


Midvale

by Fictionstv



Series: Adventuresverse [2]
Category: Smallville, Supergirl (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 92
Words: 403,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22975099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictionstv/pseuds/Fictionstv
Summary: Prequel to Season 1 with Kara and Alex as teenagers in Midvale. Parody episodes of Smallville with Supergirl characters. Alex finds herself conflicted with her feelings for her best friend Vicki while Kara's complicated relationship with Lex Luthor heats up.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lex Luthor
Series: Adventuresverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651351
Comments: 32
Kudos: 8





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note: _Midvale_ is a prequel to my fic _Adventures of Supergirl_ using Smallville episode plot-lines. Occasionally, _Midvale_ and _Adventures_ will reference each other. Prelude chapter is based off CW Supergirl 3x06**

* * *

On the doomed planet of Krypton, a lone spaceship was prepared for Kara Zor-El, the cousin of Earth's most destructive hero. "Your pod's coordinates are interlocked with that of Kal-El," Zor-El said.

"I don't understand a word you're telling me," Kara said confused.

"Just follow Kal-El to Earth," her father said impatiently.

"The trip is long, but you'll sleep most of the way. We will both be with you in your dreams," Alura told her.

"Wait, you're not going with me?" Kara asked surprised.

"We've been over this a thousand times, Kara," her mother said frustrated. "Look after your baby cousin Kal-El. You will have great powers on this planet."

"So, I have to be a babysitter for Kal-El. That sucks!" Kara said obnoxiously.

"I love you, Kara. Now, you must go," Alura said urgently as the planet was about to explode.

"Where am I going?" Kara wondered.

"Just get your ass in that pod," Zor-El said losing patience.

"Fine," Kara said as she got in the pod.

The pod lifted off the planet just as its surface was exploding. "I'm more worried for her than Kal-El," Alura said.

"That's why I changed the calculation, so she would arrive later than him," Zor-El rolled his eyes.

The planet Krypton then exploded leaving behind a baby brat and a dumb blond as its legacy.

* * *

**Midvale**

* * *

Many years later, Kara's pod crashed on planet Earth. She was immediately discovered by an adult Superman. "Statistically speaking, flying is still the safest way to travel," he told her.

"Seriously?" Kara replied.

"Since you landed on American soil that makes you an American!" Superman told her.

"Great. What's an American?" Kara wondered.

Superman didn't bother to answer her but took her to a middle-aged couple, the Danvers. Kara gave them stupefied looks as Superman explained the situation. Then Superman took off leaving the fourteen-year-old Kara to them.

"We know we can never replace your parents," Eliza assured her.

"Oh, I wish you would," Kara said hopefully.

"Welcome to Earth, Kara," Jeremiah said warmly.

"Wow, you really got fat. I mean…damn," Kara said to him.

"What did you say to me, you little shit!" Jeremiah said outraged.

"Now, now, Jeremiah, she could kill us all," Eliza calmed him down.

Unbeknownst to Kara, Alex Danvers stared at her out her window. "Oh my God! She's so hawt," Alex said to herself.

* * *

**2 Years Later**

"Girls, you need to wake up. I'm not kidding. Last call," Eliza yelled from downstairs.

"This is bullshit," teenage Kara said sleepily.

"Get your ass out of bed before you get me in trouble again," teenage Alex said scornfully.

"My planet exploded before my very eyes. Why the fuck do I care if I get into trouble?" Kara mocked.

"Why my parents adopted you, I will never know," Alex said to her.

"Well, to be fair, you were an accident too," Kara shot back.

"Fuck you," Alex spat as she opened the door.

Kara zipped by her and got into the bathroom first. She gave Alex a mocking look as she closed the door locking it.

"Open the fucking door!" Alex demanded as she pounded on the door.

"Language!" Eliza yelled at her.

"I hate you!" Alex shouted at Kara behind the door.

"Whiner," Kara mocked.

Kara then looked at herself in the mirror and entered into her inner monologue: I like to take care of my body. I use a deep pore cleanser lotion. In the shower, I use a water-activated gel cleanser. Then a honey-almond body scrub. And on the face, an exfoliating gel-scrub. Then moisturizer, then an anti-aging eye balm, followed by a final moisturizing protective lotion. Then I apply an herb mint facial masque," she said to herself.

"There is an idea of a Kara Danvers, some kind of abstraction, but there is no real me. Only an entity-something illusory...," Kara continued.

"Get the fuck out, already," Alex pounded on the door.

"God damn," Kara said as she scrubbed her face, brushed her teeth, and then got out.

Eliza read a self-help book by Cat Grant in obvious foreshadowing as Alex came down for breakfast. "Where's your sister?" Eliza asked.

"I don't have a sister," Alex said dismissively.

"Honey, we issued you one. You have to be accountable for stuff we sign out to you," Eliza told her.

"I didn't sign up for this shit," Alex said.

"No, you didn't. You were drafted," Eliza said obviously. "Did you not finish your calculus?" Eliza noticed.

"Calculus," Kara chuckled as she entered the dining room. "I find it so ironic they call it advanced placement."

"Says the girl that gets Cs in all of her classes," Alex muttered.

"Hey, I got a perfect SAT score," Kara pointed out. "I simply don't apply myself."

"I knew one of my children would be a genius. I just didn't realize it would be a space-alien," Eliza said giving Kara a hug.

"Why do I even need to go to school?" Kara asked.

"You need to be around kids your own age," Eliza said condescendingly "Or else you'll turn into an anti-social psychopath."

"Like that's ever going to happen," Kara rolled her eyes.

"I would argue it's already present," Alex said.

"I feel like I am in a zoo exhibit surrounded by monkeys so forgive my 'anti-social' behavior," Kara mocked.

"By the way, I'll be working at the lab late tonight, so Alex, I need you to babysit," Eliza ordered.

"You have to be fucking kidding me," Alex refused.

"The amount of trouble I get into will be proportional to your punishment," Kara grinned.

"Fuck my life," Alex shook her head dismayed.

"Go out to the bus," Eliza ordered them off. "Kara, don't forget your backpack and your glasses." She then turned to Alex as Kara took off. "Go easy on her."

"From what the boys tell me, she prefers it hard," Alex replied.

Eliza shook her head as Alex took off.

* * *

Kara doodled dicks of various sizes and shapes all over her paper. "Earth to Kara Danvers, who was the general of the continental army during the Revolutionary War?" Mr. Bernard asked.

"Is this a trick question? There were many of them. You want me to list them all?" Kara asked.

"How about the main one?" Mr. Bernard asked, losing patience.

"That would be...oh my God, my mind is so blank right now. Could it be? No, it couldn't be. Maybe, no, how about...George fucking Washington," Kara mocked.

"Look here, you little shit, you're dropping the GPA of the entire class which in turn hurts the funding of the school which in turn makes it more probable I get laid off," Mr. Bernard said fiercely.

"That sounds like a serious design flaw," Kara smirked.

"Off to principal's office, Miss Danvers, again," the teacher ordered her.

Afterward, Kara was at gym class as girls went up and down a rope. "Alright, girls, up the rope," the gym teacher ordered.

"This is retarded," Kara said as Alex quickly went up.

Kara pulled hard on her rope breaking it off from the ceiling. She then touched the end of the rope before Alex did. "Detention," the gym teacher ordered Kara.

Kara then went to lunch and listened to kids prattle on about Superman. "Did you hear about Superman defeating Zod? I mean, holy shit!" one boy said.

"He's not that cool," Kara rolled her eyes.

"What are you talking about? He shoots lasers out of his eyes, he can catch bullets, he can fly, and run super-fast, holy shit!" another boy said.

"He literally walks around with his underwear over his tights," Kara mocked.

"Batman could kick his ass," another boy said.

"Could not," one argued.

"Could too," the other shot back.

Kara tried to ignore the immature banter as she sat alone from everyone else. Alex sat down with her friends completely ignoring Kara. A total nerd wearing an orange sweatshirt came over to Kara. "Hey, Kenny," Kara called over.

Kenny awkwardly approached when jock quarterback Jake Powell slammed Kenny's tray on the floor. Kara was on Jake in a flash. "You bastard, you killed Kenny's lunch."

"What are you going to do about it?" Jake asked standing up to her.

"I'm going to give you a giant wedgie," Kara promised.

"You see this jacket. I'm a fucking stallion. It means not only am I the toughest guy in school, but it also means I have a giant cock," Jake said proudly.

"Listen very carefully. If you mess with Kenny again, I am going to rip off your dick and shove it up your ass," Kara told him.

"Sounds like you got some penis envy," Jake smirked.

Kara lifted him off the floor, slammed his head into the ceiling, and then dropped him. Kara then gave Kenny a twenty-dollar bill. "Keep the change."

Kenny came back with a full tray. "They wouldn't be treating me like this if they knew how much dirt I have on them," he said bitterly.

"What do you mean?" Kara perked up.

"It's amazing what people will talk about when you're invisible," Kenny said.

"I wish...I wish I gave a shit," Kara said honestly.

"You're the strongest girl I have ever met. Why do you hang out with me?" Kenny wondered.

"For starters, you're the smartest monkey here. If I had to choose one of you to be a pet, I would choose you. Second, you're a bully magnet. I don't even have to go looking for them. They come right to you, they beat your ass, and then I beat their ass," Kara said.

"Your honesty is so refreshing," Kenny said appreciatively. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Anything and everything to get my sister in trouble while my adopted mother is away," Kara said.

* * *

Kara met up with Kenny in the middle of nowhere in the forest. "Welcome, Kara Danvers," Kenny said showing her his telescope and laptop.

"I had hoped we would be doing something a little more controversial," Kara said disappointed.

"I stole this equipment from the school," Kenny said.

"It's a start," Kara allowed.

"Take a look," Kenny said pointing to his telescope.

Kara indulged him and looked through it. With her super-vision, the image was even more enhanced. "It's beautiful," Kara said genuinely moved.

"With this, I can take pictures of whatever the telescope sees," Kenny said.

"So, if we were to use this to spy on a neighbor I could see what they're up to and record it," Kara smiled.

"I suppose you could," Kenny said taken aback. Kenny then looked up at the sky. "Somewhere, in all of that darkness, there are other worlds."

"No shit?" Kara wondered.

"I wonder what's up there," Kenny said.

"A lot of people just begging to be killed, just begging I tell you," Kara frowned. "It's a beautiful view of death."

"It is," Kenny said looking directly at Kara.

"You referring to the stars or me?" Kara asked him.

"Yes," he replied.

"Oh, get over here and kiss me," Kara said as she made out with him.

"Wow, that was something else," Kenny said amazed.

"Let's lose our V card in this forest. I want it all-natural," Kara said to him as she tore off his clothes

"Alright!" Kenny said getting his first score with a girl.

* * *

A fully clothed Kara walked on the roof and slipped through the window. "Where were you?" Alex demanded.

"I wish I could tell you it wasn't disappointing," Kara sighed.

"What dumb thing did you do out there?" Alex asked derisively.

"I would call it a public service," Kara applauded herself. "Besides, if you wanted me to stay out of trouble you could have left the door unlocked, so I am not walking on the roof."

"So, thieves can rob us blind?" Alex said paranoid. "If anything happened like that, my mom would be on my ass."

"I don't see how this has anything to do with me," Kara said dismissively.

"Before you crashed in that pod, I had a great life. My dad was still with me. We were a family," Alex said hurt. "All I can say is that you're not worth it."

"The only thing that is keeping your dad away is your dad. If he really wanted to, he could escape," Kara said.

"You take that back!" Alex shouted at her.

"Or you could unleash me, and I could kill every mother-fucker your dad ever met and take him back by force," Kara said. "The only thing keeping you guys from being a family again is your antiquated morality."

Alex punched Kara to face nearly breaking her hand. "Well, I hope that was more satisfying for you than it was for me," Kara shook her head.

"Fuck!" Alex said grasping her hand.

"Look, the promise I make to this family is that I will do my best to keep the rest of you safe even if means the world burns. Is that good enough for you?" Kara asked condescendingly.

Alex ignored Kara and went back to sleep facing away from her.

* * *

The next day, Kara listened as sirens filled the air. With her super-hearing, she could hear the sheriff deputies talking to each other on their radios. "Oh my God, they killed Kenny," a sheriff deputy radioed.

Kara left Alex behind and ran after the sheriff cars eventually getting to the scene of the crime. Using her X-ray vision, she saw Kenny's body under a white tarp. "Well...shit," Kara said as she confirmed the truth.

"You can't go nearer, Kara," Ronald Collins, a sheriff deputy told her.

"I'm standing right here," Kara said.

"I know this is hard for you, but you have to stay this far away," Ronald continued.

"I'm good, really," Kara said to him.

* * *

Later that day, Kara stared at Kenny's locker filled with memorial notes. "It's drugs, its always drugs. I bet it was a serial killer. Those bastards, they killed Kenny!" students said as they passed by it.

"And they call me the psychotic one," Kara shook her head.

"Kara, what's your deal?" Alex asked as she was staring.

"None of these fucks knew him but now that he's dead, they suddenly care," Kara observed.

"Well, at least they cared a little bit more than you did," Alex pointed out.

Kara gave her a dirty look. "Let's go," Alex's friend pulled her away.

"Oh my God, they killed Kenny," Jake Powell said as he saw the locker.

"That joke is getting old now," Kara told him.

"Haven't you ever watched South Park? It never gets old," Jake told her and then went down to the boy's locker room.

Kara followed him into the boy's locker room and slammed Jake against a locker. "Whoa, trying to get a peep show?" Jake asked.

"Maybe I identify as a boy now," Kara glared at him.

"And here I thought you identified as a bitch," Jake shot back.

Kara took hold of Jake, twisted his arm, and forced his face into the locker. "Oh, Jake, you're the one that taught me how to shit-talk but the apprentice has become the master."

"Yeah, bullshit," Jake doubted.

"Bitches, leave," Kara ordered the other boys. They did so without question. "Pray, brother, pray," one of them said as he left.

"What's your problem? On your period?" Jake asked her.

"You're going to tell me what you did to Kenny, or I'm going to peel your dick like a banana," Kara threatened.

"Okay, he caught me smoking pot. He said he was going to tell, so I gave him shit," Jake confessed.

"He had leverage against you, and you bullied him even harder? You have my respect," Kara said impressed.

"I know, right?" Jake grinned.

"Where's the shit?" Kara demanded.

"The pot?" Jake wondered.

"No shit, Sherlock," Kara said obviously.

"I have some back home," Jake admitted.

"It better be the good shit, because I'm coming over to your place," Kara told him.

"What the fuck?" Jake wondered.

"You're dumping that Maggie bitch and replacing her with me," Kara ordered.

"The fuck I will," Jake protested.

Kara twisted his arm tighter. "Alright...alright," Jake agreed.

"Your dick better not be as limp as your throwing arm," Kara said releasing him.

* * *

Kara came back home late. "Where were you?" Alex asked.

"I was at Kenny's place. I told the parents I'm pregnant with Kenny's baby," Kara said nonchalantly.

Alex spat out her soda. "What the fuck?" she asked stunned.

"They seemed really happy about that," Kara observed.

"Why would you say that, Kara? You can't get pregnant with humans," Alex said.

"Right now, they need some good news. By the time they figure out its a lie, they'll be over it," Kara said.

"They're going to be so pissed with you," Alex predicted.

"It's better to be angry than to be sad," Kara figured.

"Jesus Christ. The school is all the talk about how Jake Powell dumped Maggie for you," Alex said.

"How are these two things related?" Kara asked confused.

"Jake bullied Kenny every day and you just told Kenny's parents you're carrying his baby," Alex said obviously.

"You're right, this is getting complicated," Kara realized.

"Wait, you were with Kenny last night," Alex remembered.

"That's true," Kara allowed.

"Did you kill him?" Alex accused.

"Err...no, that's like a household rule," Kara reminded her.

"Your physical evidence is going to be on his body, you idiot," Alex said alarmed.

"Well, how was I supposed to know someone would kill him that night?" Kara rolled her eyes.

"You're in serious shit, right now," Alex told her. "You better fix this before my mom finds out."

* * *

That night, Kara walked around the crime site. Using her X-ray vision, she looked for any clues. Suddenly, she turned her head and fired heat vision beams at a tree. "What the hell?" Alex said peeved as she was nearly hit.

"What are you doing here?" Kara asked.

"Searching for clues, too. You know, I have a secret too. I was failing calculus," Alex admitted.

"My secret is better," Kara smirked.

Alex let the comment pass. "Kenny would tutor me out here away from everyone else. It allowed me to get the help I needed without the stigma of being around him at school."

"And you didn't bother to ask me for help," Kara said hurt.

"I wasn't interested in being criticized and taunted non-stop," Alex glared at Kara.

"I wonder if he took other girls out here. Maybe, he was a real player," Kara considered.

"What do you hope to find out here?" Alex asked.

"His telescope and laptop. He had them out here when we were stargazing," Kara said. "The laptop took pictures of what was seen on the telescope."

"Maybe Kenny saw something he shouldn't have and it was recorded on the laptop," Alex suggested.

"Sounds good," Kara agreed.

"We should fan out and look for it. You can use your X-ray vision to find it," Alex said taking charge in the search.

The two searched around the forest for a good hour enjoying the outdoors and each other's company. "Well, this is pointless. I guess whoever killed Kenny took his laptop as well," Alex sighed.

"You mean this laptop," Kara said pulling it out of the ground.

"How long have you known?" Alex asked accusingly.

"That's not important. What's important is that we shared a sisterly moment," Kara grinned.

"I...hate you so much," Alex said clutching her hair.

* * *

The two girls brought the laptop back to the house. Kara played on her phone as Alex did serious detective work. "A lot of these files are encrypted," Alex said.

"Uh-huh," Kara said not listening.

"I'll check his emails," Alex said looking through them all.

"Yeah, you do that," Kara said as she focused all her attention on the game.

"Look at this one. Oh my God, it's Josie," Alex said stunned.

Kara looked over and saw her history teacher, Mr. Bernard, kissing Josie. "Nice."

"Not nice. She is a minor," Alex said obviously.

"I'm so confused about your sexual consent laws. What's the difference between seventeen and eighteen?" Kara asked.

"I admit it's arbitrary but a line has to be drawn somewhere," Alex said.

"If you say so," Kara shrugged.

There was a long pause between them. "Why? Are you fucking a teacher?" Alex asked her.

"What? Me? Why would you think that?" Kara asked hurt and offended.

"Unbelievable," Alex shook her head.

"At least, if I did, I wouldn't be stupid enough to have it in plain view through a car window," Kara said.

"I'm sending the encrypted pictures to an FBI agent I know," Alex said sending all the files away.

"Yeah, you go do that," Kara said disinterestedly.

* * *

The next morning, Kara confronted Josie in the bathroom. "I know what you did last summer," Kara smirked.

"Look, creepy bitch, don't think you can intimidate me," Josie said as she worked on her make-up.

Kara took out a picture and placed it on the mirror showing Mr. Bernard kissing her. Josie immediately tore it up. "That was just a copy," Kara said obviously. "Or was it?"

"Look, bitch, this doesn't prove anything," Josie said ignoring Kara.

Kara slammed her fist on the mirror cracking it over its entire length. "Did Mr. Bernard kill Kenny?"

"No, because that night I was with him sucking his dick," Josie revealed.

"A solid alibi," Kara allowed. "What Mr. Bernard did to you was wrong. Children should be allowed to laugh and play and not grow up too soon."

"What the fuck?" Josie wondered as Kara advanced on her.

"This is going to be weird for me. I can only hope it's weirder for you," Kara said as she kissed Josie on the lips. After Kara had broken the kiss, Josie was in a trance not remembering anything Mr. Bernard had done to her.

Kara then put a note on Mr. Bernard's desk. "The Danver girls know."

* * *

That night, Kara and Alex walked down the street back home. "We've never walked back home before," Alex said surprised by Kara's initiative.

"Well, you are getting a little fat," Kara said.

"Fuck you, Kara," Alex said, her mood ruined.

A car came racing towards them. "Right on schedule," Kara said unconcerned.

"Wait, you set this up, didn't you?" Alex accused as the car was about to hit them both.

"Watch this," Kara said getting in front of Alex.

The car slammed into Kara stopping immediately. Mr. Bernard was thrown out the window shield, hit the guard rail, and flipped into the river down below. Kara gave a savage smile as she saw his dead body being carried away by the river. "Good form but a little rough on the landing. He may have to settle for the bronze," Kara chuckled.

"Holy shit, you just killed that guy," Alex said stunned.

"To be fair, he wouldn't have died if he had worn his seat belt," Kara rolled her eyes.

"We are in so much trouble," Alex said freaked.

"Don't worry about it. It's probably not the last time I kill someone protecting you," Kara told her.

Sheriff's deputies questioned the two girls shortly after the wreck. "Mr. Bernard tried to run us off the road," Alex explained.

"It looks like his car hit something big and suddenly stopped," Ronald, the sheriff deputy noted.

"It was a bear. Like...a really big bear," Kara said raising her arms to demonstrate.

"Uh-huh," Ronald doubted.

"Girls...thank God," Eliza said hugging them both.

* * *

Eliza took them both home and sent Alex away to do her homework. "Kara, what if you were discovered?"

"Well, the only witness died, so I think we're good," Kara said unconcerned.

"I've been trying to tell you, it's not your job to protect people," Eliza stressed.

"I don't protect in so much as I kill," Kara said honestly.

"Don't kill people either. Remember the sixth commandment," Eliza said.

"To be fair, there are a lot of loopholes to that commandment like...," Kara said.

"I don't want to hear your sass. Look, if you won't listen to me maybe you'll listen to the government," Eliza said throwing Kara to the wolves.

Kara stared at the FBI agent that looked exactly like her mom. A quick glance told her otherwise. "They always told me the government was fucked up, but I had no idea they would go this far."

"What are you talking about?" the FBI agent asked.

"X-ray vision: It is a bitch," Kara smirked.

The FBI agent frowned and gave Kara a serious look. "Let's play a game where you see me as Agent O'Neil," she said.

"Alright, I'll bite," Kara smiled amused.

"We are aware of you and your cousin," she said.

"I would hope so seeing as how you took Jeremiah away because of it," Kara said.

"I understand you've taken it upon yourselves to solve Kenny Lee's case," Agent O'Neil said condescendingly.

"It was Colonel Mustard with a wrench in the library," Kara mocked.

"Under no circumstances can you use your powers," Agent O'Neil ordered.

"Look, I don't know how to put this delicately...but I do whatever the fuck I want and not even the president of the United States can tell me what to do," Kara told her.

Agent O'Neil took out a green bullet. "You know what this is?" she asked putting it close to her face. Kara felt sickly as it got close to her.

"Now, you see this," Agent O'Neil said taking out her revolver. She opened the cylinder. Kara watched intently as Agent O'Neil slowly placed the bullet in the cylinder and closed it inside the revolver.

"Do we understand each other," Agent O'Neil said to Kara.

"Crystal," Kara replied no longer looking smug.

"Don't fuck with the Deep State," Agent O'Neil told her and then left the house. She got into her 1958 Chevrolet and transformed into Hank Henshaw. Smirking, he drove off.

* * *

Kara met up with Jake at the game. "So, we good for tonight, maybe drink some alcohol, smoke a little weed, eat some buffalo wings, and a little sex on the side?" Jake asked.

"Only if you win. I don't date losers," Kara told him.

"Oh yeah, what makes you think you're so high and mighty," Jake said pissed off.

Kara took his football and threw it several miles away. "Fuck me," Jake said stunned.

"No, no, no, fuck you," Kara corrected.

Ronald walked up to Kara as Jake took off. "Were you aware that Mr. Bernard had an alibi in Kenny's killing? Josie gave us a sworn statement before she mysteriously lost her memory," he said to her.

"I wish I gave a shit," Kara said sincerely.

"So, this is all a game to you?" Ronald asked pissed-off.

"Yeah," Kara said nonchalantly.

"That means the real killer is still out there," Ronald told her.

"I suppose," Kara said unconcerned.

"How did you know of the affair between Mr. Bernard and Josie?" Ronald questioned.

"We found this laptop in the woods. It had an email attachment with the picture. We also found a shit-ton of encrypted files," Kara said.

"Let's go inside," Ronald said leading her inside the stadium.

"Nothing creepy about this," Kara said as the two of them walked alone together.

"You two are quite the detectives," Ronald complimented.

"I think that says more about you than about me," Kara mocked.

"Let's go in here. I don't want us to be interrupted," Ronald said taking Kara to another room.

"Nothing nefarious about this," Kara rolled her eyes.

"So, where is that magical laptop full of pictures?" Ronald asked.

"It doesn't really matter. I emailed all the files to myself including this one," Kara said showing a picture of Ronald receiving cash for bags of cocaine.

Ronald took out a revolver and pointed it at Kara. Kara's cell phone then rang. "If you'll excuse me," Kara said answering the phone.

"All the encrypted files are gone on the laptop," Alex said freaked out from home.

"That is really unfortunate," Kara said unconcerned.

"What are we going to do?" Alex asked her.

"What can we do? Maybe, you can come down here and watch the game. There's a lot of cute girls here," Kara said.

"What the fuck?" Alex wondered.

Kara hung up the flip phone. "Sorry about that. My sister can be a handful. Now, where were we?"

"The part where I have a gun to your heart," Ronald sneered.

"Oh, yes," Kara remembered and then snatched the revolver away from him faster than he could react. Kara then tore the revolver to pieces.

"So, it is true," Ronald said backing away from her.

"I want a cut. Nothing too unreasonable. How about...half," Kara said.

"You must be joking," Ronald rejected.

"No, no I'm not. You're going to give me half of what you make from this side adventure of yours or I am going to expose you," Kara said.

"You blackmailing me?" Ronald asked outraged.

"Yeah," Kara confirmed. "These pictures will send you to prison for the rest of your life assuming the gangsters in Canada don't kill your ass first after I leak it to them."

"How do you know my contacts?" Ronald asked her.

Kara grabbed the phone out of his pocket. "Because, I have this," Kara said looking over the contacts. "You were a schemer, you had plans, and look where that got you? You became a murderer and now you're my bitch."

"What are you?" Ronald asked horrified.

"Super...girl, yeah, sure, let's go with that," Kara said smiling. "Enjoy the game, sheriff," Kara said as she walked off.

* * *

Kara didn't go home with Jake as his team did in fact lose that night. The next morning, Alex sat down across from Kara. "So, we found out our quarterback is smoking pot and solved a teacher-student affair. Too bad we'll never know what happened to Kenny."

"Yeah, too bad," Kara agreed.

"Let's hang out," Alex suggested. "We could go flying."

"That's against the rules," Kara reminded her.

"Fuck it," Alex smiled rebelliously.

"Whatever you do, don't become a cop or anything like that," Kara said to Alex.

"I'm not planning to. I want to be a biologist, remember," Alex assured her.

"Good," Kara said pleased.

That night at home, Eliza came in with a brand new telescope. "Look what I got. Sheriff deputy Ronald Collins brought it over."

"He is so cool," Alex said looking it over.

"Lights out," Eliza said after she gave them both a hug.

As Alex fell asleep, Kara went to the laptop and looked over the pictures in her email. She saw one picture of her shadow in the night sky. Kara sighed at the injustice of it all and signed out of her email.


	2. Pilot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara saves Lex from death, the start of a beautiful relationship. Alex reluctantly goes to prom and a jock-killer is on the loose.

"Kara Danvers, you're going to be late for the bus," Eliza yelled as Kara played on her computer.

"Coming," Kara rolled her eyes.

She entered the kitchen and went for the fridge where she found Pepsi and Mountain Dew cans featured. "Man, this makes me want to drink a coke," Kara said and then reached for a pitcher of milk.

"Hey, where did you learn your manners?" Eliza lectured her as she was about to drink it straight.

"On my planet that got destroyed with everyone on it," Kara replied.

"Your victim-hood card expired a long time ago," Eliza rebuked.

Alex then entered the kitchen and noticed Kara was up. "About time," she said scornfully.

"I have to be at the lab tonight, so you two are on your own. There's plenty of food in the fridge so don't order pizza," she ordered.

Kara looked over a box of Honey-Comb. "Really?" she sighed and poured herself a bowl.

"What do you got there?" Eliza asked Kara as she contemplated a piece of paper.

"It's a permission slip for the track team. They have try-outs this afternoon," Kara said brightly.

"Absolutely not. You'll reveal your weird-ass alien powers to the whole world," Eliza objected.

"I promise to play like a disabled kid at the Special Olympics," Kara assured her.

"Then what's the point?" Alex asked.

"The comradery, the team-work, the energy of the crowd," Kara said.

"Yeah, bullshit," Alex knew better.

"Look, Kara, you just have to hang in there, alright," Eliza said rejecting her.

"More like hang myself," Kara muttered as she left.

* * *

Kara went outside and saw that the bus had already left. Scanning the bus, she noticed Alex was already on it. "Nice," Kara said peeved.

Alex got off the bus with Pete Ross and walked together to the school. "Anyone ask you to the dance?" Pete asked.

"No," Alex said annoyed by the question.

"Maybe you and I could go together," Pete suggested.

"What you guys talking about?" Kara barged into the conversation.

"Didn't you miss the bus?" Pete wondered.

"I took a shortcut," Kara smiled at him.

"Wow, that's fast. You should try out for track," Pete said amazed.

"I know, right?" Kara agreed.

"No, absolutely not. Mother forbid it," Alex told her.

"Yeah, your mother," Kara rolled her eyes.

Alex then noticed her best friend Vicki Donahue and stared a little bit too long. Kara and Pete ignored her and instead discussed the very real possibility of Pete being hazed, stripped down to his boxers, and hung up like a scarecrow in the field.

"Well, at least you'll still have a brain," Kara smiled.

"You're so lucky you're a girl and don't have to deal with this," Pete said.

"Oh really? Boys are simple, like insects. Girls are the complicated ones," Kara said as Alex and Vicki awkwardly talked about their studies.

Jake Powell then went up to Vicki and gave her a kiss in front of Alex. "Hey, Alex," he said dismissively to her. "Vicki, I need you to proofread this English paper. I was up until one drinking beer and getting high. I doubt it's even coherent," he said.

"I bet it will be great," Vicki gushed.

Alex looked like she wanted to gag. "Your friend looks fucked up," Jake remarked of Alex.

"She's fine," Vicki said dismissively and then two walked off together.

* * *

Later that day, Alex was in the stands watching the football players and cheerleaders practice. Kara came over to join her. "Which ones are you here for, the players or the cheerleaders?" Kara mocked.

"What kind of question is that?" Alex asked feeling insulted.

"Look at me, I don't confine myself to even a single species. Why should you confine yourself to a single gender?" Kara asked.

"We're not having this conversation...again," Alex said annoyed.

"Why do you care about Vicki so much? Who cares if she's dating a tool?" Kara asked.

"She's my childhood friend. Didn't you have a childhood friend?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, Thara...but she's dead now," Kara said glumly.

"I just don't want her to wreck her life over some boy," Alex said concerned.

"It's not like she's going to get pregnant and become a single mom, oh wait, that's something that happens on this planet," Kara giggled.

"God damn, I hate talking to you," Alex said shaking her head dismayed.

"Hey, how do I look?" Pete asked in his football uniform.

"A bench-warmer," Kara mocked.

"You look good, Pete. Good luck," Alex said to him.

* * *

That afternoon, Kara walked the street back home and hung out at a bridge reflecting on her new life. She noticed a truck lose a tube of barbed wire onto the street. "Hmm...," she noted.

Lex Luthor was speeding down the road, looking at his phone, and was completely oblivious to the situation. Kara waited patiently for Lex slam into the tube shredding his tires and losing control. Kara casually stepped aside as Lex's car went through the guard rails into the river.

"Well...shit," Kara said realizing she would have to get wet to save him.

She dived into the river and brought Lex out of his car and onto the shore. With her X-ray vision, she noticed he wasn't breathing but still had a pulse. "I suppose," Kara said to herself not realizing at the time she was about to save humanity's greatest super-villain.

Kara gave him a few breathes and lightly pushed on his chest hoping she wasn't breaking his entire rib cage. Lex finally spat out water and started breathing again. "Hello, beautiful," he said looking up at her.

Emergency personnel were at the scene shortly. Eliza hurried over to Kara. "Are you alright?" she asked concerned.

"Am I alright?" Kara asked pointing to herself.

"Who's the asshole that was driving that car?" Eliza asked.

"That would be me," Lex said awkwardly. "Lex Luthor."

"This is my daughter, Kara Danvers," Eliza introduced putting her coat around Kara for appearance's sake.

"Thanks for saving my life," Lex said gratefully.

"Is that...gratitude? I get it so rarely," Kara said stunned.

"Come on, Kara," Eliza rolled her eyes.

"If there is anything I can do to repay her," Lex offered.

"Just...drive slower," Eliza advised.

* * *

That night, Alex looked through the telescope Sheriff Ronald had brought over. She looked briefly at the moon and then noticed Vicki come out. She then turned the telescope on her like a total creeper and then noticed Jake embracing her. Alex had learned the skill of reading lips from her father. She couldn't help but interpret their conversation.

"Well, I had the perfect storm today. A truck lost a tube of barbed wire at the same exact time that Lex Luthor of all people hits it and drives off a bridge," Kara said.

"So...Lex is dead," Alex realized.

"Very funny. No, I saved his ass. I might have made myself a rich and powerful friend," Kara said hopefully.

"What do you care?" Alex wondered.

"I have an ambition to be a trophy wife," Kara said obviously.

"Already falling for the patriarchy," Alex frowned.

"I'm not into that feminist bullshit," Kara corrected.

"That bullshit gave women the right to vote, to own property, to earn equal pay," Alex listed off.

Kara yawned obnoxiously. "What's the point of gaining a few more cents on the dollar when you can win it all by marrying a rich man? The gender gap is dwarfed by the marriage gap," Kara pointed out.

"Some of us have self-respect," Alex shot back.

Kara watched Alex look longingly at Vicki and Jake. "I can break them up. Just say the magic word," Kara offered.

"No, I just want her to be happy," Alex said sadly.

* * *

The next morning, there was a new car in the driveway with a large bow on it. "Who's car?" Alex asked.

"It's Kara's, a gift from Lex Luthor," Eliza frowned.

"This is so unfair," Alex said displeased.

Kara came up and saw the car. "Bitchin," she said happily.

"You can't keep it," Eliza told her.

"Why the fuck not?" Kara asked outraged.

"You think you earn a prize for saving someone's life?" Eliza asked.

"I deserve something. I got soaking wet to save that guy," Kara said.

"Lionel Luthor is an asshole. He back-stabbed his clients," Eliza said.

"Sins of the father much," Kara said unimpressed.

"I just want you to know where the money came from that bought that car," Eliza said to her.

"I understand now, and I'm okay with it," Kara replied.

"Okay, keep it," Eliza relented.

"Nice," Kara said taking the keys from her. "You can ride with me, but I control the radio," Kara said to Alex.

* * *

That night, Alex was at the cemetery staring down at the tombstone of Kenny Lee, the classmate that had been murdered under her watch. Vicki came by with some flowers. "I wasn't expecting to see you here," Vicki said of her. "You okay?"

"Yeah, sure," Alex said. "I didn't know you would be coming, too. I'll let you be."

"I'd feel better if you stayed," Vicki said.

Alex awkwardly stayed as Vicki paid her respects to her parents. "Mom wants to know if you're upset about a guy," Vicki said.

"No," Alex shook her head.

"Dad wants to know if you're upset about a girl," Vicki smiled.

"Of course not," Alex said defensively.

"Don't mind him. He's got a twisted sense of humor," Vicki joked.

"Right," Alex said awkwardly.

"Seriously, Alex, why are you out here?" Vicki asked.

"I feel like I failed Kenny," Alex admitted. "I didn't catch his killer."

"That's not your burden," Vicki told her.

"I know, but I was so close," Alex said.

"Karma has a way of showing itself. Kenny will get justice in due time," Vicki said confidently.

"It's late. Let's walk home together," Alex offered.

The two girls came back to their neighboring houses with Jake giving Vicki a confused look. "This has been the longest conversation we've had in a while. I want things to be cool between us," Vicki said to Alex.

"Yeah, sure," Alex agreed. "So, you going to the dance?"

"Yeah, with Jake," Vicki said.

"Right, of course," Alex nodded.

"How about you?" Vicki asked.

"I don't know," Alex admitted.

"You play the tough girl routine. If you open up and act a little more feminine, a guy will ask you out for sure," Vicki advised.

"Thanks," Alex said politely.

"Goodnight, Alex," Vicki smiled and walked off to her house.

As Alex came home, Kara was waiting for her on the porch. "That was awkward as fuck," she remarked.

"You overheard that?" Alex asked dismayed.

"Obviously. I can hear anything if I really focus on it. It's a gift and a curse. In this case, it was a curse," Kara frowned.

"Then don't listen!" Alex said upset and went inside the house.

* * *

Kara strolled into Lex's mansion and eventually found him fencing with his instructor. Kara watched the furious duel until Lex lost. In anger, he threw his sword at the wall nearly hitting Kara. Lex then took off his mask and realized he had nearly hit Kara.

"Kara?" he wondered. "I didn't see you."

"Oh really?" Kara doubted. "Anyway, I buzzed but no one answered."

"How did you get through the gate?" Lex wondered.

"Look, I'm kind of awesome," Kara said delicately. "Nice place you got here."

"It's the Luthor ancestral home. My father had it shipped over from Scotland, stone-by-stone. My father never had any intention of living here. He's never even stood through the front door. He gives scraps he doesn't want to his children," Lex said bitterly.

"Well, okay then," Kara said amused by his family's insane wealth.

"How's the new ride?" Lex asked as he entered an exercise room upstairs.

"I would prefer it if you were to one to give me rides," Kara said seductively.

"Aren't you worried I might send you off a bridge?" Lex joked.

"I would look forward to it," Kara said honestly.

"Direct, aren't you, Miss Danvers?" Lex said impressed. "Most people don't like me. They see that I'm bald. They judge me before they get to know me."

"I love your bald head. I can see my beautiful reflection in it," Kara said.

"God damn," Lex said pleased. "Where did you come from?"

"If I told you, I would have to kill you," Kara smiled.

"I believe you. I saw my wrecked car. I saw how the roof of the car was pulled clean off," Lex said.

"It happened in the crash," Kara said dismissively.

"Do you believe a man can fly?" Lex asked.

"No, only women can," Kara mocked.

Lex smiled at that. "What I mean to say is that during the accident when I stopped breathing, I felt like I was flying. I felt this great exhilaration," Lex said.

"Perhaps you should try nearly killing yourself again," Kara suggested.

"Thanks to you, I have a second chance. We have a future, Kara, and I don't want anything to stand in the way of our friendship," Lex said.

"I want to be...a little more than just friends, Lex," Kara said bluntly.

* * *

Pete and Alex eyed a teenage boy taken away by an ambulance. "This is the third one this week," Pete noted.

"And they're all former jocks," Alex said as she took photographs.

"Check that guy out. He's creepy as fuck," Pete pointed out.

"Sure," Alex said taking his picture before he could leave.

At school, Alex, Pete, and Kara assembled with a yearbook opened. "This is Jeremy Creek here," Alex pointed out his picture in the yearbook. "And this is him now twelve years later," she said showing his picture on her laptop.

"Why is there a thirty-year-old man a student at your school?" Kara wondered.

"My money was on an evil twin theory," Pete said.

"Evil twin, huh? Like that could ever happen," Kara scoffed.

"Jeremy was in a coma for twelve years suffering from a major electrolyte imbalance," Alex said reading a paper she researched.

"He just needed to drink more Gatorade," Kara figured.

"That's why he hasn't aged a day," Pete said.

"I'm pretty sure comas don't work that way," Kara said skeptically. "Why did he wake up?"

"There was a huge electrical storm, the generator went down, and when it came back on, he was gone," Alex said.

"The electricity must have charged him like a Duracell," Pete said.

"That sounds like bullshit," Kara doubted.

"Jeremy Creek was the scarecrow twelve years ago. He wants revenge on the jocks," Pete realized.

"Look, I'm not convinced," Kara said skeptically.

"We have to show her," Pete said urgently.

Alex reluctantly brought Kara into an empty room where a wall was filled with newspaper clippings of weird events. "The wall of the weird," Pete told her.

Kara eyed the wall unimpressed. "You really have way too much time on your hands," she chided Alex.

"I have to balance out your lazy ass," Alex shot back.

Kara eyed the newspaper clippings of her spaceship coming down. She saw Superman, her cousin, with a smiling face as he assured the town the asteroid impact was harmless. Kara went into a rage-filled trance as she saw his face. "Kara!" Alex shouted at her.

"Okay, cool wall. Just don't show anyone else or mention it to anyone else," Kara said to Alex and left in a hurry.

"Kara!" Pete called after her and rushed out the door. He was quickly ambushed by jocks including Jake. "Looks like we got our scarecrow."

"Fuck me," Pete squeaked.

"No, no, no, fuck you," Jake corrected.

Pete was quickly tied up and thrown into a truck bed where he was taken away.

* * *

That night, Kara casually strolled up to Pete who was hanging on a cross, stripped to his boxers, with a red S on his chest. "Think of it as an honor," Kara said as she cut him down with a knife.

"I have been here for hours," Pete said to her.

"Wow, time does fly," Kara remarked. "Let's get you cleaned up, so you can be my sister's date for the dance."

"What about you?" Pete asked.

"I have other plans," Kara smirked.

Pete eventually got to the dance and became the sacrificial lamb for an unenthusiastic Alex. Jeremy Creek went up to the sprinkler system outside with the intent of spraying everyone with water and shocking them to death. "What you doing, Jeremy?" Kara asked sneaking up on him.

"You should have stayed away," Jeremy told her.

"No one hurts those people...but me," Kara said to him.

"I'm not doing this for me. I'm doing this for all the kids that have been bullied," Jeremy said angrily.

"Look, I agree with everything you've said. Those jocks are assholes, and they deserve to be punished. But...my sister is in there. So...," Kara let it hang.

"I have a gift and a purpose," Jeremy said to her and went back to the sprinkler system.

Kara sped in front of him. "I have a purpose, too. It's to kick ass on people like you," Kara said to him.

Jeremy grabbed her shoulders and shocked her with everything he had. "Oh my! That tickles," Kara said not taking him seriously.

She then threw him up against a truck. "You better be able to do better than that, Jeremy," Kara antagonized.

Jeremy activated the truck's engine with his electrical power. He got into the truck and then rammed Kara with it. Kara hung onto the truck as it swerved all over the street until it crashed through a wall. Unfortunately, it broke off a water hydrant filling the truck with water. Jeremy became shocked by his own electricity. The electricity sparked the fuel tank and then the truck exploded burning Jeremy to nothing. Kara watched mesmerized by the fire.

Moments later, Kara sat down next to Alex who was watching Vicki dance with Jake. "Well, I just saved all your asses and killed a guy. How about you?" Kara asked her.

"Wait...what?" Alex asked incredulously.

"Look, I know something that will cheer you up," Kara said to her.

As the dance finished, Alex eyed three trucks all on top of each other, one of which belonged to Jake. "Who the fuck did that to my truck?" Jake asked outraged.

"Do this more often," Alex requested amazed.

"Oh, this is just the beginning," Kara grinned.1


	3. Bug-Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lex gives Kara a Kryptonite necklace as a gift and Bug-Boy aggressively pursues Vicki.

Kara was hovering over her bed as she had the weirdest dream about a bug-boy. "Kara! Hurry up and get ready, so we can go to the farmer's market," Eliza called out.

Kara groaned as she fell back onto her bed. "The what now?" she wondered.

At the farmer's market, Kara looked around bored while Alex and Eliza actually manned the stand. "Here comes the homecoming king and queen," Alex sad bitterly to Pete.

"Kara, I didn't see you at the dance last night," Vicki said to her with Jake by her side.

"I had more entertaining things to do," Kara said vaguely.

"Kara, can you get the rest of the boxes out of the truck," Eliza requested.

"I suppose," Kara rolled her eyes and walked off.

Jake ran off after Kara. "Hey, there's no hard feelings between us, is there?"

"Worried I'd kill you one day?" Kara asked him.

"Well, yeah," Jake said honestly.

"No worries. In fact, I appreciate all the drama you're creating around school," Kara said honestly.

As Kara and Jake talked, creepy Greg came up to Vicki as she played around with glass butterflies. "Did you know the average butterfly only lives eight hours."

"They're the rock-stars of the insect world," Vicki smiled.

"I was wondering if you could help me with my paper," Greg said awkwardly.

"Sure, why not? I do it for everyone it seems," Vicki said.

"How about my house, after school?" Greg suggested.

"Library may be easier," Vicki said thinking quickly.

"It's a date," Greg said like a total creeper.

"Hey, Vicki, how about you take a walk," Jake said as he barged into the conversation. Vicki promptly took off.

"Hey, bug-boy. Do me a favor and stay away from my girlfriend," Jake told him off.

"Afraid of a little competition, Jake?" Greg asked.

"We're not in competition, Greg. Don't make me beat your ass in front of her because I will," Jake promised.

Kara eyed Jake giving Vicki a kiss and then driving off in his truck. "I can't knock your taste in men, Kara," Lex said walking up to her.

"Are you jealous, Lex?" Kara asked amused. "Or do you want him all to yourself?"

"Very funny. I admire strength, and you're far stronger than he is," Lex said.

"Well, finally some respect," Kara agreed.

"What is your secret?" Lex asked curiously.

"It's the apples. They're so good for you," Kara said biting into one.

"What is the hold-up, Kara?" Eliza asked her.

"Mrs. Danvers, good to see you," Lex said politely.

"Lex," Eliza addressed condescendingly.

Kara smirked at Lex and walked off with Eliza.

Eliza, Alex, and Kara drove back home when they saw Jake's crashed truck. "Oh my God," Eliza said as she saw it.

Kara gave the car wreck a wide-eyed look. Something deep down always gave her an orgasmic high whenever she witnessed car crashes. "Nice," Kara said quickly getting out.

Kara tore off the window shield and dragged Jake's ass out of the truck. The truck then suddenly exploded. Kara shielded Jake just in time. Eliza got out the fire extinguisher and blasted the area with it. "Okay, a little too much," Kara said as she threw Jake out of range of the fire. Kara emerged from the smoke unharmed but with burned clothes.

"Show off," Alex rolled her eyes.

* * *

Eliza came out to meet Kara on the porch after she had taken a shower and changed. "Jake's going to be alright, just a few cuts and bruises is all."

"I wish I gave a shit," Kara admitted.

"Well, at least he doesn't remember anything. He just said something smashed his truck, and he woke up in an ambulance," Eliza said.

"That's good," Kara said.

"You...did a good thing, Kara. That boy would have burned to death without you," Eliza said.

"I know," Kara agreed.

"Well, okay then," Eliza said leaving her be.

* * *

At the Luthor mansion, Kara looked over a model of a Greek vs Trojan battle. "Save any lives on your way over?" Lex asked.

"Honestly, I prefer to kill rather than save, but you people are weak as fuck," Kara smiled at him.

"You could make a career out of it," Lex suggested.

"Maybe someday I will," Kara said knowingly. "You planning for an invasion?" she asked of the model.

"It reminds me to always be wary of insider threats, the Trojan horse that gains your trust only to destroy you," Lex said.

"I don't need to be a Trojan horse, Lex. I can do whatever I want and no one can stop me," Kara said to him.

"Oh, I wasn't referring to you. Jake is an asshole but everyone loves him because he's the star quarterback," Lex mused.

"Too bad I didn't let him die," Kara smirked. "Just kidding, of course, maybe, not really."

"I have something for you," Lex said and handed her a lead box. He opened it revealing a Kryptonite necklace. Kara instantly felt sick around it.

"You okay?" Lex asked Kara as he saw her expression.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kara lied.

Lex closed the lead box. "Cool box. What's it made of?" Kara asked as she couldn't see through it.

"Lead, its from the armor of St. George, the patron saint of boy-scouts," Lex said and then handed it to her.

"I couldn't possibly," Kara said not wanting it.

"It's yours," Lex insisted.

"Well, thank you, Lex. So thoughtful," Kara said taking the lead box.

"Next time I see you, I'd love to see you wear it," Lex smiled.

* * *

Alex went up to the second floor of the barn and found Vicki already there playing with her telescope. "Hi," Alex said awkwardly.

"Your mom said it was cool to come up here. This is a pretty cool place," Vicki complimented.

"Yeah, my dad made it," Alex said grieved.

"Didn't know you were into astronomy," Vicki said pointing to the telescope.

"Well, I wasn't until recently," Alex allowed. "So, why did you decide to come over all this time?"

"I found out what Jake did to Pete. He had no right to do that to him," Vicki said.

"It's not really my problem," Alex said confused.

"I feel responsible for his actions," Vicki said sitting down.

"I know the feeling all too well," Alex said referring to Kara. "Look, you don't need to defend him. I really don't give a shit what he did to Pete."

"I didn't come here to defend him. I came to see you," Vicki said.

"Okay," Alex said awkwardly.

"I feel I've been blinded by Jake. I wonder what else he is capable of," Vicki said self-absorbed. "You know, life is about change. Sometimes, it's painful. Sometimes it's beautiful. Most of the time, it's both," Vicki said.

"Uh-huh," Alex said not sure where she was going with this.

Vicki gave Alex a hopeful expression and then turned away. "I better go," she said leaving.

Alex felt uneasy about herself as Vicki left. Something about herself just wasn't right.

* * *

That night, Kara watched as Eliza conducted an experiment. She did them in the barn so as to not burn the house down. "Need any help?" Kara asked.

"I got it," Eliza smiled condescendingly.

Kara then noticed Greg land inside the barn like he were a bug. Greg then launched himself forward and landed on Kara sending them both to the floor. "You could take me out before you fuck me," Kara said to him and then threw him up into the rafters.

"Kara!" Eliza called out. "What is it?" she asked coming up to the second floor.

"He's in the rafters," Kara said scanning the building with her X-ray vision.

Greg then attacked Eliza from the ceiling tossing her off the second floor to the ground. Kara sped towards Greg and punched him out of the barn. He went flying a good distance away from the property. Kara then used her super-speed to catch Eliza before she hit the ground on her back.

"Who the hell was that?" Eliza asked freaked out.

"It was Greg. Don't worry, I know where he lives. I'll exterminate him soon enough," Kara said confidently.

"What have I told you about killing people?" Eliza lectured.

Alex then barged in. "What was that noise?" she asked concernedly.

"It's nothing, honey. A bug-boy was crawling around in our rafters is all," Eliza downplayed.

"What the fuck?" Alex wondered.

"Do you ever wonder why weird stuff keeps happening here in Midvale?" Eliza asked Kara.

"Are you blaming me for this?" Kara pointed to her chest.

"One guy gets electrical powers and another turns into a bug just as you arrive," Alex pointed out.

"Maybe...," Kara said and then let it hang.

Alex rolled her eyes. "We need to go find him."

"No, you both stay at home and let the police deal with this," Eliza said to them.

* * *

The next morning, Kara and Alex went to the "Weird Room." There, Alex considered different kinds of bugs. "I've read reports of Amazonian tribesman that take on the characteristics of the bugs they eat."

"That sounds like bullshit," Kara doubted. "Besides, Greg moved to Midvale after I arrived, so I am in the clear."

"No you're not, because you could have infected the bugs in Midvale and then they, in turn, infected Greg," Alex pointed out.

"First, bugs don't live very long, so you're assuming this is a genetic mutation as opposed to some virus or bacteria given off by the pod. Second, why was Greg the only one infected?" Kara asked.

"Maybe, he collected the wrong kind of bug," Alex suggested.

"Whatever," Kara said bored. "It's easy: We find him, we kill him," Kara said simply.

* * *

Alex dragged Kara and Pete over to Greg's house. "Well, the door's locked," Kara said defeated.

"Look at this," Alex said opening the window.

"Well...shit. Alright, Pete, time to be the sacrificial lamb," Kara volunteered.

"I don't really want to go in there. I'm Black. I'm going to get arrested for sure," Pete said timidly.

"I'll kiss you," Alex offered.

"Sweet," Pete said going inside. "Oh my God, it's disgusting!" he shouted as he went inside.

Kara twisted the doorknob off and went inside. Looking around, she found a room filled with spider webs. "God damn," Kara whistled.

"I think we just found his mate," Alex said seeing a video of Vicki on his TV screen.

"How romantic," Kara said touched. "Hey, you want to see something really creepy. Go over there," Kara pointed.

Pete reluctantly pulled the spider webs away and found Greg's mother's corpse. "Oh God!" he screamed.

"I think she's dead," Alex said freaked out by it.

"Well...no shit," Kara agreed.

* * *

Kara came upon Vicki's stables looking for Vicki. "Hey, Vicki. Where you at?" Kara shouted for her. "Well, I tried," she said about to leave.

"Stop," a voice from a stable said.

Kara peered inside the stable and found Jake. "You're taking the whole Stallion thing quite literally," Kara mocked.

"Greg took her," Jake said.

"Oh, well, good to know. You should call the cops or something," Kara said dismissively.

"Look, I know you're special. You can defeat this guy," Jake said seriously.

"Well, finally some respect," Kara folded her arms. "If you want to see your girlfriend alive, you better pay up."

"What do you want?" Jake asked.

"Your supply," Kara said obviously.

"Alright, you can have everything I got. Just save her," Jake begged.

"Drive over to Greg's place. I'll meet you over there," Kara said and then took off.

* * *

Kara leaped up and punched through the treehouse wall finding Vicki in a silk cocoon. "Stay away from her," Greg warned.

"I know what's happening to you," Kara said to him.

"Then you know I'm free," Greg said.

"Oh really?" Kara scoffed. "You're a slave to your instincts. You're becoming like the Fly."

"I have no rules, Kara. I eat what I want, do what I want, I go where I want, and I take what I want," Greg said.

"I know the feeling," Kara said understanding. "I'm taking Vicki back."

"You can't stop me!" Greg said as he took hold of her and launched them both out of the treehouse to the ground. Greg then ran off and leaped over a fence.

"Well...shit," Kara realized and followed after him.

Greg fled into an abandoned warehouse. Kara followed after him not realizing Kryptonite specks were all over the ground. Greg suddenly smacked Kara with a long pipe knocking her to the ground. Kara struggled to get up with Kryptonite everywhere around her.

"What's the matter, Kara? Not so confident now, are you?" Greg taunted.

Greg then took hold of Kara and tossed her across the warehouse. Kara then pulled herself into a container lined with lead shielding her from the radiation. Greg leaped around like a bug looking for her. "You can't fight the natural law. Only the strong survive," Greg shouted.

Kara then took hold of Greg and slammed him up against a pillar. She then slammed him up against another pillar. Kara let go of Greg and then punched him in quick succession breaking all his ribs. She then flung him across the warehouse where he slammed into a piece of rusted machinery and exploded into hundreds of cockroaches. Kara then quickly left the warehouse and went back to the treehouse.

Before she got back, Jake had already pulled Vicki out of the cocoon. Kara watched as Jake took her over to his car to take her home. "You think you can take credit for my heroics? We'll see, Jake," Kara glared from the wood-line.

* * *

That night, Kara opened the case with the Kryptonite necklace inside. "Hey, Alex, I could use your help," Kara said awkwardly.

"You need my help? That's a first," Alex said coming up to the second floor. 

Alex then saw the glowing green rock on the necklace. "Is that what I think it is?" Alex asked amazed.

"Yep. I need you to replace this lethal-as-fuck Kryptonite with this harmless stone," Kara said taking out an emerald.

"Who gave this to you?" Alex asked.

"Lex Luthor," Kara answered.

"Does he know?" Alex asked concerned.

"If he does, he's being very coy about it. But two can play that game," Kara smirked.

Alex detached the Kryptonite from the necklace and then carefully replaced it with the emerald stone. "Where did you get this?"

"A store," Kara said obviously.

"Yeah, but with what money?" Alex wondered.

"It's complicated," Kara said dismissively.

"Well, here we are," Alex said placing the necklace on Kara. "I'll throw this Kryptonite away."

"No, keep it. It could be valuable in the future," Kara figured.

"Alright," Alex said reluctantly. "So, thank you for saving Vicki."

"Sure," Kara said.

"I'm sorry for saying you're the worst thing that ever happened to this family. You've saved all of us from certain death," Alex said sincerely.

"I know," Kara replied arrogantly.

Alex shook her head dismayed and let Kara be. As soon as Alex was gone, Kara took out a joint and got high. "Oh, yes, I think we'll be the best of friends, Jake."


	4. Hot-Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coach Walt and the Midvale football team are embroiled in a cheating scandal with Alex determined to bring them all down.

Alex, Pete, and Kara walked around school discussing the Midvale High school's newest scandal. "Coach Walt abuses his players. It's just a fact," Alex said.

"So?" Kara wondered.

"The man coached my dad and all my brothers. He used to come over to watch the Superbowl," Pete said defending him.

"I feel this needs to be investigated," Alex said ambitiously.

Kara rolled her eyes. "I thought you wanted to be a biologist."

"This is biology, player health," Alex said obviously.

Kara overheard a conversation between Jake and Vicki. "Coach Walt shoved his boot up a player's ass," Vicki said appalled.

"I honestly don't see what the big deal is," Jake said dismissively.

"Really?" Vicki said unimpressed and stormed off.

Alex then started taking pictures of Coach Walt talking to his players. A football player threw a football right at her. Kara caught it just in time. "Situational awareness," Kara chided Alex.

"Nice catch, girl," Pete complimented.

"I was nearly assassinated," Alex said being a drama queen.

Kara casually threw the football back to the player sending him to the ground. Coach Walt noticed Kara seeing talent he had never seen before.

* * *

Kara casually strolled into the boy's locker room and came into Coach Walt's office. "Can I help you?" he asked annoyed.

"I don't know how to put this, but I am the best football player you could ever ever have," Kara said.

"A girl? Yeah, right?" Coach Walt doubted.

"Look, you're going to lose a lot of offensive players to this whole cheating scandal going on. It's regrettable they got caught. But here's the thing, you keep possession of the ball for three downs without losing it, and I'll kick a field-goal from any distance. Statistically speaking, if you kick a field-goal every possession, with your defense, we will win," Kara said.

"From any distance, huh?" Coach Walt doubted.

"Any distance," Kara repeated. "I'm not looking to be your star quarterback or shit like that. I mean, I could if I wanted to, but I understand your primitive sensibilities. But a female kicker? Well, that's not too bad, is it? You'll win the game and become famous," Kara said.

"If you can do what you say you can," Coach Walt said skeptically.

"Your current kicker can't kick worth a damn which is why you always go for two-point conversions. Just give me a shot," Kara requested.

"Alright, practice is at three. Be there," Coach Walt allowed.

* * *

That afternoon, Kara came out in the smallest set of pads and wore a football helmet making it not obvious who she was. "Don't those cheerleaders look cute?" a football player asked the group.

"They sure do," Kara agreed.

"What the fuck?" the player wondered as he heard Kara's voice.

"Kara, what the hell is this?" Alex asked from the sidelines.

"I'm saving the school's reputation," Kara said to her.

"We've never had a female football player and with your abilities. You will expose everything," Alex said stressed out.

"I'm just kicking the ball. That's it," Kara downplayed.

Kara went over with Pete to the other side of the field. "Don't fuck this up," Kara warned Pete.

Pete grabbed the ball, put it in position, and then Kara kicked the ball through the goal post with ease. Pete shook his hand feeling the burn. "Nice one. You're already better than our last kicker," Coach Walt allowed. "Take it out a farther distance."

Kara kicked ball-after-ball from farther distances until she was past mid-field. Coach Walt watched in amazement at Kara's kicking ability. Alex sighed realizing how much trouble she would be in if her mother found out about this. "Alright, let's see what you can do under pressure," Coach Walt said gathering all the players for both offense and defense as if it were the real thing.

The ball was thrown to Pete but it went right passed his hands. "Shit," Kara realized as she picked up the ball. Players rushed her all at once. Kara stood her ground as her shoes dug into the grass. Finally, all the players fell to the ground in a heap with Kara still standing. Amused, Kara casually walked on top of them and went passed the coach.

"You guys can't even tackle a girl? What the fuck is wrong with you?" Coach Walt raged.

* * *

That night, Kara and Pete casually strolled out of the school late at night and found the principal locked in his car with it being on fire. "Well, isn't that peculiar?" Kara remarked.

"I'll get help," Pete ran off.

Kara rolled her eyes realizing she would have to save the principal herself. Kara punched through his car door window, took the entire door off, and then carried the principal out of his car. The car then exploded as the fire reached the gas tank.

Kara looked over his body to see if he was still alive. Seeing him breathing, Kara stayed with him until an ambulance arrived.

Kara came back to the house to find Eliza worried sick. "Principal Kwan is at the hospital, but he will be in a coma for a while," she said.

"Well, isn't that convenient?" Kara rolled her eyes.

"What's convenient about that?" Alex asked.

"Obviously, someone sabotaged his car. We have an arsonist on our hands," Kara said hopefully.

"Anybody see you?" Eliza asked.

"Not that I know of," Kara considered.

"Well, lucky for him you were there. Still, you use your powers way too often. You're going to get yourself exposed," Eliza lectured.

"I'm sorry you decided to live in a fucked-up town," Kara said dismissively.

"It was fine until you arrived," Alex shot back.

"Alex, it's not Kara's fault she landed where and when she did," Eliza told her.

"Kara's playing football now," Alex brought up.

"You bitch," Kara narrowed her eyes at her.

"What the fuck, Kara?" Eliza asked stunned.

"I'm only the kicker. It's no big deal," Kara said.

"Except there is record-keeping for the longest field goal. You want your name on that list?" Eliza asked rhetorically.

"Is that a trick question?" Kara asked.

"Your cousin, Clark Kent, could have been the greatest football player of all time earning hundreds of millions of dollars. But instead, he became a reporter," Eliza said.

"Sounds like a total tool," Kara said disrespectfully.

"What if someone came to Krypton with super-powers and then dominated every sport you had?" Eliza asked.

"First, we didn't have sports. Second, I wouldn't give a shit if that did happen," Kara replied.

"Okay, play football if that's what you want but don't break the current record, and don't hurt anyone. Those records are for human players for human achievements," Eliza said.

"But those records are weak as fuck," Kara protested.

"Being a good guest means not upstaging your host. This is a human game for human players," Eliza said to her.

"Okay," Kara agreed.

* * *

Late at night, Pete, Kara, and Alex strolled around town. "The cops said it was faulty wiring but that's bullshit," Alex doubted.

"What are you suggesting?" Pete asked confused.

"More importantly, why do we give a shit?" Kara asked.

"I bet Coach Walt has something to do with it. He's like a cult leader and Principal Kwan nearly broke it up," Alex figured.

"That's a bit of an exaggeration," Pete said defensively.

"Yeah, you know what else is a cult? The cheerleading squad," Alex said and then ran into Vicki at a coffee shop.

"Vicki, what are you doing here?" Pete wondered.

"Taking your order, I hope," she said awkwardly.

"What is this?" Alex asked concerned.

"I quit the cheerleading team and now I work here," Vicki said simply.

"So, you're a waitress for realz?" Kara asked condescendingly.

"I'm trying to build up a resume, make some money, and contribute to society, so I would appreciate it if you all stopped giving me shit," Vicki said annoyed.

"First day?" Pete questioned.

"Holy shit, you guys. I'm trying to work," Vicki said as the three hovered around her. Vicki then went back to the counter without her order slips.

"You forgot this," Alex said helpfully.

"Thanks," Vicki said appreciatively.

"The first day is always rough," Alex said sympathetically.

"Have you ever had a job?" Vicki asked.

"Well, no, but I...," Alex said awkwardly. "So, why did you quit cheer-leading?"

"My mother did cheerleading, my grandmother did cheer-leading, it was time to break the vicious cycle," Vicki said.

"Cheerleading only serves the patriarchy anyway," Alex said dismissively.

"I'm not really into that feminist bullshit," Vicki told her. "I'm sorry, that was rude. Hey, I work here four times a week. You can stop by anytime you want."

"Vicki, get your ass over to table three. They've been waiting for five fucking minutes," the boss yelled at her.

"Right, sorry," Vicki said adorably.

"Don't be sorry. Be faster," the boss raged.

Kara stayed with Pete at table three. "Now, where is that waitress?" Kara wondered.

Pete then noticed some football jocks hanging out together. "Coach wants us out on the field, right now," Jake informed them.

"Oh shit," they said getting up but ignoring Pete completely.

Kara watched as they left amused. "It's like I'm invisible," Pete said annoyed.

"Hey, the position of placekicker is very important," Kara mocked.

"Do you know how many games have been won or lost based on the placekicker?" Pete asked her.

"I wish I gave a shit," Kara said sincerely.

* * *

Coach Walt addressed the football players completely pissed-off. "Congratulations, I have never seen a team display such stupidity as you all have. Which one of you fucks talked?"

"No one, huh? No one here talked to Principal Kwan? So, the fairy-fucking-godmother told him I supplied you all with that test? I will PT you all until you all fucking die!" Coach Walt raged.

"Coach, no college is going to look at us if we have cheating on our record," one finally spoke up.

"So, it was you, Trevor. Why doesn't that surprise me, you little shit?" Coach Walt smacked him to the ground. The sprinkler system then started spraying fire.

"Dude, this is like Set fire to the Rain by Adele," one of the players remarked.

"Shut the fuck up. This isn't about you. This is about my legacy. Now, you go home and keep your mouths shut. Understand?" Coach Walt shouted.

"Yes, coach," they all said and dispersed.

"Holy shit," Alex said video recording it all.

* * *

Kara put on a football jersey and looked at herself in the mirror. "How do I look?" Kara asked.

"Like the quarterback's girlfriend," Eliza rolled her eyes.

"I'm tearing down barriers and inspiring girls to better themselves by playing highly combative sports," Kara said.

"Feed that bullshit to someone else," Eliza told her. "Look, if you seriously injure or kill a kid out there, you're going to have to live with that mistake."

"I can live with that," Kara replied. "You trust me, don't you?"

"I'd give it a 50/50 someone gets killed," Eliza sighed.

* * *

Alex came up to see Trevor the night before the big game. "Why did you call? What do you want?" he asked her.

"I want to know if Coach Walt supplied the players with the test," Alex said boldly.

"You're going to get yourself hurt," Trevor warned.

"You can either talk to me now or later," Alex pressed. "Either way, this picture of your coach turning the sprinklers into flame-throwers will be on the net tomorrow."

"Just leave me alone," Trevor deflected and walked off. As Trevor went back to his car, Coach Walt grabbed him by the arm and burned him.

"Talking to that bitch, Alex Danvers?" Coach Walt asked him sending Trevor to his knees in pain. "I thought you were cool."

"I didn't say anything, coach," Trevor told him. "She has a picture of us on the field with the sprinklers on fire."

"Alright, I believe you but my Tommy gun doesn't," Coach Walt threatened.

"Holy shit!" Trevor said quickly getting into his car and driving off.

* * *

Alex went back to her Weird Room and worked to clear up the video she had taken. "I fucking hate MACs," she said as she worked. A fire suddenly destroyed her computer. "Well...shit," Alex said peeved.

The whole office then got lit on fire trapping Alex. Meanwhile, Kara was at the pep rally with Pete. "So, who's your football boyfriend?" a cheer-leader asked Kara.

"Yours," Kara mocked.

"Have you seen Alex?" Pete asked.

"No. She ruins all the fun anyway," Kara said. The two of them then saw Alex trying to get out of a classroom window with fire behind her. "See? This is the kind of shit I'm talking about."

"I'll get help," Pete said running off.

"Yeah, you go do that," Kara rolled her eyes.

Kara quickly went through the school, kicked a door open, and then blasted the room with frost breath ending the fire. "Thanks," Alex said appreciatively. "It was like the fire knew what I was up to."

"Yeah, it's called arson," Kara said simply.

"Coach Walt is behind this," Alex accused.

"So what if he is? Coach Walt is an institution," Kara said.

"I can't believe what I am hearing," Alex said hurt.

"Why are you freaking out on me?" Kara wondered.

"You're breaking my heart, Kara," Alex said shedding tears.

"Yeah, that cry routine doesn't work on me. Try...Vicki," Kara mocked. "Do you have another copy of the picture?"

"No, it's impossible to recover the files now," Alex said obviously.

"Then it didn't happen," Kara told her.

"Why are you defending him?" Alex asked. "You've changed."

"I really haven't. I just don't give a shit either way," Kara assured her.

"Trevor is my witness. I can get him to talk," Alex said.

"I thought you were into biology, not crime-stuff," Kara said confused.

"Everyone needs a hobby," Alex said. "You're on the team now. Get Trevor to talk."

"Too easy," Kara smirked.

* * *

Kara strolled into the coffee shop and bumped into Vicki. "Midvale's first female football player, I see," Vicki said.

"I'm not gay," Kara said defensively.

"Wow, I didn't even...," Vicki said stunned.

"Has Trevor come in?" Kara asked.

"He hasn't," Vicki told her. "Can I get you something?"

"Yeah, a cup of coffee," Kara said and then noticed Lex busy at work.

"Rumor has it, Kara Danvers joined the football team," Lex said impressed.

"Rumor's true," Kara confirmed.

"The first female football player in our school's history. Congratulations," Lex smiled. "Your mom must be thrilled."

"She actually freaked out, but I'm okay with that," Kara said. "So, what are you working on?"

"Trying to figure out which poor bastard deserves to get the ax," Lex said looking over his files.

"Nice," Kara smiled.

"My father wants me to cut twenty percent of the workforce," Lex said.

"Look, I don't want to tell you how to do your job, but you should want to expand your empire, not cut it down," Kara advised.

"I manage a shit factory, literally, a shit factory," Lex downplayed.

"You have to start somewhere, Lex, even if it is a shit factory," Kara said as Vicki gave her a coffee.

"I agree," Lex said moved.

"Let's work together on this. I think we have a common goal, Lex," Kara said.

"And what would that be?" Lex asked curiously.

"To make your dad mad as fuck," Kara smirked.

* * *

The next morning, Kara strolled over to Trevor's house. "Hey, Trevor, I just want to talk," Kara said going inside his garage. He found Trevor wounded and surrounded by fire extinguishers.

"Just leave or he'll come back," Trevor said freaked out. "Once coach gets angry, he rides me pretty hard."

"I know that wasn't supposed to sound sexual but...," Kara smirked.

"He thinks of himself as our father. That's how he justifies it, anyway," Trevor said bitterly.

"Now, you just made it really awkward," Kara said shocked and appalled.

"One time, I dropped a pass, and he punched me in the gut. Told me not to do it again," Trevor recalled.

"And did you drop another pass, Trevor?" Kara asked.

"Well...no," Trevor said.

"Then it worked, didn't it?" Kara said obviously.

"Wait...what?" Trevor asked.

"Trevor, Coach Walt is an institution. He puts Midvale on the map. He's provided scholarships for brain-dead players like yourself to go to college. His letters of recommendation have given a lot of students good-paying jobs. Half the teachers and the school board were coached under him. And then, this Principal Kwan comes in out of nowhere and tries to fuck that all up," Kara said.

"I don't know," Trevor said about to cry.

"Trevor, you need to stop being such a pussy. You're embarrassing yourself. You know what they say? Snitches get stitches," Kara said.

"But my arm," Trevor protested.

Kara used her X-ray vision and didn't see any broken bones. "You'll live. You just need to catch balls like Chris Carter. Now, you go out there and win this game."

"Okay," Trevor said pathetically.

* * *

Kara walked back home and got a call from Alex. "So, did you get him to talk?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, sure," Kara said vaguely.

"Great, now he just needs to talk to the police," Alex said, excited at her success.

"Yeah, shut you down, he isn't going to be telling them shit. Trevor is a team player," Kara said.

"Wait...what?" Alex shrieked at her.

"Why do you have to be such a hater, Alex. Just...let...it...go," Kara said slowly.

"Unbelievable. I'm going to deal with this myself," Alex said outraged.

"Yeah, you go do that," Kara said dismissively and hung up.

* * *

Alex barged into the boy's locker room and entered the sauna finding Coach Walt. "What the fuck, Danvers?" Coach Walt said surprised.

"You're not walking out on that field, tonight. I know what you did," Alex said.

"You do not want to fuck with me, little girl," Coach Walt threatened.

"You hurt Trevor's arm," Alex accused.

"That little shit should have kept his mouth shut," Coach Walt raged and then punched Alex in the gut. He then threw her into the sauna, locked the door, and then increased the temperature.

"The heat is on," Coach Walt sneered as he left.

* * *

Kara kicked another field goal from fifty yards out, putting the Midvale Stallions in the lead. Coach Walt looked on nervously as he had Alex dying in his sauna but more importantly, the game was really close without him having his best offensive players on the field.

Eliza came up to the line to talk with Kara. "Where's Alex?"

"No clue. Haven't seen her all day," Kara admitted.

"Mrs. Danvers, you know the rules about parents on the sidelines," Coach Walt said irritably.

"I think this is a special case," Eliza smiled at him. Eliza turned to Kara. "Find her."

"God damn it," Kara sighed and then scanned the crowd for her. Not seeing her, she scanned the school. "Maybe," Kara figured.

Kara walked off the field towards the locker room. "Danvers, get back here this instant," Coach Walt yelled at her.

Kara proceeded to flip him off and went inside anyway. "Alex, you down here?" Kara shouted inside the locker room. Kara then found the sauna. Scanning through the door, she found Alex passed out. Alarmed, Kara tore the door off and went inside. "So hot," Alex gasped.

"Holy shit," Kara realized taking her out of the sauna.

Coach Walt then slammed Kara with a fire extinguisher. "The fuck you doing?" Kara asked annoyed and then tossed him through the glass window of his office.

"Coach, you need help, and I got the medicine in these fists," Kara glared.

"What I need is to win this game," Coach Walt said freaking out.

"It's too late for that," Kara told him.

"No, I can't lose!" Coach Walt shouted as flames roared around him and engulfed the locker room.

Kara passed through the flames unaffected. "How did you do that?" Coach Walt asked stunned.

"It's actually a funny story. It begins like this...," Kara said and then threw Coach Walt up against the shower wall breaking his back.

"You want heat, coach. Alright, I got you some heat," Kara said and then blasted him with heat vision incinerating him.

Kara then went over to Alex. "So thirsty," she gasped.

"I'll be right back," Kara said and then got her a Gatorade.

"Well, too bad our perfect season is gone," Alex sighed.

"We actually won. I was just fucking with him," Kara revealed.

Alex laughed in spite of herself. "Nice," she smiled approvingly.

* * *

Kara and Alex walked off the school grounds as fire-fighters arrived. "You okay?" Kara asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'll be alright," Alex said sipping another Gatorade. "I'm sorry I went off on my own to confront Coach Walt. It was stupid."

"Yeah," Kara agreed.

"You left the field to save me. You could have made history," Alex realized.

"Well, your mom nagging me was also a consideration," Kara told her.

"So, you finally found her. Where were you, Alex?" Eliza asked peeved.

"I was...in the stands," Alex lied.

"And you couldn't be next to your mother supporting your sister?" Eliza asked.

"Yeah, what the fuck, Alex?" Kara piled on.

"I was with...a boy," Alex excused.

Eliza rolled her eyes. "Well, at least you weren't part of this nonsense," she said referring to the fire.

"I know, right?" Kara agreed.

"Okay, let's go home," Eliza said as she put her arms around both girls on their way back to the car.


	5. X-Ray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara encounters a shape-shifter that causes drama for all involved.

Kara went out for a stroll on the town minding her own business when Lex, with a gun, slammed into her. "Lex, what's up?" Kara asked smiling.

Lex tossed Kara into a store window where she knocked down sunglass racks. "I think I'm in love," Kara said impressed with him. She then scanned him with her X-ray vision and noticed he had an abnormal physiology.

"Oh, you're not Lex," Kara said disappointed as the fake Lex ran off.

* * *

Eliza, Alex, and Kara gathered for breakfast the next morning. "Why would Lex need to rob a bank?" Eliza wondered as she read the paper.

"Your boyfriend is now a wanted man," Alex teased.

"You say that like I give a shit," Kara smiled back.

"Wait, Lex is your boyfriend?" Eliza asked concerned.

"I went to his house a few times. Nothing happened. He could very well be gay," Kara said.

"Just because a guy doesn't throw himself on you doesn't make him gay," Alex said.

"And you would be an authority on that subject?" Kara mocked. "Besides, it wasn't him. I got a look at him with my X-ray vision. It was weird."

"You suggesting a shape-shifter?" Eliza asked curiously.

"Yeah, sure," Kara agreed.

"That would be really fascinating to study," Eliza perked up.

Lex then came to the door unannounced. "I would hate to think I have an evil twin."

"An evil twin? Like that could ever happen," Kara scoffed.

"Why aren't you in jail?" Alex asked crossly.

"Because I was hosting a reception at my shit factory at the same time as the robbery," Lex said coming in.

"Police have any leads?" Alex asked interested.

"None," Lex said flatly. "But Kara here was on the witness list. Did you actually see this person?"

"Yep, he looked just like you including your bald head. I can't vouch for his penis size though," Kara said.

"His signature and fingerprints were different than mine. Are you sure your eyes weren't playing tricks on you?" Lex questioned.

"I could never mistake your face," Kara said adoringly.

"What happens now?" Alex asked interrupting.

"Hopefully, the money comes up," Lex said. "In the meantime, I'll be tabloid fodder and people's opinions of me will be cemented in stone."

"Who cares? Not like you're going to run for president one day," Kara rolled her eyes.

"I just might, one day," Lex said imagining it.

"I have to get ready for work," Eliza said leaving.

"I'm sorry you got thrown through that window. Were you hurt?" Lex asked concerned.

"The only hurt I endured was believing, for a short time anyway, that my good friend had assaulted me in epic betrayal," Kara said dramatically.

"I promise you, I'm not a criminal mastermind," Lex assured her.

"I mean, you could if you wanted to. It's super easy, barely an inconvenience," Kara said referring to her deal with Ronald, the sheriff.

"Some of us have morals," Alex said staring at Kara.

"The real criminal mastermind is our shape-shifter," Kara said amused.

* * *

Kara, Alex, and Vicki were with all the other girls for PE at school. "Get your ass up there!" the PE teacher ordered a struggling girl.

"I can't," she struggled.

"Just because you don't have any upper-body strength doesn't mean you can't climb a rope. You're like half my weight," the PE teacher yelled at her.

Kara eyed the boys leaving to hit the showers the period before. "Are we boring you?" the PE teacher yelled at Kara.

"Is that a trick question because the answer is yes," Kara said.

"Alright, you and Alex up the rope," he ordered.

"Don't pull the rope down from the ceiling like an asshole this time," Alex told her.

"Fine," Kara said and grabbed the rope.

Alex used the j-hook technique to get herself up the rope using her legs for balance and used her whole body to climb up. Kara lazily used just her arms letting her legs hang as she beat Alex to the top. Kara then stared at the boy's locker room and saw all the boys naked smacking each other's asses with their towels.

"Nice," Kara said enjoying the view.

Kara then saw two naked guys get close to one another, kiss, and get physical in the showers. "What the fuck?" Kara wondered and lost her grip distracted. Kara fell to the floor on her back.

"Kara, are you alright?" the PE teacher asked slightly concerned. "That was a nasty fall."

"It wasn't the fall that was nasty," Kara muttered.

"What happened up there? Did you lose your nerve?" the PE teacher asked.

"What I saw cannot be unseen," Kara said horrified.

* * *

At home, Alex questioned Kara about the incident. "How did you fall? I thought you were super."

"I saw something so horrifying that I lost all motor control," Kara said.

"Stop peeping on the boys. The more you get to know them and their habits, the more disgusting they are," Alex said.

Kara eyed Alex with wonder. "How come you never want to shower with me?"

"What the fuck kind of question is that?" Alex asked.

"We see each other in the showers after PE. What's the difference?" Kara asked.

"First, I try to avoid you whenever I can in the showers. Second, showering together in the same bathroom is too intimate for my tastes," Alex said obviously.

"It's just a shower. It's not like we have a dick that will suddenly get erect," Kara pointed out.

"With your super-vision, you can see a lot more than the average person," Alex said.

"Afraid...you could be attracted to me?" Kara teased.

"That's sick. Stop questioning my sexual preference. I'm totally completely one hundred percent straight," Alex told her.

Kara rolled her eyes unconvinced. "And even if I was gay, I would never choose you. You're arrogant, messy, corrupt, power-mad, and completely insane," Alex added.

"I noticed you didn't say anything about my looks," Kara noted.

"That's not the important part," Alex said. "Oh, and stop using your X-ray vision on me. I know when you're doing it."

"Alex, what if you had breast cancer, and I discovered it before you even had any symptoms? Wouldn't that be worth it?" Kara asked.

"What are you? Straight, Lesbian, Bi? What's your deal?" Alex asked.

"I'm whatever I want to be whenever I want to be because I'm awesome like that. I choose whatever preference I want because I have complete and total free agency," Kara said simply. "I pity those that don't."

"Yeah, bullshit," Alex doubted. "You're a psychopath."

"Let's not use big words you don't understand," Kara advised. "I'm an alien with an entirely different kind of mental state that you couldn't possibly begin to comprehend."

"You're more like us than you think," Alex said and walked off.

* * *

Kara walked by the movie theater when she spotted the shape-shifter, it was a teenage girl. "Alright, let's go," Eliza said exiting the flower shop.

"Didn't you want to go into the antique shop?" Kara reminded her.

The two of them entered the shop and immediately Kara went looking for the shape-shifter. "Hello, Mrs. Danvers, I mean Eliza," the shop owner, Rose Greer, said awkwardly.

"How's business?" Eliza asked politely.

"Couldn't be better," Rose answered. "I'm thinking to sell the place."

"That would be a shame. I thought you loved the store," Eliza said surprised.

"Not really. I never really wanted this life. It just sort of happened," Rose said.

"I can totally relate to that," Kara smirked.

"I came by to pick up the lamp," Eliza said.

"It's in the back," Rose said and took off.

"She's Tina, and she's the bank robber," Kara yawned.

"How do you know?" Eliza asked concerned.

"X-ray vision: It is a bitch," Kara smiled.

Kara walked over and found a stack of money under a desk. "I found this," Kara said smugly to Rose.

"I can be such an air-head, sometimes," Rose said putting it away.

"You should be careful with that amount of money," Kara advised.

"Why don't you two stop next week? It will be ready then," Rose suggested.

"Actually, I want it now," Kara insisted.

"Kara, don't be rude," Eliza scolded.

"There was a matter you wanted me to attend to. Shall I go do it?" Kara asked permission to kick ass.

"No, it's fine, Kara," Eliza said.

"Your purse," Rose said giving it back to Eliza but keeping the keys.

"Now, I'm the air-head," Eliza smiled as they both left.

* * *

Kara and Eliza walked away from the store. "I could have kicked her ass or at the very least given her a different shape," Kara said.

"Not everything is solved by violence," Eliza lectured.

"So far it has," Kara pointed out.

"Kara, everyone can be redeemed. You just have to give them the chance to," Eliza said optimistically.

"I'm impressed you can stick to your principles in light of the fact that Tina just stole your keys and your truck," Kara said sincerely.

"Wait...what?" Eliza asked surprised.

A second Eliza casually drove off with their truck and disappeared. "Well...shit," Eliza said pissed.

* * *

Eliza, Alex, and Kara assembled at the table. "Well, they found the truck at Stewart farm," Eliza said relieved.

"I feel this could have been avoided," Kara said.

"If you had told me she had stolen my damn keys," Eliza said frustrated.

"I wanted to kick her ass. You stopped me," Kara pointed out.

"You can't go around killing people every week even if it is justifiable," Eliza told her. "You need to be able to grow up and have a normal life."

"You all assume I'm like human teenagers with a still-developing brain," Kara scoffed.

"You better hope it's still developing," Alex said insultingly.

"Fuck you, Alex," Kara shot back.

"I have detailed journals of Clark's teenage development. You're just like us," Eliza said to Kara.

"How do you know Clark wasn't our version of a retard? All evidence points to it," Kara argued.

"You two are the same," Eliza insisted.

"Negative, he was created randomly through normal sexual processes. I was genetically designed with superior intelligence and memory," Kara rejected.

"If you want to be treated like an adult, act like one," Eliza told her.

* * *

The next day at school, Kara stared at Tina like a hawk. "Earth to Kara," Pete said interrupting her concentration.

"I'm trying to focus on my prey," Kara said to him.

"Well, okay then," Pete said taking off.

Kara watched as Tina made small talk with Jake and Vicki. Jake took off and then Tina and Vicki conversed about future living arrangements. Kara followed them as they talked. Tina suddenly stormed off away from Vicki. She went to her locker, put her necklace away, and then walked off.

Kara found the locker, dialed the right combination, and found Tina's backpack filled with cash. "Oh my," Kara grinned.

* * *

Alex considered her piggy bank realizing she was broke. Vicki came to visit her in the barn attic. "Did you hear about Tina?" she asked her.

"No," Alex said curiously.

"An anonymous tip to the police said she had the money from the robbery in her locker but only a small stack was actually discovered. Still, the money can be traced to the bank," Vicki said.

The wheels in Alex's brain turned as she processed this information. "She actually cornered me, today. She wanted to live with me," Vicki said. "I told her it was a bad idea."

"I would totally trade you for Kara any day," Alex smiled.

"Your sister isn't a roommate," Vicki scolded.

"No, she's worse," Alex said hauntedly.

"Anyway, my aunt wants me to be someone I'm not," Vicki said. "I feel you're the only one that knows me for who I am."

"Well, honestly, I don't know who you are, anymore," Alex admitted.

"What?" Vicki asked confused.

"Yeah, you're dating some idiot jock that bullies people," Alex pointed out.

"Are you mad at me?" Vicki asked.

"Just disappointed and ashamed, yeah, really disappointed and really ashamed," Alex said honestly.

"Fuck you, Alex. I'm bearing my soul out to you, and you're just super-critical," Vicki said storming out.

* * *

Kara went over to Alex as she cried. "What's the matter?" Kara asked her.

"I think I've lost my best friend all because I couldn't keep my mouth shut," Alex said sadly.

"Alex, you told her the brutal honest truth," Kara said to her.

"I guess," Alex said wiping away tears.

"Besides, that wasn't the real Vicki, anyway. That was Tina," Kara said to her.

"How...long did you know?" Alex asked becoming pissed-off.

"As soon as she came in," Kara said obviously.

"You took the money, didn't you?" Alex accused.

"I'm willing to give you a small stack if you keep this quiet," Kara offered.

"I fucking hate you," Alex said disgustedly.

* * *

The next day, Kara and Pete strolled down the street. "So, you're saying Tina Greer can become anyone she wants? That's wack," Pete said.

"I saw it with my own eyes," Kara said.

"You should talk to Alex about this," Pete advised.

"I would, but she's pissed off with me at the moment," Kara said.

"That's sisters for you," Pete said completely oblivious.

Kara came by the antique's store and spied a skeleton inside a closet. "The last place Tina would be is in her mother's store," Pete said skeptically.

"Maybe," Kara said and then punched out the window and opened the door.

"This is breaking-and-entering. I'm Black. I am so fucked if I get caught," Pete said as he followed Kara inside.

"Don't be a bitch," Kara advised him.

"What are we even looking for?" Pete asked.

"Oh, I don't know. How about a dead body," Kara said opening the closet. The body of Rose Greer then fell out.

"Holy shit! Fuck! God damn!" Pete freaked out. "Who's that?"

"It's Tina's mom," Kara answered calmly.

"Damn, that is wack!" Pete remarked. "How did she die?"

"Broken neck it looks like. You can examine the body yourself if you doubt me," Kara offered.

"Fuck no," Pete refused. "I bet Tina is on her way to Metropolis by now."

"Why that particular city?" Kara asked him. "Anyway, I think she's staying put. She's obsessed with Vicki. She wants to become her."

"Now, that's wack," Pete said stunned.

"Which means Vicki is the perfect bait for me," Kara grinned.

* * *

That night, Kara casually went to the cemetery where Vicki would hang out to visit her dead parents. "Kara Danvers, what are you doing here?" Jake asked.

"I'm looking for a good plot to put your body," Kara replied.

"Very funny," Jake smirked.

"Almost as funny as your face or at least the one you're presenting to me now," Kara smirked.

"What?" Jake wondered.

Kara punched him hard to the chest breaking a few ribs. Jake fell to the ground devastated and transformed back into Tina with her injury repaired. "How did you know?" Tina asked her.

"X-ray vision: It is a bitch," Kara smiled and then threw Tina across the cemetery where she hit a tree so hard it broke her back and shattered her skull. Tina fell to the ground dead.

Kara then scanned the cemetery and found Vicki inside a crypt. "This is creepy as fuck," Kara said as she saw all the dead bodies around her.

Kara casually walked over to the crypt, broke through it, and took an unconscious Vicki out.

* * *

The ambulance and the sheriffs arrived at the scene. "So...you just happened to show up at the cemetery and found Vicki lying on the ground with Tina Greer dead next to a tree and the crypt broken into," Ronald, the sheriff, asked skeptically.

"That's right," Kara lied.

"You're creating quite the body-count, Miss Danvers," Ronald remarked.

"Don't make me add you to the count, asshole," Kara said to him.

Alex came over and gave Vicki an old cassette of her mother's graduation speech. "It was buried among a lot of old stuff, no pun intended."

"Thank you, Alex. You're my best friend," Vicki said giving her a hug.

Kara frowned believing she wasn't getting any credit. "How's Tina?" Eliza asked arriving at the scene.

"Well...she's dead," Kara admitted.

"God damn it, Kara," Eliza muttered.

"I saved a life, alright. How about that?" Kara said, proud of herself.

"Why would Tina go this far though?" Eliza wondered.

"Perhaps she was forced to keep her abilities secret for years and then suddenly exploded in predictable rage," Kara said thoughtfully.

"I'm so glad you're safe," the real Jake said embracing Vicki.

Alex stood away from them awkwardly. "You really like her, don't you? I mean...as a friend," Kara asked her.

Alex shook her head disgustedly and walked away. "Let's go, girls, it looks like it's going to rain," Eliza called them over.


	6. Cool as Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean develops a need for warmth killing students at Midvale High and threatening Kara's dating life.

One Friday night, teenagers were hanging out at the lake listening to music, drinking beers, and making out. "This is completely perverse: Underage youths drinking alcohol and engaging in pre-marital sex," Alex disapproved.

"It was your idea to come here," Kara reminded her.

"I have to look after Vicki," Alex said concernedly.

Kara rolled her eyes. "You look cold. Do you need a jacket?"

"Yeah, I'm freezing," Alex said.

"Have one of my mittens," Kara offered, pulling one set of mittens off another pair of mittens.

"You had these on you this entire time?" Alex raged. "You don't even feel cold."

"I have to keep up appearances. Imagine if I was in a bikini, right now," Kara said.

"I'm heading to the fire. Don't do anything stupid," Alex said leaving her.

Jock Sean Kelvin then walked up to Kara. "You're Alex's sister. Is she flying solo, tonight?" he asked interested.

"You're not really her type if you know what I mean," Kara smiled.

"What? Gingers?" Sean asked offended.

"You know what? Go try your luck. I encourage you," Kara said grinning.

Sean smiled and walked over to her. Alex put her hands out by the fire to thaw herself out. "If you want, I can rub them for you. I mean...your hands," Sean said awkwardly.

"Wow, did Kara send you over here?" Alex asked.

"All I did was ask if you wanted me to help keep your hands warm, Alex. You don't have to be a bitch about it," Sean said offended.

"Bitch is my middle name," Alex smirked.

"I heard about your investigations. Pretty cool," Sean said sitting next to her.

"Thank you, Sean," Alex said sarcastically. "I sit next to Josie in biology. You dumped her last week."

"It was mutual. Guys don't dump girls, alright. We cheat on them until they leave us," Sean clarified.

"So, you're looking for a rebound, huh?" Alex asked suspiciously.

"Don't worry, Alex. I'm not making any moves on you no matter how pretty you are. I just wanted to keep you warm, God damn!" Sean said passionately.

"Sean, Hail Mary pass, right now," Jack ordered.

"He's such a cock-blocker," Sean muttered getting up. "Can I get your number?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Alex said giving it to him but having no intention of answering.

Sean then took off to go play football as Kara sat down next to Alex. "Did you write your phone number on Sean's hand?" she asked amused.

"Don't be so shocked, Kara. Guys do find me attractive even without me having super-powers," Alex said defensively.

"That is until they discover your colorful personality," Kara mocked.

"I just gave him my number to get rid of him," Alex rolled her eyes.

"Don't beat yourself up. I do the same thing only I give them your number," Kara grinned.

"Is that why I constantly get boys calling me about you?" Alex glared.

"Oh shit!" Jake cried out from the lake.

The crowd gathered at the lake. "Sean fell through the ice!" Jake shouted.

Kara and Alex came to the shore and noticed the hole in the ice. Kara scanned underneath the ice with her X-ray vision and found a body floating just underneath the ice. "Well, I'm not saving his ass. I want to stay dry," Kara said to Alex.

"Why would you tell me that?" Alex asked.

"So you don't feel guilty for stopping me from using my powers to save him," Kara said obviously.

"Oh, well, thanks," Alex said appreciatively.

"Well, boys, let's get our stories straight," Jake said forming a huddle. Jake took the lead for the official story. "Sean, of his own accord, went out on that ice. He threw the ball onto the lake, he went after it, and he fell through the ice," Jake said.

"Got it, Captain," they all said.

"Okay, one, two, three, break!" Jake said ending the huddle.

* * *

The next morning, Eliza frowned as she looked over her financial numbers. Kara strolled in and sat down across from her. "You're in a lot of debt. You're going to lose the house and the farm at this rate," Kara said looking over her papers.

"It's not your problem, Kara," Eliza said to her. "I can take out another loan."

"The interest alone is going to crush you," Kara said.

"We'll be fine," Eliza deflected.

"I could help. Let's forget about this high school thing. I could be an Olympic athlete and get all sorts of endorsement deals," Kara said.

"As much as I would love to see your face on a cereal box, I would prefer it if you got to school on time," Eliza told her.

"Well, okay then," Kara said zipping away.

* * *

Walking to the bus stop, Kara, Alex, and Pete hung out. "So, did Sean call?" Kara asked Alex.

"Negative," Alex replied.

"You know why? Because he's dead," Kara smirked.

"You don't know that. Maybe, he got out somewhere else on the lake," Pete said naively.

"No, Pete, he's dead as fuck," Kara confirmed.

"I am so sorry, Alex," Pete said sympathetically.

"I'm better off for it, really," Alex said.

"Yeah, he was an asshole," Kara agreed.

"He wasn't that bad, alright. He's always been cool to me," Pete said.

"Poor word choice, Pete," Kara said amused.

"I thought we were talking about me," Alex said self-absorbed.

"Pete, go ahead and date Alex. You have my permission," Kara said to him.

"Hey, I'm not some crash-dummy you can test your dating skills on," Alex said offended.

"Why not?" Kara wondered.

"Because, it's not real," Alex said. "Now, get on the damn bus."

"Yes, ma'am," Pete said getting on the bus with Kara.

* * *

At lunchtime, Kara strolled around town and found Jake and Vicki in a coffee shop. Lex came out and greeted her. "Hey, you want to go to the Radio Head concert with me."

"Why are you doing this?" Kara asked suspiciously.

"It's the least I can do for you saving my life. You know, you're like the little sister I would rather have," Lex said.

"You're going to have to do better than that, Lex," Kara smirked.

"We negotiating?" Lex asked incredulously.

"Always," Kara said.

"I'll add a limo ride to it. We could be stuck in traffic. Might as well have fun while we wait," Lex offered.

"Alright, deal," Kara agreed.

* * *

After school, Alex, Kara, and Pete walked around the school. "Let me get this straight. You're going on a date with Lex Luthor? He just asked you out like that?" Alex asked.

"Don't be so surprised, Alex. I saved his life, and I am hot," Kara said.

"But he's bald and older," Alex said obviously.

"All fine qualities in a man," Kara said. "Besides, I have you to thank."

"How's that?" Alex asked.

"Well, you said for me to get it out there and use my special abilities whenever possible," Kara said.

"That is the exact opposite of what I have told you to do," Alex objected.

"Yeah, but you knew I would do the exact opposite of what you tell me," Kara pointed out.

"Hey, Kara. You owe me money. Sean Kelvin is still alive walking around school," Pete brought up.

"Damn it," Kara said giving him a twenty.

"You had a bet on whether Sean was dead or not?" Alex asked shocked and appalled.

"Speaking of which, he's right there," Pete pointed out.

"This is your chance," Kara encouraged Alex.

Sean came up to the three. "I'm sorry I didn't call, Alex. I was under the ice all night, woke up lost and confused on the shore, and ended up walking here."

"I suppose I can excuse you," Alex said without enthusiasm.

"You suppose? What the fuck?" Sean wondered and then walked off to talk to Josie.

"Really, Alex?" Kara asked unimpressed.

"You get a date with Lex Luthor and there's no more luck for the rest of us," Alex said bitterly.

"You know, you two could date," Kara suggested to Pete and Alex.

"I couldn't possibly...endanger our friendship," Alex said to Pete.

"I understand," Pete said completely whipped.

* * *

At the house, Kara met up with Eliza and Alex. "Hello, humans. I have a date, tonight," Kara said impressed with herself.

"With who and where?" Eliza asked suspiciously.

"Lex Luthor at the Radio Head concert," Kara said. "I'm going in a limo."

"Lex came over here to try to get me to agree to his investment plan for the farm. This is a bribe," Eliza concluded.

"And I'm okay with that," Kara smiled.

A little later that day, Alex looked over her laptop. "According to your horoscope, you shouldn't flaunt your excitement. So, basically, don't be having sex with Lex Luthor."

"Horoscope, huh? That sounds like bullshit," Kara said dismissively. "So, should I wear red or blue?"

"Hold that thought," Alex said as she got a phone call from Sean.

Kara walked away disinterested. "Guess what Sean wanted?" Alex asked her.

"Did he apologize for blowing you off?" Kara asked knowingly.

"He promised me that he was over with Josie," Alex said.

"That...sounds like bullshit," Kara said as she looked over her outfits.

"He begged me to come over...just to talk. What guy does that?" Alex wondered.

"A homosexual," Kara smirked.

"Stop that," Alex scolded.

"I just don't want him to get hurt," Kara said seriously.

"Fuck you, Kara. If you can get a date, I can too," Alex said.

"My date is better," Kara mocked.

* * *

That evening, the limo came up to the Danver's house. Alex frowned enviously as Kara walked up to Lex. "Blue suits you," Lex complimented her blue dress.

"You look rich," Kara said impressed.

"I am," Lex agreed.

The two went inside the limo and drove off. For most of the ride, Lex prattled on about business while Kara read a book. "Are you actually reading a book while I've been talking?" Lex asked dismayed.

"You're boring, Lex. You bore me," Kara said honestly.

"But I'm discussing your family farm," Lex pointed out.

"Lex, you don't have to invest in my family's farm to get into my pants," Kara told him.

"That wasn't my intention," Lex said defensively.

"Why? Are you gay?" Kara wondered.

"Well, no, I'm a gentlemen. I keep business and family separate," Lex said.

"Really? Why are you so interested in my family's piece of shit farm?" Kara asked.

"Okay, you got me. I want to save your farm, your house, your dignity," Lex said honestly.

"Oh, that's so sweet," Kara said appreciatively. "You don't have to worry about us. I got it covered."

"You do?" Lex wondered suddenly interested.

"What's watch some TV," Kara said changing the subject. The local news reported on a weird killing. "Police are looking for Sean Kelvin after the mysterious death of Josie Bardem whose body was found completely frozen this afternoon.

"Well...shit," Kara realized and called Alex.

* * *

Alex was at school working on her investigations when she noticed a noise. She went down the empty hallways and found flower petals leading to the pool room. "Creepy as fuck," Alex muttered.

Alex walked into the pool room. "Sean?"

Sean locked the door behind them. "I'm sorry, Alex. I don't have a choice," Sean said looking completely blue in the face.

"What the fuck happened to you?" Alex asked concernedly.

"I can't stay warm," he said.

"How about the sauna? It does wonders" Alex said knowingly.

"That's only a quick fix. I need body heat. I promise it won't hurt, Alex," Sean said.

Alex kicked Sean in the pool. "Oh fuck!" he realized as the pool completely froze with him encased in it.

"Now, back to work," Alex said walking off.

* * *

Kara finally got a hold of Alex. "Hey, Sean's like a killer now so watch out," Kara warned her.

"Yeah, I already took care of him," Alex said vaguely.

"Well, okay then," Kara said surprised.

"Thanks for the call. I got it handled," Alex said hanging up.

"Any problems?" Lex asked.

"None at all," Kara said. Kara called up Jake. "Hey, look after Vicki."

"Whatever. The boys and I are watching a UFC fight on HBO," Jake replied.

"Sean Kelvin, your teammate is killing people. Do your damn job as a boyfriend and protect her," Kara ordered.

"Fine but not because you told me to," Jake grumbled and hung up.

"If you need to turn back," Lex offered.

"Lex, a killer with ice-powers is on the loose threatening the lives of my sister and friends, but I am still here with you. What does that say to you?" Kara asked him.

"I'm touched, really touched," Lex said and then kissed Kara.

* * *

Kara and Lex arrived at the concert and were enjoying themselves when the power suddenly went off. "Well...shit," Kara said disappointed. They had no idea that a freed Sean had fed himself on a electrical box to make him warm again.

Meanwhile, Jake gave Vicki a ride back to where his buddies were. "I know I should let this slide, but you're making me miss a good fight," Jake said bitterly.

"You went with your friends. I went with mine," Vicki said defensively.

"Yeah, I got that but why can't you defend yourself better? You know what? I'll get you a gun, first thing," Jake said.

"I don't think that's necessary," Vicki objected.

"It is, because I'm missing the fight, right now," Jake said obviously.

"You're overreacting," Vicki rolled her eyes.

"Am I? Two girls are dead now, frozen to death. That's just this week. This whole semester has been weird as fuck," Jake pointed out.

"Hey, look out!" Vicki shouted at him.

Jake eyed Sean on the road and ran his ass over. Like a bad-ass, Jake stopped his truck in the middle of the road and took out a shotgun. Sean slowly got back up. "Hey, Sean, you're off the team," Jake said to him.

"I need your warmth," Sean said shivering.

"Not going to lie, that sounds pretty gay," Jake said aiming his shotgun at him. "Not another step."

Sean continued walking. Jake fired his shotgun but the pellets bounced off Sean's ice-hard skin. Sean grabbed his shotgun freezing the parts inside solid and snapping it in half. Sean then grabbed Jake's arm through his jacket freezing him. Jake cried out in pain and struggled against Sean.

"I'm the captain, now," Sean said to Jake.

A baseball bat suddenly hit Sean to the head sending him to the ground. Jake broke free of Sean and stared at Vicki with the baseball bat. "God damn, woman," he said impressed.

"Let's get out of here," Vicki said to him.

"Yeah," Jake agreed and got into his truck and drove off.

As Jake and Vicki left and were out of sight, Kara landed on the pavement cracking it. Kara narrowed her eyes on Sean. "You look warm, Kara," Sean said to her.

"I'm not just warm. I'm smoking hot," Kara told him.

"Good," Sean said grabbing her.

Kara did nothing as Sean absorbed her heat energy. "At this rate, we will be here all day," Kara rolled her eyes.

Sean returned back to normal as he drained her. He let go of her but then Kara grabbed his hand. "I don't need any more," Sean cried out as he was over-heating.

"You don't just want a quick fix, do you?" Kara asked him. Kara glowed as she powered up to Prime mode. Sean cried out in terror as he was quickly overwhelmed. His body glowed with her and then became incinerated.

"That's for ruining my evening, asshole," Kara said displeased and then flew off.

* * *

The next morning, Kara walked over to Alex who was staring at the memorial for Josie. "She didn't deserve this...without due process," Kara said to her.

"Save it," Alex told her off.

"I want you to know that this wasn't your fault," Kara told her.

"Who thought it was?" Alex asked outraged.

"I'm just saying, Sean going onto the ice to get that pass had nothing to do with impressing you or getting your attention," Kara said.

"You putting this on me? Fuck you, Kara," Alex said angrily.

"You see that? You're no longer sad, now," Kara pointed out.

"I wasn't sad to begin with. Josie was a total slut who tried to make me feel bad, because I didn't have boyfriends fighting to date me," Alex said bitterly.

"Well, okay then," Kara allowed.

* * *

Alex walked over to Vicki at her locker. "Vicki, how's it going?"

"It's good," she replied.

"Hey, maybe we could go out sometime. Have fun this weekend," Alex said.

"Jake is taking me to the shooting range. He's got the whole day planned," Vicki rejected. "You're a good friend, Alex, but he is my boyfriend."

"Right," Alex nodded sadly. "Vicki, why do you go out with him?"

"Because when I needed him most, he was there," Vicki replied. "He makes me feel safe."

Alex sighed sadly as Vicki walked off with the rest of the students.

* * *

After school, Kara went out to see Lex on a hill overlooking the farm. "Your mother went to the bank for a loan," Lex told her.

"I'm sorry she turned you down," Kara said sincerely.

"Don't be. I bought the bank," Lex smirked.

"That is so sexy," Kara said and then passionately kissed him.


	7. The Prophecy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old man's youth has been restored allowing him to go killing again, Alex is given a disturbing prophecy, and Lex learns Kara's secret.

At the Midvale Retirement Center, Pete looked around apprehensively. "I don't know why I let you convince me to do this," Pete said freaked out by all the old people.

"Every student has to do thirty hours of community service to graduate so quit your bitching," Alex scolded.

"We could have served by being lifeguards overlooking the girl's swim class," Pete said alternatively.

"Wait...what are you implying, Pete?" Alex asked offended.

"I mean what's the action? What's your attraction?" Pete questioned.

"Hi, Alex, Pete," Vicki said coming up to them with a collection of books on a roller.

"I didn't know you were volunteering here," Alex said with pretend surprise.

"Yeah, bullshit," Pete doubted. Alex proceeded to nudge him hard to the ribs.

"For a couple of weeks now. Are you part of the companion program?" Vicki asked.

"Yeah, I'm reading with Cassandra," Alex said referring to an ancient old lady.

"She's an interesting woman. Some of the nurses say she can see the future," Vicki said.

"That is wack," Pete remarked.

"Oh really? Like what?" Alex asked skeptically.

"Like predicting when people die around here with perfect accuracy," Vicki replied.

"Creepy as fuck," Pete said spooked.

"Yeah, bullshit," Alex doubted rolling her eyes.

"Well, I believe it," Vicki said offended and walked off with her books.

"You trying to piss her off?" Pete asked Alex.

"It's complicated," Alex replied.

Alex and Pete entered Cassandra's room as she read her book with her fingers. "It takes two of you to read to me now?" she asked of them.

"How did you know there were two of us?" Alex asked the blind woman.

"I'm blind, not deaf," Cassandra said obviously.

"She's got super-powers," Pete said excitedly.

"Dial it back," Alex scolded him.

"Can you really tell the future?" Pete asked.

"Pete, what the fuck?" Alex asked him completely dismayed.

"What's your name?" Cassandra asked.

"Pete Ross," he answered.

"Mr. Ross, if you want your fortune told, go to the circus," Cassandra advised.

"I would but I hate clowns," Pete replied.

Cassandra then dropped her book on the floor. Pete went to get the book for her. Cassandra touched his wrist as he did. "It's a long walk home, Mr. Ross. Check your pockets."

"Oh shit, I locked my keys in my car," Pete realized.

"Could you be any more of a dumb-ass?" Alex shook her head.

"You're on your own," Pete said walking out.

"You're not getting credit for this hour," Alex called after him.

"Now, what's your name?" Cassandra asked.

"Alex Danvers," Alex replied.

Cassandra gave Alex a haunted look. "Someone close to you is going to die," she said. "Very soon."

* * *

Vicki rolled an old man out into the courtyard and onto a dock looking over a lake. "So beautiful," Vicki commented on the fall leaves.

"Would you mind going back to my room and getting me a scarf. I don't want to catch a chill," Harry said to her.

"I really shouldn't. What if something happened to you while I was gone?" Vicki said concerned.

"Do it!" Harry snapped at her.

"Okay," Vicki ran off.

Harry shook his head amused and then went for a cigarette pack he had been hiding under his robes. He then took out a lighter only to have it fall on the deck. "God damn it," he said annoyed and then leaned over on his chair to get to it. He leaned over too far and fall into the lake.

"Oh shit!" he cried out as he fell into the lake and was electrocuted.

* * *

Alex came back to the house spooked and concerned for those close to her. "I think we need to put safety first. Some of this stuff in here is dangerous," Alex said to Kara and Eliza.

"Dangerous to whom?" Kara scoffed.

"Alex, this is a farm. It comes with the territory," Eliza said dismissively. "Seriously, what's going on?"

"When I was at the retirement home, this old lady could see the future," Alex said.

"Humans can't tell the future," Kara rejected.

"What did she tell you?" Eliza asked curiously.

"That someone close to me was going to die," Alex said seriously.

"Well, I have nothing to worry about," Kara grinned.

"Fuck you, Kara," Alex scowled.

"Alex, listen to me. Those people in that retirement home are old and senile. You can't let predictions like these get to you. You have to be scientific," Eliza said.

"She predicted Pete would be walking home because he left his keys in his car," Alex pointed out.

"That's a prediction anyone could make. He's a total dumb-ass," Kara rolled her eyes.

"You're such a good friend," Alex said sarcastically to Kara.

"No one can tell the future, period," Eliza told her.

"What if she can, and she told me because there's something I can do about it?" Alex asked.

"Here we go; always needing to be the hero," Kara mocked.

"If she can tell the future, she should have told you the person, time, and place," Eliza said obviously. "Besides, no one can control the future."

"I beg to differ on that one," Kara said.

"Oh really? How about you talk to her then," Alex challenged.

"Maybe, I will," Kara said suddenly intrigued.

* * *

Alex, Kara, and Vicki strolled into a coffee shop to discuss Harry, the old man that had gone missing. "It's not your fault, Vicki," Alex consoled her.

"It kind of is," Kara objected.

"Do you know of anyone else that lost a man in a wheelchair at a retirement home?" Vicki asked distressed.

"It's okay. You were a volunteer. You can't do anything bad if you volunteer," Kara mocked.

"Maybe he was kidnapped," Alex said seriously.

"Who would kidnap Harry? He's just a sweet, harmless, and loving old man," Vicki wondered.

"Maybe piranhas ate him," Kara said wide-eyed.

"That's retarded," Alex rebuked.

"I like your theory," a younger version of Harry said eavesdropping on their conversation.

"This is a private conversation; eyes forward," Alex ordered.

"Sorry, I'm new in town. I figured this is where young people congregate," Harry said.

"Are you also new to the country because no one talks like that?" Alex said to him.

"Alex, stop being a bitch to this newcomer. Hi, I'm Kara," Kara shook his hand. "This is my sister, Alex and her...friend Vicki."

"Well, good luck finding your missing person," Harry said to them.

Kara smiled knowingly.

* * *

Lex drove like a maniac towards his house. Kara eyed him with affection as she carried produce from a truck. "Nice curves," Kara complimented him as he walked up to her.

Lex gave her a kiss. "You're the one with the nice curves," he said to her.

"Don't stop," Kara said positively aroused.

"Let me take that from you," Lex offered, taking her crate inside. He then found the weight to be a little much. Kara casually walked inside the mansion as Lex struggled to put the crate in the kitchen.

"There's an old woman at the retirement center that can tell the future," Kara brought up.

"I call bullshit," Lex doubted.

"She said someone very close to Alex would die very soon," Kara said.

"No one is close to Alex," Lex replied.

"Nice burn," Kara agreed.

"She just knows when she has a good gullible audience," Lex said dismissively.

"Well, to be fair, her father is out doing some top-secret government job where he could be killed at any moment," Kara considered.

"Oh really?" Lex asked curiously. "Do you want to know your future, Kara?"

"What if the future is that we're not together, maybe even enemies?" Kara said scared.

"Like that would ever happen," Lex scoffed.

"Don't you want to know how it will all turn out?" Kara asked.

"Life's a journey. Where's the fun in having the ending spoiled?" Lex said opening a drink for them both. "What's her name?"

"What for?" Kara wondered.

"Stock tips," Lex said obviously.

"Nice. Cassandra Carver," Kara answered.

"To getting even richer," Lex said toasting Kara.

* * *

Alex met up with Vicki at the retirement center. "What are you doing here so late?" Vicki asked.

"I came to see Cassandra," Alex lied. "Is everything okay?"

"I told the administrator what happened. Turns out, he doesn't give a shit. Harry was a convicted murderer. He did his time, got out after a few decades, and then landed here. I'm in the clear," Vicki said.

"That's great," Alex said happy for her.

Alex then entered Cassandra's room but hesitated to talk to her. "What are you waiting for, Miss Danvers?" Cassandra asked her.

"How do you do that?" Alex asked curiously.

"When one sense goes dark, the others are heightened," Cassandra replied.

"Like Dare Devil," Alex realized.

"Exactly," Cassandra agreed. "I thought I would never see you again after I gave you that prediction."

"What you told me, I can't get out of my head," Alex admitted sitting down.

"Imagine how I feel," Cassandra said full of self-pity.

"When did you start having this ability?" Alex asked.

"When I lost my sight. When the meteor hit," she said.

"I'm sorry," Alex said feeling responsible.

"It's not your fault. It's amazing how one single moment can change your life forever," Cassandra mused.

"I know, right?" Alex agreed, referring to Kara. "My friends and family think...,"Alex began.

"A fraud?" Cassandra finished for her. "I don't give a shit. Everything I see always comes to pass."

"I have so many questions about my life," Alex admitted.

"Take my hand, my dear," Cassandra offered.

Alex took her hand and then they both saw her vision. Alex felt herself walking up to a woman with brown hair. Still, Alex couldn't see her face clearly. Alex then felt herself leaning down and kissing the woman on the lips.

"Holy shit!" Alex said breaking contact from Cassandra.

"What did you see?" Cassandra asked curiously.

"I have to go," Alex said freaked out and ran out of the room.

* * *

The next morning, Alex stared off into space with bloodshot eyes. "I don't know about you, but I slept like a baby last night," Kara said stretching out her arms and yawning.

"I visited Cassandra again. She showed me my future," Alex said looking around to make sure her mother wasn't around.

"Oh yeah?" Kara said interested.

"I saw myself kissing...a woman," Alex said.

"Nice," Kara smiled.

"No, not nice. What the fuck does it mean?" Alex asked concernedly.

"It doesn't mean anything, Alex. I kiss girls all the time. It's fun," Kara said dismissively.

"Wait...what?" Alex thought she misheard.

"Granted they don't remember it afterward," Kara said obviously. "I have a reputation to keep."

"What reputation? You're the school slut," Alex chided.

"Alex, if you're so concerned about it, go find a guy and give him a good time," Kara suggested.

"That's disgusting," Alex said shocked and appalled.

"We're teenagers. We experiment whether it be drugs, alcohol, sex, and occasionally killing people. Don't worry about it," Kara advised.

"You know, she lost her vision when your ship came down," Alex brought up.

"I wish...I wish I gave a shit," Kara said unconcernedly.

"You're responsible for all this crazy shit in this town," Alex accused.

"Maybe I am," Kara said dismissively.

"Were you born fucked up or did you have to work on it?" Alex asked her.

Kara smiled. "The only one in control of our destiny is ourselves. I'll prove it. I'll go to her, get my fortune, and then do the exact opposite."

* * *

Lex walked up to Cassandra as she was sitting at a table on the grounds reading the newspaper with her hands. "Cassandra Carver," Lex addressed.

"Do those expensive shoes come with a name?" Cassandra asked.

"Lex...Luthor," Lex replied.

"The savior of Midvale?" Cassandra humored him.

"That's right," Lex confirmed. "You made a real impression on my friend, Alex Danvers," Lex said.

"So, you came to find out for yourself," Cassandra figured.

"If there is even a one percent chance you're not a total fraud, it's worthy of investigation," Lex said sitting down.

"Are you here for stock tips?" Cassandra asked.

"Among other things," Lex replied. "I'm willing to treat this as a professional service."

"Save your money, Lex," Cassandra refused.

"Alright," Lex volunteered his hand.

Cassandra saw an image of Lex motioning for something important to come to him, urinating in a jar, and slowly putting a Jolly Rancher in a senator's mouth. "Disturbing indeed," Cassandra said concerned for him.

"I decide my own destiny," Lex said.

"Pray to God that's true," Cassandra replied.

"I don't have to take this. I've assessed the situation, and I'm leaving," Lex said disappointed and pissed off.

* * *

Vicki stared at the Wall of the Weird in Alex's so-called office at school. Alex came in and was surprised to see Vicki there. "What are you doing here?" Alex asked.

"What is this?" Vicki asked.

"My investigations," Alex replied. "Everything concerning the meteor impact."

"Why?" Vicki wondered.

"Because...damn it, someone has to," Alex said.

"Does that include me?" Vicki asked pointing to an article about her parents' death.

"The stuff on this wall doesn't involve you," Alex said defensively.

"I feel pretty involved," Vicki rebuked.

"Everyone has dark secrets, Alex. But mine is out there for everyone to see," Vicki said bitterly. "When everyone knows your tragedy, they treat you differently. Like, you're going to break."

"People just want to help," Alex said to her.

"I know but all it does is remind you of the most painful moment of your life," Vicki replied.

"Look, I didn't ask you to come here," Alex said becoming annoyed.

"The whole world is going to remember me as the little princess that lost her parents," Vicki said.

"I don't see you that way," Alex said sincerely.

"You're the only one that doesn't, Alex. You're a good friend," Vicki said appreciatively.

Alex then recalled the vision with Cassandra. Could Vicki be the woman in the vision? It was impossible. They were best friends. "I don't have time to deal with your bullshit. You should leave," Alex said to her.

Vicki gave her a hurt look and walked out the door. Alex sighed and breathed heavily feeling conflicted over her friend.

* * *

That night, Kara looked up at the sky in wonder. Alex came up to the second floor of the barn with a newspaper. "A guy was found dead in his house. He was blind-folded and strangled using piano wire. That's the same signature killing as Harry Bolton sixty years ago," Alex said.

Kara sighed. "What are you suggesting? An old man is out on a killing spree?"

"I found his old picture. It looks like the same guy from the coffee shop," Alex said showing her the picture.

Kara looked over the photograph. "So, you think he suddenly became young again and is killing people again?" Kara asked.

"It all fits," Alex said confidently.

Kara clapped her hands mockingly. "Good job, Alex. You cracked the case."

"You knew, didn't you?" Alex accused.

"X-ray vision: It is a bitch," Kara smiled.

"A person is dead because you didn't stop him when you could have," Alex said.

"People die every day, some of which are murders," Kara said unconcernedly.

"But he was right in front of you, damn it," Alex pointed out. "What if he killed my mother, someone close to me."

"I see where you're going with this," Kara rolled her eyes. "At the time, I wasn't aware that he was a murderer, so you can shove that self-righteous attitude up your ass."

"Well, now you know. So what are you going to do about it?" Alex asked.

"I suppose...I'll hunt him down and kill him," Kara replied.

* * *

Alex, Kara, and Pete marched down to the retirement center. "What happens if we get seen searching Harry's room?" Pete asked concerned.

"We kill them," Kara said seriously.

"What? That's wack," Pete protested.

"Don't worry about it," Kara said dismissively.

"Alex, is that you?" Cassandra called out.

"God damn it," Alex sighed.

"Give her a good kiss," Kara mocked.

"Fuck you," Alex said to her as she walked over.

Alex sat down with Cassandra while Kara and Pete took off to search Harry's room. "I had hoped you would come back," Cassandra smiled.

"What I saw freaked me out," Alex admitted.

"You're the first one to see your own future without me also seeing it," Cassandra mused.

"Why me?" Alex wondered.

"We both know you're not like most other people. You have a queerness about you," Cassandra detected.

"Right...," Alex allowed.

"I couldn't see your destiny, but I could feel it. For many years, I have felt the pain and sorrows of others. But I believe you are the one to make things right again, to help people, to save them from fear and darkness," Cassandra said.

"How?" Alex asked.

"You need to be a cop," Cassandra said.

"Wait...what?" Alex asked.

"Like on X-files," Cassandra smiled.

"I want to be a biologist, not a cop," Alex corrected.

"Take my hand and let's take a look," Cassandra offered.

Alex reluctantly took her hand and saw a montage of her shooting, beating, chocking out, and kicking ass on aliens of all types with explosions and hurt people all around her. "Holy shit," Alex said stunned coming back to reality.

* * *

Pete and Kara came to Harry's door. Pete checked the doorknob and found it locked. "Well, that's that," he said defeated.

Kara kicked the door open and walked in. "Damn," Pete said amazed and followed her inside the room. Kara proceeded to look through Harry's stuff collecting old newspaper articles of his murder case.

"I shouldn't be here. I'm Black, remember," Pete said apprehensively.

"Stop being a bitch, Pete, and help me find incriminating evidence," Kara said.

"You know, none of this can be used in court because we didn't have a search warrant. I learned that on Law and Order," Pete said.

"We're not cops, so it doesn't apply," Kara said dismissively.

"Oh, right," Pete realized.

"Your justice system is fucked up. So, evidence collected improperly by cops gets thrown out and killers go free. Do you think the cops give a shit? No. Who suffers for it? The people do, not the cops. If I was a cop, I wouldn't give two fucks if my cases got thrown out as long as I get paid and get coffee breaks," Kara said.

"That's wack, Kara. You should want to be a cop to help people," Pete said.

"No, it's the opposite, Pete. They say doctors should go into medicine for the science, not to help people because then they get too attached to their patients and suffer mental breakdowns when their patients die on them. If you want to remain in the medical field, you have to focus on the science and not give a shit about the patient. The same thing goes for cops when it comes to crimes. Do your job but don't get caught up on whether you actually solve the case or save people," Kara said.

"So...just don't give a shit," Pete summarized.

"Don't give a shit about the people. Do give a shit about the science, the technique, the discovery," Kara clarified.

"Any luck?" Alex asked walking in.

"No fan mail. Just old newspaper clippings," Kara said bored.

"This guy is obsessed with Midvale history," Alex realized.

"It would appear that every twenty-five years, a murderous clown kills several children here," Kara considered.

Alex looked over an article profiling a waitress. "He's going after her next."

"She is like fire-proof. I mean, imagine firing a waitress that got into the newspaper. I mean, look at that smile," Kara said.

"We need to get to her before Harry does," Alex said urgently.

"So, you're just going to stay at the coffee shop all day and hope he shows up?" Kara asked incredulously.

"I have a feeling he's already there," Alex said.

Kara rolled her eyes. "I'll take care of it."

* * *

Kara eyed the coffee shop and scanned it with her X-ray vision. She saw the young Harry holding Zoe, the waitress, in a stranglehold. "Well, I'll be damned," Kara muttered. She walked up to the door and kicked it open shattering glass on the floor.

"Let her go," Kara said to Harry.

"Don't move," Harry said with a knife in his hand.

Harry took Zoe out the door and onto the sidewalk. Kara zipped around the back and got in front of him. "I said let her go," Kara said impatiently.

"Didn't your parents ever teach you to respect your elders?" Harry asked her.

"I wasn't listening, that day," Kara smirked.

Harry threw Zoe in the street as a truck sped down. Kara ignored her and fired heat beams into Harry's chest. The truck ran over the waitress killing her instantly and then came to a stop. Kara walked up to the hurt Harry.

"You were supposed to save her," he gasped. He took out a knife and sliced at her. It shattered as it hit her.

"Nice piano hands," Kara remarked and then crushed both his hands. She then got close to him. "I don't save people. I kill people," Kara corrected him and then incinerated his body with her heat vision until he was ash.

The driver checked on Zoe and shook his head. "I couldn't stop in time," he said stunned.

Kara walked over to him to console him. "You're innocent. But don't tell the cops anything and if they arrest you, lawyer up immediately." He nodded in agreement.

* * *

Eliza gave Kara a disappointed look. "Really, Kara?" she asked unimpressed.

"I don't think this town is ready to hear about an old man that magically became younger and started killing people again. They are ready for Vicki letting an old man get lost and disappearing forever," Kara said.

"Good thing you'll never be a cop," Alex shook her head.

"I would be an awesome cop," Kara said thoughtfully.

"Kara, if you actually applied yourself, you could be a scientist, an engineer, or medical expert," Eliza said.

"Yeah, fuck my happiness and personal contentment," Kara scoffed.

"Does killing people make you happy, Kara?" Eliza asked rhetorically.

"Is that a trick question?" Kara wondered.

"It should be a last resort, not the first resort," Eliza lectured.

"Had he escaped, he would have killed others. Had he gone back to his older self, he would have lived peacefully at the retirement center and that is something I cannot abide. Can you abide it?" Kara asked Alex.

"Not really," Alex said flatly.

"What if Zoe was Alex or Vicki or Pete?" Eliza asked.

"I don't pretend to be someone that says they give equal justice. You can't accuse me of hypocrisy," Kara said.

"Okay," Eliza relented and walked off.

"Now that we solved the case, are you going to see your girlfriend again?" Kara teased Alex referring to Cassandra.

"Fuck you, Kara," Alex told her off.

* * *

Later that night, Kara came over to Lex's mansion. "Why do you still have this thing?" Kara asked of Lex's broken car.

"I had experts look over this car. They say it's impossible for the crash to have pulled the roof off," Lex said suspiciously.

"Can't you just be grateful and call it a day, Lex?" Kara asked impatiently.

"I am, but I want to know the truth," Lex said. "I saw my life flash before my eyes that day."

"Don't be a drama queen. There will be plenty of other opportunities for you to nearly get yourself killed," Kara said knowingly.

"Perhaps but this isn't about me anymore. It's about you," Lex said. "I always do my due diligence when I consider a transaction."

"Calling our relationship a business transaction is quite the turn on, Lex," Kara mocked.

"Are you offended?" Lex asked slightly concerned.

"Not at all. You want to know the truth, Lex. Here it is," Kara said then rammed her fist through the hood of the car and into the engine block. She then ripped the engine block out of the car and threw it aside.

"Holy shit," Lex said stunned.

"I'm from another world, Lex. We call ourselves Kryptonians, and I have strength and speed beyond your comprehension," Kara said to him.

"The meteor was no meteor. It was your ship," Lex realized.

Kara nodded. "You telling me this because you intend to kill me?" Lex asked.

"I saved your ass. Why would I kill you now? No, you're the smartest monkey on this planet I have come across. Your intelligence almost rivals my own. That's sexy. If I am to be stuck on this shit-hole of a planet, I want someone like you with me, someone ruthless, someone calculating, someone that understands the logic of ends justifies the means," Kara said circling him.

"You're alive, Lex. Don't dwell on the past. The question you need to ask yourself is this: Do I really want to be the manager of a shit factory my whole life or am I destined for greater things?" Kara asked him and then walked out leaving Lex to his thoughts.

* * *

The next morning, Kara came to see Cassandra. "I wasn't expecting you to come so soon," Cassandra smiled.

"When I arrive, it's when you least expect it," Kara smiled walking into her room.

"Isn't that the truth?" Cassandra said dryly.

"I'm here to see my future, the way you saw my sister's future," Kara said. "You see, I don't want to do good things...," Kara said.

She paused for dramatic effect confusing Cassandra. "I want to do great things," she finished.

"Well, you don't need me for that," Cassandra said.

"I know. I'm here for a good laugh," Kara replied.

"You need them. I sense the deep sadness in your voice. I sense that you overcompensate by mocking and shit-talking others," Cassandra sensed.

"Well...when you're right, you're right," Kara allowed. "What's the matter, Cassandra? Afraid of what you'll see?"

"Take a seat, young one," Cassandra ordered.

Kara took a seat near her. "You've been warned," Cassandra said to her.

"How ominous," Kara said not taking her seriously.

Cassandra then touched Kara's hand and saw visions of her future. "I see a rain of blood falling upon you over a large stack of bones in a valley of death," Cassandra narrated.

"Hmm...good...good," Kara said pleased so far.

"Nations and kingdoms will fall, and you, Kara Zor-El, will rule all!" Cassandra declared as she saw grand cities, flying cars, and a perfectly clean environment with millions of loyal citizens.

"Yes! Kara rules!" Kara shouted pumped.

"A word of caution to this tale," Cassandra interrupted her.

"Excuse me?" Kara thought she misheard.

Cassandra then saw a young woman wearing black armor and sporting red spiky hair and demonic red eyes. Around her body were roaring red flames. The young woman sneered as she towered over a broken and near-dead Kara. "Should you have a daughter, she will cut you down."

Cassandra then passed out in her chair and stopped moving. "WHAT!" Kara shouted dismayed. "Okay, I'm cool, I'm cool, I'm fine," Kara collected herself after a pause.

She then noticed Cassandra was no longer breathing. Kara scanned her body and noticed her heart and lungs were no longer working. "Well...shit."

Kara gave the woman a haunted look. Her vision of her future had been so dramatic it had killed her. Alex came in and noticed Cassandra was passed out. "Nurse! Nurse! Alex called out.

Kara and Alex backed away as a nurse looked Cassandra over. "She's gone," the nurse determined.

"She saw it. She saw her own future," Alex realized the prophecy had been fulfilled.

"Really, Alex? Someone close to you is going to die? You've only met her for a few days," Kara doubted.

"Do you want it to be someone else? Like yourself?" Alex asked.

"I have another theory. It's all bullshit," Kara said.

"Why? What was your prophecy?" Alex asked.

"None of your business," Kara refused.

"Can you take whatever this is outside. Someone has just died here," the nurses scolded them.

"Fine," Alex said taking herself and Kara outside.

As soon as they got outside, Alex sighed with relief. "I was a little worried it would be you, Kara," Alex said sincerely.

"Come here, sister hug time," Kara said embracing her. "Don't worry about a thing. Something tells me I will live for at least a thousand years."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided early on to go in the opposite direction of Smallville where Lex learns Kara's secret allowing them to explore and grow with that knowledge and trust. Kara's prophecy is better understood in Adventures of Supergirl Season 3.


	8. Thinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jody mysteriously becomes thin while students are getting the life drained out of them.

At Midvale High, Jody busied herself by cutting off the heads of super-models and superimposing her head onto them for her scrapbook in the computer lab. Alex and Pete sat across from her as she worked. Alex eyed Jody knowing exactly what she was up to.

"Cutting off the heads of super-models? Isn't that redundant?" Alex joked.

"Just looking for outfit ideas," Jody said defensively as she closed her scrapbook.

"Oh really?" Alex doubted.

"I still don't have anything to wear to Vicki's party," Jody explained.

"We were hoping you could help us with a calculus download," Alex said.

"Doesn't Kara usually help you with that?" Jody asked confused.

"I don't ask Kara for tutoring anymore. All she does is mock me," Alex replied.

"I know the feeling," Jody said sympathetically.

"I'll buy you lunch," Alex tried to bribe her.

* * *

At lunch, Jody poured herself some green slime. "That is wack," Pete remarked as he saw it. Alex was equally disturbed by it.

"Losing weight is never pretty," Jody replied drinking it down.

"Hey, Ross, do you want to play a game or stay here and whale watch?" Dustin, the bully, asked him.

"Back off," Pete said defending Jody.

"Chill-out, cool guy. I didn't know you were a chubby chaser," Dustin said and then tossed his basketball at them causing Jody to spill her green slime all over her sweater.

Embarrassed, Jody took off. "Jody, wait, I really need that calculus download," Alex called after her.

"I would have thought someone that big would have thicker skin," Dustin mocked.

Pete then threw the basketball back at Dustin's head. "You would think someone that stupid would have a thicker head," Alex said and took off with Pete.

Kara then walked up behind the two bullies and grabbed their basketball "I saw what you two did there," she said as she crushed their basketball flat in her hands.

"We are so sorry," the bullies said fearfully not daring to even turn around to face her.

"As you should be. Only I get to bully Jody with fat jokes. Do we have an understanding?" Kara asked them.

"Yes, ma'am," the bullies agreed.

Kara took hold of both of them and slammed them against the lockers nearly knocking them both out.

* * *

After school, Kara assisted Vicki with her math midterm study. "Thanks for the lifeline," Vicki complimented.

"It was super-easy, barely an inconvenience," Kara said to her.

"You okay with white balloons?" Vicki's aunt asked.

"Sure," Vicki said to her. "This Birthday party has been really distracting," Vicki said as soon as her aunt left the room.

"Having a birthday party at Lex's mansion seems pretty cool," Kara considered.

"It stopped being my party a long time ago. If it was up to me, it would be pizza and loud music with my friends," Vicki said as the two left the house.

Jake then came up in his truck. "Vicki, guess what? I get to try out with Maine State," he said excitedly as he embraced Vicki.

"That's incredible," Vicki said happy for him.

"Yeah, it's really something," Kara rolled her eyes.

"They want me there on Saturday. So, I have to ditch your party. You understand, right?" Jake said to her.

"Of course," Vicki said disappointed. "I want you to go."

"Such a supportive partner," Kara mocked. "This really is your only way for you to go to college and make something of yourself, Jake."

Jake moved away from Vicki to stare Kara down. "What's your plan? Become a porn model, a stripper, or a hooker?"

"Those are all excellent ideas," Kara said thoughtfully.

"Men have to show their strength while slim girls like yourself only have to show their tits," Jake said disrespectfully.

"Aw, Jake, you called me slim," Kara said appreciatively. "Careful that no one steals your girl while you're gone."

"I would never do that," Vicki said defensively.

Jake looked at her apprehensively. "What man would have the balls to fuck with me?" Jake wondered.

"Who said anything about a man?" Kara asked him.

"You're one crazy bitch, you know that?" Jake said incredulously. He gave Vicki a kiss goodbye and got back into his truck.

Vicki then turned to Kara. "Alex and I had a falling out at school. Could you...maybe...fix it," Vicki said awkwardly.

"It would be my pleasure," Kara grinned.

* * *

Kara, Alex, and Pete walked together after school. "This is actually good news for you, Alex," Kara remarked.

"How's that?" Alex asked confused.

"Jake will be off to college at Maine State and will most definitely ditch Vicki," Kara said obviously.

"Why would I care about that?" Alex asked defensively.

"Hey, Pete," Jody called over from a table bench.

The three looked around and stared at Jody. "Holy shit," Kara said upon seeing her.

"Wow, Jody, you look...different," Pete said amazed.

"You mean thinner?" Jody smiled.

"Liposuction has come a long way," Alex considered.

"You mean humans can't go from fat to thin within a day of good exercise and dieting?" Kara asked her.

"My drink tonic has paid off. I bought some new clothes," Jody said brightly.

"You look great," Pete said genuinely impressed.

"Thanks for sticking up for me, today. Most people wouldn't have done that," Jody said appreciatively.

"You don't have to worry about Dustin anymore," Kara said knowingly.

"So, Pete, do you have a date for Vicki's party?" Jody asked.

"No," Pete replied memorized by Jody.

There was a long awkward pause. Kara gave him a nudge. "He's free," Kara assured Jody.

"Would you like to go with me?" Jody asked hopefully.

There was another long awkward pause. "He'd love to," Kara answered for him.

"Great, well, I'll see you later," Jody said walking away.

"Pete, what the fuck?" Alex asked him.

"I'm just in a state of shock right now," Pete admitted.

"I really don't see the big deal," Kara said.

"Not everyone has your metabolism, alright. Some people have to diet and work-out for years to get into shape," Alex said.

"And here I thought the way to get thin was to throw up after every meal," Kara said thoughtfully.

"You're the reason people like Jody commit suicide," Alex accused.

"But fat people always seem happy on TV," Kara pointed out.

"It's a painful embarrassing disease," Alex lectured.

"Really? Does one get infected by eating too many hamburgers?" Kara wondered.

"How can you be so heartless?" Alex asked.

"Remember Pastor Dan's sermons: Gluttony is a sin," Kara reminded her.

"So, being fat is a sin?" Pete asked surprised.

"Haven't you seen the movie Seven. Of course, it is," Kara said obviously.

"They can't help it. It's not their fault," Alex said.

"I don't know. I guess humans don't truly have free will. I, on the other hand, can choose to do whatever I want and understand the consequences of each and every action I take, up to and including stuffing my face. I guess I'm just a superior being," Kara said condescendingly.

"Oh really? Do you have the free will to stop acting like a bully, a slut, and an insufferable know-it-all?" Alex doubted.

"Yes, I just choose not to," Kara said.

"I bet you can't apologize to Jody for all the abuse you've given her these last few years," Alex challenged.

"Too easy," Kara rolled her eyes.

* * *

Kara came into the house carrying two buckets full of potatoes and putting them down on the counter. "I got that post put in place. I had to pound it through some granite though," Kara said nonchalantly.

Eliza, Alex, and Vicki stared at Kara wondering how she could be so oblivious. "Impressive," Vicki remarked.

"I had...a sledgehammer," Kara explained.

"So, what are you doing here?" Alex asked Vicki.

"I'm hiding out," Vicki replied.

"A party that's all about you. You have my sympathies," Alex mocked.

"I was contemplating stowing away in Jake's truck on Saturday," Vicki said honestly.

"That's like illegal and dangerous," Alex lectured.

"It's all this attention is a little unnerving," Vicki said.

"It's not just about you, though. It's about your parents and friends wanting to come together. You can't deny them that," Alex told her.

"Sure, I just don't want anyone trying to hit on me," Vicki said anxiously.

"I can be there for you. I'll kick their ass," Alex offered.

"I'd like that," Vicki said appreciatively. "Well, I better go before they launch a search-party after me."

Alex, Eliza, and Kara watched as she left the house. "I'm going to bring all the school bullies to the party just to see what you would do, Alex," Kara smirked.

"You better not," Alex warned her.

"What are you, now? Vicki's bodyguard?" Eliza asked.

"More like...," Kara said.

"Kara, shut the fuck up. I'm just doing what a normal ordinary friend would do," Alex said defensively.

"Alright, whatever," Eliza said backing away.

* * *

The next day, Alex peeped on Vicki and Jake with her telescope. Kara watched her for a good minute before springing on her. "How's the view?" Kara asked.

"Holy shit!" Alex said startled. "Don't you ever knock?"

"It's a barn," Kara said obviously.

"Is there a reason you're here or are you just here to fuck with me?" Alex asked annoyed.

"A deer was found dead on route five," Kara said showing her the newspaper.

"Why should I give a shit? That happens all the time around here," Alex said dismissively.

"Yeah but the cause of death is unknown," Kara said wide-eyed.

Alex eyed Kara. "Are you fucking with Fish and Game...again?"

"We should investigate this," Kara said.

"I have a lot of chores to do," Alex rejected. "And I have to figure out what to give Vicki for her birthday."

"Maybe some earrings or a ring. They say diamonds are a girl's best friend," Kara suggested.

Alex narrowed her eyes at Kara. "You're projecting."

"What if I am? We could all be one happy family," Kara grinned.

"We're not having this conversation...again," Alex refused.

"Come with me to animal control, and I'll give you five-hundred bucks towards Vicki's gift. I'll even help you pick it out," Kara offered.

Alex eyed Kara uncomfortably. "Alright."

* * *

Kara and Alex came down to animal control and found the deer in question in one of the rooms. Alex tried the door and found it locked. "Well, that's that," Alex said defeated.

Kara kicked the door open and went in. Alex sighed and went inside. Kara scanned the deer with her X-ray vision. "I can't see through this covering. It's lined with lead," Kara said seriously and then took the covering off revealing a nearly eaten deer with organs and flesh exposed.

"Fuck!" Alex backed away from the gory scene.

Kara eyed the deer in fascination and then put the covering back on it. "This covering is not made of lead, you fucker," Alex said angrily.

"You want to get into biology. You need to get used to this kind of shit," Kara told her.

"Fair enough," Alex allowed. Alex then looked over a notebook on a table. "Apparently, eighty percent of the deer's body is gone."

"Looks like it," Kara agreed.

"What could have done this?" Alex wondered.

"I bet it's a flesh-eating vampire," Kara said excitedly.,

"That's retarded," Alex rejected.

* * *

At Midvale High, Lex came in to see Alex in the "Weird Room." He glanced at the wall and then waited for Alex to come in. "Most people are trying to get out of high school," she remarked.

"I noticed your computer lab is in need of some upgrades. I just talked with your principal to see what I could do," Lex said to her.

"You want to control my investigations," Alex realized.

"I can expand your operations," Lex offered.

"Why do you give a shit all of a sudden?" Alex asked.

"Real estate: Nobody cared about this town until the meteor impact. Now, we have tourists, new residents, and investors suddenly interested in what this town has to offer," Lex said.

"You want to turn Midvale into Metropolis? Yeah, fuck that," Alex disagreed.

"Perhaps, I'm more interested in your own professional career, Alex. You could be a great asset for my company as a private investigator," Lex suggested.

"You want me to be your spy on other companies?" Alex scoffed.

"No, a spy that investigates my own company. You could find all those who are involved in corruption, criminal activity, and corporate espionage," Lex said.

"I think you're going to need more than just me to investigate your father's company," Alex mocked.

"I know. My father is a great man, but he's also an asshole. I think one can be great and decent at the same time," Lex said thoughtfully.

"This is about Kara, isn't it?" Alex assumed.

"We're going strong. We could all be one happy family together. Imagine it," Lex said.

"I'd rather not. Look, Kara is not like other people," Alex said vaguely.

"Yes, she's very...alien," Lex agreed.

Alex simply stared at him wondering what he knew. "I'm grateful for that meteor. I was there when it happened. My father took me to Midvale on a business trip. The impact made me bald but it dramatically increased my intelligence. Now, I find myself finding it difficult to relate to ordinary people...except you and your sister, of course," Lex said.

Kara then strolled into the office and noticed Lex. In front of Alex, Kara gave Lex a kiss. "I want to throw up now," Alex gagged.

Kara smiled at her. "So...how can we help you?" she asked Lex.

"My company dumps all sorts of toxic waste into your water supply. People are starting to blame me for all the strange things that have happened in Midvale," Lex said bluntly.

"How about you stop dumping toxic waste?" Alex suggested.

"Don't be silly. I employ hundreds of workers in my shit factory. I provide the agricultural community with life-giving shit. I am the shit!" Lex said defensively.

"I'm open to the possibility that the both of you are responsible for this town's problems," Alex accused.

"I didn't ask to come to this shit-hole of a planet. You can blame my parents for that," Kara said.

"Why were you sent here in the first place?" Lex asked curiously.

"To watch over my baby cousin. Unfortunately, I got stuck orbiting the sun for thirty years so when I finally got here, he was already Superman," Kara said bitterly.

"You're Superman's cousin? You have all his powers and abilities?" Lex asked amazed.

"Yeah, but increase it by a factor of a few billion. I am to him as he is to you," Kara said.

"So, what is his secret identity?" Lex pressed.

"You know what? That's all you get for today," Kara said condescendingly.

"I can't believe you told him all your secrets," Alex said dismayed.

"Well, not all," Kara said obviously. "A relationship must be built on trust."

"Did you tell him how much of a slut, liar, and killer you are?" Alex asked.

"She did and it was very arousing," Lex said kissing Kara's hand. Lex turned to Alex. "Let me know if you want a summer job."

Alex gave him the middle finger as he left.

* * *

Alex found Vicki in the stands with a book in her hands, How the Confederacy Won. "Interesting read," Alex said of the book.

"Jake gave it to me. He feels so far away right now but this book makes me feel he's still with me right now," Vicki gushed.

"I wish I could feel the same way," Alex said thoughtfully.

"You'll meet the perfect guy, someday. Just like I've found Jake," Vicki assured her.

"How's the birthday party coming along?" Alex asked.

"I surrendered. My parents are making all the decisions," Vicki said.

"I used to enjoy my birthday and then...my sister came along. She manages to ruin every single one I've had since," Alex said reflectively.

"I wish I had a sibling," Vicki said.

"I did too at one time," Alex nodded.

"My last birthday, Jake took me to the outdoor movie theater. We watched Bugs Bunny cartoons and he would laugh the entire time," Vicki recalled.

"What the fuck?" Alex mouthed.

"I didn't even watch the whole thing. I fell asleep in his arms. I felt so safe," Vicki smiled at the memory of it.

Kara found the two girls chatting in the stands and gave them a wave. She then heard something odd in the boiler room. Using her X-ray vision, she saw two people fighting inside. "Holy fuck!" Kara said enthralled. She kicked the boiler door open and sped inside.

Looking around, someone released a valve sending steam into Kara's face. She twisted the pipe so the steam would go into the air away from her. "That was slightly inconvenient," Kara remarked.

Kara then noticed Dustin's body on the floor completely gutted. "Well...shit," she realized.

* * *

Alex walked with Kara around school while in full investigator mode. "According to the autopsy, Dustin's fluids were literally drained out of him."

"We should reconsider that life-sucking vampire theory," Kara said.

"If you had been there sooner, he probably wouldn't have died," Alex accused.

"You putting this on me? I'm not really in the saving people business," Kara said dismissively.

Alex and Kara sat down next to Jody. "What's up, guys?" she asked as she fed her face.

"Study group, remember?" Alex said annoyed.

"It totally slipped my mind," Jody admitted.

"Time flies when you're having fun," Kara smiled knowingly.

"No more veggie shakes, apparently," Alex noted of Jody's big plate.

"I try to eat twice as many steaks as I should to make up for vegetarians," Kara commented.

"So, the diet is finally over," Alex said.

"I'm so starving. I could eat a horse," Jody said.

"Or a deer for that matter," Kara chimed in.

"She means jerky," Alex said quickly.

"I haven't eaten all day," Jody said famished.

"Oh really?" Kara said skeptically.

"I'm just a little nervous about this party," Jody admitted.

"As you should. One wrong misstep and your life is literally over," Kara nodded.

"I'll see you guys, tonight," Jody said grabbing some Twinkies and taking off.

"She's the killer, isn't she?" Alex frowned.

"Duh," Kara said obviously.

"When were you going to tell anyone? She's going to be at that big party. What if she eats someone?" Alex asked.

"Fingers crossed," Kara smiled.

"One of these days, someone you care about is going to die and you'll regret it forever," Alex said dramatically as she took off.

* * *

At home, Kara couldn't decide whether to go with red or blue. Alex wasn't even dressed, yet. "So, I confirmed that it was Jody's car that hit that deer."

"What's this about?" Eliza asked.

"Jody's metabolism radically increased making her thin but in the process makes her hungry all the time to the point where she eats everything in sight including road-kill," Kara summarized.

"God damn, what's wrong with this town?" Eliza wondered.

"It's her fault," Alex accused Kara.

"And I'm cleaning the mess up one week at a time," Kara said. "In a way, Jody's story is the American dream. One day, she'll get an Oscar and look back at her days of being fat, eating everything in sight, and lying in trash as a distant memory," Kara said thoughtfully.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Alex wondered.

"Never-mind. I'm going with red this time," Kara said.

"Have you got a birthday gift for Vicki, yet?" Eliza reminded Alex.

"I was thinking...a gift certificate," Alex winced.

"That's so lame. It's the same as cash. Actually, it's worse than cash, because you can only use it at one place," Kara critiqued.

"It's the thought that counts," Alex said.

"The thought is stupid and inconsiderate," Kara replied.

Alex sighed. "I have a plan B," she said.

"Well, thank God for that," Kara ridiculed.

"We need to get to Jody," Alex said getting back to business.

"I'll give Pete a call. Wouldn't want him to be her next victim," Kara said taking out her phone.

* * *

Pete arrived at Jody's house with flowers while wearing a suit. "Perfect flowers for a perfect date," he said.

"That is so cheesy. They're beautiful," Jody said appreciatively.

"So is that dress," Pete pointed out her red dress.

"Thanks, it was my mom's," Jody said.

"That's hawt," Pete nodded.

Jody then felt an intense hunger pain. "I'm sorry. I have to go. You've always been good to me," she said going back inside.

"Wait...what?" Pete wondered as the door closed behind her. He knocked on the door without result. Opening the door, he went inside the dark house to look for her.

"White girls be crazy," Pete muttered. "Hey, Jody!" he shouted.

"Go away!" Jody said distressed.

Pete kept looking for her anyway not bothering to turn the lights on as he did. "I don't want to hurt you," Jody said to him from the kitchen.

"Come on, Jody. You couldn't hurt me. I'm a bad-ass football player," Pete reminded her.

Jody grabbed a hold of Pete overpowering him. "Oh shit!" he realized. Jody then slammed him to the floor knocking him out.

"I've always liked...dark meat," Jody said as she opened her mouth wide.

Kara entered the house and looked around for Jody. "Jody, Pete?" she called out.

Kara then casually found Pete on the floor with Jody escaping out the door. "Wow, Pete, you sure know how to pick'em," Kara mocked.

Pete moaned in pain at her burn. "Don't worry, Pete. I will avenge you."

* * *

Kara casually strolled into the well-lit greenhouse. "Jody, I know you're here," Kara said scanning the greenhouse for her. She then felt suddenly weakened by the Kryptonite scattered about the garden. "That's not good," she said feeling sick to her stomach.

Jody slammed her down to the ground with a shovel. "Why can't you just leave me alone?" Jody asked angrily.

"To be fair, you did try to kill my friend," Kara pointed out.

"All I ever wanted was to be thin," Jody said swinging the shovel at her. Kara dodged her strikes and then tried to take the shovel away from her. Jody kicked her away.

"Jody, don't do this. This isn't you," Kara said rolling her eyes while on the ground.

"I thought this was what I was supposed to look like," Jody shot back.

"Well, yeah, I meant your mental and spiritual state," Kara said obviously.

Jody swatted her with her shovel tossing her through a glass door onto some plants. "Death by shovel. I didn't think it would end this way," Kara muttered.

Jody was about to slice Kara's neck open with her shovel when she saw her reflection in the shattered glass. Despite her thin appearance, it was still not enough for her. "I'm still...fat," she said sadly.

"Give it ten years. You'll be a star," Kara assured her.

"Shut up! You acted like you cared about me but in reality, you were behind all the bullies," Jody accused.

"I was just trying to make you better yourself," Kara excused.

"You ruined my life!" Jody shouted at her.

"Drama queen much?" Kara mocked.

Jody gave Kara a furious look and then raised her shovel for the finishing blow. "Yeah, no," Kara said firing heat vision at the gas-lines in the greenhouse. The entire greenhouse exploded in a fireball as the gas ignited.

Kara then walked out of the greenhouse with burning clothes on. She looked back and confirmed that Jody was dead, instantly charred by the explosion. "Jody!" Pete called out as he exited the house.

Pete eyed Kara with concern. "She's gone, Pete. I'm sorry," Kara said sincerely.

"Are you alright? I should get an ambulance for you," Pete said.

"I'll be fine. She lit the gas-line inside the greenhouse. I was just outside when it exploded," Kara said pretending to be hurt.

"She was such a beautiful woman," Pete said sadly.

"Yeah, sure," Kara rolled her eyes. "Let me get changed, clean myself up a bit, and then we can go to the party."

"You're going to use Jody's clothes to the party?" Pete asked incredulously.

"Yes, Pete, she bought a shit-ton of outfits recently. I'm sure they fit now," Kara said obviously.

"That's just...wack," Pete said as Kara went inside the house to change.

* * *

Alex came out to see Vicki on a balcony of Lex's mansion while the party was going on. "Sneaking out?" Alex figured.

"Just getting some air," Vicki said feeling uncomfortable with the crowd.

"Sure," Alex doubted.

"It's just a birthday," Vicki downplayed.

Alex could see that Vicki wasn't feeling it. "You want to get out of here? I got a present for you."

"Really?" Vicki wondered.

Alex brought Vicki over to her barn with a large screen posted with a projector behind them. The two girls watched old Looney Tunes on the screen together with no one else around to bother them. "Pass the popcorn," Vicki said enjoying herself.

"Happy Birthday," Alex said to her.

Vicki smiled. "Thank you, Alex," she said appreciatively. "You're my best friend."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jody was played by Amy Adams, an Oscar-winning actress, who also played Lois Lane in Man of Steel.


	9. Jitters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Former Luthor employee, Earl, has the jitters.

Eliza was frantic going over every single detail with Kara before her big conference trip. "Don't use the upstairs bathroom. The pipes are clogged."

"Where's the leftover pizza?" Kara wondered while wearing headphones.

"It's in the fridge. There's chili for dinner for the both of you," Eliza told her.

Kara ignored Eliza and took out the pizza. "Are you listening to me?" Eliza asked annoyed.

Kara rocked out to her tunes instead of responding. Eliza took her headphones off. "I know you can hear me."

"I'm sorry. I have selective listening. It's a condition," Kara said sarcastically.

"Kara, can you give me a hand!" Alex shouted from outside.

Kara rolled her eyes and went outside with a slice of pizza still in her hand. Alex was having difficulty changing a tire on the truck. "So...what appears to be the problem?" Kara asked knowing the answer.

"The stupid jack won't work. Can you lift it?" Alex asked.

"I can do anything," Kara reminded her.

"Then do it," Alex snapped at her.

"God damn," Kara said casually lifting the truck up for her.

"If you need anything, call," Eliza said to them both.

"You worry too much. What's the worse that could happen?" Kara assured her.

"Don't say that. Every week it's one disaster after another," Eliza lectured her.

"Fixed it," Alex said getting up.

Kara carefully let the truck down. "Don't get into trouble," Eliza said to them both as she got in the truck and drove off.

Kara eyed Eliza leaving and then took out her cellphone. "It's on."

* * *

Before school, Kara, Alex, and Pete walked to the bus stop. "What are you going to do now that you're officially home alone?" Pete asked.

"A kick-ass party, of course," Kara replied.

"Do my ears deceive me? Mom specifically said not to do that," Alex said.

"Don't be a party-pooper," Kara told her.

"How many people are you planning?" Pete asked interested

"Everyone," Kara said obviously.

* * *

That night, the house was packed with teenagers dancing to tunes. "Nice party, right?" Kara said to Alex.

"Do you even recognize half the people here?" Alex asked skeptically.

"Is that a trick question, because I have an excellent memory?" Kara asked sarcastically.

Alex sat down and began to sulk. An Asian guy sat down on the couch next to her. "I think I'm going to hurl," he said drunkenly.

"Well, do it somewhere else," Alex told him.

The Asian guy proceeded to throw up all over her shirt. "What the fuck, dude?" Alex asked disgustedly.

"Pretty cool party," Vicki said to Kara.

"I know, right?" Kara agreed.

"If I had five-hundred people trashing my house, I would be a little freaked out," Vicki said.

"Good thing it isn't my house," Kara smiled.

"I could never brave something like this. My aunt would kill me," Vicki said looking around.

"You only live once. These years will be the most important years of your life," Kara lied.

"Really?" Vicki said with a gullible expression.

"So, where's Jake?" Kara asked curiously.

"I can enjoy myself without him," Vicki said defensively.

"You go, girl," Kara said giving her a fist bump.

Fireworks then exploded in the air near the house. "Better check up on Pete before he blows his hand off," Kara said exiting the house.

Alex came out of the house with a new shirt with a freaked-out expression on her face. "The cops are going to take our asses to jail."

"Nah, more like chewed out. I've been chewed out before," Kara said nonchalantly.

"Quite the party," Lex said showing up.

Kara gave Lex a kiss in front of Alex. "I hear you're coming to my shit factory tomorrow on a field trip."

"Wouldn't miss it," Kara lied.

Kara turned to Alex. "The phone is ringing. I need you to reassure your mom that everything is fine," Kara said to her.

"So now you have super-hearing," Alex rolled her eyes and ran into the house.

"Watch this," Kara smiled.

A lone firework went up and then created an explosion that lit up the sky. "Nice" Lex smiled impressed.

Alex got off the phone just as the house was rattled from Kara's giant firework. A girl then came up to Alex. "Hey, want to make-out in front of the guys? They love it," the obviously drunk girl offered.

"What the fuck?" Alex wondered wide-eyed.

Jake entered the house and found Vicki chilling. "What are you doing here?" Vicki asked him.

"Looking for you. Why didn't you invite me to this kick-ass party?" Jake asked hurt.

"It was last minute. I didn't realize I needed your permission," Vicki said defensively.

"It's not about permission. It's about communication," Jake told her. "Can we talk outside?"

Vicki followed Jake to the barn. "I just needed some breathing room," Vicki excused.

"Hey, that's cool. We can both go to the same party without needing to be around each other," Jake said to her.

The barn then started to violently shake. "What the fuck was that?" Jake wondered and then searched the barn for the source with a pitchfork in hand.

Vicki went inside the house and found Kara and Alex. "You two better see this."

Kara, Alex, and Vicki came upon Jake armed with a pitchfork on the upper floor of the barn. "What is it? A mouse?" Kara mocked.

Kara went up the stairs as Jake took a tarp off a man hiding underneath revealing a middle-aged Black man. "Earl, what are you doing here?" Kara asked.

"I came to see your mother," Earl replied.

"Nice," Jake smiled inappropriately.

"She's the only one I can trust," Earl added.

"Well, she's out of town, so I guess you're fucked," Kara said sympathetically.

Earl then started to violently shake. Alex saw the scene stunned. "We need to call an ambulance," she said responsibly.

"Or...we wait until the party is over and then call an ambulance," Kara suggested.

Alex shook her head at Kara and dialed 911. "Well...shit," Kara realized her party was over.

* * *

Kara and Alex ended up at the hospital where Earl was taken in. "He needs to go to a detox center," Alex remarked.

"Please, weed isn't addictive," Kara rolled her eyes.

"Is that what he was on?" Alex asked skeptically.

"No, he gives me weed all the time. What are you talking about?" Kara wondered.

"The shaking in the barn," Alex said impatiently.

"There's no drug that could cause that. He nearly took down the whole barn. The man's got super-powers," Kara said obviously.

"I bet this is all your fault...again," Alex accused.

"More likely it has to do with him taking a job at Lex's shit factory," Kara figured.

"It's either you or him. You're like a villainous duo," Alex scowled.

"That sounds so hot," Kara said aroused by the idea.

Two cops then rushed into the hospital. "Holy shit!" they shouted from Earl's room.

"You going to help out your drug dealer?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, after I finish this cold refreshing sweet Pepsi," Kara said sipping on it. Screams could be heard down the hall.

"Kara, now!" Alex ordered.

Kara sighed and went down the hall. As he did, cops were being thrown about as Earl went all jittery. Kara went up to the shaking Earl, took hold of his shoulders keeping him still, and then head-butted him to the floor knocking him unconscious.

* * *

The next morning, Kara and Alex walked into the house finding it a complete mess. "My mom is going to freak," Alex said stunned by all the beer bottles, popcorn, pizza, and vomit all over the place.

"You worry too much. I got this," Kara said and then cleaned the place up within a few seconds. "Too easy," Kara said to her.

Eliza slowly clapped her hands witnessing the whole thing. "Oh shit," Alex and Kara realized.

"I called six times last night and got a hold of six different people, none of which knew either of you," Eliza said peeved.

"You sure you got the right number?" Kara asked sarcastically.

"Don't start with me. I saw everything," Eliza said angrily.

"To be fair, she did clean up the mess," Alex said defending her.

"You're in even bigger trouble, Alex. You should know better," Eliza said to her.

"Wait...what?" Kara thought she misheard.

"What was I supposed to do? Call the cops and have them forcibly evicted?" Alex asked.

"I would pay to see that," Kara smiled.

"Where were you two this morning?" Eliza demanded.

"At the hospital," Kara answered.

"This is the last time I leave you two alone," Eliza said exasperated. "Two teenage girls hosting a party is a recipe for disaster, especially you, Alex."

"Ha, like anyone's going to try to poke her," Kara shook her head.

"What the fuck does that mean?" Alex asked offended.

"You look good but you got a terrible personality," Kara told her.

"Anyone get hurt?" Eliza asked.

"Well, we found Earl in the barn shaking like a leaf. That's why we were at the hospital," Alex said.

"What's wrong with him?" Eliza asked.

"Don't know but he's wanted...for murder," Kara said dramatically.

"This is the kind of shit I'm talking about," Eliza said.

"I didn't invite him. He just happened to show up asking for you in fact," Kara corrected.

Eliza frowned. "I'm going to see him. Kara, come with me."

* * *

At the hospital, Eliza went to talk to the doctor about Earl's condition. "What's wrong with him?" Eliza asked concerned.

"Actually, medical confidentiality prevents me from saying," the doctor replied.

"Oh," Eliza realized.

"I'm just fucking with you," the doctor smiled. "I have no idea. He's got an unknown mineral in his body. His body is trying to push the mineral fragments out of his body, in this case, violently."

"I don't know. That sounds like bullshit," Kara doubted.

"Kara, please," Eliza shut her up. "What caused this?"

"He claims an explosion at Luther Corp six months ago," the doctor said.

"I didn't hear anything like that," Eliza said skeptically.

"That's because it didn't happen. I looked up all the records on it," the doctor said.

"Can I talk to him? I'm a scientist," Eliza said.

"Well, in that case, knock yourself out but the cops are going to be taking him to the city soon," the doctor allowed.

"I'll come too," Kara volunteered.

Eliza looked over Earl. "I'm glad to see you, Eliza," he said appreciatively. "Sorry if I scared you," he said to Kara.

"Alright, Earl, what the hell is going on?" Eliza asked him.

"It was an accident. I was trying to see Lionel Luthor. I wanted to know what was going on at level three. When I got that job at that plant, I was assigned to clean level three. They were experimenting on a new kind of fertilizer. It was supposed to grow corn twice as fast. There was something in that fertilizer that was unstable. There was a huge explosion. I was cleaning at the time. The stuff got under my skin. They shut down the whole thing, transferred me to another department, and then two months later the jitters happened," Earl explained.

"Did you see a doctor?" Eliza asked.

"I must have seen fifty," Earl said. "They wanted to know what I was exposed to but when I went back to the plant, they told me level three didn't exist. You have to help me get out."

"Earl, you're wanted for murder," Eliza refused him.

"I'm running out of time," Earl said freaked out.

"I'll do it," Kara said to him. "I'm in deep with Lex."

"Thank you. You're an angel," Earl said gratefully.

"Get some rest," Eliza told him and then left the room with Kara.

"I got this field trip to Lex' shit factory. I could look around," Kara suggested.

"Don't do anything stupid," Eliza told her.

* * *

Later that day, Kara, Alex, Pete, Vicki, and Jake attended a field trip to Lex's shit factory. "Here we actually give a crap," Lex said awkwardly to the crowd.

"Right, so before we go in everyone get rid of anything metallic including cell phones," Lex ordered.

"I heard there's something nefarious on level three. Is that true?" Kara raised her hand.

"Yeah, it's where we do the alien autopsies," Lex dodged.

Kara saw the authorized personnel only sign and decided to enter anyway. Lex continued to carry on with the tour oblivious that his alien girlfriend was missing from the crowd. "Ths is it. Plant mission control," Lex said of the group of nerds at their computer.

"One hundred thousand tons of shit is processed here every single year. The result can be pretty explosive," Lex smiled at them in a lame attempt to make a joke.

The door to the exit then started to shake violently. "Well, let's carry on," Lex said.

"What's behind that door?" Alex asked curiously.

"Nothing to worry about, Miss Danvers, I assure you," Lex said.

The door then opened with Earl coming out with a handgun to Lex's head. "Take me to level three," he ordered him.

"Fuck me," Lex muttered.

"Now, mother-fucker," Earl shouted at him.

* * *

Kara sped around the shit factory and found the surveillance room. There, she saw Earl taking the students hostage. "Well, I'll be damned," she said upon seeing him.

Kara then noticed the archive room and zipped over there. Looking around, she found blueprints to the plant. Meanwhile, Earl was in rage-mode. "There is no level three," Lex insisted.

"You lying piece of shit," Earl said to him.

"He's not lying. I got the blueprints," Kara said casually entering.

Earl took the blueprints over and looked them over. "There's supposed to be an elevator here to level three," he said.

"No shit?" Kara wondered looking over them with him.

"Sit your ass down," Earl ordered her.

Kara strongly considered killing him immediately or taking his gun and then killing him. However, with so many witnesses, she decided to just sit down next to Alex. "I tried."

The phone then rang. "It's my father," Lex said to Earl.

"Speaker," Earl ordered him.

"Hey, Dad, you're on speaker," Lex said.

"Earl, let the good kids go. We have a lot to talk about," Lionel said to him.

"Where's level three?" Earl demanded.

"There is no level three," Lionel answered.

"Don't fuck with me!" Earl shouted. Earl then lost control of himself. He grabbed a hold of a methane valve and shook so violently the valve came off releasing methane into the air.

"You see what you made me do?" Earl ranted and then shot out the surveillance camera.

Lionel turned to Eliza and the cops outside the plant. "Well...shit," he realized.

* * *

Once Earl had settled down, Jake decided to take action. "I'm going to take him out. You got my back, Pete?" Jake asked.

"I don't know," Pete said timidly.

"Don't be a pussy," Jake said to him.

"Go be a hero," Kara encouraged him.

Jake got up and attacked Earl for the gun. Earl soundly kicked his ass forcing Jake to get back. "What the fuck, Pete?" he asked hurt.

Lex then stood up. "I'm going to tell you the truth. My father doesn't care about you or anyone in this room. If we all die, his PR team will spin it. His insurance company will payout, and you'll come out of this the bad guy."

There was a long awkward pause. "Why are you telling me this?" Earl asked wondering if there was a point.

"That just felt really therapeutic to say," Lex admitted. "Look, if you let the kids go, I'll take you to level three," Lex promised.

"Alright, everyone, get out!" Earl ordered everyone.

The kids got up and ran out the exit except for Kara. "Where's Kara?" Eliza asked of Alex as she came out.

"She decided to stay with Lex," Alex told her.

Eliza sighed knowing what that meant.

* * *

Earl pointed his gun at Lex. "I held up my part of the bargain. Now, take me to level three."

"There is no level three, bro. If you shoot that gun in here, this whole place will explode," Lex told him.

"I don't give a shit anymore. I can't live like this," Earl said depressed. Earl then noticed Kara leaning against the wall watching.

"Why are you here?" Earl demanded of her.

"Curiosity got the better of me," Kara admitted. She sped towards Earl and broke his neck before he could pull the trigger. Earl gave one last shake before he died. Kara took the pistol away from his hand and pocketed it. She then proceeded to break several of Earl's bones to give the impression his condition had caused his death.

"Good job. Let's get out of here," Lex said to her.

"Not so fast. What's down there in level three?" Kara asked him.

"There is no level three," Lex insisted.

"Lex, our relationship has to be built on trust. We're partners now. This shit factory is no longer yours alone. It's ours," Kara told him.

"I honestly don't know what he's talking about," Lex said.

Kara reopened the blueprints. "There's an elevator hidden behind a wall here," Kara pointed out an empty space.

"You knew this the entire time?" Lex realized.

"I firmly believe that violence is never the way to get what you want," Kara told him.

"Do you listen to yourself?" Lex asked her.

"Come on," Kara led him down the hall. Finding a methane valve, Kara used her strength to lower the gas level.

Kara then took Lex to the janitor's closet and then punched out the wall revealing the elevator. "Well, I'll be damned," Lex realized.

The two went inside the elevator and found only two buttons. "Well, I guess this elevator doesn't lead to level three after all," Lex remarked.

Kara smirked and then pushed the hidden black button taking them to level three. They then entered a massive empty storage room. "How the fuck do you miss something like this?" Kara asked Lex.

"I don't know," Lex said honestly.

Kara looked around. "Well, there's nothing here, but I got an awesome idea."

"What?" Lex asked cautiously.

"Alright, we get ourselves a huge screen, some bad-ass speakers, and a projector. We turn this bitch into a movie theater," Kara suggested.

"That does sound awesome," Lex agreed.

"All to ourselves," Kara said giving Lex a kiss.

"Only if they're cool movies. None of those chick flicks," Lex told her.

"Of course," Kara agreed.

"We should probably get back," Lex told her.

* * *

Earl was taken out of the plant in a body bag. Eliza gave Kara a disappointed look. "Really?" she asked her.

"He snapped his own neck," Kara lied.

"Yeah, bullshit," Alex doubted.

Lex confronted his father. "You lied to me about level three."

"No, I told you level three wasn't in the plans. It wasn't," Lionel excused. "It's plausible deniability."

"It wasn't some small office. It was an entire floor. That shit can be detected from the air," Lex told him."What were you even doing down there?"

"It doesn't matter. It was a failure, we moved on," Lionel said dismissively.

"You almost got me killed," Lex accused.

"You got yourself almost killed. Your security is shit," Lionel told him. "I mean, how the fuck did he even get inside?"

The press then came up to Lionel. "What can you tell us about level three?" they asked eagerly.

"It's a redundant storage space. That's all," Lionel replied.

"What about Earl Jenkin's family?" a reporter asked.

"Full benefits. Even though he was crazy as fuck and a murderer, he was still a Luthor employee. Family means everything to us," Lex spoke up.

"The fuck you doing?" Lionel hissed at him.

"Shouldn't have fucked with me," Lex said to him and walked off.


	10. Rogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is forced to do the bidding of a rogue cop.

Alex wandered around the Luthor Charity Ball in casual clothes not giving a shit about her appearance to anyone. She looked at an obviously fake breastplate filled with jewels and suspiciously hosting a snake design shaped like an "S."

"You know, this belonged to Alexander the Great. Get it, we're both named after him," Lex said to her wearing an expensive suit.

"Oh really?" Alex doubted.

"They say the design symbolizes strength and courage," Lex pointed out.

"I can't see myself going into battle with that on," Alex said.

"Well, of course not. Women don't belong on the battlefield...silly," Lex said condescendingly.

"I didn't know you were such a history buff," Alex mocked.

"I'm not. I'm just interested in people who ruled the world before they were thirty," Lex said simply.

"Don't worry, Lex. You still got a few years to go," Vicki said entering the conversation.

"Vicki, I didn't know you were going to be here," Alex said sheepishly and noticing Vicki's white dress.

"Didn't Kara tell you?" Vicki asked confused.

"Why don't I leave you two alone," Lex said smirking and then walked off.

"Creep," Alex said under her breath.

"Having fun?" Vicki asked her.

"Not really," Alex admitted.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better Jake is just as uncomfortable," Vicki said pointing him out.

"I'm not...competing with him," Alex said awkwardly.

"Oh, of course," Vicki nodded. "Why don't you join us?"

"Sure," Alex allowed.

Kara, meanwhile, was sampling champagne glasses. "Aren't you underaged, miss?" one of the waiters said to her.

"I'm actually forty-seven years old. I was in a coma for thirty of those years. True story," Kara told him.

"I don't think...," the waiter doubted.

Kara gave him a wad of cash as a bribe. "Keep your mouth shut and keep them coming."

"Yes, ma'am," he said taking off.

Lex joined Kara who was in a very distracting red dress. "I thought you hated all these rich fucks," Kara said of the crowd.

"You know what they say. Keep your friends close, your enemies closer," Lex smiled.

"Then I want to be your arch-nemesis," Kara smirked.

"Always the romantic, Lex," Victoria barged in.

"Victoria Hardwick," Lex introduced to Kara.

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting?" she asked Kara.

"As a matter of fact, you are," Kara smiled at her.

"Of course not," Lex said politely.

"I'm going to get some fresh air," Kara said leaving Lex to Victoria.

Kara went outside as she considered all the ways she could get rid of Victoria without anyone knowing. She eyed a man getting his ass kicked in the bushes. "Welcome to Metropolis," Kara muttered as she also saw a homeless man and his dog sleeping at a bus stop.

A bus then went out of control as the driver had a heart attack. The bus hit a number of parked cars on its way to the bus stop. Kara casually watched as the bus went by her. Kara sped towards the bus stop and rammed her shoulder into the bus stopping it abruptly. The front of the bus was smashed folding around her on impact with sparks flying everywhere.

"What a rush," Kara said enthralled by the crash.

Kara then noticed the homeless man still fast to sleep. As the crowd came out of Lex's charity ball, Kara sped away to avoid being seen.

* * *

The next morning, Eliza and Kara were in the barn. "How was the Metropolis Museum?" Eliza asked conversationally.

"Uneventful," Kara lied.

"Uneventful, my ass," Alex said showing Eliza the newspaper. "Metro-bus crashes museum gala," the headline read.

"Kara," Eliza scolded.

"It could have been worse. I stopped the bus before this homeless man could get run over. He was probably a veteran," Kara said defensively.

"Are you alright?" Eliza asked concerned.

"Is that a serious question?" Kara scoffed.

"What if someone saw you do it?" Eliza asked.

"Like who? Everyone was inside the museum," Kara said.

"There could have been eyewitnesses on the street," Alex said scornfully.

"I think it's fine. There's no mention of any witnesses here," Eliza said reading the article. "Kara, I don't say this enough, but I'm proud of you."

"You cannot be serious. She does this to get a rush. She's there at every car crash," Alex said.

"Not everyone," Kara said rolling her eyes.

"The first time you used your powers to save someone was in a car crash. Is there something you want to tell me?" Eliza asked her.

"No," Kara replied. "Look, we should get going to school." Kara didn't want to talk about how she would get orgasmic highs from car crashes. Watching the movie Speed was like watching porn to her.

* * *

At school, Kara entered the "weird room" and saw Alex busy on an editorial talking shit about the town and school. "Another scathing editorial?" Kara mocked.

"Is there any other kind?" Alex asked.

"I prefer my editorials to be fair...and balanced," Kara smirked.

"Don't bullshit me. You never read the news," Alex said dismissively.

"Kara, where did you go last night?" Vicki asked concerned.

"I went for a very enthusiastic walk," Kara replied.

Principal Kwan then came in and confronted Alex. "Miss Danvers, is this your idea of a joke?" he asked her referring to her paper. "Concerned parents have been calling all morning."

"And that sounds like not my problem," Alex stood her ground.

"The EPA said the meteorite impact was harmless years ago," Principal Kwan said.

"Yeah, under the Bush administration," Alex scoffed.

"Oh shit," Kara said as Alex got political.

"The Torch is a school newspaper. Not your personal tabloid," Principal Kwan told her.

"No one wants to do this job. It's just me here which means I get to print whatever the fuck I want," Alex told him off. "Now, you can cut my funding if you want, and I'll take your ass to the school board."

"You can't threaten me. I fired our football coach that gave us championships every year because he was caught cheating and threatening students. As for the school board, I don't give a fuck, because I can get hired in some other town that isn't a shithole and get paid far more. As of now, the Torch is suspended until I appoint a new editor," Principal Kwan said to her. He proceeded to drop her paper, stomp on it with his shoe, and then left.

"What the fuck just happened?" Alex asked shocked.

"I think you got fired," Pete said.

"Don't worry, Alex. I'll fix this," Kara grinned.

"God, no," Alex sighed.

* * *

After school, Kara came by the barn looking for Eliza or Alex. "Anyone home?" she asked. She then noticed a slight sound with her super-hearing. She then saw a badge on the floor. Suddenly, a generator came down upon her. Kara casually swatted the generator to the floor.

"Metropolis PD," Kara read the badge.

Kara then heard clapping from upstairs. "I don't know what they've been feeding you but that was pretty impressive," Officer Sam Phelan said to her. "Not quite as exciting as last night, but I wanted to be sure."

"So, who are you, Officer Phelan?" Kara asked looking at the badge.

"Your new best friend, Kara," Officer Phelan smiled.

"What do you want?" Kara humored him.

"I need your help. You see, Kara, I'm in a battle I can't afford to lose because if I do the bad guys win," he said vaguely.

"Well, we can't have that," Kara smirked.

"You have this gift that I need," Officer Phelan said.

"What are you offering?" Kara asked.

"We negotiating?" he asked incredulously.

"Always," Kara replied.

"You have a secret you don't want anyone to know about. I'm guessing that's why you didn't stick around for the TV cameras last night. You want to keep things that way, you'll do as I say," he threatened.

"Alright, let's play," Kara agreed.

* * *

That night, Kara looked out the window of the barn. "You look like you're carrying the world on your shoulders," Lex remarked as he got upstairs.

"Me? That doesn't sound like me," Kara scoffed.

"Sorry if I surprised you. There's really no way to knock," Lex excused.

"I heard you as soon as you parked," Kara said to him.

"Right," Lex remembered. "So, you're involved in a police investigation now. I thought I was the bad one."

"We're both bad, Lex," Kara corrected.

"Officer Sam Phelan came to see me about that traffic accident with the bus. However, it turns out the investigation is already closed. He's acting rogue," Lex warned.

"I figured as much," Kara said unconcerned.

"He's not the kind of person you want in your life, Kara. I had my fair share of legal problems in Metropolis. I did some fucked up things. My father paid him off to keep things quiet," Lex revealed.

"Nice," Kara approved.

"He's the kind that will plant evidence and falsify reports. If he has something on you, he will use it against you," Lex said.

"He just wants to talk," Kara said dismissively.

"Anything you say to him can be used against you," Lex warned.

"I just want to toy with him," Kara downplayed. "Just like you're toying with Victoria."

"Is this what this is about?" Lex asked shocked.

"You have wealth and intelligence. You don't need more of the same. What you need is raw power," Kara told him.

* * *

The next afternoon, Kara met with Officer Phelan at the over-priced coffee shop. "Alright, what do you want?" Kara asked as they sat down.

"I want your help. I want your help to further my cause," Officer Phelan said.

"Just wait a year and I'll apply to be a police cadet," Kara lied.

Officer Phelan smiled at her. "I want your help now while you're still with your adopted mother and sister."

"Anything for the cause of justice," Kara said sarcastically.

"I just need you for one small thing and then I'll be out of your hair," Officer Phelan assured her.

* * *

At school, Kara entered the "weird room." "I have some good news. The Torch is back in business," Kara said brightly.

"Great, when can we send out the next issue?" Alex asked pleased.

"Tomorrow," Kara replied. "But there was a catch. I'm the new editor."

"You can't be serious," Alex said wide-eyed.

"Alex, you shit-talking the town and school hurts business in this town as well as real-estate values. I'm going to be only promoting positive stories," Kara said.

"That's propaganda," Alex objected.

"You're free to talk shit about other towns and believe me, they have it coming," Kara offered.

"How could you betray me like this. The Torch is my life," Alex said angrily.

"It was the only way to reopen the paper," Kara said obviously.

"Bullshit. You could...," Alex said.

"What? Use my powers? Bribe him with Lex's money? Some other corrupt way to get your way?" Kara asked.

"You want me to work for you?" Alex asked incredulously.

"You will get full credit for all the stories you write. I'm just in charge of which stories get published," Kara downplayed.

"I'm not interested in fluff pieces. I want to write about...murder, sex, and corruption," Alex said to her. "I want to make a difference."

"The only difference you're making is pissing people off," Kara told her.

"That's not true. By exposing bad people, I have made this place better," Alex insisted.

"It's my way or no way," Kara said simply.

"I fucking hate you," Alex said teary-eyed and then stormed out of the room.

* * *

Kara strolled around town when Officer Phelan drove up to her. "Get in, kid," he ordered.

Kara rolled her eyes and got into the car. They drove into the night to Metropolis. "What are we doing here?" Kara asked bored.

"You know what the biggest obstacle to my job is?" he asked her.

"The ACLU?" Kara figured.

"That's a good one. No, Internal Affairs," Officer Phelan said seriously.

"Those bastards!" Kara said passionately.

"The head of the division lives on the fifth floor," Officer Phelan pointed to it.

"You want his head in paper or plastic?" Kara asked.

"No, nothing like that. I just need his files in a safe. You bring those files to me, and I will never trouble you again," Officer Phelan lied.

"I don't know. That sounds like bullshit," Kara doubted.

"I promise," Officer Phelan said to her.

Kara tore off the doorknob and went inside. Scanning the place, she found the hidden safe. Taking the safe out of the wall, she threw it out the window where it landed on Officer Phelan's car, destroying his engine. Cops then arrived. "Your file?" Kara said handing it to him.

The cops then came upon them. "You called them?" Officer Phelan hissed.

"No shit," Kara smiled and then sped away. The cops apprehended Officer Phelan and took him away.

* * *

Kara yawned as she entered the dining room the next morning. "You came in late," Eliza remarked.

"I was busy helping out a cop. I'm a crime-fighter now," Kara said enthusiastically.

Eliza shook her head in disbelief. "Alex is still sulking. Best to stay clear of her."

"Especially since I am the reason she's pissed-off," Kara agreed.

"What did you do this time?" Eliza asked her.

Sheriff's deputies came to the house and knocked on the door. "We have a warrant to search the premises," one of them said.

"Can you like not but say you did?" Kara asked them.

"Sorry but this is serious. It's murder," the sheriff deputy said grimly.

"I figured I would get caught eventually," Kara mused.

"Not another word," Eliza said to her. "Go ahead and looked around," Eliza allowed them.

"Normally, we would rip the house and barn apart but since you're upstanding white people, we're just going to look around," the sheriff deputy said.

"Much appreciated," Eliza said dryly.

The sheriff deputies looked around and then went upstairs to Alex's room. "What the fuck?" Alex wondered as they entered.

Kara laughed amused. "It's not funny," Eliza scolded her.

"You better have a warrant," Alex demanded.

"Here it is?" the sheriff deputy said.

"I want to see the judge's signature," Alex demanded.

"Jesus," the sheriff deputy sighed handing it to her.

Alex looked it over. "Murder? Are you fucking serious? Do you know who the fuck I am? I'm the editor for the Torch as in I will torch your ass for this."

"Just let us do our job," the sheriff deputies said impatiently.

Alex stepped aside watching them like a hawk as they searched. They came to find a number of sex toys in Alex's drawers. "Those aren't mine," Alex said shocked and appalled.

Kara giggled and then laughed as she heard what was going on upstairs. "Kara," Eliza scolded as Kara laughed out of her chair.

The sheriff deputies then went to the barn and found nothing. They then searched the truck and again found nothing. "Sorry about this," the sheriff deputies said to Eliza as they departed.

"What do you know about this?" Eliza demanded.

"A dirty cop planted a dead body in the barn and the murder weapon in the truck this morning. I'm actually quite impressed he was released, got the evidence, planted it, and took off by morning," Kara said.

"Where's the body now?" Eliza asked.

"Vaporized," Kara said nonchalantly.

"And the murder weapon?" Eliza asked.

"Here," Kara said taking it out.

"You get rid of that," Eliza ordered.

"But it's a nice piece," Kara said looking it over.

"You don't need it. You can kill people with your eyes. I can't believe I just said that," Eliza said shocked at herself.

Kara sighed. "Fine," she relented.

* * *

Later that day, Officer Phelan entered the house. "You're quite the hero, Kara," he sneered.

"I know, right?" Kara agreed.

"I've been doing this a long time. Did you really think you could double-cross me?" he asked.

"For a moment there, yeah, I kind of did," Kara grinned.

"Kara, my job is about scenarios. You never enter a crack house with one plan. You go in with ten. That's how you survive," he told her.

"Funny, whenever I visit a crack house, I just knock," Kara mocked.

"The truth, kid, is that you don't leave me with a lot of options!" he shouted at her.

"Ham alert," Kara smiled.

"You complicate my life. I'm going to complicate yours!" he promised. "I have your sister, Alex. You better do as I say or I'll kill her."

Kara grabbed him by the shoulders and slammed him against the wall. "What's the matter, Kara. You going to kill me? You think that's the answer to your problem?" he asked.

"Well played, asshole," Kara allowed letting him go.

"I don't want any surprises. I'm going to let you think about last night. Stay close," he said and then left the house.

* * *

Kara scanned the whole house, the barn, and the surrounding area for Alex. She then dialed her phone but got no answer. "Well...shit," Kara realized.

Kara went to the school and entered the "weird room". "Have you seen Alex?" Kara asked Vicki with a serious face.

"No," Vicki shook her head.

"Did she say anything about where she was going or doing today?" Kara asked.

"No," Vicki said.

Kara sat down defeated. "I lost her. She's gone somewhere, and I can't find her."

"I'm sure she'll turn up," Vicki said confidently.

"I took the Torch away from her," Kara reflected.

"You tried to save the Torch," Vicki defended her.

"I could have found another way to arm-twist Principal Kwan. The truth is that I wanted the Torch for myself, just to have it," Kara admitted.

"Because it was special to Alex?" Vicki realized.

"Yeah," Kara nodded.

"That's fucked up. You're fucked up," Vicki said to her.

"I know," Kara admitted. "If you see her, have her call me immediately," Kara asked her.

"Sure," Vicki said giving her an odd look.

* * *

Kara went to the coffee shop looking for Alex and ran into Lex. "What's the rush? Want to get a cup?" Lex asked her.

"Phelan took Alex. I don't know where. If I don't cooperate with him, he'll kill her," Kara said seriously.

"Holy shit," Lex realized.

"What the fuck am I going to do? She's the one thing a person can leverage against me," Kara said.

"But not me?" Lex asked offended.

"You're not there, yet," Kara told him.

"I will hire private investigators to find her. We will find her together," Lex said. "In the meantime, just go along with it."

"Alright," Kara agreed.

* * *

That night, Officer Phelan found Kara in the barn. "What do you want now?" Kara asked annoyed.

"That's complicated. After last night, I got Internal Affairs asking me more questions than I want to answer," Officer Phelan said.

"Sounds like not my problem," Kara told him.

"But it is. Our next bit of business will be our last," he assured her.

"I feel like I've heard this before," Kara rolled her eyes.

"Your sister is still mine. Once your adopted mother finds out, I'm going to exhort her for all the money she has. The house, this barn, the truck, all of it gone," Officer Phelan threatened. "So, what's it going to be?"

"Fuck it," Kara relented.

As Officer Phelan and Kara left, Lex followed them with the extremely obvious license plate that had his name on it.

* * *

Officer Phelan drove Kara to the Metropolis Museum. "What are we doing here?" Kara asked bored from the drive.

"I figure it's time for my retirement package," he said.

"The breastplate," Kara figured.

"I'm mainly after the ten million dollars worth of jewels on it," Officer Phelan clarified.

Officer Phelan and Kara arrived at the utility box. "Open it and shut the security system down," he ordered her.

Kara tore it open and then used her heat vision to fry the circuits taking down the cameras. "What about the guards? Maybe we should call in a bomb threat or something?"

"Don't be stupid. The MPD would be on our ass in five minutes," Officer Phelan rejected. "You've got super-speed. Just snatch it without a guard seeing you. If they do, take care of them," he ordered.

"Fine," Kara said.

The two broke into the museum and went to the breastplate. "So pretty," Kara said memorized by it.

"Hurry up and take it out," Officer Phelan ordered.

"One problem," Kara said as she advanced on him.

"Fuck with me and your sister dies," Officer Phelan threatened.

Kara then kissed him passionately for a few moments. Officer Phelan went into a daze and fell to the floor confused where he was and what he was doing in the museum. "The things I do for you, Alex," Kara shook her head.

Guards then entered the room with guns drawn. Kara sped away into the shadows as Officer Phelan was apprehended.

Kara walked up to Lex who was parked outside the museum. "Nice catch," Lex complimented. "But what about Alex?" Lex asked concerned.

"Can you drive me back to school?" Kara asked.

"Sure," Lex agreed.

Once inside his car, Kara fell asleep exhausted. After a few hours, Lex drove Kara to the school. "Thanks. I can make it back home from here," she told him.

"You sure you'll be alright?" Lex asked.

"I'll be fine," Kara said giving him a goodnight kiss.

* * *

Kara then waltzed into the school and entered the "weird room" finding Alex at her computer typing something up. Alex gave Kara a surprised look. "Long night," Kara remarked.

"How did you know I was here?" Alex asked.

"You got Vicki to lie for you," Kara accused.

"So what?" Alex asked dismissively.

Kara got into Alex's face. "Officer Phelan said he kidnapped you. You didn't answer your phone and I checked everywhere including here. I got Lex to hire private investigators to find you."

"I'm touched," Alex mocked.

Kara picked Alex out of her chair and forced her against the wall. "I no longer have a family anymore. You and Eliza are all I have left. I would burn this world down if only to save you two," Kara said seriously visibly upset.

"I'm sorry. I was angry over the Torch," Alex admitted.

Kara softened at that and let Alex go. "I'll get you back the Torch. I promise."

* * *

The next night, members of the school board, Lex, and Kara dined at a fancy restaurant out of town. "So, what is the future for Midvale Highschool?" Lex asked them.

"I propose we include Creationism side-by-side with Evolution," one of them said.

"I'm liking this common core," another said.

"We should cancel the SAT test. It's discriminatory," a third said.

"I believe all tests should be graded on a curve," a fourth said.

"All excellent ideas," Lex applauded. "One fundraiser with my friends and you will never have to raise a cent."

"What do you want in return, Lex?" one of them asked suspiciously.

"Alex Danvers gets editorial control of the Torch," Kara said.

The school board member frowned at that. "She's always talking shit about our school and town," one complained.

"I'll make it so that she won't talk shit about any of you. That way your public profiles rise above everyone else," Kara offered.

"Deal," they agreed.

* * *

The next day a disgruntled Principal Kwan came into the "weird room." He turned to Alex and Kara in the room. "The Torch is yours, Miss Danvers," he relented.

"Thanks?" Alex wondered.

"Don't thank me. Thank the school board. It would appear you have powerful friends," Principal Kwan said and then stormed out.

Alex gave Kara a surprised look. She merely shrugged. "Alright, time to eviscerate the school board," Alex said flexing her fingers.

"About that, I think you shouldn't," Kara told her.

"I think I should," Alex insisted.

"But you really shouldn't," Kara smiled at her.

"Watch me," Alex stared her down.

Kara stared at Alex wondering whether to torch the Torch. "I'm just fucking with you," Alex smiled.

Kara gave her a relieved look and then the two laughed together.


	11. Invisible Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Invisible Man threatens Lex while Kara evades a blood drive.

Alex and Vicki took a stroll across the football field after PE. "How did you get out of gym...again?" Alex wondered.

"I'm taking part in the blood drive," Vicki said pleased with her ingenuity. "That means no physical activity for a whole week."

"Good plan except you pass the fuck out when you see blood. Remember when you skinned your knee in seventh grade?" Alex reminded her.

"Only you would remember something like that," Vicki rolled her eyes.

"Hurry, Alex, time to hit the showers," Kara called out obnoxiously to her.

"God damn it," Alex sighed embarrassed and then walked away from an amused Vicki.

* * *

In the showers, Kara was her typical self complimenting the girls on their breast-size growth and how they had lost weight. Alex tried to ignore Kara and keep to herself not focusing on the dozen naked girls around her. Exiting the shower, Kara only had a towel around her waist instead of her entire torso. "Kara, fix yourself," Alex said to her.

"Oh, shit, I completely forgot. I'm so new to all this," Kara said taking the towel off completely and then wrapping it around herself appropriately.

"You've been here for three years. You're not fooling anyone," Alex glared at her.

"So...you going to donate blood?" Kara asked.

"Maybe," Alex said uncommitted.

"I should give blood. It may give someone superpowers," Kara said brightly.

"Don't even think about it," Alex warned her. "Besides, no needle on Earth could pierce your skin."

"Actually, I could lower my power level sufficient enough to get cut if I wanted to. That's how I am able to shave my legs. Otherwise, I would be a hairy beast!" Kara reminded her.

"Your legs are fabulous," a random girl complimented Kara.

"Oh, thank you," Kara said appreciatively.

* * *

After school, Kara, Alex, and Pete met at the coffee shop to discuss another "weird" happening. "So, I saw Charlie on the floor in the shower. I asked what happened to him. He said an invisible man beat his ass with a weight. I mean, isn't that wack?" Pete said.

"Very wack," Kara agreed.

"Wait...what the fuck did I just hear?" Alex wondered.

"Why are there weights in the locker room anyway?" Kara wondered.

"You put weights in every room you're in, shower included. That's how you get swoll," Pete said flexing his bicep.

"Nice," Kara smiled.

"An invisible man is impossible. More like Charlie is making shit up because he slipped on his own towel," Alex doubted.

"After everything we have seen, you doubt there could be an invisible man?" Kara asked her. The three of them then overheard an argument by Jake and Vicki across the shop.

"I don't have time for this shit," Jake said to her.

"If you don't want to help me with this blood drive then just say so," Vicki said scornfully.

"That's not it," Jake said defensively.

"Then what is it?" Vicki demanded.

"Look, if all my guys donate blood we won't be able to play well," Jake said obviously.

"Lives are at stake and you're focused on a game?" Vicki asked incredulously.

"Yeah, Vicki, that's how some of these shit-heads will end up with college admittances and scholarships. You're trying to take their future away from them. I have to lead this team to victory," Jake argued.

"That's such a shitty argument. Think of the children," Vicki said to him.

"You know what? I need some space from this bullshit," Jake said rudely and then took off.

A frustrated Vicki then spotted the three of them and came over with her clipboard. "Would any of you like to donate blood?"

"I have a game," Pete said instantly. "But I could help passing out cookies," he said lamely.

"I have anemia. It would literally kill me," Kara lied.

Vicki gave Alex a hopeful look. Alex cringed not wanting to disappoint her best friend. "I'll do it," Alex agreed.

"Great," Vicki said putting Alex's name down and then taking off.

"You have anemia? That's wack. I mean, you're the strongest girl in gym," Pete pointed out.

"Pete, shut the fuck up," Kara told him off.

Alex stared blankly wondering what her true motive was for helping Vicki. Was it to truly help? To be a good friend? To outshine Jake? It wasn't like she was even competing with him. That would be absurd.

* * *

Kara used super-human speed to get her homework done finishing it all in five minutes when Eliza came over to her. "Kara, what's this?" she asked referring to a poster.

"It's for a blood drive," Kara said.

"You know you can't donate," Eliza scolded.

"I know. Just because this poster just happens to be on the table near me doesn't mean I'm going to do it," Kara rolled her eyes.

"Then why have it out?" Eliza asked.

"To create conversation," Kara said.

"You're unbelievable," Eliza said throwing the poster away.

"The whole school thinks you have anemia and that it's contagious," Alex said scornfully as she entered the dining room.

Kara laughed hysterically. "It's not funny, Kara," Eliza tried hard not to smile.

"I'm sorry. I should be completely honest with people. From now on, I'll tell blood drivers that I'm a space-alien," Kara said.

"No, don't do that," Eliza rebuked. "I'm sorry to say this but sometimes you can't be honest with people all the time."

"Mom, she's a pathological liar. She doesn't need encouragement," Alex said.

"That's simply not true," Kara lied.

"You know what? Kara can help in other ways like giving people cookies and juice," Alex suggested.

"That's an excellent idea," Eliza smiled.

"Is it?" Kara narrowed her eyes at Alex.

* * *

That night, Lex looked everywhere around his house. "Looking for something?" Kara asked bringing him flowers.

"Flowers? Isn't that the man's role?" Lex asked her.

"I am the man in this relationship," Kara smiled giving him a kiss.

"I'm not sure whether to be offended or aroused," Lex admitted.

"Good answer," Kara said to him

The flower bouquet then suddenly tipped over onto the floor. "Oops," Kara remarked.

"Don't worry about it. I'll get the help to clean it up," Lex assured her.

"Do you love me, Lex?" Kara asked.

"Not all relationships are about love," he deflected. "We have mutual goals."

"What is our mutual goal, Lex?" Kara asked curiously.

"To fuck with people and in particular my father," Lex said obviously.

Kara eyed Lex's watchless hand. "It would appear...someone is fucking with you at the moment."

"Can you find my watch?" Lex asked.

"Don't you have others?" Kara asked.

"Hundreds but this one is special. It's from my mother," Lex said.

Kara scanned the room with her X-ray vision. It's not here."

"Well...shit," Lex realized.

The two then heard a noise on the second floor. Kara scanned the floor directly above them but saw nothing. "Odd," she remarked.

"Let's check it out," Lex said to her.

The two went up the stairs and found the door shaking violently and glowing brightly. Undeterred, Kara opened the door and went inside. "Holy shit," she said amused.

"What is it?" Lex asked as he went inside.

All across the walls in glow-in-the-dark paint were the words "Leave Now" and "Get Out." Lex looked around dismayed. "This is some bullshit. I'm going to have to sleep in one of my other bedrooms now."

"Looks like your house is haunted," Kara smiled.

"Turning my father's mansion into a haunted house attraction," Lex considered.

"He would be so pissed," Kara chuckled. "Tonight, we should sleep together. I can keep you safe."

"Agreed," Lex replied.

* * *

The next morning, Kara and Lex made out on the couch as Lionel strolled in. "Lex, I'm impressed. Your new girlfriend is young and hawt."

"Shucks, Mr. Luthor," Kara smiled.

"I know, right?" Lex agreed. "She's great at giving massages. Right now, she's working my neck but knowing her that's just a start. I can't wait for your happy ending," Lex said to her.

"Oh behave, Lex," Kara mock scolded.

"Is this your way of trying to gain my approval?" Lionel asked as he got himself a drink.

"This might come as a shock to you, but I don't revolve my life around you," Lex replied.

"I understand," Lionel allowed. "But I think you're being swindled."

"Excuse me?" Kara asked offended.

"Let him finish," Lex assured her.

"Would you excuse us, Miss...whatever your name is," Lionel said bluntly.

Kara got off the couch and walked up to Lionel. "It's Miss Kara Danvers and you don't intimidate me."

"Oh really? You look like jail bait to me," Lionel smiled condescendingly.

"You look like the last century passed you by," Kara replied.

"You got spunk. I'll give you that but that's all you got. The Danvers are of a lower class than us and you're adopted. Who knows where they found you from? You have no education, wealth, or job experience. All you have is a pretty face," Lionel said to her.

"Damn, your father knows how to roast a girl," Kara said amused to Lex. "Here's what I am: I'm a damn good investigator. Like I know your daughter Lena is actually your bastard. So, I would shut the fuck up about my qualifications if I were you," Kara whispered to him so Lex couldn't hear.

Lionel gave nothing away as the wheels in his brain turned. "Very well. She can stay for our family meeting."

Kara went back to the couch with Lex. Lionel composed himself and turned to Lex. "Midvale is your test and right now you're failing."

"Burn," Kara said to Lex.

"Thanks for the update, but I know exactly what I'm doing," Lex said confidently.

"Like that hostage crisis at the factory? What the fuck was that? Remember, Lex, without family you will be alone," Lionel said to him.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Danvers," Lionel said politely to Kara and then left the room.

* * *

That night, Kara looked over Vicki's blood drive schedule on her porch. "Alright, done. We have all the time slots filled," Kara told her.

"Great," Vicki said pleased.

"We own this town," Kara smiled victoriously.

"I know that anemia excuse is bullshit. Why aren't you donating?" Vicki demanded.

"I don't like needles," Kara replied.

"Then you need to suck it up. People are dying every day because they don't get enough blood," Vicki said passionately.

"God damn," Kara whistled.

"Think of the children," Vicki scolded.

"I do...sometimes," Kara winced.

"So, you going to donate or what?" Vicki asked her.

"I have a confession to make, Vicki. I'm H-I-V...negative," Kara said sadly.

"Are you positive?" Vicki asked shocked.

"Absolutely," Kara replied. "I mean, I'm positive I'm negative."

"That is so sad. I am so sorry," Vicki said sympathetically.

"You know, it's amazing all the things you do," Kara remarked.

"I'm just trying to find my place in the world," Vicki said.

"Aren't we all," Kara mocked.

"Well, thanks for your help," Vicki said awkwardly.

"You know what's strange. My adopted dad and your aunt used to date," Kara said.

"Whatever happened, she must have taken it hard," Vicki mused.

"Perhaps, someday our families will be united," Kara considered.

"Yeah...wait, what?" Vicki asked confused.

Vicki's aunt then walked onto the porch. "Kara, do you have the time?" she asked annoyed.

"Err...yeah. I have a watch," Kara replied obviously.

"It is a little late," Vicki said softly.

"Oh! NOW I get it," Kara said obnoxiously.

"Smart kid," Vicki's aunt said sarcastically.

"I'll see you later at school," Vicki said as she went inside the house.

* * *

The next morning, Kara spotted a troubled Jake. He uncharacteristically dropped his folders and books on the floor. Kara came up to him to rub it in. "Losing your edge, Jake?" Kara taunted.

"Leave me alone," Jake said scornfully.

Kara then noticed a bag with some pills. "What do we have here?"

Jake quickly took the bag away from her and put it in his backpack. Kara eyed him as he walked off scranning his backpack and seeing the types of drugs he was carrying. It was some prescription drugs she didn't recognize. Thinking Jake had become the school's new drug dealer, Kara went to investigate.

At the over-priced coffee shop, Kara frowned as she looked up the drug on her phone. It was a heart medication, nothing to get one high. Kara then wondered if Jake should be playing sports with a heart condition or whether her intervention would simply complicate things. "When in doubt, don't give a shit," Kara decided.

"Hey, Kara," Amy, Lex's teenage housekeeper, greeted.

"Holy shit!" Kara said startled.

"So, you're pretty close to Lex, aren't you?" she asked curiously.

"I am going to plead the fifth on that one," Kara denied.

"I noticed your clothes are in his bedroom," Amy said.

"And why would you be in Lex's bedroom?" Kara asked suspiciously.

"Because I clean it," Amy said awkwardly.

"Oh...," Kara realized. "Look, how about you use this money to get yourself some nice clothes and maybe a make-over. Believe me, you need it," Kara said as he handed her a wad of cash.

"I'm not saying I'm accepting this," Amy said meekly.

"Uh-huh," Kara said condescendingly.

"I just don't feel comfortable having it on the table like that," Amy said taking the money.

"Have a good day. Don't get into trouble," Kara said as she left.

* * *

Kara showed up at Lex's mansion late at night. "What brings you here so late?" Lex asked her.

"Do I need to have a reason to see you?" Kara asked flirtatiously.

"I suppose not," Lex smiled.

"Are you aware that Amy, your housekeeper, has an obsession with you?" Kara asked.

"I am. It's flattering. Don't worry about it. She doesn't have wealth or physical power," Lex said bluntly.

"Today, I thought I had something juicy. I was gleeful about the idea of Jake being a drug dealer, but I found out he's using heart medication," Kara said conversationally.

"Amlodipine?" Lex guessed.

"Right," Kara nodded.

"My mother was on it for a while until she got better, of course," Lex said. "The watch I lost, my mom gave it to me when she thought she wouldn't make it. She found a Napoleon Frank from 1806 and put it in the watch," Lex said.

"Why Napoleon?" Kara wondered.

"Have you ever seen the painting of Napoleon's coronation by Jacques Louis-David?" Lex asked.

"I try to stay away from art museums," Kara admitted.

"Napoleon's mother couldn't make it to the coronation but when he commissioned it, he told David to put her front and center as if she were there. Even though she couldn't be there physically, he was able to bring her there through the full force of will," Lex said.

"Historical revisionism is tight," Kara agreed.

"I found the story quite touching," Lex said.

"Most false stories are, Lex," Kara smiled.

"What do you mean?" Lex asked confused.

"His mother didn't come to the ceremony, not because of health reasons like your mother but because she was protesting the friction Napoleon had with his brothers Lucien and Joseph. She was the one that ordered David to have herself front in center. Napoleon wasn't even aware of the change until three years after he made the commission," Kara detailed.

"God damn," Lex said impressed.

"But by all means, fantasy is so much more comforting than real life. Isn't that right?" Kara asked him.

"Alright, my mother is a bitch, but she's still my mother. She has high expectations for me," Lex said. "And I really liked that watch."

"I'll help you find it," Kara promised.

"As it happens, you've interrupted my nightly scheduled bubble bath," Lex said taking off.

Kara rolled her eyes and waited for him to come back.

Lex stripped down and got into his prepared bath. As he enjoyed the warm water, the door to his bathroom mysteriously opened. Lex wasn't paying attention to this and then suddenly an invisible hand grabbed Lex's throat and tried to drown him. Lex struggled against the invisible assailant thrashing about and gasping for breath whenever he surfaced. Kara heard the commotion and sped up the stairs breaking through the locked door. She found Lex unconscious in the bathtub and immediately took him out. He then started coughing water out of his mouth.

"What the fuck happened to you?" Kara wondered.

Kara was suddenly pushed into a mirror shattering it. The invisible being stepped on one of the glass shards leaving blood behind. Kara looked around for the invisible assailant but even with her X-ray vision couldn't see anything.

* * *

The next morning, Kara brought the glass shard to the "weird room." Alex looked it over for a moment. "So, an invisible man attacked you?" she asked skeptically.

"I couldn't even see him with my X-ray vision," Kara said surprised.

"Or her," Alex suggested.

Kara rolled her eyes. "Why? You know who it is, don't you?" Alex asked peeved.

"I honestly don't but adding your feminist spin on everything is annoying," Kara said.

Alex ignored her and touched the blood on her finger. "I wouldn't do that. That's how you get AIDS," Kara warned.

"Oh, shut up," Alex told her off but then noticed her finger becoming invisible. "What the fuck?" she wondered. Alex cleaned off her finger and immediately it became visible again.

"I say we find whoever this guy is, we continually pump blood out of him, and market the shit out of it. We got ourselves invisible blood," Kara said enthusiastically.

"That's so gross," Alex frowned.

* * *

Kara and Alex walked across the school grounds on their way to the bus stop. "So, who would have a beef with Lex Luthor aside from everyone?" Alex asked.

"Maybe Amy Palmer. She has an obsession over Lex," Kara suggested.

"You really think she would have the strength to nearly drown Lex and toss you into a mirror?" Alex doubted.

"Well, she does have a brother," Kara said thoughtfully. "We have Amy's blood type on file."

"That's medically confidential," Alex said appalled.

"And I...don't give a shit," Kara replied.

"Alright, I'll find out the blood type of the blood on the glass and see if it matches Amy," Alex volunteered.

"You can do that?" Kara asked impressed.

"I'm a bio-investigator. I can do anything that involves blood, urine, and semen," Alex said proudly.

Kara gave her a stunned look. "Well, okay then."

* * *

Kara found Jake bummed out in the cafeteria. Kara dropped down across from him. "Your heart is fine so what's your deal?" Kara asked after she had scanned his heart with X-ray vision.

"It freaks me the fuck out that you know that," Jake said.

"Shouldn't your girlfriend be aware? I mean, after I tell her, of course," Kara said nonchalantly.

"What do you have going on with my girlfriend?" Jake demanded.

"I know that wasn't supposed to sound sexual _but_...," Kara smiled.

"I see the way you look at her. Like a predator. You're a freak," Jake observed.

"When you're right, you're right," Kara shrugged.

"This is my business," Jake said defensively.

"The whole planet is my business," Kara corrected.

"Back off," Jake said irritably and got up.

"I know you have pills on you, right now. I could bust your ass for possession," Kara threatened.

Jake sat back down. "They're for my father," he admitted. "He's been in Metropolis getting tests done."

"Is he going to be okay?" Kara asked sincerely.

"Doctors don't know," Jake said somberly.

"Well, you can either tell Vicki or I will," Kara said.

"You bitch!" Jake spat.

"What's your deal?" Kara demanded.

"She's been through a lot with her own parents' death. I didn't want to put her through mine," Jake said.

"Jake, when did you ever give a shit about Vicki's feelings?" Kara asked.

"Excuse me?" Jake asked offended.

"Yeah, like, I tell my sister Alex about my parents' deaths all the time. It makes me feel good to get it out. Do I give a shit if Alex feels uncomfortable? By no means. You need to be open with Vicki or she will find out eventually. You two need to be a single unit sharing joys and sorrows together," Kara told him.

"Damn," Jake realized.

"Tell her what's going on. Don't bitch out," Kara told him and then walked off.

* * *

Kara met up with Lex at the over-priced coffee shop. "How you feeling?" Kara asked.

"Paranoid as fuck which is why I'm in this crowded place," Lex admitted.

"You don't need a crowd. You just need me," Kara said.

"Unfortunately, I can't go to school with you," Lex smiled.

"You ever had a problem of knowing something you didn't want to?" Kara asked.

"In my experience, there's no such thing as too much information," Lex said.

"Does that include your sister's sex tape?" Kara wondered.

"You better be fucking joking," Lex narrowed his eyes.

"All I'm saying is that sometimes we don't need to know everything in the world," Kara said thoughtfully.

"Is there a point to all this?" Lex wondered.

"Jake's father is sick," Kara revealed.

"And why do you give a shit?" Lex asked.

"When I first entered high school, I was an innocent little angel that never cursed or was ever rude. But then Jake changed all that. He bullied me, I kicked his ass, and so he would use language and rhetoric to try to hurt me. He taught me all I needed to know to be a real shit-talker but now he's sad and depressed," Kara said.

"I completely understand," Lex nodded.

Amy then showed up interrupting them. "Amy, this is a pleasant surprise," Lex said with false sincerity.

"Well, I just saw your car outside, so I figured I would come in and say hi," Amy said awkwardly.

"Amy, we live together. I mean, not like that. You know what I mean," Lex pointed out.

"I heard what happened to you. That's awful," Amy said distressed.

Kara scanned Amy and noticed she was wearing Lex's watch under her sleeve. "Yes, it was," Lex agreed.

"Well...bye," Amy waved and walked off.

"What is it?" Lex asked seeing Kara's face.

"She's got your watch," Kara smirked.

* * *

At Lex's mansion, Lex, Kara, and Amy's mother entered Amy's bedroom and looked around. Kara scanned the room and found the shrine dedicated to Lex. "There," she pointed out.

Lex opened a cabinet and found a shrine to his honor. Inside was his watch. "Please don't call the police," Amy's mother pleaded.

"I'm not interested in retribution, but Amy needs help. Perhaps, some counseling. Just send me the bill," Lex said graciously. "But I think it's best for everyone if you leave the mansion tonight."

"Of course," Amy's mother said humiliated.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alex found Vicki in her barn. "You made it," Vicki said pleased as the sun was about to set. "What do you think?"

"It's beautiful," Alex said unintentionally looking directly at Vicki.

"I'm so sorry about your sister," Vicki said sincerely.

"What...about my sister?" Alex asked concerned.

"She told me she was HIV negative," Vicki said sadly.

"Vicki...don't worry about it. It's completely treatable," Alex said not wanting to expose Vicki as an idiot and Kara's excuse.

"That's good to hear," Vicki said pleased.

"Jake is going through a hard time. His dad is sick," Alex revealed.

"I know. He told me," Vicki nodded.

"You should be with him...even if he pushes you away. He needs you now," Alex told her.

"That's so mature of you. I think I will," Vicki said leaving.

Alex sighed feeling an ache in her heart as she let Vicki go.

* * *

That night, Amy apologized to Lex. "I just wanted to be close to you," she said lamely.

"You don't want to be close to men like me. Amy...I'm an asshole," Lex said to her.

Amy nodded and went back to her mother as their last bags were placed in the car. "Jeff is going to pack everything else. My husband will be back tomorrow morning. Again, Mr. Luthor, I'm sorry...," Amy's mother said sincerely.

"It's okay. Drive safely," Lex said gently.

Lex then took out his phone as they left. His phone suddenly got tossed out of his hand. "What the fuck?" Lex wondered. He then got sucker-punched by an invisible fist.

* * *

At the barn, Kara and Alex met up. "The invisible person is type A blood. Amy is type O," Alex determined.

"Well, I figured Amy wouldn't have left a semen sample," Kara shrugged.

"Wait...what?" Alex asked.

"Well, you were so caught up on not wanting to determine the gender of the invisible person that I felt like I couldn't tell you," Kara said.

Alex groaned and crushed the paper in her hand. "You share important shit like that," she scolded.

"The important thing is that you got to play detective," Kara said thoughtfully.

"You wasted hours of my life," Alex said dramatically. "And why did you tell Vicki you were HIV negative. That's not funny."

"Are you...positive about that?" Kara chuckled.

"I fucking hate you," Alex glared at her.

Kara got up. "I think I know what's up now."

* * *

At Lex's mansion, Lex was tied up on the floor. "Don't you understand? She loved you. How could you send her away?" the voice asked him.

"Who are you?" Lex asked.

"Suddenly, now you care? Master Lex and his castle, his shit-factory, his expensive cars. Do people really matter to you?" the voice asked bitterly.

"Sometimes," Lex admitted. "Wait...is that you, Jeff?"

"I'm surprised you even know my name. Did you forget the unspoken rule? Servants are supposed to be invisible. My parents learned to live with it. Pretend that it didn't matter. But Amy wanted more, and I was through pretending," Jeff said.

Lex got back to his feet only to get punched down again. "If I gave you some cash, would that make you feel better?" he asked.

"Don't patronize me," Jeff said angrily. "Amy loved you and you threw her out like she was nothing."

"I thought she was attacking Kara," Lex said.

"That was me. I wanted to scare her. Make her leave. I wanted to make it like before, but you're not interested in love," Jeff said.

"Come on, man. Amy's a little young for me," Lex said defensively.

"That didn't stop you from being with Kara," Jeff pointed out.

"Fair point," Lex allowed.

"You ruined our lives. I'm not going to let you hurt her again," Jeff said taking a sword from the armory collection. With Jeff invisible, Lex could only see the Medieval sword moving towards him nearly slicing into his head.

Kara barged into the mansion and found Lex in the armory. "It's Jeff. He's fucking crazy."

Jeff then slammed Lex's head into the wall knocking him out. "Stay away, Kara. This is your fault too."

"Whatever I did, I want you to know I'm not sorry," Kara told him.

"Shut up! You think you're so special, don't you?" Jeff mocked.

"Well, yeah," Kara said knowingly.

"Well, I'm special, too," Jeff told her.

"Yeah, special ed," Kara scoffed.

"I found a green flower created by one of those meteorites and then I smoked it. That's how I became my true self, an invisible man," Jeff explained.

"Cool story, bro," Kara rolled her eyes.

A mace suddenly slammed into Kara's face where it shattered upon impact. Jeff then tried to strangle Kara. "Oh, you're adorable," Kara said pushing Jeff away from her.

Kara then clapped her hands. The concussion shock-wave threw Jeff against the wall stunning him. Kara sped around the room until she felt an impact. As soon as she rubbed against Jeff, she playfully punched him around hitting and missing him. Jeff took up a sword to stab her. Kara shattered the sword with her arm and then missed him. Jeff then threw some knife blades at her. Kara allowed the blades to hit her harmlessly and then clapped her hands. A number of sword blades came loose from the wall and fell on Jeff impaling him through the back and shoulders. Jeff materialized as he lost consciousness with four swords in his back.

Lex regained consciousness and Jeff's body was taken away by an ambulance. "So...he attacked you and then swords from the wall struck him in the back?" a cop asked Lex and Kara.

"Well...duh," Kara said obnoxiously.

"That sounds a little far-fetched," the cop frowned.

"How about you and your boys have some drinks on me," Lex said giving the cop a wad of cash.

"Very good, Mr. Luthor," the cop smiled and walked off.

"You know what I learned about this whole ordeal?" Lex asked Kara.

"To create positive personal relationships with your staff?" Kara guessed.

"No, fuck no. I need a dog. A dog would have sniffed him out even if he was invisible," Lex said thoughtfully.

"Alright, we go to the pound tomorrow and get one," Kara suggested.

"No, I have to get a pureblood German Shepherd from Europe, have the certificate of authenticity signed, and have him shipped over here," Lex corrected.

"In the meantime, I can be your dog. I can be in your bed, sit on your couch, and lick your face," Kara offered.

"Down girl," Lex smiled.


	12. The Persuader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Alex are threatened by Bob Rickman who has the power to persuade anyone to do his bidding.

Kara, Alex, and Viki enjoyed the outdoors riding horses along a forest trail. Vicki was having a little difficulty with her horse. "Should we help her?" Alex asked Kara as Vicki struggled behind.

"You can," Kara smiled at her.

"How are you so good at horse riding? I've been riding horses for years before you even came along," Alex asked.

"The horse just knows better than to fuck with me," Kara replied dangerously. "Back on my planet, we rode dragons like Game of Thrones," Kara said reflectively.

"No shit?" Alex asked curiously.

"They didn't breathe fire or anything, but they got you where you wanted to go," Kara said nonchalantly. "So, why the fuck are we out here? I'm missing my Saturday morning cartoons."

"These woods are like the Bermuda Triangle with many unexplained disappearances," Alex said. "We're looking for the source."

"That sounds like bullshit," Kara doubted.

"It's well-documented," Alex shot back. "Surveyors from Metropolis came screaming out of these woods not remembering what happened."

"So, what's your theory on this?" Kara asked not really giving a shit.

"There's an old hermit in these woods," Alex said. "And we're going to bust his ass."

Vicki then screamed way behind them. "Why did you even bring her along?" Kara asked.

"Go find her!" Alex snapped at her.

"God damn," Kara said getting off her horse and running into the forest at superhuman speed. Kara found Vicki on the ground with a man on top of her.

"I think she's a little young for you," Kara said advancing on him.

The man took off but Vicki's camera recorded the whole thing. Kara casually looked over the footage not bothering to pick Vicki off the ground. "I'm fine, thanks," Vicki said getting back up and dusting herself off.

Kara handed back the camera to Vicki bored. "Where's your horse?" she asked.

"He ran off," Vicki said lamely.

"Well...shit," Kara sighed.

* * *

At the house, Alex studied the video footage on the TV looking for clues. Kara looked at her bored. "Can we get back to my show now?"

Alex ignored her. "It doesn't seem like he's trying to hurt her.

Alex and Kara watched the footage of the man trying to wake Vicki and then taking off. "Well...no shit," Kara replied.

"Well, you never know," Alex said scornfully.

"I bet if he were a woman, you wouldn't be having this reaction," Kara said.

"That's because men murder, rape, and rob at higher rates than women," Alex said scornfully.

"Damn. You almost convinced me to go gay," Kara mocked.

"Shut the fuck up," Alex said scornfully.

"I just got off the phone. Vicki only had a mild concussion," Eliza said to them.

"She did seem a little off," Kara noted.

"Nell wants you to make a statement that Kyle spooked her horse and assaulted her," Eliza said.

"Who?" Kara wondered.

"Don't be a smart-ass. You were the one that saw him," Eliza scolded Kara.

"Yeah, well, I'm not doing it. He appeared to be trying to help her, not hurt her. Vicki probably fell off the horse herself," Kara said.

"From Nell's tone, I don't think we've heard the end of this," Eliza said dryly.

"Good thing I don't give a shit," Kara smiled.

"Did Kyle seem dangerous to you," Eliza asked point-blank.

"No, he seemed scared. The appropriate reaction upon seeing me," Kara said.

"Can you talk to him and see if you can sort this out?" Eliza asked Kara.

"Why me?" Kara asked.

"Because if you don't, Detective Alex over here will do it for you," Eliza rolled her eyes.

"Hey!" Alex said insulted.

"You've always said how much you disagree with feminism. This is your chance to prove them all wrong and vindicate a man that was just trying to help," Eliza smiled at Kara.

"I know you're playing me...but you're right," Kara agreed and walked off to go find him.

* * *

That night, Kara strolled to Kyle's trailer out in the middle of the woods. Near his trailer were weird-ass metal sculptures in contorted positions. "Creepy as fuck," Kara said as she approached his door. She gave his door a courtesy knock instead of just kicking it open.

When he didn't answer, Kara scanned the trailer and found that no one was inside. "You're trespassing," Kyle said from behind her.

"Technically, you're a squatter on state land, so you can go fuck yourself," Kara greeted.

"Kara Danvers, Jeremiah and Eliza's adopted daughter," Kyle identified.

"So, you have wi-fi in this shit-hole you call home?" Kara assumed. "I'm actually here to save your ass from those who would prematurely judge you. Or...I could lie to the courtroom and claim you tried to rape Vicki."

"She fell off her horse and I went to see if she was still breathing," Kyle said defensively.

"The woods is a big place. You following us?" Kara asked.

"I don't have to answer to you or anyone," Kyle said to her.

"Why so unfriendly?" Kara asked.

"Cuz I don't need friends," Kyle replied bitterly.

"Mark Zuckerberg begs to differ," Kara smiled.

"Friends will always betray you in the end," Kyle told her.

"Ain't that the God damn truth. But you know what? You just betray them right back. It's like a game of a tag," Kara told him.

"Goodbye, Miss Danvers," Kyle said scornfully and went back inside his trailer.

* * *

Later that night, Kara met up with Vicki at the over-priced coffee shop. "I'm fine, thanks," Vicki said after a long awkward pause. "Did you go to the police?"

"I went to see Kyle instead," Kara replied.

"You talked to that psycho?" Jake interjected.

"Look who's calling the kettle black," Kara shot back.

"What the fuck is a kettle?" Jake asked ignorantly.

"Anyway...he says he was just trying to help," Kara said to Vicki.

"And you believed him?" Vicki asked incredulously.

"As a true skeptic, I don't believe anyone," Kara mocked.

"If I were there, I would have done something," Jake said flexing his bicep.

"If you were there, Kyle would have kicked your ass," Kara predicted. "Do you remember anything?" she asked Vicki.

"Not really," Vicki shook her head.

"Well, case-closed. Excuse me. I have more interesting things to do with my time," Kara said and then greeted Lex who happened to be there.

"Has Bob Rickman been by the house?" Lex asked.

"No, why?" Kara asked.

"He's interested in buying your farm," Lex warned.

"Everyone wants that farm for some reason," Kara rolled her eyes.

"He wants your land. I've seen Rickman talk people out of their homes. He's a locust. He tears through communities and betrays anyone that trusts him," Lex said.

"Sounds like someone I know," Kara said thoughtfully.

"Tell your mom to be careful," Lex told her.

"Fine, whatever," Kara sighed.

* * *

Kara took a stroll towards Rickman's office to kick his ass when she was stopped by Kyle. "What are you doing here? In society no-less," Kara smirked.

"I'm just here to register a complaint," he said.

"What do you have against Rickman?" Kara asked.

"There used to be a time when people minded their own business," Kyle said vaguely.

"Hey!" Jake said coming over to Kyle.

"And you are?" Kyle wondered.

"I'm Vicki's boyfriend, the girl you tried to rape," Jake accused.

"Holy shit, I did no such thing," Kyle protested.

"I got my eye on you," Jake warned pointing his finger at him.

"This is why I don't come into town," Kyle frowned as Jake took off.

"You need a ride home?" Kara asked.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Kyle wondered.

"Because it pisses everyone else off," Kara replied.

Kara drove like a maniac freaking Kyle out the whole way there. "So, what's your deal with Rickman?" Kara asked.

"Why?" Kyle asked.

"He's trying to buy my God damn farm and I don't like it," Kara said with exaggerated outrage.

"Stay away from him," Kyle said ominously.

"Do you miss it? Society, I mean," Kara asked.

"Some people weren't meant to have a regular life, Kara," Kyle said and got out.

Kara shrugged and drove off but noticed Jake's truck had already driven up. As Kyle went to his trailer door, Jake attacked him with a pole. The two fought with Jake getting his ass kicked. Kara walked up to the fight watching as the two tore into each other. Finally, Kyle was about to seriously hurt Jake with a baseball bat. Kara intervened blocking the bat shattering it and then punching Kyle so hard he created a dent in his trailer door.

The police soon arrived arresting Kyle for assault. "What happened, son?" a sheriff deputy asked.

"I just wanted to talk to him after he assaulted my girlfriend," Jake said.

"Who landed the first blow?" the deputy asked.

"He did. He's nuts," Jake lied.

"Did you see it?" the deputy asked Kara.

"Yep. Kyle started the fight," Kara lied.

"Alright, go home you two," the deputy said to them.

"This is horseshit!" Kyle raged as he was placed in a cop car.

"Thanks," Jake said appreciatively.

"You owe me, fucker," Kara said to him.

"What do you want?" Jake asked.

"I'll think of something," Kara said and then took off back home.

* * *

The next morning in the "weird room" Alex was on the case. "Kyle has remained a hermit for years but now he's Midvale's most wanted," Alex mused.

"Seeing as how he just got arrested and is still in jail, what you just said doesn't make a lick of sense," Kara said and then gave Pete a high-five.

"You know what I mean," Alex glared at her.

"Something must have made him snap," Pete assumed.

"Or...someone," Kara smiled. "Like Bob Rickman."

"What does he have against Bob Rickman other than him poisoning the environment?" Alex wondered.

"If someone was polluting my swamp, I'd be pissed too," Kara said making a Shrek reference.

"Yeah, that's wack," Pete remarked.

Vicki then entered the "weird room" all pissed off. "Can you give us a minute?"

Alex, Kara, and Pete started pointing fingers at each other wondering who she meant. "Kara, I mean," Vicki said impatiently.

"Sure," Alex said. "Come on, Pete," she said dragging him away.

"So...how can I help you?" Kara smiled condescendingly.

"What really happened between Jake and Kyle?" Vicki demanded.

"Jake attacked Kyle and got his ass kicked," Kara said honestly.

"Why were you there?" Vicki asked.

"I gave Kyle a ride," Kara said simply.

"Why would you do that? He nearly raped me," Vicki said confused.

"I guess I'm just a dumb blond," Kara admitted.

"Jake is a little over-zealous but his heart is in the right place," Vicki defended him.

"Look, I already lied to the police to save his ass. What else do you want?" Kara asked annoyed.

"I want you to tell the police what you saw. I want you to report what Kyle did to me," Vicki demanded.

"I didn't see a damn thing, alright. So, you can shove your "me too" routine up your ass," Kara told her off.

Vicki gave her a shocked look. "Jake wouldn't attack anyone for no reason."

"Are you listening to yourself? He's probably giving some poor nerd a whirly as we speak," Kara scoffed.

"You're looking for an excuse to take down Jake, aren't you," Vicki said irrationally.

"An excuse? I have an entire chip full of photos of him bullying everyone in this school and in this town. You're dating a total asshole," Kara said obviously.

"You know what he's going through with his dad," Vicki defended him.

"I assure you, he was still an asshole before his dad got sick," Kara said.

"If you don't like him, just say it," Vicki put her foot down.

"I...don't...like...him," Kara said slowly.

"Then don't pretend to be his friend," Vicki said scornfully.

"We're not friends. We're frienemies at best. We hate each other," Kara set the record straight.

Vicki then stormed out of the room. "You can come out now. The bitch is gone," Kara called out Alex and Pete.

"How dare you call her that," Alex defended her.

"God damn," Kara sighed as Alex put her on blast.

* * *

Later that day, Eliza looked befuddled at a contract she had apparently signed giving the house, barn, and land over to Bob Rickman. "How could you do this?" Alex asked outraged.

"I don't know. One moment I'm telling him to go fuck himself and the next I have a signed contract in my hand," Eliza said confused.

"What did Rickman do?" Kara asked curiously.

"Nothing, he made his case and then shook my hand," Eliza said.

"It can't be that easy," Alex said freaking out.

"Look...it's not really a big deal," Kara said as she took a bite out of an apple.

"No big deal?" Alex shrieked at her.

"So...when Eliza refinanced the mortgage on this place it was a reverse mortgage with a bank that Lex Luthor owns," Kara said.

"Okay," Eliza said wondering where she was going with this.

"So...you know...you can't...like sell this place without the lender agreeing which isn't going to happen...because I know the lender personally," Kara said.

"So what happens with this contract?" Eliza asked.

"Fizzles," Kara said obviously.

"That's a relief," Eliza sighed.

"I mean...if this was actually real, Rickman would be swimming with the fishes," Kara said darkly.

"Don't talk like that in my house that I apparently don't even own," Eliza scolded her.

* * *

That night, Kara went to the over-priced coffee shop, ignored Jake and Vicki, and sat down across from Lex. "So, Rickman tried to pull a fast one on your mom," Lex mused.

"I'd love to take this guy down...without having to kill him," Kara said.

"I have an army of lawyers at my disposal," Lex agreed. "But how did he convince Eliza to sell the house?"

"No idea. She would never do it," Kara admitted.

"Rickman is a master at getting through people's defenses," Lex said.

"What if there's more to it than that?" Kara wondered.

"Like what?" Lex asked.

"Nothing is as it seems. I'm going to the jail," Kara said getting up.

"Have fun," Lex said after her.

* * *

Kara came around the jail only to find Kyle sneaking off into the alley wearing a sheriff's deputy uniform. "What the fuck?" Kara wondered.

Another sheriff deputy fired on Kyle with the intent to kill. Kara sped towards Kyle knocking him out of the way of the bullet. The sheriff deputy fired more times in their general direction but the two of them had disappeared into the night.

Kara proceeded to dump Kyle's wounded ass on Lex's doorstep. He was placed in a bed where some hippie rock star faith-healing hipster sowed him up. "Don't worry. He's known for his discretion. No one will know Kyle was here," Lex told Kara.

"That would be reassuring if I gave a shit about such things," Kara smiled at him.

"Can I get a drink?" the doc asked.

"Once you've sown him up," Lex said.

"Hard-ass," Kara scolded.

"Why did you think I would be willing to harbor a fugitive?" Lex asked curiously.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe, it's because we both have a healthy skepticism for the law," Kara said flirtatiously.

"I'm a perfectly law-abiding citizen," Lex lied.

"Bullshit," Kara grinned.

"He's done. I gave him something for the pain. He'll be knocked out until tomorrow morning," the doc said getting up to leave.

"Your payment is in that brown bag on my desk," Lex said to him. "You better get going," Lex said to Kara.

"Yeah, sure," Kara said reluctantly.

"How about you change your shirt," Lex said seeing blood all over it.

"Damn," Kara said and then proceeded to take it off.

Lex stared as Kara threw the shirt away with only her bra on. "You have a shirt I could use?" she asked him.

"Yeah...sure," Lex said memorized and then threw her an over-sized shirt.

"Wearing your clothes...makes me feel so much more connected to you," Kara said getting close to him.

"Behave," Lex mock scolded her.

* * *

Kara came over to the barn and found Vicki there already. "Oh shit," Kara realized wearing a shirt that was more like a tent on her.

"I heard Kyle escaped. I was a little freaked out," Vicki said.

"Don't worry about him," Kara said dismissively.

"How do you know?" Vicki asked.

"I...just...know," Kara said slowly.

"Sorry to bother you," Vicki shook her head.

"If you were so worried, why did you come all the way over here instead of calling?" Kara asked.

"I thought you would have changed your opinion by now," Vicki said.

"Well, I haven't," Kara said condescendingly.

"Kara, he escaped from jail. You have to admit, it looks pretty bad," Vicki said forcefully.

"I don't have to admit a damn thing," Kara told her off. "What do you care what I think?"

"I wanted to preserve our friendship," Vicki said.

Kara barked out a laugh. "Oh, you were serious? Let me laugh harder," Kara chuckled.

"I thought we were friends," Vicki glared at her.

"We have different ideas of what it means to be a friend. I don't feel I have to agree with everything my friends think in order for them to be my friend. Can't we just agree to disagree?" Kara asked.

"No, not when it comes to rape," Vicki said and walked off.

"Damn," Kara sighed.

* * *

The next day, Kara and Alex arrived at the over-priced coffee shop running into Lex and Bob Rickman. Kara and Alex instantly recognized Rickman. "How did you get my mom to sign over the house?" Alex demanded of him.

"You must be the Danvers girls. I'm a good businessman. No hard feelings," Rickman said confidently and shook Kara's hand.

Rickman smiled and then frowned as he realized his hidden power of mind manipulating persuasion had no effect on Kara. She smiled back at him as she slowly crushed his hand. "You fucked with the wrong family," Kara whispered into his ear and then let him go.

A freaked out Rickman then left the shop in a hurry. "So, it would appear Bob Rickman and Kyle were business partners in the mid-nineties in the agriculture sector. They sold farming equipment. Later, Rickman formed his own company and Kyle went into exile," Alex said taking out news clips.

"Coincidentally, they broke up the same year as the meteor shower," Alex said eyeing Kara.

"I'm not apologizing," Kara smiled back.

"Let's go ask him," Lex slipped up.

"You know where he is?" Alex wondered.

* * *

Kara, Alex, and Lex went back to Lex's house only to find Kyle gone and the housekeeper having no memory of him. "It would appear they both have powers," Kara surmised. "He's probably back at his trailer."

They then drove over to his trailer finding him there. "I appreciate the help, Kara, but I'm done here," Kyle said packing his stuff to leave.

"Rickman was your partner...I mean, business partner," Alex pointed out.

"That was a million years ago," Kyle said bitterly.

"Yeah, more like three years ago," Kara rolled her eyes.

"What happened during that meteor shower? You're not only the ones affected by it," Alex demanded.

"The meteor shower gave us both powers to persuade anyone to do anything with a simple handshake. We became the best God damn farm salesmen in the area. Enough to retire and be content for the rest of our lives. But Rickman wanted more," Kyle said.

"How long does this power last?" Alex asked concernedly.

"Until they do what I want," Kyle replied.

"What if they can't do what you want?" Kara asked.

"They keep trying unless they're forcibly snapped out of it like your friend, Jake," Kyle said.

"He's not really my friend," Kara corrected.

"This sounds like bullshit. Prove it," Alex ordered.

Kyle extended out his hand to her. Alex placed her hand in his and allowed Kyle to zap her with his power. "Kiss your sister," he ordered.

"The fuck?" Kara wondered.

Alex immediately gave Kara a passionate kiss on the lips while holding tightly to her shoulders and pushing her breasts against hers. Kara finally pushed Alex away. Alex then turned to Kyle and snapped out of it. "Okay, I'm ready," she asked impatiently.

"The subject doesn't remember what happens while they're being controlled," Kyle explained.

"Thank God," Kara shook her head dismayed. "He proved his point. Let's move on."

"Why? What did he make me do?" Alex asked outraged.

Kara ignored her. "You have these gifts. Why stay out in the woods?" Kara asked.

"Because I was scared I wouldn't be able to control it. That I would wind up like Bob," Kyle said.

"He wants to kill you because you know his secret," Kara realized.

"I threatened to expose him if he ever decided to build a plant here," Kyle said.

"Yeah, but he's been destroying communities like this one for years," Alex pointed out.

"I don't really give a shit about those other places," Kyle admitted

"Look, when you have an all-powerful gift, you can't hideaway. You have to use it to its fullest like Bob has," Kara lectured.

"What the fuck?" Kyle wondered.

"Yeah, I would be dominating the planet if I had his power. I'd go to the UN and shake the hand of every one of those fucks and achieve world peace. I would have billions of dollars. I would build spaceships to Mars. I'd solve every disease. I would create one unified world government under me!" Kara said enthusiastically.

"Dial it back, Kara," Alex rolled her eyes.

"Holy shit, I didn't even think about that," Kyle admitted.

"Can you transfer this power to me, because it's wasted on you," Kara said insultingly.

"Here's what I can do. I'll talk to some reporters and bring Rickman down," Kyle offered.

* * *

That night, Lex met up with Kyle, Kara, and Alex at a gas station. "I know some people at the Daily Planet in Metropolis. They would love to hear your story," Lex said.

"I'll do what it takes to stop him," Kyle agreed.

"Get in. We'll need to gas up if we're going to Metropolis. I'll see you later, Kara, Alex," Lex said to them.

Kara and Alex went back to their truck to leave when they noticed Lex pouring gasoline all over his car. "That's weird," Alex noted.

"Yeah, no kidding," Kara agreed.

Lex then lit the gasoline starting a fire around his car with Kyle inside. "Oh shit," Kara realized getting out. Kara ran over to the car that was on fire and tore off the locked door freeing Kyle.

"Rickman's got to him," Kyle said.

Kara took Kyle away from Lex's car as it exploded. Bob Rickman then drove up to the gas station. "What just happened?" Rickman yelled at Lex.

"You made me light my car on fire," Lex said peeved.

"Here's a gun. Get the job done," Rickman said handing him an MP5.

"Relax, failing isn't what I do," Lex said walking off with it.

Lex entered the gas station finding Kara and Kyle inside. "There you are," Lex said amused.

"Don't do this. You have so much to live for, Lex," Kara rolled her eyes.

"Please. I know how your adopted mother looks at me. How the whole town looks at me," Lex said bitterly.

"Well, you are kind of an asshole," Kara pointed out.

"You're no different than them. Friendship and love is a fairy tale," Lex said.

"The difference is that I accept you for who you are, Lex," Kara said to him.

"Respect and fear are the best I can hope for," Lex said.

"I couldn't agree more," Kara said getting closer to him. "Rickman's doing this to you. You know that, right?"

"What if he is?" Lex asked.

"You hate him," Kara reminded him.

"You can learn a lot from someone you hate," Lex pointed out and then fired his MP5 at her. The bullets blasted Kara and everything around her. Lex laughed as he continued to fire at her until he ran out of bullets.

"You done?" Kara asked unimpressed with multiple holes in her shirt.

Lex simply gave her a blank look. Kara sped towards him, took the MP5 and threw it aside. She then swatted him across the room where he slammed into some tires knocked out. Kara went over to him to check that he was alright but Kyle had already left.

Kara left the gas station and found Rickman with a pistol to Alex's head. "You pull that trigger, I'll burn you alive," Kara told him.

"She's coming with me and you better not follow me," Rickman said to Kara. Alex stared blankly under his control.

"Look, I don't give a shit about your business practices. Just let Alex go and you're free to go," Kara told him.

"Bullshit. I've seen your powers," Rickman said to her.

"Don't do this, Bob," Kyle said coming to Kara's side.

Kara turned to Kyle and fired heat vision at him incinerating him on the spot. Rickman then regained control of himself and dropped his gun. "What the fuck?" he wondered.

Alex dropped out of her trance and collapsed on the ground. "Kyle has been controlling you this entire time. Making you do shady deals on his behalf while he remained in exile. You were meant to be his fall guy," Kara explained to him.

"That bastard," Rickman realized. "But how did you know?"

"When he made Alex kiss me, I could see into his memories," Kara explained.

"You have that power too?" Rickman asked incredulously.

"My power is that I have lots of power," Kara smiled. "Now, I need you to shred that contract you did with Eliza Danvers."

"Done," Rickman agreed.

"I have one other thing to ask of you. I don't want my sister to be lonely and deal with prejudiced bigots. I want her to have a family and be happy. I need you to persuade her that she's straight," Kara said to him.

"Wow, okay," Rickman said and then placed his hands on Alex's wrists zapping her.

"Thanks," Kara said appreciatively.

"Hey, no problem," Rickman smiled.

"I think we can do business with one another in the future. But right now, I have to tend to Lex," Kara said to him.

Rickman nodded and then reached out to her with her hand. Kara smirked and then shook his hand. "Sorry for nearly breaking your hand. I didn't know," Kara apologized.

"It's all good," Rickman said to her and then got in his car.

* * *

The next day, Eliza looked at Kara's shot-up shirt. "Damn."

"My own boyfriend shot me. He's a terrible shot. He needs practice," Kara shook her head dismayed.

Vicki then walked into the house. "I hope I'm not interrupting," she said awkwardly with Kara sitting at the kitchen table with only her bra on.

"No, come in," Kara smirked.

"I'll get you a shirt," Eliza said leaving the room.

"I was wrong about Kyle. I...jumped to conclusions. I realize now that he was just trying to help me. I know now that not all men have bad intentions," Vicki said.

"Well, now you know better," Kara said condescendingly.

"Did Alex really kiss you?" Vicki asked curiously.

Kara detected a hint of jealousy in Vicki's voice. "No, where did you hear that?"

Alex walked in and eyed Kara wondering why she wasn't wearing a shirt. "Well, okay then," Vicki said awkwardly and then left the house.

"Here's a shirt," Eliza said giving Kara one.

"What happened last night?" Alex wondered.

* * *

In the barn, Kara stared out at the sunset. Lex entered the barn and came up to meet her. "I don't remember a damn thing that happened last night but whatever I did or said, I'm sorry," he said.

"Oh, Lex, you couldn't hurt a fly," Kara said dismissively.

"I wonder where Kyle is now," Lex wondered.

"He's a pile of ash," Kara replied.

"Really? Why?" Lex asked surprised.

"He really did spook Viki's horse and try to rape her. And he's been puppeteering Rickman this whole time avoiding scrutiny," Kara said.

"How did you figure this out?" Lex asked intrigued.

"When I kiss someone, I can see into their memories. When Kyle made Alex kiss me, I could see into his memories," Kara explained.

"Wow, that's awesome," Lex said impressed.

"Lex, I think...I fucked up," Kara admitted.

"How so?" Lex asked curiously.

"I think Alex and Vicki were meant for each other. They just haven't realized it yet," Kara said.

"Those two?" Lex questioned.

"Yeah, I think so," Kara nodded. "But...I used Rickman's power to make Alex think she was straight because I thought she would have a better life that way. It didn't occur to me until today that maybe Vicki was the same way."

"I'm sure it will work out in the end," Lex said unconcernedly.

"Yeah, sure," Kara said hopefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw in this episode an opportunity to explain an obvious plothole regarding Alex's sexuality that was never fully explained by CW. Was Alex an asexual individual having no relationships of any kind for 15 years or did Alex think she was straight during that time only to discover she was really bisexual? This episode explains the situation by having the "Persuader" convince Alex she was something she was not and putting the blame for Alex's sexual confusion squarely on Kara.


	13. Leech

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being struck by lightning, Eric has Kara's powers but starts to lose control of himself.

In the forests of Maine, Midvale teacher Mr. Summers led a group of students through the woods towards the road to take them back to school. "A shit-storm is approaching, and I don't want to be here for that," the teacher hurried them along.

"How many rocks do we still have to find?" Pete asked Kara.

"Well, we haven't actually found any rocks so all of them," Kara said bored.

"Give me something cool to find," Pete asked urgently.

"Go find some meteorite rock," Kara sent him off.

Kara looked around, punched into the ground, and found a gold nugget, and put it in her pocket. "Hey, Kara," Vicki said coming up to her.

"Have you found your rocks yet?" Alex asked Kara, interrupting.

"I feel we shouldn't be disturbing Mother Nature by taking rocks out of a state park," Kara said principled.

"That sounds like bullshit. What have you been doing this whole time?" Alex scolded.

"Not getting bitched out by you over some dumb rocks," Kara said dismissively.

"Miss Danvers, have you found every rock you've been assigned to?" Mr. Summers asked impatiently.

"Actually, I have," Alex said proudly.

"Not you...Kara," Mr. Summers clarified.

"This assignment has no educational merit and is a total waste of my time. If you want rocks, I can order them online," Kara said to him.

"If you don't get these assigned rocks, you fail the assignment," Mr. Summers threatened.

"If only I gave a shit," Kara shot back.

"Your lack of motivation has dropped the overall GPA of this class threatening our school funding for these outings," Mr. Summer raged.

"That sounds like a serious design flaw. Maybe educational funding should be based on teacher performance rather than student performance," Kara said brightly.

Mr. Summers glared at Kara and walked off in a huff muttering about a dumb blond. "Glad he's not my dad," Pete said listening in on the exchange.

As the storm approached, everyone got on the bus except apparently Eric Summers. "Has anyone seen Eric, my son?" Mr. Summers asked embarrassed.

Kara instantly raised her hand. "Miss Danvers," Mr. Summer pointed to her.

"No," Kara replied.

Mr. Summers shook his head pissed off. "Go find him, smartass," he ordered.

Kara sighed and got off the bus. She zipped around the forest looking for Eric only to find him on a guard railing overlooking a tall dam. He was listening to music through his headphones oblivious to the storm. "Are you listening to Nickleback?" Kara asked unimpressed.

"Wait...what?" Eric wondered turning around to see her. Lighting then hit the guard rail stunning him. He went over the edge along with his backpack filled with rocks.

"Oh no, the rocks," Kara said running to grab his backpack.

Eric held onto his backpack being held by Kara for dear life. Lightning then hit Kara zapping Eric as well. The Kryptonite meteor rocks in his backpack helped to transfer Kara's incredible power to Eric. Kara quickly recovered and pulled Eric over the railing. Eric's jacket was sizzling from being shocked.

"Thanks for saving me," Eric said gratefully.

"Give me all your rocks, and we'll call it even," Kara told him.

"Sure," Eric readily agreed.

* * *

The next day, Kara barged into the boy's locker room after PE again and confronted Eric. "What the fuck?" a few boys wondered as Kara came in.

"Hey, Eric, we didn't catch up since what happened," Kara said to him.

"Yeah, thanks. It was a pretty stupid move on my part," Eric said awkwardly.

"Look, risking your life at incredible heights to feel alive because you're depressed and hate your dad is one thing. But listening to Nickleback while you do it...that's unforgivable," Kara told him.

"I know...but I feel great now," Eric smiled happily.

"You feeling any different now?" Kara pressed.

"Why? Should I be?" Eric asked giving nothing away.

"Well...I'm just glad you're okay," Kara said with false sincerity and turned to leave.

Eric watched her leave with attracted interest and then started benching six hundred lbs like it was nothing.

* * *

Later that day, Alex and Pete walked down the street. "Kara aced her test as usual," Pete reported.

"I'm so jealous. She has like a photographic memory," Alex said peeved. A shady man rushed behind Alex and yanked on her purse.

"What the fuck?" Alex wondered as both Pete and Alex beat on the man. The shady man eventually tore the purse away from Alex and ran off at full speed.

Eric sped ahead of the shady man and blocked his path. "Out of my way, kid," he said taking out a knife and swinging down.

Eric blocked the knife with his hand shattering it. He then took the purse away from them and flung him across the street where he shattered a glass pane on a moving truck. The shady man fell to the pavement stunned and bloody.

Eric stared at what he had done amazed. "Holy shit, did you see that?" Alex asked Pete.

"That was so wack," Pete said stupified.

Eric received a number of compliments from bystanders as Alex and Pete came up to him. Eric handed Alex her purse back. "Thank you," Alex said impressed.

"Any time," Eric smiled back smitten with her.

* * *

The next day, Eliza read the newspaper of the account. "Looks like Eric took your powers," she said to Kara.

"Looks like it," Kara said unconcernedly.

"Do you feel weak at all?" Eliza asked concerned.

"Nope," Kara replied.

"The meteor rock and the lightning must have transferred your powers to him," Eliza theorized.

"That does appear to be the only rational explanation," Kara allowed.

"He's going to get a lot of publicity over this," Eliza said concerned for him.

"I'm starting to think keeping my powers a secret was the wrong thing. I could be getting movie deals right now," Kara said.

"Jeremiah...went away to keep your identity safe from the government. Don't dishonor him by putting yourself out there," Eliza said seriously.

"Okay," Kara nodded. "Normal ain't so bad."

* * *

At school, Kara met up with Alex and Pete. "Eric threw that man across the street. I mean, holy shit, you should have been there," Pete said to Kara.

"I got my first article in the Midvale Ledger," Alex said pleased with herself.

"That's great, Alex," Kara yawned.

"You could at least pretend to give a shit about my life," Alex said scornfully.

Kara rolled her eyes. "I do care Alex. I really do, but I pretend not to give a shit. Anyway, he stopped a purse snatcher. It's not a big deal."

"Hey, Alex, thanks for getting that story in the paper," Eric said running up to them.

"Thank you for saving my computer. It's my life," Alex said appreciatively.

"So, who came up with Superboy?" Eric wondered.

"I did," Alex said proudly.

"Cough...lame...cough," Kara interrupted.

"Really? I like that," Eric said pleased.

"Thanks," Alex gushed and then Eric left. For the first time ever, Alex felt she should get to know this boy a little more.

"I hope all this attention gets to his head, so he can be Midvale's first supervillain," Kara smirked.

"You're just jealous," Pete said obliviously.

Jake and Vicki came up to Kara and Pete as Alex took off. "Pete, basketball, now," Jake ordered.

"Yes, Sir," Pete mocked following him to the gym.

Kara and Vicki watched as Jake, Pete, and two other boys played basketball. Eric then entered the gym and watched eagerly. "Can I play?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure," Jake rolled his eyes.

To Jake's surprise, Eric easily schooled the other boys scoring basket-after-basket while dribbling at an impressive speed. Jake and Pete huddled away from the others. "What the fuck is going on?" Jake demanded.

"No idea, man," Pete admitted.

Kara then came onto the court. "You think you're good now?"

"Maybe a little better," Eric smiled.

"Get past me," Kara challenged.

Eric dribbled in front of Kara only for Kara's lightning-fast reflexes slapped the ball away from him. Eric sheepishly went to get the ball back. Eric then tried to shoot a three-pointer only for Kara to leap up and slap it away. A little frustrated, Eric tried to dribble past Kara only for her to easily take it away from him. Condescendingly dribbling the ball in front of him, Eric couldn't get to the ball despite his increased speed.

"Ha! Beat by a girl," Jake mocked.

Kara then threw the basketball towards Eric. He caught it but the force of the throw sent him to the floor. Kara gave him a hand pulling him back up. "Enjoy your newfound fame but always remember who the master is," Kara warned him.

Spooked, Eric nodded and took off humiliated.

* * *

Kara strolled into an abandoned theater and found Vicki. "You here for the last jelly beans before this place is sold?" Kara asked her.

"You here to rub it in," Vicki said sadly.

"What's so important about this place?" Kara asked curiously.

"My parents met here. My dad worked the concession stand during college. My mom came to see Close Encounters. She got bored," Vicki began.

"Wait...how the fuck do you get bored watching Close Encounters?" Kara wondered interrupting.

"I don't know. Maybe she had a thing against aliens," Vicki smiled.

"I know the feeling," Kara said dryly.

"She hung out in the lobby and spent the entire night talking to my dad. They never noticed each other until then. That night, they just clicked," Vicki said.

"And by that you mean they conceived you," Kara said knowingly.

"What? No. I mean...I don't know," Vicki said befuddled. "Anyway, it may seem crazy to you but whatever tangible existence my parents still have is rooted in this place. And now, it's gone from me."

"Sometimes letting go is the only way forward," Kara advised.

"I guess you're right. Besides, there's nothing I can do to stop it," Vicki said bitterly. "How did you know I was here?"

"I stalked you," Kara said honestly.

Vicki smiled not believing her. "Actually, I came here to give you this," Kara said handing her a large gold nugget.

"Is this real?" Vicki asked amazed.

"Yep. Found it in the forest while everyone was looking for useless quartz," Kara said.

"I can't accept this," Vicki said stunned.

"Yeah, you can. Just play all my favorite movies on the weekends," Kara told her. "I lied to you about moving on. Make this place a shrine to your parents. That's what I would do."

"Thank you so much," Vicki said excitedly and then gave Kara a hug.

* * *

Meanwhile, a pissed-off Eric came upon Alex at a park bench at school near the parking lot. "Hey, Alex. Would you like to go out with me sometime? To show my appreciation?" he said awkwardly.

"Sure," Alex agreed delighted.

"What do you think you're doing? Everyone knows Alex doesn't like guys," Jake mocked.

"Piss off," Alex spat.

"You think you're so cool? Well, I got news for you. You're not. Not until you wear this jacket," Jake said referring to his Varsity jacket.

Eric furiously punched his truck side mirror off. Jake nodded impressed and reassessed the situation. "Alright, man," Jake said to him.

"What's the problem, Jake?" Eric asked as he flipped Jake's truck so that it ended up upside down.

"Shit!" Jake realized and attempted to run off.

Eric sped over to him and threw him onto a park bench collapsing it on impact. "Eric, you have to stop. You could kill someone. You don't want that on your conscience," Alex said to him.

"You're just like my father," Eric said bitterly.

"I've been around someone who has had these powers. Believe me, it's not all fun and games," Alex said referring to Kara.

"Well...well...well," Kara said arriving on the scene.

"Damn it," Alex sighed.

"Let's dial it back, Eric," Kara said to him.

"You going to humiliate me again?" Eric asked her.

"The odds are good," Kara smiled.

"I'm done with that. I'm fucking Superboy now," Eric said grabbing Kara's jacket.

Kara remained planted as Eric tried to throw her. "What?" he wondered confused.

Kara punched Eric hard to the chest bruising him. Eric stepped away stunned. "You may have powers now, Eric, but you're still my bitch," Kara smiled.

The crowd, oblivious to the real situation, began to laugh at Eric. Frustrated and humiliated, Eric sped away. Kara then went over to Alex. "You alright?"

"Fine. Why didn't you pound him into the pavement?" she asked. "Now, he could actually kill someone."

"In front of this crowd?" Kara looked around.

"When did you give a shit?" Alex asked.

"After your mom reminded me of the choice your father made for me," Kara said.

Alex stared at Kara and then looked away. "I actually kind of liked him. How's that for weird?"

"Very queer," Kara agreed

* * *

Kara and Alex came back to the house after the incident. "Eric is on the loose. His parents are scared," Eliza said. "I'm just happy you two are alright."

"Were you ever scared of me?" Kara asked bluntly.

"No. Never," Eliza said to her. "I mean, it took you a few months for you to control your powers. We took you in because your cousin vouched for you. You're not like him but deep down you're good, Kara," Eliza said to her.

"Thanks," Kara said appreciatively.

"And Eric isn't a bad kid either. He's just way over his head. Only you can reach him," Eliza said to her.

"I'll stop him," Kara assured her.

* * *

That night, Kara arrived at the Summer house to find it in ruins with police cars overturned on the street. "What are you doing here, Kara?" Mr. Summers asked.

"I was looking for Eric," Kara said.

"It's a police problem now," Mr. Summers said to her.

"Clearly," Kara said seeing police cars destroyed around them.

"He's out of control. Look what he's done to the house," Mr. Summer complained.

"Yes, that's the thing to be thinking about, right now," Kara mocked. "Where is he now?"

"He said something about going to where it all began whatever that means," Mr. Summer said.

* * *

Kara flew over to the dam and found Eric on the guardrail ready to jump off. "Don't do it. You have so much to live for," Kara said with fake sincerity.

Eric ignored her and jumped off presumably to his doom. "Well...shit," Kara muttered.

She then noticed Eric alive and well below. Kara jumped down as well, landing near Eric. "Why did you jump?"

"I wanted to test my limits. Apparently, I don't have limits," Eric smiled.

"Even I have limits," Kara told him. "You can adjust to these abilities. You just have to give it some time."

"So, in time, my parents won't be scared of me? Alex won't think I'm a freak? The cops won't be after me?" Eric asked skeptically.

"I can make things my way. You can live with us. You can be with Alex. I can take care of the cops," Kara assured him. "We can be one happy family with you, my apprentice," Kara said brightly.

"To serve you?" Eric asked incredulously.

"I don't think you quite realize the power dynamic at play here," Kara said condescendingly.

"I'm not scared of you," Eric said to her.

"You should be, Eric," Kara said darkly. "Take my offer."

"Fuck that. I'm my own man," Eric refused. He ripped away an electrical cable from a nearby power box and tried to shock Kara.

Kara took the cable and gave him a kiss of death. The two were shocked continuously until the weaker Eric began to burn. The power box sparked from the electrical discharge. Kara released Eric to the ground. He was completely fried while Kara was unaffected.

* * *

Kara came back to the house with her clothes burned and her hair wild from the electrical shock. "Are you alright?" Eliza asked concerned.

"Fine," Kara said.

"You killed him, didn't you?" Alex accused getting upset.

"I couldn't reason with him. He would have been an uncontrollable monster," Kara said.

"And you're not? You kill someone once a week, sometimes two. How are you any different than him?" Alex asked angrily.

Kara didn't have an answer to that. Alex wiped away angry tears and went upstairs to her room. "She'll get over it," Eliza said sympathetically.

"Maybe she shouldn't," Kara muttered.

"Kara, you do kill people, but you're not a monster. You have always looked after those close to you. I have never been scared of you or your powers. You're a good person," Eliza assured her.

"Thanks," Kara said appreciatively.

"I've never seen Alex this way over a boy. Must be hormones or something," Eliza figured.

"Yeah, something," Kara said knowingly.

* * *

Kara went out to Vicki's theater to clear her head. "I was about to close up," Vicki said to her.

"Do you mind if I play a film?" Kara asked.

"As far as I'm concerned, this theater is yours," Vicki said to her.

"It's yours and always will be," Kara replied.

Kara sat down, got some popcorn and a coke, and watched Close Encounters. "What's on your mind?" Vicki asked taking a seat next to her.

"Eric is dead. I couldn't save him," Kara said.

"Wow," Vicki said stunned. "Hey, that's not your burden to bear."

"I suppose not," Kara said. "Alex is a bit upset though."

Vicki gave Kara an awkward look. "It's Alex's first crush, isn't it?"

"Could be," Kara said giving nothing away.

"Thank you for everything," Vicki said once again.

"Don't mention it. I just got lucky," Kara downplayed.

"And I got lucky to find you," Vicki said appreciatively.

Kara continued to watch the film. "I can't believe that guy left his family to hang out with aliens. What a piece of shit?" Kara commented on the movie.

"I know, right?" Vicki agreed.

As they watched the end, Kara felt Vicki put her hand on hers. Without condoning...or condemning, Kara understood why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eric is played by Shawn Ashmore, known for playing Ice-Man in the X-Men films.


	14. Redemption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burglars with the power to phase through walls have stolen a valuable disc from Lex and injured Alex. Now, Kara's on the hunt to find them.

Alex waited impatiently as Kara fooled around with the camera. "Are you ready now, Kara?" she asked condescendingly.

"Who knew you had to press the record button?" Kara said sheepishly as she pushed it.

Alex rolled her eyes. "So, Mr. Luthor, are there any other secret projects going on at Luthor Corp that we should know about?"

"Please, call me Lex," Lex dodged.

"Okay, Lex, answer the damn question," Alex pressed.

"Really, Alex?" Kara said behind the camera.

"It's alright. Critics are our friends. They show us our faults," Lex said.

"Benjamin Franklin," Alex recalled the quote.

"I don't know. That sounds like bullshit," Kara said knowingly.

"Excuse me, Mr. Luthor, your father's on the phone," a servant informed Lex.

"I need to get this," Lex said to Alex "I'll take it in the conservatory," he said to his servant and then turned back to Alex. "I look forward to our verbal judo."

"Don't flatter yourself. We only got your name on record," Alex frowned.

"You'd be surprised how difficult that can be," Lex said to her and walked off.

"Such an asshole," Alex remarked.

"Hey, he's my asshole," Kara told her.

"He's dangerous," Alex warned.

"That's what I love about him," Kara smiled.

"I'm going to snoop around," Alex said walking out.

"Damn it," Kara said as she followed her.

As burglars with the power to go through walls were stealing all of Lex's jewels, Kara and Alex casually walked down the halls of the mansion. "There's nothing for you to find here. I've already X-rayed the entire mansion," Kara assured her.

"Fine, let's go back to the library so Lex can blow us off again," Alex said disappointed.

As they started putting the camera equipment away, the super-burglars suddenly appeared and attacked them. Kara playfully beat back two of them with little effort while the third fought against Alex. To her credit, Alex was kicking his ass with her martial arts she had learned over the years growing up. Still, the burglar's superior strength won out as he threw her out the window.

Kara instantly took the fight seriously beating the two burglars back and then sped out of the mansion to catch Alex before she fell to the ground. However, as soon as she got outside Alex was already on the ground knocked out.

"Well...shit," Kara realized.

* * *

The next morning, Kara was at Alex's bedside at the hospital. Alex was still unconscious in bad shape. Lex came in to discuss what happened. "Don't worry. I brought in the best doctors from Metropolis," Lex told her.

"She has a broken arm and a concussion," Kara scanned her body for injuries. "I should have been there."

"It's not your fault," Lex said.

"It kind of is. I was having so much fun fighting the burglars that I didn't even pay attention to Alex. She could have been killed and then my whole life would be over," Kara said seriously.

"She means that much to you?" Lex wondered.

"Yeah, when I first came to this planet I no longer had a purpose. I was supposed to be the guardian to Superman, but he was already grown up destroying cities and being the military's tool. The Danvers gave me a home, and I lost Jeremiah. Now, I'm about to lose Alex," Kara said bitterly.

"Shit happens," Lex reminded her.

"These guys appeared out of thin air. Do the police have any leads?" Kara asked.

"They don't think I'm the first one to get hit. There have been a dozen robberies like this all over the county. This gang somehow gets in and out without even busting a lock," Lex said.

"So, have you reported your own robbery?" Kara asked.

"I never report anything stolen to the police. Don't worry. Together, with your strength and my ingenuity, we will make them pay," Lex promised her.

Eliza then came into the room and immediately went to Alex's side. Looking Alex over, Eliza turned to Kara. "I know this looks bad but don't do anything rash," she said to Kara.

"You don't have to worry about me," Kara said and then eyed Lex giving him the nod.

* * *

Later that day, Kara and Pete walked down the street. "The robbers also hit this bank as well," Kara said as they reached it.

"Have the police take care of it," Pete suggested.

"The fuck did I just hear? I'm revoking your Black card," Kara said.

"Damn," Pete realized he fucked up.

"The robbers managed to get inside the vault without actually opening it, stole the money, and got out. The only reason we know they were in there is they tripped the alarm inside the vault itself. How is that possible?" Kara asked.

"I don't know. That's wack," Pete admitted.

"This is more than just money and jewels. They fucked with my family. They're going to pay," Kara said resolved.

* * *

Kara came by a random-selling store to pick up an item. "So, Jake, I'm here to pick up a microwave," Kara said to him as he worked.

"It's on the front counter," Jake said dismissively.

"Wow, awesome customer service," Kara mocked.

"I bet you think it would just be great to live in Midvale your whole life. You could get married here and pop out some kids," Jake said bitterly.

"The fuck? I hate this town with every fiber of my being. We're the same, Jake," Kara told him. "What are you on about? You're going to be gone soon anyway and then you won't have to deal with my nonsense."

"I lost my scholarship, Kara. I'm going to spend the rest of my life in this store and end up just like my dad," Jake said angrily.

"How's your dad doing, by the way," Kara asked insensitively.

"Shut the fuck up. I'm not in the mood," Jake snapped.

"You got these sneakers in twelve?" another customer asked.

"Yeah, sure, let me find you them," Jake offered.

"Oh, fuck me," Kara realized. She then eyed the green tattoos on the man's arm and recognized him from Lex's mansion. with her X-ray vision.

"Like what you see?" the tattoed man asked Kara.

"Just your tattoo. The rest of you is ugly as fuck," Kara replied and then walked off. As she collected her microwave, she overheard Jake having a conversation with two older guys about a party they were throwing. They both had strange tattoos on their bodies, and they were both at the mansion. Kara didn't make a move wanting all three of them in the same location.

* * *

The next morning, Kara came in and noticed Alex was awake. Kara came over to her bedside. "The doctor says...you got your ass kicked," Kara said somberly.

"Don't make me laugh," Alex said painfully.

"How do you feel?" Kara asked sincerely.

"Like shit," Alex replied.

"Everyone at school was really worried about you," Kara said.

"Liar," Alex knew better.

"Well, you always got me," Kara said.

"That doesn't make me feel better," Alex smiled painfully.

"If only you had my powers. We could kick ass together," Kara mused.

"I kind of like my mortality. It gives me a rush. When was the last time, you got a rush?" Alex asked.

"When my planet was destroyed, I suppose. Once I arrived on Earth, I've never felt threatened or challenged. I've held back at times just to get that feeling back but knowing all the while I can't be killed. I could have punched those burglars to pieces within a second, but I didn't and it cost me almost everything," Kara said reflectively.

"Kara, listen to me. If you go full out like Superman, people are going to notice. They'll fear you and hate you. You've got to walk that tightrope of using your powers for good but not exposing yourself," Alex told her.

"Even at the cost of you?" Kara asked.

"I'll be more careful next time," Alex promised.

"Okay," Kara agreed. "I just came here to tell you that I'm sorr...sssoor," Kara tried to make it out.

"Get the fuck out," Alex laughed and then regretted it.

"Get some rest," Kara smiled and then walked out of the room.

* * *

Kara strolled into the random store and found Jake behind a counter wearing sunglasses to hide the fact that he was hungover. "Hey, Jake, you know the guys that came in here yesterday looking for shoes?"

"Doesn't ring a bell," Jake lied.

"Come on, don't bullshit me," Kara said annoyed.

"I'm actually incredibly busy right now," Jake evaded her.

"This is serious," Kara said grabbing his shoulder before he could leave.

"Take it easy," Jake hissed painfully revealing his green tattoo on his shoulder.

"Where did you get that tattoo?" Kara questioned.

"Mind your own business," Jake shot back.

"This whole planet is my business, Jake," Kara said holding his arm so he couldn't escape.

"What do you want from me?" Jake asked.

"I want to know who those guys are and where they are," Kara said dangerously.

"And why should I tell you?" Jake asked.

"Aside from me not breaking your arm right now, I can replace your scholarship. I have the connections and the money to get you into any school you want," Kara offered.

"Oh yeah?" Jake said doubtfully.

"You just have to tell me what I want to know," Kara said.

"You've been trying to tear Vicki and me apart but now you want to help me? Do you even care how others see you?" Jake asked.

"No, I don't," Kara said seriously.

"What those guys are offering me is more than anything you could. Now, you could break my arm and have it be caught on camera," Jake pointed out.

Kara released Jake's arm. "They're bad news, Jake. And bad people have been dropping like flies around here."

"Get the hell out of here," Jake ordered.

"I tried," Kara said walking away.

* * *

Vicki came by the barn to meet up with Kara on the second floor. "What's up?" Vicki asked.

"Have you seen Jake recently?" Kara asked.

"He's been hanging out with some guys, blowing off steam," Vicki said vaguely. "I pressed him for more information, and he got angry, so I backed off."

"It's sad watching people suffer and there isn't anything you can do to help," Vicki sighed.

"Yeah, like Jake losing his scholarship," Kara agreed.

"What?" Vicki said stunned.

"Oh, you didn't know? My bad," Kara said sheepishly.

"Why didn't he tell me?" Vicki said dumbfounded. "He was so close to his dream and then to have it taken away like that."

"Yeah, I'm sure all the players he defeated all felt the same way," Kara rolled her eyes.

"Thanks for telling me. You're a good friend," Vicki said appreciatively.

Kara grabbed a yearbook and opened it up. "These are Jake's new friends. They graduated six years ago, all star-athletes."

"What happened?" Vicki asked.

"Got injured and caught up in drugs," Kara said unimpressed.

"They saw their futures vanished," Vicki realized. "Do you think Jake is in trouble?"

"I don't know. If he's with these guys, there could be," Kara said darkly.

Vicki turned to leave. "Football is all Jake had. He's probably crushed right now. I need to go to him."

"He's lucky to have you," Kara said with false sincerity.

"Why are you so involved in this?" Vicki asked curiously.

"Because of Alex," Kara said obviously. "Don't make me have to choose between them."

"Sure," Vicki agreed.

As soon as Vicki left, Kara got a phone call from Lex. "Those guys that robbed me and hurt Alex are trying to blackmail me. They got a disc that has my plans to undermine my father. They intend to use it against me. It's more valuable to me than all the jewels they stole."

"Damn," Kara said sympathetically.

"They want me to show up at some meat locker with a million in cash or they'll expose me to my father," Lex said.

"Do as they ask. I'll be there to cover you," Kara promised.

* * *

Lex did as the super-burglars demanded going inside an abandoned meat locker. They closed the door behind him trapping him inside a room. The four super-burglars including Jake went through the walls. "Open the case," the leader ordered.

"I want the disc first," Lex demanded.

"The money, Lex. Give us the money," the leader ordered getting closer to him.

One of them phased his hand inside the case and felt nothing. "It's empty. He's fucked us," he told the others.

"Well, when you're right, you're right," Lex smirked.

The leader took Lex by the throat to strangle him. "Hey, this is a bit much," Jake protested.

"Don't be a pussy," one of them told him off.

The door then opened behind them revealing Kara. "I thought you locked it," one of them raged to Jake.

"We have to get out of here," Jake warned the others.

"What are you talking about. She's just a girl," one of them said.

Kara scanned all four of them for Lex's disc and found nothing. Kara grabbed one of the meat hooks and snapped it off its chain. "I'm telling you. We have to bail," Jake told the others.

"We're out of time," another said.

"Let's move," the leader said finally.

The four of them phased through the wall disappearing from sight. Lex dropped the meat hook and went over to Lex. "You alright?" she asked.

"Just my pride," Lex said touching his neck. "You let them get away."

"We know who one of them is. I can squeeze him if need be," Kara said unconcernedly.

* * *

The next morning, Kara came to visit Alex at the hospital only to find Pete already there. "What's up?" Kara asked Pete.

"Alex called me here," Pete said.

"Oh really?" Kara eyed them wondering if anything was going on.

"So, I did some research. Apparently, these guys were admitted to this hospital three years ago with blood poisoning consistent with the meteor shower," Alex said.

"That's medically confidential. How did you figure that out?" Kara asked.

"Pete helped me hack into the hospital's network," Alex said.

"God damn," Kara said impressed.

"Maybe the meteor sped up their metabolism to the point that their molecules are vibrating at hyper-speed allowing them to phase through solid matter," Alex theorized.

"That sounds like bullshit," Kara doubted.

"It sounds wack," Pete remarked.

"There's no way their bodies can handle that kind of stress for long. I have records of them coming in for treatment more-and-more often. With the ultimate rush comes the ultimate price," Alex said.

Kara then got a phone call from Vicki. "I got to go," Kara said. "Look after her, Pete."

"Sure thing," Pete smiled.

* * *

Kara came by the abandoned theater and found Jake and Vicki. "Well...well...well," Kara said clapping her hands amused.

"I don't need any more of your shit, alright. We both want the same thing," Jake said.

"I want Lex's disc. Do you know where it is?" Kara asked.

"No, but it has to be at the hideout. I can sneak in and get it," Jake offered.

"We should call the police," Vicki suggested.

"No cops. I'm already in enough trouble," Jake rejected.

"I agree. Fuck the police. We do this ourselves," Kara said. "Just tell me where they are."

"I can't let you go alone. I got myself into this mess. I need a redemption arc," Jake said seriously.

"Damn, I can't resist a good redemption arc. Can you?" Kara asked Vicki.

She shook her head. "I guess I have no choice. Lead the way, fallen hero," Kara gestured.

* * *

Jake led Kara into the hideout and started searching for the disc. Kara scanned the room with her X-ray vision and found the disc in the ventilation system. "It's not here," Jake said frustrated.

"Keep looking. It has to be here," Kara said as she toyed with the disc in her hand.

The three super-burglars then phased into the hideout. "You really fucked up, rookie," the leader said to Jake. He then noticed Kara had the disc in her hand.

"I don't know how you found that but I need it back," the leader told Kara.

Kara crushed the disc in her hand destroying it. "Oops."

The leader phased his hand inside Kara's chest. "Damn, is this fifth base?" Kara wondered. The leader gave her an odd look as he had no power to hurt her even inside her body.

"I'm as strong on the inside as I am on the outside," Kara said to him and then forced his arm out of her chest. "This is for Alex."

Kara fired heat vision on the leader incinerating him on the spot. Kara then turned around to the other two. "Holy shit!" they realized.

Kara fired heat vision on the second one as he fled incinerating him. The third one nearly reached a wall before he too was incinerated creating a black burn mark on the wall. Jake gave a stupified look not understanding what he had just seen. "Well, Jake, the bad guys are dead and you've redeemed yourself. How does it feel?"

Jake just stared at her speechless. "You just got caught up with the wrong crowd. It happens to the best of us. One moment you're doing your own thing and the next you're in a league or a legion," Kara mused.

"You just killed them," Jake finally said.

"Well...no shit," Kara said unimpressed with his powers of observation.

"What the fuck are you? I thought you were just unnaturally strong," Jake said wide-eyed.

"I'm a fucking space-alien. My ship is the reason for all this weird shit happening in this town," Kara told him.

Jake got on his knees. "I will worship you like a god," he offered.

"Rise, my servant," Kara motioned enjoying this change from him.

Jake got back to his feet still star-struck. "On the other hand, I've enjoyed our shit-talking duels. I'd rather have that than have you be my little puppy dog," Kara said to him.

"What do you mean?" Jake asked fearfully.

Kara grabbed him and kissed him passionately. After a moment, she let the dazed Jake go erasing his memory of what had just happened. "Damn, I don't get what Vicki sees in you."

"Yeah," Jake agreed still dazed.

"Let's get out of here. This place blows," Kara said looking around unimpressed at all the junk around them.

"Why did you even invite me to this shit-hole?" Jake asked regaining his senses.

"What? You invited me here," Kara corrected.

"Why the fuck would I do that? I hate you," Jake said.

"Oh, I love it when you talk dirty to me," Kara mocked.

"Fuck off," Jake said to her and went his own way as they exited the abandoned building.

As soon as Jake took off, Lex strolled over to Kara. "You got my disc?" he asked.

"Yeah, I destroyed it," Kara said.

"What? I put a ton of files on that thing," Lex freaked out.

"Well, did you back them up?" Kara asked condescendingly.

"No, because my network could be hacked," Lex said to her.

"I had to keep it from those guys," Kara excused.

"But you killed them, right?" Lex figured.

"Well, yeah, but I didn't know it would be that easy at the time. They're good at escaping," Kara said.

"You did it just because it looked cool to crush the disc in front of them so you could see the anger and despair in their faces," Lex accused.

"Well...," Kara said awkwardly.

"I can respect that. I truly do," Lex allowed.

"So, we good?" Kara asked.

"You're going to help me come up with another way to fuck over my father," Lex told her.

"Fine," Kara agreed.

* * *

Kara, Vicki, and Alex strolled down the street once Alex had been released from the hospital. "Ah, the smell of freedom," Alex said enjoying the sunshine.

"You weren't a prisoner," Kara rolled her eyes.

"You spend a week in there and you'll feel like a prisoner too: bad food, lights out at nine, and no cable," Alex complained.

"Sounds like you have a shitty health care plan," Kara said.

"How's Jake by the way?" Alex asked Vicki.

"He's taking it one day at a time," Vicki said awkwardly.

"Good," Alex said and then took off.

"Where are you going?" Kara asked.

"To the police station. The police have closed the case but the robbers haven't been apprehended. I smell a cover-up," Alex said.

"Those robbers aren't coming back," Kara told her.

Alex stared at Kara realizing her meaning. "Oh, I see."

"Let's go see a movie together," Kara suggested.

"Which one?" Alex wondered.

"Whatever you want," Vicki said.

"Okay," Alex smiled. The three then went into the abandoned theater and watched a movie together, just the three of them.

While Alex stared ahead watching her movie, Vicki would glance at Kara every once in a while. With Jake struggling and with Kara being so helpful, Vicki truly felt conflicted in life. Kara gave her a knowing smile and then glanced at Alex just happy to see her alive and enjoying life.


	15. Club Zero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lex's past has caught up to him while Kara deals with her abandonment issues.

Kara, Alex, and Pete walked out of their English class ready to go home. "That English class was boring as fuck," Kara yawned. "Who knew human literature could be so uninteresting."

"Say what?" Pete thought he misheard. "I'm freaking out. I got this six-page student biography to do by Monday."

"I'm just pissed-off the subjects were randomly assigned," Alex shook her head dismayed.

"Pete is convinced the drawing was fixed...because it was," Kara chuckled insanely.

"I would have loved to do a biography on any one of the beautiful ladies in our class, but I got stuck with Stan Gibson," Pete complained.

"The manager of the student store," Kara recalled. "You could use his insights on life seeing as how your own personal finances are fucked up."

"Who is your victim?" Pete asked seeing Alex's frown.

"It's actually Kara," Alex replied.

"Oh, snap. That should be easy for you, right?" Pete figured.

"Yes except I'm going to have to deal with hours of bullshit just to get a few straight answers," Alex rolled her eyes.

"What did you get, Kara?" Pete asked curiously.

"Vicki," Kara smirked.

"Definitely rigged," Pete said.

"That's what I've been saying," Kara repeated.

"You going to start your paper ASAP?" Pete asked.

"I'm not even sure I am going to even start it," Kara admitted.

"I know you don't care about your grades, Kara, but don't leave Vicki out to dry like that," Pete advised.

"Alright, you've convinced me," Kara allowed.

"Let's do this stupid interview, right now," Alex sighed.

"Maybe later," Kara said taking off.

"Did she just blow me off?" Alex glared displeased.

"You surprised?" Pete laughed.

* * *

Kara strolled the street and found Lex just outside the abandoned theater talking to a Black guy. "Hey, Lex," she said giving him a kiss. "Who was that?"

"Nobody," Lex dodged.

"Well, okay then," Kara smiled knowing otherwise having overheard their conversation.

The two went into the theater and met up with Vicki. "I hear we sprung a leak," Lex remarked.

Kara scanned the whole building for any defects. "Actually, it's more than that."

"A weird friend of yours came by applying for the assistant manager position," Vicki said unsettled. "He told me to stay away from you."

"Damn, well, it wouldn't be the first person in Midvale to say that," Kara chuckled.

"What was his name?" Lex asked casually.

"Jude Royce," Vicki said looking over the application.

"When did he leave?" Lex asked with predator's eyes.

"He just left," Vicki replied.

Lex then went out the door and looked around for Jude. Kara came out following him. "Who's Jude Royce?"

"Trust me, Kara. I don't know who Vicki met today but it couldn't have been him," Lex said walking back to his car.

"Is it because you killed him?" Kara asked softly.

"God damn. Nothing gets past you," Lex realized. "No, but he's supposed to be dead. Don't worry about it," Lex said to her.

"I worry about nothing," Kara reminded him.

Lex got in and immediately the CD player started blaring Taylor Swift country music. Kara backed away from the car spooked. Lex turned knobs and buttons on his CD player trying to figure out what was wrong.

"It's under the dash," Kara said painfully as she X-rayed his car.

Lex tore the CD player out of his dash and disconnected it. "Looks like someone is fucking with me."

"In the worst possible way," Kara winced.

"Kara, this really doesn't concern you," Lex said and then drove off.

"Well, fuck me," Kara said displeased.

* * *

Kara came back to the house and saw Alex ready to go with pen and paper. "Pull up a seat, Kara," Eliza ordered her.

"Damn it," Kara sighed.

Kara sat down across from Alex. "You rigged the drawing, didn't you?" Alex accused.

"Well...no shit," Kara rolled her eyes. "If I was interviewed by anyone other than you, it would raise uncomfortable questions."

"And you gave yourself Vicki," Alex surmised.

"Jealous?" Kara antagonized.

"Just wondering what your motives are? You've been hanging out at her theater a lot," Alex noticed.

"Let's just get this over with," Kara dodged.

"What were your parents like?" Alex asked.

"My father was a scientist, my mother a county judge," Kara answered.

"And what happened to them?" Alex asked.

"Died in a fire," Kara said without emotion.

"How did you come to live in Midvale?" Alex asked.

"I was adopted by the Danvers when I was fourteen," Kara said.

"What kind of adoption was it? Did it involve lawyers?" Alex asked.

"A lawyer that knew my mother helped with the process," Kara said referring somewhat to Clark.

"And who was he?" Alex asked.

"I don't recall," Kara smiled.

"Do you have any siblings or cousins?" Alex continued.

"No," Kara lied.

"What were your parents like emotionally?" Alex asked.

Kara gave Alex impatient eyes. "You know what? I got to do my own interrogation of Vicki. We can continue this later."

"You blowing me off again?" Alex asked displeased.

"Later," Kara said seriously and then walked out.

Eliza winced at Alex. "Try to be sensitive to her feelings."

"Like she is to mine?" Alex asked incredulously.

"We don't want Kara upset," Eliza reminded her.

* * *

Kara met up with Vicki that evening. "How does it feel to reopen your family's theater again?" Kara asked.

"It feels good. I have a lot of responsibility now. I'm treated differently. I'm a boss, now," Vicki smiled.

Lex then arrived in his other sports car. "What are you doing here?" Vicki asked him wanting Kara to herself.

"Contractor called. Gave me an estimate. He wanted to meet me here," Lex said.

"But you're not an owner," Vicki said confused. "Kara is."

"I subcontracted to Lex. He knows how to handle a business unlike some people," Kara said snidely.

"Well, okay then," Vicki said allowing all three inside.

They soon found the contractor on the ground knocked out. "Are you okay?" Vicki asked him waking him up.

Kara scanned the man and found only superficial injuries. "He'll be okay," she said to a concerned Lex thinking only of liability.

"I came through the backdoor and some guy jumped me," the contractor said groggily.

"Did you see his face?" Kara asked.

"No," the contractor shook his head.

Kara then noticed a present box on a table with Lex's name on it. She scanned it with her X-ray vision to see if there was a bomb. "You can open it," she said to Lex.

"I'm calling the police," Vicki said walking off.

Lex then opened the card addressed to him. "Zero Consequences," he read.

"Whatever could it mean?" Kara mocked.

Lex then opened the box and found a human hand inside. "Holy shit! God damn! Fuck!" Lex backed away grossed out.

Kara laughed hysterically. "You should have seen the look on your face."

"Don't ever do that to me again," Lex yelled at Kara.

"Chill the fuck down. It's not like it's a head or anything," Kara said dismissively.

"This is pretty fucked up. I'm going to leave now," the contractor said taking off.

Vicki then reentered the room and screamed as she saw the severed hand. "Well...shit," Kara realized as Vicki fainted.

* * *

The sheriff deputies were quick to the scene. "How are you holding up?" Kara asked a shaken Vicki.

"What kind of person would do something like that?" Vicki wondered horrified.

"I didn't do it," Kara said defensively.

"I didn't imply you did," Vicki said giving Kara an odd look.

"This is like some Phantom of the Opera shit going on here. Don't worry about it. It's Lex's problem," Kara said.

"That guy that came earlier said that everything Lex touches goes badly," Vicki said concerned for herself and the theater.

"When you're rich and powerful, you make enemies along the way. Alex used to say that I was the worst thing that ever happened to her because trouble always managed to find me," Kara said seriously.

"She doesn't mean that," Vicki assured her.

"No, it's true. But I always managed to set things right in the end. Just like the Phantom of the Opera, you just have to wait until the final act," Kara told her.

"I want you both to know how truly sorry I am about this," Lex said apologetically after he was done talking to the police.

"Actually, it made my night," Kara grinned.

"I promise this won't affect the grand opening," Lex assured Vicki.

"Infamous before we even open the door," Vicki said bitterly and walked off.

Lex sat down next to Kara. "We should...market the shit out of this," Kara advised.

"I know, right?" Lex smiled.

"So who does that hand belong to?" Kara asked.

"A guy named Max I knew from Metropolis," Lex recalled.

"Got any idea who might have done this to him?" Kara pressed.

"Not at all," Lex lied.

"How about your friend, Jude Royce?" Kara asked.

"I doubt it could have been him. He's been dead for three years," Lex replied.

* * *

The next day, Alex met up with Kara in the "weird room". "Let's continue where we left off," Alex said.

Kara glanced at a newspaper article about the theater. "Uh-huh."

"Why don't you like your parents? They sent you away from a dying planet. They saved your ass while they stayed behind and died," Alex asked.

"They did what they did because it was the only logical thing to do, alright," Kara said.

"They still loved you," Alex pressed.

"Making a lot of assumptions there," Kara shook her head.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? What's your deal?" Alex demanded.

"I was supposed to be Clark's guardian on Earth. I was supposed to raise him and protect him. That was my purpose in life!" Kara said angrily.

"So, he ended up on Earth first. Shit happens," Alex said confused by her outburst.

"No, they intentionally changed the calculation, so Clark would arrive here first. Instead of being his guardian, he ended up being the one placing me with you guys. I still remember that condescending smile," Kara fumed.

"Clark ended up being just fine...aside from destroying half of Metropolis in that fight against Zod," Alex said.

"My parents didn't trust me to raise him," Kara said softly sitting down.

"You were fourteen. I wouldn't even trust myself with a baby," Alex said.

Kara rolled her eyes. "I may not show it on a daily basis, but I am genius with memory far surpassing yours. I could have raised him on my own. But more importantly, they didn't trust me to raise him in our Kryptonian ways. Clark doesn't know our language, our culture, our religion, or any of that shit. He acts and thinks like a human."

"It was just a bad calculation," Alex excused.

"No, it was on purpose! They didn't trust me! They didn't respect me! They put a baby with no Kryptonian knowledge ahead of me. I should have been the one in charge of him," Kara raged.

"You're making a lot of assumptions," Alex said.

"Am I? My ship orbited the sun for thirty fucking years until magically it landed on Earth. Coincidence? I think not," Kara doubted.

"Just because your parents thought you...incompetent doesn't mean they didn't love you," Alex argued.

"You don't know what the fuck you're talking about," Kara said angrily and left the room.

* * *

That afternoon, Alex came home and found Eliza outside tending to the goats. "Those cows won't feed themselves," Eliza told her.

"I think I fucked up," Alex admitted.

"What did you do this time?" Eliza asked.

"I asked too many questions about Kara's parents. It's just sometimes I forget she's an alien from a different world. I just wanted to know more about it and her home life before she came here," Alex said.

"It's a sore subject, Alex," Eliza sighed.

"Why?" Alex asked wanting to know her insight.

"Your father and I looked over Kara's ship. According to the flight computer, Kara was never meant to arrive on Earth. She was directed towards the sun where she would orbit the star for eternity," Eliza revealed.

"How did she get to Earth?" Alex wondered.

"We don't know. Something must have pulled her ship out of the sun's gravity well," Eliza said.

"So, what are you saying?" Alex asked confused.

"Her parents didn't send her to Earth to be Clark's guardian. Her parents threw her away for eternity," Eliza said seriously.

"Why would they go to all that effort to send her to this system then?" Alex questioned.

"Maybe, they thought that if she really was needed someone would come along and find her," Eliza shrugged. "In any case, we don't know what life was like between Kara and her parents before she was sent off. The more you probe this, the worse it's going to be for her."

"I'll check on the herd," Alex volunteered and walked off.

As she did, she saw that the entire herd was dead. "The fuck," Alex wondered. Looking over the herd, the first thing that came to her mind was that Kara had killed them all.

* * *

Kara and Lex came back to the farm to find the herd poisoned from toxic chemicals manufactured by Lex's shit factory. Eliza gave them scornful looks. "Mrs. Danvers, I have no idea how this could have happened, but I will find out who did this. Of course, I'll pay for the herd."

"Do you think this can be solved with just money?" Eliza asked rhetorically.

"Err...yeah," Lex said confused.

"These cows were intentionally poisoned. What if it had been my daughter? There's not enough money in the world that can replace her," Eliza said angrily and walked off to talk with sheriff deputies.

"I didn't think I could fall farther in your mother's eyes," Lex said sadly.

"Don't worry about it. You could never fall below me," Kara said bitterly.

"I never intended for this to happen," Lex said.

"Look, we find this guy that's been fucking with you, and we kill him. It's that simple. He's cutting off people's hands and killing livestock. If he's not dead now, he will soon," Kara said.

"The EPA guy needs to talk to you," a sheriff deputy said to Lex.

"Damn it," Lex muttered and walked over to him. He soon realized the EPA guy was, in fact, Jude Royce. He got his ass TASERed and then thrown into a van.

Kara was distracted and not paying attention as the van took off with Lex. "Where's Alex? She's not answering her phone," Eliza said worriedly.

"I'll find her," Kara assured her.

* * *

Kara entered the "weird room" at the school and immediately felt sickened by Kryptonite shards placed around the room. "There's no use hiding from me. I can see through these walls as if they were glass," Kara said to Alex.

Alex then stepped out holding a Kryptonite crystal in her hand. "What's this all about?" Kara asked unconcernedly.

"You killed the herd, didn't you?" Alex accused. "It's because I got you angry, isn't it?"

"What the fuck?" Kara wondered. "The herd was poisoned with toxic waste from Lex's shit factory."

"Why would he poison our herd?" Alex asked.

"He's obviously being framed," Kara rolled her eyes. "Look, I don't have time to deal with your bullshit, right now," Kara said impatiently as she advanced on her.

"You're dangerous, Kara. You kill people. What if one day you snap on us?" Alex asked.

"Everyone I've ever killed was justified, and I never felt angry over it," Kara told her.

"It's all just fun and games to you," Alex assumed.

"It's a hell of a lot better than if I were a rage monster. Do you know why I don't give a shit about that crystal in your hand? I have nothing to live for if you throw me away too. You might as well kill me," Kara said to her.

"If you're so into protecting me, why are you such a bitch to me?" Alex asked.

"Misery loves company, Alex. It doesn't change the fact that my mission now is to protect you and your mother from harm. I'll let this world burn before I let anything happen to you," Kara said.

"Okay," Alex relented. "I'm sorry I asked too many questions about your parents. It wasn't my place."

"I've had three years to think about them and not a day goes by that I don't miss them. But I should be over them by now. I just...don't know what the fuck is wrong with me," Kara admitted wiping away a tear.

Alex put down her crystal and gave Kara a hug. "There's nothing wrong about you. It's just you being human."

"That's a really fucked up thing to say," Kara said insulted.

"I'm not apologizing," Alex replied smirking.

"Alright, enough of this shit. Your mom is worried about you. I have to save my dumb-ass boyfriend that won't tell me his darkest secrets," Kara said leaving.

* * *

Kara casually strolled into Club Zero where Lex had been tied up in a straightjacket hanging from a ceiling. In an amazing twist, Jude Royce was, in fact, just a doppelganger having been hired by the contractor at the theater to terrorize Lex. The contractor had been the brother of Lex's date, Amanda, who had killed her own fiance, Jude Royce, with a pistol only for Lex to cover it up. However, she ended up killing herself a year later anyway. Now, the contractor wanted revenge and to prove how serious he was, he killed the Jude Royce doppelganger with his pistol.

The contractor kicked Lex through a glass pane off the second floor to the hard floor below. Kara kicked a couch into position to soften Lex's fall. She then zipped up the stairs, took hold of the contractor, and threw him into a metal pillar breaking his back and killing him instantly.

Kara then ripped the straightjacket off Lex's body. "How did you find me?" Lex gasped.

"I did a little research on you a long time ago, Lex. The murder at Club Zero was particularly interesting. Your bodyguard took the fall for it. Amazing how no one at the club came forward to give the correct account. At first, I thought you killed Jude Royce but then I realized his fiancee had an even greater motive to kill him. Her suicide press release made it even more obvious she did it," Kara said.

"You must think I'm really lame. I'm no killer like you are," Lex said filled with self-pity.

"Give it time, Lex," Kara rolled her eyes. "If we're to continue this partnership of ours, we need to trust each other. No more secrets."

"Fine," Lex agreed.

"Come on, we have theater opening to get to, and I want us both to look fabulous," Kara said getting him off the couch.

* * *

At the theater, Kara was in a blue dress enjoying a few glasses of champagne. "How does it feel to own your own business?" Kara asked Vicki.

"Terrifying," she admitted.

"Good, it means you're still sane," Kara nodded. "I got you this."

Vicki opened the present. It was a picture frame of the theater a century ago. "I found this in the attic. Maybe, you could put it somewhere on the walls."

"Thank you so much," Vicki said appreciatively and then kissed Kara on the cheek. She then heard someone break a champagne glass. "Better go," she said sheepishly.

"What the fuck?" Kara wondered touching her cheek.

"I get the impression you're avoiding me," Lex said wearing an expensive suit.

"Jealous?" Kara smirked.

"You scared of my dark past?" Lex asked her.

"It's nothing compared to mine," Kara replied darkly.

"I was just trying to save Amanda. So, I took the fall and my father covered it up," Lex said to her.

"Is that the truth or a lie?" Kara teased.

"The truth is that I will do anything to protect my friends," Lex said seriously.

"Then we have lots in common, Lex," Kara said clinking her champagne glass with his.


	16. Curse of the Golden Flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alien flower is causing madness to everyone it comes into contact with. The cure must be found quickly before people start dying.

Eliza was minding her own business driving her truck and listening to wholesome country music on her radio when a truck sped up on her and began honking at her. "What's the hurry?" Eliza wondered.

The red truck behind her continued to honk and flash its lights. "Move your ASS!" the driver yelled at her.

Eliza rolled her eyes and stayed at the speed limit. The red truck then hit her from behind and then tried to pass her by hitting her again to the side. "Get the FUCK off the road!" the driver screamed at her.

"Jesus," Eliza wondered what was wrong with him.

The driver then lost control of his truck and flipped it where it dragged a distance upside down. Eliza came to a stop and got out. "You better have insurance, asshole," Eliza said as she walked up to the red truck that was starting to smoke.

Eliza dragged the man out of his vehicle and struggled to move him. The truck then exploded in a fireball that knocked Eliza to the ground hard. "You okay?" she asked the driver.

"My flower," he muttered.

Eliza looked over at some weird-ass plant. It seemed to hiss at her and then sprayed her with pollen. "The fuck?" she wondered looking it over.

* * *

Kara strolled into the house and found Eliza in a good mood. "I just saved a man all by myself," she said proudly.

"Good for you," Kara said condescendingly.

Eliza got out a beer and started drinking it down. "Want to watch the game?" she asked Kara.

"Fuck yeah," Kara agreed instantly.

Lex then banged on the door. "Am I interrupting?" he asked.

"Come right in, Lex," Eliza welcomed.

"I heard you pulled one of my employees out of a wreck. I came to thank you," Lex said to Eliza.

"When have you ever given a shit about your employees?" Eliza asked skeptically.

"None-the-less, a thank you is in order. Replacing employees is costly and inefficient," Lex said.

"I could sue your ass," Eliza threatened him. "I don't like your father, I don't like you, and I don't like your relationship with my daughter."

Kara pointed to herself wondering if she meant her. "In fact, I wouldn't shed a tear if all the Luthors in the world disappeared," Eliza continued.

"Keep it coming," Kara said enjoying Lex being roasted.

"And you need to stop slutting around with this guy. The whole town knows it," Eliza scolded Kara.

"I think...you need a nap," Kara glared.

"Yeah, sure," Eliza said walking out of the kitchen.

"God damn," Lex said stunned.

"I'm not apologizing," Kara said instantly.

* * *

At school, Pete and Kara commented on the recent events. "Drinking beer, watching football games, and mouthing off to Lex. That's just wack," Pete remarked. "Respect right there."

"She's been under a lot of stress recently," Kara noted.

"I still like how she dissed Lex," Pete smiled amused.

"What do you have against Lex?" Kara asked offended.

"He screwed my family out of their cream corn factory," Pete reminded her.

"Oh yeah but that was over twelve years ago," Kara recalled. "And that wasn't him. It was his father."

"Still, I'm not crazy for the guy," Pete said.

"I would hope so," Kara gave him an odd look.

"Lex is bad news," Pete warned.

Alex then ran up to them both. "What do you desire most? If nothing got in your way, what would you do?"

"Conquer the world," Kara said seriously.

"I wasn't asking you," Alex rolled her eyes.

"I would make out with that girl, right now," Pete said staring at a random brunette.

"Every answer I have received so far has been either sex or violence-related," Alex said disappointed.

"You got the violence," Pete said to Kara.

"And you got the sex," Kara replied giving him a fist-bump.

"Really?" Alex asked incredulously.

"It's human nature to destroy yourselves," Kara quoted Terminator 2.

"You mean ourselves," Pete corrected.

"Shut up. You know what I meant," Kara said dismissively.

"I'm going to go over there and tap that ass," Pete said taking off to go after the brunette.

Kara and Alex ignored Pete and continued their walk down the hall. "Are you aware that Pete doesn't like Lex," Kara said concernedly.

"No one likes Lex," Alex said obviously.

Vicki then entered the conversation. "What is your deepest desire?" Alex asked her.

"Climbing a windmill," she smiled.

"What the fuck?" Kara mouthed.

"Really?" Alex wondered if she was joking.

"You can see the ocean from up there. I haven't had the guts to try it myself," Vicki said.

"Isn't that sweet," Kara said condescendingly.

"I can always make something up," Vicki said as she was being roasted.

"Please do," Kara smiled.

"No, it's fine," Alex said writing it down. "Unleash the inner Vicki."

"Okay," Vicki said weirded out and then walked off.

Kara eyed Alex wondering if her innate sexuality was being trumped by the "persuasion" she was still under. "So, give me something not retarded," Alex ordered Kara.

"World peace," Kara lied.

* * *

At home, Eliza answered a representative from the bank. "Hey, we're going to have to cancel your loan," Jim, the banker, said.

"Listen here, Jim. You will not fuck me on this. I am a God damn saint to this community. So, I'm going to go down to your bank personally, and you're going to have to turn my loan down to my face. Then, we'll see if you really have balls or if your wife keeps them in a jar, too," Eliza said aggressively and then hung up.

Eliza then got in her truck and drove like a maniac across town nearly sending cars off the road and pedestrians flying. Kara watched the scene with both amusement and concern. Kara sped over to Eliza as she parked her truck. She came out with a shotgun in her arms.

"Holy fuck!" Kara said as she saw her.

"They shouldn't have fucked me," Eliza said referring to the bank. "They've pushed me too hard and now I'm pushing back."

"I like where your head's at but let the killing to me. I know how to do it discreetly," Kara said to her. "I don't think you're thinking this through."

"I'm thinking just fine," Eliza said ready to charge.

"Yeah, no," Kara grabbed her shotgun.

Eliza fired on Kara accidentally blasting a dozen holes in her shirt but otherwise not harming her. "Damn, I liked this shirt," Kara said as she disarmed Eliza.

Eliza's vision went blurry and then she passed out. Kara dropped the shotgun and went over to Eliza. "Well...shit," Kara realized.

* * *

At Midvale General, Eliza rested in a hospital bed. Kara and Alex were briefed by the doctor on her condition. "Her symptoms indicate anaplastic shock, but we can't detect the source of it," the doctor said.

"What is it then?" Alex asked freaked out.

"The truth is, we haven't seen anything like it until today. There is another patient, James Beels, showed identical symptoms," the doctor said.

"That's the guy mom saved," Alex realized.

"So...how's he doing?" Kara asked.

"Not good, he's fucked," the doctor said grimly.

Alex began breathing heavily as she contemplated losing another parent. Kara gave her a hug to console her. "Watch over her while I investigate this," Alex said to Kara.

* * *

That night, Alex and Vicki headed out to the crash site. "Okay, so what are we doing out here?" Vicki asked.

"That sounds like something you should have asked before we got here," Alex rolled her eyes.

"Why are you being such a bitch to me?" Vicki asked.

"I'm sorry. It's just my mother's symptoms are getting worse. She could die," Alex said softly.

"It's okay," Vicki allowed. "What are we looking for?"

"Anything," Alex said vaguely as she took out her camera and started taking pictures of the crash site. Vicki looked through the woods and found the flower that had been in Beel's truck. "I found something," she called out to Alex. The flower proceeded to blast Vicki with its pollen.

"Sorry," Vicki said finding a Hawaiian toy and having no memory of the flower.

"Let's get out of here. This is a dead-end," Alex said frustrated.

* * *

The next day, Vicki arrived at school wearing a slutty outfit. Jake took notice as Vicki circled him like a shark. "What's the occasion?" he wondered.

"Nothing, I just figured we could blow off class together," Vicki said.

"I can't. I'm barely keeping up as it is," Jake admitted. "Then, I have to man the store and see my dad at the hospital."

"You know what? I'm tired of your shit. Ever since your dad got sick, you haven't been fun at all," Vicki said to him.

"Fun? Since when have you been into fun?" Jake asked skeptically.

"I feel like I'm in this relationship out of guilt," Vicki said rudely.

"That makes two of us, your dead parents, I mean," Jake shot back.

Vicki gave Jake a stupified look. "Don't think you can roast me, little girl," Jake warned her.

"I don't have to. We're over," Vicki said and walked off.

"What the fuck just happened?" Jake wondered.

Vicki then found Kara in the "weird room." "Not going to class today?" Vicki asked.

"Not really feeling it today," Kara admitted and then tried to hide her surprise at Vicki's outfit.

"What's the matter?" Vicki asked Kara.

"Nothing at all," Kara grinned in spite of her feelings for Eliza.

"You like it?" Vicki asked Kara.

"Absolutely. You should come to school every day like that," Kara said.

Vicki sat close to Kara. "I know things are rough, but you can't let them get you down."

"You're so wise, Vicki," Kara said condescendingly.

"The key is to keep your mind off it. Let your friends distract you. Trust them," Vicki said.

"Well, okay then," Kara said not taking her seriously.

"Good, then follow me," Vicki said leading Kara out of the room and into the indoor pool room.

"Why are we here?" Kara wondered.

"It's quiet," Vicki said getting on the diving board.

Kara watched wondering what she was up to. Vicki took off her boots and then her skirt. Kara caught her skit and dropped it. "This is a little crazy, don't you think?" Kara asked her.

"If life doesn't make you crazy, then why bother living it?" Vicki asked rhetorically.

"Exactly," Kara agreed.

"I know that's how I want it," Vicki said as she took off her shirt revealing a sexy red bra.

"The question is, do you want what I want?" Vicki asked trying to look as sexy as possible.

"I'm willing to negotiate," Kara allowed.

Vicki then flipped on the diving board and then dived into the water. "Don't you want to come in, Kara?" Vicki asked seductively.

Kara merely smiled enjoying Vicki's sudden change. Vicki got out of the pool soaking wet. "I know you want me, Kara. Stop holding back," Vicki said getting close to Kara.

"Don't tease," Kara warned her.

"Of course not," Vicki replied and then kissed Kara cautiously at first but then passionately without reservations. Kara then eyed the principal approaching. Speeding away, Principal Kwan confronted Vicki alone.

"What the fuck is this?" he asked her.

* * *

A thoroughly amused Kara came back to the "weird room" and found Alex present. "So, Vicki stripped down to her underwear, got into the pool, and then kissed you?" Alex asked again.

"Yep," Kara confirmed. "She said everything I wanted to hear."

"Kara, you're dating Lex. Are you straight, gay, bi?" Alex asked confused.

"I'm whatever I want to be," Kara said dismissively.

"What do you think made Vicki go soft-porn on you?" Alex asked.

"My colorful personality," Kara smiled.

"I just had no idea she was like that," Alex said flustered.

"Why?" Kara tested.

"Its just...disgusting is all," Alex said.

"What? Two girls half-naked kissing at the pool is one of the most beautiful things on this planet. It's like a snowy mountain, a clear lake, ocean waves crashing against the shore, or a colorful sunset," Kara mused.

"It's just gross to think that my best friend could look upon me as a sexual conquest," Alex said disturbed.

"Yes, it's so much better to have a stranger do it instead," Kara rolled her eyes.

"At least, I know the score with boys. I want the people I know in clear categories: friends and lovers. I don't like them getting mixed up," Alex said.

"Well, Alex, am I your friend...or your lover?" Kara teased.

"You're even lower than a friend. You're my sister," Alex clarified.

"Damn, that's cold," Kara sighed. "I've been noticing some weird behavior from your mom and Vicki. The two of you were at the crash site."

"We didn't find anything," Alex said.

"Maybe you suck at searching," Kara suggested.

"Well, I found this asshole," Alex said showing Kara a picture of a Black guy in the woods at the same time.

"Dr. Hamilton," Kara identified. "He works for Lex."

"I don't think its a coincidence he's there," Alex said using her detective skills.

"Well...no shit," Kara agreed.

"I'm going to talk to him," Alex said getting up.

"Yeah, you go do that. I'm going to escort Vicki to the hospital before she makes herself an even bigger fool of herself," Kara said.

* * *

Lex was at the theater cafe when he noticed Vicki dressed like a biker chick coming in. "Where have you been? Oh my God, one of our servers called in sick and we don't have anyone to cover," one of her waitresses freaked out on her.

"Sounds like not my problem," Vicki said dismissively.

"You're the assistant manager. Do something, damn it," the waitress told her.

"I'm taking the rest of the day off, so we're closing early," Vicki ordered. She then whistled to everyone present. "We're closing early so coffee is on the house," she announced.

"I'll call you back. Some bullshit just came up," Lex said to Dr. Hamilton on the phone hanging up.

Lex strolled over to Vicki who was putting whip cream on her finger seductively. "Vicki, the Talon closes at nine. What the fuck?"

"Not today," Vicki said sucking on her finger.

"You're not impressing anyone with your attitude. The only thing that attracts me is power and money and right now you're threatening both," Lex said to her.

"Weren't you quite the bad boy before you came to Midvale?" Vicki asked him.

"Something I'm proud of," Lex said.

"You don't really care about the Talon. You only invested because I asked you to," Vicki surmised.

"You're sadly mistaken. I intend to get my money's worth," Lex clarified.

"You Luthors are all about ulterior motives. Was it really about profit?" Vicki pressed.

"It's also about controlling the arts. I intend to have controlling stakes in all of the art museums and theaters in the city. Once I accomplish this, I then control the content artists can exhibit," Lex said.

"And why would you do a thing like that?" Vicki questioned.

"Because my tastes in art are correct and I'm an asshole," Lex informed her.

Vicki placed her hand on Lex's chest. "I'm not sure what this is," he said grabbing her hand. "But you need to go a lot lower than that."

Vicki gave him a soft look. "I didn't mean to."

"Oh really? Have I gone too far?" Lex asked getting close to her.

"Actually, I'm a little nervous. I could use some guidance," Vicki admitted. "I could use someone who has experience. What do you say, boss?"

"A tempting offer but where were you last night?" Lex asked.

"None of your business. What's your problem?" Vicki asked angrily.

"You misunderstand me, Vicki. Whatever has happened to you has revealed your true self. I want to feel the same way," Lex said to her.

"You're lying. You don't like me because I'm not doing exactly as I am told. Because I am not hiding in a corner reading a book. For once, I'm not scared of life and you can't handle it because you prefer the scared little girl. Well, I'm done with that bullshit," Vicki raged.

"Vicki, I think you need to calm down," Lex advised.

"Fuck you, Lex," Vicki spat and then stole his keys. She ran outside and drove his sports car away from the theater driving like a maniac as she did.

* * *

Kara eyed Vicki driving off wondering what she was up to.

Vicki drove Lex's sports car to the middle of a field near a windmill. "Hey, Vicki, does Lex know you have his car?" Kara asked.

"Should by now," Vicki replied. "I now have self-confidence," she said walking up to the windmill.

"What about dignity and restraint?" Kara asked.

"You should talk. I saw how you looked at me in the pool. Just tell me how you feel?" Vicki challenged.

"You're sick. You need to get to a hospital," Kara said honestly.

"Don't dodge the question, Kara. Are you in love with me?" Vicki asked point-blank.

Kara gave her a blank look. "Such a coward," Vicki said. "You want me. Come get me," she said going up the windmill tower.

Kara rolled her eyes as she went up. "Vicki, stop. I couldn't bear it if anything bad happened to you," she said with false sincerity.

Vicki then passed out on the ladder and fell off. Kara got into position and caught her before she could hit the ground.

* * *

At the hospital, Vicki was taken away to a room by paramedics. "What happened?" Alex asked shocked.

"I didn't do it," Kara said instantly.

"This is no time for jokes. Mom is in a coma. Doctors don't know how long she will last. I'm going to end up an orphan alone in the world. I don't know what to do," Alex cried.

"The war isn't over," Kara said seriously giving her a hug. She scanned Eliza's body with her X-ray vision and realized the truth. Eliza was dying.

"I have doctors from Metropolis coming in," Lex said entering the conversation.

Alex went back into the room to be with her mother. "I'm sorry," Lex said sympathetically.

"It was your employee that got everyone sick. You have a lot to answer for, Lex," Kara threatened.

* * *

That evening, Kara walked up to Lex outside the theater. "I just got off the phone with my doctors. They think they've isolated the problem."

"Good to hear, Lex. Let me guess, it has something to do with the Niccodeumus flower?" Kara asked knowingly.

"I'm sorry?" Lex wondered.

'You checked out a diary of the settlement that used to be here out of the library," Kara accused.

"Yes, I did," Lex admitted.

"Why?" Kara asked.

"Because the house is where the settlement used to be. I always thought it was an interesting story but when I heard about your mother, I decided to look into it a bit more," Lex said defensively.

"Why didn't you tell me about it?" Kara asked.

"Kara, it's a crackpot story. I was grasping at straws," Lex excused.

Kara grabbed Lex's shoulder and pretended it was them holding hands down the street. "Dr. Hamilton is a geologist but also a botanist. What the fuck is he up to?"

"Kara, calm down. I merely checked a book out of a library. I'm not responsible for any of this, but I am doing everything in my power to fix this," Lex said.

"Alright, fine," Kara smiled not believing him. "Just know this: If Eliza dies, you, your father, and all of Lex Corp burns."

* * *

Meanwhile, Alex and Pete went through Dr. Hamilton's lab incompetently snooping around. Pete uncovered a glass case and promptly broke it. "Pete, what the fuck!" Alex hissed at him. She then noticed a weird-ass flower on the floor.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?" Pete asked suddenly changed in demeanor.

"You've been infected. We got to get you to the hospital," Alex said seriously.

Pete grabbed her from behind stopping her from fleeing. "That's right. Ignore Pete. Just the funny guy. The guy that calls everything wack."

"You don't have to be a walking stereotype, Pete," Alex told him.

"I'm okay with it. I really am. I'm the angry Black man now, like Samuel L. Jackson," Pete said with a crazy expression.

"Pete, please," Alex rolled her eyes.

"I got a gun now," Pete said taking Dr. Hamilton's revolver. "Give me the keys," Pete ordered Alex.

"Where are you going?" Alex asked impatiently.

"The Luthors deserve to die...and I hope they burn in hell!" Pete shouted. "Now give me the damn keys!"

Alex handed her keys over to him. "Thanks, Alex. You've always been a good friend," Pete smiled and then ran off.

"Well...shit," Alex realized.

* * *

Kara came by the hospital to sit down next to Eliza's bedside. "I'm sorry for bringing all of this pain and chaos into your lives. I got Jeremiah taken away by the Feds. I littered the entire county in Kryptonite shards that have caused everyone to go crazy. I've killed so many people just to keep things normal around here. These last few years, you and Alex have been in constant danger. It's not how I wanted things to be."

Kara paused as she wiped away a tear. "You know, my own mother didn't give a damn about me. Yeah, she saved my life but only as an insurance policy for Clark. I never really felt genuine compassion from anyone until you came along. We're not even blood, not even the same species. How pathetic is that?"

"You don't have to worry about Alex. I'll shower her with money, get her a cool job, and a nice husband. She will be set for life," Kara promised.

Alex then entered the room. "I found the Nicodemus in Dr. Hamilton's lab. Pete got exposed to it and now he's out to kill Lex."

"Pete couldn't kill a fly," Kara said dismissively.

"He's got a gun," Alex added.

"Shit," Kara frowned.

* * *

Dr. Hamilton handed Lex an old book on the Nicodemus flower. "The Native Americans may have come up with an antidote," he said.

"I'll have my team in Metropolis look into this," Lex said pleased.

"You're not going anywhere, Lex," Pete said holding the revolver.

"Pete, what are you doing here? You want a job?" Lex asked condescendingly.

Pete fired nearly hitting Lex. "Holy fuck!" Lex shouted as he took cover.

"You act like you're Kara's friend but you're not!" Pete accused.

"We're actually more than just friends," Lex corrected.

"Shut the fuck up!" Pete shouted. "Now, Eliza is going to die because of you."

"What s this all about?" Dr. Hamilton asked obliviously.

"Don't act like you don't know. I've been to your lab," Pete said pointing the gun at him.

"He's been infected," Lex told Dr. Hamilton. "Pete, we have the cure, we have the technology. We can make everyone faster, stronger, better."

"You're nothing but a liar," Pete doubted. "Now, you're going to pay."

Dr. Hamilton tried to escape only for Pete to shoot him in the arm. He dropped the book with the antidote in the fireplace.

"Well...shit," Lex realized. "If that book is destroyed, everyone dies."

"You're lying," Pete spat.

"I want to help you," Lex said somewhat sincerely.

"You don't want to help anyone but yourself!" Pete shouted.

"Help me to help you," Lex said diplomatically.

"Alright, pull it out of the fire with your own bare hands," Pete ordered.

"Shit," Lex muttered and then went to get it out.

Pete aimed to shoot Lex when Dr. Hamilton hit his arm with a poker dropping the gun. Lex pulled the book out. "Get out of here," Lex ordered Dr. Hamilton. As he fled, Pete shot at him multiple times.

"You're one terrible shot," Lex critiqued.

"You gonna die now," Pete said wide-eyed.

Kara entered the room. "Pete, stop!"

"He fucked up things for my family and now he's doing the same thing to you," Pete said angrily. "The world is a better place without him."

"Put the gun down. No one gets to kill him except me," Kara told Pete.

"He's involved in this. I saw Dr. Hamilton here. They're working on this together," Pete pointed out.

"Is that true?" Kara wondered.

"He's delusional," Lex said.

"You're right, Pete. He needs to die. Let me do it," Kara said advancing on Lex.

"What are you doing, Kara?" Lex backed away fearfully.

"You threatened my family, Lex. We had some good times, I'll admit. But if it's a choice between my family and you, well, too easy," Kara said pushing Lex into a wall where he crumbled to the floor.

"Nice one, Kara," Pete smiled.

Kara swiped the gun out of Pete's hand. "How did you do that?" he wondered.

Kara then tapped his forehead knocking him out. "What the hell, Kara?" Lex rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm not sorry," Kara said to him.

"So, it was just an act?" Lex wondered as he saw Pete passed out in a chair.

"Yeah, sure. But you better have that antidote, or I will finish what Pete began," Kara threatened.

* * *

The next morning, Eliza awoke to find Alex asleep at her bedside. "Hey, sweetie."

"Mom!" Alex said ecstatic at her finally awakening from her coma.

"What am I doing here?" Eliza wondered confused.

"You don't remember anything?" Alex questioned.

"No," Eliza shook her head.

"I think it's better that way," Alex smiled and embraced her mom.

Kara and Lex met outside the room. "My doctors came up with a cure that saved your mother and friends."

"That you caused in the first place," Kara smiled dangerously.

"What else do you want?" Lex asked.

"We negotiating?" Kara wondered.

"Always," Lex replied.

"I want Dr. Hamilton out of town and his lab destroyed. Do that and we're on good terms again," Kara ordered.

"Very well," Lex said shaking her hand.


	17. Kick Ass: Bonus Episode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Jeremiah take down the mob in Metropolis during a superhero craze.

**(Rated I for Immature)**

Kara sat in a shrink's office bored as she waited for the therapist to enter the room. "Kara Danvers, is it?" Dr. Wong greeted.

"That's what they call me," Kara said smartly.

"I'm detecting some hostile sarcasm from you that indicates you have little respect for me or my profession," Dr. Wong detected.

"Well...no shit," Kara confirmed.

"Why are you here then?" Dr. Wong asked.

"Insurance companies fuck over thousands of people every year by denying claims they should be paying out. I'm doing my part to hurt them back by scheduling bullshit appointments to therapists and making them pay for it," Kara replied.

"Wow, okay, so do you want to just say nothing for an hour or do you want to actually talk about whatever is on your mind?" Dr. Wong asked.

"First, I want to clarify something. You won't report me to the police for what I have already done?" Kara asked.

"That's right," Dr. Wong nodded.

"But if I were to say something that could occur in the future, you would have to," Kara said.

"Correct," Dr. Wong replied.

"Good to know," Kara said pleased.

"Why? Is there something about your past that would disturb me?" Dr. Wong asked.

"Maybe," Kara replied.

"We can start whenever you like," Dr. Wong offered.

* * *

**Kick Ass**

* * *

**Three Years Prior**

Shortly after Kara's arrival to Midvale in a meteor shower that gave cover to her spaceship landing, Jeremiah taught her the ways of Earth including its Lord and Savior, Jesus Christ. The fourteen-year-old Kara absorbed everything Jeremiah said to her like a sponge trusting him completely without sass. At the time, she was a perfect angel never swearing, mocking, or...killing people.

One day, Jeremiah, Eliza, and Alex had a sit-down discussion. Alex was fifteen, at the time, and considered Kara an unbearable burden. "This is so fucked up. I liked being an only child. You guys didn't even consult me," Alex said bitterly.

"Dear, children don't have rights," Eliza said delicately.

"So, I'm supposed to share my room with her? You two are aware that she could kill us all on a whim," Alex complained.

"She would never do that. She's Superman's cousin," Eliza said condescendingly.

"That doesn't reassure me for shit. She was raised on an alien planet. She's completely different from Superman," Alex argued.

"If she kills us all, Superman will avenge us," Jeremiah assured her.

"Well, isn't that fucking great. I'd rather be alive than avenged," Alex shot back.

"Look, this is a great opportunity to study an alien lifeform up close," Eliza pointed out. "To understand their mannerisms and culture."

"Kara has been a perfect angel since she arrived," Jeremiah added.

"This is bullshit. You should hand her over to the government," Alex said.

"Alex, she can probably hear you," Eliza said softly.

"And I don't give a fuck. I want her gone," Alex said without fear.

Jeremiah and Eliza looked at each other. "We realize this is a lot to put on you but a sister will do you good. There's a lot you two can learn from each other," Eliza said.

"She will never be my sister," Alex said and then stormed out going upstairs.

Jeremiah and Eliza sighed. "I'll be outside," Jeremiah said exiting the house and finding Kara in the barn looking up at the stars.

"Figured I would find you here," Jeremiah said warmly.

"Alex hates me," Kara said sadly overhearing the conversation.

"No, she doesn't. She just needs time to adjust," Jeremiah said.

"It's okay. I've never been loved by anyone. Just as well," Kara said.

"Your parents must have loved you," Jeremiah assumed.

"In our culture, it is an honor to die and be buried with your family. Exile to another world is the epitome of disgrace," Kara revealed.

"What about Clark?" Jeremiah pointed out.

"He was only an infant, born of natural processes. I was genetically programmed, developed in a pod, and destined for a specific role in society. But I failed that role and was then thrown away as an embarrassment. All things considered, I would rather have died on Krypton," Kara said glumly.

"You have an opportunity to start something new here on Earth. You can be the hero of Earth just like Superman. You can introduce Kryptonian culture and technology to humanity. Unlike Superman, you know what Krypton was like before it was destroyed," Jeremiah said.

"I suppose," Kara allowed.

"Let's take a trip to Metropolis. It will give Alex some time to cool off," Jeremiah suggested.

"Lead the way," Kara agreed.

* * *

On the drive to the big city, Kara looked out all the windows back-and-forth like she was ADHD observing the cars, billboard signs, and fields. As she did, she made use of her X-ray vision. Jeremiah turned on the radio to Country music as they drove. Kara twitched as she heard Taylor Swift's voice for the first time.

"What's wrong?" Jeremiah asked upon seeing her horrified face.

"Who is that?" Kara asked spooked.

"Taylor Swift: She's a rising star," Jeremiah explained.

Kara wiped away a tear and tried to conceal how upset she was. "You don't like it?" Jeremiah asked turning the radio off.

"It's fine...I guess. It just her voice reminds me of my mother," Kara said sadly.

"Oh, shit," Jeremiah realized. "I'm sorry, child. If she ever comes on again, I'll switch the station. How about that?"

"Sure," Kara smiled in agreement.

As they got close to the city, Kara marveled at the size of Metropolis and the jetliners coming down towards the airport. "They got airplanes on Krypton?" Jeremiah asked.

"Yes but not nearly as large. You people run inefficient engines," Kara judged.

"Maybe, one day, you can teach humanity the right way," Jeremiah smiled.

* * *

Jeremiah took Kara to an apartment in the suburbs of Metropolis. The apartment was normal enough until Jeremiah punched a door code to enter a specially designed room filled with guns, ammunition, grenades, body armor, and other equipment for mercenary missions. Kara looked over the collection impressed.

On a wall were a few dozen pictures of gangsters that all led to Frank D'Amico who suspiciously looked English. Kara eyed the graph memorizing the faces of all the men that were under Frank's employ. "He's a criminal gangster I have been keeping tabs on," Jeremiah said.

"Why not detain him?" Kara asked naively.

"I don't have solid proof of his criminal activities, only whispers," Jeremiah said.

"What's the plan then?" Kara asked interested.

"First, I want you to memorize every weapon in this room and read all of these weapons manuals," Jeremiah ordered. "How long do you think that might take?"

"An hour," Kara figured.

After Kara had become a weapon's expert overnight, the two went to work on a new body-armor suit that resembled Batman's suit. "It looks like Batman's suit," Kara commented.

"But it's not," Jeremiah insisted.

"Are you a fan or something?" Kara wondered.

"The only similarity is that it's black, it has body armor, and it has a utility belt," Jeremiah said defensively.

"It's a Batsuit," Kara confirmed.

"Is not," Jeremiah said defensively.

"Is too," Kara laughed adorably.

* * *

The next day, Jeremiah got out some training gloves. "Alright, go easy on me, child," Jeremiah said to her.

Kara nodded and then punched Jeremiah so hard he slammed into the wall. "Sorry," Kara said apologetically.

"It's alright, child," Jeremiah groaned. He went over to a case and took out a necklace with a green stone on it. "When your ship arrived here, pieces of its hull splintered off all over the county. These pieces had become radioactive after being exposed to the sun's radiation for thirty years."

Jeremiah placed the necklace around Kara greatly weakening her. "I feel strange," Kara said alarmed.

"Don't worry. It will only weaken you. Superman has the same weakness. It appears the Kryptonite is able to block the energy pathways in your body. It effectively short circuits you regardless of how much power you have within you," Jeremiah explained.

"That sucks," Kara frowned.

"But it's excellent for training purposes. Superman could have defeated Zod within ten seconds if he knew proper fighting techniques. It could have saved thousands of lives in this city. Instead, the fight dragged on-and-on," Jeremiah said and then turned on a TV.

Kara watched the video footage of Superman and Zod fighting. "Zod didn't have nearly the same doses of the sun's radiation as Superman, but he did have military training. Superman, on the other hand, had the power but not the technique," Jeremiah pointed out.

"I want power and technique," Kara said resolved.

"Exactly what I wanted to hear," Jeremiah smiled.

The two proceeded to train-box with Kara under Kryptonite. With them at relatively equal strength, Kara learned all of Jeremiah's fighting techniques quickly. "Guard up, child," Jeremiah instructed her as he punched her to the face. They quickly moved on to judo takedowns. Kara quickly learned human pressure points and how to dislocate limbs. Kara could easily see human organ systems with her X-ray vision, but Jeremiah taught her how to hit each organ in the right spot to get the maximum result.

"Amazing. It took Alex years to get to your level," Jeremiah complimented.

"I think that says more about her than me," Kara grinned.

"Is that shade I hear," Jeremiah smiled, delighted by her mood improvement.

After training, Kara and Jeremiah watched movies in the living room. "In the kung-fu movies, they give you the idea that you need to punch often and quickly everywhere. That only gives the enemy superficial damage and they keep coming after you. Instead, you need to find the right spot on the body, wait for the opportunity, and then thrust your fist forward.

"One punch, one kill," Kara nodded.

"Exactly, child," Jeremiah agreed as they ate Chinese food.

* * *

The next day, Kara learned to use blades throwing them at targets with perfect accuracy. Kara and Jeremiah used dummy knives to simulate a knife fight. "Don't underestimate the lethality of blades. Unlike guns, they don't require reloading," Jeremiah told her.

Kara soon graduated to swords and double-bladed staffs. "When can we practice shooting?" Kara asked impatiently.

"First, you need to appreciate the power a gun has. Come with me," Jeremiah said as he loaded a pistol.

Jeremiah took Kara to an abandoned area away from people. In the cold weather, Kara was dressed in an adorable pink jacket and watch cap. "I'm scared," Kara admitted.

"Come on, Kara, be a big girl now," Jeremiah said to her. "I did the same thing to Alex years ago. There's nothing to be afraid of."

"Is it going to hurt bad?" Kara asked.

"No more than getting punched in the chest. Remember, it's not how hard you can hit but how hard you can get hit and keep going," Jeremiah taught.

"Right," Kara nodded.

"You're going to be fine," Jeremiah assured her and then fired at her chest.

Kara remained standing unaffected by the bullet. She looked down and found a hole in her jacket. Reaching inside, she found the bullet flattened against her skin. "That felt like nothing."

"Now, you know not to be afraid of guns," Jeremiah said to her.

"I wouldn't have been scared anyways," Kara put on a confident face.

"That's my girl," Jeremiah said pleased. "Now, let's try it again but with quick succession."

"Again?" Kara sighed.

"Yep," Jeremiah confirmed.

"Only if we get to go to the bowling alley...and ice cream after," Kara said.

"Are we negotiating?" Jeremiah wondered.

"Always," Kara said cutely.

"Alright, no whining, no wincing, and you got yourself a deal, young lady," Jeremiah agreed.

"I'm going to get a hot-fudge sundae," Kara said already tasting it.

"Good call," Jeremiah nodded and then fired off the rest of the magazine. Kara looked down and found there was still only one hole in her jacket. The flattened bullets fell to the ground.

Kara eyed Jeremiah impressed with his aim. All the bullets had gone through the same hole.

* * *

At the bowling alley, Kara enjoyed her hot-fudge sundae while Jeremiah got a burger. "Have you thought about what you might want for your first Earth birthday?" Jeremiah asked.

"Can I get a puppy?" Kara asked wide-eyed.

"You want a dog?" Jeremiah questioned incredulously.

"Yeah, a small fluffy one," Kara clarified. "I can call him Krypto."

Jeremiah simply stared at her in disbelief. "I'm just messing with you. I want a balisong knife," Kara said seriously.

"Oh, child, you almost had me there. You know what? You can get two. That's what you get," Jeremiah said relieved. "Now, don't play easy on me. I expect a perfect 300," Jeremiah said to her.

"Too easy," Kara grinned.

* * *

It wasn't long before Jeremiah suited up and went on his first solo mission killing a few low-level gangsters and stealing millions of dollars worth of cocaine. "This is wonderful," Kara said as she experienced the rush of high-quality cocaine.

"I know, right?" Jeremiah agreed, high as well.

The two watched TV together where the comedy host discussed a new super-hero called Kick-Ass. A Youtube video of him fighting some goons went viral. "He's actually pretty good," Kara said amused.

"At getting his ass kicked," Jeremiah agreed. "This is what happens when you lack neither power nor technique."

"Like Superman," Kara smiled.

"Nice burn, child," Jeremiah complimented giving her a fist-bump.

* * *

The next evening, Jeremiah suited up ready to take down a drug-dealing gangster. "You'll just provide cover for me," he said to her.

"Really?" Kara rolled her eyes. She was dressed in a black ninja outfit, a mask around the eyes, and wearing a purple wig to disguise herself.

"I need your X-ray vision and super-hearing. Be on the rooftop," Jeremiah instructed her.

"Okay," Kara agreed.

Once they got to the location, Kara scanned the apartment complex with her X-ray vision. "Seven inside and one in the hallway. Rasul is one of the five."

"We were only expecting five targets inside," Jeremiah considered.

"One of them is...Kick-Ass," Kara realized.

"Well, okay then," Jeremiah smiled amused and then fired a projector gun linking him to the apartment. "Stay here. Be my eyes and ears."

Jeremiah smashed through the window of the apartment and sliced through Rasul's chest with his staff blade like he were butter. "Evening, ladies and gentlemen. Let's see what you can do," Jeremiah said to the others as Rasul fell to the ground dead.

Jeremiah easily subdued two of them slicing them through the torso. One of them got a baseball bat and charged him. Jeremiah swung low cutting off his leg and then sticking him through the back. Another used a lamp to defend himself. Jeremiah slashed the lamp in half and then stabbed him in the chest. The last perp took out a balisong knife.

"Nice," Jeremiah said and then took out his own. He proceeded to throw his knife into the man's chest and then kick him into the bathroom where he collapsed the toilet. Jeremiah then eyed the gangsters' whore. She broke a beer bottle to defend herself with. Jeremiah advanced on her not intimidated. She ran towards the door only for Jeremiah to slice her through the door. Jeremiah then eyed Kick-Ass still on the floor in a state of shock.

"Dude, that is one gay-looking TASER," Jeremiah commented as Kick-Ass aimed it at him. "Relax, brother, we're on the same team."

A fat-ass gangster then charged at Jeremiah. Before he could get too close, Jeremiah took out a knife and slit his throat as he came into the room dropping him. "Thanks for the heads up," Jeremiah radioed Kara.

"Sure," Kara yawned bored.

Jeremiah quickly recovered the cash in the apartment and went for the window. A still shell-shocked Kick-Ass went towards the front door. "Hey, son, you can't use the front door now," Jeremiah said obviously.

Jeremiah and Kick-Ass went out the window and up the fire escape to the roof. "Who are you, Sir?" Kick-Ass asked nervously.

"You can call me...Big Daddy," Jeremiah said to him and then fired a projectile gun that took him off the roof into the city.

* * *

After Jeremiah had taken the money back to the apartment, he came back to Kara on the rooftop. "What is his current position?" he asked.

"Not far," Kara smirked.

Jeremiah and Kara crashed into Kick-Ass upstairs room. "I didn't tell anyone. I swear!" Kick-Ass screamed as he turned the lights on.

"Good call, Ass-Kick," Jeremiah mocked. "Let's keep it that way."

"You know what this is? It's a TASER cartridge that comes out after you fired. The police could easily trace it back to you if they found it. Lucky for you, we picked it up," Kara lectured.

"Thank you," Kick-Ass said gratefully reaching for it.

Jeremiah kept the cartridge away from and pushed him on the bed. "Let's call it insurance. We like you, but we don't trust you."

"Don't take it personally. We don't trust anyone," Kara assured him.

"I re-routed your IP address. Finding you was way too easy," Jeremiah said.

"Shit," Kick-Ass realized. "I owe you. I'm going to shut down the site. This is insane. I'm way over my head."

"It's a shame. You have potential," Kara lied.

"Your call but we are around if you ever need us," Jeremiah said.

"How do I get ahold of you?" Kick-Ass wondered.

"Just contact the mayor's office. He has a special signal for us. It's in the shape of a giant cock," Kara mocked.

Kick-Ass stared at her wondering if she was serious. "If you need us, put on your site that you're on vacation. We'll find you," Jeremiah said. He then turned to Kara. "Hit-Girl, back to headquarters," Jeremiah ordered.

The two then went out the window. "Sweet dreams," Kara mocked as she went out.

* * *

The two made their way back to headquarters and started counting the money. "Three million dollars. Is that a lot?" Kara wondered naively as she was done counting.

"It will do, child," Jeremiah replied.

"Are we really going to help that guy if he calls us?" Kara asked.

"Fuck no. But we can use him as bait," Jeremiah smiled. He then got a call from Eliza.

"How long are you going to be in Metropolis?" Eliza asked impatiently.

"We're working around the clock on this experiment. I'll be back before you know it," Jeremiah lied.

"And Kara?" Eliza wondered.

"She's critical to the success of the experiment," Jeremiah said.

"Well, alright. Alex is still acting up. She thinks Kara is dangerous," Eliza sighed.

"I'll talk to her when I get back," Jeremiah promised.

"Am I dangerous?" Kara asked hurt.

"Absolutely, child," Jeremiah said giving her a high-five.

* * *

The next day, Jeremiah captured a known associate of Frank. He was placed in handcuffs around the steering wheel of his car. Kara then tossed the car into a trash compactor at the junkyard with her super-strength. Threatened with being crushed to death, Cody gave up all the names and addresses of his gangster clients. "Thank you, Cody, for your cooperation," Jeremiah said appreciatively.

"Let me go now?" Cody pleaded.

"Can I do it?" Kara asked about to push the button.

"No, child. I must protect your innocence," Jeremiah said and then pushed the button himself. The trash compactor crushed Cody to death instantly.

"I thought superheroes weren't supposed to kill," Kara said conversationally.

"There are many types of heroes, Kara. There are those who kill too much or when it's not appropriate and become monsters themselves. Then there are those like your cousin who cried like a bitch when they killed someone that would have otherwise committed planet-wide genocide. Then, you have the real assholes that are so self-righteous that they would never kill under any circumstances even if it meant countless innocents get killed," Jeremiah said.

"I thought it was against God's law to kill," Kara said flustered.

"It is against the commandment to murder. What we do is never in malice or in our own self-interest. This is a war, a holy crusade, against crime. That makes it okay," Jeremiah assured her.

"I think I get it," Kara said still confused.

"We kill to protect ourselves and others. We never judge others. We just send them to God's courtroom," Jeremiah said to her.

"Nice," Kara smiled.

"Remember, Kara, it's not what you do but what you believe that counts. All you need in order to be saved is faith in your Lord and Savior, Jesus Christ," Jeremiah reminded her.

"Did Jesus ever kill anyone?" Kara wondered.

"Oh, fuck yes, read Revelation a few times," Jeremiah told her.

"Then, I want to be just like him," Kara smiled.

"That's the spirit, child," Jeremiah said giving her a high-five.

* * *

Later that afternoon, a mysterious Black man entered the apartment and put in the code to enter the "war-room." He went to the desk and looked at Jeremiah's super-hero sketches. "How did you find us, Hank?" Jeremiah asked with his pistol up.

"One of us is still Deep State, remember?" Hank Henshaw replied.

Jeremiah put down the pistol. Hank looked over some sketches for Kara's costume. "Brainwashed another girl of yours, Jeremiah?" Hank asked.

"You say brainwashed, I say a game," Jeremiah replied.

"Where's the girl?" Hank asked.

"She's safe," Jeremiah blocked him.

"Can I see her?" Hank pressed. "She's the girl that came down to Earth not too long ago. You want to keep her all to yourself indoctrinating her in this vigilante Jesus crap."

"I appreciate your concern," Jeremiah said with false sincerity. "But you need to go now."

"You can't keep her from us, forever. We're the fucking Deep State. She's ours," Hank said.

"Over my dead body," Jeremiah refused.

"Oh, it won't be your dead body, Jeremiah. It'll be your girls," Hank threatened and then walked out of the room.

"She'll kill you, you know that?" Jeremiah said to him as he left.

"Good thing I don't give a fuck. This is more than just about me. I'm willing to die and sacrifice everyone I love to keep this country safe. You willing to do the same?" Hank asked rhetorically.

* * *

That night, Jeremiah and Kara suited up for action. Their target was a lumber house that was actually a front for a gangster hideout. "As before, you're only doing surveillance," Jeremiah said to Kara as they drove up.

"There's ten, all armed," Kara said using her X-ray vision. "You sure you don't need my help?"

"Too easy," Jeremiah smiled and then entered the lumber house.

What proceeded could only be described as a massacre as Jeremiah slit the throat of the leader, sliced another in the chest after some judo moves, shot one in the head with a pistol, used another as a human shield as he got shot up, shot another one dead with multiple shots to the torso, threw his human shield at another dropping them both, and then shot them in the head.

Jeremiah then went up the stairs to the second level. A gangster fled into a room to get cover. Jeremiah threw a grenade into the room killing him instantly and then shot to death another gangster on the second level. Jeremiah then dropped down taking a shotgun-wielding gangster to the ground. He took the shotgun from him and then shot him with it.

After killing everyone in the lumber house, Jeremiah threw some grenades to cause a roaring fire. He then dumped gasoline everywhere and dropped a flare on it. Soon, the entire warehouse was in flames. Jeremiah exited the destroyed warehouse and came back to the car where Kara sat patiently.

"Holy cow, that was tight," Kara said seeing the whole thing from a distance.

"I know, right. I told you it would be easy," Jeremiah smiled.

* * *

The next morning, Jeremiah casually sharpened one of his knives while on the phone with Hank. "They're onto you," Hank said softly.

"I thought they were looking for Kick-Ass," Jeremiah said confused.

"Not anymore. They have a video of a guy dressed in black killing all of their guys. I'm going to take a wild guess and assume it was you," Hank said.

"If I did do it, I would have killed all the cameras," Jeremiah replied.

"Apparently not," Hank said. "You need to go Ghost and hide yourself quick," Hank advised.

"Appreciate it," Jeremiah said hanging up.

He then turned to Kara who was busy reading a comic book. "Enough of that fake nonsense. It's time for Frank D'Amico to go bye-bye."

"Sweet," Kara said enthusiastically and then threw a ninja star at Frank's head on the chart.

* * *

That evening, Kara got herself some hot chocolate with extra marshmallows. Jeremiah was looking over his gear when he noticed Kick-Ass' site was on "vacation." Jeremiah sighed wondering what could be wrong. "Well...shit," he realized his takedown of Frank would have to be postponed.

"Kara, get yourself some sleep. I can handle this," Jeremiah said to her.

"Okay," Kara said going to bed.

Jeremiah suited up and made his way over to Safehouse B. It wasn't long until Kick-Ass arrived at the door. Jeremiah cautiously opened the door. "Well, here you are, Kick-Ass and Red Mist too"

Red Mist had become a sidekick, of a sort, to Kick-Ass. While Jeremiah was not against more teenagers endangering their lives to fight crime, it did raise the risk assessment and did take him by surprise. "Glad to meet you," Jeremiah quickly recovered from his shock and dismay shaking the young man's hand.

"Good to meet you, Sir," Red Mist said politely.

"Please, come in," Jeremiah invited.

As soon as they entered the room filled with guns, ammunition, and explosives, Red Mist fired his pistol at Jeremiah briefly stunning him. Gangsters then flooded the room with TASER staffs taking Jeremiah and Kick-Ass down to the floor. The two were then dragged out of the apartment complex and into separate vans.

* * *

Jeremiah and Kick-Ass were tied up to chairs while the gangsters set up their cameras. Frank D'Amico and his son, Chris aka Red Mist, watched a laptop intently as the live-stream execution of these two heroes was to take place. The news media readily broadcasted the live-stream throughout the nation.

In Midvale, Alex was watching TV when she saw the newscast. "This is fucked up," she remarked.

"Alex, I don't like you watching such violence on TV," Eliza scolded and turned the channel.

Clark Kent and Lois Lane were watching the news at a bar. "I can't believe the news media today. It's all about the ratings," Lois said shaking her head.

"Someone should do something about this," Clark said seriously.

"Like you? Please," Lois rolled her eyes.

"Hey, Jimmy, I need you to trace that live-stream," Clark called him up.

"Normally, we wouldn't air a live-stream of someone's execution but our ratings are high as fuck right now," the news anchor said enthusiastically.

"Indeed they are," his fellow anchor agreed.

The gangsters then spoke to the camera. "We're going to send a message to all the young people out there that being a hero is a bad idea. Enjoy."

The gangsters proceeded to beat the shit out of both Jeremiah and Kick-Ass on live-stream TV. First, they started with brass knuckles and then baseball bats. The two of them got hit all over creating painful bruises. The gangsters then poured gasoline over the two of them.

"Time to die," the lead gangster said as he lit Jeremiah on fire.

Immediately, Jeremiah cried out in anguish as the fire began at his feet and started to rise. "Where's that trace, Jimmy?" Clark tensed up as he saw what was happening on TV.

"I don't have it yet," James told him.

Two red beams blasted the lead gangster's head off and burned away the backdrop. "Holy fuck!" the gangsters scattered tripping over the lights. The warehouse where they were filming suddenly went dark. Only the sounds of gunfire and the occasional heat beams could tell what was going on.

The gangsters took cover in the dark but lacked any night vision to know what was going on. Red beams sliced a man's torso in half from right shoulder to left side killing him instantly. The gangsters fired randomly in all directions unable to see their attacker. From outside the warehouse, an observer could see the flashes of gunfire along with continuos heat beam surges.

Kara looked up and blasted a gangster hanging out in the rafters creating a waterfall of blood as body pieces came down. A gangster fired on Kara from behind without effect. Kara turned around and blasted him to the gut killing him instantly. Another fired from the front. Kara sliced the upper half of his head off with heat beams. She then proceeded to cut down two more as they fled from her. Kara then advanced on a fleeing gangster slicing his legs off. She calmly walked up to him.

"I am so sorry. I meant to give you a painless death," Kara said to the suffering gangster.

"No, please," he screamed as Kara blasted his head off.

The last gangster fired in the darkness blindly. A heat beam sliced off his right arm disarming him, another beam then punched through his chest, and a final beam blasted his head off as he fell. The camera recording all of this then went dark as Kara blasted it. Kara quickly went over to Jeremiah and frost breath the fire out.

"You going to kill us? I don't want to die," Kick-Ass said pathetically.

"Calm down, it's Hitgirl," Kara told him. "Make yourself useful and get an ambulance."

"Good job," Jeremiah said weakly to Kara.

Kara carefully took off his helmet mask. "I'm so proud of you," Jeremiah said to her.

"Those rounds hurt a little more than when you did it," Kara noted.

"That's because I used low-velocity rounds," Jeremiah smiled painfully.

"I should have gone with you," Kara blamed herself.

"No, child, it was my call," Jeremiah told her. "You killed those gangsters like a champ."

"When I killed them, I felt...nothing," Kara said disturbed. "I only thought about saving you."

Jeremiah nodded. "It's different for everyone."

"Does that make me a bad person?" Kara asked fearfully.

"No, child. You can't choose how you feel. You can only choose your motives and actions. You wanted to save me and you executed that rescue marvelously," Jeremiah said.

"I will never let you go," Kara said giving Jeremiah a hug.

Jeremiah winced painfully from his burns. "Child, remember the chain of command. Alex always comes first for me and for you. If it becomes a choice between Alex and me, you have to choose her."

"But she hates me," Kara reminded him.

"That's our contract. Do you accept the terms?" Jeremiah asked.

"Yeah," Kara cried over him.

DEO personnel swarmed the scene led by Hank Henshaw. "Leave me," Jeremiah ordered Kara.

She nodded and then took hold of Kick-Ass. "Let's go," she said speeding them both away before the DEO could get to them.

Hank gave Jeremiah a sympathetic look as he walked over to him. "You look like shit, but I can't have you dying on me, Danvers. Not with that brilliant mind of yours," Hank said.

"Nice to know you care," Jeremiah muttered.

"Where's the girl?" Hank demanded.

"Not here," Jeremiah shook his head.

"Get him out of here," Hank said to his men.

* * *

With keys taken from one of the dead gangsters, Kara drove off with Kick-Ass. "I'm so sorry. I led them right to Big Daddy. If it weren't for you, I would be dead," Kick-Ass said lamely.

"All true," Kara muttered.

"Can you actually drive?" Kick-Ass wondered.

"I can pilot a hovercraft. This is easy," Kara said dismissively. She then looked over his body for any broken bones or ruptured organs. "You'll live."

"That's a relief," Kick-Ass said cheerfully.

Kara took Kick-Ass to the original safe house. "Clean yourself up," she ordered him.

As he did, Kara put on a new suit not filled with bullet holes. "So, what's the plan?" Kick-Ass asked.

"We're going to finish what Big Daddy started. We're taking down Frank D'Amico and his entire operation," Kara said.

"You sure? Look at all that security," Kick-Ass pointed out a laptop showing surveillance cameras of two dozen guards.

"I'm bulletproof and I shoot lasers out of my eyes. What do you think?" Kara asked him.

"How are you even real?" Kick-Ass wondered.

"I'm a space-alien. I'm the same race as Superman. He's my cousin," Kara said.

"I've never seen Superman do that before," Kick-Ass said.

"Failure of imagination," Kara replied. "Consider this: The gap in power between you and Superman is the same gap between him and me."

"Holy shit," Kick-Ass said amazed. "Why do you even need me then?"

"You're going to redeem yourself by kicking ass on Red Mist," Kara told him.

"Is that necessary?" Kick-Ass wanted to back out.

"It is. You either die to Frank or you die to me," Kara threatened.

"Damn," Kick-Ass realized.

"Let's go," Kara ordered him.

* * *

Kara arrived at Frank D'Amico's building in a school-girl uniform. She banged on the door window looking all cute and innocent. The doorman unlocked the door for her not thinking she was a security threat. "You okay, sweetheart?" the doorman asked.

"I lost my mommy and daddy," Kara said tearfully.

"You want to use my cell phone?" the doorman offered.

Kara nodded enthusiastically. "Do you remember the number?" the doorman asked lowering his head to her level. Kara suddenly unleashed heat vision blasting his jaw off. She then fired heat beams at the three others in the room blasting their heads off.

With her X-ray vision, Kara took the key card from one of the gangsters and gestured for Kick-Ass to come in the door. He awkwardly stepped around the bodies and the two went into the elevator. Kara quickly changed into her Hitgirl uniform inside the elevator as Kick-Ass looked away.

As the elevator doors opened, Kara fired on four guards killing them quickly with heat vision. One of the guards managed to pull off a shot before he went down alerting the rest of the crew.

"Stay here. I'll handle them," Kara said to Kick-Ass as the guards went down a library hallway towards her.

Kara and the guards exchanged fire with heat beams and bullets going everywhere. Guards began dropping immediately as they were blasted through by the beams. Some of them tried to take cover with little they had only for the whole library to start burning. Kara slowly walked through the library hallway as it burned with the surviving guards retreating back.

Kara nonchalantly proceeded forwarded only to stop as the guards came back with a Gattling gun on a platform. "Damn," Kara realized.

The guards fired on Kara lighting her up with thousands of bullets. Kara extended her energy field around her suit this time keeping it from being shredded by the gunfire. The deflected bullets went everywhere blasting holes into the walls. Once they were out ammunition, Kara remained standing.

"You good?" she asked condescendingly.

"Holy shit," they realized.

Kara melted down the Gattling gun as the guards fled. "This is our last chance," one of them said getting a bazooka.

Kara stepped into the room only to get blasted out the window with the missile. The missile took Kara outside the building into the open air and then exploded. "Fuck yeah! Good job everyone," the guards celebrated.

The smoke cleared with Kara suspended in the air unharmed. She flew back into the building and then punched each of them to the chests dropping them.

"It's clear," Kara called out to Kick-Ass.

"Okay, Oh my God," he said of the ruined hallway and bodies everywhere.

"Let's end this," Kara said seeing two figures in the last room.

Frank and Chris were ready as Kara entered the room. Frank aimed at Kara only to have his pistol blasted out of his hands. "Fuck!" he shouted as the destroyed pistol went flying.

"Get him," Frank ordered his son.

Chris reluctantly took on Kick-Ass taking their fight in the sword's room. "Playtime is over, kid," Frank said to Kara.

"I never...play," Kara replied.

"Oh really?" Frank said and then kicked her hard to the floor.

Kara felt a nosebleed for the first time and real pain. "I had a feeling you were the same as Superman, so I got myself some Kryptonite for insurance," Frank explained showing the glowing green stone in his office.

Kara quickly got back up. Although weakened, she still had great speed dodging Frank's attacks and running up the wall to get behind him. She leaped upon him and smacked him to the face several times, head-butted him, and then bit his shoulder. Frank took hold of her and slammed her against his library wall trying to choke her out. Kara took a vase and smashed it against his head. Frank then threw her onto his desk. Taking a letter opener, Kara stabbed Frank viciously in his arms and shoulders. Frank backhanded her to the face and then slammed her onto his desk collapsing it.

Kara cried out in pain unable to move. "You ruined my business, huh? You killed every fucker on my payroll!" Frank shouted angrily as he punched her to the face repeatedly.

Suddenly, Frank collapsed as he was shot in the head by his own pistol. Kara looked over and saw a victorious Kick-Ass with Red Mist unconscious on the floor. Kick-Ass dropped the pistol and then took the Kryptonite rock dumping it into a trashcan. Kara immediately felt relief.

"You okay?" Kick-Ass asked concerned.

"Yeah," Kara said getting back up.

"Let's go home," Kick-Ass suggested.

Kara nodded in agreement. Kick-Ass led Kara over to the window where the sun shined brightly on them now that it was morning. "Don't let go," Kara told Kick-Ass as she flew off the skyscraper and out of the city.

Kara eventually landed dropping Kick-Ass off on the rooftop of his father's apartment. "You stole my kill...fucker," Kara said with fake outrage.

"I'm sorry," Kick-Ass said lamely.

"Don't be. You killed Frank D'Amico and defeated his son. For a human, that's pretty kick-ass," Kara smiled. "Big Daddy would have been proud of you."

"Dave," Kick-Ass offered his hand to her.

"Kara," Kara said taking off her purple wig and mask.

"Will we ever see each other again?" Dave asked hopefully.

"I'll find you," Kara smiled and then flew off.

* * *

Later that day, Eliza and Alex came over to the hospital to visit Jeremiah still recovering from some superficial burns. "It hurts like hell but it's not going to scar," Jeremiah assured Eliza.

"I don't care if you look like Darkman as long as you're alive," Eliza kissed him. "What kind of lab explosion could have done this to you?"

"It was a new energy source. We call it the Mother box. It became unstable. I have Kara to thank for saving my life," Jeremiah lied.

Eliza looked over and saw Kara waiting outside the room. "Stay with your father," Eliza instructed Alex and went outside to see Kara.

"What are you doing out here?" Eliza asked her.

"I figure you should have some family alone time," Kara sighed.

"Oh, Kara, you're part of our family now. Come inside," Eliza said taking her inside the room.

Alex gave Kara a suspicious look but then softened her expression. "Thanks, for saving my dad," she said and then offered her hand to Kara.

"It was nothing," Kara smiled back shaking Alex's hand.

As the Danvers celebrated Jeremiah's recovery, Hank Henshaw eyed them, seeing a new threat but also an opportunity for him.

* * *

**Present Day**

"Well, that's a very interesting story," Dr. Wong said condescendingly.

"Your tone indicates to me you don't believe me," Kara detected.

"No shit," Dr. Wong confirmed.

"Well...it happened just like I said," Kara insisted.

"Why are you here? Do you want to know if you're a psychopath for not feeling any empathy towards the people you kill and families you shatter? Is it to justify your extreme narcissism? Is it for me to reveal you have depression and the only way you fill the hole that is in your heart is by putting other people down? Or do you want to know why you became so attached to a very select few while not giving two shits about anyone else?" Dr. Wong asked.

"Yes," Kara said flatly.

"Your psychology is a combination of depression, narcissism, and psychopathy that comes and goes depending on the plot. Some would call it lazy writing, contrived, and a juvenile attempt to intermix serious psychological disorders with super-heroes," Dr. Wong critiqued.

"Say what?" Kara said offended.

"No drug can alter your brain chemistry. Talking to me is also pointless. You're fucked," Dr. Wong concluded.

"God damn," Kara shook her head dismayed. "Can I still have sessions with you anyway just for funsies?" Kara asked.

"Sure. When are you available next week?" Dr. Wong said getting out her calendar.


	18. Kick Ass 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara adapts to highschool as supervillains gain strength in Metropolis.

**(Rated I for Immature)**

Kara sat in front of Dr. Wong thinking of ways to trip her up. She had lasted much longer than the others had. "Shall we continue where we left off?" she asked disinterestedly.

"How do you know I'm telling the truth?" Kara asked.

"I don't and I don't care," Dr. Wong replied.

"What's the point?" Kara wondered.

"Whatever you tell me gives me a glimpse into your psyche. If you lie to me, you only undermine yourself. I don't really give a shit whether you get better. I'm only interested in the science of the mind, and I couldn't possibly pass up an alien one likes yours," Dr. Wong explained.

"What is your prediction for part two then?" Kara challenged.

"The first part was an obvious satire on superheroes that none-the-less reflected genuine emotions between you and your adopted father that you were denied by your own father who didn't really give a shit about you. Because of this closeness, you disregarded the absurdity of your situation allowing yourself to be used as a weapon of mass destruction against your adopted father's enemies even so far as to continue his work even after he was incapacitated," Dr. Wong noted.

"I took initiative," Kara said defensively.

"Your adopted father's obsession became your obsession because you are an empty glass that needed only be filled by someone who would give you attention. If Jeremiah had given you a different task, you would have followed through on that as well no matter how against your nature it may have been," Dr. Wong said.

"I would have been a superhero regardless," Kara said argumentatively.

"Bullshit. You resent your cousin and have no interest in his world. You're lazy, apathetic, lacking human empathy, and motivation. You will only involve yourself in our petty affairs if someone close to you is also involved. Otherwise, you don't give a shit," Dr. Wong said.

"So, I suspect part two will miss the point of the first story entirely by being over-the-top and thus becoming an unintentional parody of itself, the very thing it was trying to do in the first part against real superheroes," Dr. Wong said.

"Damn," Kara said stunned.

"Go ahead and tell me the second part," Dr. Wong said condescendingly as she looked at her watch.

* * *

**Kick Ass 2**

* * *

**Three Years Prior**

After Jeremiah was taken by Hank Henshaw of the DEO, fourteen-year-old Kara was even more isolated having lost her greatest ally and resented by her adopted sister, Alex. Despite being one year younger than Alex, she ended up in the same grade. Getting off the bus, Alex quickly took off leaving Kara to fend for herself on her first day of school.

"Nice backpack. Steal it from a six-year-old?" Josie asked her as she passed by.

"How did you know?" Kara asked spooked.

Josie gave her a dirty look and went inside. Instead of going to class, Kara took a cab to Metropolis to meet up with Dave aka Kick-Ass for training sessions. "I want to partner up," Dave said seriously inside the cab. "Like Batman and Robin."

"Okay, you can be Robin," Kara mocked.

"Hey, weren't you like Big Daddy's Robin?" Dave asked.

"Robin wishes he were me," Kara smirked.

"We should be partners like the dynamic duo," Dave insisted.

"The difference between us is NFL to pee-wee," Kara reminded him.

"So, train me. I want to walk the walk. You're the closest one I know to a real superhero," Dave said determinedly. "Aren't you tired of being on your own? Don't you want to have some there for you? Someone who has your back?"

Kara gave Dave a sad look realizing Alex would never be that person for her. "And you'll do anything I say?

"Anything," Dave confirmed.

* * *

At the safe-house, Kara and Dave trained with martial arts. Placing a Kryptonite necklace around her neck, the two were relatively equal. "Hit me," Kara said to Dave.

"You're a fourteen-year-old girl," Dave protested.

Kara slapped his eyeglasses off. "What the hell?" he protested.

"Act like a bitch, get slapped like a bitch," Kara told him.

Dave tried to punch at her only to get his ass kicked within a few seconds of Kara's punches and kicks. The two continued to train in different martial arts styles. Kara then became too sick and threw up. "Are you alright?" Dave asked concerned.

"It's just the Kryptonite," she said flinging it away. She then closed her eyes and centered herself regaining full power.

"What does that do to you?" Dave wondered.

"It shuts down the energy pathways in my body weakening me. It allows me to be as weak as you humans," Kara replied.

"Oh, is there another way than poisoning yourself?" Dave asked.

"Like, what other way?" Kara asked condescendingly. "One punch from me will destroy you."

"I think you're the one that needs training," Dave judged.

"How do you figure?" Kara doubted.

"You need to learn to control your power. Let me show you something," Dave said and then showed Kara some anime videos.

"What the fuck?" Kara wondered after watching a few.

"What they all have in common is that they can control their Ki. It allows them to conserve energy and train with normal humans," Dave pointed out.

"Why would that be useful to me?" Kara asked skeptically.

"You say you're invincible and no one gives you a challenge. Well, what if you lowered your power level so that normal people could be a challenge to you. You could then feel the same rush and excitement that we, mortals, have when we go into a fight. It's our mortality that makes life worth living," Dave said to her.

"I don't know," Kara said uncertainly.

"I bet you can't do it," Dave challenged.

"Oh, you're on," Kara said resolved.

For the next couple of weeks, Dave became stronger as Kara learned to weaken herself. Eventually, the two could fight evenly without the Kryptonite. When not training, the two watched movies, tv, music videos, and random Youtube videos that gradually corrupted Kara.

* * *

One day, Dave touched a needle with green liquid. "Don't touch that," Kara warned him.

"Why? What is it?" Dave wondered.

"It's fluid with Kryptonite in it. If injected directly into my bloodstream, it could kill me," Kara said.

"Jesus, why do you have it then?" Dave asked incredulously.

"Jeremiah had it in case I went rogue. I now have it in case I want to die one day," Kara said sadly.

"You're not afraid to die?" Dave asked shocked.

"My home, my people, my parents, and all my friends are dead. My purpose, to be a guardian for Superman, never came to be. Jeremiah gave me a new purpose: to protect this city. But...now he's gone. I don't want, need, or feel anything. I have no motivation to do anything. My continued existence is pointless," Kara said looking away.

"No, you have incredible power. You can...," Dave protested.

"Conquer the world? Create a New World Order with one government under me? Stop war, disease, and starvation? Make Earth like my home Krypton?" Kara asked. "For that to happen, millions would die."

"You don't have to do everything. Just little acts of kindness here and there every day," Dave told her.

"That sounds really gay," Kara rolled her eyes.

"Well, maybe we all should try being gay a little more often," Dave said.

"Alright, I can drink to that," Kara said clinking hot chocolate glasses with him.

* * *

Kara strolled down the road to the Danvers' residence and was greeted by a frustrated Eliza. "Principal Kwan called me about your perfect attendance award," she said.

"Nice," Kara smiled.

"He told me you didn't show up for it," Eliza continued.

"How...odd," Kara said giving nothing away.

"Alex followed you today. She saw you enter a cab with some boy. So, you want to tell me where you really were, today?" Eliza asked.

"I'm really sorry," Kara said tearfully.

"Cut the crap. I know you don't have human emotions," Eliza shut her down.

"I cut class to go to the mall," Kara lied.

"This has nothing to do with you being a superhero?" Eliza asked impatiently.

"What? No. I just wanted him to like me," Kara lied.

"You know, skipping school isn't the way to get boys to like you," Eliza lectured.

"Oh really?" Kara asked sarcastically.

"This is such bullshit. She has no interest in boys," Alex said exiting the house.

"Well, that makes two of us," Kara shot back.

"What the fuck did you say to me?" Alex asked outraged.

"I got this handled, Alex. Go back inside," Eliza told her.

Alex went back inside pissed-off. "Now, let's go get some pizza?" Eliza said brightly.

"I'm not grounded?" Kara wondered.

"We'll consider this a warning," Eliza said and then brought her inside.

* * *

A few days later, Kara met up with Dave in an alley. "Ready for your first field-test?" she asked him holding several bags.

"What am I supposed to do with these?" Dave wondered.

"Put them on and go fishing," Kara smiled.

Dave awkwardly began to change into a pimp suit. Kara didn't bother to turn away. "Can you...," Dave said lamely.

"I have X-ray vision, remember?" she reminded him.

"It's just weird," Dave protested.

"Whatever," Kara said turning away.

Dave then walked down the street in a white suit, white fur jacket, white hat, and plenty of gold bling around his neck. "I am the whitest pimp ever," Dave said through his earpiece.

"That's the idea," Kara radioed.

"Should I be doing this without my gear?" Dave asked.

"Kick-Ass isn't the costume. Kick-Ass is an idea," Kara said.

"That sounds like bullshit," Dave doubted.

Several gang members followed Dave into an alley. "Hey, what are you doing with all those bags?" the leader asked him.

"Tell him he can go fuck himself with his mother's strap-on," Kara instructed.

"What the fuck?" Dave asked her.

"Who you talking to?" the leader asked him as Dave got cornered up against a metal fence.

"No one," Dave said genuinely scared now.

"Give me the bags before I make you suck my fat cock," the leader demanded. "And then strip for me, baby."

Dave gave him a wide-eyed look and then started punching and kicking the gang. He held his own for a good while until finally subdued by the gang. The gang then started kicking his ass non-stop. "Ready to die, fag?" the leader asked Dave as he retrieved his knife from the ground.

"You know, all this homophobic shit is really gay," Kara said behind him in her Hitgirl outfit.

Kara quickly proceeded to kick ass with her nunchucks, punches, and kicks. With each impact, their bones were broken but she held back just enough not to kill them. After easily defeating them all, Kara turned to the leader. "Done with your life of crime or do I have to kill you all?" Kara asked him.

"Sure," the leader said and then grabbed for his knife.

Kara blasted his hand off with her heat vision. The leader shrieked in pain as he saw his stump for a hand. "What do you think?" Kara asked Dave.

"I think you almost got me killed!" Dave freaked out on her.

"Chill out, alright," Kara said dismissively.

"Cops," Dave pointed out.

Kara jumped the fence, leaped up onto the roof of a building, and then ran to the other side of the building's edge where she flew off into the air towards Midvale.

* * *

Eliza came home finding Kara in bed fast asleep. "Oh, so adorable," Eliza smiled and let her sleep. She came downstairs to find a pissed-off Alex. "She didn't come through the door. That means she flew through the window into our room," Alex accused.

"Or maybe you weren't paying attention," Eliza said.

The TV then featured breaking news. "Several men were brutally beaten in an alley in Metropolis. The suspect is described as a teenage girl able to leap an entire building in a single bound," the anchorman said.

Alex eyed Eliza with an accusing look. "I'll go talk to her," Eliza said going upstairs.

Kara quickly found her comforter ripped off revealing herself in costume. "Kara, what the fuck is this?" Eliza demanded. "Is that blood?"

"Not my blood," Kara assured her.

"Damn it. I can't do this anymore. Whatever this is, it isn't you. You're a normal girl that deserves a normal childhood. You are Kara Danvers. You're just starting high school. I realize you don't know who you are yet, but you will. You just have to try," Eliza told her.

"I don't want...," Kara protested.

"You don't know what you want. You can't. You're not an adult. Not yet," Eliza said.

"I've done and seen more things than most adults have in their entire lifetimes," Kara pointed out.

"What did Jeremiah tell you before he left?" Eliza asked teary-eyed.

"To listen to you," Kara said softly.

Eliza wiped away her tears. "Well, listen up. I want you in school. I want you to stop talking to that boy, and I want you to promise me that this is never going to happen again," Eliza demanded.

"Okay," Kara relented.

"Good, now get out of that outfit before Alex sees you," Eliza said leaving the room.

* * *

The next day, Kara met up with Dave at Midvale High. "Kara, what the hell? I thought we were going to meet up," Dave said confused. "First, you nearly get me killed and then you stand me up."

"Dave, I'm sorry...for everything," Kara said sincerely.

"Okay, great, I mean, apologetic wouldn't be a word I would describe you," Dave said awkwardly.

"How many times do I have to say it?" Kara asked impatiently.

"As many times as it takes until it's not bullshit," Dave figured.

"Dave, I'm done," Kara said vaguely.

"With training?" Dave wondered.

"With everything," Kara said sadly.

"Kara, you're Hitgirl. We were going to start a team. This is who you are," Dave insisted.

"Not anymore, Dave. I'm sorry but it's over," Kara said walking away.

"Well...shit," Dave muttered turning away.

* * *

After school, Eliza found Kara texting in the living room. "You ready?" she asked her.

"I don't know. Am I?" Kara asked sarcastically.

"You look fine," Eliza assured her.

"What am I supposed to talk about?" Kara frowned.

"You could talk about...Taylor Swift's new album," Eliza suggested.

Kara backed away horrified. "I can't do this."

"You'll be fine. Alex will be with you," Eliza said.

"I'll be a disaster," Kara disagreed.

"How do you know that?" Eliza asked impatiently.

"Because it's a slumber party for fuck's sake," Kara said obviously.

"Dollar, jar," Eliza ordered.

Kara rolled her eyes and put the dollar in the "swear jar." "You're going to need a bigger jar."

* * *

Eliza escorted Kara and Alex over to Josie's house. "Hi, Alex, and this must be Kara," Josie said condescendingly.

"So, I'll be back to pick you guys up tomorrow morning," Eliza said to them both.

"I'd rather slit my wrists," Kara said.

"No, you're going to get an awesome manicure," Josie corrected.

"I am?" Kara said uncertainly as she came inside.

As soon as the door closed, Alex confronted Kara. "You better not act like a weirdo in front of my friends."

"Friends...or prospects," Kara mocked.

"Just keep your mouth shut, and we'll both survive this," Alex told her.

The girls met up on the second floor in Josie's bedroom with Vicki already there. "So, I heard you got on Dave's disco stick," Josie remarked.

"What? Oh! You mean his PENIS!" Kara said obnoxiously. "Yeah, none of that."

"So, you blew him?" Vicki asked curiously.

"Maybe I did. It happened so fast," Kara replied.

"You at least kissed him, right?" Josie interrogated.

"No," Kara said seriously.

"You've never kissed a boy, have you?" Josie accused.

"That is so adorable," Vicki chuckled.

"Maybe, she's a dyke," Alex chimed in on the abuse.

"Yeah, maybe, better watch out," Kara mocked.

"Don't take things so damn seriously," Josie said to her. "Let's watch some Jonas Brothers videos."

"Let's not and say we did," Kara cringed.

Josie ignored Kara and put the video on her TV. Kara watched the video horrified as the girls held dreamy eyes. "What the fuck was that?" Kara wondered after the video was over.

"I know, right?" Vicki said. "I'm soaked."

"Yeah, me too," Alex agreed trying to fit in.

Kara gave Alex an incredulous look. "That is who you are, Kara. You may not dress like us or talk like us but when it comes to boys, we're all the same. It's biology, bitch. Don't fight it," Josie advised.

"I got to go," Kara said backing away.

"You're staying here," Alex ordered.

"Kara, don't you want to go to school every day with everyone worshiping you?" Josie asked.

"Not really," Kara said.

"Don't you want to show the world what a strong independent woman looks like?" Josie continued.

"I feel you're the epitome of the opposite of that," Kara mocked.

"Don't you want to belong?" Josie asked her.

"Why the fuck not?" Kara surrendered.

"Yay!" Josie said thrilled bringing Kara back to the circle.

* * *

The next morning, Kara tried not to think of all the horrible things she had experienced at the slumber party. What Alex did to her; it was a betrayal of the highest order. Josie, Alex, and Vicki confronted Kara at her locker. "We saved a seat for you at the cafeteria but you never showed," Josie said with mock disappointment.

"I usually head over to the Olive Garden for lunch," Kara mocked back.

"So many calories," Vicki said disgustedly.

"She's obviously lying," Alex said obviously.

"Come on, you need to try out for the varsity dance team," Josie led Kara away.

In the gym, a few dozen girls were practicing their dance moves. "I know several of the teachers here...intimately, so they'll have to put you on the team if I say so," Josei assured Kara.

"You would do that for me?" Kara asked appreciatively.

"That's what besties are for," Josie told her.

"If Josie wants a pet, she should just get a dog," Alex said to Vicki.

"She's going for that master-apprentice thing," Vicki figured.

The dance competition soon followed with Josie showing her slutty but none-the-less very choreographed moves. Kara eyed the display unimpressed while Alex and Vicki looked on both unsure as to whether they admired Josie or were turned on by her.

"Kara Danvers, you're next," the teacher ordered.

Kara came out and did the exact same dance perfectly only in reverse so it wasn't obvious to the teacher. Only Josie caught on to what Kara was doing. With her superior memory, Kara had already memorized all of Josie's moves. Once she was done, the teacher was positively impressed along with all the rest of the girls. Josei gave a WTF look as the girls crowded around Kara.

* * *

Later that day, Dave met up with Kara in the halls. "Our first mission is tonight. It's not even community service. We're taking on some real bad guys."

"Can't your team handle it?" Kara asked.

"They're not you, Kara," Dave insisted. "You're like a ninja. Can't you sneak out?"

"I made a promise, Dave," Kara said flatly.

"Then break it. You're a superhero. Kara Danvers is just a disguise," Dave said.

"I never break my word," Kara said.

"Bullshit," Dave doubted. "How is joining the dance team part of who you are? Hitgirl doesn't give a shit about making the team or dating."

"Go to hell, Dave," Kara spat. "Hey, you, what's your name?" Kara called over a jock.

"Jake. What do you want?" Jake said coming over.

"We're going on a date," Kara informed him.

"I'm already dating Vicki," Jake objected.

"I don't give a shit. Do you?" Kara asked him.

"Not really," Jake smirked.

"Unbelievable," Dave said dismayed.

"Problem?" Eliza called out Kara with Alex by her side.

"No," Dave shook his head and took off.

* * *

While Dave kicked ass all over Metropolis with his new friends, Kara went on a date with Jake. "Does Vicki know?" Kara asked him.

"Nope. All clear," Jake assured her.

Jake drove Kara out into the middle of the forest on a county road. "So, where are we going?" Kara asked curiously.

"A party," Jake said obviously.

"In the middle of the woods?" Kara wondered.

"That's where keg parties take place away from the cops and noisy neighbors," Jake said and then parked his truck. "Guess we're the first ones here," Jake assumed as no one was around.

Kara scanned the forest and saw a large group of people nearby. "You sure this isn't where you dump dead bodies?"

"What's your problem?" Jake demanded.

"Maybe, it's because you're lying to me. There's a gathering not too far from here," Kara said.

"How do you know that?" Jake asked.

"What does it matter?" Kara asked.

"Look, it was a surprise party for you. Alright, it was supposed to be a surprise and now you've ruined it," Jake said to her.

"That sounds like bullshit," Kara doubted.

"How about you stop being such a bitch," Jake advised.

"I thought they were your type?" Kara shot back.

"No one...insults Vicki but me," Jake said seriously.

Kara then heard twigs cracking. "You guys are so lame, you can't even move through the forest without making a shit-ton of noise."

Kara and Jake strolled through the forest until they came to a clearing. "Great. You made it," Josie said pleased with a large group with her. "Time to celebrate."

"Celebrate what?" Kara wondered.

"What a total loser you are, and we ditch losers. Poor Kara, did you think the cool kids saw something special in you and invited you to your first party? Your first beer and suck on your first face for the first time? News flash, you're not special. Fuck with the queen bee and you're going to get stung," Josie said to her.

"That would be intimidating...if you were, well, intimidating," Kara mocked.

"Sass all you want. It won't matter. You have no friends and even your own sister hates your guts. You will always be alone," Josie said to her.

Kara looked over and saw Alex hanging out with the cool kids somewhat uncomfortable but playing along. "Party at my house. Let's go!" Josie shouted ditching Kara in the forest.

Kara waited for everyone to take off feeling bitter and humiliated by these weak humans. "You know what?" her voice cracked. "This is how you get supervillains. This is how you do it."

Kara then tensed up and screamed blasting away a few acres of forest and creating a crater underneath her feet. Kara glowed furiously at the betrayal and then calmed down. "It's not worth it. It doesn't matter," Kara said sadly and then flew off into the sky.

* * *

Kara went through Dave's window and landed inside his room. "Holy shit!" Dave said upon realizing someone had entered his room.

"I just needed someone to talk to," Kara said visibly upset.

Dave gave her a hug. "What happened?"

"Those girls...are evil," Kara sobbed.

"It's just highschool. Who gives a shit? You should be out there in the real world making it a better place," Dave said to her.

"I can't," Kara shook her head.

"I know you promised your mom but this is your life. You got to live it," Dave said.

"How am I supposed to face them tomorrow?" Kara asked. "I'm so embarrassed."

"Why? You're smart, you're beautiful, you're funny, and you're the strongest person in the universe," Dave complimented. "You can do anything. You're Hitgirl."

"So, what should I do?" Kara asked. "Kill them all."

"No, definitely not. Just...stop giving a shit about their petty opinions. Kick their asses at their own game, not physically, but emotionally. Find their weaknesses and then take them down," Dave advised.

"Alright," Kara smiled.

* * *

Kara dressed normally as she came to school the next day. Josie was busy advising a poor girl to make a sex-tape in the cafeteria with Alex and Vicki by her side. "Scram four-eyes," Kara said to the girl causing her to take off crying.

"Don't think you will ever be one of us," Josie said to Kara. "You're not even trying."

"That's right. I don't give a shit about your primitive fashion and social interactions. To me, you're all a bunch of monkeys at the zoo and I'm the zookeeper," Kara said to her.

"Have fun with your make-believe. This is highschool. It's serious shit," Josie glared at Kara.

"You're an evil bitch, and I'm taking you down a peg," Kara promised.

"Let's get real, Kara. In the real world, I win. I go to an awesome college, I get a handsome husband, and I get a nanny to take care of my kids while I vacation in Paris. My life is going to rock, and yours is going to suck. Nobody is ever going to want to kiss that hole you have for a mouth," Josie said confidently.

"So, why don't you go slit your wrists right now, because I can't stand to see your face for another second," Josie concluded.

"Damn," Alex said amused with Vicki chuckling with her.

"Josie, you're just a side-character in this story that no one will remember. You may be popular now, but you're headed for a great fall. There's nothing you can do that's better than what I can do. I can dress better than you, dance better than you, study better than you, and even be sluttier than even you. And every day from this time forth, I am going to remind you how empty and soulless you really are because what you say to me no longer affects me. But you, you require constant reassurance from others around you. One-by-one, I'm going to isolate you from everyone else in this school," Kara promised.

"So, your plan is for us both to be lonely bitches?" Josie asked incredulously.

"I don't mind it," Kara smiled. "It's starting now."

Kara then snapped her fingers. The mini-shockwave hit Josie to the gut causing her to gag and throw up on the table. "Gross," Vicki said disgustedly.

Kara continued snapping until Josie fled from her. "I'll tell," she threatened.

"That I did what? Snapped my fingers?" Kara asked amused.

"Okay, you win," Josie said a complete mess.

"I don't want to win. I just want to make the world a better place," Kara said advancing on her.

Josie then fled the cafeteria as everyone laughed at her. Alex confronted Kara. "I'm telling mom."

"And I don't give a shit," Kara replied back.

* * *

Once Kara got home, Alex snitched on her to Eliza. "Kara, you're grounded," Eliza said pissed-off.

"For what?" Kara asked outraged.

"You used your powers to assault a fellow student," Eliza said obviously.

"She deserved it. They all ditched me last night including Alex," Kara said accusingly.

"Did you ditch your sister?" Eliza asked Alex.

"She was Jake's date. How is it my fault?" Alex dodged.

"Did you really expect her to just walk back home? She's going to fly back or use super-speed which means she could be exposed. You know this, Alex!" Eliza yelled at her.

"You're both grounded. Maybe, you two can both work out your differences in your room," Eliza ordered.

"This is such bullshit," Alex said storming up the stairs.

"For once, we're in agreement," Kara seconded following her.

* * *

A few days later, Kara got a phone call from Dave in her room while still grounded later at night. "Dave?" Kara whispered.

"They arrested my dad. They think he's Kick-Ass," Dave said desperately.

"How does that make any sense? Your father is fat and old," Kara said obviously.

"I don't know, but they have him. I need your help," Dave said frantically.

"I'm grounded. I can't get involved," Kara refused him.

"Mom! Kara is on the phone!" Alex snitched on her.

"God damn it," Kara muttered. "I have to go," she hung up.

* * *

While Kara remained grounded under the watchful eye of Alex, Dave's father was killed in prison by strangulation. At the funeral, Chris D'Amico's gang fired automatic weapons on the mourners killing Dave and scores of "superheroes" present. Kara soon learned of the massacre from overhearing Eliza watching the news downstairs.

"What's the matter with you?" Alex asked scornfully as Kara began to cry.

Kara took hold of Alex and slammed her against the wall. "My best friend is dead because I wasn't there to stop it. I let eight cops get killed and dozens of civilians that were just trying to make the world a better place. I could have defeated these shit-heads without a thought, but you and your mother tied me down," Kara said angrily.

"You're supposedly the strongest person on the planet. Nothing can stop you," Alex mocked.

"No, I made a promise to your father, I would listen to your mom. And you fucking used it against me and now people I care about are dead," Kara glared at her.

"What are you going to do about it? Beat me up? Yell at me some more?" Alex mocked.

"Fuck you, Alex. I'm finished with this family. I'm going after your father, and I'm going to burn the DEO to the ground killing any mother-fucker that gets in my way because only your father appreciated me for who I was," Kara said letting Alex go.

"My father is dead. You're not going to find him," Alex said to her.

"Then, I'll avenge him," Kara said dangerously.

"Look, I'm not the bitch you think I am. It's just that I'm going through a lot right now. I've lost control of my world," Alex said. "I mean, when did you ever give a shit about all this."

"I don't, Alex. But I care about people that are close to me. You should try it sometime," Kara said bitterly.

"Okay, here's your stupid costume," Alex said opening a chest under her bed. "Do what you have to do and get back before my mom finds out."

"This doesn't make us even," Kara said as she quickly dressed as Hitgirl.

"Well, it looks like we have time to even the score," Alex replied.

* * *

At Chris D'Amico's hideout, criminal misfits and the clinically insane met to discuss their next evil campaign. Chris was dressed in a black leather outfit and called himself the "mother-fucker." His inner circle was composed of a tall muscular blond woman from Russia wearing a Soviet-style bikini, a Samurai-dressed Japanese man, a man dressed in all black with a skull mask, and another man with an obnoxious mustache wearing a nuclear-waste apocalyptic suit. None of these costumes had any tactical advantage and were more akin to Halloween costumes. Beyond them were a few dozen similarly dressed criminals enjoying themselves with drinking, arcade games, pool, and rebellious music.

"People, we have already killed Kick-Ass and posted his death all over Youtube. Now, I am going to give each and every one of you fertilizer bombs, and we're going to get our riot on. That's what it means to be evil. We are the real one-percenters. Tonight, we're going to fuck this city up or my name isn't...," Chris said to the enthusiastic crowd.

"Chris D'Amico," Kara said as she entered the building in her Hitgirl outfit.

"That is not my name!" Chris shouted at her in a shrill voice.

"That's right. Your new name is little bitch," Kara said to him.

Chris laughed amused. "Are you here to avenge your dead boyfriend? You should have been there. He was literally begging for his life. It was pathetic," Chris lied.

"I'm going to kill you," Kara said resolved.

"Are you really that stupid? There's only one of you, and I have an entire army," Chris said to her. The crowd went for their club and melee weapons with murderous intent.

"You should have brought more," Kara said looking over the crowd. Before the crowd could make a move, Kara clapped her hands. The shockwave sent the entire army to their feet devastated.

"Get the fuck up and fight!" Chris screamed at his men.

They quickly recovered and charged her. Kara opened her eyes wide and flashed them with a low-intensity heat beam that gave most of them second-degree burns. As the crowd cried out in pain, Kara breathed on them pushing them back into each other. Kara then calmly walked towards Chris who was now in the back trying to keep distance between them. As she did, she broke arms and legs like toothpicks on anyone around her. Clubs and blades shattered on her as they impacted. One even tried to shoot her only for it to have no effect.

Kara went up against Skull Mask plucking his eye out through his mask. He screamed briefly and then Kara punched his jaw off, ending him. Samurai Man slashed at her with his sword only for it to shatter on impact. Kara took a broken piece of the sword and slammed it into his neck killing him. The Nuclear Waste Man fled towards the exit. Kara fired heat beams through his body and into the door sealing it so no one could escape.

Kara then confronted Mother Russia, the woman that had killed eight cops in brutal fashion. "You going to use your powers, little girl, or you going to fight me like a real fighter?" she asked Kara.

"Alright," Kara agreed, lowering her power-level to her level.

Kara went for an attack but Mother Russia punched her to face knocking her down to the floor. Kara quickly recovered only for Mother Russia to kick her legs underneath her. Mother Russia tried to stomp on her head. Failing to do so, she punched Kara to the face as she was on the floor. Mother Russia then picked her up and kicked her into the bar shattering several bottles.

Mother Russia looked for Kara at the bar. Kara charged her only to get punched to the face and slammed to the floor. Kara kicked Mother Russia away and then flipped a few times away from her. Kara recovered quickly and fought Mother Russia evenly for a few seconds until Mother Russia took hold of her arm and twisted it back.

"Without your powers, you're no match for me, little girl," Mother Russia taunted.

Kara flipped freeing her arm. She leaped up on Mother Russia's body putting her legs around her neck and then slammed them down both down to the floor. Kara then put her arm into an arm-bar to break it. Mother Russia bit her leg forcing her to let go. Mother Russia then took hold of Kara and slammed her into a glass table shattering it. Mother Russia then put Kara's head in a headlock with her thigh.

"You're right, you win," Kara admitted.

"Then you die, little girl," Mother Russia said as she tried to choke her out.

"Power up to one percent," Kara said as she raised her power level.

"What?" Mother Russia wondered.

Kara easily flung Mother Russia off of her. Mother Russia punched Kara to the face repeatedly without result. Kara scanned her body with X-ray vision identifying individual organs. Kara took two fingers and punched holes into her torso rupturing these organs in quick succession. Kara then finger-punched her shoulder, chest, and leg muscles. Mother Russia painfully dropped to her knees unable to move. Kara then took hold of Mother Russia by the neck.

"You would never have beaten me without your powers," Mother Russia spat.

"I can live with that," Kara said and then broke her neck killing her.

Kara looked over the near-dead villains on the floor crying out in pain and crawling on the floor. With red-glowing eyes, Kara incinerated them all until not one was left alive. She then noticed Chris trying to escape through the roof. Kara flew through the ceiling window of the building and landed near Chris.

"Playtime is over, D'Amico," Kara said advancing on him.

"We could make a deal. You want money? I got a shit-ton of it," Chris offered.

"Do you really think someone like me needs your money?" Kara asked him.

"You're just as evil as I am. You kill people. We're the same," Chris said to her.

"I'm not killing you because of some principle or ideal. I'm killing you because of what you did to my friend," Kara said.

"And you killed my father! You didn't have to. You could have just beat him up or had him arrested. But instead, you killed him and you enjoyed it, you sick fuck. Why shouldn't I feel the same as you? Why shouldn't I have revenge?" Chris asked her.

Kara hesitated to take a step against him. "If you wanted to just kill me, I might even have told you how to do it. I could have respected you if you only went after me even if your father was a piece of shit. I know what it's like to lose a father. But you killed cops, the colonel, and those just trying to make the world a better place. Did you really think your army could be a match against someone like me?"

"I got this," Chris said pulling out green Kryptonite from his belt.

Kara eyed the greenstone with some concern. "That's right, you're fucked now," Chris said victoriously pulling out a long blade.

"Don't do this. You're boring me. I'm bored now," Kara said to him.

Chris charged Kara with his blade. Kara side-stepped him and gently pushed him through the hole in the ceiling window. Chris screamed like a little girl as he fell all the way down until he splashed into a shark tank. Kara dropped down and waited for the shark to rip him apart. When it didn't, Kara frowned disappointedly. The shark was already dead in the fresh-water tank.

Chris laughed at his good fortune. Kara fired heat beams into the tank gradually warming it up. "What?" Chris wondered as the water started to boil.

Kara slowly cooked Chris until he was boiled alive in the tank. Chris screamed thrashing about as his costume melted onto his skin until he finally drowned in the boiling water. Kara then walked away leaving the grisly scene to the police.

* * *

At the safe-house, Kara contemplated the Kryptonite needle. She had avenged Kick-Ass, Jeremiah was presumed dead in the jungles of Peru, and she had failed to adjust to life on Earth. Taking the needle, she was about to inject herself when she got a phone call from a number she didn't recognize.

"Hello?" Kara answered.

"Kara, what the hell? The police found a warehouse filled with dead bodies. I know you did it. Only a Kryptonian could have left those kinds of scorch marks. This is not what a hero does. We talk things out, save people, and leave justice to the criminal justice system. We are not judge, jury, and executioner," Clark lectured her.

Kara looked at the needle and continued to listen to Clark's rant against her. She then hung up without a word and placed the needle back in its case. "Not today," she smiled.

* * *

**Present**

Dr. Wong sighed as Kara finished the story. "As I expected," she said unimpressed.

"I don't give a shit if you're unimpressed," Kara shot back.

"And I don't give a shit that you don't give a shit," Dr. Wong replied. "Do you see how letting Chris go as a loose end caused the unnecessary deaths and suffering of so many. You killed his father and just let him go. You were sloppy."

"I don't need to be a perfectionist when I am having fun," Kara said obviously.

"Your sloppiness led to your friend's death. Either you care about the people around you or you don't," Dr. Wong said.

"That's fair," Kara said sadly.

"Kara, you're a soldier. You think, behave, and act as a soldier would. You think yourself unique, but I have treated plenty of veterans more hardcore than you ever could be. You were assigned to be a scientist but you rejected your chosen occupation because you lacked a true connection with your parents. So, you became a soldier to please Jeremiah, because he was the father you never had. Despite only sharing a short time with him, your connection was as strong as a religious conviction. You became "born again" in the fire and blood of your shared enemies," Dr. Wong said.

"So, what should I do? Join the government and become their weapon?" Kara asked.

"Fuck no. You would become corrupted by anyone you would become close to and light the world on fire. Power corrupts and absolute power corrupts absolutely," Dr. Wong advised.

"So...do nothing?" Kara wondered.

"Exactly. Unless you can guarantee that the people you work with are good people but even then there is no certainty," Dr. Wong said.

"That's kind of boring," Kara frowned.

"Your job is not to solve the world's problems. Leave that to the Justice League. Your job is to put a check on them should they ever become corrupt themselves. Should Superman or any of his men try to conquer the planet and institute their New World Order, we need you to slaughter them immediately," Dr. Wong said.

"Sure," Kara readily agreed.

"Until that happens, relax and enjoy life. Don't feel guilty about the wars, poverty, and disease that ravage our planet. Care for those close to you and don't give a shit about anything else because the moment you actually start to give a shit, you and the people around you will suffer," Dr. Wong said to her.

"Okay," Kara nodded.

"Remember this, Kara. Your enemies will use Eliza and Alex against you to make you do horrible things. You protect them by not exposing yourself. Just be there for them," Dr. Wong told her.

"I think...I respect you now, Dr. Wong," Kara said to her. "I won't waste your time any longer."

"I don't require your approval, Kara. Keep your condescension to yourself," Dr. Wong rebuked her.

"Wow...damn...just...damn," Kara said stunned and then walked out of the room.

Dr. Wong smiled as she proceeded to burn her notes in her fireplace.


	19. Little Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza adopts a boy that can read minds, the story of Kara and Alex's little brother.

Eliza was minding her own business driving on a county road and listening to oldies when she suddenly ran over a kid crossing the street. "Oh my God," Eliza said as she got out of her car and ran over to the kid.

"Are you alright?" Eliza asked the boy.

"I lost my shoe," the boy said confused.

"I'm taking you to a hospital," Eliza said taking the boy into her car and driving away.

* * *

In the early morning, the nurse reported his condition to Eliza. "He checks out. Just scrapes and bruises."

"How about his parents?" Eliza asked.

"Other than knowing his name, Ryan claims to have no memory," the nurse said.

"Amnesia, huh? That sounds like bullshit," Alex rolled her eyes.

"Alex hush," Eliza scolded her.

"True amnesia is very rare, but it's more likely post-traumatic shock," the nurse said.

"Or he's lying," Alex said suspiciously.

"Alex, God damn," Eliza hushed her.

"What if his memory doesn't return?" Kara asked intrigued.

The nurse took Eliza aside. "Mrs. Danvers, it's unlikely all of his cuts and bruises were caused by the accident. He may be abused. He may not want to remember."

"What will happen to him?" Eliza asked.

"We've called child protective services, but they're understaffed and can't come out until tomorrow at the earliest. So, the only place for Ryan is the juvenile cell at the sheriff's station," the nurse.

"That's no place for a child," Eliza said looking at the boy.

"Some politicians beg to differ," Kara said overhearing the conversation with her super-hearing. "Why can't he come with us?"

"That's a great idea," Eliza said.

"No, no, it's not. We don't need another stray," Alex said referring to Kara.

"Love you, too, Alex," Kara shot back.

"Can we do that?" Eliza asked the nurse.

"I'll have to make some calls," the nurse said unsure.

* * *

Later that morning, Eliza was surprised by a stack of pancakes already made. "Alex, did you do this?" she called out.

"I did, Mrs. Danvers," Ryan said awkwardly. "I hope you don't mind. I couldn't sleep."

Kara came in and eyed the table. "You should hit more kids with your car if this is the result."

"I just wanted to make myself useful," Ryan said.

"You could learn something from him," Eliza scolded Kara.

"Thanks for letting me stay here," Ryan said gratefully.

"You can stay as long as you want. Maybe some of you can rub off on Kara," Eliza said.

"I know that wasn't supposed to sound sexual _but_...," Kara smirked.

"Kara, behave," Eliza ordered.

"What does everyone want?" Ryan asked with a smile.

"How about a birth certificate or some fucking ID," Alex said walking down the stairs.

"Wow, I don't know which of you is worse. Ryan, here, made us all breakfast and you are both acting ungrateful," Eliza rebuked her.

"Probably poisoned it," Alex said skeptically.

"It's fine," Kara assured everyone.

"Powdered sugar, nut syrup," Ryan said handing Eliza a plate.

"How did you know that?" Eliza asked amazed.

"He's a fucking spy," Alex spat.

"Scrambled eggs, bacon, coffee, with a little milk and honey," Ryan said giving Alex a second plate and cup.

Alex begrudgingly accepted the plate as it was her favorite breakfast combination. Kara then eyed Ryan expectedly. "Don't you want anything?" he asked confused.

Kara smirked knowingly. "I can take care of myself," she said forking a few and then drowning them in syrup and butter.

"You sure you don't remember anything about what happened last night?" Eliza questioned. "Like why were you on that road at ten at night?"

"I said I don't remember," Ryan said defensively. "I'm not hiding anything," he said and left the table.

"No one said you did. It was just heavily implied," Kara smiled with her mouth filled with pancake.

Ryan left the house to go outside. "Kara, keep an eye on him," Eliza ordered.

Kara quickly inhaled her pancakes and went outside to check up on Ryan.

* * *

Kara took a basketball and found Ryan on a tractor. "I guess your mom wants me to leave now?" he asked bitterly.

"Playing the pity card already?" Kara asked unimpressed. "The Danvers have this impulsiveness to pick up strays. I'm actually adopted."

"She doesn't believe me," Ryan said sadly.

"Probably...because you're full of shit, Ryan," Kara said. "You can tell me what really happened."

"What if you found out I did bad things? What happens then?" Ryan asked.

Kara gave him a sympathetic look. "Ryan, how do I put this? I lie, steal, and kill constantly around here. What could you have done that could surprise me?"

Ryan gave her an odd look wondering whether to believe her. "You like comics?" Kara asked seeing him with it, his only possession.

"I like this one," he said showing her the Superman comic.

Kara bit her lip as she tried to stomach her disgust. "Why him?"

"Because he protects people that can't protect themselves," he said.

"Protect is a strong word there," Kara mocked.

"I like being around you, Kara," Ryan smiled amused. "You're funny."

"Why don't you put that comic down?" Kara said as if it were Kryptonite. "And play some ball?"

Kara took the basketball and easily shot a three-pointer. She then handed it to Ryan who threw it underhand and missed entirely. "God, you suck," Kara frowned. "It's cool though. We can work on this."

Kara proceeded to work with him until he finally made a basket. "Nice," Kara said condescendingly as she gave him a high-five.

Eliza and a skeptical Alex watched as Kara played basketball with Ryan. "Maybe...we should have adopted a boy," Eliza considered.

"The fuck for?" Alex asked.

"Well, obviously, a girl didn't balance you out. Maybe a younger brother would have," Eliza frowned at her.

"Kara basically acts like a boy. Like, a really gay one," Alex said.

"Alex, you better knock off that homophobic shit, alright. It's getting out of hand," Eliza scolded her.

* * *

At the high school, Alex and Kara took shifts watching Ryan in the "weird room." Alex went to work interrogating Ryan. "So, you think you're some kind of Kaspar Hauser?" Alex accused.

"Who's that?" Ryan wondered.

"Yes, do tell so we can all be impressed by your use of obscure historical references," Kara rolled her eyes.

"He's a kid from the nineteenth century that had amnesia. He showed up one day at a German town claiming he had no memory of who he was. He could only remember his name," Alex said.

"What happened to him?" Ryan asked curiously.

"Well, his story spread throughout Europe, people came to see if he was their missing child, and some people thought he was the lost son of a grand duke," Alex said.

"Did he ever find his parents?" Ryan asked hopefully.

"You know...," Alex tried to recall.

"No, he never did," Kara answered for her. "He was a pathological liar that lost the trust of his patron, was cut off from everyone he ever knew, and then stabbed himself in the chest fatally just to gain attention," Kara said staring right at Ryan.

"But you're not like him, are you, Ryan?" Kara asked getting closer to him.

"No," Ryan shook his head.

"Alex, why would you try to insult our future adopted brother with such an obscure backhanded reference?" Kara accused.

"He needs to know the score," Alex glared.

"Let's take a family picture," Kara said pointing to Alex's camera.

"You're not going to put me on your freak board, are you?" Ryan asked concernedly.

"It's the wall of the weird, thank you," Alex said defensively. "It's just to check out missing persons."

Alex took a few pictures of Ryan. "I'll go download this. I'll be back later."

"Don't mind her. She's a bitch to everyone," Kara assured him as she left.

"You two don't act like normal siblings," Ryan noted.

"In the Danvers family, we don't pull punches," Kara told him.

"Maybe, it's something else," Ryan sensed.

"Like what?" Kara questioned.

"Romantic tension," Ryan said confused.

"Well, when you're right, you're right," Kara agreed.

"How do you handle it?" Ryan asked.

"By being a bitch to her. Unfortunately, I think it just makes matters worse. It's weird between adopted siblings. On one hand, you lack that biologically programmed disgust against incest but on the other hand, it's culturally unacceptable," Kara mused.

"Who cares what other people think if it makes you both happy?" Ryan said.

"Yeah...," Kara nodded thoughtfully. "Wait...what the fuck?"

* * *

Kara came by the theater and found Vicki working to give everyone coffee. "How does it feel to have a little brother follow you around?" Vicki asked.

"A lot better since I ditched him," Kara replied.

"I wish I had a younger brother, but you know, my parents died on me," Vicki said bitterly.

"Right," Kara said awkwardly.

"A younger brother can be someone you can talk to, fill in the silence," Vicki said.

"Do chores for you," Kara added.

Lex strolled up to Ryan looking at a comic book. "Super...man," he muttered seeing the comic. A part of him felt an instant disgust and rage for the superhero but couldn't determine why.

"You must be Ryan," Lex figured.

"Mr. Luthor, Kara told me all about you," Ryan said unimpressed.

"I certainly hope not," Lex said dangerously.

"I see you have met Ryan," Kara said to Lex.

"He has...good tastes," Lex pointed to the comic book and tried not to gag.

"I suppose he does," Kara said also disgusted by it.

"How about we bring the kid to my house and show him how rich I am? Would you like that, buddy?" Lex asked.

"Whatever," Ryan said dismissively.

"Whatever?" Lex scoffed offended and left with his coffee.

"That was kind of rude. You should apologize to Lex's money," Kara said to Ryan.

"He's leaving anyway. His dad offered him a new job," Ryan said dismissively.

"You don't know Lex's father. He would never do that," Kara doubted. "Now, stay put." Kara came back a few minutes later and found Ryan gone with his comic book still on the table.

"God damn it," Kara shook her head.

"Ryan ran out the back. He looked scared," Vicki told her.

"He should be scared of _me_ ," Kara said peeved and went out to look for him.

Kara found Ryan inside a dumpster truck about to be crushed. She casually went to the driver. "Hey, stop. There's a kid back there," she told him.

"Oh shit!" the driver said stopping the hydraulics.

Kara waited patiently for the dumpster truck to open. Ryan was completely covered in trash and smelled like it. "Hiding in a dumpster? You're not the sharpest tool in the shed, are you, kid," Kara said taking him out of the truck.

* * *

Lex met up with Kara at the barn that evening. "Where's your young sidekick?" he asked.

"Sleeping," Kara answered unconcernedly.

"He thinks of you as his big sister," Lex said amused.

"I guess I am...until tomorrow," Kara said.

"He growing on you?" Lex asked.

"Like a parasite," Kara replied.

"How was it being an only child?" Lex asked curiously.

"My parents only had me because they feared I would inherit a mental instability that was common on my mother's side of the family. So...it was kind of shitty, actually," Kara said.

"Sometimes, I wish I was an only child. That Lena can be a handful," Lex remarked.

"What happened?" Kara asked curiously.

"Lena was sent off to boarding school just like I had. I still see her on holidays," Lex said.

"I would love to meet her someday," Kara said interested.

"Maybe, you will," Lex smiled. "When Lena arrived, I felt like a true family but it caused distance between my father and mother. We all had to lie so Lena wouldn't find out the truth that she was my father's bastard."

"You would think someone of her high intelligence could have figured it out on her own," Kara said.

"Alas, no," Lex said sadly.

"So, when were you going to tell me about your father's job offer? I thought we had perfect trust with each other?" Kara asked accusingly.

"You know that's bullshit. You still have secrets from me," Lex said slightly spooked.

"None-the-less, I'm not interested in a long-distance relationship. So, it's either me or your father," Kara said to him.

"Direct, Miss Danvers. How about you come with me? Drop out of school and be my professional assistant," Lex offered.

"Lex, you're a manager now. You are the king of your shit factory with loyal shit-raking subjects. You want to give up your crown to be your father's jester? So, he can take your ideas and throw it in your face every day while his asshole friends laugh it up? Come now," Kara said disappointed in him.

"It's a stepping stone, Kara. It gives me the legitimacy to take my father's place once he finally steps down," Lex said.

"It's up to you, Lex, but I'm staying here with Alex," Kara said seriously.

"Any room for negotiation?" Lex asked.

"No," Kara shook her head.

* * *

The next morning, Eliza brought Ryan to the theater. "Mrs. Danvers, what a surprise," Vicki said delightedly.

"Ryan's been helping with the chores, so I figured he deserved a break. I'd like a cup of coffee. Give him whatever he wants. I'm going to be on the phone," Eliza said walking off.

"How you feeling, today?" Vicki asked conversationally.

"Much better, thanks," Ryan smiled.

"Do you think it's okay if friends have secrets?" Ryan asked naively.

"Why do you ask?" Vicki dodged.

"I think Kara's hiding something," Ryan said suspiciously.

"Everyone has secrets, Ryan," Vicki said.

"What's yours?" Ryan asked.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a secret," Vicki said obviously.

A server then took some glasses away from the counter. "You're a life-saver," Vicki said to her.

"She's not a nice person. You should fire her," Ryan said.

"Ryan, why would you say something like that?" Vicki asked offended.

"It's a secret," Ryan smiled.

* * *

Kara and Alex walked down the road where Eliza had hit Ryan. "This is so wrong accusing our little brother of lying to us," Kara mocked.

"Spare me," Alex said looking around for clues. "He was obviously running from someone if he ran into the street like that."

"His backpack is over there," Kara yawned pointing it out.

"Do you like wasting your time like this?" Alex yelled at her.

"No, I just like wasting your time. If you want to be a super-detective, you have to do this shit on your own," Kara said.

Alex looked through the backpack finding comic books and Twizzlers. "Nice," Kara said taking the Twizzlers and throwing away the Superman comics.

"Nothing out of the ordinary," Alex frowned.

Kara rolled her eyes and tore through a backpack pocket finding the photo of Ryan with his mom. "The plot thickens," Alex remarked looking over the photo.

"So, we have a psychic boy involved in a murder robbery who is not an orphan after all nor does he have amnesia," Kara summarized.

"How do you know all that?" Alex asked spooked.

Kara took out a newspaper clipping of the murder in Midvale. "As it happens that pawn store has...Superman comic books."

"How do you know about the psychic part?" Alex asked.

"That is my secret," Kara dodged.

* * *

Ryan watched adoringly as Eliza peeled apples. "Kara's the best thing that ever happened to you?" he asked.

"I wouldn't say that. With each day, I get the impression it was all a bad idea," Eliza said.

"Has she always been so strong?" Ryan asked.

"Kara is just like any ordinary girl," Eliza lied.

"If you say so," Ryan doubted as he continued to read her mind. "What's your greatest fear?"

"That I won't get this pie done before you have to leave," Eliza lied. "Why don't you go outside and shoot some hoops," she said freaked out by him.

Kara and Alex came home only to find the basement cellar open. "Oh, shit," Alex realized.

"I'll handle it," Kara said and then went downstairs where her spaceship was.

She found Ryan staring at the Kryptonian ship. "So...how can I help you?" Kara asked advancing on him.

"I read your mother's mind. I wanted to see it for myself," Ryan said.

"Curiosity killed the cat," Kara replied.

"I can read a person's thoughts but only on the surface, what they're thinking at that moment," he said. "Except you. I can't read your mind," Ryan said. "That's how I know you're different. Now, I know why."

"After everything I've told you and after reading so many minds, you thought you could pull this on me," Kara said contemplating her options.

"You keep my secret, I keep yours," Ryan bargained.

"It's not that simple, kid," Kara said to him.

"Sure it is. I stay with you as your little brother, I can tell if anyone gets close to finding it too. Like an early warning system," Ryan said. "I can tell you secrets others have, like Vicki."

"I already know about Vicki," Kara said.

"Everywhere I go, I hear people's thoughts. I can't block it out anymore," he said depressed.

"This your mother?" Kara asked taking out the picture.

"Yeah, she died," Ryan said tearfully. "I didn't want to tell you. I wanted Eliza to adopt me as she adopted you, so I would be safe."

"Who's after you?" Kara interrogated.

"These people, they made me steal for them. They threatened me, hit me," Ryan said tearfully. "You have to protect me, Kara. You're the only one that can."

Kara felt awkward with that concerning she was on the verge of killing him. "Come here, little bro. I got you," Kara said giving him a hug.

"What is this shit?" Alex asked coming down.

"We have an arrangement," Kara said.

"Bullshit, he knows our secret and he can read minds. He's a pathological liar and an accomplice to murder," Alex accused.

"Everyone deserves a chance at redemption," Kara said.

"Do you listen to yourself?" Alex asked.

Ryan stared wide-eyed as he read Alex's thoughts on all of Kara's killings. "Thank you, Alex. You were a great help," Kara smiled. She then turned to Ryan. "You're going to do exactly what I tell you, little brother, or her thoughts will happen for real."

"Okay," Ryan said freaked out.

* * *

That evening, there was a knock on the door. Alex answered the door and gave the blond woman a suspicious look. "I'm here for Ryan. I'm child protective services," Debra said showing a fake badge.

Alex looked at the badge somewhat convinced. "About time,"

Ryan then gave Debra a spooked look. Eliza and Kara came down the stairs and meet her. "You're here a little early," Eliza remarked.

"We can't thank you enough for taking Ryan in," Debra said.

"It was our pleasure," Eliza said.

"Thank you, so much," Ryan said tearfully to Eliza as Kara gave him no indication she would help him.

"Call us," Eliza said to him as he went with Debra.

Kara stepped out and watched as Ryan and Debra took off. She then turned to Eliza and Alex. "I'm going to go for an enthusiastic walk," she said and then followed the car.

* * *

Kara gave chase until Debra dragged Ryan out of the car into an open field and then to another road. There, a limo containing Lex stopped on the side of the road. Debra threw Ryan into the limo. Kara eyed the four occupants in the limo and continued the chase.

Lex was then tossed out of the limo once Ryan took the password from his mind for his account. Debra and his stepfather, James Gibson, then used that information to gain control of Lex's account. Kara walked up to Lex as he lay in the street.

"Still undecided about Metropolis?" Kara asked him.

Lex merely groaned. "Don't worry. I'll sweeten the deal. You stay here with me like a good boyfriend, and I'll take care of those guys that just stole all your money," Kara offered.

"Deal," Lex muttered.

Kara then took off after the limo finding them at a bowling alley parking lot. The two turned their guns on each other and fired. Debra fell to the ground with a shotgun blast to the chest while James had a punctured lung. Ryan ran off into the bowling alley with James in pursuit.

Kara eyed the dead Debra and then proceeded inside.

Ryan went behind the bowling pins to hide while James looked around. James finally located Ryan and began firing his shotgun at him blasting apart pins. James then went in the back and found Ryan cornered inside the machinery. Taking his shotgun, he aimed for Ryan's head.

Kara threw a bowling ball right at James using her X-ray vision. The bowling ball went through the machinery and punched a hole through his chest all the way through. James fell to the floor dead. Kara walked over to him impressed with herself.

"Now, that's what I call a strike," Kara grinned.

Kara then pulled Ryan out of the machinery. "You used me like bait," he accused.

"Well...no shit," Kara said obviously.

"I don't think I like you," Ryan said of her.

"Join the club," Kara said dismissively. "But consider this: I'm the only that can keep you safe from a society that would dissect you. More importantly, I'm the only one you can't read."

"I just want someone I can trust," Ryan said.

"You can trust Eliza," Kara assured him.

* * *

The next morning, Eliza, Alex, and Kara had a family meeting. "I'm not okay with this. This sucks," Alex said obnoxiously.

"He could be a useful asset," Kara argued.

"Yeah, let's have a family of X-Men? We already got a Cyclops, might as well have a Professor X too," Alex said sarcastically.

"His abilities are a little unnerving. I'm just not sure I'm ready for the responsibility of raising another child for several years," Eliza said. "Raising a child is a lifetime commitment."

"He'll be dead in six months," Kara revealed.

There was an awkward silence between them all. "Care to elaborate?" Eliza asked.

"He has a malignant brain tumor. From the looks of it, inoperable," Kara said. "It's what's giving him his abilities."

"Damn, well, we would have to test him to be sure," Eliza said.

"By all means," Kara said, confident in her diagnosis.

"You better not be lying to keep him here. That's a sick joke," Alex accused.

"I'm not lying," Kara said deadly serious.

"I suppose we can keep him here and make him comfortable," Eliza said sadly.

Alex looked away not wanting to be argumentative. "I'll take him to the theater," Kara said taking off.

* * *

At the Lex mansion, Lex met with his father, Lionel. "Shouldn't you be packing?" Lionel asked.

"I'm not going back to Metropolis," Lex said resolved.

Lionel chuckled at that. "That's all you've ever wanted since I gave you this shit factory manager position."

"I know why you want me back. You want to keep an eye on me," Lex said.

"You're making a mistake, Lex," Lionel said shaking his head.

"You know what those emperors you talked about were so afraid of? That their sons would become successful and raise an army of their own," Lex said.

"You think your future is in Midvale? I'm your future. Join me, Lex. Join me in Metropolis. How long have you been waiting for me to hear those words?" Lionel asked.

"I've waited a long time to hear other words from you for a long time," Lex said scornfully. "I'll return to Metropolis when the plot needs me to be there."

"At the head of an army?" Lionel figured. "Or do you think this girl of yours is enough to topple me?"

"She has nothing to do with this," Lex lied.

"Just remember this: If you do not rise to the challenge, she will," Lionel threatened referring to Lena. "And you're running out of time."

* * *

Kara brought Ryan to the theater. "How's it going?" Vicki greeted them.

"It looks like Ryan will be sticking around for a while," Kara said.

"That's great. I'm so happy for your family," Vicki smiled. "I want to thank you for your advice on one of my servers. She was stealing from me," she said to Ryan.

"Get whatever you want," Kara said charitably to Ryan.

"Your mom is a saint for taking in another. Think you can handle a little brother?" Vicki asked Kara.

"Sure," Kara said confidently.

"Remember, Kara, having a sibling is a lifetime commitment," Vicki said seriously.

"Right," Kara said awkwardly.

Kara sat down to Ryan as he drank down his milkshake. "For the next several months, no school, all fun. We're going to watch movies, drink alcohol, go places, and just enjoy life," Kara said to him.

"Cool," Ryan said smiling.

"But afterward, it's back to school and getting to work," Kara said seriously.

"Agreed," Ryan said shaking her hand. "You know, she really likes you," Ryan said of Vicki.

"I know," Kara nodded.

* * *

**Ten Years Later**

Kara and Alex dressed in black coats as they strolled through the Midvale cemetery. Upon reaching Ryan James' tombstone, Alex and Kara placed fresh flowers. "Even after all these years, it still hurts," Alex said as she cried on Kara's shoulder.

"It's okay," Kara said patting her back.

"I should have been nicer. I should have done more," Alex sobbed.

"He knew how you felt more than anyone else could," Kara assured her.

"I'm going to see mom. She's probably a wreck," Alex said leaving.

"I'll catch up," Kara said to her. Kara took out the photograph of Ryan and his mother and then fired heat vision into the tombstone. Once she was done, the picture was flashed onto the tombstone.


	20. Zombie Reaper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Alex work to track down a killer that can turn people into ash with the touch of his hand.

Eliza and Kara drove up to a gas station store. "Well, here we are," Kara said unenthusiastically.

"I'm only asking for two hours. Is that too much to ask?" Eliza asked impatiently.

"Is that a trick question?" Kara wondered.

"It's for a good cause," Eliza told her.

"Old and sick people give me the heebie-jeebies," Kara shuddered.

"Finally, something you're afraid of," Eliza mocked.

"We can't save them," Kara said coldly.

"That's not the point. We're saving them from loneliness. I would think you, of all people, would understand that," Eliza said.

"Damn," Kara realized.

"Don't forget the irises," Eliza reminded her.

Kara and Eliza brought the flowers inside. "You looking forward to your fishing trip with Ryan?"

"Not really," Kara said honestly.

"I thought you liked capturing, torturing, and killing things," Eliza smiled.

"Well, when you say it like that how could I refuse?" Kara smiled back.

"We have a new volunteer, Tyler Randall," Hank, the owner, introduced him.

Kara shook Tyler's hand and noticed he was wearing garden gloves. "Hank tells me you have the best produce this side of Metropolis," Tyler complimented.

"Let's not stroke her ego too hard," Kara said to Eliza's dismay.

"What brings you to Midvale?" Eliza asked Tyler.

"I came back for funeral preparations. I recently lost my mother," he said sadly.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Eliza said sympathetically.

"Let's see about those deliveries," Tyler said changing the subject.

* * *

The three of them went into a near-dead old person's home. Tyler approached Mrs. Sikes and gave her some flowers and pills. The old woman was in a great deal of pain and discomfort. "Is there anything that can be done?" Eliza asked Kara.

"Nope," Kara said as she scanned the woman's body finding cancer everywhere.

"Never get old and sick, son. The world will have no use for you then," Mrs. Sikes said bitterly.

"I'll bring you more irises tomorrow," Tyler promised.

"I like roses, white roses," Mrs. Sikes corrected.

"White roses it is," Tyler agreed.

"I like this one, Eliza," Mrs. Sikes smiled.

* * *

Kara looked over a fishing magazine at the theater to get some tips. "Looks like a real page-turner," Lex said to her.

"I'm going fishing with Ryan, and I don't want to disappoint him," Kara said sincerely.

"Of course," Lex allowed. "I went on a fishing trip with my dad once."

"He doesn't seem like the fishing type," Kara remarked.

"He wasn't. We were the bait. We went into a cage and saw a couple of Great Whites," Lex said.

"Oh, Lex, you're as rich as I am powerful," Kara said positively aroused.

"When you're my kind of rich, you have to do these types of things just to feel alive," Lex said.

"Why did you go?" Kara asked.

"He dared me to. Said I would be a bitch if I didn't," Lex answered.

"Good for him," Kara said smiling.

"We never went on another fishing trip after that," Lex said bitterly.

"I'm not really into fishing, but I'm trying to be a good sport for Ryan," Kara said.

"How about a football game? I got two extra tickets in the skybox for the Metropolis Sharks this Sunday. They're yours," Lex offered.

"You're so good to me, Lex," Kara said pleased.

Lex took off to conduct some shady business while Kara eyed Vicki crying. Sighing, Kara went over to her. "What's wrong?" she asked curiously.

"Jake's dad suffered another heart attack. It's not good," Vicki said.

"I'll come," Kara offered.

* * *

Kara and Vicki arrived at the hospital to see Jake's dad. He was in bad shape in his hospital bed. "Vicki? Where's Jake?" he asked. "I haven't seen my son, yet."

"Don't worry. He'll be here soon," Vicki assured him.

"So...where is Jake?" Kara asked.

"I don't know. His mom said he would be here," Vicki said confused.

* * *

That night, Kara came in and found Alex and Ryan working on the fishing gear. "How's Jake's dad?" Alex asked concernedly.

"Fucked up," Kara summarized.

Ryan glanced at Alex reading her mind. "Well, the fishing gear is ready to go," Alex sighed.

Kara sat down across from Ryan. "What if I told you we could see a Shark's game from the skybox? You want to go?" Kara asked.

"Yeah!" Ryan said enthusiastically.

"And how did you acquire these tickets?" Alex asked skeptically.

"Lex," Kara said obviously.

"That guy is a snake," Alex spat.

"Yes, but a really cuddly adorable one," Kara said.

"Wait, I thought you liked Vicki," Ryan said confused.

"It's the other way around," Kara corrected.

"What? Vicki and Jake are together," Alex said confused.

"It's complicated," Kara admitted.

"Especially you. I can't get a read on you at all," Ryan said confused as he read Alex.

"Don't read my mind. It's rude," Alex rebuked. "Vicki should tell Jake. It's not fair for either of them."

"Yeah, she should totally do it while his dad is about to die," Kara rolled her eyes.

"A relationship shouldn't be built upon guilt and pity," Alex replied.

Ryan stared at Alex realizing the truth about himself. "I'm going to take a walk."

"Damn it," Alex said realizing what she had done.

"Nice one, Alex. You only lasted a few days," Kara said disappointedly.

"It was going to come out eventually," Alex excused.

Kara walked out of the house and found Ryan staring up at the night sky. "I'm going to die, aren't I?" he asked.

"We all die eventually," Kara told him.

"How long do I have?" Ryan asked.

"Oh, I don't know. Six months maybe," Kara figured.

"I noticed the headaches were getting worse and my mind-reading powers became harder to control. I should have realized something was wrong," Ryan said.

"Your step-father should have taken you to a doctor earlier. He was an asshole," Kara said.

"So, that's why you allowed me to stay? Because I wouldn't be around for long," Ryan said teary-eyed.

"Yes," Kara said bluntly.

Ryan began to cry bitterly. Kara went over to him and gave him a hug. "When my planet was about to be destroyed, most resigned themselves to their fate. But a few fought to make sure their loved ones survived. I was one of those survivors. Superman was one of those survivors too. You will not resign yourself to this. We're going to fight this, Ryan," Kara said passionately.

"Okay," Ryan nodded.

"In the meantime, you have a choice to make. You can live filled with self-pity or you can enjoy everything this world has to offer," Kara said to him.

"I want to enjoy life," Ryan said resolved.

"Good choice. Now, come back and inside," Kara led him back inside the house.

* * *

The next day, Kara met up with Alex and Pete. "I got your text. So, Mrs. Sikes is gone."

"The official story is there was some kind of fire but all they found are her ashes," Alex said.

"And the unofficial?" Kara asked curiously.

"Spontaneous combustion," Alex answered.

"That is whack," Pete remarked.

"I don't know. That sounds like bullshit," Kara rolled her eyes.

"There are documented cases of it happening," Alex said smartly.

"Right," Kara doubted.

"Sounds like a case to be solved," Pete smiled.

* * *

Kara found Jake at the basketball court throwing hoops all by himself. "You still got it," Kara complimented.

"What are you doing here? Vicki send you?" Jake asked.

"No," Kara replied.

"Then, you've come to talk trash. It's okay. I deserve it," Jake said throwing another basket.

"Did you know I acquired a little brother the other day," Kara said conversationally.

"I do now," Jake said disinterestedly.

"He's going to die in six months more-or-less. He's still enjoying life to its fullest. So, why don't you drop the self-pity act," Kara told him.

"You don't understand. I'm a failure in my father's eyes. I lost my scholarship, I have no job prospects beyond the store, and I'm not college material. He's going to die knowing I'm a fuck-up," Jake said.

Kara got close to Jake. "You're right, Jake. You are a fuck-up but if you don't see your dad before he passes away, you'll be a piece of shit for the rest of your miserable life."

"You still don't get it. My father was varsity in three sports. He's the strongest man I ever met. To see him in the hospital like that all weak. I prefer the memory of what he once was over that," Jake said.

"You see, I have the opposite problem. My father was an asshole to me my whole life but at the very end, I saw something that resembled love and compassion for me in his final moments. You think physical strength is all there is?" Kara asked as she popped his basketball in her hands.

"I'm the most powerful person on this planet but if faced with death today, I'd cry like a little girl. Strength isn't just in your muscles. Strength is an attitude to fight the enemy until the very end even if it's impossible to win. Right now, your father is fighting the good fight waiting for you to come by," Kara told him.

"Why do you care?" Jake asked.

"I don't but unlike you, I came by to see your father. I guess, what few fucks I gave, is more than what you're giving right now," Kara chided.

"Damn, when did you get so wise all of a sudden?" Jake asked.

"Jake, ditch class and get your ass over to the hospital. Or God help me, I'll send you there as a patient," Kara said cracking her knuckles.

"Kara!" Alex called over.

Kara left Jake and went over to Alex. "Look what I found in the Daily Planet."

Kara read it over. "Body disappears at the morgue," she read.

"The coroner's body was disintegrated into ash," Alex pointed out.

"Just like Mrs. Sikes. Is that your point?" Kara asked impatiently.

"We need to investigate that house," Alex said fiercely.

"Do we?" Kara wondered.

* * *

At the house, Kara waited patiently as Alex took photos of Mrs. Sikes' bed that had an ash imprint on the sheets. "You know this is a crime scene, right?" Kara asked her.

"I don't see any yellow tape around it," Alex said dismissively.

"Well, okay then," Kara smirked. She then looked around for the obnoxious dog the woman had. With her X-ray vision, she spotted the dog's collar and a pile of ash.

"Damn," Kara shook her head.

"What?" Alex asked.

"It would appear Pepper has become actual pepper," Kara frowned pointing out the ash pile.

"That's not funny," Alex said seriously.

Kara then saw the white rose in the room. "Where's your mom?"

"At that produce place," Alex said.

"Call her now," Kara said seriously.

* * *

Eliza brought in some fresh produce into the storage area of the store when she got startled by Tyler. "I didn't see you there."

"Let me help with that," Tyler said grabbing her crate. His hands then caused the produce to turn to ash.

"Really?" Eliza sighed and then realized the danger she was in.

"What in tarnation?" Hank asked Tyler.

"Get the sheriff," Eliza backed away.

"Fuck that. I'm getting me gun," Hank said backing away. Tyler was on in him in a flash grabbing his arms. Hank immediately turned to ash.

Kara sped towards the store, X-ray visioned the inside and then went in getting between Tyler and Eliza. "Don't touch him!" Eliza said to her.

Tyler grabbed Kara's face turning her skin grey. Kara swat Tyler into some produce. "Damn, I actually felt that," Kara said feeling her face.

"Kara!" Eliza cried out as Kara collapsed on the floor.

Tyler was already long gone out of the store.

* * *

Alex came up to see Kara in the barn. "My mom is going to be fine, just a little shaken up. Police are looking everywhere for that creep."

"I don't think they're going to stop him," Kara said.

There was a long awkward pause. "Well, why not?" Alex asked impatiently.

"His heart isn't beating," Kara revealed.

"That doesn't make any sense," Alex said obviously.

"What does make sense in this town? How does he turn people to ash? When he touched me, it felt like the life-force was being drained out of me. It was different than my powers. I can quickly recover any loss of power. This was something...spiritual," Kara said.

"You saved my mother's life," Alex said gratefully.

Kara stared at Alex incredulously. "But it's also your damn fault this happened in the first place. Your weird-ass ship gave him these powers. Now, you need to put an end to this zombie," Alex ordered her.

* * *

In the "weird room" Alex did some research on the case with Kara and Pete at her side. "Tyler's been busy. He tried to kill his mother, got himself killed, and escaped from the morgue," Alex said.

"That is whack," Pete commented.

"Aside from painkillers, they also found a green rock shard embedded in his skin," Alex said.

"So, meteorite rock can do anything now? Even make someone a zombie reaper?" Kara scoffed.

"Why isn't everyone rising from their graves like Thriller?" Pete asked.

"I think it's the lethal combination of pain killers and meteorite," Alex figured.

"Really? That sounds like bullshit," Kara doubted.

Vicki then came in. "Don't you answer your phone?" she asked out of breath.

"What is it?" Alex asked declining to tell her she had been avoiding her calls.

"I just saw Tyler in the cemetery. He said he was going to give Jake's father peace," Vicki said.

"He means he's going to kill him," Kara said.

"No shit," Alex glared at her.

"That is whack. Did you call the cops?" Pete asked.

"No," Vicki said flatly.

"Call the cops? What the fuck, Pete," Kara said dismayed at him.

"Take him out for good this time," Alex ordered Kara.

"If you insist," Kara said and then walked off.

* * *

At the hospital, Jake finally got his ass over to his father's room. "Dad?" Jake asked as he slept.

"He can't hear you," Tyler said already in the room.

"Who the fuck are you?" Jake wondered.

"I'm here to help your father and you," Tyler said cryptically.

"Hey!" Jake protested grabbing him.

Tyler threw Jake across the room where he slammed into a sink and fell to the floor unconscious. "I can end your pain. Make it all go away," he said to Jake's dad. He then slowly took off his gloves for the kill.

"Tyler!" Kara shouted making him hesitate.

Kara sped over to Tyler and threw him across the room. "I heard from your friend, Kara. Seeing his father like this is tearing him apart. I can give them both peace," Tyler said.

"They don't deserve peace. They're both assholes," Kara told him.

"You're wrong," Tyler said getting up and rushing her.

Kara punched Tyler to the chest sending him out of the room and into the hallway. "You can't stop me, Kara. No one can," Tyler said to her.

"Oh really?" Kara doubted.

"Don't you see? It's better this way. I know it. I could see it in my mother's eyes," Tyler said.

"Your mother is alive. She's here in Midvale. Man, you really are a fuck-up. Couldn't even kill an old lady properly without powers," Kara mocked.

"You're lying," Tyler spat and tried to grab her.

Kara fired heat vision turning him into ash. "You see, I have that trick, too."

* * *

The following night, Lex "rented" the Metropolis Sharks for a game at an empty stadium in Midvale. Jake was made their quarterback and Jake's dad was well enough to witness it. "You alright, dad?" Jake asked after a touchdown.

"Never better," he replied with a smile.

Lex and Kara watched the game together while Vicki, Alex, and Ryan were in the stands down below. "What you did was really nice for Jake and for Ryan," Kara said heartfelt.

"Who says money can't buy happiness?" Lex smiled.

"Your father has money...and he's an asshole. This requires heart," Kara said. "Thank you, Lex."

* * *

The next morning, Kara and Ryan went fishing out on the lake. "Do you like to fish?" Ryan asked early on.

"Not really. It's boring," Kara said.

"Then why do it?" Ryan asked.

"It's not about catching a fish. I could catch one instantly if I wanted to. It's about enjoying the atmosphere and spending time together," Kara said.

"That's cool," Ryan said. "It just feels weird that you're being so nice to me because I am dying."

"It would be weirder if I wasn't nice," Kara replied.

"Last night, I think Vicki liked Alex. But I can't tell with Alex," Ryan said.

"Alex...deep down has feelings for girls. She never acknowledged it to herself even though it was obvious," Kara said.

"That's hawt," Ryan said immaturely.

"I know, right?" Kara agreed. "But a guy came along with a special power to persuade people to be whatever he wanted them to be. I had him persuade Alex she liked guys."

"Why?" Ryan asked curiously.

"To make life easier on her. She's had a rough life with her father missing and having an alien sister. I just wanted her to be happy," Kara said.

"Does she know?" Ryan asked.

"No," Kara answered. "Do you think I made the right call?"

"I don't know," Ryan said honestly.

"Good answer," Kara nodded. "Go ahead and tell me about my cousin's silly adventures."

"Well, there was this bad guy who could use his mind to...," Ryan began as Kara listened.


	21. The Election

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara runs for class president as students are being attacked by bees.

"Hey, Sasha, say something presidential," Alex asked as she took video of her.

"Slow down, Alex. The election hasn't even started yet," Sasha said downplaying expectations in an attempt to appear humble to gullible students.

"What do you think Sasha's chances are?" Alex asked Pete sitting down with him.

"Well, she knows most of the student government, she worked her way up, she's on a ton of committees, so I would say not a chance," Pete smiled. "I mean, she's got that nerdy face, those glasses, and messed up hair."

"Okay, what about Paul?" Alex asked.

"He's definitely the most qualified, but he's a total nerd," Pete said. "And then there's Felice, head cheerleader and president of the drama club. She's definitely going to win. I mean, she's so fine," Pete said drooling over the blond girl.

"You boys are pigs," Alex said disgustedly.

"Don't hate the player, hate the game," Pete said taking off.

"I saw you take Sasha's picture. Why didn't you take mine? Isn't that like a campaign finance rule?" Felice asked her.

"I am amazed and speechless you know about that. But I'm not the media nor under FCC jurisdiction, so you can go fuck yourself," Alex smiled.

"What about that editorial? You can only endorse one candidate so who's it going to be?" Paul asked.

"Who cares? No matter what she says, people are going to vote for me," Felice said fiercely.

"I think you're taking this too damn seriously," Alex told her off.

"If you want to avoid the pain and humiliation of losing, drop out now," Felice said to Paul.

"Girl, my spirit is literally crushed every day by my tiger mom. Losing an election? I wouldn't even feel it," Paul told her.

Felice scoffed at him as she and her groupie took off.

* * *

Kara had a good laugh as she read Alex's Torch about Paul being swarmed by bees in his own bathroom. "That is my all-time worst nightmare. I swell up over one bee sting but one hundred. I mean, that is whack," Pete said of the article.

"The real question is how did they get into Paul's bathroom," Kara wondered.

"The EPA from Metropolis is coming to investigate," Alex said.

"This is really going to shake up our class election," Pete remarked.

"Paul's name is still on the ballot," Alex reminded him.

"Out of sight, out of mind. He might get some sympathy votes but that's it," Pete said.

"Yeah, I concur. Paul is fucked," Kara agreed.

"Besides, there's a new candidate on the horizon that's going to make things interesting," Pete smiled.

"Oh, and who's that?" Alex asked skeptically.

The three then encountered a "Kara Danvers for President" sign displayed across the hallway. "Good work, Pete. I knew I could count on you," Kara said giving him a stack of bills.

"What have you two done?" Alex asked horrified.

"I see a big future in front of you in politics. You're straight forward and say it how it is. People love that tough talk," Pete said to Kara.

"Have you lost your God damn mind? Kara is the last person you want as class president," Alex rebuked him.

"Wow, where is that sisterly loyalty?" Kara mocked.

"You need to drop out right now," Alex demanded. "You will make a mockery of the system."

"Perhaps the system should be mocked. It's a stupid popularity contest for a position that has no power. These students will vote for whoever bribes them the most or who has the greater cult of personality like some Third-World country," Kara pointed out.

"Why didn't you run, Pete?" Alex asked.

"I know my strengths plus Kara is paying me to campaign for her," Pete said.

"You planned this in advance," Alex accused.

"I had a feeling you would act like this," Kara said.

"You will expose who you are to the world. You don't need more scrutiny," Alex said seriously.

"Come on, I can win this election as normal human Kara Danvers," Kara said confidently. Kara then addressed the students in the hall. "Who wants to party at Lex's mansion and get drunk as fuck?"

The students immediately cheered for her. "Who's going to tell Principal Kwan to eat a fat dick?" Kara continued.

"Who's going to bring back the soda machines and get rid of healthy foods at the cafeteria?" Kara asked them. "This girl will. I'm not just any girl. I'm a supergirl," Kara said charismatically.

"Kara! Kara! Kara!" the students cheered for her.

Alex looked over the crowd with total dismay. Kara turned to Pete. "Make sure I have the jock vote."

"On it, boss," he said taking off.

* * *

Kara and Alex walked down the halls arguing when stopped by an outraged Sasha. "Kara, what's going on? Why are you running? You've never shown any interest in running for student government."

"Don't worry. It's just a gag," Kara lied.

"So, you're going to take your name off the ballot?" Sasha asked expectedly.

"Yeah, sure," Kara lied.

"Well, good, because this election is far too important to be made into a joke," Sasha said super-serious.

"I completely agree," Kara lied.

"It's bad enough with Felice," Sasha sighed.

"I heard she's throwing a party with a band and catering," Alex shook her head.

"She's trying to buy this election like one of her quarterbacks," Sasha said freaking out and stormed off.

"I'll say," Kara agreed. "Hey, pledge to vote for me and you get a free t-shirt," Kara said to a random guy.

"Sure," he said signing the form.

"Tell your friends," Kara told him as he left.

"What...the...fuck, Kara?" Alex asked her.

"She's a little too obsessed over this. Time to bring her back down to Earth," Kara said unconcernedly.

"You can't bribe the entire school and think you will win. Everyone knows you're a bitch, Kara," Alex said scornfully.

"Projection much," Kara shot back.

"I will roast you in the Torch," Alex threatened.

"Neither I nor the student body gives a shit," Kara smiled back.

"You have as much chance at winning as I am becoming head cheerleader," Alex said walking off.

* * *

Eliza looked over a flier with Kara's face on it. "Kara Danvers for class president?" she questioned.

"Nice," Ryan said giving Kara a high-five.

"Tell her to drop out immediately," Alex said.

"You're jealous," Ryan detected.

"Get out of my head," Alex ordered him.

"I think it's a terrific idea. Maybe it will make Kara less anti-social," Eliza said thoughtfully.

"She will expose us all," Alex said obviously.

"This doesn't force her to expose her gifts," Eliza downplayed.

"She will use them anyway," Alex argued.

"All I want to be is a place holder so bitchy cheerleaders and overly ambitious librarians don't turn the school upside down," Kara said defensively.

"And what about Paul?" Alex asked.

"He's lucky to be alive with all those bee stings," Kara rolled her eyes.

"It can't be a coincidence that Paul got swarmed by bees right before the election. Nothing is a coincidence in this town," Alex said.

* * *

Kara strolled into the theater finding it eerily vacant. "Wow, finally some peace and quiet around here," Kara remarked.

"Very funny. Beaner has been trying to get us out of business since we started. I've tried coupons, price cuts, and ads in the ledger. Nothing has worked," Vicki said frustrated.

"At this rate, we will have to close our doors in a month," Vicki said depressed.

"Lex will just pour more money into the place. No worries," Kara figured.

"He's been silent on it. Besides, this is my battle to win or lose, and I am determined to win," Vicki said determinedly.

"I don't know, Vicki. How about you play good movies?" Kara suggested.

"I refuse to play Michael Bay films just to raise revenue. It's just wrong," Vicki said principled. "I heard you're running for class president."

"Yep. I'm going to kick ass," Kara said confidently.

"I think you would make a great class president," Vicki complimented.

"I do too," Kara agreed. "But why do you think so?"

"You're honest and you have an innate sense of justice," Vicki said. "I can see it on your face whenever you think someone is being mistreated."

"Everything you just said, was so right," Kara agreed.

* * *

Kara strolled into the Lex mansion. "Kara Danvers for class president," Lex toasted her.

"How did you know I was running?" Kara asked suspiciously.

"Found this on my windshield in town," Lex said showing her the flier. "The real question is why didn't you tell me? I thought we were partners?"

"It's not that big of a deal," Kara downplayed.

"It's a stepping stone to bigger and greater things, Kara," Lex disagreed.

"If you say so," Kara allowed.

"What's your play?" Lex asked.

"To make a mockery of the system and keep the wrong people out of office. Also...to fuck with Principal Kwan," Kara said.

"Don't you want to make a difference?" Lex asked.

"No," Kara said obviously.

"Good, you have realized the corrupt nature of politics. You're not one of those gullible people that believe in hope and change," Lex said lining up his shot at the pool table.

"God forbid we have that," Kara smirked.

"Did you come here for a campaign donation?" Lex asked.

"I'm here because of the Talon," Kara said.

"The fact that it's been empty these last two weeks?" Lex said irritably.

"Yeah," Kara said flatly.

"Vicki is doing an admirable job, but I am not going to subsidize a money-losing operation. The Talon has to find its own feet," Lex said.

"Well, you could at least come by every so often and act like you give a shit," Kara said.

"Impressive, you're already advocating for your constituents," Lex said condescendingly.

"This is about business, Lex. Whatever happened to that shit about owning the art market in town?" Kara asked.

"I have my father sending accountants to my house every other week. I can't afford to look like a fool," Lex said. "I'm sorry."

"Then we take control of the Talon and force some needed changes," Kara argued.

"A corporate take over of the Talon? An attractive option but it would crush Vicki. I still have hope she will pull through. I'll wait until she's completely out of options," Lex said.

"Fine, whatever," Kara sad becoming disinterested.

"You need a better campaign slogan. Everyone has used this one including me," Lex advised.

"You ran for student office?" Kara asked curiously. "Did you win?"

"Of course," Lex said obviously.

"Any tips?" Kara asked.

"Destroy the opposition, however you can," Lex smiled.

* * *

Kara manned a presidential booth in the hall with a new slogan: Kara Danvers-The Supergirl. The posters all had Superman's "S" crest symbol on them. "You're going to expose us with this nonsense," Alex hissed at her.

"It's reverse psychology, Alex. It's so on the nose it couldn't possibly be true," Kara grinned. "It's like a Russian spy in the CIA wearing a KGB t-shirt at a party."

"Only that asshole eventually got caught," Alex brought up.

"Yeah, years later," Kara rolled her eyes.

"The real Superman would be pissed you're using his symbol," Alex said.

"Too bad he didn't copyright it like a dumbass. Besides, it's my family crest too, so he can go fuck himself," Kara said dismissively.

"Supergirl? Very catchy," Vicki said to Kara.

"I know, right?" Kara smiled.

"You got my vote," Vicki said.

"I was thinking of having my election rally at the Talon. I'll bring a bunch of people by," Kara said.

"That sounds great," Vicki said happily.

"You're running to boost sales at the Talon. That's corrupt as fuck," Alex scolded.

"Oh, that got your blood pumping? Not the bribery and intimidation?" Kara scoffed.

"Alright, Kara, whatever," Alex walked off.

"Why are you being like this? Don't you want to share in my glory?" Kara asked her.

"I just want to know what you stand for," Alex said skeptically.

"Truth, justice, and the American way," Kara smiled.

"You want to be more specific like where you stand on the issues?" Alex asked.

"No," Kara shrugged.

"What about the art budget, the menu for the cafeteria meals, the dress code debate, and the student privacy issues on the locker switches," Alex said.

"How about this? When I win, and I will win, you can be my chief of staff and make all these fixes yourself," Kara told her.

"Really?" Alex asked intrigued. "I mean, no, you need to stand on your own," she said and then walked off.

Pete then came over to Kara. "We got you for a volleyball game to get the jock vote and a public appearance at the band concert."

"Sure but what about the platform?" Kara asked thoughtfully.

"Who cares? They like you, they vote for you," Pete said dismissively.

"Agreed," Kara said giving him a fist-bump.

* * *

Kara strolled into the "weird room" and found Alex typing away. "You done with my endorsement, yet?" Kara asked impatiently.

"I didn't promise any such thing," Alex shot her down.

"Alex, what more do you want?" Kara pleaded.

"I have better things to do right now like my bee story," Alex said.

"Nobody gives a shit," Kara pointed out.

"Somebody needs to," Alex said. "The beehives across the state are empty. It's like the colonies up and left."

"It sounds like someone is directing them," Kara figured.

"Bees can't be controlled like that," Alex said doubtfully. "How goes the platform?"

"Haven't even started. Too busy going to parties," Kara smiled

"I can't believe it took one day for you to compromise everything you stood for to gain popularity," Alex said disappointed.

"Bitch, I was compromised on day one," Kara chuckled. "Better be nice to me or I'll pull your funding."

Kara then walked over to Alex's latest edition. "No, no, no, I'm not done proof-reading it, yet," Alex tried to stop her as she looked through the folder.

Kara eyed the endorsement for Paul, the bee victim. "You endorsed Paul? What a shocking twist and betrayal," Kara said peeved.

"I had to be objective. He's still in the race, and he will be back on his feet by the time he takes office," Alex said defensively.

"He's going to get last place. I guarantee it and you will be a laughingstock," Kara predicted.

"Like I'm not already," Alex shook her head.

"We're sisters, alright. I can give you whatever you want. I won't fight anything you suggest. Together, we can rule this school and make things the way we want them to be," Kara said.

"You're only doing this to make our school a mockery like everything else. I mean, how is it going to look if I endorse my own sister?" Alex asked.

"Good point," Kara allowed. "Damn," she realized.

"Now, get out of my office," Alex ordered.

* * *

Kara and Pete went to the theater and still found it mainly empty. "Taking a break from the campaign trail?" Vicki asked as they came in.

"It's amazing how many people I never gave a shit about until now," Kara mused.

"I'm here to take advantage of your two-for-one deal," Pete smiled.

"Figured that would be my last step before I institute topless waitressing," Vicki sighed.

"I'd buy that for a dollar," Pete smiled and earned a high-five from Kara.

"Looks like you have some customers," Kara pointed out.

"They're only here because Jake forced them too," Vicki said. "The Beanery owner came by today. He said he was going to make it his mission to burn this place to the ground. Then he had the nerve to tell me it wasn't personal, just business."

"So, how's political life?" Vicki asked changing the subject.

"It's been a slight challenge. It showed me I can't trust my sister to be a team player," Kara said bitterly.

"How's your speech coming?" Vicki asked.

"Pete hasn't written it yet," Kara sighed.

"Maybe, I can write your speech for you," Vicki said flirtatiously.

"Really, that would be great," Kara agreed.

"Glad to see business is booming," Lex said sarcastically as he came by.

"It's hard when even your regular customers blow you off," Vick shot back.

"I've had my eye on the situation for some time now," Lex excused.

"Waiting for me to fail?" Vicki assumed.

"Most new ventures don't make it. You must prepare yourself for that eventuality," Lex said.

"And here I thought you didn't like to lose," Kara chided.

"I don't but as an investor, I know when I have to cut my losses," Lex said.

"What do suggest I do?" Vicki asked.

"The Beanery has declared war. You have to get creative, get your hands dirty. Nothing illegal, mind you," Lex said.

"Of course," Kara smiled.

"I'm not going to compromise my integrity even to keep this place," Vicki refused and walked off.

"But we would, wouldn't we?" Kara asked a smiling Lex.

* * *

At the cafeteria, Kara continued to pass out Supergirl buttons and sat down with Pete. "I took a lunch poll, and I think you still have a shot," Pete said.

"Well, I better with both Felice and Paul out of the race," Kara said disgruntled.

"What are the chances of two presidential candidates going down by bees? I mean, that is whack," Pete said.

"Excellent observation as usual, Pete," Kara complimented.

Alex came by their table. "How's it going?"

"No comment so she can't misquote you," Pete glared.

There was an awkward pause between them. "So...you hear about Felice?" Kara asked.

"Yeah, I was just at the medical center. She was stung way worse than Paul. She's in a coma," Alex said gravely.

"That reminds me of a story. Sasha was stung by a whole hive of bees, last year. The funniest thing all year," Kara recalled.

"You think because of that she's controlling them?" Alex wondered.

"Well...no shit," Kara replied obviously.

"Then you better watch your back," Alex warned.

"Sure," Kara rolled her eyes.

* * *

Kara went to her locker and got ambushed by Sasha. "I just heard about Felice," she said.

"Holy shit!" Kara said startled.

"Sometimes things happen for a reason. I mean, she didn't care about this election as much as me," Sasha said.

"Well, I give even less of a shit over it so that blows your theory out of the water," Kara smiled.

"That's good news. You don't have to run anymore. With Felice out of the picture, the best thing you can do is have me run things," Sasha said.

"Yeah, but what about democracy...and shit?" Kara asked not taking her seriously.

"Look, Kara, my parents are really riding my ass hard on this. They think if I don't win, I won't get into a good college. You have other activities. This is my thing. Why don't you just drop out?" Sasha explained.

"Sorry, but I couldn't possibly let down my supporters like that," Kara said.

"You're making a mistake," Sasha glared.

"That sounded almost like a threat. You wouldn't know how those bees ended up attacking Paul and Felice, would you?" Kara asked knowingly.

"Are you accusing me of something?" Sasha asked.

"No, just heavily implying something," Kara smirked and walked off.

* * *

Kara sat in the theater with a blank piece of paper as she thought about something deep. "Good start," Vicki commented on her blank page.

"I can't think of what to say," Kara admitted.

"Just say what you believe and the rest is easy," Vicki encouraged.

"What do I believe?" Kara wondered.

"I believe in this theater, in the entrepreneurial spirit," Vicki sighed. "I wanted to show old classic movies."

"Just not Michael Bay films," Kara frowned.

Kara and Vicki then heard noises in the ventilation system. Kara X-ray visioned the ceiling and saw hundreds of them looking for an exit. "Did you hear that?" Vicki asked her.

"Yeah, we got like five seconds to move," Kara said nonchalantly and then got Vicki to her feet. Kara placed Vicki in a closet room and shut the door. She then sped over to Vicki's office, waited for all the bees to come in, and then closed the door.

The bees went straight for Kara but their sting had no effect on her. Kara blasted the room with frost breath killing all of the bees within seconds. Once she was done, the office was ruined but all the bees were dead on the floor. "This is going to be a big clean up job," Kara realized seeing the mess.

* * *

Kara came over to Vicki's house to nurse her injuries. "I can't believe you didn't get stung."

"I got tough skin," Kara excused.

"The insurance forms are going to be worse than these stings," Vicki said miserably.

"I had a good time tonight...except for the bees," Kara smiled.

"We should do this more often," Vicki joked. "Too bad for your speech."

"Nah, no big deal," Kara said dismissively. "Right now, I need to find Sasha."

"Why?" Vicki wondered.

"I think she's behind the bee attacks," Kara said seriously.

"You should talk to Alex about that," Vicki recommended.

"We're not really talking, right now," Kara said referring to her endorsement of Paul.

"She only thought what she was doing was right," Vicki said in her defense.

"I know," Kara sighed. "But it still stings."

* * *

The next morning, Kara came to investigate Sasha's place. She went straight for a shack, opened the door, and then looked around. "Vicki told me about the Talon," Alex said grabbing her shoulder.

"Holy shit!" Kara said startled.

"Thanks for the call," Alex said sarcastically.

"I'm not apologizing...traitor," Kara glared back at her.

"Let's just get this over with," Alex said looking around.

Kara scanned the room and found a beehive above them. "Well...shit," she realized.

"I think Sasha is emitting a bee pheromone," Alex theorized.

"Oh really? That sounds like bullshit," Kara doubted.

"How else do you explain what's happening here?" Alex asked impatiently. "She was stung a thousand times by African bees. She was allergic to them. She should have died."

"The greatest of ironies," Kara smirked.

"She was found near the impact crater, your impact crater," Alex said.

"You putting this on me?" Kara asked dumbfounded.

"I don't blame you, Kara. Not anymore," Alex said sincerely.

"Well, about time," Kara said.

"I blame your parents," Alex clarified.

"Damn," Kara sighed. "Well, we better go find her before I win that vote."

* * *

As it happened, while Kara and Alex were snooping around Sasha's place, Sasha was snooping around the Danvers barn until she ran into Kara. "You wanted to see me?" Sasha asked awkwardly.

"I've decided to not drop out. I'm going to kick your ass," Kara said.

"You couldn't have just told me that by text," Sasha said irritably.

"Yeah but I really really wanted to waste your time," Kara smiled.

"Mission accomplished," Sasha said about to leave.

"You think you can win by putting your opponents in the hospital? That isn't going to work on me," Kara said to her. "I know you're behind the attacks."

"So, what are you going to do about it? Even if the police believe you, there's no way to stop me. No one can," Sasha said arrogantly.

"I can," Kara said confidently.

"You want a fight, Kara? Is that why you lured me here? What were you going to do, Kara?" Sasha challenged and then concentrated hard.

Kara grabbed her by the neck. "You may be thick-skinned but what about your mother?" Sasha asked her.

"What if I kill you here and now?" Kara threatened.

"The bees will still attack. Either kill me or save her," Sasha told her.

Kara let Sasha go and ran off towards Eliza who was on a tractor outside. Kara sped over to Eliza, picked her up, and sped her away from the bees into the basement. "I've never seen bees attack like that!" Eliza said freaked out.

* * *

Sasha retreated back to her shack only to find Kara waiting. "How did you get here? What about your mom?" Sasha asked surprised.

"She's fine but it's over for you," Kara said coldly.

"I still have a speech to write. And don't think you can stop me. I can send my bee swarm into a filled-up auditorium, and you know what I can do with them," Sasha said.

"At first, I only got into this election for funsies. But now, I have to do it to prevent crazy bitches like you from getting power," Kara said.

"There are two people in this world: leaders and followers. My parents taught me to be a leader," Sasha told her.

"I'm neither a leader or a follower. I just do whatever the fuck I want," Kara said advancing on her.

"Experience my full power and despair," Sasha said aggressively as she summoned all of her bees to her. The bees burst through the windows as they swarmed inside.

Sasha grinned evilly as all of her bees came in. "You're allergic, remember," Kara reminded her.

"I don't care as long as I take you down," Sasha said insanely.

"Well, okay then," Kara said and then fired heat vision at two propane attacks igniting them. The shack, the bees, and everything inside exploded in a huge fireball. Kara calmly walked away from the fire with Sasha burned to a crisp.

* * *

At the auditorium, Kara addressed the student body. "Good morning. In less than an hour, you will vote for your new class president along with students from around the world that are doing the same exact thing, for the betterment of mankind. Mankind...it should have new meaning for all of us today. We can't be consumed by our petty differences anymore. We will be united in our common interests. Once again, we have been called to fight for our freedoms. Not from tyranny, persecution, or oppression," Kara said looking straight at Principal Kwan.

"But from annihilation. We're fighting for our right to live, to exist, and should we win the day we will have declared in one voice we will not go quietly into the night! We will not vanish without a fight! We're going to live on! We're going to survive! Today, we celebrate our independence!" Kara concluded.

The auditorium was on their feet giving Kara a standing ovation. Even Alex reluctantly stood up and clapped for her. When the vote was count, Kara won overwhelmingly.

* * *

At the Talon, the theater was filled with Kara's supporters. "Good job, man," Kara complimented Pete. Kara then turned to Alex who was taking photographs.

"You were right to endorse Paul. I got caught up in the popularity rush," Kara admitted.

"You say that now because you won. No one can ever set limits on you. You bribed the entire student body and gave a ridiculous speech ripped off from Independence Day. How do you live with yourself?" Alex asked outraged.

"Alex, who ran for VP?" Kara asked as she ate a Cheeto.

Alex frowned and looked it up on her phone. "The fuck? Paul Chan," she realized.

"As it happens, he was the only one running. I got him to drop out of the presidential race and run for VP unopposed while he was in the hospital. I intend to resign as my first official act," Kara revealed.

"What was the point?" Alex asked stupified.

"To win," Kara smiled. "Also, my campaign is giving the Talon a solid boost and my popularity has never been higher. As soon as I actually make real decisions, people are going to start to hate me."

"Then why did you give me so much shit for endorsing Paul?" Alex asked.

"Because you didn't trust me to do the right thing," Kara said obviously.

"I'm really proud of you, Kara. You did the right thing in the most half-assed way possible. One student is dead and two are hospitalized," Alex said unimpressed.

"Nice crowd," Lex said pleased with Vicki.

"I think we will be having more nights like this," Vicki said happily.

"How do you figure?" Lex wondered.

"The Beaner has multiple health violations they have been trying to cover up. I was told by a vendor and got Alex to get a reporter on it. In summary, they're fucked," Vicki smiled.

"Very creative," Lex applauded. "I'm impressed. Just remember that what you did to them, your other competitors will try to do to you."

"Congrats on the election. Does this mean you will be at school more often doing trivial work?" Lex asked.

"Don't worry, Lex. I'm all yours. I'm resigning tomorrow and that nerd Paul Chan can be president," Kara said.

"Well, you don't have to be an elected official to change the world," Lex remarked.

"Ever thought about getting into politics?" Kara asked.

"Someday I'd like to be president," Lex said ambitiously.

"Well, if an Arkansas hillbilly and a Texas cowboy can be one, why can't you?" Kara figured.

"Exactly and when I do, I want you to be at my side," Lex smiled.

"One step at a time, Lex," Kara smiled.


	22. The Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex gets a boyfriend but nothing is as it seems when Kara investigates him.

Dr. Strange was minding his own business as he drove down a dark road like a maniac in his sportscar. "I did the best I could for that kid. His hands were literally crushed by tires," he said to his associate on speakerphone.

"Nobody is blaming you, Steve," his associate assured him.

"Well, good, and if he tries to sue me I will fight to the bitter end," Dr. Strange promised. He then noticed a teenage boy on the road.

"What the fuck?" Dr. Strange wondered.

His car suddenly went for a spin, went through the guard rail, off a cliff, and down into the river.

* * *

At Midvale High Career Day, Kara stopped by a US Air Force booth. "I see you in uniform flying. Ever consider a career in the Air Force?" the recruiter asked bored.

"Fuck yeah! How do I sign up?" Kara asked enthusiastically.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Alex asked pulling her aside.

"Trying to be a good patriot, serving my country, being all I can be," Kara said obviously.

"You would never pass the background check, you would expose us all, and be used as a weapon of mass destruction for the government," Alex told her.

Kara turned back to the recruiter. "Let's just say I had Superman's powers. What would you do with me?"

"Treat you like any other airman. We're all equal in the Force. We would ask that you apply for our Special Forces unit," the recruiter replied.

"But would you make me into your weapon to intimidate nations, kill terrorists, and assassinate world leaders?" Kara asked.

"If you had Superman's powers...fuck yeah," the recruiter whispered.

"I'll think about it," Kara smiled walking away.

"You're unbelievable. Superman never joined the military because he knew it could tip the balance of power in the world," Alex scolded.

"The US can kick the ass of the rest of the world without needing Superman," Kara rolled her eyes.

"That just makes it worse," Alex said obviously.

"Maybe, with me and America combining forces we could finally create a planet-wide government...under our control," Kara said. "A United States of Earth."

"You don't take orders, you inspire no one, and you're reckless," Alex pointed out.

"What's stopping you from signing up? I bet you would be great in a para-military organization," Kara said.

"Don't be stupid. I want to be a biologist. I want to save people rather than kill them," Alex said.

"I prefer to do both, often at the same time," Kara smiled. She went over to a smiling Pete. "What are you so damn happy about?"

"I just landed a job with the mayor's election campaign this summer," Pete said enthusiastically.

"I knew our campaign would be a stepping stone for you," Kara said pleased.

Alex came back from the Daily Planet booth. "Wow, Alex, you look nice," Pete remarked on her business attire.

"Thanks, I was going for professional," Alex said.

"Damn, we just got burned," Kara realized with both them wearing t-shirts and jeans.

"Some of us give a shit about our future," Alex said scornfully.

"Alex, there are only four intern slots available and over five hundred applicants. You have like no chance," Kara said.

"Fuck you, Kara. I'm the head of the school newspaper," Alex pointed out.

"That you created for yourself," Kara pointed out. "How about I get Lex to pull some strings at the Inquisitor?"

"I want nothing to do with that tabloid rag," Alex rejected.

"You can try again when you go to Metropolis," Pete suggested.

"Why would you be going to Metropolis?" Kara wondered.

"The student journalism conference, the one you were supposed to sign us up for?" Alex looked at Kara crossly.

"Not ringing a bell," Kara shook her head.

"Damn it. Now, it's too late to get in. You never care about anything besides yourself. You just don't give a shit," Alex said angrily and stormed off.

"Alex, I think you need to just calm down," Kara told her.

Alex proceeded to give her the middle finger and walked off.

* * *

A pissed-off Alex went over to her locker but was interrupted by a fellow student, Justin, who had returned. "Hey! How are you?" Alex asked smiling. "When did you get back?"

"Yesterday. Listen, I just wanted to thank you for all those emails you sent. They really got me through a tough time," Justin said sincerely.

"I'm sure lots of people kept in touch," Alex downplayed.

"You would be surprised. For most of my friends, I was out of sight, out of mind," Justin said bitterly.

"I know the feeling," Alex said referring to Kara. "So, when will we see your next cartoons?"

Justin showed his broken hand to her. "Unfortunately, my drawing hand is shot."

"I am so sorry," Alex said sympathetically.

"It's alright. I'm in the process of reevaluating my life. So, is there any chance I could buy you a cup of coffee?" Justin offered.

Kara strolled towards them like a shark. "Why not? Let's get out of here before my sister destroys you," Alex said taking him away. As the two walked away, Alex felt something in her mind snap that this was a good thing for her.

Kara eyed Justin curiously as her superior memory recalled everything about him and his accident.

* * *

Lex received an unexpected visitor at the mansion. The middle-aged blond woman strolled right in and found Lex at his desk. "Well, isn't this a surprise," Lex said amused.

"Hello, Lex," Lillian Luthor said to him.

"It's been years. Why the sudden burst in sentimentality?" Lex asked her.

"Don't be an ass. I have every right to visit my son in my own house," she shot back.

"Yes, that's what it's all about. You stayed with my father just for the money," Lex accused.

"I know you're angry with me, but we need to talk," Lillian said seriously.

"I can't imagine anything you could say that would interest me," Lex said dismissively. "Enjoy the grounds," he said taking off to his room.

* * *

Alex took Justin to the "weird room" to look over Alex's archive of his comics. "Yep, this is my favorite one," Alex pointed out.

Hey, guys," Kara said entering.

"You know Justin," Alex introduced.

"How could I forget? You had such magical hands. I could never do what you do. Such precision, such technique," Kara said impressed.

"If you're going to be a bitch, do it somewhere else," Alex scolded.

"It's okay. I'm used to it," Justin said lamely.

"Did they ever find the driver that hit you?" Kara asked curiously.

"No, I don't remember much of what happened," Justin shook his head.

"What do you remember?" Alex asked perked up.

"A little bit of the license plate: DDI," he said.

"We should look into it," Alex said intrigued.

"I'm sure the police can handle it," Kara said condescendingly.

"If we find anything, we'll pass it on," Alex snapped at her.

"God damn," Kara said backing off.

"Okay," Justin said awkwardly seeing the two sisters square off.

"Anyway, I talked to Lex. He scored us two tickets to the conference, so you can get off my back about it," Kara said.

"Don't worry about it, Kara. Justin is already signed up, and I'm going as his guest," Alex rejected.

"Or we could all go together," Justin said friendly.

"No, Kara isn't interested in journalism anyway," Alex said quickly.

"I think...I can speak for myself, thank you," Kara stared her down.

"Right, I think I should probably get going," Justin said awkwardly and then fumbled his papers on the floor.

"Let me help you," Alex said assisting him.

Kara eyed them as they worked together. Justin gave her an appreciative smile. Kara couldn't help but notice some chemistry between them but also glanced at a newspaper article about a doctor that had lost his hands in a car accident.

* * *

Vicki came by the house as Kara and Ryan looked over one of Justin's comics. "The art is good but I'm not interested in the story," Ryan frowned.

"I concur," Kara agreed.

"Hey, Kara, is your mom around? I wanted to order more of her pies," Vicki said.

"She's at class. I can help you," Kara volunteered.

"Didn't expect to see you here. I thought you would be proof-reading the next Torch edition," Vicki said.

"I don't actually do anything at the Torch," Kara clarified.

"Are you two still fighting?" Vicki asked.

"Yep," Ryan said having already read Alex's mind.

"What's going on with you two?" Vicki asked concerned.

"Alex thinks she can impress Justin by treating me like shit. It's a tale as old as time, but I am going to get even in the end," Kara said determinedly.

"You jealous?" Vicki wondered.

"Of Justin? No, the guy's a cripple," Kara scoffed.

"Wow, I meant Alex," Vicki clarified.

"I don't need sisterly attention. I actually prefer it when she's not around," Kara said. "I'd rather be with my bro," Kara said giving Ryan a fist-bump.

"Is this thing with Lex serious?" Vicki asked curiously.

"We're not really committed or anything. We have an arrangement of a sort," Kara said vaguely.

"So, you don't really love him?" Vicki questioned.

"Love is a strong word for it," Kara agreed.

"Maybe he isn't the right one for you, Kara," Vicki suggested.

"Yeah, maybe," Kara said staring right at her. "So...how many pies did you want?"

"Dozen," Vicki said softly.

"How's Jake these days? I heard his dad feels better," Kara asked.

"He's great," Vicki lied.

"Well, okay then," Kara smiled knowingly.

"Good luck. I hope you work things out with Alex. She's a good friend to me. Bye," Vicki said leaving.

Kara waited for her to be gone and then turned to Ryan. "Alright, Professor X, what do you got for me?"

"She likes you...a lot," Ryan smiled. "She's jealous of you and Lex."

"What about Alex?" Kara asked.

"She's jealous there too. I think she's conflicted between you too. There's a lot of confusion there, but she's definitely over Jake. It's just a pity relationship now," Ryan said.

"Well, you don't need to read minds to know that," Kara agreed.

* * *

The next day, Kara met up with Pete. "Seen Alex?"

"Not since English," he answered. "Probably hanging out with Justin."

"What do you think about that guy?" Kara asked.

"He seems pretty cool," Pete said focusing on his book.

"I mean, sexually," Kara clarified.

"Well...what the fuck?" Pete wondered.

"Just messing," Kara teased him.

"Don't do that. That is whack," Pete said disturbed by the idea.

"I wonder what Alex sees in him. Is it pity?" Kara considered.

"Why do you care?" Pete asked.

"I'm just concerned is all," Kara lied.

"Why? Because he's a nice guy?" Pete mocked.

"That's to be determined. Justin had this in his portfolio," Kara said showing Pete the newspaper clipping of the doctor that lost his hands in a freak car accident.

"So?" Pete asked.

"That was Justin's doctor," Kara pointed out. "Don't you find it odd he carries that around with him."

"I liked the tragic irony," Justin said sneaking up on them.

"Holy shit!" Kara said startled.

"You always talk about other people behind their backs, Kara?" Justin asked offended.

"Not always but often," Kara smiled not intimidated.

"You see that I am spending time with Alex and so you want me out of the picture?" Justin asked.

"Nothing would make me happier than Alex getting a boyfriend, but I am not sure you're the one for her," Kara said bluntly.

"Give me a chance," Justin said and then walked off.

"That was tense," Pete remarked.

"Keep an eye on him," Kara ordered.

* * *

Lex found Lillian in the library. "What the hell are you doing here?" he asked angrily.

"This is my house, Lex, so you can go fuck yourself," Lillian snapped at him.

"My father's house," Lex corrected.

"When he dies, this all goes to me. I am next in line in succession, and you better remember that," Lillian scolded him.

"Why are you here?" Lex asked pissed-off.

"To see what kind of man you have become," Lillian said obviously.

"A very busy one," Lex replied. "So, if there's nothing else...,"

"Alexander, we were close once. You are my only son," Lillian reminded him. "After the meteor shower, I was the one person that didn't look at you differently."

"Things have changed since then. I have changed," Lex said pacing around the pool table. "What do you want from me?"

"Your father wanted you to be his son, not mine. He created a rift between us. Now, are you going to let him get away with that or are you going to do something about it?" Lillian challenged.

"The two of you try to manipulate me like I am some kind of pawn in your chess game," Lex replied.

"You have stayed true to yourself despite your father's best efforts. And to be honest, I wanted your forgiveness," Lillian said sincerely.

"I'm afraid you will have to find a way to grant it to yourself," Lex said coldly.

"Goodbye, Alexander," Lillian said sadly and walked away.

* * *

Kara handed an apple pie over to Vicki in the theater. "If only everything sold as well as your mother's apple pie," Vicki complimented.

"I think that says more about your menu than the pies," Kara said knowingly.

"Hey, Kara," Jake said coming up to them.

"How's your dad?" Kara asked.

"Happy to be home," Jake said. He then turned to Vicki. "Keep Saturday free. I got two tickets to the Metropolis playhouse."

"Wow, what inspired you to do that?" Vicki asked. Jake had never been strong in the art department.

"I saw you reading plays at school. I thought I should make up for lost time," Jake said sincerely. He then gave her an awkward kiss on the cheek and took off.

"Jake has paid more attention to me in the last two weeks than he has all year," Vicki remarked.

"What do you think it is?" Kara asked already knowing the answer.

"He's just happy his dad is getting better," Vicki figured.

"And...how do you feel about that?" Kara asked becoming an armchair psychiatrist.

"When his dad got sick, he really changed around. He's more responsible, less of a bully, and kinder," Vicki noticed. "So, how are things with Alex?"

"Unresolved," Kara said vaguely.

"What are you going to do?" Vicki asked.

"Probably do something that makes her hate me now but will appreciate later," Kara figured.

* * *

At the "weird room" Alex was busy typing when Justin came in. "I talked with my source at the DMV on that partial license plate. Should get something back soon," she told him.

"Wow," Justin said impressed. "Here, it took me all night," he said handing her a sketch.

"Oh, wow," Alex said as she saw the sketch. "It's beautiful," she smiled.

"Well, so are you," Justin said. "Did you know that after the car hit me and I was lying in the road, I pictured your face."

"That is so creepy and romantic at the same time," Alex said drawn to him. "But why me?"

"I had the biggest crush on you," Justin admitted. "I was too afraid to do anything about it. I thought I would never get a chance to tell you how I feel. But when you started emailing me when I was in the hospital, I knew this was my chance. I wasn't going to let you get away twice."

"I fought my way back for you," Justin said emotionally.

The "persuader" powers kicked in at just the right moment for Alex. She smiled at him and then let him kiss her. As they passionately kissed, several items on the desk started to float in the air.

Alex then noticed the objects floating in the air and broke from Justin returning to normal. "What the fuck just happened?" she wondered.

"Can you keep an open mind?" Justin asked panicked.

"Sure," Alex allowed.

"Something happened to me in the accident. When I was in the hospital, I found I could move things with my mind," Justin explained.

"Like telekinesis?" Alex questioned.

"Yeah, am I freaking you out?" Justin asked worriedly.

"Believe it or not, I've seen stranger things," Alex said referring to all the crazy things she had seen with Kara.

"I don't want to be on your wall," Justin said.

"You won't. Just don't be evil," Alex smiled. "Now, shut up and kiss me."

As they were about to kiss, Kara barged in. "What the fuck did I just see?" she wondered.

"Mind your own fucking business, Kara," Alex snapped at her.

"We need to talk...outside...without him being around," Kara said.

"Yeah, sure, Kara," Alex rolled her eyes and went outside with her.

* * *

Kara gave Alex a condescending look in the hall. "Don't you think this Justin thing is moving too fast?" Kara asked her.

"You're the one to talk. Who haven't you kissed?" Alex shot back.

"How do I put this? You're emotionally...fragile," Kara frowned.

"Shove it. We've been emailing back and forth. I know him better than I know you," Alex said.

"His doctor was in a freak car accident with his hands severely damaged. Coincidence? I think not," Kara said.

"So, you talk about him behind his back?" Alex asked.

"I pulled you aside to avoid a scene. I have no problem talking shit to him to his face," Kara assured her. "I'm just trying to look out after you."

"You have some kind of savior complex?" Alex asked outraged.

"Savior complex? More like the opposite," Kara rolled her eyes.

"You want to kill him just like all the others," Alex accused.

"If he caused his doctors' car accident, he's dangerous. He has telekinetic abilities," Kara said seriously.

"How do you know that?" Alex asked.

"X-ray vision: It is a bitch," Kara smiled.

"You fucking spying on me? How long have you been taunting me with gay jokes? I finally get a boyfriend and you try to ruin it? What the fuck is wrong with you? Do you enjoy making me unhappy?" Alex asked.

"I want you to have a boyfriend, get married, have kids, and be an awesome mom. I really do. But I would prefer you pissed-off at me to being dead," Kara said.

"What proof do you have that he's bad?" Alex asked.

"Well, shit, he took that fax about the license plate and now he's gone," Kara said scanning through the walls.

Alex gave Kara a haunted look. "No, come on," she said and then started crying.

"It's okay, Alex. Maybe he didn't do it," Kara said half-heartedly.

"It all fits. God damn it," Alex said tearfully.

"Look, I'm not going to take him out without a little more evidence than that," Kara said to her. "But stay away from him or have someone with you in the same room."

* * *

That night, Kara hung out in the barn reading a book about men and women. She chuckled every so often as she turned a page. Lex came over to visit her. "Why are you here so late?" Kara asked.

"Just needed to get out of the house," Lex said vaguely. "What are you reading?" he asked as he picked up the book.

"Something the library was giving away for free," Kara discounted. "I want to know more about human mating rituals."

"How was it on Krypton?" Lex asked.

"Men and women were assigned partners by a computer algorithm. Sex was like a form of yoga or exercise. What you call love didn't exist," Kara said.

"Brutally efficient," Lex said admiringly.

"For some reason, I wanted more than that. In some ways, I feel more human than Kryptonian," Kara considered.

"Your society wasn't into risk. It was safe, controlled, and boring," Lex remarked. "You and I like to take risks. You took a risk telling me your secret. I take a risk that you won't destroy me for it."

"How sweet of you to say," Kara mocked.

"But this book isn't for us, is it?" Lex realized.

"No, Jake and Vicki are together for pity sake. Alex is into Justin for similar reasons. What is it with human females and pity?" Kara wondered.

"They may pity these boys. They may even go so far as to sleep with them. But they'll never marry them. Women want that sense of security in a provider. It will get real old for them fast," Lex predicted.

"What can you provide me, Lex?" Kara asked.

"Connections you don't have and could never have on your own. Sure, you could use your powers and become an instant celebrity but you would always be Superwoman and never Kara Danvers. I can make Kara Danvers rich and powerful without needing to ever use her powers," Lex offered.

"I assume you will want a male heir from me, an heir that will have my powers," Kara said.

"We're not at that point," Lex dodged.

"What's the point of all this if not to finish it through?" Kara asked.

"To enjoy each other's company for as long as we can," Lex smiled.

"You rejected your father's offer to come to Metropolis. You know he's going to come after you for that. Was it for me?" Kara asked.

"Partially but I never do anything for just one reason. But you are a reason, Kara," Lex said sincerely.

"That's so romantic, Lex," Kara said and gave him a kiss.

* * *

The next day, Kara strolled into the "weird room" and found Alex frantically working. Principal Kwan had been run over by his own car at his home the night before.

"I don't want to say, I told you so, _but_...," Kara remarked.

"Save it. I don't want to hear about what you think happened. I want facts," Alex said already emotional.

"You crying over Prinicipal Kwan? Remember how he tried to shut you down. He was an asshole," Kara told her.

"I'm not upset over that. I'm upset over my own powerlessness," Alex said frustrated.

"Look, you cracked the case," Kara pointed out a screen showing Principal Kwan's license plate number having "DDI".

"You saying Principal Kwan ran over Justin and Justin killed him in revenge?" Alex asked skeptically.

"No shit," Kara said obviously.

"It's purely circumstantial," Alex denied.

"Is it because you feel guilty you indirectly led to Principal Kwan's death?" Kara asked.

"How do you figure?" Alex asked offended.

"Well, you got the license plate number from the DMV giving Justin what he needed to know as to who hit him," Kara said.

"How was I supposed to know what he would do with it?" Alex asked.

"No one is blaming you, Alex. Shit happens," Kara said dismissively.

"I can't believe this. I knew him for years, we talked back and forth online, and then he was so nice to me," Alex said distressed. "I mean, how is he any different than you. You get revenge and kill people all the time."

"You can trust me never to harm you, Alex. Can you say the same for Justin? What if one day he snaps and sends a pencil through your neck when I am not around?" Kara asked.

"It's just that I felt nothing for him before until just now. Something inside me was awakened like I wanted him to be good. He gave a shit about me. He drew this for me," Alex said showing the picture.

Kara was about to critique it and then stopped herself. "He's dangerous, Alex. Killing fools never changed who I was as a person. I'm the same girl. But for many of you humans, it changes them, corrupts them."

"He can be redeemed," Alex said. "I know he can."

"I hope you're right," Kara said.

* * *

Lex found Lionel in his office. "We're selling Cadmus labs," he told him.

"Our deal memo gives me fifty percent ownership and veto rights. I don't recall you asking my opinion," Lex said smartly.

"We only bought Cadmus to bankrupt Sir Harry. After we pump and dump the stock, the company is worthless," Lionel said.

"You didn't come all this way to talk about Cadmus," Lex assumed as he took a drink.

"I understand your mother came to visit you," Lionel said awkwardly.

"She did," Lex admitted.

"Your mother is an extraordinary woman. She made me the man I am today," Lionel complimented.

"You took time out of your busy schedule to tell me this?" Lex asked.

"Why do you hate her so much?" Lionel asked. "You hate her even more than me."

"Because of how she treated Lena," Lex said finally.

"Come now, really? Lena is getting the best schooling and everything she could possibly want," Lionel said.

"Just not a mother that loves her," Lex shot back. "We adopted her into the Luthor family but she was never treated as such by mother."

"Well, you won't need to hate her for very long," Lionel said dryly.

"Why is that? Divorce on the horizon? That can be expensive," Lex said coldly.

"She's dying, Lex. Cancer," Lionel revealed. "Probably from sunbathing too much. What did she want from you?"

"Forgiveness," Lex sighed.

"And what did you tell her?" Lionel asked.

"To get out," Lex replied.

"I expect you to be there at the funeral," Lionel said standing up to leave.

"Of course," Lex replied lost in thought.

* * *

Kara came by Principal Kwan's house and entered the garage looking for clues. "What are you doing here?" Danny, his son asked.

"Let me guess, it wasn't your father that ran over Justin, was it? An upstanding citizen like Principal Kwan would never do that. But you," Kara accused.

"You're right. I did it. He didn't deserve this. He was just protecting me," Danny said mournfully. "You going to tell the police?

"No," Kara shook her head. "You've been punished enough. Don't tell the police anything. Lawyer up if you get arrested," Kara said sympathetically.

"What about Justin? He did this, right?" Danny asked angrily.

"Leave him to me," Kara assured him.

* * *

Justin came into the "weird room" and greeted Alex. "Did you hear about Principal Kwan?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, I did. That was really weird, right? I guess you never know when your time is up," he said coldly. "Which is why we should make the most of the time we have," Justin said.

Alex felt creeped out by him as red flags became apparent. "You know, I just forgot something. My mom wants me back at the house."

"Can I go with you?" Justin asked.

"Sure," Alex agreed and pushed a button on her watch.

* * *

Justin drove Alex to her house. "She's in the barn," Alex said leading him inside.

Once they were inside, Justin gave a confused look seeing no one. "Alright, asshole, you're going to confess you killed Principal Kwan," Alex said to him.

"Or what?" Justin asked angrily.

"Or I'll kick your ass," Alex said.

Justin threw her across the barn with his powers. "How could you betray me? What we had together?" Justin asked outraged.

Alex charged Justin with a punch only to be suspended high in the air above him. He then sent her back down where her foot slammed down on a toolbox destroying it. Alex got up and limped towards Justin. "That's what I love about you, Alex. You're a fighter," Justin complimented and then threw a horseshoe at her head knocking her out.

Justin then activated a chainsaw and suspended it in the air. "I'm sorry. I didn't want it to end like this," he said and then threw it at her prone body.

Kara got in the way, destroying the chainsaw on impact. "How did you do that?" Justin asked her spooked.

"You killed the wrong man, idiot," Kara said advancing on him.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Justin asked freaked out.

"It was Danny. Did it never occur to you?" Kara asked condescendingly.

"It's not true!" Justin shouted.

"He confessed to me," Kara revealed.

"Then he should go to jail for what he did to me," Justin said insanely.

"Not going to happen," Kara said.

"Then I'll do it myself," Justin said and then threw Kara into the roof with all the hay. "You got to make those rough landings, Kara," he chided.

Kara was behind him a flash. "You can't win, Justin," Kara said and then backhanded him so hard his neck broke. Justin fell to the floor dead.

Kara then went over to Alex who had just woken up. "You okay, Alex?" Kara asked her.

"You really cut it close this time," Alex said tearfully and then eyed Justin's body.

"I know, I'm sorry," Kara said and gave her a hug.

Eliza and Ryan then entered the barn and saw Justin's body on the floor. "God damn it," Eliza sighed. "Ryan, get the shovel."

* * *

Lex arrived at the hospital and found Lillian in bed. "So, you finally found me here," Lillian said.

"Dad dropped by," Lex said. "Told me everything."

"Why do you care?" Lillian asked bitterly.

"I was wrong to turn you away. Apparently, Lena has already forgiven you. We had a long chat before I came over here," Lex said.

"Does she still think she's adopted?" Lillian asked.

"Yes," Lex answered. "Your condition is treatable," Lex remarked looking at her chart.

"What's the point? A husband that doesn't care about me and children that despise me," Lillian said bitterly. "All I have ever wanted was to be there for you, Lex. To see you become independent and strong apart from your father. You are my flesh and blood. You will always be my son."

"If you fight this and win, I'll let you be a part of my life again. I want your guidance...and your love, mother," Lex said reaching out to her.

"Whatever happens to me, remember that I will always love you, Lex. No matter who you are or what you've done," Lillian said to him.

* * *

Kara sat down with Alex at the theater. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I guess I just went boy crazy," Alex admitted.

"Justin was a good guy until revenge consumed him. If he had just let it go, he could have been good for you," Kara said sincerely.

"I've never felt this way for a boy before. It's weird," Alex said.

"Like being on a roller coaster," Kara said.

"It felt good...to be kissed like that. I kind of want more of that," Alex admitted.

"I'll be your wingman. I'll help you play the field," Kara offered.

"Just don't let me go too far. I don't want to be a teenage mom and drop out of school," Alex said.

"I'll watch you through the walls and intervene when necessary," Kara said.

"That's so fucked up," Alex laughed.

"I have faith in your self-control," Kara said seriously. "Oh, and I still have those journalism conference tickets. How about you go with Pete?"

"Trying to set me up with Pete now?" Alex asked.

"You could do worse," Kara smirked.

A somber Jake walked into the theater. Vicki ran over to him. "What happened?" she asked seeing his face.

"It's my dad," he said softly.

* * *

It was raining at the funeral. Kara was on her best behavior not speaking a word as she stood next to Pete. Alex was next to Eliza and Ryan. Everyone wore black and remained silent throughout the proceedings. For the first time, Kara saw Jake truly cry. Vicki was there to comfort him and then walked back with him to his car with his mother.

"Will you cry at mine?" Ryan asked Kara.

"Yes, Ryan. More than the sky is now," Kara told him.

* * *

**Nepal**

Dr. Strange raged against the Ancient One, an actual Tibetan man, in his own training room. After several minutes of bullshit, Dr. Strange had had enough. "You think you see through me? Well, you don't. But I see through you!" he shouted at him.

The Ancient One took hold of Dr. Strange's wrist and then punched his spirit out of his body. His spirit then saw his lifeless body standing. Feeling his healed hands, Dr. Strange quickly realized what had happened to him. He then came back to his physical body.

"What the fuck was that?"


	23. Obscura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is kidnapped and Kara's only lead is Vicki's visions.

Vicki and Jake went horseback riding in the open fields of Midvale. Jake needed to blow off some steam after his father's death. Vicki was willing to oblige him surprised by the offer. "It's been a long time since we've done this," Vicki remarked.

"It's not the only thing we haven't done in a long time," Jake said.

"Don't be crude," Vicki scolded him. "At least this keeps your mind off...,"

"It's okay. You can say it. I'm not going to break," Jake allowed.

"I'm just happy you're back to your usual self," Vicki said sincerely.

"Will you be my date to the spring formal?" Jake asked.

"Of course, you didn't have to ask," Vicki said instantly.

"I'm just not taking anything for granted anymore," Jake said. They then heard a huge explosion in the distance that freaked out the horses.

"Holy shit!" Jake said as he heard it.

The two quickly got off their horses and went to the source of the explosion. Water and Power officials were on the scene dealing with a natural gas explosion. Sheriff deputies Randall Collins and Gary Watts were soon on the scene.

Vicki quickly noticed another pipe shaking and about to blow. "Jake, look," Vicki pointed out.

"Time to play the hero," Jake said ambitiously and ran over to the pipeline engineers to tell them.

"Clear the fuck out!" the engineers said to everyone as the pipe was about to burst.

Everyone quickly ran off as the pipe exploded. Vicki was thrown into the air and hit the ground hard with Kryptonite shards all over her. "Vicki!" Jake shouted from behind the sheriff's car.

"Get your head down!" Sheriff Randal forced him down as another explosion ripped through the ground.

Once it was deemed relatively safe, the two sheriffs and Jake went over to Vicki finding her alive but extremely shaken.

* * *

Kara was at the hospital as soon as she heard. "Is she going to be alright?" she asked Jake who was at her bedside.

"Yeah, they gave her something, so she could rest," Jake said.

"How you holding up?" Kara asked sympathetically.

"I had hoped I would have been done with hospitals for a while," Jake joked bitterly.

"No kidding. I'm in and out of hospitals this whole year," Kara agreed.

Alex came in and gave Vicki a worried look. "You should be in Metropolis by now."

"Summer-time internship, I can always reschedule," Alex said.

"I find that doubtful," Kara said. "This is the Daily Planet."

"I just feel weird taking off right now," Alex said.

"It's just a mild concussion. She'll be fine," Kara downplayed.

"Alright, call me if anything goes wrong with the Torch," Alex ordered.

"Like what?" Kara scoffed.

"You going to wish me luck?" Alex asked.

"No," Kara shook her head.

There was an awkward pause. "Because you don't need it," Kara finished.

"Right," Alex rolled her eyes and walked off. As soon as she entered the parking lot to go to her car, an unknown assailant kidnapped her and took her away.

* * *

The next day, Eliza and Ryan worked on the plumbing under the sink. "Your school called," Eliza said as Kara came down the stairs.

"Oh shit," Kara realized.

"Don't worry. You're not in trouble, yet," Eliza said. "They want chaperones for the spring formal."

"And what did you say?" Kara asked.

"I said you didn't even mention it," Eliza said annoyed.

"Possibly because I have a fiendish plot," Kara smiled deviously.

"I can't get this pipe out," Ryan said frustrated.

Kara easily took the pipe out. "So, who's your date going to be?" Eliza asked concerned.

"My good pal, Lex," Kara said obviously.

"Kara, Lex is older and more experienced than you. Tread carefully with that family," Eliza warned.

"I think I can handle myself," Kara rolled her eyes.

"Have you heard from Alex? She was supposed to call as soon as she got to Metropolis," Eliza asked annoyed.

"Nope," Kara said looking at her phone.

Lex then banged on the door. "Speak of the devil," Kara grinned.

"Hey, Lex, come on in," Eliza allowed in.

"I'm here to compensate you for your herd," Lex said handing over the check.

"Wow, this is very generous," Eliza said looking at the size of the check.

"Nonsense, it's the current market's worth for them and the grazing land. I wouldn't insult you by having you in my debt. I just want any doubts you may have of me to be in the past," Lex said.

"Well, okay then," Eliza said shaking Lex's hand.

Lex gave Kara a nod and then went out the door. "Was he being generous?" Eliza asked Ryan.

"Oh yeah," Ryan smiled. "He really likes you," he said of Kara.

"Shush," Kara said playfully.

Eliza sighed. "I hope you know what you're doing."

* * *

In the "weird room", Kara went to work on a broken printer with her superior engineering skills. "Fucking thing sucks," she said dismayed.

Vicki then entered the room. "Hey, how you feeling?" Kara asked her.

"Only hurts when I try to breathe," she said.

"I'm surprised to see you. If I were you, I would have used it as an excuse to not show up," Kara said.

"Actually, I was looking for Alex," Vicki said looking around for her.

"She's in Metropolis until tonight," Kara said.

"So, you're in charge here?" Vicki asked curiously.

"I suppose," Kara said bored. "The printer is jammed, the scanner is broken, the latest edition is going to be late, and on top of that I don't give a shit about the Torch."

"Then why are you here?" Vicki wondered.

"Alex wanted me too," Kara said.

"Have you heard from her recently?" Vicki asked.

"I left her a voice mail and a text. She hasn't replied which is typical," Kara said unconcernedly. "What's up? You seem concerned."

"I had this really intense dream about Alex," Vicki began.

"Go on," Kara said instantly intrigued.

"I had a dream she was attacked right outside the hospital. I know it sounds crazy but it felt so real," Vicki said.

Kara stared at Vicki as she processed that. "It felt like I was right there. She was carrying that red bag with butterfly wings on it. She got out her keys and then someone grabbed her," Vicki continued.

"You know, it's probably just the concussion and the pain killers talking," Kara reassured her.

"Right," Vicki said and then walked off.

As soon as she was gone, Kara called Alex's phone and got no answer. She then called up Sheriff Ronald. "I have a missing person I want you to look into. Every man you can spare," Kara told him.

"A missing person's request requires 48 hours," Ronald replied back.

"You're going to do it right now," Kara ordered.

* * *

Kara came back home with no call from Alex. Not wanting to freak Eliza out prematurely, Kara worked on a tractor. "Fucking thing sucks!" Kara said denting it with her arm when it refused to work.

"Something wrong?" Eliza asked coming out.

"It needs to be replaced. We've worked longer trying to fix it more than actually using it," Kara said.

"When did you start giving a shit?" Eliza asked.

"You can use that check to get a new one," Kara dodged.

"I haven't decided to cash that check, yet," Eliza said. "Lex gets his money from his shady father, and you get your money from your own sources. I just want to be honest."

"There's no reason to reject this gesture," Kara said.

"I know but my gut tells me that Lex can't be trusted," Eliza said

"Maybe rejecting him over-and-over only works to make what you fear a reality," Kara said.

"I'll sleep on it," Eliza said uncommittedly.

* * *

Kara came into the theater and found Pete. "Have you heard from Alex?" Kara asked.

"No but the Daily Planet better give her that internship if they know what's good for them," Pete said.

"Let's not stroke her ego too hard," Kara said.

"She's probably out partying in the city," Pete figured.

"She's not really the type," Kara said thoughtfully.

"I'm still needing a date for the spring formal," Pete said anxiously.

"I'll hook you up with Alex," Kara volunteered her.

"No one has asked Alex out?" Pete asked surprised.

"Alex has the looks but a terrible personality. I'm not surprised, actually," Kara said.

"Any word on Alex?" Vicki asked concernedly.

"Nothing," Kara replied. "She's pulled this stunt on me before. She likes making me anxious over her."

Vicki then froze up as she saw a vision of Alex tied up and gagged in a creepy place with bodies suspended in bags from the ceiling. She dropped her plates on the floor stunned by the vision. "What is it?" Kara asked.

"I saw Alex. Someone's got her. You have to believe me, Kara," Vicki said freaked out.

* * *

It wasn't long before Sheriff Ronald and Gary entered the theater. "Thanks for coming," Kara said taking command.

"You said you had proof Alex has been abducted," Gary said.

"I saw a vision," Vicki said before Kara could stop her.

"A vision?" Ronald asked skeptically.

"Of Alex being abducted," Kara clarified.

"Maybe you should have called the psychic hotline," Ronald scoffed.

"Look, asshole, you're going to find her," Kara ordered.

"Hey, you can't talk to a sheriff like that," Gary said outraged.

"It's okay, rookie. She's just concerned about her sister," Ronald downplayed. "Anything you can tell me about where she is from this vision?"

"It was a dark room with stuffed animals everywhere. It looked like a storage room," Vicki said.

"We will take this very seriously," Gary said condescendingly.

"Can I have a word with Sherrif Collins?" Kara asked taking him aside from the other two.

"What the fuck is this, Kara? Another prank?" Ronald asked impatiently.

"No, this is real, fucker. Now, I want her back or our deal is off," Kara said.

"You just adding more-and-more conditions, huh? What do you think I am? Your personal private investigator?" Ronald asked.

"That's right, asshole," Kara said wide-eyed. "I'm your number one constituent. I don't care about the money if Alex is dead. If she dies, you die," Kara said.

"Fuck," Ronald realized. "Assuming this bullshit vision is true, it doesn't tell us anything as to where she is or who her abductor was. The hospital cameras didn't see anything."

"Here's the license plate of Alex's car. Find it," Kara ordered giving him a text message.

"I fucking hate you," Ronald said bitterly and went back to his partner.

* * *

That night, Kara sat uneasily in the barn waiting for any news. Vicki came up to meet her. "Any news on Alex?" she asked.

"We found her car abandoned in the woods. The sheriff and I searched the woods but found nothing," Kara said. "There will be a search party tomorrow morning. It won't make a difference, but I won't be able to hide it from Eliza," Kara said.

"I was at the sheriff's office detailing my vision in a statement. They looked at me like I was crazy," Vicki said.

"It's not bad to be crazy," Kara said knowingly.

"How are you holding up?" Vicki asked.

"I keep imagining Alex coming up those steps. I lost her father and now I'm losing her. There's nothing I can do about it," Kara said helplessly.

"What happened to her father is not your fault," Vicki told her.

"Yeah, sure," Kara disagreed. "The thought of never seeing her again. My life would be over."

"Don't talk like that. We'll find her. Maybe, I'll get another vision," Vicki said hopefully.

"The first time I saw her, she was a real bitch to me. But over these last few years, she's been tolerable. I've even grown fond of her. She has this strength, not physical but emotional. She's been my anchor keeping me from falling to my worst instincts," Kara said reflectively.

"We're going to see her again," Vicki said confidently. She then felt a tremor as she saw another vision.

"What is it?" Kara noticed.

"I saw Alex. She was being buried alive near a windmill," Vicki said.

"I got this," Kara said.

"I'll call the police," Vicki said taking out her cell phone.

* * *

Kara sped over to the field and used her X-ray vision to look for a body. She sighed with relief as she found Alex. Kara punched into the ground, grabbed the casket, and dragged it out of the ground. She then ripped the casket lid off and found Alex unconscious.

"Come on, Alex," Kara said shaking her.

Alex gasped and breathed heavily as she reached the open air. She woke up and stared at Kara. "I knew you would find me," she embraced her.

"It was Vicki who found you," Kara said gratefully.

* * *

Alex was placed in a hospital room to recover from her ordeal with Kara watching like a hawk. Vicki came in to see them. "Hi," she said awkwardly.

"Thank you so much for finding me. How did you do it?" Alex wondered.

"I had a vision," Vicki said vaguely.

"What?" Alex asked confused.

"Have you called the Daily Planet?" Kara asked changing the subject.

"Yeah, they canceled the interview. I'm done," Alex said bitterly. "At least I can do an exclusive on myself for the Torch."

"Reporters aren't supposed to be the news, Alex," Kara chided.

"Fine, you do the interview," Alex pointed to Vicki.

"Alright," Vicki said happy to do so.

"Do you remember who it was that attacked you?" Kara asked seriously.

"I remember tripping on some rails and seeing lots of teddy bears hanging from the ceiling. That's where I was kept until...," Alex said and then started crying.

"It's okay, Alex. I'll be here the whole night," Kara assured her.

"Okay, time for me to go, I guess. I'll call you if I get another vision," Vicki said leaving. As she did, Eliza came by.

"Oh shit," Kara realized.

Kara strolled out of the room to meet with Eliza. "When were you going to tell me Alex was missing?" she asked outraged.

"I didn't know for sure," Kara excused.

"Bullshit. I had to be told by the sheriffs that you called them to search for her. The search party was to start this morning," Eliza raged.

"I didn't want you to worry. I didn't know how to handle it," Kara said honestly.

"You tell me the moment you think something is wrong. I am her mother. I have a right to now. When you become a mother, you will understand," Eliza said.

I'm sorry," Kara said sincerely.

"Kara, you saved Alex. I can't thank you enough," Eliza embraced her.

Kara hugged her tightly and then brought her into the room. "Oh, my baby," Eliza said coming to Alex's side and giving her a hug.

"I'm okay, mom," Alex assured her.

"I don't know what I would do if I lost you too," Eliza said crying over her.

* * *

While Kara was guarding Alex, Eliza came out to see Lex at the site where the natural gas explosion had taken place. The area was crawling with Lex Corp workers in protective suits and metal detectors. "What this all about, Lex?" Eliza asked concernedly.

"Testing the soil for an agricultural project. A standard operating procedure," Lex lied.

"Really? With metal detectors?" Eliza asked.

Lex got closer to Eliza. "This is the place where Kara came down, is it not? Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. It's best if all evidence of the crash be collected by someone Kara trusts."

Eliza gave him a spooked look. "She told you?"

"I investigated the car crash she saved me from. There was no human explanation for how I survived. Kara told me the truth and I have kept her secret ever since. But at this rate, she will be exposed. You have a spaceship in your basement. There are pieces of debris all over Midvale including this site. If not me, it will be someone else," Lex said.

"How can we trust you?" Eliza asked.

"Because I know that if I compromise your family, Kara will kill me," Lex smiled.

"How can you be close to someone like that?" Eliza asked.

"Mrs. Danvers, how can you be close to a mercenary assassin?" Lex wondered referring to Jeremiah.

"Jeremiah was a scientist," Eliza corrected.

"We both know that isn't true," Lex said. "Kara and I have mutual interests, to fuck over my father, legally, of course. So, you see, we both have the same aims. You hate my father. I hate him too."

"You're playing a dangerous game, Lex," Eliza warned.

"Only together can we keep Kara's secret safe. Please, trust me on this," Lex said.

* * *

That night, Kara watched over Alex in the "weird room." "You should be sleeping," Kara said bored.

"I have a lot of work to do after the mess you've made here," Alex said shifting through papers. "Besides I have nightmares of being trapped in a box."

Jake strolled into the room looking confused. "You called me here."

"I did. The explosion covered Vicki in meteor fragments. It connected her with someone at the accident. Who was the one that got to her first?" Kara asked.

"It happened so fast. I don't know. It was just me and the two deputies," Jake recalled. "You think one of these cops kidnapped Alex?"

"It wasn't Sheriff Collins, so it must be the rookie," Kara figured.

"How did you come to that conclusion?" Alex asked.

"Sheriff Collins belongs to me," Kara said vaguely.

"Vicki is in danger then. I'm going to see that she's alright," Jake said taking off.

* * *

At the theater, Vicki was about to close when Sheriff Ronald came in. "I know it's late, but I have a couple of questions for you."

"Surprised you have the time," Vicki said resentfully.

"I deserve that. You were on to something," Ronald allowed.

Vicki then stared at another approaching figure. Ronald turned around and got sucker-punched to the floor. Vicki then screamed as she was taken.

* * *

Kara, Alex, and Jake arrived at the theater too late. "Where's Vicki," Jake asked Ronald.

"I don't know," he said lamely as he touched his jaw

"Ronald, you piece of shit, where's your partner?" Kara asked impatiently.

"He's at the carnival. He does security there as a second job," Ronald said.

"The carnival is closed this time a year. It's the perfect place to hide someone," Alex said recalling the stuffed animals.

"Cuff Alex and put her in your cop car," Kara ordered.

"The fuck?" Alex asked outraged.

"Orders are orders," Ronald muttered and proceeded to cuff her.

"This is beyond fucked up! I will sue the pants off of you!" Alex shouted as she was taken away.

"Bring all your cop buddies to the carnival," Kara ordered.

"Sheriff Watts is a brother in arms," Ronald protested.

"You want a serial kidnapper on the Force?" Kara asked rhetorically.

"Fine, what will you do?" Ronald asked.

"Jake and I are going to rescue the hostage and take out the bad guy," Kara said.

"Fuck yeah," Jake nodded.

"Give Jake a bad-ass weapon," Kara ordered.

* * *

While the cops formed a perimeter around the carnival, Kara and Jake rushed in. Using her X-ray vision, she finally found the kidnapper and Vicki. "She's in there," Kara pointed out a closed booth with a smiling clown.

"How do you know?" Jake asked.

"I...just...know," Kara said rolling her eyes.

"Let's kick-ass," Jake said with a shotgun in hand.

The two went inside the booth and found Sheriff Watts with Vicki with a pistol in his hand. He fired right at Vicki as they came in. Kara rushed Watts forcing his arm upwards where he fired up into a glass mirror suspended from the ceiling. Jake aimed at Sheriff Watts firing his shotgun at him. Jake then quickly covered Vicki as glass shards fell on them.

Sheriff Watts retreated from the booth protected by body armor from the shotgun blast. Kara went after him down the carnival street. "It's over, Watts," Kara said sneaking up behind him.

Sheriff Watts fired his pistol at her torso without effect. "What the hell are you?" he wondered.

Kara quickly disarmed him and threw him into the ticket booth tearing it apart. The sheriff deputies closed in around them. "Watts? What the fuck, man?" Ronald said dismayed.

"Don't be so self-righteous," Kara scolded him. "He's mine now."

"Yeah, sure, I'll take care of the body," Ronald said.

"There won't be a body," Kara replied.

* * *

Jake took Vicki to his truck where she fell asleep exhausted by her ordeal. In one of the booths, Kara strung up Sheriff Watts by his arms with chains. "Kidnapping Vicki pissed me off but Alex: Well, that's a different ballgame," Kara said.

"I could have been a good cop! The best cop this town had ever seen! This case would have made my career!" Watt shouted at her.

"You were a schemer, you had plans, and look where they got you? Into my hands," Kara mocked. She then flashed him with heat vision giving him first degree burns all over his body, a typical sunburn.

Sheriff Watts gritted his teeth painfully. "Is that all you got?" he spat.

"You have spunk. Good, it makes it sweeter when I break you," Kara said and then flashed him again with heat vision giving him second-degree burns.

Sheriff Watts began to shout and scream as his skin began to blister and his uniform started to melt onto his skin. "You done fucked up, Watts. You picked the wrong girl to kidnap. I almost lost everything. My whole reason for being snuffed out all so you could play the hero. Do you know what the definition of a hero is? Someone who gets other people killed," Kara glared.

"Stop! Please!" Sheriff Watts screamed.

Kara flashed him again giving him third-degree burns. At this point, Sheriff Watts went into shock as he experienced the worse pain a human could endure. His skin was charred black and cracking open in some places. Kara waited a good moment and then incinerated his body turning it to ash. Kara then exited the booth and walked with Sheriff Collins.

"Thank you for your discretion. You can keep this month's drug money," Kara allowed.

"And here I thought I was off the hook," Ronald said bitterly.

"I found Alex, I discovered the perpetrator, and I took him down. The fuck you do?" Kara insulted.

"God damn, you are one vengeful bitch," Ronald remarked.

"Deliver Alex to her house," Kara ordered and walked away.

* * *

The next morning, Kara was in the barn staring off into space. "Mom said you would be out here," Alex said awkwardly.

"What's up?" Kara asked.

"I got some good news. I got the internship with the Daily Planet even without the interview. I guess my article on the kidnapping cop spoke for me," Alex said happily.

"That's great. You can now work long hours for free," Kara smiled.

"Right," Alex shook her head.

"Do you have plans for the spring formal?" Kara asked.

"No, why would I?" Alex asked scornfully.

"I've been trying to hook you up with Pete. He needs a date...badly," Kara said.

"Oh, sure," Alex said unenthusiastically.

"Alex, you're going to meet some great guy one day. Just be patient," Kara advised.

"And have your Cinderella story with Lex?" Alex mocked.

"Something like that," Kara agreed.

"You saved my life, Kara. You're my guardian angel. Thanks," Alex said awkwardly and then walked away.

Kara gave a genuinely surprised look and then went over to a locked chest. She fiddled with Watt's Sheriff badge in her hand and then tossed it inside the chest with two dozen other trinkets from everyone she had killed. She then closed the chest and locked it.


	24. Frozen Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara invites Elsa to prom while Lionel shuts down Lex's plant.

Factory workers were lined up in formations as Lionel and Lex passed through them to blaring Imperial March music. "This is an unexpected pleasure. We are honored by your presence," Lex said sarcastically.

"Save your insincere pleasantries, Lex. I'm here to put you back on schedule," Lionel said disagreeably.

"I assure you the plant is making a hefty profit," Lex said defensively.

"Not good enough, I'm afraid," Lionel said.

"You're asking the impossible. I need more men," Lex protested.

"Perhaps, I can find new ways to motivate them," Lionel said coldly. Lionel then got on a stage where he could overlook all of the workers. He then addressed them all from a podium and microphone.

"You have all worked very hard this last year. You should all be very proud of yourself," Lionel said to them all.

"Just as a ship is only as good as its captain, a business is only as good as its leadership. Due to management failures beyond your control, this plant will be closing effective immediately. Good luck to all of you," Lionel concluded and then left the stage.

"Are you aware you just fired 2500 people and blamed it on me?" Lex asked angrily.

"Someday, you will thank me, Lex. Midvale is not in your future, just a brief chapter in your biography," Lionel said dismissively.

"Don't do this," Lex implored him.

"We live in a meritocracy. The weak get left behind. The plant wasn't producing. I had no other option," Lionel lied.

"This plant was showing a profit. I was the only one that could make it profitable. You're shutting it down because I wouldn't work for you in Metropolis. Who's making decisions off emotions now?" Lex accused.

"You may have thought you were making a home here, but you were mistaken. This was just a training ground and now your training is over," Lionel said and then left in his helicopter. "You're coming home, son!" he shouted as the helicopter lifted off.

"Well...shit," Lex muttered.

* * *

Kara met up with Pete in the hall. "What do you say, Pete? Blue or red?" Kara said referring to her formal dress.

"Why only those two colors?" Pete wondered.

"No kidding around, Pete. I have to make a decision soon," Kara said stressed out.

"I don't know but red always looks good on you," Vicki interjected.

"Red it is," Kara smiled.

"You seem really excited by the dance," Vicki remarked. "I didn't think Lex would care to go."

"He's not," Kara said unconcernedly.

"Then who is your date?" Vicki asked confused.

"That's my little secret," Kara grinned.

"They're closing the Luthor plant," Alex said seriously coming up to them.

"That's probably the reason he isn't going," Kara figured.

"You need to actually give a shit about this, Kara. That plant had over two thousand workers. Closing the plant will hurt the town's economy hard," Alex said.

"Isn't it amusing how people don't appreciate corporate American until it's gone," Kara smirked.

"It's not amusing to those workers and their families. Fix this," Alex ordered.

"Right after I have a chat with our new principal," Kara said walking away.

* * *

Elsa looked around nervously in the principal's office. She always wore conservative outfits, a tight hair bun, and gloves. Many confused her for being Amish or foreign. She was blond with blue eyes with a slender body. If she would just express herself more, she would have been considered the most beautiful girl in school. Of course, this caught the eye of Kara.

Kara strolled into the principal's office and met up with Elsa. "I can't thank you enough for doing this for me," Elsa said appreciatively.

"No problem. I'm always here for people in need but this isn't a pity case, Elsa. This is for real," Kara said holding her gloved hands.

Elsa gave her a blushed look. "You're the best, Kara," she said thankfully.

"I know," Kara smiled.

The two went into the principal's office and met with interim principal John Gibbons. "Kara, what is this shit?" he asked impatiently.

"Whatever could be the controversy?" Kara wondered.

"You want to have Elsa as your date? You trying to make a statement? Mock the school?" Principal Gibbons asked.

"Maybe, it's actually genuine," Kara argued.

"Bullshit. Everyone knows you're not gay," Principal Gibbons doubted.

"I can be whatever I want to be," Kara smiled.

"This school has never had a gay couple at the formal. You two would be a huge distraction with all the media attention. You're detracting from everyone else's experience," Principal Gibbons argued.

"You want to play hardball? If you stop me, I'll go to the press and tell them how much of a bigot you are," Kara shot back.

"Kara, no one makes more homophobic remarks in my halls than you," Principal Gibbons shot back.

"Good thing I'm not in a position of power where my job could be threatened by it," Kara said smartly.

"I'm only the interim principal so maybe I don't give a fuck," Principal Gibbons suggested.

"It will follow you wherever you go. Good luck getting a job anywhere else," Kara smiled.

"Fine, there's nothing I can do to stop you two. Are you sure you really want to go through with this? Can't you find any other girl but her?" Principal Gibbons asked Elsa.

She merely shook her head sadly. "Well...shit," Principal Gibbons realized.

"I'm also putting us into the election for formal queens. I hope that won't be a problem either?" Kara said smirking.

"Fuck me," Principal Gibbons realized.

"No, no, no, fuck you, Sir," Kara corrected.

* * *

At lunch, Elsa was unsure about their plan. "Maybe this isn't such a good idea," she said to Kara as they strolled down the street.

"Of course it is. It's time for people to get with the times," Kara said unconcernedly.

"What will your family think?" Elsa asked.

"They don't give a shit. I'm adopted anyway," Kara said dismissively.

"I always wondered what it would be like to have a sister. I'm an only child," Elsa said.

"I used to be really close to my sister but one day she just shut me out, and I never knew why," Kara said reflectively.

"I would never shut you out," Elsa promised her. There was an awkward pause between them. "Can I say something crazy?"

"I love crazy," Kara told her.

"All my life has been a series of doors in my face. And then suddenly I bump into you…," Elsa said appreciatively.

"I was thinking the same thing, 'cause like…I've been searching my whole life to find my own place," Kara agreed.

"But with you," Elsa struggled to articulate.

"But with you, I've found my own place," Kara finished for her.

"I see your face," Elsa said adoringly.

"And it's nothing like I've known before," they both said at once and then kissed.

Elsa stared at Kara stunned and delighted at the same time. "I mean it's crazy...," Elsa said touching her lips with her gloved hand.

"That we finish each other's sentences?" Kara smiled.

"That's what I was going to say," Elsa said amazed. "I've never met someone...,"

"Who thinks so much like me," they both said together.

"Our mental synchronization can only have one explanation," Elsa concluded.

"You and I are just meant to be," they said together.

Elsa stared at Kara's beauty and quick wit hopefully. "Can I say something crazy?" Kara asked her.

"What?" Elsa wondered.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Kara asked.

"Can I say something even crazier? Yes!" Elsa gave Kara a loving hug.

* * *

Kara strolled into the house and found Eliza reading the paper. "The ledger rushed a special edition. They've only done that once since the meteor shower."

"I guess this must be important," Kara yawned.

"How is this going to affect us?" Alex asked walking into the room.

"That plant was Midvale's biggest employer. It's going to have a domino effect," Eliza said.

"We're going to end up like Flint, Michigan," Alex said mournfully.

"Damn...wow...just damn," Kara realized.

"I can't believe Lex would run the thing into the ground in less than a year," Alex said scornfully.

"It's actually more complicated than that," Kara said condescendingly.

"Whatever issues Lionel Luthor has with his son, it's cost half the town their jobs," Eliza said.

"Finally, Lex will be out of our lives," Alex said victoriously looking straight at Kara.

"You think this hurts me? I can make my way to Metropolis in seconds," Kara reminded her.

"You going to tell Lex about your new girlfriend?" Alex chided.

"What the hell?" Eliza wondered.

"It's not that big of a deal," Kara downplayed.

"Kara is going with Elsa to the spring formal," Alex snitched.

Eliza took a few seconds to compute that. "Why?" she asked finally.

"To show the school can buckle under political correctness. Either Prinicipal Gibbons gives in to my demands or the press will eat him alive," Kara grinned.

"What happens if he does give in and no one gives a shit?" Alex asked.

"No harm, no foul," Kara said obviously. "I am going to win formal queen though. The two of us will. You have no choice or you're all tainted with bigotry."

"You're the most homophobic religious conservative in this town. Using progressive politics against the school is a dirty trick," Alex said angrily.

"If you're that passionate about it, you should have asked Elsa out before I did," Kara smirked.

"You trying to say I'm gay?" Alex asked outraged.

"Just heavily implying it," Kara replied.

"Girls! Stop this!" Eliza ordered. She then turned to Kara. "You have to call this off with Elsa. It's not fair to her."

"At this point, if she doesn't go with me she won't go with anyone," Kara said.

"Okay, go along with your stupid plan, Kara. But don't make it about you. This is Elsa's special night. Don't ruin it for her," Eliza ordered.

* * *

Jake took Vicki out to a field covering her eyes so she would be surprised. "You going to make me fall into a hole?" she asked as he walked her closer.

"I wouldn't make that mistake twice," Jake assured her. He then opened her eyes revealing a picnic set-up.

"Why so mysterious?" Vicki asked him.

"Can a guy plan a surprise picnic for his girlfriend?" Jake asked rhetorically.

"Not complaining. It's just spontaneous," Vicki remarked. "What's the occasion?"

"It's to thank you for everything," Jake said giving her a rose. "It's been a difficult year, and you've stood by me. There were times when I pushed you away but you kept me around."

"We've been together for a long time. I've never abandoned you when you needed me," Vicki said sincerely.

"Read this," Jake said handing her a letter.

Vicki looked it over. It was an enlistment contract for the Marine Corp. with Jake's name on it. "I enlisted. I think it's the right thing for me to do. When I found my dad's medals, I decided I wanted to be a bad-ass like him. I'm doing this for us. If we get married after I come back from Boot Camp, we'll have Tri-Care, a housing allowance, cost of living allowance, and a steady job for four years," Jake said to her.

"Oh, Jake, you had me at Tri-Care," Vicki kissed him.

"I don't have a lot of time. I ship out in a few weeks," he said.

"What about graduation?" Vicki asked surprised.

"You're the only thing in Midvale I care about. Will you wait for me?" he asked her.

"Of course, I will," Vicki said while in truth she was greatly conflicted. Jake had pulled the ultimate guilt trip on her and was so far winning the war.

* * *

Kara walked into Lex's mansion and fiddled with a Kryptonian artifact Lex had found. "I found this in a field where your ship crashed. Luckily, someone like me recovered it," Lex complimented himself.

"Lucky me, huh?" Kara asked suspiciously.

"You were sloppy. This would have destroyed the meteor narrative. People would know it was an alien crash landing and this place would be the next Rosewell," Lex said.

"Maybe a little tourism is what this town needs after your big fuck-up," Kara said knowingly.

"I did everything right. My father is just being an asshole," Lex said bitterly.

"Your father offered you a job in Metropolis. Just tell people the truth," Kara suggested.

"Then people think I was incompetent rather than deliberately sabotaging the plant to get back at my father," Lex disagreed.

"Best to be reviled rather than incompetent," Kara gave him a fist-bump. "So, does this mean you're going back to Metropolis?" Kara asked.

"This isn't over," Lex said thoughtfully.

"Lex, just...let...it...go," Kara advised. "You pull a bunch of accounting shenanigans, you will either lose all of your money or end up in jail trying to save jobs for ungrateful people that never respected you or your company."

"Like you give a shit," Lex said dismissively.

"But I do, Lex. Because you're as rich and connected as I am powerful. But if you lose all your wealth and connections to this world, I don't need you," Kara said coldly.

"Cold as ice," Lex remarked.

"If I lost all my powers today, would you give two shits about an adopted teenage girl?" Kara asked rhetorically.

"I don't like to lose," Lex said frustrated.

"Let it go, Lex," Kara said walking out.

* * *

That night, Kara dropped by the theater and met up with Vicki. "Jake is joining the Marine Corp," she said worriedly.

"It's probably the only service that would accept someone of his intelligence," Kara figured.

"Don't be like that. He's doing it for us, he said," Vicki said.

"He lost his scholarship, he's working a dead-end job, and his grades and test scores are horrible. Let's face it, Vicki. This is the only way out for him," Kara said.

"He's a leader, Kara. I mean, what do you do but talk shit?" Vicki asked.

"Well, when you're right, you're right," Kara allowed.

"He asked me to wait for him," Vicki continued.

"The ultimate guilt trip. So, do you need me to help you draft your Dear John letter or have you already written it yourself?" Kara asked.

"That is so fucked up," Vicki said outraged.

"Is me saying it more fucked up than you actually doing it?" Kara wondered.

"I told him I wasn't sure," Vicki admitted.

"And they say men have commitment issues," Kara joked. "When does he head out?"

"In a few weeks, after the formal," Vicki said.

"After the formal, you should break up with him. He shouldn't have to deal with that drama while he's in Boot Camp or when he gets stationed. He should go in with a fresh start," Kara advised.

"I don't know if that's what I want either," Vicki said conflicted.

"Vicki, just let him go," Kara told her.

* * *

The next morning, Kara was minding her own business planting fence posts around the grounds and then getting into her truck when it suddenly exploded upon her turning the key. Kara irritably kicked the door off the destroyed truck and walked out of the fire. She took off her flaming jacket and then ripped her ruined t-shirt off leaving only a sports bra on. Unbeknownst to her, a fiendish reporter was videotaping the whole thing.

After a good shower and change of clothes, Kara met up with Eliza and Alex inside the house. "What do you think caused the explosion?" Alex wondered.

"Maybe a leaky fuel line," Eliza suggested.

"Leaky fuel line, huh? That sounds like bullshit," Kara doubted.

"Are you alright?" Eliza asked concerned for her.

"Didn't even feel it," Kara said. "Good thing it was me and not any of you."

"I saw the explosion upstairs. That was so cool," Ryan said.

"Fuck yeah it was," Kara gave him a high-five.

"Obviously, someone was trying to test Kara's abilities. Someone knows your secret," Alex said darkly.

"Making a lot of assumptions there," Kara smiled condescendingly. "Is Alex concerned for my well being or just being investigative?" Kara asked Ryan.

"She's...," he began.

"Get out of my head," Alex yelled at him and took off down the hall.

"Use your abilities only on people outside the family, alright," Eliza told Ryan.

* * *

Later that day, Kara and Alex walked down the halls of the school and overheard Jake bragging about his Marine enlistment to some jocks with Vicki by his side. "It was just something I felt called to do," he said to them all.

"So, Jake is going to fight for Uncle Sam," Alex said rolling her eyes.

"Why don't you enlist in the Air Force, CIA, FBI, or something? I bet you would be a good leader," Kara suggested.

"Like that will ever happen," Alex scoffed.

An obviously gay guy came up to Kara. "What you're doing for LGBT rights...it's just so brave...so stunning," he said appreciatively.

"I know," Kara assured him.

"I just want to thank you. You're like a beacon of light for all of us. We're all rooting for you," he said.

"I appreciate the support. You all better vote for us as formal queens," Kara said.

"Of course we will. So stunning...so brave," he said walking off.

"This such bullshit," Alex glared at Kara.

"Hey, you had your chance to make history," Kara said.

"You're not supposed to make history. You're supposed to stay under the radar. What if the media actually does get wind of this and now everyone knows who you are," Alex hissed.

"So, I'm supposed to lay low my whole life like Clark. Yeah, fuck that," Kara rejected.

Elsa then came up to Kara beaming. "Everyone is being so supportive," she said.

"It's because we're girls. If we were guys, we would be getting swirlies all day. Isn't that right, Jake?" Kara asked as he passed by.

"Fuck yeah you would," he said giving high-fives to his jock pals.

"Some girls are uncomfortable about it," Alex brought up.

"Yeah, but who gives a shit. They're not going to do anything but give you a dirty look or some snide remark," Kara said dismissively.

"Girls can talk shit just as hard as guys can," Alex argued.

"True but girls lack the proper defenses to deal with it like guys do. When I first got here, Jake made me cry every other day. Now, I don't even feel it," Kara said.

"Wow, that's so inspirational," Elsa gushed.

"It's not how hard you can hit, it's how hard you can get hit and still keep going," Kara told her.

* * *

After school, Kara came by the theater and was interrupted by a fiendish reporter. "If I could have one minute of your time, Kara."

"Starting now," Kara allowed.

"Roger Nixon. I'm a journalist at the Inquisitor, and I would very much like to write a story about you," he said.

"The Inquisitor is only a step higher than the New York Post. Many don't consider what you do to be journalism at all," Kara said snidely.

"Why weren't you hurt in that explosion?" Roger asked.

"You mean to say, this isn't about Lesbians being the formal queens at Midvale High?" Kara asked confused.

"Err...no," Roger said taken aback. "You were in that truck on the farm."

"Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't, maybe go fuck yourself," Kara told him off.

"Am I missing something?" Lex asked coming to Kara's defense.

Roger gave Lex a haunted look. "I'll be going now," he said walking off.

"If he gives you any trouble, let me know," Lex offered.

"I can handle him. It'll take more than a bomb to take me down," Kara smirked.

* * *

Kara looked at herself in the mirror as she put on her red dress. Lex came up to see her on the second floor of the barn. "I thought you were held up in the mansion?" Kara asked him.

"I had to get out and clear my head. I didn't mean to bother you on your big night," Lex smirked.

"You better be ready to go, Lex," Kara warned him.

"Of course," Lex said playing along.

"How goes the bailout?" Kara asked.

"It might get messier before it gets better. My father is dead-set against me succeeding. Our relationship is complicated. It's not built on trust but lies and deceit. Any relationship built on that is destined to fail," Lex said.

"Which is why you know about me, my ship, and what I can do," Kara reminded him.

"I hope whatever happens in the next few days, we can still remain friends," Lex said.

Kara sighed. "I was wrong to measure you only by your net worth and connections. You're a cool guy even if you are a loser."

"And if someday you lose all your powers, I will still think your hawt and wait for the day when you turn eighteen," Lex replied.

"So romantic, Lex," Kara gave him a kiss.

"Are you sure about this plan of yours?" Lex asked seriously.

"I know what I'm doing," Kara assured him.

"Let's hope so," Lex replied.

* * *

At Midvale High, Jake and Vicki were all dressed up ready to go. Having arrived early, Jake looked over his many trophies. "Hard to believe this trophy case was big enough to contain all my awesomeness," Jake remarked as he looked over the large collection of his school trophies.

"You're quite the stud," Vicki agreed.

"Now, I'm going to be earning medals left-and-right," Jake predicted.

"Want to check out the gym?" Vicki suggested.

"Sure," Jake agreed. The two entered the gym with its unfinished decorations. "Let's have one dance together without any of these schmucks around."

"I'd love that," Vicki smiled.

"I'll never have another woman but you, Vicki," Jake said heartfelt.

"And I'll never be with another man but you," Vicki replied as they kissed.

* * *

Kara drove to Elsa's house to pick her up in Lex's car he had given her months prior for saving his life. "Nice car," Elsa said amazed.

"You're the one that looks nice," Kara smiled seeing her blue dress.

"So...are you the man in this relationship?" Elsa asked.

"There's no man here," Kara assured her. "We're equal in every way."

Kara drove Elsa to Midvale High and was greeted by Jake and Vicki as they came in. "Nice," Jake smiled amused.

"Can you take our picture?" Pete asked eagerly.

Kara smiled as she took a picture of Pete and Alex together. "He just wants it to prove this actually happened," Alex rolled her eyes.

"He's going to need it," Alex said underwhelmed with him.

"Can I have a word with you, Kara," Jake said to her.

"Sure," Kara said giving Elsa a nod she would be back soon. "What's on your so-called mind?" she asked him once they were out of earshot.

"You and I have had a weird year. I started out thinking you hated me for everything that I put you through. I did some things I'm not proud of. I'm sorry, Kara," he said sincerely.

"From one professional to another, I appreciate that," Kara said shaking his hand.

"There's something I wanted to ask you. Whether or not Vicki and I go the distance, I want you to look after her when I'm gone," Jake requested.

"I promise," Kara agreed. Kara choked up as she realized Jake would be gone soon. "Don't be a hero, Jake. Just do your job."

"You know what they say, you either die a hero or live long enough to be the villain," Jake smiled.

Kara gave him a haunted look. "Some asshole must have said that."

Jake smiled and then went back inside with Vicki.

* * *

As the formal hit off, Elsa enjoyed the attention she was getting from everyone. Apparently, it wasn't a big deal for two girls to go to formal together. "Elsa is having a great time," Pete remarked.

"I'm promising her a night she will never forget," Kara assured him.

"I'm glad you finally stepped up, Kara, in the most whack way possible," Pete said amused.

"Yeah, me too," Kara agreed.

Principal Gibson came by Kara as a chaperone. "You thought you could make me look like an asshole but everything is going smoothly. I'll be commended for this."

"The night isn't over," Kara reminded him.

Kara then went over to Elsa and danced with her along with the others. "This is the best night I've ever had," Elsa said appreciatively.

"You've seen nothing, yet," Kara smiled.

"It's time for your Formal King and Queen," Principal Gibson interrupted the music. "And the winner is...," he said as he looked at the tally. "Kara and Elsa!"

The crowd clapped for them. "This is such bullshit. I'm a fucking Marine now," Jake said peeved.

Kara and Elsa were crowned and given a dance of their own. "This is so unbelievable," Elsa said dumbfounded.

"Well, in a way, it is," Kara said ending the dance.

"What?" Elsa wondered.

Lex then emerged from the crowd wearing a tux. "Congratulations, Kara, you exceeded expectations, once again," he said kissing her hand.

"I know, right?" Kara smiled putting aside the crowd.

"You did this to win? To make a mockery of me and the school?" Elsa realized.

"It's not personal," Kara assured her.

"It feels fucking personal to me," Elsa said outraged.

"This is getting awkward," Lex remarked.

"You two are together?" Elsa realized beginning to cry.

"Look, I can fix this," Lex said getting out his wallet.

"I don't want your money," she slapped it down. "I just wanted love and respect."

"Hey, that's the guy that fired my dad," one student pointed Lex out. "Yeah, my dad, too!" another said.

"We should abort mission," Lex said to Kara.

"I actually enjoy the hate," Kara said not wanting to leave.

"You tricked me into thinking you liked me. You set up this whole scheme. I've been called a lot of things but the only one that is queer here is you," Elsa said angrily.

"I can explain," Kara said grabbing her hand. Elsa pulled away taking the glove off.

"Enough!" Elsa said blasting Kara to the chest with an ice beam. Kara immediately dropped to the floor, her heart and lungs starting to freeze.

Elsa gave the fallen Kara a horrified look and then realized her right hand was bare. The students immediately crowded around. Looking over the crowd fearfully, Elsa shielded herself with a semi-circle of large sharp icicles keeping everyone at bay.

"That is so whack," Pete said wide-eyed.

"What is this sorcery shit?" Jake wondered.

Elsa tore out of the gymnasium and ran out of the parking lot. Vicki quickly followed after her feeling a kind of kinship with her feelings. "Leave me alone!" she shouted blasting Vicki with an ice beam. Vicki became frozen solid, a monument on the sidewalk outside the school. As Elsa hit the open field, the crops froze solid. The clouds suddenly became dark and the temperature dropped dramatically.

Alex ran over to Kara's side. "So cold," Kara said and then passed out.

"I got her," Lex assured Alex and picked Kara up.

Jake looked over the frozen statue of Vicki horrified. Lex placed Kara in his sportscar and prepared to take off towards his mansion. "What you two did was beyond fucked-up," Alex chided him.

"Believe me, Alex, I didn't know," Lex said innocently. "I have the equipment to keep her warm. Your whole family is welcome to stay with me."

"Thanks but no thanks," Alex glared at him.

Lex looked at the clouds as snow started to fall. "A storm is coming. Don't be out in the open," he told her and then drove away.

* * *

Elsa glided across the fresh snow a long distance into the Appalachian Mountains. Reaching the top, she replaced her blue dress with a sparkling ice dress and cape, she tore down her hair-bun letting her hair flow down to her back and then created a massive ice-castle for herself. As she did, she sang to herself.

**Elsa**

The snow glows white on the mountain tonight

Not a footprint to be seen

A kingdom of isolation

And it looks like I'm the queen

The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside

Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried

Don't let them in, don't let them see

Be the good girl you always have to be

Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know

Well, now they know

Fuck it all

Fuck it all

Can't take this anymore

Fuck it all

Fuck it all

All my dreams are gone

I don't care if I fail this test

Let my mom rage on

The cold never bothered me anyway

Fuck it all

Fuck it all

Don't give a shit anymore

Fuck it all

Fuck it all

Flip the table, screw you all

I don't take this bullshit anymooooooore

I don't give a fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

The cold never bothered me anyway

**To be Continued...**

* * *

**End of Season 1**

* * *


	25. Frozen Part 2: Season 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex, Jake, and Ryan go on a quest to find Elsa and reverse the polar vortex threatening Midvale.

* * *

**Season 2**

* * *

Jake suited up in his old man's Marine uniform, which included cold-weather gear, put on boots, thick clothing, gloves, and a beanie. Around his waist was an old pistol belt that contained loaded magazines and a sword sheath containing an old saber. On his back was a semi-automatic military rifle. Jake was finally ready to kill a bitch.

"You done, yet?" Alex asked impatiently from downstairs.

Jake frowned as Alex was ruining his moment. He was going to go find Elsa and kick her ass until she reversed what she did to Vicki or, at the very least, avenge her. Jake came downstairs finding Alex ready to go in cold-weather clothes. It was near summer vacation but Elsa had created a powerful snowstorm polar vortex that had covered the whole state in snow.

"You know how to ride horseback?" Jake asked.

"Don't ask stupid questions," Alex said annoyed.

"You ready to do what is necessary," Jake asked seriously.

"Please, you'll pussy out way before I do," Alex predicted.

"Alex, you're a bitch. But we both have people we're fighting for," Jake said shaking her hand.

"Come on," Alex said going outside.

They were immediately hit by a blizzard. "God damn!" Jake said as the cold wind hit him.

"She's likely to be where the temperature is the coldest. That's to the northwest of here in the Appalachian mountains," Alex said looking at her smartphone.

"Lead the way," Jake said bringing two horses over.

* * *

Lex rushed Kara into his basement lab at his mansion. He immediately put her on a medical bed and then blasted her with solar radiation lamps. "How do you know this is going to work?" Eliza asked as Kara remained unconscious.

"I don't," Lex admitted. "From what I can tell, her power comes from an energy circulatory system of a sort. Energy pathways if you will. By freezing her heart, Elsa blocked those pathways in the same way that Kryptonite does."

"What's your solution?" Eliza asked.

"We have to find a way to unfreeze her chest and reopen those energy pathways. I'm dealing with alien physiology here, Mrs. Danvers. But I am the best chance Kara has," Lex said.

"Do what you have to do, Lex," Eliza allowed.

* * *

Alex and Jake rode their horses over to the Danver's residence. The roads were all filled with snow, making vehicle travel impossible. "You ready to go?" Alex asked Ryan.

"Yep," Ryan said completely covered in snow clothes.

"Is this really a good idea bringing a kid with us?" Jake asked again.

"He's not much younger than us. Besides, he can read minds. That's going to be useful to determine if we can reason with Elsa or not," Alex said.

"I say we kill her, problem solved," Jake said.

"And what if it doesn't solve anything, Jake? What if she's the only one that can bring back the heat?" Alex asked.

Alex helped Ryan ono the horse and got back on herself. "He can read minds, huh? Well, don't be reading mine, kid," Jake warned.

"Don't worry. There's nothing to read," Ryan shot back sticking his tongue out at him.

* * *

The three journeyed into the hills away from the storm that was perpetually dumping more-and-more snow onto Midvale. They came by a cabin with smoke coming out of the chimney. "Let's take a break there," Alex pointed out seeing Ryan getting the chills.

"Yeah, alright," Jake agreed not liking the cold winter night.

The three went inside after tying their horses to a tree. "Big summer blowout on swimsuits and the like," Oaken, the store owner, said cheerfully.

"Right," Jake said as he shook snow off him.

"We're looking for this girl," Alex said showing a picture of Elsa on her phone.

"Haven't seen her," Oaken said.

"He's telling the truth," Ryan said after reading his mind.

Jake picked up a rope and a pickax along with some carrots. "That will be forty dollars," Oaken said.

"The fuck it is. Ten at the most," Jake protested.

"It would be if it were winter but supply and demand has tied my hands," Oaken said.

"Your attempt at making capitalism look bad has not come unnoticed, comrade," Jake insulted.

"Forty is fine," Alex said dismissively putting two twenties on the counter.

"I'll throw in a sauna as well," Oaken said to sweeten the deal. "Hello, family," he said to a muscular blond man and four young children.

Jake took Alex aside. "I think he might be a gay," Jake suspected.

Alex stared at the grown-ass man with the children in the sauna. "Could be worse," she said hoping he wasn't a pedophile child kidnapper.

* * *

Lex was alerted to a visitor by way of his smartphone's security system. He went upstairs to find Lionel in his office. "So, you're using your mother's stock to save the plant. The two of you are in cahoots," Lionel accused. "It's a bold move but it won't work."

"You braved the weather to tell me that?" Lex asked incredulously.

"It's suicide, Lex. You might get the plant but you're putting your employee's homes on the line, forfeiting your own future," Lionel argued.

"Or forging a new destiny apart from you," Lex corrected.

"So, you can be the CEO of a shit factory? You're not my enemy. You're my son," Lionel said hurt.

"I never saw the distinction," Lex said bitterly.

"Alexander the Great told his generals who his successor should be. He told them to give his empire to the strongest. If not you, it will be your sister," Lionel threatened.

"Alexander the Great was nearly killed by his own father with a spear. He was called a bastard. Alexander the Great forged his own destiny, conquered the world his way, and it was his triumph, not his father's," Lex shot back.

Lionel took hold of Lex. "I will bury you and everyone in Midvale that takes your side," he raged.

The windows then blasted out from the powerful ice storm sending freezing air into the mansion. Lex was thrown into a bookcase cutting his head near his eye. A pillar fell on top of Lionel pinning him down.

"Help me, son," Lionel cried out.

Lex hesitated realizing all of his problems would go away if he were dead. "Please, son," Lionel called out to him. Lex eventually went over to him and helped pick the pillar off of his father.

The power in the mansion then suddenly went out. "Well...shit," Lex realized.

* * *

Jake, Alex, and Ryan warmed up in the sauna together wearing towels around themselves. "You know, you're not bad looking," Jake commented on Alex.

"Keep your eyes off me, perve," Alex ordered.

Ryan eyed both of them mind-reading them both. Jake had superficial arousal for Alex while still focused on Vicki. Alex, on the other hand, felt an intellectual attraction to Jake but nothing more. "So, I hear you like girls. That's cool. Something we both have in common," Jake antagonized.

"Shut the fuck up. I get enough shit with Kara without needing your social commentary," Alex spat.

"Is it true?" Jake wondered curiously.

"No, it's not. Just because a girl isn't boy-crazy doesn't make them gay. That's just an excuse guys pull when a girl isn't interested in them. You may be physically impressive but you're a mental retard that has the social development of a child," Alex said.

"Did you hear that? She said I was physically impressive," Jake said to Ryan.

"I didn't have to hear it," Ryan reminded him.

"Keep that ability to yourself," Alex scolded.

"I can't help it sometimes," Ryan excused.

"I would never cheat on Vicki, alright. But you could do us all a favor and show us your tits," Jake said to her.

"There's a child here with us," Alex reminded him.

"He's old enough. Fuck, I got laid for the first time at his age," Jake said impressed with himself.

"That's disgusting. With whom?" Alex asked.

"My biology teacher. She was something else," Jake recalled fondly.

"That's abuse," Alex said obviously.

"She abused me like no one else could," Jake said dreamily.

"Nice," Ryan smiled.

"We're not having his conversation," Alex said scornfully.

"Where are we staying, tonight?" Ryan wondered.

"In my bad-ass tent," Jake said obviously.

"The tent can only fit two people," Alex pointed out.

"We're going to get really close, tonight," Jake grinned.

* * *

Lex brought Lionel down to the basement on a stretcher keeping his neck and limbs in place. The lights then went back on. "We have back-up generators, but we'll run out of fuel eventually," Lex said to Eliza.

"Then what do we do?" Eliza asked.

"Pray," Lex said simply.

"Is that?" Eliza wondered.

"My father? Yes," Lex answered.

"He's in bad shape," Eliza examined him.

"In this weather, we can't move him or bring specialists from Metropolis," Lex said concernedly.

"Seeing him like this...," Eliza said thoughtfully.

"Seeing him get his just desserts," Lex finished for her.

"I never want ill upon anyone. I have some medical training. I'll do what I can," Eliza volunteered.

"Thank you, Mrs. Danvers," Lex said appreciatively. "I'm going into town to see what I can do. Maybe repair what's left of my reputation. I'll check back in soon."

* * *

The next morning, they found their horses dead from the cold. "Well...shit," Jake frowned.

"On foot it is," Alex shook her head.

The three trudged through the snow until they came across a giant ice wall blocking them from Elsa's castle. Jake whistled as he saw it. "This is some bullshit," Alex said annoyed.

"I guess we have to climb it," Jake said and then took the rope and pickax. "I got this," he said and then made his way up the wall.

Alex waited patiently and somewhat admiringly as Jake finally got to the top. He then lowered the rope down for her and Ryan. The two finally reached the top and saw the giant ice castle in all of its shiny glory. "Damn," Alex said amazed.

"Let's move," Jake said making his way down the wall by rope.

As soon as he got down, Jake loaded a bullet into the chamber of his rifle. "Remember, we see if we can reach her first," Alex reminded him as she came down.

"Yeah, yeah," Jake said dismissively.

The three walked over an ice bridge over a cliff and then went up the stairs to the entrance of the castle. They were then confronted by a giant ice monster with sharp icicle blades. The ice monster roared at them as they approached. "You have to be fucking kidding me," Alex sighed.

"I got this," Jake said firing into the ice monster's head. It simply went through and closed up without effect.

"You don't got this," Ryan said wide-eyed.

As the ice monster charged them, Jake took out his saber. "He's stupid but brave," Alex remarked. "Come on, we can distract the monster," she said to Ryan.

The ice monster turned its attention to Alex and Ryan outflanking it towards the castle. It fired off ice crystals at them nearly hitting them. The two took cover behind a rock as the monster advanced on them. Jake swooped in and sliced off the ice monster's leg off. The ice monster stumbled about and then fell over a cliff.

"Piece of cake," Jake said impressed with himself.

* * *

Pushing on the doors, they went inside. "So beautiful," Alex remarked of the castle.

"I wonder where you go to take a shit around here," Jake said looking around.

"Really?" Alex asked him.

Elsa came out and eyed the three intruders with some apprehension while wearing her ice dress. "Wow, you look different," Alex said impressed. "And this place is amazing."

"Thank you. I never knew what I was capable of," Elsa said impressed with herself.

"Let's not stroke her ego too hard," Jake said.

"God damn it, Jake, let me handle this," Alex scolded. "I am so sorry about what happened."

"It's okay, really," Elsa said. "You...should probably leave."

"But I just got here," Alex said confused.

"You belong down in Midvale. I belong here," Elsa told her. "Alone, where I can be who I am without hurting anyone. Here, I can be alone and free. Just stay away and you'll be safe from me. "

"Yeah, about that. You've created a powerful polar vortex that is threatening to freeze the whole city," Alex said.

"I did?" Elsa wondered.

"It's cool. Just unfreeze it," Alex said.

"I can't. I don't know how," Elsa admitted.

"She's telling the truth," Ryan said reading her mind.

"Well, we tried talking," Jake said taking up his rifle.

Elsa gave him a wide-eyed look and retreated to the top tower of the castle. Jake ran after her quickly going up the stairs with rifle at the ready. Jake then cornered Elsa in the top tower. "No, please," Elsa said defensively.

Jake fired center mass at her. An ice block materialized in front of Elsa blocking the bullet. "Stay away," Elsa said firing an ice beam at him that created sharp ice crystals near him. Jake dodged her fire as Elsa circled the room with her hands. Alex then came into the room.

"Stop this!" she yelled at them both.

Elsa fired ice crystals at Alex pinning her limbs to the wall and placing an ice crystal close to her throat. She then blasted the rifle out of Jake's hands. Pissed-off, Elsa cornered Jake with ice crystals and then sent an ice block moving his way. Jake slammed into the block trying to stop moving backward. He ended up being pushed through the doors shattering them. He then found himself being pushed towards the end of the balcony where he would fall to his death below.

"Elsa, don't be the monster that they fear you are," Ryan said to her forcing her to hesitate.

Alex then threw the pickax up at the ice chandelier above them dropping it down on Elsa. The chandelier shattered on impact forcing Elsa to the ice floor where she was knocked out.

* * *

Lex braved the winter storm as he assisted with the relief effort passing out blankets. The town had lost power and temperatures were still dropping. For his trouble, some of the townspeople were somewhat forgiving of him realizing the true asshole was his father.

At the mansion, the back-up generators kept running providing power to the basement. Kara remained unconscious but stable as solar radiation beamed down upon her. Eliza checked on the vitals signs of both Kara and Lionel helplessly.

"Who are you? A doctor?" Lionel asked weakly.

"Of a sort. I'm a biologist," Eliza said. "The weather makes it impossible to fly anyone in or out."

"Where is my son?" Lionel asked.

"He's in town on the relief effort," Eliza replied.

"He wants to look good and make me out to be the bad guy," Lionel realized. "Smart PR move."

"Maybe, he just wants to help," Eliza said.

"Lex has never helped anyone in his life," Lionel said to her.

"Why did you close down the plant?" Eliza asked.

"It was a bluff. I wanted to see what he would do...and he didn't disappoint," Lionel smiled.

"You freaked a lot of people out," Eliza scolded.

"It's hard to be concerned with the little people when you're at my level," Lionel admitted.

* * *

Alex and Jake put gloves on Elsa's hands and then handcuffed her to keep the gloves from coming off. "What if she can use her powers without her hands?" Ryan wondered.

"Then we're fucked," Jake said obviously.

"We have to bring her back to the town," Alex said seriously.

"Over my shoulder? Even if I wanted to, there's no guarantee she can reverse it. We take those gloves off, we're goners," Jaker argued. "I say we shoot her and get it over with."

"We don't know if that will work, either. You could put Midvale into a permanent freeze," Alex argued back.

"Good thing I'm shipping out," Jake smirked.

"Listen, asshole, Vicki still lives in Midvale as a frozen statue," Alex reminded him.

Elsa awoke, realized her hands were cuffed, and then overheard their conversation. She eyed them as they argued back and forth over her.

* * *

Kara suddenly awoke and looked around apprehensively. "You're finally awake," Eliza hugged her.

"Where's Alex? What's going on?" Kara asked confused.

"You're in Lex's basement. The whole town has been frozen. Alex, Ryan, and Jake went after Elsa," Eliza told her.

Kara got off the tanning bed and felt it difficult to breathe. "You should get rest. You're not healed, yet," Eliza said.

"I barely survived that hit. Those three will be no match for Elsa," Kara said stumbling towards a closet.

"Elsa isn't a monster," Eliza doubted.

"No one ever starts as one," Kara said knowingly. She found a black SCUBA wet suit that fit her and boots.

"I didn't think he would have your size," Eliza said bewildered.

"They belong to his sister," Kara replied as she put on gloves.

"You can't go out there. You're still hurt," Eliza protested.

"If I don't, Alex dies. I created this. I have to end it," Kara said and then stumbled her way out of the basement. Eliza followed her out of the mansion.

Kara and Eliza were suddenly hit with sub-zero wind chill. "Kara, destroying Elsa won't solve anything. Only love can," Eliza told her.

Kara nodded and then rocketed up into the air.

* * *

As Jake and Alex argued and insulted each other, Elsa walked away from the group towards the balcony. "Guys," Ryan said realizing what she was about to do. "You won't survive one week of Marine Boot Camp!" Alex said to him.

"Someone as squeamish as you will never get through medical school!" Jake shot back.

"Guys!" Ryan shouted.

Alex and Jake looked back and saw Elsa at the edge of the balcony. "Shit!" Alex realized running after her.

Elsa took a deep breath and then walked off the balcony. Jake pulled Alex back as she was about to go over the edge as well on the slippery ice floor. The two then heard a sonic boom as something fast approached. Kara dropped down to intercept Elsa before she fell to her death. Flying down the cliff, Kara found the falling Elsa and caught her just in time. She brought her to the bottom of the cliff out of view of those in the castle.

Elsa backed away fearfully as she saw Kara only dressed in a wetsuit unaffected by the extreme cold. "What are you?" she stared at her.

"I look like you, but I am not one of you. I'm not from this world," Kara explained.

"An alien?" Elsa wondered.

"I gave you your powers when my ship came down. I didn't mean for all this trouble. Debris from my ship spread across the town giving people superpowers they couldn't control. It's my fault what has happened to you. It's all my fault," Kara admitted.

"So, you going to try to kill me too?" Elsa asked resigned to her fate.

Kara shook her head. "These three years, you kept your powers a secret from everyone. You wore gloves to protect others. You just had one bad night. You're not a monster, Elsa. I am."

"I don't know how to fix this," Elsa told her.

"I might be able to do it, but I need you to undo what you did to my heart," Kara said.

"I told you I don't know how," Elsa said frustrated.

"When you hit me it was in anger. Maybe, love is the answer," Kara said.

Elsa gave Kara an odd look. "You can't be serious. You betrayed and mocked me. I hate you."

"I deserve that. I need you to put that aside and forgive me," Kara said. She walked over to Elsa and snapped off her handcuffs and then took off her gloves. "If you want, you can kill me right now. I won't even try to stop you. Or you can be the hero I know you can be."

Elsa aimed her hand at Kara's chest for a killing blow. Her tears froze as they went down her face. "Don't get me wrong. I want nothing to do with you but this is beyond just us. I'm going to have to imagine you are someone else," Elsa said lowering her hand.

She went over to Kara and passionately kissed her. At first, the wind picked up around them as Elsa's emotions flared. Kara then felt her heart thaw restoring her powers. Elsa backed away surprised by what was happening to Kara. Her body began to warm up. Kara closed her eyes as her body glowed brightly melting the snow around them. She flexed her muscles as her powers came back. Her energy pathways through her body were now unblocked.

Kara took hold of Elsa and flew her back to her ice castle. Alex, Jake, and Ryan came out surprised to see them. "Took you long enough. I'm freezing," Alex said annoyed.

"What the fuck is going on?" Jake wondered.

"I might as well tell him," Kara rolled her eyes. "I'm Superman's more powerful cousin."

"No shit?" Jake stared at her.

"Kind of makes our whole adventure pointless," Alex realized.

"Not pointless. It revealed something about yourselves," Kara said to her. "Watch her while I fix this fuck-up of mine," Kara said to them and then flew up into the air.

"That is so cool," Jake smiled amazed.

* * *

Kara flew over towards Midvale and went high into the clouds. She was hit with fierce winds and hail as she climbed higher. Kara then powered up to Prime becoming a second sun in the sky. Kara became as bright as a star as she released her energy into the polar vortex. The shivering townspeople noticed a powerful light coming from the clouds but couldn't see where it was coming from. Lex smiled as he realized what was happening.

Kara closed her eyes as she expanded her aura far and wide across the sky. The temperature dramatically increased and the clouds started to fade. The snow in Midvale began to melt and evaporate into the air. The crops became unfrozen once more, the waterways started running again, and the people became warm and dry. Kara cried out as she let go a pulse of hot air that dissipated the polar vortex in a wave that covered most of the state. In short order, the snowstorm Elsa had caused was gone. For a brief moment, the people of Midvale saw two suns in the sky.

"Indeed, she is as powerful as I am rich," Lex clapped his hands.

The statue of Vicki melted freeing her from the ice. Vicki looked around confused as to what had happened.

* * *

Jake awkwardly approached Elsa. "No hard feelings. I was just trying to save Vicki...and be a bad-ass hero."

"It's okay," Elsa allowed him. "Thank you for still seeing my humanity," she said to Alex.

"I learned early on that powers don't change who you are. They just reveal who you already are," Alex said to her.

Kara then dropped down creating a crater in the melting snow. "The state is no longer frozen. Vicki is fine," Kara informed them all.

"Thank God," Jake said relieved.

"Yeah, sure," Kara said miffed.

"What happens to me now? I can't go back after what I've done," Elsa said. "Is this where you kill me like the others?" Elsa asked Kara.

Alex looked away knowing what would happen next. Kara advanced on Elsa. "Your powers are dangerous. In time, you could freeze the whole world. You could kill all life on this planet if you wanted to. You're...like me," Kara said to her.

"So, you're not going to kill me?" Elsa wondered.

"I'm taking you to a place where you can train to control your powers. It's a school for freaks just like you," Kara said.

"What school?" Elsa asked.

* * *

**North Salem, New York**

Kara and Elsa wore casual clothes as they approached the large mansion that dwarfed even Lex's. It was so large it had been converted into a school. Kara knocked on the door and was answered by a beast-man covered in blue hair. "Do you have an appointment?" he asked.

"I don't need one," Kara said dismissively making her way inside.

Kara walked Elsa into the dean's office. "You brought me another student, I see," a bald man said turning around in his wheelchair.

"This one's a Class Five," Kara smiled at Elsa. "I thought you would be pleased."

The bald man looked over an apprehensive Elsa. "You have nothing to fear, child," the bald man said to her. "You are safe now."

"Thanks," Elsa said awkwardly.

"No, thank you for coming to us. You'll make an excellent addition to the class. We will help you understand and control your powers so what happened in Maine doesn't happen again. You will find this school is a welcoming environment for all people of all persuasions," the bald man said looking at Kara.

"Why do I feel personally attacked?" Kara asked annoyed.

Elsa turned to Kara. "Maybe...we could call each other every so often," she said hopefully.

"You deserve better, Elsa," Kara turned her down. She then turned to the bald man. "Do we have a deal, Charles?" she asked.

"I will do everything I can for the boy," he agreed, referring to Ryan.

* * *

Lex stayed with his father at the hospital in Metropolis. "Lex," Lionel called out weakly.

"What is it, dad?" Lex asked coming to his bedside.

"The doctors say I will have full use of my legs," he said.

"That's great news," Lex said relieved.

"I need to say something. If I have acted ruthlessly towards you, it's only because I thought my opponent would do the same. You've always seen me as your opponent, but you saved my life. For that, I thank you, Lex," Lionel said appreciatively.

"Of course," Lex replied.

"While I recover, the company is yours, Lex. The weight of the company and all of its employees are now on your shoulders, Lex. Don't fuck it up," Lionel said to him.

"I won't," Lex assured him.

* * *

At the bus stop, Jake gave Vicki a last goodbye. "Well, time for me to be a bad-ass Marine. I'll be Corporal in no time like Corporal Hicks in Aliens," Jake said hiding his own anxiousness.

"I'll be here for you when you come back," Vicki promised.

"I know," Jake smiled giving her a kiss.

"When things get tough, just remember me," Vicki said.

"I will," Jake assured her. "You're going to be so proud of me."

"I'm already proud of you, Jake," Vicki smiled. "You risked your life to save me. I am yours forever."

Jake gave her one last kiss and then got on the bus. It would be the last time Vicki would ever see him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A parody of Frozen II is present in Season 5 of Adventures of Supergirl.


	26. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lex becomes infatuated with Kara's teacher with ulterior motives. It's up to Kara to ruin their relationship.

After a relatively uneventful summer, Kara and Alex were back to school for their senior year of high school. Vicki had the video camera out to send videos to Jake who was currently in the shit battling terrorists in Indonesia as a Marine.

"Well, Jake, I imagine it's pretty warm over there...wow, that really sucked," Kara said wanting a retake.

"It's okay, Kara. Just tell him how you really feel," Vicki told her.

"You don't want me to say how I really feel," Kara smirked.

"What's with the camera?" Pete asked.

"Vicki is sending videos to Jake overseas," Kara explained.

"It was the least I could do for our hero. Do you want to give it a shot?" Vicki asked.

"Watch how the pros do it. The town is rebuilding after the storm, the first week of school is a bear, and you're missing the worse heatwave in twenty-five years. Bottom line, stay safe and come back soon. PS, our football teams sucks ass without you here," Pete said.

"That was perfect, Pete," Vicki laughed.

"I wouldn't call it perfect," Kara rolled her eyes.

"Want to try it again?" Vicki asked her.

"Not really," Kara said honestly.

"Nice to see things never change," Alex remarked interjecting.

"It would appear that Daily Planet internship has changed you into a self-righteous snob," Kara shot back.

"You're just jealous," Alex accused.

"I could never be jealous of you," Kara replied.

"Oh yeah, I met a hot young intern at the Daily Planet. What have you done with your life this summer?" Alex challenged.

"What was her name?" Kara insulted. She then turned to a random jock. "Would you go out with me for some drinks, barbeque wings, and some sex?" she asked bluntly.

"Fuck yeah," he readily agreed.

"Piss off, loser," Kara said sending him away.

"You may be able to get any guy you want to score with you, but you'll never form a true human relationship," Alex said to her walking away.

"Damn," Kara shook her head.

* * *

Pete and Kara walked into their biology classroom with desks cluttered with equipment and samples. "Oh, great, we're going to get a video lesson in sex ed from grandma," Pete said referring to the teacher's age.

"Who told you that? Your brother?" Kara asked.

"My dad," Pete said seriously.

"God damn," Kara said not looking forward to this.

A hot attractive teacher, Desiree Atkins, then entered the classroom in a summer dress. Immediately, the boys in the classroom were at full attention including Pete. Alex glanced at the teacher but then the "persuader" powers kicked in.

"I'm Miss Atkins, you're new biology teacher on health and human development. I'm really sorry about the air conditioner unit. It looks like we're going to have to suffer the heat together. Alright, everybody try to stay awake," she said as she lowered the projector screen.

Kara gave Pete a nudge as he was gawking. Miss Atkins then played an incredibly boring film on wildlife mating rituals. Kara put on sunglasses and went to sleep in her chair. Pete noticed Kara sleeping and smacked the back of her head knocking the sunglasses off. Kara instinctively fired heat vision into the projector screen lighting it on fire.

"Okay, everyone out. Leave everything behind," the teacher ordered them all.

* * *

Lex drove up in his sportscar and came out to meet Kara. "I heard what happened," he said concernedly.

"It was so horrible, Lex," Kara said with mock cries.

"Actually, Kara was the only one that kept a cool head and actually put the fire out," Miss Atkins complimented her.

"Why am I not surprised," Lex smiled knowingly.

"See you in class, Kara," Miss Atkins said taking off.

Alex confronted Kara as soon as she was gone. "You created the fire in the first place and now you're thinking to get an award for putting it out?" she asked outraged.

"Well, now I am," Kara said smirking.

"What the hell happened in there?" Alex asked.

"Pete messed with me while I was trying to sleep in class and it just went off," Kara shrugged.

"There's so much wrong with what you just said," Alex said scornfully. "Let's talk about this in private."

"Lex is part of the family now. He can stay," Kara said.

"What?" Alex wondered.

"Oh, you hadn't heard. My bad. Lex and I are engaged," Kara smiled.

"It's true. She won my heart by unfreezing the entire state. Surely, there is no woman more powerful on Earth than you are," Lex said kissing her hand.

"Try the universe, Lex," Kara corrected.

"This is insane. You're not even eighteen," Alex said obviously.

"I've taken that into account, Alex. That's why it's a secret engagement. It's going to take a good year to make wedding and honeymoon preparations," Lex said.

"This is bullshit. For the sake of mankind, you two shouldn't be together," Alex said scornfully and walked off.

"That's harsh," Kara frowned.

"Don't worry about it. She'll come around," Lex predicted.

* * *

At the Lex mansion, Kara sat on Lex's desk seductively. "What could this be?" Kara asked looking over a prenuptial agreement. "Are you actually wanting me to sign this?"

"If you don't, my father will disinherit me," Lex said.

"Fine, I'll sign it," Kara said rolling her eyes. "But it's going to cost you a kiss."

Kara and Lex kissed passionately putting the prenup aside. "I wish you didn't have to sign this on our wedding day," Lex said regretfully.

"Say what?" Kara wondered.

"You're the best thing that ever happened to me," Lex said.

"Well, I did save your life," Kara agreed.

"I plan on being with you till death do us part," Lex said sincerely and then tore up the prenup.

* * *

Alex came into the house flustered by the heat. "Any reason why we can't use the air conditioner?" she asked sweating.

"Two words: Electric bill," Eliza replied.

Kara came in unaffected by the heat. "Yeah, we should try to keep the electric bill to a minimum," Kara agreed.

"Fuck you, Kara," Alex said shaking her head.

"How was school?" Eliza asked.

"Kara used her laser eyes on the projector screen causing a school evacuation," Alex snitched.

"It was...an accident," Kara said innocently.

"That heat vision of yours scares the shit out of me. What if that projector screen had been someone's head?" Eliza scolded.

"It was a low-intensity beam. It would have just caught their hair on fire," Kara said dismissively.

"How exactly did this happen?" Eliza asked.

"We just got a new biology teacher, and we were watching a film," Kara said.

"A sex-ed film...involving animals," Alex added.

"It's possible this could be hormonal," Eliza suggested.

"Except, I wasn't watching. I was asleep, Pete woke me up, and I got startled. End of story," Kara said.

"Did you know Kara and Lex are engaged," Alex brought up.

Eliza gave Kara an odd look. "Really?"

"It's a long engagement. Nothing's going to happen until after graduation," Kara said.

"Then, what's the point?" Alex asked.

"I got a cool ring out of it," Kara said obviously.

"Engagement leads to marriage, Kara. That's for life," Eliza lectured.

"Not really. The moment we don't need each other, we get a divorce. Then, I get half of whatever Lex made during the marriage," Kara said smartly.

"Lionel will never approve," Eliza said knowingly.

"And I don't give a shit," Kara replied.

"Lionel will disinherit his son in favor of his daughter. The both of you will have nothing," Eliza pointed out.

"Maybe it's true love," Kara said sarcastically.

"This isn't a game, Kara. We just got the plant running again but all those workers had to mortgage their houses. A lot is a stake for this town, and you're about to mess it up," Eliza said.

Kara looked away. "As I said, it's a long-term engagement. It just prevents Lex from being with anyone else while I assess whether he's good enough."

"That's actually quite smart in a cynical way," Alex agreed.

"Engagement or not, no sex. That goes for the both of you," Eliza said.

* * *

Kara came by the Lex mansion and found him working on the wedding preparations with decorations outside. "What's going on, Lex?" Kara wondered.

"We'll have the ceremony outside. It's actually cooler outside with the wind breeze than inside," Lex said.

"Maybe you shouldn't be a cheap-ass and actually use your air conditioner units," Kara suggested.

"It should be outside with sunshine and the sky. It's more colorful that way," Lex said.

Kara eyed workers setting up booths and tables. "I recall us agreeing to a long-term engagement, Lex," Kara said.

"But why? We can do it right now. It's perfectly legal even if you are seventeen," Lex said.

"How do I put this? I want more time to think about it," Kara said.

"I have already made up my mind, Kara. These last several months have shown me what you are capable of. You're powerful, strong, smart, and ruthless. You're the perfect partner for someone like me. Together, we can take over the world," Lex said.

"I like where your head is at, Lex, but you won't become President of the United States if you marry a seventeen-year-old girl. You will be disinherited by your father and made tabloid fodder for years," Kara predicted.

"I don't care about that anymore. All I want is for you to be in my bed every night for the rest of our lives," Lex said.

"Call off the wedding. That's an order," Kara said finally.

Lex gave her a heartbroken look. "I don't understand."

"Perhaps this will make it clearer," Kara said handing him back the engagement ring and walking off.

* * *

Kara brooded over her lost engagement with Lex in the barn. Alex came over to see how she was doing. "You actually gave the ring back? That's some rare integrity for you," Alex mocked.

Kara said nothing to that. "Don't tell me you actually felt something for him. Do you even feel romantic love?" Alex asked.

"I felt...something," Kara said.

Alex rolled her eyes. "Well, it's obvious he didn't feel anything for you. He's getting married soon to Miss Atkins. It wasn't you that he loved. He just wanted someone to love him not caring who it was because he's a bitter lonely man-child," Alex said handing her the newspaper announcement.

Kara looked over the announcement somewhat surprised. "This also came in the mail. They're wedding invites. How's that for salt in the wounds?" Alex said handing them to her.

Kara eyed the wedding invite with curiosity. "I'll just throw them away," Alex said.

"No, we should both be there. There's more to this than meets the eye," Kara said suspiciously.

* * *

At the wedding, Lex was dressed in a nice tux while Deseree was in a beautiful wedding dress. Kara, Alex, and Vicki hung out together in their respective dresses. "Only someone like Lex Luthor could put together a fairy tale wedding in less than forty-eight hours," Alex said impressed.

"Look, you seem a little distant recently. I just want to make sure everything is okay between us," Kara said.

'You're a mixed-bag, Kara. One day you're saving my life and the next you screw me over. I wish I wasn't your punching bag for your emotional trauma," Alex said resentfully.

"I'll try to be better," Kara promised.

"Right now, you must feel like shit. Lex getting married to a woman days after you break up with him is fucked up. You're putting a brave face on being here. I just want you to know that I am here for you," Alex said sincerely.

"Thanks, Alex. That means a lot to me," Kara said touched.

"You ready to get sex-ed from Mrs. Luthor?" Alex smiled.

"The game isn't over," Kara said cryptically.

Vicki went over to Lex as he looked over the large wedding cake. "Lex, I am shell-shocked," she admitted. "You go away on a business trip and next thing I know it you're getting married."

"Believe me, this will not affect our relationship with the Talon," Lex assured her. "I didn't have any intention of falling in love but then Desiree was there for me."

"She must have made a great first impression," Vicki remarked.

"At first, I thought she was only interested in my name or my fortune, but it soon became obvious she truly loved me for who I am," Lex said impressed with her.

"It just seems so fast," Vicki noted.

"When you know something's right, you just have to go for it," Lex said. "Like you and Jake."

"Right," Vicki winced.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road," Lex clapped his hands. Everyone assembled for the actual wedding ceremony and signing with the minister present. Lex and Desiree looked at each other lovingly as they made their vows. The minister finally asked if anyone present had any objections.

"I object," Kara said standing up.

Lex and Desiree gave her an odd look. "It's more of a formality," the minister said to Kara.

"She's already married. Her divorce to another man hasn't been finalized," Kara said taking papers out of her purse.

Desiree gave Kara a horrified look. "Is this true?" Lex asked concernedly.

"He's missing. He has to be dead," Desiree said spooked.

"Not legally dead," Kara smirked.

"I can't do this," the minister said backing off.

Lex confronted Kara in front of everyone. "You knew this the entire time and didn't tell me?" he asked angrily.

"Someone should have done their due diligence," she mocked.

"How the fuck did you find this out?" Lex asked.

"You're not the only one that can get curious," Kara replied.

"You're just a woman scorned," Lex accused.

"And you're a fool for marrying someone you know nothing about," Kara shot back.

"I will fix this and when I do, _we will_ get married. And then I'll be done with you, forever," Lex said angrily.

"And I'll get daddy to disinherit your ass," Kara smiled.

"I don't give a fuck anymore," Lex said and walked off in a huff.

The entire crowd looked at Kara speechless. "Holy shit," Alex gasped.

* * *

Kara sat in the theater ready to go in front of the camera. "Pete is taping all the Shark games for you. Mind you, I'm not, because I still hate you. You probably won't want to the way they're playing though...," Kara said to the camera. "Damn it, this is hard," she said not satisfied.

"It's okay. We can do this later," Vicki said putting the camera down. "So, what did Jake talk to you about anyway."

"He wanted me to keep an eye on you," Kara said.

"He doesn't trust me," Vicki said offended.

"Well...," Kara winced. "It's more about your safety he's concerned about."

"It's hot. Do you want an ice coffee?" Vicki offered.

"Sure," Kara agreed. "So, what did you say to Jake?"

"I have the same problem as you do. I tried five or six times but it all came out wrong. There's just so much I want to say," Vicki said.

"Before my parents died in the fire, we didn't say much before it happened. What we did say to each other wasn't a list of loving cliches," Kara recalled. "It's not the last thing you say to someone that matters. It's the relationship you have with them. You could say the goofiest thing to him, and he'll love it."

"I miss him, and I'm worried about him. But you're acting like he isn't coming back," Vicki said. "I've read his emails. He's having a tough time going through Boot Camp and then being shipped out."

"Sometimes, it's best to give someone you care about some tough love," Kara said.

"What's going on with you and Lex? It was just so weird," Vicki asked.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one that thinks so," Kara said. "We broke up and then he tried to marry someone he knew nothing about only a few days later. I had no choice. I had to fuck him over."

"You could have at least given me an advanced warning before I went to all the trouble of making myself look pretty," Vicki smiled.

"Admit it, I made it a lot more exciting," Kara smiled.

"That you did," Vicki said clinking coffee mugs with her.

* * *

Later that day, Kara went out to the backyard and looked upon a scarecrow with the sign that read "Lex Luthor" on it. Glaring at the scarecrow, Kara blasted it with heat vision and watched it as it burned in front of her. Eliza gave Kara a concerned look as she just stared at the burning scarecrow before finally putting it out with frost breath.

That night, Kara got an unexpected visitor in the barn. "Miss Atkins," Kara addressed seeing her in a seductive red dress.

"I went by the house but no one was home and then I saw the light in the barn," she said awkwardly.

"So...how can I help you?" Kara asked condescendingly.

"I actually came to see you. You see, most women like older men but not me. I like them young and young girls like you are my favorite," she said getting close to her.

"What the actual fuck?" Kara wondered.

"What they lack in experience, they make up for in passion," Desiree said.

"Is that right? Lucky for you I have both," Kara said mockingly.

"I saw you staring at me the other day in class. I was actually flattered," she said.

"Don't be," Kara corrected.

"I was hoping we could work on our student-teacher relations," she said putting her hand on Kara's shoulder.

"We could compare breast sizes," Kara suggested.

"Exactly," Desiree agreed, licking her lips.

Desiree went in for a kiss sending intense pheromones into Kara's mouth. "Pheromone dust...designed to warm a man's blood. It doesn't work on the cold-hearted," Kara said pushing her aside.

"I don't know what came over me," she said awkwardly.

"It happens to the best of us," Kara smirked letting her go.

* * *

The next day, Kara and Alex worked on finding more information on Desiree in the "weird room." Alex brought up her file from the courthouse. "So, she goes by an alias," Alex pointed out the name change.

"What would you say...if I told you Miss Atkins aka Alison Sanders showed up in the barn last night...and tried to seduce me?" Kara asked.

"If this were a normal town, I'd say you were fucking with me," Alex answered. "But...why would she be interested in you. She just tried to marry Lex."

"She has a pheromone ability. I could sense it, but I'm immune to it. She must have used it to seduce Lex to her side," Kara said. "I'm going to see Lex and set him straight. Can you keep digging?" Kara asked.

"Sure, where there's smoke there's fire," Alex smiled.

* * *

Lex played a game of pool against himself thoroughly pissed-off. Kara strolled in ready to roll. "I've been expecting you, Kara," Lex said.

"Oh really?" Kara scoffed.

"Desiree told me everything," Lex said peeved.

"Did she now?" Kara doubted.

"All my life, I have had to second guess the intentions of others. I reached a point where I couldn't afford the luxury of friends until I met you, Kara. When you pulled me out of that river, you were the one person I could trust the most," Lex said.

"I'm glad you feel that way," Kara said condescendingly.

"Which is why I'm a little confused about why you ruined my wedding and are now trying to seduce my bride-to-be," Lex accused.

"Oh, I don't know, Lex. Maybe because we had this solid loving relationship that you so casually threw away to be with a woman you don't even know," Kara said annoyed.

"You broke up with me, remember?" Lex recalled.

"You gave me an impossible choice. If we got married, right now, it would destroy your reputation and goals for the future," Kara said obviously.

"I have waited too long. When is it going to be my time?!" Lex shouted at her.

"Desiree Atkins is really Allison Sanders. She grew up here in Midvale. Did she tell you that?" Kara asked giving him the printout.

"Yes she did," Lex replied.

"Well...shit," Kara realized.

"I love her, Kara," Lex said passionately. "To be honest, I was hoping for an apology, not insinuations," Lex said.

"I'm not really the apologizing type," Kara reminded him.

"You can see yourself out," Lex ordered.

Kara turned to the door and found Desiree walking in. "The only reason you're still here is I want to see how this plays out," Kara warned her as she left.

* * *

Alex gave her own video to Jake with Vicki's camera. "So keep your head down. I'm expecting an interview from you when you come back," Alex said.

"That was great," Vicki complimented closing the camera. "It must have been fun spending the whole summer in Metropolis."

"Yeah, it was nice to get away. Sometimes, a little distance can give you a little perspective on things," Alex said.

"Your sister, Kara, is complicated, Alex," Vicki said dryly.

"No, not about that. Jake and I went to get Elsa to stop the blizzard. While I was out there in the snow and wind, I just found myself confused as to why I was doing it. Was it to save my sister or was it to save you," Alex said uncertainly.

"Why not both?" Vicki smiled.

Alex looked away confused by her feelings and then "persuader" powers kicked in. Lex entered the theater piss-off. "Vicki, we need to talk," he said.

"I have work to do at the Torch," Alex said taking off.

"Lex, I'm glad you're here. I got all these insurance forms for you to sign from the damage we incurred from the blizzard. We can then start repairs soon," Vicki said with a folder full of forms.

Lex handed her a document. "What's this?" Vicki looked it over.

"It's not complicated. It's the buyout clause for our partnership," he said.

"This gives me twenty-four hours to leave the premises," Vicki realized.

"That's right. I've decided to reassess my business relationships. The Talon is no longer a good fit," Lex said coldly.

"This isn't fair. The Talon has always carried its own weight," Vicki said outraged.

"Breaking even isn't my idea of a good business model," Lex said dismissively.

"This is nothing to you but everything to me," Vicki told him.

"The same could be said about my fiancee, Desiree. I saw your amused face when Kara crashed it. I did you a favor by bringing the Talon back. Consider us even," Lex said storming out.

* * *

Kara noticed Vicki slam her locker in anger at school. "Vicki, what's wrong?" Kara asked.

"Lex evicted me from the Talon," Vicki said angrily. "People warned me about doing business with him. When I saw how he fought to keep the plant open, I thought he had changed. This all just proves the Talon was never mine."

"I'll fix this," Kara promised her as she took off upset.

Kara then casually walked over to Desiree. "Why do I get the distinct impression Lex closing down the Talon wasn't his decision."

"You're right. We made the decision as a couple," Desiree said smartly. "I wanted to prove a point."

"Oh yeah?" Kara asked intrigued. "To whom?"

"To you, Kara. I want you to understand something. I control the people in your life. I got Lex to close down the Talon in a heartbeat. What do you think would happen to this town if I had him close down the plant?"

"Good thing I don't give a shit," Kara said.

"Then stay out of our lives," Desiree told her off.

"You're playing a good game using all of your strengths to your advantage. But in the face of infinity, your time is almost up," Kara warned her.

* * *

That night, Eliza, Kara, Alex, and Ryan were playing a game of monopoly. "Well, I'm broke," Alex conceded. Kara looked at the board mystified as Ryan was clearly winning.

"You're mind-reading us, aren't you?" Kara accused.

"No," Ryan denied.

"Yeah, bullshit," Kara doubted competitively.

"Or maybe girls just can't manage money properly," Ryan said.

"That's a good one," Kara allowed.

There was a knock on the door from a Sheriff's deputy. "What's wrong?" Eliza asked.

"Desiree Atkins claims she saw Alex light her car on fire. Add that to what happened in the classroom, I have to take her in," he said.

"This is bullshit," Alex said to him.

"Alex, just go with them. We'll figure this out," Eliza assured her.

As Alex was taken away, Kara stared intently as she considered her next move. Ryan gave her a scared look as he read her mind.

* * *

The next day, Lex confronted Desiree over what had been going on. "I know that love is blind but since meeting you, I feel like I've lost all reason when it comes to my friends and business partners. Suddenly, I don't know why."

"The divorce from my missing dead husband will soon be finalized, and we can get married properly. Then all of your anxieties will disappear forever," Desiree told him as she kissed him.

She then went to get a drink when a bullet went through the window and struck Desiree to the midsection. She collapsed to the floor as the bullet went through her Aorta artery and spine. Lex took cover next to his bookcase. "Lex!" Desiree cried out as she bled out.

Kara casually entered the house and walked over to Desiree. "You thought you could use the cops against me? I own the cops."

She stared at Kara in horror. "I was willing to play your little game until you messed with Alex. You couldn't get to me directly, so you went after our friends and families. But I warned you, didn't I?" Kara said to her.

Desiree then passed out and died on the floor. "What the fuck is going on?" Lex demanded of her.

"She's been pumping you full of pheromones, Lex. She's been manipulating you to do her bidding. She intended to kill your ass once you were actually married. I have it all here," Kara said putting a folder on the table.

Lex narrowed his eyes at Kara. "You sure took your sweet-ass time stopping her."

"You're pissed when I interfere and you're pissed when I don't do enough," Kara said unimpressed.

"How would you feel if you were under the influence of something and I made a fool out of you?" Lex asked.

"There's nothing on Earth that can influence me, Lex. I am always of sound mind," Kara said.

"I hope you're right because if you're wrong, we're all fucked," Lex said angrily.

* * *

Kara entered the jail and met up with Sheriff Collins. "Nice shooting," she complimented.

"Fuck you, Kara. When is this going to end?" he asked putting his rifle away.

"Maybe never," Kara rolled her eyes.

Sheriff Collins then opened Alex's jail cell. "You're free to go. All charges are dropped."

"About time. This better not be on my record," she said pissed-off.

"Hey, I know something that will cheer you up," Kara said knowingly.

"What?" Alex asked skeptically.

"Your mom's muffins," Kara said smiling.

"You're fucking high if you think that makes up for being in jail all last night," Alex said furiously.

"Oh, don't be like that," Kara said taking her out of the jail.

* * *

At the Talon, Vicki looked into the camera and gave a heavy sigh. "Hey, Jake, I had so much to say to you, but I could never say it just right. Just know that my answer...is yes."

Vicki then turned off the camera feeling satisfied with that.


	27. Duplicity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete discovers Kara's secret and has his loyalty tested.

**A few months ago**

A resolved Kara stumbled out of the house and walked through the most intense blizzard the state of Maine had ever been through. She looked up into the sky and shot off towards Elsa's ice castle. She soon lost altitude and slammed back down to Earth.

Getting back up, Kara frowned as she realized her powers hadn't yet returned. Using the small device Lex had found at the crash site, Kara summoned her spaceship from the basement. The ship, the size of a car, came down to her and opened up.

"This brings back bad memories," Kara said looking it over.

The seat was designed for her fourteen-year-old self, so she had to squeeze to get inside. Once inside, Kara activated the controls and piloted the craft with a joystick. However, it wasn't long before she crashed the craft into a frozen cornfield shattering the staffs as she plowed through.

"Well...shit," Kara realized she didn't know how to actually fly it.

She got out, did a few stretches, and then flew off into the air towards Elsa's ice castle leaving the spaceship behind. With all the excitement of ending the blizzard and giving Elsa a new home, Kara completely forgot about her spaceship still in the cornfield.

* * *

**Present Day**

Kara and Ryan played basketball near the barn when Pete drove up in his piece-of-shit Ford car. "You're whack if you think you can make that shot, Kara," he said getting out of the car.

"Oh really?" Kara scoffed and then threw the basketball a court distance away into the hoop.

"Wow," Pete said amazed.

"Want to play a game of horse?" Kara offered.

"Nah, Kara, I found something truly whack in a cornfield. Come on," Pete said enthusiastically.

"Well, okay then," Kara followed him. "Hey, I'll be back in a moment, alright," she said to Ryan.

* * *

Pete and Kara went past an overturned truck and spotted Kara's spaceship in the middle of the field. "Pretty mind-blowing, isn't it?" Pete said excitedly.

"You bet," Kara said. "You know, I spotted blood in that truck."

"Nobody has time for that. We have an actual alien spaceship in front of us," Pete said amazed.

"Or it's a specialty aircraft or a fallen satellite," Kara suggested.

"Nah, this thing has extraterrestrial all over it," Pete said confidently.

"Yeah, and I bet there are green men running around in the cornfields, Pete," Kara mocked.

"I'm serious, Kara. Have you seen anything like it?" Pete asked.

"If aliens came to Earth, don't you think they would pick somewhere a little more exciting than Midvale?" Kara scoffed.

"Think about it, crop circles, cow mutilations; they'd be like kids in a candy store. Let's get this into the truck," Pete said gripping it.

"That thing weighs a ton. Neither of us could lift it," Kara said obviously.

"I'll get a tow truck," Pete said brightly.

"Yeah, you do that," Kara said rolling her eyes.

* * *

At the theater, Alex and Vicki met up. "So, where were you last night?" Alex wondered. "Is there a new guy in Vicki's life?"

"Yeah, Dean, my aunt's new boyfriend. He's an insurance adjuster that came in during the blizzard. Now, they're inseparable. I can't stand being in the house, so I come here," Vicki said shaking her head.

"Hey, whenever you need to leave the love shack, you can come over to my place, anytime," Alex offered.

"Thanks," Vicki smiled.

"Just stay clear of Ryan. He can read your mind," Alex said seriously.

Vicki laughed thinking she was joking.

* * *

Pete rented himself a tow truck and then hooked it up to the spaceship. The tow truck gradually pulled it out of the field onto itself. "Your tenacity is to be admired, Pete, but you can't drive around with a spaceship out in the open like that," Kara said.

"Got you covered," Pete said putting a large tarp over the ship.

Pete then drove them both and the spaceship to his house. He then lowered the thing into a tool shed. "I'm going to call Alex," Pete said getting out his cell phone.

"Wait...why?" Kara asked.

"Why not? This is like the Holy Grail," Pete said.

"She'll write an article about it," Kara pointed out.

"That's the point. Then we'll be famous. We'll write a book. We'll go on talk shows and then sign a big movie deal," Pete said enthusiastically.

"I think we should keep this between us," Kara said knowingly.

"We got to move on this thing before anyone else finds out," Pete said urgently.

"This could just be piece off of a crop duster for all we know. Alex will make a mockery of us both. I'm not willing to risk it," Kara said.

"How do you think you open it?" Pete wondered.

"Try this," Kara said handing him a crowbar knowing full well it wouldn't work.

"Nice," Pete said going to work.

"Yeah, so, you work on that, and I'll see if anyone else has caught wind of it," Kara said having no intention of doing so.

* * *

That night, Kara went over to Pete's house, pushed some buttons on her Kryptonian wristband from the ship, and then remote-controlled it out of the tool shed and into the air. She then brought the ship back to the farm and placed it inside the basement where it belonged.

The next day, Pete waited for Kara to come out. "I was just about to talk to you," Kara said coming out.

"Really?" he asked skeptically. "Someone broke into my shed last night and stole the ship."

"That's a shame," Kara said unconcernedly. "Did you tell anyone?"

"No, did you?" Pete asked.

"No," Kara shook her head.

"You're such a liar. I saw you walking around my house, last night. All night, I tried to figure out a logical explanation for this. Kara Danvers would never do something like this," Pete said naively.

Kara fought real hard not to laugh. "Pete, be reasonable. How could I have taken the ship with these arms?"

"You know, I thought you were my best friend...that happens to be a girl," Pete said walking away.

"Pete, you don't understand," Kara said after him.

"What don't I understand? Explain it to me, Kara. I'm just the Black guy that says everything is whack, right? That's my character. That's all I'm good for," Pete said angrily.

"That's not...entirely true," Kara said.

"Real illuminating," Pete said bitterly and got back into his piece-of-shit Ford car and drove off.

Kara watched him go conflicted. "Fuck it," she said and then sped in front of his car. She then put her hands out stopping his car from moving. His wheels continued to spin in the dirt. "Pete, we need to talk," Kara told him.

* * *

Kara and Pete went to the basement where the ship was parked. "So, you're not even human? That is whack," Pete said.

"I'm Kryptonian just like Superman. He's my cousin and that is my ship," Kara explained. "But Midvale is my home now. Everyone I care about is here."

"If you care so much for me, why didn't you say something sooner?" Pete asked offended.

"In the beginning, only the Danvers were supposed to know. Then other people started figuring it out, and I have had to take each of them out like a game of wack-o-mole. It's too dangerous for you to know, Pete," Kara said seriously.

"You didn't think I could handle it?" Pete asked.

"Can you? Because you're acting like a bitch, right now," Kara doubted. Pete gave her an odd look as if trying to figure her out.

"You look so human though," he said.

"Yeah, it's bullshit evolution. Tell me about it," Kara agreed. "I may look like you on the outside but on the inside, I have powers beyond imagination. I am to Superman as he is to you. I am the most powerful being that exists, right now. Every day, I'm tempted to do the book deals, the TV circuit, the movie deals, and conquer this planet. And no one could fucking stop me if I wanted to. But I don't," Kara said.

"And why is that?" Pete questioned.

"Because deep down I don't want to be a monster. I don't want to be anything. I just want to live a normal life but every damn week it seems some fool tries to use their powers to harm people in this town. Every single weird criminal story is solved by me. Pete, I do horrible things. I kill people, brutally sometimes," Kara said.

"But I also try to do what is best for this town. I encouraged Lex to keep the plant running, and I got rid of the blizzard. This town would be fucked without me. You would be fucking dead without me on a number of occasions," Kara told him.

"So, say something, you son-of-a-bitch," Kara said after a long awkward pause.

"It's like I don't even know you," Pete said about to cry.

"Jesus," Kara shook her head dismayed. "Pete, I would never hurt you."

"Too late," Pete said bitterly walking out of the basement.

* * *

Kara strolled up to Pete's locker and pounded it hard freaking him out intentionally. "You're freaked out. I get it. Sometimes, I freak myself out. Look, you have no reason to hate me. I have saved your ass plenty of times. Do you want me to kiss your ass too?" Kara asked.

A girl stared at them both wondering what the fuck they were talking about and then left disgusted. "When we found the ship, you said it was too heavy. You made me rent a tow truck to haul it away. Were you lying then?" Pete accused.

"Well, yeah," Kara admitted.

"And every time you miss the bus but still got here ahead of me you would say you got a ride but that wasn't true, either. These last few years, I could tell you anything. I told you all my secrets. But everything you ever told me was a lie!" Pete said as they walked down the halls.

"Not everything I told you was a lie. Be reasonable," Kara said dismissively. "And by the way you're acting, I shouldn't have told you, because you're acting like a total bitch, right now."

"You don't get it, Kara. I don't care if you're from the moon. You never trusted me. What kind of friendship is that?" Pete asked.

"What do you want Pete? You want some cash? How about I suck your dick? Will that make it better?" Kara asked earning a few stares from random students.

Alex came in between them. "How about we do that interview on how you pulled that guy out of a flaming vehicle. I mean, you're a superhero," she said to Pete completely oblivious.

"And you're just as bad, Alex," Pete said walking off.

"What's with him?" Alex asked confused.

"He knows," Kara told her.

* * *

Kara came back to the house and found Lex already there. "What brings you here?" Kara asked suspiciously.

"The mansion is getting a little too crowded with my father there," Lex said dryly.

"Doesn't it have seventy-five rooms?" Kara asked.

"My father takes up a lot of space," Lex replied.

"Have you ever considered locking the doors that go to your office, the one room you're always in," Kara suggested.

"The problem is that my father has been completely civil to me. He wants to improve our relationship. I feel like an ass turning him down," Lex said.

"Is that such a bad thing?" Kara wondered.

"He's lied to me so many times, it's hard to imagine he doesn't have an ulterior motive," Lex said.

"You don't say," Kara said feeling defensive. "Maybe give him a second chance."

"No, when someone deceives me once, I find it hard to give them a second chance," Lex said coldly.

"Well, I guess we truly are fucked," Kara realized.

Lex gave her a sympathetic look. "You're not my father. When you deceive, it's to protect the people you care about or for your own amusement. You don't lie to maliciously hurt people."

"I suppose," Kara said unsure of that.

"You were right about our wedding plans. It would have been ill-advised to get married while you still appear to be a high school girl. You may want to reconsider other options while you wait," Lex allowed.

"Oh, I suppose I could find someone richer than you. I suppose I could find someone that's a bigger asshole than you. But could I find someone that is both the right kind of rich and the right kind of asshole together?" Kara wondered.

Lex simply gave her a blank look. "The truth is, I want someone that can destroy me if I go too far. You're the only one I know that has the means and the brains to do that. And I am absolutely...aroused by your bald head," Kara said honestly.

"So, I would like to propose that our engagement be reinstated," Lex said.

"Not like this," Kara rejected.

"How then?" Lex asked.

"On your knee again in a romantic setting," Kara ordered.

"Is that really necessary," Lex asked.

"I'm a slave to appearances," Kara insisted.

"Very well, then," Lex agreed.

* * *

That night, Alex caught Vicki in the barn looking through the telescope. "Vicki?" Alex wondered.

"Just using your telescope to see if it's safe to go home," she said.

"Well, you've come to the right place," Alex agreed.

"What's wrong?" Vicki asked her, seeing her sad demeanor.

"Kara and Ryan are playing video games downstairs. They're having so much fun together. It's like they have a real relationship. I went off to Metropolis and didn't see him hardly at all during the summer," Alex said sadly.

"You got plenty of time," Vicki assured her.

"He's dying. It could be this month or next month. There's nothing we can do," Alex said.

"Damn," Vicki said dumbfounded. "Still, you can't put your life on hold."

"I don't even know if journalism is for me," Alex said.

"It might not be. You gather and process information. That's what you're good at. You uncover the truth whether it be current events or science," Vicki said.

"There are some truths that are just too painful," Alex said glumly. "I've been keeping a dark secret for a long time."

"Really? You don't have to keep it to yourself, you know?" Vicki said to her.

"It used to be that only my parents and Kara knew...but now she's like telling everyone and it's fucked up. I've been the one keeping it in this whole time," Alex said bitterly.

"Whatever it is, I won't judge," Vicki assured her. "Hiding the truth only keeps people apart. But this is your life. It's not for anyone to tell you when you should tell anyone."

Alex gave her an odd look as she went downstairs thinking maybe there was a miscommunication between them.

* * *

Later that night, Pete found Dr. Hamilton searching around his shed. "Can I help you?" Pete asked.

"Where the fuck is the spaceship?" he demanded of him.

"Holy shit," Pete realized as he was thrown against the wall of the shed. "I know you. You're Dr. Hamilton," he realized.

Dr. Hamilton threw Pete around the shed. "Look, man, you don't know who you're messing with. That spaceship belongs to someone a lot tougher than you," Pete warned.

"You know who it belongs to," Dr. Hamilton smiled.

"I don't know anything, man," Pete denied realizing his mistake.

"Tell me who it is!" Dr. Hamilton demanded.

Pete tried to get away only to get slammed down to the floor knocked out. Dr. Hamilton then dragged his ass away.

* * *

Alex came downstairs finding Kara still playing video games with Ryan. She gave them a resentful look and approached her mother. "So...Kara told Pete, everything," Alex snitched.

Kara sighed dropping her controller. "Kara, do you intend to tell the whole town?" Eliza asked displeased.

"He found the ship, alright. What was I supposed to do?" Kara asked.

"Why was the ship in the field?" Eliza asked.

"I crashed it there," Kara said obviously.

"And you just left it there...for months?" Eliza asked incredulously.

"Okay, I know that sounds bad but...," Kara excused.

"But nothing. That's weird-ass alien technology. It can bend space and time in its warp engine. It has a nuclear fusion reactor. It is centuries beyond what we have, right now. And you left this thing...in a cornfield?" Eliza raged.

"Nothing happened," Kara said dismissively.

"Except Pete now knows. Maybe he told others," Eliza said.

"Even if he did, no one would believe it," Kara rolled her eyes.

"Where's the ship now?" Eliza asked.

"In the basement," Kara answered.

"That's where it needs to stay, damn it," Eliza said passionately.

"Okay. Are you done yelling at me?" Kara asked defensively.

The phone rang interrupting them. Eliza picked up the phone. "No, he's not here. Oh, no. Whatever we can do, bye-bye," Eliza said.

"That was Pete's mother. He's missing," Eliza told them all.

"Well...shit," Kara realized.

* * *

Dr. Hamilton had Pete tied up in his creepy lab. "You going to tell me who this belongs to?" he asked Pete.

"I don't know, man. I was just trying to scare you," Pete denied.

"You're lying," Dr. Hamilton said insanely.

"Look, you're sick. Just let me go, and I'll bring back help," Pete offered.

"Sure, do you think anyone is going to help me? The doctors don't even have a name for what's killing me," Dr. Hamilton said bitterly.

"You dying, man?" Pete asked.

"Yes, but not before I prove that I am not a sideshow freak. If you don't tell me what I want to know, you're dying too," Dr. Hamilton threatened and then showed a syringe filled with green liquid.

"If you don't tell me what I want to know, you're going to get pumped full of this shit. It's going to make my tremors look mild in comparison."

"I don't know anything," Pete lied.

"I think you're lying. I think you're protecting someone. I hope, whoever it is, it's worth dying for," Dr. Hamilton said ready to stab him with the needle.

"Alright, it's Keisha May Ash," Pete finally gave in (Kiss My Ass)

"Why, you little shit," Dr. Hamilton said and went to stab him.

Kara burst through the door and fired heat vision at Dr. Hamilton's hand blasting it off including the needle. Kara then advanced on Dr. Hamilton punching him to the sternum breaking several ribs. Dr. Hamilton fell on a table filled with chemicals and started shaking violently.

Kara freed Pete from his restraints and then two watched as Dr. Hamilton finally stopped moving dead. "Holy shit, Kara," Pete said stunned. "How did you know I was here?"

"I could hear the loyalty of a friend from miles away," Kara smiled.

"Now I know why you lied to keep your secret. It was to protect people you care about," Pete realized. "I'm sorry."

"Do you still want to keep knowing about this?" Kara asked.

"Like memory erasure powers?" Pete asked.

"Yeah," Kara nodded.

"I'd like to keep knowing if you don't mind," Pete said.

"Ah, Pete, you missed out on a good kiss," Kara said as they walked out.

"Is that how it works, the memory erasure?" Pete asked.

"Yep," Kara nodded.

"That is whack!" Pete exclaimed.

* * *

The next day, Kara and Pete played some basketball. "So, this super-speed, is it twenty-thirty miles an hour?" Pete asked.

"More like the speed of light," Kara replied making a basket.

"And do you ever use your X-ray vision to see through a guy's clothes?" Pete asked.

"Oh yeah, I have a notebook on every guy's dick size," Kara rolled her eyes.

"Really?" Pete wondered.

"No, Pete. For someone like me, attraction is beyond just your skin and hair. I see all your muscles, bones, and organs," Kara said.

"I wish I had your powers," Pete thought of the possibilities.

"It's not much fun when you play against ants," Kara told him.

"Oh, I'm like an ant to you? I bet I can guard you no matter what powers you have," Pete challenged.

Kara easily made the basket over his head. "Okay, maybe a little easier," Pete smiled sheepishly.

"Alright," Kara smiled and then played an even game against him.


	28. Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara slowly becomes overwhelmed by Red Kryptonite in her class ring.

Alex looked over her class ring unimpressed. "Nothing says school spirit like a ring jacked from P Diddy."

"It's just Diddy now," Kara corrected.

"I don't give a shit about your encyclopedic knowledge of useless pop culture references. I just hope the stone doesn't come unglued by graduation. I wonder if the ruby is even real," Alex said skeptically and then took off.

"You sure you going to do this?" Pete asked Kara.

"I'm here, aren't I? I want to be cool. I want to be hip," Kara said not taking the ring seriously.

"You sure you got the three-fifty for it?" Pete asked.

"Add a few more zeroes and you might make me anxious," Kara rolled her eyes.

"When did you get so rich?" Pete wondered.

"You don't want to know," Kara said declining to tell him her involvement in organized crime with Sheriff Ronald Collins.

Meanwhile, Vicki was showing an inappropriately dressed blond girl around the school. "I know the first day can be rough so if you have any questions at all don't hesitate to ask," Vicki told her.

"So, what do you Stallions do for fun?" Jessie Brooks asked.

"There's the Talon, a theater I personally own. It's a coffee place and a movie theater that shows...Michael Bay films all day long," Vicki said regretting the last part.

"I'll have to check it out then. Michael Bay movies are my favorite," Jessie said. "Who's that girl?" she asked of Kara.

"That's Kara Danvers. She's quite the character," Vicki said dryly.

Kara put on her class ring and immediately felt something odd as the Red Kryptonite started to affect her. "You feeling alright?" Pete asked.

"I feel great," Kara said euphorically.

Principal Gibson then approached Jessie bringing the hate. "It's Jessie, isn't it? Perhaps, you weren't told but Midvale High has a dress code."

"Lame and lamer," Jessie said lamely.

Kara chuckled at Jessie's attempt at a comeback. "Do you think that's funny, Miss Danvers?" Principal Gibson turned his guns on her.

Kara shook her head not wanting to be involved in the discussion. "I'm not changing," Jessie refused.

"Perhaps, we can talk about your attitude in my office," Principal Gibson suggested.

"Excuse me, Principal Gibson," Kara said interrupting.

"I think you're absolutely right. There needs to be at least some kind of dress code for our school to provide a non-distracting learning space. With all of us very hormonal, it doesn't take much to trigger us preventing us from experiencing a positive learning environment. I completely support your decision on this matter," Kara said sincerely.

"You mocking me, Miss Danvers? You should have been suspended for what you did to that poor girl at the formal. If it weren't for the fact it was the last day of school, I would have," Principal Gibson said angrily.

"It's almost like I planned it that way," Kara smirked. "But you're absolutely right, and I have made amends for my poor behavior. It will not happen again," Kara promised.

"Well, I appreciate this change of attitude in you, Miss Danvers. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a job to do," he said taking Jessie away down the hall.

"Wow, where did that come from?" Pete wondered.

"I don't know, but I think I liked it," Kara smiled.

* * *

"So, there's this bar that is known for allowing teens in. It's really cool," Pete said to Kara after school.

"I can't go. It's against the law, Pete," Kara said obviously.

"Kara, right? Jessie Brooks," she introduced herself. "Are you planning a road trip?" she asked looking at Pete's flier.

"We just decided we're not going," Kara said.

"Well, here's my number in case you change your mind," she said writing her number on Pete's flier.

"Kara, you and Jessie are making fast friends," Vicki remarked.

"Actually, it's the opposite. I'm shocked and appalled by her slutty outfit. Girls should have more respect for themselves. We don't need the validation of boys gawking at us to make ourselves feel whole," Kara said.

"I completely agree," Vicki smiled. "You going to be there for a study session at the Talon?"

"I'll be there," Kara said quickly.

* * *

Kara came into the barn and met up with Eliza. "You ready to get that garage door done?" Eliza asked.

"Too easy. Let's do it," Kara said enthusiastically. "It will take two seconds if I do it myself, but I feel this could be a bonding experience between us if we do it slowly and methodically."

"Sure," Eliza said. "Wait, you actually bought that ring?"

"Alex did too," Kara said defensively.

"You both shouldn't have. I asked you to stop her," Eliza said annoyed.

"You're right. I should have said something. I'll find a way to pay for them both," Kara said sincerely.

"Don't worry about the expense, Kara. It's about money management. You shouldn't spend all your money on jewelry when you should be saving it for college or getting yourself a house someday," Eliza said distressed.

"I didn't think about it that way. I'll try to spend my money better in the future," Kara promised.

"Well, okay then," Eliza said as the two of them got to work on the garage door. Alex came by as the two of them worked.

"I thought it was decided you weren't going to buy that ring," Elisa said scornfully.

"I recall it being my decision to make," Alex shot back.

"That's because I assumed you would make the right one, Alex. That ring costs a lot of money," Eliza scolded.

"And I'm tired of worrying about every nickel and dime around here," Alex said angrily.

"How about you wash up for dinner?" Kara said delicately.

"You trying to act like you're my parent now, Kara. Fuck you," Alex said stomping off.

"What was that all about?" Eliza wondered.

"Teenage rebelliousness, I suppose," Kara figured.

* * *

That night, Kara came by the theater and was greeted by Vicki at the doors. "Glad you could make it. We were going over American history," Vicki said.

"Sounds great," Kara said enthusiastically.

Kara joined Pete, Alex, and Vicki at the table. "I am so bored. Let's go to a bar or something," Pete said.

"You really should study, Pete," Kara said concerned for him.

"When did you start to give a shit about studying?" Alex asked Kara.

"I came to the realization that there are those who do excellent homework but don't do well on tests. I ace every test but never do my homework. I think a fair trade is in order, don't you," Kara said to them all.

"I agree," Pete said.

"Now, maybe we should all get some of Vicki's lovely coffee and hit these books," Kara said to them all.

* * *

The next morning, Kara suited up in a leather jacket, a black t-shirt and pants, and boots. She came out of the house and walked up to her Harley Davidson motorcycle while listening to _Bad to the Bone_ on her headphones. She took off her headphones as she got on and put on her black helmet. She then drove off to school. On the way, she found Jessie walking down the road by herself in a slutty outfit.

"You need a ride?" Kara asked helpfully.

"Sure," she said impressed. "I'll go anywhere with you."

"To school, it is," Kara smiled giving her a helmet and then drove at the speed limit into the school parking lot designated for motorcycles.

"Thanks for the ride," Jessie said appreciatively giving the helmet back.

"Of course, any time. I recommend you change your outfit though. There is a dress code," Kara reminded her.

"Right...," Jessie said weirded out by her.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Alex asked Kara.

"Just giving a girl a ride. Is that a crime?" Kara asked.

"Actually it is. Hitchhiking is against the law in this state," Alex pointed out.

"She wasn't hitchhiking, alright. She was walking to school, and I offered her a ride. End of story," Kara said.

"Where's your motorcycle license, huh?" Alex questioned.

Kara took it out and showed it to her. "Well...shit," Alex realized Kara was following all the traffic laws.

"Anything else, Alex?" Kara asked impatiently.

"You have a thing for girls now?" Alex asked trying to antagonize her.

"No, projection much?" Kara smirked. "I saw a sister in need. I helped out. I thought you encouraged women's solidarity."

"Why do you suddenly care?" Alex asked.

"People change," Kara shrugged.

* * *

After school, Kara strolled into the theater and met up with Vicki at the counter. "Vicki, we need to talk," Kara said.

"I really need to get these orders done," Vicki dodged.

"I'll help," Kara said getting behind the counter and expertly put together some coffee drinks.

"When did you learn the art of coffee making?" Vicki asked impressed.

"I've always known. I just never offered to help and for that, I'm sorry," Kara said sincerely.

"Well, it's not your business. You didn't have to," Vicki excused.

"You're my friend, and I should have at least offered," Kara said.

"Okay...," Vicki said taking the drinks away to customers and coming back.

"I couldn't help but notice you were jealous of me with Jessie," Kara sensed.

"I'm jealous of your cool motorcycle," Vicki deflected.

"That's not it. I've seen that look before when I'm around Lex. I just want you to know that even though I don't swing that way, I will never judge you for it," Kara assured her.

"Kara, I'm not attracted to you," Vicki said bluntly.

"You can lie to me but not to yourself," Kara told her. "I'm one of the few in this school that can reciprocate."

"Are you...coming out to me?" Vicki wondered.

"I don't subscribe to this archaic idea that sexuality is fixed and cannot be changed. I don't love men or women. Just people, their spirits," Kara said.

"It sounds like you're Bi," Vicki said confused.

"I have reached a higher level of understanding. We are luminous beings, not this crude matter," Kara said pinching her arm.

Vicki eyed Kara unsure of herself. "I know you've been going through a rough time this last year. You deserve to have the same pleasures as everyone else," Kara said and then kissed Vicki on the lips passionately.

Kara then broke the kiss seeing a very stunned Vicki. "See, wasn't that fun?" Kara asked her.

"I don't think I can do this," Vicki said freaked out.

"And that's okay. I overstepped my boundaries a little, and I'm sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you or anything. Have a good night," Kara said to her and walked off.

* * *

Alex looked over a piece of rock in the "weird room." Pete came in with an apprehensive face. "You will not believe what I found out. Our cheap-ass rings are fake," Alex said, proud she had figured it out.

"Alex, there's something wrong with Kara," Pete said worriedly.

"Well...no shit, Sherlock. When did you come to this realization? It took me day one," Alex asked rolling her eyes.

"I mean, a different kind of wrong. A good kind of wrong," Pete said confusing himself.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Alex asked impatiently.

"She's being nice to people, complimenting people in the halls, giving people rides, enforcing the dress code but in a patient matter-of-fact way, and volunteering to work at Talon for free," Pete said. "It's just whack."

"And this is bad because?" Alex wondered.

"It means something has caused her to change. What if she's sick or there's whiplash and she becomes evil," Pete said.

"For the first time in her life, Kara actually gives a shit about people. Now, you want to end that?" Alex asked incredulously.

"This isn't just a normal person, Alex. What if she takes this 'pay it forward' too hard?" Pete warned.

"I don't have time for this shit. I'm investigating the jewelry company for fraud. They replaced the rubies with meteorite rock," Alex said.

"Alex, meteor rocks are green," Pete said obviously.

"Not the lobe they found near the lake," Alex said showing him the red stones inside the rock.

Pete looked at the rock and then at his ring. "Oh, shit," he realized.

"What?" Alex asked.

"Kara's ring has Kryptonite on it, Red Kryptonite," Pete realized. "Instead of making her physically sick, it's making her mentally sick."

* * *

At the house, Kara was playing basketball with Ryan when he suddenly collapsed on the ground. "Ryan!" Kara shouted as she came over to him.

He started seizing up. Kara put her finger in his mouth to stop him from clenching his jaw. After the seizure was over, he passed out. Kara picked Ryan up and took him to bed upstairs. "What happened?" Eliza asked.

"Another seizure," Kara told her.

Kara and Eliza looked over him as he lay in bed. "It's getting worse," Eliza noticed.

"I can see that it has," Kara said scanning his brain. She then walked out of the house.

"Where are you going?" Eliza asked.

"To make things right," Kara said seriously and rode off.

* * *

Kara entered Lex's mansion and found it redecorated by Lionel. "Unfortunately, we can't play pool. My father is making himself comfortable here," Lex apologized.

"It's not your fault, Lex. He is your father and he is sick," Kara excused.

"Right...," Lex eyed her suspiciously. "What's going on?"

"I've been thinking...," Kara began.

"A dangerous pastime," Lex joked.

"You're a funny man, Lex," Kara smiled. "No, I was thinking that the federal government spends a few trillion dollars every year. Do you know how much as a percentage is spent on pediatric cancer research out of the overall federal cancer research funding?"

"About five percent," Lex said unconcernedly.

"Very good. And are you aware that cancer is the number one cause of death for children in this country?" Kara asked.

"I was," Lex replied wondering if there was a point.

"Ryan is dying because we don't have the technology or medicine to fix him. He's suffering. He may only last one more month," Kara said distressed.

"It's unfortunate but it happens every single day," Lex reminded her.

"But it shouldn't, Lex. The federal government spends like five billion dollars on cancer research. We spend over one hundred times more on defense, ten times more on national intelligence, and ten times more on homeland security. How many fucking people die from terrorists and how many die from cancer each year, Lex?" Kara asked.

"I see your point but what you have to understand is that our military defense keeps everyone safe, the sick and the well, alike," Lex said.

"That's bullshit, Lex. We have two vast oceans to the east and west," Kara pointed to a map. "We have Canada and Mexico to our north and south that can't do shit. Our NATO alliance is three-quarters of the world's military spending. We have nukes in case anyone tries to fuck with us. Why do we need to spend all this money on this shit?" Kara asked.

"There are towns and cities dependent on military contracts for their survival. Take my plant, for example. If this plant closes permanently, this town is fucked. The same is true for military towns. The military-industrial complex supports families of all occupations across many locations. Cancer research is so narrow a field that it only benefits scientists and doctors in specialized fields. We don't have enough specialists to go around. You think it's so simple to flip our defense spending with cancer research? It's not. The infrastructure is not there," Lex argued.

"And how did this happen, Lex? We were warned in the fifties that this would happen," Kara raged.

"I admire your passion but cancer research has only increased slightly over the last decade and any increase in funding today will not save Ryan," Lex said. "I'm on your side, Kara. My own mother has cancer, right now."

"Your mother is going to survive, Lex. That's the difference," Kara said bitterly.

"This is all an exercise in futility. Nothing can be done about it," Lex said dismissively. "It would take a revolution."

"A revolution, huh? Maybe, it only takes me," Kara said as her eyes glowed red.

* * *

That night, Kara and Pete went to the bar getting through the lax security. The music was blaring, the dance floor was crowded, and the conversations were primitive. Kara could hear everything everyone was saying perfectly. She heard all their petty concerns and desires. She heard their deceptions, their come-ons, and their boastings.

"Want a beer?" Pete asked Kara.

"We're underage, remember?" Kara told him.

"Then why are we here?" Pete wondered.

"To make a statement," Kara said. "Close your ears" she warned him.

Kara then clapped her hands creating a shockwave that devastated the entire club dropping everyone, destroying the speakers, and shattering all the alcoholic drinks at the bar. Even Pete was on the floor dazed. "All of you waste your lives away with this idiotic music that says nothing about the human condition. You drink rotten fruit to get high and intoxicated. You deceive one another to achieve sexual conquest because you do not want to show who you really are," Kara said to the fallen group.

"You live such short lives and you waste it away unproductively. Many of you do more harm than good to society. You all should be studying, practicing, working, and bettering yourselves each and every day. Your world is on the verge of collapse and none of you give a shit. You don't vote, you don't do charity, you don't clean up the environment, and you don't do what you can...to make a difference," Kara accused.

"Alright, little girl, let's take this outside," two bouncers told her.

Kara grabbed a hold of them and threw them through a bar breaking it. The bartender got out a bat only for Kara to shatter it with her arm. An old fashion bar fight erupted as Kara kicked ass on several grown men. Pete watched in stunned amazement as Kara threw men twice her weight like rag dolls.

"Party's over. This isn't a joke. Get the fuck out," Kara said to everyone.

* * *

The next day, Kara packed her things and placed them in her car. "Kara, where were you last night?" Eliza asked peeved.

"I just went out to clear my head," Kara said vaguely as she put her suitcase in her trunk.

"I want to help you," Eliza told her.

"Help me? With what? I feel fine," Kara said smiling.

"Where are you going?" Eliza asked.

"Washington DC. I'm going to sack the government," Kara said putting her last suitcase in the trunk.

"Wait...what?" Eliza thought she misheard.

"That's right. I'm going to force members of Congress and the President to do my bidding. I'm going to reprioritize the budget and set everything right. You'll see," Kara said nonchalantly.

"What about the rule of law, democracy, the constitution?" Eliza asked.

"They're all obsolete now. All of those limits were designed to keep one weak man from controlling other weak men. I have no limits," Kara said.

"What if you're wrong about this?" Eliza asked.

"Honestly, how could I make this shit-hole planet worse than it already is?" Kara wondered. "Once the American government falls, then the world will soon follow."

"Superman would never do this," Eliza reminded her.

"What has his school-boy heroics ever achieved? Failing to stop world poverty, disease, and war is his only triumph," Kara mocked.

"He believed in the human spirit," Eliza argued.

"Well, I don't!" Kara shouted at her. "Not...anymore," Kara said softer. "I'm going to make sure what happens to Ryan never happens to another child again. I will restore order and balance to this planet. Clark never witnessed what it was like on Krypton. On Krypton, we had peace, order, prosperity, and morals," Kara said.

"And they rejected you, Kara. You're not like them. You're not Zod. This isn't you. You never gave a shit until now. It's that stupid ring," Eliza said.

"You still on about that?" Kara asked incredulously.

"That ring is made of Red Kryptonite," Alex said entering the conversation.

"That sounds like bullshit," Kara doubted.

"It's true, the jewelry company replaced the rubies with the red meteorite. That's why you're acting this way," Alex said to her.

"You need to take it off," Eliza reached for it.

Kara backed away. "Take it off? I only wished I found it sooner. Before, I was a selfish egotistical brat. I didn't give a fuck about anything aside from you two. This has made me a better person," Kara said.

"You're proposing a coup against our country. Who knows how many people might die in the process," Eliza said.

"Anyone who opposes me...deserves to die just like all the other fucks in this town that I've buried or incinerated. If I have to take down a million to raise a billion out of poverty, I will," Kara said getting into her car.

"It's going to be a New Brave World. You'll see," Kara smiled and drove away.

"We are so fucked," Alex realized.

"Yeah, we are," Eliza agreed somberly.

* * *

Kara made a stop at the Lex Mansion to realize her plans. While Lex was at his desk, Kara giddily came in and laid down on his couch. "What are you so happy about?" Lex asked irritably.

"Today marks a new chapter in human civilization," Kara said thinking of all her ideas.

"Oh really?" Lex wondered.

"My adopted mother and sister don't understand me. The truth is, I have nothing left here in Midvale," Kara said.

"Kind of sudden, isn't it?" Lex stalled.

"You're the one that wants me to find my destiny. It's not here in Midvale," Kara said.

"So, you just packed your things and you're off," Lex realized.

"You know what I am capable of. I can withstand every nuke this country can throw at me. I can turn the Justice League into a contorted pretzel. I could wipe the surface of this planet clean or send it into the sun," Kara said.

"But why?" Lex wondered.

"I don't want to do these things, Lex. What I am saying is that I can't be beaten. I can't be defeated by anyone. We have an opportunity to be king and queen of this world. We can make it the way we want it to be. We can get married and who gives a fuck what anyone says about it. I can give you more than just the presidency. I can give you the whole world," Kara said enthusiastically.

"And you think the world won't resist?" Lex asked.

"Not when they see what I can do," Kara smiled. "It may not be that hard after all. It could be a bloodless coup."

"Or millions could die in the crossfire," Lex said grimly.

"Fuck'em," Kara said unconcernedly. "When I'm done, cancer, heart disease, AIDS, malaria, ebola, and everything else will be gone."

"The Earth's population will go unchecked. It will overwhelm the planet's resources," Lex argued.

"I got that covered: forced sterilizations. None of this condom bullshit. Right now, this species is devolving. The lazy, fat, poor, dumb people of society are reproducing much faster than people like us," Kara said. "We are slowly becoming Idiocracy."

"I see," Lex pondered. "Sounds like we're about to fulfill our destinies together. You may have the strength and power of a million Supermans, but I have presentation, charisma, connections, ideas, and experience."

"This isn't a business partnership, Lex. You don't need to pitch yourself to me. I want you to enjoy this new world with me. I love you, Lex," Kara said giving him a passionate kiss.

"And I love you, Kara," Lex assured her. "We can stay at my penthouse in Metropolis to prepare for your glorious arrival in Washington DC."

"Kara Danvers and Lex Luthor: I like the sound of that," Kara smiled.

"I like the sound of Kara Luthor even more," Lex replied to her. "Let me pack my things and organize the office. Make yourself at home," he said as he left the room.

* * *

Pete discussed what happened to Eliza and Alex at the bar. "She like sent everyone to the floor, made a speech about how they were shit-bags, and then left. She didn't even get a drink. It was whack," Pete said.

"Don't worry about it, Pete. We got it covered," Eliza said to him.

Pete walked away as Lex entered the barn. "I understand you and Kara are having some problems," Lex said.

"Understatement of the year," Eliza said dryly.

"She's at my place, right now. She wants to conquer the world with me at her side," Lex said.

"Isn't that what you've always wanted?" Alex asked.

"Not like this. She's in Hitler territory and that I can't abide. My father was born in East Germany. He was forced to be part of parades celebrating the virtues of communism. I don't want to see that happen here," Lex said.

"It's the ring, Lex. We have to find a way to get it off," Eliza said.

"I'll see what I can do," Lex said sincerely and walked off.

* * *

At the Lex Mansion, Kara suited up in Lena's SCUBA wetsuit and black boots and then played a game of pool expertly hitting all of the balls into the pocket on the first hit except the eight ball. Lionel then walked in and noticed Kara. "You again," he recognized.

"Mr. Luthor, last time we spoke, I was insulting, threatening, and disrespectful. I'm sorry," Kara said sincerely.

"Well, I wasn't very respectful, either," Lionel admitted.

"Unfortunately, there can only be one king, Mr. Luthor. When Lex and I take over the world, you have to step aside," Kara said seriously.

"You must be fuckin with me. You two take over the world? He can't even manage a shit factory correctly," Lionel scoffed.

"That plant was doing fine until you interfered with your little pissing contest with your son. You, Sir, are part of the problem putting family squabbles over the little people. When I'm done remaking the world, money and resources will be redistributed properly," Kara said.

"Sounds like communism. I know a little something about that," Lionel said bitterly.

"Not communism, a meritocracy. Exactly what you want. But it's so easy to talk about merit when you're on top, isn't it?" Kara challenged.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your philosophical bullshit, but I'm a US Marshall," a lawman said entering the room.

"What can I do for you?" Lionel asked.

"This young woman was seen leaving a disturbance in a car that meets the description outside," he said.

"What do you want?" Kara asked annoyed.

"Have you see this girl?" he asked showing a picture of Jessie.

"I've never seen her before," Kara lied.

"Alright," the US Marshall said taking out a pistol.

"Is that supposed to scare me?" Kara asked.

Kara calmly walked over to the US Marshall without fear. He hesitated not wanting to kill a teenage girl in cold blood. Kara snatched the pistol away from him.

"I'm getting security," Lionel said leaving the room.

As soon as he was gone, Kara slammed the US Marshall into the wall and moved the pool table to keep him in place. "Why are you looking for Jess?" Kara interrogated.

"It's not the girl but her father," he said freaked out.

"Why?" Kara questioned.

"They're witness protection. Her father was a corporate whistleblower. My client offered me a million dollars to get rid of them and the evidence they have," he confessed.

"What kind of evidence?" Kara asked curiously.

"Data disks," he said.

"It all comes down to money," Kara said disgustedly and then knocked him out.

Lex entered the room and noticed the knocked-out US Marshall. "Did I miss something?" he wondered.

"Just some B plot no one gives a fuck about. Now, let's get moving," Kara said impatiently.

"Of course," Lex said and then fired a Kryptonite bullet into her head.

Lex calmly placed the pistol on the pool table and removed the ring from her finger. Kara's eyes shot open as she recovered. She quickly got up and took Lex by the throat. "The fuck, Lex?" she asked him.

"I had to. The ring was changing you. I promised you I would stop you if you went crazy," Lex told her.

"Well, you failed," Kara said breaking his neck.

Kara let the dead Lex fall to the floor. She then felt her head and noticed the red blood flow. She dipped her finger in it and formed the "S" crest symbol on her wetsuit staining it.

Kara then walked out of the mansion and flew towards Washington DC.

* * *

Not too long afterward, Washington DC was in ruins with military personnel dead at her feet in contorted positions. Tanks were smoking as they were hit with heat vision that went through them like butter. Helicopters had crashed into some of the surrounding buildings. The White House had already been destroyed. Superman dropped down to stop her from entering the Capitol Building.

"Get out of my way," Kara glared at him with red eyes.

"You know I can't let you do that," Superman said standing his ground.

"If you cared from the start, none of this would have happened," Kara said to him.

"I can change almost anything but not human nature," he said to her.

"What are you waiting for?" Kara challenged him.

Superman hesitated to make a move against her. "Do it!" Kara shouted at him.

Superman went for an attack only to be blasted to pieces by her heat vision in an instant. Kara then went through the gory mess and inside the capitol. Secret Service resisted her as she walked down the halls. She fired heat vision at them incinerating them one-by-one even as they fired on her and then kicked the door in leading to the floor of Congress. She looked over all the legislators cowering. Kara strolled to the back and addressed them from the podium.

"There is to be a New World Order. Whatever I say becomes law. Now...kneel," Kara ordered them all.

All of Congress knelt before her in submission.

* * *

Eliza, Alex, and Pete came to the Lex Mansion and entered a room where Kara was resting peacefully with a bandage on the side of her forehead, a glancing bullet wound. "Will she be alright?" Eliza asked as Lex entered the room.

"As alright as someone like her can be. She must be having one hell of a dream," he figured as Kara's eyelids twitched rapidly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara has a similar situation happen to her later in life in Adventures of Supergirl: Red Kryptonite.


	29. IT Chapter 1: Bonus Episode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Midvale gang confronts Pennywise, an evil clown that feeds on fear. The parody version of IT Chapter 1.

**(Rated I for Immature)**

Ryan needed to get out of the house for a while to think about his life. He took a stroll down the street and ended up caught in the rain. He had a lot to think about at his life was nearing its end. The headaches and seizures were getting worse. He would have his good and bad days but more often they would be bad. He hated the fact that he was putting such a burden on Eliza. As he passed by an ordinary storm drain, he heard his name.

Ryan peered into the storm drain and found two demonic eyes staring back at him. He jumped back startled by the sudden appearance of a circus clown. "Hi, Ryan. You want a boat?" the clown asked holding up a paper boat with his name on it.

"I'm good," Ryan said weirded out by the creepy clown.

"You look like a nice boy. I bet you have a lot of friends," the clown said.

"Not really," Ryan grimaced.

"That's too bad," the clown said sympathetically.

"My sister, Kara, is my bestie," Ryan added not wanting to look lame in front of the weird-ass clown.

"Where is she?" the clown asked.

"At the shrink's office. She's sick," Ryan said glumly.

"I bet I could make her better," the clown offered. "I'll give her a balloon."

"It's going to take more than a balloon to fix whatever she has," Ryan said knowingly.

"Do you want a balloon, Ryan?" the clown asked.

"I'm not supposed to take stuff from strangers," Ryan dodged.

"I'm Pennywise, the dancing clown! Ryan meet Pennywise, Pennywise meet Ryan. Now, we aren't strangers, are we?" Pennywise said.

"I suppose not," Ryan allowed. "What are you doing in the sewer?" he asked.

"The storm blew me away. Blew the whole circus away. Do you like the smell of the circus, Ryan? There are peanuts, cotton candy, hotdogs, and...,"

"Popcorn?" Ryan guessed.

"POPCORN!" Pennywise said enthusiastically. "Is that your favorite?"

"Yep," Ryan smiled.

"Mine too, because they pop, pop, pop," Pennywise chuckled.

"Yeah, they do," Ryan agreed.

"You know what else goes pop, Ryan?" Pennywise asked him.

"Balloons?" Ryan guessed.

"Tumors," Pennywise said deadly serious. His large forehead began to swell on one side as if it were a balloon.

Ryan stared as the clown's face became overwhelmed by the tumor and then suddenly it exploded in bone, blood, and brain matter. "Holy shit!" Ryan said backing away from the storm drain into the middle of the street.

"Pop, pop, pop!" Pennywise laughed maniacally even as half his head was blown out.

Ryan then heard a car horn blare as he was hit by a car. The driver callously drove off leaving the injured Ryan on the street. An ambulance soon arrived and picked Ryan up. "You'll be okay, kid," the paramedic said to him as he was loaded into the ambulance and taken away.

As Ryan was hooked up to monitoring equipment and strapped down for the ride, the paramedic began to morph into Pennywise. "Pop, pop!" he laughed.

Ryan shook in his restraints while screaming and yelling the whole trip to the hospital.

* * *

**IT**

* * *

Kara sat in front of Dr. Wong once again. "What appears to be the problem now?" Dr. Wong asked condescendingly.

"I got intoxicated with Red Kryptonite, who knew that was a thing, and I was in the planning stages of taking over the world. I mean, I was packed ready to roll!" Kara said.

"What stopped you?" Dr. Wong asked.

"My boyfriend shot me in the head with a Kryptonite bullet. Can you believe that shit?" Kara asked pissed-off.

"Actually, yes," Dr. Wong replied.

Kara gave Dr. Wong an annoyed look. "So, everyone is treating me with kid gloves right now thinking I'll explode at any moment. It's bullshit. It was the Red Kryptonite that made me go nuts. They're acting like deep down this is how I am. I need you to set them straight."

"I am not here to fix your family and friends, no matter how much they need it. I'm here for you," Dr. Wong said.

"So, tell me I'm not crazy, alright," Kara said.

"Look at this bowl of M&Ms. You notice they're all blue," Dr. Wong said pointing it out.

"Blue is my favorite!" Kara said wide-eyed.

"Focus, Kara," Dr. Wong scolded. "This is your true form, a sad depressed lonely little girl that parasitically drains the happiness away of everyone around her to make her feel a little better."

"Okay...," Kara allowed.

"But when we add yellow to the mixture, we get green," Dr. Wong said pouring some yellow M&Ms into the bowl. "These yellow M&Ms represent your family and friends."

"Alright," Kara agreed.

Dr. Wong then presented another bowl of blue M&Ms. "But when we add red M&Ms we get an entirely different color, the color purple. This is you when you're intoxicated. You see how the blue M&Ms aren't gone. They're still there. No matter how many red M&Ms I add, there still will always be your blue ones."

"So, you're saying I can't use the Red Kryptonite as an excuse for my thoughts and actions?" Kara summarized.

"No shit, Sherlock," Dr. Wong replied. "The mistake people make is trying to change their true colors. You will always be blue, Kara, no matter what you do. The choice you have to make is whether you want some yellow or red in your life. Do you want to be green or purple?"

"What if I add both yellow and red?" Kara asked smartly.

"What do you get when you mix yellow, blue, and red together?" Dr. Wong asked.

"I don't know, brown" Kara figured.

"You get shit. That's what you get," Dr. Wong answered.

"God damn," Kara said stunned.

"One of these bowls has a future and the other does not," Dr. Wong said dumping the purple mix into a trash can.

"No...," Kara moaned seeing them gone.

"So, what is it going to be, Kara?" Dr. Wong asked.

"I want to be green...like money," Kara said enthusiastically.

Dr. Wong gave her an annoyed look. "Perhaps, we should go over this again."

"I get it, alright. I got the concept. Can I have an M&M now?" Kara asked.

"You may have one," Dr. Wong allowed.

Kara took a blue one and ate it. She then noticed she got a text message on her phone. "You're not to play on your phone in here," Dr. Wong scolded.

"It's Ryan. I have to go," Kara said getting up.

"Kara, take a yellow M&M," Dr. Wong said seriously.

Kara nodded and then took the M&M as she rushed out the door.

* * *

Kara met up with Eliza and Alex at the hospital where Ryan was resting in bed. "He had a hallucination. Said there was a clown in the storm drain," Eliza said to Kara.

"Let me talk to him," Kara said entering the room. She came to his bedside. "The doctor says you're going to be just fine."

"But I have cancer," Ryan reminded her.

"Damn, I keep forgetting about that," Kara kicked herself.

Ryan smiled amused. "What happened to you?" Kara asked.

"I saw him. I couldn't read his thoughts, but he was invading mine. He wanted to know more about you," Ryan said. "I didn't hallucinate it. It was real," he said.

"I believe you," Kara said sincerely. "I'll take care of him like the rest."

"I don't think it will be that simple," Ryan warned.

* * *

While Eliza and Alex kept watch on Ryan, Kara went into the sewer system. "This is so gross," Kara said as she went through the tunnel system. With her X-ray vision, she scanned everywhere for the creepy clown. As she did, a red balloon followed her.

She eventually came to a large cavern filled with junk. Looking around, she spotted Ryan approaching her. "What are you doing down here?" Kara asked annoyed.

"What took you so long?" Ryan asked. "I couldn't find my way out of here."

"Oh yeah?" Kara asked spooked by his presence.

"Take me home, Kara," Ryan pleaded. "I wanna go home," he said teary-eyed.

"You are home," Kara said and then blasted his head off with heat vision. "X-ray vision: It is a bitch."

Ryan's body began to shake violently with him screaming, "You'll float too!" continuously. His limbs extended out, his body became bigger, and his clothes became that of a clown.

"We done fucking around?" Kara asked impatiently as Pennywise stood back up.

He merely chuckled at her and then swat her against the cavern wall. Kara hit the wall hard and dropped. "Wow, I actually felt that," she said stunned.

Kara sped towards Pennywise and punched him hard to the jaw, breaking it. Pennywise glared at her with his fucked-up jaw and then put his jaw back into place. Kara cocked her arm back and punched through his midsection. Pennywise head-butted her to the ground as his midsection quickly regenerated. His hands then formed white claws. He swiped at Kara cutting her neck. Kara clutched her neck surprised by his level of power.

"Surprised, Kara? I am just as strong as you make yourself," Pennywise mocked.

"I doubt that," Kara said as her body glowed white-hot.

Moments later, Pennywise held Kara off her feet with her completely defeated, her clothes torn and bloody. Pennywise then opened his jaws unnaturally wide showing hundreds of sharp teeth. Deep in his throat were three glowing lights. "This is my true form. These lights," Pennywise laughed.

"Good to know," Kara said, her eyes glowing red.

* * *

Kara went passed lines of students that all gave her odd looks. "My dad wanted me to put down a lamb at the farm. I couldn't do it," Pete said shaking his head.

"It wouldn't be the first time you bitched out," Kara said.

"Hey, that's not fair. Blood freaks me out," Pete said.

"It's not for everyone," Kara said knowingly.

"Why are you dressed like you got into a fight with a Wolverine?" Pete wondered.

"It was actually a clown," Kara said as she entered the girl's bathroom.

"That is just whack," Pete said confused.

Alex gave her an odd look as Kara looked at herself in the mirror. Her face and hair were bloody and dirty. Her clothes were all dirty and torn as well. "What the fuck happened to you?" Alex asked.

"I just fought a clown in the sewer," Kara said nonchalantly.

"Did you kill it," Alex asked.

"Obviously," Kara rolled her eyes.

"Well, clean yourself up. You look like shit," Alex remarked.

Kara gave her an annoyed expression. "I just saved this town a lot of trouble. That clown was the toughest opponent I have ever faced so far."

"What do you want? You want a clown-killing trophy?" Alex asked dismissively.

"Why are you being such a bitch to me?" Kara asked.

"Maybe because one stupid ring caused you to nearly destroy my family and the world. That ring showed you for who you really are," Alex said.

"That's not entirely true," Kara downplayed.

"The fact is, you scare the hell out of me, Kara," Alex said leaving.

Kara smirked as Alex left the bathroom.

* * *

Alex went to biology class and found Kara absent from her desk. "Typical," she shook her head.

"The highest score in the class was Kara Danvers. You all could learn a thing from her," the biology teacher complimented. "Is she not here?" she wondered not seeing Kara.

"She's sick," Alex excused her.

"Well, it's a good thing you two are sisters. Maybe Kara can tutor you. You flunked it," the teacher said handing back the tests.

Alex looked at the failed test, not understanding. It was a multiple-choice test with most of the answers checked wrong. Alex looked over it stupified and then compared her test with Pete who got a B. She couldn't believe she answered the way she did.

"There will be no make-ups but the school year has just begun. Plenty of time to catch up," the teacher said to the entire class. Her eyes flashed yellow for a brief moment.

Alex just stared at the test devastated.

* * *

After school, Vicki busied herself at the Talon. Lex came by to see how things were going. "How's business?" Lex asked.

"Doing well, actually. We might actually be able to afford to play non-Michael Bay films," Vicki said.

"That will be the day," Lex smiled.

The customers suddenly gagged and started to get sick as their coffee turned to blood. "What the fuck is this?" one customer said as he collapsed in front of her.

Vicki and Lex watched mystified as everyone's coffee turned to blood. "This isn't good. We're going to have to shut down the establishment," Lex said.

"How is this possible?" Vicki asked horrified.

"I don't know but until we get to the bottom of this, the Talon has to close," Lex said urgently.

"We're just breaking even. This will close us down for good," Vicki protested.

"I have no choice," Lex said and then promptly left, his eyes glowing yellow briefly.

* * *

At Lex's Mansion, Lionel strolled in. "Can I help you with something?" Lex asked condescendingly.

"I've decided to disinherit you. It's all going to your sister," Lionel announced.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Lex asked unamused.

"No joke, Lex. You've fucked me over for the last time. I expect you to leave the premises without a fuss," Lionel said.

Lex stood up and walked over to his father. "Lena is just a girl," Lex said angrily.

"She shows promise, Lex. Unlike you, she will follow orders without question," Lionel said.

"I'll fight you in the courts," Lex said angrily.

"By all means, Lex, but you'll lose. Then I'll counter sue your ass. Your plant will fail, bankrupting yourself and your employees. I'll take their houses away and the people here will hate you for it," Lionel said.

"What makes you think I give a shit," Lex shot back.

"I know you too well. Your compassion for these people has become your undoing. Shouldn't have fucked with me, son. I'm sorry," Lionel said and then walked away. As he did, his eyes briefly glowed yellow.

Lex slouched in a chair and put his head between his hands wondering what to do.

* * *

Eliza drove up to the house only to find the barn on fire. "Shit!" she realized getting out of the truck and quickly dialing 911. She then heard Alex's screams inside the barn.

"Alex?" Eliza wondered horrified. She ran over to the barn and found Alex on the top floor trying to figure out a way to get out.

"Drop down! I got you," Eliza said putting her hands up.

"I'm scared," Alex said as the fire roared around her.

"You got to do it, honey," Eliza encouraged her.

The barn then suddenly collapsed taking Alex with it. "No!" Eliza shrieked.

Kara landed with a thud on the ground and blasted the barn with frost breath putting the fire out. Eliza scrambled through the hot embers to get to Alex. She eventually found Alex's charred remains under some wood. "She's gone," Kara said softly looking over her.

"How could this happen? My baby!" Eliza said trying to get closer.

"It's too hot," Kara stopped her.

Eliza cried on her shoulder and then passed out from grief.

* * *

Kara stared at Eliza with a blank expression through the window into her hospital room. She was still asleep suffering from smoke inhalation and trauma. "Why didn't you call?" Alex asked outraged as she came by.

Kara simply stared at the flustered Alex. "You're alive?"

"Of course I am. What the fuck happened?" Alex demanded.

"The barn burned down. I saw your body," Kara said confused.

"The barn is fine. I was just there and obviously, I'm still alive," Alex said.

Kara embraced Alex. "I thought I had lost you."

"What is going on?" Alex asked her.

"I don't know," Kara said bewildered.

"I came as soon as I heard," Vicki said walking over. "I'm so glad you're all safe."

"Yeah, I need to talk to my mom," Alex said wanting to go into her hospital room.

"The doctors say she needs to rest. They'll tell her you're okay when she wakes up," Kara advised.

"I agree," Vicki seconded. "I had the worst day of my life at the Talon. The coffee literally turned to blood. The Talon has to close down, maybe forever."

"Coffee can't turn to blood," Alex said obviously.

"Someone is trying to fuck with us," Kara said seriously. "We need to get a hold of Pete and Lex and stick together."

* * *

Pete was minding his own business walking down the street on the way home when he encountered a clown with a collection of red balloons. The clown grinned at him sinisterly as he let his balloons float away. "That is whack," Pete remarked and decided to go another way. He was suddenly confronted by a diseased-looking zombie.

"The fuck?" Pete wondered and ran away.

The zombie chased after him at high speed. Pete stumbled and fell to the pavement. The zombie stopped and then vomited blood all over him. Pete screamed in horror and crawled his way through a metal fence to escape. As he got a distance away from the zombie, the blood on his clothes and body disappeared.

* * *

At the Lex Mansion, Lex chambered a round into his pistol. "I couldn't hold up my part of the bargain," he said as he stared at a picture of himself and Kara. He didn't even notice Lionel entering the room.

"It was a good game while it lasted," Lex said sadly and then put the pistol to his temple.

"Lex, stop!" Lionel shouted running up to him.

Lex wasn't listening. He pulled on the trigger as his father took hold of his wrist. The gun went off sending the bullet into the library. Lionel took the pistol from him and threw it aside. "What the fuck, Lex?" Lionel shouted.

"You disinherited me. I saw no other option," Lex said somberly.

"What are you talking about? I would never disinherit you, Lex. You're my son," Lionel said embracing him.

"But you said," Lex said confused.

"I said what?" Lionel asked.

Lex gave his father a confused look. "I need to make some calls."

* * *

At Midvale General, Ryan's hospital room was crowded with Kara, Alex, Pete, and Lex. "It appears that this thing can imitate any person or object. It could be anyone in this room," Lex said.

"I can tell if it isn't you because I can't read Its thoughts. Except for Kara," Ryan said still in bed.

"That makes you a liability," Lex said to Kara.

"I'm your greatest asset," Kara said offended.

"Still, you should stay behind," Lex said to her.

"I agree," Alex seconded.

Kara gave her a dirty look. "Protect my mother while we take care of this evil clown," Alex told her.

"Fine," Kara allowed. "Give me a call when you get your asses kicked."

Lex took out a map of the sewer system in Midvale and placed it on a table. "Apparently all sewer lines connect at this point," he said pointing it out.

"What's there?" Pete asked.

"A haunted house," Lex said grimly.

"Fuck, I was just there," Pete pointed out where the zombie was.

"It was probably trying to scare you away from its headquarters," Lex reasoned.

"Alright, we get some guns and take care of business," Pete said enthusiastically earning a fist-bump from Kara.

"Negative, we don't know what we're dealing with. He could turn our own weapons against us. To defeat this enemy, we have to use our minds. It feeds off fear. We have to show it we're not afraid," Lex said.

* * *

The "Losers" left Midvale General and walked together to the haunted house. Once they got there, Pete wanted to back out. "Someone should guard the entrance," he said.

"Don't be a bitch, Pete," Alex scolded him.

"Let's keep the negativity to a minimum. Only positive emotions," Lex said to them.

"You sound like you know all about this stuff," Pete remarked.

"Believe me, it's easier entering this house than my own father's," Lex said and then entered the house.

The "Losers" entered the house and looked around. "I don't sense any other minds but our own," Ryan said.

"Keep your head on a shrivel. It could still be here," Lex told the group.

"Everyone stays close," Alex said.

"Damn, it smells," Pete complained.

The four of them started investigating the house. Pete found a missing person's poster of himself in the house. "What the fuck?" he wondered.

"What's wrong now?" Alex asked impatiently.

"It's me. I'm missing," Pete said freaked.

"Calm down," Lex told him. "It's not real."

"But maybe...," Pete said looking around frantically.

"Pete: Don't be a bitch," Alex told him as she held his shoulders tightly.

"Alright," Pete calmed down.

The four of them then heard a woman's voice on the second floor. "It sounds like my mom," Alex said.

"It's still just us," Ryan said.

"Let's go meet It," Lex said going up the stairs. The Losers looked around on the second floor and then spotted Eliza on the floor coughing from smoke inhalation. "Mom?" Alex wondered.

"It's not real, Alex," Lex kept her back.

"Help me, Alex," Eliza pleaded.

The Losers stayed put and then Eliza screamed as she was hauled out of view into the room. "We got the bastard cornered. Let's proceed," Lex said leading them forward. As they reached the room, the door abruptly shut and locked separating Pete from the rest of the group. Both sides banged on the door with no luck.

"It's trying to divide us," Lex said. "Pete, go back outside. We'll meet up later," Lex said to him through the door.

"No problem," Pete said relieved and then made his way back only to have the floor collapse in front of him. Pete looked for a way to get across when he felt a zombie hand on his shoulder. Pete turned around seeing the zombie in front of him. Freaked out, he fell into the hole and collapsed a coffee table on the ground floor.

Lex, Alex, and Ryan continued forward after failing to unlock the door. "Hey, guys. I found another way in," Pete said in another room.

"You need to follow directions, Pete," Alex said scornfully and went to go get him. As she did, the door closed behind her.

"It's not him," Ryan told Lex.

Alex looked around the dark room. "It's not the time for hide-and-seek, dip-shit," Alex said to Pete. She then realized the entire room was filled with weird-ass clown puppets. "Fuck me."

A tarp came down revealing a coffin. The lid came up revealing a body inside. Alex curiously went over to the coffin and saw her own puppet corpse in it. "You're going to have to do better than that, asshole," Alex said to It.

The coffin lid slammed shut with Pennywise jumping on top of it and screaming at her. Alex backed away as the puppets were about to overwhelm her. Pennywise rushed Alex tearing the door down as they impacted. Alex fell to the floor in front of Lex and Ryan but Pennywise was gone.

Lex brought Alex to her feet and then noticed Ryan's head coming out of a mattress cushion. It went into a seizure as if to mock the real Ryan and then started spreading acidic blood on the floor.

Downstairs, Pete got back his bearings as the old fridge began to shake. Pennywise opened the fridge door from the inside and slowly stretched his limbs out of the cramped fridge. "You want some...watermelon? Some fried chicken? How about some grape soda? Would you like that, Pete?" Pennywise asked him.

"That's seriously fucked up," Pete said offended and scared at the same time.

Pennywise exited the fridge in dramatic fashion "Time to float."

Pete backed away fearfully. Pennywise sucked it all in enjoying Pete's discomfort. Pennywise then screamed at Pete and took his arm pretending to bite it off. Pennywise then pretended to cry mocking Pete. "Yes, beautiful fear," Pennywise said pleased as he opened his mouth wide for the kill.

* * *

On the second floor, Lex, Alex, and Ryan backed away from the acid blood. "It's not real," Alex said of the hissing blood.

"You want to test that theory, Miss Danvers," Lex said uncertainly.

The three came to three doors labeled "Not Scary At All, Scary, and Very Scary." Lex considered all doors. "It's reverse psychology. We should pick Very Scary," he said.

"But that's what he thinks we will do," Alex objected.

"Maybe the middle," Ryan suggested.

"Fuck it," Alex said opening the "Not Scary At All" door. They peered inside and found Vicki screaming with only half her body hanging from chains attached to her wrists.

The three slammed the door shut. "Let's go with my plan," Lex said opening the "Very Scary" door and entering a normal hall. The three ran down the hall, went down the stairs, and found Pennywise with Pete. Pennywise gave them all an amused look.

"Is this not real enough for you, Lex? I'm not real enough for you?" Pennywise mocked.

"You've convinced me," Lex said dryly.

Pennywise screamed as he rushed them all. Suddenly, a fence pike went through his head. Pennywise growled at Vicki as she appeared in the doorway. "Wow," Vicki said amazed.

Pennywise smacked Vicki down the stairs leading to the porch and then retreated away into the house. Lex went after Pennywise and found him entering a well that led to the sewer system.

* * *

Alex helped Vicki back to her feet. "Did I just get smacked by a clown?" she wondered.

"I saw the well. We know where he's hiding. We'll be better prepared next time," Lex said confidently.

"You must not have caught up on current events, because we got our asses kicked," Pete objected.

"No one else is going to do anything," Alex argued.

"What can we do? It's a supernatural evil clown," Pete said.

"Vicki hurt it. If it can bleed, we can kill it," Lex said.

"Why were you even there?" Alex asked her.

"Kara called me and said you guys could use some help," Vicki said.

"Good, the more the merrier," Lex said pleased.

* * *

The next day, the Losers went back inside the house better prepared with flashlights. They found the well and took the rope to go down the well to the sewer system. Lex went first, followed by Pete, then Vicki, then Ryan, and then Alex taking the rear.

"I hate heights," Pete said as he lowered himself down the rope.

"Remember what I told you," Alex said to him from above.

"This is so gross," Vicki said as her feet touch the wet floor.

As Alex came down, the rope detached from the ceiling. Alex hit the well wall a few times and fell on Lex sending them both to the floor. "Thanks," Alex said appreciatively as she got back up.

"Don't mention it," Lex groaned.

"Where's Vicki?" Alex asked not seeing her.

"Shit!" Lex realized she was gone.

The remaining four heard her screams and ran towards her. They then found a vampire-like creature about to bite into Vicki's face. Seeing the others, the vampire retreated into the shadows. "You okay?" Lex asked her.

"I think so," she said freaked out.

"We all have to stick together if we want to beat this thing," Lex told the group.

The group nodded and proceeded down the tunnel to a large cavern with a tall stack of junk that went all the way to the ceiling. Rotating around the junk pillar were floating dead kids who had gone missing over the years. "Even for me, this is fucked up," Lex said staring at it.

There was a shriek and then a thud. The Losers then found Kara standing over the dead body of Pennywise. She clapped her hands as if killing the demon clown was nothing. "Kara?" Vicki wondered.

"I got him. Let's get out of here," Kara said approaching the group.

"You were supposed to stay with my mother," Alex said angrily.

"I got bored, and you losers took too long," Kara said.

"How did you defeat it all by yourself?" Vicki wondered.

"He wasn't that hard to take down," Kara said vaguely. "Now, let's get out of here. It stinks down here."

Alex took out her phone and played a Taylor Swift song. "We can at least listen to music on our way out."

"Good thinking, Alex," Kara agreed.

Alex and Lex nodded to each other. Lex took out a pistol and fired into Kara's head blasting a hole through it. "What the fuck, Lex?" Vicki said freaked out as Kara fell to the floor.

"It's not her," Lex said backing the group up.

Kara's body began to shudder becoming Pennywise. It rose back up and healed the wound in its forehead. Lex fired his entire magazine into the evil clown without effect. "You have to mean it, Lex," Pennywise mocked and then bit down on his pistol. Lex struggled with Pennywise being taken to the floor.

"Leave him alone!" Vicki shouted as she tried to stab it with a pike. Pennywise grabbed the pike and threw it aside.

Pete swung a piece of rebar at Pennywise. It blocked the rebar with its arm and threw Pete against the wall dropping him.

Alex got on Pennywise's back placing rebar in its mouth. Pennywise tried to shake her off as Lex and Vicki took hold of Pennywise's arms. Lex and Vicki were eventually thrown off. Pennywise grabbed hold of Alex on its back and tossed her to the floor. Pennywise then put Alex in a headlock.

"Let her go," Vicki ordered Pennywise.

"No, I'll take her. I'll take all of you. I'll feast on your flesh as I feed on your fear. Or...you just leave us be. I'll take only her and I'll have my long rest. And you will all grow and thrive and lead happy lives. Until old age takes you back to the weeds," Pennywise offered.

"Something tells me you're not negotiating in good faith," Lex said dryly.

"No deal, clown," Pete refused.

"Same," Vicki agreed.

"No, take me," Ryan volunteered. "I don't have much time left as it is. It can have me."

"Ryan, we can die at any time," Lex said to him.

"You know that's bullshit," Ryan said as he walked over to Pennywise.

"Deal," Pennywise agreed.

"You can't do this, Ryan," Vicki pleaded.

"It's the only way," Ryan said as Pennywise tossed Alex aside. Ryan then aimed Lex's empty pistol at Pennywise' head and fired into his eye.

Pennywise screeched as Ryan continued to fire imagination bullets into his body. "Let's kick this clown's ass," Lex said to the others.

A fight commenced as all of them ganged up on Pennywise using whatever they could to fight him with. Pennywise retaliated by turning into what they all feared: zombies, mummies, and a giant spider. Pennywise vomited blood all over Pete.

"God damn!" he said grossed out.

Pennywise even took Lionel's face forcing Lex to hesitate. Lex then rammed a piece of rebar through its throat. Pennywise spit the rebar out of its throat as it returned its original clown face. "I know...what you all fear," Pennywise said sadistically as it became Kara.

"Kara?" Vicki wondered.

Kara advanced on Vicki and swat her against the wall knocking her out. Kara then smiled evilly at the group and fired heat vision at them. The four took cover as heat vision beams caused anything it touched to explode in fire. Kara then breathed frost into the cavern making it difficult to see anything.

"I see you," Kara said punching Pete to the floor.

Lex punched Kara to the face as hard as he could. Kara's face was forced to the side, but she quickly recovered dropping him with a punch of her own. Kara flew up and then dropped down near Ryan.

"I'm not afraid to die anymore," he said to her.

"There are fates worse than death, kid," Kara said to him.

"Do your worse," Ryan stood her down.

"I'll cook you alive," Kara said with red-glowing eyes.

Ryan just stood there not backing away. Kara fired heat vision directly at him. The beam went right through him. Kara stared at Ryan confused as he was completely unharmed. "You have no power over me," Ryan said to her.

"Or me," Alex said as she smacked Kara hard to the head with a baseball bat.

"This is for all the shit you put me through," Alex said as she smacked Kara repeatedly. Kara blocked her bat only for Alex to uppercut her to the chin.

"Yes, Alex, get all out. Give me all your hate," Kara mocked.

Alex then dropped the baseball bat confusing Kara. "Despite everything, you're my sister, Kara. I'll always love you," Alex said and then embraced Kara with a hug.

Kara shuddered as she felt Alex's love and optimism. She morphed back into Pennywise but Alex continued to embrace it keeping her eyes closed and only thinking of fond memories. Disgusted and starved, Pennywise struggled against her and then its head began to disintegrate. Its body quickly followed until it was gone for good.

* * *

The Losers recovered as It faded to nothing. "Is it gone for good?" Lex asked.

"I hope so," Alex said.

"What about the real Kara?" Ryan asked.

"She's probably nearby," Lex figured and went off to look for her. Alex went over to the fallen Vicki and woke her up.

"My head," she said dazed and confused.

"We got the clown," Alex told her.

Vicki embraced Alex happy to be alive and that the threat was over.

Lex, Pete, and Ryan found the real Kara suspended in the air. "So, she was here this entire time?" Pete realized.

"Apparently so," Lex frowned.

"That's creepy as fuck," Alex said spooked.

"Let's bring her down," Lex said taking her feet and dragging her back down to the floor. Kara had a blank look on her face.

"What happened to her?" Pete wondered.

"Perhaps she stared into the abyss and lost herself," Lex said.

"How do we fix her?" Vicki asked.

"I have no idea," Lex confessed.

"Kiss her, Lex," Alex suggested.

"Alex, that's incredibly cliche. She needs medical attention," Lex objected.

"Just do it," Alex said impatiently.

"Very well," Lex said and then kissed Kara on the lips. Immediately, she recovered and stared at everyone.

"Where is the clown?" she asked.

"Dead...I think," Alex said.

Kara nodded. "That's good," she said subdued. "Thanks, Lex."

"Let's get out of here," Pete suggested.

"I agree. I'm too rich for this environment," Lex seconded.

"Let's play some tunes," Alex suggested and played a Taylor Swift song.

Kara stared at Alex as if her experience in the "lights" had returned. "Alex, I'm not in the mood," she said walking off alone.

"Well, I like it," Vicki said to Alex.

* * *

As soon as she exited the sewer, Kara flew off to Midvale General and then entered Eliza's room. "Where's Alex and Ryan?" Eliza asked.

"Playing around in the sewers," Kara said in a subdued tone.

"As long as you're all okay. I don't even care that the barn burned down," Eliza said.

"The barn is fine," Kara assured her.

Eliza gave her a confused look. "You were there with me when it burned down. You were at my bedside."

Kara gave her a haunted look. "That was something pretending to be me but it's gone."

"Thank God," Eliza said gratefully.

"I went up against this thing, and it beat me. It used my fear against me," Kara admitted.

"No one is invincible. Not even you," Eliza told her.

"I was trapped to live my greatest fear forever," Kara said.

"What's your greatest fear, Kara?" Eliza asked.

"The fear of being alone," Kara replied.

* * *

Kara wandered the empty streets of Metropolis. The buildings and infrastructure remained but all the people were gone. After searching the entire city and then flying around the entire planet, she realized the truth that all the people and animals were all gone. After a thorough search of Midvale, she found no sign of Eliza, Alex, or anyone else. Everyone was just gone. In desperation, Kara rocketed up to leave the planet when she hit an invisible barrier that kept her on the planet. No matter how much power she used, she could not escape the planet's atmosphere.

Kara then realized she was alone for all eternity. In the sky, were three suns. It wasn't long before Kara lost her mind as Pennywise smiled from his own dimension.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT Chapter 2 is in Season 5 of Adventures of Supergirl.


	30. Nocturne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vicki has a loner secret admirer that is not who he seems.

Vicki came to Alex with a letter she found on her parents' graves. "I was just minding my own business at the cemetery at night when I found this and someone running off into the woods."

"A love letter on your parents' grave? That is whack," Pete remarked.

"I think it's kind of romantic. I haven't received a love letter since third grade," Vicki said. "Seems like a lost art."

"I intercepted a love letter from a football player to a cheerleader during Trig. Not exactly poetic but definitely got his point across," Alex said.

"I'd like to see you girls write a love letter," Pete scoffed.

"That's not what girls do," Alex said obviously.

"What if they're both girls?" Pete asked.

"Nice one, Pete," Kara said giving him a high-five.

"Don't be immature," Alex scolded them both.

"I do wonder about that. What do they do?" Vicki asked curiously.

"Get their brothers to write it for them," Kara said earning another high-five from Pete.

"Let's stop talking about a rare but perfectly acceptable lifestyle choice," Alex said to them both.

"Rare you say? But it's half my porn collection," Pete laughed.

"You're on a roll, my man," Kara said giving him another high-five.

"Oh really? When you see straight porn, do you want the guy to be physically fit or a skinny shrimp?" Alex asked.

"I guess physically fit. I mean, I always want to look good for the ladies," Pete smiled.

"And would you rather have his dick be long or the length of my thumb?" Alex asked.

"Long and thick, of course," Pete said obviously. "Wait...what am I saying?"

"As your lawyer, I advise you to shut the fuck up," Kara told him realizing what was happening.

"Just as I thought," Alex smirked.

The four entered the "weird room" to discuss Vicki's letter. "What calls this meeting?" Kara asked bored.

"Vicki has a secret admirer," Alex said amused.

"It's nothing," Vicki downplayed.

Kara read the letter quickly. "It's crap,"

"Well, I thought it was beautiful," Vicki said taking the letter back and walking out.

Kara waited for her to leave. "It's a stalker."

"Well...no shit," Alex agreed.

* * *

At the theater, Lex waited as Vicki served some customers and came back to the bar. He looked over her love letter with amusement. "It's personal," Vicki said taking it back.

"Is that why it's on the bar for anyone to snatch up?" Lex asked.

"Go ahead and read it then. You'll probably agree with Kara that it's crap," Vicki said as he read it.

"It's crap," he quickly concluded. "Who wrote this?"

"An admirer or a psychopath," Vicki imagined.

"Perhaps both," Lex considered.

"Everyone's mocking me for it," Vicki said bitterly.

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about. I get psychotic love letters all the time from women. I pay people to read them for me and occasionally they pass them on to me for my personal amusement," Lex said.

Kara then walked into the theater and gave Lex a look as he held the love letter. "Poetry is all about seduction, wouldn't you agree?" Lex asked her.

"Wouldn't know. The only poem I ever read was Dante's Divine Comedy. It's amazing how many ways a person can describe damnation without it ever becoming boring," Kara said.

"Well, some people appreciate artistic expression," Vicki scolded Kara.

"You mean your silent film festival? I'll pass," Kara insulted referring to her billboard sign outside.

"It does raise the bar for any other contender, doesn't it, Kara?" Lex smirked.

"You can never be too crazy," Kara said knowingly.

"Oh, I'm taken," Vicki clarified referring to Jake.

"Of course, you are," Kara smiled.

Lex then took off leaving them alone. "Look, I'm sorry you feel you need an apology from me for taking a giant shit on your poem. As a literary critic, I can't hold back even for you," Kara said.

"I guess poetry isn't for everyone," Vicki said bitterly.

"Why did you show it to Alex before me?" Kara questioned.

"Why do you suddenly care?" Vicki asked confused.

"I don't. I was just curious," Kara said bluntly. "You do realize having someone watch you from afar is creepy."

"Come on, Kara, don't tell me you haven't watched someone from afar," Vicki pointed out.

"Well, okay then," Kara said giving up.

* * *

That night, Vicki slept at her parents' gravesite hoping her admirer would show up. When he did, the two had a chat until Alex busted them up. "Get away, creep!" Alex intervened.

Byron fled only to trip and hit his head on a tombstone. "Are you okay?" Vicki asked coming to his side.

"Yes, fine," Byron said and then passed out as he saw blood on his hand.

Vicki and Alex hauled Byron's ass over to the theater. As soon as he woke up, he had a good meal while keeping an ice pack on the back of his head. "I can't believe I passed out."

"That makes two of us," Alex rolled her eyes.

"Stop that," Vicki scolded Alex.

"It's okay, you were protecting a fellow sister. That's what feminism is all about," he said.

"She's just over-protective," Vicki excused.

Kara dropped by and gave Byron a good look. "Is this Mr. Poet, the secret admirer we have all heard about?" Kara asked.

"Not so secret anymore," Vicki said pleased.

"If I could write the beauty of your eyes and in fresh numbers number all your graces, the age to come would say 'This poet lies,' such heavenly touches never touched earthly faces," Byron recited.

"That's beautiful," Vicki said awed.

"Which poet wrote that?" Alex asked unimpressed.

"Shakespeare," Byron replied.

"Too bad Sonet 17 is about a _young man_ ," Kara chuckled. (Really, Smallville? WTF?)

Vicki gave Kara a dirty look. "It must be hard being homeschooled, not seeing anyone."

"You don't miss what you never had," Byron said bitterly.

"Your parents pretty strict?" Alex asked as her detective skills detected marks on his arms.

"They only want what's best for me," Byron said vaguely.

"Isn't that the God damn truth," Kara agreed, pouring vodka into her coffee to make it a White Russian.

"Wow, the milk delivery is early," Vicki noticed the sound of the truck.

"What time is it?" Byron asked suddenly freaked out.

"Quarter to five," Alex said.

"My parents can't know I'm gone," Byron rushed off.

"We'll give you a ride," Vicki offered.

* * *

All four of them got into the truck and drove to Byron's place. "You want us to tell them what happened?" Kara asked helpfully.

"No, I'll be fine," Byron said getting out of the truck and running to his house. The three watched as Bryon got royally chewed out by his parents.

"We have to do something," Vicki said.

"Stay here," Kara said to them both and came up to the house.

"Don't let me see you around my son again!" the father said to Kara with a double-barreled shotgun pointed at her. "Now, get out, before I shoot you for trespassing!"

Kara eyed Vicki in the truck witnessing the entire scene. If she killed this man in front of her, it would reveal her secret. Kara nodded and backed away towards the truck as the dog barked at her.

* * *

That morning, Eliza, Kara, and Ryan sat for breakfast. "Lionel Luthor offered me a job. The good-paying kind," Eliza said.

"If money is an issue...," Kara said.

"I want honest pay, Kara," Eliza shut her down.

"He probably has ulterior motives," Kara said.

"Sounds like a mystery for you to solve. Put Ryan here in the same room as him," Eliza suggested.

"Too easy," Ryan smirked.

Alex and Vicki suddenly came into the house. "You two were gone all last night?" Eliza asked shocked and appalled.

"Shame," Kara said shaking her head.

"Thanks for ditching us, asshole," Alex said scornfully to Kara.

"I was here the entire time," Kara said innocently.

"It's not what it looks like," Alex said to her mother.

"What is it supposed to look like?" Eliza asked confused.

"We met this kid, Byron. We think his parents are abusing him," Vicki said.

"Byron is a boy's name, by the way," Kara informed Eliza.

"I'll get the sheriff," Eliza said shaking her head.

* * *

Sheriff Ronald Collins, Eliza, Kara, Alex, and Vicki came over to Byron's house to meet with the parents. "This better not be some bullshit prank," Ronald said to Kara away from the other three.

"I get one prank call a week, so you can shove that attitude right up your ass," Kara told him off.

Ronald sighed and knocked on the door. Byron's parents answered the door with concerned faces. "Mr. and Mrs. Moore, I'm sorry to disturb you but can I see your son. He's not in any trouble. Just want to ask him some questions."

"I don't know what the hell is going on here, Sheriff, but our son is dead," Mr. Moore said. "He drowned eight years ago at Crater Lake."

"We just met him last night," Vicki insisted.

"My daughter said you threatened her," Eliza brought up.

"I've never seen any of these kids in my life," Mr. Moore said. "It's taken years to get past this and then you pull a prank like this. What kind of parent would raise a child to do a wicked thing like that?" Mr. Moore said outraged.

"We're awfully sorry. Eliza, I think we should go," Ronald said.

The Moores closed their door behind them. Ronald took Kara aside away from the others. "You wouldn't be pranking me again about a dead kid, would you?"

"I would never do that...again," Kara said seriously. "We got video surveillance footage of the kid in the Talon. My X-ray vision has him sitting on his ass in the basement, right now, as we speak."

"This is an awkward situation. I mean, why do you suddenly give a shit?" Ronald asked.

"He pulled a gun on me," Kara said obviously.

"So?" Ronald shook his head.

"Look, if it had been Alex instead of me, she might have been killed. Either you do your God damn job or this house gets blown the fuck up in the next day or two," Kara said.

"I'll get a warrant," Ronald promised her.

* * *

The next day in the "weird room" Kara printed off Byron's death certificate. "It would appear Byron is a member of the Dead Poets Society," she joked.

"It must be a fake," Alex concluded. "The certificate was signed by Emil Jenkins. I looked him up and apparently eight years ago he was involved in human trials for a pharmaceutical company in which Byron was a participant. They were all kids that exhibited anti-social behavior."

"But Byron is so gentle," Vicki pointed out.

"I guess it worked, huh?" Kara said insensitively.

"It's just refreshing to meet someone who tells me what's on their mind without me having to guess," Vicki said. "We need to find Byron."

"I would wait for the sheriff," Kara said knowingly.

* * *

Kara and Pete went back to the house ready for action. "What about waiting for the sheriff?" Pete asked.

"That lazy ass should have given me my warrant by now," Kara said impatiently. Kara tore off a window covering and was immediately bitten by a dog. The dog took off whimpering once it realized how strong Kara's arm was. Kara then entered the creepy house finding animal heads mounted and guns everywhere.

"It's like an NRA petting zoo," Pete remarked.

"It's freedom," Kara said seriously. Kara scanned the house and found a hidden door to the basement level. "Watch the door," Kara told Pete as she tore off the locks and opened the door. Kara walked down the stairs to the basement level and found Byron on the bed chained to the wall.

"Why am I not surprised," Kara said seeing him chained up.

"It's not what you think," Byron said defensively.

"I was thinking kinky BDSM. Am I wrong?" Kara wondered as she tore his chains off.

"How did you do that?" he asked stunned.

"My power is that I have lots of powers," Kara smirked. "Now, let's go."

"I can't. Last time I went out in the day, I hurt my dad," Byron refused.

"Your dad is an asshole. He had it coming," Kara said dismissively.

"You don't understand!" Byron protested.

"Get your ass up. We're leaving," Kara said dragging Byron out of the house and into the sunlight.

"No!" he yelled as his body started changing.

"Well...shit," Kara realized her mistake.

Byron swat Kara across the yard where she fell into a toolshed. "What are you looking at?" Byron asked Pete with black demonic eyes.

"You hit me, it's a hate crime," Pete told him.

"Get away from me!" Byron threw Pete through a car windshield of a broken car.

Kara got up unharmed and noticed Byron running off. She then checked up on Pete who was smarting inside the car. "Still want to be a superhero sidekick?" she asked him.

* * *

Eliza and Alex came in to visit Pete at the hospital with Kara already present. "What happened?" Eliza asked alarmed.

"They say it's a hairline fracture," Pete said with an arm cast.

"So, basically, it will be perfectly healed in a week," Kara rolled her eyes.

"I thought we agreed you were going to wait for Sheriff Collins," Eliza scolded.

"I don't recall agreeing to that," Kara scoffed.

"Kara rescued Byron from that place but once he got outside he went crazy," Pete said.

"Did you try to stop him?" Eliza asked.

"If I did, he would already be dead," Kara said obviously. "I had to make sure my sidekick was okay."

"Why did you even bring him along?" Eliza asked.

"He wanted to," Kara pointed out. "How was I supposed to know he would go bat-shit insane and super-strong once he was in the sun?"

"Use better judgment, Kara," Eliza shook her head dismayed.

* * *

Kara came to visit Vicki at the theater. "I just got back from seeing Pete and heard what happened. Thanks for the call," Vicki said sarcastically.

"I don't understand. I didn't call you," Kara said confused.

"Why did you cut me out? Byron is my friend," Vicki said upset.

"Your new boyfriend turned into a rage-monster and is probably killing people as we speak," Kara said.

"He's not my boyfriend," Vicki said defensively.

"That's all you got from that?" Kara asked unimpressed.

Alex waltzed in with a folder filled with papers. "I have an idea as to why our Shakespear went mad wrestler. The drug he was subjected to targeted his adrenal system," Alex said.

"Adrenal rush threw me across the yard into a shed? That sounds like bullshit," Kara doubted.

"The pharmaceutical company, Metron, was owned by Luthor Corp. Just another Luthor subsidiary to give us all a brighter future," Alex said sarcastically.

"You say that like it hurts me," Kara said unconcernedly.

"I'm going to go look for Byron," Vicki said taking off.

"But what about all these customers and their coffee needs?" Kara asked following after her.

"Are you saying I should stay here and pour coffee?" Vicki asked incredulously.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying," Kara confirmed.

Vicki gave her a disgusted look and stormed off.

* * *

While Vicki got her ass kicked by Byron in the cemetery, Kara went over to Lex's Mansion for a cup of tea. "Another mark on the Luthor name. My father's leaving me quite a legacy," Lex said bitterly.

"It could be worse, Lex. My father's legacy to me was...nothing, actually," Kara said reflectively.

"I'll look into Metron. Right now, I have to go to the plant. I actually have to work for a living," Lex said leaving.

Kara eyed a helicopter landing in a field near the house. Lionel and Eliza entered the helicopter ready to go to Metropolis. As they tried to lift off, Byron kept hold of the helicopter weighing it down and making it shift erratically. Byron grounded the helicopter as the pilot was knocked out from the impact. He then tore open the door and forced Eliza out, so he could get to Lionel. He then pulled his ass out of the helicopter too.

"You did this to me," he accused Lionel tossing him to the ground.

Kara ran towards Byron and rammed him to the ground with her shoulder. "Don't make me kick your ass, Byron."

"You can't stop me!" he shouted, backhanding her to the ground.

Kara looked at Lionel realizing she couldn't expose her secret to him. She got up and allowed Byron to punch her a bit until they both fell down a well. The two tumbled into the basement of the mansion. Kara held Byron in a steel grip until he lost his powers due to lack of sunlight. Weakened, Byron passed out on the floor.

* * *

Lex came back early to check up on his father. "I heard what happened. You alright?"

"Relatively unscathed thanks to Eliza and Kara," Lionel said.

"Kara?" Lex wondered.

"Your girlfriend is a rather extraordinary young woman, don't you think?" Lionel asked him.

"Hi, Lex," Eliza greeted Lex. "I talked to the foundation and transferred all funds directly to the new account," Eliza informed Lionel.

"Already laundering money on your first day," Lex said impressed.

"I'm convincing Lionel to put money into research for Byron's condition," Eliza said.

"Luthor Corp isn't in the charity business," Lex told her.

"I convinced him that money spent helping Byron will save money from advertising to keep consumer confidence in Luthor Corp," Eliza said.

"That sounds like bullshit," Lex doubted.

"I'll have the papers to sign tomorrow," Eliza said to Lionel and then walked out.

"What are you smirking about?" Lionel asked him.

"Careful, Dad, your new executive assistance might be rearranging all of your priorities," Lex warned.


	31. Redux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Students start rapidly aging in unexplained occurrences during the same time Alex's grandfather comes to visit.

Kara and Pete raced each other in the pool during P.E with Kara narrowly beating Pete on purpose. "I want a rematch. My foot slipped on the dive, ruined my rhythm," Pete said gasping for breath.

"And here I thought you were just slow," Kara mocked.

Chrissy and Vicki worked on a school spirit project as the boys swam. "Why is Kara swimming with the boys?" Chrissy wondered.

"She sometimes does P.E. twice in one day. The teacher doesn't seem care," Vicki said.

"She looks so fit and healthy," Chrissy said licking her lips hungrily.

"Right...," Vicki gave her an odd look.

Kara was suddenly confronted by the P.E. teacher as she got out of the pool. "What the fuck was that, Kara? That time was horrible," he said pissed-off.

"I was just having fun. Calm your tits," Kara replied.

"Do you want to be a NAVY SEAL when you graduate?" the P.E. teacher asked her.

"Fuck, yeah!" Kara said enthusiastically.

"Then show it out there, God damn it!" the P.E. teacher ordered. "Take five," he said to everyone.

"Hard-ass," Kara rolled her eyes.

"What do you think?" Vicki showed her a finished poster to Chrissy. Its slogan was "Stallions: Ride Long, Ride Hard."

"Awesome," Chrissy complimented. "We'll hang it in the middle of the cafeteria."

"I am impressed by your school spirit," Vicki said astonished.

"Well, these years are the best times of our lives," Chrissy smiled.

"I had forgotten how much fun this could be," Vicki said thoroughly amused.

"Chrissy, hey, baby," Troy said coming over to her in his sexy young dripping wet body.

"Don't you have another race?" Chrissy smiled flirtatiously.

"Final race. I need a good luck kiss," Troy smiled.

Chrissy got up and followed Troy to the pool giving him a kiss in front of everyone. "Hey, no PDA in my pool, God damn it!" the P.E. teacher scolded them.

Kara and Troy got into position on the diving board. "This is for bragging rights, the fastest one in the school. You better not let a girl beat you, Troy," the P.E. teacher said.

The two then dived off and raced across the pool. Kara easily beat Troy getting to the other side. Troy began to struggle in the pool and then started drowning. "Well...shit," Kara realized.

"Save his ass, God damn it!" the P.E. teacher yelled at her.

Kara sighed and swam over to him. "Honestly, how does one drown in a 4ft pool?" she said bringing him to the surface. She then dragged him to the side and got him out of the pool with the help of other students.

"Give me some room, God damn it!" the P.E. teacher ordered everyone away and then looked over Troy's body only to find he had aged to that of a sixty-year-old man and was totally dead.

"Holy Jesus," the P.E. teacher shook his head.

"I didn't do it," Kara said quickly.

* * *

Kara looked over all the muffins on the table at the house. "These muffins look good," Kara said wide-eyed.

"Kara killed another student today," Alex snitched.

"Kara, really?" Eliza asked displeased.

"I didn't kill him. I just failed to save him. There's a difference. Who knew he was a sixty-year-old man trapped in a teenager's body?" Kara said.

"Nothing you just said made any sense," Eliza shook her head.

Ryan grabbed himself a muffin. "Hey, how you feeling, bro? I got the best time in the pool," Kara said impressed with herself.

"I wish I could swim again...but I'm afraid of seizing up in the water," Ryan said depressed.

"Well, now you just made me feel like shit," Kara said self-absorbed.

"I don't know how I'm going to pay all these bills," Eliza said looking over all the paperwork.

"I'll write you a check, right now," Kara offered.

"No, Kara, I'm an honest woman," Eliza refused.

"At this rate, Grandpa is going to have to bail us out," Kara mused.

"Grandpa is coming over?" Alex wondered.

"Thanks for spoiling it. How did you even know about that?" Eliza asked Kara.

"I can hear everyone's phone calls," Kara said obviously.

"That is an invasion of privacy," Eliza said outraged.

"That's why I stopped calling and only text people," Alex said as she texted away on her phone.

"You have nothing to worry about, Alex. None of your phone calls were interesting," Kara said snidely. "I just find it fucked up I haven't even met the guy."

"I'm sorry you have gotten to form a relationship with him, the both of you. There's just too much bad blood," Eliza said vaguely.

* * *

Kara carried a tray of muffins through the theater. "Where do you want them?" Kara asked Vicki.

"Right there on the counter," she pointed out.

Kara eyed the spirit week activities going on with all the students. After getting herself a coffee, Kara saw Vicki take out some photographs out of an envelope showing her mom and some guy enjoying each other's company. "Nice," Kara complimented.

"That's my mom," Vicki said freaked out.

"Maybe an old boyfriend," Kara figured.

"They were taken when my parents were already married," Vicki said looking at the date of the picture on the other side.

"Oh, shit," Kara realized. "Maybe he was just a friend...with benefits."

"I'm sure, right," Vicki said dismissing it.

"Sure about what?" Lex asked coming up to them.

"Mystery man with Vicki's mother," Kara said.

"Hey, they make an attractive couple," Lex complimented. "And there could be a million explanations," Lex allowed seeing her expression.

"Not all explanations are weighted equally, Lex," Kara reminded him.

"What do you think it means?" Lex asked Vicki.

"I don't know but Aunt Nall probably does," Vicki figured.

"Mystery solved. I wish they were all this easy," Lex said looking straight at Kara.

"Well, I'd rather go to school than deal with this awkward situation," Kara said.

"I'll give you a ride," Lex offered.

"I can run," Kara said nonchalantly.

"I don't think you can outrun my Porsche," Lex countered.

"Is that a fact?" Kara said getting closer to him.

"It is," Lex said confidently.

"You better ride it hard, Lex. Real hard. I better feel those vibrations," Kara said to him.

"Perhaps I should pop the hood and inspect it first," Lex considered.

"I want to sit on your stick shift," Kara replied.

"Only after I have made sure the engine has been...well lubricated," Lex told her.

Vicki eyed the two in wonder as they continued to make sexual car puns for a few more minutes before taking off together.

* * *

Lex turned the radio on as Lex got into the Porsche. Immediately, Taylor Swift began to sing. Kara quickly turned the knob to a rock station. Lex then sped off to the school only to be stopped by a yellow gate blocking their access to the parking lot. Kara got out of the car and walked up to an older Black man in a suit.

"I need you to open that gate. Walking across the parking lot is darn inconvenient" Kara said.

"Then you should have been here four minutes ago," he said pointing to his watch. "You are?"

"Kara Danvers," Kara introduced herself.

"Ah, I recall seeing in your record a tendency towards tardiness," he scolded.

"Is that...all it says?" Kara asked unimpressed. "So...how can I help you, whoever you are?"

"I'm Mr. Reynolds, your new principal," he said.

"Well...shit," Kara realized.

"Yes, so just so you are aware, this gate locks when the first bell rings and doesn't open again until school is out," Principal Reynolds said.

"Wow, we are so fucked if we need emergency responders to arrive on short notice," Kara smirked. "Looks like your teachers won't be able to go out for lunch either."

"There's a designated parking area for them," Principal Reynolds replied.

"I guess I'll be parking there," Kara said smartly.

"You better not, young lady," Principal Reynolds warned.

"I was hoping you could give Miss Danvers a pass on this one. She was late because of me," Lex interjected.

"Lex Luthor, the Porsche, the attitude. Somehow, I'm not surprised you're involved," Principal Reynolds said scornfully.

"You really expected Lex to have a teenage girlfriend at your school?" Kara wondered.

"Mr. Reynolds was headmaster at Excelsior Prep during my infamous stay there," Lex explained to her.

"You might find this hard to believe, Lex, but I think people should take responsibility for their own actions," Principal Reynolds said sternly.

"It won't happen again," Kara lied.

"I'm keeping an eye on you, Miss Danvers. Next time it happens, automatic detention," Mr. Reynolds warned.

"Catch you, later," Lex said giving Kara a kiss in front of Principal Reynolds. "Spare the rod, spoil the child," Lex mocked him as Kara walked off.

"I would appreciate it if you stayed away from school and my students," Principal Reynolds said.

"I'm not that fourteen-year-old boy anymore. I'm actually a big deal now," Lex said arrogantly.

"Goodbye, Lex," Principal Reynolds stormed off.

* * *

Kara entered the "weird room" and found Pete and Alex at work to solve the case of Troy's sudden death. "Going from sixteen to sixty-one in less than a minute? That is whack," Pete remarked.

"The official cause of death is an acute aging syndrome," Alex said to Kara.

"That sounds like bullshit," Kara doubted.

"Exactly, the coroner is doing a genetic test on him to find out for sure," Alex said.

"Good luck with that," Kara smiled unconcernedly. "I have bigger fish to fry. Principal Reynolds requires a pass just to leave the school for any reason. We must investigate his past and destroy him like the last two principals," Kara said dangerously.

"What did happen to Principal Gibson?" Alex wondered.

"Jessie filed a sexual harassment claim against him," Kara said.

"I didn't think she would be the type to know how to do that," Alex figured.

"She got help," Kara said as she looked for dirt on Principal Reynolds on the computer.

"Don't bother," Alex said handing her a big file on him.

"Harvard BA, Ph.D. at Columbia in Education, taught prestigious schools all across the east coast," Kara read off. "I wonder what a smart accomplished educator is doing in this shit-town," Kara wondered.

"One day he was dismissed from his position at Excelsior Prep and hasn't had any work until he resurfaced here," Alex added.

"He's got a dark past," Kara concluded.

"Just because he doesn't like you doesn't mean he's hiding something nefarious," Alex said. "In fact, I think I like him already."

* * *

At the house, Eliza came out to meet her father, William Slater, as he drove up in a Mercedes. He was an old man with white hair looking perpetually disappointed. "Hey, Dad," Eliza said awkwardly.

They had a forced hug for a second. "I was surprised to get your message. Must have taken a lot for Jeremiah to ask for my help," he said obliviously.

"Jeremiah has been gone...for a while," Eliza told him. "I was the one that sent the message."

"I should have known. I imagined this place differently, but it's not the life I wanted for you, Eliza," he said looking around.

"I'm happy, Dad. It's a good life," Eliza said defensively as they toured around the place.

"For some people, maybe," he allowed. "But you had so much potential. Top ten in your class. You could have gone to any school you wanted. I had hoped you would have won a Nobel Prize in Medicine by now," he said.

"I never wanted fame. This is the life I chose," she said.

"It's the life Jeremiah chose for you. You just went along for the ride," William argued.

"This isn't about Jeremiah. You raised an independent daughter and you're angry because that's what you got," Eliza said.

"And here you are twenty years later. Behind your husband's back asking for money," William said unimpressed.

Kara and Alex came by and spotted Eliza and William talking on the porch. "I'm going to play basketball with Ryan. You have fun," Kara said taking off.

Alex sighed and awkwardly met her grandfather who she hadn't seen before. "Alex, this is your grandfather," Eliza introduced.

"Glad to meet you," Alex said with fake sincerity.

"Hello, Alex. You...look like your father," he grimaced. He then turned to Eliza. "I'll be at the hotel," he said wanting to take off. "I'll have a cashier's check ready for you in the morning."

"Why not stay with us?" Alex blurted out.

"I don't think that would be a very good idea, Alex," William rejected.

"How about dinner?' Alex suggested.

"I'm sorry," he said uncomfortably and left.

Kara listened to their conversation while playing basketball with Ryan. "What are they saying?" he asked.

"Alex just got burned by her grandfather," Kara said throwing a basket.

"What was your grandfather like?" Ryan asked curiously.

"My grandfather was a real rebel that saved Kandor from Brainiac and restored our family honor. He was a real bad-ass," Kara said reflectively.

Ryan dribbled the ball a little and then lost the ball. He went after it only to trip and fall. "I feel numb," he said slurring his words and having trouble getting back up.

"Okay, back to bed," Kara said picking him up in her arms and taking him inside the house.

* * *

Eliza and Alex had chat on the porch. "What went so wrong between you two that he wouldn't ever come to visit during my entire life?" Alex asked.

"When your father asked for my hand, he went to your grandfather's office. Your grandfather wouldn't accept your father. He didn't think your father could support us. He shoved your father out of his office, there was a fight, and your father kicked his ass," Eliza said.

Alex gave her a surprised look. She couldn't picture her meek and mild father doing such a thing. "Your father tried to apologize but he didn't want anything to do with him," Eliza concluded.

"That was twenty years ago. He did drive all the way out here. Maybe, he wants to try again," Alex said hopefully.

"I don't know, Alex. Blood is not always thicker than water. Your sister, Kara, who you see every day and cares for you. That's what real family is all about," Eliza said sadly.

* * *

Vicki watched a Midvale High cheerleading routine on the stage of her theater. "We're Midvale, we got tail, we're Black, we know it, we shake our big booty and show it, we ain't White, we ain't White, we definitely ain't White, break it down, Stallions," the all-White cheerleading team chanted as they did a seductive and very inappropriate dance.

Vicki clapped once they were done. "How did you like it?" Chrissy asked.

"I did have some thoughts," Vicki said but was then interrupted by Lex.

"You wanted to see me?" Lex asked.

"I need to know this man," Vicki said referring to the man in the photograph with her mom.

"I take it Nall didn't tell you," Lex assumed.

"Either couldn't or wouldn't," Vicki said suspiciously. "I want to know who it is."

"Shouldn't be too hard to find," Lex said taking the photo. "But coming to terms with it could be complicated."

"What do you mean?" Vicki asked as they walked out of the theater.

"You recall the story of Pandora? She was given a box by Zeus and told never to open it. Curiosity got the better of her and so when she opened it, she released sin into the world. She fucked us all," Lex said.

"That's a bullshit story by a patriarchal society blaming women for everything men do wrong," Vicki said.

"None-the-less, are you prepared to learn that your mother may have been adulterous, even a slut?" Lex asked.

"Find out now, years of therapy later," Vicki said.

"Of course," Lex agreed.

* * *

Kara strolled into the "weird room" and found Alex focused on her computer. "You might want to disappear for an hour," she told her.

"Why's that?" Kara asked.

"I'm about to interview Principal Reynolds," she said.

"Thanks for the head's up, but I ain't going nowhere," Kara said stubbornly.

"I got the autopsy result back from some goth that works at the morgue. Apparently, his pituitary gland that regulates aging was completely drained, like something drained the life out of him," Alex said.

"That sounds like bullshit. You're into biology, you should know better," Kara scoffed.

"You got a better explanation?" Alex asked.

"I'm not into explaining things. I'm into kicking ass," Kara said as Principal Reynolds entered the room.

"That's quite an assumption there, Miss Danvers," Principal Reynolds interrupted.

"It really isn't," Kara said referring to herself.

"Not you, Alex Danvers here," Principal Reynold's clarified.

"I always put ambiguous unverifiable sources to avoid having to make corrections," Alex said unconcernedly.

"That's horrible journalism," Principal Reynolds said appalled.

"I was a summer intern at the Daily Planet, so I think I know what I'm talking about," Alex said arrogantly.

"Well, I do like my students thinking outside the box," Principal Reynolds allowed.

"As I always say, it's better for people to be outside her box than inside her box," Kara smirked.

"Creative and insightful," Principal Reynolds said looking around.

"I sure enjoy creativity in my news," Kara grinned.

"You're kidding?" Alex said ignoring Kara and fixated on Principal Reynolds.

"Well, unverified insight. But many a Pulitizer have sprung from wild theories," Principal Reynolds said.

"Don't you love backhanded compliments," Kara said to Alex.

"Just make sure you can back them up," Principal Reynolds said seriously. "And that will make the difference between writing trash for the inquisitor and reporting for the Daily Planet."

"Let's not jerk off the Daily Planet too hard," Kara recommended.

"Wow, you still up for that interview?" Alex asked impressed by him.

"Well, if you can give me half-an-hour," Principal Reynolds allowed. "Miss Kara Danvers, I was actually looking for you. I'd like to see you in my office."

"Oh shit," Alex smiled as Kara went with him out the door.

* * *

Kara strolled into the principal's office nonchalantly. "You seem out of sort in here," Principal Reynolds noticed.

"Actually, I'm in-and-out of here all the time," Kara said not taking him seriously.

"How about you take a seat and I'll get right to the chase?" Principal Reynolds suggested. "I think you were a slacker on the football team before you quit," he brought up.

"I'm the first female football player in the history of this school. I'm a trailblazer, so I think I deserve some slack," Kara argued.

"Chronic tardiness and no extracurriculars," Principal Reynolds said looking at her folder.

"I do occasionally help the homeless and stuff," Kara lied.

"I see a lot of untapped potential in you, Kara," Principal Reynolds said.

"I agree," Kara nodded. "But it's not for the best, not for this school or this planet."

"How do you know Mr. Luthor?" he asked.

"Well, he is my boyfriend," Kara said obviously.

"A person is judged by the company they keep," Principal Reynolds lectured.

"A doctor goes out and treats the sick, not the healthy," Kara said as if she were Jesus.

"Is that what you do? Treat the sick?" he asked skeptically.

"I'm saying it's irrelevant who I associate with whether it be an asshole businessman, a nerdy reporter, or a failed athlete," Kara said.

"In my experience, Lex Luthor doesn't have friends. He sees people as a means to an end," Principal Reynolds said.

"That makes two of us," Kara smirked.

"What are your goals, Kara?" Principal Reynolds asked.

"My goal is to have no goals," Kara said obviously. "I'm a free spirit."

"How about helping people?" he asked.

"Not in the cards, I'm afraid," Kara shut him down.

"Where will you be in five years from now?" he asked.

"I'll be over twenty-one by then so hopefully drunk as fuck," Kara hoped.

"I'm going to help you focus, Kara. I want you to write a five hundred word essay on where you're going to be five years from now and I want it on my desk by the end of the school day on Friday," Principal Reynolds ordered.

"I'll get right on it," Kara lied.

"This isn't punishment, Kara. Consider it a challenge," Principal Reynolds said to her.

"Absolutely. I love challenges," Kara said exiting his office.

* * *

Kara was minding her own business at the theater not working on her essay when Chrissy came over to bother her. "Hey, just in time to volunteer for the decorations committee."

"What's the point? You just have to tear them down soon thereafter," Kara said.

"Who cares about the future? Live the here and now. You should enjoy your highschool years not needing a job, responsibilities, or getting old," Chrissy said.

"I intend to do none of those things after I graduate," Kara assured her.

Chrissy gave her an odd look and then walked off. Lex then came over to Kara at her table. "Let me guess, Principal Reynolds wants to know where you will be in five years?"

"Shucks, I thought that assignment was custom-tailored just for me," Kara said disappointedly.

"I'm afraid not. He made me do the same assignment at Excelsior. He's nothing if not consistent," Lex said amused.

"He thinks you're a scumbag, Lex," Kara informed him.

"I wasn't a model student, but on the other hand, I was a bald fourteen-year-old in an elite prep school," Lex said reflectively.

"Must have been tough," Kara said with mock sympathy.

"I had a major chip on my shoulder but Reynolds fought through it. Challenged me to own up to my own actions and not just assume the mantel of a spoiled rich kid," Lex said.

"I guess he must have failed," Kara smiled.

"He was tough and fair and I liked him for that," Lex said.

"It's easy to praise our enemies after we have vanquished them, isn't it, Lex?" Kara questioned.

"I had nothing to do with his troubles," Lex said defensively.

"Maybe your father did," Kara suggested. "He's taking his frustration against you on me."

"I'm sorry being with me comes at such a high price," Lex said.

"Don't try to pity card me. I'll get rid of him just like the other principals at this school," Kara said.

"If you're not here to do your essay, then why are you here?" Lex wondered.

"Got some family problems back home," Kara admitted.

"I'm the king of family dysfunction. Fill me in," Lex said intrigued.

"My adopted grandfather and father hate each other. It's awkward," Kara said.

"But Jeremiah is gone. Problem solved," Lex said coldly.

"My adopted grandfather doesn't know about that. It's not my place to interfere in the Danvers family disputes," Kara said.

"You are a Danvers now, well, until you become a Luthor," Lex smiled. "The only way to make your family whole again is to put them all in a room together and have them fight it out."

* * *

On the theater backstage, Chrissy oversaw the light system. "How's that?" Russel, a fellow student, asked her.

"Perfect," Chrissy said pleased. "Thanks for doing this, Russel," she said appreciatively.

"It's been a weird week. Feels good to be doing something," he said sadly.

"I know you and Troy were friends," Chrissy said sympathetically.

"I really miss him," Russel said.

"That's why I came to see you. To have you become inside me forever," Chrissy said putting her hand on his cheek.

"By that, you mean my penis, right?" Russel asked hopefully.

Chrissy then kissed him draining him of his life force leaving him a dead old man.

* * *

The next morning, William came by the house with his cashier's check. He was confronted by Alex before coming in. "It's been a long time, Grandpa. What's your deal?"

"Your father," William said obviously.

"My father is gone, maybe even dead," Alex replied.

William was taken aback. "I didn't know."

"You don't know a lot of things like my first words, when I first began to walk, my birthday parties, or my school graduations. You were never there for me," Alex said angrily.

"I'm sorry but I had no choice. Not with your father around," William said.

"What's so wrong about my father?" Alex asked offended.

"He's a mercenary killer for hire. He topples governments, spies all over the world, tortures prisoners, smuggles weapons and money laundering, and has a list of kills enough to fill this town's cemetery," William revealed.

"My father...is a brilliant scientist," Alex rebuked.

"Is that what he told you?" William asked unimpressed with her ignorance.

"What you're describing seems pretty cool, like James Bond," Alex said not taking him seriously.

"The real world isn't like the movies, little girl. It's ugly, brutal, and dirty. When I found out, I forbid your mother from marrying your father. She went and did it anyway without my blessing. And ever since, he has put your mother and you in danger. It wasn't only a matter of time before your father's enemies found him here," William said bitterly.

"My father isn't like that," Alex said stubbornly.

"You thought your father brought home a Kryptonian child to protect you all? He did it to use her to become a killer like him. Your father and your adopted sister have left bodies behind all over Metropolis," William said.

"You're lying," Alex accused.

"He's telling the truth," Ryan said softly watching their exchange.

Alex gave Ryan a horrified look and then back at her grandfather. "I'm sorry, Alex. I thought I could wait your father out all these years. I should have realized your parents' love was too strong," William said and then left with tears in his eyes.

Alex stood in front of the house dumbfounded.

* * *

At school, Alex met up with Kara and Pete. "They found Russel's body behind the Talon looking like he aged to one hundred," she told them. "Police thought he was a homeless guy until they found Russel's driver's license in his pocket."

"What are the odds of that?" Kara wondered.

"That is whack," Pete remarked.

"Chrissy wanted to cancel spirit-week, but Principal Reynolds told her not to," Alex continued.

"I agree, two student deaths shouldn't stop spirit-week. Otherwise, the terrorists win," Kara mocked.

"He said he wanted to keep things as normal here as possible," Alex said.

"He obviously doesn't know Midvale," Pete said.

"The two deaths are connected to Chrissy. Might be worth investigating," Kara said knowingly.

"You have anything you wish to share with the class?" Alex asked impatiently.

"Just something...odd," Kara said eying Chrissy with her X-ray vision.

"I need to talk to you for a moment," Alex said to Kara taking her into the "weird room."

"What do you want to bitch me out for now?" Kara asked.

Alex closed the door behind her. "Was my father a mercenary contract killer?"

"He was a patriot," Kara said vaguely.

"My grandfather told me everything," Alex told her.

"So, what do you want me to say?" Kara asked.

"Is it true? Did you two go out and kill people?" Alex asked.

Kara hesitated to answer. "Everyone of them deserved to die. Your father trained me in body and mind to be what I am now. He gave me a purpose after I arrived on this planet. He instilled in me his values," Kara said.

"Does my mother know?" Alex asked.

"Obviously," Kara replied.

Alex gave her a hurt look. "Why wasn't I told? I thought my grandfather was an asshole this entire time."

"To be fair, he still is. He's a snake lawyer for insurance companies," Kara said.

"I don't give a shit about that. I wanted him in my life," Alex said visibly upset.

"Your father made his decision to be a bad-ass long before my arrival," Kara excused.

"Why didn't you tell me, Kara?" Alex demanded an answer.

"Because he made me promise him I wouldn't," Kara told her.

"You care for his wishes over me even though he's gone?" Alex asked incredulously.

"That is what integrity is all about," Kara rolled her eyes.

"No, no, you two killed people. You're no better than the gangsters you killed," Alex said angrily.

"Someday, you will realize just how complicated the world really is," Kara said condescendingly.

"Well, now you've told me the truth, finally. How's that for keeping your promise," Alex scowled.

Kara got close to her. "I still have," she said as she kissed her erasing her memory of it.

* * *

William opened his hotel door and was surprised to see Kara. "Can I call you Grandpa or is that too disingenuous?" Kara smirked.

Wiliam gave her a spooked look. "You can come in if you want. You'll have to excuse me. I'm running a little late," he said packing his clothes in his suitcase.

"You're not going anywhere," Kara said closing the door behind her.

"Is this where you kill me? Fulfill Jeremiah's last request?" William wondered.

"Don't flatter yourself. He never mentioned you once," Kara said taking a seat while he sat on the bed.

"What do you want?" William asked.

"I want you to start visiting more often, calling more often, and, you know, doing your God damn job as a grandparent," Kara ordered.

"Why do you care?" he asked.

"My grandfather died before I was born. I wish I knew him. I heard he was quite the bad-ass," Kara said.

"That's what's important to you, isn't it?" Kicking ass and taking names?" William asked her. "You could have been a scientist, a doctor, an explorer, anything you wanted. Instead, Jeremiah turned you into a cynical killer," William said.

"We all have roles to play. Your role is keeping insurance companies from paying out money to sick people suffering from cancer," Kara mocked.

"There's no moral equivalency between us," William glared at her.

"That's where we agree," Kara glared back.

"What's the point? I'm a stranger to Alex. Eliza sees me only as a bank," William said bitterly.

"You have to start somewhere," Kara said.

"I won't do it. It's too late," William refused.

Kara sighed standing up. "An asshole told me that he could change almost anything but human nature. I'm going to put that to the test."

"What are you going to do?" William said fearfully.

Kara stood up and gave him a kiss.

* * *

Kara found Alex working in the "weird room." "Where have you been. I left six messages," she said annoyed.

"I was busy," Kara said vaguely.

"Take a look at this," Alex said showing several yearbook photos from each decade showing a version of Chrissy. "I tracked her down to the class of 1921. She's been feeding off the youth of others to stay young."

"I'll handle her. Stay here," Kara told her exiting the room.

Kara sped down to the theater and found Pete setting up the sound system. "If the band doesn't show up, I got a bunch of MP3s," Pete said.

"Lock the doors. Make sure no one else gets in," Kara ordered as she saw Chrissy over a body.

Kara then sped to the backstage finding Chrissy over a knocked out Principal Reynolds. "Careful, you don't want to absorb his fat ass."

"You think you're saving them? I'm saving these people from lives that will never be as happy as they are now. You will never be this young, this beautiful, or this perfect ever again. But I will," she said attacking her.

Kara held her hands in an iron grip and then head-butted her. The force of the blow broke her head off where it shattered on the floor turning to dust. The rest of the body turned to dust as well.

"Believe me, youth and beauty don't guarantee happiness," Kara said and walked away not bothering to check on Principal Reynolds' condition.

* * *

That afternoon, Kara saw William visiting with Eliza and Alex at the kitchen table. "Eliza, my memory is not what it used to be. I don't even remember why I haven't been here more often. I may be suffering from Alzheimer's like your mother," William said to her.

"I know some specialists that can diagnose you," Eliza assured him.

"He doesn't have Alzheimer's, does he?" Ryan asked Kara as they stood off in the doorway.

"No," she replied.

"Is that my beautiful adopted granddaughter?" William asked looking at Kara.

"Shucks, Grandpa," Kara said giving him a fake smile.

"Where did you ever find her, Eliza?" William asked her.

"Here, in Midvale, actually," Eliza said giving nothing away.

"You want to play Trivia Pursuit?" Kara asked him.

"I don't know if I would be good at it," William said uncertainly.

"I bet you could kick our ass," Kara smiled.

"Well, okay then," William agreed.

"I'll get the game," Alex said getting it out. The entire family then played a game and, in fact, William did kick ass.

* * *

That night, Kara hung out in the barn by herself. Vicki came to visit her with a folder in her arms. "Anything wrong?" Kara asked her.

"I read Lex's file. My parents got divorced, then they reconciled but for a year they were separated," she said.

"So, the guy in the picture might be more than a friend," Kara said.

"I was born right after they got back together," Vicki said. "My father could still be alive."

"Vicki, listen very carefully to me. That man in the picture is just a sperm donor, nothing more. The man that raised you is your real father. Don't go chasing this waterfall," Kara advised.

"I know," Vicki nodded.

* * *

Later that night, five teenagers and an adult couple with pale faces and orange eyes assembled in a group wearing black cloaks. They gently placed the ash that was Chrissy in an urn and then placed it in a coffin in the middle of the woods. The coffin was lowered down into a hole and quickly covered with dirt. The leader of the group, a blond man that appeared in his late twenties, approached one of his teenage sons who was noticeably grieving.

"Edward, this is a heavy loss, but you will find another," his father told him.

Edward merely nodded. "Chrissy wasn't perfect, but she was a Cullen. And no one...fucks with the Cullens," Carlisle said to them all.


	32. Twilight: Bonus Episode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Kara is gone in Italy, Alex is lured in by the Cullen family. Parody of Twilight.

**(Rated I for Immature)**

"You ready to go on an adventure," Kara said to Ryan as they left the house.

"Absolutely," he said enthusiastically.

"It's going to be great. We're going to see th+e Coliseum, the Pantheon, the Vatican, Roman Ruins, art museums, and authentic pizza," Kara told him.

"How long are you going to be gone?" Eliza asked her, coming out.

"Just a few days," Kara said. "Wouldn't want to miss too much school and get in trouble," she rolled her eyes.

"Follow Kara's directions and be safe, alright," Eliza gave Ryan a hug.

"Sure," Ryan said to her.

Eliza gave Kara a sad look. "If something happens...call me. Don't decide anything on your own."

"Alright," Kara said knowing her meaning. At this point, Ryan didn't have long. Kara then turned to Ryan. "Hold on tight," she said and then flew off with him over the horizon.

* * *

**Twilight**

* * *

Alex came to biology class and noticed a new kid next to her seat where Kara usually was. "My sister is on a family trip and won't be back for a few days," she informed him.

"She shouldn't miss so much class," the teacher said concernedly. "She'll get behind."

"My little brother has cancer and doesn't have long," Alex explained.

"I understand," the biology teacher allowed.

Alex then took a seat next to the new boy. He had a pale complexion, brown eyes, and dirty blond hair. His skin was perfectly smooth and hairless like he was made of marble. "Edward Cullen," he introduced himself.

"I didn't ask," Alex said rudely.

"We will be observing the behavior of planaria aka flatworms. So what we're going to do is regenerate Zombie worms," the biology teacher said.

"Zombies!" Pete shouted triggered.

"Off your cell phones Let's get to it," the biology teacher ordered.

As the class went on, Edward stared at Alex like a total creeper without realizing it. Alex ignored him and finished her work. Before class had finished, Edward abruptly left the classroom. Once class was over, Alex saw Edward arguing with the school counselor.

"Every class is full. You're fucked," the school counselor told him.

"Fine, I'll just have to endure it," Edward said bitterly and took off in a huff.

Alex decided to follow him out to see what his deal was. She found him in the parking lot walking away from the school. Just as she was about to confront him, a Mercedes car and a jeep rolled up. Alex stopped herself as Edward met up with two boys and two girls all the same age. Realizing she was outnumbered and with Kara gone, Alex decided to turn around and investigate them in her "weird room."

* * *

Pete met up with Alex as she furiously worked on her investigation. "Carlisle Cullen just arrived in Midvale as a clinic doctor, but I couldn't find any records on him," Alex said.

"It is a weird name. Maybe, he's foreign," Pete suggested.

"Possible," Alex allowed. "He has five adopted children all the same age, but I couldn't get any records on any of them," Alex said.

"Sounds like a saint," Pete smiled.

"There's just something weird about them," Alex said unable to put her finger on it.

"Maybe normalcy is weird to you," Pete teased.

* * *

At lunch, Alex eyed all five of them hanging out at a table like they were a gang but on closer examination, it looked like they were two couples instead of adopted siblings. "What do you think about adopted siblings getting together?" Alex asked Pete.

"That is whack," Pete replied.

"What's wrong with it?" Vicki asked. "They're not related."

"It goes beyond just biology. It's how society functions. Sibling incest can lead to abuse and warp families. I mean, what if Kara were a boy and we were dating. Wouldn't that be weird?" Alex asked.

Vicki shrugged unconcernedly. "I get what you're saying, Alex. My older brother would kick my ass growing up. It's not equal," Pete said.

"But they're all the same age," Vicki pointed out.

"I just don't like it," Alex said grossed out.

"That's just childish. They love each other," Vicki said seeing them affectionate towards each other. "Maybe we can learn something from them."

* * *

**Rome, Italy.**

Kara took Ryan to the Collissium. Kara was wearing a Bush '04 cap, an American flag t-shirt, shorts, and tennis shoes. "I thought it would be bigger," Ryan said slightly disappointed.

"You can have an awesome stadium, but it doesn't mean a damn if your players suck," Kara said referring to the NY Jets.

The two went inside and imagined the gladiator games. "Did they have gladiators on Krypton?" Ryan asked.

"No, but military officers could challenge each other in mortal combat in arenas," Kara recalled.

"That sounds like a bad system," Ryan frowned.

"It was. That's how you get a psycho like Zod in charge," Kara said.

"What's the point of showing me all this if I am going to die soon?" Ryan asked.

"Self-absorbed much? This is my vacation, too," Kara told him off.

Ryan smiled amused at her. "Seriously, Ryan, Eliza is looking at all kinds of treatment options. Don't give up on yourself," Kara told him.

"What's next?" Ryan said brightly.

"The Vatican," Kara said looking at her list.

"Will I be okay in there?" Ryan asked concernedly.

"Sure...probably...maybe," Kara said as they made their way.

* * *

**Midvale**

The next day, at the shit factory, Lex looked over the body of a dead employee that had aged into an old man. "When did you find him?" he asked a supervisor.

"This morning. His shift was the midnight one," the supervisor said.

"Did the surveillance cameras pick anything up?" Lex asked.

"Just three shadowy figures. Not enough to get an ID on them," he said.

"Make sure no one works alone. I'll double security," Lex said.

"Do you really think that will be enough?" the supervisor said spooked by the condition of the body.

"We just have to survive only a few days until the real guns come in," Lex told him referring to Kara.

* * *

Alex came into biology class finding Edward staring at her intently. Alex sat down and tried to ignore him. "Hello," he said awkwardly. "I didn't get a chance to introduce myself, yesterday. I'm Edward Cullen."

"What's your problem, asshole. You were giving me the stink-eye all yesterday and then I saw you try to change classes," Alex put him on blast.

"Onion tips are on your slides, right?" the biology teacher interrupted them. "Okay, so separate them and label them into phases of mitosis and the first partners that get it done right gets this golden onion. It's not really gold. Okay, get to it," he ordered the class.

"Ladies first," Edward said pushing the microscope towards her.

"Damn straight," Alex said rudely taking it. "Prophase," she identified.

"Mind if I take a look?" he asked not wanting to invade her space.

"I don't give a shit what you do," Alex told him off.

"Well, okay then," he said taking it. "It's prophase," he confirmed.

"That's exactly what I said. Biology is my subject. If you want that stupid onion, just let me do everything," Alex said.

"I don't care about the onion. Just you," Edward said sincerely.

Alex continued her work ignoring Edward. "So, you like the rain?" he asked.

"You asking me about the weather?" she asked incredulously.

"I guess...I am," Edward replied awkwardly.

"I don't like the rain. It's damp and cold," Alex said pissed-off by the weather.

"It's anaphase," Edward said looking through the microscope.

"Let me check," Alex said taking it back. "It's anaphase," she confirmed.

"Like I said," Edward said gently.

Alex paused realizing she was being rude. The two worked together productive and got that onion.

* * *

In the parking lot, Alex wore headphones and listened to Taylor Swift. She couldn't figure out what Kara's problem was. She spotted the Cullen siblings hanging out together next to their respective cars. A truck suddenly skidded on the wet pavement and then drifted like Fast and the Furious towards Alex. Before the truck could hit her, Edward intervened placing himself between the truck and Alex extending his hand out. His hand made an imprint on the truck door as he stopped it.

"You okay?" Edward asked with an intense expression.

Alex simply nodded. The rest of the students in the parking lot gathered around the near-fatal accident. Alex quickly came to realize she had nearly been killed. She had always taken for granted that Kara would save her but this time it was some weird new kid. Regaining her senses, she turned to the driver.

"Pete, what the fuck?" she yelled at him.

"I'm so sorry, Alex. I lost control," Pete apologized.

"You're in deep shit, Pete," Alex said angrily.

* * *

**Vatican City**

Kara followed the protocol set by Vatican City by wearing a black dress all the way to her ankles and a veil. A no-nonsense Cardinal came out to meet Kara and Ryan. "The Holy Father will not see you, today," he said flatly.

Kara sighed and then took out a picture of Jeremiah and her. The Cardinal eyed Kara and then back at the picture. "Come with me," he muttered.

"Nice walls you got there. Looking to keep people out?" Kara asked the Cardinal. "I noticed you don't allow just anyone through your gates. What's up with that? Is it true that the Swiss Guards have guns? Do you want to know the odds any given priest here is a homosexual? It's high, very high," Kara said to the Cardinal as they walked to a conference room.

He ignored her the whole time and let them sit there. "The Holy Father will be with you, shortly," he said to them. "I'll pray for you, Miss Danvers," the Cardinal said as he left them.

"That's Christian for 'fuck you'," Kara informed Ryan.

"This place is so amazing but couldn't it be best spent on the poor?" Ryan remarked.

Kara rolled her eyes. "Do you have any idea how many tourism dollars this place makes each year for just existing? You're the kind to kill the golden goose. Just keep those golden eggs coming."

"Still," Ryan said uncertainly.

"Think of it this way: Giving money and food to the poor doesn't amount to shit if they're not saved in the process. This place forces the world to acknowledge its existence. It's a lighthouse in a storm if you will. You tear down the lighthouse to help poor locals, all those ships out in the seas are now fucked," Kara said.

The door opened and then he stepped out.

* * *

**Midvale**

Eliza came to Midvale General and found Alex and Pete. "We'll have words later, Pete," Eliza said pissed off with him.

"You okay?" Eliza asked looking at her daughter.

"I'm fine," Alex said not liking all the fuss around her.

"I tried to stop. It was so whack," Pete said apologetically.

"It's okay, Pete," Alex allowed.

"It really isn't. Kara's not around to save you from these sorts of happenings," Eliza reminded her.

"Nothing happened," Alex downplayed.

"I heard Eliza Danvers' daughter was here," Carlisle entered the room.

"You never seem to age. What's your secret, Carlisle?" Eliza asked recognizing him from her field.

"It wouldn't be a secret if I told everyone," he teased her.

"How's Esme?" Eliza asked conversationally.

"Good, she's really enjoying this Maine weather," Carlisle smiled.

"What you did taking those kids in, it's beautiful," Eliza said sincerely.

"I understand you have two adopted children of your own. I just wish more people were as charitable as us," Carlisle said. "Where is your daughter, by the way?"

"She's out of town with my son, Ryan. Should be back in a few days," Eliza said.

Carlisle stared at Eliza as if processing that information. "Well, let's see what we got here," he said checking Alex out. "Your vitals are good, eyes are tracking, and no sign of head trauma. You have one healthy-looking girl here, Eliza. I think she will be just fine."

"It would have been worse if Edward hadn't stopped the truck with his hand. He was so fast. He wasn't even near me," Alex remarked going into investigator mode.

"Yeah, I saw that. That was whack!" Pete remarked.

Eliza pulled the curtain dividing Pete from Alex. "Sounds like you were very lucky," Carlisle said giving nothing away.

As Alex exited the hospital room, she overheard Carlisle talking to Edward and Rosalie. "This isn't just you. It affects us all of us," Rosalie scolded Edward.

"What was I supposed to do? Let her die?" Edward asked incredulously.

"Yes," Rosalie said coldly.

"We should take this in my office," Carlisle said to them feeling exposed in the middle of the hallway.

Alex walked away definitely feeling something was odd about them.

* * *

**Rome, Italy**

Kara and Ryan sat next to a fountain deep in thought at a coffee place. "That was nice," Ryan said hopeful and upbeat for the first time in a while.

"What have I have been doing with my life?" Kara wondered having a mini-crisis. "I'm so fucked up," she realized.

"Hey, you got me here. That's a plus," Ryan said.

"Yeah, sure, kid. We got some Roman ruins to go to but first I'm going to change. This dress and veil isn't my style," she said.

* * *

**Midvale**

Pete came up to Alex the next day. "I know I nearly squished you with my truck but can you go to the Halloween Dance with me?" he asked.

"I'm going to Jacksonville that weekend," Alex lied.

"Oh, hey, that's cool," Pete said taking off.

Later, the biology teacher took the class to the greenhouse. "Compost is so cool," he said to them all. "Now, I am going to make a steaming cup of shit tea," he said enthusiastically pouring himself a glass.

"Nice," Pete said taking the glass.

"Don't drink it, stupid!" the teacher yelled at him as he was about to.

"What's in Jacksonville?" Edward asked Alex.

"How'd you know about that?" Alex asked spooked.

"You didn't answer my question," Edward dodged.

"I don't know. A shitty football team?" Alex guessed.

"You're evading," Edward detected.

"I just said it to get rid of him. I'm not actually going anywhere that weekend. You happy now?" Why do you give a shit anyway? You don't even say hi to me," Alex said.

"Hi," Edward said lamely.

"Are you going to tell me how you stopped that truck?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, I had an adrenaline rush. It's very common," Edward said as if he had rehearsed his story.

"That sounds like bullshit," Alex doubted.

"Well...you can Google it. Do research," Edward said defensively.

Alex then nearly tripped over herself as they walked through the greenhouse. "Can you at least watch where you walk?" Edward asked rudely.

Alex gave him a dirty look. "I'm sorry I'm rude all the time. I just think it's the best way to keep you from falling in love with me," Edward said arrogantly.

"Why? Are you gay?" Alex antagonized.

As they exited the greenhouse, Edward recovered from Alex's burn. "Alex, we shouldn't be friends."

"Well...no shit," Alex agreed. "Why didn't you just let the truck crush me and save yourself some regret?"

"You think I regret saving you?" Edward asked appalled.

"That is what I just said," Alex confirmed.

"You don't know anything," Edward glared at her.

"Will you be riding with us?" Alice, Edward's adopted sister, asked chipperly as they approached the school bus.

"No, our bus is full," Edward said super-serious and then got in.

"Such an asshole," Alex said unimpressed.

* * *

Alex had a chat with her mother about Edward. "So, he drives a Volvo every day, then decides to ride the bus today, but kicks me off that very bus that I take every day to and from school. Who does that?" she wondered.

"It means he likes you. It's dating 101. When a guy is interested in a girl, he treats her like shit," Eliza said.

"Did Dad treat you like shit?" Alex wondered.

"In the beginning, absolutely. He was a real asshole," Eliza recalled.

"Why are guys like that?" Alex asked.

"It's a defense mechanism, so they don't get hurt when they're rejected. You did the same to Kara when she first came to the house," Eliza explained.

"Excuse me?" Alex thought she misheard.

"You were so mean to Kara when she first got here. You were just protecting your fragile mind from Kara rejecting you for who you really were," Eliza said.

"That's bullshit. I genuinely did hate her," Alex argued.

"It's okay, Alex," Eliza said condescendingly. "It's obvious this boy cares about you. He saved your life. If you want him to be nice to you, you have to give him confidence you like him back."

"I'll give it a try," Alex said uncommittedly.

* * *

**Pisa, Italy**

Kara and Ryan made funny photos of themselves leaning on the leaning tower of Pisa. "You could fix it, couldn't you?" Ryan asked her.

"Maybe or destroy the whole thing. Why would you want to fix it, anyway?" Kara asked.

Ryan simply shrugged. "Sometimes, things that are a little off are actually quite beautiful and unique," Kara told him.

"Is that how you see yourself?" Ryan asked smirking.

"Why, you little shit," Kara laughed.

* * *

**Midvale**

The next day, Alex discussed plans to go to the beach with Pete and Vicki. She then went to the salad bar but dropped an apple off the bar. Edward smoothly rolled the apple off his shoe and back into his hand. "I'm not eating that," Alex told him.

"Are you eating a salad because you think you're fat? Because you're not," he complimented.

"Your mood swings are giving me whiplash," Alex remarked.

"I only said it would be better if we weren't friends, not that I don't want to be," Edward clarified.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Alex asked impatiently.

"It means, if you were smart, you would stay away from me," Edward said super-serious.

"I'll suck your dick," Alex blurted out heeding her mother's advice.

There was an awkward silence between them. "Look, I just want the truth from you," Alex said to him.

"No," he shook his head. "I mean, I'd like to entertain your theory on it."

"A vampire?" Alex guessed right away.

"Err...no," Edward denied.

"Fuck it. I don't even care any longer," Alex said dismissively.

"What if I'm the bad guy?" Edward asked her.

"You're trying way too hard to be the bad boy around here," Alex said unimpressed. "I realize now you just don't want to be rejected by people. So, let's just hang out. Pete and Vicki want to go to the beach this weekend," Alex offered.

"Which beach?" Edward asked apprehensively.

"Bar Harbor," Alex answered.

"No, I can't go. Too many people from Boston," he said and took off.

* * *

That night, Alex went to a bookstore to look up some occult nonsense. After buying a book, Alex walked home only to find two guys following her. She ended up getting ambushed by three more guys. The five of them started pushing her around while harassing her.

"Don't touch me, losers," Alex said to them.

They didn't take her seriously and continued to push and grope at her. "My sister is Kara Danvers," Alex said finally.

The bullies stopped immediately and backed away. "Look, I'm sorry. It won't happen again," the leader said to her visibly frightened.

"Damn straight," Alex said pissed-off.

"Really sorry. We didn't know," the bullies all said as they took off.

A car suddenly drove up to Alex. Edward got out and looked around puzzled. "Why are you here?" Alex asked him.

"To save you...again," he said awkwardly.

"They're gone already. You stalking me?" Alex asked.

"It's a small town, Alex. I just happened to be driving around this area and saw that you were in trouble, alright," Edward said defensively. "Can I give you a ride?" he asked finally.

"Sure," Alex allowed.

Edward drove like a maniac around town. "I should have ripped those guys' heads off," he said passionately.

"No, you shouldn't...at least not without a plan on how to get rid of the bodies," Alex said obviously.

Edward drove her back towards home but on the way, they saw sheriff deputies at the wharf. "Hey, stop there," Alex ordered.

Edward obliged her and parked near the sheriff's cars. As it happened Carlisle was there with the sheriffs with a grim expression on his face. "What's going on?" Alex demanded to know.

"A man died of extreme old age," Carlisle said.

"It keeps happening even with Chrissy gone," Alex realized.

"Excuse me?" Carlisle wondered.

"Chrissy had this power to suck out the life out of other people. They would become old when they died," Alex explained.

"That sounds far-fetched," Carlisle doubted. "You should take her home, Edward."

"Right," Edward said trying to hide his feelings.

Edward drove Alex home with a pissed-off expression on his face. "You have no idea how much of a bitch Chrissy really was. I mean, who does that?" Alex prattled on.

Once they got to Alex's house, Eliza came out. "Alex, you shouldn't be out this late with your sister not around."

"Really?" Alex frowned.

"Your mother's right. It isn't safe," Edward agreed.

"Thanks for bringing her home safely. Come in for dinner," Eliza offered.

"I couldn't possibly," Edward backed away.

"Nonsense," Eliza said.

"I'm on a special diet. An all-liquid diet," Edward excused.

"Alright, say goodbye to Edward and come inside," Eliza told her.

Alex and Edward looked at each other awkwardly. "Okay, see you at school," Alex said shaking his hand and going back inside.

* * *

The next day, Alex gestured for Edward to follow her into the forest. The two went a distance into the forest away from the sight of others at the school. "I told Vicki and Pete where I went so don't think you can pull anything," Alex told him.

"I would never hurt you, Alex," Edward said sincerely.

"How old are you, Edward?" Alex asked.

"Seventeen," he answered.

"How long have you been 17?" Alex asked having figured it out.

"A while," Edward replied vaguely.

"You're a vampire, just like Chrissy," Alex realized.

"I'm not like her. She kept her youth by killing humans. We only feed off animals," Edward said.

"That is so lame," Alex said unimpressed.

"You actually want me to kill people?" Edward asked confused.

"No, it's cool. Be that way," Alex said suddenly disinterested.

"Let me show you something," Edward said aggressively taking her on his back and taking her up the hills at amazing speed.

"I'm the most dangerous killer. Everything about me invites you in," Edward said filled with self-pity. "My voice, my face, even my smell."

"I think you're taking yourself way too seriously," Alex said dismissively. "You want to know about a real killer: my sister. She lures you in with her beautiful shiny blond hair, blue piercing eyes, pretty face, and teenage girl's body. No one would ever suspect that she is the most dangerous being on the planet. She lures people in and destroys them. So, I know all about that."

"How can you live with someone like that?" Edward asked.

"Because I trust her to keep me safe by killing everyone that could harm me. So, I don't care if you're a killer if it's for the right reasons and the right people," Alex said.

"Really?" Edward asked hopefully.

"The only thing I'm afraid of is losing you," Alex said to him. "That you'll disappear from me, forever."

"What about your sister?" Edward asked.

"As long as your mine, nothing will happen to you or your family. I swear it," Alex said to him.

"Good to know," Edward smiled.

"So, kiss me," Alex offered herself.

"I can't. It will drain your life force. That's how it happens," Edward told her.

"So, you can't kiss anyone?" Alex asked appalled.

"I can kiss but only our own kind," Edward told her.

So, instead of kissing, the two stared into each other's eyes in an open field for a good while.

* * *

They returned to the school after lunch in Edward's car. "Oh my God," Vicki wondered as Edward and Alex walked together holding hands in the parking lot.

"You know everybody is staring," Edward said while wearing shades.

"I don't give a shit," Alex smiled.

The four Cullen siblings watched Edward and Alex with apprehension while they sat together in their Mercedes. After school, Edward and Alex went for a walk at the lake. "So, how does one become like you?" Alex wondered.

"Carlisle knows how to do it," Edward said vaguely.

"How old are you?" Alex asked curiously.

"Since 1918. I was dying of Spanish flu. Carlisle saved me," Edward said.

"It must be a really complex ritual," Alex guessed.

"Actually, it's super-easy, barely an inconvenience," Edward corrected.

"Was it a vampire that killed those two guys?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, but not us. We only kill animals. There are others out there, and we run into them from time to time," Edward said.

"Let's find them and kill them," Alex said enthusiastically.

"I can't. A vampire killing another vampire is a crime in our world. The Volturi would destroy us all," Edward rejected.

"The Volturi?" Alex wondered.

"They're like the ruling vampire class. They're very strong, very powerful. They make the rules for our kind," Edward said. "But there's a loophole if a vampire's mate is threatened."

"I could be your bait," Alex volunteered.

"It's too dangerous," Edwards told her.

"It's worth it if we take down this killer," Alex said.

"On one condition: After we take down this killer, you become one of us. I want to be able to kiss and love you, Alex. I want to give you the world," Edward offered.

"Deal," Alex smiled.

"I want to show you my house," Edward said excitedly.

* * *

Alex gave a surprised look as she saw the expensive house in the middle of nowhere. As Alex came in, the Cullens were busy cooking a delicious salad. "I hope you're hungry," Esme said as they entered the kitchen.

"Absolutely," Alex said.

"This is bullshit. This is dangerous for all of us. She could expose us all," Rosalie ranted.

"Come on, calm your tits," Emmett said to her.

"I've had enough of your shit, Emmett," she raged at him.

"Just ignore Rosalie. I do," Edward smirked.

"Alex knows better than to reveal our secret," Carlisle smiled gently.

"Yeah, because I would be the meal, right?" Alex chuckled.

The rest of the Cullens chuckled with her. Alice and Jasper then entered the house. "I'm Alice and this is Jasper," she introduced themselves.

"Pleasure, ma'am," Jasper said with a Southern accent.

"Alex and I are going to be great friends. I just know it," Alice said joyfully.

"Alright, I'm going to take you on a tour of the rest of the house," Edward said embarrassed and disgusted with his adopted family.

"Are these graduation caps?" Alex asked of the collage.

"Yeah, inside joke," Edward said.

"Damn, I'm still working on my first," Alex said amazed.

"We move around quite a bit," Edward said glumly.

"That must be miserable, repeating highschool over-and-over," Alex said.

"Well, they say your high school years are your best years," Edward repeated Chrissy

"Right," Alex said uncertainly. "Why not use all your experience to make the world a better place?"

"I agree. I have been trying to move the family in that direction, but I'm outvoted. But if you were to join us, I think we could," Edward said showing Alex his room.

"So, this is my room," he said awkwardly.

Alex looked over his library of books, records, CDs, and movies. "Wow, this is like Beauty and the Beast," Alex said amazed. She opened his CD player and found a Taylor Swift CD.

"Finally, someone with good taste," Alex smiled.

" _Our Song_ is my favorite. It's about how a couple doesn't have a song yet written about them. Maybe, I can write a song for us," Edward suggested.

"I'd like that," Alex nodded.

* * *

At the shit factory, Lex talked with a supervisor. "Give me your worst-performing worker."

"That would be Jeremy," the supervisor rolled his eyes.

"I want to see him," Lex ordered.

A sleepy Jeremy came over to meet with Lex. "Tonight, I want you to stay right here and do nothing. Don't move from this spot," Lex ordered.

"Just do nothing?" Jeremy wondered.

"Can you do that for me?" Lex asked.

"Sure," Jeremy agreed.

Lex smiled having placed a camera nearby.

* * *

**Volterra, Italy**

Kara and Ryan did a relaxing tour of an old town after completing most of their tourism objectives. "We have been so busy this week. I've even forgotten to check my phone messages," Kara said looking them over.

"Some of these people have weird thoughts," Ryan said as they walked down the street.

"Oh yeah? What kind of weird are we talking about?" Kara asked.

"Vampires," Ryan said wide-eyed.

Kara frowned as she looked over her messages. "Well, I'll be damned."

* * *

**Midvale**

That night, Alex eyed a video of a man having his life-force being sucked out of him by the Cullens including Edward. "You get it?" Lex asked.

"Oh yeah," Alex said looking at it a few more times.

"You should skip town until Kara comes back. You can even stay at my place," Lex suggested.

"I have my own agenda, Lex," Alex hung up. She wrote an email and sent it off. She then heard a sound as Edward entered her room through the window.

"You do that a lot?' Alex asked suspiciously.

"Only when you sleep. I like watching you sleep," Edward said.

"That is so romantic," Alex said giving him a hug. "Do you want to go out to a karaoke bar?"

"Like a date?" Edward wondered.

"Sure," Alex smiled.

"Alright," he agreed.

* * *

Alex and Edward had a few drinks and then sang a duet together perfectly much to the amazement of the crowd. They sang the song _Talking in Your Sleep_ by the Romantics.

**Edward**

When you close your eyes and you go to sleep

And it's down to the sound of a heartbeat

I can hear the things that you're dreaming about

When you open up your heart and the truth comes out

**Both**

You tell me that you want me

You tell me that you need me

You tell me that you love me

And I know that I'm right

'Cause I hear it in the night

**Edward**

I hear the secrets that you keep

When you're talking in your sleep

I hear the secrets that you keep

When you're talking in your sleep

**Alex**

When I hold you in my arms at night

Don't you know you're sleeping in the spotlight

And all your dreams that you keep inside

You're telling me the secrets that you just can't hide

**Both**

You tell me that you want me

You tell me that you need me

You tell me that you love me

And I know that I'm right

'Cause I hear it in the night

After the song, Alex and Edward enjoyed the applause of the crowd. "I know now what I want. I want to be like you, to be forever young. I want to be able to kiss you, to touch you," Alex said resolved.

"You won't regret this, Alex. This is going to be so cool," Edward said happily.

* * *

**Volterra, Italy**

Kara brought Ryan to an Italian restaurant and ordered pasta and a pizza in fluent Italian. Her Amerian outfit caught the eye of some Italian gangsters coming in. "This table is reserved for us, girly," mob boss Corleone said condescendingly.

"So scram," another seconded.

Kara yawned. "There's a bomb in your car set to go off when you turn it on."

The gangsters gave her a spooked look. "Mario, check it out," Corleone ordered him out. He soon came back. "She's right," he confirmed.

"Give the lady a bottle of your best wine," Corleone ordered a waiter and sat down at her table. "How can I ever repay you for what you have done for me?" he asked Kara.

"I think you just did," Kara said confused.

"That was merely a courtesy," he said.

Kara smiled at that. "Tell me where the vampires are."

"Vampires?" he questioned.

"I know they're here," Kara said not backing off.

"They live underground in the catacombs. No one fucks with them or they're dead," he said fearfully.

"Who are they?" Kara asked.

"The Volturi. They're an ancient vampire family. Even speaking their name can mean death to you and your family," Corleone said seriously.

"Tell me here on this map where they are," Kara said taking out a tourist map.

"I would be sending you to your death. My own brother-in-law was killed by them," Corleone objected.

Kara waited for the waiter to pour her a glass of wine and then took a sip. "God damn, that's good," Kara said pleased.

"This American has good taste," Corleone said to his boys.

"I'm Jeremiah Danvers' kid," Kara revealed showing a picture of Jeremiah and her.

"Here," Corleone said quickly pointing on the map.

Kara glanced at Ryan stuffing his face with pizza. "He's telling the truth."

"He some kind of mind reader?" Corleone asked skeptically.

"That's right," Kara confirmed.

"We could use a kid like him," Corleone chuckled.

"He's not for sale," Kara smiled back.

Ryan then seized up and started to throw up on the floor. "What's wrong with him?" Corleone asked concernedly as Kara went to help him up.

"He has a brain tumor," Kara told him.

Corleone crossed himself. "We'll get him the best medical care in town. You don't worry about a thing."

"Grazie," Kara said appreciatively.

* * *

**Midvale**

The next day, Edward came over on a weekend. "I'm going to play baseball with the Cullens," Alex told her mother.

"Have fun," Eliza said unconcernedly.

"That was easy," Edward smiled taking her in his jeep.

They went out to a field in the middle of the forest. A thunderstorm was in the distance with occasional thunder. "You'll be the umpire," Edward said to her as they arrived.

"Bullshit, I will," Alex rejected. "I'm pitching."

Edward shrugged and let Alex on the pitching mound. To the Cullens' amazement, Alex held her own with some good pitches. "If she's this good, imagine how she will be when she turns," Carlisle said pleased with Edward's choice.

* * *

Coming back from the field, Alex was invited back to the house. "So, what do you think, Alex? Are you ready to become like us, an immortal?" Carlisle asked casually.

"It does seem pretty cool," Alex agreed.

"We can be together for eternity," Edward smiled taking her hand.

"I'd like that. So, all I have to do to stay young is to absorb a person's life force like Chrissy," Alex questioned.

"That's right. What we do is actually a favor to them. Their spirits live forever in us," Esme said.

"You'll get super strong like us," Emmett said showing his bicep muscles.

"You'll never get sick," Alice chimed in.

"Never grow old," Rosalie added.

"You'll remain perfect for all time," Carlisle said to her.

Edward gave his family a concerned look. He had told Alex they only hunted animals and were not involved in the murders around town.

"That does seem like a pretty good deal. What about my sister? She could ruin everything," Alex said concernedly.

"Don't worry about her. Once we have you, she won't do a thing," Carlisle said confidently.

"Her compassion for you is her weakness," Jasper detected.

"Kara just wants you to be safe and happy. We can provide that for you. Once you've turned, you will finally be on the same level as Kara. She'll never be able to look down on you or mock you. You two will finally be equal," Edward tempted.

"Alright," Alex smiled. "Can I use your bathroom? I need to take my last human shit."

"Of course, Alex," Carlisle allowed letting her go down the hall.

Bullets then blasted out the windows of the house from outside. The Cullens took cover as their electronics, books, and furniture got shot up. Esme shattered into dust as she was hit. "The bullets are laced with silver!" Carlisle shouted to the others.

Black boots walked into the ruined house. He wore all-black with bulletproof body armor on, a black trenchcoat, and black gloves. His hair was a military cut, he wore black sunglasses, and his teeth were pure white as he smiled. His clothes shined as if polished. His black skin showed no imperfections.

"Who the fuck are you supposed to be?" Emmett asked him.

"A real fucking vampire," Blade answered.

Blade then took out a shotgun and started firing at them blasting holes into the walls and destroying paintings and the graduation hat collage. The Cullens retreated as Blade advanced on them shattering Rosalie as she fled upstairs.

"Why you running?" Blade asked laughing maniacally as he continued to fire into the house.

Blade caught up to Jasper firing into his torso. He was flung against the wall and shattered. With the shotgun empty, he threw it across the room tripping Emmett up.

"This is some bullshit," Emmett said. "Fight me hand-to-hand," he said raising his fists.

"Alright, son," Blade entertained him.

What followed was a total beat down as Blade punched, kicked, and slammed Emmett all around the kitchen destroying everything in the room. Blade finally took out a stake and punctured Emmetts' heart, shattering him. Alice then leaped on top of Blade's shoulders and tried to get to his neck with her sharp nails.

"Bitch, please," Blade said throwing her off. He then took her by the throat and ripped it out. He then sliced her through with his sword shattering her.

Carlisle then sprung into action with his own sword. Blade and Carlisle expertly dueled in the living room until Blade cut off Carlisle's hand and then promptly beheaded him. Carlisle's head and body then turned to dust.

"About time," Alex said annoyed with him.

"Some mother-fuckers always trying to ice-skate uphill," Blade said to her.

"What the fuck does that even mean?" Alex wondered. "You let one of them get away," she pointed out.

"He won't get far," Blade smiled.

Edward was on his motorcycle full speed to get away from Midvale unaware there was a tracker on him.

* * *

**Volterra, Italy**

Kara went to the designated spot in a busy street causing cars to swerve around her. "Stand back. I'm from America, and I'm here to help," she said to everyone around her.

She then did a rapid spin drilling a hole through the street and ground until she reached an underground tunnel system. Kara then quickly made her way towards an underground structure using her X-ray vision. As she got close, she was greeted by a human secretary. "I'm here to talk to the boss," Kara said.

"Do you have an appointment?" she asked sweetly.

"I don't need one," Kara said blasting her with heat vision and then punched the large doors open leading to a well-lit pantheon-like room with white marble floors. In the center of the room were three thrones that sat the Volturi vampire family of Aro, Caius, and Marcus. At their sides were the enforcers Felix, Dimitri, Jane, and Alec.

"What an unexpected pleasure this is," Aro greeted Kara. "Before we begin, do you mind if I read your memories," Aro requested.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Kara allowed.

Aro came over to her and felt her hand. He concentrated for a bit and wasn't able to sense anything. "I don't see anything," he admitted.

"That's because there's nothing in that dumb blond's head," Caius sneered.

"That's a good one," Kara mocked.

"Forgive his rudeness," Aro smiled at her.

"No offense taken, none given," Kara smiled.

"Let us see if you are immune to all of our powers," Aro said. "Shall we, Jane?"

Jane focused on Kara sending waves of telepathic pain into Kara's body. She didn't even flinch. "I felt a tickle," Kara said to Aro as Jane stopped.

"Remarkable. She confounds us all," Aro said amazed.

"I know, right?" Kara smirked.

"So, what do we do with her now?" Aro wondered.

"You already know what you're going to do, Aro," Marcus said bored.

"She knows too much. She's a liability," Caius said coldly.

"That's true," Aro sighed. "Felix," he ordered his muscle to take her down.

Felix rushed Kara taking hold of her and slamming her down on the floor cracking the marble as he did. Felix turned his back on her thinking he had defeated her. Kara quickly got back up surprising him. Felix grabbed Kara and threw her across the room. Felix then rammed his fist through a stone bench to get to her, grabbed her by the throat, and then slammed her multiple times on the floor. He then picked her up and slammed her down on the stairs leading to the Volturi thrones cracking and collapsing the marble. Felix then brought Kara back up with his hands on her throat to make the killer move.

"Do it, Felix," Aro ordered.

Kara then rammed her elbow into Felix's gut devastating him. Felix fell to his knees dumbfounded. Kara then punched his head clear off. Dimitri, Alec, and Jane immediately attacked all at once. Alec let loose smoke from his sleeves that covered them. In the smoke, Kara couldn't use any of her senses. Firing heat vision in all directions, Kara finally got lucky as she blasted Alec's head off, ending the smoke. She then punched Dimitri's head off. She advanced on Jane grabbing her limbs and turning her into a pretzel. She then snapped her head off and threw what was left bouncing across the floor like a ball.

Caius got off his throne only to be slammed to his knees. Kara took hold of his forehead and chin as she ripped his head apart.

Aro shouted in rage as he punched Kara across the room. He continued his assault on her until Kara kicked his legs breaking them. Kara went behind him and elbowed is back, breaking his spine. She then held his head as his body went limp. He screamed Italian curses at her until Kara popped his head off.

Kara then advanced on Marcus who was still on his throne. "Not going to resist?" she asked him.

"What's the point?" he asked her. "You are the most powerful being I have ever encountered in my long life."

"Finally, some respect," Kara smiled. She went over to the table and poured a glass of wine for the two of them.

"Thank you, child," he said as she gave him a glass. "How have your travels through Italy been?"

"Actually, great, thanks for asking. I mean, Italy is great as it is, but you guys were the cherry on top," Kara complimented.

"When gone am I, let the people above know about my library," Marcus requested.

"No problem," Kara agreed.

Marcus took a vial of liquid silver and poured a few drops into his wine. Kara and Marcus toasted each other and then he drank it down all at once. "Thank you for letting me go out on my own terms," Marcus said appreciatively.

"I just wish all my opponents were like you," Kara said sincerely.

Marcus then turned to dust as he sat on his throne and disappeared. Kara finished her wine and then walked out.

* * *

**Metropolis**

Edward found a budget hotel just outside Metropolis. Entering the room, he went to the bathroom to take a long shower. "That was some crazy shit," he said as he showered.

Once he finished, he pulled the curtains away revealing Blade right in front of him with his sword ready. "Oh, you didn't think I forgot about you, did you?" he mocked as he sliced through Edward's head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex was never smitten by Edward. She was just manipulating and stalling him until Blade could arrive to save the day. For this bonus episode, I wanted to show Alex's cunning intelligence even as a teenager.


	33. Lineage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A woman comes to Midvale claiming to be Kara's biological mother.

"Kara, you're going to be late!" Eliza shouted from downstairs.

Kara sped down the stairs and entered the kitchen. "How can you be fast as lighting but slow as molasses at the same time?" Eliza asked her.

"Sometimes, I even amaze myself," Kara said sarcastically.

"Didn't I get you an alarm clock?" Eliza asked annoyed.

"Last night, I was reading up on a guy that ordered cook bread. When he received it, he ordered that they cook it again. And that's when toast was invented," Kara smiled amused. She took some bread slices and then heated them up with her heat vision making them toast for a peanut butter sandwich.

"Well, I'm off to work," Eliza said leaving.

Kara ate her sandwich, casually went outside, and then sped her way to school. Meanwhile, an older red-headed woman waited for everyone to leave and then entered the house since Kara had forgotten to lock the door behind her. She looked over the family photos and in particular the ones of just Kara.

"Who's there?" Ryan said from upstairs.

"Oh, shit," the woman realized and took off before Ryan could see her.

* * *

At school, Alex tried to explain Greek mythology to a confused Pete. Kara ignored their banter and went to her locker. Turning around, she noticed the red-haired woman right on her. "Holy shit!" she said startled.

"Hello, Kara," she said creepily

"So...how can I help you?" Kara asked condescendingly.

"No, well, yes," she stammered awkwardly.

"Okay," Kara wondered.

"Kara, I'm your mother," she said finally.

"Are you positive about that?" Kara asked not taking her seriously.

"I realize this must be a shock for you, but you'll get used to the idea," she said.

"If you say so," Kara said skeptically.

"Here's my number for you to call," she said giving her a card.

"You live far?" Kara asked.

"I just bought a house here in Midvale, so I can visit you every day," she said.

* * *

Kara decided to wait until nightfall to talk to Eliza about the incident. "She said she's my mother so that's that," Kara said.

"Obviously, there's a mistake. She's not your mother," Eliza said obviously.

"She gave me her cell phone number. I have my prank-call motherboard ready to roll," Kara said brightly.

"Kara, try to be more sensitive. She's either mentally ill or confused. Either way, she's lost a child," Eliza said.

"Assuming said child even existed," Kara said skeptically.

"I don't want you messing with this woman," Eliza ordered.

"That's going to be hard. She just bought a house here," Kara said.

"Let me handle this," Eliza said.

* * *

Later that night, at the theater, Eliza met with the red-haired woman. "Mrs. Danvers, I know what you're thinking. This woman gave her baby up. What right does she have to show up after all these years?" she said.

"The thought did occur to me," Eliza said dryly. "Look, Rachel Dunleavy, I know you mean well and that you have gone to a lot of trouble finding Kara but she's mine now."

"Oh, I've done my research. My Lena was the only girl turned over to Metropolis United Charities. She was the only child ever placed," Rachael insisted.

"I'm Kara's legal guardian. My husband and I raised her," Eliza told her off.

"Believe me, I don't want to take Kara away from you. I just want a chance to get to know her. Giving up Lena was the worst thing I've ever done. I didn't do it because I wanted to but because I had to," she said vaguely.

"When did you give her up for adoption?" Eliza asked.

"Over fifteen years ago right after she was born," Rachel said.

"Kara was adopted only three years ago when she was fourteen," Eliza told her.

"Then who were her parents before you?" Rachel questioned.

"I don't know," Eliza dodged. "I hope you find Lena, someday, but she isn't my Kara. So, I have to ask you not to bother my family or Kara ever again."

* * *

The next day, Kara was on the computer in the "weird room." Alex came in peeved at Kara. "Sure, you can use my computer," she said sarcastically.

"You got some emails from Rachel Dunleavy, my biological mother," Kara accused.

"Don't start with that shit," Alex said to her.

"What if it's true? What if my alien heritage and my awesome powers are just a figment of my imagination? What if none of this story is real? What if I'm just totally batshit-insane?" Kara wondered.

"Those two things are not mutually exclusive," Alex rolled her eyes. "Even if you were human, it still wouldn't fit with her claims. Also, you look nothing like her."

"I feel this needs to be investigated," Kara said seriously.

"Giving an obviously crazy woman false hope is cruel, Kara," Alex lectured.

"Almost as cruel as you springing a deadly trap on an entire family?" Kara asked.

"Those Cullen vampires had it coming. I did the world a favor," Alex said defensively.

"Now, you finally understand," Kara said vindicated.

"How do you even know about that?" Alex asked.

"I saw your email request to a certain 'Blade' character," Kara said pointing to the computer.

"That is an invasion of my privacy," Alex said pissed-off.

"You don't get credit for those kills," Kara told her.

"It's not about getting credit for some kill count. It's about accomplishing the mission. You have your weird-ass alien powers. I have the power to persuade people," Alex said.

"I'll keep mine, thanks," Kara rolled her eyes.

"Metropolis United Charities was founded by Lionel Luthor. Do you really want him to get involved in your business?" Alex asked her.

* * *

Lex entertained Rachel at the mansion. "I must say your note did intrigue me but what does it have to do with me? Lex asked her.

"I understand, you and Kara are together. Eliza Danvers has forbidden me from speaking to her. I thought you might be willing to talk to Kara. Ask her to give me a chance," Rachel requested.

"Your claims don't add up, Dunleavy. I know exactly who Kara's biological parents are and they're not you," Lex smirked.

"I once worked as a nurse for your mother. I knew your mother and your father quite well. He got me pregnant and made me give the child up for adoption when she was born," she said.

"You're claiming that Kara and I...," Lex said incredulously.

"She's your sister, Lex," Rachel smiled.

"Right? What was her name before you gave her up?" Lex asked.

"Lena," Rachel replied.

Lex froze upon hearing that name. "I want a million dollars every year for the rest of my life or I'm going to tell her the real truth," Rachel threatened.

"I'll see what I can do," Lex said dismayed.

* * *

At school, Vicki noticed Alex was pissed-off. "What's wrong?" she asked her.

"Invasion of privacy, secrets, people not giving me proper credit for what I do," Alex said referring to Kara.

"Is this a bad time to talk about my issues?" Vicki asked.

"Nah, what's up?" Alex asked changing her tune.

Vicki handed her a picture of her mother and some guy. "His name is Henry Small."

"Who's the hottie all over him?" Alex asked.

"That would be my mother," Vicki said awkwardly.

"I'm not apologizing," Alex said quickly.

"I think he may be my biological father," Vicki said.

"Wow, you okay?" Alex asked concernedly.

"I think so. I want to find out everything there is to know about him. I thought maybe you could help," Vicki said.

"Yeah, well...," Alex said uncomfortably.

"Kara already told me not to look into it. Maybe she's right," Vicki said softly.

"I'll do it," Alex said quickly. "I can find out his educational records, his criminal history, his occupation, and what porn he searches for. But if you really want to get to know him, I suggest you knock."

* * *

Kara arrived at the house as Eliza drove up with some feed sacks. "Grab a sack," Eliza told her.

"I don't know. Last time I did that, he wasn't too happy," Kara said uncertainly.

"God damn," Eliza tried not to laugh. "Don't be a smart-ass," she told her.

Kara grabbed one of the feed sacks. "So...why was Lionel involved in my adoption?"

Eliza sighed and put down the feed sack. "It was the day of the meteor shower."

* * *

**Flashback 3 Years Prior**

A Kryptonian ship with a crystal outer shell entered Earth's atmosphere and went straight for Metropolis at a speed that would have annihilated the entire city. Superman flew up to meet the ship and tried to slow it down as it approached. As he did, radioactive Kryptonite on the ship's hull weakened him. Realizing he was losing strength, Superman punched the pod away from the city.

The Earth's atmosphere and Superman's punch started to break off pieces of the ship's hull creating a trail of meteorite fragments across New England and in particular the state of Maine. The outer protective casing of the ship was ripped off creating a meteor shower of deadly debris that pounded the town of Midvale.

Superman quickly recovered and went after the Kryptonian pod as it hit the ground hard creating a crater in a cornfield. Landing near the ship, he saw a Kryptonian ship the size of a car with its outer hull stripped off giving it a smooth surface. Cautiously approaching the ship, he saw a young Kara sleeping peacefully inside the ship. There was a Kryptonian "S" symbol on the pod.

Concerned for her well being, Superman removed the protective hatch. Kara then woke up and stared at Superman. "Statistically speaking, flying is still the safest way to travel," he told her.

"Seriously?" Kara replied.

"Since you landed on American soil that makes you an American!" Superman said.

"Great. What's an American?" Kara wondered.

"Stay here. I'm going to get some help," Superman said warmly and flew off.

Kara got out of the pod and looked over the new planet. She began to hear screams and shouting in the distance as her ship had caused mass casualties in Midvale. She looked at her hand and saw her bones and tissues as if it were translucent. Kara then stared at cornfield around her and burned it all down with her heat vision. She blew it out with frost breath before it consumed the entire field. She then floated above the ground amused. Looking back at her pod, she lifted it off the ground with one hand and then gently put it back down. Within a few minutes, she had perfect control over her powers.

"Nice," Kara said amused with herself.

Superman then came back with a truck and trailer behind him. Jeremiah and Eliza Danvers got out of the truck and found the pod but Kara was already gone.

"Shoot," Superman realized looking around.

"Put the pod in my truck. You can then look for the girl," Jeremiah suggested.

"Right," Superman agreed and then picked up the heavy ship putting it on the trailer and then covering it with a tarp.

"You think your truck can handle it?" Superman asked Jeremiah.

"It's not like it's a Ford," Jeremiah told him and drove off in his Dodge Ram.

Superman then flew off to go find Kara finding her running quickly through the fields. Superman landed in front of her startling her. Kara instinctively punched him hard. Superman shot backward as fast as a bullet blasting apart two concrete farm silos on impact, through a 7/11 convenience store, and into gasoline fuelers with enough force to ignite the fuel. The explosion tossed cars and completely destroyed the gas station. Superman was on the pavement stunned unable to comprehend how that little girl could punch him so hard.

Meanwhile, Jeremiah drove as fast as he could back to his house. He nearly ran over Lionel Luthor who was on the road trying to get help. The meteor shower had crashed his helicopter in the field. "Help!" he yelled.

Jeremiah slowed down and got out. "Are you alright?"

"It's my son," Lionel stammered.

"What's wrong with him?" Jeremiah asked urgently.

"He's...he's bald," Lionel stammered.

"Sweet Jesus," Jeremiah realized and then ran through the fields with Lionel to go find him. Jeremiah found Lex quickly enough and carried him back towards the truck.

Jeremiah drove Eliza, Lionel, and Lex to Midvale General as fast as he could with the heavy trailer behind them. At the hospital, Lex was treated for his sudden baldness. "You saved my son's life. I don't even know your name," Lionel said to Jeremiah.

"Jeremiah Danvers," he replied.

"Jeremiah, I don't know how to put this...but I'm kind of a big deal. If there is anything I can do for you, give me a call," Lionel said sincerely giving him a business card.

In the field, Kara waited patiently for Superman to come back. "Sorry, you startled me," Kara apologize to him. "Who are you?"

"I go by Superman here on Earth but my Kryptonian name is Kal-El," he revealed.

Kara simply stared at the grown man. She saw her family crest on his uniform. Realizing the truth, she began to cry. "What's wrong?" Superman asked her.

"I was supposed to be your guardian. I was sent to protect you as a baby. Now, you're older than me," Kara realized sadly.

Superman gave her a sympathetic look. "I'll be looking after you from now on," he told her.

"I'll be living with you?" Kara wondered.

"Metropolis isn't a place for someone...like you," Superman said looking at the destruction she had just caused. "I know some good people that can take you. You can find a new purpose and a new life here on Earth."

"Okay," Kara agreed.

"Follow me," Superman said and the rest is history.

**End Flashback**

* * *

Sheriff Ronald Collins drove up to the Danvers residence after Eliza explained what had happened three years ago. "Something we can do for you, sheriff?" Eliza asked.

"There's a woman in town claiming to be Kara's mother. She's petitioned Judge Ross to order a DNA test. I can have someone come out to take the sample and send it off to the Metropolis Genetics Lab. We can take the test in the morning and get this over with quick. I'm sure you folks have nothing to be afraid of," Ronald smirked at Kara.

"I refuse," Eliza said flatly.

"Say what?" Ronald wondered.

"I have full custody of Kara. She's my adopted daughter and I refuse. That petition will be denied," Eliza said obviously

"Well...okay then," Ronald said getting back into his car and driving off.

"Nice one," Kara smirked.

* * *

Vicki came to the house of a hard-core environmentalist yelling at Lex over the phone. "Oh...my...God, you're actually thinking of dumping there?" Henry Small raged.

"I have approval from Water&Energy so that's it," Lex said unconcernedly.

"What do you mean, that's it?" I don't care what they've told you. You're illegally dumping, and I won't...hello?" Henry argued only to have Lex hang up on him.

Vicki waltzed into the house with the door open for anyone to come in. "Hello? Fuck!" he shouted breaking his phone. He then noticed Vicki in his house.

"Mr. Small?"

"WHAT?" he shouted at her pissed-off. "I'm sorry. I'm not taking any more law students."

"Oh, no. I'm here for something else," Vicki said awkwardly.

"I know you. You run the coffee place in town," he recalled.

"Yeah, I've never seen you there," Vicki smiled.

"And you never will. I boycott it," he said.

"You have something against coffee or Michael Bay?" Vicki wondered.

"No! I have a thing against Luthors," he said angrily.

"Lex Luthor is only a silent partner," Vicki excused.

"That's what the Vichy said about the Nazis. Look what happened to France? Millions died under the occupation. Your coffee shop is no different," Henry said.

"Wow, well, you can't taste the fascism, right?" she said playing along.

"What the fuck do you want? You want me to drink coffee and watch shitty movies?" Henry wondered. "I didn't realize barging into someone's house was a good business strategy."

"Alright, I've had enough of your shit, alright. Is this you?" Vicki asked showing him the picture.

He looked over the picture. "No, now get the fuck out of my house. Coffee production is killing the forests in Central America and funding right-wing militias that are massacring people as we speak. Google it. Do research," he said to her.

"It's just I was thinking you could be my father," Vicki said taking the picture back.

"Is my DNA on that picture? Is there a blood or semen sample on that photo?" he asked rhetorically.

"No," Vicki replied flatly.

"I didn't think so. I have a family now. Next time you pull a stunt like this, get a court order," he said to her.

Vicki turned away from the house and found Kara waiting for her. "It was so horrible," she cried on Kara's shoulder.

"What did I tell you about chasing this waterfall?" Kara asked her.

* * *

After consoling a devasted Vicki, Kara came back to the house. "Finding out whose kid is whose is a big thing this week," Kara remarked.

"There's more to your adoption we didn't tell you," Eliza asked.

"Oh yeah? Well, I didn't ask," Kara said unconcernedly.

"Damn it, you need to know the whole truth," Eliza said ready to explode.

* * *

**Flashback 3 Years Prior**

Jeremiah, Eliza, and Kara sat together at the table. "Kara, there's a reason you're here," Eliza assured her."

"I'm over my existential crisis. I don't even feel I need a purpose now," Kara assured her.

There was a knock on the door. Jeremiah opened the door revealing Sheriff Ronald Collins. "Evening, Jeremiah. Rumor has it you're housing a teenage girl that doesn't belong to you."

"Sup?" Kara greeted coming into view.

"This is Kara...Kara Danvers. She's our newly adopted daughter. We just brought her back from Metropolis this morning," Eliza introduced her as Ronald entered the house.

"Adopting a teenager? That sounds like bullshit," Ronald doubted.

"Isn't it?" Jeremiah smiled.

"Well, congratulations," Ronald patted Jeremiah on the back. "Nice to see something good come from all this tragedy. I'm just going to need her birth certificate and adoption records on file."

Jeremiah took Ronald aside. "We've known each other for a long time."

"That we have," Ronald agreed.

"Do you really want to fuck with me?" Jeremiah whispered.

"No," Ronald said spooked.

"Good. Because I'll go full Terminator on your sheriff station if you interfere with my family," Jeremiah said softly.

"Hey, no problem. You have a good night," Ronald said thoroughly freaked out as he left.

**End Flashback**

* * *

"So bad-ass," Kara recalled the memory.

"We eventually called Lionel Luthor for a favor. He arranged everything," Eliza said.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Lex said dropping by.

"Speak of the devil," Eliza said dryly.

Lex and Kara had a chat in the barn. "This Rachel Dunleavy is quite the character. She's exhorting me for money, but she has the wrong target. She thinks you're my sister, Lena. I never knew Lena's mother and my father never talked of her. It's possible, however unlikely, that this woman is my sister's mother," Lex said.

"There's a simple solution to this," Kara said dangerously.

"I'd like to find out the mystery behind my sister's mother. Where did she go? What kind of relationship did she have with my father," Lex pondered.

"You don't want to chase that waterfall, Lex," Kara advised.

"Why not?" Lex asked. "It's not like it could affect me emotionally like some people."

"Well, okay then. How do we figure it out?" Kara asked.

"I have to get my father to admit to me the truth. No easy task," Lex said.

"Well, you have fun with that," Kara said disinterestedly.

"What if it were true and we were actually siblings?" Lex asked.

"Incest is okay as long as you don't know it," Kara joked.

"It certainly would explain things. We're so much alike. You're practically already a Luthor," Lex complimented.

"I will always be Jeremiah Danvers' little girl," Kara corrected.

"Of course, forgive me, Miss Danvers," Lex said apologetically. "I promise you this. If we're married, I will never have an affair with another woman like my father has."

"I know, Lex. Because I would kill you if you did," Kara smiled.

* * *

Lex drove his Porsche out of the garage of his shit factory only to be stopped by Rachel. "How can I help you, Ms. Dunleavy," Lex asked condescendingly.

She came over to him and injected him in the neck with a needle. "Whoa, not cool," Lex said and then passed out.

Rachel brought Lex over to her recently bought house and tapped him around a chair. Rachel then woke him up. "Where am I?" he asked.

"At my house," she said.

"Well...no shit," Lex replied as he looked around.

"I didn't want to do this, but your father gave me no choice," Rachael.

"I want to know if Kara is my sister just as much as you do," Lex lied.

"Don't bullshit me, Lex. I always knew Kara wasn't my Lena. I just wanted her DNA to prove to the world she isn't what she appears to be. There's something odd about Kara, and I'm going to figure it out one way or another," Rachel said ambitiously.

"You're playing a dangerous game," Lex warned her.

"You know the truth, don't you?" Rachel realized.

"How does keeping me hostage help you?" Lex asked her evading the question.

"Lionel is going to admit I'm Lena's true mother or I'm going to kill his son," Rachel replied.

"Well...shit," Lex realized he was a goner.

* * *

Kara went into the "weird room" to talk to Alex. "I need to know where someone lives. Can you help?" Kara asked.

"You need my help?" Alex asked incredulously.

"I'm just trying to include you," Kara said.

"Fine, what's the name?" Alex asked.

"Rachel Dunleavy," Kara said.

"No match," Alex said looking it up.

"How about...Lena Luthor?" Kara asked.

"You really think she would be that dumb to use that kind of alias for a house sale?" Alex asked rolling her eyes. "Wait...I have a match."

Kara looked at the address and then took off.

* * *

Lionel Luthor came to a podium for a press conference. "I have an important announcement to make. My son, Lex Luthor, has been kidnapped. I want to say to his abductor, I will never give in to your demands. If you harm him in any way, I will not rest until I have hunted you down."

"Fuck me," Lex muttered.

"No!" Rachel shrieked defeated.

"This will, in no way, affect Luthor Corp operations," Lionel assured his shareholders watching.

"What are you doing?" Lex asked her.

"Your father just killed you, Lex," Rachel said insanely as she took up an ax.

Kara sped down the street, saw the two of them in the house, and rammed through the door. As Rachel swung down on Lex, Kara got in the way of the blade shattering it. Kara then took Rachel by the neck and snapped it as she twitched her wrist.

"Good thing I don't have fingerprints," Kara mused as Rachel's body dropped.

Kara then released Lex from his restraints. "I appreciate you saving me but that just might have been my sister's mother," Lex said sadly.

"Only your asshole father knows for sure. That's only a battle you can fight," Kara told him.

* * *

Henry Small came to the theater for the first time. "Neat place," he remarked to Vicki. "Very colorful."

"Mr. Small," Vicki addressed stunned by his presence.

"Call me Henry," he allowed.

"Can I get you some coffee?" Vicki asked.

"Sure, regular," he replied. "I got your letter. You did ambush me but that might just have been a habit you got from me."

"So, you are my father?" Vicki asked.

"I don't know. But I'm willing to find out," he offered.

* * *

That night, Lex visited his father in his office. "Is that you, Lex?" Lionel asked as he came in.

"Alive and kicking, no thanks to you," Lex said bitterly.

"I couldn't give in to her demands. It's not the Luthor way," Lionel said coldly.

"Is it the Luthor way to have extramarital affairs with all of his secretaries, nurses, and assistants?" Lex wondered.

"As a matter of fact, it is," Lionel replied. "Rachel Dunleavy wasn't Lena's mother. Her child died only after a year. It wasn't even a daughter but a son named Lucas."

"So, who is Lena's mother?" Lex asked.

"What does it matter? She died when Lena was four," Lionel said.

"How did she die?" Lex asked suspiciously.

"One day at the lake, she drowned right in front of Lena. I never quite understood it. She was such a good swimmer," Lionel said.

"What was her name?" Lex asked.

"Another time, perhaps," Lionel refused him. "Tell Lena about her true parentage and I'll disinherit you."

"Message received, Dad," Lex said and then walked away leaving Lionel to his thoughts.

* * *

The next morning, Kara helped put Ryan's bags in a car. "I can't thank you enough for this," Eliza said to Dr. Lawrence Garner.

"His condition is advanced, but I will do everything in my power to give him a fighting chance," Dr. Garner promised her.

"Here are some more Superman comic books," Alex said putting them in his backpack. She then gave Ryan a hug.

"I'll visit you every day," Kara assured him.

"What if this is the last time I see you?" Ryan asked fearfully.

Kara handed him a picture of all of them. "We will always be with you. Call us whenever you want."

Ryan nodded. "It's time for you to go," Eliza said giving Ryan a hug. "You'll always be a son to me," she said teary-eyed.

Alex looked away as she wiped her tears away. "I can't control it. I can read everyone's thoughts," Ryan cried in front of Kara.

"Then just focus on me," Kara smiled. "We will see each other again. I promise."

Ryan smiled unable to read her sad thoughts. He then got into the car and drove off with Dr. Garner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lena will be mentioned here and there and will be given her own episode soon.


	34. Ryan James

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara rescues her adopted brother, Ryan, from Summerholdt and desperately works to save him before time runs out.

Under the care of Dr. Lawrence Garner, Ryan was subjected to a number of tests unrelated to curing his cancer. On one particular day, he was strapped down to a chair, had electrodes hooked up to his head, and had an IV attached to his arm.

"Alright, Ryan, what am I looking at?" Dr. Garner asked from his desk. A computer monitor was in front of Dr. Garner showing random images. The test was for Ryan to read his mind each time a new image appeared.

"A dog," Ryan replied having lost his spirit and will to live.

"What kind of dog?" Dr. Garner asked.

"A lab," Ryan replied.

"Get it? Because you're in a lab?" Dr. Garner joked.

Ryan frowned not finding it particularly funny. He had been treated as a prisoner ever since arriving at the secretive place. "What color is it?" Dr. Garner asked.

"Brown," Ryan replied.

"A tree, a pine tree," Ryan said next. Every so often Ryan would give passive-aggressive responses by being intentionally vague or forcing Dr. Garner to repeat himself.

"Ryan," Dr. Garner ordered.

Ryan felt a massive headache but finally focused enough to get the right answer. "A family," he said on the verge of tears realizing that his own family was gone.

"Another pressure headache?" Dr. Garner asked sympathetically. Ryan nodded. "Let's try to press on," Dr. Garner insisted.

"I don't want to answer any more questions," Ryan said irritably.

"There's just a few more left," Dr. Garner lied.

"I said I don't want to," Ryan said assertively.

Dr. Garner pushed a device shocking Ryan and making him squirm in his chair. "Shall we continue?" Dr. Garner asked him.

"Full moon, butterfly, train," Ryan listed off cooperatively.

Ryan then got a nosebleed as his headache got worse. "Get a coagulant," Dr. Garner ordered his assistant.

"You're afraid you won't get your research done. He's stealing your Oxycotin, by the way," Ryan said spooking Dr. Garner.

"I knew it," Dr. Garner said angrily and went after his assistant.

Alone in the room, Ryan made his escape through the ventilation shaft. Dr. Garner soon realized he had been tricked and went back into the room. "Ryan!" he shouted.

He then realized the hatch to the ventilation system was open. Ryan made his way until he found a room with a phone. Dropping down, he dialed the Danvers. As he did, Dr. Garner pounded on the locked door. "Open the door!" he shouted.

* * *

Eliza was busy on her computer and didn't have time to answer the phone. "Kara, can you get that?" she asked.

"Sure," Kara said taking the phone. She gave her usual greeting to anyone who dared call the landline. "Whasss Upppp?!" Kara answered obnoxiously.

"Kara, you have to help me," Ryan said urgently.

"Ryan?" Kara wondered.

"You have to get me out of here," Ryan pleaded.

"Where are you?" Kara asked seriously.

"I'm at a hospital at the Summerholdt Insitute. Please, get me out of here," Ryan said.

Dr. Garner and his assistant rushed in and took hold of Ryan. "They're experimenting on me!" Ryan shouted as Kara heard a struggle. The phone then went dead.

Dr. Garner then took out a big-ass needle and injected some weird substance into his head to make Ryan more cooperative. Kara considered the phone in her hand. "Well...shit," she realized.

* * *

Eliza, Alex, and Kara gathered for a family meeting. "I checked it out. There's no hospital by the name of Summerholdt in Edge City or the surrounding area," Alex said.

"When was the last time you heard from Ryan?" Eliza asked her.

"A few days ago," Alex said. "And then nothing."

"I'll call the Edge City police," Eliza said.

"I've never heard him so scared, and believe me, I showed him a lot of crazy shit," Kara said.

* * *

Kara's whole day was ruined at school as she couldn't get Ryan's voice out of her head. "There must be some way to find where he is," she said frustrated.

"Mad scientists experimenting on your little brother? That is whack," Pete remarked.

"Maybe there was a sign or a secret code in his messages my superior intellect didn't catch on to," Kara said.

"You can't second guess yourself," Pete advised as they entered the "weird room."

"My source at the phone company traced Ryan's call to its place of origin," Alex said.

"Wow, you can do that?" Pete said impressed.

"Where is it?" Kara asked seriously.

"It's in Metropolis. It's actually a research facility. They don't even take patients. I mean, isn't it weird that they have Ryan trapped there?" Alex prattled on.

"Alex, just give me the address," Kara requested.

* * *

Kara and Alex came by the house after school. "It took me an hour to get a hold of these people," Eliza said. "They, of course, denied it. The police searched the place and found nothing."

"They don't have X-ray vision like I do," Kara said.

"Maybe he's punking us. Who knows what's going on in his head now," Alex suggested.

"I'm going to need a solid alibi," Kara said about to take off.

"Don't kill anyone," Eliza stressed.

"No promises," Kara said deadly serious.

* * *

At the Summerholdt Institute, Kara casually walked up to the receptionist's desk. "I'm looking for Ryan James. Have you seen this boy," Kara asked holding a picture of him.

"I told you and the police, we have no one by that name," she said.

"How about you check again. I know he's here," Kara said irritably.

"If you don't leave, I'm calling security," she threatened.

"I want to talk to Dr. Lawrence Garner, right now," Kara said.

"We have no doctor by that name here," she said.

Kara smirked at the receptionist. "I'll be back."

Soon thereafter, Kara came back wearing a brunette wig, sunglasses, black leather jacket, and an all-black outfit. Scanning the floor-plan with her X-ray vision, she found their security hub. Breaking in, she took off her sunglasses and fried the security system with her heat vision taking down the cameras. She then put her sunglasses back on and proceeded to the restricted area of the facility.

Scanning all the rooms, Kara found a scuffle down the hall. Walking towards it, she found Ryan trying another escape attempt with four security guards and Dr. Garner overseeing his recapture. "Let me go!" Ryan shouted at the guards.

"This is for your own good, Ryan," Dr. Garner said to him as he was being subdued.

Kara picked up one of the guards and effortlessly threw him into a glass window where he smacked into the security chain bars dropping him with glass shards to the face. She then took a second guard and threw him through the glass window of a door causing him to fall out on the other side of the door. She then chopped the third one to the gut with her right hand while she pushed his head into the wall with her left knocking him out. The fourth suddenly backhanded Kara to the face.

"You done fucked up," Kara said glaring at the female guard, her sunglasses ruined.

Kara put her right hand on her face and pushed her to the floor. Dr. Garner watched the scene stunned by Kara's strength. Kara took off her ruined sunglasses and tossed them on the floor. "Come with me if you want to live," Kara said reaching out to Ryan. He took her hand and stood up.

Ryan could barely stand and was bleeding from his nose. "I knew you would come for me," he said passing out on her.

"I'll deal with you later," Kara said to Dr. Garner and then took Ryan away on her motorcycle back to Midvale.

* * *

That night, Lex hosted Kara and Ryan. "Here you go. How you doing, Ryan?" Lex asked giving him some hot chocolate.

"Okay, thanks to Kara," Ryan said gratefully.

"What the fuck happened between the time we sent you off to now?" Kara asked.

"I got transferred to Summerholdt as soon as I arrived. They wouldn't allow me to make calls and they sent emails under my name," Ryan said bitterly.

"I'm so sorry that happened. I promise you, Dr. Garner will pay for this," Kara said to him.

"Kara, can I talk to you for a moment," Lex asked her leaving the room.

"Kara...he's an asshole," Ryan warned.

"I know...but he's my asshole," Kara assured him and got up to talk with him. "What appears to be the problem?"

"This is technically kidnapping. Your mother signed him over to Dr. Garner," Lex said.

"I didn't have a choice. They were experimenting on him. It was torture," Kara said.

"You abducted a minor. They will trace him to you and your family. We're both in serious trouble here," Lex said.

"If my little bro is too damn inconvenient for you, I'll move him," Kara said scornfully.

"That's not what I meant. He can stay here for tonight," Lex allowed. "I'll talk to my lawyers in Metropolis to see what we can do."

* * *

Kara got home only to be ambushed by Eliza, Sherriff Ronald Collins, and Dr. Garner. "So...how can I help you?" Kara asked sarcastically.

"Where's Ryan?" Dr. Garner asked.

"I have no idea," Kara lied.

"Sheriff, search every inch of this farm," Dr. Garner.

"Every inch? God damn," Kara said amused.

"There's a search warrant," Ronald said flatly.

"Make sure to not sniff my underwear while you go through them. I'll know," Kara mocked him.

"Put her under arrest for kidnapping," Dr. Garner ordered.

"Well...the only evidence we have is that she was at the receptionist desk and left. We don't have any surveillance video and the boy isn't here," Ronald considered. "We also have a statement from Summerholdt that he was never there and it was searched twice by MPD."

"I saw her assault four of my men and take Ryan," Dr. Garner said.

"This little girl assaulted four of your security guards and kidnapped Ryan?" Ronald asked incredulously.

"If I don't have him by tomorrow at nine sharp, I'll have US Marshals all over this place," Dr. Garner threatened.

"I'll be sure to hand him over at nine-o-one," Kara mocked.

"Fuck with me and your life goes under the microscope," Dr. Garner said angrily and left the house.

Kara turned to Ronald. "You've completed your search and found nothing. Now, get the fuck out of my house," she ordered.

"Kara! You can't talk to a sheriff deputy like that," Eliza said shocked and appalled.

"It's alright. This has been a long day for all of us. I can come back at another time," Ronald said leaving the house and driving off.

* * *

The next morning, Kara brought Ryan to the house. Eliza greeted him warmly as he came in. "I missed you so much," she said giving him a hug.

"Please don't be mad at Kara. She was just trying to help me," Ryan said to her.

"Like she would give a shit if we were," Alex rolled her eyes and then gave Ryan a hug as well.

"You should have seen her when she beat four guards up. It was brutal!" Ryan said.

"Hell yeah, it was," Kara agreed.

"I'm just glad you're okay, but Kara probably should have gone about this the right way," Eliza said.

"I'm not apologizing," Kara said.

"It's going to be a fight to keep you here," Eliza warned him.

"They're here," Ryan sensed.

Sheriff Ronald Collins and Dr. Lawrence Garner came up to the house. "Don't make them take me," Ryan pleaded with Eliza.

"Mrs. Danvers, Dr. Garner is willing to drop kidnapping charges if you turn over the boy," Ronald said.

"Come on, Ryan. We need to take you back to Metropolis," Dr. Garner said urgently.

Kara stood in front of Ryan to block him. "Sheriff, I am Ryan's legal guardian. I have the paperwork denoting such. Please do your job," Dr. Garner said frustrated.

"Can't you see he doesn't want to go with you," Eliza said to him.

"The choice is yours, Mrs. Danvers: Lose one kid or two," Dr. Garner said coldly. "I believe kidnapping comes with juvenile time."

"Please, doctor, for your own sake, don't push this," Eliza pleaded as Kara was on the verge of pulling her trigger.

Lex's Mercedes then drove up. "Sheriff, I have a temporary restraining order," Lex said handing him a piece of paper. "It gives the Danvers custody of Ryan until the situation can be reviewed."

"You want to try judicial roadblock? Go ahead. I'll have Kara arrested," Dr. Garner said.

"If you do that, I'll sue Summerholdt on their research practices," Lex threatened

"You have no standing," Dr. Garner smirked. "Arrest Kara Danvers, please.

"Alright. Turn your back," Ronald said to Kara.

She complied allowing him to handcuff her. "Let's go back to the station," Ronald said taking Dr. Garner with him.

"I'll be back," Kara said to the group.

* * *

Sheriff Ronald and Dr. Garner made small talk on the way back to the station. Ronald then pulled over near a cliff off the beach. "Why are we here?" Dr. Garner asked.

Ronald didn't answer him. He opened the back door letting Kara out. She snapped off her handcuffs and then opened the passenger door dragging Dr. Garner out. "Search warrants, custody papers, restraining orders, and lawsuits: It's all so complicated and unnecessary, don't you think, doctor?" Kara mocked.

"Sheriff?" Dr. Garner asked wide-eyed.

Kara took hold of Dr. Garner and jumped off the cliff to the beach below. Kara took Dr. Garner out to the wet sand and then expertly chopped him to the neck paralyzing him. She then laid him on the sand a good distance from the waves. Dr. Garner struggled to breathe and couldn't move any of his limbs.

"In several hours, that tide is going to come in. It's going to reach your feet, then your legs, eventually your chest, and then finally your head. When that happens, you drown," Kara said simply.

"You bitch! You can't do this to me. Do you know who the fuck I am? I'm a God damn doctor. I have degrees and licenses. I'm a fucking big deal!" he shouted at her.

"Don't worry, doctor. I'll be sure to check up on you. By my calculations, you should be dead by nine sharp," Kara mocked and then walked away.

"Fuck you!" Dr. Garner spat at her. "Wait...don't leave me here. Please! I'm begging you! Don't leave me alone!"

Kara ignored him and then jumped up back to the cliff where Ronald was taking a smoke break. "Girl, that was cold-blooded," he remarked.

"You want to know what's even more fucked up?" Kara asked him.

"What?" Ronald scoffed.

"You're going to guard his ass to make sure he doesn't get rescued. Then you're going to disappear the body," Kara ordered.

Ronald cast away his cigarette. "I fucking hate you."

"I know," Kara nodded and then sped off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alex took Ryan to the theater. As they entered it was dark as if it were closed. Suddenly, the lights went on and a large crowd of people shouted "Surprise!" with balloons and a "Welcome Back Ryan" banner.

"Holy shit, I nearly had a stroke," Ryan smiled.

"Have as much cake and ice cream as you want," Alex told him.

"This is so cool. Thanks, guys," Ryan said appreciatively.

"Good to see you again," Pete said shaking his hand.

"I'm so glad you're back," Vicki said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Wow, yeah, me too," Ryan said stunned by the kiss.

"You knew about this, didn't you?" Alex surmised.

"A half-block away," Ryan admitted.

"Thanks for not being a turd and ruining the surprise," Alex said.

"It was tempting to but it was definitely worth the kiss," Ryan smiled.

* * *

Ryan listened to two hippie rockers in the corner at a table. He could sense their thoughts on their music. Kara came by and sat down next to Ryan. "What happened to Dr. Garner?" Ryan asked confused.

"You don't want to know," Kara said trying to stay positive for him.

"Thanks, Pete. Your mom is really cool," Ryan said to him.

"Yeah, my mom got a call from Lex Luthor at 5 am asking for a restraining order. She immediately got up and went to work on it. I mean, that's what friends are for, right?" Pete smiled.

"I think that's called favoritism and is actually frowned upon, Pete," Kara said to him.

"Pete knows your secret," Ryan said concernedly as Pete took off.

"Yeah, I told him. It's no big deal," Kara said nonchalantly.

"Are you aware that he's stressed out about it?" Ryan asked.

"I'll remind him to stop being a little bitch," Kara assured him.

"Here are some slices," Vicki said giving them two plates of pizza and then took off.

"Kara, Vicki is moving to Metropolis," Ryan revealed.

"Nothing's set in stone, kid. Remember that," Kara said nudging him.

* * *

That night, Kara waited in the barn and received confirmation that Dr. Garner was dead and taken care of by Sheriff Collins. Vicki then came up the stairs to meet her. "Hey, Kara, I got your message. Is everything okay?" she asked.

"I just want to thank you for the party. It was really great. Sorry, we had to leave early. Ryan wasn't feeling so good," Kara said.

"Yeah, how's he doing?" Vicki asked.

"I'm not really sure," Kara lied. "He's got a doctor's appointment tomorrow. We have to find out what they did to him in that place. You should have seen him."

"But he's safe now. Thanks to you," Vicki pointed out.

"I sent him away in the first place. I sent him to the lion's den thinking it would help him. I...fucked up," Kara said becoming emotional. "He's such a good kid and life keeps kicking him in the teeth."

"Life has a way of doing that to you," Vicki said thinking about her own problems.

"You want to talk about it?" Kara offered.

"Nell and Dean are moving to Metropolis, and I'm supposed to go with them," Vicki admitted.

"How do you feel about that?" Kara asked.

"How would you feel if you were suddenly uprooted and sent somewhere you didn't know?" Vicki asked.

"It did happen to me and it was shitty at first. But over time, I got used to it," Kara said reflectively.

"I feel like luggage going for the ride," Vicki said sadly.

"Have you talked with Henry Small about this?" Kara asked.

"No, I'm not ready to put this in his lap. Just because we share the same DNA doesn't make us family," Vicki said wisely.

"Isn't that the God damn truth," Kara agreed. "You can stay with us."

"I couldn't intrude while Ryan is with you. I'll see you later," Vicki said and then left.

Kara considered stopping her but then let her go.

* * *

"Mr. Luthor is in Metropolis, so I won't be long. Then we can get you to the doctor," Eliza said to Ryan as they walked the halls of Lex's Mansion.

"You like your job," Ryan sensed.

"Well, if it comes between you and my job, I choose you. I need to spend more time with you," Eliza said seriously.

"I don't want to be a problem," Ryan said

"You are a gift," Eliza told him putting her hands on his cheeks. "Like Kara."

"Ryan, how are you feeling?" Lex asked walking up to them.

"Much better. Thanks again for...," Ryan said.

"Harboring you risking my corporate empire, my freedom, and reputation?" Lex stared him down.

"Yeah," Ryan said awkwardly.

"It was my pleasure," Lex smiled giving him a pat on the shoulder.

"I better get to work," Eliza said taking off.

"Can I check out your Superman comic-book collection?" Ryan asked.

"Absolutely," Lex said taking him to his office where they were already laid out. Lex took Ryan over to a glass case of a Superman comic still in its cover. "Superman comic #1, mint condition," Lex said proudly. "I have two copies of every issue."

"One to read and one to collect," Ryan read his mind. "Why do you like Superman so much?"

"I don't, not really anyway. He's all muscle and no brains, but I don't read comics as wish-fulfillment. I do it to enjoy the story no matter what the twists and turns may be," Lex said.

"Do you see yourself as the hero or the villain, Lex?" Ryan teased.

Lex smirked at that. "In the comics, good and evil are so black and white. In the real world, it's in shades of grey. Sometimes, in life, you have to get your hands dirty and make compromises."

"That's what your father told you," Ryan read his mind. "It doesn't make it right."

"It's amazing how intuitive and naive you are at the same time," Lex smiled impressed.

Ryan suddenly got an intense headache and nosebleed. "Ryan? What's wrong?" Lex asked as he struggled to stand.

"It's so loud," he said as he fell to the floor and passed out.

* * *

Kara visited Ryan at Midvale General and waited for him to wake up. "Hey, buddy, how's your head?"

"Still hurts," he said groggily.

Kara handed him a Superman comic book. "The newest issue," he recognized.

"They had it at the gift shop," Kara said.

"I thought you hated him," Ryan said confused.

"You don't give people gifts you want for yourself. You give people what you know they want," Kara said obviously.

"Is he really like how he is in the comics?" Ryan asked.

"More or less," Kara shrugged.

"I wish I could meet him," Ryan teased.

"Oh, fuck me, right?" Kara laughed.

"You need a costume of your own," Ryan said.

"I'm all about subverting expectations. No one would expect a teenage girl in a t-shirt and jeans to save the world," Kara said.

"You always say how you like to mock your opponents before you destroy them," Ryan said.

"That does sound like me," Kara agreed.

"Then you need a costume that mocks your opponents in the same way," Ryan said.

"Yeah...," Kara said thoughtfully. "Something that has no tactical value at all from a bygone era."

"You're the first-born survivor of Krypton. You are the rightful heir. You should put on the suit and then own it," Ryan advised.

"Maybe someday," Kara scoffed.

"Why doesn't Alex like to be around me?" Ryan asked.

"She's a very private person," Kara allowed. "She doesn't want you to know her grief."

* * *

Kara read the Superman comic at the house while leaning on a fence. She skimmed through it disgusted. Eliza slowly came up to her. "I'm going back to the hospital. Do you want to come with?" Eliza asked.

"Any news?" Kara asked.

"The tumor...it's growing at an accelerated rate," Eliza said grimly.

"I let him go. I wasted what little time he had left on some quack doctor," Kara said frustrated.

"Kara, I made the decision to sign him over to Dr. Garner. Put all of this on me," Eliza said to her.

"Ryan thinks I'm a hero. What kind of hero fails their own brother?" Kara asked rhetorically."I have all these powers and yet I can't save him."

"Clark's adoptive father was Jonathon Kent and one day he suddenly died of a heart attack right in front of him. There was nothing Clark could have done. Somethings are beyond your ability," Eliza said.

"Nothing should be beyond me, not even death. I'm not the person I want to be. I want more...and I know I shouldn't," Kara said torn.

"Hey, you've helped a lot of people...by killing a lot of bad people," Eliza told her. "Saving people isn't your role, Kara. It never was. I understand that now. As the Good Book says, 'For he is the minister of God to thee for good. But if thou do that which is evil, be afraid; for he beareth not the sword in vain: for he is the minister of God, a revenger to execute wrath upon him that doeth evil'," Eliza cited Romans 13:4.

"I guess," Kara said somberly.

"The doctors are doing everything they can. We have to just pray for the best," Eliza said.

"Well, I'm not going to give up," Kara said walking off.

* * *

Alex eyed Vicki's Google search in the "weird room." "Child emancipation? Something tells me this isn't for a research paper," Alex said behind her.

"Holy shit!" Vicki said startled. "I just don't want to move to Metropolis with Nell and Dean."

"How did Nell take it?" Alex asked curiously.

"She said she was my legal guardian, that I'm a teenager, and that I have no say in the matter," Vicki said bitterly.

"You going to pursue this emancipation thing?" Alex asked.

"It could take a year or longer to complete the process. In the meantime, Nell is going to give me the stinkeye the whole time," Vicki said.

"Looks like you're talking yourself out of it," Alex said disappointedly.

"It's my last shot," Vicki said exhausted.

"There may be one other option," Alex considered.

* * *

Lex handed a health magazine to Kara at the Lex Mansion. "This is the man you want to talk to. He's developed a new serum that shrinks brain tumors. It's still in the experimental phases."

"How can I contact him?" Kara asked.

"That's the problem. His office says he's flying to Helsinki this afternoon. He won't be back for six weeks," Lex said.

"By then, it will be too late. You jerking me around, Lex?" Kara asked angrily.

"I just spent three hours tracking this guy down so you can take your unappreciative attitude and shove it up your ass, Kara," Lex stood up to her.

"I'm sorry," Kara said impressed by him standing up to her.

"You could get to the airport and stop him from taking off, maybe even threaten him with death if he doesn't cooperate, but at the end of the day there are some things you cannot fix," Lex said.

"Would you say the same about your mother?" Kara asked.

"Kara, you run the risk of running around trying to find doctors and then missing out on his last moments. If I were dying of cancer, I would want the one I most love to be at my side," Lex said.

"I'm not going to lose," Kara said defiantly.

Kara stepped out of the mansion and then rocketed up into the sky towards Hub City airport.

* * *

Lex came by the hospital to visit Ryan. "Hey, I got you some more comic books," he said warmly.

"Kara beat me to it," Ryan smiled.

"I bet she didn't get you issue 66," Lex said showing him it.

"That's the rarest issue there is," Ryan said stunned.

"It's the one where Superman gets betrayed by the one closest to him," Lex said. "It was controversial at the time."

"What happened?" Ryan wondered.

"It was a conflict of ideologies. Superman believed it was his sacred duty to protect those too weak to defend themselves as opposed to world domination. Sometimes, two people of goodwill can disagree with one another and become enemies," Lex said.

"I suppose," Ryan allowed looking right at Lex.

"The path people choose is rarely a sudden switch but a long journey of self-discovery," Lex said.

* * *

Kara landed at the airport out of sight and then sped towards a private plane. She noticed it about to take off. Kara ran towards the plane and got in front of its nose with her hands out. The plane stopped abruptly and Dr. Burton got out. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked annoyed. "Who are you?"

"My name is Kara Danvers. My brother is sick. I need you to look over these," Kara said handing him a folder with charts.

"Make an appointment with my secretary. I'll be back in six weeks," he said dismissively.

"It will be too late by then," Kara said.

"Hands in the air," airport security ordered her.

Kara turned around and clapped her hands knocking the two guards out and blasting out their car windows. Kara then turned to the spooked doctor. "I've got money. Whatever you want. Just come with me," Kara begged him.

Dr. Burton looked at the scan. "Where's your brother now?"

"Midvale," Kara answered.

"Too out of the way," he refused.

"Look, fucker, the moment you get into the air is the moment I blast your plane to pieces. So, what's it going to be?" Kara asked with glowing red eyes.

* * *

Alex finally entered Midvale General. "Is he still in surgery?" she asked.

"For a few more hours," Eliza told her.

Kara sat alone staring off into space. Alex walked over to her. "What you've done for Ryan has been amazing. You rescued him from Summerholdt, got rid of Dr. Garner, and got a world-class surgeon to operate on Ryan. John Q couldn't have done a better job."

"I know," Kara replied.

"When I compare the way you are with Ryan to myself, I feel like shit," Alex admitted sitting down next to her.

"Self-absorbed much?" Kara chided.

"I just realized you're the last one I should talk to about this," Alex said about to cry.

"When he gets out of surgery, he's all yours," Kara said to her.

"And what am I going to with him? You can fucking fly," Alex said wiping away tears visibly upset.

"Humans can fly too...when they want to," Kara reminded her.

* * *

Later that day, Kara paced around the hospital with a cup of coffee in her hand. "So, I've decided to stay in Midvale," Vicki said walking up to her.

"Good for you," Kara said dismissively.

"Your mother has agreed to let me stay until I finish high school," Vicki said ecstatically.

"Stay where?" Kara asked confused.

"At your house," Vicki said obviously.

Kara spit out her coffee. "Wait, your aunt has to agree to this."

"She's cool with it," Vicki said.

"So...how does it feel to be ignored and cast aside so your aunt can get some overdue D?" Kara asked curiously.

"Pretty shitty actually," Vicki frowned.

"Well, you're a fighter," Kara said condescendingly.

"It's scary but then I think of Ryan and everything he's gone through. Kind of puts things into perspective," Vicki said.

"Well, welcome aboard the Danvers pity train," Kara said offering her hand to her.

"We're going to be like sisters," Vicki said smiling.

"Maybe...even more than that," Kara said nodding.

"What do you mean?" Vicki asked looking at her oddly.

"I mean to say, friend outranks sister any day," Kara quickly recovered.

"If you say so," Vicki smiled.

Eliza then approached Kara and Vicki with tears in her eyes. "Kara...," she said softly.

"What is it?" Kara asked realizing something was wrong.

* * *

Kara put on her best face as she entered Ryan's room. He was completely bald with a scar on his head. "Him again?" Kara saw the Superman comic as she brought him a wig.

"I wish I could have flown like him," Ryan said.

"Remember what the old man in the funny hat said to you? Death is but the beginning of another existence. You will have powers far beyond anything I have. You will never be hurt, never sad or angry, and the entire universe will be yours to explore," Kara told him.

"Will I still be me?" Ryan wondered.

"When I am in my most powerful form, I have the power of a star within me. But it's still me," Kara assured him.

"I probably shouldn't tell you this. It's kind of a spoiler," Ryan said putting the comic down.

"It's okay. I forgive you," Kara allowed.

"Lex, he really loves and cares for you. Not just for your powers but for who you are," Ryan revealed.

"Thanks, Ryan," Kara said appreciatively.

"I have something for you in your room," Ryan said.

"Some special edition comic?" Kara guessed.

"Something like that," Ryan smiled.

Ryan then started getting a massive headache as he sensed the minds of everyone in the hospital suffering and dying. "What is it?" Kara asked.

"It's so loud," Ryan complained.

"I'm going to get you out of here. Let's get some fresh air," Kara said.

* * *

Kara drove Ryan to a field and got out. Eliza and Alex were waiting for them with a hot-air balloon ready to go. Ryan stared at it wide-eyed. "Nice hair," Alex said feeling his wig.

"Thanks," Ryan smiled.

"Well, we can leave whenever you're ready," Alex said.

"Kara isn't coming?" Ryan asked confused.

"Go on. I'll watch you from the ground," Kara said to him.

Ryan nodded and joined Alex in the wicker basket. Kara and Eliza then waved as they took off into the air. "Whose idea was it?" Eliza asked Kara.

"It was Alex's," Kara replied.

Alex and Ryan enjoyed floating above Midvale seeing the farms down below. "Ryan...I'm sorry I haven't always been around. This is just really hard for me to process," she apologized about to cry.

"Alex, you don't have to speak," Ryan said reading her mind.

Alex nodded staring forward keeping herself together. Ryan smiled sadly as he read her thoughts. The two enjoyed each other's company in the sky until Ryan started feeling headaches. "Alex...you're a hero too," he said and then passed out.

"Oh my God," Alex realized, immediately lowering the balloon to the ground.

Alex took Ryan out of the wicker balloon and checked for vitals. Kara sped to their position in a flash. "He's barely breathing," Alex told her.

Kara picked him up and sped him over to the hospital. The nurses and doctors scrambled to stabilize him as his breathing and heart rate went down. Kara then heard the sound of him flatlining with her super-hearing. Within a few minutes, he was gone.

* * *

Kara walked into the house with a grief-stricken expression on her face. Alex immediately began to cry realizing the truth. Eliza went to comfort her at the dinner table. Kara made her way upstairs to her room and noticed two comic books on her bed. Looking them over, she noticed they weren't any comic book she had ever seen before. One was in a jacket while the other was not. They appeared to be custom made. Kara stared at the cover showing a blond girl in a red skirt, blue shirt, red "S" crest on her chest, red boots, and a red cape. Opening the comic, Kara began to read some of her Midvale adventures in comic book form as Ryan had recollected. Kara smiled as she saw herself defeating bad guys with her usual dialogue.

"Thank you, Ryan," she said holding the comic book close to her chest.


	35. Anger Management

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is sent to anger management while Alex and Vicki fight over a boy.

Kara and Pete were in a welding class where they had to do actual work to pass the class. "Biggest mistake of my life taking this class," Kara muttered.

"You figured you could just heat vision everything but everyone's watching you," Pete smiled noting that she was the only girl in the class.

"An S?" Mr. Frankel asked looking at her work. "How did you come up with this, Kara?"

"Well, you know, I failed with all the other letters until I came to S," Kara said smartly.

"And what function does it have?" Mr. Frankel asked skeptically.

"I intend to brand random livestock with it," Kara smirked. "Maybe even fellow classmates."

"Just because you're the only girl in this class doesn't mean I'm going to take it easy on you," Mr. Frankel warned.

"Oh, believe me, I prefer it hard," Kara replied. "This work is perfectly forged and I've given a useful utility for it, so I would appreciate it if you got off my back."

"I can hand down detentions just like any other teacher, Miss Danvers," Mr. Frankel threatened.

"And I'll not show up like I've done with any other teacher," Kara shot back.

Mr. Frankel gave her a dirty look and walked off. "Wow, Kara, you mad?" Pete asked her.

"We're all a little mad, Pete," Kara replied intentionally misconstruing his meaning.

"You should stick to the basics. Nothing goes wrong with the candlestick holder," Pete showed his craft.

"Yeah, if this were a century ago," Kara mocked.

"Good work, most of you anyway. Grades will be posted Thursday," Mr. Frankel said to them all.

"Hey, Kara, sneak preview," Pete begged.

Kara eyed Mr. Frankel's folder "This is some bullshit," she said realizing her grade was a C+.

"Come on, what did I get?" Pete asked excitedly.

"You were smart to stick with the basics," Kara said declining to tell him he got a B+.

* * *

As Kara and Pete walked down the halls, fellow classmate, Ian, ran past them brushing their shoulders. Kara reached out, grabbed him, and then slammed him into a locker nearly knocking him out. The two then walked past him.

"What was up with him?" Pete wondered.

"Let's just say Ian's legendary 4.0 took a hit. He got a solid C for his welding project," Kara said.

"It's too bad. He's an academic dynamo," Pete said sympathetically. "But when you do night classes and extracurriculars something's got to give."

* * *

Lex exited the theater with his coffee while talking on the phone. "Yes, I'm aware I'm late. I just don't give a shit what the EPA thinks about the plant. Yes, I will be at the Metropolis charity auction," Lex said and then hung up. He then confronted a meter maid about to give him a ticket.

"Excuse me, I was only inside for five minutes," Lex protested.

"It's too late. I've already started writing the ticket," he said.

"Look, I'm in a hurry, and I don't have time for this shit," Lex said urgently.

"Yeah, wouldn't want you to miss your tea time," the meter maid said condescendingly.

"These are for a charity auction. I'm a God damn saint," Lex said pointing to some expensive clubs.

"So, you'll hand over some four thousand dollar golf clubs to charity but bitch when I give you a twenty-five dollar ticket," the meter maid smirked.

"I'm sorry. Have I done something to offend you, asshole?" Lex asked raging out.

"It's always the rich ones that put up a stink. Some of us actually work for a living. Watch where you park your car in the future, Lex," he said snidely.

Lex nodded, took a club, and then cracked the windshield of his government car. "Are you crazy? What the fuck?" the meter maid said taking cover.

"I employ twenty-five hundred people in this God damn town. I pay taxes that provide for your salary. You're the one that needs a real job," Lex said smashing out his lights as well.

* * *

At the house, Alex and Vicki worked to carry boxes of stuff upstairs. "It would have been nice if Kara had decided to help out," Alex said pissed off.

"Honestly, I should be doing this all myself," Vicki said sacrificially.

"It's just...she could do it instantly," Alex said peeved.

"Yeah right," Vicki smiled doubtfully.

"How are you feeling about this?" Alex asked.

"I'm excited and terrified at the same time if that makes any sense," Vicki said.

"It does. It reminds me of when Kara first came to us," Alex recalled. "How did your aunt take it?"

"She was upset about it, but she agreed. Sometimes, it's hard to let the ones you love move away," Vicki said.

Alex froze at that. "Yeah, it sure is," she agreed.

Kara then strolled over to the house not using her superspeed. "So...it looks like you're already finished," she noted.

"Yeah, no thanks to you," Alex said scornfully.

"I came over as fast as my little legs could carry me," Kara said defensively.

"It's okay, Kara," Vicki excused.

"One thing you'll learn real quick is not to give Kara excuses," Alex glared at Kara as she went inside the house with Vicki.

* * *

At school, Alex entered the "weird room" with The Torch newspapers in her arms. Ian was already there, startling her. "Sorry, the door was open," he said awkwardly.

"Yeah, I have an open-door policy so students can freely come in and share their stories without hindrance. So, with that said, what the fuck do you want?" Alex asked impatiently putting down the newspapers.

Wow, well, I just noticed we're both on the over-achievers list," he said.

"Tell me something I don't know," Alex said dismissively.

"Well, I heard a lot of the library's reference books had migrated over to here," Ian pointed out.

"Yeah, I was meaning to return them," Alex lied.

"Just couldn't find the time," Ian nodded knowingly.

"Exactly, I wish I could have two of me sometimes," Alex remarked.

"I think you should do an article on me. I'm a sophomore that will be graduating this year, I'm a prime candidate for the Luthor scholarship, and I will be going to an Ivy League school," Ian said impressed with himself.

"Yeah, I could do an interview," Alex said unimpressed.

"But take it easy on me. Your reputation precedes you," Ian joked.

"I get it. I'm a bitch, right?" Alex asked.

"That's not what I meant," Ian said defensively.

"You got your interview. Now get the fuck out," Alex ordered.

Ian took off leaving Alex to dwell on her angry thoughts.

* * *

Kara sat in front of Principal Reynolds for a "chewing out" session. "I noticed you didn't submit your essay to me."

"Since it wasn't actually mandatory, I decided the best course of action was to not do it," Kara smirked.

"You could have shown me your dreams and aspirations. Now, I don't think you have any," Principal Reynolds said disappointed.

"If only I gave a shit what you thought about me," Kara replied.

"You don't appear to give a shit about anything actually. You presented subpar work at your welding class and now I have a report that you threw poor Ian into a locker for no good reason," he said.

"That bitch actually reported me?" Kara asked dismayed.

"Indeed, I would give you detention but I don't think that's the answer," Principal Reynolds said.

"Well...no shit," Kara agreed.

"I think you're angry and you're taking out your aggression on others. I know its been rough for your family recently...," he said.

"I don't think you want to go there," Kara glared.

"Exactly my point. You need...anger management classes," Principal Reynolds concluded.

"You've got to be shitting me!" Kara said exploding on him.

Principal Reynolds simply stared at her lack of self-awareness. "I'm making an appointment for you to see Dr. Wong's anger management class. Once she is satisfied with your progress, this mark on your record will be gone."

"And what if I fail?" Kara asked dramatically.

"You get suspended...again," Principal Reynolds replied.

* * *

Alex and Ian went to the theater to do their interview. Ian got two cups of coffee for them both like a gentleman. Alex gave no look of appreciation for it. "So, perfect attendance, straight As, and a class-load that would make Einstein crack. How do you do it?" Alex asked enviously.

"I think it's an only child thing," Ian said. "Part of me wants to do twice as much. Make up for the children my parents never had."

"I used to be an only child, so I totally understand," Alex said bitterly. "What's this rush to graduate?"

"I just know there's more to life than Midvale. I can't wait to take it on," he said ambitiously.

"You and me both," Alex agreed. "Well, time flies. I got to go," Alex said about to leave.

"You only gave me five minutes," Ian said disappointedly.

"Yeah, it happens," Alex said getting up.

"I could tag along," Ian offered.

"Sure, whatever," Alex said unenthusiastically.

Kara then strolled into the theater. "Hey, Alex. I have to tell you some bullshit at school. Some kid reported me for throwing him into a locker like a total bitch...and he's right there. Hi, Ian," Kara greeted.

"I'll grab the check," Ian said wanting to leave.

"Meet me outside if you still want to go," Alex said taking off.

"So...Ian, you had a rough time with Mr. Frankel," Kara noticed.

"Yeah, well, I met him in the hall and he's definitely giving me an A," Ian said confidently.

"Oh really? Because I noticed his grade book said a C and he's also missing," Kara said suspiciously.

"Kara, thank God, I thought you forgot about our math session," Vicki interrupted.

"Yeah, maybe at the house...since...you know...we live together now," Kara said smirking.

"I can help you out. I did Calculus as a freshman. I'm kind of a genius," Ian said.

Kara tried hard not to mock him seeing as she learned Calculus when she was four. "Are you serious, because I am totally lost," Vicki said.

"Yeah, definitely, when is a good time?" Ian asked.

"In a few minutes," Ian said.

"Great," Vicki said pleased.

"I'll be right back," Ian said leaving.

Kara didn't give enough of a shit to realize Ian was trying to be in two places at once. "You okay, Kara?" Vicki asked.

"Do I seem like the angry type?" Kara asked.

"No, not really. I mean, sometimes you pretend to be angry to get a rise out of people. Mostly you're funny and chipper but only you know how you really feel deep down," Vicki said.

Later that evening, one version of Ian went with Alex to the "weird room" while the other Ian went with Vicki to do some math tutoring.

* * *

The next day, the metal shop was canceled due to Mr. Frankel's disappearance. "Glad you scoped out my grade when you did," Pete said appreciatively.

"Yeah, who cares that a teacher is missing. All that matters are grades," Kara mocked.

"Check out Vicki's new study buddy," Pete pointed out.

"Yeah, he does have a nice ass," Kara agreed.

"That's not what I meant," Pete said quickly.

"Thanks, Vicki, your peer review will carry a lot of weight with Lex Luthor," Ian said appreciatively.

"Anyone who can help me do math deserves a scholarship," Vicki smiled.

"Isn't that the God damn truth?" Kara asked interrupting.

"Kara, how's it going?" Vicki asked awkwardly.

"You know who carries even more weight? Lex Luthor's own girlfriend. That's right. How about you start kissing my ass instead?" Kara asked angrily.

"It's not like that," Ian said defensively.

"Oh really," Kara mocked.

"Kara, he was just trying to help," Vicki said in his defense.

"Scram," Kara ordered Ian.

"I'll see you later," Ian said lamely and walked away.

"Kara, why did you do that?" Vicki asked crossly.

"He wants to get into your pants," Kara said obviously.

"So, let him," Vicki said. "I mean, let him flirt with me. It's harmless."

"You got a guy overseas kicking ass against terrorists," Kara reminded her referring to Jake.

"I know. I was just having fun with him," Vicki said.

"You're being a tease," Kara accused.

"Believe it or not, men and women can be just friends," Vicki said storming off.

* * *

Lex came into Anger Management class without enthusiasm. He put a name-tag on and then saw Kara with a "bored silly" name-tag. "Kara, what are you doing here?" Lex asked.

"I tossed a student around and called people names," Kara said rolling her eyes.

"That got you here?" Lex smiled amused.

"Why? What did you do? Verbally demean your butler?" Kara asked.

"I took a nine iron to a meter maid's car for giving me a ticket," Lex admitted.

"We're such criminals, you and I," Kara realized.

"I like your name-tag," Lex smiled.

"It's my secret identity. Don't tell anyone," Kara smiled flirtatiously.

"Everyone take their seats," Dr. Wong ordered. "Mr. Luthor and Miss Danvers will sit apart from each other."

"Damn," Kara said taking a seat across from Lex in the circle.

"You're all here because you give a shit about what others think of you and how the world treats you. Once you stop giving a shit about these things, you will find tranquility. Or...you can get a bullshit marijuana prescription down the street," Dr. Wong began.

"Let's start with you, Miss Danvers. Tell the group about why you're so pissed-off," Dr. Wong ordered.

Kara stood up. "Well, my adopted brother just died recently and it has made me question my role on this planet, who I am as a person, and whether justice is a real thing. I took out my anger on some of my classmates, and I was wrong to do that. I can only hope that the students I harm will come to understand my pain and forgive me," Kara said with zero sincerity.

"Very good, Miss Danvers," Dr. Wong nodded. "And you, Mr. Luthor, what has you pissed-off?"

"Mostly my childhood upbringing," Lex said vaguely.

"Stand up and tell us about your childhood," Dr. Wong ordered.

Lex reluctantly did so and faced the group. "The details of my life are quite inconsequential. My father was a relentlessly self-improving asshole that demanded perfection from everyone in his life. My mother was a former prostitute with webbed feet. My father would womanize, he would drink, he would make outrageous claims like how he invented the question mark. Sometimes, he would accuse chestnuts of being lazy. The sort of general malaise that only the genius possess and the insane lament," Lex detailed his parents.

"Go on," Dr. Wong insisted.

"My childhood was typical. Summers in Rangoon, luge lessons. In the spring we'd make meat helmets. When I was insolent, I was placed in a burlap bag and beaten with reeds, pretty standard really. At the age of 12, I received my first scribe. At the age of fourteen, a Zoroastrian named Vilma ritualistically shaved my testicles. There really is nothing like a shorn scrotum, it's breathtaking, I suggest you try it," Lex concluded.

Kara mouthed "What the fuck?" as he finished.

"I think I have to stop you right there," Dr. Wong said.

After class, Dr. Wong came before them both. "Neither of you are sincere or truthful. You're taking this class as a joke. However, for the sake of the rest of my students, I'm going to pass you so I never see you in here again."

"That's fair," Lex agreed.

"You two have serious issues to work out. While one lives, the other cannot exist," Dr. Wong said fatefully.

* * *

Later that day, Kara strolled into the "weird room" finding Alex at work on a glowing article on Ian. "So much for journalistic detachment," Kara rolled her eyes.

"Everything I wrote is objective facts," Alex said. "Wait, why am I defending myself from you? Fuck you," Alex said scornfully.

"Do you like him? Is that it?" Kara asked.

"I don't not like him," Alex dodged. "What is this about? Why do you suddenly give a shit?"

"That pissant got me sent to anger management class," Kara said annoyed.

"It looks like you need it," Alex said insultingly.

"Maybe, we should both go," Kara shot back.

"At least my anger doesn't get people killed," Alex said.

"I don't kill people in anger," Kara replied.

"Bullshit, you can't tell me all of your kills were just professional," Alex doubted.

"I have a psychology beyond your comprehension," Kara said.

"Then why do you act so human, huh?" Alex asked.

"To...fit...in," Kara said.

"I saw how you were around Ryan when he passed. You're just like the rest of us," Alex said angrily and stormed out.

Kara slowly walked over to a chair and sat down dumbfounded.

* * *

Kara confronted Ian after school before he got on the bus. "We need to talk."

"Later, Kara, I'm busy," he said texting away.

"Now, Alex and Vicki are off the table for you," Kara said.

"Maybe, they're just interested in a guy that's going somewhere," Ian smiled. "After I get my scholarship, I'm out of this shit-town."

"You're playing them both to your advantage with Alex writing her article and Vicki giving you a peer review," Kara accused.

"I didn't say that," Ian said defensively.

"I know. I did," Kara stared him down. "You're going to find out real quickly that the world isn't purely about your grades or extracurricular activities. Fuck with me and you can kiss that Luthor scholarship goodbye."

"What do you want?" Ian asked her.

"What happened to Mr. Frankel? Damn convenient that he disappears when you were about to get C," Kara said.

"How do you know that? Grades were never posted," Ian asked.

"I'm watching you," Kara said dangerously.

"Careful, Kara, you wouldn't want Principal Reynolds to know about your intimidation," Ian said leaving to go on the bus.

* * *

That night, Kara and Pete strolled down the halls until they reached the metal shop door. "You see, it's locked," Pete tried it.

Kara kicked it open and went inside. "This is whack, Kara. Mr. Frankel is just sick," Pete said as they snooped around.

"Oh really? I checked Principal Reynold's office. He didn't call in sick. He didn't call at all," Kara said. "Now this was the last place he was known to be."

"Kara, if I get caught trespassing, I'm fucked. I'm Black, remember," Pete said.

"Don't be a bitch," Kara chided him. "Check that closet," she pointed out.

Pete opened the closet and found nothing in the darkness. "Okay, I checked it," he said and then Mr. Frankel's body fell on him taking him to the floor.

"Holy shit! Fuck!" Pete shouted as he realized a body was on him.

Kara moved the body off of him. "That wasn't funny. You knew he was in there," Pete said angrily.

"You need to stop making assumptions and just trust me," Kara said to him.

The gasoline on the floor then suddenly ignited creating a giant fire in the metal shop. Kara looked around and found a figure running away. Kara used her frost breath on the fire putting it out.

"That was whack," Pete said gratefully.

"Go home, Pete. I'll deal with him," Kara said suspecting Ian's involvement.

* * *

Kara came home later only to find Ian and Alex making out on the couch. "What are you doing here?" Kara asked him.

"What's it look like?" Ian asked.

"Alex, he just tried to kill me and Pete," Kara said. "And I think he murdered Frankel."

"Is this a joke?" Ian asked offended.

"When did this deadly encounter occur?" Alex questioned.

"Twenty minutes ago," Kara said.

"That's impossible. He's been with me for three hours," Alex said.

"Tell him to leave," Kara said to Alex.

Alex realized Ian was in danger of being killed on the spot. "Yeah, Ian, I'll see you at school," she promised him.

"Well, okay then," Ian said disappointedly and left the house.

"The only reason I had him leave was because I was confident you were about to kill him," Alex said angrily.

"And you would be correct," Kara confirmed.

"So, he can be in two places at once now? Is that your theory? Did you even get a positive ID on him at the school?" Alex asked.

"Maybe," Kara said.

"You don't give two shits about Frankel. In fact, you complain every day about his class and how he makes you actually work," Alex pointed out.

"He didn't deserve to die," Kara replied.

"I finally get a boyfriend and you want to get rid of him. I swear you want me all to yourself," Alex accused.

"Nothing would please me more than for you to find the perfect guy and leave this shit-town for a better life. But it won't be with Ian," Kara said.

"You have no right to dictate my life," Alex said to her.

"I lost Ryan. I won't lose you too," Kara replied.

"Damn you, you think you're the only one that felt his loss? We have to move on, Kara. Ian is a freaking genius, he works hard, he has dreams and ambitions, and he actually gives a shit about his life," Alex said.

"And he's also a murderer," Kara replied bluntly.

"And who are you to talk? How many have you killed? Soldiers kill people on the battlefield and everyone calls them a hero. They get married and have families. What's the big deal?" Alex asked.

"I kill people for the sake of this family. Ian kills people for his own sake. That's the difference!" Kara shouted angrily.

"I'm dating Ian whether you like it or not!" Alex declared.

"Have fun while it lasts. He'll be gone by the end of the week," Kara promised and then went upstairs to her room.

Alex sat back down on the couch devastated and began to cry.

* * *

The next morning, Kara strolled into the theater while Vicki was doing some accounting. "Have you seen Alex?" Kara asked her.

"She's at the sheriff station making her statement," Vicki said harshly.

"I don't remember ordering a side of hostility," Kara said offended.

"I can't believe you would accuse Ian of murdering Mr. Frankel," Vicki said outraged.

"Well, I don't know, Vicki. How about the fact that the murder weapon was his own metalwork, and he had just gotten a C that would have threatened his scholarship. So, I got a murder weapon, motive, and opportunity. What else do you want?" Kara asked.

"You are way overreacting," Vicki said.

"I'm trying to be your friend," Kara said. "For your own sake, don't be around him."

* * *

In the "weird room" Alex ignored Kara's call that she had discovered with Pete that Ian could be in two places at once. Vicki then came into the room. "We need to talk," she said.

"About Kara?" Alex figured.

"About Ian," Vicki corrected.

"He's stopping by to look over his article," Alex said.

"Is that why you're wearing a new blouse?" Vicki asked.

"Well, this is awkward," Alex said uncomfortably.

"I know about you and Ian," Vicki said.

"I really started liking Ian, and I didn't want to hurt your feelings," Alex said.

"I'm still with Jake. Nothing's going to change that, but he did try to take advantage of us both. So, you can have him, Alex, but I'm warning you. He's an asshole," Vicki said.

"I know...and I didn't care for him at all. But then he asked me out and something just triggered in me. It just seemed like the right thing to do," Alex said confused not realizing the "persuader" powers were to blame.

"Hey, I was looking for you two," Ian said walking in.

"Two-for-one special? We know," Alex said to him.

"Well, can you blame me? I enjoyed being with the two smartest girls in school. Together, you're almost my equal," Ian smirked.

"I don't believe this. Kara was right," Vicki said amazed.

"Well, a broken clock is right twice a day," Ian mocked as he closed the door and locked it.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked him.

"Securing my future. Your futures, on the other hand, don't look so bright," he said advancing on them.

Alex and Vicki retreated to the rear exit only to be blocked by a second Ian. "Hey girls, how about a double date?"

* * *

Kara and Pete ran into the "weird room" and found Alex and Vicki gone. "Check this out. It's whack," Pete said looking at the computer. "We've both been deceiving ourselves over Ian. Now, the pain is too much. We've gone to the dam to end our suffering," Pete read it.

"That is the worst suicide note I have ever seen, and I've seen a lot," Kara said unimpressed. "Delete it. I'll deal with him myself," Kara said leaving.

At the dam, the two Ians took Vicki and Alex out of his van towards the edge of the dam. Vicki fought back but Ian slammed her to the pavement knocking her out. Ian then tossed Vicki off the dam. Kara swooped in and caught her before she could hit the ground. She then floated her back up to the top.

The two Ians fought Alex subduing her in a two vs one fight. Kara placed Vicki on the pavement and then walked towards the two Ians. The first Ian and Alex tumbled over the edge. The two hung onto the guardrail for dear life. The second Ian hit Kara's back with a pipe bending it upon impact. Kara took a hold of his collar and threw him off the dam.

Kara then went over to the guardrail and saw Alex struggling against Ian. "Don't let me fall. If I die, it's over for me!" Ian shouted at her. Alex tried to kick him off while straining herself to not let go of the guardrail. Kara watched passively as they struggled. Finally, Alex kicked him off her leg. The real Ian fell to his death below. Kara then gave Alex a hand bringing her over the guardrail.

"You okay?" Kara asked.

"You could have killed him yourself. You risked my life," Alex said angrily.

"You were never in danger once I got here," Kara said dismissively.

"Then why?" Alex asked.

"So, you would know the feeling of what it's like to kill someone when you have to," Kara said.

* * *

That night, Kara and Alex had a chat in her room. "Vicki is almost done putting her things away," Alex said conversationally.

"I don't care," Kara said bluntly.

"You were right. I was wrong. Is that what you want to hear?" Alex asked.

"I don't blame you. I blame your hormones," Kara mocked.

"I'm trying to have an adult conversation with you," Alex said irritably.

"So am I, and I'm failing, and I'm sorry for that," Kara replied.

"One day, Lex will fuck you over and then you will come crying to me," Alex predicted.

"That will be the day," Kara rolled her eyes. "Look, I'm just disappointed and ashamed, yeah, really disappointed and really ashamed."

"Okay, you win, Kara," Alex said defeated.

"Excuse me?" Kara wondered.

"I'm not really mad at you, Kara. I'm mad at myself. I'm mad that I can't have what you have with Lex, someone who appreciates me and gets me. Instead, I was used and toyed with by a murdering freak that can divide into two," Alex said.

"If only he had been good. On paper, he was awesome," Kara mused.

"Exactly," Alex said.

"You could have had a threesome with him," Kara added.

"Now, you made it weird," Alex said uncomfortably. "Maybe, guys aren't for me."

Kara eyed Alex wondering if the "persuader" powers were still present. "Maybe, I'm destined to be alone," Alex said depressed.

"Together, we will find someone for you," Kara promised her.


	36. White Savior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Native Americans battling Luthor Corp construction projects over a sacred cave are in need of a White Savior.

Kara and Pete rode motorcycles through the forest until they came to a construction yard. Inside the yard, sheriff deputies were on the scene. "What are the police doing here?" Pete wondered.

"Some sort of accident last night, an explosion," Kara said.

"Maybe this will finally convince Luthor Corp to get the hell out of Midvale," Pete said bitterly.

"This site is meant to create an office building. It'll provide jobs for the town," Kara argued. "Come on, I'll race you back."

As the two sped away, Sheriff Ronald Collins yelled at them not realizing who they were. "Watch yourselves!"

Kara gave him the middle finger and kept going. Pete and Kara rode around the forest taking different paths when Kara suddenly hit a tree branch, flipped over, landed on the ground, and then fell through the ground into a cave.

"What are the odds of that happening?" Kara said annoyed on her back at the bottom of the cave.

Kyla then arrived on the scene with a flashlight. "Don't move," she said.

"I'm fine, actually," Kara said.

"You're in shock. You fell over a hundred feet," she said ripping her shirt open with her knife.

"Make sure you take the bra off. I may have been injured there too," Kara mocked.

"You don't have a scratch on you," she realized. "You must be really lucky."

"Lucky, huh? I don't call this lucky," Kara said irritably. "Where did you come from?"

"I was just over there doing research for my grandfather," she said.

"I didn't know there were caves down here," Kara said looking around.

"If Luthor Corp has its way there won't be," she said bitterly. "I'm Kyla by the way."

"Kara," she said as she got back up. "Kara Danvers."

"Kara the invincible, apparently," she said amused.

"Kara!" Pete shouted from above."You down there? That was whack!"

"Yeah, I'm down here. I'm alright," Kara said.

"Can you jump your way back up here?" Pete asked unaware of Kyla's presence.

"I got some company down here," Kara told him.

"What? I don't get it," Pete said.

"Pete, shut the fuck up! Kara yelled at him before he could reveal her secret.

"Oh...my...God," Kyla said looking at the wall.

"What is it?" Kara asked.

"It's the legend of Naman. A story passed down generation to generation," Kyla said to her. "Thank you."

"No problem," Kara said disinterestedly.

"You don't understand. My father has been searching his whole life for this wall," Kyla said.

"I think that says more about him than the wall. You were just around the corner," Kara pointed out.

"It was prophesized that Naman would come down in a rain of fire. They say Naman would have the strength of ten men and will be able to start fires with his eyes," she said. "Probably sounds silly."

"It does," Kara agreed.

"I got to tell my grandfather about this," Kyla said excitedly. "Come on, I'll show you the way out."

As they left, Kara noticed an octagon cut-out on the wall matching her ship's key.

* * *

Kara had a chat with Eliza in the basement where the ship was held. "An octagon is a common shape," Eliza said.

"The same size and depth," Kara added. "Those cave drawings were oddly specific to Kryptonian powers."

"There could be a hundred interpretations," Eliza stressed.

"The cave has Kryptonian language symbols only I can read," Kara added.

"You know, you could have just said that in the beginning," Eliza said annoyed.

"I'm going to find out more. Maybe a Kryptonian probe landed here on Earth five hundred years ago," Kara said suddenly interested.

"Careful what you tell those people," Eliza warned.

"You know me. I never tell anyone anything," Kara smirked.

* * *

That night, Joseph and Kyla came over for dinner to discuss the caves. "According to the legend, a man from the stars came down and fell in love with the mother of our people. Out of that forbidden affair, our people were created," Joseph said.

"What star did he come from?" Kara asked.

"The legend only tells us that he left one day and flew back into the sky promising he would send another," Joseph replied.

"That would be this Naman person?" Eliza clarified.

"Yes, of course, that was five-hundred years ago. He's a little late," he said. Joseph then looked at Kara. "You're not around here, are you?"

"Kara's adopted," Eliza said quickly.

"These symbols appear to be an alphabet," Kara said knowingly.

"Our people don't have a written alphabet. I've seen symbols here and there on artifacts but never in a pattern before," Joseph said.

"So...you don't know what they mean?" Kara pressed.

"Grandfather has deciphered many ancient languages. I'm sure, in time, he will figure it out," Kyla said confidently.

"As long as Luthor doesn't get to them before we do," Joseph said.

"That complex will provide a thousand jobs for this town. However, these caves could be the greatest discovery on the face of the Earth. If you want to monetize the shit out of this, you have to make a deal," Kara said.

"We're not in this for the money," Joseph said.

"Of course not," Kara smiled condescendingly.

* * *

In the barn, Kara showed Kyla her telescope Sheriff Collins had given her to cover up the murder of Kenny and his drug trafficking. "Want to take a look?" Kara offered.

"I like to see the stars with my own eyes," she replied.

"Yeah, fuck technology," Kara agreed.

"You don't believe in the legend, do you?" Kyla assumed.

"Don't you think they could be the same as Venus or Apollo?" Kara asked.

"Just because something's a myth doesn't make it not true," she said.

"I suppose anything could be true," Kara rolled her eyes.

"If you look at that star and circle around it, it resembles a wolf's head," Kyla showed her. "See how one of the eyes is missing. Our ancestors say there used to be a star there and that's where Naman came from."

"That only makes sense using human eyes at a certain geographical location on the planet," Kara told her.

Alex came up and gave Kyla a weird look. "What's going on here?"

"This is Alex, my adopted sister. Unlike me, she is from around here," Kara said.

"Nice of you to have dinner without me," Alex said scornfully.

"You see, I had completely forgotten you existed...until now," Kara replied.

"I haven't seen you at school before," Alex said going into interrogator mode.

"I go to Grandville," she said. "I'm just here doing research for my grandfather."

"How did you meet?" Alex questioned.

"In the caves underneath the Luthor Corp site. The concern is that the project will destroy the caves and the cave paintings there," Kara said.

"They are our only link to the past," Kyla stressed.

"What stops you from photographing all the paintings?" Alex asked.

"There are still sections of the caves unexplored," Kyla replied.

"Well, I'm sure Kara here can make a persuasive case to Lex Luthor," Alex smirked.

* * *

Kara and Kyla continued looking around the cave the next morning. "The pictographs up here are a lot more detailed," she said climbing around.

"Oh yeah? What do they say?" Kara asked.

"They say it promises one day Naman will protect the entire world," she said vaguely taking a photograph of it.

The caves shook every so often from above. "Luthor's bulldozers," Kyla said shaking her head. "It's been happening all week."

"Perhaps we shouldn't be here. Doesn't seem safe," Kara said wanting to get rid of Kyla and explore the cave on her own.

"Kara, you have to see this!" Kyla said excitedly. "It's Sageeth. He's like a brother to Naman. Legend has it, he will turn against Naman and the two will be the balance between good and evil."

"You know, maybe having one character be pure good and the other pure evil is not the way to achieving balance," Kara said thoughtfully.

"What is balance to you?" Kyla asked.

"All kinds of grey," Kara replied. "So, who's that?" Kara pointed out a feminine pictograph.

"The woman he's destined to be with," Kyla replied.

Kara noticed Kyla's bracelet had the same symbol as the one on the pictograph. "That was handed down through the women in my family. I don't even know how old it is," she said.

"Nice," Kara nodded approvingly. "What if Naman is already here on Earth? What if there is an explanation for the legend?"

"What do you mean?" Kyla asked.

"Well, a man with the strength of ten men, who flies into the sky, and can shoot lasers out of his eyes: Could it be...no...maybe...just maybe...Superman?" she mocked.

Kyla stared at her like the idea had never occurred to her. "But Superman nearly destroyed Metropolis fighting his own people. He hasn't unified the world, ended poverty, starvation, disease, or war."

"Yeah, I know. He's a shitty hero. But what if Naman is supposed to be just an ordinary man that happens to have powers," Kara said.

"I don't believe that," Kyla said doubtfully. "If that's true, who is the woman?"

"Probably a bitch," Kara said knowingly. "Prophecized figures are rarely perfect. This Naman guy isn't Jesus," Kara said.

"How can you know for sure?" Kyla asked.

"He's obviously a space alien having all the flaws that we do. He didn't come back for five hundred years, because his ship was a piece of shit that took him forever to get back to wherever he came from," Kara said.

Kyla just stared at Kara, her entire belief system beginning to shatter. Speaking of which, rocks from the cave came down on them both as the bulldozers continued their work above. The rocks came down on Kyla causing her to fall off and hit her head knocking her out. Kara lightly pushed the rock aside as it fell to avoid it killing her. With Kyla out of commission, Kara decided to tour the cave by herself.

* * *

Vicki organized a protest at the theater with Henry Small at the head of it. "Thanks for your help, Mr. Small," Vicki said appreciatively. "It's really great for you to do this."

"I'm glad you called. I'll take any opportunity to fuck over the Luthors but there is something I need to talk to you about," he said sitting down with her. "Vicki, I got the test results back. I am the father," he said.

"So, you're my Dad now?" Vicki asked hopefully.

"I wouldn't say that," Henry backtracked.

* * *

At the construction site, Native Americans, college students, and environmentalist people staged a protest with signs. Eliza approached Joseph to begin negotiations. "Mr. Luthor would like to sit down with you and discuss your concerns," Eliza said.

"You act like a wolf in sheep's clothing," Joseph said bitterly.

"I know the importance of these caves more than anyone. I'm a scientist, remember. I'm trying to make a deal so that Luthor Corp and you can exist peacefully," Eliza said.

"You have to forgive my skepticism but every time Native Americans are asked to peacefully coexist we get fucked over. We get killed or forced onto reservations," Joseph said.

"You may get your day in court, Joseph. Based on the findings in the cave, this cease and desist order ends construction immediately," Henry said. "As your White Savior, I set the hearing to be set for a week from today."

"Tell your White Devil boss I'll see him in court," Joseph said ending negotiations.

Sheriff Ronald Collins approached Joseph. "If you're here to harass me...," Joseph protested.

"I'm placing you under arrest for murder. Your towel at your house had the blood of the victim on it," Ronald said.

"Is this Luthor Corp's idea of peaceful coexistence? Framing an innocent man?" Joseph asked feeling betrayed...again.

"Come with me, Sir," Ronald said taking Joseph away.

* * *

Kara and Lex had a chat about the caves. "You're telling me that this cave has Kryptonian symbols? The meteor shower was one thing. This requires my suspension of disbelief," Lex said.

"Preaching to the choir," Kara agreed.

"We could get the government involved to stop construction. That would really fuck my father over," Lex said.

"I need to decipher the Kryptonian symbols in the cave. It's possible, however unlikely, that one of you monkeys will figure it out on your own," Kara said.

"You're concerned your race may have left behind something controversial," Lex surmised.

"Wouldn't put it past them," Kara said. "Look, I got rid of Kyla by way of a big rock and framed Joseph for the murder at the site using my pals in the sheriff department. Now, you do your part."

* * *

Alex entered the theater and met up with Vicki seeing signs, buttons, and fliers being passed out. "I've never seen such activism from you before. Is Kara behind this?"

"Actually, no. I haven't seen her at all," Vicki frowned.

"Does this sudden interest in activism have anything to do with your letters to Jake?" Alex wondered.

"Wow, well, we've written to each other every week and then suddenly they stopped coming. So, I suppose I'm keeping myself busy trying not to think the worse," Vicki said.

"That he's moved on?" Alex wondered.

"No, Alex, that he's dead," Vicki said seriously.

Alex simply stared at Vicki not even thinking that a possibility.

* * *

Kara went through the caves on her own and used her ship key to access the wall. Immediately, Kryptonian symbols lit up allowing her to access a secret room that was extremely well-lit. Kara entered the room and found a locked control panel. "Damn, this sucks," Kara said taking out an ordinary kife.

She concentrated on lowering her power-level to near nothing and then sliced her palm dropping blood on the control panel. Kara then flicked her hand allowing her power to heal it instantly. The computer system immediately activated a hologram with a blond woman in a white Kryptonian dress with the S-crest symbol on her chest. She looked identical to Kara, albeit slightly older. She spoke in Kryptonian.

"If you are accessing this program, I assume you are Kara Zor-El. I am you, fifteen years in the future. I went back to the past and became the Kawatche's White Savior. I created these caves for you, so you would discover it for yourself when you arrived here in Midvale. I am Naman and Sageeth is my husband. Along your journey through life, you will win and lose people you care about. Your husband will be cunning and oppose you at every turn but do not mistake his actions for hatred. He loves you by challenging you and making you grow stronger as you do the same to him," Older Kara said.

Kara simply stared at her older self with a stupified expression on her face. "Keep those you care about close to you and do not concern yourself with the affairs of men. Four hundred years from now, all the civilizations of the world will be destroyed in an instant in a cataclysmic impact. The human race will be dwindled down to a handful and all knowledge from this period will be lost. Nothing you do in this time period will make a difference or matter," Older Kara continued.

Kara eyed her older self wondering what the point of this message was. "Have hope, Kara. In a thousand years, you will conquer and unify this world. You will put an end to all that ails the human race, and you will bring them kicking and screaming into a new age of technological advancement. You and your children will create a galactic empire and all that oppose you will be destroyed. You will break chains and free captives. You will be the hero you were always meant to be," Older Kara concluded.

"Sweet," Kara smiled.

"Until you reach the distant future, don't take life too seriously. Have fun, relax, and enjoy the time you have with your loved ones. Don't let anyone tell you what you must do in life. I cannot tell you more than this but know that no one will ever love you more than yourself. Trust in me. Trust in yourself," Older Kara smiled and then faded away.

Kara took out her key and then put it back in. The message then repeated itself. Realizing the danger if anyone ever managed to hack into the system and decipher the message, Kara blasted the room with heat vision destroying the room. The pictographs of a Great Doom and then a Glorious Future in the cave suddenly made sense to her. Kara went to work blasting out the pictographs with her heat vision and collapsing the cave behind her. Using her X-ray vision, she made sure to destroy the entire cave.

* * *

A slightly dusty Kara entered the "weird room" and found Alex working. "Anything new on the murder case," Kara asked.

"How about a nice hello once in a while?" Alex said peeved.

"I have a lot on my mind right now," Kara said giving nothing away.

"I just got off the phone with the coroner's office. They finished the autopsy and there is a new development. I guess they found teeth marks in the foreman's bones," Alex said.

"What kind of teeth marks?" Kara asked.

"Wolf," Alex replied.

"Well, that gets Joseph off the hook," Kara said disappointedly. "Good thing no one paid the expense of bailing him out."

"Are you trying to say that your lack of motivation and callous disregard for an innocent man led to a positive outcome?" Alex asked.

"It happens," Kara allowed.

"Wolves have been extinct in Midvale for ninety years," Alex said confused.

"Yeah, well, I read that Native Americans can transform into animals like shape-shifters," Kara said.

"Don't joke about that. That's silly and ignorant," Alex scolded her.

"Well, okay then," Kara said keeping her mouth shut.

* * *

That night at the house, Kara stared off into space contemplating the message she had received. Eliza came in spooked. "A wolf tried to attack me," she said shaking.

"Oh yeah? What kind of wolf?" Kara asked curiously.

"It nearly killed me. I was so scared, I couldn't even put the keys in the ignition," Eliza said.

"Well, it's not like a wolf can get through your windshield," Kara rolled her eyes.

"Fear is not always rational, Kara. I nearly had a heart attack," Eliza said freaked out.

"I'll figure it out," Kara promised. "In the meantime, I suggest you carry this with you," she said pulling out a 9mm pistol and putting it on the table.

"Where did you get that?" Eliza asked.

"A gift from the sheriff's department," Kara replied.

* * *

Later that night, Kara and Lex had a chat. "Would you ever fuck a sheep?" Kara asked conversationally.

"The fuck?" Lex wondered looking up from his work.

"You misunderstand me, Lex. If you were another sheep, would you fuck a sheep," Kara clarified.

"What is this about?" Lex asked not taking the bait.

"I think the Native Americans can become animals like wolves and shit," Kara said wide-eyed.

"That's very insensitive, Kara. How dare you," Lex said with mock outrage.

"What's more likely, Lex: Native Americans turning into wolves or an extinct wolf coming back to Maine and killing people?" Kara challenged.

"Do I even have to answer that question?" Lex scoffed.

"Anyway, the caves are destroyed. That silly cease and desist order will be rescinded," Kara said changing the subject.

"Perfect timing. I just bought out my father's project. He was of the opinion that this was a PR disaster and that it would be tied up in the courts for years. I can begin development my way without interference," Lex said pleased.

"You see how well we do when we work together," Kara smiled.

"But you didn't just destroy sacred caves with priceless historical archeology for funsies, did you?" Lex suspected.

"There was a prophecy that Naman aka Superman would conquer the world," Kara lied.

"I knew it! That man must be stopped," Lex said passionately.

Kara rolled her eyes. "Your father's company, which you will inherit, made billions off construction projects caused by Superman's battle with Zod."

"My father's success is not my success until I take the company from him," Lex said.

"Together, we will fuck your father over and it will be glorious. Then, together, we will conquer this world," Kara said ambitiously.

"Legally, of course," Lex clarified.

"Yeah, sure," Kara agreed.

The two then heard screams from Lionel's room. Kara sighed and sped down the hall. Barging in, she saw a white wolf snarling at Lionel. "Get help!" Lionel shouted at her.

"I am the help...I mean, I'm here to save your ass," Kara said and then tossed the wolf out the window. The wolf limped off injured from the glass and the fall.

Kara jumped out the window and tracked the wolf down seeing the blood trail. She eventually found the wolf lying on the ground dying. Kara casually walked up to the dying wolf only for her to transform back into Kyla. "Kyla? Well, I'll be damned," Kara realized.

Kara then took off her jacket and covered her naked body. Kyla gasped for breath as she was dying. "I just wanted to scare him. To discover the mystery of Naman," she said.

"Kyla...I'm Naman," Kara revealed and then blasted a tree branch off with heat vision.

"But what about the woman?" Kyla asked confused.

"I'm so sorry, Kyla. She's my daughter," Kara told her.

"At least I know now," she said and then died in her arms.

* * *

Lionel, Eliza, Lex, and Kara came to the construction site. "You thought you could pull a fast one on me by buying me out as the situation here deteriorated. Now, with the caves destroyed and the court order rescinded, you can develop the project however you like," Lionel said.

"I know, right?. Almost like I planned it that way," Lex smiled victoriously.

"However, I've now bought Lex Corp's majority shares so now the project is mine," Lionel grinned.

"Well, consider me fucked," Lex said defeated.

"Don't be like that, Lex. We're partners you and I," Lionel said. He then turned to Kara. "Thank you for scaring off that wolf. That took real courage. Your stock is rising with me," Lionel complimented.

"Hear that? My stock is rising," Kara smiled at the dumbfounded Lex.

Eliza pulled Kara aside. "Did you destroy those caves?"

"I had to. They held Kryptonian secrets that couldn't be revealed," Kara said becoming seriously.

"I hope it was worth it," Eliza frowned.

Nearby, the Native Americans and activists gathered. "They destroyed the caves. This should be an active crime scene," Vicki protested.

"The sheriffs say it was a natural collapse. We could fight it, but I don't think this is a battle we can win," Henry said sadly. Henry walked over to depressed-looking Joseph. "I'm sorry I couldn't be your White Savior."

"Today, I've lost my land, the sacred caves, and my beloved granddaughter," he said shedding a tear.

* * *

**500 Years Prior**

Kara exited her space cruiser pissed-off. "We're still not in the right time period," she said to Brainiac 5.

"We're getting closer," he excused. "I'll prepare your pod for another cryo-sleep."

"Why do I get the distinct impression you're doing this on purpose to fuck with me?" Kara asked annoyed.

"I would never wake you for the purposes of changing history," Brainiac 5 replied.

"Just fix it," Kara said walking off.

"What will you do?" Brainiac 5 asked.

"I don't know. Find some people and create a new religion," Kara said walking off.

It wasn't long before Kara used her heat vision to create a cave for herself under the ground. She then created a special room and installed a hologram emitter. Programming it to only respond to her own blood, Kara quickly learned the language of the Natives.

"As your White Savior, I'm here to tell you the mysteries of the universe so listen up," Kara said to them in their native language.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Future Kara being in the past is explained in Season 3 of Adventures of Supergirl fic. Unlike Clark Kent in Smallville that didn't know what he was doing, Kara is able to condense several Smallville episodes into 1 because she knows all about Kryptonian technology.


	37. A Hero's Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara assists the Marines to bring Jake home while Midvale faces a spiritual crisis.

Late at night at the theater, Kara and Vicki investigated a plumbing issue. "Twenty-four-hour plumbing is a myth. I called every plumber in Midvale and the soonest anyone can show up is tomorrow morning," Vicki said peeved.

"Ain't that a bitch?" Kara said as she took hold of the pipe and twisted it. The water started squirting everywhere.

"I'll get a wrench," Vicki said as they got sprayed in the face with water.

Once Vicki was gone, Kara used heat vision on the pipe to seal it.

"How did you do that?" Vicki asked as she brought a wrench and some towels.

"I just kept twisting the damn thing until it stopped," Kara lied.

Vicki stared at Kara's wet white t-shirt a little too long. It stuck to Kara's slender frame and bra. "Maybe one day I'll find out how Kara Danvers does the things she does."

"Don't you want a little mystery in your life?" Kara smiled as she dried herself off.

"I better put this back," Vicki said awkwardly taking the wrench back and putting it in a drawer. As she did, she revealed a picture of Jake in a Marine uniform.

"How's he doing?" Kara asked.

"I really worry about him," Vicki admitted.

"He'll be fine," Kara said dismissively.

* * *

**Ache Province, Indonesia**

Jake's Marine squad went on patrol looking for terrorists in the thick jungle. "Keep your head on a shrivel and watch your feet, men," Marine Sgt. Roberts told his squad.

Jake suddenly stepped on something that made a clicking noise. "Don't move a God damn muscle, Private Powell," Sgt Roberts barked.

"What the fuck is this?" Jake asked freaked out.

"It's a fucking mine. You move and we all die," Sgt Roberts told him. "Wait here until EOD comes and disarms it."

"How long could that take?" Jake asked.

"As long as it takes. Everyone, get some distance from him and watch your God damn feet," Sgt Roberts ordered. "Don't worry, Private Powell, I got you. If that mine goes off, it takes us both out. I'm not leaving you."

"Thank you, Sergeant," Jake said appreciatively.

"Don't thank me. Thank your recruiter," Sgt Roberts yelled at him.

"I'm so sorry," Jake said apologetically.

"Don't be a bitch, Private Powell. We live for this shit," Sgt Roberts told him.

"Right, Sergeant," Jake nodded.

"EOD is on its way, Sergeant," the RTO informed him.

"Everyone, dig in. We're going to be here a while," Sgt Roberts ordered the rest of the squad.

The forest then got lit up with gunfire as a terrorist unit engaged them. "God damn it. Don't move your foot," Sgt Roberts said to Jake as he began to fire back. The squad and the terrorists exchanged gunfire as Jake was completely exposed. Grenades were thrown by either side blasting vegetation into the air.

The terrorists began to outflank the Marines with superior numbers. "Leave me, Sergeant," Jake said to him.

"We never leave a man behind, God damn it!" he yelled back at him.

"You're not, Sergeant. Airstrike my position and get the hell out of here. I'll lure them in," Jake said to him.

"That's the most Oorah thing I've ever heard, Private Powell. Good luck," Sgt Roberts said and then motioned for the squad to fall back.

The terrorists stopped firing as they cautiously approached. Jake took off his helmet and dropped his rifle as he saw movement in the trees. To calm his nerves, he sang softly and then progressively louder his favorite song:

**Jake**

Almost heaven, West Virginia, Blue Ridge Mountains, Shenandoah River

Life is old there, older than the trees, younger than the mountains, blowing like a breeze

The terrorists surrounded Jake keeping their AK-47s on him oblivious to the mine underneath his foot. Jake held out his hands as if to surrender while still singing finally into a confident shout.

**Jake**

Country roads, take me home to the place I belong

West Virginia, mountain mamma, take me home, country roads!

Jake then moved his foot detonating the mine and taking out a squad of terrorists along with himself. As he did, he saw a flash of his life in an instant seeing his parents and finally Vicki. US fighters entered the area and fired missiles into the dense forest. The missiles impacted near the terrorist army creating a huge fireball that consumed them. The rest of the US Marines got out of range of the bombs. As the fire died down, terrorist bodies were all over the forest. Jake's dog tags were on the ground indicating where he was.

Jake looked around still in his Marine uniform and holding his M16 rifle. He then saw his father walking up to him. "Hello, Jake. You won't need that where you're going," he said warmly.

Jake dropped his rifle and gave his father a hug. "I'm sorry, Dad. I fucked up," Jake cried.

"No, son, you did, alright," George smiled giving him a pat on the back.

"What about mom and Vicki?" Jake asked.

"We can still be there for them in our own way. Now, how about we get out of this shit-hole," George suggested.

"Alright," Jake smiled and the two faded away into the forest.

* * *

**Midvale**

Soon thereafter, a Marine Lieutenant came by to give Mrs. Powell the bad news. Kara curiously followed the Marine Lieutenant and overheard what he was saying from a distance. "Mrs. Powell, it is with deep regret that I inform you that your son was killed in action in Ache Province, Indonesia. His heroic actions greatly contributed to the defeat of a terrorist cell, the survival of his squad, and the welfare and security of his nation," he said to her.

"Now I am alone," Mrs. Powell said sitting down and sobbing in her kitchen.

"I am deeply sorry for your loss, Mrs. Powell. If there is anything the Marine Corps can do for you, we have an office in town," he told her.

"Where is his body?" Mrs. Powell asked wiping away tears.

"Right now, the situation is too hot to retrieve his remains, but we are doing everything we can to secure the area. We never leave a man behind," the Lt. promised.

"I won't have the funeral until his remains are returned," Mrs. Powell told him.

"Understood, Ma'am," he said.

Kara turned away from the remaining conversation flicking a tear away.

* * *

Alex noticed Kara in a Marine uniform with the name-tag "Snowball" appropriately stitched in. She put on some black boots and looked like she was about to leave. "What the fuck are you doing?" Alex asked finally.

"I'm going on vacation. I should be back soon," Kara said.

"You intending to impersonate a Marine and start World War 3?" Alex asked incredulously.

"Jake is dead. I'm retrieving the remains," Kara said softly.

"I'll say you went to Metropolis," Alex offered stunned by the news.

"Thanks," Kara said appreciatively.

"What should I tell Vicki?" Alex asked.

"You're asking the wrong person for that," Kara said and then walked outside. The grass swayed underneath her boots as she rocketed up into the sky and then accelerated several MACH speeds towards Indonesia.

* * *

As soon as Kara left, Midvale went to hell. Vicki was at the theater oblivious to everything. Alex came in and found it difficult for her to articulate herself. "Hey, Alex. How's it going?" she asked conversationally.

"Maybe, you should take the day off," Alex recommended.

"Why? It's so busy in here," Vicki pointed out.

"Vicki, you know how you were there for me when Ryan passed away," Alex began.

"Sure, it was a hard time for you," Vicki recalled.

"Well, it's only right I return the favor," Alex said vaguely.

"What are you trying to say? Is this about my aunt leaving?" Vicki asked confused.

"Vicki...," Alex struggled to say.

"Everyone is invited to the 'purification' at the Midvale veteran's cemetery!" Pastor Fed said as he entered the theater and started placing fliers to all the tables.

Vicki looked at the flier detailing God's wrath on Catholics, military service members, government employees, adulterers, gays, etc. "What the fuck is this?" she asked Pastor Fred.

"We're going to protest the funeral of Private Jake Powell. He's a tool of a corrupt government being led by the Devil, and we're going to make our stand," Pastor Fred said enthusiastically.

Vicki simply stared at Pastor Fred in disbelief and then passed out. "Vicki!" Alex went to her side.

Lex got up and confronted Pastor Fred. "This isn't the kind of town you protest military funerals."

"It's our first amendment right," Pastor Fred replied.

"A right granted to you by the government you feel is illegitimate. How does that work?" Lex asked.

"We will use every advantage we have to confound the wicked," he replied.

"Look, I don't know how to put this but I'm a pretty big deal. How about you come by my mansion so we can discuss a business proposition," Lex offered.

"See you there," Pastor Fred smiled and then escorted himself and his followers out of the theater.

"Where's Kara?" Lex asked Alex.

"She's flown to Indonesia," Alex replied.

"Well...shit," Lex realized he was on his own.

* * *

**Ache, Indonesia**

Kara landed near a Marine base with a thud, cracking the air as she came down. She looked at her uniform that had gotten roughed up from the air friction. Looking around, she noticed the thick jungle and swampy conditions. A Gunnery Sergeant came up to her as she got her bearings.

"What the fuck is your malfunction, Private Snowball? Where's your headgear? Where's your gear? Where's your weapon?" Where the fuck is your squad leader?" he raged at her.

"I don't need a weapon when I got these guns," Kara said showing her slender arms.

"You a clerk or a cook?" the Gunnery asked her.

"Infantry, Gunny," Kara smiled.

"Bullshit, women can't be in combat roles. They can't keep up," he said rudely.

"When I see one, I'll tell them that," Kara said smartly.

"A smart-ass, huh? Do push-ups," he ordered.

Kara sighed and started doing push-ups. Jake's squad leader came up. "The squad is ready to go to make the retrieval."

"The commander says it's too hot right now. You're grounded," the Gunny rejected.

"That's bullshit, Gunny," Sgt Roberts said to him.

The two then noticed Kara still doing push-ups. "Recover, Private," Gunny ordered her back up.

Sgt Roberts gave her an odd look as Kara did one hundred push-ups non-stop. "Who are you?" he asked her.

"I'm Private Powell's...friend I guess. I'm here to open a can of whoop-ass. Just tell me where his remains are," Kara said boldly.

"She's silly and ignorant, but she's got guts and guts is enough," Gunny said impressed.

"Just tell me where his remains are. You can do the collection," Kara said.

"Who the fuck do you think you are, Private Snowball?" Gunny asked her.

Kara eyed a faraway tree and blasted the top half of it with her heat vision. The Gunny spit on the ground unimpressed. "She can go. Gear up," he ordered Sgt. Roberts

* * *

**Midvale**

Lex held a meeting with the mayor. "Why should I help you? Last time we met, you told me to go fuck myself," the mayor said.

"Damn it, this isn't about me. It's about an American hero being laid to rest," Lex said to him.

"There's no law or ordinance that prevents them from protesting at the funeral," the mayor said flatly.

"Then make one," Lex said obviously.

"Even if the state of Maine were to call in an emergency session, it could get tied up in the courts. This is a first amendment issue of both free speech, assembly, and religion," he said.

Pastor Fred then entered the office. "Nice home you got here, Lex."

"The Lord has blessed me," Lex mocked.

"Or preparing you for a great fall," Pastor Fred smiled as the mayor departed disgustedly.

Lex waited for the mayor to exit. "Perhaps, we can work something out here. How about a generous donation to your church."

"You trying to bribe me?" Pastor Fred asked amused.

"I am," Lex confirmed.

"Money we have. I used to be like you. I was a business owner and made millions of dollars. When I retired, I realized I had to put my money to good use to spread the good news," Pastor Fred rejected.

"What do you want?" Lex asked bluntly.

"Recognition and legitimacy. We could be partners in a media production, so we can send out DVDs across the world. We have a proven record of success in this area but our operation is small. We could reach more people with your investment," Pastor Fred said.

"If I invested in your hate speech, it would tarnish my reputation," Lex refused.

"Then the protest goes forward. You have to decide what's more important to you, your reputation or this Marine," Pastor Fred smiled and then walked out.

Lex sat down in his chair greatly conflicted.

* * *

**Ache, Indonesia**

Kara easily kept up as the Marine squad went through the jungle with the trees so thick a helicopter couldn't land. "So, you're like Superman?" Sgt Roberts asked her.

"He wishes he were me. I mean, he wishes I had my powers. I'm as powerful to him as he is to you," Kara said proudly.

"Why is Private Powell so important to you?" You his girlfriend or something?" Sgt Roberts asked him.

"Fuck no, we hated each other. I'm good friends with his girlfriend," Kara clarified.

"Sergeant, I found something weird," one of the Marines said.

Sgt Roberts and Kara looked over several bodies completely skinned hanging up in the trees. "Is this common around here?" Kara asked.

"No, no it isn't," Sgt Roberts said spooked.

* * *

**Midvale**

Vicki sat in her office subdued. Alex gave her a sympathetic look. "I feel like...my life has been shattered," Vicki said.

"I thought the same way when my father went missing. Life keeps going," Alex said to her.

"All my dreams for the future are gone. I figured I could wait for his deployment to be over and then we could leave together," Vicki said tearfully.

"I don't know what to say," Alex admitted.

"I should go see his mom. She must be devastated after losing her husband and now her son," Vicki said getting up.

"I can watch over the Talon for you," Alex offered.

"Really?" Vicki asked surprised.

"Don't worry about a thing," Alex assured her.

* * *

**Ache, Indonesia**

Kara spotted a minefield with her X-ray vision and halted the squad. "We can either go around it or blow it up," Kara suggested.

"Blow it up. Fuck it," Sgt Roberts replied.

Kara used her heat vision on the mines exploding them all at once creating a powerful explosion in the forest. The Marines looked at her amazed as red beams sliced into the ground destroy each of the mines. "Clear," Kara said to him.

"Let's move," Sgt Roberts ordered.

As they moved, a streak of light went straight for the machine gunner. It got him to the neck, a glancing blow. A second blast went straight for his chest. Kara got in the way, taking it to the chest. Kara fell to the ground stunned. She fired heat vision towards the source. The Marines formed a line and fired wildly into the forest blasting trees and vegetation apart. Grenades went off creating explosions everywhere.

"Ceasefire, God damn it!" Sgt Roberts ordered. "We need to conserve ammunition."

Kara got back to her feet with a black burn mark on her uniform. "You alright?" Sgt Roberts asked.

"It only tickled," she downplayed.

"You saved my man's life. You have my respect and gratitude," he said sincerely. "What was that thing?"

"I don't know. I couldn't see it," Kara said uncertainly.

* * *

**Midvale**

After the Talon was closed, Alex made her way to the largest evangelical church in Midvale. She awkwardly came into Pastor Dan's office. "Alex Danvers," Pastor Dan identified. "I haven't seen you here in a while."

"Not since God decided to take my Dad away," Alex said bitterly.

"The Lord giveth and He taketh away," Pastor Dan replied referring to Kara.

"It wasn't a fair trade," Alex said.

"What brings you here, Alex? To get out your frustrations?" Pastor Dan asked condescendingly.

"You have to do something about Pastor Fred protesting the funeral," Alex said.

"What do you suggest?" Pastor Dan asked.

"I don't know. A counter-protest, maybe?" Alex said.

"The Powells are not members of our church," Pastor Dan pointed out.

"Really? So, since he plays for a different team, fuck him?" Alex asked.

"The problem, Alex, is that many in the congregation share some of the beliefs of Pastor Fred. That doesn't justify protesting military funerals or any funerals for that matter," Pastor Dan said delicately.

"You have to convince them," Alex said forcefully.

"It will be difficult," Pastor Dan said reluctantly.

"Damn you, Sir, you will try," Alex said to him.

* * *

**Ache, Indonesia**

The Marines stayed close as they moved through the thick jungle. "This thing is hunting us," Sgt Roberts realized.

Kara looked around but her X-ray vision detected nothing. Whatever it was, it had a perfect cloak. "Is it an alien?" a Marine asked.

Sgt Roberts eyed Kara. "Maybe. I doubt a human has that kind of weaponry," she said.

They finally came upon some burnt vegetation and bodies everywhere. The Marines gave disgusted looks as they went through the chard bodies. Kara scanned the bodies and then found Jake's shiny dog-tags. "There," she pointed them out.

"Alright, men, we have a job to do," Sgt Roberts said grimly as the Marines took out bags.

As they did, a plasma burst went straight for Kara. She didn't even try to dodge it with Marines behind her. Kara fired back blasting the forest with a firestorm. Kara kept it up incinerating the trees and vegetation. Kara then looked around for any sign of the thing. With her X-ray vision, she noticed glowing blood in the trees.

"It bleeds," Kara reported.

"Then we can kill it," Sgt Roberts replied.

* * *

**Midvale**

Lex hung out at the TV station as Pastor Fred directed his followers in a studio production. They all wore "God Hates Fags" t-shirts. "Are those t-shirts really necessary," Lex asked disgustedly.

"It's all about branding. You know all about that. You have Luthor Corp stamped on everything you own," Pastor Fred said.

Lionel then came in and gave Lex a disappointed look. "What the fuck, Lex? Is this a clever attempt to embarrass me?"

"Self-absorbed much?" Lex asked.

"We cannot be associated with this PR disaster," Lionel stressed.

"It's the only way to keep them from protesting Private Powell's funeral," Lex said.

"Altruism isn't in your blood, Lex," Lionel lectured.

"As you like to tell me, I only have half your genes," Lex shot back.

"Don't bring your mother into this. She wouldn't approve of this either," Lionel said.

"I'm just buying time until the Calvary arrives. Otherwise, they would be protesting around the poor mother's house," Lex said.

"If this actually enters into production, I'll disinherit and disown you," Lionel threatened and then left.

* * *

**Ache, Indonesia**

Once the Marines were done collecting the remains, Sgt. Roberts took out a map. "We can get a chopper out of the red zone here. It's a shorter distance." Kara eyed the map and memorized it quickly.

The Marines then made their way to the chopper. As they did, they crossed over a fallen tree over a river. Kara stopped, hearing something coming closer, stalking them. "Go. I got this," Kara said to the Marines standing her ground.

"You heard the lady, move your ass!" Sgt Roberts yelled at his men.

Kara peered into the forest with falcon-eyes and X-ray vision. She could hear slight movements in the forest and then suddenly she felt two blades in her side. Kara gasped in pain as she saw green glowing blades materialize. Kara backhanded the thing off the log where she heard him fall. Kara blasted the river with heat vision boiling it and then collapsed on the log bleeding.

"Holy fuck!" Sgt Roberts said seeing her condition. He took her over his shoulder into the dense forest. A plasma burst hit Kara dropping both of them. Sgt Roberts quickly recovered and fired wildly into the forest. Another plasma bust hit his rifle destroying it and burning his arm.

"Leave me. It's a Yautja...he only kills those that are armed. Tell your men to ditch their weapons," Kara said figuring it out.

"Yeah, fuck that," Sgt Roberts disagreed.

"He will kill you all," Kara stressed.

Sgt Roberts hesitated but then turned to his Marines. "Get rid of your weapons, all of them, even knives," he ordered. The Marines obeyed tossing their weapons.

"Now, leave me," Kara told him.

"But you said," Sgt Roberts said confused.

"I am a living weapon all by myself," Kara reminded him. "Leave me and get to the chopper."

"What happens to you?" Sgt Roberts asked.

"Hopefully he makes my skull look beautiful," Kara said dryly.

"No, I'm not leaving anyone behind again," Sgt Roberts rejected.

"I'm not a Marine, alright. It's just a uniform I got at the combat store," Kara rolled her eyes.

"You came for Private Powell. You're family," Sgt Roberts told her. He turned to his corporal. "Get these men to the chopper," he ordered.

"Yes, Sergeant," he replied and then took off with the others.

"What's the plan now?" Kara asked painfully touching her side.

"Use you as a bait," Sgt. Roberts smirked.

* * *

**Midvale**

After filming was done, Pastor Fred came up to Lex with all smiles. "Now, I need you to invest in my television show. I want to reach the whole world daily," he said ambitiously.

"I don't think 'God hates fags' will be allowed by the FCC," Lex figured.

"We can get around that. So, what do you say?" Pastor Fred asked.

"Give a mouse a cookie and he'll ask for a glass of milk," Lex realized.

"You're a smart guy, Lex," Pastor Fred smiled. "Do what I ask or the protest is on."

"Fuck me," Lex realized.

"No, no, no, fuck you," Pastor Fred corrected smiling.

* * *

**Ache, Indonesia**

Sgt. Roberts stayed with Kara in an open area that still provided sufficient cover. Kara had a bandage on her side underneath her ruined jacket. "So, what are we looking at here?" Sgt. Roberts asked.

"Invisibility cloak, plasma weapons, and bladed weapons," Kara said. "The Yautja are over seven feet tall, twice as strong as humans, fast, resilient, and very aggressive."

"And you can't see through their cloak," Sgt Roberts realized.

"Correct. Take the cloak down, and I can fry the mother-fucker," Kara said to him.

"How does he see?" Sgt Roberts asked.

"Thermal vision," she replied.

"I'll just cover myself in mud then," Sgt Roberts said ambitiously.

"Don't bother. The mud will warm-up within seconds," Kara said.

"Well, let's get this party started," Sgt Roberts said ready to go.

"Close your ears," Kara warned. She then gave a scream that could be heard for miles.

* * *

**Midvale**

Lex approached Pete at the basketball court at Midvale High. "What do you want?" Pete asked scornfully.

"I deserve that...or rather my father does. I need your help. I have money but not many friends," Lex said. "I want to help Jake have the burial he deserves."

"What can I do to help?" Pete asked.

Lex brought Pete to the trunk of his car and opened the chest. "I need you to distribute them to anyone who is willing to show up."

"Sure," Pete readily agreed.

* * *

**Ache, Indonesia**

It was nightfall when the Yautja showed up looking around. Kara listened intensely for movement towards them. "He's close," she whispered.

The Yautja moved around and suddenly detonated a claymore mine. His cloak went down briefly as he roared in pain. Kara fired heat vision at the disturbance in the air. The Yautja fired back nearly hitting Sgt Roberts and Kara. Heat vision and plasma beams went back and forth lighting up the forest in a sci-fi firefight. Kara became sick as the plasma bursts were powered by Kryptonite. The Yautja fired at Kara to the face blinding her. He then fired a net gun pinning Kara to a tree with Kryptonite laced metal. The Yautja extended his spear for the kill.

Sgt Roberts threw grenades at the Yautja sending him to the ground. Sgt Roberts then stuck the Yautja with a wooden spear. The Yautja swat Sgt Roberts away and took the spear out of his gut. Taking a log, Sgt Roberts dueled with the Yautja's spear. The log was sliced cleanly in half by the spear. The Yautja took hold of Sgt Roberts by the throat and looked him over. He then let him go and proceeded to take off his mask and plasma cannon. Sgt. Roberts was now worthy to receive an old-fashioned ass-kicking.

"You are one ugly mother-fucker," Sgt Roberts remarked.

The Yautja roared with his mandibles fully extended. What proceeded was the Yuatja giving Sgt Roberts a solid beat down. Just as Sgt Roberts appeared finished, he kicked a trip string. A large log came down on the Yautja from the trees crushing him. Sgt Roberts took a rock and without hesitation crushed the Yautja's skull bursting it open like a watermelon.

Sgt. Roberts then came back and used the Yautja's spear to cut down Kara's net. Kara fell to the ground sick and hurt. "Is it dead?" she asked.

"Yeah," Sgt Roberts confirmed. "

"Some hero I was," Kara said disappointed in herself.

"You kept my men safe. A hero isn't someone who does all the work. A hero inspires normal folks to be better men," Sgt. Roberts told her.

* * *

**Midvale**

Lex confronted Pastor Fred at his mansion. "I'm halting production of your DVDs and canceling your show," Lex told him.

"Then you'll see us at Midvale Veteran's Cemetery," Pastor Fred smiled.

"I may not be able to stop you from dishonoring Private Powell's memory, but I will avenge him. Be rest assured of that," Lex threatened.

"You can't frighten me, Lex. I'm a man of faith. God will not let any harm come to me," he said confidently and then left.

* * *

**Metropolis**

At Metropolis International Airport, Jake's remains were in a casket with an American flag draped over it. The casket was then taken to Midvale. Kara was in the car wearing casual clothes, her wounds already healed. As the car arrived for the lowering of the casket, Pastor Fred got his people ready, twenty strong with inflammatory signs calling Marines baby-killers and worthy of damnation. The ceremony filled the cemetery with a few hundred people.

Kara met up with Eliza and Alex. "You were in Metropolis this whole time?" Eliza questioned Kara.

Kara then noticed Pastor Fred's protest. "What the fuck?" she wondered.

"Kara, there's nothing you can do. Don't do anything rash," Eliza said to her.

"I have this taken care of. Don't worry," Lex assured Kara.

"You better," Kara said about to kick ass.

Sheriff's deputies formed a line separating Pastor Fred's protestors from the mourners. "Why?" Mrs. Powell asked distressed by them.

"It's going to be alright," Vicki said to her.

Lex sent a text to Pete and waited patiently. Pastor Fred's protestors became more obnoxious getting as close as they could to the casket. A hundred townspeople all wearing Guy Fawkes masks marched towards the protestors, masks Lex had bought in bulk for them. They quickly sandwiched the protestors between them and the sheriffs. Taking baseball bats and clubs, they beat the shit out of the protestors as the sheriffs watched on passively. In short order, the protesters were devastated requiring hospitalizations. Eventually, all the protestors were taken away from the scene to Midvale General. The Guy Fawkes people then took off only to show up without their masks off as the ceremony started.

"Nice," Vicki said appreciatively to Pete.

"No problem," he smiled.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to honor a young man who made the ultimate sacrifice for his country. For there is no greater love than a man that lays down his life for his friends...," the priest began.

When everyone had left, Vicki and Mrs. Powell remained behind. "You can honor him by living your life to the fullest," Mrs. Powell said to her.

"I will," Vicki assured her. "If there is anything I can do for you...," Vicki said.

"Vicki, my life is at twilight. It is I that should do all I can for you," Mrs. Powell said to her. "My home will always be open to you."

* * *

Kara sat in the barn reflecting on what she had seen and done. Alex came up to give her company. "So, it seems violence does solve everything in the end."

"It often does," Kara agreed.

"I guess the measure of a man is how much he was loved by his friends," Alex considered.

"And one's attachment to duty," Kara added.

"I used to think Lex was a real asshole, but he did everything he could to stop the protestors. It was amazing," Alex said.

"I understand you went outside your comfort zone as well," Kara said referring to Pastor Dan.

"Yeah, I guess so. What happens with Vicki now?" Alex wondered.

"Keep an eye on her. She's likely to be a little reckless until she gets her bearings. Her whole world has been shattered," Kara advised.

"You risked your life just to get Jake's remains back. I just find it surprising it," Alex said honestly.

"Just think what I would be willing to do for you," Kara replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Smallville episode was gutted and replaced with two narratives, the A-plot being from Predator and the B-plot coming from events that have actually occurred in the US. I hope this episode is not misconstrued as an attack on religion but on Pastor Fred himself. This is one of my favorite episodes in Midvale because of the struggle every character goes through from the more physical to the intellectual. In this episode, duty is doing the right thing even if you are not close or particularly fond of the deceased. It is also one of the few episodes where Kara is seriously vulnerable requiring human assistance to win and that is how much respect I give the Yautja (Predator) opponent.


	38. Insurgence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The feud between Lex and Lionel heats up involving the Danvers family.

Lex was pissed as shit one particular evening. "I was under the impression the deal had closed," Lex said to his accountant.

"Mr. Luthor, I'm sorry," he said lamely.

"I don't want apologies. I want to know how the hell my father knew how to beat me out of a 150 million dollar contract you assured me was a done deal," Lex said angrily.

"The only way he could have known the exact dollar amount is if he had inside information," the accountant said.

"And since only the two of us knew about it, and I certainly didn't tell my father that puts you in an uncomfortable position," Lex glared.

"If I no longer have your confidence, I'll tender my resignation," he offered.

"My father would demand more than your resignation. He would make it so that you never work in the corporate world again. But...I'm not my father," Lex said calming down. "Kara, if you please."

"Yuck, really?" Kara asked.

Lex merely nodded. Kara came over to the accountant and kissed him putting him in a daze. "He didn't do it. He's honest," Kara said turning to Lex.

"You now have my apologies. I shouldn't have doubted you," Lex said to the accountant.

"Apologies for what?" the accountant wondered.

Lex eyed a smiling Kara. "You may go now," he sent the accountant off.

Lex became furious unable to figure it out and was about to throw his computer monitor off his desk when Kara stopped him. "Calm down, have some whiskey, and let me handle this," Kara said giving him a drink.

Kara then scanned the room and started picking out listening devices in the room. One was in a fake flower, another in a seat cushion, and finally a video camera in Lex's stereo. Kara destroyed each of the bugs. "The room is clear now," she said.

"My father's an asshole, but I didn't think he would stoop this low," Lex said displeased.

"The competition between you and your father brings out the worst in both of you. That's why I agreed to your collaboration, Lex. Working together, we can defeat your father at his own game," Kara told him.

"If he was listening in on us, he may know your secret," Lex said concernedly.

"If he knew my secret, he would have already made his move," Kara figured.

"I have to know for sure...but not directly," Lex said as he considered a devious plan.

* * *

Lionel went over video footage of Lex and Kara talking in the mansion from the stereo video camera. _"Would you ever fuck a sheep?" Kara asked conversationally._

_"The fuck?" Lex wondered._

Lionel shook his head disappointed in the video footage. It was just Lex and Kara talking ridiculousness.

_"Anyway, the caves are destroyed. That silly cease and desist order will be rescinded," Kara said changing the subject._

_"Perfect timing. I just bought out my father's project. He was of the opinion that this was a PR disaster and that it would be tied up in the courts for years. I can begin development my way without interference," Lex said pleased._

_"You see how well we do when we work together," Kara smiled._

Lionel stared at the screen in total disbelief. "What the fuck did I just hear?" he asked himself.

_"But you didn't just destroy sacred caves with priceless historical archeology for funsies, did you?" Lex suspected._

_"There was a prophecy that Naman aka Superman would conquer the world," Kara said._

_"I knew it! That man must be stopped," Lex said passionately._

_Kara rolled her eyes. "Your father's company, which you will inherit, made billions off construction projects caused by Superman's battle with Zod."_

"That we did," Lionel nodded agreeing with that.

_"My father's success is not my success until I take the company from him," Lex said._

_"Together, we will fuck your father over and it will be glorious. Then, together, we will conquer this world," Kara said ambitiously._

_"Legally, of course," Lex clarified._

_"Yeah, sure," Kara agreed._

Lionel turned the TV monitor off. "Who are you really, Kara Danvers?"

* * *

The next morning, Lex called his father over for a chat. "Alright, Lex, what's so urgent?" Lionel asked annoyed.

"I discovered a bug problem right here in the mansion," Lex said accusingly.

"Corporate espionage?" Lionel laughed nervously. "It's a fact of modern business. I'm surprised your security was so lax considering you have that Danvers girl here so often."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lex asked.

"She's in and out of this place. Maybe, she planted the bugs," Lionel suggested.

"That dumb blond couldn't screw in a lightbulb," Lex replied. "I just want to congratulate you on winning that big contract."

"Is this what this is about? Making excuses for your defeat? Because I don't have time for your excuses," Lionel said. "I'd ditch the girl, Lex. She appears to be distracting you."

* * *

As soon as Lionel left, Lex decided to counter-attack. Putting a voice modifier on his cell phone, he called in a shady crew in Metropolis. "This is Mr. Green," Lex answered.

"We're ready to move. We can get you full access to the property: video and audio. Do we have a go?" Asian goon asked.

Lex paused for dramatic effect. "Do it."

* * *

Kara hung out at the barn reading a book on families in conflict. She would occasionally laugh and snort as she read through it. Vicki came by wearing a pink dress. "So...who are you trying to impress?" Kara wondered.

"What do you call your newly discovered biological father's wife?" Vicki asked.

"Your stepmom...silly," Kara replied.

"I mean...I'll just call her Mrs. Small," Vicki said awkwardly.

"Safe choice," Kara agreed.

"I feel like I'm auditioning," Vicki said unsure of herself.

"In a way you are. He has no ties to you aside from the obvious biological connection. The wife has even less reason to like or need you," Kara said.

"What if she votes me off the island?" Vicki asked concernedly.

"Remember what I told you about not chasing this waterfall? Your parents were awesome people. Your father, the man that raised you, was an awesome dad. Who gives a fuck what these people think?" Kara said.

"I was hoping you would tell me how special and gifted I am," Vicki said disappointedly.

"Not in the cards," Kara declined.

"Well, thanks, Kara," Vicki shook her head dismayed.

"You're always telling me to be honest," Kara reminded her.

"To Jennifer Small, I'm the bastard daughter trying to worm her way back into her husband's life," Vicki said.

"You kind of are," Kara pointed out.

"Oh, I see what this is. You're talking shit just like...just like...," Vicki said and then started to cry.

Kara immediately gave her a hug. "You can say it. It's okay."

"Like Jake," Vicki cried. "It's just I'm kind of like an adopted kid now. I don't want to screw it up," Vicki sobbed.

"I'm adopted so take it from me. When I first came to the Danvers, I was really scared I wouldn't fit in and that they would hate me. Three years later, I still don't fit in and they still hate me. The difference after three years is that I learned not to give a shit," Kara told her.

* * *

Kara met up with Lex at the mansion. "What is the most romantic restaurant in Metropolis?" she asked.

"I don't know about romantic, but I know what is the most expensive and the most exclusive. That would be Darcy," Lex replied.

"Do you think you could score me a reservation?" Kara wondered.

"I think I can manage it. Who is this for?" Lex asked.

"Us, asshole," Kara reminded him of their anniversary.

"Damn," Lex realized he had forgotten. "Of course, your alien memory ability wouldn't allow you to forget."

"I also have a smartphone with a calendar on it. I suggest you try it," Kara said snidely.

"I'll make some calls," Lex offered.

"Yeah, you go do that," Kara said peeved.

* * *

At Luthor Corp tower in Metropolis, Eliza assisted Lionel with his paperwork. "Okay, all done," she said.

"You've done great work, Eliza. How about I make this your new office?" Lionel asked her.

"I don't understand," Eliza said confused.

"Look inside the top left drawer of the desk," Lionel directed.

Eliza looked inside and found a case with an expensive Rolex. "Turn it over," Lionel encouraged seeing her stunned face.

"To Eliza with deep affection, LL," Eliza read.

"I'm promoting you, Eliza. Which means I'll be needing you more in Metropolis. Which means you'll need a place to work," Lionel said.

"Lionel, I'm flattered really, but I can't accept this. As for Metropolis, this job is putting enough strain on my girls," Eliza said.

Lionel touched her arm and hand affectionately like a total creeper. "Eliza, I know how much you have given up to be a farmer's wife but with your brains and talents don't you think you deserve to make your own ambitions a priority for a change? We can discuss it over dinner."

"Well, okay then," Eliza said creeped out.

The door suddenly opened as one of Lex's goons came in with a pistol. "Hey, love birds, wrong place, wrong time," the goon said. "Put your hands up," he ordered.

"Well...shit," Lionel muttered.

* * *

Alex shouted through the house over the helicopter blades. "Kara! Why the fuck is there a helicopter in our front yard?"

"Lex is taking me to dinner in Metropolis," Kara said wearing a white dress.

"So, this was your idea?" Alex asked Kara.

"As a matter of fact, it was," Kara smirked.

"Yeah, sure, go have fun," Alex said enviously.

"Your time will come, Alex. One day, you'll be flying around in helicopters all the time," Kara predicted.

"Let's go before the helicopter scorches your lawn," Lex suggested wearing a nice suit.

Alex shook her head dismayed as the two got into the helicopter and took off to Metropolis.

* * *

Lionel and Eliza were forced into a room that held a highly secure vault. Lex's goons had been working to try to get through it with a torch with little success. The goons Lex had hired were only supposed to plant bugs but then decided to go after the vault instead.

"I found these two on the same floor. It's Lionel Luthor," Blond goon said bringing them in at gunpoint.

"Good, he can save us some time by opening the vault," Bald goon said pleased.

"You've already breached the plate, genius," Asian goon said, the one dissenter of the group.

The alarm system went off sending cops to the building. "How were the cops tipped off?" Bald goon wondered. He then forced Lionel's hand open revealing he had a panic button."

"Panic button," Asian goon identified.

"Search him," Bald goon ordered Blond goon.

"A man of my position can't take too many precautions," Lionel said dryly.

"Why don't you let us go?" Eliza asked naively. "You can avoid kidnapping charges along with breaking and entry."

"I would listen to this woman. Her advice is very sound," Lionel agreed.

"You should have kept to the plan," Asian goon said.

Bald goon then suddenly shot Asian goon creating a Mexican standoff with Blond goon and Female goon. "What the fuck is the matter with you?" Blond goon demanded of Bald goon.

"Everyone chill the fuck out. I'll lower my guns and you lower yours. Let's just get the money in that vault. If any of us get captured, we get charged with murder. So, you have no choice at this point," Bald goon said to them.

They all lowered their weapons and went back to work. "You're wasting your time. There's nothing of value in there to any of you," Lionel said.

"Keep your eyes on them. We might need them for leverage," Bald goon ordered Blond goon.

* * *

At the theater, Vicki met with Henry and Jennifer Small. "You want coffee?" Vicki asked awkwardly.

"Henry, get it. I want to speak to Vicki for a moment," Jennifer ordered.

"Sure," Henry said leaving.

"This really is a cute place, Vicki. You got great tastes," Jennifer said.

"Thanks," Vicki said appreciatively.

"You seem like you have it all together, so I feel I can be completely candid with you," Jennifer began.

"The calm before the storm," Vicki realized.

"I don't want you getting close to Henry. When I met Henry, he was the editor of the law review. He was going to run for congress. Now, he runs a law practice for lost causes. He can't afford to have a bastard daughter stain his reputation. The Republicans will eat him alive if they found out," Jennifer said.

"Damn," Vicki realized.

"Also, my husband is an asshole. He has two kids in boarding school, and he never calls them. He often acts like I don't exist. He'll lose interest in you real fast. You should run while you still can," Jennifer advised.

"You ladies weren't talking behind my back, were you?" Henry smiled as he sat down with coffee drinks for them.

* * *

Lex and Kara sat down for dinner at Darcy in Metropolis. "I hired you to bug an office. Not create a media firestorm," Lex raged.

"Well, we ran into a little snag," Bald goon replied.

"You incompetent moron, you're not going to get paid a cent until I get what I want!" Lex yelled through his phone.

Kara smiled at a waiter as he poured her a glass of wine. "Yeah, keep the bottle on the table. I'm going to need it."

Meanwhile, Alex drove into Metropolis and tried to get inside the building through a hatch. She was interrupted by a police officer. "Thought you would play the hero? Turn around," the policewoman ordered.

Alex sighed as she was searched. "You don't understand. My mom is one of the hostages," Alex told her.

"The whole building has security sensors and video cameras. The hostages can see everything we do. You almost got your mother killed. Now, come with me," the policewoman took her away.

* * *

Blond goon got cold feet as he realized the obvious. "These two can ID us. What are we going to do?" he asked Bald goon.

"We'll deal with them when the time comes," Bald goon said vaguely.

"I know what you're thinking. You're thinking if I hadn't asked you come to work on a Saturday this wouldn't have happened," Lionel said knowingly.

"It did cross my mind," Eliza admitted.

The three goons then opened the safe revealing dozens of Kryptonite bars. "What the hell is this?" Female Goon wondered.

Eliza stared at the Kryptonite knowing exactly what it was.

* * *

Kara ignored a call from Alex as Lex looked seriously flustered. "I have a confession to make," Lex said.

"Yep," Kara said pouring herself another glass of wine.

"I hired some goons to bug my father's office. Instead, they went for my father's vault and have my father and your mother hostage," Lex said.

"Well, Lex, how should I feel about this?" Kara asked.

"I didn't intend for this to happen," Lex said flatly.

"Do these goons know it was you?" Kara asked.

"No," Lex replied.

"And there's no way to trace them to you?" Kara asked.

"None," Lex said.

"What's in the vault, Lex?" Kara asked.

"I have no idea," he said honestly.

"Assuming your dear old dad didn't put Kryptonite in that vault, this should be too easy," Kara smiled.

* * *

"Where's the money, fucker?" Bald goon demanded of Lionel.

"I told you there would be nothing of interest in there," Lionel reminded him.

"He did say that," Eliza seconded.

At the street level, Lex and Kara came upon the police line outside the building. "Alex, how you doing?" Kara greeted.

"You know her?" the policewoman asked Kara.

"Unfortunately, yes, she's my sister," Kara told her.

"Just keep her away from the building or I'll have her arrested," the policewoman said to Kara.

"I'm Lex Luthor. I want to be part of the negotiations," Lex volunteered.

"Fine, come with me," the policewoman took him away.

"Do you have the suit?" Kara asked Alex.

"Yeah, it's in the truck," Alex said.

"Good, come on," Kara said running with her to where she parked.

* * *

It was evening when Hitgirl landed on the roof of the Luthor Corp building. Making sure to do a tumble as she landed, Hitgirl took out her double-bladed staff. Finding the door, Hitgirl made her way through the building to the correct floor. A voice in her earpiece gave her the floor number.

"They're on the thirty-first floor," the voice told her.

"We got company," Blond goon said as he saw Hitgirl running down the hall.

"Take care of it," Bald goon ordered.

Blond goon scoped out the halls only to have Hitgirl kick the gun out of his hands and a blade to his throat. "Where's my mom, shit-head?" she demanded.

The power then went out in the building. "The cops cut power. We got to go," Female goon said heading to the door.

The doors were kicked open as Hitgirl entered. "Hey, bitch," she said as Female goon fell to the floor. Hitgirl then eyed the glowing green Kryptonite.

"Stay away from that," Eliza said to Hitgirl knowing the danger to her.

Bald goon rushed Hitgirl only to be slashed to the knee dropping him. Hitgirl then went over to the Kryptonite bars and pushed them back into the vault. Locking the bars inside the vault, Hitgirl went over to Eliza and Lionel. "Let's go," she said to them.

Hitgirl took the two hostages out of the room as Blond goon came into the room. "I just got attacked by a girl with purple hair!"

"Get the hostages, you idiot," Bald goon said to him throwing him a pistol.

As he went out the doors, Kara took hold of his pistol and then fired into his head dropping him. "Looks like a job gone bad," Kara remarked as she casually fired into the Female goon's head and then aimed for the Bald goon.

"Stop! Lionel promised to wire two million to my account," Bald goon said to her throwing his hands up.

"Money isn't as valuable to our organization as knowing who to trust," Kara said and then shot him in the head. Kara eyed the vault with interest and then made her way out of the building.

* * *

Lionel and Eliza exited the building with a police escort. Lex was there to greet his father. "I did everything I could to secure your release," he said.

"I'm sure you did a great deal," Lionel said dryly. "I'll send someone to the mansion to collect my things."

"I'll help them pack," Lex replied.

Kara and Alex walked together towards the building. "That outfit is so ridiculous," Alex said shaking her head.

"It's supposed to mock my opponents before I defeat them," Kara said obviously.

"It was a little small for me," Alex said. "Maybe a new costume is in order."

"Maybe so," Kara agreed.

Eliza then embraced both girls outside the building while Lex stood awkwardly by himself. "You two worked together...to save me?" Eliza asked them.

"Of course," Kara said like it were nothing.

"You can't risk your life like that, even for me," Eliza told them both.

"Who would we be if we didn't try," Alex replied.

Kara then walked up to a sulking Lex. "The good news is that you're not implicated in murder, assault, kidnapping, burglary, corporate espionage, and whatnot. The bad news is that your father has a shit-ton of Kryptonite in his vault lethal enough to even kill me."

"I wish my family was like yours," Lex said bitterly.

"As far as I am concerned, my family is your family," Kara said. "Now, let's go get something to eat."

"I won't be able to get a decent reservation at such short notice," Lex admitted.

"Fuck it. Let's just go to McDonald's," Kara pointed out.

"Really?" Lex asked incredulously.

"Bringing my family closer together, killing hostages, and pulling off a clever plot twist: This has been the best anniversary I could hope for," Kara smiled and then gave him a kiss.

"Alright then," Lex agreed.

"Their ice cream machine better not be broken," Kara said dangerously as they crossed the street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first and last time Alex becomes Hitgirl. This episode makes references to White Savior and Kick-Ass.


	39. Suspect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete's father, Bill, is suspected of attempted murder on Lionel Luthor. Kara volunteers to exonerated him the best way she can.

William "Bill" Ross was in his truck late at night with a gun in one hand and a tequila bottle in the other as sheriff deputies surrounded him. As Bill opened the truck door drunk and confused, the sheriff deputies dragged him out and beat his ass into submission. Sheriff Ronald Collins was on the scene to supervise the arrest.

"What's going on?" Bill asked as he was handcuffed on the wet ground.

"You're under arrest for the attempted murder of Lionel Luthor. As your friend, don't say another word until you get a lawyer," Ronald advised.

Ronald then gave him his Miranda rights and took him away in a sheriff's car while the truck was searched. "You're a lucky man. Normally, we would have taken the opportunity to shoot you with a gun in your hand like that," Ronald said to him.

* * *

Abigail and Pete Ross came to the jail the next morning. "How are you? Did they beat you?" Abigail, his wife, asked.

"I'm fine. Just a splitting headache. They've been treated me pretty good compared to the others," Bill said. "What happened to Lionel Luthor?"

"He was rushed into surgery. He may not make it," Abigail said worriedly.

"How about the gun they found in my truck? That gun ain't mine," Bill said.

"Police are testing it," Abigail said. "It was the same caliber Lionel was shot with."

"I have no idea how it got in my truck," Bill said confused.

"What happened last night?" Pete asked.

"Well, I was doing some errands, I stopped by the Wild Cayote for a beer and when I got to my truck things got woozy on me," Bill said.

"How many beers did you have?" Abigail asked accusingly.

"Half a beer," Bill replied.

"That sounds like bullshit, Bill," Abigail doubted.

"It's true, damn it," Bill said frustratedly. "Next thing I know, police have their flashlights on me and its raining."

"We need to get you a lawyer," Abigail said obviously.

"Vicki told me that Henry Small used to be a criminal attorney," Pete suggested.

"Well, he has no love for the Luthors," Bill considered.

"Time to go. Sorry," Ronald said to them.

"Whatever it takes. I'm going to find out who did this," Pete said resolved.

* * *

Lex came by Midvale General. "Where is my father?" he demanded of Lionel's assistant, Dominic

"He's still in surgery. He's in critical condition," Dominic said. "If the downstairs maid hadn't called the ambulance, he would be dead."

"Perhaps...maybe...I could...give her a raise," Lex said painfully. "I want 24/7 security. The shooter could still be out there."

"You can save the concerned son routine, Lex. I have everything under control. And as I recall, you almost let him die once," Dominic said referring to the ice storm.

"Careful, Dominic. If my father doesn't make it, I'm next in line to the throne," Lex reminded him.

"I don't think anyone has a better motive to killing your father than you," Dominic said boldly.

"Believe me, Dominic, if I wanted him dead...he would be dead. How dare you accuse me of being so sloppy," Lex said leaving.

* * *

At the theater, Henry Small, Vicki, Kara, and Pete sat together at a table. "I'm sorry about your father, but I'm afraid I can't represent him," Henry said.

"Why not?" Pete asked. "Is it because...,"

"Why can't you," Vicki interrupted.

"Because I'm not the right man for this kind of case," Henry replied.

"That's lawyer-speak for 'I can't win', " Kara said knowingly.

"My mom thinks you would be perfect for this case," Pete said.

"I'd be happy to make some referrals," Henry offered.

"They need someone they can trust," Vicki said.

"You guys didn't even know I existed until a few weeks ago. I'm sorry. A Black man in his truck with the murder weapon, an open tequila bottle, and with Lionel being the subject is just too much," Henry said leaving.

"Yeah, I wouldn't take that case," Kara agreed.

"He didn't do it," Pete said.

"He has plenty to motive to kill Lionel. Look, I don't even give a fuck if he did it or not. I'm just saying it looks bad," Kara said.

"I went by the mansion yesterday to deliver the Talon's tax bills. I saw Lionel and Bill arguing in the halls. It got rather heated. Sheriff Collins came by. I told him what I told you," Vicki said.

"Snitch," Kara said obnoxiously.

"My father didn't say anything about that," Pete said conflicted.

* * *

Ronald and Kara had a sit down at the house. "So, did he do it?" Kara asked him.

"All evidence points to it. The gun was fired recently, the caliber matches the gun, there's powder on his hand, and he was drinking. As a courtesy, we didn't charge him with a DUI. The man didn't even know where his keys were," Ronald said.

"How did a drunken man get the better of Lionel?" Kara asked.

"Maybe, he got drunk after he shot Lionel," Ronald shrugged. "We tested Bill at the station. His alcohol blood level was.20"

"Holy shit," Kara smirked.

"You apparently have doubts that he shot Lionel? Why? Bill has plenty of motive to be angry about Lionel taking his cream corn factory and turning it into a shit factory," Ronald asked.

"That happened long ago," Kara reminded him.

"Maybe he suddenly snapped," Ronald suggested. "We have Bill at the mansion, last night. The argument got so heated that his assistant, Dominic, considered getting a restraining order. We then have him placed at the Wild Cayote where he drank quite a bit. We have about thirty minutes where we don't know where he was and then we find him in his truck in the rain.

"The mansion's security system should have video and audio," Kara said.

"Only some paranoid asshole decided to get rid of all the surveillance cameras around the mansion," Ronald said referring to Lex.

"We both drink a lot, alright. How the fuck does someone get that drunk that quickly and shoot Lionel with that kind of accuracy?" Kara asked.

"What do you mean?" Ronald asked.

"Show me the picture again," Kara requested.

"Ronald showed him the picture of Lionel's shot body. "Two shots to the torso in non-vital areas. One was to the shoulder and the other to the kidney. Very painful for sure but not lethal. A drunken man would have shot all over the place. This was precise. This was meant to send a message," Kara said.

"What message would that be?" Ronald wondered.

"I don't know, yet," Kara said. "But it wasn't Bill. He's being set up."

"Well, he isn't going anywhere. Either he did it or someone may be out there to silence him if he didn't do it," Ronald said.

"Fair enough," Kara allowed. "Nice chat. We should have these more often. Maybe I can be the next Nancy Drew."

"Please don't," Ronald pleaded.

* * *

Kara and Pete arrived at the scene where Bill's truck had been. Kara looked around with her X-ray vision for anything that could be a clue. "You're doing that thing with your eyes, right?" Pete guessed.

"Shut up, I'm trying to focus," Kara scolded him. "There," she said finding a bullet inside a shack wall nearby.

"What is it?" Pete asked excitedly.

"It's a bullet," Kara said. "We need to get the sheriffs out here to check it out."

"Why not take the bullet out yourself?" Pete asked.

Kara rolled her eyes. "We need law enforcement to photograph and analyze the bullet hole, the speed of it, and the angle it went into the wood. If I take the bullet out, it will contaminate the scene. What I do know is that it is the same caliber as your father's pistol."

"All this proves is that someone with the same caliber shot a shed," Pete said pessimistically.

"We have to determine when that bullet was shot," Kara said simply.

* * *

Lex and Ronald talked with the doctor about Lionel's condition. He has a broken collarbone and a damaged kidney. We've already taken the bullet out of his shoulder. The one in his kidney is scheduled for today."

"What are his chances?" Lex asked gravely.

"Very good. He'll be fine even if that kidney can't be saved. He has spare," the doctor replied giving Lex an odd look.

"That's great," Lex said hiding his displeasure.

Kara came into the hospital with her newfound evidence. "I found a bullet in a shack where Bill was arrested."

"My men went over the area with a microscope," Ronald said skeptically.

"Then your men are incompetent buffoons. I could have found it without even needing my powers," Kara smirked. "Someone could have fired off a round from Bill's gun while he was passed the fuck out. That would explain the powder on his hands."

"Or...he fired randomly into the shack while he was drunk. You looking to add a negligent firearm discharge to his list of charges?" Ronald asked.

"Get your men out there and test the bullet," Kara ordered.

"Fine," Ronald sighed.

"Dominic Santori, I work for Lionel Luthor," Dominic walked up to him.

"Could you excuse us?" Ronald asked Kara.

"No," she refused.

"It's alright. I don't think Bill shot Lionel. I'm pretty sure I know who did. I saw Lionel and Lex argue about their business relationship. Lex had the motive and opportunity. He then drove off to meet with his girlfriend to give himself an alibi," Dominic said.

"Sounds like a good theory," Kara said declining to tell either of them she was with Lex in Metropolis for a make-up anniversary dinner at the same time as the shooting.

* * *

In the "weird room" Alex was putting together a new Torch edition showing Bill Ross as an attempted murder suspect. Vicki came in to hang out. "You okay?" she asked.

"Sometimes being objective really sucks," Alex said.

"I can imagine but Kara is on the case," Vicki said brightly.

"Then he truly is fucked," Alex frowned.

"Yeah, and Henry won't help," Vicki shook her head.

"I find it odd that Henry would pass up an attempt to stick it to the Luthors. I ran a search on his legal history. It turns out Henry Small was a top White Collar defense attorney. He did a lot of business with Luthor Corp," Alex said grabbing a folder filled with papers.

"Maybe he sees this as a conflict of interest," Vicki considered.

"Luthor Corp filed a complaint that got Henry fired from his firm," Alex said.

"That explains why he hates the Luthors but not why he won't take the case," Vicki said confused.

"Well...maybe he's the one that did the shooting," Alex said darkly.

* * *

Kara came to see Lex at the mansion. "I noticed you didn't confirm my alibi. I'm busy trying to get statements from the Darcy staff to collaborate where I was the night of the shooting. Unfortunately, they have a policy of keeping their mouth shut on who goes in and out of that place."

"It's called reasonable doubt, Lex. By pointing the finger at you, I can make a case Bill didn't do it," Kara said obviously.

"I could get arrested," Lex said peeved.

"The moment that happens, I reveal your alibi. I have photos of us together all time-stamped," Kara said.

"Mr. Ross fucking did it. We both know it," Lex said outraged.

"So fucking what?" Kara replied nonchalantly. "Lionel should have kept his guard up."

"You're just going to let this attempted murder fly?" Lex asked.

"Lex, I kill or attempt to kill people every fucking week it seems. Do you think I give a fuck whether my friends are the same way?" Kara asked. "I also pushed Alex in the direction of pointing the finger at Henry Small, a disgruntled Luthor Corp employee. Muddle the waters hard enough, and the DA won't know who to charge."

"This is so fucked up. We know it was Mr. Ross' gun," Lex said.

"Do we, Lex? We know the caliber, a 40caliber bullet. Do you know how many pistols fire that kind of bullet?" Kara questioned.

"If you're so smart, who did shoot my father?" Lex asked.

"We wait for the asshole to wake up. In the meantime, I am going to try to get Mr. Ross out of jail," Kara said.

* * *

The next day, Kara and Pete strolled into the Wild Coyote. The bar owner rolled his eyes as they came in. "I don't know what you've heard, but we don't serve minors in here," he said to them.

"Nah, man, we're here for your awesome buffalo wings," Kara said to him.

"Really?" he wondered.

"No, they're shit just like you for allowing a man to leave here with an alcohol blood level of .20. You even let that man leave here with a bottle of Tequilla for the road. What the fuck, dude?" Kara asked dismayed.

"I don't know what you're talking about," the bar owner denied.

"I got a friend that hacked into your video surveillance system. Mr. Ross gave you a twenty to give him a whole Tequilla bottle after you already told him he had already had too many. Heavens, one could lose their liquor license for something like that," Kara said.

"What do you want?" the bar owner asked them taking them seriously now.

"Did Mr. Ross talk to anyone while he was here?" Kara interrogated.

"He was talking shit to everyone. He was blowing off steam," the bar owner replied. "Looked like he had a major issue with Lionel Luthor. The cops want me to testify on how much Mr. Ross had to drink."

"You're going to tell the cops and the DA that you saw Mr. Ross leave at...11," Kara said.

"That was the time of Lionel's shooting," the bar owner realized.

"Yep," Kara replied.

"You want me to create a false alibi for Bill?" the bar owner asked incredulously.

"No shit, Sherlock," Kara smiled. "Or things get really complicated for you and your fine establishment."

* * *

On the way back, Pete gave Kara a confused look as she wore black sunglasses hiding her eyes. "Who was the one that got you the surveillance footage? Was it Alex?" Pete wondered.

Kara eyed him with her sunglasses giving nothing away. "It was a bluff. I was just guessing and he confirmed it."

"Damn," Pete said amazed.

The two of them heard a loud thud on the roof of the car. Kara looked up and saw a man with a gun. "Get the fuck down!" Kara said shielding Pete from an onslaught of gunfire. Pete put on the brakes launching the man off the roof of the car down on the street. The assassin wore an all-black body armored suit, a mask that covered his face, and a chrome metallic left arm that scrapped the street pavement slowing him down.

"Who the fuck is he?" Pete wondered.

An SUV slammed into the back of Pete's car jolting them forward. The assassin jumped up back onto the roof of the car, took hold of the steering wheel, and ripped it out out of the car. "Holy shit!" Pete shouted freaked out.

Kara blasted at the assassin with heat vision forcing him off the car onto the SUV that had hit them from behind. Pete's car hit the highway divider as it lost control of its steering. "Hang on!" Kara yelled as she punched the passenger door off and took Pete with her. As the car flipped over, Kara and Pete slid on the street pavement on the door.

The SUV the assassin was on went to a complete stop. The assassin took an M-4 rifle with an M230 grenade launcher attached and walked cautiously towards his target. "Get cover!" Kara yelled at Pete referring to some of the crashed cars around them.

The assassin fired a grenade center mass on Kara blasting her off the stack interchange and descending into a bus shattering a window as she impacted inside. The bus toppled over on its side as she hit. "Well...at least it isn't a damn school bus," Kara muttered.

The assassin dropped down from the interchange and slowly walked down the street approaching the overturned bus ignoring Pete completely. Kara got on her cell phone. "Kara, what's up?" Eliza greeted.

"Do not go downtown. Keep Alex away from downtown. I'm dealing with something, right now," Kara told her.

The assassin rolled two grenade bombs under the bus towards Kara's voice while on the roof of a car. The grenades exploded shredding the bus and destroying Kara's phone. Kara ran through the bus wreckage and the smoke, ran up the hood of the car, and shouldered the assassin. He, in turn, punched her shoulder hard with his metal arm resulting in a stalemate between them. The assassin then kicked Kara off the car and fired his M4 rifle with automatic fire. Kara simply let the bullets hit her without effect. The assassin dropped the rifle and fired at her with his smaller Scorpion machine gun. Kara leaped up and kicked the weapon out of his hand. He then fired at her with his pistol. The Kryptonite bullets penetrated her shoulder and left arm. Once he was out of ammunition, he dropped the pistol and went hand-to-hand against her.

The assassin and the weakened Kara matched blow-for-blow until Kara fell to the pavement stunned. The assassin took out a Kryptonite blade and the two fought evenly matched until Kara forced the blade out of his hand. Kara then rammed the assassin into a car door with her knee. The assassin pushed her back with his metal arm. Kara took hold of him and flipped him to the ground. He quickly recovered and used his metal arm to strangle her. The assassin seemed to hesitate to kill her and just pushed her away with his arm. Kara moved back getting some space between them. The assassin leaped after her slamming his metal arm into the pavement cracking it. The assassin quickly caught up with Kara and the two fought once more until the assassin took out another Kryptonite blade. He slammed her against a van and then sliced forward into the hull of the van nearly missing Kara's neck. The two traveled alongside the van with the super-sharp knife cutting through the van's hull like butter.

Kara took hold of the assassin, did a flip, and slammed him to the pavement. The two fought once more evenly with the assassin trying desperately to cut her with his knife. Kara flipped him again taking off his mask. Kara stopped attacking once she saw his face. Sheriff deputies raced to the scene with sirens blaring.

"Jeremiah?" Kara questioned him.

"Who the hell is Jeremiah?" he questioned back. He threw a grenade towards Kara with Kryptonite shards. The blast sent Kryptonite shrapnel to her torso and face. Kara fell to the ground devastated bleeding profusely. Her shirt was stained red and half her face looked bloody. Jeremiah calmly walked over to Kara with his knife to give the finishing blow.

"I can die satisfied...knowing...it was you," Kara gasped.

Jeremiah showed no empathy towards her and was about to slice her when sheriff cars arrived on the scene. "Freeze!" Ronald yelled at him.

Jeremiah considered all the sheriffs with their guns on him. He then noticed Lex get out of a sheriff car and come to Kara's side. Eyeing Lex, Jeremiah threw down a smoke grenade and disappeared from the area. Kara looked at her blood positively stunned.

"She looks pretty bad. An ambulance is on its way," Ronald lied hoping Kara would die on the scene.

"Sheriff, you're taking all of us to my mansion," Lex ordered.

"Well, alright then," Ronald said not wanting to argue with him.

"Pete," Kara gasped painfully.

"We got him. He's fine," Lex assured her.

* * *

Ronald dropped Lex and Kara off at the mansion and took off. Lex had to physically assist Kara to the door as she struggled to walk. "How the fuck could it be him?" Kara questioned.

"Who was it?" Lex asked.

"Jeremiah," Kara said softly.

"That's impossible. He's...," Lex said.

"Dead?" Kara interrupted. "Promise me you don't tell a soul until I figure this out.

"I promise," Lex assured her.

Lex brought her down the basement level and put her on a tanning bed with solar radiation bulbs. "You have to get that Kryptonite out of me or I won't heal," Kara told him.

"I'll call Eliza. Don't worry. I won't tell her," Lex said.

* * *

Eliza came over and was shocked at Kara's condition. "I've never seen you so bad," she said.

"I need you to extract the Kryptonite," Kara said weakly.

"I did a scan on her. She has bullets and shrapnel fragments all over," Lex said showing a body scan.

"This is going to be painful," Eliza warned Kara.

"I can take it," Kara told her.

Eliza took a scalpel and pinchers and went to work taking the pieces out with Lex assisting her.

* * *

At the theater, Vicki confronted Henry minding his own business having a cup of Joe. "I know about the complaint Luthor Corp filed against you."

"Holy shit! Did you do a background check on me?" Henry asked alarmed and offended.

"I wanted to know why you wouldn't help my close friend," Vicki said.

"And that gives you the right to pry into my personal life?" Henry asked aghast.

"What's the big deal? My friends do to the same to me all the time," Vicki said confused.

"Look, I didn't ask you to barge into my life," Henry said outraged.

"Don't worry. I won't impose anything on you ever again," Vicki replied disappointedly.

"Using the passive-aggressive approach, I see. Lionel Luthor has nothing to do with this. Well...he sort of does," Henry said.

"So, what's up with the complaint?" Vicki asked.

"It was payback for not going along with one of his villainous schemes. I did a murder trial back in the 90s. I was defense counsel, and I didn't give a damn. Five years after his conviction, his family had the DNA retested proving he was innocent," Henry said.

"Great, you got him out," Vicki smiled.

"No, he was executed three months before. After that, I hung it all up," Henry said sadly.

"Wait, an innocent man was executed within five years? That sounds like bullshit," Vicki doubted.

"Alright, he hung himself in prison. It's the same damn thing," Henry said realizing his choice of words before may have been poor.

"It really isn't," Vicki disagreed.

"Now, I try to save the world sitting on my ass in my pajamas on my couch," Henry said. "At least no one is going to die because of me."

"Err...you were an incompetent defense lawyer, Luthor Corp got your firm to fire your ass, and now you're trying to use that as justification for not helping my friend?" Vicki questioned.

"Pretty much," Henry confirmed.

"You're going to get off your ass and redeem yourself," Vicki ordered him.

* * *

Henry got himself over to the jail to meet with Abigail and a shaky Pete. "Seeing as how the charge is first-degree murder, bail is not likely."

"Fuck me," Bill said shaking his head miserably.

"I got some good news though. Lionel just woke up and...he identified you, Mr. Ross as the shooter. That is not good at all," Henry winced looking at his phone.

"What does that mean?" Pete asked.

"It means...we're fucked," Henry realized.

* * *

Lex was at Lionel's bedside as he woke up at Midvale General. "Why did you name Bill Ross as the shooter?" Lex asked.

"How do you know he wasn't?" Lionel asked.

"Because I shot you," Lex revealed.

Lionel stared at his son. "This isn't the time to fuck with me," he said annoyed.

"An assassin tried to kill Kara and Pete on the highway. Did he do it?" Lex asked.

"Yes," Lionel noded.

"So why name Bill?" Lex asked curiously.

"This assassin, this Winter Soldier, is not someone you fuck with. He has no identity, and he cannot be stopped. Capturing him and bringing him to trial is impossible. But...there was an opportunity to pin it on Bill and finally remove a thorn from my side," Lionel said.

"He must not be so hot if he couldn't kill an old man properly," Lex said giving nothing away.

"He didn't shoot me to kill me. No, it was a message," Lionel said.

"What message?" Lex asked.

* * *

Eliza extracted the last major shard. Kara painfully got off the table with bloody wounds all over her body. She closed her eyes as she felt her power pathways reconnecting. Her body glowed brightly as she went Prime but her power fluctuate as the Kryptonite fragments were still in her skin. Kara tensed up her muscules as she increased her power forcing the fragments out of her body. Her wounds then healed quickly as her body became clean. Kara then powered down to her normal self.

"That was extraordinary," Eliza said in awe.

"Nothing is extraordinary if it can be defeated by a mere human," Kara said disappointed in herself.

"Who was he? Did you get a good look?" Eliza asked as she gave her a fresh set of clothes.

"No, his mask was laced with lead," Kara lied. "I think I know where he will be."

* * *

Dominic greeted Lex in the hallway at Midvale General. "I'm sorry, Lex. I was wrong to suspect you."

"I, too, was wrong to suspect you," Lex said. The two men then shook hands. Dominic suddenly fell to the floor as he was shot in the head.

Jeremiah with his mask back on swung his metal fist at Lex dropping him. He then entered Lionel's room and took out a tablet. "Passcode," Jeremiah ordered.

Lionel quickly realized it was to his accounts. "Who is to receive my money?" he asked Jeremiah.

"Lex," Jeremiah replied.

Lionel gave him an odd look. "No," he refused.

Jeremiah put a pistol to Lionel's head. "Passcode," he said again.

"If I die, all my money goes to overseas accounts. No one will get to it," Lionel told him.

Jeremiah cocked his pistol. Lionel struggled with his decision "Freeze, asshole," Ronald said entering the room with his pistol out. He immediately shot at Jeremiah hitting his bulletproof vest. Jeremiah fired back hitting Ronald to the chest. "Fuck!" Ronald said stepping out of the room feeling the pain even with the bulletproof vest.

Lionel spitefully threw the tablet on the floor destroying the screen. Jeremiah punched Lionel to the face knocking him out and then retreated down the hall. Kara heard the noise of the shooting and ran down the hall a floor below Jeremiah. As she did, she ran past hospital staff scattering them. She shouldered her way through locked doors sending them off their hinges. Looking up and using her X-ray vision, she kept going crashing through doors. Finally, she shouldered through a window and found Jeremiah running across the hospital helipad in front of her.

Kara fired heat vision at him to stop his retreat. He turned around and deflected her heat vision with his metal arm. The heat beam went right back at her smoking her clothes and causing an explosion behind her. Kara stepped out of the smoke and looked around but Jeremiah was already gone. Kara went to the edge of the helipad and looked everywhere for him. Seeing nothing, Kara took a knee defeated and began to cry.

* * *

The next day, Abigail and Pete reunited with their father once Lionel corrected his version of the events. "I'm going to get you treatment," Abigail said to Bill referring to his drinking.

Kara watched the happy family leaving the jail on a park bench. "Well, you saved an innocent man from life in prison," Alex remarked sitting down next to her.

"Too bad I couldn't save two," Kara said sadly referring to Jeremiah and began to cry.

"What the fuck is wrong with you now?" Alex asked obliviously.

Kara made no reply. Alex rolled her eyes and gave Kara a hug.

* * *

**CADMUS Lab, Metropolis**

Jeremiah was placed in a chair and strapped down as scientists looked over his body. His arm had suffered damage in his fight with Kara. A blond woman watched as her scientists detached the arm and then placed a new cybernetic arm in its place.

"Everyone out," Lillian Luthor ordered.

The scientists in the room then exited leaving them alone. "You failed to transfer Lionel's money to my son. That was unfortunate. However, you put up a good fight against the Kryptonian girl. You exploited all her weaknesses and very nearly killed her. I have no doubt that if you fought Superman, you would be successful," Lillian said to him.

Jeremiah simply gave her a blank look. "Still, I wonder if your failure was a result of your sympathy towards her. Deep down, you still see her as your daughter, this alien that could burn the whole world if she wanted to. Don't worry, I'm not interested in compromising your fragile mind. I hacked the DEO and now I know where every alien in this country resides. You're going to terminate them all one-by-one," Lillian smiled.

Lillian then released Jeremiah from his chair. He went over to a table and silently sheathed two knives, loaded two pistols, took some grenades, and slung his rifle. Lillian handed him a secure phone that gave him the profile of an alien to be killed. Lillian then watched amused as he walked out knowing this time he would not fail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW Supergirl was a bit vague as to what Jeremiah was doing for 15 years and implied he intentionally did not go back to his family to keep them safe. I decided here to make Jeremiah brain-washed into the Winter Soldier to explain his absence and why he couldn't just go back.


	40. Rush Hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Pete become infected with an alien parasite causing them to engage in risky behavior.

Midvale had one nightclub where all the cool kids went to dance and drink. It was notorious for not checking IDs. The sheriffs also didn't give a shit, because they wanted to be cool too. Alex and Pete arrived at the nightclub together ready for some fun.

"Can you imagine if this rave was in the caves?" Alex asked.

"That would be insanely insensitive to the Native American people," Pete agreed.

"Illegal as fuck without a permit that would never be granted," Alex brought up.

"Too bad the caves are destroyed now," Pete commented.

"Yeah," Alex said rolling her eyes knowing Kara was the cause.

An obviously drunk guy named Travis walked up to Alex and gave her a kiss. "What the fuck are you doing?" Alex asked repulsed by his nerdy glasses and ginger hair.

"I always thought you were hot," Travis complimented.

Alex was about to retort but then the "persuader" powers became active. "Oh yeah? Tell me more," Alex said intrigued.

"I'm so high on life right now," Travis declared.

"How high?" Alex said flirtatiously.

"I'll show you," Travis said and then walked off.

Alex sighed disappointedly and then saw Travis climb up a construction ladder. "He shouldn't be doing that," Pete said pointing.

"No shit," Alex agreed wide-eyed.

Travis reached the ceiling of the club and looked down at the dancing students who were cheering him on. "I'm invincible!" he shouted and then jumped off the ladder where he hit his head first on the floor and died at the scene.

"Well...shit," Alex realized as security rushed in and stopped the music.

* * *

The next morning, Kara was eying a Youtube video of Travis falling to his death on loop on her phone. "Damn, this never gets old," she said amused. Kara then noticed Pete driving his dirtbike on the sidewalk nearly hitting a dozen pedestrians before stopping in front of Kara.

"Pete, what the fuck are you doing?" Kara asked condescendingly.

"Decided to take it for a little spin," Pete smiled.

"Alright, wild man. How about you do that in the forest so you can hit some trees rather than people," Kara suggested.

"It's a rush doing it on the streets," Pete said wide-eyed.

"Hey, Alex told me what happened. Sorry, I couldn't see it myself," Kara said.

"Hey, you're never more alive than the moment you die," Pete replied.

"Isn't that the God damn truth...well, unless you have cancer, fall into a coma, or die in your sleep," Kara considered.

"Yep, it's something we mortals have that you immortals don't," Pete said.

"When you're right, you're right," Kara agreed. "So, do you want to talk about what happened? Did it shake you up? Does it make you nervous? I know an excellent therapist."

"Yeah, fuck that. I'm done talking. I'm ready to take some risk," Pete said insanely.

"I take risks all the time...with other people's lives," Kara reminded him.

"Hey, now that Powell is toast, how about you get some with Vicki?" Pete suggested. (Actual line)

Kara quickly grabbed Pete by his jacket and held him a foot off the ground. "Jake is off-limits, permanently," Kara said seriously.

"Okay, my bad, my bad," Pete said apologetically.

Kara slowly put him back down on the sidewalk while some bystanders gawked at them. "When are you going to tell her your secret? You told me and we're still cool," Pete asked.

"Every since I told you, you've been a little bitch about how much of a burden it is for you," Kara pointed out.

"You're just afraid she'll reject you," Pete said knowingly.

"I honestly don't give a shit how she reacts," Kara told him off.

"Focus on the future!" Pete said and then drove off on his dirtbike.

* * *

Kara entered the theater and saw Vicki working on a sign for her coffee special. "Hey, did you hear about Travis?" she asked.

"Heard it? I saw it. It's on Youtube," Kara replied.

"That's horrible. Police think he might have been on something," Vicki said.

"Either that or Darwin was right," Kara considered.

"It's the only explanation I can think of. We always assume we have all the time in the world but you never know," Vicki said.

"Well, some of us know the future," Kara said knowingly referring to her future self's message from the past.

"The school counselor said I need to look forward and embrace living. I thought it was kind of corny," Vicki said.

"It is," Kara agreed.

"The more I think about it, she's right. You know, I don't want to be a spectator in my own life," Vicki said.

"Vicki, you're a business owner before you have even graduated high school. Don't let anyone tell you that you don't take risks. What you do every day is a real risk. Getting high, driving fast cars, or having promiscuous sex is shit compared to what you do. You don't have to add more risk to your life if you don't want to," Kara said sincerely.

"What about you, Kara? What risks do you take?" Vicki asked.

"Well...I..," Kara said stumped. "How about this? We should go on a date?" Kara suggested.

"Excuse me?" Vicki wondered if she misheard. "You must be joking."

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Kara asked smiling insanely.

"Yeah," Vicki said confused.

"Vicki, we shouldn't compare ourselves to ordinary people, these breeders if you will. We have transcended such things. We are beings of light, not flesh. I'm attracted to your character, your personality, your mind, and your values. I don't see things like race, ethnicity, or gender," Kara said.

"You're bisexual?" Vicki wondered.

"I don't think you get my meaning. I choose what I wish to be attracted to and I choose what I do not wish to be attracted to whenever I want. Right now, I'm not attracted to Lex because at the moment he's pissing me off," Kara said.

"So, wouldn't he be upset then?" Vicki asked confused.

"We have a clause in our relationship agreement that allows for certain exceptions. It's complicated. You know how Lex can be about contracts," Kara said.

Vicki nodded knowingly. "How do you know that I'm...like you?"

"I've seen how you look at people. I know the struggle you had with Jake. But if you feel it is too soon, I respect that. You know, in some cultures the mourning period can be six months or longer. I just think that Jake would want you to be happy and taken care of," Kara said.

"Aside from you already being in a relationship with Lex, I don't know if I'm okay with being with a girl," Vicki said conflicted.

"This isn't super-serious. I just want to make you happy and feel good. The moment I don't provide that for you, we just go back to being friends. Or if you find someone else you'd rather be with," Kara said.

"We already hang out and do adventures together. How would this be any different?" Vicki asked.

"Well, for starters, there would be a lot more tongue involved," Kara replied.

Vicki stared at Kara's poker face fearful this was an elaborate joke to out herself. "I know what you did to Elsa. That was fucked up."

"It was but here's the key difference. You and Alex are good friends. If I treat you badly, you can run to Alex and get me into some serious shit," Kara said. "Hey, being with me is a risk. But with great risk comes great reward. All I'm asking is a discreet, private, arrangement where you can explore your true feelings."

Vicki looked away conflicted. She had been feeling things for Kara for a while now even when she was with Jake. She had even dreamed of his moment. She had pictured Kara's beautiful face, her blond hair, and her perfect body. Now, her dream was coming true so suddenly. "I have to think about it," Vicki stalled.

"One-time offer. What do you say? Want to have fun?" Kara asked smiling mischievously.

"Alright, but I set the limits, completely private, and I can back out for any reason," Vicki said business-like.

Kara spat on her hand. "Deal," she said shaking hands.

"That is so gross," Vicki gagged.

"If you think that was gross, you haven't seen anything yet," Kara smirked.

* * *

Kara came to Lex's Mansion to inform him of this new development. Lex looked over their relationship contract that was several pages long. "Fuck me, it does allow for it," he said amazed.

"I may have added it in there while you were drunk off your ass," Kara said.

"If both parties agree, they may add an inferior third party to the relationship on a temporary basis subject to dismissal by either party," Lex summarised.

"There you go," Kara said victoriously.

"Why would I agree to this? Vicki is my business partner," Lex said.

"I own stock in that theater too. I gave her a gold nugget, remember?" Kara reminded him. "And when did you get skittish about dating business partners?"

"She's not going to agree to date us both at the same time," Lex figured.

"We can take turns," Kara suggested.

"If this gets emotionally messy, Vicki could be difficult to deal with on business negotiations," Lex contemplated.

"Lex, you don't give a shit about that theater," Kara scoffed.

"Alright, we share her until it's no longer profitable," Lex agreed.

* * *

Alex came into the theater to see Vicki. "You weren't at the club last night. Are you avoiding me?"

"I like being here. It's how I cope," Vicki excused.

"I'm not really the type to talk about such things," Alex frowned. "How about we go to Metropolis tomorrow and do some serious shopping."

"I'd love to, but I already have plans with Kara," Vicki said vaguely.

"What kind of plans?" Alex asked suspiciously.

"We're just going to hang out," Vicki replied.

"You'd rather be with Kara than me?" Alex asked dismayed.

"It's not a competition. I just haven't seen much of her recently," Vicki said uncomfortably.

"Well, have fun...if you can. Kara is a double-edged sword," Alex warned.

"I'm glad we cleared the air," Vicki said awkwardly.

* * *

Kara came into the house and was stopped by Eliza. "What are your college plans?"

"I don't have one. The only reason I go to school at all is to meet my friends, piss off teachers, and hunt bullies," Kara said.

"What kind of job do you hope to get without college?" Eliza asked.

"I'm not into getting a job either," Kara said.

"How do you plan to support yourself? Rob a bank?" Eliza asked incredulously.

"Worse than that. I intend to be Lex Luthor's trophy wife," Kara said.

"You must be joking. Lex has a terrible track record with women," Eliza reminded her.

"I think Lex will find it hard to find another woman after I cut off his dick and shove it up his ass," Kara said.

"That sounds like a really toxic relationship," Eliza said unimpressed.

"If it works, it works," Kara said unconcernedly.

"Don't you want to be of use to human society in some way?" Eliza asked.

"If I wanted to, I could be one of Earth's greatest scientists. But no one will accept me without a Ph.D. It's the system at fault, not me," Kara said.

"Higher education is about discipline. You have no discipline in your life, Kara," Eliza said.

"If I go to college, I'll pay for it myself. I don't want a cent from you," Kara assured her.

"Principal Reynolds says you're chronically late. How is that possible for the fastest girl in the universe?" Eliza asked.

"You shouldn't confuse what I do with what I can do," Kara said obviously.

"I'll just tell him you've been working hard on the farm," Eliza muttered.

"I like it," Kara agreed.

Alex then came into the house. "What are you doing with Vicki that is so damn important she won't go shopping with me in Metropolis?"

"I don't recall giving you permission to do that," Eliza frowned.

"It's not shopping, it's you," Kara insulted.

"What do you want with her anyway?" Alex asked.

"She's my friend. What's the big deal?" Kara excused.

"It's never that simple with you. If you hurt her...," Alex said fiercely.

"You'll do what?" Kara rolled her eyes.

"Girls, you can both share Vicki," Eliza said ending the argument.

* * *

The next day, Kara strolled into the "weird room" and found Alex busy on a new edition of the Torch. "Have you seen Pete?" she asked slightly concerned.

"I asked him to help me with the memorial issue, but he blew me off," Alex said peeved.

"I'm going to talk to him again. He's been very disrespectful to Jake's memory recently," Kara said pissed off.

"The memorial issue is for Travis, not Jake," Alex corrected.

"Fuck that guy," Kara said quickly.

"Jake is old news, Travis' death is front-page now," Alex said.

"So...if another student unexpectedly died today or tomorrow, Travis would be off the front-page," Kara assumed.

"Yeah, sure," Alex said not paying attention to Kara's implication.

"Pete is acting strange. Or is this human puberty at work?" Kara asked concernedly.

"Pete tried to save Travis but was too far away. Maybe, he feels guilty," Alex suggested.

"He didn't seem like he felt guilty after he plowed through a grandma on his dirtbike, yesterday," Kara said.

"People handle grief differently," Alex said dismissively.

"What grief? You guys didn't even know Travis existed until he died," Kara rolled her eyes. "Any drugs in his system?"

"The autopsy was inconclusive but his adrenal glands were unusually large," Alex replied.

"Adrenalin does give people a rush. Maybe that's why he jumped," Kara figured.

"Two more college students that attended the rave also died from risky behavior, one did a swan dive into an empty pool and another fell out of a tree. They also had enlarged adrenal glands," Alex said.

"I need to find Pete and confine him to quarters until this is figured out," Kara said seriously. "What do the police think?"

"Some new designer drug," Alex said vaguely.

"Really? That sounds like bullshit," Kara doubted. "I'm going to go find him."

* * *

That night, Kara found Pete ontop of a go-cart near the theater. "Pete, get down from there."

"I'll be right there," Pete said crossing the street in front of a bus.

Kara sped towards his position and elbowed him out of the way tossing Pete onto the sidewalk. "You okay?" Kara asked hoping she hadn't been too rough as he got up.

"That was amazing! Let's do it again," Pete said excitedly.

"You're going to a doctor," Kara said to him.

"I feel great," Pete said dismissively.

"No, you're not. You're coming with me," Kara said about to pull him away.

"If you move another step, I'll tell everyone your secret," Pete said irrationally.

"No balls," Kara said and pulled him away.

"She's an alien! I'm not lying! She's an alien!" Pete shouted.

Kara frowned embarrassed for them both. She considered knocking him out but there were too many people around. As people stared at them, Kara let Pete go. As Pete ran down the street, Kara waited for him to be out of view of anyone. She then sped in front of him and tapped him on the forehead dropping him.

"If I didn't give a shit about you, I would just let you go and hope you turned up alive tomorrow," Kara said to him.

* * *

The next day, Pete freaked out on Kara as soon as he woke up. "Why did you do that to me? I thought you were my friend."

"I think you're sick," Kara told him.

"For someone who likes her privacy, you sure stick your nose into other people's business," Pete said annoyed.

Kara scanned his body and found a weird bug in his body. "You X-raying me?" Pete asked outraged.

"There's something inside you. You're going with me to the hospital," Kara said seriously.

"Try to touch me, you freak," Pete said ready to fight.

"You're coming with me whether you want to or not," Kara said coldly advancing on him.

"You think because you have all those powers, you always get your way! Newsflash, I know your weakness," Pete said taking out a lead case out of his pocket revealing Kryptonite inside. "It feels good, doesn't it. You better back off if you know what's good for you."

Kara eyed the small Kryptonite pebble remembering how she had asked him to collect meteorite rock for a school project a year ago. She then swatted the case out of his hands to the ground level below. "You're going to need a lot more than that to stop me," Kara told him.

Kara then smacked him off the second floor where he hit the ground floor hard knocking him unconscious. Kara then tied him up to a support post, so he couldn't go anywhere. "If you won't see a doctor, I'll bring a doctor to you," Kara said to him.

Alex came by the barn and gave the passed out Pete a look. "Watch him and don't let him go anywhere," Kara told her.

"Well, okay then," Alex rolled her eyes.

As soon as Kara left, Alex took a seat watching Pete bored. Pete then came around and woke up realizing he was tied up. "This is fucked up. Kara knocked me out twice now," he said pissed-off.

"Is this your Kryptonite?" Alex asked unimpressed.

"Yeah," Pete admitted.

"You'll need more than this spec to take her down. Like an entire vault filled with bars," Alex said knowingly.

"It's just she thinks she can do whatever she wants because she has powers," Pete said frustrated.

"Preaching to the choir," Alex agreed. "But this time she's right. You are fucked up."

"Maybe we can both get fucked up," Pete suggested.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked confused.

"When was the last time you kissed a guy?" Pete asked smiling.

"It's been a while and it didn't go anywhere," Alex said bitterly.

"Hey, you know what they say, 'Once you go black you never go back.'" Pete said.

"You're being gross. I could never jeopardize our friendship by being with you," Alex said.

"You're jeopardizing it right now by having me tied up like this," Pete said frustrated. "Just a kiss. You can keep me tied up."

Alex shook her head but then the "persuader" powers kicked in. "I guess it couldn't hurt," she said and then gave Pete a kiss.

* * *

Kara came into the theater to personally cancel her date with Vicki to deal with Pete's nonsense. "You're early. I don't get off for another hour. I'm really excited about our outing," Vicki said nervously.

"Yeah, about that. I can't go out with you tonight. Believe me, if it wasn't life and death, I wouldn't be doing this," Kara said sincerely.

"What's going on?" Vicki asked concernedly.

"It's Pete. Something happened to him at the club and if I don't get a parasite out of his body, he could die," Kara said seriously.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Vicki asked.

"Alex and I have it covered. It's just...I know you think I'm just playing games like I did with Elsa but I wanted you to know the reason because we need to have trust between us," Kara said.

"It's not a problem. I waited this long. What's another day?" Vicki excused her.

"Hey, look what I found," Alex said joyfully holding hands with Pete.

"Alex, what the fuck? You were supposed to keep him tied up in the barn," Kara said annoyed.

"Pete, how are you feeling?" Vicki asked him.

"Awesome. Never felt better in my life," Pete said smiling.

"Really? Kara made it seem like you were on your deathbed," Vicki said suspiciously.

"You believed her? Haven't you realized by now that Kara is a pathological liar?" Pete asked her.

"I guess not," Vicki realized she had been tricked.

"Alex, back me up," Kara demanded.

"He seems fine to me. Even better than fine," Alex smiled giving Pete a kiss.

Vicki gave Kara a hurt looked and went to her office away from them. "Pete, you son-of-a-bitch, I will beat your ass for this...after I save your life," Kara said irritably.

"I know you're worried about me. You always have been. But in your world, green means stop and red means go," Pete said nonsensically as he placed a Red Kryptonite gem in her bra.

"Oh, wow, fuck," Kara said feeling even greater intoxication than when she had her ring.

"Now, you do care about us, right?" Pete asked her.

"Of course, I do," Kara said shocked he would think otherwise.

"And if you care about us, you'd want us to have fun, right?" Pete questioned.

"That does make sense," Kara agreed.

"Let's go back to the barn and mess around," Alex suggested.

"I should apologize to Vicki first," Kara said looking back at the door.

"Screw Vicki. Time is a wasting," Pete said impatiently.

* * *

Kara drove Pete and Alex who were busy making out in the backseat to the barn. She followed all of the traffic signs and speed limits like a good girl. "So, what's the plan?" Alex asked as they entered the barn.

"I say we take the car and leap off that cliff nearby," Pete suggested.

"What if we don't make it?" Alex asked slightly concerned.

"Kara can catch us," Pete said confidently.

"I don't think this is a good idea," Kara said to them.

"Kara, we're going to do it anyway whether you're with us or not. You can't stop us so why not be there as our safety net," Pete said.

"Okay," Kara allowed.

"Hey, if I fall, you'll catch me, right?" Alex asked Kara.

"I don't think that's a good idea but if you did, I would totally catch you," Kara agreed.

Alex proceeded to lean back and fall off the ledge of the second floor. Kara sped down and caught her before she could hit the floor. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Lex said coming into the barn.

"Of course not. Just a little horseplay," Kara said putting Alex down on the floor.

"Can I have a word with you?" Lex asked Kara.

"Sure," Kara said walking over to him.

"We'll meet you in the car," Pete said taking Alex with him.

Alex stared Lex down. "For someone who has all the money in the world, you would think he could afford a good toupee," she mocked.

"I actually prefer to be bald. I pity those like yourself that can never get your hair straight," Lex shot back.

"Drive safely," Kara told them as they left.

Lex gave all three of them an odd look. "I looked into that nightclub. They found an interesting specimen in the pipe system, some kind of bug. My people think that the bug is able to infect others through kissing," Lex said.

"So, Pete kissed some girl at the nightclub and then transferred it to Alex," Kara reasoned.

"Possibly," Lex nodded.

"Can it be extracted?" Kara asked.

"I would suspect so, but you have to find a way to get them into the hospital. Break their legs if you have to," Lex said darkly.

"I couldn't do that. That wouldn't be right," Kara rejected.

Kara and Lex then heard Pete and Alex drive off at a fast rate of speed. "You better do something before you lose your sister and your good friend," Lex advised.

Kara took off after them finding them about to attempt a leap over a gorge. "Come on," Alex grinned insanely.

"What about Kara?" Pete asked.

"Fuck Kara. We can make it," Alex said confidently.

Pete backed up the car and drove forward at fast speed. The car leaped off the ledge and began to fall half-way across the gorge. The two screamed with excitement as they were about to die. Kara sped in front of the car and caught it before it could hit the ground.

"That was awesome. Let's do it again," Pete and Alex said together.

Kara slowly lowered the car. "Only one time per customer," she smiled.

"What do we do now?" Pete wondered.

"I know this underground casino in Metropolis. Let's make some big money," Alex suggested.

"Alright," Pete agreed.

"How about I drive? So you two can get better acquainted with each other," Kara offered.

"You are so cool, Kara. I'm liking this version of you," Pete said giving Kara a high-five.

* * *

Kara drove Pete and Alex to Metropolis as the two made out. Completely invested in making sure those two had a good time, Kara didn't question what they were about to do. Alex directed them to the underground casino having investigated them beforehand. The three of them got in as soon as Kara flashed her cash.

"Here is some cash. Have fun," Kara said to them.

Alex and Pete readily went to the tables and quickly started blowing their cash away. Kara sat at the table and started betting with "nothing" hands not wanting anyone else at the table to suffer loss even though they were total gangsters. Pete got a little too bold and tried to cheat.

"How about we play some strip poker," one of the Chinese gangsters smiled at Kara.

"Alright, how much is each item worth?" Kara asked.

"Every time you fold, you take something off," he grinned.

"If that's what you guys want," Kara agreed.

As before, Kara continued to lose so she took off her jacket, then her t-shirt, and finally it came down to her taking off her bra. The table was wildly enthusiastic as she was about to take it off. At the other table, Pete got a little bold.

"The dark one cheated," a Chinese gangster said to the others.

Kara caught wind of it knowing some Chinese and then noticed armed men coming to the table. The Red Kryptonite fell out of her bra as she reclasped it. Pete quickly realized he was in danger and grabbed the whole pot. The Chinese gangsters fired on them with automatic machine guns. Kara shielded them taking the bulk of the bullets. No longer under the influence of the Red Kryptonite, Kara's eyes glowed red as she blasted each of the armed men with heat vision slicing them to pieces. Red beams went everywhere in the dark room, destroying everything and creating a fire. Kara casually put her shirt and jacket both on.

She then noticed Pete and Alex staring at the carnage with excitement in their eyes. "You guys are still here?" Kara asked incredulously.

"Wouldn't miss it. That was incredible," Pete said amazed.

"Brutal," Alex agreed.

Kara then sped both of them away to their car a few blocks away. "I say...we rob a bank," Pete suggested.

"Awesome idea," Alex agreed.

Kara sighed and then smacked their heads together knocking them both out. "Third concussion this week, Pete. I hope your brain can take it," she said as she threw them both into the car and drove back to Midvale.

* * *

At Midvale General, Kara came to see Alex declining to tell her she was the cause of her injuries or why she smelled of cigar smoke and gun powder. "Hey," Alex said upon seeing her enter the room.

"The doctor says...you're not going to make it," Kara said sadly.

Alex shook her head amused. "Did they get the picture of that thing inside me?"

"Well...no, they didn't," Kara frowned.

"How's Pete?" Alex asked.

"He's okay for the moment. When he gets out, I'm going to beat the shit out of him," Kara assured her.

"Good," Alex nodded.

"So...what do you remember about what happened?" Kara quizzed.

"Everything," Alex said humiliated.

"I'm sorry about the Red Kryptonite thing. It's hard to explain how it affects me," Kara said.

"You showed me the dangers of being an enabler," Alex said appreciatively.

Vicki then came in with flowers in her hands. "I'll just come back later," she said uncomfortably.

Kara was about to make a snide remark but remembered her plan. "Nah, it's okay. I was just leaving," Kara said walking to the door. "I'm sorry about what happened."

"I didn't come here to see you, Kara. I came here to see my roommate," Vicki said to her.

"Well, okay then," Kara said biting her tongue and exiting the room.

* * *

At the barn, Kara contemplated whether to find the Red Kryptonite gem she had dropped to better control herself or just stay away from it. Pete then came up to see her. "So, they let you out," Kara said hearing him come up.

"I'm really sorry. Honestly, I'm scared of myself. Deep down, I knew how to control you," Pete said.

"It's a testament to your intelligence, Pete. You should be proud of yourself. Not many can master me," Kara replied.

"I can completely understand it if you don't want me in your life anymore," Pete said filled with self-pity.

"Playing the pity card, Pete? It doesn't become us," Kara said taking out a coin. "You risked Alex's life, threatened to expose my secret, and got a dozen people killed. For this, I should turn your bones into dust. However, you were under the influence of an alien parasite and still my best friend. Therefore, heads you die, tails you live," Kara said flipping the coin.

Pete stared in horror as the coin flipped into the air and landed on heads. "Oh, shit," he realized.

"I would run," Kara said, her eyes turning red.

Vicki entered the barn as Pete ran for his life. Kara chuckled as she put the double-headed sided coin away. "So...how can I help you?" Kara asked Vicki.

"I had a chat with Alex. She said you were under the influence of a parasite and that I should forgive you," Vicki said.

"Since Alex is always wrong, this is very unfortunate for me," Kara realized.

"Not all the time," Vicki smiled amused. "I didn't realize the whole story. Just because you can be walking around and talking doesn't mean you're not sick. Sometimes, It's not always visible for all to see."

Kara gave her a blank look giving nothing away. "Anyway, I thought a lot about what you said, and it made a lot of sense to me. I'm just not ready to have anyone know about it. Can I trust you with this?" Vicki asked her.

"Absolutely," Kara promised.

"Okay," Vicki said uncertainly.

"No need to rush into anything," Kara said kissing her hand.

"Sure," Vicki smiled blushingly.

* * *

Later that night, Kara came to visit Lex. "Back to your old self, I see," Lex noticed.

"That Red Kryptonite is a bitch," Kara said bitterly.

"I've noticed. At least you didn't try to conquer the world this time," Lex said. "By the way, I discovered how my father was able to process a shit-load of Kryptonite. It's synthetic. Not as deadly as the real thing but easier to produce. It can be created from elements found here on Earth," Lex said.

"To kill me?" Kara wondered.

"I think the target is Superman," Lex assumed.

"Synthetic or not, that amount of Kryptonite could kill him," Kara considered.

"An insurance policy in case he goes rogue," Lex figured.

"How did he make it?" Kara wondered.

"He didn't. Someone by the name of Hank Henshaw gave it to him," Lex said showing his face on a piece of paper. Kara eyed the Black man's face recognizing him. "Should be easy for you to take down."

"Except he's not human," Kara frowned. "Anyway, more importantly, I got Vicki to agree to our game."

"Let the best player win," Lex smirked.


	41. Lena Luthor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena Luthor visits Midvale creating chaos and discord within the Luthor household.

Lex excitedly awaited a very special guest to the mansion. While leaning against his library, his sister, Lena Luthor, entered the room in style wearing her Catholic schoolgirl uniform that showed off her midriff and an obnoxiously long rosary around her neck. Her long brown hair went past her shoulders and she was wearing make-up as if to make herself young enough to pass as a high school student. She walked slowly towards Lex for dramatic effect taking in the rich atmosphere of the mansion while licking her lips hungrily.

"Hi, Lex," she smiled sweetly getting close to him.

"Lena," Lex addressed respectfully.

"Can I ask you a question? Why is it that every time I tell a guy they can put it wherever they want they always stick it in my ass?" she asked curiously while putting the cross from her rosary in her mouth in a seductive pose.

"That's just way too much information for me, Lena," Lex protested shocked and appalled.

"Oh no, Lex, way too much information is telling you that when they're done, I always take a huge dump...on their chest," Lena said softly into his ear.

Lionel then came into the mansion and noticed Lena's presence. "Ah, Lena, my lovely adopted daughter. How are you?" he asked warmly.

Lena gave her father a loving hug. "I missed you, Daddy," she said cutely.

"And I missed you," Lionel said sincerely.

"Can I get you anything, Lena?" Lex offered awkwardly implying alcohol.

"Milk, please," Lena replied.

"Of course," Lex said realizing he would need to go all the way to the kitchen to get it.

"It's okay, Lex. I'll get it. Don't you two talk behind my back, alright," Lena smiled and then exited the room.

"So...the prodigal daughter returns," Lex remarked.

"Yes, but unlike her envious brother in the Gospel, you have welcomed Lena with open arms. What do you expect to get out of bringing her here, Lex?" Lionel asked suspiciously.

"She's just visiting. Is that a crime?" Lex asked.

"One who has just turned eighteen and is now entitled to claim her inheritance," Lionel figured.

"It was generous of you to update your living trust so any heirs would get automatically ten percent of your Luthor Corp shares," Lex reminded him.

"The vital ten percent you need to vote me out of power," Lionel chuckled. "Is that why half my board has found a myriad of excuses not to return my calls? Oh, my word. You're staging a coup," Lionel realized.

Lex said nothing to that. "Careful, Lex, there are parables of many kinds found in the Good Book," Lionel reminded him.

* * *

Dr. Wong listened to Kara prattle on about her plan with Vicki. "Without condoning or condemning...I understand," she said after Kara finished.

"Not a ringing endorsement," Kara sensed.

"Is that what you need, Kara? Shall I write a prescription for bullshit to further inflate your already enormous ego?" Dr. Wong asked sarcastically.

"What kind of harm to Vicki is there if this ends in a bust?" Kara asked.

"Why do you give a shit?" Dr. Wong wondered.

"Just curious," Kara replied.

"It depends how far you get, Kara. There are bases for getting laid and then there are bases for achieving emotional dependence. They're separate things, of course. The more emotional bases you land, the worse it will be for Vicki when you call it off," Dr. Wong said pointing to a motivational poster with a baseball field.

"But you already know this. You came here asking for permission, didn't you?" Dr. Wong accused.

"I need a justification," Kara said.

"You're manipulating Vicki to further indulge yourself at her expense. However, should you not continually indulge yourself on a regular basis, you will become depressed and will do serious harm to yourself and to this planet with no one being able to stop you. How does that work for you?" Dr. Wong asked.

"That works," Kara nodded.

"You failed to stop the influence of the Red Kryptonite. Is it beyond your ability?" Dr. Wong asked.

"You're challenging me, aren't you?" Kara realized.

"I sense you have a desire to keep using Red Kryptonite to test your limits of mental control. As I tell my LSD patients, you will never win that fight," Dr. Wong told her.

"But what if I win?" Kara grinned.

"Your self-esteem boost is not worth risking the world. It's best if you continue to not give a shit about the world," Dr. Wong advised.

* * *

Later that day, Lex came over to Kara's house while she was playing basketball with Pete. A basketball suddenly bounced off the hood of his expensive car. "Really?" Lex asked annoyed.

"Sorry about that, Lex. Must have slipped," Pete said antagonistically.

Lex got out of his car. "So, what's the topic of discussion?" Kara wondered.

"My sister has come over to the mansion. It's a delicate situation. Now that she's eighteen, she inherits ten percent of Luthor Corp stock. Together, we can vote my father out of power and take over," Lex said ambitiously.

"So, she knows she's not adopted," Kara realized.

"Actually no. She still has no clue about that," Lex frowned.

"Not the sharpest tool in the shed, is she?" Kara mocked.

"Lena is brilliant when it comes to science and engineering. Not so much when it comes to common sense," Lex said.

"I'll set her straight," Kara volunteered.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Kara. I have this under control. She's very jealous over me. If she realizes I have a girlfriend, it could make her uncooperative," Lex said.

"That is whack," Pete remarked.

"Once she's gone, you owe me," Kara glared.

"Very well, by then I will be CEO and owner of Luthor Corp. We can make the world the way we want to be...legally," Lex said.

"You had me at 'CEO'," Kara said giving him a kiss.

"I have to go to the bank. Please, if you encounter Lena walk the other way," Lex requested.

"As you wish," Kara smirked.

* * *

Lex entered the mansion pissed-off and found Lionel at his desk and Lena sitting on it as if she were a cat. "I've just spent the last two hours at the bank. Do you know how all of my accounts came to be frozen?"

"You know, Lex, I'm tired of your constant attempts at mutiny," Lionel smirked.

"Well, you didn't leave me too many options. It was either that or the plank," Lex said.

"It wasn't wise of you, son, to wager all of your assets as collateral against Lex Corp when you took out your loan. You see, now that your company is a Luthor Corp property, everything you own belongs to me. I want you out of the mansion," Lionel explained.

"Come on, Dad. Isn't this a little futile? Lena and I will be back home once we vote you out," Lex said confidently.

"Don't be so sure about that, Lex," Lena smiled.

"Lena and I had an interesting father-daughter chat, long overdue. It would be hard for you to imagine, Lex, some children never question their allegiance to family," Lionel said.

"Clearly, some people never question anything in life. You're being incredibly naive if you think you can trust him," Lex glared at Lena

"Daddy would never do anything to hurt me," Lena said affectionately.

"Well, Lex, it looks like you lose," Lionel smiled victoriously.

* * *

That night, Lex went to his penthouse suite in Metropolis as he assessed his options. He had reserves in hidden places and there was also Kara's underground connections. As he got himself situated with a drink, he heard a knock on the door. He opened the door to Lena who quickly went inside wearing a light purple nightgown. "Thank you for agreeing to speak to me," Lex said appreciatively.

"It's about time," Lena replied taking off her coat and getting on his bed. "I heard you got yourself a girlfriend, a blond no-less."

"Vicious rumors from my competitors," Lex denied. "I need you to overthrow my father. Together, we can vote him out of power."

"Well, it's going to be difficult," she smiled mischievously as she lay across the bed. "But I think I can help you."

"So, the first thing...," Lex began going into business-mode.

"Sit," Lena ordered enjoying her newfound power. "For a price and this time I don't want your car. I want _you_ ," she said as she positioned herself on his lap leaning back on his chest.

"Lena, that's disgusting. You're my sister," Lex protested shocked and appalled.

"Only by name," Lena reminded him.

Lex tossed Lena off of him onto the floor. "My God, what the fuck is wrong with this family?"

"Hey, do you want my help or not?" Lena asked holding onto Lex's legs needily.

Lex sighed and then helped Lena back to her feet. Lena quickly cast Lex on a chair and then sat on his lap facing him. "There are three things you need to do to have me eating out of your hand: You need to earn my trust, make me feel special, and then the icing on the cake," she ordered.

"Could you be a little more specific?" Lex asked.

"Daddy is going to be gone from the mansion for business. I'll allow you back into the mansion if you throw an awesome party," Lena offered.

"As you wish," Lex agreed.

"But for tonight, I want to sleep with you. Nothing too serious. I just want to feel your warmth and occasionally rub that bald head of yours," Lena ordered.

* * *

The next day, Lionel and Lena talked while servants took his bags to his car. "The mansion is yours, Lena. The emergency numbers are by the phone and remember: no parties," Lionel ordered.

"I know, Dad," Lena said having no intention following through.

"I'm trusting you, Lena," Lionel said seriously.

"Well, you should hit the road. You don't want to miss your flight," Lena said kissing Lionel on the cheek.

"I'll check in on you," Lionel said and then walked out of the mansion.

Once he was gone, workers immediately came into the mansion and started setting up stereo equipment and putting beer kegs in place.

* * *

The night of the party, Lex looked around anxiously as the mansion was packed with obnoxious teenagers from Midvale High. Kara and Alex were noticeably absent although Pete and Vicki were in attendance. "Lena was in a black dress playing with a rosary around her neck. "Cool party. I'm impressed," Lex complimented.

"I'm going to go fuck a complete stranger," Lena said walking off down the hall.

"I'm a complete stranger," several guys said all at once as Lena walked off.

Pete wandered around the mansion entering the kitchen. There, he found another Black guy getting some grape-flavored punch. "What are you doing here?" Pete asked confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked looking around.

"I'm supposed to be the only Black guy at this party," Pete informed him.

"Damn, shit," the other Black guy said sheepishly.

"Yeah, I know," Pete said sympathetically.

"It's whack," they both said at once.

"Take this. Do your thing. Peace out, brother," he said to Pete giving him a bro hug.

"Honest mistake," Pete allowed.

Lena walked up to a random guy. "Hi, my name is Lena," she introduced herself.

"Yeah, I know. We just had sex five minutes ago," he reminded her. He then took off shocked and appalled by her allowing Lena to slide over to Vicki.

"Scoring any cock?" Lena asked Vicki.

"Excuse you?" Vicki wondered.

"I bat for both teams. I can give you a good time," Lena offered.

"I don't think I'm drunk enough for this kind of talk," Vicki resisted.

"Let's fix that," Lena smiled handing her a beer.

Lena then took a completely intoxicated Vicki upstairs to Lex's former bedroom. "Okay, now close your eyes and wet your lips," Lena instructed once they were on the bed together facing each other.

"Are you for real?" Vicki wondered barely coherent.

"Do you want to learn or not?" Lena asked aggressively.

"I guess," Vicki said.

Lena gave her a small peck. "You see, that wasn't so scary."

"It was nothing," Vicki said smiling.

"Okay. Let's try again only this time I'm going to stick my tongue in your mouth and when I do that I want you to massage my tongue with yours. And that's what first base is," Lena instructed.

"Okay," Vicki said awkwardly.

"Close your eyes," Lena ordered. Lena then gave Vicki an expert French kiss for a few moments.

"That was so cool," Vicki said dazedly.

"Now, how old are you?" Lena asked.

"Seventeen," Vicki admitted.

"Damn, I would have totally eaten you out if you were just a year older," Lena said disappointedly.

"We can still kiss," Vicki suggested.

"I want nothing more than to kiss you all night, but I have a quota to fulfill," Lena said taking off to find another person to have sex with.

"Your sister is whack," Pete remarked to Lex as Lena lured another guy away.

"No kidding," Lex sighed.

* * *

The next day, Lionel came back to the mansion finding it spotless like the party had never happened. Lena was busy playing a puzzle game on the TV. "What's up, Daddy?" she asked upon seeing his disgruntled face.

"What's up is that you have yet to sign your shares over to me," Lionel said annoyed.

"So, I looked over that contract and it gives me ten million for my shares. The shares are worth five times that much," Lena smiled realizing Lionel was trying to scam her.

"Very well, you drive a hard bargain, but fifty million it is," Lionel agreed.

"Actually, I can make it even harder," Lena said licking her lips. "I want ten million every year for the rest of my life. Or...I side with Lex and have you sacked."

"The fuck?" Lionel stared at her.

"I'm the king-maker around here. I decide whether you or Lex run this company. So, you better pay up if you want to stay king, Daddy," Lena smiled.

"And I assume you'll do the same thing to Lex if he is successful in his coup?" Lionel asked.

"Of course," Lena replied. "Unless of course, we get married and share everything together."

Lionel bit his tongue unable to tell her of her true heritage. "Well...my dear, that is...wow," he said amazed by her manipulation.

"Did I play the game well for someone not even a Luthor?" Lena asked.

"Right," Lionel muttered.

"Tell me again, how did those shares manage to get into my account without me being blood-related?" Lena asked.

"Well, you see, blood isn't everything in the Luthor family," Lionel said awkwardly.

Lena shrugged not questioning him.

* * *

Vicki battled a hang-over as she went about doing her work at the theater. Lena strolled in and looked over the place. "Vicki, I'm sorry things got weird between us," Lena smiled.

"Not at all. It was enlightening," Vicki replied.

"As of right now, I'm taking over as your new partner instead of Lex. I love the Egyptian theme you got going on here. It's obvious you put a lot of time and effort into this place," Lena complimented.

"Well, just so you know, you're a silent investor. It means I still manage this place how I see fit," Vicki said assertively.

"And I will continue to invest in this place so long as it shows a profit. You see, unlike Lex, I'm not the sentimental type," Lena warned.

"I see," Vicki said.

"Of course, if we were to become good friends, like really good friends, I could overlook a bad quarter or two," Lena said getting close to her with predator's eyes.

"Yes, let's do that," Vicki agreed freaked out by her.

* * *

At Midvale High, Kara strolled into the "weird room." Alex was busy at work investigating Lena Luthor. "I would bring you coffee but...you know...continuity is a bitch," Kara said.

"No, I don't know," Alex said ignoring her. "Why couldn't I go to that party?"

"It's complicated," Kara said not bothering to explain.

"Well, I don't have time for your bullshit, right now. Lena Luthor's return to Midvale and heiress of Luthor Corp is front-page news. This is the kind of thing that could land me an article at the Daily Planet," Alex said ambitiously.

"Nobody reads newspapers anymore. Real news is on my Facebook newsfeed," Kara said.

"You know what I think? I think Lena Luthor is actually related to Lionel in some way," Alex suspected. "It would explain how she is suddenly an heiress at eighteen."

Kara gave her a haunted look. "What? They look nothing alike."

"We'll see," Alex said determined to find the link.

* * *

Lex came by the mansion and was allowed in by Lena. She had redecorated the office with twin giant teddy bears, a stripper pole, and a Dance Revolution arcade game. "Love what you have done with the place," Lex said eyeing all the changes.

"Leave us," Lena ordered her guards.

The two giant teddy bears then walked out of the room revealing themselves to be security guards inside. Lex gave them an odd look as they passed by him. "Never can be too careful. How many people have been killed in this mansion?"

"Too many," Lex allowed.

"I just made a deal with Daddy to give me ten million a year to keep you from sacking him. Now, it's your turn to give me a counteroffer," Lena said.

"We negotiating?" Lex wondered.

"Always," Lena licked her lips.

"When I become CEO of Luthor Corp, you can be my executive officer and I'll pay you double," Lex promised.

"I want double without the position. I don't intend to work for the rest of my life," Lena said.

"That's just not possible. The IRS would eat me alive," Lex rejected.

"You can make me a VP without me showing up," Lena said obviously.

"Alright, deal," Lex agreed.

"It just occurred to me that I can even make more money if we sign a different kind of paper," Lena said sitting on his lap as he sat on the couch.

"What do you mean?" Lex asked fearfully.

"A marriage certificate. I can have half of everything you make and keep my inheritance. You'll get Luthor Corp," Lena offered.

"I can't do that," Lex said not explaining.

"It can be a sham marriage, Lex. I'll let you fuck whoever you want, even that blond you're into," Lena allowed.

"It will be a controversy in the press," Lex said obviously.

"Oh, who gives a damn about the press? We can buy the press and print our own story," Lena suggested.

Lex internally screamed as he ran out of excuses. "Think about it, Lex. Otherwise, I'll stick with Daddy's offer," Lena said.

* * *

That night, Lena had a chat with Lionel at the mansion. "Lex has given me a counteroffer. If we get married and combine our shares, we take over Luthor Corp, and I get half of what he makes while also being given a symbolic VP position. You're going to have to up your game, Daddy."

"Why you little shit," Lionel said impressed. "You can't marry Lex. It's impossible."

"Why not? We're not related. No harm, no foul," Lena said.

"It's still incest," Lionel pointed out.

"The state of New York doesn't give a shit," Lena countered.

"We're not having this conversation," Lionel said to her.

"Oh, but we are. Lex and I will get married and have healthy Luthor children," Lena said dreamily.

Lionel internally screamed as he stared at her. "Now, if you were to step down and just give me the entire company to myself with all of your shares, then maybe we can make a deal," Lena suggested.

"You're blackmailing me with family shame?" Lionel asked incredulously.

"Something like that," Lena smiled.

"I'll get back to you," Lionel said leaving completely dismayed.

Lena gave Lionel an odd look as the wheels in her brain began to turn.

* * *

Lex arrived at the Luthor Corp tower's top floor for a meeting with Lena only to find her not in the room. "Lena?" she wondered.

Lena pistol-whipped him to the head knocking him out and dragging him into a chair where she strapped him down. Lena then made a phone call to Lionel.

"Hey, Daddy. I have Lex hostage at gunpoint," Lena said sweetly.

"Where are you?" Lionel asked casually.

"The Luthor Corp tower at your desk," Lena replied.

"Alright, alright, I'll take the chopper," Lionel said to her.

Arriving in Metropolis, Lionel entered his office alone finding Lex strapped down to a chair. "Glad you could make it," Lena said pleased.

"What the hell are you doing?" Lionel asked.

"She's nuts, didn't you know?" Lex mocked.

Lena pulled out her pistol aiming it at Lex. "Put the gun down," Lionel ordered.

Lena ignored him and placed the gun at Lex's head. "Lena, you're not going to shoot your brother."

"I'm going to kill him, you, and then myself. The Luthor line ends here, tonight," Lena threatened.

"What are you talking about?" Lionel asked.

"I'm one of your bastards, aren't I?" Lena said tearfully. "You just claimed I was adopted."

"I didn't say anything," Lex said quickly.

"Shut up, the both of you knew," Lena accused.

"Lena, I'll say whatever you want me to say if you put the gun down," Lionel offered.

Lena placed a tape recorder on the table. "Say it to the tape recorder," Lena ordered.

Lionel hesitated. "Is Lena Luthor your daughter by blood," Lena asked him directly pointing the gun at Lionel.

"No," he replied.

Lena then turned the gun at Lex. "Is Lena Luthor your half-sister?"

Lex considered his options carefully. If he said yes, his father might get shot with Lena becoming a murderer. If he said no, the two of them might get free or shot. It was the prisoner's dilemma. "No," Lex said finally.

Lena looked relieved. "Great. Now, we can get married," she said to Lex.

"I'm not doing that," Lex refused.

"Why not?" Lena asked confused. "We're not related, after all."

"Because you're a crazy bitch," Lex pointed out.

Lena glared at him. "Fine, be that way. Give Lex back his house and money, and I'll promise never to side with Lex to overthrow you," she said Lionel.

"Done," Lionel quickly agreed.

"I'm going to school so don't bother me with this bullshit ever again," Lena said walking out.

"You're just going to have her leave?" Lex asked Lionel incredulously.

"You were being tested, Lex. I had to know if you would remain loyal. I took everything you had and yet you still kept to the story. You didn't tell her the truth even with a gun pointed at you," Lionel said pleased.

"I did it to save your ass," Lex said. "She could have killed us both."

"Her pistol wasn't even loaded," Lionel said dismissively.

"You two planned this," Lex realized. "What if I had said the truth?"

"I would have disowned you. After a couple of therapy sessions, I would have made Lena my heir," Lionel smirked.

"Why is it so important she not know?" Lex asked.

"Aside from the PR disaster it would cause, it's a test of loyalty," Lionel said obviously.

"Alright, untie me," Lex said impatiently.

"I'm sure you can figure it out on your own, son," Lionel chuckled as he left the office.

Lex sighed as he struggled with his restraints. Kara casually entered the room and looked him over. "Looks like you're not going anywhere for a while. That's alright. I got you a snickers," Kara said taking out the chocolate bar.

"You were here the whole time?" Lex accused.

"I followed your lame-ass rule. I never met her in person, but I had to make sure nothing happened to my sugar daddy," Kara said.

"I don't know who's worse between you two," Lex said annoyed.

Kara sat in Lex's lap. "What's the big deal about incest anyway? After all, we're different species and we both know what that means."

"It's all about appearances," Lex replied.

"I'll free you, but I'm going to take my time doing it," Kara said giving Lex a kiss.

* * *

Lena blew off some steam at a club in Metropolis. There, she met a young MIT student. "Let me get you a drink," he offered her.

"What's your name?" Lena asked him.

"Jack Spheer, I'm super-smart going to MIT. I'm thinking of forming my own company in biomedical research out of my garage," he said trying to impress her.

"Lena Luthor," Lena introduced herself.

"Wow, you are like so white and rich it's like I'm looking at a cheesecake," he complimented.

Lena smiled amused but was still suspicious of his intentions. "I never thought I'd hear myself say this but for once I wish I could meet a nice, sensitive guy who wanted more than just sex."

"That is very admirable," Jack said noddingly.

"For once, I wish a guy would take me out for dinner," she continued.

"I feel the same way," Jack agreed.

"And for once, I wish a guy would take a dump on my chest," Lena concluded.

"That is appalling," Jack said disgustedly. "That really upsets me. I can't believe nobody has ever taken a dump on your chest."

"Will you be that guy?" Lena asked hopefully.

"It would be an honor and a privilege," he replied taking her away.

What would follow would a great love affair between two down-to-Earth like-minded souls working on a cure for cancer in an old garage. They would graduate MIT together, break-up, come back together, and break-up again. Jack would find a cure for cancer using an alien symbiote and then shortly thereafter Supergirl killed his ass. Lena was never told the truth of her heritage until Lillian casually mentioned it one day.

* * *

**Fifteen Years Later-Season 5 Episode 0**

Lena went about the mansion reorganizing old papers and photographs after Lex had tried to take over the world again. She eyed a particular photograph and stared at it long and hard. It was Lex with a young blond woman holding out her hand showing an engagement ring. Lena narrowed her eyes as she recognized the blond. It was Kara Danvers.

"What the fuck?" she wondered.


	42. Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza comes down with a bad fever causing the CDC to get involved.

Eliza came into Kara's room and saw her toying with the key to her ship. "Can you stop playing with that? It needs to go in the basement with the ship away from public view."

"Fine," Kara rolled her eyes.

Eliza followed Kara into the kitchen where she casually opened the fridge. "Now, Kara," Eliza pressed.

"I'll get to it," Kara said stubbornly.

"In front of me," Eliza said impatiently.

Kara sighed and went to the basement with Eliza behind her. There, the spaceship was connected to multiple cables connected to the house's electrical system. The ship hummed as it did. "What the fuck is this?" Eliza asked her.

"Well...you know how you keep bitching at me for wasting power and driving up the electricity bill?" Kara asked.

"Yeah," Eliza nodded.

"I decided it was a good idea to hook up our electrical grid to the ship giving us free renewable energy from the ship's fusion core. Now, we have free unlimited power!" Kara said wide-eyed.

"When did you learn to do this?" Eliza asked impressed and concerned at the same time.

"It's basic electrical work. In theory, the ship could power the entire town," Kara said.

"I'm both very proud and pissed with you. What if someone finds out about this? What if the ship explodes or the core goes into meltdown?" Eliza questioned.

"This is Krypton, not Chernobyl," Kara rolled her eyes.

"I'm not saying tear this down. I'm just not comfortable seeing this," Eliza said looking at the web of cables connected to the ship. "Now, bury that key," she ordered.

Kara fired heat vision into the dirt floor creating a hole. She then dropped it in the hole. "We good now?" Kara asked.

"Cover it up with dirt," Eliza shook her head dismayed by her stalling.

Kara covered up the key with dirt and dusted her hands off. "How about now?"

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" Eliza frowned at her.

The two went inside the house and found Alex pointing to the sink. "It's...like spraying out water," Alex casually pointed out.

"Kara," Eliza requested.

"I'm such a slave around here," Kara complained as she tightened the pipes with her bare hands.

"Here, have a cold glass of lemonade," Eliza said taking it out of the fridge.

"Exactly what a Southern slavemaster would say," Kara said not buying it.

Eliza then started coughing really bad. "Mom, you okay?" Alex asked concernedly as Eliza dropped the lemonade pitcher breaking it.

Eliza then collapsed on the floor right on the broken shard of glass that was the lemonade pitcher. Kara quickly caught her before she hit the floor. "What's wrong with her?" Alex asked freaked out.

"She's not breathing," Kara said grimly.

* * *

At Midvale General, Eliza was in a hospital bed sleeping. Dr. Helen Bryce informed Alex and Kara of the situation. "The good news is that we have managed to stabilize her and she's breathing on her own."

"She was just fine this morning. I don't understand. How could it happen so quickly?" Alex asked anxiously.

"My first guess is that it's some kind of toxin. I'll have a better idea after I get her blood work back," Dr. Bryce replied.

"Well, I'm staying here," Alex said, resolved.

"I'll bring you some coffee," Dr. Bryce said and walked away.

"She's going to be fine," Kara said confidently.

"Nothing's been fine since your arrival. We've been in and out of hospitals for the last year," Alex said angrily.

"I'll admit my arrival itself fucked up this town, but I have done everything reasonably possible to fix things ever since. It's been a weekly game of wack-a-mole with freaks and weird-ass diseases," Kara said defensively.

"Just take the produce from the house to the theater for the charity raffle. That's what my mom would have wanted," Alex told her.

"Okay," Kara said and walked off.

* * *

Kara came over to the theater with the produce in a Gateway product placement box. "Hey, Kara, I thought your mom was the one to bring the food for the raffle," Vicki said confused.

"Why? Is there a problem if I do it?" Kara asked.

"Something wrong?" Pete asked knowingly.

"My mom is in the hospital. She suddenly came down with something," Kara said.

"Hospital? That sounds serious," Vicki said suddenly concerned.

"Vicki, all of us are in the hospital like musical chairs every week," Kara reminded her.

"Do they know what's wrong?" Pete asked.

"Still waiting on test results," Kara said.

"You know, this event was your mom's idea. Maybe, we should postpone until she's back on her feet," Vicki suggested.

"If we do that, the terrorists win," Kara said seriously. "I'm going back to the hospital."

* * *

Dr. Bryce came up to Alex while she sat in the lobby. "Alex, I'm going to ask you one more time. Has your mother been exposed to any unusual substances over the last few days."

"Nothing she hasn't been exposed to before," Alex replied as she started to suspect Kara's ship.

"I've been going over your mother's blood work. Her symptoms indicate an acute toxic reaction, but I can't identify the source," Dr. Bryce said.

"But you can do something for her, right?" Alex asked.

"I've sent her blood samples to Metropolis for further testing, but I have to be honest with you, I'm concerned," Dr. Bryce said gravely.

"I have...no idea what it could be," Alex said sticking to the script.

* * *

Lex casually entered the hospital and had a chat with Dr. Bryce. "I noticed Alex Danvers was here. She looked worried. Everything alright?" he asked.

"We're doing everything we can," Dr. Bryce said vaguely.

"Johns Hopkins...good school," Lex noticed a letter on her desk. "They're offering you a three-year research scholarship. I'm impressed."

"It's an opportunity to do research at one of the best hospitals in the country," she said.

"As opposed to the rural pleasures of Midvale?" Lex assumed.

"Lex, I like my word here but research is my first love. So, what do you think?" Dr. Bryce asked.

"Trust me, there's nothing worse than a missed opportunity," Lex said knowingly.

A CDC agent then entered the office. "Dr. Bryce, I'm Dr. Neil Moore. You sent for us about Eliza Danvers."

"I'll let you get back to work," Lex excused himself.

* * *

Dr. Bryce and a squad of CDC agents approached Alex and Kara. "Alex, this is Dr. Moore of the CDC," she introduced him.

"Nice meeting you," Dr. Moore said awkwardly to Alex.

"What does this have to do with my mother?" Alex asked confused.

"The CDC comes in whenever there is an issue of public safety. The Metropolis lab came back with your mother's blood work," Dr. Bryce explained.

"I don't mean to alarm you, but your mother's condition was caused by some unknown toxin. We're here to find it and identify it," Dr. Moore said.

"Well, have at it," Alex agreed.

"We need to backtrack your mother's movements the last couple of days," Dr. Moore said.

"Well, she's been mainly at the farm this weekend," Alex recalled.

"Well, that's where we need to start," Dr. Moore turned to leave.

"Start what?" Alex asked.

"Searching your property for the source of the poison. We have to search the house, the buildings, anything your mother may have come into contact with," Dr. Moore said aggressively.

"Yeah, you're going to need an administrative search warrant," Alex replied stopping Dr. Moore in his tracks.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"You heard me. No warrant, no search," Alex said standing her ground.

"Your mother is really sick," Dr. Bryce reminded her.

"Your mother is unconscious. You have no guardian left. As a minor, you can be placed in child productive services and then that court-appointed guardian can allow us to conduct the search," Dr. Moore threatened.

"I'm eighteen, asshole," Alex revealed showing her ID.

Dr. Moore glanced at the ID. "Well...shit," he realized.

"Keep off my damn farm," Alex said to them.

Dr. Bryce and the CDC left in a huff. "Wow, shocking assertiveness on your part," Kara said impressed.

"Get your ship out of the basement now," Alex ordered her.

* * *

Kara sped to the house, went down into the basement, dug up the key, and placed it on the ship. Kara spoke Kryptonian as she gave commands to the ship. "Follow me," she ordered.

The ship followed her out of the basement. Kara quickly went to work placing fake wings on the ship making it look like an ordinary airplane. Once she was done, she entered the cockpit of the ship and flew off at slow speed giving any witnesses the impression it was just a normal airplane.

Meanwhile, Lex had a chat with Judge Ross who made all judicial decisions of all types for Midvale. "The CDC will ask for an administrative search warrant for the Danvers residence. I need you to block it," Lex said to her.

"I have their petition. They have a vague notion that Eliza Danvers came down with an unknown toxin, but they can't tell me exactly where she was for the entire timeframe. She could have been at the theater, the school, or anywhere else in Midvale," Judge Ross said.

"Exactly," Lex agreed.

"However, an administrative search warrant does not require the same degree of probable cause as a criminal search warrant," Judge Ross reminded him. "What does Alex Danvers not want the CDC to inspect?"

"I have no idea but civil liberties are at stake here. I would hardly call one patient an emergency worthy of Federal intervention," Lex argued.

"I'll deny it, but they'll find a way to get around me," Judge Ross said finally.

"Much appreciated, Your Honor," Lex bowed his head to her.

* * *

Alex came into Eliza's room when she had awoken. She looked sickly and coughed a bit. "I blocked the CDC from searching the farm and the house. I got Kara to move the ship," Alex told her.

"Good," Eliza smiled. "You did well. This is more than just Kara. It's about what Jeremiah would have wanted," Eliza told her.

"I know, Mom," Alex said concerned for her.

"You're now an adult, Alex. How did it feel to make your first adult decision?" Eliza asked.

"It felt good," Alex smiled proudly.

"It's not always going to be fun and games, Alex. If anything happens to me, you're Kara's guardian," Eliza told her.

"Don't talk like that," Alex shook her head.

"Kara isn't a foreign exchange student, Alex. She's your sister. Remember that," Eliza told her.

"I know," Alex said admitting it was true.

"Together, you two can do anything. Separate, you two will get lost in the chaos and corruption of this world," Eliza said seriously.

* * *

That night, Vicki came to the barn. "I was just seeing how you were doing?" she said to Kara.

"It's been one challenge after another but this is not an enemy I can punch in the face," Kara said frustrated.

"I felt the same way when Nall would get sick," Vicki said knowing the feeling.

"My mother, my real mother never got sick. I never had to care for her or be worried about her. She was perfect. And yet, it is Eliza's imperfections and her mortality that makes me feel so much closer to her. She cares for me, and I care for her in turn," Kara said.

"You always describe your real mother like she's a goddess," Vicki smiled amused.

"The Greeks never fell in love with the gods. They just feared them," Kara replied.

"There you are. It's time for your shift," Alex said walking up to Kara.

"Sure," Kara agreed. "We're going to have to put our little game on hold until this crisis is over," she said softly to Vicki.

"Yeah, sure," Vicki blushed.

Kara walked with Alex away from Vicki's earshot. "Can't you get your ship...to just heal her?" Alex asked ignorantly.

"My ship isn't the fucking Magic School Bus," Kara mocked.

"I'm just trying to figure this out. You don't need to be a bitch about it," Alex glared at her but then started coughing. She struggled to walk and then collapsed in the grass. "Oh, fuck," Kara realized taking her inside the house.

* * *

Alex was taken to a room and put under the observation of Dr. Bryce. A smug-looking Dr. Moore walked up to Kara. "It would appear you're out of guardians," he said to her.

"Is that so? I have a grandfather in Metropolis who happens to be a lawyer. Do you really want to fuck with me?" Kara asked him.

"Why are you so damn resistant to our search?" Dr. Moore asked peeved. "There are now two victims. We will get that search warrant approved now."

"Until you do, get out of my face," Kara ordered.

Dr. Moore left in a huff. Kara then saw Lex and Dr. Bryce talking. They were of similar age, both educated with degrees, and relatively attractive. Kara felt a flare of jealousy and made her move. She entered Dr. Bryce's office interrupting her conversation with Lex.

"Kara, how can I help you?" she asked.

"I want a second opinion," Kara said to her.

"Is there something wrong?" Dr. Bryce asked confused.

"Just a hunch," Kara replied.

"We're a little under-staffed. It will take until tomorrow to fill out the paperwork," Dr. Bryce stalled. "You do know that a second opinion may not be covered by your insurance."

"I'll take care of that," Lex volunteered.

"Make it happen," Kara ordered.

* * *

The next morning, Kara looked over Alex as she rested. "Well...your perfect attendance is shot. It's not nearly as much fun mocking you when you're asleep. It's just I've never seen you so sickly and pathetic. It makes me appreciate just how awesome I truly am," Kara teased.

"But what if something did happen to you? I would feel so empty. It's different with us. We have this all-consuming purpose and drive towards a particular task. It's why I was so pissed off when I found out Clark could protect himself," Kara said to her.

"I exist only to protect those I am assigned to. That is the sole purpose for which I was born. And every action I take no matter how violent or cruel is in pursuit of that purpose," Kara continued.

"And now...I have no one to protect...if you both die on me," Kara concluded shedding tears.

Grandpa William arrived at Midvale Hospital and came into the room. "I saw Eliza. She's in pretty bad shape," he remarked.

"I need you to keep the CDC away from that house," Kara said to him.

"Kara, if there is any chance at all that Eliza and Alex can be saved from this toxin, I have to allow it," he said to her.

"You don't understand," Kara said to him. "Right now, I need blind loyalty."

Willian shook his head. "Unless you can give me a reason, I have to let the CDC do their job...for both their sakes," he said.

"Stay with them. I'll be back," Kara said leaving.

* * *

The CDC swarmed the Danvers farm with their government cars. Dr. Moore came out with his team and got out protective suits. Kara walked out of the house and met with Dr. Moore. "We have permission from your grandfather to search the premises. Because you fucked with us, we're going to search every inch of this farm. If we find anything irregular, the proper authorities will be alerted," he smirked and then went back to his men.

Kara sighed and then flexed her fingers ready to give them all a case of the clap. As she was about to slam her hands together, black government cars arrived on the scene. Men in all-black outfits, pistols on their belts, and wearing black sunglasses came out and met with Dr. Moore.

"What the fuck is this?" Dr. Moore asked.

"My name is Agent K. We're taking jurisdiction over this site," he said calmly.

"And who do you work for exactly?" Dr. Moore scoffed.

"The DEO. Don't make me have to spell it out for you, doctor," Agent K said seriously.

Dr. Moore's smug face fell as he realized what he was dealing with. "There are unknown toxins here," he protested.

"I don't care," Agent K replied nonchalantly.

"Let's go. This isn't worth our time. We got AIDS to cure," he said taking his men away.

Kara watched as the CDC left the scene. Agent K then walked up to Kara. "Kara, is it?" he asked warmly.

Kara simply stared at him noticing Kryptonite bullets in his pistol's magazine and that of his men with her X-ray vision. "My name is Kevin. Can you believe that?" he asked smiling at her.

Kara simply shook her head. "Look, I'm going to be straight with you. Give us the ship and the Danvers will be under our protection. This was just a freebie to show we come to you in good faith. Imagine what would happen if the CDC found your weird-ass DNA all over this house and all the dead bodies you've buried in this here field," Agent K said to her.

"You can't have my ship," Kara said spooked by him.

Agent K sighed. "We're going to have it eventually. It's just a matter of time. Think what we could learn from it. You could usher us into a new era."

"Or a nuke that can't be defended against," Kara added.

"I'm here to make a deal," Agent K said to her.

"No," Kara refused.

"If you change your mind, here's my card," Agent K said giving her the address to their Metropolis office.

Agent K then walked away with his fellow agents. "The director won't be pleased we don't have the ship," Agent J remarked.

"He's a patient man. There are two Danvers girls. We only need one of them to cooperate with us," Agent K replied.

* * *

Kara came back to Midvale General to find both Eliza and Alex awake and feeling better. Kara gave the new doctor an odd look. "Dr. House," he introduced himself. "Your confusion is understandable. Apparently, Dr. Bryce was making false medical reports and not even giving out any medication," he said to her.

"What did they have?" Kara asked.

"The common cold," Dr. House replied.

"You have to be shitting me," Kara said dismayed.

"Afraid not," Dr. House said disappointed his time had been wasted.

"I brought Dr. House here after you requested a second opinion," Lex explained. "He is the best in his field."

"You give me far too little credit," Dr. House smiled.

"Why did Dr. Bryce lie to us?" Kara tried to figure it out.

"No idea, not my department," Dr. House said dismissively and walked off with his cane.

Kara eyed Lex. "The bitch was trying to investigate me with the CDC with this phony toxin story," Kara realized.

"She said she was flying back to Metropolis," Lex said.

"I was jealous of you talking to her and being all friendly, but I am thankful you did. We can learn more if we interact with everyone without restriction," Kara said.

"A king has many pawns but only one queen," Lex agreed.

"I have a flight to catch," Kara said. "Watch them for me."

"Of course," Lex agreed.

* * *

At Midvale airport, Dr. Bryce took off in her private plane towards Metropolis having failed to find anything on the Danvers. She didn't expect the Danvers girls to be so resistant and clever against the CDC. It just made her all the more suspicious about them. It was the kind of information Lionel would appreciate.

Her plane took off and made its way towards Metropolis. As it gained altitude, a heat vision beam hit one of the engines blasting it to pieces. The plane went into a spin and then descended to the ground exploding as it impacted the ground. Kara scanned through the wreckage to make sure Dr. Bryce had perished and then calmly walked away.

* * *

Later that night, Kara took Alex to the theater where she was given a surprise birthday party. "Wow," Alex said amazed as a band was set up and playing.

"Congrats, you're legal now with all the arbitrary responsibility that gives you," Kara said to her.

"Thanks, Kara. This is unusually sweet of you," Alex said appreciatively.

"I'm sorry my presence here has been a little disruptive to your life. I mean, things have been so chaotic around here we didn't even celebrate your birthday on time," Kara said apologetically.

"I know, right?" Alex said annoyed. "Yet, when I do leave Midvale, I think I am going to miss our adventures."

"You belong in a safe controlled lab environment," Kara said hopefully.

"I am so sorry I forgot about your birthday. How whack is that?" Pete said interjecting.

"Very whack," Alex glared at him.

"How can I make it up to you?" Pete asked.

"How about a dance?" Alex asked him.

Kara went over to Vicki as Alex was having a good time. "I appreciate you canceling that lame charity event for this," Kara said to her.

"No problem. What's the point of having a business if you can't indulge your friends," Vicki said.

"Speaking of which, let's indulge your senses a bit," Kara suggested eyeing her intensely.

Vicki gulped. "I think I have to do paperwork in the back," she said finally.

Kara nodded. "I'll help you out."

The two girls went in the back away from everyone else to Vicki's private office and then didn't come out until the party was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first appearance of the DEO at the Danvers residence. It will not be their last. There is a continuity I have to preserve to keep J'onn from meeting with the Danvers sisters until ten years later. However, there is a strange silence between the DEO and Kara during this time period that needs to be filled in.


	43. Rosetta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara meets Dr. Virgil Swan, a scientist that claims to have been able to translate a Kryptonian message from her parents.

Kara lay on the pavement of a road at night sound asleep. A car came upon her at a fast rate of speed. Lex saw a person on the road and swerved to miss her. "Holy shit! Fuck!" he shouted as he came to a stop.

"Kara? What the fuck are you doing?" Lex asked as he got out.

Kara struggled to get back to her feet obviously intoxicated from alcohol. "I've done fucked-up things, Lex. I just keep doing it. I can't stop myself," Kara said deliriously.

"I'll take you home," Lex offered, putting her in his car.

* * *

Kara arrived at the house and tried to sneak to her room. "Where have you been, Kara?" Eliza asked peeved.

"I was out," Kara said vaguely.

"Kara, what is going on with you?" Eliza demanded.

"I just went out for an enthusiastic walk and fell asleep on the road. It's no big deal," Kara said dismissively.

"Who gave you a ride back?" Eliza asked.

"Lex, he nearly hit me with a car, too. You should have seen the look on his face," Kara chuckled.

"Are you drunk?" Eliza asked her.

"I plead the fifth on that," Kara replied.

"What's your deal, Kara? You're falling apart," Eliza noticed.

"I keep having these dreams about that cave I destroyed. I feel like shit for doing it," Kara admitted.

"Well, you should. You destroyed centuries of Native American cave paintings and devastated the local tribe here," Eliza scolded.

"I didn't want to do it. I was forced to do it," Kara said vaguely.

"No one forces you to do anything, Kara," Eliza told her.

"Do you ever wonder what would happen if you knew your own destiny? Like you knew the beginning and the end of your story, but didn't know the middle part?" Kara asked.

"So, what's your destiny, Kara?" Eliza asked impatiently.

"I have a loving husband, some kids, and I create a utopia on this planet like a boss," Kara said recalling it.

"So, what's the issue?" Eliza asked not believing anything Kara had said.

"The issue is...the issue is that...well...fuck," Kara said forgetting what she was going to say.

"Is it that you want to control everything in your life including your own endgame?" Eliza asked unimpressed. "You can't bear to be told what to do in life even by your own future self."

"That's it," Kara nodded.

"You're a real piece of work, Kara. Go to bed and sober your ass up," Eliza ordered.

* * *

At school, a hungover Kara followed Alex, Vicki, and Pete to the "weird room." They discussed their class project as they did. Kara made sure to trip a random guy on a skateboard as he rolled down the hall. "This project is really insensitive. What if you have a fucked-up family," Alex said concerning their Family Tree assignment.

"Your family isn't too bad," Vicki sad to her. "Both my parents are dead, my aunt abandoned me, and my biological father doesn't want to have anything to do with me."

"Or adopted," Kara added.

"Wow, that is whack. I'm the only one in this group that still has a functional nuclear family, and I'm Black," Pete said offensively.

"Pete...just...damn," Kara said dismayed.

"Is it my fault I have a normal family?" Pete asked.

"None at all, Pete. You should be proud of it," Kara told him.

"Later," Pete said leaving.

"Well, I'm going to make sure my family is done right. I'm going to get married to a successful guy, have some kids, and not let my career dominate my life," Alex pledged.

"Good luck with that," Kara mocked. She then heard an ear-splitting ringing sound making her bend over in pain.

"What's wrong with you?" Alex asked her slightly concerned.

"I got this ringing in my ears. It's incredibly painful. God damn," Kara said trying to block it out.

"Well, serves you right. Karma's a bitch," Alex said unsympathetically.

"It looks serious," Vicki remarked concerned for her.

"I got to go," Kara said painfully.

Kara tracked down the signal to the barn. Finding a toolbox, she found the key inside buzzing. "Why you piece of shit," Kara said holding it. The ringing noise suddenly ended.

* * *

At the "weird room" Vicki came in while Alex was typing away. "My computer crashed. Can I borrow yours for this genealogy assignment?" Vicki asked her.

"Yeah, sure," Alex allowed. "So, what are you? A Donaghue or a Small?"

"I'm going to be using my mother's side of the family," Vicki replied.

"Knock yourself out," Alex said and left the room.

Vicki went to work on her assignment and then noticed a file for Kara with pictures in it. Curiosity getting the better of her, Vicki opened the folder and found crime photos of all of Kara's victims. Vicki gave the folder a confused look not seeing one picture of Kara in any of them.

"Hey, that folder is restricted," Alex said realizing what she was doing.

"I'm sorry, Alex," Vicki said sheepishly. "I was just looking."

"So, you decided to snoop around," Alex went on the offensive.

"Alex, I'm so sorry," Vicki said apologetically still not understanding the significance of the folder.

Alex eyed Vicki's sad face with sympathy and affection but then the "persuader" powers kicked in. "Look, I should have encrypted it. I just didn't realize someone would access it other than me," Alex said angrily.

"I don't even know what it means," Vicki said confused.

"And you never will. Get out," Alex ordered.

* * *

Kara exited the barn after she got the key to shut up. "That was fucking weird," she shook her head. The key then started up again. "This is some bullshit," Kara said painfully and then fired heat vision at the barn burning a Kryptonian symbol in the wood.

Kara quickly regained control of herself and breathed frost on the fire putting it out. Eliza came out and stared at the barn wall. "What the shit?" she wondered.

Alex drove up and noticed the symbol. Taking out a camera, she snapped a photo of it. "What happened?" Eliza demanded of Kara.

"That stupid key is triggering some kind of reaction," Kara said.

"What does that mean?" Alex pointed out.

"It says 'protect'," Kara read. "Don't freak out, alright. I'm going to erase the symbol to keep weirdos from seeing it," Kara told them and then scorched the barn wall so it was no longer visible.

"You're repairing the damage," Eliza ordered Kara.

* * *

Kara wore sunglasses at the theater to disguise the fact she was hungover. She doodled various kinds of dicks all over her genealogy assignment having no intention of finishing it. "I heard about the fire," Vicki said conversationally.

"It's no big deal," Kara downplayed. "Alex is pissed off about it."

"I wouldn't know. We're not on speaking terms anymore," Vicki said awkwardly.

"Sounds serious," Kara said unconcernedly.

"Invasion of privacy usually is," Vicki said awkwardly.

"Whose privacy?" Kara asked alarmed.

"It was Alex's folder but it had your name labeled on the folder. So, I just wanted to take a peek. It was just crime scene photos of dead people," Vicki said confused and disgusted.

"Vicki, I feel we've lost touch. I need to engage in homicidal behavior on a _massive scale_ that cannot be corrected, but I have no other way to fulfill my needs," Kara said distressed as she continued to furiously draw dicks on her paper.

"I just feel she should cut me some slack after all the snooping around she does against me," Vicki said ignoring Kara's sudden outburst.

"Vicki, we need to talk," Kara said seriously.

"Talk about what?" Vicki wondered.

"It's over. It's all over," Kara said drawing an X over her paper for emphasis.

"Touchy, touchy, sorry I brought it up. Let's just avoid the issue, alright? Now, do you want some coffee?" Vicki asked.

"I'm fucking serious. It's fucking over, us. This is no joke. I don't think we should see each other anymore," Kara said seriously.

"But your friends are my friends. I just don't see how that would work," Vicki said not taking her seriously.

"I've thought about that. You can have them," Kara said dismissively.

"You're really serious, aren't you?" Vicki realized.

"Yes, I am," Kara confirmed.

"What about the past? Our past?" Vicki said.

"We didn't really share one," Kara replied.

"You're inhuman," Vicki realized.

"No, I'm in touch with humanity. Vicki, I'm sorry. You're just not terribly important to me," Kara said bluntly.

"Oh, no," Vicki began to cry.

"I know my behavior can be a bit _erratic_ at times," Kara admitted wide-eyed.

"What do you want me to do?" Vicki pleaded. "What is it that you want?"

"If you really want to do something for me, you can stop making a scene, right now," Kara said embarrassed for both of them

"Oh God, I can't believe this," Vicki cried.

"You know what? I'm leaving. I've assessed the situation and I'm going," Kara said getting up.

"Wait...where are you going?" Vicki wondered.

"I have to return some DVDs," Kara excused and then took off. As Kara departed, Lex sat down across from Vicki.

"What's the matter? Perhaps, I can make things better," Lex smiled.

* * *

Kara strolled into the "weird room" and saw Alex busy at work. "I heard what happened with you and Vicki. Don't worry, I was an even bigger bitch to her to make you look better by comparison," Kara said.

"She invaded my privacy and accessed an important folder," Alex explained.

"Maybe you shouldn't put all of my kills in a folder titled with my name on it," Kara said peeved.

"I would have thought you would have been proud to have your name on it," Alex mocked.

"None-the-less, cut Vicki some slack. I'm betting she thought she was going to see me in my bikini or underwear posing instead of _murder_ ," Kara said.

"Why would that interest her?" Alex asked completely oblivious.

"She's into...fashion," Kara quickly recovered.

Alex then noticed her computer was being hacked as her data was being downloaded. "Fuck!" Alex realized and then tried to pull the plug on her internet cable. She finally did and then looked to see what damage had been done.

"What happened?" Kara asked.

"Some asshole downloaded your folder including the photo I took of the barn," Alex realized.

"Who?" Kara asked.

"Dr. Virgil Swann," Alex said as she started getting text messages on her phone.

"I have something for you," the text said.

* * *

A delivery man came to the Danvers' house with a thin package. "I'm looking for a Kara Danvers," he said.

"That's me," Kara took the package.

"Sign here," the delivery man said giving her a pen.

"I'll indulge you," Kara narrowed her eyes at him and signed his electronic device.

Kara waited for the man to leave and then opened the package. Inside was a note with the name, address, and phone number of Dr. Virgil Swann along with the Kryptonian symbol she had made on the barn.

"Well...shit," Kara realized.

* * *

Kara entered the "weird room" and gave the note to Alex. "Virgil Swann is a legend, Kara," Alex said.

"Well...was a legend," Kara said reading his biography on a Time's magazine.

"That's fucked up, Kara. How dare you," Alex scolded.

"Sorry, jeez," Kara said apologetically.

"He was a high-tech Howard Hughes thirty years ago. He graduated from MIT when he was nineteen. He got his doctorate in math and applied physics. He started his own company, Swann Communications, which quickly rose to national acclaim in the 1970s and the world largest producer of satellites. I mean, this guy has so much hardware in space, Scientific America, has dubbed him Man of Tomorrow," Alex said excitedly.

"Let's not jerk him off too hard. His intellect is still far below that of a Kryptonian," Kara said arrogantly.

"At least he applies himself to world peace. What do you do but sit on the couch and watch TV all day?" Alex asked rhetorically.

"It would appear he sold his company and gave millions to charitable causes. Sounds like a tool," Kara read on.

"They say he's now dedicated to finding signs of intelligent life in the universe," Alex said. "Ever since Superman and Zod showed up, every amateur astronomer is looking for spaceships and radio signals."

"What about his address?" Kara asked suspiciously.

"It's the New York Planetarium," Alex said obviously.

"Looks like I need to pay him a visit," Kara said resolved.

"To silence him?" Alex assumed.

Kara said nothing to that and walked off.

* * *

At the New York Planetarium, Kara strolled inside and found her target using X-ray vision to locate him in the basement. Inside the basement were a number of globes, astronomy model artifacts, statues, and books. "You're looking for answers, I assume," a soft voice said from the back of the room.

Kara cautiously peered around the random stuff and found Dr. Swann at his desk in his chair. He was confined to a special wheelchair unable to move any of his limbs. An air tube was connected to his trachea to allow him to breathe easier. He was dressed in a casual sweater and collared shirt. Behind him was a blackboard and a large TV screen.

"Hello, Kara," Dr. Swann greeted. "I've been expecting you."

"Most don't want to," Kara replied.

"You're probably wondering why a billionaire scientist works in the backroom of a planetarium," Dr. Swann said.

"Not really," Kara said disinterestedly.

"I find it peaceful. Besides, I own the building," Dr. Swann smiled.

"You're rich. I get it," Kara said unimpressed. "What's your deal? What do you want?"

"Activate screen," Dr. Swann ordered his computer.

Kara then saw Kryptonian language on the screen and could easily read it. "Does any of that look familiar?" he asked.

"Maybe," Kara said guardedly.

"One of my receiving stations picked up a faint signal. Took me years to decrypt it. Superman was of no help. He couldn't read it," Dr. Swann said.

"No surprise there," Kara said condescendingly.

"I then discovered a mathematical key that was built into the transmission," Dr. Swann said.

"Well, don't hold us all in suspense," Kara said knowing the answer already.

"It says, 'This is Kara Zor-El of Krypton, our only daughter, the guardian of our family's last hope, Kal-El. May she protect him and deliver him from evil,'" Dr. Swann read.

"Ain't that a bitch," Kara said feeling disrespected.

"I always wondered about that child. If she survived the journey. Does she live among us? And then three days ago, I saw this symbol of 'protect' burned on the side of a barn in Midvale. I found out the people that live there had an adopted daughter," Dr. Swann said.

"It sounds like a cheap knock-off of the Superman story with a gender switch," Kara denied and walked off.

"Can you really live with that decision?" Dr. Swann asked her.

Kara turned around and admired his audacity. "What do you want to know?"

"Was my translation correct?" Dr. Swann asked.

"Yes," Kara replied giving nothing away.

"I imagine this guardian is even stronger than Superman. I, the weakest of men, stand before the most powerful being on the planet, maybe even the universe," Dr. Swann said.

"Stand is an odd word choice, don't you think, doctor?" Kara mocked.

"Your words kick my ass even more than that real ass did," Dr. Swann smiled amused.

Kara sighed and gave him a sympathetic look. "I don't know how to fix you. I don't have the technology or the know-how to heal you."

"I'm not looking for healing, Kara. I brought you here because I've noticed a trend in Midvale. Every week or so, someone is killed, often brutally. One could make the argument they all deserved it, but it's obvious this 'guardian' is no longer protecting Superman but the Danvers family," Dr. Swann said.

"An interesting theory. So what?" Kara asked dismissively.

"Aside from Zod, which was under extraordinary circumstances, Superman does not kill. He's not a soldier like you, Kara. You are an Angel of Death," Dr. Swann said.

"If you say so," Kara said not taking him seriously.

"I have asked doctors, employees, friends, and family but they have all turned me down. It would be an honor for you to end my life and my continued suffering," Dr. Swann said finally.

Kara gave him a stupified look. "You can't be serious."

"But I am. I can't move any of my limbs, I can barely breathe, and my body is deteriorated. Ten years ago before the accident, I was in my prime. Now, I am but a shell of my former self without hope of ever recovering. I need your help to end my life," Dr. Swann said.

"This is fucked up. I'm more than just a killer, alright. I help people...sort of, not really. I come from a family of scientists. I'm the most intelligent lifeform on this planet," Kara said pissed-off.

"Which is why you know I'm right," Dr. Swann said. "You've confirmed the last puzzle I wanted to solve, Kara Zor-El. Now, I have no purpose for living."

"Fuck you. I won't do it," Kara refused. "

"Display Kara Zor-El file," Dr. Swann showed the file on a screen showing all the evidence he had collected on her.

"What are you doing now?" Kara asked impatiently.

"Attach all files," Dr. Swann ordered his computer.

Kara watched as all the files were placed in an attachment to an email. "Daily Planet email address," Dr. Swann continued.

"Don't do this," Kara said giving him a haunted look.

"I've made the choice for you, Kara. Thank you," Dr. Swann smiled. He then focused on his screen. "Se..," he began.

Kara ripped the air tube from his throat before he could finish. Dr. Swann gave a satisfied look as he expired. Kara backed away dumbfounded. Staring at Dr. Swann a good while, Kara finally fired heat vision into his computer destroying his work. Kara waited to make sure everything in the room was consumed including Dr. Swann's body. She then walked out of the Planetarium as its basement continued to burn.

* * *

Eliza found Kara staring off into space in the basement. "Alex said you came back. I know that what Dr. Swann told you must be overwhelming."

"It wasn't really," Kara said softly.

"Well, if you want to talk about anything, I'm always here for you," Eliza offered.

"I killed him. Dr. Swann, I mean," Kara said.

"He was such a brilliant man. Why would you do such a thing?" Eliza asked shocked and appalled.

"He forced me to. He was going to expose us to the Daily Planet. He wanted to die and he made me kill him," Kara said shaken.

"Why does this particular kill matter to you so much?" Eliza asked her.

"The others thought they could defeat me or escape from me. This one knew who I was. He knew I would kill him to protect you all. He didn't even know me personally, but he knew me all too well," Kara said sadly.

"He was just guessing or bluffing," Eliza countered.

"I saw his face. He was so certain of it," Kara refuted. "He was my most formidable opponent because he made me do something I didn't want to do. He actually...beat me."

"It happens to the best of us," Eliza consoled her.

"I hate having to kill people every week, and I hate that someone out there knew he could bait me into ending his life," Kara cried.

"This won't be forever. The war will end someday and then you can be a kid again," Eliza assured her. "Now, come inside and watch some TV," she invited her back inside.

Kara turned away from her ship and joined Eliza back inside the house.


	44. Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fellow classmate, Cyrus, believes himself to be an alien and desires to go home using a giant receiver. Is he truly an alien or just nuts?

Kara and Pete worked together on a science project in the lab at Midvale High. The two of them were using oranges to power a clock. "What is this?" Alex asked.

"It's converting chemical energy to electrical energy using citrus acid," Kara explained.

"How very survivor of you," Alex smirked. "I figured you would have done something a little bigger like a nuclear fusion device."

"That's what I said," Pete said disappointedly.

"You shouldn't confuse what I do with what I actually can do," Kara said to her.

"What are you going to call it? Clockwork Orange?" Alex asked referring to the clock they were powering.

"You shouldn't reference movies you haven't seen," Kara mocked.

A shady guy wearing a hoodie suddenly came up to them and plugged a cord into their surge protector. "Yeah, sure, you can use our outlet," Kara said annoyed.

"Thanks," the guy said not noticing her tone and took off.

"Creepy as fuck," Kara shook her head.

"His name is Cyrus. He transferred here a few weeks ago," Alex said."I wanted to give him a tour, but he said he wouldn't be around long enough to need it."

"Is that why he's working so hard to make friends?" Kara asked sarcastically.

Cyrus offended some bullies by jacking their outlet for his weird-ass transmitter device. He was on the verge of getting his ass kicked when Kara stepped in. "Is there a problem here?"

"Nice, he's got a girl to protect him," the lead bully, Kyle, mocked.

"Even worse for the bully that gets his ass kicked by said girl," Kara replied.

"Stay out of this, Danvers. Now that Jake is gone, there's a new order around here," Kyle told her.

"I don't want to hurt you, Kyle. Just give me back my transmitter back," Cyrus said aggressively.

"Dial it back, I got this contained," Kara told him off.

"Out of here, freak. The adults are talking," Kyle said now focused completely on Kara.

"I'm warning you," Cyrus said lamely.

Kyle threw Cyrus into a desk dropping him. The three bullies then gave each other high-fives. "That was _extreme_ ," Todd, the second bully said.

"You want extreme. I got you extreme," Cyrus said glaring at a tool wrack and lighting it on fire. "Now, leave me alone!" he said running off.

Kara stared at the fire and then heard the fire alarm go off. "Well...shit."

* * *

Later that day, Kara casually tossed hay from a truck as if they were weightless. She was deep in thought thinking of all the death she had experienced recently. "They're just...monkies," Kara said to herself.

"Hey, Kara," Vicki greeted from a horse.

"Holy shit!" Kara said startled nearly falling out of the truck.

"I finally gave myself a day off from the Talon to give him a good ride. He hasn't been out since...Jake," she said sadly.

"Look, I'm sorry about what I said to you," Kara said sincerely.

"Alex told me what you were trying to do. You wanted to redirect my anger from Alex onto yourself. But you know, it sucks when everyone treats you like crap all at once," Vicki said.

Kara said nothing to that. "I heard what happened at the electronics lab. That's pretty wild," Vicki said after an awkward silence.

"It was a magnesium reaction. Nothing special. It's a good thing I'm not a snitch. Otherwise, Cyrus could be expelled for that. He takes teenage alienation to an entirely new level," Kara said.

"Well, we all find ways to escape our little worlds. I ride, Alex writes, and you...show up at murder crime scenes," Vicki said weirded out by her.

"It looks like you know my deepest darkest secret," Kara said giving nothing away. She reached out to touch the horse only for him to move back away from her.

"That's weird. He's usually more friendly," Vicki said. "Jake's mom wants to sell him. She can't afford to stable him anymore."

"I'll take him," Kara volunteered.

"Will your mom be okay with that?" Vicki asked concernedly.

"You know what they say, better to ask forgiveness than permission," Kara smirked.

"Great," Vicki said pleased.

* * *

As Vicki left, Alex drove up to the house. "You're keeping a horse now?" Alex asked incredulously.

"Unlike you humans, he doesn't judge me," Kara replied.

"Is this to make up for you being a total bitch to her at the Talon the other day?" Kara asked.

"The horse belongs to Jake. That's all," Kara said.

Alex sighed at that. "Jake was an asshole, remember?"

"He was my asshole," Kara replied.

"So, I noticed all the evidence from the fire in the electronics lab has mysteriously disappeared. The Fire Marshall found no sign of how or why the fire started," Alex said accusingly.

"I didn't do it, the fire I mean," Kara denied.

"How did it happen?" Alex asked.

"Off-the-record, it was a magnesium fire," Kara said.

"That's extremely dangerous. He could have killed everyone in the lab," Alex said.

"The guy needs a break," Kara said.

"So, he's under your protection now?" Alex scoffed.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend," Kara said simply referring to the bullies.

"You do this all the time. One day you're cold and ruthless and the next you bend over backward for someone," Alex noticed.

"It's called case-by-case basis," Kara said dismissively.

"I can't believe you killed my hero, Dr. Swann," Alex shook her head dismayed.

"I told you the reason why," Kara said looking away.

"Assuming your version is what actually happened," Alex scoffed.

"Make up your own mind on it," Kara said walking off.

"Wait, I'm sorry. This might interest you. Cyrus claimed to be an alien when he went to Grandville," Alex said.

Kara froze at that suddenly intrigued. "Did he do anything weird?"

"He did run away a few times. Cops found him in a field butt-naked. Cyrus was pointing to the sky telling everyone that they're coming to take him home. That incident landed him in a mental institution," Alex said from her research.

"You don't think he's really an alien, do you?" Kara asked.

"No, but wouldn't it be awesome if he was though?" Alex said thrilled by the notion.

"You're in luck. He isn't human. X-ray vision: It is a bitch," Kara smiled.

"Really? Like an actual alien? Not some meta-human?" Alex questioned.

"He's not Kryptonian...but he's not human either. I don't know what he is," Kara said.

"Awesome. I have to investigate this," Alex said enthusiastically.

"You're not freaked out?" Kara tested.

"No, why should I? I've been living with an alien for three years," Alex rolled her eyes. "I may be the only one that can reach him."

"Let me check him out first," Kara said.

* * *

Kara strolled over to Cyrus' weird-ass house that was connected to all sorts of cables. She snooped around looking for an entrance and then found Cyrus wearing headphones staring at her. "Holy shit!" Kara said startled.

"What are you doing here, Kara?" he asked anxiously.

"I saved your ass. I think some gratitude is in order," Kara said annoyed.

"It doesn't matter. Highschool is irrelevant," he said.

"Preaching to the choir," Kara agreed. "So...where's your parents?"

"My foster parents? They don't bother me as long as they get their monthly check," he replied.

"How convenient for this plot," Kara considered.

"Is this interrogation over?" he asked impatiently.

"Bitch, it hasn't even begun," Kara said to him as he opened the door to his house. "I heard a funny rumor from your old school. Just how fucked up in the head are you?"

"That I'm an alien? You've come to see if it's true," he realized.

"I already know the truth, Cyrus. I'm just a pilgrim that wants to be in your aura," Kara said with false sincerity.

"If I showed you my other special powers, would that appease you?" Cyrus asked.

"Not really," Kara said honestly.

"Go away, Kara," Cyrus said closing the door.

Kara kept the door open. "You're just like all the others," he said becoming upset.

"I assure you, there's only one of me," Kara replied. "Well...actually two but you get the idea."

"I won't be ridiculed by you," Cyrus said angrily.

"I just want the truth," Kara said to him. "I ain't a snitch. You know that now."

* * *

Cyrus reluctantly allowed Kara into his lab filled with weird science junk. "I put these coordinates into my transmitter. Sent a signal to my planet," Cyrus said showing her his laptop.

"How do you know the coordinates are correct?" Kara asked condescendingly.

"I used to have these weird dreams. That's when they were given to me. Afterward, I would wake up in these strange places, frighten my old foster parents, and then they had me locked away eventually. I can't imagine a race as barbaric as humans," Cyrus explained.

"When you're right, you're right," Kara agreed.

"They tried to make me believe I was crazy," Cyrus said wide-eyed.

"Cyrus, I want to believe you. What kind of proof do you have?" Kara asked playing along.

"Whatever proof I had was destroyed in the meteor shower. That's when I came to Earth. A couple on the side of the road took me in but after they died, I was passed around by foster parents. I kept trying to get back here," Cyrus said.

"Why on Earth would you want to come back here?" Kara asked dumbfounded.

"Midvale is ground zero for the signal. I have to be here so my real parents can take me home," Cyrus said seriously.

* * *

Kara casually read a book on identity crisis and mental disorders in the theater. "Kara, I never figured you for someone with an identity crisis," Lex remarked upon seeing her with the book.

"It comes and goes," Kara said bitterly. "It's for a friend."

"Haven't heard that before," Lex mocked. "What's your friend's problem?"

"He thinks he's an alien," Kara said.

"An alien in Midvale?" Lex laughed. Kara laughed with him as well, disturbing other patrons. "But seriously? Is he?"

"Maybe," Kara teased.

"Let me guess. Your friend is a loner, no one understands him? I just described myself in high school," Lex downplayed.

"And a school shooter," Kara added.

"He's just trying to get attention," Lex concluded.

"There are aliens of all sorts," Kara said knowingly. "I just want to help him."

"Well, give me his name? I can talk to some people," Lex offered.

"Fuck you. He's my project. I'm going to try to hook him up with Alex," Kara said.

"To punish him?" Lex guessed.

"This could be the real deal. He's smart and has potential. He told me he has powers. It's a good prospect," Kara said.

"I have to say, offering to board Jake's horse was very compassionate and a masterful stroke to get Vicki back," Lex said.

"Worried, Lex? She's all yours until you inevitably fuck it up and then she's back to being mine," Kara told him.

"I already offered my stables free of charge. She declined. I guess she's still yours after all," Lex smirked.

* * *

Kara came back late at night and found Eliza and Vicki looking over the fallen horse. "He just panicked and fell over. We don't know why. I'm calling a vet," Eliza said to Kara.

"I've never seen him this bad," Vicki said dismayed. "I can't lose him too."

Kara used her X-ray vision on the horse and spotted his weak heart about to give out. "It wasn't your fault," Kara said to her.

Cyrus then came out of nowhere to bitch to Kara. "How could you tell Alex my secret? Now, she wants to interview me."

"Dial it back, it's not a big deal," Kara said dismissively.

"They could send me to a shrink or lock me away again," Cyrus said freaked out.

"This really isn't the time to talk about your problems," Kara said nodding towards the horse.

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted you," Cyrus said angrily.

"Words I've heard so many times before," Kara rolled her eyes.

"Kara!" Vicki said freaked out as the horse went unconscious.

"What's wrong with him?" Cyrus asked changing his tune.

"His heart just exploded," Kara eyed the horse. "If only there was something any of us could do about it"

Alex casually walked out of the house and noticed Cyrus confirming Kara's diagnosis. "I'll make you better, boy," he said and then used his powers to heal the horse. The horse then got back up perfectly healthy again.

"He better be able to win races now," Kara said as Vicki gawked in amazement. Even Alex was moved.

* * *

The next morning, Kara told Eliza about what Cyrus had done. "So, Cyrus put hands on our horse and healed him of some contrived illness."

"Nice of you to have told me after I already got the vet," Eliza said annoyed.

"Kara says he's an alien," Alex brought up.

"I said he might be one," Kara clarified.

"How can you be unsure about something like that?" Eliza asked. "Is he Kryptonian?"

"No, he's weak as fuck," Kara shook her head.

"Unlike you, he seems like a real hero," Alex said snidely to Kara.

Kara eyed Alex. "Perhaps it would be best if _you_ had a chat with him next time."

* * *

At the "weird room", Alex went over how Cyrus was able to pull off the magnesium trick. "You take strips of magnesium powder behind the blackboard, use a spark detonator, and presto," Alex demonstrated a solid piece of metal igniting. "Instant inferno."

"Yeah, no shit, we've been over this. We're both going to be fucked if anyone walks in," Kara said and then quickly put the fire out with frost breath. "That doesn't explain how he healed the horse."

"I haven't figured that one out, yet," Alex admitted. "But maybe he faked that one too.

"Nope, I saw the horse's heart come back together again as he touched him," Kara revealed.

"Even if he does have healing powers, it may be caused by the meteor rocks just like every other weirdo with powers in this town," Alex said.

"I'll tell you where he lives. You can interrogate him, yourself," Kara smiled.

* * *

Alex got herself over to Cyrus' house and immediately started snooping around looking at his notebook of spaceships and meteors. "I don't trust your sister," Cyrus said spooking her.

"Join the club," Alex said dryly. "I know you faked the fire, Cyrus."

"I don't deny it," he said surprising Alex. "Kyle and his intelligence-challenged comrades have been harassing me since I got here."

"Why not use your powers against them?" Alex asked.

"I only have the power to heal, not to harm," he replied.

"You still claim you healed that horse?" Alex asked skeptically.

"Believe what you want," Cyrus said dismissively.

"Did you draw these?" Alex questioned him about his notebook.

"That's how I got to Earth," he said.

"Where's the spaceship?" Alex challenged.

"I don't know," Cyrus admitted.

"That meteor shower happened three years ago. Where were you before then?" Alex questioned.

"I don't remember anything before it. It's all a blank," Cyrus said. "But I have dreams about my real parents and what it would be like to go home."

Alex sighed at the implausibility of it all. From all appearances, Cyrus had created a false narrative for himself inline with the meteor shower. Still, he had the power to heal and could, therefore, be the greatest medical doctor the world had ever seen. So what if he was crazy as fuck. He also was kind of cute.

"I believe you, Cyrus," Alex lied.

"You would be the first one," Cyrus said gratefully. "Let me show you something."

* * *

Cyrus excitedly took Alex into the woods where he had built a tall radio tower. "You built this?" Alex asked amazed. Even if it didn't work, the engineering it would take to keep it from falling over was impressive. "What is it?

"It's my transmission tower," he said.

"How does it work?" Alex asked.

"At the appointed time, I'll send a signal and my parents will come. They'll transport me up to their ship. and then they'll take me home," Cyrus said.

"I could see how this could be a little difficult to explain to a shrink," Alex said dryly.

"I wish that were my only problem. I'm supposed to send the signal at midnight tomorrow. I have to make sure everything is exact. The conditions for my departure only happen once every two hundred years. If I lose this chance, I'll never get home," Cyrus said super-serious.

"I'll make sure it works for you," Alex pledged.

* * *

The two went to the "weird room" to collect Cyrus' transmitter at the school he had left behind after the bully attack. Alex looked over the device not understanding how it worked. She even considered the possibility it was just a prop and that Cyrus was indeed totally insane. Alex uploaded some files onto her computer about Cyrus while he paced around anxiously.

"You know, this being your last days on Earth, is there anything about this planet you might miss?" Alex asked.

"I can't think of anything," he said full of disdain.

"Cyrus, you could stay here on this planet and be the greatest doctor of all time. You could be the next miracle worker. People would flock to you for healing. You would be rich. People would worship you," Alex said to him.

"Yeah, maybe, but I have to be with my real parents," Cyrus said. "Family comes first."

"I understand," Alex said noddingly. "Before you go, maybe we could enjoy each other's company a bit."

"What do you mean?" Cyrus asked obliviously.

The "persuader" powers kicked in as Alex felt she needed to be with him. He was just so cute, naive, and adorable while having an amazing gift. In her mind, she figured she might even be able to convince him to stay if she were nice to him. Alex gave Cyrus a kiss on the lips surprising him. He had never been kissed by a girl before.

"Did you like that?" Alex asked.

"Yeah," Cyrus nodded. "Can we do it again?"

* * *

After a good make-out session, Alex and Cyrus left the school all smiles. For the first time in a long while, Alex felt the love jitters. She didn't care that he was an outcast, a loser, and a mental nut case. In fact, it made it more likely he would never leave her. He would always be hers. Her own miracle doctor. While Kara went around killing people, Cyrus would be saving lives with her at his side.

Two trucks abruptly entered the parking lot cornering them. "What you losers doing?" Kyle asked as all three of them got out of their trucks.

"If I were you, I would get back in your trucks and go back home," Cyrus said in a non-threatening voice that cracked.

"Take it easy, Cyrus," Alex said to him.

"If you don't leave us alone, you will regret it," Cyrus said trying to act tough.

"We know how you faked that fire to make us look like idiots," Kyle said pissed-off.

"They're all laughing at us, so we're going to kick your ass," Todd said.

"Yeah, that's right," the third bully without a name said.

"This time you won't have a chance to set up one of your tricks," Kyle said.

"Okay, back off," Alex said getting into a fighting stance.

"This doesn't involve you, Danvers. Piss-off," Kyle allowed.

"I'm staying right here," Alex said to him.

"Why the fuck would you defend this loser?" Todd asked.

"He's my...boyfriend," Alex said finally.

Cyrus gave Alex a look of wonder. "This is really fucking sad. I actually respected you, Danvers," Kyle shook his head dismayed.

A heat beam out of nowhere blasted one of the trucks throwing metal shrapnel in all directions. "Holy shit!" the bullies said taking cover.

"Come on, let's get out of here," Nameless bully shouted.

The three spooked bullies took off. "I warned you," Cyrus said lamely.

Like a badass, Kara walked through the flames of the truck wreckage and appeared before them. "I had it under control," Alex said annoyed.

"Clearly," Kara said doubtfully.

"You're an alien, too," Cyrus realized.

"Well...no shit," Kara said obviously.

* * *

The next day, Kara looked over a star map she had taken from Dr. Swann's office after she had killed him. "I can't believe Cyrus knows your secret. That is whack," Pete said dismayed.

"What was I supposed to do, Pete? Allow Alex to get her ass kicked? Wait a minute...you're right," Kara realized.

"I didn't mean it like that," Pete said. "Have you told your mom, yet?"

"Fuck no. I'm tired of getting into trouble all the time," Kara said.

"How long until Cyrus tells someone?" Pete asked.

"No one is going to believe that mental case," Kara said confidently.

"So, he is human, not an alien," Pete detected.

"Those two things are not mutually exclusive," Kara said knowingly. "You know what's interesting. He gave me the same coordinates as to where Krypton should be. I have a theory: check it out. Cyrus was given a memory dump, a beam directly into his brain that told him things about Krypton."

"I'm sure other astronomers have worked to discover where Krypton is," Pete reasoned.

"Yeah, they're all wrong. The coordinates Dr. Swann has on this star map is not where it's supposed to be. Cyrus' coordinates are and there is only one other person on this planet that knows where Krypton truly is," Kara said pointing on the star map. "The astronomers are looking for a missing star. Krypton's star is still there, just the planet is gone."

"So, how did he get the memory dump? Your ship?" Pete questioned.

"No," Kara said confused as well.

Vicki came up into the barn. "Cyrus was at the Talon when child protective services took him away. His foster parents said they couldn't handle him anymore. They're sending him to the Midvale General for treatment."

"God damn it. I hate going to that wretched place," Kara said getting up.

* * *

Kara entered Cyrus' unguarded room even though he was strapped down. "I don't want to get locked up again. You don't know what it's like," Cyrus said.

"Bitch, I was in a pod for thirty fucking years," Kara said unsympathetically.

"So, you are an alien," Cyrus realized.

"Let's keep that between us," Kara said.

"If I'm not at the tower by midnight, I'll be stranded on this world forever," Cyrus said pleading with her.

"Your passion has greatly moved me," Kara said unstrapping him. "Let's go before I have to deal with more government agents."

"Kara, come with me...and your sister," Cyrus said to her.

"As long as I get to be the first wife," Kara said not taking him seriously.

"I can take you back to your real home," Cyrus offered.

"Cyrus, my home is destroyed. You still have a place to go back to, a civilization that will accept your weird-ass ways. There, you won't be the loser reject you are here. You will be like a prince," Kara said to him.

"You give me hope for this world. I wish there were more people like you," Cyrus said gratefully.

"I think one of me is enough," Kara said to him.

"I'll send you a postcard," Cyrus promised.

"Get the fuck out of here," Kara smiled.

* * *

Kara came back to the barn to find a concerned Alex and Pete. "Cyrus escaped Midvale General. Child protective services are looking everywhere for him."

"Well, that's because I set him free," Kara said.

"Look at this," Alex said giving Kara a poster. "It's Cyrus' family. They went missing the day of the meteor shower. Their bodies were just recently recovered. They were brutally murdered with an ax."

"That is whack," Pete said stunned.

"Well...we don't have his side of the story," Kara allowed.

"I feel like such a fool. I cared for him. I wanted us to be together. We could have done great things together in the medical field. And now, I find this out," Alex said tearfully.

"Ignorance is bliss," Kara nodded.

"You're not at all concerned about this, are you?" Alex realized. "What if he had murdered me with an ax?"

"Well...," Kara said uncomfortably.

"You fucking stalked me, didn't you?" Alex accused. "What did you see?"

"The good, the bad, and the ugly," Kara frowned.

"Is he a fucking alien or not?" Alex demanded.

"No," Kara said finally.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Alex asked her.

"I just figured maybe you would be more likely to hook up with him if you thought there was a chance he was an alien," Kara reasoned.

"That is whack," Pete remarked.

"You trying to set me up with Cyrus? Why?" Alex asked.

"As a White Mage, he can heal you of disease. If you get AIDS: gone. If you get cancer: gone. If you break a bone: it's now fixed. I can protect you and he can heal you. We would be an unstoppable team," Kara said.

"But he's fucking nuts," Alex pointed out.

"You know, it really isn't that big a deal," Kara downplayed.

"Where do I come in?" Pete asked.

"You're my Black Palladin," Kara said to him.

"Sweet," Pete smiled.

"No, this is fucked up. You don't set me up with anyone. I can do that on my own," Alex said pissed-off.

"And you're doing a marvelous job at it," Kara mocked.

"I have standards, Kara. I will never kill anyone, myself, and I will never be with a killer," Alex said storming off.

"That's harsh," Pete said sympathetically.

"I have a feeling she's going to be wrong on both counts," Kara predicted.

* * *

That night, Cyrus was busy on his tower ready to send his transmission. After putting his transmitter in place, he was ready to power it up. The three bullies came by in their truck to inexplicably harass him. Cyrus turned the transmitter on and sent a beam into the sky. The three bullies used their truck and a chain to try to pull down the tower even with Cyrus on it.

A heat beam hit the truck killing two of the bullies instantly as it exploded. A woman in black took hold of Kyle and broke his neck with the twitch of her hand and then dropped him. Cyrus then started floating above the tower. "Yes! I'm going home!" he shouted as he went higher into the sky and disappeared.

"A primitive receiver...for a primitive race," Non said in Kryptonian looking at the tower.

"It was built by a human boy all by himself. Don't underestimate these humans," Astra replied in same.

"He learned to build it from the information we gave him three years ago. What fruit has it yielded?" Non asked skeptically.

"We'll find out soon enough. If it was a failure, we can always try again," Astra said dismissively.

Astra and Non then fired heat beams at the tower blasting it to pieces. A beam then fell on them and the two of them floated back up into the sky.

Kara and Alex arrived on the scene too late. Looking around, Kara noticed the familiar look of scorch marks made by heat vision. She could also smell something in the air that felt familiar. "If he really isn't an alien, who picked him up?" Alex asked.

* * *

**Fort Rozz-Earth Orbit**

The Kryptonian Fort Rozz prison space station was in cloak as it orbited the Earth. The prisoners remained in their cells except for the criminal Kryptonians led by General Astra and Commander Non. A confused Cyrus was taken to an interrogation room where he was placed in a chair. Astra and Non came by to extract the information from his mind.

"Mommy? Daddy?" he wondered.

"Not quite," Non said amused in English.

A device was placed over his eyes to extract all of his memories. The process melted Cyrus' mind to a point beyond recovery. Astra and Non then looked over the relevant memories. On the screen was Kara through Cyrus' eyes. "She hasn't aged at all," Astra said looking upon her.

"Our ships must have arrived at the same time," Non figured.

"The odds are astronomical," Astra said confused. "Unless...she was already in the system, and we pulled her ship to Earth."

"We should acquire her, immediately," Non said forcefully.

"If she was in this system for thirty years while we were in the phantom zone, her radiation exposure to the yellow sun would make her power beyond comprehension," Astra realized.

"Surely, there is a plateau," Non said.

"What if there isn't? Before we make our move, we must know more about her and what she can do. If she turns against us, she could kill us all," Astra said.

"She's your niece. Would she really do that?" Non asked.

"She was always a troubled child. She inherited a genetic flaw from the maternal line that governs mental stability. There's no telling what she would do. We must increase our strength, absorbing yellow sun radiation and strike when the time is right. We only have one chance to neutralize Kara and Kal," Astra said.

"To rule this world," Non said.

"To save it," Astra reminded him. Astra went to her computer console on the ship. "How are our other units doing?" she asked.

"So far, most of them remain stable. We had to collect this one before he exposed us," a Kryptonian lieutenant told her.

Astra looked over a globe of the world with thousands of humans that had received instructions to spy for them, just like Cyrus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This episode hopes to explain the plothole of why Astra and Non took so long to make their move.


	45. Crime and Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara has a run-in with the law when she assaults some rowdy frat boys.

At the theater, Vicki encountered three frat boys having a good time spiking their coffee with alcohol in clear violation of the establishment rules. "Sorry, boys, coffee is strictly Non-Irish," Vicki told them.

"As an Irishman, that offends me," Andy said.

"Yeah, that's racist," the Black frat boy said, an authority on the subject.

"I am so sorry. Do whatever you want," Vicki backed down.

As Vicki went to close, the three frat boys drunkenly approached her. "We heard this place had the friendliest service in town," Andy said menacingly.

"Just leave," Vicki said assertively.

"That's no way to talk to a customer," Andy said annoyed.

Vicki had her back to the wall and pushed her panic button in full sight of Andy. "Hey!" he shouted throwing her against stacked trays of dishes shattering them and sending her to the floor. "Now, why don't we take this in the back for a private meeting," Andy said suggesting rape.

"You don't want her. I'm way cuter," Kara said intervening.

"Isn't it past your bedtime?" Andy asked unimpressed.

"How about you take me to your place...so you can tuck me in," Kara said licking her lips.

"Alright," Andy smiled. He then took Kara outside with the other two for a good time. "Did you see the look on her stupid face?" Andy asked his boys referring to Vicki.

"Time's a-wasting," Kara said impatiently.

"Ah, I see. You're a dirty slut, aren't you?" Andy realized as they exited through the back door.

"The dirtiest," Kara clarified.

She then pushed Andy to the ground. The two frat boys quickly intervened only to be thrown into a metal fence where they landed in garbage cans. Andy got back up pissed-off. "Alright, slut, let's see what you're made of."

Kara cupped his fist, twisted it, and then threw him over her shoulder where he landed amazingly on a sheriff's car's windshield shattering it. "Try steel," Kara smirked. Sheriff's deputy Nancy Adams got out of her car and took out her pistol.

"On your knees," she ordered.

Kara was about to kick her ass too when she saw Vicki exit the theater witnessing the scene. "Well...shit," Kara realized and then went to her knees.

* * *

Instead of arresting her ass and sending her to the station to be booked and interrogated, Nancy casually interviewed Kara inside the theater with Vicki present. Kara sipped her coffee not taking Nancy seriously. "So, you must be new," Kara smiled.

"You writing a book, Miss Danvers?" Nancy dodged.

"As a matter of fact...," Kara said and then paused for dramatic resolution. "I am."

"Keep the chitter-chatter to yourself," Nancy said as she continued to write down notes.

"I'm just loving your Southern accent. Aren't you from Canada?" Kara mocked. (Camille Mitchell was raised there)

Nacy closed her notebook in a vain attempt to appear intimidating. "Flying boys. That's not something you see every day," she said.

"To be fair, they were high," Kara mocked using a double entendre.

"That young man told me you attacked him and his friends. Then you threw him thirty feet onto my car," Nancy said going into interrogator mode.

"I'm amazed he's still conscious," Kara said amused. "If you think a ninety-pound girl can do that, you're crazy as fuck."

"How come the paramedics are all over them and there's not a scratch on you?" Nancy asked.

"I declined medical treatment. For all you know, I could have several broken bones right now," Kara mocked.

"What about you?" Nancy asked Vicki. "What did you see?"

"Nothing," Vicki said defending Kara.

"You're lying," Nancy accused. "You said this was good coffee," she said making Vicki's heart sink. "This is great coffee," Nancy clarified.

Vicki sighed relieved feeling a roller coaster of emotions. "That's only because the coffee at the station tastes like ass," Kara antagonized. "Can I go now?"

"No, Miss Danvers. We're just getting started," Nancy replied.

"How ominous," Kara rolled her eyes.

* * *

Nancy drove Kara back to her house. She looked out the window and had her hand on her pistol occasionally like a paranoid freak. "I know my daughter...and I know she would never hurt anyone deliberately," Eliza lied.

"She threw a young man into my police car," Nancy told her.

"Wait...how the fuck did we get back with that broken windshield?" Kara wondered.

"I did a complete check on your daughter, Mrs. Danvers. She's been at more crime scenes than Eliot Ness," Nancy pointed out.

"Elliot Ness wishes he were me," Kara mocked.

"If Kara's been involved with police business it's only because...she was trying to help people," Eliza said trying very hard not to laugh or scoff.

"Maybe she has some kind of hero complex. Even heroes have to play by the rules," Nancy said. Kara rolled her eyes on that one. "And that is why I'm charging her with misdemeanor battery," Nancy said.

"What does that actually entail?" Eliza asked concernedly.

"Could be a $1500 fine before the judge," Nancy said.

"Who do I write the check out to?" Kara smiled.

"Kara, shut up," Eliza shook her head dismayed at her.

"I'll make Kara, here, a deal. I won't charge her if you're willing to do the community service," Nancy offered.

"I'll get right on it after I turn eighteen," Kara smirked knowing that would make the juvenile crime fizzle.

"I don't think you truly understand the ramifications of what this, here, crime means for your future. If this keeps up, you could face a lot harsher penalities," Nancy said.

"I'm shaking," Kara mocked.

"I could arrest you right now and book you to the county jail," Nancy threatened.

"If you could, you would. The fact is, you didn't see shit and no one at the station is going to believe your account that I threw a two hundred pound plus fat-ass onto your windshield. And even if you had the balls to book me on such a ridiculous charge, my friends at the station would drop the charges. And as for your silly fine, I have money reserves up the ass and I'll bankrupt your DA when I take this to trial upon which no jury is ever going to convict me for defending a girl from being raped and assaulted. So, unless you intend to actually arrest me, get the fuck out of my house," Kara told her off.

"I have to second that, sheriff," Eliza agreed.

Nancy gave Kara a stupified expression and then left the house completely befuddled.

* * *

The next day, Kara, Alex, and Pete chatted about the incident as they arrived at the theater. "Welcome to Midvale, where you stop the crime, you do the time," Pete chuckled.

"Very pithy," Nacy said exiting the theater with a coffee cup. "It almost sounds like a campaign slogan."

"Pete did run my successful campaign for class president," Kara said giving him a high-five.

"Nice to see you show up bright and early at the scene of your crime, Kara Danvers," Nancy glared.

"I'm actually a minority investor in this place," Kara informed her.

"Be safe, kids," Nancy said pleasantly and walked off.

Alex and Pete went inside as Kara stayed behind as Vicki came out with some flowers. "Hey, Vicki. What's wrong?" Kara noticed her demeanor.

"According to the sheriff, I don't have a case that will hold up in court," Vicki said referring to the frat boys.

Kara eyed Vicki wondering how she could be so _oblivious_. "Well...there's a lot of that going on around here," Kara said.

"So, how did you do it, Kara?" Vicki asked. "I know you can take care of yourself but there were three of them."

"They were drunk and Sheriff Nancy nearly ran Andy over crashing her windshield. Now, she's trying to pin it on me," Kara lied. "The other two couldn't even walk straight."

"I'm concerned for you," Vicki said.

"I'll be fine," Kara said dismissively.

"You're always there to save me. I just wish, for once, I could defend myself," Vicki said disappointed in herself.

"Vicki, I was trained by a great master. If you want, we could train together," Kara said to her.

"Yeah, that would be great," Vicki smiled.

* * *

That night, Vicki freaked out and dropped a plate as Lex touched her shoulder. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," Lex said apologetically.

"No, it's okay," Vicki said embarrassed. "I'm just a little jumpy."

"It's quite understandable. You had an ordeal," Lex said sympathetically.

"I feel so stupid. I wasn't even hurt," Vicki recalled.

"No, this place has always felt like a safe haven for you. Now, it's been violated," Lex said.

"So, now what?" Vicki asked him.

"I know what it's like to feel vulnerable. Kids called me bald for one. I was bullied for years till one day I decided I had enough of their shit," Lex said.

"What did you do?" Vicki asked.

"My father hired an ex-Navy SEAL to teach me how to fight. The next time I was cornered, the guy required serious dental work," Lex said.

"I could never hurt anyone," Vicki shook her head.

"It's not about hurting people. It's about defending yourself and taking control of your life. Is that what you want?" Lex asked her.

* * *

Eliza opened a letter and immediately called Kara in. "You're being sued for one million dollars," Eliza said dismayed.

Kara yawned at that. "You're shielded from liability since I'm a minor."

"Hopefully, the judge agrees. You're looking at the best personal injury lawyer in the state," Eliza said.

"The state of Maine?" Kara scoffed.

"There are consequences for your acts of violence. You could have just blocked them from entering the theater. If they had attacked you, you wouldn't have even felt it," Eliza said.

"You're right. My tendency towards violence has gotten out of hand. But I will fix this," Kara promised.

* * *

Later that day, Kara met with Lex outside the theater. "The stakes have been raised," Kara said to him.

"Indeed, I have the knowledge to train her and the equipment to make it happen," Lex said.

"I have the experience and fighting intelligence you could never match," Kara challenged.

"Then, it's on," Lex agreed.

"You can have her first. Just make sure you bring her back before evening," Kara told him.

* * *

At the Lex mansion, the punching bag was actually kicking Vicki's ass. "I can't even get the bag to move," Vicki said sweaty after a few punches. Lex worked hard not to roll his eyes. "How am I supposed to take down a guy that's twice my size?" Vicki asked him.

"Vicki, getting the upper hand is not about size. It's about decisiveness and speed. You have to be committed to being effective. Put your whole body into it, so he feels all ninety pounds of you all right in one place," Lex told her gently holding her arms up from behind.

"Alright," Vicki said and then punched the bag with little effectiveness.

"That's it. Getting better," Lex lied. "Now channel all your anger like how your parents are dead, your biological father abandoned you, and how everyone around you treats you like a joke."

"Hey, that really hurts," Vicki said offended.

"Focus, Vicki. Let the hate flow through you," Lex said knowingly. "Frat boys came into your place, harassed you, and tried to rape you. Doesn't that make you mad?"

"It does," Vicki said lamely punching the bag.

"Does it make you mad that Kara had to save your ass once again?" Lex antagonized. Vicki punched and kicked the bag with more force and aggressiveness as she turned to the Darkside. "Better," Lex smiled.

* * *

At the barn, Kara casually read some legal articles on her smartphone comprehending the material ten times faster than a normal human could. Alex came by to give her company. "You know...Cyrus hasn't been heard since the incident at the tower."

"Alex, there's no point in commenting on things that happened a long time ago," Kara said dismissively.

"It was last week," Alex reminded her.

"As I said, a long time ago. It's old news. I'm dealing with an annoying sheriff and a lawsuit, right now," Kara said.

"You going to have your boyfriend, Lex, bail you out?" Alex figured.

"No, something far more devious," Kara smiled and then laughed maniacally.

"Is Vicki beating a confession out of him part of your strategy?" Alex asked.

Kara eyed Alex wondering how she could know. "It was a joke," Alex said rolling her eyes.

"Yes, well, Lex's intentions are good but no matter how much training Vicki receives, she's still going to get her ass kicked. She doesn't have the eye of the tiger in her. Plus, she has no muscle strength whatsoever and her bones are brittle as fuck," Kara said.

"You have no idea what it's like to feel weak, Kara. For us, human girls, it's a constant fear of being attacked and raped," Alex said dramatically.

"You think it's worth it to just give Vicki confidence she can fend off an attacker even if she can't?" Kara asked incredulously.

"Right," Alex said awkwardly.

"I know a way for Vicki to punch holes in a guy at the speed of sound," Kara said confidently.

"Oh yeah, what kind of awesome training could accomplish that?" Alex asked skeptically.

"This kind," Kara said pulling out a pistol.

* * *

Later that night, Kara strolled into the theater only to be confronted by Andy in a neckbrace sitting down. "Hey, I have a restraining order against you," he said.

"Oh really? I didn't get notice of a hearing. I think you're full of shit," Kara replied.

"I'm warning you. My father owns a dealership," he threatened.

"Shut the fuck up before you end up in another windshield," Kara said to him. She then greeted an apprehensive Vicki.

"He's been staring at me all night," she said timidly.

"You looked exhausted," Kara commented.

"Lex's training regime is quite vigorous," Vicki said fatigued. "He brought out the scary and liberated side out of me."

"Don't worry. Nothing's going to happen while I'm around," Kara assured her.

"And that's the problem. I need to be able to defend myself," Vicki said.

"Lex has you training in boxing, which is good. But I can train you in grappling. Care to join me?" Kara asked her.

"Sure," Vicki said blushingly.

* * *

At the Lex mansion, Kara put down a wrestling mat for them. She taught Vicki the basics in stance, takedowns, and escapes. "If at any point, you feel uncomfortable you let me know," Kara said to her.

"Absolutely," Vicki said ready to train.

What followed were the two taking each other down and using Judo moves to throw one another. Kara lowered her power level to her minimum so that Vicki could actually move her. As they continued, their holds on one another became more sexualized as they rubbed against each other.

"Wow," Vicki said out of breath and sweaty from training.

"You enjoying yourself?" Kara asked as their legs were intertwined and locked with her on top of her.

"Yeah, I actually am. But it's beyond just the training," Vicki admitted looking at Kara lustfully.

"War and love both have passion," Kara told her.

Vicki suddenly gave Kara a passionate kiss as they were tangled up on the mat. "We can train whenever you want here," Kara told her as they broke their kiss.

"Lex doesn't mind?" Vicki asked.

"He encourages it," Kara assured her.

* * *

Lex and Kara sat down with Andy's lawyers. "Are you representing Miss Danvers?" the leading lawyer asked Lex.

"No, I'm just here for a good laugh. She can take care of herself," Lex smiled.

"We'll settle for one hundred thousand dollars in damages to keep this from going to trial," the lawyer said to Kara with Andy at his side with a neck brace on.

"I'm not giving you a cent. I'm here to waste your time and money. Do you really think you can get money out of a minor with no assets?" Kara asked.

"Trials can take over a year and rumor has it you will be marrying Lex Luthor, here. When that happens, his assets will be your assets," the lawyer smiled.

Kara's face fell at that. "I'm giving your client one last chance to step away."

"Not a chance," Andy replied.

"We'll see you in court," the lawyer said.

"I suppose we will," Kara said texting a message on her phone.

Sheriff deputies then suddenly came into the room and arrested Andy on the spot. "What the fuck?" Andy wondered.

"You're under arrest for assault," Sheriff Ronald Collins said to him.

"But I was cleared," Andy said confused.

"The Talon has surveillance cameras inside. You throwing Vicki around like a rag doll was recorded. I decided to let you play your little game wasting your money on these lawyers before I released it to the cops. And now, I'm afraid it looks like you're going to be counter-sued by her," Kara smiled victoriously.

"This is horseshit!" Andy cried as he was taken away.

"Shouldn't have fucked with me," Kara told him.

The lawyer gave Kara a sheepish look. "As for you, I am going to get you disbarred for attempting to feign a neck injury," Lex said to him.

* * *

That afternoon, Kara took Vicki out to a mini-range where Jeremiah would train Alex and her how to shoot. They both wore ear and eye protection for appearance's sake. Kara got behind Vicki and held her hands as her shaking hands held the pistol. On her first shot, she nearly lost control of it but Kara kept it steady. As the training progressed, Vicki became more confident using it and her aim improved even without Kara needing to hold her.

Alex gave Kara and Vicki an odd look as she loaded her own pistol and fired off a magazine into a target's head within five seconds.

"Damn," Vicki said amazed.

"I'm faster," Kara smirked.

"Can I try out that one," Vicki pointed to a lever-action shotgun.

"Sure," Kara said loading it with shells. She then helped position it on Vicki's shoulder. Upon firing it, Vicki nearly toppled over.

"Wow, what a kick," Vicki said amazed.

"You just need practice," Kara said taking the shotgun from her. She then spun the shotgun in her hand and fired with her arm outstretched like Terminator 2. The recoil didn't move Kara at all.

"Show off," Alex shook her head.

"That was amazing," Vicki said adoringly.

"No problemo," Kara said putting it down.

Alex eyed Kara and Vicki. The way Vicki was looking at Kara was more than just friendly. Could it be affectionately?


	46. Witness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara goes after some steroid-using jocks who have robbed Luthor Corp's stash of Kryptonite.

Kara and Vicki hung out at the theater one particular evening. "You appear to be putting a lot of effort into this equestrian show," Kara remarked. "Is it to impress your biological father?"

"Yes, how did you do know?" Vicki asked surprised. 

"As I've said before, you don't need his praise," Kara said.

"I just want a good relationship with some kind of father figure," Vicki said.

"Don't we all," Kara said cryptically.

"Kara, what happened?" Alex asked coming into the theater pissed-off.

"What did I do wrong this time?" Kara asked impatiently.

"Story deadline? What the fuck?" Alex asked.

"Not ringing a bell," Kara frowned.

"The article on the debate team," Alex reminded her.

"Well, you see, I was going to write it but then I decided not to go to the debate team matches because they were a total waste of my time. So, you can see how not going made it impossible for me to write the article," Kara excused.

"I needed that article for tonight," Alex said frustrated.

"No one gives a shit about the debate team. A bunch of nerds that think they're persuading anyone by spitting out sentences faster than anyone can comprehend. It's just sad," Kara said.

"To fill in the hole, I'm going to have to discuss the controversy of the lunch menu," Alex said.

"That sounds like a story that affects us all unlike the other one," Kara replied.

"Alex, it's my fault. I asked Kara to help me," Vicki took the blame.

"No, don't let her off the hook. She's a bad girl and needs to know it," Alex shut her down.

"Well...I'm going to lock up in the back," Vicki said awkwardly leaving the conversation.

"She's such a doll," Kara smiled amused

"This isn't about Vicki. It's about you and your lack of dependability," Alex scolded.

"Well, you should have factored that in when you asked me to do it. In a way, you're the most at fault here," Kara said.

"I'm never a priority in your life," Alex said accusingly.

"To be fair, no one is," Kara clarified for her.

"Kara, I'm firing you from the Torch," Alex said finally.

"How can you fire me? I'm a volunteer," Kara rolled her eyes.

"I'll change the passwords to make it so you can't use Torch computers," Alex threatened.

"You're naive if you think that can stop someone like me or that I give a shit if you could. You know what? I've assessed the situation and I'm leaving," Kara said taking off.

"Where are you going?" Alex demanded.

"I have to return some DVDs," Kara replied out the door.

* * *

A peeved Alex drove home in her truck when she spotted some thugs wearing alien masks robbing an overturned van. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Alex demanded of them getting out to confront them.

"Get out of here," one of the robbers ordered her.

"Hey!" Alex shouted grabbing one of them by the wrist and noticing he had a Midvale class ring on his hand. She was then kicked back.

Alex wasn't deterred and went for a strike when the robber used his inhuman strength to take the van's door off and smack her with it. Alex went sailing into a barbed fence taking it down. The robbers then took off in their truck. Kara landed with a thud cracking the pavement and eyed the robbers on the truck. With her X-ray vision, she saw that one of them had a metal plate on his skull, a key identifying feature.

Kara ignored the robbers and went to help Alex. She had the wind knocked out of her and was bruised up from the hit. "I've never been hit so hard in my life," Alex gasped.

Kara brought her back to her feet. "No broken bones. Let's get you home."

* * *

At the house, Alex was laid to rest in her bed. "When you see someone getting robbed, you call the police. You're not...," Eliza scolded.

"Kara? Yeah, I get it," Alex said bitterly.

"You could have taken them down if they were just ordinary men. There's no way a normal human could rip a door off like that," Kara said.

"Thank you for getting there so quickly," Eliza said thankfully.

"No problem," Kara said.

"One of them had our class ring," Alex mentioned.

"The same one that has the metal plate in his head? I should be able to find out who he is easy," Kara said.

"What were they after anyway?" Eliza asked.

"What they stole was encased in lead, so I have no idea," Kara admitted.

"Whatever happened to the poor driver?" Eliza asked.

Kara and Alex gave each other looks completely forgetting about him. "Well...," they both said awkwardly.

"This has to be reported to the police," Eliza said.

"I'd rather not be on Sheriff Nancy's radar," Kara said.

"We can deal with this ourselves," Alex said determinedly.

* * *

The next day, Kara went around looking for her prey. "Just because he wears a class ring doesn't mean he goes here," Pete reminded her.

"What kind of tool wears a class ring after they graduate?" Kara scoffed.

"I'm just saying," Pete said.

"Already found him," Kara said eyeing a jock.

"Damn, that was quick," Pete said impressed.

"Who's that guy?" Kara asked of the jock.

"Eric Marsh. He's our best baseball player," Pete said.

"He was," Kara said dangerously.

* * *

Kara and Pete went to the baseball field after school to investigate. Eric took a whiff of some liquid Kryptonite to increase his performance. He hit home-run-after-home-run from the pitching machine. "Eric has the best batting average on the team. He really puts the team on the map. Rumor has it they're getting corporate sponsorship for new uniforms and equipment not to mention all the scouts coming by," Pete said.

"Funny thing though. He used to suck," Pete chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Kara asked.

"We used to play on the same little league team for five years. He was always a bench warmer," Pete said.

"They had bench warmers in little league? That's fucking savage. When did he go from zero to hero?" Kara asked.

"Not sure. I guess if you work hard enough you reach your dream," Pete said.

"I think his dream is about to become a nightmare real soon," Kara said dangerously.

* * *

At the Lex mansion, Lionel read a book as he waited for Lex to come home. "Lex, it's been too long," he said.

"And I thought we agreed to make face-to-face contact to a minimum," Lex said rudely.

"For business perhaps. This is a social call. I've come to offer you my congratulations on your engagement. Though I admit I am a little hurt I had to learn it from the inquisitor," Lionel said.

"The girl they think I'm linked to is actually no more than an actress I hired to keep the gossip magazines off my trail. The real one is safely anonymous," Lex said. "Besides, when did my personal happiness become an interest to you?"

"Obviously, whoever you marry will have great consequences for your life. She'll be entitled to half of what you make and all the properties and businesses you acquire during the marriage. If you ever divorce, she will demand a hefty alimony check. It's one of the reasons I have done everything in my power to make sure your mother never left me," Lionel said.

"A romance for the ages," Lex mocked.

"So, where is Kara now?" Lionel asked.

"Still at school, I presume," Lex replied.

"I too like my women young but isn't this a little too young, Lex?" Lionel chided.

"That is why our engagement will be a long one until she's graduated high school and accepted into a prestigious school," Lex replied.

"Are you doing this, because you think you can control her, Lex?" Lionel asked.

"She has strengths I do not have. We're complimentary, unlike your marriage that had two business-savvy people constantly fighting over money and the direction of the company. I intend to be fully in control," Lex said.

"And what does Kara bring to the table?" Lionel asked skeptically. "Aside from her looks?"

"I wasn't aware a woman needed more than that," Lex smirked.

"My boy, that is old thinking. The world has changed, it's more competitive now. You'll both need to be accomplished if you want to stay ahead," Lionel advised.

"Well, you're not here to celebrate my engagement, are you?" Lex figured showing a Torch article detailing the robbery of a truck.

"Oh, Lex, I'm surprised you would put stock into the reporting of a highschool newspaper," Lionel said disappointed.

"I usually don't, but I did some checking on my own and lo and behold it's true," Lex said amused. "Also, Alex Danvers will one day be my future sister-in-law."

Lionel chuckled at that. "What are you moving around in unmarked trucks?" Lex asked.

"Nothing out of the ordinary. I'd hate to think you would use common thuggery to get back at me, son," Lionel said accusingly.

"Wait, are you insinuating I had something to do with robbing your truck? Dad, that would be illegal," Lex said shocked and appalled.

"Legalities are inconsequential. I would want my property returned," Lionel said seriously.

"For what it's worth, I didn't have anything to do with it but the fact that you came all this way to ask intrigues me. What's in there that's so important to you?" Lex asked.

"Give my regards to Kara," Lionel dodged and then left the mansion without answers.

* * *

Vicki was working at the theater when Henry Small came by. "What a pleasant surprise," Vicki said as he came in.

"Well, as they say, I was in the neighborhood," he smiled.

"I'll get you some coffee," Vicki said getting him some as he came to the bar.

"I'm still getting used to this whole father thing," Henry admitted.

"Don't you already have two kids with your wife?" Vicki asked confused.

"Right," Henry nodded. "But it's been worth it."

"I feel the same way," Vicki smiled handing him a brochure.

"What's this?" he asked.

"It's a seating chart for this weekend's show. They set aside a section of the field for rider's families. I can save a couple of seats for you and Jennifer," Vicki said.

"Wow, that was thoughtful. Yes, I'll definitely be there," he said appreciatively.

"But Jennifer won't," Vicki realized. "She's never really accepted me, has she?"

"She just doesn't know you as I do. Give her some time. She'll come around," Henry assured her.

* * *

Kara and Pete hung out in the "weird room." Alex had already changed the passwords to block Kara out. Fortunately, Kara was a computer science genius and easily hacked through. "Get this. Eric was a straight-A student before his sport's career," Kara said printing off his grades from the printer after hacking the school counselor's office.

"Well, you don't get the babes being a nerd. Why is that, Kara?" Pete asked.

"It's the same reason men don't care what a woman thinks and only focuses on her body. It's biological programming. Fortunately for me, you all look like equally unattractive monkeys," Kara said. "It says here he was caught in a chemistry lab explosion at Kenneth State University at Chemistry Camp."

"The reason he has a plate in his head?" Pete wondered.

"Possible but I figured it had more to do with him being beamed by a baseball to the head," Kara snickered.

"What's he doing robbing Luthor Corp trucks?" Pete asked.

"I thought I fired you," Alex said pissed-off as she entered.

"We're doing important business here," Kara said seriously.

"Wait, you can be fired? How can I get fired?" Pete joked.

"Funny," Alex glared at him.

"I'll catch up with you later. Keep me posted," Pete said leaving.

"Yeah, sure," Kara agreed.

"Why are you interested in Eric Marsh?" Alex asked suspiciously.

"I might tell you...if you rehire me," Kara smirked.

"Did he attack me last night?" Alex demanded.

"Maybe," Kara said giving nothing away.

"Damn it, you're rehired," Alex sighed.

"Alex, one of these days you'll be in charge of lots of people that you can boss around and threaten to fire ruining their lives so you get your way. But I won't be one of those people," Kara told her.

"Fine, I'll just not ask you to do anything for me," Alex said disappointedly.

"The Midvale debate team got their asses kicked hard if you really wanted to know. It's not something that should be on the Torch," Kara said.

"I write about the good, the bad, and the ugly at this school. That's objective journalism," Alex said.

"No one gives a shit about objective journalism. You have the opportunity to make this school and this town look good for investors and powerful people. In turn, you can make friends with powerful people," Kara said.

"Like you acquiring Lex?" Alex scoffed.

"Why do I get the hint you think I prostituted myself out to him?" Kara asked offended.

"I'm not hinting anything. I'm flat out telling you," Alex corrected.

"Damn, shots fired. Look, I could be the greatest athlete in the world, a movie star, a superhero celebrity, and make billions of dollars. But I'm here at this lame-ass school going through the motions like a normal kid doing normal stuff," Kara said.

"You want a gold star?" Alex asked condescendingly.

"A rising tide lifts all boats. My success is your success," Kara told her.

"Integrity is an individual sport," Alex shot back.

"Here's the new password for the computers," Kara said writing it down for her: kara_is_awesome.

"I can't set any boundaries on you, can I?" Alex realized.

"Probably not," Kara smirked leaving the room.

* * *

Kara followed Eric and his pals to a furnace where they were mixing the Kryptonite juice. "Tell me it's working, boys," he said as he came in.

"The stuff is incredible. With enough of this stuff, we can take it out to the street," his buddy told him.

"Yep, as long as there is enough for me. I have a major league scout looking to see me hit this week," Eric said.

Kara went inside and looked around until two guys grabbed a hold of her. "Were you following me, Danvers?" Eric asked angrily.

"Yeah," Kara said nonchalantly.

"You think you're smart," Eric said inhaling some Kryptonite juice. "But you see, I'm smart too," he said as he punched Kara hard to the face.

"You see, I now have everything I could ever want and nobody is going to fuck that up," Eric said punching her repeatedly.

With a dozen Kryptonite bars nearby, Kara could actually feel the punches. "Eric, walk away and I'll spare you."

"What the fuck are you talking about? I'm going to get a huge contract with the majors," Eric said and then punched Kara into the wall.

"She goes, our problem goes with her," Eric said to his two buddies. Kara was dragged over to the furnace and thrown in. They then locked her inside.

"Let's pack up and get out of here," Eric ordered his two buddies. The three of them loaded the Kryptonite into their truck and drove off.

Shortly thereafter, the furnace exploded in a brilliant flash of light. Kara stepped out of the furnace completely naked unharmed from the flames.

* * *

Kara casually entered the house naked and went up to her room. "What the fuck did I just see?" Eliza asked incredulously.

Kara then came down the stairs fully clothed. "So...Eric Marsh is definitely one of the robbers. I found them making Kryptonite juice at the foundry. They jumped me and threw me in."

"And you couldn't stop him?" Eliza asked confused.

"He had a shit-ton of Kryptonite with him. The same Kryptonite bars that were in Lionel's safe. That's what they stole from the truck," Kara said.

"What are they doing with Kryptonite?" Eliza asked.

"They're melting it down and inhaling it. It's like a steroid. It weakens me and strengthens them," Kara explained.

"We have to get the police involved," Eliza realized.

"I know a sheriff we can trust," Kara said referring to Ronald.

* * *

Sheriff Ronald and Nancy approached Eric on the baseball field. "Drop the bat, Marsh," Nancy ordered.

"What is this?" he asked horrified.

"I don't want to tell you again. Drop the bat and turn around," Nancy ordered. "You're under arrest for assault and armed robbery."

"What are you talking about?" Eric asked.

"We got an anonymous tip that you have some weird-ass shit in your locker," Ronald said.

"You can't go through my locker without a search warrant," Eric protested.

"Think again, your locker belongs to the school and Principal Reynolds obliged us," Ronald smirked as he put Eric in his cop car.

"I'll meet you back at the station," Ronald said to Nancy.

"I'll see you there," she said naively.

* * *

Ronald took Eric to a secluded area in the forest. Kara was already there waiting for him. Ronald then took Eric, still handcuffed, out of the car. "What is this?" he asked confused.

"Where's the Kryptonite?" Kara demanded.

"I'm not telling you shit," Eric said.

"It's going to be tough to run those bases with a punctured lung," Kara said as she punched him hard to the chest hard.

"Oh shit!" Eric began wheezing in pain.

"I'd tell her if I were you," Ronald said to him.

"You weren't so tough before, huh? Why do you want it so bad?" Eric asked.

"I'm asking the questions," Kara said as she punched him to the gut.

"I don't know," Eric said painfully.

"Sheriff, I might actually kill him if I keep punching him. Could you do the honors?" Kara asked.

"I suppose," Ronald said getting out his baton. Kara watched as Eric got the beating of his life.

"I swear, I don't know," Eric gasped as he was beaten to a pulp.

Kara sighed and then kissed Eric on the lips. Once she was done, Eric was in a daze. "He doesn't know," Kara said to Ronald.

"Couldn't we have done that to begin with?" Ronald asked impatiently.

"It's a double-edged sword. He now no longer remembers what he did. He's useless to us now," Kara said.

* * *

At Midvale General, Alex found the beaten up driver for Luthor Corp. She took some photos of his fucked-up face for the record. "So much for an interview," she sighed.

"I admire your dedication though I suspect the hospital might not be so understanding," Lionel said from the shadows.

"Holy shit, I didn't even see you there," Alex said sheepishly. "Mr. Luthor, what are you doing here?"

"Come to visit a loyal employee. Miss Danvers, isn't it?" Lionel asked.

"Yeah," Alex said not intimidated by him.

"I've been following your work at the Torch for some time now. I assume you came here to get a statement on Mr. O'Connor's connection with Luthor Corp."

"It did cross my mind," Alex replied.

"It was never a secret," Lionel said leaving the room.

"Unlike the missing contents of your truck?" Alex pointed out following him into the hall.

"What do you think you know?" Lionel asked.

"The police report says robbery but no one has said what had been taken," Alex said.

"We were moving some industrial material," Lionel lied. "Nothing important."

"Someone went to a lot of trouble to get to it," Alex scoffed.

"It's a competitive world. Corporate sabotage is the cost of doing business," Lionel said.

"Mr. Luthor, that's horseshit," Alex said boldly.

"Miss Danvers, I admire your zeal. And your work at the Torch is exemplary but trust me, you're looking for a mystery where there is none to be found. I'd also like to remind you that soon the Danvers and the Luthors will be one happy family. Do you know the importance of family?" Lionel asked.

"Of course," Alex replied.

"Good," Lionel smiled and then walked off.

* * *

A frustrated Kara entered the theater and met up with Vicki. "You seem shaken up. Anything wrong?" Vicki asked concernedly.

"Let's just say I was at the wrong place at the wrong time," Kara said dryly.

"I know the feeling. I saw Jennifer Small today...kissing another man," Vicki said. "She's filing a divorce from Henry and I'm the cause."

"Have you talked with Henry about it?" Kara asked curiously.

"I don't want to make the situation worse," Vicki considered.

"He should probably know what's going on," Kara figured.

"I just feel this is all my fault," Vicki said filled with self-pity.

"Believe me, they were having problems way before you entered their lives. But, you know, I told you not to chase this waterfall, didn't I?" Kara asked her.

"You did. I'm beginning to regret this whole thing," Vicki said.

"Your presence is undermining their marriage. It's not fair, it's not right, but it is what it is. If you want to preserve their marriage, you're going to have to let Henry go," Kara advised.

* * *

Kara entered the "weird room" only to find it completely trashed. Alex was there inconsolable in the middle of it. "I have so many questions," Kara said looking around. "Like how could this happen without anyone noticing? Did no one report it? Don't you have a web camera that records everything that happens in here?"

"Go away, Kara," Alex said tearfully.

"Are you okay?" Kara asked concernedly.

"Yeah, physically I'm fine. Emotionally, why do you care?" Alex asked visibly upset.

"I want to help," Kara said sincerely.

"There is no we, Kara. There is only me. And this paper was my whole life! It was the one place I could go when everyone and everything let me down. Now, I don't even have that anymore," Alex said sadly.

"Where are you going?" Kara asked as she stormed out.

"To find a friend," she said implying Kara wasn't.

Kara sighed and closed the door locking it. Within a few seconds, the "weird room" was cleaned up and operational again. Kara sat down and looked over web camera footage showing a different set of men trashing the place. Kara gave them an odd look assuming they were Eric's associates. No, these were different men searching and destroying everything in the office.

* * *

Eric's associates had moved the Kryptonite bars to another warehouse. "Eric's been arrested. He's gone," one of them said.

"We need him to melt down the bars," the other said.

"Forget the steroid, we can sell the bars themselves for millions," the first one said.

The two of them heard helicopters just outside the warehouse. The entrance suddenly exploded as an unknown squad of armed men entered the warehouse with automatic weapons in all-black suits wearing black sunglasses. "This place is surrounded. Don't do anything stupid," Agent K said as his DEO men swarmed the place.

"It's here," Agent J reported finding the bars.

"Who are you guys?" the first associate asked Agent K wide-eyed.

"Just a figment of your imagination," Agent K smiled.

"We're missing a bar," Agent J said.

"Where is it, slick?" Agent K asked the drug dealers.

"We melted one of them down," the second associate said freaked out.

"For what purpose?" Agent K asked.

"We turned it into a steroid," the first one said.

"Yeah, we already tried that, genius. It destroys the body from the inside out. It took a few agents to figure that one out," Agent K said dryly.

The DEO loaded the Kryptonite into lead cases and into their vans. "That substance gives a high radiation signal. That's how we were able to find you," Agent K explained to them. "There was no place on this Earth you could have hid it from us."

"We're really sorry, Sir," the two said to Agent K.

"Well, you two know too much. Fortunately for you two, we have what is called a neuralyzer. It erases a person's memory," Agent K took out a device that resembled a pistol.

"You could just erase our memories of all this and we could just part ways," the first associate said hopefully.

"That's right, slick," Agent K smiled and then fired his laser pistol into their heads killing them instantly.

"That neuralyzer joke is getting real old, K," Agent J remarked.

"Oh really? Let's get some pie. I'm starving," Agent K said as they walked off.

* * *

The next morning, Lex poured himself a cup of orange juice as Kara came in. "My father tells me he has recovered his 'industrial materials'."

"I didn't do it," Kara said confused.

"Nor did I. It would appear my father has some powerful friends in the government that want to keep this Kryptonite quiet," Lex said.

"I'm a little concerned that your father has the only substance that can kill me," Kara said.

"As do I. He doesn't know about your true nature. My bet is that the primary target is Superman," Lex said.

"You're putting me in a difficult position, Lex. Don't get me wrong. I hate the bastard. But he's still family. If anything were to happen to him, I might choke up, even shed a tear," Kara warned.

"I completely understand. It's a delicate balance. The world needs Superman with all the chaos there is in the world. He's a beacon of hope. But should he turn against humanity, who could stop him?" Lex asked.

"Me," Kara said obviously.

"And who could stop you?" Lex smiled.

Kara got close to him. "You," she said giving him a kiss.

"Now how could a weak human like me ever stop you?" Lex asked her.

"There's more to stopping someone than just pure physical force," Kara reminded him.

* * *

That morning before opening hours, Henry went to meet with Vicki at the theater. "Vicki, hey," he greeted her.

"Thanks for coming," Vicki said appreciatively.

"Your message said something about the horse show. I still hope you plan to ride," Henry said concernedly.

"To be honest, I'm not so sure," Vicki admitted.

"I don't understand. I thought you were looking forward to this weekend," Henry said confused.

"I was, believe me. But I think it's more important you spend more time with Jennifer," Vicki said.

"What's this about? Did she talk to you?" Henry asked.

"I came into your life out of nowhere and dropped a bomb on your family. After a rocky start, I came to realize that you cared for me. I didn't want to lose that," Vicki said.

"I don't know what Jennifer told you but things between us aren't that bad," Henry said obliviously.

"Henry, she's hiring an attorney. I saw them kissing in plain view on the street. You have to tell her how you feel," Vicki said becoming emotional.

"I can't just walk away. You're my daughter," Henry said dumbfounded.

"You're not. I'll always be here, but I have to let you go. For the sake of your marriage and your kids," Vicki said.

"That's not fair," Henry said disturbed.

"It's not about what's fair. It's about what is correct," Vicki said sadly. "I had a father who loved me and raised me. I shouldn't have put this weight on you. I'm sorry."

"I'm...sorry too," Henry said sadly and left the theater. He did manage to repair his marriage, he and his family moved away eventually, and Vicki never saw him again.

* * *

Later that day, Vicki came by the barn and found Kara. "You must be here for Donatello. After a lot of thought and prayer, I decided to name all the horses after the Ninja Turtles."

"Kara, I don't think I will be riding this time," Vicki said.

"Because of Henry?" Kara asked.

"I let him go...and I don't think I will ever see him again," Vicki said tearfully.

"Wow," Kara said unsurprised.

"How are things between you and Alex?" Vicki asked.

"Fuck that noise. Vicki, you need to ride, for Donatello's sake. He's worked so hard and now he can't even show his stride," Kara said dismissively.

"I guess I can't disappoint him," Vicki said rethinking herself.

"Look, horse races are not really my thing. They're just too slow for my tastes," Kara began.

"More of a NASCAR fan, I see," Vicki realized disappointedly.

"Yeah, sure, what I mean to say is that I can be there for you in the stands pretending to give a shit," Kara offered.

"You would do that for me?" Vicki asked surprised.

"As long as I can drag Alex along with me," Kara smiled.

"Thanks, Kara," Vicki said appreciatively and then gave her a kiss before she left.

* * *

At Luthur Corp, Lionel nervously awaited an important visitor. A Black man in a business suit entered his office and gave Lionel a smile as they shook hands. "I'm really sorry about this mix-up," Lionel said sincerely.

"I gave you synthetic Kryptonite for safekeeping in case anything were to happen to the DEO. You're not the only one we gave it to. We have distributed it to other corporations, NATO countries, and even Russia and China. Do you know why?" Hank Henshaw asked.

"Superman," Lionel frowned.

"That's right," Hank confirmed. "And in case any other Kryptonians show their faces on this planet with malicious intent. I will have no repeat of what happened in Metropolis with Zod. To that end, I will not hesitate to cut off loose ends no matter who they are."

"I see," Lionel gulped.

"Do we have an understanding, Mr. Luthor?" Hank asked.

"We do," Lionel said quickly.

"Congrats on your son's engagement," Hank said pointing to an Inquisitor article on his desk.

"Oh, that's not really her. That's just an actress Lex hired to fuck with the tabloids. The real girl is some highschool teenage blond in Midvale," Lionel said disappointedly.

Hank stared at Lionel long and hard. "Be sure to invite me to the wedding."

"Of course," Lionel readily agreed.

"I'll be in touch," Hank said leaving Lionel a little shaken, a little stirred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Hank Henshaw that visits Lionel is actually J'onn in case there is any confusion. DEO agents K and J make another appearance here demonstrating the lethal professional that Alex will later inherit.


	47. The Haunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vicki is disturbed by a girl that resembles her best friend that had died six years ago. Kara investigates to determine if this girl is a ghost or something more.

Pete, Kara, Vicki, and Alex came to the theater for _House on the Haunted Hill_ , a black-and-white horror film from 1959. "I don't know about this movie. I don't think it will be scary," Pete said as they sat down.

"No horror movie is scary to me. At least the old movies have developed characters and clear motivations," Kara said.

"All the characters are going to be White, aren't they?" Pete assumed.

"Yes, Pete, they will be," Kara rolled her eyes.

"Black people won't stay in a haunted house and try to investigate it. They would just get the fuck out," Pete said.

"Your social commentary on racial differences to paranormal phenomena is refreshing and not at all cliche," Kara mocked.

"White people be crazy," Pete remarked.

"Well, when you're right, you're right," Kara agreed.

"The movie is about to start," Vicki said excitedly next to Kara.

"At least it's not a Michael Bay film," Alex sighed not enthusiastic about the film but wanting to be supportive of Vicki.

"Hey, how come Lex isn't here?" Vicki asked Kara.

"Because he said no," Kara replied.

"Not very supportive, is he?" Alex antagonized.

"By your tone, I imagine you expect me to defend him but I don't do that," Kara shot back.

"You two are truly made for each other," Alex mocked.

Vicki gave an uncomfortable looked as she realized she was a silent third wheel to Lex and Kara. The movie then started with Pete being overly obnoxious during critical scenes. At one point, the male lead bossed the female lead around telling her to knock on a particular wall while holding a candle to light the room.

"She should drop that candle and get out of there," Pete said to the screen.

"No kiddng," Kara agreed.

"Shut the fuck up, you two. God damn," Alex hissed.

The female lead then screamed as she saw a scary man as the music shot up. Vicki instinctively grabbed Kara's hand. Alex shook her head dismayed as the female lead screamed helplessly and completely pathetically. The scary man was an old man she could kick ass on easily. The male lead then went to go save her as usual. Alex then noticed Vicki's hand was on Kara's. "What the hell?" she mouthed.

After the movie was over, Vicki went to work cleaning the place up, too cheap to pay workers to do it for her. Suddenly, the power went out. "Oh shit," Vicki realized.

* * *

Outside the theater, Pete, Kara, and Alex hung out. "That movie was whack, yo," Pete expressed.

"I was bored to tears," Alex said rolling her eyes.

"We're here to support Vicki," Kara reminded them. "She made a terrible decision to play non-Michael Bay films this week and revenue has plummetted."

"The same kind of support you showed when you rigged that horse race?" Alex scowled.

"Hey, the fastest horse doesn't always win, capiche," Kara said making the appropriate hand gesture.

"You're corrupt as fuck," Alex scolded.

"How did you fix the race?" Pete asked curiously.

"I can fire heat vision at low intensity that is basically invisible to the human eye. It makes a few of the horses a bit skittish," Kara explained.

"I bet you bet on Vicki's horse, didn't you?" Alex asked knowing the answer.

"Of course I did. I made an easy cool million," Kara grinned. "Who knew she was the least likely to have won that race."

"Nice," Pete smiled giving a Kara high-five. "I'll see you guys later."

"Later," Kara and Alex said together.

Once he was gone, Alex turned to Kara. "Why did Vicki hold your hand?"

"She got scared," Kara said obviously.

"She didn't hold my hand," Alex pointed out.

"I am the strongest being in the universe," Kara reminded her.

"Are you sure it isn't something else?" Alex asked accusingly.

"Whatever could you mean?" Kara mocked.

Kara then heard Vicki scream inside the theater. "Damn it. I have to go save her from someone or something."

Kara entered the theater only for Vicki to collide with her. "What's up with you?" Kara asked a freaked-out Vicki.

"There was this dead girl from my childhood, a movie of us played on the screen, and she appeared and disappeared. It was really scary," Vicki said frightened.

"None of that made a lick of sense, but I'm here for you now," Kara said to her. "How about I stay at your place for the night to calm down your nerves."

"Okay," Vicki agreed.

* * *

The next morning, Kara woke up fully clothed in Vicki's bed. Vicki was still sound asleep. "Not nearly as rebellious or erotic as I thought it would be," Kara remarked getting up and helping herself to a cup of Joe. As she went downstairs, she met with Mrs. Powell who had been acting guardian of Vicki since she had moved out of the Danvers house a few months ago.

"Let me make you some coffee," Kara offered.

"That's so sweet of you," Mrs. Powell said gratefully.

Kara sighed as she heard the sadness in Mrs. Powell's voice. She had lost both her husband and son with nothing in life to really enjoy or look forward to. Her only joy in her life was Vicki who she basically treated like her own daughter. Meanwhile, Vicki finally woke up and looked over a picture of her younger self and her best friend.

"That's my favorite dress," a little girl said pointing it out on the picture.

"Holy shit!" Vicki backed away startled. "You're not real," she said to the little girl with her stuffed bunny.

"I am too real," the girl said offended.

"No, you fucking died!" Vicki shouted wide-eyed at her.

"Who died?" Kara asked opening the door.

Vicki saw Kara and then looked back at the girl, but she was gone. "It sounds ridiculous," she said looking around.

"Vicki, you can tell me anything. I may or may not laugh at you, though," Kara said supportively.

"Kara, I think I see dead people," Vicki said seriously.

* * *

Kara and Vicki walked together through the woods until they came to a bridge over a river. "Emily and I used to make boats and float them down the river," Vicki recalled.

"Polluting our rivers is tight," Kara remarked.

"This is where she drowned," Vicki said tearfully. "It was raining. The bridge was slippery. Next thing I knew...," Vicki said.

"How is that even possible? Look how high these guardrails are," Kara noted insensitively.

"The thing is, I've always believed in ghosts. Whenever I saw a curtain move or a candlelight flicker, I thought it was my mother reaching out to me. But I always knew it was make-believe. Maybe this is a way to show us that the dead can really communicate with us," Vicki said.

"If she is a ghost, she's an inconsiderate ghost for waiting this long to contact you," Kara said not taking her seriously.

"I don't know," Vicki admitted.

"There has to be a rational explanation for this girl. What about her parents?" Kara asked.

"No, they split up after the accident," Vicki said. "I don't know where her mom is, but her father moved to Grandville."

"Well, shit, maybe you're not the only one who has seen her," Kara suggested.

* * *

Kara drove Vicki to Grandville to get some answers. "Don't you see the No Tresspassing signs?" Pete Dinsmore said annoyed as they drove up.

"The street doesn't belong to you, so you can go fuck yourself," Kara said assertively.

"Mr. Dinsmore, it's me, Vicki," Vicki said to him.

"Well, look at you. All grown up. You look good...I mean, in a non-sexual way," Pete said awkwardly.

"This is going to sound strange, but I think I saw Emily," Vicki said.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" Pete asked with a haunted look in his eyes.

"I don't mean to upset you. It's just I've seen her twice," Vicki said.

"We figured if anyone else had seen her, it would be you seeing as how you are her father," Kara said obviously.

"Sure, I've seen her when I hear her favorite song or when I see a young girl jumping rope in the park. Losing a child is not something a parent gets over. Now, if you'll excuse me," Pete said getting in his car and driving away.

"Am I going crazy?" Vicki asked.

"Being crazy and being right are not mutually exclusive. We will find this ghost," Kara said resolved.

* * *

At the mansion, Lex looked over some cakes intently for flaws and imperfections. "Mr. Luthor, I would think quick decision making would be your forte," the engagement party coordinator said.

"That's why I made the quick decision to make Kara in charge of the party," Lex said annoyed. "Instead...she's out hunting a God damn ghost!"

"Excuse me?" the coordinator thought she had misheard.

"I'm okay, I'm cool, I'm fine, I'm cool," Lex said calming down.

"Well, we are three weeks away and counting," the coordinator pressed. The coordinator then walked off as she received a convenient phone call allowing Lionel to step in.

"Ah, I know you had your vices, son, but I didn't know gluttony was one of them," Lionel chided.

"Actually, I don't intend to eat any of them. This is still pure greed and vanity on my part," Lex corrected. "But I suppose if anyone is an authority on the Seven Deadly Sins, it would be you, Dad."

"That's because I actually listened to the nuns unlike you," Lionel shot back as he ate a piece of cake. "Water," he called out.

"Right away, Mr. Luthor," a servant came in and gave him a glass of water.

"Why are you in Midvale again?" Lex asked.

"I came here to give you my gift in person since it's obvious by now I won't be receiving a party invite," Lionel said handing him an envelope.

"You offered the woman I love a check for one hundred thousand dollars to leave me," Lex recalled.

"Yes, and she took the money, bet it all on a horse race, and then multiplied it by ten. That's impressive," Lionel said.

"That really happened?" Lex asked dumbfounded.

"Yes," Lionel said amused. "So much for loyalty."

"She doesn't need to prove her loyalty to me," Lex replied.

"Just wait and see when she takes out a ridiculous life insurance policy on you," Lionel said skeptically.

"What's this?" Lex said annoyed opening the envelope. "A Caribbean resort?"

"Your own private island. I'll throw in the Luthor Corp jet as well," Lionel offered.

"Why?" Lex wondered.

"I just want you to be happy, Lex," Lionel said clutching his shoulders.

* * *

The next day at school, Kara was in the "weird room" looking up the girl in question. "Hey, thanks for cleaning this place up. That was uncharacteristically nice of you," Alex said as she entered.

"Yes, yes it was," Kara agreed. "I'm helping Vicki track down a ghost."

"Really?" Alex rolled her eyes.

"She's being haunted by a girl that died six years ago," Kara said vaguely.

"Okay, I'm piqued," Alex admitted.

"You see, what I don't understand is how a little girl slipped and fell off the bridge with those tall guardrails," Kara said.

"You suggesting Vicki pushed her off the bridge?" Alex asked offended.

"It crossed my mind," Kara said darkly.

"That's fucked up. How can you be so nonchalant about that?" Alex asked.

Kara gave her an odd look. "Some of us are not judgemental."

"This is child-killing. It's a fucking big deal," Alex said freaked out.

"There are other explanations. Maybe there was a fight between them or maybe the girl was walking along the guardrail. I'm sure the ghost will reveal all in time," Kara said confidently.

"I don't know if ghosts are a real thing on Krypton, but they're not on Earth," Alex said skeptically.

"Isn't it amazing how ghosts both exist on both planets? It's almost like a universal concept," Kara mocked.

"Or maybe Vicki's been through a lot recently and is...," Alex suggested.

"Seeing things that aren't there," Kara finished for her.

"Well...no shit," Alex said obviously.

"I can't believe that. It's too simple plus I blew off my engagement party coordinator to look into it," Kara rejected.

"There are a lot of things about Vicki you don't know," Alex said. "You don't hear her crying at 3 am in the morning. What you see is a mask."

"We all wear masks," Kara said dismissively.

"She's my friend, and I don't like it that you and Lex are messing with her as part of your sick game," Alex said. "You're never going to turn her gay, Kara."

"What if she already were?" Kara asked.

"I would know it. We grew up together. She was with Jake since the beginning of high school. We slept together at slumber parties," Alex said.

"Well, okay then," Kara said not wanting to argue the point further.

* * *

Kara and Pete came by the cemetery while it was raining. "Couldn't we have done this after it stopped raining?" Pete complained.

"Stop your bitching and find me that tombstone," Kara scolded.

"If this Emily is a ghost, I don't think she's going to like you scoping out her coffin," Pete said.

"I ain't afraid of no ghost," Kara told him off. "There she is."

Kara used her X-ray vision and saw the skeleton of the girl inside the coffin. "The body hasn't been touched," Kara said.

"Who's that then?" Pete asked referring to Emily looking down at a grave.

Emily then took off at high-speed. Kara kept up with her chasing her through the cemetery until she disappeared inside a tomb. Kara then noticed a gold necklace on the floor of the tomb and picked it up.

* * *

At the theater, Vicki locked up only to have Emily slam into her door with a thud. "Holy shit!" Vicki cried out backing away.

"Let me in, Vicki," Emily said through the door.

Vicki backed away only for Emily to have sped around through the back door. "I know why you're scared. I saw my grave," Emily said sadly. "But I'm not dead, Vicki."

"Who are you?" Vicki asked breathing heavily from freight.

"I'm Emily, silly," she said.

"What do you want from me?" Vicki asked.

"Daddy said I can't see you anymore. Did you do something bad? Did you...murder me?" she asked demonically.

"Hey, Vicki, open up," Kara called through the door.

"She's here," Vicki said to her as she entered.

"Where?" Kara asked as she scanned the whole building and found nothing.

"I swear it. She was right here," Vicki said flustered.

"Vicki, is there anything you can tell me more about what happened when she died?" Kara asked.

"Nothing more than what I've already said," Vicki said shaking.

"Well, okay then," Kara allowed.

* * *

At Midvale General, Lionel checked up on his employee of the month. Pete was in stable condition after Emily stuck a piece off a windmill into his gut impaling him proving this ghost could interact with the real world. As Lionel exited the room, he was confronted by Lex surprised to see him.

"You tailing me, Lex? I hope not," Lionel said dangerously.

"No, I just heard you were here, and I wanted to know you were okay," Lex said with false sincerity.

"I came to visit a former employee. He had just been admitted. Unfortunately, he's still unconscious," Lionel said disappointed.

"He must have been an exceptional worker to warrant a visit from the CEO," Lex said curiously.

"I'd like to think I treat everyone at Luthor Corp as part of the family," Lionel said walking away.

"That would explain all the disloyalty," Lex mocked.

"Have you become so cynical that you read ill will into all my intentions?" Lionel asked.

"Yeah," Lex smirked. "Until you prove otherwise in this town."

"You may not believe me, but I have always tried to be a good father to you, son. I worry about you, son, and these obsessive paranoid tendencies. The danger with indulging them is that you lose perspective," Lionel deflected entering an elevator.

"Coming?" he asked as the doors were about to close.

Lex shook his head and went back to Pete's room. He looked over Pete's prone body and then noticed Emily in the room. "Holy shit!" he realized spooked.

"He's sleeping," she said. "I tried to wake him up. He needs to take care of me. I have nowhere to go," Emily said sadly.

"What's your name?" Lex asked condescendingly.

"Emily. He's my daddy," she said.

"I think our daddies are friends. Mine was just in here," Lex said.

"He's a bad man," Emily frowned.

"Well...no shit. Did he do something to your daddy?" Lex asked.

"He took the bunnies away," Emily said.

"The fuck?" Lex wondered.

"The ones in the backyard," she said.

"Maybe I should talk to your mommy. Is she here?" Lex asked.

"I don't have a mommy. I have two daddies," Emily said.

"Wow...well, fuck," Lex realized and then looked out the window to make sure no one was eavesdropping on them. When he turned back towards the girl, she was gone.

* * *

Later that night, Kara and Vicki toured around Pete's creepy haunted house. "Stay close," Kara told her as she used a flashlight she didn't really need.

The two went into a girl's room filled with stuffed animals, dolls, and playsets. "This must be what you saw at the Talon," Kara said looking over some film reels.

"You're my best friend," a doll said in a creepy voice.

"Well, if that's true you must be fucked," Kara said to the doll.

Vicki noticed a diary belonging to Emily and began to read. "I remember this. She got it on her ninth birthday." "I hope it doesn't rain tomorrow. We're going to the river today. We're going to be best friends forever," Vicki read.

"Almost as if she knew what would happen," Kara said skeptically.

Vicki looked over an old photograph of the two of them. Kara used her X-ray vision and found a hidden door entrance behind the bookcase. She proceeded to open it and went down to the basement level without Vicki. Inside the creepy basement was a lab filled with medical equipment and frozen pods. Peering into the pods, she found two additional Emily clones.

"Not bad, humans, but you're still far behind Kryptonian pod technology," Kara remarked and then went back up.

"Find anything?" Vicki asked as she came into Emily's bedroom.

"Just a normal basement," Kara lied and closed the door behind her.

* * *

Kara had a sitdown with Alex and Eliza. "So...Pete Dinsmore has managed to clone his deceased daughter three times. One is out running around fucking with people while the other two are still in their pods. They have super-speed ability," Kara said.

"Faster than you?" Eliza asked.

"Please," Kara rolled her eyes.

"We should go to the police," Eliza said.

"Pete was an employee of Luthor Corp. Assuming he was following Lionel's orders, this could complicate things," Kara rejected.

"So, you're protecting the Luthors now?" Alex asked dismayed.

"If the Luthors go down so does the plant that hires half the workforce in this town. There are ways to undermine Lionel without requiring the police," Kara argued.

"Does Vicki still think Emily is a ghost?" Alex asked.

"Yes...and that needs to remain the case until I get a confession one way or another out of her," Kara said seriously.

"What confession?" Eliza asked.

"It's possible Vicki killed Emily six years ago by pushing her into the river," Kara said grimly.

* * *

At the Lex mansion, Kara and Lex had a chat. "I forgive you for blowing off the engagement party meeting. This case is intriguing," Lex allowed.

"I know, right? In Pete Dinsmore's creepy basement, he has liquid Kryptonite and three pods, two of which, have little girls in them. They're all identical to Emily," Kara said.

"Mr. Dinsmore was hired by my father on accelerated growth rates with rabbits using Kryptonite. His results, ethics aside, were extraordinary," Lex said.

"That explains how Emily appears ten years old already," Kara realized.

"You don't seem impressed," Lex noticed.

"All Kryptonians are conceived and born in pods. Each subject was genetically designed for a particular purpose. Defective units were discarded before they reached full-term. Natural reproduction was made a heresy. Dinsmore's experiment is a primitive version of what we did on a planetary scale," Kara said.

"Including Superman?" Lex wondered.

"He was an exception, an experiment carried out by his parents. It explains why his intelligence, memory, and focus are below normal. However, there was an obvious trade-off. He appears to be a generally happy individual," Kara considered.

"Are you trying to say that Superman is the autistic version of your race?" Lex smiled amused.

"I wasn't trying anything," Kara replied.

* * *

The next morning, at her place, Vicki noticed her window suddenly open. Walking over to it to close it, the shudder suddenly slammed scaring her. She then sat back down on her couch only to find Emily right next to her. "Holy shit!" she realized.

"I made you a picture," Emily said showing her a drawing of her drowning in the river.

"Thanks," Vicki said freaked out. "Emily, I want to talk to you," she said finally mustering the courage.

"You want to go to the river?" Emily asked excitedly.

"Fuck no," Vicki said instantly.

"Don't you want to be my friend anymore?" Emily asked appearing on her other side of the couch.

"Of course I do," Vicki tried to appease her.

"Come to the river. I'll race you. I want to make everything like before," Emily said and then sped out of the house.

"No. Emily, wait!" Vicki said running after her.

* * *

Lex came by Midvale General and found Pete awake. "You're here about Emily, aren't you?" he asked.

"No shit," Lex said obviously.

"Did you find her?" Pete asked apprehensively referring to Lionel.

"Not yet. Knowing my father, he will. You know that Emily will never be safe in his care," Lex said.

"I don't have many options," Pete said flatly.

"I'm offering to give her protection. You loved her enough to create her. Don't you want her to have a normal life?" Lex asked.

"Of course I do, but Emily's accelerated growth has caused severe chromosomal damage. She has no conscience or concept of right and wrong. She's dangerous," Pete warned.

* * *

Kara came by Mrs. Powell's house and found a drawing of Vicki and Emily at the river. "Well...shit," she realized. Kara sped over to the bridge.

Meanwhile, Emily was playing around on the bridge. "We shouldn't be here," Vicki said.

"Don't worry, Vicki, we won't get into trouble," Emily assured her.

"You don't understand. We've already been out here once before, and it ended badly," Vicki stressed.

"Is that why Daddy's mad at you?" Emily asked knowingly.

"It was raining, remember? I was on the guardrail walking across it, and I fell into the water. Then you went in after me," Vicki revealed.

"Because I'm your best friend," Emily said cutely.

"Yes, and you kept swimming beside me telling me I could make it and that I would be fine. And when I looked back, you were too far away and the current was too strong," Vicki said.

"You didn't save me, Vicki," Emily said accusingly.

"I'm so sorry, Emily," Vicki said tearfully.

"I thought you were my best friend," Emily said angrily.

"If I could go back and change it, I would. Hell, if I could trade places with you, I would," Vicki cried. "I've lived every day since knowing it should have been me."

"This time it will be," Emily glared and dropped her stuffed bunny on the ground like she meant business.

"If that's what it takes for you to find peace," Vicki resigned herself.

Emily then threw Vicki off the bridge into the water. Kara sped towards the bridge, smacked Emily off into the water, and then dived after Vicki. She quickly located Vicki as she was drowning in the water. It didn't seem like she was even trying to swim resigned to atone for her sin. Kara caught her and brought her back to shore.

"You are not allowed to die without permission," Kara said to her as she pressed on her chest forcing the water out of her lungs.

"Kara, hold me," Vicki said clutching her tightly.

* * *

At the mansion, Lionel came into the office pissed-off. "Alright, Lex. One minute you don't want to have anything to do with me and the next minute you're sending me urgent messages."

"How does it feel to play God?" Lex asked getting himself a drink.

"Well, I don't know, son. I do it every day. I'm just used to it by now," Lionel replied.

"I know you reopened level three," Lex accused.

"Ah, the ominous level three," Lionel mocked.

"Instead of abandoning the project as you claimed, you simply dispersed the research to smaller undetectable labs," Lex said.

"How could you buy into this shit?" Lionel asked.

"You had Dinsmore genetically design human beings," Lex accused.

"Lex, there are things beyond your knowledge at play. These experiments must continue for the benefit of mankind and for our planetary security," Lionel said.

"From what?" Lex asked.

"Another alien invasion, Lex. We must have the weapons and the manpower to repel them. We cannot rely on the likes of Superman. He's just one man," Lionel argued.

"He got the job done, didn't he?" Lex recalled.

"But at what cost, son? Half of downtown Metropolis was destroyed, tens of thousands died, hundreds of Air Force personnel dead, and billions in damages. We got lucky," Lionel said.

"And what if there is no future alien invasion and we end up fighting ourselves while losing our very souls," Lex asked.

"It's a price I am willing to take to keep this world safe," Lionel said.

"This is illegal," Lex said obviously.

"The people I work with are above law enforcement, above even the CIA. We have an opportunity to make billions of dollars while making a name for ourselves in the history books. Lex, look, I was born in East Germany. I had nothing growing up while under the thumb of a tyrannical regime. If aliens invade this planet, the whole world will be under their thumb forced to wave flags in their fucking parades. I won't have it!" Lionel said passionately.

"Well, fuck me," Lex said stunned.

"I just acquired the Kawatche caves from you," Lionel added.

"So what? The caves are destroyed," Lex said dismissively.

"I'm going to dig it out and find out what exactly is down here. I have a theory it wasn't just a normal collapse. Someone went down there and destroyed it. Someone doesn't want what's down there to be revealed," Lionel said.

* * *

Vicki came by the barn after she had sufficiently recovered. "I want to thank you for saving my life, Kara," Vicki said appreciatively.

"No problem," Kara said.

"But I don't know how to solve this ghost problem. I'm afraid she will haunt me forever," Vicki said.

"Emily was a clone, not a ghost. We'll handle it like anything else," Kara revealed to her.

"You knew?" Vicki realized.

"Vicki, I couldn't tell you until I knew the truth. But congrats, you passed," Kara said referring to when she overheard Vicki talking wth Emily on the bridge.

"What truth? What did you think happened?" Vicki asked confused.

"It doesn't matter. You're good," Kara said dismissively.

"No, it sounds like you're accusing me of something," Vicki said offended. "That...maybe I killed Emily?"

"Even if you did, you were like twelve. It's no big deal," Kara said.

"Killing someone is a really big fucking deal, especially my best friend. You knew she was a clone this entire time while I thought I was being haunted by the real Emily," Vicki said becoming upset.

"Well, I know the truth now. I heard you talk to Emily on the bridge. No harm, no foul, Kara said not understanding Vicki's reaction.

"No, fuck you. Thanks for saving my life, but I hate you right now," Vicki said and then stormed off.

"Well...shit," Kara muttered.

* * *

Lionel passed by a cell that had a boy running quickly in a circle, a girl that could use red telekinetic powers to manipulate blocks in the air, and finally Emily in her cute girl room. "Hello, Emily," he greeted.

"I don't like you," Emily frowned.

"I think we just got off on the wrong foot. Look at this," Lionel opened a box with a bunny inside. "Want to hold him?"

Emily nodded and took the bunny out of the box. "Where's Daddy?" she asked

"You must not worry about him. I'm going to take very good care of you. You'll see," Lionel assured her.

Emily took the bunny by the neck and snapped it killing him. "Can I have one in black next time?" Emily asked putting the dead bunny in the box.

"Yeah...sure," Lionel said stunned.

Emily then gave him a really creepy smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Smallville, it's never even considered that Lana might have killed Emily. However, in Midvale, a cynical approach is regularly considered. For the longest time, Vicki has been treated as an emotional punching bag. I wanted to twist it up by suggesting that the reader's sympathy towards her may not be deserved. But, of course, she's innocent. Jodelle Ferland plays Emily in this episode and she went on to do many TV roles in the future. She was genuinely creepy giving me "IT" parallels. Superman being Krypton's version of a retard is another one of those things that could be true or a usual Kara insult. I'll let you guys decide. Lionel's past is based off Batman V Superman as described by Lex.


	48. The Calling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lex's engagement party brings friends and foes together.

Late at night, Kara was hard at work drawing various phallic shapes in her notebook when Vicki came to see her in the barn with a box in her hand. "Hard at work or hardly working," she teased.

"Holy shit," Kara said startled quickly closing her notebook.

"You getting a headstart on your term paper?" Vicki wondered.

"Yeah...that's what I'm doing," Kara lied. "What's in the box? A head?"

"No, you're supposed to close your eyes," Vicki said.

Kara obliged her. It was one of those paradoxes where she had X-ray vision except when she had her eyes closed as she couldn't see through her own eyelids. "Don't peek," Vicki told her as she put the box down.

"The suspense is killing me," Kara said to her eyes closed.

"Okay," Vicki said allowing her to open her eyes. Kara then saw a small birthday cake with lit candles on it.

Kara gave her a confused look. "I know it's not your birthday for another seven minutes, but I wanted to surprise you.

"You did," Kara said amazed.

"What's wrong?" Vicki detected from her.

"It's just...I was an ass to you and yet here you are," Kara said confused.

Vicki put the cake down. "I have to confess something as well, Kara. For a long time, I thought you were behind a string of deaths in this town. You would be conveniently gone and someone would die horribly. I know they all deserved what happened to them but still. It was weird to think that your friend could do these things."

Kara gave her a blank look. "But now I realize how silly that sounds. You couldn't be behind them," Vicki smiled obliviously.

"Right...," Kara agreed.

"It wasn't personal. You just wanted to know the truth about Emily. I shouldn't have been afraid of you prying since I had nothing to hide. In fact, I should have talked to others about it. It would have made it easier for me," Vicki said reflectively.

"I couldn't agree more," Kara said. "You know...I don't really know my true birthday. It's complicated. Tomorrow is just a date they put on my adoption papers."

"Well, some of us would like to celebrate the day you came into our lives," Vicki said sweetly.

"I've never thought about it that way," Kara admitted.

"Make a wish," Vicki said.

Kara eyed Vicki appreciatively. "I've had the same wish since I was fourteen. But now, I don't have to. She's right in front of me.

Kara put the cake down on a coffee table with her books and kissed Vicki passionately for the next two hours.

* * *

Kara came downstairs the next morning with a chipper attitude. "How was your party?" Eliza asked knowingly.

"What party?" Alex asked confused.

"So, you're the one that told Vicki," Kara realized.

"She knows we're not big on birthdays but wondered if she could do something special," Eliza said.

"And you didn't invite me. Thanks," Alex shook her head dismayed.

"It was a private affair," Kara told her.

Alex gave her an odd look. "I feel bad we never gave the two of you big parties," Eliza said.

"It's okay. Now that we're both eighteen, we can party at an entirely new level," Kara said wide-eyed.

"So, what did you do with Vicki last night?" Alex asked accusingly.

"Unspeakable acts of depravity," Kara answered.

"Okay, it looks like I have to give you two the talk," Eliza said sitting down with them at the table.

"Oh, shit," Kara realized.

"You're both adults now. You're no longer girls but women and with all the responsibilities that come with it. I know it's arbitrary but the law sees you differently now. You're no longer minors. You can enter into contracts, take out loans, and make financial decisions without my help or permission. If you commit a crime, the justice system will come down on you ten times as hard," Eliza said to them.

"We understand," Alex shrugged.

"Okay, that was the easy past. As adults, you can engage in consensual relationships with other adults...of any age or gender. But you can't do it with a minor. If you do, you're fucked," Eliza warned them.

"Like any guy is going to report me," Kara rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious," Eliza stressed.

"It's Kara you should talk to. I'm still a virgin," Alex said proudly.

"That's not really something to be proud of," Kara scoffed.

"Kara, how many boys have you had sex with?" Eliza asked concernedly.

"Don't worry. They're all dead now," Kara assured her.

Eliza didn't bother to go into detail on that. "Kara, you can't get pregnant with humans and you're immune to disease, but you could still act as a carrier. You must be responsible with whom you're with."

"Sure," Kara agreed not even sure that the last part was true.

"Alex, it's not fair but it is what it is. You're a lot more vulnerable than Kara. You understand that, right?" Eliza asked her.

"Absolutely. Unlike some people, I still have morals and self-respect," Alex said.

"Alex, you couldn't pay someone to be with you," Kara shot back.

"Kara, I need to talk to you, alone," Eliza said eyeing Alex.

"Fine," Alex said disgruntled taking off.

Eliza then turned to Kara. "I've only been your mother for these last four years, so I don't feel I have a right to preach to you on this but is this thing with Lex real? Not some elaborate joke?"

"It's just an engagement party," Kara said dismissively.

"So, you don't intend to marry Lex?" Eliza asked confused.

"I don't know. We'll see. Lex has this confidence, charisma, and isn't bad-looking. But more than that, he just gets me, you know. He appreciates my sense of humor, can talk shit just as hard as I can, we can do so many things together, and I truly believe he loves me," Kara said.

"How do you know for sure? That he isn't using you for your powers?" Eliza asked.

"I see the anger and pain in his expression when he talks to his father and then the way he talks with me. It's like his whole life is torture until I come into the room. And...Ryan told me he did," Kara said.

"Okay. And do you love him?" Eliza asked. "Is that something you can feel?"

"He'll never outrank you two, but I would die for him," Kara said seriously.

"Kara, I know you. You would die for some random punk. That's duty, not love," Eliza told her.

"How can one describe love? Is it the rush I feel when I see him or when I dream of what could be? Is it the sadness I feel at the thought of him dead? I don't know," Kara said.

"Love, true love, is something Jeremiah told me long ago. It's L.D.R.S.H.I.P: Loyalty, duty, respect, selfless service, honor, integrity, and personal courage. Can you do that for Lex for as long as he lives?" Eliza asked.

"Yes," Kara nodded. "Except for the selfless service and integrity party. I need to work on those two things."

"And do you think he will do that for you?" Eliza asked her.

"I think so," Kara said.

"Becoming a part of the Luthor family is going to be challenging. They're very rich and powerful but they're also fucked up. You will be in the swamp," Eliza warned.

"I may change my last name, but I will always be a Danvers," Kara assured her.

* * *

Alex entered the theater and found Vicki hard at work on party invites Lex had assigned to her. "Is this what you were doing past 2 am last night?" Alex asked suspiciously.

"Yeah," Vicki lied not wanting to tell Alex she was really making out with Kara.

"Well, look, I can help write these up for you," Alex offered.

"That's very nice of you, Alex, but your penmanship has something to be desired," Vicki said delicately.

"Damn," Alex realized.

"I need a double espresso after staying up all night," Kara said intentionally antagonizing Alex.

"What were you two doing?" Alex asked.

"We were working on my term paper," Kara said quickly.

"That sounds like bullshit," Alex doubted.

Pete then came in unaware of the tension between everyone. "So, Alex, we going?"

"What are you two doing?" Kara asked.

"I got to get a new suit. I want to be presentable, you know," Pete said.

"Maybe you can get one for the both of you," Kara said snidely.

"Fuck you, Kara. I'm only going to this sham of a party because Mom forced me to," Alex glared at her and then took off with Pete.

Kara waited for Alex and Pete to leave. "I had a really good time last night. I was thinking we could go out after the engagement party."

"Kara...," Vicki started to say.

"Was I too forward last night? We can take it slow if you want," Kara said.

"It's just you're set to be engaged to Lex. You're going to marry him. What am I to you?" Vicki asked.

"A good friend," Kara said. "A friend that I can share intimate moments with."

"What's the point of it all?" Vicki asked confused.

"What's the point in anything, Vicki? If you go down this path, how do you expect it to end? Do you think it's going to end in a marriage ceremony and some adopted kids? Heterosexual relationships are basically shit now, and it's going to be even harder for you. You're going to have constant break-ups and betrayals all your life with no endgame or pay off," Kara said brutally.

"So, I should stick to guys then? After all this is that what you're saying?" Vicki asked.

"No, do what you want but don't take things so damn seriously or life will chew you up and spit you out. What we're doing is training," Kara said.

"Training?" Vicki asked incredulously.

"That's right. It's training for when the real fight comes your way because love is a fucking battlefield," Kara said wide-eyed.

"It's just hard to think that you would rather be with Lex than me," Vicki said sadly.

"The reason I've been such a bitch to you is that I never wanted to make this too personal but you're a glutton for punishment," Kara said.

"I know," Vicki said softly.

"When you're ready, I'll find a replacement for me. But you're not ready. Not even close," Kara said to her.

"Okay," Vicki agreed.

* * *

Kara came by the Lex mansion to talk engagement party plans. "This is the seating arrangement. The ones labeled in blue are those that are still talking to each other," Lex said handing it to her.

"That is so fucked up," Kara grinned amusedly. "How about the ones in red?"

"Family feuds and those who haven't spoken to me in the last five years," Lex replied. "The yellow ones are neutral parties that are to act as buffer zones."

"It's like a battle plan. I like it," Kara approved handing it back to him.

"I wanted the Ross family to be upfront. I really want to reconcile with them," Lex said.

"You know...shouldn't your father be present for this?" Kara asked.

"He has Kryptonite bars in his safe that could kill you. He's been an ass to me his whole life. Why the fuck would I want him there?" Lex asked.

"He's still family," Kara said.

"Speaking of which, I've reached out to Clark Kent and Lois Lane. They're both eager to come," Lex smiled.

"You better be fucking with me," Kara said outraged.

"No joke," Lex smiled at her discomfort.

"Fuck you, Lex," Kara said displeased.

"I've noticed you're eighteen. My father gave me this for us," Lex said handing her the resort reservations.

Kara quickly read it over. "The thought was nice but you could have done this on your own. Hell, I could fly you to a deserted island if that's what we want."

"What can the extremely rich and the extremely powerful give to each other?" Lex asked rhetorically. "Perhaps, we're not the best match. You're no Cinderella for me to save."

"And you're no Superman," Kara replied.

"Where do our interests intersect?" Lex asked her.

"How about intimacy. That's something we both want, isn't it?" Kara asked sliding onto his desk. "I know you've been waiting a long time for me to finally turn eighteen."

"Is it even possible?" Lex asked her.

"I can lower my power level sufficiently for even someone like you to get through the castle door. The question is: Is your battering ram long enough, thick enough, to properly breach it?" Kara asked him.

"I can try," Lex offered.

"There is no try, do or do not," Kara smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alex came out to meet Vicki on the field. She was walking her horse after an afternoon ride. "Hi, Alex," Vicki said pleasantly.

"I'm here to warn you about Kara. She's a manipulative bitch, and you shouldn't be around her," Alex said.

"Where did this come from?" Vicki asked shocked.

"I think you two are acting more than just friends," Alex said. "I know, Kara. She's not like normal people. It's all a game for her."

"That crosses the line, Alex. What are you trying to say? That I'm gay?" Vicki asked panicked.

"Maybe Bi," Alex suggested. "Maybe you're confused after Jake. Kara is not the right person to rebound to."

"Oh really? And who should I be with, Alex? You?" Vicki asked.

Alex felt an unusual feeling come over her as if a part of her wanted to suggest herself. The "persuader" powers then kicked in stopping her thoughts from connecting. "Of course not," Alex replied offended.

"So, you're just here to talk shit about your sister? Thanks a lot," Vicki said bitterly.

Kara is going to marry Lex and that's the end of it," Alex told her.

"Don't you think I know that?" Vicki asked.

"So, what is this? A game? Practice?" Alex asked.

"There's nothing between us. We're just friends," Vicki insisted.

"Look, Kara is my sister. That's never going to change no matter how much of a bitch she is. But if you two fall out, then where does that leave us?" Alex asked.

"Like you care about me, Alex. We're only together in the same room because of Kara. At least I know where I stand with her," Vicki said and stormed off.

* * *

While Lex was away, Kara looked over his library collection and began speed-reading through them. Lionel then entered the room looking for Lex. "He's not here," Kara told him.

"Somehow, you have bewitched my son beyond all measure. How did you do it?" Lionel asked curiously.

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you," Kara said coyly.

"Oh dear, I have angered the lady of the house," Lionel mocked. "Give Lex my best wishes."

"Sure," Kara rolled her eyes.

"Can I ask you a question? Why do want to marry Lex?" Lionel asked cynically.

"I actually hate him, and I want to ensure he's miserable his whole life," Kara said.

"You're just saying that to please me," Lionel realized. "Are there other considerations?"

"Well, I don't know. How about a father-in-law with riches and power beyond all measure," Kara repeated him.

Lionel smiled. "You're not a dumb blond, after all."

"And you're not the cold-hearted bastard you portray yourself as. I expect you at the party to smile, shake hands, and be pleasant to all the little people that show up," Kara said.

"Lex didn't invite me," Lionel excused.

" _I'm_ inviting you," Kara replied. "Be there or be square, Dad."

* * *

Kara looked herself over in her white dress facing a long mirror on the second floor of the barn. She then noticed Alex coming in still wearing casual clothes on the ground floor. Kara went downstairs to meet with her. "I wish things could be the way they were," Alex said sincerely.

"Yeah, me too," Kara agreed.

"I just feel there's this big rift between us and no matter how much I try I can't understand you," Alex admitted.

"We'll get there, Alex. It's just going to take a little time," Kara said.

"Well, whatever happens, can we just be honest with each other? I mean, we're both big girls. I think we can handle it as long as we tell the truth," Alex said.

"Alright then. Do you have feelings for Vicki? Are you jealous?" Kara asked her bluntly.

Alex stared at Kara as her mind tried to figure out the question. Kara noticed a split second of confusion on Alex's face until she returned to normal as the "persuader" powers kicked in. "No, I don't and I never have," Alex replied.

"I want you to come to the party, Alex," Kara said honestly.

"I'm not going to dignify this farce. You have your fun with Lex. I'll be at the Torch," Alex said walking away.

* * *

At the engagement party at Lex's mansion, Kara actively socialized with everyone there but had her eye on Vicki who was wearing a cute pink dress. Eliza was there as well but Alex was noticeably absent. Lex came up to Kara and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Sorry, I'm late," he apologized.

"Business crisis?" Kara mocked.

"Don't worry. I'm all yours now," Lex told her. "I hope the trust-fund brigade hasn't scared you."

"Nothing scares me, Lex. Except losing you," Kara said adoringly. "I'll be right back," she said taking off.

Eliza then came up to Lex with a glass of champagne for him. "A little liquid courage," she smiled.

"Thank you, Mrs. Danvers," Lex said appreciatively taking a glass from her.

"It's just Eliza now," she smiled at him.

"You've known Kara for four years now," Lex remarked.

"That's right," Eliza nodded.

"Any psychotic ex-boyfriends should I be aware of?" Lex joked.

"Oh, you have no idea," Eliza replied and then went past him.

Kara scanned the crowd and found the one person that could block her X-ray vision. "Oh, hi, Kara. Nice party," Clark said awkwardly.

"It's so nice to meet you in person for the first time," Lois said condescendingly.

"Yes, this is Lois Lane, a good colleague of mine at the Daily Planet," Clark introduced.

"Thanks for coming. It means a lot," Kara said with false sincerity.

"I was surprised Lex was the one that invited us, you know, with all the investigative reporting we have been doing on his father," Clark mused.

"Yeah, well, the enemy of my enemy is my friend," Kara replied.

A helicopter then landed in the field with the Luthor Corp name on it. Lionel and Lillian exited the helicopter in style and immediately started shaking hands with distinguished guests. "Speak of the devil," Clark remarked.

Lex gave a surprised look upon seeing them. He then looked over at Kara. She gave him a knowing smirk. "Where is Kara Danvers?" Lionel called out. "The woman of the hour?"

Kara came out of the crowd to greet him. Lillian gave Kara a look noticing how young and blond she was. It reminded her of how she was when she first got engaged to Lionel. "When I heard my son, Lex, was dating Kara I didn't know what to think," Lionel said earning some nervous laughter from the crowd.

"But then I started to pay close attention to Kara and all she has been doing for Lex, for our family, and for this lovely town. And you know what? I believe in Kara Luthor. I believe that Kara's inclusion into the Luthor family will make me feel a little safer, a little more optimistic," Lionel said.

"I mean, look at this face. This is the face of the future," Lionel concluded referring to Kara. "Let's hear it for her."

The crowd immediately began clapping for her while Lex sulked in the background. As the party continued, Lex joined his father away from the crowd. "Kara may not realize it when you're making fun of her, but I do," he said crossly.

"I meant every word of it, Lex," Lionel said sincerely.

"I didn't invite you here," Lex reminded him.

"No, you didn't. Kara did," Lionel replied. "Is there a reason why you wouldn't want your mother here?"

"I thought she was still sick," Lex excused.

"Well, she has a clean bill of health," Lionel smiled.

"That's great," Lex said genuinely pleased.

"Your mother has a strength I never realized. I see that same strength in Kara. It's striking how much they look alike at the same age," Lionel said reflectively.

"You turned a trophy wife into a strategic business genius. Is that the lesson I should learn here?" Lex asked.

"Anyone can be anything with the right guidance," Lionel said looking over at Kara socializing with guests. "Come, son."

Lionel led Lex over to Clark and Lois. "Mr. Luthor," Clark readily shook hands with him.

"I'm surprised the Daily Planet is still afloat. You know, I've had my eye on buying it for some time," Lionel said.

"Oh really?" Clark doubted. "I'm surprised you would want to speak to me seeing as how I have at least a dozen investigations into your company."

"Well, for Lex's sake, I let bygones be bygones," Lionel smiled.

"Of course," Clark agreed.

"You are her cousin, right? That's why you are here?" Lionel asked knowingly.

"That's right," Clark replied.

"You two must have an interesting family history," Lionel smiled and then walked away.

"Mr. Kent, I'm a big fan of your work. And Miss Lane, your Pulitzer was extraordinary," Lex complimented.

"Thanks," Lois said awkwardly.

"I look forward to you taking over the family business one day," Clark said shaking Lex's hand.

Lex and Kara went before a professional photographer and took a picture with Kara prominently displaying her engagement ring. "Thank you for bringing my father. He's truly making this party his own," Lex said sarcastically.

"What are you going to do about it?" Kara challenged.

Lex pointed to a band stage being set up on the lawn. A blond woman was testing out the mic. "You fucking didn't," Kara glared at him.

"You shouldn't have fucked with me," Lex lectured her.

Kara took a step back only to find the crowd blocking her escape. Taylor Swift smiled at the crowd. "Let's get this party started," she said enthusiastically.

* * *

Towards the end of the evening, Kara noticed Pete and Alex finally showing up. "Thanks for coming," Lex said sincerely to the two of them.

"I had to drag her over here," Pete smiled amused referring to Alex.

"You look nice," Kara said to Alex seeing her black dress.

"I'm not here for you," Alex said crossly.

"Since Lex doesn't have any real friends, I want you to do the toast," Kara offered.

"Kara, this is all bullshit," Alex said softly.

"That's why you must be the one, so your bullshit cancels mine out," Kara said sincerely.

"I guess that makes sense," Alex said and sighed deeply as she tapped on her glass.

No one paid attention to her. Kara lightly clapped gaining the entire crowd's attention. Alex stood up awkwardly with Eliza eyeing her nervously. "When you first came to live with us, I thought you would be sad and fragile having lost your whole world, your parents, and friends. But...you never let that loss diminish your light. You've always had the heart a hero, Kara. You've always been a hero to me. I know you will be one to Lex," Alex said sincerely.

The crowd clapped politely not even knowing who Alex was. Kara stood up and gave Alex a sincere hug. "Thank you, Alex."

"Just words," Alex said softly into her ear.

"But good words. That's where ideas begin," Kara said tearfully quoting Star Trek.

Alex sighed. "Enjoy yourself, tonight."

* * *

Later that night, Kara was already in casual clothes in the barn. Vicki came up to meet her on the second floor still wearing her pink dress. "I never got a chance to tell you how beautiful you looked tonight," Kara remarked.

"I'm still getting used to a girl telling me that," Vicki said awkwardly.

"Well, I'll say it more often then," Kara smiled.

Vicki touched the engagement ring on Kara's hand. "You surprise me, Kara. I'm sorry I've been so confused about us. I was just scared."

"You can always feel safe to be who you are with me," Kara assured her. The two kissed passionately as Vicki put her hand around Kara's waist while Kara held her face.

Alex eyed the two making out wondering if it was real. Kara had a history of messing with people but was Vicki really gay? After all these years as friends, how did Kara see it but not her? Alex also felt a strong surge of jealousy. Was it because Kara had two people to love at the same time? Was it because Kara was taking her friend away from her? Could it be...

The "persuader" powers then kicked in. Alex wiped away her tears, shook her head in disgust, and walked out of the barn.

As Vicki left satisfied, Kara heard a voice in her head that resembled that of her real father, Zor-El. "Kara Zor-El, it is time," the voice in her head said. The voice continued to repeat itself until Kara strolled over to the cellar. The ship inside glowed brightly from the surface making it obvious to the rest of the world.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming," Kara said as she walked down into the cellar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara/Lex pairings are very rare in this category but I feel I have developed their relationship in a really credible way over the course of these 48 chapters and we're only half-way to the end. Additionally, it becomes all too clear that if Clark and Lex had shared their secrets, their friendship would have been impossible to break.


	49. Exodus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara's ship demands that she begin the process of creating a new Kryptonian colony. When she refuses, all hell breaks loose.

Kara entered the basement and found her ship acting up again. It was glowing and vibrating intensely. Kara gave the ship an annoyed look. It had been causing her all sorts of trouble for the last several months. "So...how can I help you?" Kara asked the ship in Kryptonian.

"Kara Zor-El, I am the computer simulation that is your father, Zor-El. I am his memory, his will," the ship said to her.

"Great, so you can remind me how disappointed you are in me all over again," Kara frowned.

"I am to fulfill his promise and guide you all the days of your life. You are the last daughter of Krypton. When you traveled the cosmos, you carried with you the hopes and dreams of your people. They now live within you, Kara," Zor-El said to her.

"I guess I win by default," Kara said bitterly.

"It is time," Zor-El said vaguely.

"Time to conquer this world? It's about time. Time for Kara to rule!" Kara said enthusiastically.

"You have now reached maturity and are now ready to have offspring in order to begin again our race," Zor-El said.

"Excuse me?" Kara thought she misheard.

"It is your destiny, Kara. You will create a new Kryptonian colony on this world and in time create a new civilization. You will be the mother of New Krypton," Zor-El said.

"Yeah? With whom?" Kara asked not taking him seriously.

"With Kal-El, of course," Zor-El replied.

"You've got to be shitting me. I'm not into that incest nonsense," Kara objected.

"Do not fear, Kara. Within the cells of Kal-El is the codex. He has within himself the DNA strands of millions of Kryptonians giving you the genetic diversity you need to restart our race," Zor-El said to her.

Kara couldn't refute his logic but wasn't inclined to follow it. "Wait, I thought I was mentally unstable. Isn't that what you called me? Why the fuck would you want that unstable element in a new colony?"

"The unstable element you are referring to will dissipate over a few generations. I wish I didn't have to put this burden on you, Kara. But there is no other choice," Zor-El said.

Kara then eyed holograms of Eliza, Alex, and Lex behind her. "Your thoughts are not a mystery to me, Kara. But these people have served their purpose. It is time to leave them," Zor-El said to her.

Kara saw the holograms fade from her. "You must let go of your past. I will guide you to your future," Zor-El said.

"Yeah, fuck that. I don't need your guidance. I'm creating my own future," Kara insisted.

"You have no choice, Kara," Zor-El replied.

"Oh really?" Kara scoffed.

The ship then glowed intensely before shutting off leaving Kara in the dark. "That was...weird as fuck," Kara muttered as she went back up the stairs.

* * *

The next morning, Kara was outside on the porch. Eliza came out and noticed her. "You're up early for a change."

"The ship activated a voice computer simulation of my father. It gave me instructions," Kara said.

"What kind of instructions?" Eliza asked worriedly.

"To basically be a Kryptonian baby-factory and create a new colony on Earth," Kara said.

"That's impossible. You can't get pregnant by humans," Eliza said.

"There is...one other Kryptonian on this planet," Kara reminded her.

"You can't be serious," Eliza said stunned.

"If neither of us has children, the Kryptonian race ends," Kara said reflectively.

"Maybe...it is time for your race to end...like the dinosaurs," Eliza suggested.

"Thanks," Kara sighed.

"Well, I don't know what to say, Kara. It's up to you. On one hand, Superman goes around the world helping people. On the other hand, you have those like Zod that nearly destroyed the world. Then there's you, a girl that sits on the couch watching TV and eating Cheetos all day," Eliza said.

Kara chuckled at that. "You just turned eighteen. You don't have to worry about this for a while," Eliza assured her.

"Alright," Kara agreed. "Destiny can wait."

* * *

Out in the field, Vicki was with her horse. Alex came by with a frown on her face. "What's up, Alex?" Vicki greeted pleasantly.

"I saw you and Kara in the barn kissing up a storm," Alex accused.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Vicki denied.

Alex took out a photograph of them and gave it to her. Vicki froze realizing she had been outed. "So, what's the deal, Vicki? Experimentation? Practice? What?" Alex demanded.

"This is none of your business," Vicki said freaked out.

"It is my business because we were friends long before Kara came around. If you get hurt, Kara won't give a shit, but I will," Alex said seriously.

"Alex, are you jealous?" Vicki asked.

Alex tensed up as "persuader" powers kicked in. "Of course not, Vicki. This is what friends are supposed to do. I warned you about Jake. I'm warning you about Kara now."

"I appreciate your concern, but I can handle myself," Vicki said offended.

"Take a look at this," Alex said showing Vicki a picture of Kara kissing Jake. "Jake cheated on you with Kara a year back. Did you see what she did to Elsa? She'll fucking destroy you. That's what she does. That's all she does!" Alex said to her.

Vicki looked at the picture dismayed. "This doesn't change anything."

Alex gave her a dumbfounded look. "Kara has saved my life. Do you think this petty shit outweighs that?" Vicki asked her.

"So, you're going to continue being her emotional pinata?" Alex asked.

"You've never said anything about this before," Vicki said confused.

"That was before I found out the truth between you two. Kara's been trying to get you to go gay for a while now. It's all a game to her. You think you want it, but it's all a manipulation," Alex told her.

"That's...not necessarily true," Vicki said embarrassed.

"You think this is just practice? Kara will turn your feelings into a pretzel. My father knew how to fuck with people in the head. He taught Kara everything he knew. Now, she's doing it to you," Alex said.

"Stands to reason you know those tricks too," Vicki said argumentatively.

"I do, Vicki, but I've never used them on my friends," Alex said dangerously.

"If you're really my friend, you will butt out," Vicki said to her.

"On the day your parents died...," Alex began and then stopped herself. She wanted to tell Vicki that Kara's spaceship had been responsible for her parents' death. She wanted to say anything to keep them apart.

"What?" Vicki asked expectedly.

Alex regained her senses. "Fuck it," she said walking away.

Vicki gave Alex a curious look wondering what she was about to say.

* * *

As Alex was talking mad shit about Kara, she was at the Lex mansion reading a newspaper. Its headline summarized an article about how Lionel had taken over the caves from Lex. "Can you believe this shit?" Lex asked her tapping her newspaper.

"What's he up to?" Kara asked.

"Apparently, he has a team working overtime to install some sophistical machinery down there to excavate the cave," Lex said.

"What's the point? I destroyed everything," Kara said confused.

"He doesn't know that. As far as he knows, it was just an unexpected cave collapse. He thinks if he can get the debris out, he might find something," Lex said.

"He won't," Kara said certainly.

"Let's say for the sake of argument, there is no evidence left to find. He's going to see the manner in which you destroyed the caves. What's he going to find? Scorch marks? Evidence that someone intentionally destroyed the cave?" Lex asked.

"I'll take a trip down and see what he's up to," Kara said.

"He's tightened security. I doubt even you can get past it," Lex doubted.

"I'll put that to the test," Kara smirked.

* * *

Kara easily zipped past security and noticed Lionel's men setting up some high-tech equipment. A number of sections of the cave were dugout. "Miss Danvers, you shouldn't be here. It's not safe," Lionel said to her as he walked around the caves. "What are you doing here?"

"Just curious," Kara lied.

"According to a number of archeologists, all the cave paintings are gone. It's as if someone took a powerful laser to the cave wall scorching them off completely," Lionel mused. "Do you have any insights into this?"

"There's no laser on Earth that could do what you're describing. The only thing I can think of is...Superman," Kara said brightly.

"You think Superman came in here and destroyed these caves. A bit out of character, don't you think?" Lionel asked skeptically.

"Unless he was hiding a dark secret from the world," Kara suggested.

"Then I must discover what it is," Lionel said determinedly.

"Careful. We don't know what he could do to keep it safe," Kara replied.

"A person like me didn't get where I am by playing it safe," Lionel said dismissively.

"Well, okay then," Kara smiled.

* * *

That afternoon, Kara waited patiently as she watched a beautiful sunset from the loft. "It is time, Kara Zor-El," Zor-El said in her head in Kryptonian. "Come to me."

Kara sighed and went back to the cellar. "You obeyed, Kara," Zor-El said pleased.

"You're not my father. Not that I would give a shit if you were. You're just a fucking machine," Kara told the ship off.

"You must begin the process of restoring our race, Kara," Zor-El said to her.

"Yeah, maybe after I graduate from high school, finish my college degree, start a career, make enough to cover childcare, and whenever Congress gets off its ass and provides sufficient paid maternity leave," Kara listed off.

"Time is of the essence. You must begin now," Zor-El ordered.

"Yeah, how about no?" Kara refused.

The ship suddenly went beserk powering up and then fired a beam at Kara's chest. "This is the mark of your ancestors. You cannot fight it, Kara," Zor-El said to her.

"Evidently I can because that was weak as fuck," Kara said blocking the beam with her hand.

The ship then powered down. "If you do not, you will hurt the ones you love most," Zor-El warned.

"Well, okay then," Kara rolled her eyes and went back up the stairs.

* * *

The next morning, Kara noticed Vicki in the barn wearing a nice pink dress. "I'm impressed," Kara said to her.

"Thank you, Kara," Vicki blushed.

"It would seem I'm the man in this relationship," Kara noticed.

"You look pretty too," Vicki tried it out.

"That's adorable. I just got out of bed," Kara admitted.

"Alex...said some things," Vicki said awkwardly.

"What kind of things?" Kara asked defensively.

"Can you explain this?" Vicki asked showing her a picture of her and Jake kissing.

Kara looked it over recalling the memory and was a little relieved Alex didn't discuss something truly damaging. "Yeah, as you can see in the picture, Jake forced himself on me. It was one of his many pranks. What this picture doesn't show is me kicking his ass afterward," Kara lied.

"Oh," Vicki realized.

"I didn't bring it up, because I didn't want it to jeopardize our friendship. When he went off to war, there was no way I was going to bring it up. But...here we are discussing it," Kara said sadly.

"I had no idea. Jake was a little impulsive," Vicki recalled.

"A hero is not always perfect all the time, Vicki," Kara said knowingly.

"I guess you're right," Vicki said naively. "So, Alex saw us after the engagement party. She even took a picture of it. She's scaring me, Kara."

"Alex is the type to store incriminating evidence about people for long periods of time and then when you least expect it she unleashes it all," Kara said.

"Why is she being like this?" Vicki asked.

"I don't know, Vicki. Perhaps, we should just give her the benefit of the doubt that she's just trying to protect an old friend," Kara suggested going into full manipulative mode.

"No, I don't buy it. She's always been jealous of what we've had whether it be me with Jake or Lex and you," Vicki said.

"You may have a point there," Kara allowed.

"Kara, this may sound insensitive...but where were you during the meteor shower?" Vicki asked.

Kara sighed. "I was outside when it happened. A meteor hit the house lighting in on fire. It spread so fast and so hot. There was nothing I could do as the fire consumed the house with my parents in it. So...I ran and ran as far as I could until I just fell asleep in a field."

"I'm so sorry," Vicki said wiping away a tear.

Kara embraced Vicki. "Don't be too hard on Alex. It's just her nature."

* * *

Later that day, Alex came by the house. She went straight for Kara. "Nice save. You made me look like a total bitch," Alex glared at Kara.

"It wasn't hard," Kara mocked. "I always play to win."

"This isn't a fucking game!" Alex shouted at her.

"Okay, so what happens when Vicki realizes I'm the demon you think I am? She'll get over it just like every other tragedy in her life," Kara said coldly.

"Relationships can permanently damage people, Kara," Alex said.

"Oh, don't I know," Kara shot back referring to her parents. "I got over it. So will she."

"What if she doesn't? What if she can no longer trust anyone ever again? What if she's alone her whole life?" Alex asked.

"That's just pathetic," Kara said dismissively. "I have been upfront about my intentions. I've made it clear she's just the third wheel between us and Lex. I've made it clear nothing is going to happen."

"You're a master manipulator just like my father," Alex said.

"I'll take that as a compliment. What you're really saying is that Vicki is too stupid and immature to see through it. You don't have any respect for your so-called friend," Kara argued.

"You're a killer, Kara, and I don't want my friend around you," Alex said finally.

"I'm a guardian. If not for me, you and Vicki would both be dead," Kara said angrily.

"Those people became crazy because of your ship," Alex brought up.

"I didn't have a choice to arrive in this shitty town with you shitty people that can't appreciate the gifts you have been given. I've yet to come across someone that was gifted by Kryptonite that didn't use it selfishly. It's your species that is fucked up. Not mine," Kara said.

"You're a guardian, huh? Well, Vicki is my territory," Alex said to her.

"You'll both be dead by the end of the year," Kara sneered.

"I will pry Vicki away from you," Alex said determinedly.

Kara calmed herself down and focused herself. "No telling her my secret. That's the family rule."

"Fine," Alex allowed.

"Challenge accepted," Kara agreed.

* * *

That afternoon, Lex's limo drove up to his private jet. Lex and Kara got out and walked over to the jet. "Mr. and Mrs. Luthor, welcome aboard," the pilot said to them.

"I'll be piloting, thank you," Lex said not bothering to correct him.

"Very good, Mr. Luthor," the pilot said. "All of your bags have been stored away and the liquor cabinet has been well-stocked."

"Excellent, my man," Lex said giving the pilot a tip.

"I must say you won't be able to leave for a few minutes. It seems the whole county has suffered a major power outage," the pilot said to him.

"Good, it will mask our getaway," Lex said amused.

Lex and Kara entered the plane and immediately opened a champagne bottle. "To our new life," Lex said handing her a glass.

Kara clinked glasses with him. "Time to get drunk as fuck."

"I can't drink too much. I have to fly the plane, remember?" Lex told her.

"I'll just have to drink for the both of us then," Kara smiled.

* * *

At the same time, an EMP wave went off from Kara's ship immediately deactivating all electronic devices in the county. Eliza was driving her truck at the time. She drove through a busy street when the truck suddenly stopped. "That's weird," Eliza said as she tried to restart the truck. Another vehicle suddenly slammed into her T-boning her. Eliza was hit hard and was eventually taken to Midvale General by ambulance.

Alex came into the hospital and found her mother still unconscious from her injuries. The backup generators were currently on from the EMP shutting their electrical systems off. Two men in suits came to meet with Alex. "FBI," Agent K said showing his fake badge.

"How can I help you?" Alex said eyeing them with concern.

"Let's go back to your place and check out that cellar of yours," Agent K smiled.

Alex gave him a haunted look. "My car doesn't work. I walked here."

"That's alright. I can give you a ride," Agent K offered.

Alex reluctantly followed them into their cars. "Ever consider a career in law enforcement?" Agent K asked conversationally as they drove to her house.

"Not really. I want to be a biologist," Alex said.

"We have plenty of biology majors in the FBI doing all sorts of forensics work. It's quite fulfilling, actually. You would love it," Agent K said.

"Maybe," Alex said uncommittedly.

Once they got to the house, a large cargo truck with a trailer was already there with other black cars. Agent K parked the car, kept the doors locked, and faced Alex. "We know about the ship. It's what's causing these EMP waves. We have to take it away or people will get hurt. Hospitals will lose power, airplanes will crash, and so forth. You don't want that, do you?"

Alex simply shook her head. "This is a non-disclosure agreement. You keep your mouth shut, we keep our mouths shut. We take the ship away, no questions asked," Agent K said giving her the form.

"I think my mom should be signing this," Alex stalled.

"She's in bad shape, right now. You're the woman of the house now," Agent K insisted.

"Where will you take the ship?" Alex asked.

"To a secret location. Our engineers can deactivate the ship and stop these EMP waves," Agent K said confidently.

Alex felt conflicted. The ship was Kara's only real possession from her home. She had even dreamed of going into space with it. Kara would be so furious once she found out. "Can I make a phone call?" Alex asked.

"By all means," Agent K allowed handing her his phone.

Alex tried to dial Kara but she was already in the air and couldn't be reached. "Shit," Alex realized.

"I know. It's all coming at you all at once, the responsibility of adulthood. It can be overwhelming, but you're not alone," Agent K said to her.

The ship suddenly fired a more powerful EMP wave deactivating their car. "That took out all of New England," Agent J reported on his special EMP-proof phone. "Metropolis is down."

"We don't have any more time. Please sign," Agent K said seriously.

Alex sighed and signed the form. "Thank you, Miss Danvers," Agent K said appreciatively and then exited the car. "Let's get this thing on the truck already."

The DEO agents put a cable onto the ship and dragged it out of the cellar. "That is a beauty," Agent K smiled as he saw the ship.

The DEO agent then quickly placed the ship inside the trailer of the cargo truck. Alex shook her head torn with her decision. "You did the right thing, Miss Danvers. We'll be in touch," Agent K said to her.

"Forgive me, Kara," Alex said sadly as the DEO left with the ship.

* * *

The DEO escorted the ship all the way to their base. Agent K and J exited one of the cars and came inside the DEO command center. "What I don't get is why we needed her permission," Agent J said confused.

"We didn't, slick. However, the boss wants to empower the girl and make it seem like it was her decision to make. If she had said no, we would have stunned her ass and taken the ship by force. The fact that she said yes is a positive indication," Agent K said.

"Makes sense," Agent J allowed.

"Of course it does," Agent K said as he met with his boss.

"Was the Kryptonian girl there?" Hank asked.

"No, we got lucky," Agent K said dryly.

"I'll examine the ship alone," Hank ordered.

Agent K nodded. "Sure, boss."

Hank entered the warehouse housing the ship. "Kara Zor-El, are you ready to fulfill your destiny," the ship asked on repeat in Kryptonian.

Hank morphed into Kara and answered in her voice in Kryptonian. "I am."

The ship then powered down pleased with her answer. Kara then morphed back into Hank. Placing his hand on the Kryptonian ship, he phased his hand into the ship and deactivated its power source from the inside.

* * *

The second EMP wave hit Lex's plane as it was in the middle of the ocean. "We've lost power," Lex quickly realized as the plane began to fall.

"That's not good," Kara said drunkenly.

Lex went into the cockpit and found the controls and communications unresponsive. The plane went straight for the water. "Kara!" he shouted as the windows of the cockpit shattered. The plane hit the water hard and tore apart on impact.

* * *

**End of Season 2**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Smallville, the ship was destroyed. This is the origin of how the ship came into DEO hands. Seeing as how the ship is of significant importance to Season 1 and 2 of Smallville, I am surprised Kara is so dismissive of it in CW Supergirl. The fight between Kara and Alex over Vicki is one where I tried to cover all the bases of the argument from both sides. I'll let you decide which one is right and how far they should go to win. Zor-El references the codex from Man of Steel. It's unfortunate the codex was never brought up again in later movies seeing as how it was a really big deal to all parties.


	50. Exile: Season 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lex are marooned on an island while Superman is under the spell of Red Kryptonite.

* * *

**Season 3**

* * *

Clark Kent came before the giant hologram of his father's face, Jor-El, in the crystals of the Fortress of Solitude. He was shirtless and barefoot having done a vigorous work-out routine. His body appeared strong but lean.

"Kal-El, your cousin, Kara Zor-El, has reached maturity. She will need your guidance more than ever now. The protector has become the protected and the protected has become the protector," Jor-El said to him.

"I understand, father," Clark agreed.

"Kara Zor-El is the key to restarting the Kryptonian race. She shall become the mother of New Krypton on Earth. You must help her in this endeavor, Kal-El," Jor-El continued.

"I will, father," Clark nodded.

There was an awkward silence between them. "You must impregnate her, Kal-El, as many times as possible all the days of your life," Jor-El said bluntly.

"Wait...what?" Clark asked shocked and appalled.

"Within you is the codex containing millions of Kryptonian DNA strands. The codex is within all of your cells including your sperm cells. You now have infinite genetic diversity at your disposal," Jor-El explained.

"I get that. That's what Zod had wanted, but I can't have...relations with Kara," Clark refused.

"You must, Kal-El. The pod technology was destroyed when you critically damaged the colony ship. There is no other way now," Jor-El insisted. "If you refuse, you doom the Kryptonian race to extinction."

"Krypton had its chance," Clark said boldly.

"That was not the will of Jor-El," Jor-El reminded him.

"I know, but I will decide my own path. I do not believe in sex outside of marriage or with marrying cousins," Clark said traditionally.

"You are resolved in this, my son?" Jor-El asked.

"I am. I will continue searching for any other Kryptonian survivors, but I will not have children with Kara. Not now or ever," Clark said to him.

"Then I have no choice. Forgive me, Kal-El," Jor-El said as the fortress suddenly went red.

"What are you doing?" Clark asked concernedly.

A beam from the crystal hit Clark burning his family crest into his chest. Clark cried out in pain as his chest was burned. The red light from the fortress put him under the influence of Red Kryptonite.

"What shall you do now, Kal-El?" Jor-El asked him as Clark's eyes glowed red.

"I'm going to go fuck a bitch," Clark grinned insanely.

"That's my boy," Jor-El smiled.

* * *

On some cliche uninhabited island, Lex was on the beach wondering what to do. Kara walked through the waves onto the beach with her suitcase and placed it on a rock. "I looked for yours, but I guess it got lost," Kara teased.

"This is stupid. Just fly us back to Midvale," Lex said grumpily.

"Yeah, about that. I think I'd rather stay here," Kara refused.

Lex gave her an incredulous look. "I have to get back. We both have families to get back to."

"I assure you, my family won't be concerned," Kara scoffed.

"I have a job to do. Every day that I am gone, I lose money," Lex said seriously.

"What do you need with more money, Lex?" Kara asked impatiently.

"I need money in order to make more money," Lex said obviously.

Kara rolled her eyes. "Do you even listen to yourself. When was the last time you took a real vacation?"

"This is not the resort. There's no bed, no shelter, no electricity, no Internet, no running water, no shower or toilet, laundry mat, servants, or fucking alcohol," Lex said distressed.

"I got you covered on the last one," Kara said pointing to the liquor cabinet.

"I need to get back to civilization. These conditions...make me feel poor," Lex said.

"Consider this a test of your survival skills. We can make a fire, build a well, make a shelter, and eat fruit. It will be like the Garden of Eden," Kara said enthusiastically.

"This isn't happening. The game is over. You're flying me back to Midvale, right now," Lex ordered.

Kara gave Lex a serious look. "We're staying until you prove to me you can handle bad times. For richer or poorer, as they say."

"No one takes that seriously," Lex rolled his eyes.

"But I do, because I lost my whole fucking planet. What the fuck would you do if that happened to you?" Kara asked.

"I'd have my cousin deliver me to a stable middle-class family in one of the richest nations on that planet," Lex shot back.

"Oh, fuck you, Lex," Kara said angrily. "You're not getting off this island until either someone finds us or...you fulfill my conditions."

"What conditions?" Lex asked quickly.

"I want you to show me that you're good husband material by building me a house and making me feel safe," Kara smiled.

"Get me off this island or the engagement is off," Lex ordered.

"Nice one, Lex. Playing some hardball with me. I like it. With my super-hearing, I can detect a helicopter or plane coming miles away. I can force your ass into the trees as they pass over," Kara threatened.

"You bitch," Lex realized.

"So, what's it going to be, Lex?" Kara asked.

"So, I'm your slave now?" Lex asked pissed-off.

"Of course not. This is a test for me as much as it is for you. I'll keep our clothes dry, prepare meals, and satisfy your needs," Kara said giving him a kiss.

Lex eyed Kara thinking this might not be too bad after all. "I want quantitative conditions for my release off this island," Lex demanded.

"Alright, you give me one hundred orgasms, I'll take you off the island," Kara said.

"How do I know you're not faking not having one," Lex asked.

"A woman faking...not having an orgasm. That's a new one," Kara laughed. "Believe me, you'll know."

"I'm going to consider other options," Lex shot her down.

* * *

Lionel, Lillian, Eliza, Alex, Sheriff Ronald Collins, and Pastor Dan were in front of reporters with a podium in front of them with microphones. "My son, Lex, is a survivor. I know that he is still alive out there. The Coast Guard has assured me that they are looking diligently for him," Lionel said confidently.

"Do you know where they might be?" a reporter asked.

"We have analyzed the flight plan and the time the EMP wave took place. We have a good idea where the plane went down, but it's going to take time to find them. The Atlantic Ocean is a big place," Ronald said.

"What are your thoughts on this, Mrs. Danvers?" a reporter asked her.

"I have faith they are safe and sound," Eliza said briefly.

"There will be a candlelit vigil at St. Peter, Paul, and Mary's Church," Pastor Dan said.

After the press conference, Alex gave Eliza a scornful look. "This is such bullshit. She's doing this on fucking purpose to gain attention."

"Well, it's working," Eliza said dryly.

"You have to punish her for this," Alex said.

"Alex, it may not be so simple. Maybe Lex got injured or killed. She could be distraught with grief. Or...maybe the crash was too much for her to handle," Eliza said sadly.

"Can't you call Superman to find them?" Alex asked obviously.

"He's not returning my calls," Eliza frowned.

* * *

That evening, Clark, high on Red Kryptonite, decided the way to woo Kara or any woman for that matter was to get lots of money. And he wasn't wrong. He was dressed in black with his leather jacket and messy black hair. He wasn't wearing his glasses either but since he also wasn't wearing the suit it made him instantly unrecognizable to anyone. He went to a number of ATM machines in Metropolis and smashed them open taking all their cash. Shortly thereafter, Clark went to buy a new sports car.

"How much?" Clark asked.

"If you have to ask, you can't afford it," the saleswoman said arrogantly.

"Try me," Clark smirked.

"Two hundred-forty thousand dollars," she replied.

"I think this will cover it," Clark said opening his bag full of twenties.

"Wow, that's not suspicious at all. I'll hook you up right this instant," she said helpfully.

Clark then went to the club and met with Lois at the bar. "What's this about? I thought you hated clubs," Lois said confused.

Clark gave her an unexpected kiss. "Clark, what's gotten into you?" Lois asked surprised.

"I have to practice," Clark said.

"For what?" Lois wondered.

"For Kara. She's going to want me to be a good kisser. I figured you could help me out," Clark smiled.

"There's...just so many things wrong with what you just said there," Lois said shocked and appalled. "Where did you get that scar?" she asked seeing it through his black shirt.

"It's a birthmark," Clark lied.

"Pretty big for a birthmark, Clark. That sounds like bullshit," Lois detected.

"Not here," Clark said seriously grabbing her hand.

"Clark, what the fuck is wrong with you?" Lois demanded of him.

"You know what? I don't have to take this. I've assessed the situation and I'm leaving," Clark said to her.

"Where are you going?" Lois asked dumbfounded.

"I have to return some DVDs," Clark replied and walked out of the club. He made his way across the street and then felt an intense pain on his chest scar. He went over to a phone booth and collapsed inside it.

Clark regained his senses for a moment and called his mother, Martha. "Kent residence," Martha said pleasantly.

"Mom, I need help," Clark gasped.

"Clark, is that you?" Martha asked concernedly.

"What am I doing? I don't think I'm going to make it, mom...to the house tomorrow," Clark said.

"But all my friends are expecting you here for Yahtzee," Martha said.

"Just say no!" Clark shouted into the phone.

"Clark, what is it? Are you alright?" Martha asked worriedly.

"You sound so fucking sad. _Jesus!_ " Clark said insanely and then hung up. The Red Kryptonite then surged in him once more.

* * *

Eliza and Alex sat in the pews upfront as Pastor Dan made a sermon about lost sheep. "For a shepherd will leave the ninety-nine behind and go find his lost sheep. Kara is that lost sheep but God will find her," Pastor Dan said confidently.

"That's stupid. I would stay with the ninety-nine and do a tax write-off on the last one," Alex muttered.

"Alex, shush, it's about the message. When you have children of your own, you'll understand," Eliza told her.

"We haven't been here since Dad disappeared," Alex said bitterly. "Why do we have to be here?"

"We don't have to be here, Alex. We get to," Eliza scolded her.

"Mrs. Danvers, would you like to lead us in prayer," Pastor Dan asked her.

"Shit," Eliza realized. Eliza reluctantly addressed the packed church. "God, give me the grace to accept with serenity the things that cannot be changed, the courage to change the things which should be changed, and the Wisdom to distinguish the one from the other," Eliza recited the Serenity Prayer.

"I know Kara is out there, and I believe God will bring her back home. So, with your help, I will courageously keep fighting to bring her home," Eliza said.

The crowd clapped for her inspired by her strength.

* * *

Later that night, Lex worked to make a fire with some sharp stones and some wood. Kara watched amused at his attempt. "Really?" she mocked.

"I was an Eagle Scout. I got this," Lex said and then finally started a fire.

"Why do you even need a fire. It's still warm out," Kara said referring to the Caribbean weather.

"You'll see," Lex said and then went deep into the forest.

Kara frowned as Lex started a huge forest fire on the island. "Well...shit," she realized.

* * *

The next morning, clowns committed a bank robbery armed with machine guns. Clark, wearing a hoodie mask, crashed through a glass window on his motorcycle and engaged the clowns. They fired on him without result. "Sorry, Crusty, I saw this bank first," Clark said to one of the clowns subduing him.

"Dark Knight...did it better," the clown moaned.

"What the fuck did you just say? I'm sick and tired of having to compare myself to that asshole. I have feelings, vulnerabilities, and a life story that needs to be told!" Clark raged. "I am a relatable character!"

Clark exited the bank with a bag full of money only to find himself confronted by the MPD. Rookie cop, Maggie Sawyer, was on the scene. This would be her first bank robbery, and she was excited to prove herself. Clark reached for something in his pocket forcing the MPD to open fire. The SWAT team and all the cops present opened fire on him. Maggie did her part firing on Clark with accurate shots. Clark was unaffected by the barrage of bullets and fired heat vision at a police car causing it to explode.

"Holy shit!" Maggie shouted as she took cover from the explosion.

Clark then sped away like a boss.

* * *

Eliza, Alex, and Pete looked over a Daily Planet newspaper. "His crimes just get bigger and bigger," Pete remarked.

"We don't know for sure it's Clark," Eliza said.

"Well, I don't know, Mom. He doesn't go down when he's shot a thousand times and he shoots lasers out of his eyes," Alex rolled her eyes.

"It's totally him, and yes, Superman robbing a bank is whack," Pete said.

"There really isn't much we can do. The only one on Earth that could stop him is...," Eliza realized.

"It has to be Red Kryptonite," Alex realized.

"I thought Red Kryptonite made you caring and nice," Pete said confused.

"It does the opposite of a person's personality. It only made Kara caring and nice because normally she's a bitch," Alex said scornfully.

"Alex!" Eliza said displeased.

"Kara could bring Lex back home and save Superman with the snap of her fingers. This is all her fault," Alex said.

"We can't always rely on Kara to save the day, Alex," Eliza told her.

* * *

On the island, Kara blasted the fire out with her frost breath and then blew the smoke away into the distance frustrating Lex's attempts. He then organized rocks to form an "SOS" pattern on the beach. Kara then blew all the rocks into the ocean where they disappeared.

"What's the big deal, Lex? Afraid you can't perform? I've given you a dream option here," Kara said annoyed.

"I don't like being controlled," Lex replied.

"If we get married, you're going to have to get used to it," Kara said obviously.

"That's where you're wrong. I'm the man of the house. I am the head," Lex told her.

"Has logic escaped you, Lex? It's already hard enough to get rescued as it is. With me actually undermining you, what hope do you have but to take my deal? Be smart," Kara enticed.

"I had to try every other option first," Lex said.

"Lex, you're delirious. You're thirsty, you're hungry, the sun is baking your brain, and you're not thinking clearly," Kara said to him.

"This is a huge mistake," Lex said bitterly.

"It's an opportunity, Lex. When we get rescued, it's going to be big news. Right now, the world is freaking out wondering if we're still alive or not. Don't you see the big picture? You're going to be the hero that kept me alive, and I am going to be ever so grateful girl that will sing your praises," Kara said.

"Also, all those people that are suspicious of me being an alien or something will be convinced I'm human after all. It's a win-win," Kara added.

"We could have at least planned this better," Lex muttered.

"Stop your bitching and start engineering the shit out of this island," Kara ordered him.

Lex sighed and then got up resolved to play Kara's game.

* * *

In Metropolis, Lois confronted Clark in an apartment building on the roof. "We need to talk, Clark," Lois said.

"What do you want, Lois?" Clark asked annoyed.

"What's your deal? You've become a completely different person," Lois said entering his new apartment.

"Maybe it's the real me," Clark replied.

"Well, if it is, I definitely prefer the old country Clark," Lois said to him. "How did you even afford this place?"

"Why? So you can write a big story about me?" Clark asked suspiciously.

"You're not that big a deal, Clark," Lois rolled her eyes. "Your cousin is missing. All of Midvale is praying for her return. Don't you give a shit?" Lois asked.

"I'll find her," Clark said confidently. "And when I do, I'm going to impregnate her."

"Wait...what?" Lois thought she misheard.

"I must be fruitful...and multiply," Clark said enthusiastically.

"She's just a girl," Lois reminded him.

"She's eighteen now. It's legal," Clark assured her.

"How are you going to find her, Clark?" Lois asked playing along.

"I'll fly," Clark said obviously. "But first, I have to gather resources to woo her. She's actually stronger than me. She could kick my ass."

"Kara could kick your ass?" Lois doubted.

"Lois, you've been a good friend to me these many years, but I can't use you to repopulate my race," Clark said to her.

"Damn," Lois frowned hurt.

"Don't come back here, Lois," Clark warned her.

* * *

Kara and Lex went to work chopping down trees to make a house. Kara also quickly gathered fruit, broke them open, and shared it with the starving and thirsty Lex. By the afternoon, they had managed to engineer a sturdy house and a bed made of vegetation. After their exhausting work, Lex and Kara lay on the bed. "One hundred, you said?" Lex asked again.

"That's right," Kara confirmed.

"Do Kryptonians have multiple orgasms?" Lex asked curiously.

"This girl does," Kara said pointing to herself.

"I guess I better get started then," Lex muttered.

"You may have the right equipment, Lex, but I'm not going to be into it with that attitude," Kara said disappointedly.

Lex then heard a jetliner fly over their island. "Shit!" he realized and ran out.

Lex took a flaming piece of wood from his fireplace and then tried to light a large bonfire to get the airplane's attention. As soon as he did, Kara blew his flame out. "You bitch!" Lex yelled at her swinging the stick at her.

It shattered as it hit Kara's arm. "That's the spirit, Lex. Get mad," Kara said pushing Lex to the ground. Lex got back up and punched her to the face as hard as he could. Lex quickly withdrew his hurt hand.

"Fuck!" he wrung his hand painfully.

"You're like Xerxes whipping the sea. In the end, it did nothing to the sea but the sea kicked his ass with a vengeance later," Kara smiled.

Lex took another flaming stick at Kara and swung it at her. Kara easily dodged all of his strikes. She then took a stick of her own and dueled him across the sand. Lex was an expert fencer but Kara had speed seeing all of Lex's moves as if he was moving in slow-motion. Kara disarmed him and then held him tight. "Fuck you," Lex spat.

Kara immediately kissed him passionately. "You ready to play?" she asked him flirtatiously.

"I'm going to be rough. It will not be over quickly," Lex warned throwing his belt aside.

"That's it, Lex. Talk dirty to me," Kara encouraged.

"Take off that cheap shirt you got from Wal-Mart," Lex ordered.

Kara tossed it aside in the sand as Lex took off his pants. "Are you...actually wearing Superman boxers?" Kara asked incredulously.

"It's your family crest too. I thought it romantic," Lex said sheepishly.

"If I had a penis right now, it would have lost its boner," Kara frowned.

"If you had one, your OCD would make you jerk off all day," Lex said to her. "And your bra doesn't fit properly. Take it off."

Kara complied taking it off revealing B-cup breasts. "Isn't it amazing how Kryptonians look exactly like humans despite having completely different evolutionary paths. I mean, we both are mammals with mammary glands," Lex pointed out.

"Actually, Kryptonians are flat as a board. I had to get breast implants just to fit in," Kara revealed.

"You're fucking with me, right?" Lex assumed.

Kara chuckled amused. "No, they're real alright."

"If I find that you've had a dick this entire time, the deal is off," Lex said to her.

"How about you go find out," Kara challenged him.

Lex delicately took off her shirt, sighed heavily, and then slid down her underwear finding nothing particularly unusual. Kara closed her eyes as she felt an erotic ocean breeze on her naked body. She then focused, lowering her power-level to human level. She opened her eyes to find Lex ready to go without his boxer shorts.

"So, the carpet doesn't match the drapes after all," Kara licked her lips.

"You want to do this here? On the beach," Lex asked.

"It's so romantic," Kara said taking them both down to the sand.

"It's just the sand...it's coarse, rough, irritating...and it gets everywhere," Lex complained.

"Shut up and do me, Lex," Kara ordered.

* * *

At the theater, Alex met up with Vicki. "Hey, the other day, I'm sorry if I sounded pushy," Alex said lamely.

"It's all forgiven, Alex. Your sister is still missing. All that matters is getting her home. All this petty shit is nothing to that," Vicki said obliviously.

"Vicki, what if I told you she could go back whenever she wanted to?" Alex asked her.

"That's crazy. How is she going to get back? Sail on a raft?" Vicki scoffed.

"You have to let her go. She's with Lex one way or another," Alex said.

"You can't say that, Alex. You can't give up on her. She's a survivor. I can't accept that. I...love her," Vicki confessed.

"I know you do. But...fuck it. Kara's Superman's cousin. She's got all of his powers and more. She could easily survive a plane crash and come back, but she hasn't," Alex told her.

"You would stoop that low to disgrace the memory of your lost sister?" Vicki asked appalled.

"It's fucking true," Alex insisted.

"I don't want to hear it," Vicki shut her down.

"Don't you think it's odd that she's always saving you, never gets hurt, and never gets sick?" Alex asked.

"She's just tough is all," Vicki said.

"Her ship came down during the meteor shower. Her ship is responsible for your parents' death. I'm not making this up," Alex said seriously.

"Alex, get out," Vicki said angrily.

Alex sighed and then walked out defeated.

* * *

That evening, Kara looked over a sleeping Lex adoringly. After several love-making sessions in various locations, he was spent. Every time he got her to orgasm, he put a notch on a stick. Kara smiled as he was already at five. As she considered her situation, she wondered what it would be like to just live forever on the island. It could be like the Garden of Eden no longer having to worry about the world. She had no idea that in Metropolis, Clark was making his next move.

Clark entered Luthor Corp tower and found Lionel's safe. Busting the hinges off, he pulled the safe door off and found Kryptonite bars. Immediately, he felt sick but was able to place one of the bars in a prepared lead case. Clark then backed away from the Kryptonite stockpile regaining his strength.

"Hello, Clark," Hank said as Clark was about to leave.

"J'onn J'onzz," Clark identified. "How did you find me?"

"We have our ways," Hank replied vaguely.

"The DEO, huh? Martians and humans working together?" Clark said amused. "Or maybe they don't know who you really are, yet."

"Lois is concerned about you," Hank said trying to manipulate him.

"Well, I didn't listen to her and I'm certainly not going to listen to you," Clark said dismissively and went for the door.

Hank put his hand on Clark keeping him still. "What are you doing with that Kryptonite?"

"You mean, the Kryptonite you have been manufacturing and giving to everyone...to kill me if necessary?" Clark asked.

"Yeah," Hank confirmed.

"I thought we were friends," Clark said mock hurt.

"The best of friends," Hank replied back.

"I'm going to fulfill my destiny with my cousin, Kara. We're going to restart our race and form a new Kryptonian colony," Clark said wide-eyed.

"And you need Kryptonite to do it? Or maybe she's not interested, so you're trying to balance the scales," Hank theorized.

"It's just a precaution," Clark said. "Now, get out of my way."

Clark lightly pushed Hank into the wall denting it. "You should have stayed in Peru scaring locals with goblin tales," Clark mocked.

Hank got back to his feet. "Clark, you're coming back with me, dead or alive." Hank then sped towards Clark taking them both out the window.


	51. Castaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lex face the aftermath after they are rescued and return back to Midvale.

Hank and Clark punched at each other as they fell sixty stories and slammed into the building's power generator causing sparks to fly. Hank phased through the generator unharmed as Clark tore the generator apart as he got out. The two wrestled with each other as they tore a support concrete pillar apart.

"Looks like the old man has been working out," Clark mocked.

"I'm going to free your mind," Hank said putting his hands on Clark's head to telepathically purge the effects of the Red Kryptonite.

"Yeah, fuck that," Clark resisted him throwing Hank off him busting open some pipes.

"Clark, you don't realize how dangerous you are when you're not yourself," Hank said to him.

Clark took off his ruined leather jacket to show he meant business. "You can't accept that this is my destiny. A destiny to repopulate my race and rule this world."

"I've heard that before," Hank said referring to the White Martians. "It happened on my world, it will not happen here."

"I'm about to expand your losing streak," Clark said

The two charged at each other punching each other harder than any human could withstand. Hank used Clark's momentum and threw him into the construction yard sending debris on top of him. Clark got back up with a ripped t-shit. He tore it off him becoming bare-chested revealing the scar Jor-El had given him.

"That looks like it smarts," Hank mocked.

"Just a little fire, J'onn. Unlike you, it doesn't bother me," Clark shot back. He took a pipe off the ground and threw it at Hank. He easily dodged it but then Clark was gone. Looking around, Clark suddenly attacked him grabbing him by the throat.

DEO agents entered the building and fired Kryptonite darts on Clark's exposed back. He immediately weakened from it. Hank then proceeded to beat the living shit out of Clark in front of his men. Hank then grabbed Clark by the head and telepathically purged the Red Kryptonite and Jor-El's instructions out of his mind. Clark cried out in anguish as Hank attacked his mind. The scar on his chest disappeared and he went unconscious.

"Nice work, boss," Agent K said looking over Clark.

"That was whack," Agent J agreed.

"Take him to the DEO Kryptonite cell," Hank ordered dusting himself off.

"Why not kill him? He's shown his true colors," Agent K suggested.

"He was under the influence of Red Kryptonite. He may still be useful to us. If he dies, I have to resort to his dumbass cousin," Hank said.

"Understood, boss," Agent K nodded as DEO agents placed Kryptonite handcuffs on Clark and took him away.

* * *

**Three Months Later**

Lex and Kara had built for themselves a treehouse structure on their island and had a routine that made life liveable. Although she could easily leave, Kara stayed on the island the entire time with Lex learning to rough it out without modern conveniences. Lex used a shirt and looking at the stars tried to figure out his location. Kara was amazed at how accurate his map was knowing full well their position.

On the love-making stick, Lex was progressively getting closer to one hundred notches. The two had explored each other's bodies thoroughly. Lex also spent time working out lifting rocks and tree logs increasing his muscle size. He also started to grow a beard although he remained completely bald. As the months went by, he looked like a wild-man. Kara, on the other hand, looked the same, able to incinerate dirt and grime off her skin with her power. She also bathed under a waterfall with her clothes on only to dry her clothes instantly with her power.

"I'm almost going to miss this place," Lex commented. "It's changed my perspective on life."

"Now, you know what it was like for me when I first arrived on Earth. Compared to Krypton, this planet is a primitive wasteland," Kara said.

"We will get to Krypton's level and Luthor Corp will get us there," Lex said confidently.

"Just don't fuck with the core, alright," Kara smiled.

"Deal," Lex agreed.

"Let's be real, you're going to break up with me after we get back after I have put you through this hell," Kara said knowingly.

"No, quite the opposite. Every woman I have ever been with was enamored with my family's wealth and power. But you, you wanted me even when I had nothing. You wanted to see the man in me," Lex realized.

"You're a glutton for punishment," Kara smiled amused. "I'll send you to Siberia next time."

"I can survive anywhere," Lex said confidently.

"Do you have faith in me?" Kara asked him.

"Of course, I do," Lex said.

"We'll see," Kara said and in a flash, the two were a mile from the island on the water. Kara's feet rested on top of the water

"Holy fuck," Lex said realizing they were on the open ocean with waves crashing against his legs.

Kara held Lex tightly keeping them on the surface of the water. "Now, step away from me," Kara told him.

"Is this some kind of Jesus moment?" Lex asked apprehensively.

"Something like that," Kara nodded.

Lex reluctantly pulled away from her and found his own feet staying above the water as Kara's aura expanded over him. "Don't let go," Kara warned him as they extended their arms out.

"This is amazing," Lex said, feeling the waves flow around his feet.

"Shall we walk back?" Kara asked him.

Lex nodded. Holding hands, the two went back to the island. Helicopters then arrived at the island to investigate the island. Coast Guard personnel approached Lex and Kara. "Are you Lex Luthor and Kara Danvers?" he asked them.

"Yes, Sir," Lex answered.

"Well, you're safe now. Let's get you home," he said to them.

* * *

As they arrived home, Lex and Kara became instant survivor celebrities. Lionel, Lillian, and Eliza were at the Metropolis airport to greet them. Lex had cleaned up and had put on a new suit after he had finished medical processing with the Coast Guard. Kara refused treatment and refused to answer any of their questions. She put on a white dress and fixed her hair for the cameras. Reporters swarmed them just outside the airport.

"I am so glad you're alive, Lex," Lionel said tears in his eyes as he embraced his son.

Eliza gave Kara a hug. "I hope it was worth it."

"How's Alex?" Kara asked.

"She's fine," Eliza assured her.

"How did you survive your ordeal, Lex?" a reporter asked.

"I have my fiancee to thank for keeping my spirit and resolve alive," Lex said.

"No questions," Kara refused them as they shouted questions at her.

"Will you write a book on your experience?" a reporter asked Lex.

"I just might," Lex smirked. "Right now, I must get back to work. I think I have a long enough vacation," Lex said ending the press conference.

"Lex has proven himself to be the survivor I knew him to be. I have no doubt he will one day succeed me at Luthor Corp," Lionel said smiling.

Lillian approached Kara. "Thank you for keeping my son alive."

"Sure," Kara said to her.

Lillian gave Kara a knowing look and then left with Lionel. "See you back at the office," Lionel said to Lex cheerfully.

* * *

At the office, Lex and Lionel had a chat. "Why do I get the impression you didn't search diligently for me?" Lex asked annoyed.

"I had search parties looking all over the Atlantic for you. If you hadn't altered your flight plan by flying the plane yourself, we would have found you faster," Lionel said.

"So, what's the status of our business. Has it gone to shit?" Lex asked.

"On the contrary, our stock has never been higher," Lionel said pleased. "It actually jumped a couple of points when you were declared missing and coincidently went down a few points when you were found alive."

Lex frowned at that. "But who gives a fuck about that? You're my son and you're alive. That's all that matters. You even managed to keep Kara alive and safe. You're a hero, Lex," Lionel said proudly.

"I'll be sure to own the movie rights," Lex said cynically.

"And why not?" Lionel smiled. "What impresses me, even more, is that you didn't lose your head out there. Kara has proven herself to be the anchor you need. She has exceeded all expectations," Lionel complimented.

"How's the shit factory?" Lex asked.

"Oh, I shut it down. Midvale is now in a deep economic depression of which it will probably never recover," Lionel said casually.

Lex simply stared at his father in disbelief. "I'm just fucking with you, Lex. Of course, I kept your pet project alive," Lionel chuckled.

"How's Lena?" Lex asked seriously.

"She's been an absolute wreck since your disappearance. She took a semester off to avoid failing her classes. She really loves you, Lex," Lionel said.

Lex nodded. "Kara's a private person. She's not interested in interviews and appearances."

"I understand," Lionel allowed. "But Lex, we have to milk this survival story as much as possible. You're the man of the hour."

"Alright, Dad," Lex nodded.

* * *

Eliza took Kara back home to Midvale. Alex didn't even acknowledge Kara as she came in. Kara noticed Alex giving her the silent treatment and went upstairs. Eliza came over to Alex. "She wasn't grief-stricken as you thought. She was just fucking around gaining worldwide sympathy. When are you going to lay down the law with her?" Alex asked her.

"She has already faced the consequences of her actions, Alex. Her ship is gone and her friendships at school have soured. She will have to repeat a semester at school. She won't graduate with you," Eliza said.

"But she doesn't give a shit. That's the problem!" Alex shouted.

"She wanted to test Lex. Marriage is a lifetime commitment. She wanted to be sure he was the one for her," Eliza said.

"It's not fair. She has all these powers and then hooks up with a billionaire. What do I have?" Alex asked bitterly.

"Your mind, Alex. You can do whatever you want to do in life. Kara can't handle opposition and disappointment like you can. Not getting what you want all the time is making you a stronger person. A hero feels fear. Kara doesn't feel fear and that's the difference between you two," Eliza said.

Kara was in her room hearing the entire conversation downstairs. Kara frowned thinking she might have fucked up.

* * *

Later that day, Kara awkwardly entered the theater and noticed Vicki placing muffins in the display case. She gave Kara a mixed reaction as she came in. "Hi," Kara greeted.

"Hi," Vicki said unsure of what to think.

"I'm sorry for being gone so long," Kara said sincerely.

"It's not your fault. What could you have done?" Vicki excused her.

"I don't know. Maybe I could have kept the plane from going down or created a better smoke signal on the island," Kara suggested.

"You can't blame yourself. You survived with Lex for three months. I can't even stand him for more than three minutes," Vicki said.

"Well, I'm glad we cleared that up," Kara said pleased.

"Alex...said some things while you were gone. She said you were an alien and that your ship was responsible for the meteor shower, the one one that killed my parents," Vicki said.

"Well, that's a new low for her," Kara said displeased.

"That's what I thought too but the fact is, I don't really know who you are anymore. What's more likely, Kara? That two people stranded on an island managed to survive after three months or that Lex got help from an alien that trapped him there," Vicki said.

"Are you listening to yourself? You sound fucking crazy," Kara said pissed-off.

"Maybe I am because after you left I lost all confidence in myself. I stayed in the closet and didn't even think to tell anyone else," Vicki said. "While you were with Lex, did you even miss me?"

"Yeah, because it's all about you. I was on a fucking island while you had your nice house, a warm bed, your theater, school, and your electronics. I had nothing," Kara said angrily.

"But if you are what Alex says you are then you did it to yourself," Vicki pointed out.

"Alex...is a crazy bitch," Kara said seriously.

"Maybe you both are," Vicki said. "Over the last three months, she explained everything in detail to me. How you killed all those people."

"Alex should be a good thriller novelist because that's what this sounds like," Kara said dismissively.

"I don't know who to believe anymore. And until I figure it out, I need you both out of my life," Vicki said sadly.

Kara gave Vicki a stunned look and then saw Vicki leave to her office. With her X-ray vision, she could see Vicki crying. "Well...shit," Kara realized.

* * *

Kara went straight home and found Alex in the barn. Taking her tightly, Kara aggressively slammed Alex up against a support beam. "What did you tell Vicki?" Kara demanded of her.

"The truth, the whole truth. She deserved to know," Alex said.

"That was against our rule," Kara said angrily.

"So, I broke it. Just like all the other rules and laws you've broken," Alex said.

"The trust between us is gone," Kara said dramatically.

"It was never there, to begin with," Alex shot back.

"You're going to go back and tell Vicki you've been a lying bitch about me because you were envious and hateful," Kara ordered.

"Fuck you. I won't do it. As long as it keeps her away from you," Alex refused.

"She doesn't want to see either of us. Is that what you want?" Kara asked.

"As long as it keeps her safe from you, I'll suffer it," Alex said.

Kara let go of Alex stunned by her. She gave Alex a look of hurt and disbelief. "I'm not...the bad guy," Kara said confused.

"And you're no hero, Kara. You're just like everyone else, a fuck-up. You were gone for three months without a word. If you wanted to keep Lex trapped on that island, you could have zipped back-and-forth to tell us but you thought it would be really funny to keep us all in the dark," Alex accused.

"I couldn't leave the island. It would ruin the whole thing. We had to work together enjoying and suffering together," Kara said obviously. "Besides, you knew a plane crash couldn't kill me."

"I didn't know what to think, Kara. Maybe the plane had Kryptonite on it and you fucking died. Or maybe Lex died and you stayed in permanent exile because of your grief. Or maybe Superman would find you and do who knows what to you," Alex listed off.

"And not to mention, you didn't give a fuck about what happened in Midvale while you were gone. Isn't it interesting that nothing happens as soon as you leave? It's like your presence alone attracts the freaks," Alex accused.

"You trying to say you don't need me?" Kara asked hurt.

"I'm going to MU next year, and you're staying here. Finally, I'll be free of you," Alex said scornfully.

"I can go wherever I want. I have a fucking ship," Kara reminded her.

"The ship is gone, Kara," Alex revealed.

"What?" Kara asked her confused.

"Yeah, that's right. The FBI took it away because it was the cause of the EMP waves," Alex explained.

Kara gave Alex a furious look. "That was my ship! It was the only part of Krypton I had left, and you just gave it away!"

"I had no choice. The EMP waves it was creating were getting stronger. It knocked out power all over the East Coast. If I didn't have it taken away by the FBI it would have taken out the whole country and eventually the world," Alex said.

"They weren't the FBI, stupid. They're the same type of people that took your father away. They could be terrorists for all you know," Kara yelled at her.

"It got the job done. You weren't here to shut the ship off because you were out vacationing with Lex. I had to make the tough call. My mom was in the hospital from a car accident caused by the EMP wave. It was all on me, so I took responsibility. I saved the world from your fucking ship!" Alex shouted back.

"You had no right. Now, I'm trapped on this piece-of-shit planet. The only reason I didn't leave earlier was because of you two," Kara said angrily.

"Kara...I would have done the same thing," Eliza said entering the barn.

Kara's anger dropped off as she faced Eliza. "You know as well as I do if she didn't cooperate they would have taken it anyway," Eliza added.

Kara backed away feeling outnumbered. "Don't worry. I'll be back," she said softly and then sped away.

Eliza and Alex look at each other shaking their heads. "It's okay," Eliza said holding Alex as she cried. "We'll make this right for all of us."

* * *

Kara ran over to the Lex mansion a total wreck and was received lovingly by Lex as she entered crying. "What's wrong? Who could hurt you?" Lex asked holding her.

"They took my ship away," Kara said sobbingly.

"Who did?" Lex asked.

"I don't know," Kara said. "They took away Jeremiah and now my ship. I leave for one day and this happens."

"You know what? We'll build a new ship. How about that?" Lex asked her.

"I don't know how," Kara admitted.

"We'll figure it out together," Lex pledged.

Kara wiped away her tears feeling a little optimistic again. "Only it will be a two-seater," Lex smiled.

"Yeah, sure," Kara said feeling better.

"And I'll find out who took Jeremiah and make them pay," Lex said unaware his mother, Lillian, was behind it all.

"Well, I should let you finish your work," Kara said seeing the stack of papers on his desk.

"I'm not going to start working again until I have fulfilled my obligation to you," Lex said.

"We were rescued. I didn't save you," Kara reminded him.

"And I'm glad you didn't. The positive press I am receiving has made me a national hero. People think I valiantly kept you alive despite all odds. This is presidential material right here. Do you think Donald Trump would have done the same?" Lex asked.

"Trump isn't going to be president," Kara scoffed rolling her eyes.

"My only critique of our misadventure is that it be planned out ahead of time. We need to collaborate better," Lex said.

"Agreed," Kara relented. "I have to go to my church to provide my testimony. It'll be televised."

"Well, then, shall we engage in some pre-marital relations before you do?" Lex asked.

"Only if it's in on your lawn outside," Kara said.

"Really?" Lex gave her an odd look.

"No, I'll race you upstairs," Kara smiled.

* * *

Kara arrived at St. Peter, Paul, and Mary Church and met with Pastor Dan. "The world is watching but more importantly God is watching," Pastor Dan warned her.

"I imagine your video editors can edit out anything I might say that could be controversial," Kara rolled her eyes.

"We came out for Jake Powell's funeral in force," Pastor Dan reminded her.

"So, am I supposed to congratulate you on something you should have done anyway?" Kara scoffed.

"This is Jeremiah's church. Remember that," Pastor Dan said.

Kara felt a chill go through her. "I'll be good. I promise," Kara assured him.

Lex, meanwhile, was shaking hands with some town big-wigs forming connections with them. Kara was surprised to see Vicki in attendance. "Aren't I a killer space-alien?" Kara asked her.

"I'm here to seek the truth. I'm here to listen," Vicki said to her.

Kara gave her an appreciative look. Eliza and Alex were upfront to give Kara their support. "Just say what's in your heart," Eliza advised.

Alex said nothing giving Kara the silent treatment. Kara came before the congregation and was given a mic. "There was a man named Jonah that was given an order by God to minister to Ninevah. Instead, he fled and was swallowed by a giant fish. For me, that island was being inside a giant fish, punishment for not doing the right thing when I could have, ignoring God's orders, and wanting to do my own thing. But while I was on that island, I came to understand my true purpose in this life. Like Jonah, I have come back to do God's will without reservation. So, what is God's will? It's to be a beacon of light so that others may believe through my example," Kara said to them.

"Or put it another way, I was in the wilderness just like Jesus. There, I was tempted to take the easy way out. I was tempted with lust, sloth, and hopelessness. But I overcame these temptations remaining chaste, active, and full of hope that I would one day be rescued. Like Jesus, I was ministered by angels. In this case, my angel was Lex," Kara concluded.

The congregation was on their feet giving Kara a rousing applause. Alex reluctantly got up and clapped as well even though she knew it was complete bullshit. "Let her example inspire us all," Pastor Dan said pleased with Kara.

"That was so beautiful, Kara. I'm sorry I ever doubted you," Vicki said to Kara after the service wiping away tears.

"This thing that we had between us. I don't regret any of it, but it's splitting my family apart. I'm sorry, Vicki, but we have to remain as friends," Kara said to her.

"I understand. I'm cool with it. Over these last three months, I've had a lot to think about. It's time for the training wheels to come off," Vicki agreed.

"To a new beginning," Kara shook her hand in clear view of Alex.

* * *

Lex and Lionel had a heart-to-heart talk at the mansion. "I noticed you didn't provide a funeral service for me. Was it out of spite or something else?" Lex asked.

"I didn't do it, because I knew you were still alive. Call it intuition, hope, or faith. I somehow knew you were safe out there," Lionel said. "I also knew you would do all you could to save Kara. It would have been a total PR disaster had you survived and she hadn't."

"If I was anyone else's son, I would have died on that island," Lex lied. "All the tests you put me through made me a survivor. If I can keep my pride in check, I know there is more to learn from you. I was hoping your offer still stands for us to run Luthor Corp together," he said extending out his hand to him.

"Are you sure you're not being too hasty, Lex. You've been through quite an ordeal," Lionel resisted.

"No, I've learned to trust my instincts," Lex replied.

Lionel nodded feeling a swelling of emotional pride and love for his son he hadn't felt in a long time. He shook his son's hand. "Glad to have you back...son," he said sincerely.

The two then embraced in an awkward hug.

* * *

Kara looked out onto a cliff overlooking the ocean. There was a sudden breeze behind her. Kara didn't even bother to look back knowing who it was. Clark wearing casual clothes walked up to her. "Kal," Kara addressed.

"I...did things I'm not proud of in Metropolis. I was under the influence of Red Kryptonite and my father's AI but that's no excuse," Clark said.

"Don't beat yourself up over it. It never helps," Kara said knowingly.

"I don't want our race to go extinct, but I love Lois and I don't even think you're interested in children right now. You're the authority on Krypton. What do you think we should do?" Clark asked.

"These humans look so much like us. Do you ever wonder why that is?" Kara asked.

"I just figured God liked a design and stuck with it," Clark smiled.

Kara chuckled at that. "Maybe, we're not so different from them. What if it is humanity's destiny to evolve one day into us."

"A scary thought," Clark allowed.

"When I do have children, I want to be the best mother I can be. Right now...I'm not there yet," Kara admitted. "When I am, I'll let you know," Kara said.

"Fair enough," Clark turned to leave. "I have a Fortress of Solitude in the Arctic. Would you like to see it? It's just like home so I'm told."

"Clark, you rejected your Kryptonian heritage because you were raised by humans. Krypton rejected me because I was too human. I'll pass," Kara said disinterestedly.

"Well, you know where to find me. Don't be a stranger," Clark smiled and then walked away.


	52. Extinction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Van McNulty has taken it upon himself to kill off the "freaks" that reside in Midvale including Kara and Lex.

At Midvale High, Jake Pollen and Van McNulty hung out looking over the parking lot. Jake drank down a gallon jug of water like a total weirdo. "Going to come up for air?" Van mocked.

"I'm thirsty. Is that a crime?" Jake excused.

"It could be," Van said dangerously. "Come on, I'll give you a ride."

"I'm waiting for someone," Jake said adoringly as Vicki came out.

"Vicki? Very original," Van rolled his eyes.

"I heard she's single again," Jake said.

"Well...no shit. Her last boyfriend fucking died over in Indonesia," Van said.

"I have her entire schedule memorized," Jake said staring at her.

"Dude...what...the...fuck?" Van shook his head dismayed. "That girl has so many guys trailing her she's qualified for secret service protection."

Undeterred, Jake went over to meet her in the parking lot. "Hi," he said awkwardly.

"Holy shit!" Vicki said startled as he came up to her SUV. She then quickly drove away.

"Damn, that was smooth," Van mocked coming up to Jake. "Maybe in ten years, you'll get a complete sentence out of her."

"She replied back," Jake said smitten.

"You are hopeless," Van shook his head.

"I'll catch up with you later," Jake said taking off.

* * *

At the principal's office, Kara was pissed-off. "You're telling me I have to repeat the twelfth grade? You have to be shitting me!"

"But I'm not, Miss Danvers. You missed all your December finals and then two months of this semester. I see no other choice in this matter," Principal Reynolds said.

"I can make up the credits somehow," Kara said.

"Except you don't qualify for taking extra credits, because you have a C grade average," Principal Reynolds said. "Unfortunately, you won't be able to graduate with your class."

"I should get some credit for being on a fucking island for three months. Do you think I wanted to be there that whole time? Do you think I could have just escaped whenever I wanted to?" Kara asked rhetorically.

"Be it as it may, I see no other way than for you to retake twelfth grade over again," Principal Reynolds said flatly.

"Great, I'm going to be the retard in my class," Kara said displeased.

"Kara, no rational person blames you for this. Shit happens in life. It's just a year," Principal Reynolds said.

"Well, fuck it," Kara said storming out.

* * *

That evening, Vicki made the smart decision to go swimming in the school indoor pool alone. As she swam about, she was completely oblivious that Jake was watching her from the pool floor breathing underwater. Eventually, Jake came up and grabbed her foot. The two struggled in the water as Jake tried to choke her out. Vicki attempted to escape getting herself up to the surface.

"Help!" she screamed.

Vicki was then pulled down again into the water. A bullet suddenly went through the water and hit Jake to the chest killing him. Viki then swam to the edge of the pool and saw someone in black walking away from a window with a rifle in his hand.

(A normal rifle bullet would either disintegrate in the water or dramatically lose speed and power upon entering the water making it non-lethal. It would require considerable accuracy to not only make sure Jake was hit and not Vicki but that it hit Jake in a vital area. This concludes this myth ball-busting service announcement)

* * *

The next day, Pete picked up a copy of the Torch detailing the school shooting. "Looks like you have competition in the hero arena," Pete said.

"I'm glad someone acknowledges my heroics around here," Kara said annoyed. "Shot in the water from a rifle, huh? That sounds like bullshit," Kara read.

"Haven't you seen Saving Private Ryan? That was whack," Pete said.

"It was whack but it was also bullshit," Kara rolled her eyes.

"Have you seen Vicki?" Pete asked.

"No, I've actually been actively avoiding her. I've had enough of Alex's drama," Kara said.

"Keep it moving," Sheriff Nancy said as deputies went through Jake's locker.

"Still can't believe Jake tried to drown Vicki," Pete said.

"I can't believe there's another Jake in our class. That just makes things confusing," Kara said.

"Yeah, I didn't peg him as killer either, but I don't think he was a normal teenager," Alex said joining them.

"What makes you say that?" Kara asked slightly interested as they entered the "weird room."

"A Kryptonite rock was in the pool labeled freak. Remember when I dropped my keys off the pier that one day," Alex said sitting down at her computer.

"I only remember interesting stories," Kara reminded her.

"I remember that. You wanted the Navy SEAL team to get them for you," Pete chuckled.

"Ah, yes, Jake fished them out," Kara recalled.

"He was underwater for six minutes. That's impossible," Alex said.

"Six minutes," Kara mocked shaking her head. "You humans really are weak as fuck."

"Here's his profile. I suspected early on he had amphibious abilities," Alex said.

"You have profiles of every kid and adult in Midvale?" Kara asked incredulously.

"Well, not everyone," Alex said obviously.

"That is whack," Pete remarked.

"Who gives a fuck about Jake, I mean this Jake? We should be focusing on the shooter. I find it a little coincidental he happens to show up just as Vicki was being attacked," Kara said.

"Yeah, go ahead and track him down," Alex said. "Pete, I need some alone time with Kara," Alex dismissed him.

"Oh, shit," Pete realized walking out.

Alex then turned to Kara. "You've been avoiding Vicki and downgraded your relationship with her. Why?"

"Vicki was just a hobby. You're more important to me than her. If it's a choice between you and her, I'll sacrifice her," Kara replied coldly.

"And who would you sacrifice me for?" Alex asked.

"No one," Kara replied and left the room.

* * *

Lex met up with his father at Luthor Corp tower for his new job. "Lex, welcome back to Luthor Corp, son," Lionel said pleased, shaking his hand.

"It feels like I never left," Lex smiled.

"You'll have the office next to mine. You got the river view," Lionel offered.

"I appreciate the gesture, but I'm not here to enjoy the scenery. I'm here to generate profits," Lex clarified.

"Lex, you already have the job and now that you have entered the executive branch you need to fill out some paperwork," Lionel said handing him a folder.

"Coffee?" Lionel asked.

"No, I hate coffee," Lex replied. "Corporate life insurance?"

"Standard for all upper-level employees," Lionel lied.

"Is fifty million dollars standard?" Lex wondered.

"Don't underestimate your own value, my son," Lionel smiled. "You seem reluctant, Lex. I don't understand."

"It's hard not to consider the implications when your mortality has a dollar sign attached to it," Lex said suspiciously.

"Oh, Lex, I had hoped we had moved beyond this distrust reflex of yours," Lionel said.

"It's just common sense," Lex replied.

"No, you're a corporate asset, Lex. If something were to happen to you, the company must be compensated for its loss," Lionel said obviously.

"That's unacceptable. If I die, this company has no future life insurance policy or not," Lex refused.

"Then you can hand your security card in on your way out," Lionel threatened.

* * *

Kara strolled into the theater to meet Vicki and get more information on the shooter. "Hey, Vicki, long time no see," Kara said.

"That's right," Vicki acknowledged.

"Look, I'm not here to upset you. I'm looking to investigate that shooter," Kara said.

"Great, what do you want to know?" Vicki asked.

"When Jake approached you, was he with anyone else?" Kara asked handing her a yearbook as a reference.

"That's him," Vicki pointed out Van.

"Thanks," Kara said closing the yearbook and ready to leave.

"Glad I could be of help," Vicki said bitterly.

"I'm sorry I haven't come by more often," Kara said to her.

"You don't need an excuse to see me, Kara," Vicki said.

"I kind of do," Kara said awkwardly.

"Check out what I found out at the coroner's office," Alex interrupted them. "Believe it or not, he had gills," she said showing them Jake's body.

"That's disgusting," Vicki said repulsed.

"He didn't choose to have gills," Kara mocked her. "What about the bullet wound? That interests me more."

"Hey, if it wasn't for him I would be dead," Vicki said defensively.

"This Jake...is old news. We need to find the shooter and what his deal is. He may have saved you that one day, he may decide to kill you the next," Kara said obviously.

"Maybe he's doing the right thing. A lot of these freaks tried to kill me. Alex has even been attacked by these people more than me," Vicki pointed out.

"No man is above the law," Kara insisted.

"What about all the times you've encountered these freaks? What makes you different than the shooter?" Vicki tested Kara.

"For starters, I've never killed anyone," Kara lied.

"Is that true?" Vicki asked Alex.

"Vicki, look, I said those things about Kara because I was jealous of your guys' friendship. I lashed out. Kara is not a space-alien or a killer," Alex lied.

Vicki eyed Kara and Alex wondering what to think. "We have already reconciled. We're all good now," Kara said giving Alex a pat on the back.

"It's not okay to me. Keep your games to yourselves," Vicki said angrily and left them to go to her office.

* * *

At school, Kara tracked down Van. "Hey, Van McNulty, right?"

"Yeah," he nodded.

"Sorry about your friend Jake," Kara lied.

"Well, you know, Jake. He was always chasing girls. I can't believe he would attack anybody," Van said.

Kara eyed the police radio on Van's belt and that he was wearing headphones in one ear. "Police scanner. I just want to know when they find Jake's killer," Van explained as he opened his locker.

Kara eyed a Marine officer's picture in his locker. "Is that your father? Must be a real hero."

"He was," Van said bitterly. "And he was a great father. We used to do everything together."

"Including rifle shooting? You know, I've been dying to test out a new rifle of mine. We could go to the range together sometime," Kara said.

"I'd like that," Van smiled and then walked off to go to class.

* * *

Alex entered the "weird room" and found Kara on the computer looking up rifle selling websites. "You know that Kryptonite rock left in the pool. Well, police found others at crime scenes. Leonard Wallace was a mechanic gunned down two weeks ago. Someone put a similar rock next to his body," Alex said.

"You know, Kryptonite has got to be insanely expensive. If I were the killer, I would leave a less expensive clue," Kara said.

"Yeah, well, Mr. Wallace had the ability to stretch his limbs like Mr. Fantastic. I made a file on him just in case," Alex said. "But unlike Jake, Wallace never went psycho."

"That would be a first," Kara said. "So, we have a hunter, not a vigilante hero. That's disappointing."

"You wanted the shooter to be just like you, didn't you?" Alex accused.

"Are you expecting me to refute that?" Kara mocked.

"What's the motive then?" Alex asked.

"Revenge. His father was killed by one of those freaks. The shooter is Van," Kara said.

"He's gone Terminator on the rest of them," Alex realized.

"His own personal war," Kara confirmed.

* * *

Kara and Pete hiked through the woods on their way to Van's cabin to find more clues. "Kara, my definition of hike stopped two miles ago," Pete complained.

"Stop your bitching. We're almost there," Kara said to him. "He used to come here with his dad all the time."

"You've already broken into his locker, his car, and his house," Pete listed off.

"Jake was killed by a hunting rifle," Kara said.

"And you'll find one in every other truck in town," Pete reminded her.

Kara and Pete entered the cabin and looked around. "This place needs some serious lemon fresheners," he said disgustedly.

"It does smell like someone took a giant dump in here," Kara agreed.

"Okay, that's enough. I can't be caught breaking and entering. I'm Black, remember?" Pete said apprehensively.

"I can hear someone come up long before they would get here," Kara silenced him. Kara then scanned a locked closet and found an arsenal of hunting rifles.

"There's a serious arsenal in here," Kara said and then ripped off the lock opening it.

"It's a hunting cabin. What do you expect?" Pete asked.

"I expect to find the murder weapon," Kara said obviously and then went inside. On the walls were the word "Freak" in Kryptonite paint. She also saw a number of profiles of people suspected of being meta-humans exposed to Kryptonite. There was a profile for Jake and Wallace but also one for Lex.

"And now we have a motive," Kara said pleased.

"What's Lex's picture doing there?" Pete wondered.

"Call the sheriff," Kara said and then sped away to Metropolis.

* * *

At Luthor Corp, Lex was minding his own business as he approached his car. Van fired his hunting rifle at Lex's bald head. Kara intervened just in time catching the bullet in her hand and sending Lex to the ground shielding him. Van fired again blasting out Lex's car window. Luthor Corp security immediately came out with their pistols.

"Someone is shooting at Lex!" Kara shouted at them.

They immediately took hold of him and rushed him inside the building. Kara then stood out in the open scanning area for the shooter. Finding him, she went after him tackling him in a street alley. As she did, Kryptonite fell out of his backpack weakening her. "The fuck is this?" she groaned.

"You're one of them," Van realized. "I saw you aS N catch that slug. It was in your hand. Are you some kind of bulletproof freak?"

"A rifle doesn't fire a slug, you dumbass," Kara muttered.

"What's wrong with you? This make you sick? How does this feel?" Van asked holding the Kryptonite near her.

Luthor Corp security drove up on Van forcing his retreat. Kara eventually got back up and noticed the word "Freak" on the rocks.

* * *

Inside the Luthor Corp building, Kara approached Lex who was still surrounded by security guards. "It's alright," Lex waved the security detail off.

"How did you know someone was going to kill me?" Lex asked gratefully.

"It's the same one that shot Vicki's attacker," Kara answered.

"What does he want with me?" Lex asked confused.

"It's because Kryptonite altered you four years ago. It made you bald and slightly increased your intelligence compared to human standards. Van wants to kill everyone infected by Kryptonite, the good, the bad, and the ugly," Kara said.

"He had a hit list in his cabin and you're on it," Kara added.

"But why me?" Lex wondered.

"Let's not get too self-absorbed, Lex. He's going after all of them," Kara said.

* * *

At the "weird room" Alex was busy at work. "Check this out. Lex's medical records show he has a white blood cell count that is off the charts," she said to Kara.

"So, you've kept a file on Lex too," Kara accused.

"I'm not apologizing," Alex said dismissively.

"Van took your database and turned it into a hit-list," Kara said obviously. "Van had the same print out as your files in his cabin."

"He must have hacked my computer. This is all my fault," she realized.

"Well...no shit," Kara agreed.

* * *

At the Luthor Corp tower, Lionel came to see his son. "Lex, thank God you're alright," he said gratefully. "You're now covered by my personal security."

"I appreciate the gesture but I won't let a teenage wannabe assassin disrupt my life," Lex said.

"Don't take that cavalier attitude, Lex," Lionel scolded.

"I'm still not signing that insurance paperwork unless you sign it as well," Lex said.

"Fine," Lionel agreed.

"With the beneficiary for both of us being Lena. That way there's no conflict of interest between us," Lex said boldly.

"You really care about her," Lionel said amused.

"I want to make it absolutely clear. If I die, you get nothing," Lex said resolved.

"Fair enough, Lex," Lionel permitted and got up to leave.

"Before the meteor shower, was I ever sick?" Lex asked.

"You had asthma as a child. Other than that, nothing out of the ordinary," Lionel replied.

"Don't you find it a little strange that I've never been a sick a day of my life since then?" Lex asked getting up and facing his father.

"Yes, Lex, it's very queer," Lionel agreed.

"I obviously inherited strong genes," Lex smiled.

Lionel chuckled at that and then two laughed maniacally making the security detail wonder what the fuck was wrong with them.

* * *

Kara dropped by the theater and found Sheriff Nancy Adams. "Have you found Van yet?" she asked impatiently.

"Yeah, we're keeping an eye out. I have no reason to think he came back to Midvale," she said confidently.

"Well, shit, only his house, cabin, guns, ammunition, and his targets are here. Otherwise, why would he be here?" Kara mocked.

"You have something to add to this investigation, Kara?" Nany asked impatiently.

"I got this. It's a list of people infected by the meteor rocks. Two of them are dead and one was shot at by him. One of these people will be Van's next target," Kara said.

"Are you in the psychic business, Kara?" Nancy asked.

"I'm in the kick-ass business. I identified the shooter, found his motive, kept Lex Luthor from being shot, and found a list of his next targets. The fuck you do?" Kara asked her.

"Where did you get this?" Nancy asked.

"From a friend of a friend who's been looking into the meteor shower," Kara dodged.

"The meteor shower is beyond my jurisdiction, kid," Nancy said.

"Apparently so is common sense," Kara mocked. "You don't even have to believe it's true. Van McNulty does and these people are in grave danger."

"We don't have the resources or manpower to put these people on witness protection and search for Van at the same time," Nancy said and then took off.

"Well, ain't that a bitch," Kara said disappointed.

"How's Lex?" Vicki asked coming to her side.

"He's still bald," Kara reported.

"Are you sure Van was the shooter?" Vicki asked.

"I'm like ninety-nine point ninety-nine percent certain," Kara mocked. "I know he saved your life, but I don't think that was his intention."

"No, it was just a happy accident," Vicki said bitterly.

"Yeah," Kara agreed.

"Kara, I really thought I was going to die," she said dramatically.

"You've been through worse," Kara said dismissively.

"Because you have been there to protect me, but I knew you wouldn't be coming this time. So, when Van showed up, I was just relieved there are others like you out there," Vicki said.

"He's not like me. He kills people...for fun," Kara said appalled. "There's nothing wrong with your interests intersecting with that of a serial killer. He may like coffee and shitty movies just like you do. It doesn't make you like him."

"Life would be so much better if the meteor shower never happened," Vicki said bitterly.

* * *

That night, Van did some rifle PT at his camp in the middle of the woods. He then proceeded to melt some Kryptonite in a stone pot over a campfire. Once the Kryptonite had melted, he took the green liquid and placed it in an ammunition cast. He then cooled it with a pot of water creating for himself Kryptonite bullets. He then went to work installing the bullets on rifle casings.

(A campfire could potentially melt tin, lead, and aluminum at 1200F. However, it wouldn't be hot enough to melt brass, silver, steel, or iron at 1600-2900F. The Kryptonian ship would have to withstand roughly 3000F or more upon entering Earth's atmosphere. This has been a myth ball-busting service announcement)

* * *

The next day, Kara helped Eliza on the farm. "I've searched everywhere from Metropolis to Midvale and including the surrounding forests is what I would say if I gave a shit," Kara said conversationally.

"Oh, Kara, don't you worry your little head about it. Every officer in the state is out looking for him. They'll find him eventually," Eliza said.

"Do you think I'm like Van?" Kara asked.

"Is that a trick question?" Eliza wondered. "Look, you kill people because you had to in order to save lives. Yes, he saved Vicki's life. But he also killed poor Wallace and almost killed Lex. You don't murder people for the fun of it," Eliza said to her.

"The real question is: Do you think you're like Van?" Eliza asked.

"I've just come into contact with a lot of Kryptonite infected people and in most cases we didn't shake hands and be friends," Kara said dryly.

"For all we know, there could be lots of people out there that have been infected that lead normal lives," Eliza said.

"Yeah, like who?" Kara asked skeptically.

"I'm going to get cleaned up," Eliza said leaving.

In the bushes, Van had his rifle, his police radio, a camo uniform, and was ready to go. Van then fired a Kryptonite bullet at Kara center-mass from a standing position. Kara noticed the bullet and went to catch it instead of moving out of the way. The bullet went through her right hand, tumbled, and then sliced into her left shoulder. Kara fell to the ground bleeding and hurt.

"Son-of-a-bitch!" Kara cried out in pain. She immediately took cover behind a truck as she assessed her injury.

Van smiled at his successful shot and took off.

* * *

Eliza helped Kara into the house and laid her down on the floor. "Alex, get down here!" she ordered.

Alex came down the stairs and saw Kara's condition. "Holy shit," she realized.

"Take off her shirt, get some bandages, and some pliers," Eliza ordered quickly.

Eliza took a knife and heated it with the stove. Alex tore Kara's shirt off exposing the shoulder wound. Eliza sliced into her shoulder widening the wound as Kara hissed in pain. With the pliers, she reached for the bullet and took it out intact.

"Get rid of that shit," Eliza ordered Alex.

Kara then sat back up wide-alert. Her shoulder wound healed immediately as her energy pathways were restored. She then flicked her hand healing the hole through her palm. "All evidence of your blood has to be destroyed," Eliza reminded her.

Kara nodded and then fired on her bloody shirt incinerating it. She then went outside and fired heat vision on the blood spots on the ground destroying all traces of it. Eliza got out the bleach and cleaned up the bloody floors. Kara came back inside and put a new shirt on.

"This is war," Kara said angrily.

(Van is using a G36C rifle with 5.56 ammunition. A normal bullet would likely fragment inside Kara's shoulder but since it's Kryptonite this could be forgivable except it's being established here that Kryptonite can be melted by a campfire. The Kryptonite bullet is however too large for that bullet casing. This has been another myth ball-busting service announcement)

* * *

At the theater, Vicki was taking out the trash when she was confronted by Van. "I'm the one that saved you. They got the roads blocked off, and they're monitoring my house and cabin. I need your help to get out of here," he said.

"Van, I think you should turn yourself in," Vicki said slightly conflicted.

"Fuck that. I'm a God damn hero...like my dad. I thought you would understand. You owe me, Vicki. I saved your life," Van said forcefully.

"I know but Lex didn't do anything to you. These are innocent people," Vicki argued.

"Lex Luthor? Innocent? These freaks aren't people, Vicki. Jake was my best friend for three years and then suddenly he snaps and tries to drown you," he said lacking self-awareness.

"Kara Danvers is one of them. I know she seemed perfectly normal but I saw her catch a bullet, Vicki, with her bare hands. She was a freak just like the rest of them. Now, she won't be able to hurt anyone else again," Van said.

"What did you do?" Vicki asked horrified.

"I found her weakness. I made special bullets, and I killed her ass," Van said wide-eyed.

"No," Vicki cried.

"That freak got exactly what she deserved," Van said.

"Kara is more human than you'll ever be," Vicki said tearfully and then shoved Van down the stairs to the theater basement.

Vicki then raced inside forgetting to the lock the door behind her and called 911. "Go to the Danver farm quickly. Kara has been murdered," she said to the dispatch.

Van suddenly ripped the phone off the wall disconnecting her. "You ungrateful bitch!"

* * *

At the Danvers' house, Sheriff Nancy casually came to the house of a possible murder scene. "Mrs. Danvers, is Kara alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, just fine," Eliza said confused.

"Never better," Kara said showing herself.

"Rumors of your death have been greatly exaggerated," Nancy said peeved.

"I know, right? Who's spreading the rumor?" Kara asked.

"Dispatch received a call that you had been murdered," Nancy said.

"Who made the call?" Kara asked seriously.

"Beats me. I only know it was a frightened teenage female. We traced it to the Talon theater," Nancy shrugged. "I don't appreciate prank calls in the middle of a manhunt."

"Well, okay then," Kara said going passed Nancy to find Ronald looking around outside.

"Well...shit," he said realizing she was still alive.

"Love you too, asshole. Give me your radio," she ordered. He handed it over to her while Nancy continued to chat with Eliza.

"Van, I know you're listening. You didn't get me. You want to finish this meet me where I saw your dad's picture," Kara said referring to his locker at the school.

Kara then turned to Ronald. "He'll be at the school. Have your men ready to form a perimeter, so he doesn't escape."

* * *

Van proceeded to toss Vicki into the trunk of his car. "I don't know how your girlfriend ended up surviving my first shot but let's see how she handles a whole clip," Van said.

"You mean a magazine, right?" Vicki corrected.

"Shut the fuck up," Van said slamming the trunk lid down on her.

* * *

At Midvale High, Kara walked around the halls looking for Van. "You may have survived one bullet, but I won't make the same mistake again," Van said holding Vicki in his arms with a rifle in the other.

"Let her go," Kara said calmly.

"Not until she knows what kind of freak show you are," Van said to her.

Van then threw a tied up Vicki to the floor as he took aim on Kara. Immediately, a bullet went through the window and hit Van blasting his head open. Kara casually walked over to Van's body while Vicki stared silently. Kara took the magazine out, cleared the rifle of the Kryptonite bullet, and put them all in a backpack.

"Is he...dead?" Vicki wondered.

"Oh yeah," Kara nodded.

Kara then placed the backpack in her locker before the Sheriff's deputies swarmed the hall. They found Kara and Vicki over the dead Van. "Nice shooting," Kara smirked at Ronald.

"Too easy," he said holding his sniper rifle.

* * *

Kara came over to the mansion and found Lex at his piano. "You can rest easy now. Van McNulty is dead."

"Maybe he was right about me," Lex said as he got himself a drink. "What if I am fucked up?"

"He was a fanatic," Kara said dismissively.

"How many times have I faced death and not even had a scratch. I've practically lost count," Lex said surprised at himself.

"What are you talking about, Lex? You get your ass kicked all the time," Kara rolled her eyes.

"All this time I thought I survived that Porsche accident was because of you. Now, I am not so sure. You see, I try to explain everything by looking outside myself. But maybe the truth lies within my own physiology. Maybe I am a freak," Lex said.

"I keep telling you that every day hoping you would one day listen," Kara mocked.

"I'm being serious. Maybe, I'm immortal or some shit," Lex said drunkenly.

Kara gave him a light punch to the gut sending him to the floor. "You done having your midlife crisis?" she asked as he groaned in pain. "We're both freaks, but you're still weak as fuck. Kryptonite may have made you slightly smarter than the average bear and improved your immune system, but you're still human. I saved your ass on that bridge. Don't begin to think otherwise."

"Okay," Lex wheezed painfully.

"Now, get up so I can show you what a real freak can do in the bedroom," Kara ordered.

* * *

The next morning, Kara was in the garden when Vicki came up. "Is everything okay?" Kara asked concernedly.

"I thought we told each other we don't need a reason to see each other," Vicki smiled.

"I didn't get a chance to tell you, but you handled that death pretty well," Kara said sincerely.

"I had nightmares all night," Vicki admitted.

"They go away in time," Kara said knowingly.

"I almost believed him when he said you were bulletproof," Vicki said.

"Is that what he told you?" Kara scoffed.

"It would explain why you confronted Van unarmed without body armor. But I think the simplest answer is that you're just really brave and you care for your friends," Vicki said adoringly.

"Thanks, Vicki. That means a lot," Kara said and then gave Vicki a warm friendly hug.

* * *

That night, at the "weird room" Alex had some difficulty deleting some files. "You hit a glitch?" Lionel asked her, coming in. "I know a very capable computer technician who may have some familiarity with your setup."

"How could I be so idiotic? You donated the computers and then sent your experts to set them up," Alex realized.

"Yeah, philanthropy. I've always prided myself on that," Lionel smiled.

"What about tampering with a high school student's personal computer?" Alex asked outraged.

"I think you will find your personal computer is on loan to the school as the property of the Luthor Corp foundation," Lionel corrected.

"Not this one. Check the serial number. It's mine," Alex said.

Lionel quickly realized he had been led into a trap as Alex's personal computer was an identical model to all the others he had donated. "Fuck me," he realized.

"No, no, no, fuck you," Alex corrected. "Kara's files aren't even on this computer hard drive. You think I would be that stupid."

"My interest, in this case, goes far beyond your sister. It's your whole body of work. I would hate to see your body of work evaporate into the ether, but I will not allow information that concerns my son to be made available to anyone that can hack their way into your personal files," Lionel said.

"I'm sorry what happened to Lex. These files were never meant to be seen by anyone but me," Alex said with false sincerity.

"I warn you if I ever catch you investigating a member of my family again, a computer glitch will be the least of your problems," Lionel threatened.

Alex stood up to him. "You don't scare me, Mr. Luthor. Have your technicians fix my computer, and I'll promise to never investigate you or any other Luthor. Or things will get nasty real quick. I too have friends in high places that can bring you and your building to dust."

"Very well, Miss Danvers," Lionel agreed with a smile appreciating her spunk.


	53. Slumber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara finds herself trapped in the dream world unable to help a girl being pursued by a demonic being but nothing is as it seems.

At Crater Lake, Kara was enjoying the spring weather. The water would still be cold but that didn't matter to her. She went onto the dock and took off her shirt and kicked off her shoes for a dive in. "Hey, Kara," Vicki said sneaking up on her.

"Holy shit!" Kara said startled. "Vicki, I didn't think anyone else was out here," Kara said sheepishly.

"Looks like we had the same idea to cool off," Vicki smiled.

"Apparently, we're the only two in the state," Kara gave her an odd look.

Vicki stared at Kara's exposed breasts a little too long gaining Kara's attention. "You know what? I'll come back," Kara suggested.

"No, why? It's a big lake. There's enough room for the both of us. I'm game if you are," she said. She then took off all her clothes and dived into the water.

"Your turn, Kara," she said rising to the surface.

"This kind of goes against our rule," Kara reminded her.

"Fuck it. Let's just have fun," Vicki said to her.

"Well, okay then," Kara said taking the rest of her clothes off and diving into the lake.

Kara then rose behind Vicki startling her. Vicki splashed water at Kara. "Don't do that," Vicki said annoyed.

The two splashed each other playfully. "There should be nothing between us. Not Alex or anyone else," Vicki said.

"Well, she's not here," Kara said getting close to her. Their breasts touched erotically and they were about to kiss when a random girl started screaming as if she was being chased by someone.

Kara sighed. "Just let her go," Vicki advised.

"It will take just a moment," Kara said walking onto the beach naked. She quickly put her clothes back on and ran after the girl.

She eventually found her in the middle of the forest still screaming. "What's wrong? It better be good," Kara said annoyed with her.

"It's here. Run," she said incoherently.

A demonic hand from the ground suddenly grabbed the girl's foot and took her underground. "Well...shit," Kara frowned.

Kara then went back to the lake and proceeded to take her clothes off again. "What was it?" Vicki asked.

"False alarm," Kara lied. "Now, where were we?" Kara smiled getting back in.

* * *

Later that day, Kara strolled into the house. "So, I saw this girl running and screaming in the forest and she vanished underneath the ground. I even used my X-ray vision, but she was just...gone," Kara said dramatically.

"Anyone else out there with you?" Eliza asked unconcernedly.

"No," Kara lied.

"You were skinny dipping alone?" Eliza questioned.

"Yes, is that not a thing for humans?" Kara asked puzzled. "Like...do you wear clothes when you shower?"

"Alright, I'll give the sheriff a call," Eliza said disinterestedly.

"Maybe I should skip school and look for her," Kara suggested.

"You're already far behind. It's not an option," Eliza told her.

"Well, fine. Fuck it," Kara put her hands up.

"It's not your responsibility to save everyone," Eliza reminded her.

"I was more interested in killing the thing that got her but whatever," Kara muttered.

"I got you something outside," Eliza said excitedly as Alex came downstairs.

"What could it be?" Kara asked already knowing the answer.

Kara, Eliza, and Alex stepped outside to see a brand new blue-colored truck outside. "Lex and I picked it out for you," Eliza said.

"It's great...wait...it's a Ford," Kara frowned.

"Why does Kara get a truck? After the stunt she pulled, she should be grounded," Alex said displeased.

"It just makes sense, Alex. Kara can carry heavy things and now she can transport them around in a heavy-duty truck," Eliza said.

"Thanks, you're the best," Kara said giving her a hug.

"This is such bullshit," Alex said pissed off and went inside the house.

"To get a new truck and pissing off Alex at the same time: It's like a dream come true," Kara smiled.

* * *

At Midvale High, Kara met up with Vicki. "Look, about yesterday...," Kara said awkwardly.

"Yesterday was amazing," Vicki smiled. "We should do it again sometime."

"Absolutely," Kara agreed.

"I mean, it doesn't have to be the lake. It could be in the shower or in your bed," Vicki said biting her lip.

"You teasing me?" Kara asked.

"Of course not. Now that I see how perfect your body looks, I want to feel it," Vicki said.

"God damn," Kara said surprised.

"You should stop torturing yourself and finally realize there's no reason we shouldn't have fun together," Vicki said.

Kara gave her a blank look, the reason being Alex. "It's okay, Kara. I can wait as long as you need," Vicki said graciously.

"You're such a good sport," Kara complimented.

Vicki then took off at the same time Kara saw the girl from the forest alive and well. "Hey," Kara called over. "Hey, wait. Who are you?" Kara demanded as she walked away. "What happened? I saw you pulled under the ground. That was crazy."

"At least tell me your name," Kara interrogated.

"It's Sarah Conroy," she said looking around fearfully.

"Okay, Sarah, what's going on?" Kara asked.

"He's after me," she said vaguely.

"Can you be a little more specific?" Kara asked annoyed.

"He's always after me," she said freaked out.

Kara noticed a red-hooded demonic creature in the trophy case reflection. She quickly turned around but no one was there except Pete walking up. "Did you see anything a little weird just now?" Kara asked.

"No, what's wrong with you?" Pete asked confused.

Kara then turned back to Sarah but she was gone. "Well, false alarm, I guess," Kara shrugged.

"You're insane, girl. You just missed a history exam worth fifty percent of your grade," Pete said.

"An exam worth half my grade? What the fuck?" Kara wondered.

"It was today. You flunked," Pete said appalled.

"Well, this semester is fucked anyway so whatever," Kara said dismissively.

"I can't believe you did that. That's just whack," Pete said walking away from her.

Kara ignored Pete and went to the "weird room." There, she found Alex still pissed off. "So, you went skinny dipping with Vicki. What about our rule?" Alex asked angrily.

"There's nothing sexual or romantic about two girls skinny dipping," Kara said.

"Except when they're both attracted to each other. I told you to knock this shit off and you've escalated it," Alex said pissed off.

"How did you even know about it?" Kara asked paranoid.

"This is high school. Everyone knows," Alex said dismissively.

"I scanned the entire area for anyone else and came up with nothing so that's bullshit. Who is your source?" Kara demanded. "Was it Sarah Conroy?"

"I don't recall anyone with that name," Alex said.

"Well, she's new. She was the only one else out there," Kara said. "She got sucked down into the ground by a demon. I think that qualifies for the Wall of the Weird."

"Well, that's too bad because the Wall of the Weird has been retired," Alex announced.

"Who did this?" Kara demanded, seeing the wall stripped of weirdness.

"I did. It's time to leave childish pursuits behind. While you were gone, I thought long and hard about what I was doing. The Daily Planet was beginning to frown on my obsession," Alex said.

"Who gives a fuck about the Daily Planet? These stories are true," Kara insisted.

"Do we? People have died because of that wall," Alex pointed out.

"And they all deserved it. People got saved too," Kara reminded her.

"I'm done chasing windmills. From now on, it's hard news backed up with facts," Alex said.

"Well, good luck getting a job at Fox with that kind of attitude. Look, if you don't give a fuck, why should I give a fuck?" Kara said and left.

* * *

That night, Kara went to the Lex mansion and found Lex drinking a glass of wine. "Your message sounded urgent," Kara said peeved by his nonchalant attitude. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm not really sure. I have been having a rather strange day," Lex admitted.

"Well, join the club," Kara rolled her eyes.

"I was hoping you could solve a problem for me, Kara," Lex said.

"You've asked the wrong girl," Kara smirked.

"Can you hand me that sword?" Lex asked Kara.

"This movie prop piece-of-shit sword?" Kara pointed. "Yeah, sure," Kara took it off the wall.

Lex went on a drunken rant about Japanese history and the significance of the sword. Kara wasn't really listening as he went on-and-on. Suddenly, Lex swung the sword down on her. Kara blocked the blade with her arm shattering it.

"You're inhuman," Lex declared wide-eyed.

"No shit, Lex," Kara rolled her eyes. "But even a human could shatter it. It's a prop you got from Tom Cruise in the Last Samurai. Can you imagine if they called me the Last Human? How ridiculous," Kara commented.

"I've always been honest with you, but you've lied to me since the very beginning," Lex said angrily.

"Get the fuck out of here. You lie to me all the time," Kara said not taking him seriously.

"It's too late! The irony is that all you had to do is come to me," Lex said angrily.

"I know that wasn't supposed to sound sexual _but_...," Kara giggled.

"I was your friend," Lex said.

"We better be more than just friends, asshole," Kara said pissed.

"I would have protected your secret. I would have protected you. But I couldn't be trusted because I'm a Luthor," Lex said accusingly.

"Lex, you're drunk and you need to go to bed," Kara said dismissively.

"No, fuck you! I'm going to dedicate myself to telling the whole world who Kara Danvers really is. Life as you know it is over," Lex said.

"You do that and you're a dead man," Kara said deadly serious.

"I'm done being second fiddle to your adopted family," Lex said to her.

"Well, that's too fucking bad," Kara said angrily and then smacked Lex to the head knocking him out.

* * *

A bewildered Kara went back home and found Sarah out front. "Sarah? What's your deal?" Kara demanded.

"Lilacs. I haven't seen them in years. They were my favorite. My mother used to grow them for me," she said incoherently.

"Where is your family?" Kara asked giving her an odd look.

"Listen, please don't let him take me again," she said freaked out.

"Well, that depends. How about you give me a name and an address and I'll kick his ass for you," Kara said.

"The Traveler, Kara," Sarah said.

"What am I supposed to do with that? Could you be any less vague?" Kara asked impatiently.

Sarah then screamed as the Traveler showed up in a red hood and demonic reptilian claws. Kara walked up to the Traveler and took hold of his wrists. The Traveler threw Kara back busting through a fence.

"No matter where you hide, I will always find you," The Traveler told Sarah.

Sarah began to scream non-stop as the Traveler took her. Kara sped towards the Traveler for another shot, but they both vanished underneath the ground leaving the red hood behind. Kara then slammed her fist into the ground tearing a hole. She then fell through it and then...woke up.

* * *

Kara awoke in her bed with Eliza and Alex at her side. "What the fuck was that? What's going on? I need answers."

"We were so worried about you. You fell asleep while studying for your history exam. That was two days ago," Eliza said. "We've been trying to wake you."

"Speak for yourself, these last two days were so peaceful," Alex said.

"You must have been dreaming," Eliza said.

"It was so real. I met this girl named Sarah Conroy. She was in trouble," Kara said.

"That's the name of our next-door neighbor," Eliza said. "He has a teenage daughter."

"They moved into Vicki's old house?" Kara questioned.

"They've had their moving truck here since yesterday," Elza said.

"How can I dream about someone I've never even met," Kara wondered.

* * *

The next morning, Kara was jacked on coffee having not slept the whole night. "Have you been up all night?" Eliza asked concernedly.

"Just until I solve this mystery," Kara said. "I'm going to check up on the Conroys."

"What are you going to say to them? That Sarah was in danger in your dreams?" Eliza asked incredulously.

"I'm going to search the house for anything weird," Kara said.

"Be careful, Kara. You were out for two days," Eliza said.

"You think she can do that to me again? Not this time," Kara said confidently.

Vicki then came by the house. "I haven't seen you at school these last two days," she remarked.

"Well, when you miss three months who gives a shit about two days," Kara said.

"You look a little tired. Are you okay?" Vicki asked.

"I'm great," Kara said sipping on her Monster energy drink.

"Maybe get some sleep," Vicki suggested.

"Only if you're there to protect me," Kara tested.

"Wow, well, I can't do that for you, Kara," Vicki rejected.

"Well, coffee and energy drinks it is," Kara said taking another sip.

"Well, I brought you your homework," Vicki said helpfully. "You can make up your history exam as long as you have a note from your mother."

"How generous of him," Kara said taking the homework having no intention of actually doing it. "You're the best," Kara complimented Vicki.

"Vicki, I need your help on something. You know the house well. I want to search it," Kara said.

"Well, okay," Vicki said going along with it.

* * *

When they got there, they were actually allowed inside and brought to Sarah's bedroom. There, they found Sarah in a coma. "So...do you think she'll come out of it," Kara asked sipping on her Monster.

"There's always hope," her father, Nicholas Conroy said.

"It must be really hard to see your daughter like this," Vicki said.

"Actually, it's super-easy, barely an inconvenience. It's been so long," Nicholas said. "And she's my niece. So, this was your old house, Vicki? And you're the girlfriend next door?"

"What exactly happened?" Kara demanded.

"Kara, what the hell?" Vicki hissed.

"It's okay, it's no secret. It was a car accident. Sarah and her parents went off the low bridge on their way to the soccer game. Paramedics said Sarah was asleep which is probably why she survived," Nicholas said.

"Is she from Midvale?" Vicki asked.

"Grandville. Just over the county line," he corrected

"Are lilacs her favorite?" Kara asked noticing them.

"Yes. How did you know that?" he asked suspiciously.

"Well, they're...like right there. I figured you would know her best," Kara lied.

"They're my favorite too," Vicki said breaking the tension.

"Yeah, mine too," Kara piled on.

"Right...," Nicholas said not sure what to make of them.

Kara then noticed Nicholas' medal. "That's an interesting medal you got there."

"It's just St. Christopher," he said dismissively.

"The patron saint of travelers," Kara recalled.

"Yes, I say his prayer every night in the hopes he will lead Sarah back to us," Nicholas said.

"That is so sweet," Vicki gushed.

"Look, you'll have to excuse me. It's time for Sarah's medication," Nicholas said dismissing them.

"Oh, I can watch if you don't mind," Kara said to Vicki's dismay.

"Really, thank you for stopping by," Nicholas said politely.

"Absolutely," Kara said keeping her foot planted.

"Kara, what are you doing?" Vicki hissed.

"I...have to administer the medication anally," Nicholas said awkwardly.

"Oh, wow, time for us to leave," Vicki said wide-eyed.

"You just said the magic words," Kara smiled victoriously and then left with Vicki out the door.

* * *

At Luthor Corp tower, Lex found his father being given a massage by an Asian lady. "Dad, I thought I made it clear that I am fully committed to Luthor Corp and to you," Lex said pissed off.

"And I am...delighted to hear it. Now, what's the problem?" he asked condescendingly.

"I've been blocked out of half the computer files necessary to do my job. Insufficient security clearance? What the fuck?" Lex said displeased.

"Thank you, Mimi," Lionel dismissed the Asian lady.

"These security measures, Lex, are a necessary evil. You should know that. We have to protect our assets," Lionel said obviously.

"From me?" Lex asked offended.

"I applaud your renewed commitment to Luthor Corp. After what you have been through, it's remarkable," Lionel complimented.

"But you think I might betray you again," Lex suggested.

"It has always been a practice of mine to ensure that not one of my VPs has access to all of Luthor Corp's files. It creates a team of rivals and ensures no one can conquer me. It also creates an atmosphere of plausible deniability. It's to protect you, Lex," Lionel said.

"You're up to some shady shit, aren't you?" Lex realized.

"Maybe," Lionel smiled mischievously.

"I want this to work. I want to be a family again," Lex pressed. "You have nothing to fear from me."

"Why have you refused to complete the psychological profile?" Lionel dodged

"Because it's bullshit," Lex replied.

"I believe personal emotional problems are bound to affect day-to-day decision making," Lionel said. "I think dreams can often reveal hidden dangers and serve as a warning."

"The only thing I dream about is getting more money," Lex assured him.

"It's five sessions. That's all," Lionel said. "I thought you wanted to reestablish our bond."

"I do...you son-of-a-bitch," Lex said angrily.

"Then do it, fucker. Prove that my total confidence in you is justified," Lionel said.

* * *

At school, Alex noticed Kara being jittery. "What the fuck is wrong with you now?" she asked.

"Just trying to stay awake," Kara said.

"Even Red Bull has its limits," Alex said.

"Red Bull? That's weak-ass shit," Kara said opening a can of Volt. "I think Sarah is reaching out to me for help in my dreams."

"Entering your dreams to communicate?" Alex questioned.

"There was a plant on Krypton that could do the same thing. I would get high on it all the time to escape dark cruel reality," Kara said referring to Black Mercy.

"There are studies of telepathic abilities during IR sleep involving the frontal lobe," Alex said as they went into the "weird room."

"I don't know. That sounds like bullshit," Kara doubted.

"The meteor rocks could have given her this ability. Her family crashed and died at the same time as the meteor shower," Alex suggested.

"The Traveler must be her uncle, but I wonder what he has to gain from it," Kara wondered.

"Maybe it's not him precisely but a manifestation of fear for her uncle," Alex suggested.

"Her uncle is all-powerful in her life. Why wouldn't he be in her dreams?" Kara questioned.

"You may be rushing to judgment. Sarah is the one trapping you in a dream. She's the one invading your mind," Alex reminded her.

"Maybe, they're both fucked up," Kara considered.

"Now, I have a deadline for the Daily Planet, so you're on your own on this one," Alex said.

"It's okay. I'll grab Vicki," Kara antagonized her.

"You better behave," Alex glared.

* * *

At the barn, Kara sipped on some coffee to keep her awake. "These public records are boring," Vicki yawned.

"Except for this one," Kara said handing her a document.

"Wow, Sarah's parents were rich," Vicki realized.

"When they died, Sarah inherited everything. With her in a coma, he is the executor of her estate," Kara said.

"But he still hasn't done anything wrong," Vicki said confused.

"Then why is Sarah so scared of him. Maybe the medication he's giving her is actually prolonging her coma," Kara figured.

"You're tired. You're making up weird conspiracy theories," Vicki said.

"I can't close my eyes," Kara said sleepily.

"I'll put on another pot of coffee," Vicki offered.

"You don't have to stay," Kara reminded her.

"No, Kara, I get to," Vicki smiled and then went downstairs.

Kara then got too sleepy to resist. "Oh fuck," she said as she closed her eyes.

* * *

She then opened her eyes and noticed Sarah coming up the stairs. "I must have fallen asleep. Damn...it," Kara said annoyed.

"Yeah," Sarah agreed.

"How do you get into my dreams?" Kara asked.

"I don't know, Kara. It's never happened to me before. Just the other day, I was in the woods and then at school and then at your house. I realized what happened when you and Vicki came to see me," she said confused herself.

"You can hear us?" Kara asked amazed.

"Yeah, it's like being in a long dark tunnel. Sometimes, it's open and sometimes it's not. I tried to reach out to you. I mean, you don't know what it's like to be locked inside your own body. Never any contact," she said.

"But I was," Kara said referring to the thirty years she was in her ship hibernating. "I know exactly how you feel. Now, who is the Traveler?"

"We shouldn't talk about him. He'll find us," Sarah said worriedly.

"Is it your uncle?" Kara asked."Why are you so afraid of him? What has he done to you?" Kara asked.

"I don't know. I hear the doctors say I'll get better and then he gives me medication and I feel like I'm back in a dark ocean," she said. "I almost wake up once. That's when he moved us here."

"He's here," Sarah sensed.

The Traveler then took hold of a screaming Sarah and the two disappeared into the ground.

"Well...shit," Kara muttered.

* * *

The next morning, Kara woke up like usual with a caffeine headache. She went over to Lex's mansion for a chat. "Interesting theory, Kara," Lex lied not giving a shit.

"I know it sounds crazy but that's what happened," Kara said defensively.

"So, you're saving people even in their dreams? I didn't think your ego could get any bigger," Lex mocked.

"Just you wait until I kill people in their dreams," Kara said dangerously.

"A shrink would have a field day with you," Lex said bitterly.

"You don't believe me?" Kara asked hurt and offended.

"I don't really give a shit either way. I have more pressing concerns," Lex said. "My father has ordered me to do sessions with a shrink over that island stunt you pulled," he said pissed off.

Kara laughed at that. "But Lex, you are crazy as fuck. There's no denying it."

"Well, that makes two of us," Lex shot back. "Now, I did make some calls to Metropolis General. It is true. Sarah was supposed to wake up but shit happens."

"So, her uncle is drugging her," Kara concluded.

"There's no evidence of foul play, but they only did routine blood tests," Lex said.

"Maybe he's using a drug that is untraceable," Kara suggested.

"Or maybe there's nothing to this story, Kara," Lex said dismissively.

"Appearances can be deceiving," Kara insisted.

"Your dreams won't count as evidence," Lex said.

"I appreciate your help, I mean, you're lack of help on this," Kara said disappointedly as she left.

* * *

Kara came over to Sarah's house with lilacs. "Kara, this is a pleasant surprise," Nicholas said.

"I thought I would bring Sarah some fresh flowers," Kara said sweetly.

"Come in," he offered. "This is real nice of you, Kara," Nicholas said as he placed the flowers next to her bed.

Kara then scanned the medicine cabinet with her X-ray vision. "Can I get you something to drink?" he asked her.

"Anything with caffeine," Kara smiled.

"I think I have some soda," Nicholas said and went off to get a can.

Kara quickly opened the medicine cabinet, took a photograph of the drugs, and then closed the cabinet before Nicholas could see what she was up to. "And here it is," Nicholas said giving Kara a coke.

"Thanks. You're such a great uncle," Kara complimented.

"I'm the only family she has left. It's my duty and a privilege," Nicholas said.

* * *

Kara drove down the road to the school to have Alex look up the drugs she had taken a picture of. As she did, Sarah showed up in her passenger seat. "If you're here...," Kara realized she had fallen asleep at the wheel.

The truck lost control and flipped off the road. "Damn...it," Kara muttered as the truck came to a stop.

Kara stumbled out of the truck still sleepy and collapsed on the grass. "So sleepy...fuck it," she said and began to snore loudly.

Kara then found herself at Crater Lake with Sarah as she entered the dream world. She ran towards the lake dock. "I just want to be free!" she shouted.

"You can be. You just have to face him," Kara said to her.

"I'm afraid," she said tearfully.

"Sarah, you're keeping us in this dream. I can't help you until I wake up," Kara said obviously.

"I'm sorry, Kara," she said.

A demonic hand then grabbed her foot and took her into the water. "Well...shit," Kara muttered.

Kara dived in and dragged Sarah's ass back onto shore. "Time to stop being vague. Tell me what's really going on."

"Oh God," Sarah said as she saw the red-hooded demonic creature approach with thunderstorm clouds behind him.

"Are you ready to come to me, Sarah?" the demon asked.

Kara cocked her fist back and went for a killer strike. The demon took hold of her hand and threw her back collapsing a picnic bench. "You have no power here," he said to her.

Kara fired heat vision at the demon. He extended his palm deflecting it away. "You think you are defending her? I am doing all I can to bring her back," the demon said to Kara.

"Wait...what?" Kara wondered.

"Don't listen to him," Sarah said to her.

"These six years, I have nearly brought her back only for her thwart me. She would rather stay in the dream world than the pain of the real world. I have only tried to help her," the demon said to her.

"Then why do you look creepy as fuck?" Kara asked.

"It is how she pictures me. She has led you astray," the demon said.

Kara eyed Sarah and then back to the demon wondering what to believe. "If you're telling me the truth, the drugs you have been giving to her will vindicate you. Otherwise, I'm going to kick your ass," Kara promised the demon.

"As you say," the demon replied.

* * *

Kara woke up on the couch in the house. "Finally, you're awake. You crashed the truck," Alex shook her head.

Kara took out her phone and sighed with relief that it wasn't broken. "Check these drugs," she said giving her the picture on her phone.

Alex looked each of them up. "They're all treatments for coma patients, all legitimate prescriptions," Alex said.

An ambulance suddenly came up to Sarah's house. The paramedics took Sarah's body inside the ambulance and drove off with Nicholas in the back. Kara and Alex came out to see what had happened.

"I have to go back to sleep and figure this out," Kara said urgently and then passed out on the porch.

"I'm not dragging your ass back on the couch. You can just stay there," Alex said and went back inside.

* * *

In the dream world, Kara and Sarah were back on Crater Lake. On the lake was a boat with Sarah's parents. "They say the human spirit can keep the body from dying but it also works both ways," Sarah said somberly.

"Your uncle tried to wake you up, provided for your care, and you made him look like the bad guy all so you could die?" Kara asked incredulously.

"My parents died. For six years, I have been consumed with grief. I just wanted to be with them but my uncle frustrated my attempts. I went into his mind and gave him terrible nightmares but it didn't work. So, I went into your head to help me push back against my uncle. Now, I can finally be free," Sarah said.

"You tricked me. I'm going to make sure you wake up this time," Kara said angrily.

"I'll kill myself as soon as I wake up," Sarah promised her. "Isn't this way so much better?"

"I lost my parents too, and I miss them every day. But your life doesn't have to end," Kara told her.

"I don't have to die, Kara. I get to," she said and then walked over to the boat.

Kara watched on as Sarah got into the boat and joined her parents. They were all smiles at their reunion. Kara shook her head conflicted by what she was seeing. The boat then sailed off into the distance and disappeared.

* * *

At Luthor Corp tower, Lex entered Lionel's office. "Lex, what's so urgent?"

"I decided to do it," Lex said.

"Do what?" Lionel teased.

"Meet with a psychiatrist. Submit to a full battery of mental tests," Lex said.

"Curious. What changed your mind?" Lionel asked.

"Because it came from a position of fear. I know the only way to prove to you that I am your rightful heir is to be in a position of strength. I have nothing to hide," Lex said confidently.

"That would mean a lot to me, son," Lionel said with false sincerity.

"You're my father. Of course, you have my best interests at heart," Lex said.

"Who's the good doctor?" Lionel asked.

"Dr. Tiffany Wong," Lex replied.

"Ah, highly credentialed. She's published a couple of books. She'll be able to help you through any problems," Lionel approved.

"That island didn't make me go crazy," Lex assured him.

"Crazy? No. Of course not," Lionel said giving him a hug. "But it would be good to have that in writing, won't it?" Lionel asked him.

Lex turned to leave. "Lex, when you're rich, you're not crazy. You're just eccentric," Lionel reminded him.

* * *

Kara and Vicki were at Sarah's funeral. She had died on the way to the hospital. Nicholas was inconsolable crying bitterly over his failure and loss. "If there is anything I can do for you, I'm always next door," Kara said sympathetically.

"Thank you, Kara, but I don't think I will be sticking around here much longer," Nicholas told her.

"I'm so sorry for your loss," Vicki said as she placed Lilacs at the tombstone.

Kara waited for everyone to leave and stared at the gravesite that had Sarah next to that of her parents. She took the lilacs Vicki had given her and then burned them to ash with her heat vision. Kara then shook her head disgusted and walked off.


	54. Cat Grant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat Grant arrives in Midvale looking for a story on the meteor shower causing chaos wherever she goes.

Kara frowned as she watched a news anchorwoman talk about how a comet's impact on the sun caused a solar flare although physically impossible. Eliza and Alex came in holding grocery bags and struggled to get through the door.

"Mind giving us a hand?" Eliza asked the oblivious Kara.

"Yeah, sure," Kara said grabbing the bags from Eliza only. "Sorry, got preoccupied with this solar flare that coincidentally occurred during a comet impact."

"You know those two are not related, right?" Eliza asked going into scientist mode.

"Of course, comets crash into the sun all the time. In fact, odds are good a coronal mass injection would occur during a comet impact," Kara said.

"Thanks for nothing," Alex said annoyed as she put her own grocery bags on the table. "I have to go to the Torch to write about this solar flare and set the record straight for all these uneducated morons who think it's related," Alex said taking off.

* * *

At the Wild Cayote bar, a middle-aged blond woman was completely sloshed. "Do you believe...there are powers greater than we can know in the universe?" she asked drunkenly.

"Sure," the bartender said condescendingly. "Look, mind if I switch it back to the game?"

"Yeah, fuck knowing about the solar flare that could end civilization as we know it. We need to see the Metropolis Sharks get their asses kicked again," she said snidely.

Two men approached either side of her offended by her remark. "One more," she ordered another drink.

"We don't take kindly to people who talk shit about the Sharks. I think you better go," the bartender said to her.

"If you want trouble, try cutting me off. I'm a big fucking deal," she said to them.

She then got tossed out of the bar. "Small town, friendly my ass," she said stumbling about outside. The blond woman then got in her car and drove drunkenly down the street taking up both lanes. To make matters worse, she was on her phone while looking at a map.

"No, I haven't been drinking so fuck off," she said hanging up on her current husband.

Alex was driving when she saw the blond woman nearly hit her. She swerved out of the way just in time. The blond woman hit a telephone pole. Alex got out of her car and considered the electrical cables on the ground. Realizing the danger, Alex made her way over to the car, opened the door, and helped the woman out.

"You okay?" Alex asked her.

"You saved me. You risked your life for me," she realized.

"You're a little drunk, Mrs...," Alex said.

"Grant...Cat Grant," she said.

* * *

The next morning, Cat Grant came by in a taxi cab meeting Alex and Eliza outside. "Alex...Alex Danvers, last time I saw you, you saved my life from high voltage lines," Cat said shaking her hand.

"Mrs. Grant," Alex introduced her.

"Cat Grant, I am such a fan of your work. I have all your books," Eliza gushed. "Eliza Danvers."

"Well, my car is crunched, this hillbilly cartoon you call a sheriff suspended my driver's license on a DUI, and so I'm stuck here until my article is done," Cat frowned.

"You're a reporter?" Alex asked interested.

"In a past life," Cat said vaguely. "At the moment, I'm the personal assistant to Perry White, the editor in chief of the Daily Planet, and I'm working on a story about the meteor shower and the bizarre phenomena around here."

"You don't believe in that nonsense, do you?" Eliza asked hopefully.

"It's right up there with the tooth fairy," Cat rolled her eyes.

"So, what brings you out here?" Eliza asked curiously.

"I wanted to discuss a settlement," Cat said seriously.

"A settlement? You have to be shitting me. You nearly hit my car while drunk and then I saved your boney ass at the risk of my own life. You can go fuck yourself," Alex said angrily.

"I swerved to miss your daughter," Cat said simply.

"Take me to court, I'll counter sue your ass," Alex threatened.

"What if Alex were to ferry you around town for a couple of days? Would that work?" Eliza asked ignoring Alex's outbursts.

"Fuck that," Alex refused.

"Alex, this is Cat Grant. You want a job at the Daily Planet, don't piss her off," Eliza hissed at her.

"I suppose," Cat said arrogantly.

* * *

At the mansion, Lex poured himself a drink as he discussed the mansion's construction. "When my father built this mansion, he went for historical accuracy, but I decided to take some liberties with the decor. A little away from the artifacts, period pieces, and I went for something more modern, even abstract. Any thoughts, Doctor?" Lex asked her.

"It's a juvenile attempt to rebel and distance yourself from your father while enjoying the privilege of being his son and heir. You've changed a few paintings here and there but you lack the courage or the ability to tear the whole place down and create your own mansion in your own style. Also, your tastes in art are random and wholly without a point," Dr. Wong replied.

"I had hoped our sessions would be more productive," Dr. Wong added.

"I believe the psychological term for refusing to accept the inevitable is denial. And no amount of probing can uncover emotional issues that don't exist," Lex said while drinking his screwdriver.

"I don't accept or deny anything, Lex. I am merely observing your rather arrogant, condescending, and presumptive attitude. And while I cannot prove a negative, I have plenty of evidence to suggest that you're fucked up," Dr. Wong replied.

"I have nothing to hide," Lex insisted.

"Kara told me you intentionally cut your hand, placed it on a coconut to create a face, and called said coconut Luis while on the island," Dr. Wong said.

"Kara is a lying whore," Lex said feeling betrayed.

"Isn't it true that she demanded sex from you in order to get off the island and you obliged her," Dr. Wong pointed out.

"Yeah," Lex confirmed.

"So, who's the whore now, Lex?" Dr. Wong asked.

"Lex simply stared at Dr. Wong pissed-off. "You gave up your job as a shit factory manager to become your father's jester at Luthor Corp tower. Why? Is it to gain your father's approval?" Dr. Wong asked.

"I disagree with your characterization," Lex said defensively.

"I don't give a shit. Why didn't you form your own independent company?" Dr. Wong asked.

"I did and my father bought it out," he reminded her.

"Why did you make it public? Is it because you knew your father would buy you out? I think you're too attached to your father desiring his praise and approval that you can't set yourself apart from him. Otherwise, you would have formed your own private firm," Dr. Wong said.

"It would be foolish to throw away my father's money and connections while he's still on top, but I will overthrow him eventually," Lex said confidently.

"So, until you do, you're going to be your father's bitch, is that right?' Dr. Wong asked.

"What I understand, Doctor, is that the Luthor Corp insurance carrier insisted I commit to five psychiatric therapy sessions. So, I have submitted. And sadly, our final hour is up. I'll miss our sessions," Lex said smugly.

"What if I were to tell you that I didn't record the previous sessions, bill Luthor Corp for them and that for all intents and purposes I was never here?" Dr. Wong countered.

"There's no way," Lex's face fell. "It would be a waste of your time."

"The only time that has been wasted is yours, Lex. I can make a hell of a book deal on your psychosis alone. Now, you're going to answer honestly and thoroughly whatever I ask without sass or I'll report to your father that you're crazy as fuck," Dr. Wong threatened.

"You bitch!" Lex realized.

"You're in the anger phase, Lex. Let me guess, you're going to try to bargain with me with bribes, cry like a baby as inevitable depression sets in, and then finally accept the reality that your life is completely...in...my...hands," Dr. Wong smiled.

* * *

Alex took Cat to the theater for some coffee. "You just want to see two meteor craters, nothing else?" she asked incredulously.

"Blown up buildings and sinkholes are background. I want to see the real shit," Cat insisted.

"Alex, is everything alright?" Vicki asked.

"I nearly got killed by a drunk driver, I saved said driver's life at the risk of my own, but I'm the bad guy here," Alex said peeved.

"Hi, Cat Grant here. I'd like a triple cappuccino, a couple of those crullers, and an interview," Cat said taking out a magazine with Vicki's face on it.

"Midvale's own cover girl," Cat said smugly.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Alex hissed.

"It's called getting the story," Cat said obviously. "Nothing fancy, just a Q-and-A, you know, how is Miss Meteor coping four years after the big bang."

"Maybe this is a joke to you but my parents died that day," Vicki said shocked and appalled by her.

"Yeah, I can read," Cat said pointing to the magazine. "And I'm sorry, that makes you newsworthy."

"Okay, I think we should leave," Alex said ending the conversation.

"She either talks now or I'll bring in a camera crew tomorrow morning," Cat threatened.

"Alex, I can't believe you're with this woman. Maybe, you should both leave," Vicki said upset.

"You didn't tell me Vicki was part of your agenda," Alex accused angrily.

"And you didn't tell me you knew her. Sorry if I hurt your girlfriend's feelings but she's a legitimate source," Cat said defensively.

"Well, she's not anymore," Alex said to her.

"It doesn't work that way, Alex. I still have faces to put on camera. Your Torch has developed quite a rep for monsters and aliens in fan circles. Let's go check out your work," Cat said throwing the Torch newspaper away on a table.

* * *

Cat strolled into the "weird room" and looked over the Wall of the Weird. "And I thought our stuff was off the wall. This is incredible," Cat said looking it over.

"It's also all true," Alex said defensively.

"You do it all yourself or do you pull in other writers?" Cat asked curiously.

"Excuse me. I did my research on all of these stories," Alex said offended.

"Oh really? As Perry White's assistant, it's my job to keep stories like these from getting to his desk. I do more than just bring his coffee. I protect the integrity of the Daily Planet. Your sources are anonymous and you break the first rule of journalism in half your stories," Cat critiqued.

"And what would that rule be?" Alex asked.

"Report the news, never make the news," Cat replied. "I'll be in my hotel. We'll continue with the tour tomorrow."

* * *

Lex listened to the ocean waves from his speakers after getting his ass kicked by Dr. Wong mentally and psychologically. Someone then pushed on him. He suddenly grabbed her out of instinct. "Lex, I'm sorry, I'm interrupting," Vicki realized still upset.

"No, no, strange that when I was on the island I hated the ocean waves. Now, it's the only thing that helps me relax," Lex said.

"You must think about what happened every day," Vicki said sympathetically.

"Yes, it was a challenging time for me," Lex agreed. "So, tell me about _your_ problems."

"Well...this reporter from the Daily Planet came by the Talon yesterday and she wanted to do an interview with me about the meteor shower," Vicki said.

"A 'no comment' wasn't persuasive enough?" Lex asked condescendingly.

"Not really, she said she was going to bring in a camera crew back tomorrow," Vicki said.

"And you don't want that?" Lex assumed,

"I've spent the last four years, putting that day behind me and in an instant, she brought it all back. I know it's a lot to ask, but I was hoping you could do something," Vicki said.

"I'm surprised you didn't go to Kara for this," Lex said.

"Well, continuity is a bitch," Vicki frowned.

"Don't I know it," Lex agreed. "So, you want me to run her out of town?

"I want her to stop," Vicki clarified.

"She must have been very persistent. What was her name?" Lex asked.

"Cat Grant," Vicki replied.

Lex gave her a haunted look upon hearing that name. "I'll...make sure she never bothers you again."

* * *

The next morning, Alex found Cat at the bar drunk again. "I've been looking everywhere for you," Alex said peeved.

"You might have the making of a reporter, yet," Cat mocked.

"I did a summer internship with the Daily Planet. I have my own Daily Planet column. I'm a rising star," Alex said to her.

Cat rolled her eyes. "I've seen young people like you come and go constantly. You're not special or unique. Do you know who got you those things? I did. I make the vast majority of decisions at the Daily Planet because Perry White doesn't have the time to go over resumes of high school interns. So, if you want to keep what you got, you better play nice because there are thousands of girls just like you that want it just as hard. You get me?" Cat asked her.

"I got you," Alex realized. "You were one of the best reporters in the business. Why are you now management? Isn't it a waste of your talent?"

"The pay is better, the view is better," Cat smiled. "When you reach management, you get invited to cocktail parties and then you get married to some big-shot. Things start going your way," Cat smiled.

"Clearly," Alex mocked looking at her alcoholism.

"You take a legend like Lois Lane. She's not married, no kids, no connections or powerful friends. She'll be a lowly reporter her whole life," Cat said dismissively. "I, on the other hand, have big dreams of leaving Perry's ass and starting my own media empire."

"What about making a difference?" Alex asked.

"I made two mistakes in my life. First, I got into journalism. Second, I thought it mattered," Cat said. "One more," she ordered.

"I think you've had enough," Alex said taking her out of the bar.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? You're just a farmer's kid. I'm Cat-fucking-Grant," Cat said to her.

"Well, I know who I am," Lex said entering the bar.

Cat immediately changed her expression as she recognized him. "Lex?" Alex wondered.

"I'll deal with Cat Grant from here on," Lex said dismissing her.

"I underestimated you, kid. It looks like you do have friends in high places," Cat smirked.

"Vicki is off-limits," Lex said to her.

"As you wish, Lex," Cat glared at him.

"Let's go," Lex ordered her.

* * *

Lex drove Cat across town and dumped her off. "This is pretty heavy-handed of you, even for a Luthor," Cat sneered.

"So, is ambushing a teenage girl for a sound byte," Lex replied. "Of course, using people always came easy for you."

"You know, our one and only encounter was years ago," Cat said vaguely.

"Even in boarding school, I was good at sniffing out reporters. You played the friendly conversation card remarkably well," Lex said.

"I trained you, Lex. I was the one that popped your cherry and this is the attitude you give me?" Cat mocked. "I was just doing my job."

"I was only sixteen," Lex reminded her.

"This is about your father, isn't it? Your father's secrets," Cat asked.

"If you had anything on him, it would have come out then," Lex replied.

"If you actually believe that, I feel sorry for you," Cat rolled her eyes.

"Just make sure you're on the afternoon bus," Lex said to her as he dumped her bag off and drove off.

"I have powerful friends too, asshole!" Cat said giving him not one but two middle fingers.

* * *

Meanwhile, Elza was busy jacking up a tractor for some repair work. "Let me give you a hand with that," Kara offered.

"Yeah, sure," Eliza pointed.

Kara took hold of the tractor and then flung it high in the sky where it landed a few miles away. "Well...shit," Kara realized her mistake.

"Kara, what happened? Is it the solar flare?" Eliza demanded.

"Yeah, let's go with that," Kara lied.

"You're grounded until the solar flare is over," Eliza ordered.

"Damn...it," Kara realized.

Eliza called up Alex. "I need you to find our tractor. It's a few miles away from the house. See if anyone got hurt."

"Fine," Alex said and then rode her motorcycle to the spot of the crash.

Cat Grant took out a flask as she waited for the bus to arrive. A tractor suddenly slammed into the pavement right next to her. "Holy fuck!" she shrieked as it nearly took her out.

Alex rode up to the tractor and shook her head. It was totally ruined.

* * *

A tow truck and the sheriff deputies came out to the crash. Sheriff Nancy Adams came up to Eliza. "Mrs. Danvers, you want to tell me how your tractor ended up scattered about on my street?"

"Yeah, we were pulling up to the farm in our truck with it and it fell off," Eliza said lamely.

"That's bullshit. It fell out of the sky," Cat said.

"And last night you were begging the nurses to keep flying monkeys to stay out of your womb," Nancy recalled not taking her seriously.

"Kid, you're saying you had nothing to do with this?" Cat asked Alex.

"Me? Fuck no," Alex replied.

"She's hiding something," Cat accused.

"Mrs. Grant, there's another bus in another hour. I suggest you catch it," Nancy told her off.

Alex took Eliza aside. "This is a total loss."

"I'm not too concerned with the tractor. It's Kara's abilities being out of flux that worries me. At this rate, we'll be on the Daily Planet's radar," Eliza frowned.

* * *

At the "weird room" Alex was busy at work when Cat came in again. "So...how can I help you?" Alex asked disillusioned with her.

"Why would you want to do that?" Cat scoffed.

"Because a long time ago you were the reporter I want to be," Alex replied.

"You know what's worse than having the story of a lifetime? Having it and not writing it," Cat said bitterly.

"Why dd you back off?" Alex asked curiously.

"Lionel Luthor can be quite persuasive," Cat said.

"How so?" Alex asked.

"Let's just say not everyone respects investigative journalism. Especially when it steps on the toes of the rich and vengeful," Cat said.

Cat then turned away from the Wall of the Weird. "What I notice in a lot of these stories is that you're in a lot of them. You're quite the hero yourself," Cat complimented.

"Thanks," Alex said awkwardly.

"It's interesting that there's no mention of your sister. It's like she doesn't exist," Cat looked for her name.

"Well, she's actually a 'special' person. I didn't think it appropriate to write about her," Alex said implying Kara was retarded.

"Good call," Cat agreed.

* * *

Eliza and Kara were in the barn looking over astronomy books and graphs. "To think that your abilities are related to the solar flare seems like a stretch," Eliza said.

"Well, it's the only explanation I can think of," Kara lied. "I think it's possible there's a connection."

"Make that probably. This the largest solar flare ever recorded. I'm talking communication glitches, power surges, it's wack," Pete said arriving with a Daily Planet newspaper.

"It's the same thing that's happening to me," Kara lied.

"You're like some walking solar battery," Pete remarked.

"Well, the effects should be done by tomorrow night," Eliza read the article. "And until then, you're grounded."

"I'll just not use my abilities," Kara said.

"No, we can't risk an accidental occurrence. You're staying here and that's final," Eliza said seriously.

"Damn...it," Kara muttered.

"Cat Grant is sticking around. She wants to investigate me now. Apparently, she thinks I'm a big hero," Alex said coming up.

"Well, when you omit me entirely and write about yourself that does tend to happen," Kara mocked.

"As long as we keep her off you and onto me, we're good," Alex said

* * *

Lex entered the mansion royally pissed-off. "What the hell are you trying to do? This is some bullshit! Fuck you and fuck your profession."

"Calm down, Lex," Dr. Wong said unmoved by his outburst.

"Why? You've already made up your mind about my so-called mental state. You haven't signed my psychological release. You're recommending even more sessions to continue on an indefinite basis," Lex said angrily.

"I told you not to fuck with me, Lex," Dr. Wong reminded him.

"Or maybe you wanted more face time with your celebrity patient," Lex accused.

"Please, you're a C-list celebrity at best, Lex," Dr. Wong rolled her eyes.

"You must be loving this," Lex accused.

"I am, actually," Dr. Wong smirked. "You need help, Lex. You have experienced emotional and physical trauma ever since you arrived in Midvale."

"We just spent five God damn sessions on the couch exploring my psyche," Lex reminded her.

"No, we spent five hours discussing your art collection, your fascination with expensive cars, everything except what we should have been talking about," Dr. Wong said.

"What do you want?" Lex bargained.

Dr. Wong smiled victoriously. "Of all the Luthors, you are the sanest in my estimation. You are adaptable, cunning, forgiving, understanding, and most of all you have human empathy towards your family, Kara, and the people of Midvale. I'll sign off on this bullshit release form if...you allow me to help you and Kara be the great couple you can be."

"We're already great," Lex insisted.

"Lex, she trapped you on an island for three months, prostituted you for sex, and did it all for funsies," Dr. Wong reminded him. "Whether you like it or not, you two are fucked up. Now, Lionel is beyond saving at this point. But you, you can be the good Luthor and do great things with your life. If you're a man of honor, you will agree to more sessions off-the-record if I sign this release form of yours."

"Deal, Doctor," Lex shook her head.

* * *

On the farm, Alex ran into Cat. "What are you doing here?" Alex asked alarmed.

"Good morning to you, too. You inspired me with those heroics of yours. If you have a gift, you should use it," Cat said.

"You're drunk," Alex detected.

"Maybe," Cat allowed. "But none-the-less, I finally found the story Perry has been looking for."

"Me? You must be joking," Alex scoffed.

"It's no joke, Alex. I have the facts to back it up: the accident, the power lines, and you showing up as your family's tractor magically drops out of the sky," Cat said.

"I managed to miss you because I'm an excellent driver, I got you out of your car without hitting the power lines because I'm careful, and I was on my bike when the tractor fell off our truck. There's no story here," Alex told her off.

"It fell off a truck? That's not an explanation. That's a punchline," Cat doubted. "I looked through newspapers and police records. You're at more crime scenes than I can count."

"There's nothing special about me," Alex insisted.

"That's where you're wrong, kid. You're like a super...girl," Cat said on the spot.

"I have to go," Alex said taking off.

"I've been stonewalled by the best of them, kid," Cat said after her.

* * *

The next day at the Lex mansion, Cat came into his office. "When they told me you were at the gate, I could hardly believe it," Lex said annoyed.

"You and me both, Lex," Cat said undeterred by his attitude. "I just thought we should talk."

"We have nothing to talk about, Cat," Lex replied.

"I guess you'll never find out what I had on your father," Cat said smugly.

"If it's personal, I don't care. If it's legal, the statute of limitations must have passed long ago," Lex said dismissively.

"That depends," Cat smirked.

"If this information is so damning, my father would have done more to you than just get you fired. He would have buried you," Lex said.

"Multiple copies, multiple attorneys, all within the event of my death, instructions to disseminate...well, you do the math," Cat said. "It's all yours. I just want one thing in return."

"What do you have in mind?" Lex asked curiously.

"Everything you know about Alex Danvers," Cat said.

"Alex? This is a new low even for you," Lex told her.

"Deliver everything you know about her to me, and I'll tell you everything I have on your father," Cat said.

"I'm sorry, Cat. Alex is just an ordinary inconsequential girl," Lex said honestly.

"Well, that's too bad, Lex," Cat said disappointed and left.

* * *

Kara and Pete looked out the window and noticed Cat's camera crew just outside. "To think one mistake throwing a tractor in the air could lead to so much trouble," Kara sighed. "Of all the things I've done, this attracts the media?"

"Well, the solar flare should be over by tonight," Pete said.

"That's a relief," Kara rolled her eyes.

"Kara, stay away from the windows and go to your room," Eliza told her.

"I can't believe this. I'm like a prisoner in my house," Kara said pissed-off.

"Go camping with Pete and don't cause trouble," Eliza ordered Kara. She then got in her truck and drove off.

"Follow her!" Cat ordered her crew.

Cat pursued Eliza until she pulled over revealing herself as the driver. "Alex is staying inside, so you can just go back to Metropolis," Eliza told her off.

Meanwhile, Kara and Pete drove away after they had put their camping gear in the truck.

* * *

At the theater, Cat was handed a placard by Vicki. "We reserve the right to refuse service to anyone," she read it out loud. "Are you serious? I will bury you," Cat said outraged.

"I think you will find yourself more comfortable at the Wild Cayote," Vicki said to her.

"Well, I was until they threw me out," Cat said obviously.

"Either way, I'd like you to leave," Vicki said.

"Please, sometimes I let my enthusiasm for a story outweigh others' sensibilities," Cat said.

"Is that your idea of an apology?" Vicki asked dismayed.

"I'm not in the apology business," Cat said arrogantly.

Vicki went to leave. "Okay, I'm a bitch sometimes and I have the ex-husbands and a bastard kid I gave up for adoption to prove it," Cat admitted.

"Maybe, you should stop...being a bitch," Vicki advised.

"I can't. It's in my blood. I'm a bitch, my mother's a bitch. I can't help it," Cat said honestly. "I get the truth even when it hurts."

"Well, if you're finished, I'm going to call you a cab," Vicki said resolved.

"They won't come. I thought my good looks would let me slide when it came to payment," Cat said sheepishly. "But I'll make you a deal. I'll stay out of your life permanently for a ride to the bus stop."

"Let me get my coat," Vicki said naively.

* * *

At the campsite, Kara and Pete took the gear out. "After being on that wretched island for three months, I can't believe I'm in the wilderness again," Kara said peeved.

Kara then got a phone call from Vicki. "What? Really? You're going to have to call someone else because I'm grounded. I also don't give a shit."

"What was that about?" Pete asked.

"Cat Grant is trying to kill herself. I'm done trying to save people from themselves. She wants to do it, fine by me," Kara said.

"Kara, that's wack," Pete said dismayed by her.

* * *

Alex arrived at the gorge and met up with Vicki. "You alright?" Alex asked annoyed.

"I'm fine," Vicki said and then pointed to Cat.

"Holy shit," Alex said surprised as Cat was standing on the guard rail below a lethal fall.

"She pretended to be sick, we pulled over, then she ran out onto the ledge, and said she would kill herself if I didn't call you. I called Kara first, but she wasn't interested," Vicki said.

"Sounds like her. I can handle this," Alex said walking towards Cat.

"Be careful. She's really drunk," Vicki warned.

"Mrs. Grant, don't do this," Alex said half-heartedly.

"The way I figure this, you're just like Superman with a hero complex," Cat said.

"How about you come down from there and we can talk about it?" Alex suggested.

"Not until I have my story," Cat insisted.

"Mrs. Grant, you're wrong about me," Alex told her.

"I'm betting you'll save me, Alex," Cat said drunkenly.

"No, I can't save you," Alex said truthfully.

"I guess we'll find out," Cat said and then flung herself off.

"No!" Alex shrieked and then leaped off the guard rail to catch her.

Cat's foot was tied to a bungee cord attached to the guard rail. Alex hung onto Cat's hand for dear life dislocating Cat's arm in the process. "Okay...fun's over. Time to release those powers you got, Alex," Cat said to her.

"I don't have any powers, you crazy bitch!" Alex shouted at her.

The two hung in midair as Alex tried to put her feet on the rock to no avail. "Vicki, get a rope out of my truck," Alex shouted at her.

Vicki took the rope, tied it to the truck, and then flung it down to Alex. She took the rope and let go of Cat. The bungee cord then snapped. Cat fell on Alex as she went down. Alex took hold of Cat to keep her from falling to her death. "Hold on," Alex said to a freaked-out Cat.

"Lower the rope down," Alex said struggling to take on Cat's weight on her legs.

Vicki got into the truck and drove it forward lowering the two down towards the ground. Alex jumped down as Cat fell on her butt. Hissing at her injured hands, Alex saw Cat eventually get back to her feet. "You're no superhero after all," Cat realized.

Alex glared at her and then punched her to the face knocking her out. "Maybe not, but I can still kick your ass."

Alex then left Cat at the bottom of the gorge and hiked her way back up another way.

* * *

At the mansion, Lex eyed Dr. Wong suspiciously. "What I tell you may be deeply personal, even hurtful," Lex said seriously.

"You don't have to lecture me on confidentiality, Lex," Dr. Wong rolled her eyes.

"Then, tomorrow, at 10 am," Lex agreed.

"Nine, I'm in control, Lex. Not you," Dr. Wong told him and then walked off leaving Lex dumbfounded.

* * *

In the barn, Kara stacked hay. "Are you okay, now?" Eliza asked.

"Never better now that the solar flare is gone," Kara lied.

"I'll keep a plate warm for you," Eliza said leaving her be.

Alex came in and glared at Kara with bandages on her hands. "I had to cover for you. That crazy bitch, Cat Grant, nearly killed me."

"Sorry to hear that," Kara said with false sincerity.

"It should have been you there at the gorge, but you made up this BS story about the solar flare. We both know you have reserves up the ass. You're not a light bulb where if the sun goes down, you lose all your powers. You're like a fusion reactor that keeps going day or night, flare or no flare," Alex said angrily.

"But once you lied to my mom, you had to keep it up making more-and-more lies to cover your tracks," Alex accused.

"If you knew then why didn't you rat me out?" Kara asked.

"Because...," Alex said uncertainly.

"Because you liked being the hero for once. You saved Cat Grant from getting herself killed. Fuck, I would have let her die without a second thought," Kara said bluntly.

"Even though my hands are in pain, it still felt good," Alex said reflectively.

"You see, I gave you an opportunity to be the hero of this story," Kara said.

"No, fuck you, you don't get off that easy," Alex said angrily.

"What do you want me to do? Confess?" Kara asked.

"From now on, you tell the truth about your powers," Alex demanded.

"Okay," Kara agreed.

"This whole thing with Cat Grant and the Daily Planet. If this is what journalism is, maybe I don't want to be a part of it," Alex said reflectively.

"Alex, you're an investigator and that overlaps with journalism, law enforcement, and other fields. You don't have to be a journalist to do what you love," Kara told her.

"I just feel so disillusioned right now," Alex said sadly.

"You met Cat Grant for a few days. You just experienced a mere snapshot of her life. You weren't there when she married young, got a divorce, gave her kid up for adoption, slept her way to become Perry White's assistant, and became a total alcoholic. And we may not be there when she inevitably kills herself or becomes a media star. Just keep that in mind, because you've seen me at my worse and at my best," Kara reminded her.

"You know what, in a lot of ways she reminded me of you," Alex said shaking her head and leaving the barn.

* * *

In Metropolis, Cat Grant lived alone with her husband living elsewhere in the city. She petted her cat and then raced to the bathroom to hurl. Recovering, Cat got back to her feet. "I feel like shit," she muttered.

She then got a call from Perry White. "Did you get your story in Midvale?" Perry White demanded.

"No, it was a dead-end," Cat replied.

"You better be back in the office early morning to make up for all the wasted time you spent over there," Perry White ordered.

"Yes, boss," Cat said miserably and then hung up.

Cat then went back to the toilet to hurl again. "It couldn't be," she said and then took out a pregnancy stick. Moments later, it came back positive. She was pregnant.

"Great Caesar's ghost," Cat realized. "I have to get my act together."

Cat took all the liquor bottles in the apartment and drained them out, threw out her pills, and gave her husband a call. "We're pregnant," she told him joyfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, teenage aspirations end up being completely different than our eventual occupations. Alex and Kara have a role-reversal in life with Alex at the DEO and Kara at Catco. Cat's pregnancy is her son, Carter.


	55. Relic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara discovers a Kryptonian relic that allows her to see flashbacks to the 60s that may or may not exonerate a man convicted of murder.

Vicki came to the Metropolis Penitentiary due to an unusual request. She sat in front of a dying Dex McCallum who had been in prison for forty years convicted of murder in the 60s. "Great Aunt Louise, my mother didn't say much about her."

"I bet they didn't mention she had a husband," Dex said.

"No, but I don't think you can blame them. You were convicted in her murder," Vicki said dryly.

"Yeah," he sighed.

"If you were so anxious to see me, why did you wait all this time to write?" Vicki asked.

"Your Aunt Nall asked me not to," Dex replied.

"I don't want to sound rude but even if I believed your story, I don't know what you want me to do?" Vicki asked puzzled.

"I just want someone in Louise's family to know I truly loved my wife and I'm not the man that killed her. It was forty years ago, and I can still hear those shots. I picked up the murder weapon, held Louise as she died, and then got caught by Sheriff Tate in the act. I knew then that I was fucked. I swear to you, that is what happened last night," he said.

"When I saw your picture in the paper, I couldn't get over how much you looked like Louise. If you are anything like her, you would be the one person that could understand," Dex said.

"If you're saying you didn't kill her...then who did?" Vicki asked.

"The man I saw leaving the barn. A drifter. He killed my Louise," Dex said.

Vicki eyed the sketch of the drifter. He had short brown hair, dark eyes, and a weird medal around his neck.

* * *

Vicki came back to the barn to meet up with Kara. "What happened to this guy?" Kara asked.

"They never caught him. Dexter assumes the people thought he made it up to cover his tracks," Vicki said.

"But you believe him?" Kara asked skeptically.

"Well, why would he lie to me?" she asked naively. "It's not like he's going to get the last forty years of his life back."

"If his case were thrown out, he could still enjoy his last remaining months in greater comfort I suppose. More importantly, he would feel vindicated," Kara said.

"What if the drifter was real?" Vicki asked.

"You know what's more likely, Vicki? That this drifter was having an affair with your great aunt, and Dexter just snapped. The revolver was found at the scene. So, I have a motive, a murder weapon, and he's at the scene of the crime," Kara said doubtfully.

"However, since you're having last-minute doubts, I'll have Alex look into it," Kara offered.

"Thanks," Vicki said appreciatively and left.

Kara eyed the Kryptonian relic in the sketch. "What the fuck is this about?" she wondered and then took the same relic out of her pocket, the one she had found in the caves before destroying it. Kara charged the relic with her own power and saw a number of flashbacks in quick succession proving this drifter was indeed having an affair with Louise.

"The plot thickens," Kara smirked.

* * *

Kara and Pete walked down the street discussing the murder. "So, I saw these images from the past off this Kryptonian relic I found in the caves," Kara said casually.

"Kara, you need to lay off the shrooms," Pete advised.

"Shrooms do nothing for me. Now, I go after toads," Kara reminded him. Kara then placed her hand on a mailbox and found herself seeing the past in the 60s.

* * *

**Flashback**

A young man wearing jeans, a white collared shirt, and a brown leather jacket strolled down the streets of Midvale minding his own business. Across the street, he saw Louise walking out of the theater with a magazine. In plain view of a few dozen people in the day, a man tried to rob her at gunpoint.

"Give it over," he said referring to her purse.

"Get away from me," she said. He then pushed her to the ground and tried to get at her purse. The man casually crossed the street, took hold of the robber, and flung him into a lamppost knocking him out as a police car arrived. The man then reached down to Louise and brought her back to her feet.

"My hero," Louise gushed.

"I know, right?" he smiled.

The man looked over her magazine briefly and then handed it back to her. "Thanks. I'm Louise."

"You can call me M...Mike," he said awkwardly.

"Well, Mike, you've given me the most excitement all year," Louise said appreciatively.

"You need to get out more," Mike suggested.

"I guess we owe you a debt of gratitude," Sheriff Tate said to Mike.

"You do," Mike confirmed.

"I'm Sheriff Billy Tate. That's some reflexes you got there," he complimented Mike.

"I do push-ups and drink plenty of juice," Mike smirked.

"I haven't seen you around Midvale before," Tate noted.

"I'm just passing through," Mike smiled.

"Lucky you," Louise said feeling trapped in this God-forsaken town.

"You'll have to forgive Louise. She's got stars in her eyes," Tate said condescendingly.

"Indeed, a woman should know her place," Mike agreed.

"Louise, is everything alright?" Dexter asked getting out of his car.

"Go home, Louise. I'll come by for a statement," Tate said to her.

Mike frowned as he was being cock-blocked by Louise's presumed husband. "Stay around," Louise said to him as she left.

"Appreciate the help," Tate said to Mike and then the memory ended.

**End Flashback**

* * *

Kara withdrew her hand from the mailbox with a confused look on her face. "What's wrong, Kara?" Pete asked concernedly.

"It was like I was back in the sixties where misogyny was still hip," Kara said of the memory. "I know the name of the drifter. It's Mike," Kara said.

Kara took the relic out of her pocket. "This is a Kryptonian device that allows a person to download their memories. It was hidden away in the cave, but I found it behind the wall. At first, I used it as a paperweight but now I realize it holds important memories," Kara said.

"So, when I touch something that he touched, it triggers a memory in my mind," Kara said thoughtfully. "This technology is actually ahead of its time. We explored the concept in school but it was never manufactured. This device is Kryptonian but from the future," Kara said fascinated.

"That is whack," Pete remarked.

"Louise was here, too. The drifter saved her," Kara said.

"What if these are false memories?" Pete asked.

"There's got to be a way to verify these memories," Kara said, resolved to have Alex figure it out.

* * *

Kara went to the "weird room" to discuss the murder case with Alex. "Since when do you have police records from the 60s from City Hall?" Kara asked.

"Since I caught the clerk and his girlfriend playing cops and robbers while on the job," Alex smirked.

"And by that, you mean you saw her in handcuffs getting her ass beat by a rubber baton while having a sex-toy shaped like a pistol in her mouth?" Kara questioned.

"Oddly specific but yes," Alex confirmed.

Kara speed-read the record book and noticed there were some pages missing. "It looks like some pages are missing from the day of Louise's murder. That's damn suspicious," Kara noted.

"What's this all about? Why do you suddenly give a shit?" Alex asked.

"A Kryptonian was walking around Midvale at the time of the murder. He placed this relic in the cave for someone like me to find. It's Kryptonian technology but it's actually more advanced than what we had at the time. This all raises red flags," Kara said.

"This Kryptonian could have murdered Vicki's great aunt?" Alex questioned.

"A Kryptonian wouldn't need to use a revolver which lends credence to my theory that Dexter really did do it out of revenge because Louise was having an affair with him," Kara said.

"So...case solved," Alex assumed.

"What are Kryptonians doing on Earth with future technology prior to my planet's destruction?" Kara wondered.

* * *

That evening, Kara came back to the barn and found Vicki in the same clothes she had worn when she went to the prison. "Have you been here this entire time?" Kara asked confused.

"I just didn't change," Vicki said sheepishly.

"Well, you can wear my clothes whenever you want," Kara offered.

"Thanks," Vicki said awkwardly.

"So, was your great aunt a bit of a slut?" Kara asked insensitively.

"I have no idea," Vicki said shocked and appalled by the notion.

"I have a theory. The drifter and your great aunt had an affair and her husband killed her over it," Kara said casually.

"Why do you say that?" Vicki asked.

"The drifter saved Louise from a robber in the police records," Kara said vaguely.

"That doesn't prove anything," Vicki said skeptically.

"No, it doesn't," Kara admitted.

"So, case-closed?" Vicki asked.

"Not really. The police records specific to your great aunt's murder are missing. That points to someone powerful in the town not wanting anyone to know what really happened," Kara said.

"Well, I got a box of some of Louise's old things," Vicki said helpfully.

Kara opened the box and went through the photographs "It's a love letter," Vicki said taking it out.

Kara quickly read it. "Dexter must have written it," Vicki assumed.

Kara noticed an "M" initial at the bottom and re-read the letter. The handwriting was sloppy and the language was primitive. It was as if English was a second language to him. It was also full of bad puns.

Vicki took out a pearl necklace. "Could you?" she asked Kara.

Kara obliged her and then received another memory.

* * *

**Flashback**

Mike was with Louise in the barn dancing with her. "I've been thinking about you all day," she said.

The two kissed passionately. "I've never felt this way about anyone," Mike lied. "All I know is that I want to be with you," he said trying to romance her.

The two passionately kissed again and started taking their clothes off. Louise then saw an assortment of scars all over Mike's chest and back. "What happened to you?" she asked concernedly.

"I got them in...Vietnam," Mike lied.

"You must be really brave," Louise said turned on.

"I am," Mike agreed.

"I'm yours to do as you please," Louise offered herself up to him.

"You just said the magic words," Mike smiled. The two took off their clothes and had sex on the barn floor without a care in the world. The memory then ended as Louise' climaxed.

**End Flashback**

* * *

Kara pulled away startled by the sudden memory. "That was way too much information."

"What's wrong?" Vicki asked confused.

"The love letter is from the drifter. They were in love," Kara told her.

* * *

At Luthor Corp tower, Lionel complimented Lex as they entered his office. "That was an excellent presentation. The board was impressed. You didn't even use power-point," Lionel said pleased.

"Smoke and mirrors but skillfully done," Lionel said as he opened a bottle of champagne.

"What can I say? The art of deception runs in the family," Lex replied.

"And the day was off to such a sweet start," Lionel chuckled. "Deception, huh? Whatever could you mean?"

"I did diligent research on our family history on my mother's side of the family. However, there's nothing before you on the other side," Lex said.

"I was born in the slums of Berlin. My father was a metal worker. What else is there to know, Lex?" Lionel asked.

"I would have figured the communists would have kept records but alas there is nothing, no names, birthdates, or anything," Lex said.

"After reunification and the fall of the communist regime, many records were lost, Lex," Lionel excused.

"How did they die?" Lex asked point-blank.

"An apartment fire. The communists didn't care about building codes or proper fire escapes. They just didn't give a damn. Now, private enterprise, on the other hand, considers liability, insurance, public relations. That's the difference between them and us," Lionel said passionately.

"Is there a memorial for them somewhere in Berlin?" Lex asked.

"No. It was as if they never existed," Lionel replied lost in thought. "The only reason I survived was I happened to be at a print shop at the time. Ever since then, I buried myself in work...consciously. I did all I could to bring myself to America and make something of myself. I learned English, got into Ivy League schools, and was the top of my class despite my low birth. I came from nothing and now I'm one of the richest men in the world. I am...the American dream, Lex. And I want you to share in it. You have no idea how lucky you are to live in this fine nation."

"I do now," Lex said sincerely and clinked glasses with his father.

* * *

Kara brought Vicki to the barn where Louise had been shot. "What do you expect to find here?" Vicki wondered looking around.

Kara touched random objects to see if she could get a memory. Kara then touched an old car and got another flashback.

* * *

**Flashback**

Mike was making out with Louise into the night. "I have to leave, tonight," he said to her.

"I'm leaving with you," Louise said resolved.

"That's not possible," Mike told her.

"I can't stay with Dex anymore. I don't love him. You're the one I want to be with," Louise said.

"Louise, I'm not who you think I am. I've hurt people, killed...scores of people. I've destroyed civilizations," Mike told her.

"You were at war. It's okay," Louise said to him.

"It is?" Mike wondered.

"We're not that different, Mike. I'm willing to try," Louise said.

"This wasn't supposed to happen. I have to return home...alone," Mike insisted.

"Why?" Louise demanded.

"Because...I'm...married and I can't change that," Mike finally admitted.

Louise gave him a shocked look. "As much as I want this, I can't have it," Mike told her. "My father told me that someday I would understand that my actions have consequences. I guess this is what he meant."

"It's not fair," Louise said tearfully.

"We should be together. It shouldn't matter that we're married. We love each other," Louise said naively.

"My wife would cut off my dick and shove it up my ass if she knew what I was doing right now," Mike told her.

The robber from earlier came barging in with a revolver and fired at them. Mon got in front of Louise shielding her as he was hit several times to the chest without damage. "The fuck?" Lachlan wondered and then ran out throwing his revolver away.

Mike looked back and saw that Louise had been shot to the chest by a stray shot. "Mike," Louise said softly as he realized she had been hit. Mike lowered her to the floor as she was dying.

"I love you," she said as she died.

Mike frowned at the tragedy before him. "Well...shit," he muttered.

**End Flashback**

* * *

Lex invited a retired CIA agent to the mansion. "Your grandparents lived in this building before it burned down," he said showing an old East German building.

"So, my father's story is true. They died in a fire," Lex said.

"Yeah, if you call an explosion that blasts out the windows of two city blocks a fire," the CIA agent scoffed.

"Sounds like you have your doubts," Lex surmised.

"I was a spy in that area. I saw it. It's classified, of course, but I'm retired now...so fuck it," the CIA agent said. "Here's my report," he said handing it to him.

Lex looked over the classified document, read the summary briefly, and then gave the CIA agent a haunted look.

* * *

Kara went to the "weird room" to find Alex. "So...I know the murderer now."

Alex sighed. "Who is it?" she asked finally.

"It's that loser robber, not Dexter after all," Kara said.

"That robber was in jail though," Alex said and then looked at her computer. "Wait, he was released the morning of Louise's murder by Sheriff Tate."

"So, Dexter hired the robber to kill his cheating wife with the help of Sheriff Tate," Kara assumed.

"Or maybe Dexter is innocent. Did you ever consider that?" Alex asked.

"No, the justice system is never wrong...silly," Kara mocked.

"What do you have against Dexter?" Alex asked.

"He's whipped letting his wife cheat on him with random drifters," Kara said.

"Anyway, did you find out what that Kryptonian was doing sleeping with married women in a barn no less?" Alex asked.

"He's definitely Kryptonian. He took several shots to the chest without damage. However, he said something bizarre. He said he killed scores of people, ended civilizations. That's not what Krypton was doing during that time," Kara said confused.

"Maybe you don't know your own history as well as you think. Maybe, you're not as peaceful and sophisticated as you think you are," Alex said.

"I'm actually ashamed we didn't do that," Kara clarified.

"You know the answer, don't you? You're just fucking with me, right?" Alex asked annoyed.

"It could be the...Insane," Kara said wide-eyed.

Alex shook her head dismayed. "I'm serious. It just sounds weird in English. It's actually Jin-Saiyan," Kara spelled it out.

"Okay. What are they?" Alex asked.

"They look exactly like you and me physically to the point where they can blend in. We've never encountered them before. Only heard rumors in wake of their conquests. They would conquer and destroy worlds on behalf of Darkseid. An average Insane warrior would rival Superman in power. They don't get their power from the sun. They get it from their own strength and they became more powerful after healing from traumatic injuries," Kara said.

"So, why is this Insane man walking around Midvale with a Kryptonian relic?" Alex wondered.

"It's possible he killed a Kryptonian and took the relic from him," Kara considered. "But then why would it be in the caves?"

"Maybe a Kryptonian and this Insane man are working together?" Alex suggested.

"Impossible. They're a bunch of savages. We would have nothing to do with them," Kara rejected.

"One mystery at a time. Deputy Tate is now Mayor Tate," Alex said to her.

* * *

Vicki and Kara came to see Mayor Tate. "Dexter and Louise were dear friends of mine. Arresting Dex was the hardest thing I ever had to do. You bear a striking resemblance to your great aunt," Mayor Tate said.

"So, they tell me," Vicki said weirded out by him.

"Yes, it's a very cliche reincarnation bullshit," Kara said impatiently. "We know you released an armed robber named Lachlan that morning Louise was killed."

"It's hard to keep track of all the arrests I've made," Mayor Tate dodged.

"Well...except Dexter, right?" Kara antagonized.

"We think Dexter is innocent," Vicki blurted out.

Mayor Tate scoffed at that. "Trust me, of all people, I wanted to believe that more than anyone," he said.

Kara looked over a certificate that had Mayor Tate's handwriting. Mayor Tate put his hand on her shoulder. "Careful with that, young lady," he said.

Kara then experienced another flashback.

* * *

**Flashback**

Mike and Louise were in the middle of a field making out when then-Sheriff Tate cock-blocked him. "It's not what it looks like," Louise said defensively.

"Sure, it isn't," Tate said skeptically. "Alright, big-shot, get out of the car," he ordered Mike.

Mike rolled his eyes and reluctantly got out of the car. Tate immediately grabbed him by shoulders. "I think you overstayed your welcome, stranger," Tate said to him.

"Billy, he was just taking me home," Louise defended him.

"You better go right home, Louise, because I think you're making a big mistake," Tate said and then took off in his patrol car.

"I never wanted to marry Dexter. Don't get me wrong, he's a nice man. He's just safe. I made the mistake of telling my father my dreams. I want to go to Hollywood, become a star. Next thing I know, he's putting me together with Dex saying what a great wife I would make. I finally gave in. Here I am," Louise said bitterly.

"I think our fathers would get along. I'm not a model son. I'm here because I betrayed my parents and my people. I did what I wanted to do. I put my own strength ahead of others. For me, there was nothing more important than being the strongest, the fastest, the toughest. I didn't want to be here but now I don't want to leave," Mike said reflectively.

"Then take me with you," Louise said.

"You don't understand. When I said I wasn't from here, I didn't mean Midvale. Where I am from, there are colors you have never seen, moons so close they fill up half the sky. We have sunsets that last for hours," Mike said.

"You almost had me there," Louise chuckled."For a second there, I actually believed you."

Mike took hold of Louise and took her up into the night sky. Louise didn't realize it at first, but she was now above ground looking down at her car. "Oh my God," she freaked. The two then enjoyed the evening high in the sky and then Louise truly believed Mike's story.

**End Flashback**

* * *

Later, Kara and Vicki met up with Sheriff Nancy. "You want me to reopen a case forty years old?" she scoffed.

"The mayor knows more than he's telling," Kara said.

"Ah, yes, that mysterious drifter of yours," Nancy said skeptically. "What's your motive and evidence?"

"Well, shit, what's the motive and evidence for Dexter? The revolver isn't his, he loved his wife, he saw a drifter at the barn at the time of the shooting, a robber that attacked his wife was let out of jail the morning of the murder, and all the police had was that he was there to see his wife die in his own barn. This is some bullshit," Kara said argumentatively.

"So, what does this have to do with our good mayor?" Nancy asked.

"I can match the handwriting on this love letter to the arrest report Mayor Tate made when he was a deputy. That connects Mayor Tate to Louise at the same time as the murder. Mayor Tate as the deputy in charge let Lachlan go the morning of the murder. He was also there on the scene to arrest Dexter just as Louise was shot," Kara said.

"You might want to be careful who you point your fingers at," Nancy blew them off.

"Good thing I don't give a fuck. It's not like he can fire me for crossing him," Kara mocked.

"I have some cases to do from this century," Nancy said dismissively walking off.

* * *

Kara came home and looked around for any item that could help solve the mystery. "Where's Grandpa's rifle?" Kara asked Eliza.

"It's in the attic," she said.

Kara went into the attic and found the old rifle. Touching it, she got another vision.

* * *

**Flashback**

At night, Ezekiel Danvers beat on Mike with his rifle. Mike quickly took the rifle from him and threw Ezekiel to the ground. "I don't want any trouble," Mike told him. "I'm just cutting through your field."

"You're the one the whole town is looking for. You're accused of murder," Ezekiel said.

"I didn't do it. I didn't kill this one," Mike said handing him back his rifle. "I would never hurt a weak defenseless female. You have to trust me."

"I'm Ezekiel Danvers," he said shaking Mike's hand.

**End Flashback**

* * *

Kara went downstairs. "The drifter was here," she told Eliza and Alex.

"No shit?" Alex wondered interested.

"He was here on the farm with Grandpa Danvers," Kara said.

"I'll get some more stuff for you to touch," Eliza said.

In the barn, Eliza opened a chest filled with items. "I haven't opened this since Jeremiah left us," Eliza said somberly."Do you see anything you recognize?"

"This jacket. It was his," Kara identified the brown jacket. She then got another flashback.

* * *

**Flashback**

Ezekiel's wife, Rachael, put a new blue jacket on Mike. "You won't stand out as much with this on you," she said trading his old brown leather jacket.

"I know some old back roads I can take you out of town," Ezekiel said.

"I appreciate your help, but I will find my way on my own," Mike insisted.

"I'm not leaving you alone. Are you sure your friends of yours will show up?" Ezekiel asked, ready for action.

"They'll be there," Mike said confidently.

"You're welcome to stay," Ezekiel offered. "We can try to clear this thing up."

"I got no reason to stay anymore," Mike said.

"Be careful," Rachel said to her husband.

"Bye, Gene," Ezekiel said to Rachael's pregnant belly.

"It's Jeremiah," Rachael insisted.

"We're still deciding," Ezekiel said to Mike. "Come on, let's go," he said to Mike.

"Thank you," Mike said to Rachael. "And stick with Jeremiah. He's going to grow up to be a bad-ass." The flashback then ended.

**End Flashback**

* * *

Kara then looked at Eliza and Alex. "Grandpa Danvers helped him escape. He wanted to name your dad, Gene."

"After Gene Audry. In the end, Grandma Rachael changed Ezekiel's mind. There's no way you could have known that, Kara," Eliza said spooked.

"These visions are real," Kara insisted.

"Ezekiel was an interesting man but he was a good judge of character. That said, I don't think this old jacket is going to prove anything," Eliza said.

"So...case closed?" Alex wondered.

"I'm tired of this game. I have more important things to figure out like how an Insane got on this planet," Kara said walking off.

"A what?" Eliza wondered.

* * *

That evening, Kara went to the mayor's office through the window and confronted Tate. "What's the meaning of this?" he asked her.

Kara grabbed Tate while he was still in his chair and kissed him passionately. She then read his memory of how he had paid Lachlan to kill Mike because he was in love with Louise. He then arrived on the scene to make sure Lachlan had done his job only to find his love dead. He then pinned it on Dexter even though he could have easily blamed the drifter for it.

Kara let go of Tate completely lobotomizing him of all his memories. Kara then walked away allowing his staff to discover him in the morning.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lex showed Lionel what the CIA agent had uncovered. "There were traces of ammonium nitrate in the apartment. Your parents' death was no accident," Lex said.

"I always suspected this. The German Secret Police were monsters," Lionel said sadly.

"So, you knew they were murdered," Lex said. "No revenge?"

"I had no resources to pursue it," Lionel said. "You don't fuck with these people."

"What about the last thirty years, after reunification?" Lex asked.

"I couldn't bring them back. There was nothing I could do, so I chose to move on, forget about it," Lionel said.

"But you can't, can you?" Lex surmised.

"No, I owe you a thank you, son. Your grandparents were murdered. They deserved justice," Lionel said.

"We will find out who did this," Lex pledged.

* * *

Kara fiddled with her relic as Vicki came upstairs in the barn. "How's Dexter?" Kara asked.

"He's dead," Vicki said flatly.

"Well...shit," Kara realized.

"I think he appreciated us trying to clear his name," Vicki said. "What about the drifter?"

"Whoever he was, it could have been a lot worse," Kara said seriously. "Louise should never have fallen in love with him."

"I know what Louise did was wrong but I can't help but think she was lucky," Vicki said.

"How so?" Kara asked confused.

"Even if it was only a few days, she got to feel what it was like to really be in love," Vicki said romantically.

"Love, true love, is trusting and knowing someone else completely. Louise was merely infatuated with a very dangerous man who probably didn't give two shits about her when she died. And if there should ever be a day when you make the same mistake, I'll be there to save you," Kara said to Vicki.

"What if you're the drifter, Kara?" Vicki asked.

"Then you have Alex," Kara smirked.

* * *

**Flashback**

Mike with Ezekiel walked in the caves. He placed the relic in the wall for Kara to find later. "I have to return to my people," Mike said to Ezekiel. "Thank you, Ezekiel."

"I can tell an honest man when I see one," Ezekiel said of him.

"I'll remember you," Mike nodded. "Congratulations on your male heir."

"If there's anything you need, you know where to find me," Ezekiel said to him and then walked off.

As Ezekiel left, Brainiac 5 casually walked around the corner. "You nearly disrupted the space-time continuum with your antics," he lectured.

"Well, you should have woken me up at the right time," Mike shot back.

"I'm surprised you didn't cause even greater mayhem and destruction," Brainiac 5 said.

"There's no point. These humans are not a challenge," Mike shrugged.

"Is it wise for you to record your extra-marital affair for Kara to find later?" Brainiac 5 questioned.

"I want to see the look on her face. It will then be the ultimate challenge to stay alive," Mike grinned.

"You'll be dead within the first minute," Brainiac 5 predicted.

"And what a glorious minute it shall be," Mike said insanely.

"Come along, Mon-El. This time period is too Insane as it is," Brainiac 5 said leading him back to the ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Adventures of Supergirl, both Mon and Kara got forward in time to the 31st century. They then go back in time too far and have to cryo-sleep their way back to the 21st century. Occasionally, Kara, Mon, and Brainiac 5 wake up at different time periods to cause mayhem, in this case, Mon. 
> 
> In Adventures of Supergirl, Mon's race was changed from Daxamite to Jin-Saiyan aka Insane.


	56. Magneto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An accident with meteor rock shards gives Seth the ability to manipulate metal and attract Vicki to his side.

At an amusement park fair just outside Midvale, Kara, Alex, and Vicki were hanging out. Kara frowned at the low-energy band. "Well, at least it's not Taylor Swift," she said.

"How tasteless is this? I think they used real meteor rock," Vicki said looking at a snow globe filled with glowing green shards.

"The American way of closure. You get over your grief by marketing it," Alex said cynically. Alex then eyed cotton candy and went after it.

"Five bucks," the man said.

"That is such a rip-off. You should be embarrassed and ashamed," Alex scolded.

"Look, I don't set the price," he excused.

Alex paid the man and got her cotton candy. "You know, Kara's right. We need to relax more and take time to enjoy the little things," Vicki said.

"Can we get through the day without mentioning her?" Alex asked annoyed.

"Hey, Vicki, want to show off your arm?" Seth Nelson, a fellow Midvale High student running a booth, said to her.

"As opposed to her tits, right?" Alex accused.

"God damn, I just wanted her to have fun," Seth said defensively.

"Okay," Vicki agreed.

"I'll let you in on a secret. It's rigged," Seth revealed.

"Well...no shit," Alex said to him.

"Err...I mean, if you get close I'll get you a prize," Seth said flirtatiously.

"Won't you get into trouble for that?" Alex asked.

"It's the last day of the fair so no one really gives a shit," Seth said. "My boss is drunk on his ass right now."

"He's a scoundrel," Alex said to Vicki.

"He's also my lab partner," Vicki pointed out.

"He's had a crush on you since the sixth grade," Alex said knowingly.

"How do you remember this stuff?" Vicki asked amazed. "Anyway, we don't have much in common."

"He's cute though," Alex said trying to get Vicki away from Kara. "Take a shot. Expand your horizons," Alex encouraged her to throw a ball.

Vicki threw way off to the point that Seth couldn't possibly give her a prize while others looked on. "The fuck?" he said silently.

"I give up," Vicki laughed.

"Let me take a shot," Alex said and then expertly threw her ball at the hovering ball nailing it.

"Here you go," Seth said giving a globe to Vicki as opposed to Alex who actually won.

"I'll take one too," a biker dude said.

"I'm sorry, Sir. You have to win to get one," Seth said awkwardly.

"Like her?" the biker dude pointed to Vicki.

"Look, asshole, I beamed it and I'm giving the globe to her. If you have a problem with that, you can shove it up your ass," Alex said to him.

"I think you should leave," Seth said lamely.

"Yeah, I'd like to see you make me," the biker dude antagonized getting into his face.

"Just take it. Leave him alone," Vicki said giving it to him.

"Got your little girlfriend defending you now? Come on, punk, let's see what you got?" the biker dude said to Seth.

Seth pushed the biker dude into some prizes and then fled the scene. "I'll tear your ass apart!" the biker dude said, running after him.

"That escalated quickly," Alex cringed.

Seth made his way through the crowd trying to escape the insane biker dude. As soon as he thought he was safe, the biker dude shattered the globe over his head and took off. Seth was on the pavement with his head bleeding profusely and having difficulty breathing from the Kryptonite exposure. The band awkwardly stopped playing.

"Someone call an ambulance!" Vicki shouted upon seeing Seth on the ground.

"Well...shit," Kara realized frowning.

The biker dude got on his motorcycle and fled the scene before the cops could show up. As he rode away at high speed, heat vision beams blasted his motorcycle to scrap killing him instantly.

* * *

Seth regained consciousness at Midvale General and was placed in an MRI machine. "Okay, Seth, try to relax and not move," the technician said to him as he was placed inside.

"Shouldn't we have done X-rays to make sure I don't have metal in my head? I'm pretty sure that globe had metal shards in it," Seth said anxiously.

"Look, Seth, I'm the medical professional here. So, keep your mouth shut and let me do my job," the technician said annoyed.

"Okay," Seth said lamely. "I'm feeling a little claustrophobic in here."

"Seth...don't be a bitch," the technician told him.

"What's that?" Seth asked as the machine turned on. "What's happening? Is that normal?"

"Yes, Seth, now shut the fuck up, God damn," the technician said losing patience with him.

The Kryptonite still inside Seth's head suddenly reacted to the MRI machine glowing green. Seth cried out in pain as the Kryptonite metal was being pulled by the machine. The technician came over to pull Seth out only to be blasted back. A doctor came in and pulled the plug on the MRI.

"I need a nurse in here now!" he shouted as he pulled Seth out of the machine.

Vicki then came in and noticed Seth's freak out. "Are you okay?" she asked him.

Seth gently touched her hand and unintentionally zapped her with his power. "Alex was right. You really are cute," Vicki said smitten with him.

* * *

At the mansion, Lex was pissed-off with his retired CIA agent. "I'm a little confused. Why do I give a fuck about TB inoculations? I want to know about that apartment fire in Berlin," Lex said.

"These things take time, Lex," he replied.

"Especially when you're paid by the hour," Lex said snidely.

"It's not important what's in the report. What's important is who is accessing them. These people have also been looking into your family history," the CIA agent said giving him the list of names.

Lex looked the names over and frowned as he saw Alex Danvers on the list. "The fuck?" he wondered.

* * *

At Midvale General, Seth quickly realized he could control metal by manipulating a metal spoon with his mind but nothing else on his tray. Vicki and Kara then entered the room. "You feeling better?" Vicki asked genuinely concerned.

"I feel great actually," Seth smiled.

"Your cut looks amazing. Like a battle scar," Vicki gushed.

"Let's not jerk him off too hard," Kara advised her. "Looks like you killed the MRI machine."

"Do you know what happened?" Vicki asked concernedly.

"I'm guessing the metal shards in my head interfered with the machine's magnetic field," Seth said.

"You're lucky those metal shards in your head didn't get ripped out of you. Your face would look like that jello," Kara commented.

"I'm sorry I ruined your fun at the fair. I was just trying to be nice," Seth said.

"It's okay, Seth," Vicki allowed.

"Don't worry about it, Seth. You were avenged," Kara said vaguely.

"I'd like to make it up to you," Seth said to Vicki. "Maybe, take you out sometime?"

"You don't have to," Vicki dodged.

Seth then touched Vicki's hand zapping her. "Well, okay, how about tonight?" Vicki said changing her tune.

Kara noticed something odd had just happened but kept her mouth shut wanting to see how this would develop.

Vicki and Kara then walked around the halls of the hospital together. "You're not upset that Seth asked me out, are you?" she asked her.

"No, it's great," Kara lied.

"Glad you think so," Vicki said pissed-off.

"Last time I checked, we were just friends," Kara reminded her. "Finally, Alex can have a new target to go after."

* * *

Kara, Alex, and Eliza met up at the house. "Seth Nelson asked Vicki out, and she said yes," Kara antagonized.

"Am I supposed to give a shit?" Alex wondered.

"May I remind you that Seth is a boy...with a penis," Kara said obviously.

"I don't care who Vicki dates as long as it's not you," Alex glared.

"What the fuck did I just hear?" Eliza wondered, distracted.

"Alex's just making another homophobic joke is all," Kara smiled.

"Alex, knock that shit off," Eliza scolded her.

Alex ignored her mother. "You jealous?" she asked Kara.

"No, are you?" Kara shot back.

"This is what I've wanted for Vicki ever since Jake died. A normal solid relationship that is going to last," Alex said sincerely.

"We'll see about that," Kara smirked.

* * *

At the "weird room" Alex was busy at work. "So...how can I help you, Lex?" Alex asked not even turning her back to see him as he came in.

"How did you know it was me?" Lex asked.

"I can smell your foul stench the moment you came into the school," Alex sneered. "Kara's not here so you can get lost."

"I'm actually here for you. It's come to my attention that you've been checking into my father. I saw your name on the Metropolis record log," Lex accused.

"How do you know it wasn't Kara using my name?" Alex asked.

"Because she lacks the motivation to pull that kind of stunt. Now, what's your deal?" Lex asked impatiently. "Why would my father's vaccination records interest you?"

"Just being thorough," Alex said giving nothing away.

"Like a reporter and you are a good reporter," Lex said condescendingly. "So good in fact that my father pulled strings to make you the youngest columnist in the history of the Daily Planet."

"What do you want, Lex?" Alex asked wondering if he had a point.

"I'm just curious why a high school reporter is digging so deeply into my father's past? Maybe, I'll just ask him at dinner tonight," Lex threatened.

"Go ahead. I don't give a fuck. The only way you could have known that I was looking into those records is if you had done so yourself," Alex smirked.

"At least I am prepared for what I might find. Not so sure you realize what you've gotten yourself into," Lex said dangerously.

"How do I put this, Lex? I'm protected by the most powerful being on Earth, and you're trying to marry that person. Now, before you become my brother-in-law, I'm going to do everything I can to find all the dirt I can on your family. Because if anything happens to me, your whole family and that eye-sore of a tower you have in Metropolis turns to ash," Alex said to him.

"Now, how about you take two steps out of my office and literally fuck your own face," Alex told him off.

Lex gave her a stupified look and walked out.

* * *

At the theater, Kara approached Vicki. "I owe you an apology. It did bother me when Seth asked you out. But I have to get used to the idea that you're going to date total losers that can't defend themselves and therefore attempt to acquire affection from you by trying to bribe you with lame-ass prizes," Kara roasted.

"Wow...well, I didn't mean to have it happen right in front of you," Vicki said awkwardly.

"It was actually quite genius on his part to put you on the spot while he was injured and helpless. It's a classic sympathy move," Kara allowed.

"Truthfully, I don't even remember why I agreed to go out with Seth," Vicki said confused.

"You can always correct that mistake," Kara advised.

"He's a nice enough guy. There aren't any sparks. I'm kind of questioning myself as to who I am. First, it was Jake and then you. Maybe...if I go out with Seth, I can get to know myself better," Vicki said.

"That's actually quite mature of you. It's a hell of a lot better than waiting ten years to figure it out," Kara agreed.

"Do you think I'm a bad person if I don't feel anything for Seth?" Vicki asked.

"Well, if you wait six months, yeah. But you don't even know this guy very well. Don't worry about leading him on. Believe me, he'll be fantasizing about you long after you dump him," Kara advised.

"That's gross," Vicki shook her head.

"Men and women have their pros and cons. A guy like Seth is a slobbery pet dog that just wants a ball to chase after. Boys are so simple, so focused, so predictable," Kara said knowingly.

"So, I should be with guys now?" Vicki asked.

"All I'm saying is give it a chance. Don't take things so seriously. Just have fun with him without expectations, because odds are someone else is going to knock his ass out before the date is over," Kara smiled.

"Okay," Vicki agreed.

"Hey, Vicki, ready to go?" Seth asked her.

"Absolutely," Vicki said ready to try boys once more.

* * *

Vicki and Seth went to the fairgrounds even though it was obviously closed. "What are we doing here, Seth?" Vicki asked confused.

"The rides are still here for a couple more days," Seth said.

"How are we going to get through the locked fence?" Vicki asked.

"It's a surprise but you have to close your eyes," Seth told her.

Vicki obliged him and Seth opened the gate with his magnetic powers. "How did you do that?" Vicki asked spooked.

"Can you keep a secret?" Seth asked.

"Sure," Vicki agreed.

"You know after that guy sent me to the hospital? I suddenly got these strange powers. I have magnetic powers now," Seth said casually.

"Can you do it all the time?" Vicki asked.

"Only when I concentrate," Seth said as he turned the Ferris wheel on. "Am I scaring you?" he asked concerned.

"I've seen a lot of crazy shit, Seth. You're fine," Vicki smiled.

"Thanks for not thinking of me as a freak," Seth said appreciatively.

"You've been honest with me. It's refreshing," Vicki said pleased.

"Shall we?" Seth said as they got onto the Ferris wheel and rode to the top. "I love this ride."

"I do too. It reminds me that there is a world out there beyond Midvale," Vicki said. "I'm going to leave one day."

"I can't believe you're here with me even though I always thought we had a connection," Seth said creepily. He then used his powers to get Vicki to kiss him.

"Me too. I never realized it was this strong," Vicki admitted under his influence.

Seth then went into full creeper mode as he used his powers to lower the zipper on Vicki's jacket. "Oh, I'm sorry," Seth sad realizing he had gone too far. "I'm moving too fast. I'll stop."

The Ferris wheel suddenly went to a sudden halt with Seth and Vicki positioned at the top. Vicki gave a shriek freaked out. Seth started the wheel back up again as he focused and the two came face-to-face with Kara as they came down.

"Kara? What are you doing here?" Vicki wondered.

"I heard a scream. I was in the neighborhood," Kara lied.

"Do you always go to the fair when it's closed, Kara?" Seth asked.

"That's rich coming from the guy that opened the fence and started messing with the rides," Kara mocked.

"You stalking me?" Vicki asked Kara.

"It wouldn't be the first time," Kara said dismissively.

"You got to find a new hobby, Kara," Seth said and then took Vicki away.

* * *

The next morning at school, Seth used his powers to close his locker. "Nice trick," Kara mocked.

"Don't you have anything better to do than to follow me around?" Seth asked annoyed.

"Nope," Kara shook her head. "If I were you, I wouldn't make it so obvious you can control metal objects."

"So what if I can? Who's going to stop me?" Seth said becoming more confident.

"That's good. I like that confidence. You'll need it to keep Vicki around," Kara complimented.

"Well, Vicki's not made of steel. She's into me as a person, not my powers," Seth lied.

"Look, I don't how to put this but I'm the top dawg around here. You can't force Vicki to be with you," Kara told him as she followed him around.

"I'm not forcing her to do anything. I'm just a persuasive guy and Vicki is on the rebound. It's not my fault Jake died," Seth said insensitively.

"Careful, Seth," Kara warned.

"Okay, I fucked up. I'm sorry. Look, Vicki is all I've ever thought about," Seth said sincerely.

"Fair enough," Kara allowed.

"Leave us alone, Kara. You have no idea what I'm capable of," Seth said and then suddenly closed everyone's locker.

Kara stared Seth down. "Whoa, holy shit!" some of the students said wondering how it could have happened.

"You'll need a few more tricks if you want to intimidate me," Kara smirked.

* * *

Kara and Alex visited Midvale General and went right to the medical records room. "So you think the Kryptonite in his head interacting with the MRI gave him magnetic powers? That sounds like bullshit," Alex doubted.

"It is what it is," Kara said.

"Even if that's true, what does that have to do with Vicki's sudden infatuation?" Alex asked.

"Well, you know, love is like a magnet," Kara said.

"Poetry aside, those two things have nothing in common," Alex doubted.

"Maybe it's electromagnetism in the brain that's making her do it," Kara suggested.

"That isn't how the brain works," Alex refuted.

"Look, I didn't write the damn script!" Kara exploded.

There was an awkward silence between them. "What if Vicki just likes him?" Alex considered.

"Then we have deeper problems because Seth is a tool," Kara frowned. "And that means the problem won't go away just because Seth goes away."

Kara took out Seth's file. "The electromagnetic signals in Seth's nervous system went higher after the MRI. It looks like the hospital is trying to cover it up to avoid a malpractice lawsuit."

"What's going on?" a doctor asked entering the room.

Alex immediately kissed Kara on the lips and made out with her against a filing cabinet. "Sorry, we got carried away. Which way is the lobby?" Alex asked sheepishly.

"It's down the hall. You two may continue...as long as I can watch," the doctor smiled.

"We were just leaving," Kara said exiting with Alex.

As they walked down the hall, Kara eyed Alex. "What...the...fuck?"

"I had to think fast," Alex said disgustedly.

"Maybe we should do that more often," Kara said thoughtfully.

"That's gross. We're sisters," Alex reminded her.

"In name only," Kara rolled her eyes.

"When I kissed you, it actually felt...painful," Alex said unknowingly referring to the "persuader" powers.

* * *

That evening, Kara found Vicki in the barn. "I heard you bullied Seth at school today," she accused.

"We had a chat is all," Kara downplayed.

"First, you follow us to the fair, and now this? I thought what we had was merely professional," Vicki said.

"And it is. I'm not jealous that my third wheel's got a date. I'm concerned that you're hanging out with a guy that can control metal. Do you have any idea how fucking lethal a power that can be?" Kara asked her.

"Seth has been completely honest about his abilities, and I think it's great," Vicki said.

"It can be but with great power comes corruption," Kara warned.

"I'm feeling more attraction for him than any other guy I've been with...ever," Vicki said.

"You take that back!" Kara said angrily referring to Jake's memory.

"Look, I'm done playing around. Unless you come out of the closet, break up with Lex, and date me properly in the open, we're done," Vicki said.

"That's not going to happen," Kara said dismissively.

"Then who I date is none of your business," Vicki said to her.

"Seth is dangerous," Kara said flatly.

"And aren't you dangerous?" Vicki asked Kara.

"It takes one to know one," Kara said obviously.

"We're not practicing anymore and that was your choice. So, let me go," Vicki said and then walked off.

* * *

Alex came into the "weird room" to find it trashed...again. "Fucking great," Alex said annoyed.

"Evening," the retired CIA agent said to Alex.

Alex went for the phone. "Go ahead, call the cops. The first question they're going to ask is why would I break into a high school newspaper. Whatever could I be looking for?"

"I don't know. Cheerleader photos you can jerk off to," Alex assumed. "Who the fuck are you?"

"Let's just say I'm working for someone who has the same interests as you do," he said.

"It's Lex, isn't it?" Alex figured it out.

"Why would you jump to that conclusion?" he asked taking a computer tower with him.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Alex asked outraged.

"Something I doubt you will want to tell the police about," he said walking out the door. "You have a nice night."

As he walked into the parking lot with the computer tower, Kara snapped her fingers stunning his heart with a mini air shock-wave. He fell to the ground dead before her. Kara then casually took the computer tower back into the school. Alex hadn't called the cops but Kara's phone number.

* * *

The next day, Vicki and Seth were busy making out before the theater opened. "I'm starting to like you boys all over again. You're so strong, solid, and stiff," Vicki said aroused by him.

"I like your new clothes. It shows off your curves," Seth complimented.

"There's just something about the opposite sex that keeps things interesting. It's the mystery, the unknown," Vicki said. "I'll never truly understand you and I don't have to."

"You can't judge what you don't truly understand," Seth agreed. "You want to get out of Midvale someday, right? Why not today?"

"Are you serious?" Vicki asked. Seth then used his power on her. "Where do you want to go?" she asked eagerly.

"I figure we just go where the road takes us," Seth said. "What do you say?"

"I'd go anywhere with you," Vicki said.

"We're going to need some money," Seth said.

"I think I got that covered," Vicki nodded and then took all the cash out of the register.

"What are you doing?" Lex asked suddenly interrupting. "Cleaning us out?"

"You're a silent investor so shut the fuck up," Vicki said taking off.

"Okay, jokes over. Put the money back," Lex ordered.

"I'm not joking, Lex. I need the cash. Seth and I are leaving Midvale," she said and then exited out the back.

"Vicki, you can't be serious. You need to make more money for me," Lex said following her.

"I can't stay in Midvale just for a coffee shop, Lex," Vicki said dismissively. "Try to understand. My whole family is gone, my friends have changed, and I found someone that really wants to be with me. He trusts me and for the first time in a long while, I don't feel alone," Vicki said.

"Pretty sweet ride for a teenager," Lex remarked as Seth drove up in his new car. "Vicki, you're making a serious mistake. Your place is not out there in the scary world. It's back in the kitchen brewing coffee and making me loads of money."

"Fuck you, Lex," Vicki said giving him the middle finger as Seth drove her away ironically to the song "Stupid girl".

* * *

Lex went back into the theater pissed-off. "Where's Vicki?" Kara asked intercepting him.

"Leaving town with her new boyfriend and has just cleared the register. I thought our arrangement was for us to take turns with her. And now that she's back to guys, I figured it was my turn," Lex said peeved.

"Seth has the ability to force women to be attracted to him. That's why Vicki is acting so weird," Kara explained.

"What's our play? Seth has to go," Lex said obviously.

Kara called up Sheriff Ronald Collins. "Yeah, it's me. You're going to jail Vicki Donaghue without charging her with anything. I just need her to stay in a cell for a while until I get rid of her boyfriend," Kara said.

Kara then hung up. "We need to talk, Lex," Kara said to him.

"Indeed, things have escalated," Lex agreed.

"Just let me deal with this bullshit, first," Kara said and then took off.

* * *

Seth and Vicki were having the time of their lives driving at high speed on the highway. Kara got in front of Seth's car and fired heat vision melting the pavement into a black soup. She then took off as Seth's car got stuck in it. "What's wrong?" Vicki asked.

"We're stuck," Seth realized. "The street has melted."

"What are we going to do?" Vicki asked as a sheriff's car was on them.

"Don't worry, we're going to be together," Seth said giving her a kiss. "Trust me," he said and then magnetically latched onto a tanker truck going the opposite direction.

"Well...shit," Vicki realized as Sherrif Ronald came to pick her up.

* * *

Kara came to visit Vicki at the jail. "I'm sorry. I should have listened to you. You were right about him," Vicki said.

"I know, right?" Kara chuckled. "We all make mistakes. Some make more mistakes than others. You'll be out of here soon enough without any charges."

"How can you know that?" Vicki asked.

"It's the advantage of living in a small town," Kara said vaguely. "Now, where did Seth go?"

"He's got a brother in Grandville. Works at a diner. He was going to stay with him," Vicki said.

Kara nodded and went to leave. "Kara, thank you," Vicki said appreciatively.

"I got this," Kara assured her.

* * *

Alex came to visit Lex at the mansion. "You're a Luthor so it's a given you're an asshole but I thought petty larceny was beneath you, Lex."

"Can you be a little more specific on the charge?" Lex asked annoyed.

"I caught some creep in my office trying to steal one of my computers. I figured you or your father hired him," Alex accused.

"But you're accusing me?" Lex said offended.

"If it were Lionel, it wouldn't have been done so incompetently," Alex rolled her eyes.

"I admire your take-charge attitude. Barging in here and accusing me took guts...or actually no guts at all since you know your sister will protect you no matter what you do," Lex said condescendingly.

"The same can be said for you, Lex," Alex shot back.

"Why do I get the feeling you outrank me?" Lex asked.

"Because I do," Alex said obviously.

"A position of power you use to your advantage to try to take me down. It would appear there is a conflict of interest among us all. Kara is engaged to me, you want to bust me, Vicki depends on me as an investor. It would appear, your goal is to fuck us all over," Lex pointed out.

"I haven't done a damn thing except for research," Alex replied.

"Just cocking the gun ready to fire when the opportunity arises? Whether you like it or not, our fates are tied. If Kara and I get married, that makes us family. You may never know the pleasure of being a Luthor, but I take in-laws seriously," Lex said to her.

"When and if, Lex," Alex sneered.

"You want to know what happened to your intruder?" Lex asked knowingly.

"I don't have to ask. He died in the parking lot of a heart attack. I was there," Alex said.

"How convenient," Lex remarked.

"You may be protected, Lex, but your goons are not. No one fucks with the "weird room" and gets away with it," Alex said super-serious.

* * *

At the jail, Seth opened the metal doors and then opened Vicki's cell doors. "I'm so happy you're here," Vicki said embracing him.

"Really? Because I saw Kara around," Seth said anxiously.

"Kara is my past. You are my future," Vicki said holding his hand. "I told her a story about how you were in Grandville. She must be halfway there by now."

"Hands in the air," Ronald ordered holding his pistol.

Seth slammed the door on him sending him to the floor. Seth then reached out snatching his pistol away. "The fuck?" Ronald wondered.

"Let's go," Seth said taking Vicki away.

Ronald then took out his cell phone and called Kara.

* * *

Seth took Vicki to the fairground inside a ride. "You came back for me. You could've been caught," Vicki said surprised.

"I would never leave Midvale without you," Seth said.

"Let's get out now. Just the two of us," Vicki said.

"Not yet, it's too dangerous," Seth stalled. "The rides will be taken down tomorrow. We can smuggle ourselves on one of the trucks."

"What do we do in the meantime?" Vicki asked him.

"We could look into each other's eyes. Maybe, even make love all night long," Seth said as he kissed her.

Kara took hold of Seth and threw him to the ground dropping his pistol on the floor. She then slammed him up against a wall. "You're not taking her anywhere. It's so sad. You had real potential but like everyone else, you manage to fuck it up."

"Kara!" Vicki shouted holding the pistol. "Let him go or I swear I'll shoot."

Kara reluctantly let Seth go. "Vicki, I can handle it from here," Seth said taking the pistol out of her hand and into his own. "Meet me outside. Just go," Seth said to Vicki.

Vicki ran out of the ride unintentionally giving Kara the cover she needed. "You're such a fucking idiot, Seth. I was going to hand Vicki over to you and make you a part of my circle."

Seth fired at her blasting holes in her t-shirt but otherwise not affecting her. "I guess I'm not the only one with powers," he realized.

"Well...no shit, Sherlock," Kara rolled her eyes.

Seth backed away and then threw a car ride at Kara. She blocked it keeping it still despite Seth's powers. "You can't fight physics," he said to her.

"Neither can you, asshole," Kara said and then zapped the car ride with an electrical cable. Seth was flung forward magnetically and hit the car ride. As he remained stuck to the car ride, he was electrocuted. Seth shook uncontrollably as he was shocked and then began to smoke.

"Looks like I have a live one, here. You look a little hot under the collar there, Seth," Kara mocked as he began to fry. Kara then removed the cable letting Seth fall to the floor a burned corpse.

Kara threw the car ride aside and casually walked up to Seth's body. "You are one stupid bastard. I'm glad you're dead," Kara chuckled as she left the ride. "I'm glad you're dead," Kara repeated as she laughed hysterically.

* * *

Later, Vicki came by the barn. She was wearing jeans, a lumberjack collared shirt, and a masculine hairstyle. Kara put down her book as she came up. "I came by to say thank you for saving me from Seth and a shit-ton of trouble. Apparently, I am not going to be charged with anything," she said.

"Nor should you. You were basically drugged by Seth. It wasn't your fault," Kara excused.

"I should have believed you, Kara. Even under Seth's influence, a part of me knew you were right. I just kept telling myself that you were jealous or that you were trolling me. I guess that's what I wanted you to feel," Vicki said.

"It wasn't easy seeing you with a loser like Seth," Kara admitted.

"What happened with me and Seth was an eye-opener. I've decided that boys aren't for me. You know, I felt nothing for him until he started using his powers on me. It's just so risky being with one. They're stronger, faster, and more aggressive. They can get you pregnant and infect you with an STD. They can be emotionally overbearing and want to be in control. Fuck that noise," Vicki said resolved.

Kara gave Vicki a stunned look. "Vicki, you don't want to cut yourself off from half your options. Women can be just as deadly," she said knowingly. "They may not be as physically imposing but they know how to hurt you emotionally with far greater accuracy. They know you as they know themselves, and they're going to demand that you be up to their standards. Boys excuse a lot of our nonsense because they don't know what it's like to be us, so they just dismiss it," Kara said.

Kara opened a chest and brought out a pistol and a rifle putting them on a table. "Sexuality is like a weapon. Sometimes, it's best to go in with a rifle being able to shoot accurate long-distance shots. Sometimes, it's best to use a pistol operating in close quarters for rapid-fire. There's no need to choose between them. It's all situational," Kara said.

"I think the situation requires that I choose one over the other, right now," Vicki said.

"Fair enough," Kara said putting the guns away. "Have you decided whether to be the hunter or the prey?"

"Not really," Vicki admitted.

"You going to come out of the closet and tell everyone?" Kara asked.

"I'd rather not," Vicki said uncomfortably.

"Then you're the hunter that doesn't reveal herself to the prey until they least expect it. Together, we can find you some prey," Kara smiled.

"Wow, well, okay," Vicki agreed. "If I do find someone that I really like and they like me in return, are you going to be okay with that?"

"Shit, I _want_ you to get hooked up with someone. I'm your greatest cheerleader," Kara assured her.

"Thanks, Kara," Vicki said giving her a kiss on the cheek and taking off.


	57. Shattered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lex is feeling a little paranoid as assassins try to take him out but could it all be in his head?

Lex and Kara walked the streets of Berlin as the investigation into Lionel's past continued. To disguise themselves, Lex wore a shaggy toupee while Kara wore a brunette wig. "Well, this is it," Lex said as they approached a humble house.

Kara knocked on the door and was greeted by a housekeeper. "I want to see Jules," Kara demanded in German.

"He doesn't wish to be disturbed," he housekeeper replied.

Kara and Lex looked at each other and then back to the housekeeper. Kara broke the door in and went passed the shocked housekeeper. Quickly scanning the house, Kara found Jules in the living room, an old frail man. Kara scanned him for weapons and found none.

"Who's trying to kill me now? The British?" he wondered.

"Try American," Kara said to him. "I want information."

"Helda, you can leave for today. I'll be fine," he said to her.

Kara and Lex waited for her to leave. Lex opened an envelope with his evidence. "You speak English?" Lex asked him.

He nodded. "Good. My sources tell me you were once a high-ranking member of the German Secret Police," Lex accused.

"I was," Jules confirmed.

"My grandparents were murdered in an explosion in this building. Why?" Lex demanded showing him a picture of said building.

"It wasn't us," Jules said vaguely.

"Then who was it?" Lex demanded.

"The Resistance," Jules said bitterly. "The West had been recruiting and supplying spies, informants, and terrorists to cause us continual problems. Occasionally, they would assassinate people."

"Why would anyone want to assassinate my grandparents?" Lex asked.

Jules looked at Lex uncomfortably. "I'll make what you did to other people look like nothing," Kara threatened, cracking her knuckles.

"Your grandparents were informants for us. On the day of the bombing, high-ranking Secret Police met with your grandparents. They were all killed in an instant in a planned attack," Jules revealed.

"Why did my grandparents act as informants?" Lex asked unsettled by this new information.

"For protection, for ideological reasons, patriotism, money, who knows," Jules said honestly.

"What's Lionel's role in all this?" Kara asked.

"He was the snitch. The CIA recruited him as a teenager. He told the Resistance where they would be meeting in exchange for safe passage to the West where he ended up a billionaire businessman in America," Jules said bitterly

Lex and Kara eyed each other wondering if it could be true. "You're saying my father sold out his parents to come to America?" Lex asked incredulously.

"It was always more complicated than that. It was the Cold War. Families were being torn apart on suspicion alone. Father against son, brother against brother, and so forth. No one was safe. You're naive if you think what Lionel did was out of the ordinary," Jules said.

"Make sure it's true," Lex ordered Kara.

"Yuck," Kara gagged.

Kara bent down and kissed Jules effectively lobotomizing him as she read and deleted his memories all at the same time. "You happy now? He's useless to us now," Kara said annoyed.

"Was it true?" Lex asked.

"As far as he knows, yes," Kara said.

Lex sat down on the couch as he absorbed this. "I don't know what to think about all this."

"Lex, you never gave a shit about your grandparents before. Why now?" Kara asked.

"A part of me didn't want any of it to be true. Another part of me wanted to confirm that my father was the bastard I always thought he was. But this, I don't know," Lex said glumly.

"Shades of grey can be a bitch," Kara said knowingly.

"I think we're done here," Lex said getting up.

"So...shopping?" Kara figured as they left the lobotomized Jules behind.

* * *

Not long after, Lex was minding his own business in his office at the mansion late at night when he was attacked by men wearing all black. "Darius!" Lex shouted to his bodyguard as he was being shot at.

"I got you, Mr. Luthor," he said coming with guns blazing.

The shooter immediately took him out. "Well...shit," Lex muttered as he tried to escape the room.

The shooter fired on Lex hitting every conceivable glass object in the room shattering it but missing Lex completely. Lex managed to escape in his panic room and then turned on an annoyingly high-frequency sound that only Kara could hear. The assassins studied the door to Lex's panic room and then started placing explosives.

Kara sped through the mansion and punched a hole through the chest of one of the assassins while disarming the other. She then proceeded to beat the shit out of the other assassin. Kara pointed the pistol at his head. "Who are you working for?" Kara demanded.

The assassin bit into a cyanide capsule and died on the spot. Lex then came out freaked out by his near-death experience. Kara disconnected the wires to the bomb they were setting up. "I knew this would come in handy," Lex said dryly.

Kara took off the mask of the assassin and noticed he looked German. "Looks like you pissed off the German Secret Police alumni."

Lex looked at Kara's pink pajama outfit. "I would appreciate it if you would stay the night."

"Yeah, sure," Kara smiled deviously. "But I guarantee you won't get any sleep."

* * *

The next morning, Kara went around the mansion looking for clues on Lex's attacker still wearing pink pajamas. Scanning the office, she couldn't find any bullet casings. The glasses that had been shattered had all been cleaned up. At the door of the panic room, all the bomb equipment was gone. It was as if the attack had never happened.

"The housekeeping at this place is amazing," Kara commented.

She then looked upward and found the skyline window unopened. Walking through the halls, she found no evidence for forced entry. "Miss Danvers, can I help you?" a security guard asked Kara.

"Where's Darius?" Kara asked referring to the security guard that had been killed last night.

"He had the night off," the security guard told her.

"Ah, the graveyard shift," Kara smirked with her double entendre. "What a bummer."

"Yeah," the security guard agreed.

"Anything unusual happen, last night?" Kara asked.

"Not until you arrived," the security guard said.

"I know, right? When did I arrive?" Kara asked.

The security guard gave her an odd look as he saw her pajamas. "Well...," he said confused.

Kara took the security guard and threw him out the window where he slammed into a tree outside. Kara was on him in a flash pushing him up against the tree. He tried to take out his pistol only for Kara to disarm him. Kara then pointed the gun at his face.

"Who are you working for?" she demanded.

The security guard seized up as he bit into a cyanide pill and fell to the ground foaming out the mouth. Kara dropped his gun and looked around. "Well...shit," she muttered.

* * *

Kara and Lex went over to barn as the mansion was apparently compromised. "It's like an episode of the Twilight Zone," Kara smiled amused.

"Their cleaners must have been there to cover their tracks," Lex assumed.

"I called up Darius. His answering machine has him visiting relatives," Kara said.

"That sounds like bullshit," Lex frowned. "Darius is probably at the bottom of Crater Lake by now."

"Say what?" Alex asked entering the barn. "Where were you, last night?" she asked Kara still wearing pink pajamas.

"I was here the whole time, Alex," Kara lied. "Do you have anything to contribute to our discussion?"

"Lionel hung out with a tough crowd in Berlin. Many of them are suspected Neo-Nazi far-right militants," Alex revealed.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend," Lex realized.

"What's going on?" Alex demanded.

"Lionel allied himself with the Resistance in Berlin during the Cold War. In exchange for killing his parents and some high-ranking German Secret Police, he was to be given free passage to the West. His parents allegedly were Secret Police informants," Kara explained.

"This is deep," Alex realized.

"Oh, it gets deeper. The Secret Police are now gunning for me," Lex said.

"They've been abolished since reunification," Alex said confused.

"Well, a few of them are still around trying to keep their secrets," Kara said.

Kara then heard a car drive up to the barn. "Speak of the devil. Stay here, Lex."

* * *

Kara, Alex, and Eliza came out to see Eliza. "For heaven's sake, you should have changed already," Eliza scolded Kara's pink pajamas. "Mr. Luthor would like to talk to you about something. I'm afraid it's serious."

"Oh really?" Kara wondered.

"Have you seen Lex?" Lionel asked.

"Not for a few days," Kara lied.

"Lex is missing. It's important I find him," Lionel pressed.

"If he wanted to be found, he would be," Kara replied.

"Lex is seriously ill. He needs help," Lionel said seriously.

"In what regard?" Kara asked curiously.

"It's a psychotic break," Lionel said.

"If you thought now is bad, you should have seen him on the island," Kara said wide-eyed.

"It's because of the island. He hasn't fully recovered. He's had a relapse. He's suffering from paranoid delusion. He's hearing voices. He sees things that aren't there," Lionel said.

"Don't I know it," Kara agreed.

"I want my son. I want him back," Lionel said forcefully.

"If I hear from him, I'll give you a call," Kara lied.

"You're family to me, Kara. We all need to work together to give Lex the care he needs," Lionel said.

"Absolutely. Thanks for stopping by. You can count on me," Kara lied.

"Thank you, Kara," Lionel said and then took off.

Eliza waited for Lionel to leave. "So, where is he?" she asked both of them.

"In the barn," Kara and Alex said together.

"Why am I not surprised?" Eliza sighed.

* * *

Eliza, Alex, Kara, and Lex sat at a table to review recent events. "This is some heavy shit. Why would you two get this far deep?" Eliza asked Kara and Lex.

"I had to know the truth about my father," Lex said stubbornly.

"We all know your father is an asshole. How would this change anything?" Eliza asked.

"We were on the mends. I actually thought I could trust him again," Lex admitted.

"You all weren't around during the Cold War. I was. A lot of shady shit went down during those years. It was a dangerous time in many places around the world. You two need to fix this or no one is safe," Eliza said seriously.

"I say we go on the attack. I know a place where they hung out," Kara said referring to her memories from Jules.

"If I use my private jet, my father will know it," Lex said.

"Then we fly a different way," Kara smirked.

* * *

Kara and Lex went back to Berlin to kick some ass. Kara kicked open a door and entered a textile factory filled with Turkish people. "What is this?" Lex asked disappointedly.

"Maybe, this is the wrong place," Kara said confused.

"Well...no shit," Lex agreed.

"Hey, the memory kiss is more like flashes than an actual narrative so cut me some fucking slack, alright. Maybe, they used to meet here but no longer," Kara said.

"We spent several hours in the air to find this out?" Lex asked peeved.

"Honestly, we could have been here in several seconds but your pathetic skin would get ripped off," Kara rolled her eyes.

"So, what now?" Lex asked impatiently.

"Ask around," Kara shrugged. "Hey, have you seen this man before?" Kara asked in German a random worker with a picture of Jules.

The Turkish men and women all gave her blank looks. "Who knew speaking German in Germany wouldn't work," Kara said amused.

"So, we're fucked?" Lex assumed.

"Hold your horses, Lex," Kara said and then clapped her hands so loud it was like a gunshot went off. "Good morning, ladies and gentlemen. I only have one question. Have you seen this man before?" Kara asked in Turkish to them all holding Jules' picture.

"Have you seen him?" Kara asked a random woman. "You know who he is?"

Kara took a man by the cheeks. "You know the German Secret Police? Can you tell me where I can find them? I need to talk to them about something. No?"

"You know, I'll settle for their loved ones," Kara continued.

"We're not intimidated by you, American bitch," one man said to her.

"You know, you remind me of my father. I hated my father!" Kara said grabbing him and slamming him on a table. "You're going to tell me what I want to know or I'll turn your brain to mush!"

"Okay, stop!" a woman said to her.

Kara let go of the man and walked over to her. "What you got for me?"

"They meet here every Saturday night to play cards, drink, and talk about people they need to kill. Just let him go," the woman said to her.

"Does this man look familiar?" Kara asked showing her a picture of Jules.

"Yes, I've seen him before," she said.

Kara eyed Lex. "We don't have until Saturday," Lex said impatiently.

"At least we know we're not crazy," Kara chuckled and then started laughing maniacally freaking out all the Turkish workers as they left.

* * *

Kara and Lex went back to the mansion several hours later arriving at night. Lex got himself a drink after having to deal with being in the air all day. "I just gave you Aladdin's carpet ride and showed you the world...and you're just not appreciating it," Kara said annoyed.

Lex threw up all over the floor. "Nice," Kara shook her head dismayed.

Dr. Wong then entered the mansion. "You sent for me?" she asked annoyed.

"Did you call her?" Lex accused Kara, becoming paranoid.

"No, did you?" Kara asked wide-eyed.

"Kara, stop fucking with him. It just makes this harder for all of us," Dr. Wong told her.

"But Dr. Wong, I like it hard," Kara grinned.

"Then why are you with him?" Dr. Wong asked.

"Oh, burn!" Kara said giving Dr. Wong a high-five.

"I'm not going anywhere," Lex declared to her.

"I didn't suggest you would," Dr. Wong gave him an odd look.

"He's freaked out that the German Secret Police and his father are out to get him," Kara explained.

"Well, he's not wrong," Dr. Wong said nonchalantly.

"So, you don't think we're crazy?" Kara asked.

"Oh, you're both crazy as fuck. However, two patients can't independently have the same delusion. I've also looked over your so-called research," Dr. Wong said.

"She's working for my father. She can't be trusted!" Lex ranted.

"I have a sedative for you," Dr. Wong offered.

"I don't need it," Lex insisted.

"Then sit down and shut the fuck up," Dr. Wong ordered him.

Lex reluctantly did so with a scowl on his face. "I'm not going to let them take me away."

"Do you have any idea how much bullshit paperwork I would have to do to involuntarily commit you? I only do it for the patients I hate the most and even then It's a chore," Dr. Wong rolled her eyes. "God, I miss the eighties."

"You've had therapy sessions with Lionel, right?" Kara asked.

"Certainly," Dr. Wong said giving nothing away.

"Did he kill his parents? Does he feel regret, remorse, or grief for it?" Lex asked.

"Lex, who gives a shit? It happened a long time ago before you were even born," Dr. Wong reminded him.

"I want to know if I am living in the same house as a murderer," Lex said passionately.

Dr. Wong eyed Kara stunned by his lack of self-awareness. "I'm not excusing what your father may or may not have done, but it was complicated back then. You need to let this go. Your father is an asshole with or without him being involved in his own parents' death. Don't go back to the past to find dirt on him when he's covered in dirt now," Dr. Wong advised.

"The truth is, sometimes I have thought about killing him, myself. But I've always held back," Lex admitted.

"You think you can justify killing your father because he killed his father? That isn't how this game is played, Lex," Dr. Wong told him.

"So, I should just let this go. Pretend like I don't know?" Lex asked.

"You could confront your father on this, but you're taking an awful risk, Lex. It could shatter the frail relationship you have with each other. All the goodwill that you two have created since the island incident will be gone," Dr. Wong said.

"I don't know if I can accept that," Lex shook his head.

"Lex, you'll have ample opportunity to dance on his grave when he's dead. Don't dig a grave for yourself, too," Dr. Wong told him.

* * *

The next day, Lionel came into his office with a bodyguard with him. Lex struck the guard with the butt of his rifle knocking him out and then took his pistol. "Lex, how did you get in here?" Lionel asked curiously.

"Well, when people think you're insane and you hold a rifle to their head, they tend to do what you ask," Lex replied dryly.

"Put the guns down, alright. Sit down. Let's talk," Lionel said calmly.

"Sure, Dad. We'll have a nice father-son chat about how you killed my grandparents. Why not have the whole thing on Oprah! Spill our dysfunctional guts on national TV like regular families do," Lex said sarcastically.

"Alright, Lex. What do you want?" Lionel asked.

"I want the TRUTH!" Lex shouted.

"You can't handle the TRUTH!" Lionel shouted back at him. "Sit down," he ordered Lex.

Lex reluctantly agreed, keeping his guns at his side. "My parents worked for the German Secret Police. They ratted out good people: priests, businessmen, workers, anyone. And those people, Lex, disappeared forever never to be seen again. It didn't matter to them whether they were guilty or not. Do I have regret or remorse? Fuck no!" Lionel said to him.

"I joined the Resistance movement and found out what my parents were up to. My parents were going to give me up, so I gave them up first. I told the Resistance where their next meeting was going to be. I didn't detonate the bomb but I might as well have. The CIA then smuggled me out of Berlin to the West," Lionel explained.

"What about all your talk about blood?" Lex asked.

"They betrayed me first! I thought about warning them so they wouldn't show up. I contemplated all the possibilities and variables. But I always came to the same conclusion: If I told them, they would have had me arrested and sent to some Siberian gulag," Lionel said.

"The wall came down only a few years later. You could have waited it out," Lex pointed out.

"You weren't there, Lex. No one knew the wall was going to come down in '89. It was just a dream, a fantasy. Maybe...if I had just kept my head down, my parents would still be alive," Lionel said tearfully. "But I was an idealist with youthful ambitions."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Lex asked.

"Your generation wouldn't understand. How could you know the fear that we were all under? How could you appreciate the freedoms you have now? I was forced to wave daisies at military parades, the same people that were oppressing us. I fought for freedom, and I paid the price," Lionel said sadly.

"You advanced yourself," Lex accused.

"Fuck you, Lex. What would you have done?" Lionel spat.

Lex hesitated to answer. "You see that? You hesitate. You have no business meddling in my past and trying to use it against me. If you try to take me down, I'll take you down just like I did my parents. Everything I have will go to Lena."

Lex dropped his guns and stood up. "I'm sorry, Dad."

Lionel embraced his son. "It's going to be alright, son."

* * *

In Berlin, Kara approached the warehouse and started head locking the guards forcing them to pass out. The old Secret Police and the Resistance were together for an odd reunion. "We have a problem: Lex Luthor. He knows too much. Unlike his father, he doesn't have the sense to keep his mouth shut," the host said in German. "He's been on the streets of Berlin asking questions. Jules is dead."

"We've tried to eliminate him, but his security has foiled us," another said.

"We have had our differences, gentlemen, but the war is over. What we did must remain a secret," a Resistance leader said.

Kara casually entered the warehouse and saw their gathering. They all instinctively reached for their pistols. "Guns, guns, guns," Kara mocked, and then her eyes glowed red.

The men put their guns away realizing they were fucked. Kara sat down at the table with them. "I'm here to make a deal. You lay off the Luthor family, and we won't investigate your little therapy group," Kara said.

"We had no idea the Luthors were under the protection of someone like you," the host said sheepishly.

"Well, now you know. If anything happens to the Luthors, I'm going to start blaming some of the people in this room. I may not know where you are at all times, but I won't hesitate to nuke Berlin to nothing to make sure I get some of you," Kara bluffed.

They all looked at each other. "Deal," the host said to her.

"Deal me in and don't be stingy on your Cold War stories. I want to hear about all the crazy shit you guys have done," Kara smiled.


	58. Asylum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lex is trapped in an asylum while Vicki tries to help a mysterious combat veteran with facial scars.

At the mansion, Lionel and Lex got into a verbal fight over the family business. "The title you've given me is in name only," Lex ranted.

"That's simply not true," Lionel lied.

"You're going to give me real responsibilities or I'm going to expose your ass to the world," Lex threatened.

"You know what? I'm sick and tired of your shit, Lex. Perhaps you need a refresher course on why not to fuck with me," Lionel said annoyed.

Several armed men then entered the mansion and took hold of Lex. "What the fuck is this?" Lex demanded.

"I'm sending you to the asylum. You will pay the price for your lack of vision," Lionel said.

"You can't just do this," Lex said flabbergasted.

"Apparently, I can," Lionel smirked and had Lex taken away.

"You've made the biggest mistake of your life!" Lex raged as he was tossed into a van and taken away to Belle Reve.

* * *

At Belle Reve mental institution, Lex was put in a blue prison uniform and made to take pills. "Come on," the nurse said as he hesitated to take them. "I'm sorry. I'm allergic to bullshit," Lex refused.

"Guards," the nurse called.

Guards then came in and took Lex to the floor and forced him to swallow his pills. "You Nazi fucks!" Lex screamed as the guards took him away.

Lex was then taken to a place to paint. He proceeded to paint Japanese calligraphy to show how superior he was to everyone else in the madhouse. "What is that?" one inmate asked him.

"It's beyond your comprehension," Lex said condescendingly.

"Those are the worst stick figures I have ever seen. Let me help you, buddy," the inmate said.

"No, fuck off," Lex yelled at him.

The inmate and Lex fought over the paint ruining it. "I'll fucking kill you for this," Lex said as he punched the inmate. Guards came in and took them both down to the ground with their TASERS.

* * *

Later that day, Lex continued to paint abstract art. Kara came to visit him. "Lex, this is shit," Kara critiqued.

"It's about emotion," Lex said to her.

"The only emotion I'm feeling right now is disgust and confusion," Kara said.

"Well, you're ignorant," Lex chided.

"And you're apparently crazy. How did you end up here?" Kara asked.

"It's my father's doing. You have to help me escape," Lex said.

"No can do. That would expose me to all of these inmates, guards, and surveillance they got here," Kara pointed to a camera.

"You can't just let me languish here," Lex said shocked.

"My hands are tied. Just prove to them you're not crazy," Kara said obviously.

"They're making me take these pills that do make me go crazy," Lex told her.

"Exactly what a crazy person would say. Look, this is kind of like the island all over again. You're being tested to see how you deal with adversity. In here, you have nothing. No money, power, leverage, reputation, or actual skill set," Kara said pointing to his painting.

"You crazy bitch, it should be you in here," Lex glared.

"Think of it this way: You're not trapped with these inmates. They're trapped here with you," Kara said wide-eyed.

"That doesn't make me feel better. Every day I stay here is a day I'm not making money," Lex said.

"And that's where you lost me. I'll be here every so often to check up on your progress," Kara smirked.

Lex suddenly grabbed her. "I'll never forgive you for this!" he shouted at her.

Guards took hold of Lex and brought him down to the floor. Other inmates got excited and had to be driven off. "I've assessed the situation and I'm leaving," Kara said walking away.

"Never!" Lex screamed at her.

* * *

In the evening, Lex was woken up by a guard. "Time for your meds, Luthor," he said with a tray.

Lex suddenly stabbed him in the leg with a pen he had confiscated and placed his hand over his mouth until he passed out. Lex then took his baton and ID card to open the door. Lex ran down the hall until he encountered another guard.

"Luthor, what are you doing here, my friend?" the guard asked. "Let me take you back to your room."

Lex used his baton on him beating the shit out of him until he was on the floor knocked out. Lex then navigated the tunnel system of the facility and escaped to the yard only to find himself trapped by a tall fence with barbed wire at the top. Lex ran off as the guards chased him with their cars. Lex leaped up onto the fence and then cried in pain as he put his hands on the barbed wire.

The guards then tased Lex bringing him back down.

* * *

The next morning, Vicki came to volunteer at the veteran's rehabilitation center. One of the veterans stared ahead with a blank look on his face. His jaw had been broken resulting in deep scars on the sides of his face linking to his mouth. His har was dirty blond and wild.

"Hi, I'm Vicki. What's your name?" she asked sweetly.

"Jack," he said in a weird creepy voice. "Sorry for the way I speak. I haven't been the same since the bomb," he said apologetically.

"That's okay. I don't mind it. Is there anything you want to work on?" she asked.

"Do you want to know where I got these scars?" he asked.

"Only if you want to tell me," Vicki said awkwardly.

"I was in Afghanistan when my truck was hit. I was the only one that survived," Jack said.

"That's terrible," Vicki said sympathetically.

"They gave me a purple heart for it. It's all a sick joke," Jack said bitterly. "I'm no hero."

"You signed up during wartime. That's brave enough. I lost someone dear to me. He was in the Marines, too," Vicki said referring to Jake.

"What happened?" Jack asked curiously.

"I don't know for sure. His squad was attacked by terrorists in Indonesia," Vicki said.

"The terrorists are not the real enemy. No, it's those in power pulling the strings. And we little people take the brunt of it," Jack said seriously.

"I'm sorry. I'm not really political," Vicki shrugged.

"Of course not," Jack replied condescendingly.

"Do you want to work on walking. I can help you with that," Vicki said helpfully seeing the scars all over his legs.

Jack stared at her as if looking into her soul. "Sure," he agreed.

Vicki helped him to his feet. He stumbled about as he walked towards the support beams. "We can stop if it's too painful."

"That's the thing. I don't feel pain. The only pain I feel is in here," he replied pointing to his head.

* * *

Lex was restrained to his bed since he was captured the night before. "Hello, Lex," Lionel said looking him over. "You were making such good progress."

"You were the one that taught me to attack adversity head-on," Lex said bitterly.

"And had you been taking your medication, you would have done just that," Lionel said. "This institution is not your adversary, Lex. Your illness is the enemy."

"You can shove your condescending attitude up your ass, Dad," Lex replied.

"When your escape attempt failed, you sabotaged my efforts to have you released," Lionel revealed.

"Shut the fuck up," Lex doubted.

"Oh, it's painful to see you like this," Lionel mock cried. "You know I have your best interests at heart, don't you? Kara eagerly awaits for the day when you are cured of your sickness."

"Hate you, hate you both," Lex muttered.

"It's sad to see a man who has lost his mind. But it's tragic when he's convinced himself that he is sane," Lionel said.

"You son-of-a-bitch, you're the one that's insane!" Lex shouted at him.

* * *

Jack worked to walked again when he suddenly collapsed on the floor. "Oh, shit," Vicki realized and went over to him. "You okay?"

"Fine," he said resting on a weight bench.

"Is there anything I can get you?" Vicki asked him.

"I'm a man of few tastes," Jack said dismissively.

"How about a Gatorade?" Vicki suggested getting him one.

Jack struggled to open his mouth wide enough to drink it. "Let me get you a straw," Vicki said helpfully and got him one.

"Thanks," Jack said appreciatively. "After the attack, I couldn't eat or drink for months."

"That sounds horrible," Vicki said sympathetically.

"Why do you care about a guy like me? A freak like me?" Jack asked.

"You're not a freak. You're a hero," Vicki insisted.

"You call me that because you want to believe your boyfriend was one, too," Jack sensed. "I don't believe in the things I used to believe in: patriotism, loyalty, duty, honor. It's all bullshit."

"I'm sorry you feel that way," Vicki said to him.

Jack gave her an impatient look. "I don't believe in anything or anyone. You're wasting your time with me."

"You're just saying that to push me away. Where are your parents? Surely, they want to see you," Vicki said obliviously.

"My father beat my mother. One night, my mother takes a knife to defend herself. He doesn't like that. He takes the knife from her and stabs her until there's nothing left to stab. He then killed himself," he recalled.

"Jesus," Vicki said shocked and appalled.

"I used to be married. She was like you, beautiful and caring just like you. While I was deployed, she gambled all our money away. I still loved her anyway. I told her I would help her when I got back. I wanted her to know that I didn't care what she had done. That we all have scars underneath the surface invisible to the outside. But she got too deep with the sharks and...," Jack said as he shed tears.

"I'm so sorry," Vicki said to him.

Jack straightened up as he composed himself. "When you reach rock bottom, you can only go up," Jack chuckled bitterly.

"Right," Vicki agreed with a smile.

"No reason to take life so seriously," Jack smiled.

* * *

That evening, Lex awoke to find Kara at his door. "Lex, I'm getting you out of here," Kara told him and then freed him from his restraints.

"I was right about you," Lex said gratefully.

Ian and his clone then entered the room. "You're dead," Lex said confused.

"She killed two of me, but I also had one to spare," Ian smiled and then punched Kara to the floor with a Kryptonite rock in his hand.

The other Ian took a baton and began beating Lex with it. "If it weren't for you, Danvers, I would be at Harvard getting all that smart pussy," Ian said to her. He then placed the Kryptonite rock in her bra. Kara weakened and then passed out from it.

"Come on, let's get out of here," Ian said to his clone and then dragged Kara away.

Lex followed after them only to get tackled to the floor by two guards. Lex struggled against them until he was injected with a sedative.

* * *

Moments later, Lex was placed on a medical bed with a machine attached to his head full of electrodes. "Please, I'll pay you whatever you want. You won't have to work a day in your life," he said to the doctor.

"He doesn't want your money, son. He wants to make you better. Just like I do," Lionel said.

"You fucking liar!" Lex shouted at him.

"I'm sorry, son. Be strong," Lionel told him.

"Kara, she's in trouble. You have to find her. Ian has her," Lex said as a mouthguard was placed in his mouth.

Lionel and the doctor gave each other a look and then shrugged. "I didn't think it would have to come to this," Lionel said shaking his head. "If it was a gangrenous limb, we could amputate. But the brain is infinitely more complex."

"Do it," Lionel directed the doctor.

Lex shook violently as he was given the shock of his life. The power suddenly went out. "What's happening?" Lionel demanded.

"We've lost power. Must have been a short circuit," the doctor assumed.

"Well, fix it," Lionel said impatiently.

Two guards then came into the room. "We have a fatality in the basement. A poor girl electrocuted herself to death," one of them said.

"If she's dead, I can't do anything about it. Make arrangements with the morgue," the doctor said coldly.

Lex struggled with his restraints as he realized who they were talking about. He then snapped his restraints, threw off his headgear, and then spit out the mouthguard. The two guards rushed Lex.

"No," Lex said softly and punched them both back sending them to the floor. Lex then advanced on the doctor slamming him against the wall knocking him out.

"Where did you get this strength from?" Lionel asked confused.

"I don't know, but it feels fucking good," Lex said angrily.

"I know we've had our differences, Lex, but we can work something out," Lionel said backing away from him.

Lex grabbed Lionel by the throat to choke him out. "Why can't you just love me!" Lex shouted at him.

Lionel gave a look of shock as Lex was killing him. Kara then stepped in. "Lex, don't do it."

"Kara?" Lex wondered seeing her alive. "You're alive?"

"Like I could be killed so easily," Kara scoffed.

"He needs to die for what he has done to me, to all of us," Lex said.

"If you kill him, your future is over," Kara told him.

"Forgive me, son," Lionel gasped.

Lex then let Lionel fall to the floor. "What's happened to me?" he asked Kara.

"Lex, you're...," she said and then everything went to black.

* * *

Lex suddenly woke up on the couch in the mansion with Kara and Dr. Wong looking over him. "About time. My time is almost up," Dr. Wong said.

"What the fuck is going on?" Lex demanded, looking around confused.

"I told you the human brain couldn't handle them. It's not even fully grown. Just a baby," Kara said pulling a dead plant from his neck.

"It was all a dream?" Lex wondered.

"No shit, Lex," Kara rolled her eyes. "It's so intense that you thought it was real, like the Matrix."

"How did I escape?" Lex asked.

"You didn't. These plants have a natural time-limit. Once it dies, you're free of the dream," Kara said. "I told you all this shit beforehand."

"Wait...you said this would allow me to dream whatever I wanted. How did I end up in an asylum being shocked repeatedly by my father?" Lex asked.

"Is that what you dreamed? God damn," Kara said surprised.

"It's obvious his issues run deep," Dr. Wong frowned.

"So, I am sane?" Lex asked.

"I wouldn't go that far," Dr. Wong said snidely. "But you don't belong in an asylum, either. Shock therapy? Really? We haven't done that in decades."

"But you were there?" Lex pointed out.

"Figments of your imagination. Did I kick ass in your dream?" Kara asked grinning.

"No, I was told you died. I then snapped and nearly killed my father," Lex recalled. "But when I saw you alive, I managed to forgive him even though he had imprisoned and tortured me."

"You two need each other to balance each other out," Dr. Wong concluded. "I don't recommend getting high again. Not all trips are positive."

"Well, mine are," Kara smirked.

"How long have I been out?" Lex asked.

"About an hour," Kara said.

"It felt like a week," Lex said still in a state of shock. "I was so furious with you. I'm sorry."

"No, it's my fault for introducing you to _Black Mercy._ From now on, we get high the normal way," Kara assured him.

* * *

At the theater, Vicki introduced a shy Jack to others for a wounded veteran's party. She had put significant makeup on his scars to hide them and then helped to fix his hair. Kara, Lex, Alex, and Pete arrived as well. "This is my new friend, Jack," Vicki introduced to the others.

"Hi," Jack said awkwardly.

"Vicki's told me everything about you," Lex said pleasantly.

"I sure hope not," Jack smiled.

Lex chuckled obliviously. "You're a great American. This nation owes you a huge debt."

"I know, right?" Jack entertained him.

"If you need anything, Luthor Corp is at your disposal," Lex offered him his card.

"I wish I had a card to give to you," Jack replied.

"It's alright," Lex smiled condescendingly.

Alex gave Jack an odd look as if she sensed something sinister underneath. "Well, let's get you some punch," Vicki said taking Jack away.

"You're a doll," Jack said appreciatively.

"Did you see his facial scars. Those are whack," Pete said immaturely as they left.

"Try to be more respectful," Alex hissed at him.

Kara eyed Jack like a hawk and then nodded to Alex who felt the same way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This episode spoils Adventures of Supergirl episode Black Mercy where it is revealed that Kara occasionally uses it to get high while having total control of her dreams.


	59. Whisper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is blinded by Kryptonite while meta-human, Nathan Dean, is able to subdue with the power of a high-frequency shriek. To defeat this foe, Kara may have to learn to resort to her other senses.

Kara eyed a jewelry store wondering what to get herself when Vicki interrupted her thoughts. "Looking for something special?" she asked.

"Holy shit," Kara said startled. "My adopted mom's birthday is coming up. By the way, how are you feeling?" Kara asked concernedly.

"Just trying to get the taste of hospital jello out of my mouth," Vicki smiled.

"I was thinking to visit you in the hospital...but then I decided not to," Kara said flatly.

"It's okay. I understand. I got to go," she said awkwardly and took off.

Kara frowned and then went inside the jewelry store. She went to the counter and looked around. "Last time Eliza was here, she made a point to put these on," the clerk told her.

Kara eyed the price tag on the item. "And, of course, it's only a coincidence this is the priciest item in the store," Kara rolled her eyes.

The clerk laughed at that. "As it happens, I have some custom-made items from a local designer. Quite unique," he said placing a Kryptonite earring on the counter. "Straight from outer space."

"You don't say?" Kara said as tried to hide her discomfort.

Nathan Dean entered the store and made a weird motion with his throat. He then gave a high-pitched shriek devasting everyone in the store including Kara. The glass in the jewelry cases shattered from the intense sound. Nathan's partner, Masterson, then entered the store with a gun. He wore protective earplugs to protect himself. Kara clutched her ears in annoyance and then eyed Masterson with a gun pointing right at her. She fired heat vision at him with the intent to kill. The beam hit the Kryptonite earrings flying through the air and deflected back into Kara's eyes. Masterson's gun became red-hot forcing him to drop it. Kara went down to the floor moaning in pain.

"Not another step, asshole," the clerk said to Masterson, holding a shotgun in his hands. "Don't move. The police are on their way."

Vicki then entered the store having had heard the commotion. She found Kara on her knees still stunned. "Kara, are you alright?" she asked her.

"Vicki, it's my eyes. I can't see," Kara said blinking furiously.

* * *

That night, Eliza helped Kara onto the couch. "Here, sit," she said gently to her.

"This is such bullshit. She can totally see," Alex doubted.

"Alex, not now. We need to find a doctor for you we can trust," Eliza said.

"We can't trust anyone. It will expose us all," Alex objected.

"Do I get a vote?" Kara asked sarcastically.

"Of course, you do," Eliza said gently.

"Maybe, in time, I'll get better on my own," Kara said optimistically.

"Kara, it could be permanent," Eliza said worriedly.

"And there are plenty of people who live with disabilities every day. I mean, what's the worse that could happen? I go to school and walk through a wall?" Kara joked.

"Yeah, just like that," Alex agreed.

* * *

Kara was wearing black sunglasses as she was led around the school by Pete. "Everyone is staring, aren't they?" she assumed.

"Yep," Pete confirmed. "Let me give you a hand with this," he said as he worked the lock on her locker. "There you go," he said opening the locker and placing Kara's hand inside to get her books. "If it helps, my mom knows this Masterson and isn't going to be giving him any breaks."

"It does help to know the judicial system will always be on my side," Kara smiled.

Vicki then approached them. "Kara, already back?"

"Yeah, it's quite heroic how I'm dealing with this little setback," Kara bragged.

"Well, do you need anything? I'm here for you, getting your class notes, helping to write your papers," Vicki offered.

"How about that?" Kara asked as she dropped a book on the floor.

Kara and Vicki went down to the floor, got the books, and touched each other's hands. "One thing I learned is that you can't do this alone," Vicki said as they stood back up.

"You are so right. Now, I need you more than ever," Kara said to her.

"Well, I'll be seeing you," Vicki said awkwardly. "Oh, I'm sorry," she said sheepishly and then walked off.

"Wait...you're blind. Why would you even need your textbooks?" Pete wondered.

Kara gave him a blank look. "You know what? You're absolutely right, Pete." Kara then used her super-hearing to eavesdrop on Alex's phone call with Lionel. "What do you want? I'm at school. This isn't the best place for me to talk anyway. After the shit you pulled, you're lucky I even picked up. You're not getting any more info on Kara," she said scornfully.

"Oh really?" Lionel doubted. "I provided you the opportunity to work at the Daily Planet with the understanding you would report to me on Kara."

"There's nothing else to know. She's just a blond ditz," Alex lied.

"You have to see Kara as a work in progress. Tell me it didn't arouse your interest to know of her blindness," Lionel brought up.

"It did tickle me a bit," Alex admitted. "Look, I'm done with you, Mr. Luthor."

"What are you going to do next? Run to Lex?" Lionel taunted.

"Yeah, maybe," Alex considered.

"Lex has no power. I have him sit in his office sharpening pencils. Now, I expect a full report on Kara by the week's end," Lionel demanded.

"Yeah, sure," Alex said having no intention of following through on it.

Kara tensed up as the alarm bell went off distracting her as she was listening in on Alex. "Fuck it, I'm going home," Kara said after Alex's phone call had ended.

"Let me help," Pete said as he walked her down the hall.

* * *

Eliza found Kara staring off into space on the second floor of the barn with her sunglasses still on. "How are you doing?" Eliza asked.

"It's one thing to be blind. Another to be blindsided by Alex. She's been reporting about me to Lionel," Kara said feeling betrayed.

"How do you know?" Eliza asked shocked.

"I overheard her talking to Lionel at school. Super-hearing, it is a bitch," Kara frowned.

"Hey," Lex said warmly as he came up. "Mrs. Danvers," he addressed Eliza.

"I'll...be doing some paperwork for Kara's principal," Eliza said exiting the barn.

"Well, I don't know what to say," Lex said truthfully.

"You going to break up with me now that I'm useless?" Kara assumed.

"I can look into getting you the top doctors. You just say the word and I can make them available to you," Lex offered.

"With my weird-ass physiology? I'd rather not," Kara rejected."This is just something I am going to have to learn to live with."

"Trust me. I know the feeling. I've made peace with my baldness long ago," Lex said taking a seat next to her on the couch. "Now, I will command respect by showing people my worth."

"How are you going to do that?" Kara asked curiously.

"My father is offering me a promotion in Metropolis," Lex said proudly.

"You sure that position is real?" Kara doubted.

"Why? You know something I don't?" Lex asked suspiciously.

"I overheard a conversation between your father and Alex. The job is a sham. You'll do nothing but sharpen pencils," Kara revealed.

"That son-of-a-bitch," Lex cursed.

"Look, while I'm out of commission, you need to be careful," Kara warned him.

* * *

At the mansion, Vicki stopped by to see Lex. "I've decided," she said finally.

"About?" Lex asked hoping it wasn't something to do with the Talon.

"I feel the best way to stop hurting each other is to stop seeing each other altogether," Vicki said referring to Kara.

"Seeing as how she's now blind, she could use your support, right now," Lex countered.

"I've tried to reach out to her. I don't think my presence is helping her or me," Vicki said somberly and then went to leave.

"By the way, who's Jack?" Lex asked. "I couldn't help but notice the Talon bills include a gift basket sent to him at Midvale General."

"I'll reimburse it," Vicki said embarrassed.

"Still didn't answer my question," Lex pressed.

"He's a friend I met in physical therapy," Vicki said vaguely.

"Must have made quite the impression," Lex assumed.

"It's not like that," Vicki denied. "He's just someone that's a little broken...like me," she said sadly and then walked out.

* * *

Alex drove up to the barn and found Kara still in the barn. "You going to drop the act?" she asked.

"It's not an act," Kara said annoyed.

"Have you seen Pete?" Alex asked. "See what I did there?" she chuckled.

"You fucking betrayed me, Alex. You're reporting on me to Lionel Luthor," Kara accused. "I may have lost my sight but things are becoming a lot more clearer to me now. How long have you been working with Lionel?"

"Since last spring. I never gave him anything of importance. Nothing he couldn't have found out on his own," Alex said defensively.

"Is this because of Vicki?" Kara asked. "What did he give you?"

"My newspaper column," Alex said honestly. "I did what I did to find out what he already knows and to find out why he's so intrigued with you."

"So, you're some double-agent spy?" Kara mocked. "You risked my secret over some stupid column and some new computers."

"Fuck you, Kara. You nonchalantly expose yourself all the time. It's a miracle the whole world doesn't know about you and what you can do. You were the one that cozied up to the Luthors knowing full well that they have tentacles into everything. I'm always there to do damage control. I told Lionel wanted he wanted to hear to find out what his plans were. I have nothing to apologize for," Alex shot back and then left the barn in a huff.

* * *

Later that day, Kara was hanging out on a fence. Pete drove up to her as he saw her down the road. "Kara, how did you get out here?" he asked.

"I walked," Kara said obviously. "Hey, someone follow you?" she asked hearing someone driving towards them.

"No, why?" Pete asked confused.

A red tow truck pulled up to the side of the road. Nathan then got out. "Ross, get your black ass in the truck," he ordered him.

Nathan then let loose a high-pitched shriek that blasted out the windows of Pete's car. Pete and Kara both fell to the ground devastated by the noise. Nathan then picked up Pete and threw him into his truck. Kara recovered but Pete was already gone.

"Well...shit," Kara realized.

* * *

Sheriff Nancy came by the Danvers residence and spoke with Eliza. "So, you found nothing by Pete's car?" she asked her.

"Nothing helpful," Nancy said frustrated.

"Pete and Kara heard the same sound at the jewelry store. There must be a connection," Eliza said reasonably.

"I understand that, Mrs. Danvers, but, at this point, Kara's ear-witness testimony won't be much help," she said.

"It means Masterson has an accomplice," Eliza said obviously. "Look over the surveillance video of all those in the jewelry store at the time of the robbery. See if anyone is acting weird."

Judge Ross then entered the house. "Judge Ross, you should be at home in case there is a ransom," Nancy said to her ignoring Eliza's advice.

"They just called," Judge Ross confirmed.

"Is he alright?" Eliza asked concernedly.

"So far," Judge Ross replied looking stressed out.

"What do they want?" Eliza asked.

"Masterson's pre-trial is tomorrow morning. Apparently, his attorney is going to make a motion to dismiss all charges. If I don't grant it, they're going to kill my son," Judge Ross said becoming emotional. "I can recuse myself, I can get his attorney disbarred, and I make certain Masteron won't get any bail...but I have no way to save Pete."

Kara was just outside listening to the entire conversation.

* * *

At the mansion, Lex poured himself some orange juice, got some vodka, and stirred it. Lionel then came in urgently. "I'm sorry, son. I don't have much time. I have to be back in Metropolis within the hour. What do you want to talk about?"

"When I came back from that island, you welcomed me back with open arms," Lex recalled.

"That's right," Lionel confirmed.

"I should have known better than to take your promises at face value," Lex said bitterly.

"I don't understand," Lione lied.

"Humiliation: Apparently, my new position at Luthor Corp. will be a title and little else," Lex accused.

"I've always wanted you to work with me. You know that," Lionel denied.

"To do what?" Lex questioned. "Sharpen pencils?"

"Please," Lionel winced at being caught.

Lex took a seat on his couch. "If you think you can put me behind a desk and forget about me, you're making a grave mistake. Unless, of course, my source is incorrect."

"It's true," Lionel said joining him on the couch.

There was an awkward silence between them. "I mean, I've been disappointed in your performance in the past," Lionel said.

"I have to keep proving myself, right?" Lex asked skeptically.

"Of course, Lex. We all have to prove ourselves every day. I've come to accept that and, in time, so will you. Listen to me, Lex. If someone is trying to create a wedge between us, someone we both know, then that's treachery, son. Who is this source of yours?" Lionel demanded.

"Who do you think?" Lex asked rhetorically.

* * *

Eliza drove Kara to the jewelry store to see if there were any clues that could be picked up. "Well, maybe the clerk can tell me if there were any other teenagers in the store during the robbery. It seems all you teens are up to no good," Eliza said getting out of the truck. "I'll be right back."

Vicki then entered the truck. "Vicki," Kara sensed.

"I thought you might want some company," she said awkwardly. "But if you don't."

"Please stay," Kara allowed. "I've pushed so many people away. The truth is, Vicki, I miss having you in my life. But I understand if you don't want me around," Kara said going into full manipulative mode.

"I was hurt and scared. I overreacted," Vicki admitted.

"The way I've been treating you, I don't deserve your friendship," Kara continued.

"I know you have your reasons for pulling away," Vicki said naively.

"Maybe those reasons are gone," Kara suggested.

"What are you saying?" Vicki asked wanting a straight answer.

"The one thing I realized is that I don't want to be alone," Kara said sincerely.

"Kara, you're not alone," Vicki told her.

Kara moved her hand over to Vicki's and touched her. Vicki felt uncertain about herself and pulled away. "I should get back inside," she said excusing herself.

A red tow truck came down the street at a slow pace. Kara got out of the truck and walked alongside it. "Vicki, go get my mom," Kara said to her as she hitched a ride on the back of the truck.

* * *

Oblivious to Kara being on his truck, Nathan drove them both to a junkyard where Pete was tied up. Kara got off the truck before it stopped and looked around. She scanned the warehouse for Pete and found him. Pete started yelling once he got the tape off his mouth. "Shut up," Nathan yelled at him and then punched him to the face knocking him out.

Kara punched the door open to the warehouse and found Nathan with a blowtorch. Nathan went to burn her thinking she was still blind. Kara grabbed the hot end of the blowtorch and crushed it. She then used her heat vision to cause the gas tank on the blow torch to explode in Nathan's face and hands. "You bitch!" Nathan said painfully.

Kara eyed Pete to see if he was alright and then dragged Nathan into the junkyard. Nathan attempted to use his special ability only for Kara to chop his throat. Blind and gagging, Nathan was tossed into a car trunk inside a car compactor. Kara found the button and turned it on. The compactor slowly crushed Nathan to death inside the car.

"Pete, you okay?" Kara asked waking him up.

"Kara," he said gratefully.

* * *

Alex waltzed into Lionel's office wondering what he wanted. He ignored her for a good while on an irrelevant call. "Is this the part where I cough suggestively?" Alex mocked. "If I had any new information on Kara, I would have happily emailed it to you rather than driving here."

"Was that before or after you spoke to Lex?" Lionel accused.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Alex asked impatiently.

"Up here, you're out of your league, Miss Danvers. We had a private conversation this morning but then Lex threw my own words in my face. You trying to pit the two of us against each other?" Lionel asked.

"I don't have time for this petty shit. I have a deadline," Alex said dismissively.

"No, you're not. Your column at the Daily Planet is canceled," Lionel told her.

"What the fuck?" Alex asked outraged.

"Alright, tell me the whole truth about Kara, everything, and I'll give it back to you," Lionel allowed.

"Or...I could write a hell of a paper on an eccentric billionaire obsessing over a rural town's caves," Alex shot back.

"You threatening me?" Lionel asked pissed-off.

"Yeah," Alex stared him down.

"I would be careful, Miss Danvers, very careful," Lionel said angrily.

"I'll do whatever the fuck I want. Apparently, I don't work for you, anymore," Alex said and then stormed out of the office. As she did, she felt a chill go through her as she had just made an enemy out of a very powerful man.

* * *

At the Talon, Pete bragged of his miraculous escape to a bunch of gullible high school girls. Kara didn't bother to contradict the account as she came in. "I have a feeling I'll be hearing that story for a long time," Kara said amused.

"Thanks for not cock-blocking me," Pete said appreciatively.

"Of course," Kara said.

"What can I say, chicks dig a hero," Pete smiled.

"Don't I know it," Kara agreed.

Alex then entered the Talon. "Hey, Alex, I'm ready for my big Torch interview," Pete said hopefully.

"Not now. I'll have to reschedule," Alex shot him down. "Glad you're feeling better," Alex said painfully to Kara.

"What's wrong?" Pete noticed Alex's demeanor.

"I lost my Daily Planet column. They didn't tell me why, but I know," she said sadly and then walked off.

Kara sighed at that. "Well...shit."

* * *

The next morning, Kara met with Lex at the mansion. "Kara, I heard about your miraculous recovery," Lex said pleased.

"Cut the shit, your father canceled Alex's column. The only way that happened is if you confronted your father on the information I gave to you," Kara said pissed-off. "This could ruin her future career."

"She was spying on you, Kara," Lex pointed out.

"She's still my sister. This isn't right," Kara said.

"It's not about being right. It's about positioning. My father won a battle today," Lex said simply.

"And Alex is that casualty," Kara pointed out.

"True but the war has just started. I have the greatest advantage. He thinks I'm weak. Frankly, you should be relieved," Lex said.

"Why would I?" Kara asked.

"Because, this way, I kept you out of it," Lex said obviously.

"I don't fear your father," Kara told him off.

"Yes, of course, you don't. You're invincible," Lex said sarcastically.

"That's right," Kara smirked.

"Just like you faked your blindness to get attention? You lied to me, Kara. To the layman, you put on a convincing show. But to me, it was obvious," Lex said.

"You know...you learn a lot about how people truly feel about you when you're down. Some care and some don't give a shit," Kara replied unrepentantly.

"We must be more to each other than just our wealth and power," Lex replied.

* * *

Kara hung out in the barn looking at her eyes for any residual damage. She had regained her sight shortly after the incident but had kept the ruse going for a while afterward. Still, for that brief moment, Kara wondered if she would lose her sight, permanently. It scared her beyond measure. Kara then noticed Vicki coming up the stairs to see her.

"Looks like you're back to normal," Vicki said happy for her.

"So, it would seem," Kara said facing her.

"Kara, the reason I pulled away is that I met someone at the hospital, and I'm not sure how I feel about him," Vicki admitted.

"The fact you're telling me about him means you already know," Kara said wisely.

"I just didn't want you to find out from someone else," Vicki said awkwardly.

"Yeah, I appreciate that. I'm happy for you. I really am," Kara said sincerely.

"Well, I should get back to the Talon," Vicki said turning away.

"Vicki...don't make this a pity case," Kara advised.

"It's not," Vicki said honestly.

"Good," Kara nodded.

Kara let Vicki go but then heard her crying as she took off in her car. Kara sat back down on her couch dumbfounded.


	60. Deathnote

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mysterious email causes Kara and Vicki to want to kill Alex.

At the Daily Planet, Alex cleared her desk and was about to leave when she was stopped by her editor, Max Taylor. "Leaving without saying goodbye?" he asked her.

"Yeah," Alex said nonchalantly.

"Come in," Max invited her into his office. "I don't know who you pissed-off but you certainly ruffled some feathers."

"I have enemies in high places," Alex replied.

"Well, we're going to miss you," Max said somberly.

"Yeah, right. This is the first time you've ever had a legitimate conversation with me," Alex rolled her eyes.

"Max, your wife has called three times about dinner," his secretary reminded him.

"Tell her, I'll be right there...after I make sweet love to my gorgeous secretary," he said flirtingly. The secretary smiled and then walked out of the room. Max then turned his attention back to a deadpan Alex. "Seriously, if there is anything I can do," he offered.

"Well, I have some stories I was working on," Alex said getting out a disc.

"I couldn't put your name in the classifieds without catching hell," he shot down.

"What about a pseudonym? My cousin won't give a shit if I use her name," Alex said writing it down for him.

"Carol Danvers?" Max wondered.

* * *

Lex entered the R&D department of Luthor Corp., gave a WTF look at a Battlefield Earth poster on the wall, and noticed the room was very blue-lit. He then realized someone had snuck up behind him. "I was looking for the on-call tech guy," Lex said sheepishly.

"Well, you found her," Molly Griggs smiled.

"No, seriously, I specifically need a guy to help with this," Lex said condescendingly.

"So, you'd prefer a fat nerd with a Star Wars t-shirt on?" Molly asked offended.

"Maybe," Lex considered.

"Molly," she introduced herself.

"Lex, Lex Luthor," Lex replied.

"So, what's the crisis, Lex?" Molly asked not intimidated by him in the slightest.

"I have this presentation, my program keeps crashing, and I don't have time for this kind of shit," Lex said.

"Probably a virus," Molly suggested.

"Seems a bit premature to jump to that conclusion," Lex chided.

"I imagine you know all about...being premature," Molly shot back.

Lex eyed Molly's excellently shaped ass as she bent over to look at her CD collection to fix the problem. "You know, I've only been back a few weeks, but I've never seen you," Lex said conversationally.

"Back from where?" she wondered.

"The island. It was all in the news. Did you not hear of my heroic tale?" Lex asked aghast.

"No," she shook her head. "There you go. This will scan for any viruses. Can you do it yourself or do you need me to do it for you?" she asked getting out the disc.

"I think I can handle it," Lex said smugly and then walked off.

* * *

Alex entered the "weird room" and noticed all the computers were gone. "Welcome to the Torch...unplugged," Pete joked grimly.

"What the fuck happened?" Alex demanded.

"Bunch of delivery men from Luthor Corp. came by. Took the computers back," Pete said.

"But they were legally donated and one of them was mine," Alex said pissed-off.

"Well, I guess the grinch changed his mind," Pete shrugged. "And some girl stopped by. Didn't give me her name."

"Thanks for nothing, Pete. You let them take my computers and didn't even get her name. What the fuck is wrong with you?" Alex asked outraged.

"Holy shit," Pete said escaping the room.

Alex exited the school pissed-off and went to the parking lot where a driver in a red truck came right next to her. The driver roared his engine and then went after her tearing through the bike rack. Alex ran for dear life and escaped underneath a Stallion-themed van used by the school. The truck slammed into the van nearly hitting her. The driving got out and looked around. Alex looked up from underneath the van and saw Kara.

"Alex?" Kara wondered.

* * *

At Midvale General, Kara was confronted by Sheriff Nancy with a breathalyzer. "You have no probable cause it was a DUI...so no," Kara said smugly.

Sheriff Nancy eyed her dismayed and then went over to Alex. "Miss Alex Danvers, would you care to share any light on what happened?" she asked.

"It looks to me like she just lost control," Alex lied.

Sheriff Nancy eyed both of them. "Well, your family certainly has a way of going through vehicles."

"Almost like we're sponsored by a car company or something," Kara mocked.

"Is that all you need from Kara?" Alex asked Sheriff Nancy.

"Fine, go on home. I have a few more questions for Alex," Sheriff Nancy said to Kara.

"Well, okay then," Kara said and then strolled the halls of the hospital. She then noticed Vicki and Jack going past her.

"Kara, are you okay? I heard all about the accident," Vicki said concernedly.

"I'm fine," Kara assured her neglecting to tell her anything about Alex.

"Kara, this is Jack," Vicki introduced him.

"Nice to finally meet you," Kara offered her hand.

Jack hesitated but then revealed a heavily scared hand. "So, you're Kara. Vicki's told me everything about you," he said shaking her hand.

"I certainly hope not," Kara smirked.

Jack inappropriately burst into laughter at the joke. "How did you get here so quickly?" Kara asked suspiciously while giving Jack an odd look.

"I was with Jack in physical therapy," Vicki said pointing down the hall.

"Is that where you two met?" Kara asked going into interrogator mode.

"Yeah," Jack confirmed.

"Well, I'm a little busy," Kara said referring to the damage control she would have to do with Eliza.

"I have to go. Apparently, no one can put in a new coffee filter at the Talon without needing me," Vicki sighed as she got a text message.

* * *

The next morning, Lex entered the R&D department and found a fat tech nerd with a Star Wars t-shirt on. "Mr. Luthor, how can I help you?" he asked.

"Where's Molly?" Lex asked. "She gave me this disc, last night," Lex said holding the disc in his hands.

"I've been looking for that. We don't have a Molly," he said confused. "I was the one on call, last night, from home."

"She was here unpacking these computer boxes," Lex pointed out.

"Well, that might explain why the hard drives all got swiped out," he said nonchalantly.

Lex glared at him with dagger eyes. "This whole department is fucked until I know what happened here!"

* * *

Vicki made an elaborate coffee for Jack at the Talon. "There's just...so much going on there," he said savoring the smell of it.

"It's the first time you're here. I'm really trying to get the thumbs up," Vicki said.

"I'm a man of very simple tastes," Jack assured her.

"This place is a real refuge for me," Vicki said of the place.

"From what?" Jack asked curiously.

"From everything," Vicki said vaguely.

"Your friend...Kara, she's interesting," Jack remarked.

"We're just friends," Vicki said not realizing how that sounded.

"Right," Jack said sitting down. "You know, you seem very uncomfortable at the hospital when you saw her, hmm."

"Well, we do have a lot of history," Vicki said sitting down with him.

"I saw the way she looked at you. I know the hunters...and she's...," Jack let it hang.

"Kara doesn't know what she wants. Besides, I can't control how she feels," Vicki downplayed.

"And...you?" Jack asked curiously.

"Kara will always be a very important part of my life but there's nothing between us," Vicki denied.

* * *

Kara looked over the damaged truck thinking to repair it herself. "If you're looking for signs of tampering, I'll save you some time. There's nothing wrong with it. I asked the mechanic," Alex said.

"Or you could have just asked me," Kara said as she scanned the truck with her X-ray vision.

"So...why did you try to mow me over?" Alex asked pissed-off.

"I recall you telling the sheriff I lost control," Kara reminded her.

"I was covering for you. You chased me onto the sidewalk. Is this to get back at me for spying on you to Lionel? Am I on your kill list, now?" Alex said becoming upset.

"You can't think I tried to hurt you," Kara said offended.

"I don't know. The way you've been acting has been really sketchy. Is this about Vicki?" Alex asked.

"Spying on me to Lionel did piss me off, but I would never hurt you...physically, Alex," Kara promised her.

"As fun as this is, I'm here to ask you if you put any pieces together from what happened, last night. Where were you before you got into the truck?" Alex asked.

"The library but I don't even remember leaving it. The last thing I remember, I was working on my laptop," Kara said.

Alex looked over the laptop and found Kara's most recent document on Civil War General Sherman. "The computer recovered your paper," Alex reported.

"Thank God," Kara said relieved.

"Interesting take on Sherman. You basically called him a war criminal that killed civilians and scorched farms with the intent of conquering the freedom-loving South," Alex summarized.

Kara looked over the laptop and noticed the last email she received. "It says I downloaded an email before the accident. It won't open."

"Who's brainwave?" Alex asked her.

"No idea," Kara said honestly.

"This wouldn't be some insidious plot to email yourself a suspicious-looking email and then use that as an excuse to run me over, would it?" Alex accused.

"What? No," Kara said offended at the suggestion.

* * *

The next day at Midvale High, Vicki took Jack on a tour of the place. Students passing by gave him an odd look due to his facial scars, wild blonde hair, and sunken eyes. "Why Stallions?" Jack asked as he looked around.

"It's a small town. We take our horses very seriously. Damn, I forgot my history book. I'll meet you outside," she said taking off.

Vicki then got a text message at that moment. She looked over an email alert from brainwave and opened the file. Vicki got zapped by the mind-control code from the email and went gunning for Alex as she looked over the school fliers. "Vicki, hey, I've been looking for you," Alex said as Vicki advanced on her.

Vicki grabbed Alex and slammed her head against the flyer board and then threw her down the stairs. "What the fuck, Vicki?" Alex wondered as she realized she was bleeding from her forehead.

Vicki kicked her down some more stairs, kicked her against the wall, and then punched her down some more stairs. The two then struggled against the stair railing until Alex gave Vicki a good punch to the face. Alex then slammed Vicki into the fire extinguisher case shattering it. Vicki kicked Alex to the gut and then kicked her hard to the chin dropping her. Vicki proceeded to grab the fire ax. Alex barely avoided Vicki's swipes and was kicked against a door. Vicki slammed the ax down on the door nearly missing Alex's head. Vicki pushed Alex through the door entering the girl's locker room. Vicki continued to slam the ax on the floor to get Alex who was on the ground. Alex eventually grabbed the ax from the floor and kicked Vicki over her. The two struggled with the ax until they got to their feet. Vicki swiped with the ax nearly taking off Alex's head and slamming into a locker. Vicki then kicked Alex into the shower room and was immediately soaked.

Vicki went to retrieve the ax for the kill. Just as she was about to slam the ax down on Alex, Jack intervened taking hold of the ax, slamming Vicki into the wall disorientating her, and then kicked her leg underneath her dropping her. Vicki's head slammed on the hard floor knocking her out. Alex quickly looked over Vicki's body for vitals.

"What happened?" Vicki asked groggily.

* * *

Alex was handed a cup of coffee at the Talon with Kara. She had a bandage on her forehead and was bruised in a few places on her face. "Well, someone is definitely out to get me. It doesn't look great for me," she said.

"Alex, I'm so sorry," Vicki said sincerely as she came by with Jack. "I can't believe I kicked your ass like that."

"Can't believe it, either," Alex said disappointed in herself as she accepted an icepack from her. "You got us suspended. Thank goodness Jack was there. That was a nice move. What was it? Kung fu, judo?"

"Marine combatives," he said simply.

"Well, it came in handy," Alex said appreciatively.

"Just before this, did you get any weird emails?" Kara asked Vicki.

"Let me check. I did but I don't remember opening it," Vicki said of the brainwave email.

"Well, there you have it. We were hypnotized by this email. We're both in the clear," Kara said.

"Assuming that's true," Alex doubted. "Who's behind the trigger?"

Kara took out her laptop and tracked the IP address. "It's from Alex's stolen computer. That means...Luthor Corp."

"How do you know how to do this?" Vicki asked amazed.

"Computer science is a hobby of mine," Kara said neglecting to tell her she was well versed in Kryptonian computers.

"Why would anyone at Luthor Corp. want to kill Alex?" Vicki asked naively.

* * *

That afternoon, Kara walked down the street with Lex in Metropolis. "I'd hate to think you wasted a trip to Metropolis to tell me my father is trying to kill Alex," Lex said as he got himself a newspaper.

"Please, it takes seconds to get here. You know what he's capable of. I don't want to have to choose between Alex and your father," Kara said darkly.

"What reason would he have to kill Alex?" Lex asked. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Alex was spying on me to Lionel. She didn't give him shit, though," Kara revealed.

"And why did she do that?" Lex asked surprised.

"To keep her stupid Daily Planet column...and to find out what your father already knew about me," Kara said. "Look, the trigger to kill Alex comes from an email and that email was sent by Alex's computer that was confiscated by Luthor Corp. So, who would have access?"

"I found a woman named Molly in my R&D where the computers were stored. I later found out she didn't even work for Luthor Corp. and that she swiped the hard drives," Lex revealed.

"And you didn't think to tell me this?" Kara asked outraged.

"I didn't know Luthor Corp. had Alex's computer," Lex said innocently. "Look, I'll find this woman."

"You better. This is your fuck-up, this time," Kara said peeved.

* * *

At Midvale General, Jack packed up his things into a green duffle bag. "Are you leaving?" Vicki asked him as she saw him packing.

"Early parole for good behavior," he chuckled.

"You going back to Gotham, then?" Vicki asked.

"No, no, I'd rather stay here...in Midvale," Jack said.

"Why?" Vicki wondered. "Midvale just doesn't seem to be the place to go to if you could go anywhere."

"Where you live doesn't matter, it doesn't. The only thing that matters is what you bring with you. In time, you'll know I'm telling you the truth," Jack said. "After everything I've seen and done, a little normalcy with a coffee shop owner is what I need."

"We barely know each other," Vicki pointed out.

"I've seen you when the chips are down. I've seen your sorrow, your grief, your fear. Now, I want to see you when you're happy and with a big smile on your face," Jack replied.

"It's just that I've been betrayed by those close to me. It's difficult for me to trust people," Vicki admitted.

"Then don't," Jack said simply. "In the Marines, trust was not a given. It had to be earned. In time, I came to trust in the man to the left and right of me. I will earn your trust, Vicki."

"Well, okay then," Vicki smiled.

* * *

Alex strolled into the "weird room" at night to continue her work. "Alex!" Kara spooked her.

"Damn it, Kara. Don't sneak up on me like that," Alex scolded.

"Your old computer is at Luthor Corp. but the hard drive is gone," Kara reported.

"Including all of my old email addresses and kill photos," Alex said.

"Lex thinks it was this woman," Kara said showing a picture of Molly.

"Well, for once, it's not a story about Lionel. I interviewed this woman a month ago. She used to go to the Summerholdt Institute. Apparently, she wasn't the only patient held against her will," Alex said referring to Ryan.

"Why was Molly there?" Kara asked.

"She was a total whiz kid in engineering until she went homicidal on a fellow student. Then, she was sent to Summerholdt," Alex explained.

"Why would she want to kill you?" Kara asked.

"When I talked to her for an article, she was gushing about Dr. Gardner. So, I set her straight that Dr. Gardner was a total Nazi that experimented with kids. I guess she didn't take it so well," Alex said dryly.

"Who else knows about this article?" Kara asked seriously.

"Max," Alex realized.

Alex went ahead and warned Max, her editor, of his impending demise. "I'm going to make this Summerholdt a huge story. Thanks for the heads up...Oh God!" he said and then abruptly hung up.

"Well...he's dead," Alex frowned.

* * *

The next morning, Kara and Alex went to see Lex at the mansion. "Thanks for letting Alex stay here," Kara said adoringly.

"Anything for my future sister-in-law," Lex said as he poured himself an orange juice, opened a vodka bottle, and got himself a spoon.

"Spare me," Alex rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry about your friend at the Daily Planet," Lex said sincerely.

"I barely knew him...and he was an asshole," Alex replied.

"So, your theory is that the late Dr. Gardner turned Molly into his email assassin using hypnotic suggestion?" Lex asked incredulously.

"Well, shit, Lex. We got all this circumstantial evidence," Kara said impatiently.

"It's a pretty exciting breakthrough. One that could generate a lot of money," Lex said thoughtfully.

"She's tried to kill Alex twice through me and Vicki. By the way, how did Vicki, of all people, manage to kick your ass?" Kara asked.

"She had the element of surprise and a deadly weapon," Alex excused.

"But still," Kara mocked. "Anyway, you stay here at the mansion. I'm going to find this Molly," Kara said as she left.

Lex eyed Alex. "I'm going to talk to my tech guys. Make yourself at home," he said leaving her alone in his study.

* * *

At the Talon, Jack was simply hanging out with his duffle bag. "How you doing?" Vicki asked sweetly.

"You know what I see? I see someone that's strong and resilient, but you don't like to show it. You've got this little girl persona facade you give to everyone else," Jack observed.

"Excuse you?" Vicki asked offended. "How about you? Why are you so guarded?"

"People...here...don't say what they think. I don't want to hide anything from you, Vicki, but there are patches of my life I've yet to put together," Jack said.

"And everyone that could help you with that is gone," Vicki assumed.

"Yeah," Jack nodded sadly. "It's kind of scary if you think about it," he chuckled inappropriately.

"Are you serious about staying?" Vicki asked hopefully.

"Yeah," he smiled.

* * *

At her apartment, Molly brought Lex some tea. "What did Gardner do to you?" Lex asked curiously.

Kara then entered the apartment and was slightly surprised to see the two of them together. Molly immediately recognized her former target and backed away fearfully. "Lex, dearest, love of my life, what the fuck are you doing here?" she demanded.

"My tech guy traced her," Lex revealed.

"And I followed you," Kara said peeved.

"And you are?" Molly asked Kara.

Kara eyed the computer station in the living room. "Is this where all the magic takes place?"

"This is the evidence we need, Kara. She was the one that invented the program," Lex said showing her a disc.

"You don't understand what it means to be so different. To see things other kids can't see. To feel and think about things you can't even imagine. Dr. Gardner made me feel normal and I never thought that would ever happen," Molly said.

Kara hesitated to make a move identifying with her. "She sent an email right before we got here," Lex reported from her computer.

Kara eyed the email address. "Well...shit," she muttered.

Lex sighed as he realized what would happen next. "It's true that you are different. You can see numbers and coding with your eyes. Shit, even I can't do that. You could be the greatest assassin the military could hope for," Kara complimented.

"Really?" Molly asked hopefully.

"But here's the thing: You've now threatened my sister's life three times and that I cannot forgive," Kara said. She took hold of Molly and threw her against the window shattering it. Molly fell all the way down to the ground.

"Shit," Lex shook his head.

"Collect all the shit. I have to go save my sister," Kara said to him and then sped off.

* * *

Eliza snuck up on Alex in the barn and tried to choke her out with a chain. "Mom, you're under mind-control. Fight it," Alex gasped as she struggled against her. Alex elbowed Eliza away from her and managed to get the chain off her neck. Eliza went for a sickle-blade and charged Alex with it. With a solid kick to the chin, Eliza was on the floor knocked out. Kara then sped into the barn to find the fight already over.

Kara eyed Alex clutching her neck and breathing heavily. "You okay?" Kara asked her.

She merely nodded. Kara then looked over Eliza as she woke up. "What happened?" she wondered.

"It's all good now. We're all safe now," Kara said to both of them.

Alex nodded realizing Molly must be dead.

* * *

The next morning, Vicki invited Jack to a prepared furnished room on the second floor of the Talon. "If you can just keep an open mind," Vicki excused the room.

"I've slept in a hole in the ground. You don't need to worry," Jack told her.

Vicki nodded and showed Jack a dusty room filled with theater antiques. "So, what do you think?"

"I think Norman Bates would be right at home here," Jack smirked.

"You're not exactly the tenant I had in mind but if I cleared out the junk it could be a really cool space," Vicki said.

"It's perfect," Jack said sincerely.

"I hope the noise below won't wake you," Vicki said.

"I don't sleep well anyway," Jack replied. "I appreciate what you're doing for me, but I don't want you to feel sorry for me. That won't do," Jack said to her.

"This isn't what this is about. I'm just trying to give back for all the sacrifices you have made for our country," Vicki said sincerely.

"Right...," Jack said awkwardly.

* * *

Kara entered the "weird room" and found all the computers returned. "New computers?" she wondered.

"The same ones. Lex returned them to me with no strings attached," Alex said

"How thoughtful of him," Kara said.

"You know, I feel this thing with Molly is somehow my fault. If I hadn't done that interview, she wouldn't have done what she did," Alex said reflectively.

"She would have just done it to someone else or used by nefarious people as an assassin. She was a bad egg. That's all," Kara assured her.

"In the beginning, I really found it flattering that someone like Lionel Luthor would care about my work. Now that I know his true colors, I feel so disillusioned. I just want to matter," Alex said sadly.

"You do matter, Alex. The _reason_ I care about this world...is you," Kara told her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Gardner was killed off in my version of Ryan James back in Season 2. He makes additional appearances in Smallville but it's not like Kara to let an enemy live. So, at this point, Kara and Alex are having to deal with Dr. Gardner's legacy instead.


	61. Hereafter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jordan Cross has the ability to see a person's death by physical contact. Can he prevent death and destruction in Midvale?

Jordan Cross was the new kid at school and came to PE, in the morning, rather late. He ended up catching up with his PE class while rocking out to Coldplay down a dirt trail. Pete and Vicki gave him odd looks as he went past their group onto the track field. He glanced at the cheerleaders as he passed by them and stopped right in front of no-nonsense Coach Altman. Jordan then went in formation with the rest of the class he left behind.

"That run was so slow I nearly fell asleep. Make sure you stretch yourself out. The last thing I want is for one of you to have to go to sick call tomorrow," Coach Altman told them.

"Mr. Altman, I wanted to come by. Is there anything I can do?" Vicki asked him.

"You can run another lap, Miss Donaghue," Coach Altman ordered her away. "Anyone else want to pry into my private business?" he asked rhetorically to the rest of the class. He then turned to Jordan. "Where's your God damn uniform?" he asked him.

"I'm new. I haven't gotten it yet," he said sheepishly.

"Well...no shit. Next time, run with the rest of the group. I don't need anyone showboating or doing their own thing," he lectured and then walked off.

Jordan frowned not feeling like he fit in and went to the water table. Vicki came back after her lap exhausted. "You sure can run fast to pass us up like that," she complimented. "I'm Vicki."

"Jordan Cross. I just started, today," he said and then accidentally touched her hand.

Immediately, Jordan saw a vision of Vicki as a very old lady in a nursing home. She looked as though she was about to die. A blond woman, looking middle-aged, was there holding her hand. Vicki then died in her bed.

"Holy shit," Jordan said as he dropped a water cup on the ground.

"It's not that big a deal," Vicki excused picking it up.

A spooked Jordan took off and ran into Coach Altman. "With that speed, you better join the track team, God damn it," he said to Jordan while patting him on the back.

Jordan suddenly got another vision of Coach Altman extending his arms out while closing his eyes in the middle of the street waiting for someone to run him over. A car eventually did, slamming into Coach Altman and killing him instantly. Jordan gave Coach Altman a freaked-out look as the vision ended. "You alright? What's the matter with you?" Coach Altman asked him.

Jordan simply took off. "Hey, you don't leave until I let you, God damn it!" Coach Altman shouted after him.

* * *

Jordan went through the school and exited realizing this whole thing was a horrible idea. "Hey, Jordan, you must be the new kid. Your overwhelmed expression gives you away. I'm Kara," Kara introduced to him with a handshake.

"Hi," Jordan said shakily declining to shake her hand and stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"You're supposed to meet up in the gym but you bolted. What the fuck?" Kara asked incredulously.

"Still trying to get used to all of these people," Jordan excused.

"Same here," Kara said referring to humans.

"I was home-schooled," he explained.

"Allow me to be your guide around here. Here's a directory, a map, and...," Kara said getting them out for him.

"Do you mind if I check with my dad?" he asked wanting to leave.

"Yeah, sure," Kara allowed.

Kara listened in as Jordan and his dad made small talk on whether this "school" thing was a good idea. Jordan then noticed Coach Altman walking towards the parking lot as a red car sped by. Coach Altman got in the middle of the street in front of the car. Kara quickly pushed Coach Altman away from the car to the ground. "Why did you do that? I was trying to stop the car from speeding in a school zone, God damn it," he raged at her.

"Sure, you were," Kara rolled her eyes.

She then noticed Jordan eyeing her as if he had seen a ghost.

* * *

Vicki came to see Kara waiting in the hospital lobby. "How is Coach Altman?" she asked concernedly.

"I just lightly pushed him out of the way," Kara downplayed.

"Didn't he try to kill himself?" Vicki questioned.

"Yeah, maybe. I didn't know you knew Coach Altman so well," Kara brought up.

"His daughter and I were on the cheerleading squad together back in junior high. Coach Altman was never the same after she got hurt," Vicki said.

"Hit by a car," Kara recalled.

"Doctors said there was no chance of recovery but Coach Altman kept hoping for a miracle. He took her off life support, last month," Vicki said sadly.

"Damn," Kara said sympathetically.

"I better go," Vicki said taking off.

* * *

Jordan desperately tried to not touch anyone while at school. He suddenly received a vision of a blond woman in a Supergirl outfit lying on the ground. She appeared to be in her late twenties. She was bleeding profusely everywhere, her uniform blood-soaked. She was barely breathing as her body was devastated by her injuries. Standing over her was a red-haired woman in black armor. The red-haired woman stared at Supergirl's dying body with red demonic eyes.

"Hey, Jordan, it's just me," Kara said touching his shoulder.

"Yeah, hi," Jordan said positively freaked.

"Sorry for dropping you like a hot potato. I had to go save another life," Kara said boastfully.

"Coach is lucky you were there. I just wish my dad hadn't seen it," Jordan sighed.

"Good thing he hasn't seen all the other crazy shit this school has been through," Kara smiled and then went for another pat. "You, alright?" she asked as he withdrew from her.

"Yeah, I just don't like being touched," he said awkwardly.

"You're never going to get laid with that attitude," Kara scolded.

Students one-by-one suddenly bumped into Jordan giving him panic attacks. Kara watched with some amusement as people kept bumping into him. "What?" he asked her after he had collected himself.

"You just have the same look you had right before Coach Altman stepped in front of that car," Kara noted. "Like you knew he was going to do something."

"I need some air," Jordan said dodging her.

A suspicious Kara decided to keep an eye on him until the mystery was solved.

* * *

That night, at the Talon, Vicki couldn't help but hear Jack screaming in his room. Thinking he might be under attack, Vicki went up the stairs, entered the room, and found Jack twisting and turning on his bed. "Jack, are you alright?" Vicki asked as he was experiencing a night terror.

Jack tossed a lamp and then kicked Vicki hard against the wall. Jack then suddenly woke up in a cold sweat. "Vicki, what happened? Are you okay?" he asked. He was sweaty all over and shirtless. Vicki could see horrible shrapnel and burns scars all over his chest.

"I'm fine," Vicki said holding her stomach. "You're going to need a king-sized bed."

"I guess," Jack said getting up to throw water in his face.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Vicki asked.

"Not really," Jack replied. "Don't worry about a thing. I'll...put on some clothes and fix this mess."

* * *

The next morning, Kara was in the "weird room" printing off a Torch edition. Pete and Alex strolled in together. "Kara, we've been looking all over for you," Pete said.

"Probably because I didn't want to be found," Kara said smartly.

"Want to know what I found out about Vicki's new house guest?" Alex asked eagerly.

"Actually, I don't give a shit," Kara said dismissively.

"Well, okay then," Alex said disappointedly.

"What have you heard about that new kid, Jordan Cross?" Kara asked zeroing in on her new prey.

"You mean the kid that's pathologically afraid of human contact?" Pete asked rhetorically.

"He gave me quite the impression. I think he had a premonition about Coach Altman," Kara said.

"What gave you that leap?" Alex asked skeptically.

"He appeared alarmed right before Coach Altman walked into the middle of the street," Kara said.

"It could be just heightened intuition," Alex downplayed.

"Oh really? That sounds like bullshit," Kara disagreed.

"Maybe he overheard something or saw the look in his eyes," Pete suggested.

"Yeah, well, given your track record with weirdness, we should look into it," Alex said becoming interested.

"Thanks," Kara said appreciatively.

* * *

Vicki came by the mansion and knocked on the door to Lex's study. "Vicki, come in," Lex invited.

"Your message said it was important. Something wrong?" Vicki asked.

"I understand there was an incident at the Talon, last night. Apparently, some of your neighbors heard your tenant screaming," Lex said accusingly.

"Incident is a strong word. He just had a bad dream," Vicki downplayed.

"According to this invoice, charges for broken windows, replacing furniture, all in the last week. Why didn't you tell me?" Lex asked.

"Maybe I thought you would jump to conclusions," Vicki stared him down.

"You have to admit, Jack's behavior is unusual. And when you're on the rebound, it's easy for your emotions to outweigh your common sense," Lex lectured.

"This isn't personal. Jack's been a real help around the Talon and he's an injured war hero. Putting up with a few PTSD night terrors is a small price to pay for what he's done for us all," Vicki said.

Lex backed off as Vicki used the patriot card effectively. "Look, it's your call, but you should be asking yourself how much you really know about your friend."

* * *

While Vicki was gone, Alex checked the second-floor of the Talon. She peered inside and saw that Jack was gone. She then searched the place finding a needle in the trash can. Using a piece of cloth, she retrieved the needle and brought it with her to the "weird room." Kara was already there on a computer.

"I think I found something," Kara said brightly.

"You and me both," Alex agreed. "I found this in Jack's room," she said showing the needle.

"That could be anything," Kara rolled her eyes. "Pain medication, for example."

"Well, what did you find?" Alex asked bummed out.

"When Jordan was 10, he went ballistic on a roller coaster ride screaming someone would be killed. His dad pulled him away but one of the cars broke loose killing the woman next in line to him. So, we have physical contact and a correct prediction of death," Kara said interested.

"That roller coaster crash also occurred shortly after the meteor show. Your stupid ship gave him these powers," Alex said accusingly.

"Apparently, Jordan's mother died as a direct hit from a meteor," Kara looked over the file.

"We're now entering John Edward territory," Alex smirked.

"Yes, Jordan needs to monetize the shit out of this gift," Kara agreed.

Students rushed down the hall shouting about Jordan. "Well...shit," Alex realized.

* * *

Outside the school, Jordan was being extremely creepy to a girl named Megan. "You don't understand. I'm just trying to help you!" he shouted at her.

"Leave me alone," Megan yelled back at him.

"Please, I'm just asking you to let me walk you home. You don't understand. It's not what you think," he said.

The girl took off freaked out. Kara got through the circle of students and approached Jordan. "Jordan, what's your deal?" Kara asked calmly.

"I have to help her. She's going to die!" he shouted.

Jordan then took off towards the track field. Kara sped over to him to talk to him. "Hey, Jordan, hold up," Kara called after him.

Jordan gave her an odd look wondering how she could have caught up to him. "My father was right. This was a mistake. I should never have come to school," he said distressed.

"I believe you, Jordan. You saw something when you touched Megan, didn't you? Like a premonition?" Kara pressed.

"What? No," Jordan denied.

"I know about the roller coaster. When you touched Megan, what did you see?" Kara asked.

"When I touched Megan, I saw fire, smoke. Megan was screaming. She couldn't breathe. I had to warn her," Jordan finally revealed.

"Well, maybe we still can," Kara offered.

* * *

Kara took Jordan on a casual stroll of the neighborhood. "Megan's house is right over there," Kara said to him. "These visions, what are they like?" Kara asked curiously.

"It's hard to describe. It's like the curtain is moved back just long enough for me to see how they die," Jordan explained.

"Have you ever managed to stop one of these visions from coming true?" Kara continued.

"Never. My dad and I called the police and paramedics begging them to take us seriously. No matter what we did, my visions always came true," he said somberly.

"You knew Coach Altman was going to kill himself?" Kara asked.

"Yes, but somehow he survived...because of you. How did you do it?" he asked amazed.

"I am kind of a big deal," Kara said vaguely.

"I had a vision of you, too, in the hallway when you grabbed me," Jordan said.

"What did you see?" Kara asked.

"It didn't make any sense. I saw a blond woman in some kind of costume bleeding all over...like she had been in a fight," Jordan detailed.

"Come on, Jordan, I can't be defeated," Kara rolled her eyes.

"You're wrong. When it comes to my visions, no one is invincible," Jordan shook his head sadly.

The two came upon Megan's house only to find the sheriffs already there. "Well...shit," Kara realized they were too late.

"Miss Danvers, why am I not surprised?" Sheriff Nancy asked Kara as she approached the scene.

"I was just in the neighborhood, taking a stroll, and minding my own business...this time," Kara told her off.

"What happened?" Jordan asked urgently.

"We found Megan's car abandoned off the main highway. No signs of a struggle. You Jordan Cross?" she asked him.

"Keep your mouth shut," Kara advised him.

"Yeah," Jordan nodded.

"I'm told you got into an argument with Megan today," Sheriff Nancy accused.

"I was there. It wasn't a big deal," Kara downplayed.

"I have a missing girl, here. It makes everything a big deal," Sheriff Nancy replied. "You better talk," she ordered Jordan.

"He isn't talking shit. Time to go," Kara said taking Jordan away.

* * *

At the mansion, Jack played Lex's piano excellently. "They say music has charms to soothe the savage beast," Lex said of his play.

"I wouldn't count on it," Jack replied.

"I never really had the patience for it," Lex said of the piano.

"My parents would kill for a piano like this. I ended up learning at the MWR in Afghanistan," Jack said getting up.

"If it works, it works. This is one of Rachmaninoff's most complicated pieces," Lex complimented.

"It's actually "Rhapsody on a Theme By Paganini, 18th Variation" and it's one of his simpler pieces," Jack corrected.

"I stand corrected," Lex replied.

"You didn't ask me to come here to discuss music theory, did you?" Jack asked skeptically.

"No. I thought we should meet," Lex said changing his tune.

"Is this about the lamp? I'll replace it," Jack offered.

"It's about your behavior that concerns me, Jack. Vicki is a friend. A needle was found in your room. Care to explain that?" Lex asked.

"I have a prescription for Oxycodone," Jack said simply.

"I looked up your school records. Turns out, they don't exist. You're a ghost," Lex continued.

Jack simply stared at him. "Why do you care?"

"Don't worry, Jack. I'll keep checking...for you," Lex assured him.

"Yeah, you go do that," Jack rolled his eyes.

"We all have black marks somewhere in our pasts," Lex said.

"Let me guess, your black mark was hookers, blow, and unsavory business practices. Mine was killing sand people. And it wasn't just the men...but the women and the children. They're like animals, and I slaughtered them like animals. Just the way Uncle Sam wanted me to," Jack said menacingly and then walked out leaving Lex thoroughly spooked.

* * *

Jordan's dad came by Megan's house to pick him up. "Are you alright?" he asked concernedly.

"I had another vision. I thought I could help. It's okay. Kara knows," Jordan said.

"Wait for me in the truck," his dad said and then turned to Kara.

"I think there's an opportunity here for Jordan to help a lot of people with his powers or at the very least monetize the shit out of them," Kara suggested once Jordan was gone.

"I appreciate all your help, Kara, but Jordan is special. At least at home, I can protect him," he said.

"Well...he took off," Kara said.

His dad looked around and noticed he wasn't in the truck. "Damn it," he realized and searched after him.

* * *

Jack encountered Vicki at the school after hours. "I got your message. It's after school hours, didn't you know?" he said looking around.

"Yeah, well, there's no easy way to ask this. Alex found a needle in the trash can in your room. I want to give you the benefit of the doubt. Are you diabetic? On some kind of medication?" she asked.

"Sounds like you're accusing me of something nefarious," Jack said condescendingly.

"That's not fair. You said you would be honest with me," Vicki said.

Jack took out a needle and then a piece of paper. "It's injectable oxycodone...for my pain. It's all legitimate. You have no idea how it feels for all of your bones to be broken and have to be put back together, to have all of your nerves pulsing in pain."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Vicki asked changing her tune.

"I'm a very private person. I'm sorry this came out this way. I understand now that you and all your friends are very investigative. You lack trust and harmony with one another. You see only the dark side in everyone," Jack said.

"I'm sorry I rushed to judgment," Vicki said sincerely.

"If I had been anyone else, you would have probably been right. But there's only one of me," Jack assured her and then left down the hall. As he headed out, he bumped into Jordan's shoulder. Jordan gave a WTF look at Jack and then turned to see Vicki.

"What are you doing here?" Vicki asked surprised to see him.

"Hiding from my father. I think he wants to pull me out of school," Jordan said.

"Running away isn't going to fix things," she said placing her hand on his shoulder.

Jordan immediately received a vision of Vicki dying of smoke inhalation in a fire along with Megan. There was a tribute shrine dedicated to Coach Altman's daughter. "It's changed," Jordan realized. "Vicki, don't leave here."

"What's going on?" Vicki asked concernedly.

"I saw a vision of you and Megan dying in a house fire. It was Coach Altman's house. I know where Megan is," Jordan said. "We have to go find Kara."

"Why Kara?" Vicki wondered.

A masked man suddenly punched Jordan to the face knocking him out and then placed a cloth over Vicki's mouth.

* * *

Alex entered the Talon's upper room and started snooping around with a flashlight. She looked under the bed and found a vial of Jack's pain medication. "Last time I heard, breaking and entering was a crime," Lex scolded.

"I could say the same thing to you," Alex shot back.

"Except I own the place," Lex pointed out.

"Under tenancy law, you have to give Jack 24-to-48 hours notice before entering unannounced," Alex cited.

"Jack didn't sign a formal lease agreement," Lex replied.

"He's considered to be an "at-will" tenant so the laws still apply," Alex said smugly.

"Damn," Lex realized they were both criminals. "I take it you have some concerns about Vicki's new friend."

"That's pretty obvious. So what caused you to go cloak and dagger?" Alex asked.

"He's caused some damages in this room. It's all documented on the invoice," Lex said.

"Is that...all?" Alex asked incredulously.

"He can also play the piano better than me," Lex added.

"So, a kick-boxer and a piano player? Sounds like a typical army soldier to me," Alex rolled her eyes.

"Lock up on your way out," Lex ordered and then walked out.

* * *

Eliza found Kara in the barn late at night. "You've been looking for Jordan all day. I think you should call it a night."

"Instead of helping him fit in, I took him to a crime scene and put him on the sheriff's radar," Kara said thoughtfully.

There was a long awkward silence between them. "And?" Eliza asked.

"That's it," Kara shrugged.

"It's not your fault," Eliza assured her.

"I know," Kara said. "It's just he was a lot better off before he met me."

"A lot of people, like, a shit-ton of people could say the same thing," Eliza shook her head dismayed. "Look, if he ran away, it's because there wasn't anyone at home he felt he could talk to."

"His dad seemed like a chill dude," Kara said confused.

"I'm sure he is and I'm sure he's doing what he thinks is the best thing for Jordan. Look, when your future son has a gift, your first temptation will be to hide him away and shelter him," Eliza told

"You didn't do that to me," Kara said confused.

"Because I knew I couldn't no matter how much I wanted to. I couldn't ground you or lock you in the cellar. I could only guide you on right and wrong and hope to God that you listened. Because, if you didn't, we would all be fucked," Eliza said sincerely. "So, Jordan will come home when he's good and ready."

"Okay," Kara allowed.

"Now, come on inside and get a bite to eat," Eiza offered.

"I'll be there in a sec," Kara said letting her go.

As soon as Eliza was gone, Kara eyed a corner of the barn. "Okay, you can come out now," she rolled her eyes.

Jordan came out of the shadows. "Kara, it was horrible. I was with Vicki at the school and someone attacked us. I think they took her."

"And you're telling me this now?" Kara asked peeved. "Who was it?"

"I don't know. I didn't see his face. Kara, I saw another vision. This time it was another of Vicki," Jordan said stressed out.

"What do you mean another?" Kara asked crossly.

"The other day, when she touched me, it was okay. She was peaceful, she was old, and it was her time. And...you were there," Jordan realized.

"But you're saying it's changed?" Kara asked.

"She was trapped in a fire like Megan," Jordan said freaking out.

"What else did you see?" Kara pressed.

"I saw photos burning, Vicki and Megan were in them but they were younger in cheerleading outfits," Jordan detailed.

"Is this the girl?" Kara asked handing him a newspaper.

"Yes," he said pointing to Coach Altman's daughter.

"When I saved him, I changed everything. This is what I get for saving people. It never works out in my favor," Kara said annoyed. "I know where Coach Altman's house is. Stay here," she ordered.

"No, let me come with you, in case there's another vision," he said.

"Fine," Kara allowed.

* * *

Coach Altman was busy at work getting the gasoline containers ready for a good fire. In his creepy basement were Megan and Vicki tied up. "I heard you at the hospital. You got into a fight with her and you let her leave. You should have been looking out for her," he accused.

"We didn't cause the accident," Vicki excused.

"You might as well have. My little girl was out all alone because of you," he said to them.

"It wasn't our fault," Megan said dramatically.

"For years, I blamed myself. Now, I know I wasn't responsible. You two killed her and now we're all going to burn together," he said as he threw a lit lighter on his daughter's shrine. The fire quickly spread burning the shrine away.

Kara drove up to the house in her red truck with Jordan. "There, look," he pointed out the house that was on fire. Kara could see flames and smoke coming from the basement. "Stay in the truck," she ordered him.

Kara kicked the door open and saw Vicki and Megan passed out from the smoke. Kara checked Vicki's vital signs and discovered she was alive. "Save Megan," Vicki said weakly.

"Get out," Coach Altman ordered her.

Kara flung him away where he slammed into the wall. Jordan then entered the basement. "Jordan, I told you to stay in the truck," Kara said peeved.

"I'll get Megan," he said.

Kara untied Vicki while Jordan untied Megan. Kara then brought the two girls out of the basement leaving Jordan behind. "Coach, we got to get out of here," Jordan said to him.

"Leave me alone. I just want to be with my little girl, God damn it!" Coach Altman shouted at him.

Coach Altman then grabbed a hold of Jordan distracting him with visions of death. Kara looked back and realized Jordan hadn't followed him out. "Shit," she realized and went back to the basement. The house then exploded in a huge fireball blasting wooden shrapnel everywhere. Kara emerged from the fire and smoke unharmed. She eyed the wreck realizing there was no way Coach Altman or Jordan could have survived.

"Kara!" Vicki shouted as she saw her.

"I'm okay," Kara said pretending to be hurt and dazed.

* * *

The next morning, Vicki came over to the mansion. "How are you feeling?" Lex asked concernedly.

"Better. I seem to be in-and-out of hospitals all the time," she said dryly.

"Have a seat," Lex offered.

"I think we might have misjudged Jack. He's a true American hero that's in pain. He doesn't deserve all this suspicion," Vicki said.

"I've felt the same way when people draw the wrong conclusions about me," Lex said.

"Last time we talked, you gave me the distinct impression you would be happy if I kicked him out," Vicki said surprised.

"It's not my choice to make. Trust your instincts," Lex advised.

"Thanks," Vicki said feeling reassured.

* * *

A subdued Kara was at the house. Eliza took out some cookies for her. "What's with the long face?" Eliza asked.

"I saved Vicki and Megan but I was too late to save Jordan. I told him to stay in the truck. Why didn't he listen?" Kara said frustrated.

"He could see other people's deaths but not his own," Eliza shook her head. "You can't blame yourself, Kara. Well, you shouldn't have taken him with you without telling me," Eliza scolded.

"I saved Coach Altman and it ended up killing Jordan and nearly killing Vicki and Megan. Maybe, I should stop giving a shit, you know?" Kara wondered.

"If our actions were weighed only by the consequences, we would all be fucked. Your intentions were noble. Most of the time, it will work out for the best. But sometimes, you'll end up saving the wrong man," Eliza said. "That doesn't mean you stop trying."

"I keep wondering why I was sent here," Kara said reflectively.

"To protect your cousin and to make sure he doesn't kill us all," Eliza reminded her. "Everything else is just...details."

"That's right," Kara said reassured.

"Now, take these out to your sister in the barn," Eliza ordered referring to the plate of cookies. "Make sure some of them actually get to her."

"Sure," Kara said taking them out.

Kara found Alex in the barn looking over a vial of drugs she had found in Jack's room. "Here are some cookies," Kara said placing the plate on the bench.

"What if I have been wrong about Jack? What if I've been accusing a war hero of being a drug addict," Alex said to herself.

"Those two things are not mutually exclusive," Kara said as she ate a cookie.

"Well, if he's innocent, no harm, no foul," she shrugged.

"That's the spirit. Fuck civil liberties," Kara chuckled as she ate another cookie. Kara then looked back at the house and found Eliza on the floor. "Oh, shit," she realized and sped back into the house.

Kara quickly scanned her body and found a heart irregularity. Alex gave a stunned look as she what had happened. "Get an ambulance," Kara said quickly.

* * *

**Jordan's Vision of Jack**

**Afghanistan, Kandahar Region**

Jack was among a dozen soldiers in a troop transport truck in a convoy. He had an EOD unit patch on his uniform, a demolition expert. Everyone in the truck was wearing their army gear, their weapon, and equipment. Some were overly talkative and social while others were asleep. "Why do you think these hajis fuck with us? I mean, we kick their asses every time," one soldier asked everyone else.

"It's madness," another said.

"Madness is like gravity. It just needs a little push," Jack remarked.

"And we're that push? Fuck you, man," another soldier laughed.

The truck suddenly exploded in fire and smoke. The truck was torn to pieces and came to an abrupt stop. Bodies of soldiers were all over the street in mangled positions. Jack was on his back dazed and confused, a bloody mess. His jaw was broken and the rest of his body was burned and broken. His comrades were all over the place. Medics immediately came over to the wounded. "No one panic. We train for this kind of thing," the head medic said to other medics as he began working on the wounded and radioing a helicopter to arrive.

Jack simply stared into space unable to even move and then everything went to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara's death via Jordan's vision is similar to the prophecy she received in Season 1. Jordan's vision of Jack's deaths explains his injuries and perhaps something darker about him.


	62. Too Fast, Too Furious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara discovers that Pete is a street-race driver while Eliza is in the hospital.

Eliza awoke in a Midvale General hospital room hooked up to an IV and oxygen tubes. Alex and Kara were in the room sleeping in the chairs. Alex groggily noticed Eliza had awoken and got up. "Mom?"

"How are you feeling?" Kara asked as she scanned her body with her eyes.

"I think you two need to get back to school," she said deliriously. "Don't worry about me, Alex. It's going to take a lot more than this to bring me down."

"I shouldn't have...I shouldn't have put so much stress on you," Kara admitted.

"As hard as it may be for you to believe, Kara, not everything that happens in Midvale is your fault," Eliza said dryly.

Alex eyed Kara for confirmation Eliza would be fine for tonight. Kara merely nodded.

* * *

Kara drove a shaken and depressed Alex back home in the red truck. As they went through an intersection, Kara suddenly put on the brakes as two racing cars nearly hit them at over 100mph. "Holy shit!" Alex said startled.

Kara got out of the truck. "Take the wheel."

"Where are you going?" Alex demanded.

"They're going to kill someone," Kara said seriously. She sped over to the end of the race track and found a large group of people celebrating the winner. Kara eyed a dozen street racing cars on the side of the road. A man was counting betting money, loud music was playing, and Pete was revealed to be the one driving the winning car.

"Your reigning champion, Pete-the-boss-Ross," the official lifted his hand.

Pete got a kiss from an attractive girl and looked like he was having the time of his life.

"Son of a bitch," Kara frowned.

* * *

The next morning, Kara drove her red truck to the racing garage and found Pete with a fellow driver, Dante. "Hey, Pete," Kara called out.

"Kara, what are you doing here?" Pete asked spooked.

"Nice ride, girl. What does that get you: zero to 60 in an hour?" Dante antagonized.

"I'm not that much of a slut," Kara denied.

"Hey, if you ever want to turn that tortoise into a hare, give me a call," Dante said rudely and then took off.

"How's your mom?" Pete asked concernedly.

"She's doing okay," Kara said somberly. "But in case you didn't notice, you nearly obliterated my truck, last night...with Alex inside."

"I'm sorry but, I swear, I was in complete control the whole time," Pete said confidently.

"At over 100 miles-per-hour? That sounds like bullshit," Kara doubted.

"You're not one to talk about breaking speed limits," Pete pointed out as they entered the garage. "You know what it's like to go so fast that nothing can touch you. For me, this is the closest I can get."

"Alright, alright," Kara allowed looking over the cars. "How long have you been doing this?"

"I don't know, a couple of months," Pete shrugged.

"How come you didn't tell me about this? I could have financed you, gotten the parts you needed, manipulated the bets, and pre-sold the movie rights," Kara said disappointed in him.

"You're not mad?" Pete asked incredulously.

"Of course not but what makes you such a good driver?" Kara asked skeptically.

"I know how to handle them. Dante's the best driver in Midvale and he's taught me everything he knows," Pete said.

"What about the law? Have you figured that out?" Kara asked.

"It's not a problem if no one finds out," Pete said obviously.

"Pete, I was there. There was a huge crowd. It's almost like half the state is involved in this. You need police protection," Kara told him.

"So, you'll keep my secret?" Pete asked hopefully.

"It's our secret now," Kara said giving him a fist-bump.

* * *

Alex came over to the mansion to talk to Lex about Jack. "I've been following our mysterious tenant in the Talon. It seems he has an intimate relationship with needles," Alex began.

"Yes, we both know this," Lex said impatiently.

"I found a vial in his apartment and took it to the pathologist to have it analyzed," Alex said.

"So what is it?" Lex asked intrigued.

"It's a naloxone. It's a medication used to block opioids and can treat opioid overdoses," Alex replied. "Additionally, I tried looking into Jack's medical records and found nothing. There's no record of him in the army, either."

"Privacy laws don't seem to phase you," Lex realized.

"Not when it comes to my friends. I'll do whatever it takes to make sure he's not dangerous," Alex said.

"Well, is he?" Lex asked her.

"I don't know. All I know is that when he was in the hospital, he had a doctor with him twice a week," Alex said.

"That doesn't sound too unusual," Lex noted.

"It is when she's not an MD. Dr. Tang is a professor of molecular biology at Metropolis University," Alex pointed out.

"Have you talked with her?" Lex asked curiously.

"I can't get to her. That's why I came to you. A generous benefactor of the university is going to have a lot more luck than a highschool student," Alex said.

"Have you mentioned any of this to Vicki?" Lex asked.

"I didn't want to say anything until I had all the facts," Alex admitted.

"It would sure be simpler to have Kara just beat the information out of him," Lex said reflectively.

"Don't you want to solve a mystery on your own with good old fashion detective work?" Alex asked him.

"Very well, then. Don't tell Vicki about this," Lex ordered.

* * *

Pete was speeding like a boss on a country road when Kara suddenly got in front of him. Pete braked hard and nearly hit her. Pete got out of the car in a huff. "What do you think you're doing? If I had hit you, I would have totaled this car and it's not even mine."

"Chill out, Pete. You know I would be good for it. You draw too much attention to yourself," Kara scolded.

"For once, I don't need your protection. I haven't been caught by the cops once," Pete said.

"There have been a series of fatal car accidents with Kryptonite booster tanks. You're just a...fragile human," Kara pointed out.

"Any car can be dangerous if you don't know how to drive it," Pete argued.

"And even an expert driver can wreck himself," Kara said obviously.

"For once in my life, I've found something I'm truly good at," Pete said passionately.

"What are you talking about? You're good at...plenty...of things," Kara said stumbling to find one.

"Like what?" Pete challenged.

"Like basketball," Kara brought up.

"I'm too short. I didn't even make the team. You've been playing easy on me," Pete said angrily.

"Well...shit," Kara said stumped.

"Kara, I can make hoops, I'm a decent photographer, but you saw that crowd last night. You heard my name and, once in my life, I finally get to feel like what you feel every single day. I get to feel special," Pete said.

"You're special-ed if you think this is going anywhere," Kara mocked.

"You can do things beyond imagination. Even before I knew your secret, I've been walking in your shadow. Don't get me wrong. It's not a bad place to be, but I'm growing up and realizing my own talents," Pete said.

"Pete, it's too dangerous...for you," Kara said.

"Oh, I see what this is. You like what I've been doing and now you want to supplant me," Pete realized.

"What? No," Kara denied.

"I can't keep living precariously through you," Pete said.

"Do you know what it will do to me, to this town, to this fucking planet, if you die on me? Do you know what will happen to everyone associated with racing? Hmm? Got any idea what would happen?" Kara asked darkly.

Pete said nothing to that. "I want you to race, have fun, win big, and reach your potential. So...how about I be in the passenger seat with you when you race from now on," Kara said.

"That's extra weight," Pete protested.

"Pete, I'm fucking serious," Kara said to him.

"Alright, deal," Pete shook her hand, got in his car, and took off.

* * *

Eliza watched TV in her hospital bed and kept clicking channels frustrated. Kara came in with a checkers board. "You look like you're feeling better," Kara said as she scanned her body.

"I really need to give this room to someone who's really sick. I have a farm to run," Eliza said concernedly.

"Don't worry about a thing. It's all taken care of. You just need to focus on getting better and your checkers' strategy," Kara said brightly.

"Kara, you've been here every night. Why don't you go out with your friends and have fun?" Eliza suggested.

"Why would I want to hang out with my friends when I can kick your ass in checkers?" Kara asked as she opened the board.

"I'm serious, Kara. Just because I'm stuck here doesn't mean you or Alex have to be," Eliza said. "Call Pete, go to the movies or something."

"You know, you're right. I should hang out with Pete more. Sometimes, I think I take him for granted as my black token friend," Kara said reflectively.

"Well, as long as you two don't get into trouble," Eliza allowed.

"Thank you for your encouragement," Kara said appreciatively.

* * *

Pete pulled a fast one on Kara and told her the wrong time for the race. He got himself over to the starting line filled with adoring fans and got into his car. "This time, we switch gears a little. It's time for you to take a dive," Dante told him. "No one wins them all. You're 6-and-O. That's the best this county has ever had. That means all the money is on you."

"So?" Pete wondered.

"That means there's a lot of bucks to be made here," Dante said obviously.

"What about the beauty of racing and triumph of victory?" Pete asked incredulously.

"No one takes that shit seriously. It's all about the money. Now, this is my car and you're my driver. That's Dante's style," he told him.

"This is for good luck," an attractive girl kissed him.

Pete and his competition sped off. In the middle of the race, a conflicted Pete held back allowing the other driver to get ahead of him. "Fuck it," he said finally and pushed a green button on the dash. The Kryptonite fuel gave him a sudden boost that allowed him to easily overtake the other driver.

Pete got out of his car to adoring fans. "Congratulations, Pete," Dante said pissed-off.

"Thanks, Dante. You know, that whole cheating thing was whack. I didn't have it in me," Pete said smiling.

"What do you think this is? I'm out twenty thousand dollars," Dante pushed Pete.

"Sorry," Pete winced.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it. You're going to give me the keys to my car, pay me twenty gs, and I never want to see your face again," Dante ordered.

"Dante, I'm black, remember. Where am I going to get twenty thousand dollars?" Pete asked.

"You're going to figure it out. Cuz, if you don't, the only car you're going to be driving is a hearse," Dante threatened.

"How could I be driving it if I'm dead?" Pete wondered.

"Shut the fuck up and get me my money," Dante ordered.

* * *

The next morning, Kara strolled through the hospital and found Vicki with some balloons. "Hey, how's your mom?" she asked concernedly.

"Better once we get her home," Kara said. "Look, I got to run. She's just around the corner. She'll be happy to see you," Kara said taking off.

"Kara, you haven't, by chance, seen Jack, have you?" she asked hopefully.

"Is everything alright?" Kara asked suspiciously.

"I just hope your mom likes the balloons. It was either that or the 'get well' teddy bear," Vicki dodged.

Kara couldn't help but smile at her naive innocence. "She'll love them." Kara then felt uncomfortable and decided to leave. "I'm going to go now."

* * *

Lex entered Dr. Tang's lab in Metropolis and encountered a screaming monkey in a cage. "The fuck?" he wondered as he got too close. "Dr. Tang," he addressed her as she was bent over a microscope.

"If you bothered to read the sign on the door you would know my office hours don't begin until five," she said irritably.

"I'm not a student, doctor. I'm Lex Luthor. I'm kind of a big deal," he introduced himself.

Dr. Tang sighed in annoyance. "Am I supposed to be impressed?"

"Yeah," Lex said confused.

"You should make an appointment instead of interrupting my work," she told him off.

"I think I might need a doctor. How about a check-up?" Lex asked flirtingly.

"I don't give physicals, Mr. Luthor," she turned him down. "Nor do I see patients. I'm a research scientist."

"What about...Jack?" Lex asked. "Isn't he your patient?"

"Jack?" she wondered.

"What I don't understand is why a molecular biologist would pay regular visits to Midvale General," Lex said.

"The amount of money your family funnels into this university does not give you the right to storm in here and interrogate me. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have work to do," she said.

"Does that work involve naloxone?" Lex accused.

Dr. Tang simply stared at him. "The next time I come by, it will be with police and a search warrant, doctor," Lex threatened and then walked out.

* * *

Kara met up with Pete in the hospital. "Nice of you to stop by, Pete," Kara said sincerely.

"I've known your mom my whole life, even before you arrived. How are you holding up?" Pete asked.

"Well, it's been tough the first couple days. Alex's way of coping with it is to not be around," Kara admitted.

"Your mom is the strongest person beside you. She's going to be fine," Pete complimented.

"I know, right?" Kara agreed.

"Well, I better get going," Pete said anxiously.

"Pete, are you okay?" Kara asked suspiciously.

"Kara, you have enough on your plate without me adding to it," Pete said dismissively.

"Pete, don't worry about me. What the fuck is your problem?" she demanded.

"Dante asked me to throw a race, and I couldn't. Now, he's threatening to kill me unless I pay him back the money he lost in bets," Pete revealed.

"How much?" Kara asked.

"Twenty-thousand dollars. I don't know what to do," Pete said worriedly

"You can act like a man!" Kara said clutching his shoulders. "What's the matter with you?" she asked slapping him in the face. "Is this how you do street racing, crying like a woman? What can I do? What can I do?" Kara mocked cry.

"Holy shit," Pete said stunned.

"You spend time with your family...like I've been doing, lately?" Kara asked.

"Sure, I do," Pete answered.

"Good, because a man that doesn't spend time with his family is no real man at all," Kara said. "You look like shit, Pete. Don't you worry about a thing."

"Dante will kill me within the week," Pete protested.

"I'm going to make him an offer he can't refuse," Kara promised him.

* * *

Kara came by the "weird room" and found Alex at her computer. "So, you think Dante is more grand-theft-auto than Indy 500, huh?" Alex asked after Kara had scoped the garage.

"Why else would he have a personal collection of license plates with brand new registrations?" Kara asked confused.

"It's almost like you have a vested interest in this story," Alex sensed.

"Well, you know how it is. Once you start a really good story, you can't stop until you get to the bottom of it," Kara lied.

"I just chatted with the motor-heads of the auto shops. Your source wouldn't be Pete-the-boss-Ross, would it?" Alex accused.

"Err...no," Kara denied. "I searched the garage, myself."

"Yeah, but how did you get involved in this case, to begin with?" Alex asked.

"We were nearly killed by a race the other night," Kara pointed out.

"Cut the shit, Pete is racing and you want in. He's risking his life every time he races," Alex said scornfully.

"And I'm okay with that," Kara said unconcernedly.

"Yeah, right, if anything happened to Pete, you would slaughter the whole lot of them," Alex predicted.

Kara said nothing to that. "Sometimes, keeping a secret hurts more than it helps," Alex continued.

"Fantastic guilt trip," Kara mock applauded.

"He needs a friend," Alex pressed.

"What he needs are some sponsors," Kara considered.

"All of the VIN numbers you gave me are all listed as stolen," Alex reported from her computer.

"Time to get the cops involved," Kara smirked.

* * *

Later that day, Kara opened the door to a pissed-off Sheriff Nancy. "Good work, Miss Danvers. It only took eight deputies, four cruisers, to discover that barn was as clean as my grandma's pantry," she said scornfully.

"I'm pretty damn sure my tip was anonymous. Oh, wait, shit," Kara realized her mistake. "Look, I wouldn't prank call you guys...a second time. I saw those license plates," Kara insisted.

"We didn't find any in that barn and none of the cars had VIN numbers remotely close to what you gave me," Sheriff Nancy said.

"Yeah, well, you took your sweet-ass time getting down there," Kara said defensively.

"As usual, Miss Danvers, your information is as reliable as the weatherman," Sheriff Nancy insulted.

"Damn," Kara said feeling burned.

"But I'm cutting you some slack, this time because I've had my eye on Dante for some time now and he's one slippery fish," Sherrif Nancy allowed.

"I'm feeling a roller coaster of emotion, right now," Kara admitted.

"Next time, you say a storm is brewing, I better see some rain," Sheriff Nancy scolded.

"Yeah, wouldn't want to cancel your daily doughnut raid," Kara rolled her eyes.

* * *

Kara casually entered the barn and noticed someone there. "Pete?" she called out.

Pete dramatically exited the shadows with cuts and blood all over his face. "Dante thought I called the sheriffs," he said.

"Well...shit," Kara realized.

"Dante knew about the raid because he has a deputy in his pocket," Pete revealed.

"I bet it's Ronald, that piece-of-shit," Kara shook her head dismayed. "Let's get you cleaned up."

"I'll be fine. I just need that twenty thousand dollars," Pete said distancing himself from her.

"How am I supposed to do that?" Kara asked.

"You have your sugar-daddy, Lex," Pete said obviously.

"He's not an ATM machine. He pulls Vicki into his office for spending Talon money on a damn lamp," Kara said peeved.

"You don't get it. Dante is a psycho. He told me he'll kill my parents first and then he'll come after me," Pete said stressed out.

"I can't break the law, Pete," Kara refused.

"That's never stopped you before. We've done so many illegal things together, I've lost count," Pete said exasperated.

"Look, if I kill him, you won't learn anything," Kara told him.

"If you don't give me that money, my whole family is dead," Pete said freaked out.

* * *

Kara came by the mansion to meet with Lex. "Kara, you just caught me. I was on my way out to a meeting. How did you like that Western we watched?" he asked.

"Bored to tears," Kara admitted. "I need a favor from you. I need twenty-thousand cash."

"You're right. That is big. What happened to your own stash?" Lex asked.

"It's not...liquid," Kara said vaguely.

"What is this for?" Lex asked curiously.

"Pete got mixed up with the wrong crowd, the street-racing crowd," Kara said.

"In my experience, money-hungry thugs are like stray dogs. You feed them once, they'll be right back at your door asking for more," Lex said reasonably.

"They're threatening to kill him," Kara added.

"Be careful," Lex said and then walked out.

Kara eyed car keys left behind on a counter. She looked around for any witnesses and then took off with them.

* * *

Kara drove Lex's car to the barn where Pete was waiting. "Here is your twenty thousand dollars," Kara said of the car.

"This is a lot more than twenty thousand," Pete said stunned.

"Yeah, well, we're going to fix this by challenging Dante to a race. If he wins, he gets the car. It's an offer he can't refuse," Kara said confidently.

"As cool as this is, it won't stand a chance against Dante's car," Pete pointed out.

"We're going to modify the shit out of it. That's why I need you to handle the Kryptonite. I can do the rest," Kara said.

"Last minute tune-up. This is awesome," Pete said excitedly.

"I know, right?" Kara smirked.

The two went to work modifying Lex's car into a racer. With her super-speed, Kara made most of the mechanical adjustments in a few minutes. Pete delicately handled the Kyrpnite canisters in the trunk of the car. "How did you become such a great mechanic?" Pete asked.

"Mechanical engineering was taught at an early age on Krypton. I was assigned to fix hover-crafts, transport ships, and speeders," Kara said as she replaced virtually the entire engine.

"Kryptonite fuel injectors are in place," Pete reported.

"I literally couldn't have done this without you, Pete," Kara said shaking his hand.

* * *

Kara and Pete drove Lex's car to Dante's garage. "I'm here to make a bet, my racer against yours. If I win, the debt with Pete is settled. If you win, you get the racer," Kara said to Dante and his crew.

"Well, I have to hand it to you. You got some lugnuts to take me on with a Porsche no-less," Dante said after checking it out.

"I'm so confident in my racer that I'll be in the passenger seat," Kara said.

"Well, okay then. I'll see you at the starting line," Dante agreed.

* * *

At the starting line, Pete and Kara met up with Dante and his car. "You got this," Kara said to Pete.

"Good luck, boss," Dante smirked.

Dante's girlfriend then waved the yellow flag starting the race. The two raced evenly until Pete pushed the button injecting Kryptonite into the fuel. Pete then easily sped past Dante's car. Kara then activated a switch of her own. Fuel became ejected from the back of Pete's car onto the street. Dante's car swerved as it hit the fuel and tumbled finally landing. The car was a complete wreck.

Kara and Pete got out of the car as they went past the finish line. "Oh my God, I think he's dead," Pete said stunned.

Kara scanned Dante's body and saw that his head had hit the windshield hard. "Yep," Kara confirmed.

* * *

Dr. Tang came by the mansion pissed-off. "I thought you didn't do housecalls," Lex mocked as he got himself a drink.

"Your family got the university to revoke my tenure," she raged. "My funding has been cut off."

"Shouldn't have fucked with me," Lex said simply. "You engaged in human drug trials without informing your university and the FDA. You're lucky no federal charges have been pressed but that could simply be a matter of time."

"What is it that you want?" Dr. Tang asked.

"I want to know what you're doing with naloxone," Lex demanded.

"My patient has CIP, Congenital insensitivity to pain. In clinical trials, naloxone has shown to treat the conditions, help patients feel pain again," Dr. Tang revealed.

"You're saying your patient can't feel pain but wants to feel it?" Lex asked incredulously.

"People with this condition injure themselves and don't even know it. They have to constantly see a doctor, like me, to just make sure they haven't cut or bruised themselves. Imagine burning yourself or being hypothermic without even knowing it. Pain is part of the human condition. It makes us feel alive. This isn't a blessing. It's a cruse," Dr. Tang lectured.

Lex gave her a dumbfounded look. It meant Jack didn't even feel his wounds when he was blown up. Was he really just trying to be normal or was he a masochist wanting to feel pain intentionally? Lex turned to Dr. Tang. "I'll reinstate you, even double your budget. But you will tell me everything about Jack," Lex ordered.

* * *

Lex came by the barn that night. "Kara," Lex addressed as she came down from the second floor.

"How can I help you?" Kara asked innocently.

"You turned my Porsche into a racing car, risked it in a bet, and got someone killed," Lex accused.

"These things happen," Kara shrugged.

"That Porsche is worth over one hundred thousand. Imagine the liability if that racer's death gets back to me," Lex said irritably.

"Well, you could have just given me the twenty grand," Kara told him off.

"What is mine is mine, what is yours is yours," Lex said.

"That's where you're wrong. Everything is ours," Kara shot back.

"If that's the case, I deserve to be consulted," Lex replied.

"Fine, whatever," Kara allowed.

"Kara, I know what it means to have a friend in need. Sometimes, you have to cross the moral line to get there. Often, it's the test of a true friendship. Give Pete my regards," Lex said and then walked off.

* * *

The next morning, Eliza, Alex, and Kara came home. "Home sweet home has never been truer," Eliza said happily.

"Let's get you on the couch with your feet up," Alex said leading her over.

"I'll be fine," Eliza assured her. "Kara, sit down," she ordered.

"Shit," Kara realized and sat down with her.

"What have you been up to while I was in the hospital?" she asked.

"Well, Pete got himself into a bind and it ended up with us committing grand theft and felony vehicular manslaughter," Kara admitted.

"Well...I trust your judgment. I raised you to know right from wrong. One day, when I'm not around anymore, I hope you remember it. Look, in the world, things are not always black and white. Sometimes, you just have to wander out into the gray areas and just do what you think is best," Eliza said.

"I feel...I did that...in this case," Kara said confidently.

"Kara, you're different from me and Alex. You're going to have to make choices that affect the entire world, choices Alex and I will never have to make. I know, that when the time comes, you'll do what you think is best. What is right is what is important," Eliza said.

Kara nodded in complete agreement.

* * *

Outside, Kara got bored as she threw perfect hoops each time. Pete then drove up in his mustang. "I know you're probably mad at me. To be honest, I don't blame you. All I can say is that I'm sorry," Pete said sincerely.

"It's not the racing that's the problem. It's the crowd you were with. I had to steal from my fiance for you, and I would do it again. I mean, fuck, someone died...and I would still do it again for you."

"I know," Pete said bitterly. "It doesn't give me the right to do what I did. I just want to say, I swear, it will never happen again."

"Don't make promises you can't keep," Kara smiled not taking him seriously.

"I know I let you down, but I promise you, till the day I die, I will never disrespect your powers again," Pete pledged.

"Drama queen much? Shut up and throw some hoops," Kara ordered giving him the basketball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clark and Pete would be totally guilty of felony vehicular manslaughter. Someone died in the process of committing the crime of street racing. This episode made me uneasy because I don't like thinking of my Superman in this manner just to prove a point against racing. Of course, my Kara committed 1st-degree murder by intentionally pouring fuel on the road to kill Dante. I wanted to show the contrast between Clark who has a moral compass and Kara who really doesn't and how they would react to the situation. There really aren't shades of grey in this case. You simply go to the cops and get witness protection, period.


	63. Obsession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara acquires an obsessed admirer after a near-death experience.

At Luthor Corp., Lionel gave a tour of the place to Midvale highschoolers. "Ah, advanced economics, Midvale's best and brightest. Welcome to Luthor Corp.," Lionel smiled and then frowned upon seeing Kara and Alex in the group. "Now, you're all here to learn something about business. The most important element in any economic theory is the individual. Yes, you," he pointed to Alicia with a condescending tone.

"Traditional rules, supply and demand are secondary. To rise above those rules, to know when to break them requires personal commitment," Lionel said.

"Or plausible deniability," Kara joked.

"I consider it a prerequisite to success," Lionel included.

The class proceeded to clap like trained seals. "And I consider it despicable, immoral, and possibly illegal," Alex mouthed off.

"I'm sorry, was there a question?" Lionel asked offended. "No? Anyone else?" Well, okay then. I'll hand you back over to Mr. Sims," he said.

"Follow me," Mr. Sims said taking the class towards the elevator.

Lionel then approached Alex and Kara. "Miss Danvers and Miss Danvers, wow, it's nice to see you both looking to the future."

"I fully intend to be Lex's trophy wife, thank you very much," Kara mocked.

Lionel walked off disgruntled with their presence. "Let's make our way to the fire escape," Alex said anxiously.

"We're thirty-nine stories up. I doubt even you would have the stomach for that," Kara mocked.

"This is bullshit that this field trip to a corrupt-as-fuck company counts towards my final grade," Alex said peeved, and then entered the elevator.

"How about I split up this jaded little fan club?" the teacher said keeping Kara from entering.

Kara looked around noticing she was the only student left. "The fuck?" she wondered.

"Take the next car," the teacher ordered.

"Fuck me," Kara realized and then Alicia Baker walked up to her.

Kara pushed the button and waited impatiently. "Elevators, too much demand, not enough supply," she joked.

"You're funny," Alicia snorted.

"I know, right?" Kara smiled amused and then went inside the next elevator car with her. Kara then took her sweet-ass time pushing the elevator button to get them moving.

As soon as the doors closed, the alarm bell went off. Kara impatiently pushed the button again. Immediately, the elevator dropped.

"Oh my God!" Alicia said freaked out as she fell to the floor.

"No worries, this happens all the time," Kara said nonchalantly. She blasted the security camera with heat vision and then punched through the elevator door to the outside. She grabbed hold of the steel beam to slow down their descent until, finally, the car came to a stop on the nineteenth floor.

"What did you just do?" Alicia asked freaked out.

"I...fried the security camera and single-handily stopped us from dying. If I were you, I wouldn't tell anyone," Kara said to her.

"Hey, anyone in there. We're coming to get you," a maintenance guy said using a pick to pry the doors open.

"We're fine, everyone's fine here, how are you?" Kara asked.

"We'll get you out. Just stay tight," the worker said.

Alicia then instantly disappeared leaving Kara alone. "Well, how about that?" Kara considered and then dropped the elevator car to the bottom where it shattered on impact on the ground floor.

Kara soon found Alicia on the ground floor. "What the fuck was that?" Kara asked her.

"You keep my secret, I keep yours," Alicia said as the teacher and group of students headed their direction.

"I don't know. You did leave me to die just now," Kara said uncertainly.

"Please," Alica begged.

"Are you alright, Alicia?" the teacher said freaked out.

"Oh, fuck me, right?" Kara said dismayed.

"What happened?" the teacher asked.

"We got out right as the cable broke," Kara lied.

"Thank you," Alicia mouthed to Kara as the teacher bought the explanation.

* * *

The next morning, Kara caught up with Alicia as she walked to the school. "Alicia, hold up. I didn't get a chance to thank you for leaving me to die."

"I knew you could handle it. I'm actually relieved. It's nice to know I can share my abilities with someone," Alicia asked.

"Is that what it takes to be friends with you?" Kara asked.

"Oh, I want to be more than just friends," Alicia smiled.

"Wow," Kara said slightly surprised.

"I'm not as stuck up as a lot of people think. Why? Do you think I don't know what people say about me?" she asked rhetorically.

"Actually, it's my job at the Torch to know what everyone says about everyone," Kara assured her.

"I don't like to get too close to people. They find out I'm a freak and they bail. I find it's better to be alone," she said sadly.

"Have you always been able to do transport yourself instantly?" Kara asked slightly jealous of this ability.

"Ever since the meteor shower. One moment, I'm in my room and the next, I'm in a cornfield," she explained. "I'm sure there's a scientific explanation for it, quantum physics or something. I don't know. It all ends up sounding like bullshit," Alicia said.

Kara nodded knowingly. "I'm probably boring you," Alicia assumed.

"You would be if not for your perfect blond hair, pale complexion, and perfect feminine shape," Kara said adoringly.

"I can transport my body, my clothes, and anyone I want to take with me," Alicia explained. "And if I really like someone, I'll forget my clothes," she said flirtingly.

"God damn," Kara said impressed.

"What about you? Was it meteor exposure with you, too?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah, sure, let's go with that," Kara dodged.

"I just can't believe you're like me. Well, not exactly like me but...you like me, right?" she asked hopefully.

"I do," Kara nodded.

Alicia then took off as the bell rang. Kara eyed her and then shook her head amused.

* * *

A few hours later, Kara found Alicia in the physics lab. "Alicia, I was looking all over for you," Kara said.

"Yeah, well, you figured the teleporting girl would be in the physic's lab. Makes sense," she said brightly.

"You can be more than a one-dimensional character," Kara allowed.

"I should warn you, Kara. I'm not that easy to pin down," Alicia said.

"I actually prefer it hard," Kara replied. "We should get together and do some...experimenting," Kara suggested.

"Kara, are you asking me out on a date?" Alicia questioned.

"Well, I...," Kara was unsure of herself.

"Kara, would you like to go on date with me?" she asked point-blank.

"Yes," Kara said finally.

Kara exited the physics lab not sure what to make of Alicia and ran into Vicki. "Holy shit," she said startled.

"Did you just win the lottery?" Vicki asked seeing Kara's smile.

"Yes, his name is Lex," Kara said obviously.

"It's just I haven't seen you smile like that in a while," Vicki noted.

Alicia then peered over Kara's shoulder. "See you at seven?" she asked increasing the awkwardness. "Hi, Vicki," she said as she took off.

"We're in the same econ class," Kara explained.

Vicki nodded like she didn't believe that bullshit. Kara sighed as things were starting to get complicated.

* * *

That night at the barn, Kara showed Alicia her telescope. "According to the Greeks, Orion was greater in strength and stature than anyone," Alicia said as she eyed Orion's belt.

"I thought I was the only one into astronomy," Kara said impressed. "I mean, you don't look the part."

"Because we're both blonds?" she asked smiling. "I was wondering the entire time we were at the movies what else you can do besides punch through steel."

"My power is that I have lots of powers," Kara said vaguely.

"Like destroying that security camera with your eyes?" Alicia guessed. "I just can't figure it out."

"Nor can I. The physics behind it makes literally no sense," Kara admitted.

"It's incredible. Have you ever shown Vicki what you can do?" Alicia asked.

"No, I couldn't be completely honest with her. She's not like us...awesome people," Kara said somberly. "So, any boyfriends I should be worried about?"

"There was this boy that I really liked but when he found out what I could do, he totally freaked," Alicia said sadly.

"What he thought doesn't matter," Kara assured her.

Kara drove Alicia home in the red truck. "Looks like someone stayed up. I hope I didn't make them worried," Kara said as scanned the house.

"My parents are a little overprotected. They don't really understand my abilities. For a while, they tried to keep me from doing it," she said.

"Well...shit," Kara muttered.

"I don't really want to talk about it. What about your parents?" she asked.

"My adopted mother is great. She just wants me to be responsible with my gifts," Kara said sincerely.

"Maybe that's why you're so special," Alicia figured.

"It's part of the reason," Kara allowed.

"Kara, I just want you to know I had a really good time, tonight," Alicia said about to go inside.

"Me, too," Kara agreed.

Alicia gave her hopeful eyes for a moment. Kara then realized this was the moment of truth and gave her a goodnight kiss. "Wow, I guess I'll see you later," Alicia said amazed at her.

"Sure," Kara said walking back to her truck.

As Kara walked away, Alicia was already in her upstairs bedroom watching her totally infatuated with her.

That night, Kara went to sleep shirt-less and bra-less as usual. She suddenly awoke upon feeling a hand on her. "Holy shit," Kara said startled. "Alicia?"

Alicia was in her room smiling and giggling. She was in her nightgown. "I wanted to surprise you," she said.

"You were so close to death, you have no idea," Kara scolded her.

"When you dropped me off, I could tell you didn't want the night to end," she said as she placed her hand on Kara's stomach. "Neither did I. So...," she said and then straddled Kara's waist.

"Alicia, if someone sees us, we're so fucked," Kara whispered.

"I know you want to make out with me, Kara," Alicia said as she kissed Kara and proceeded to make out with her.

Kara just went with the flow allowing Alicia to kiss her and caress her until Eliza suddenly barged in. "What's all that racket?" Eliza demanded and then noticed the two of them.

"It's not what it looks like," Kara told her.

* * *

Kara got herself fully dressed and took the walk of shame downstairs until she found Eliza on the easy chair. "We have rules and boundaries in this house. You know that, Kara," Eliza scolded.

"She's gone," Kara assured her.

"You didn't incinerate her or something?" Eliza hoped.

"Actually, she teleported out," Kara said nonchalantly.

"You'll have to run that back me one more time," Eliza doubted.

"Alicia was infected by the meteor shower and can transport herself anywhere she wants...including my bedroom, apparently," Kara explained.

"I saw her teleport out of the elevator after she had already seen me stop the elevator car with my bare hand," Kara said.

"So, Alicia saw you use your powers," Eliza said accusingly.

"I didn't know, at the time, that she could just teleport. Otherwise, I would have just let the car drop," Kara said defensively.

"How much does she know about you?" Eliza asked crossly.

"The strength and my heat vision," Kara replied. "But it's cool because I have two dozen other powers."

"Next thing you're going to tell me, she knows how you are around Kryptonite," Eliza assumed.

"No, I'm not stupid," Kara said annoyed. "You know, I don't have to take this. I finally have found a meta-human that is nice, funny, smart, blond and doesn't use her powers for evil. We are so alike. I have finally found someone I can form a bond with."

Unbeknownst to them both, Alicia was listening in on the whole conversation.

* * *

The next morning at school, Kara met up with Pete. "I know we've had our differences lately," he began.

"You mean the vehicular manslaughter? Water under the bridge, my friend," Kara assured him.

"Then, why didn't you tell me your mom caught Alicia in your bedroom?" Pete asked knowingly.

"Damn it," Kara realized.

"I guess she's not as secretive as you are," Pete joked. "So, wait, does that make you straight, bi, gay?"

"It makes me whatever I want to be," Kara clarified for him.

"Well, congrats. She looks smoking hawt," Pete complimented.

"Should I be congratulated or her?" Kara wondered.

"Later," Pete said as he took off.

Kara opened her locker and found Alicia's pictures and trinkets everywhere. "Damn," she realized. She then closed her locker to find Alicia staring at her. "Holy shit," Kara said startled.

"Good morning, gorgeous," she said smiling.

"I'm all for people coming out of the closet but you're taking it to the next level," Kara said peeved.

"What's wrong?" she asked concernedly.

"You were in my room and you put all of your pictures in my locker," Kara pointed out. "And the whole damn school knows about us."

"Don't you like them? I can give you my nudes next time if you like," she said.

"You know what? Let's get married...in the state of Massachusetts, teleport to some cabin in the words, and make love all day and all night," Kara tested.

"You're just messing with me. You said you had a great time, last night," Alicia said disappointedly.

"You kissed me!" she said for everyone to hear.

"Nice," one guy smirked as he went past them.

"I'll give you whatever you want if you keep this a secret. We need boundaries and limitations," Kara told her.

"We're special, Kara. People like us...can do whatever the fuck we want," she said to her. "See you this weekend."

"Yeah," Kara nodded as Alicia kissed her.

"I'll be thinking about you," Alica said as she walked off.

* * *

At the mansion, Kara confessed the whole thing. Lex poured himself some whiskey unconcerned with Kara's infidelity. "You go on one date with this girl and already she's sneaking into your bedroom, putting sexy pictures of herself in your locker, and practically booking the wedding...in Massachusetts," Lex summed up.

"What's your secret, Kara?" Lex asked intrigued.

"Look, we're both blond, hot, and have powers. It's only natural that we would bond. But this is getting out of hand. We barely know each other and she's acting like we're soul mates. I mean, you're a guy. How do I dump her and dump her hard?"

"Look, in my experience, a girl doesn't develop these fixations unless someone gives her reason to think it's more than just casual," Lex said accusingly.

"I took her to the movies, I had her look through my telescope, I drove her home, and I kissed her goodnight. That's all...oh, wait," Kara realized she fucked up.

"I've been there, Kara. She's smart, she's pretty, you should share her...with me," Lex said.

"A boy made her cry so you're shit out of luck," Kara told him off.

"I'm curious as to what you did to make her this way," Lex said.

"I was nice to her, I listened to her, I had shared interests, and we're very much in love...with ourselves," Kara said.

"You're making my point for me," Lex smirked.

"So, what do I do?" Kara asked.

"Get her parents involved," Lex suggested.

"Well...shit," Kara realized.

The next day, Kara came by Alicia's house and found her mom at the door. "You must be Kara," the mother assumed. "Come in," she invited. "Alicia isn't here, right now."

Kara scanned the house to see if that was true. "Honey, Kara is here," the mother introduced her.

"Kara," the father said getting up to see her.

"She's told us everything about you," the mother said.

"I sure hope not," Kara smiled awkwardly as she eyed Alicia's trophy collection.

"We're just thrilled she has a friend like you," the mother said.

"Actually, that's why I'm here. I think she's got the wrong idea about us," Kara said delicately.

"I'm pretty sure you're mistaken," the mother smiled anxiously. "You said you were her girlfriend."

"That's the thing, there are different interpretations of that word...," Kara began.

"Look, if she says you're dating...just go along with it," the mother advised. "Alicia's a special girl."

"I know all about her ability. She said you tried to stop her from using it. How?" Kara asked.

"We kept her in a special room," the father revealed.

"When we let her out, she promises she wouldn't abuse the power," the mother said.

Kara scanned the house again and found a lead box upstairs she couldn't penetrate. "Now, we don't know where she is or what she'll do," the father said.

"Please, Kara, just go along with her," the mother pleaded.

"If you see her, let her know I came by," Kara said and proceeded to leave.

The father stopped her at the door. "There was a boy a short while ago. It didn't end well. Imagine what she can do with that power of hers. She can teleport you to the bottom of the ocean, in a volcano, or up high in the air," he warned her.

"Be careful," he said finally.

As soon as the father closed the door, Alica was there. "You shouldn't have said that. You two are both fucked now," she said angrily.

Kara came by the barn and found Alicia's photograph on her desk on the second floor. "Shit," Kara realized. She then saw Vicki's face being scratched out. "Damn it, now I got to buy a new one."

Alicia then snuck on her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Holy shit," Kara said startled.

"Hey," Alicia said sweetly.

"What's up?" Kara asked unsettled by her.

"I got your message. My parents said you wanted to see me," Alicia said innocently.

"Well, that wasn't an invitation to redecorate the place. This barn is sacred," Kara told her off.

"I thought you would like what I did to the place. It's more like us now," she said brightly.

"You fucked up my yearbook," Kara accused.

"Kara, it's time to move on. I know you were close to Vicki but now you're with me," Alicia said. "We're special. We're made for each other."

"The religious right would disagree," Kara said dryly.

"You didn't tell Vicki your secret. You told me," Alicia said getting close to Kara.

"Well, when you're right, you're right," Kara agreed.

"You and I are meant to be together," Alicia said to her.

"Don't you know what happened to Elsa? I'm a crazy bitch," Kara reminded her.

"And so am I," Alicia said insanely. She then got a phone call. "It's my father. He's at the hospital."

Kara and Alicia headed to the hospital and entered her father's room. He was in pretty bad shape as if someone had beat the shit out of him. Her mother gave a look of fear as Alicia came in. Alicia began to cry on Kara's shoulder. "Miss Baker, may I have a word," Sheriff Nancy asked pulling them both outside.

"What is it?" Alicia asked concernedly.

"Do you know of anyone that might want to hurt your father?" she asked.

"I thought it was an accident," Alicia said confused.

"There was a blunt hit to the back of his head. It's possible there was an assailant. The basement was locked from the inside," Sheriff Nancy said.

Alicia began to cry and then the sheriffs took off. Kara took Alicia aside. "Look, I know he was an asshole to you but come on," Kara said to her.

"I did it for us. He was trying to keep us apart," Alicia said.

Kara reached out to choke a bitch when she suddenly teleported away.

* * *

Kara got home only to find Alicia in her living room. "Kara, hi," she smiled. "I stopped by to see you and your mom invited me for dinner."

"Is that all?" Kara asked skeptically.

"Just getting to know your family," Alicia said innocently. "You need to protect me as I protected you. As long as you do that, your secret is safe with me as well as the people you care about."

"Is that a threat?" Kara asked grabbing her shoulders.

"Tell your mom, I'm sorry I couldn't stay," she said and then teleported away.

Kara sent Eliza away to a hotel and then went to find Alex in the "weird room." Alex shook her head dismayed at her. "It wasn't enough that you netted yourself a billionaire boyfriend. You had to make Vicki your third wheel and now this. It's just like Elsa only you're getting your just desserts," Alex said scornfully.

"We all rise or fall together, Alex," Kara said obviously.

"Well, she's psycho so all bets are off. Take her out," Alex said simply.

"It's hard when she can disappear in the blink of an eye whenever she wants," Kara admitted.

"An opponent that has bested you?" Alex mocked.

"Laugh while you still can," Kara said annoyed.

"Well, we know she has one weakness: you," Alex said obviously.

* * *

Vicki was minding her own business taking out the trash at the Talon when she was ambushed by Alicia. "What is it about you, Vicki? What is it that Kara is so in love with? You're bland, naive, immature, and completely helpless," Alicia critiqued.

"Excuse you?" Vicki said offended.

"What do you got that I don't?" Alicia questioned.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm going to leave now," she said backing away.

Alicia teleported behind her with a knife. "I think you do," she said.

"Oh my God, I'm in a lesbian love triangle. I never thought I would see the day," Vicki said and then ran into the Talon.

Alicia was on her instantly. "What's your deal? You're not prettier than I am and definitely not as smart," she said as she held Vicki close to her with the knife. "And you certainly don't have my powers."

"Alicia, there's nothing going on between me and Kara," Vicki told her and pushed her away.

Alicia was on her in a flash. "Now, it's my time," she said placing the knife at her throat. "She told me the truth about herself. Things she wouldn't tell you," she said and then slammed Vicki into a pillar knocking her out.

Alicia went for the kill with her knife. Kara sped into the Talon after she had hidden Alex away with Eliza. There was a loud noise as Alicia was hit with a shotgun blast. Alicia fell to the floor dumbfounded with a half-dozen lead pellets in her chest. She desperately tried to teleport away but found herself unable due to the lead in her body. Jack casually walked over to Alicia with the shotgun still in his hands.

Kara went over to Vicki to see if she was alright. Vicki awoke and looked at Kara with confusion. Kara then got up and stared at Jack. "Thank you," she said appreciatively.

"All according to plan," he said referring to their phone call.

Alicia was taken away in an ambulance feeling completely betrayed by Kara.

* * *

The next morning, Kara sulked in the living room. Eliza came over to her with a sympathetic look. "For a moment there, I thought a meta-human and I could be friends and we could bond over our powers. But Alicia was just like all the rest," Kara said bitterly.

"Kara, there's no one like you," Eliza reminded her.

"Alicia and I could have been complimentary. She had that teleportation ability and I have unlimited power. What a duo we could have made," Kara said reflectively.

"You're young, Kara. You'll find someone you can relate to," Eliza assured her.

* * *

On a faraway desert planet, a Jin-Saiyan warrior looked over the scattered bodies of his enemies. He wore white boots and gloves, a black gi, a gold belt, and white chest armor that included his shoulders. Prince Mon-El eyed one of the survivors, an alien that had a bird-like face. "This is what my people get for being loyal servants to Darkseid?" the survivor muttered. "How could he have ordered you to do this to us after all we have done for him?"

"Fool, no one tells me what to do," Mon told him off. "Especially Darkseid."

"You dare to defy Darkseid?" the survivor asked incredulously.

"Look, I didn't even come to fight with you. I'm here to learn your ancient technique, the instant transmission," Mon said clutching the survivor's armor.

"Never heard of it," the survivor said.

"You lie," Mon doubted.

"Such a thing doesn't exist," the survivor said. "You ask the impossible."

"There is a race that knows the technique somewhere around here. When I learn it, I will be able to escape even Darkseid's omega beams. I could instantly teleport him into a black hole," Mon smiled at the thought of it.

The survivor pointed his pistol at him. Mon crushed the pistol destroying it and then aimed his other hand at the survivor. "You just made my day," he said and then blasted the survivor to nothing. Frustrated, Mon increased his power creating a pillar of light that went into space and creating a giant crater around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, I enlisted an all-male team of relationship experts and they all tell me this is exactly how a lesbian love triangle would have happened. Mon-El has the instant transmission technique in Adventures of Supergirl as he basically inherits all of Goku/Vegeta's powers from DBZ. Unlike Alicia, Mon and Kara are able to complement each other. His little adventure here is just to remind the reader that Mon is having his adventures at the same time Kara is having hers in Midvale. This episode makes more sense with the male Clark than the female Kara...but I find it more amusing this way. A scene of Kara being trapped in a factory due to Kryptonite had to be cut because Kara always scans her opponent immediately and wouldn't have been so easily defeated by Alicia's Kryptonite. Alicia gets to live, here, because she has another appearance in Season 4. Smallville made Adam suspiciously evil early on making the reveal obvious. His equivalent here, Jack, is a little less so and so certain amateurish mistakes made by Adam were deleted here.


	64. Resurrection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garret's brother, Vincent, is resurrected from death...through science. As Vincent gets worse, Kara investigates Luthor Corp. for answers.

Kara was in Midvale General in the lobby eavesdropping on Eliza's examination. The doctor recommended a triple bypass surgery on Eliza's heart and that the risk of not doing so was more than the operation, itself. Kara was suddenly interrupted by a loud noise, someone was banging on the soda machine. Kara went over to see what was happening and found a boy her age frustrated that the soda machine had eaten his money. Kara gave the machine a good whack with her backhand dropping the generic diet soda.

"Thanks, Kara. You'd think after a couple of months, it would like me better," Garret Davis said bitterly.

"Or maybe you would know better," Kara mocked.

"I thought your mom was out of the woods," Garret remarked.

"I thought so, too," Kara sighed. "How is your brother doing, Garret?"

"He's in serious need of a new liver. If he doesn't get one soon, I don't know how much time he has left," he said seriously. "Of course, if he knew I wasn't hitting the books, he would pitch a fit," he said dryly. "What's up with your mom?"

"Open heart surgery," Kara said concernedly.

"After everything you've told me about your mother, it should be a walk in the park," Garret said to cheer her up.

"I'm not too concerned with her, just the monkeys that will be operating on her," Kara clarified.

"Kara, your mother is going to get that surgery and my brother is going to get that transplant. And a year from now, we'll laugh on how freaked out we both were," he said optimistically.

"Yeah," Kara nodded thoughtfully.

"Code blue, room 147," the intercom rang off.

"That's Vincent's room," Garret said taking off.

Garret and Kara arrived at the room to find the doctors working quickly to revive Vincent with paddles. "Vincent?" Garret wondered entering the room.

"Get him the hell out," Dr. Yaeger ordered.

Kara obliged pulling Garret out of the room. "No," he shouted as all hope seemed to be lost. "Vince, please, not yet!" Garret shouted as the doctor called it.

"I'm sorry, son," Dr. Yaeger said after recording the time of death.

* * *

Kara eyed Garret as a social worker took him aside to tell him what would happen next. "Well...that escalated quickly," Kara noted.

"Poor boy. Where's his family?" Eliza asked.

"His brother is all he had. His parents died in a car accident when he was a little kid," Kara said.

"Who's going to take care of him?" Eliza wondered.

"He has an uncle in Germany. Might take a few days to get here. I heard foster care is in the cards," Kara guilt-tripped her.

"No, he shouldn't be there the night his brother died. He can stay with us for a few days," Eliza figured.

"Are you sure about this?" Kara tested.

"I take it you overheard," Eliza said grimly.

"Everything," Kara said honestly.

"They want me to be admitted right away," Eliza said conflicted.

"You going to do it?" Kara asked.

"It's not that easy. There might be a way to get around this," Eliza said.

"The doctor didn't sound like you had much of a choice. I see Garret out there and he's fucked up. Just like how I would be without you. Please do this," Kara pressed.

"I'll be right back. I have some admission paperwork to fill out," Eliza said finally. "Don't worry about a thing. I'm not going anywhere," she assured her.

* * *

That night, Garret came over to the Danvers' residence. Eliza got some blankets and pillows for the couch. "Mrs. Danvers, I can't tell you how much I appreciate this," Garret said awkwardly and subdued.

"We're happy to have you. I'm going to go tell Alex what's going on," Eliza said taking off.

"Garret, if you want to be alone...," Kara began.

"No, I really don't. It's kind of ironic. Vincent was into demolition explosives and he ends up dying of liver disease," Garret said sadly.

Kara sat down across from him listening and not making any wisecracks. "If he had just gotten that transplant, he would still be...," Garret let it hang. "Your mom is about to have surgery. You don't need to hear this."

"It helps to talk about it," Kara said softly.

"Part of me feels Vincent isn't really gone. That it's all just some big misunderstanding," Garret said.

"On this world, it's all chaos and confusion. We can't hope for anything better. It's the next life where everything is as it should be," Kara told him.

Eliza came back after a phone call. "Garret, I just got a call from the crematorium. They want to know where to send your brother's ashes."

"Ashes? What are they talking about? He's supposed to be buried next to my mom and dad," Garret said confused.

"I'll help you get to the bottom of this," Kara promised him.

* * *

Garret and Kara strolled into the morgue and talked with the doctor. "Why would you have him cremated? That's not what he asked for," Kara began.

"We didn't do shit. Metropolis General did. He was helicoptered there for an organ donation," she said giving the file to Garret.

"It couldn't be the same Vincent Davis," Garret doubted.

"It's what the paperwork says. All the documents are signed including your brother's signature on the cremation form," the doctor said.

"No," Garret shook his head in denial.

"Look, maybe you didn't know him as well as you thought you did," the doctor said insensitively.

"What are you talking about?!" Garret exploded.

"Garret, chill out," Kara advised.

"How am I supposed to be fucking chill when my brother got carved up and burnt to a crisp?" Garret asked passionately.

"Son, I know this is difficult...," the doctor said condescendingly.

"You don't know a damn thing," Garret pointed at her.

"He's not wrong. In the state of Maine, there's a required 48 hour waiting period before a body can be cremated. Also, Vincent's signature is irrelevant. It's up to the next of kin to decide how the remains are dealt with. In conclusion, either you or Metropolis General is legally fucked, right now," Kara said knowingly.

Kara walked away from the dumbfounded mortician and went over to a pissed-off Garret. "I'm on your side but what if Vincent didn't tell you?" Kara suggested.

"He told me everything since my parents died. Those documents have to be forged," Garret said confidently.

(The authorization for cremation, waiting period, permit from the state of Kansas, etc are conveniently being ignored in this episode. The entire opening plot of this episode is not based in reality. This concludes this myth ball-busting service announcement).

* * *

That night at the mansion, Lex was on the phone with INS. "I figured you would be keeping tabs on recently deported North Koreans," Lex said pissed-off.

"Actually, Sir, we don't know what the fuck we're doing half the time. Who gets in or out is completely random and wholly without a point," the INS spokesperson admitted.

Lex hung up and turned to Alex coming in. "It would seem our Dr. Tang has vanished without a trace."

"Well, that's not all that's weird with her," Alex began.

"What do you got?" Lex asked interested.

"She didn't get into this country based on her academic or professional credentials. She married one of Luthor Corps. security guards," Alex said.

"I find that highly unlikely that a marriage or fiance visa of a North Korean citizen would ever be approved by the American government. That sounds like bullshit," Lex doubted.

"Yeah, well, if it's anything but North Korea we would both be racist for questioning any of this," Alex reminded him.

"Good point," Lex allowed. "I suppose...my father could have pulled some strings to make this happen," he said lazily.

"I talked with the groom. He wouldn't say shit but more importantly, it's where I found him. He's a watchdog for the old Metropolis pharmaceutical building," Alex said.

"That's been shut down for seven years," Lex said confused.

"That's what I thought but as he was telling me to fuck off there was a delivery truck coming in from the back," Alex said.

"My father has a stubborn obsession with that property. He refuses to sell and believes that he can revitalize the neighborhood," Lex said thoughtfully.

"The only thing revitalized is the graffiti," Alex mocked. "I think I could get more info out of these guys if you come with me."

"Or...I should take it from here," Lex denied.

"I'm perfectly capable of..," Alex said offended.

"This isn't about what you're capable of. I'm worried about your safety. When my father is involved in covert research, people tend to get hurt," Lex said.

* * *

At the barn, Kara walked with Garret. "I'm sorry I lost it back there. I have a short fuse," Garret said.

"You have every right to be angry and to sue their ass," Kara told him.

"The thing is, it doesn't make any sense," Garret said confused.

"Well, that's the American health care system for you," Kara said dryly.

Vincent then walked into the barn in dirty clothes. "Speak of the devil," Kara said spooked.

"Vince?" Garret wondered.

"It's me, runt," he said smiling.

Garret was about to run up to him when Kara pulled him back in an iron grip. "What the fuck, Kara?" Garret said to her.

Kara scanned Vincent with her X-ray vision and noticed his liver was normal. "We saw you die."

"I guess you were wrong," Vincent replied.

"I'm pretty sure I'm not," Kara said suspiciously.

"All I know is that when I woke up, I was in a lab, and this woman doctor with a huge ass needle bending over me. Come on, Gary, we need to get out of here," he told him.

"Wait, we should get you to a doctor," Kara rebuked.

"No more doctors or labs. Garret and I need to fall off the radar," Vincent insisted.

"Why? Who's after you?" Kara questioned.

"I don't know," Vincent shook his head.

"Where's the lab?" Kara continued.

Vincent started blinking and looking sickly. "Somewhere...in Metropolis."

"No shit. Are you okay?" Kara asked him.

"Garret, let's roll," Vincent said urgently as his eyes began to bleed.

"Vincent, your eyes, they're bleeding," Garret noted.

Vincent fell to the floor as he felt a sudden pain in his liver. Kara scanned his body and saw his liver shutting down. "You have to help him. Please!" Garret beseeched her.

* * *

Kara strolled with Dr. Yaeger as Vincent was rolled into a hospital room at Midvale General. "I don't know how to explain it. This man was dead, yesterday," he said.

"Maybe he was actually alive, airlifted to Metropolis General, treated, and then released," Kara said thoughtfully.

"Whatever they did, it was short term. He isn't going to last much longer. His liver is rapidly deteriorating," Dr. Yaeger said.

"Just call the lab and ask them to tell you what he got," Garret said obviously.

"I have no idea what lab you're talking about," Dr. Yaeger said delicately.

"Don't hold out on me. I'm not going to just sit here and watch my brother die again," Garret said passionately.

"Look, I've never had a patient come back to life before. This is crazy shit for me, too. But I promise you, we're doing everything we can to keep your brother alive," Dr. Yaeger told him.

Garret and Kara eyed the room as Dr. Yaeger and the nurses worked on Vincent. "I'm not so sure coming back here was the right idea," Garret said worriedly.

"Well, shit, where else could we take him?" Kara said sympathetically.

"I can't lose him twice, Kara," Garret said stressed out.

"I understand completely. I was in your position once. I did everything I could to save my adopted brother. It...just didn't work out," Kara said somberly. "But that isn't going to happen here," Kara assured him.

* * *

Kara entered Eliza's hospital room. "How are you feeling?" Kara asked.

"Like I'm being prepped to be thanksgiving turkey," she joked.

"You're making me hungry," Kara smiled.

"What's happening with Garret's brother?" Eliza asked concernedly.

"Well, he came back to life but now he's fading real fast. He mentioned this lab in Metropolis. If I can find it, I might be able to find out who cured him," Kara said.

"You need to help your friend," Eliza said to Kara.

"What about you?" Kara asked.

"I'm in very capable hands. If there is any chance you can save your friend's life, that's what you need to do," Eliza told her.

"I want you to know...," Kara trailed off.

"I know, Kara. And I love you, too," Eliza assured her. "Now, go on," she ordered.

* * *

Kara met up with Vicki in the hospital parking lot. "I thought your mom could use some moral support and a little sustenance," Vicki said holding a basket.

"Thanks, Vicki, she hasn't eaten anything all day. I'm sure she'll appreciate it. I'll be back soon," Kara said taking off.

"Is everything alright?" Vicki asked concernedly.

"Do you know Garret Davis?" Kara asked.

"Sure, he used to come by the Talon," Vicki confirmed.

"Yeah, well, Vince came down with this liver disease and he needed a transplant," Kara began.

"And he got one?" Vicki asked brightly.

"No, he died," Kara said bluntly.

"Shit," Vicki frowned.

"But then he showed up alive in my barn," Kara said.

"That's great, it's a miracle," Vicki said ecstatically.

"And now he's back to dying again," Kara said.

"Wow, I am feeling a roller coaster of emotion over this," Vicki admitted.

"I won't let Vince die like Ryan," Kara promised her.

"You're not all-powerful," Vicki reminded her.

"Well...I should be," Kara said and then took off.

* * *

Kara entered the "weird room" and found Alex at work on her computer. "I figured you would be a the hospital once in a while," Kara scolded.

"People deal with anxiety and worry differently," Alex said dismissively. "Besides, everything is going to be okay."

"I need to know what brought Vince back to life," Kara said.

"He's the brother of the guy you've been hanging out at the hospital these last few weeks. What's your sudden interest in him?" Alex asked curiously.

"He's a good guy. After this is all over, I want to hook him up with you," Kara said honestly.

"Wow, I think I can find my own boyfriend, thank you very much," Alex said offended.

"All evidence to the contrary. You going to help me or not?" Kara asked.

"My contact at Metropolis General tells me that the only organ donors that arrive yesterday were both females," Alex said.

"You're saying Vincent is actually a woman?" Kara asked wide-eyed.

"No, it means he never got there, smartass," Alex shook her head. "Talk to the helicopter pilot and squeeze him."

* * *

Kara made her way to Metropolis General and strolled over to the helicopter pilot as he did maintenance. "Where did you take that body, yesterday?" Kara demanded.

"Look, I don't know what game you're playing but I'm an emergency medical pilot," he said dismissively.

"You were supposed to take a body to Metropolis General. That body never arrived. Usually, I would admire that entrepreneurial spirit of using a medevac for your own personal gain but not this time," Kara said.

"What do you want?" he asked finally.

"Where did you take Vincent Davis?" Kara demanded.

"Go to hell," he shot her down.

Kara nodded not surprised. She grabbed him and kissed him taking away his memories and then dropped him to the ground. Kara then entered the helicopter and piloted it to the unknown lab. She landed on the helipad and searched the roof. With her super-hearing, she heard Lex talking to someone in the lab. "So, this is where you got deported to," Lex mocked.

"How did you get past security?" Dr. Tang demanded.

"I'm kind of a big deal," Lex reminded her.

"If you don't leave at once, I'm telling your father," she threatened.

"Can you send me to the principal instead?" Lex mocked. "I offered to fund your research. You turned your back on me. You shouldn't have fucked with me."

"All this over some kid with insensitivity to pain?" Dr. Tang asked incredulously.

"I have reason to believe it's much more than that, doctor. You tell me everything or I'll have your ass deported. The North Koreans don't look too kindly on defectors," Lex said.

Kara casually entered the lab. "Kara, what the fuck?" Lex wondered.

"Give me the serum that resurrected Vincent Davis or you die," Kara said grabbing her by the neck.

"Here," she pointed.

Kara released her. "That's how you do it," she said to Lex. "By the way, how the fuck did you get here?"

"Alex tracked the place down," Lex said simply.

"So, the whole needing to interrogate the helicopter pilot was for nothing. She could have just given me directions right to here," Kara said peeved.

"It does appear that way," Lex shrugged.

* * *

At Midvale General, Alex, Vicki, and Pete met up while Eliza was in surgery. "I suppose all we can do is wait and consume coffee," Alex said as she got herself a cup.

"Your mother is strong. She's going to fight through this," Vicki said brightly.

"Wasn't sure if you wanted your space but...fuck it, I'm here," Pete said.

"I'm glad you came," Alex said appreciatively giving him a hug.

"Where's Kara?" Pete asked.

"She'll be back soon," Alex figured.

"Dr. Yaeger? Where is Dr. Yaeger?" Garret demanded in a loud voice. For a while, everyone ignored him. "I want to speak to Dr. Yaeger. I'm super-serious, right now," he shouted.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Dr. Yaeger asked coming by.

"My brother needs a liver. You're going to give him one," he demanded showing a Kryptonite suicide vest.

"Garret, this isn't going to solve anything," Alex told him off.

"Don't come any closer. If you want to make sure no one gets hurt, you better get my brother that liver," Garret demanded of Dr. Yaeger.

"Well...shit," Dr. Yaeger muttered.

(The lethal range of that suicide vest, assuming it's C4, is going to be less than 5 meters and relatively safe at around 15 meters. It would not take down the entire hospital. If I were a hostage, I would just leave when he's not looking.)

* * *

Kara sped over to Midvale General and found the sheriffs surrounding the hospital with a bomb squad. "Holy shit. I leave for an hour and everything goes to hell," she remarked.

Kara went past the yellow tape towards the hospital and was blocked by a sheriff. "My mother and sister are in there," Kara said to him. "My mother is in surgery."

"Let her go," Sheriff Nancy waved her man off.

"There is a kid in there that is going to blow the shit out of this place unless his brother gets a transplant," Sheriff Nancy said.

"Ah, the John Q route," Kara identified. "Look, I have medicine that can help this kid's brother."

"Is that FDA approved?" Sheriff Nancy asked skeptically.

"The fuck does it matter? Look, he trusts me. If you let me tell him I have it, we can prevent anyone from getting hurt," Kara said reasonably. "Just get him on the phone with me."

* * *

Pete looked worried as everyone huddled together. "We have a serious problem," he remarked. "Kara can't help us. That thing has Kryptonite in it."

"No shit, Sherlock," Alex shook her head dismayed.

Garret would go back and forth between Vincent's room and the crowd of hostages. Dr. Yaeger prepped Vincent for surgery as he waited for the liver transplant to arrive. Alex finally went up to Garret. "Alex, you're a nice girl. I don't want to hurt you," he said to her.

"Don't do this, Garret. It's not what your brother would have wanted," Alex said.

"I know exactly what my brother would have wanted. A transplant and me graduating high school even if I have to be locked up when I get it," Garret told her off.

Garret then went to the hospital phone as it rang. "Yeah?" he asked.

"Garret, it's Kara. God damn, you really pulled a number on us all. Look, I went to that creepy lab and found medicine for Vincent. I have it in my hand, right now," Kara said.

"Why should I trust you?" Garret asked doubtfully.

"That really hurts. I've done nothing but help your ass from the beginning," Kara said peeved.

"Okay but just you," he ordered.

"I'll get one of my deputies to bring it in," Sheriff Nancy rebuked, also on the line.

"It's Kara or no one," Garret demanded.

"Release the hostages and I'll be right in," Kara said.

"That's my only leverage," Garret refused.

"Come on, man. You still got doctors and people undergoing surgery in there. My own mother is having surgery, right now," Kara told him.

"Alright," Garret agreed.

Immediately, the hostages were released and Kara went towards the entrance. "I got this," Kara said to Alex as she came out.

"That bomb is lined with Kryptonite," she warned. "Be careful. My mom's life is at stake."

Kara nodded and went inside.

* * *

Kara walked to the right floor and found Garret with the suicide vest on. "Where is it?" he demanded.

"It's right here," Kara said putting the vial down on the floor.

Garret picked up the vial but immediately it turned red from the Kryptonite radiation. "Is it supposed to do this?" he asked surprised.

"I don't know," Kara said honestly.

"Doctor, I need you to give my brother an injection of this in his chest," Garret ordered Dr. Yaeger.

"What is this?" he asked.

"Just do it," Garret ordered.

"It's good," Kara reassured the doctor.

"Fuck it," Dr. Yaeger shrugged and proceeded to inject it straight into Vincent's heart.

"How long is this supposed to take?" Garret asked Kara.

"I'm not sure," Kara said honestly.

"No change in his vitals," Dr. Yaeger reported.

"It's not working. You lied to me, Kara?" Garret asked hurt and confused.

"Maybe the meteor rock made it inert," Kara suggested.

"You blaming this on me? No more games. My brother is getting a liver transplant," Garret ordered.

"We don't have one," Dr. Yaeger said.

"Yes, you do. You're taking mine," Garret said.

"Oh, shit," Kara realized.

"Son, the chances of success are very low," Dr. Yaeger told him.

"We're doing this," Garret ordered him.

"I'll need another room," Dr. Yaeger stalled.

Kara eyed the sniper just outside the hospital looking to get a clean shot. Kara intentionally put herself between Garret and the sniper's aim as they entered another room. Garret took off his vest and placed it in a corner of the room with the detonator still in his hand. "We'll have to put you under," Dr. Yaeger said simply.

"Fuck that. Just numb the area," Garret refused.

"That isn't going to be enough. You'll go into shock from the pain," Dr. Yaeger told him.

"Alright, promise me that you'll use my liver to save my brother. I mean, how long can I live without it?" Garret asked.

"A few days at most," he replied.

"Well, okay then," Garret agreed.

"Yeah, sure, fuck it," Dr. Yaeger agreed.

* * *

Kara watched as Dr. Yaeger put Garret under. As soon as he lost consciousness, the doctor sighed with relief. "You're still doing it," Kara told him.

"The fuck I am. He's under. We can have the sheriffs take him away now," Dr. Yaeger said obviously.

Kara picked up the detonator. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Just between you and me, I prefer it hard."

"Shit," Dr. Yaeger realized.

Dr. Yaeger and Kara worked quickly to make the liver transplant possible. Kara used her super-speed and the biology experience she had learned on Krypton to assist. She had never operated on a human before she had operated on animals before. With her X-ray vision, she could see what Dr. Yaeger could not. What would normally take a team only required the two of them. They eventually took out Garret's liver and then placed it inside Vincent.

Kara went back to Garret and found that he had already died from blood loss. "I'll have to tell the authorities what you did. I know you meant well, as he did, but these kinds of heroics would cause chaos for the state of medicine," Dr. Yaeger said.

Kara gripped him tightly and kissed him so he forgot everything he had done and then dropped him to the floor dazed and confused. Kara then went to the phone. "The bomber is dead. I need a good clean shot," she said to Sheriff Ronald.

Kara dragged Garret's limp body and placed it in front of Sheriff Ronald's sniper rifle. He immediately fired into the hole where Garret's liver used to be and out the other side. Kara then dropped the body on the floor and gave Sheriff Ronald a thumbs up.

* * *

The next morning, Eliza was wheeled out of the hospital by Alex and Kara. "I think I can take it from here," Eliza said getting out of the wheelchair.

Alex and Kara helped her walk towards the car. "The doctor says the worst is behind me," Eliza assured them both. "What's bothering you, Kara?" she asked as Kara pulled away deep in thought.

"Garret was a terrorist but I can't help but feel he was a hero to his brother," Kara said reflectively.

"That asshole risked the lives of everyone in that hospital including mom," Alex pointed out.

"I guess you're right," Kara said, her hopes dashed that Garret could have been a good partner for Alex.

"It's up to God now," Eliza said to them both. "Let's go home."

* * *

Soon thereafter, Vincent was at Garret's grave crying bitterly over what had happened and feeling guilty. The cemetery was a distance away from Midvale to avoid controversy. Kara came up to him dressed in black. "You were there when he took the hospital hostage?" Vincent recalled her.

"I was there when he saved your life," Kara replied.

"I wish he hadn't. He should be alive, right now. Not me," he shook his head grieved. "I was supposed to protect him. I was his guardian when mom and dad died," he said bitterly.

"I know all about being a guardian and losing your purpose in life. But you have to live for him. You need to get married, have kids, and live a good life. That's what Garret would have wanted. I can't say whether he did was right or wrong. Is morality the intent or the consequence? I don't know. All I know is that if it had been my sister in the same circumstance, I would have done the same," Kara said sincerely.

Vincent gave her a look of wonder. "Don't throw your life away and make Garret's sacrifice in vain," Kara requested of him.

"I won't," Vincent assured her.

Kara then placed flowers at the grave and walked off tearfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot for this episode is full of holes but Garret gave me the case of the "feels." However, it is clearly a rip-off of John Q that had come out two years prior to the making of this episode. That movie was put on blast for its morality message. Kara's sense of morality is entirely hers and it's okay to agree or disagree with her. Alex and Dr. Yaeger have a totally opposing view of Garret's actions. In Smallville, a sniper takes out Garret and Vincent dies anyway while Clark gets rid of the bomb. Garret also goes full-blown evil when he suggests they use Jonathon Kent's liver as a replacement for Vincent. I decided to change the ending a bit to show Garret as a more heroic character.


	65. Crisis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara gets a phone call from Vicki in the future warning of an imminent crisis.

It was night when Kara and Pete strolled over to the teen crisis center. "I didn't think Vicki would find someone to cover her shift so late in the game," Pete said of Kara.

"Well, that makes two of us," Kara said, uncertain about this. "It sounds like Vicki was having her own crisis over that history exam."

"Thanks for coming. It means a lot to these teens," Pete said as they entered.

Kara looked around initially surprised by all the volunteers. "Wow, this town really is fucked up," she realized.

"Someone's always been there when I have been in trouble. I figure this is a good way to give something back," Pete said.

"You could always give something back to me. It's me that saves your ass all the time," Kara said peeved and noticed the volunteer girls. "Oh, now, I get it."

"Hey, Pete," one girl smiled flirtatiously as she was on the phone talking to a troubled teen over his heroin use.

Pete smiled thinking he was getting somewhere. "Word of advice: Girls aren't into the sensitive guy," Kara said to him.

"Not everyone is as cynical as you. Watch and learn," Pete said as he picked up the phone. "Teen Crisis Hotline."

"My parents are divorced and it's making me sad," the teen said.

"Well, how long have they been divorced?" Pete asked going into counseling mode.

"About six months," the teen said.

"I know that can be tough. Let me tell you all about how my parents are getting divorced. After you hear my fucked-up story, you'll feel a lot better," Pete said and then rambled on-and-on.

A phone suddenly rang at Kara's desk. Pete gestured for her to pick it up. "So, what happens if I don't? Does a suicidal teen go to voicemail? Like, you guys don't have a system to put someone on hold?" Kara asked aghast.

Pete continued to gesture to the phone. Kara eventually picked it up. "Teen Crisis Hotline, this call is recorded for quality control purposes. Do you intend to hurt yourself or someone else?" Kara asked going off on her own script.

"Kara! He's after me," she shouted.

"Vicki?" Kara wondered.

"He's got a gun. Kara, please help me!" she shouted as a gunshot could be heard in the background.

"Vicki, where are you?" Kara asked calmly.

Kara heard a gunshot and then nothing. "Well...shit," Kara realized. "Pete, call the police. Get them over here to analyze that phone recording. I'm going to go find Vicki," Kara said urgently and took off.

Kara sped over to the Talon and found Vicki and Alex studying together for their history exam. "Crisis Hotline too much for you?" Alex mocked.

"It's too late if you want coffee. I already turned the cappuccino machine off," Vicki said calmly.

Kara considered if she was being punked but then realized something far weirder was happening.

* * *

The next day, Kara, Vicki, Pete, and Sheriff Nancy were at the Teen Crisis Hotline center. Sheriff Nancy played the recording of Vicki in distress. Vicki listened to the tape recording completely confused. "The call came from a blocked ID," Pete said helpfully.

"Sounds like your voice, Miss Donaghue," Sheriff Nancy pointed out.

"It can't be," Vicki denied.

"It could be a prank by someone that sounds exactly like Vicki," Kara covered for her.

"Yeah, right. Any reason you might want to goof these two at a teen crisis hotline no-less?" Sheriff Nancy asked Vicki accusingly.

"We can't be sure it's her on the recording," Kara said.

"You called us down here last night to tell us about this recording, then you tell us Miss Donaghue is safe-and-sound, and now you're trying to backtrack. At this point, I have more reason to believe you are the one pranking us," Sheriff Nancy scowled at Kara.

"Come on, sheriff. You know I wouldn't do that a second time," Kara mocked.

"I suppose it's possible someone was trying to imitate you," Sheriff Nancy said to Vicki and then eyed Kara suspiciously.

"Why would anyone do that?" Vicki asked naively.

"If I knew all the answers to what happens in this town, I would have a best seller on my hands," Sheriff Nancy said sarcastically.

"Or a ten-season-long TV show," Kara said brightly.

"I'll look into this," Sheriff Nancy said having no intention of doing so. "But you kids need to know that prank calls are not a top priority," Sheriff Nancy said and took off.

"Yeah, fuck the gunshots in the background," Kara rolled her eyes.

"If someone is doing this as a joke, he has a pretty sick sense of humor," Vicki said subdued.

"Don't worry, we'll figure out who did this. No one...prank calls the teen crisis hotline except me," Kara assured her.

* * *

At the "weird room"," Alex analyzed the recording. "There are bits and pieces missing but the background noise remains constant. This recording was not put together piecemeal. I'll play it again with the static as low as I can get it."

"That sounds like rain," Vicki noted.

"We haven't had a storm in...days," Kara frowned at Maine weather. She then heard something with her super-hearing. "May I?" Kara asked Alex to get off the computer.

Kara got on and maxed out the volume on a small section of the recording. "Why so serious?" a voice said on the recording.

"That's Jack, but why would he want to hurt me? We've been cool together," Vicki said confused.

Kara zeroed in on a radio in the background going over the Maine State Viper basketball team. "Gunther got benched in the pre-season. This must be an old game," Alex recalled.

"Negative, this is the Viper's first undefeated season. They don't even play the Metropolis Metros until tonight...and there's a storm expected to come in," Kara said.

"So, the phone call comes from the future?" Alex asked skeptically. "Time travel is impossible."

"Oh really?" Kara mocked knowing otherwise.

"Oh my God," Vicki said freaked out.

* * *

Lex strolled into Lionel's office and handed him a vial. "What is this?" he asked.

"An experimental treatment. Not exactly FDA approved but I assume you're working on the patent," Lex said smugly.

"Lex, I don't have time for your bullshit, right now," Lionel said dismissively.

"I know about the lab at metron. Gives new meaning to human resources," Lex said coyly.

"You know, there are hundreds of projects under Luthor Corp. Forgive me if I'm not current on all of them," Lionel denied.

"They're secretly developing a serum that brings people back from the dead. Zombies, that's what's going on here, and I won't stand for it," Lex said passionately.

"I think your creative talents are being wasted here at Luthor Corp.," Lionel insulted as he got himself a drink.

"Unfortunately, this isn't fiction. The serum has caused people's bodies to deteriorate as their minds retain consciousness. All human trials, except one, has been a failure," Lex reported.

"I applaud your moral outrage, Lex," Lionel said as he looked over the report. "But these papers don't specifically confirm any of your accusations."

"It would raise some eyebrows at the Daily Planet. Also, I'm willing to bet the FBI would give immunity from deportation to a certain cooperative North Korean defector in our employ," Lex continued.

"Look, you don't have to resort to threats, Lex. If you want to shut this program down, go ahead and do it," Lionel allowed.

"That's the thing. I already have," Lex revealed.

* * *

Dr. Tang and her lab assistants went to work shutting down the lab. A figure in a purple custom-made suit casually walked into the lab. He had greasy dirty blond hair, white make-up on his face, black eye shadow, and blood-red paint on his lips and facial scars. He had a pistol with a silencer on it. "This is a restricted area," Dr. Tang told him.

He chuckled mockingly at her. "And I thought my jokes were bad," Jack said revealing himself in the light.

"How did you find us?" Dr. Tang asked spooked by his presence.

"Don't you remember me, doctor? I was your success story. I was the one that didn't die the next day," Jack reminded her.

"I saved your life," Dr. Tang said to him.

"That you did, doctor. But then I learned my brothers were dead, my wife was dead, and my identity was gone. I can't go back to the way things were. There's no going back," Jack told her.

"I can get you help," Dr. Tang promised.

"Do I look like a guy that needs help?" Jack asked rhetorically. "No, I'm here to free society from order. I just needed a few weeks to get back on my feet, get some guns, and some barrels of gasoline. That stipend you gave me really came in handy."

"You're insane," Dr. Tang realized.

"No, no, I'm not," Jack said offended. "The Luthors need you, right now. But when they don't, they'll cast you out of this country...like a leper. You see, their morals, their code, is a sick joke. When the chips are down, you'll be the first go."

"I see what you mean," Dr. Tang agreed.

Jack gave her his pistol. "You know what you need to do," he said to her.

Dr. Tang merely nodded and then quickly pointed the pistol at his head and pulled the trigger. Jack merely smiled at her as the weapon had been unloaded the entire time. "You know, it was never personal between us...until now," Jack said as he pulled out a second pistol and shot her in the head. He then proceeded to shoot all of the other scared-stiff lab assistants to death. Jack eyed the screaming monkey with interest and opened his cage freeing him.

Jack then caused a fire in the lab. "Everything burns," he said as he exited.

* * *

Kara came by the mansion to speak with Lex. "Time traveling prank calls? That sounds like bullshit," Lex doubted.

"Well, the resident alien says not to rule it out. I need to find Jack by tonight," Kara said urgently.

"What makes you think I can help?" Lex asked flustered.

"Jack must be a patient of Dr. Tang. He got fucked up in that bombing and died only for Dr. Tang to bring him back to life," Kara theorized.

"Why didn't he die the next day like all the others?" Lex asked.

"I don't know," Kara admitted.

"There's no connection between Jack and Dr. Tang," Lex said.

"I bet there is," Kara insisted.

"I had the lab shut down. If we're lucky, we may still be able to get to Dr. Tang and ask her some questions," Lex suggested.

"We go now," Kara ordered.

* * *

Lex and Kara entered the lab only to find it on fire. Kara blasted the rooms with frost breath and saw papers, equipment, and bodies scattered about. "Holy shit," Kara said as she eyed the bodies.

"Cause of death?" Lex asked her.

Kara scanned the bodies. "Bullet wounds to the head, all of them. Dr. Tang," she pointed out her body.

Lex frowned at the grisly scene. On the table was a joker playing card, slightly burned. "It's Jack," Kara said confidently.

* * *

Lionel entered his office to find Lex in his chair with his back turned against him. "Was it worth it, sacrificing the lives of Dr. Tang and all those technicians just to get back into the pharmaceutical business?" Lex asked rhetorically.

"Is that a trick question?" Lionel wondered.

"I just spent the last five hours covering for you," Lex said peeved.

"I appreciate the gesture, son, but I had nothing to do with the lab at metron," Lionel denied.

"So, who authorized the project?" Lex asked incredulously.

"Lex, you know if I wanted to have them all dead, I wouldn't have been so sloppy. No, this was a message, son," Lionel said. "But I'm not worried."

"How can you be so cavalier," Lex said dismayed.

"We rise and fall together, Lex. There are some things in this world more important than money," Lionel said.

"Like what?" Lex wondered.

"Immortality," Lionel said obviously. "As it happens, I have liver disease. I'm high on the list for a transplant, but it will mean me stepping away from Luthor Corp. While I'm gone, you will be in charge."

"Nice try, I call bullshit," Lex doubted.

"It's true, Lex. You play ball with me for just a little while longer and the company is yours," Lionel offered. "But first, clean up this mess," he ordered.

* * *

Kara had a chat with Vicki in the Talon. "I thought I had seen some crazy shit but that scene at the lab was a massacre of the weirdest kind," Kara said.

"What about Jack?" Vicki asked concernedly.

"Looks like he escaped," Kara said grimly.

"You think he killed them? He's been such a help around the Talon and so nice to me," Vicki doubted.

"People aren't always what they seem," Kara said knowingly.

"I got my people at the phone company to track down that call. Apparently, it came from a Gwen Burton. I also checked her phone records and it indicates there were no phone calls made last night. It's like the call you received came out of thin air," Alex said joining them.

"I keep telling you it was from the future," Kara said bored with her. "We have the advantage here. We just keep Vicki away from Jack."

"He could be anywhere," Vicki said fearfully.

"You'll be safer at our place," Kara suggested.

"Kara, what if we can't stop this from happening?" Vicki said worriedly.

"Update your life insurance policy?" Kara guessed.

* * *

Kara went to Midvale General and tracked down Gwen Burton, a clerk that worked there. "I know this sounds weird but the Teen Crisis Hotline got a call from your number, last night. Is this number yours," Kara asked.

"There must be some mistake. I didn't make any calls, last night," she denied.

"Do you know a Jack?" Kara asked.

"What kind of question is that?" she asked impatiently.

"Look, I don't know how to explain this but your phone could be used in a crime, tonight," Kara told her.

"What's your name again?" she asked.

"Kara Danvers," Kara replied.

"Well, Kara, we have an excellent psychiatry wing down that way," she pointed out.

"Yeah, I've been through them all. Look, being crazy, and being correct are not mutually exclusive. Have you, by chance, lost your phone?" Kara pressed.

"Actually, I left it with my husband, today. He's doing some errands in Metropolis," she said taking Kara somewhat seriously.

"Can you call him? Please," Kara insisted.

Gwen indulged her and used the hospital phone to call him up. "Honey, I got this kid here that's asking about the cell phone," she began.

"Tell him we're happy with our current phone provider," Len Burton said.

"Where is he?" Kara asked her.

"Where are you?" Gwen asked.

"I'm stuck outside the city on route 17. I got a flat but should be home by...," he said, and then suddenly there was a shotgun blast.

"Len?" Gwen wondered. "He's not answering."

Kara sped to where Len was at and found his body on the ground. "Well...shit," Kara muttered and looked around for any sign of Jack.

* * *

Vicki hung out with Eliza and Alex at the house. "Here's one of Kara's jackets. I'm sure she won't mind," Eliza said giving her a Patriots raincoat.

"Thanks, Mrs. Danvers," Vicki said appreciatively.

"Yeah, okay, shit," Alex said and hung up. "That was Kara. She missed Jack by a few minutes and he has the cell phone."

"It's all starting to come true," Vicki realized.

"He'll have to come through this house," Eliza said and then took out a 22 Cal rifle.

"I'm going back to the Torch. If they have anything on Jack, it will go through the police scanner," Alex said feeling useless.

"Take the truck," Eliza said giving her the keys.

"We got a lot of time. The game hasn't even started yet," Alex assured Vicki and then walked out of the house.

* * *

Kara came by the mansion soaking wet from the storm. "Still no leads on Jack," Lex said frustrated.

Police detectives suddenly entered the mansion. "We have a search warrant," the Asian one said.

"On what grounds?" Lex asked dismayed.

"Eight negligent homicides," the Asian detective said smugly. "We'll just make ourselves right at home."

"Sorry, Kara. You should go. I don't want you getting involved in this," Lex said to her.

"Unfortunately, she already is. Seeing as how Miss Danvers, here, was at the scene of the crime, we'd like t ask her some questions, too," the Asian detective objected.

* * *

Alex entered the "weird room" and turned on her computer. Immediately, Jack attacked her with a knife. "Well, hello, beautiful. And you are beautiful. Tell me, where's Vicki?" Jack ordered.

"Holy shit," Alex said of his face. "I don't know. I'm not her keeper," Alex lied.

"I wouldn't lie to me if I were you," he said pressing the knife against her. "Or else, I'll give you a permanent smile."

"Why do you care so much?" Alex asked.

"She has something that belongs to me: my heart," he said to her.

"You must be joking," Alex rolled her eyes.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" he asked her super-serious.

"Everyone's looking for you. I would take off," Alex suggested.

Jack noticed Alex's red truck in the middle of the parking lot. He immediately frisked her for the keys and then eyed the wall of the weird unimpressed. "This town deserves a better classic criminal. And I'm going to give it to them."

"You want money? I'll get you some," Alex lied.

"It's not about the money. It's about sending a message," Jack told her and then knocked her out with the butt of his shotgun.

* * *

Eliza peered out the window into the storm as her red truck came back. The truck honked several times. Eliza noticed Alex in the front seat. "It's Alex," Eliza said confused.

"Why isn't she coming inside?" Vicki wondered.

"I don't know. Lock the door behind me," Eliza said and then exited the house with her rifle.

Eliza went over to the truck only to find Alex passed out in the front. Jack suddenly hit her to the head with the butt of his shotgun knocking her out. He proceeded to take her rifle. Jack then dragged Alex's body out of the truck and tossed her to the pavement. He pointed the rifle at her head knowing Vicki was watching.

Vicki came out to see him. "Jack, whatever you want, just don't hurt them," she said.

Jack casually walked towards her with the rifle. "You're coming with me," he said to her, his clown make-up coming off his face in the rain. Jack then took her into the truck and drove off.

* * *

The detectives continued their search of Lex's mansion. The Asian detective showed a surveillance video of Lex and Dr. Tang meeting. "You're clearly behind this," he accused.

"I was the one that called the ambulance," Lex objected. "Why the fuck would I do that if I was behind it."

"Let's see what we go in the goody bag," a black detective said bringing over some stuff.

"Nothing to incriminate me," Lex said confidently.

"We got a memo making you the acting director of the lab," the Asian detective looked over.

"And yet, nothing to certify that I was. I didn't sign shit," Lex rolled his eyes. "Just because my father's people write a memo doesn't make it so."

"Take a breather. Think about whether you want to keep to that story," the Asian detective said smugly and then walked over to Kara.

"I've assessed the situation and I'm leaving," Kara said to him.

"Your boyfriend has been confessing all sorts of shit so don't play the hero," the Asian detective told her off.

"You're bluffing. He didn't admit shit because he didn't do shit," Kara said to him.

"You really think that? Something tells me you don't know your boyfriend as well as you think you do," he said condescendingly.

"Look, this has been fun and all, but I'm going to go," Kara said noticing the time.

"I'm sorry, are we keeping you from something?" the Asian detective asked.

"Yeah, watching a basketball game in my own living room, thank you," Kara mocked. "Look, you either arrest me, right now, or I'm leaving. It's as simple as that," Kara said and then walked off.

* * *

A security guard at a storage facility was desperately trying to get the game on his piece-of-shit TV. "What's the score?" Jack asked as he fired into the back of his head. He then dragged Vicki with him around the facility until he came to the right cage. He opened the cage with his own key and looked over his stuff. Vicki eyed all the trunks in amazement as he opened each one while keeping a firm grip on her. "You know the thing about ammunition, explosives, gasoline...it's all cheap," Jack told her as he revealed it all.

"Oh my God," Vicki realized and tried to escape. Jack easily subdued her to the floor.

"Take this," Jack said handing her the cell phone he had stolen. "Make sure you call the right person, because if you don't...you die."

"Why are you doing this?" Vicki asked terrified.

"I don't want there to be any hard feelings between us, Vicki. It's not personal. I just wanted you to realize who it was you've been helping this whole time. I wanted you to appreciate the fact that I could never have done this without you. They say violence begets violence, but they're wrong! Compassion breeds complacency and people...like me," Jack smiled.

"I wish I had never met you," Vicki said stunned.

"Yeah," Jack nodded. "You see, you have all of these plans and schemes, don't you? You want to control your little world. You want the Talon to stay afloat forever in honor of your parents. You want to do fashion design in Paris. You want to fall in love with someone special. What I do is take your petty plans and turn them on themselves so that you realize just how pathetic they truly are."

"Misery loves company, huh?" Vicki spat.

Jack merely laughed at her and took out a pistol. He forced it in her hand and pointed it at his head. "You know what I notice? No one panics even if the plan is horrifying. If tomorrow, I tell everyone that a gangbanger will get shot...or a truck-load of soldiers gets blown up, no one panics. When you were told about your impending demise, tonight, did you panic?" Jack asked her.

"No," Vicki realized.

"Pull the trigger and save all of those lives I'm going to take," Jack challenged her as she held the pistol.

* * *

Kara sped over to the house and found Alex nursing her head with an icepack with Eliza at her side. "What happened?" Kara asked alarmed.

"We're fine but Jack has Vicki, the truck, and the gun," Alex told her.

"Police are looking for him now," Eliza said.

"Do you know where they're headed?" Kara asked.

"Don't know," Alex shook her head.

"I'm going back to the Teen Crisis Hotline to see if I can get a better call from Vicki this time," Kara said taking off.

* * *

Vicki refused to shoot Jack and ran off with Jack's phone. Jack merely shook his head, took the pistol back, and casually strolled after her. Vicki ran through the facility only to find stairs to the second floor. "Oh, damn," she realized. Vicki then made the fateful call to the Teen Crisis Hotline. Kara and Pete reached the phone at the same time. "Vicki, where are you?"

Kara got nothing but static as a telephone poll came down nearby. "Stay on the line," Kara told Pete and then went to fix the telephone poll. Coincidentally, the telephone wires were right next to some Kryptonite rocks. "Well...shit," Kara realized.

Kara struggled to lift the telephone pole with the Kryptonite nearby. Pete then kicked the Kryptonite rocks away from the telephone wires giving Kara some relief and handed her the phone. "Thanks, Pete," Kara said appreciatively.

"Kara, I'm at the old storage facility. Please, help me," Vicki shouted over the rain and thunder.

Kara sped over to her just as Jack fired his rifle. The bullet slammed into Kara's chest just in time. Vicki dropped to the pavement stunned from Kara's entrance and was knocked out. Kara checked her vitals and then eyed Jack still holding the rifle.

"You finally came. I couldn't make it easy. Not for you," Jack said to her.

"Give me a good reason why I shouldn't pull your head off," Kara said angrily.

"How about a magic trick?" he asked pointing his pistol at his heart.

Kara stopped her advance confused by him. "Somewhere in Metropolis is a bomb tied to my heartbeat. If you kill me now, millions in Metropolis will die," he said to her.

"What makes you think I give a shit," Kara said advancing forward.

Jack merely laughed at her and cocked the pistol stopping her in her tracks. "Behind that cold gaze, you really do care for us, little people."

"What do you want?" Kara asked him.

"I want to play a game. You're going to keep me alive in Metropolis and allow me to do whatever I want. Or I blow the city up," Jack said to her.

Kara scanned his chest and saw a device attached to his heart. "And what stops me from handing you over to the police?" Kara asked.

"I have a cyanide capsule in my tooth. The moment I'm arrested, everyone burns," Jack replied.

"I would be complicit in all of your murders," Kara objected.

"Yeah," Jack agreed. "But morality is about consequences...or was it intentions?" he mocked.

"To what end? How long do you want to play this game of yours?" Kara asked.

"Forever," Jack smiled wickedly.

"What makes you think I can defend you from everyone?" Kara bluffed.

"You're Superman's cousin, right? I have complete and total faith in you, Kara," Jack smirked.

Kara eyed Jack uncertain as to whether to blast him away or not. Jack came down the fire escape and walked right up to her as if daring her to destroy him. "What's it going to be?" he asked her.

Kara closed her eyes painfully. "I want to see the bomb."

"Of course," Jack allowed.

"If what you're saying is true...I'll protect you," Kara said finally.

"Shake on it?" Jack grinned offering his hand.

Kara reluctantly shook his hand. "I'll be in touch," Jack said as some of his goons began taking his storage items into trucks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Supergirl vs Joker, it finally comes down to this. I was disappointed in Smallville Season 3 for squandering the goodwill between Lionel and Lex after the island episodes. For reasons that will become clear later, I won't be going down the same route. Adam Knight was completely replaced with Jack aka Joker. There was a lot of speculation that Adam might have been a young Bruce Wayne with (Adam West) and (Dark Knight) put together but alas he was a merely forgettable villain that got too much screen time. I invite you to decide whether Kara should protect the Joker, do nothing and hope for the best, or kill him knowing the direct consequence.


	66. Joker Rises: Bonus Episode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is blackmailed by the Joker to assist him in his mayhem in Metropolis.

Jack led Kara down the sewer system where it opened into a large cavern. There, the rest of his gang was hanging out. In the middle was the bomb. He was dressed for success in his purple suit and his battle make-up. "The bomb is rigged to go off if anyone tries to open it. See for yourself," Jack said to her.

Kara scanned the bomb and realized it was authentic. "You're thinking of how you can paralyze or shock me while you dig my tooth out of my jaw, aren't you?" Jack said knowingly.

Kara said nothing to that. "Don't bother. One of my men has a detonator in the event of my death or absence. If you care about this city, you'll play my little game," Jack said to her. "One more rule: You can't tell anyone about the bomb. It would ruin the surprise."

"When do we begin?" Kara asked finally.

"Tomorrow morning," Jack said vaguely.

* * *

The next morning, Lex was finally placed under arrest by the Asian detective. "You know this is bullshit, right? I can't be held criminally liable for a deranged murderer coming into one of my labs and killing everyone. I mean, seriously?" Lex mocked.

"Keep walking, Luthor," the Asian detective ordered.

Agent K and Agent J then entered the mansion flashing fake FBI badges. "FBI. Why don't you take a walk around the premises and see if you find anything interesting for us," Agent K said to them.

"We're not subordinate to the FBI, so you can go fuck yourself," the Asian detective said to him.

"Oh really? Call your boss," Agent K suggested.

"Maybe, I will," the Asian detective said passive-aggressively and walked off to make a private call.

"So, where's your girlfriend, slick?" Agent K asked Lex.

"No idea," Lex smirked.

"You looking pretty good where I see it. You can't be held criminally responsible for a madman that isn't even an employee of Luthor Corp. and you were just made director the other day. The fact that you were merely there before you became the director doesn't mean shit," Agent K said.

"So, why am I being charged?" Lex asked.

"You're not," Agent K smirked as he had Agent J uncuff him. "Those detectives are our people, slick. We just wanted to know how sloppy you've become. Like that shrine to your girlfriend's killing spree, for example. We're also not impressed with what happened in that lab. If your father needs a liver transplant, he can come to us."

"Who the fuck are you, people?" Lex demanded.

"We are above and beyond the system," he said vaguely. "We're cautiously optimistic you can manage the teenage Kryptonian. But be rest assured, your fate is tied with hers. If she ever gets out of control, we'll be coming for you," Agent K said.

"Is that a threat?" Lex asked not intimidated.

"Yeah," Agent K smiled amused.

Agent K then turned to the rest of the DEO men. "Alright, boys, I think we made our point loud and clear. Let's move out."

Lex eyed Agent K and the rest of the DEO men as they exited the mansion with anger and a little fear.

* * *

Kara put on a brunette wig and sunglasses as she exited the house. "Kara? What's going on?" Eliza asked, seeing her appearance.

"I'm going to Metropolis for a while. Not sure when I'll be back," Kara said softly.

"What about school?" Eliza asked.

"The semester is already fucked, anyway," Kara said dismissively.

"Are you in trouble?" Eliza asked concernedly.

"No trouble at all," Kara lied. "I just need to clear my head," she said and then left.

* * *

Jack made a daring bank heist in the middle of the day using a school bus. The school bus left along with a train of other school busses and then made its way to the highway out of Metropolis. MPD cars were not fooled for very long and went after it. Jack opened the back doors of the bus while his driver kept moving forward. Jack took out an M4 rifle and shot out the tires of one of the cop cars causing it to swerve into another cop car. The cops then started shooting at him with their pistols.

Kara shielded the gunfire from hitting Jack. "Are you fucking crazy?" Kara asked him

"Bitch, I just might," Jack grinned.

Kara eyed the cop cars and then back to Jack. "Shit," she realized and extended her arms. She then clapped creating a shockwave that stunned the cop cars forcing them to stop.

"No stomach for killing?" Jack mocked.

"Not for the innocent," Kara told him off.

"That's a sick joke," Jack replied.

A black shadow of death covered the sun and then went straight for them. "That's a Batman," Jack grinned. Even Kara eyed the Batwing with fear and trepidation. "It's alright. I came prepared," Jack said getting out an RPG.

Kara watched as Jack took careful aim and fired at the Batwing. The rocket was on target but the Batwing fired off flares causing it to explode prematurely. Jack laughed insanely as the Batwing took aim on them with machine guns and missiles. "Well, I'm out of ideas," Jack turned to Kara.

Kara waited to see if the Batwing was serious with all the cars on the freeway. The Batwing got closer and fired a barrage of machine-gun fire and missiles at them. Kara leaped out of the bus and emitted an energy shield around herself. The bullets and missiles exploded off her shield creating a fireball around her. Cars around her were pushed on their sides.

The Batwing went for another pass over the bridge. Kara eyed the Batwing as it came back around and then fired heat vision. The beam sliced off the Batwing's left-wing. The Batwing lost control and fell towards the bridge where it hit hard tossing cars as it did. Kara eyed the occupant with a confused look. Jack walked up to Kara having stopped the bus.

"Open the cockpit," Jack ordered.

"Fuck yourself," Kara defied him.

"You know, I have the worst toothache," Jack threatened.

"Fuck me," Kara muttered and then forced the cockpit open.

"Carry him over to the bus. He shouldn't miss a day of school, don't you think?" Jack ordered.

Kara dragged Jason Todd aka Robin out of the Batwing and placed him on the bus where Jack made his escape.

* * *

Agent K and Agent J marched into Luthor Corp. and entered Lionel's office unannounced. "I got this, K," Agent J assured him.

"Go get'em, tiger," Agent K said condescendingly.

"How can I help you, gentlemen?" Lionel asked them.

"Cut the crap, you've been doing some fucked-up experiments with zombies all so you can give yourself immortality. Now, one of your human experiments is out there wearing clown make-up and creating chaos and disorder in Metropolis," Agent J accused.

"And?" Lionel asked unimpressed.

"And...it's not right," Agent J said beginning to falter.

"Mr. Luthor, we have the greatest respect for your wealth, genius, and connections but this kind of shit cannot stand. We'd replace your ass but your son is even less competent in keeping secrets. If you needed a new liver, you should have just come to us," Agent K said taking over the conversation.

"You know I hate coming to you people for help," Lionel excused.

"That kind of narcissism and arrogance doesn't sit well with us, Mr. Luthor. What do you know about Lex's girlfriend?" Agent K asked.

"What do you mean?" Lionel asked confused.

"Do you really expect us to believe Lex is engaged to some country girl from Midvale? What is she: a foreign spy, corporate raider, long-lost sister?" Agent K quizzed.

"I don't know what to tell you. She's just a dumb blond," Lionel told them.

"No accounting for tastes," Agent K replied. "We'll be in touch."

"And...redecorate this office in the meantime because...damn," Agent J said as they left the office.

* * *

Jack and Kara stared at each other as his men tortured Robin in his unground lair somewhere in Metropolis. Occasionally, his screams would interrupt their card game. "What's the point of this?" Kara asked him.

"This is not just a test for Metropolis but also a test for yourself, Kara. I want to see what it will take to break you," Jack smiled.

"To kill you," Kara realized.

"That's right," Jack confirmed.

"I'm not human. Metropolis blowing up is like an ant colony lit on fire," Kara said coldly.

"You put up a good front, but you're lying," Jack sensed.

Kara said nothing to that. "Go fish," Jack said to her.

"Go fuck yourself," Kara sneered.

Jack laughed hysterically at her but was interrupted by Robin's tortured screams. "Can you just make it stop? It hurts my ears," Kara asked him.

"You have to say please," Jack said.

"Please," Kara rolled her eyes.

"Alright...alright," Jack agreed and then entered the torture room. Kara then heard multiple gunshots and then the screams stopped.

Jack came back and reloaded a magazine into his pistol. "It takes so much time and money to raise a child, but it's so cheap to kill one."

Kara simply stared at him. "You're thinking about all the ways you're going to torture and kill me. What shall it be? Burn me to death? Maybe break all my bones? I don't feel any physical pain so it's pointless," Jack reminded her.

"I'll have to put that to the test," Kara glared.

"We're not so different, you and I. We don't follow the rules we are given," Jack said to her.

"I protect people. What do you protect?" Kara asked.

"Attachment is the farthest thing from understanding," Jack told her.

* * *

That night, gangsters of Metropolis came together at a warehouse to discuss business at a round table. "If you didn't set this up, who did?" Irish gangster man asked the others.

"I thought you did. Don't be blaming this on us," the Italian gangster man said offended.

"I got six of my men dead. Which one of you mother-fuckers did it?" black gangster man demanded.

"So, you set this up," Irish gangster man assumed.

"Nah, dawg," black gangster man denied.

"What about you?" Irish gangster man accused the Puerto Rican gangster man.

"No se'," he replied.

"You know what? I've assessed the situation and I'm leaving," the Italian gangster man said getting up.

"I'd sit down if I were you," Jack said overlooking the group on a bridge with Kara at his side in a feminine robin uniform. "This is my meeting."

They immediately shot at him. Kara quickly caught all of the bullets shielding Jack from harm. "Let's wind the clock back a few seconds before you tried to kill me," Jack warned them. "I've decided the drug trade needs new management...and I pick...me," he proposed.

"You must be joking," Irish gangster man said to him.

"Do I look like I'm joking? Look, you keep going about your business but I want...half," Jack demanded.

They all began to chuckle at him. "You're one crazy mother-fucker," black gangster man remarked.

"No, no, I'm not," Jack said peeved. "And another thing. Stay away from the kids. I'm sentimental like that."

"You think you can steal from us and walk away?" the Italian gangster man asked.

"Yeah," Jack said nonchalantly.

"No one's going to follow a freak like you," Irish gangster man said insultingly.

Jack dramatically dropped a gym bag filled with the heads of enforcers he had recently killed. "Damn," the black gangster man said upon seeing the collection.

"That took me two hours. Granted, I had some help," Jack said giving Kara due credit. "I think they need a demonstration."

Kara suddenly fried an enforcer to ash in front of them. "Half is good," the Irish gangster man said instantly.

* * *

Later that night, Kara followed Jack around as his men made preparations on the roofs of skyscrapers. "What's your big plan now?" she asked him.

"You'll see," he said as he got his people into position.

The Daily Planet helicopter took off from its office building and headed out for a story. Jack used his binoculars to confirm that Lois Lane was inside. "Okay, rack them up, rack them up," Jack radioed.

His men fired cable projectile guns from the skyscrapers creating a metal web in front of the helicopter. A distance away in Metropolis, a chemical factory exploded creating a huge fire. Kara gave Jack an odd look wondering what he was up to. Lois' helicopter got tied up in the cables and went into a spin. The tail crashed through several windows on a nearby skyscraper and then fell towards a busy intersection. A red-and-blue blur suddenly got to the helicopter just before it could crash. Superman lifted the helicopter above his head until the propellors stopped moving and then slowly let it down.

"Time to go," Jack said to Kara.

* * *

At the lair, Kara confronted Jack over his plan. "What was that all about?"

"I wanted to see what he would do, and he didn't disappoint. He let those people in the chemical factory die to save Lois Lane. He's only as good as society allows him to be," Jack said.

"Yeah, the US government should have just lost the war just to save you and your pals," Kara antagonized.

"In war, there is no winning or losing," Jack replied. "There's just...doing."

"I'm not going to kill my cousin. You know, I'll sacrifice Metropolis for him," Kara said to him.

"Then, you're going to have to figure out how to keep me safe and your cousin at bay, won't you?" Jack replied.

* * *

It wasn't long before Superman made his way towards Jack's hideout. He zipped through the guards easily knocking them all out and unaffected by their guns. Kara could hear the gunfire down the tunnel. "He's coming," Kara said to Jack while they stood on a bridge inside the cavern.

Superman emerged from the shadows to confront Kara. "You've made a serious mistake," he said angrily as he stepped on the bridge.

"Not as serious as yours, I fear," Jack mocked as he came nearer.

"Joker," Superman addressed.

"Mr. Clark Kent," Jack smiled. "Get rid of him," he ordered Kara.

"I don't know why you're with him but this has to end. It's not funny anymore," Superman lectured to Kara.

"If you weren't so ignorant, I'd be able to explain this to you in our own language," Kara said crossly.

"I have to stop him. Think of the people," Superman said to her.

"I am," Kara said vaguely.

"If I have to go through you, I will," Superman said advancing on her.

"You will try," Kara challenged.

Superman hesitated and then loaded up an uppercut as hard as he could to Kara's face and then a backhand forcing Kara's head to the side. He then went for another punch that Kara caught. "Peace has cost you your strength. Victory has defeated you," Kara said forcing his fist back into his face and kicking him away. The two clashed repeatedly and then Superman headbutted Kara.

Realizing his strength wasn't serious enough to injure her, Kara let Superman punch her hard to the face three times in a row. Kara blocked the fourth strike, backhanded Superman to the face, and kicked him off the bridge. Superman landed with a thud as Kara gracefully settled. Kara pushed Superman over to a support beam. Superman got out of her hold and punched Kara to the face, blocked Kara's counterattack, and punched her repeatedly to the chest with the same arm, took hold of Kara's head keeping her low, and continued to punch at her. Kara freed herself from him and punched him to the floor. Kara lightly kicked him for good measure.

Superman cried out to pump himself up as Kara advanced on him. He missed her entirely earning a punch in the gut, to the head, and then to the chest. Kara kicked him again to the floor. Superman blew frost breath around himself to obscure Kara's vision as he recovered. Kara easily scanned through it. "That won't work on me, Kal."

"All you are is theatrics and deception. You betrayed the league," Superman accused.

Kara sped to him and punched him hard to the gut. She then lifted him off the floor by the neck. " _I am_ the league."

"You're a psychopath, Kara," Superman realized.

Kara considered that possibility for a moment and then threw Superman to the floor. "I'm here to fulfill our destiny, Kal."

Superman charged Kara and dropped them both to the floor. He angrily punched at her face repeatedly. Kara finally blocked him and headbutted him nearly knocking him out. Kara then tossed him aside. "You fight like a younger man, nothing held back. Admirable but mistaken," Kara said to him as she got back up.

Superman finally took out a Krypton crystal, the only metal that could cut a Kryptonian. "You think Krypton is your ally? You merely adopted it. I was born in it, molded by it. I didn't leave it until I was already a teen," Kara said as she fired heat vision into the crystal. The crystal became red hot forcing Superman to throw it away. Kara then grabbed him by the throat and punched him to the floor devastating him.

"Krypton betrays you because it belongs to me," Kara said to him taking back the crystal.

Superman struggled to get back to his feet. "Stay down, Kal," Kara warned him. Superman threw a wild punch at her. Kara easily dodged it and punched him to the gut and then punched him to the back of the head sending him back down. Kara then forced him back to his feet and gave him an uppercut that sent him through the ceiling, high into the air, and into the bay.

"A little theatrical but who am I to judge?" Jack chuckled.

* * *

The next morning, Jack, Kara, and his men met with the gangsters over their tribute. A large mountain of money was stacked inside the warehouse. "What are you going to do with all of our money," the Irish gangster man asked resentfully

"I'm a man of simple tastes. The thing about dynamite, gun powder, and gasoline is that they're all cheap," Jack replied. "The rest is going to support injured veterans suffering from these unjust wars."

Jack's men started loading up all the money to be taken away much to the Irish gangster man's dismay. "All you care about is money," Jack accused him. "Tell your men, they work for me now. This is my city."

"They'll never work for a freak like you," the Irish gangster man said to him.

The gangsters were rounded up and placed together. Gasoline was poured on all of them. "A spark, please," Jack requested.

Kara shook her head and then fired on them lighting them on fire. The two watched passively as the gangsters screamed in agony as they slowly burned to death. "What's your plan now?" Kara asked him.

"Do you know how I got these scars?" he asked her.

"Is that a trick question?" Kara wondered.

"The people that did this to me and to my men were terrorists released in a corrupt deal. You see, we're not allowed to kill terrorists that surrender on the battlefield. No, no, we have to give them food, shelter, and medical care. We have to give them due process and release them if there's insufficient evidence or if they're well connected to someone powerful," Jack told her.

"And so they get let out, and they kill again and again," Jack continued. "Sound familiar?"

"Maybe," Kara allowed.

"I'll show this city true justice," Jack promised her.

* * *

Jack held a meeting with the Metropolis city government, the police chief, and the prison warden. "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. I'll be quick to the chase. I have a bomb somewhere in the city. Unless you give in to my demands, I'm going to trigger it," he said showing a video of the bomb on a phone.

The city officials gave each other looks. "We were told of a nuclear signature somewhere in the city but had no idea," a city councilwoman said stunned.

"Now, you know," Jack said condescendingly.

"What do you want?" the police chief asked impatiently.

"You're going to line up all the convicted murderers in the prison...and you're going to shoot them to death," Jack demanded.

"We don't have the authority to do that," the prison warden protested.

"Of course you do. Just tell your men to shoot them," Jack said nonchalantly. "And if you don't do it by midnight, I'm detonating the bomb."

"You're bluffing," the police chief said.

"Am I?" Jack taunted.

"We don't have the proper facilities for a firing squad," the prison warden said.

"Just shoot them in the courtyard," Jack said dismissively.

"Is this your only demand," a city councilman asked.

"Yeah. I'm sure I'll come up with something else tomorrow. And if you tell anyone, I'll detonate the bomb. Believe me, I'll know if you do," Jack said to them.

* * *

Soon thereafter, Joker's men detonated explosives on all the bridges of Metropolis preventing traffic from exiting the city, just in case. Jack and Kara watched the bridges fall from an abandoned building rooftop. Helicopters went over the city while fighter jets flew over the city several times looking for the nuclear signature. "They'll find it eventually," Kara told him.

"And then you'll move it to another city. Which one will it be next?" Jack wondered as he looked across the bay to Gotham.

As night fell, Jack and Kara were positioned in an unfinished skyscraper looking over the prison courtyard. The prison guards moved the prisoners to the courtyard and had them lined up. "And here we go," Jack smiled.

"They won't do it," Kara told him. "And you'll be forced to detonate."

"There's always a plan B. If they don't do it, you'll destroy the entire prison including the innocent guards," Jack ordered her.

Kara then picked up a noise and scanned the whole building. "There's a SWAT team coming up the stairs and another one on the roof."

Sniper teams suddenly fired on several men with clown masks on inside the building. Jack laughed hysterically as it was revealed the clowns were the hostages with weapons taped to their hands. Jack's men then took off and engaged the SWAT team coming up in a firefight. "Take care of the ones on the roof," Jack ordered Kara.

The SWAT team on the roof repelled down a few floors and entered the building. Kara was on them quickly taking them down to the floor within a split second. She disarmed them all and then saw another SWAT team come up using the elevator. Kara fired heat vision at the cable causing the elevator to drop. She watched as the elevator car's brakes finally broke their fall and kept them still. Kara then engaged the SWAT team down below as they engaged Jack's men.

The SWAT team fired on her without effect as she grabbed their weapons and knocked each of them out. Kara then proceeded to the same to Jack's men to keep them from killing the SWAT team. Looking up, she saw Jack simply looking out the window towards the prison courtyard. The guards gave each other a look as all the prisoners were gathered together in a straight line so a rifle bullet could go through multiple bodies.

"Come on, do it, already," Jack said impatiently as the deadline got close.

* * *

In the sewers, Jack met up with his men guarding the bomb. "Take me to the bomb," he ordered.

"It's right here, boss," the clueless goon led him to it.

Jack looked over the nuke and nodded. He then fired heat vision on all the guards killing them quickly. A few of them managed to get a few shots on him. The bullets merely went through him. Jack then morphed into Hank. Looking over the bomb, Hank phased his hand inside it and worked to deactivate it from the inside. At the same time, Lionel Luther entered his personal helicopter and took off from Luthor Corp. having been warned by the DEO of the nuke.

The prison guards loaded their rifles and took aim at the oblivious prisoners with all of them having their backs turned. The prison warden hesitated to give the order as time was nearly up.

Kara approached Jack as the countdown was nearly up. "What were you trying to prove? That they would break the law, the oaths they took, and all they believe in to save their own skins?" she asked him.

"It's not over yet," Jack said stubbornly.

"I get it. You were fucked over by circumstances beyond your control. You were put in a warzone of which there was no endgame in sight. But there are many people in this city that want the war to end and to give you the care you deserve. Fuck, an election is around the corner," Kara told him.

"Nothing's going to change," he replied to her. "You and I both know that to extinguish evil, it must be cut from the root. It can't be caged or bargained with. Anyone that isn't with me is against me...and so is the same with you."

Kara eyed Jack feeling conflicted and continued to watch.

* * *

Hank finally deactivated the bomb and called up the prison. "This Hank Henshaw of the FBI. We've deactivated the bomb," he told them. The prison guards immediately stood down in the courtyard. Jack eyed the prison guards with confusion. " _Kara Zor-El, we have deactivated the bomb. We know your location and will be collecting the terrorist_ ," Hank said in her mind.

Kara tensed up but gave nothing away. Jack noticed a single tear from her eyes. "Place this at my wife's gravesite," Jack said handing her a pin with a yellow happy face on it.

"What's her name?" Kara asked softly.

"Jeanie Napier," he replied.

Kara pocketed the pin and nodded. The countdown passed with nothing happening as the prisoners were taken back to their cells. "It's all a joke," Jack said sadly turning to face her.

"Be free," Kara said, pushing him off the building where he fell to this death. He was silent all the way down.

* * *

Hank looked over Jack's body and phased his hand inside his chest grabbing the detonator around his heart. He gave the device an odd look having never seen it before. Agent K went over to meet with Hank while DEO squads secured the scene. "Is that the detonator?" Agent K asked.

"Yes. A bit strange, don't you think?" Hank asked him.

"Nothing surprises me anymore, boss," Agent K said. "What confuses me is why the girl didn't save herself some trouble and kill him immediately?"

"It would seem she has a conscience," Hank considered.

"Are you saying there is still hope for her?" Agent K asked slightly surprised.

"I wouldn't go that far," Hank said. "I want to know the son-of-a-bitch that let this madman get a hold of a nuke."

"Already working on it, boss," Agent K assured him.

* * *

The next morning, Kara went to a cemetery in Gotham and found the tombstone of Jeanie Napier. She had died only a few years ago. Kara placed the yellow happy face pin at the base of the stone. Kara gave the stone a flustered look and walked off.

Meanwhile, Bruce Wayne arrived at Wayne Manor from the airport. He was invited inside by Alfred. Immediately, Bruce went into the Bat-Cave. "I'm afraid...I have some distressing news, Master Wayne. It's Jason...," Alfred said, his voice cracking.

Bruce eyed the Robin costume on a table with bullet holes in the chest with bloodstains. The words "Ha-Ha" were written in yellow all over it. "Put it in the display case," Bruce said to Alfred and then walked deeper into the cave to grieve privately.

In the Far East, Ras Al Ghul supervised a resurrection in the Lazerus Pool. Suddenly, Jason Todd emerged from the pool alive. "Jason Todd, what do you seek in your new life?" Ras asked him.

"I want...a gun," Jason replied insanely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The nuke and bomb detonator in the chest comes from the Injustice game where Superman unintentionally kills Lois and destroys Metropolis. Scenes were also taken from The Dark Knight and Red Hood. In a fair fight, Joker could never win against Kara and especially since she has no problem killing. So, I took plot ideas from Dark Knight Rises to make her a hostage to Joker's plans. I also had to come up with something the city, as a whole, was not aware of what was happening except for a select few. Kara's decision to kill Jack, despite Hank telling her he was going to capture him, stems from her shared belief that evil should not be captured or contained but destroyed utterly. This will become a reoccurring issue between Kara and Hank in Adventures of Supergirl.


	67. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon being exposed to Kryptonite gas, Alex can compel people to tell her the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smallville 3x17 was skipped as it could not be adapted due to too many conflicting storylines with Midvale. This episode is based on Smallville 3x18)

With a stolen Luthor Corp. ID card, Alex ran around the plant late at night trying not to be seen by security. She used the ID card to get inside Lex's shit factory and started looking around the laboratory. She took cover behind some machinery to avoid being seen by the night crew scientists. She then saw a cage being covered up and decided to find out what was underneath. She was immediately barked at by an aggressive German Shepherd. Alex backed away turning on a machine. The doors closed trapping her inside and alarm bells went off.

"Shit," Alex realized.

Green Kryptonite gas then flooded the room through the ceiling showers. Alex became overwhelmed with the green gas and fell to the floor. Scientists got to the scene and tried to shut the system down. One of them noticed Alex get back up. "Send in a security team," the lead scientist ordered.

The gas stopped as the scientists put on protective gas masks. They entered the room and searched for the intruder. Alex took off avoiding the two scientists and then ran off as security chased her down. Completely cornered from both sides down a hallway, Alex took a random door and found a garage. She quickly got under the door just as it was about to close and then escaped the plant.

* * *

The next day, Alex chased down a subdued Kara at her locker. "Tell me you did the teacher of the year interview," she said expectedly.

"I'm sorry. I've had a lot on my mind recently," Kara said referring to recent events. "I left her a voice mail but she didn't call me back."

"I know Mrs. Taylor can be like Fort Knox when it comes to her private life but journalism isn't about sitting on your ass and waiting for the story to come to you. You actually have to work for it," Alex lectured.

"I think you take yourself too damn seriously," Kara scoffed.

"And I think timing is everything," Alex ignored her and eyed Mrs. Taylor approaching. "Now, go over there and get that story. No comment isn't an option," Alex ordered.

Kara reluctantly walked over to the grouchy teacher. "Mrs. Taylor, I was wondering if we could set up a time for an interview. I don't really give a shit, personally, but my editor is really riding my ass hard over this."

"Actually, I'm a little busy this week," Mrs. Taylor turned her down.

"Well, I tried," Kara said to a disgusted Alex.

"Mrs. Taylor, ten minutes top, how about before class?" Alex interjected.

"No, I'm making a pop quiz, because I watched TV last night instead of prepping for class," Mrs. Taylor admitted and then walked into her classroom befuddled.

"Did she really just say that?" Alex asked incredulously.

"I have to admire her honesty," Kara smirked.

* * *

Kara and Alex entered the "weird room" and found Pete collecting his stuff. "Hey, Pete, we still on for tonight?" Kara asked him.

"Oh, yeah. I got to drop off some stuff for my mom but I definitely should be home before tip-off," Pete said.

"Another lovely evening in front of the TV," Alex mocked.

"Since you have the big screen, I'll get dinner," Kara offered to Pete.

"Do my ears deceive me? Kara cooking for once?" Alex asked shocked.

"It's called a pick-up," Kara mocked.

"What's on the menu?" Alex asked.

"Kara is going to run to Metropolis to get some shark dogs at the stadium," Pete said.

"Wait, what? That is a shocking abuse of your powers," Alex scolded.

"It's just two minutes if Kara goes super-sonic," Pete downplayed.

"After the stunt you pulled, maybe you shouldn't be in Metropolis," Alex scolded.

"Pete, I'll see you later," Kara dismissed him out of the room. Kara then turned to Alex. "I've had a rough week. I don't need this shit from you."

"You put Metropolis on lockdown and helped a madman kill dozens of people," Alex accused.

"We've been over this," Kara rolled her eyes.

"Yes, the bomb that threatened the entire city. Of course, none of the newspapers or police reports indicated there ever was a bomb in the first place," Alex said skeptically.

"If there was a bomb, I'm a God damn hero that saved millions of people from nuclear fire. If there wasn't a bomb, that makes me a terrorist of the highest order. Either way, it means you don't fuck with me," Kara said obviously.

"That's your brilliant defense?" Alex asked dismayed.

"I don't have to defend myself to anyone," Kara said and then stormed out of the room.

* * *

That night, Lex came by Lionel's office. "Lex, thanks for dropping by," he smirked.

"Which of your obsessive-compulsive fixations is behind today's summons?" Lex asked rudely.

"I understand there was an incident at the Midvale plant, last night," Lionel brought up.

"A false alarm in the old wing," Lex lied. "I've already taken care of it."

"By scrambling the hazmat team?" Lionel asked skeptically.

"Just a precaution," Lex excused.

"Or a mild overreaction," Lionel countered. "Unless, of course, a chemical agent had actually been released."

The two chuckled together both knowing each other was full of shit. "I'm curious, dad, why the micromanaging?" Lex asked.

"Because I'm concerned about you, Lex," Lionel lied. "You're not deliberately concealing things from me, are you?"

"We all have our secrets," Lex said softly and then walked out of the office.

* * *

At the Danvers' house, Kara and Alex sat down to discuss Torch issues. "So, we have student-athletes, testimonials, everything but Mrs. Taylor, herself," Alex said frustrated.

"She doesn't want to talk to you. I don't blame her," Kara said bored.

Eliza came in with bags of groceries. "Is there any more in the truck?" Kara asked wanting to get away from Alex.

"Yes, please," Eliza said to her. Eliza turned to Alex. "Kara's been having a difficult time. She's depressed and angry. I worry she will never be the same."

"Say what?" Kara wondered as she came in with more groceries.

"Kara, are you depressed and didn't tell me about it?" Alex asked her.

"Not that it's any of your business but no," Kara denied.

"The whole planet rests on your mental state. It's all of our business," Alex argued. "Maybe the bomb was never real but you tricked yourself into thinking it was so you could joyride all over Metropolis with a joker."

"Alex, let me talk to Kara alone," Eliza dismissed her away.

"Fine," Alex said as she went upstairs.

"I can't believe I said that about you. I don't know what happened, Kara," Eliza said flustered.

"It's okay," Kara said giving her a hug.

* * *

The next day, Vicki was looking over a brochure of Paris in obvious foreshadowing when she was interrupted by Kara. "Holy shit!" she said startled by her.

"I hope I'm not interrupting," Kara said with false sincerity.

"No, just finishing up on the morning rush. I haven't seen you around the last few days," Vicki said.

"I was busy in Metropolis," Kara said vaguely.

"Don't tell me you were there to go find Jack. He wasn't your responsibility," Vicki said to her. "I was the one that didn't see the signs during his rehab. I put him up in the Talon. I feel so foolish and guilty for it all."

"It's not your fault. He's gone, anyway," Kara said.

"Yeah, I saw on the news. Cops say he committed suicide by jumping out of a building," Vicki said aghast.

"Right...," Kara said giving nothing away. "I'm actually here about Alex. Have you noticed anything different about her?" Kara asked.

"I don't want to cross the friendship boundaries but I overheard this guy calling her. He seemed really mad about a stolen ID card," Vicki said.

"I'll look into it," Kara said and walked off.

* * *

At school, Alex ambushed Mrs. Taylor and her son in the parking lot. "Could I get fifteen minutes of your time? I have a deadline," Alex told her.

"Only because you won't let me off the hook," Mrs. Taylor rolled her eyes.

"Must be cool having your mom be the best teacher in school," Alex said to her son, William, as she got a notepad out. "So, what do you like about teaching?" she asked Mrs. Taylor.

"I enjoy the students," Mrs. Taylor said.

"Any downsides?" Alex pressed.

"Always having to hide the truth," Mrs. Taylor said flustered.

"I'm sorry, what truth?" Alex asked confused.

"That Mrs. Taylor doesn't exist," she said.

"Very philosophical but what do you mean by that?" Alex asked.

"My real name is Maryann Lewis. I've been running from my past since 1972," she said vaguely.

"What did you do?" Alex asked becoming interested.

"I was part of a radical group. We planted explosives outside a bank in Seattle. We were just trying to make a statement but one of the guards came in early. When one of the bombs went off...," she trailed off.

"Are you trying to say...you're wanted for murder?" Alex asked.

"I just drove the car. I swear. I never meant for anyone to die," Mrs. Taylor said tearfully.

"Mom, what the fuck?" William wondered.

"I should have told you this years ago. I'm so sorry," Mrs. Taylor said to him.

"So, Mrs. Taylor...," Alex continued.

"No, get away from her. Just leave us alone," William said shielding his mother from any more questions.

Alex smirked realizing she now had superpowers of her own.

* * *

It was long before the Torch was in every student's hand concerning Mrs. Taylor's confession. Alex smiled like a boss as she saw everyone reading her newspaper for a change. "Wow, Alex, you managed to piss-off the whole school," Kara scolded.

"Yeah, well, I'm not here to make friends. I'm here to kick ass," Alex said impressed with herself.

"That confession is bullshit. Did you even bother to record it?" Kara asked.

"Obviously," Alex said showing the device to her.

"Shit," Kara realized.

"Why are you so interested in defending a murderer?" Alex asked her.

"Because felony murder laws are bullshit," Kara said passionately.

"Is it because you were an accomplice to Joker's crimes?" Alex asked snidely.

"Fuck you, Alex. I know what you did, last night. You broke into Luthor Corp. and something happened to you," Kara accused.

"Wow, there might be some journalist in you, after all," Alex said condescendingly.

"People are compelled to tell the truth to you because you were exposed to some weird Kryptonite shit. You're becoming like all the others," Kara warned.

"You always wanted someone to have these powers and use them for good. Well, here I am," Alex smirked. "Observe," she said as she went to a random student. "When all the other students got Cs in their geometry class, how did you ace it?"

"I swiped the answer key the day before the test," she admitted. "You're not going to tell anyone, are you?"

"I don't know. Maybe," Alex taunted.

The girl took off freaked out. "Mindy, you're so upbeat. It must be easy for you," Alex said to another victim.

"Are you kidding? Do you have any idea how hard it is to cheer for a losing team?" Mindy said.

"Mindy, the fuck?" her jock boyfriend demanded.

"Jeb, if you could take anyone to prom, who would it be?" Alex asked.

"That would be Fitz," he said instantly.

"Thomas Fitzpatrick, the quarterback?" Alex questioned. "Wow, I didn't expect that one."

Jeb went to tackle Alex when Kara stepped in. "It's off the record," she assured him and took Alex away.

"This is amazing. Imagine the kinds of stories I could write. I could crack any case," Alex said cheerfully.

"You're basically a telepath that has to play a game of 20 questions," Kara mocked.

"Oh yeah, what are you hiding from me?" Alex demanded of her.

"I want you to join me in a threesome with Lex," Kara lied.

"So, it obviously doesn't work on you," Alex realized. "Someday, I'll figure you out."

"Be sure to tell me all about it when you do," Kara mocked.

* * *

Kara casually strolled into Luthor Corp and went for the filing cabinet and found nothing. "Kara, this area is restricted," Lex said to her.

"Nothing is off-limits to me," Kara corrected.

"Or your sister, apparently," Lex said dryly. "You should have come to me."

"I know that wasn't supposed to sound sexual _but_...," Kara smirked.

"Your family is strictly off-limits to Luthor Corp. shenanigans. I was hoping your family could return the favor," Lex said annoyed.

"What were you working on down here?" Kara asked.

"An old project of my father's. I wanted to salvage something from his failure," Lex said vaguely.

"So, where's the shit?" Kara asked looking around and seeing nothing.

"I decided to cut my losses," Lex said.

"That sounds like bullshit," Kara doubted.

"We didn't get far enough to gauge the side effects. Alex could be exposed to a serious health risk," Lex warned.

"Well, it looks like this is both our problems," Kara told him.

* * *

Alex entered the Talon and got a rude reception as people intentionally bumped into her. "How could you print that? My mom has to go into hiding. Police are looking for her," William yelled at her.

"Sounds like not my problem," Alex said dismissively.

"You ruined my life," he accused and walked off.

"Drama queen," Alex rolled her eyes.

The rest of the customers in the Talon took off. "Is it just me or is everyone leaving?" Alex wondered.

"No, it's just you. Ever since you turned the Torch into your own gossip column, no one can stand to be around you," Vicki revealed.

"Well, at least you're still talking to me," Alex said brightly.

"For now," Vicki said darkly.

"What the fuck does that mean?" Alex asked offended.

"I applied for the Paris school of the arts. If I get accepted, I start in the summer," Vicki said.

"Wow, I guess I'm out of the loop. When did you decide this?" Alex continued her interrogation.

"I've been thinking about it for a while now. Everyone has their families, and I'm not sure where I fit in," she said.

"But we're your family," Alex said confused.

"Come on, Alex. I know how everyone thinks of me, that I'm driven and self-involved. I just can't wait to get out of here where people don't judge me," Vicki said sincerely.

"I never said anything like that," Alex said defensively.

"You never had to," Vicki replied.

"Why couldn't you have talked to me about this?" Alex asked becoming upset.

"Because I couldn't trust you," Vicki said bluntly.

* * *

Alex came by the mansion to see Lex. "Thank you for coming," Lex said appreciatively.

"Yeah, well, I don't have all day. I just wanted a minute," Alex said.

"Alright, then you can give me an abridged version of your field trip to my plant," Lex said annoyed. "Let me guess, no one can resist telling you the truth."

"You looking for an apology?" Alex asked condescendingly.

"No, I want you to be an investigator for Luthor Corp," Lex said ambitiously.

"And why would I help you?" Alex asked.

"Because my father is an asshole and together we can bring him down," Lex said to her.

"Why do I feel like a pawn in a chess game between you and your dad?" Alex asked peeved.

"Because you are," Lex confirmed.

"Why do you keep doing this to yourself?" Alex asked him. "Why can't you just walk away from your father?"

"Because he won't give me the only thing I've ever wanted from him," Lex said vaguely.

"And that would be?" Alex asked.

"I wanted him to love me," Lex said truthfully.

"Do you really love Kara?" Alex asked point-blank.

"Yes," Lex replied.

* * *

Kara hung out at Midvale General in a clever ruse to get Alex to a doctor. Pete showed up instead. "Pete, what the fuck are you doing here?" Kara asked him.

"Alex said there was a big story," Pete said ignorantly.

"I just told her that to get her ass to the hospital," Kara revealed and took Pete away to the elevator to get rid of him.

"Is she okay?" Pete asked concernedly.

"She's been exposed to some gas at Luthor Corp. that forces people to tell the truth to her," Kara told him as she pushed the elevator button.

"Which explains the vice grip on my arm," Pete realized.

Kara sighed and released him. "I can take a hint, Kara. You want me gone before the human lie detector shows up," Pete said.

"No shit," Kara confirmed.

The two went into the elevator only for Alex to already be there. "Hey, Pete," Alex smirked.

"Shit," Kara realized.

Pete tried to bolt only for Alex to block him. "Enough is enough. Why are you trying to get away from me, Pete?" Alex interrogated.

"Trying to stay away from you, so I don't tell you the truth," Pete admitted.

"Hey, remember that story that's total bullshit...," Kara interrupted getting between them.

"We can't talk about stories later. I want to know why you're hiding from me," Alex demanded. "What is the big secret, Pete?"

Pete immediately kissed her. "I'm in love with you, Alex. I've been wanting to do that since the first day I met you," Pete confessed. Kara gave a wide-eyed look not expecting this development at all.

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" Alex asked quickly recovering from the shock.

"I didn't see the point. I knew that you were...," Pete struggled.

"Knew that I was what?" Alex demanded.

" _Gay_ ," Pete squeaked and then ran out of the elevator.

"Well, okay then," Kara said nonchalantly.

"This must be really fucking funny to you," Alex said angrily.

"Alex, you have a condition. You need to get yourself checked out," Kara said reasonably.

"No, you're just trying to steal my thunder," Alex told her off and then felt a massive headache.

"I need some help," Kara called a doctor over. The doctor and nurse placed Alex in a wheelchair and took her away.

* * *

In the "weird room" Kara was on the computer. Pete then came in. "Kara, I've been looking for you. They arrested Mrs. Taylor," Pete said.

"I know. It's all over the Internet," Kara said amused.

"While you're on, can you tell me how long it takes to die of embarrassment?" Pete asked bitterly.

"Pete, I've been trying non-stop to hook Alex up with a sensitive semi-athletic guy that isn't a serial killer with mutant powers. So far, I've been unsuccessful...and you were here this entire fucking time," Kara said peeved.

"I never felt I had a chance with her," Pete said softly.

"What makes you say that?" Kara asked curiously.

"Because I'm always standing next to you. She hates you and I'm guilty by association," Pete replied. "I'm always in your shadow."

"Everyone is under my shadow," Kara said arrogantly.

"Besides, you keep telling me she's gay," Pete said dismissively.

"Yes, well, I fixed that," Kara said vaguely.

"Say what?" Pete wondered.

"I got a meta-human to make her think she's straight. It's like short-circuiting the brain. If you want to get with her, I'll help you make it happen," Kara promised. "But why would you want to be with such an insufferable know-it-all shrew?" Kara asked.

"She's hawt," Pete shrugged.

"You boys are truly simple creatures," Kara shook her head dismayed.

"Why are you looking through Alex's files?" Pete asked as she saw the screen.

"She was working on a story on a Luthor Corp. project called Levitas. A retired military doctor claims he was part of the first test years ago," Kara said.

"Sounds like a crackpot," Pete said.

"It's our only lead," Kara said and then deleted the file.

* * *

Kara strolled into a warehouse filled with junk and looked around for the military doctor in question. She then heard the click of a pistol. "I'm impressed. Not too many people can sneak up on me," Kara said to him.

"You need a lesson in manners," he said to her. He was in army camo clothes with a pistol in both hands.

"I know, right?" Kara mocked as she turned around. "I'm here to talk to you about the Levitas project. I know Luthor Corp. was a civilian contractor when you were in charge. They've resumed the experiment."

"Lionel send you?" he asked.

"No, I'm here because I need to know how the drug affects people," Kara said.

"Over there," he pointed.

Kara followed him to a couch as he put his pistol away. "We were trying to create the ultimate interrogator," he began.

"Why did you stop?" Kara asked.

"I objected over safety concerns. Lionel came up with a BS psych report and got me a dishonorable discharge," he said bitterly.

"My sister was exposed to that gas in an experiment," Kara said.

"Is she showing any symptoms?" he asked.

"Having headaches," Kara said.

"Then, I'm sorry to say, your sister will probably be dead by tomorrow morning," he said bluntly.

"Excuse me?" Kara doubted.

"That's why I suspended the project. We suspected the gas would work but the toxicity levels were off the charts," he explained.

"Is there anything to help her?" Kara asked.

"Just before the project was shut down, I was working on an agent to counteract the effects," he said and then opened his creepy fridge to hand her a large ass needle. "It was never tested."

"If I have to use this, how much do I give her?" Kara asked amazed at its size.

"Hit her with the full dose," he recommended. "Right in the heart."

"If this works, you'll be set for life. If it doesn't...," Kara let it hang and then walked away.

* * *

Kara came by the hospital to check on Alex. "Where's Alex Danvers?" Kara demanded the nurse.

"We're still looking for her. She left without being officially discharged," the nurse said.

"Shit," Kara realized and tried to call her up.

Alex, meanwhile, was driving like a maniac barely able to concentrate on the county roads. "Hello," she said as she picked up her cell phone.

"Alex, get back to the hospital right now. What you have might kill you," Kara said seriously.

"You're just saying that to stop me. You're jealous," Alex said deliriously.

A blue truck sped up to Alex, went past her, and then turned around to hit her in a front-end collision. "Alex, you have to let me help you. Where are you?" Kara demanded.

William, in the blue truck, charged Alex's car. Alex swerved out of the way just in time and hit the guardrails to a bridge. Kara heard the impact of the car accident. William positioned his truck near Alex's car and hit her in the rear to toss her over the bridge into the river. "I warned you to leave us alone!" William shouted at her. "My mother doesn't deserve to be in jail."

William rammed her again and then pushed on the accelerator to slowly push her off. Alex found her door jammed and then passed out. William backed up once more and sped towards Alex's car for a final ram. Kara got there just in time destroying the truck's engine block and killing William on the spot. Kara then dragged Alex's car back onto the bridge. Forcing the door open, Kara laid Alex on the pavement and ripped open her jacket. With no other choice, Kara rammed the big-ass needle into Alex's heart. Alex suddenly awoke and breathed heavily.

"It's going to be okay," Kara told her.

* * *

Lex visited Lionel's office pissed-off. "Two invitations to your office in one week? I should be flattered," Lex mocked.

"You should be more careful. In the future, if you want to reactivate one of my old projects, all you have to do is ask," Lionel said condescendingly.

"If you made more of an effort to keep me informed, I wouldn't have to resort to subterfuge," Lex shot back.

"Why are you so desperate to learn the truth that you would resort to an unstable drug?" Lionel scolded.

"Well, I guess the truth doesn't hold much merit to you," Lex told him off.

"I'm losing my patience, Lex. You are constantly defensive with me. Now, tell me, damn it. What do you want from me?" Lionel demanded.

"It doesn't really matter, dad. I'm never going to get it," Lex said sadly and walked out.

* * *

Kara was on the second floor of the barn by herself when Alex came up. "How are you feeling?" Kara asked.

"Little shaky, but I'm totally truth-serum free. Whatever you put into me jumpstarted my heart but also took out any Levitas in my system. That's good...I guess," Alex said awkwardly. "What happened to William?"

"Let's just say he took quite the hit," Kara said vaguely.

"I never meant to hurt him," Alex said regretfully knowing he was now dead.

"His mom should have told him," Kara said dismissively.

"Look, I'm sorry for implying that you were in cahoots with Jack. I know that you did it to save lives and if not for you, Metropolis would be a glowing crater, right now," Alex admitted.

"I knew you were messing with me the whole time," Kara allowed.

"And when I had those powers, I wasn't willing to give them up even if it meant risking my life. I just wanted to be special like you. For a short moment, I had dreams of what I could do with it," Alex said mournfully.

"Alex, I have a feeling you will be able to extract the truth out of so many people without needing powers," Kara smiled.

"I'm just afraid I'll push too hard on you, and I won't have the chance to say I'm sorry," Alex said wiping away a tear.

"Today's not that day," Kara told her and then gave her a hug.


	68. Talisman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara must act as the white savior to stop a deluded Native tribal leader who gains powers through a Kryptonian dagger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smallville 3x19 was skipped as it could not be adapted due to too many conflicting storylines with Midvale and Adventures of Supergirl. For example, the Smallville storyline of Lillian murdering her infant son, Julian, and then dying soon thereafter from cancer contradicts CW Supergirl. Also, for comedic purposes, the discord between Lionel and Lex in Midvale has more to do with their general dysfunction than a repressed childhood trauma whereby Lex falsely confessed, to his father, Julian's murder to protect his mother. This episode is based on Smallville 3x20. There is a non-explicit lemon in this chapter.

Two Native Americans walked through what remained of the Kawatche Caves with one of them noticeably pissed-off. "Professor, why do we allow the white man to do this? He's done nothing but defile our holy ground," Jeremiah Holdsclaw said.

"History has taught us to walk amongst our enemies," Professor Joseph Willowbrook said gently.

"While they walk all over us?" Jeremiah questioned.

"I understand your anger but we have no access to these caves without Lionel's permission," Joseph said reasonably.

The two of them approached Lionel's digging team. "Professor Willowbrook, thank you for coming on such short notice," Lionel said appreciatively. "I didn't realize you would be bringing someone with you, though," he said peeved.

"This is Jeremiah Holdsclaw, the future leader of the Kawatche people and one of my brightest graduate students," Jeremiah said glowingly of him. "He may be able to identify the artifact."

"Jeremiah, it's an honor to meet you," Lionel offered his hand.

Jeremiah refused to shake his hand shocking Lionel's delicate sensibilities. "Perhaps, you can show us what you've found," Joseph suggested ending the tension.

"Yes, of course," Lionel said handing a stone object to Joseph. "What do you make of this?"

"Ancient traditional cookware," Joseph lied looking it over.

"Jeremiah, what do you think it is?" Lionel questioned.

"I think the professor is right, but I think we should take it back to the museum to properly study it," Jeremiah said in an unconvincing lie.

"Oh, no, it can't leave the cave. Not until I have it thoroughly analyzed," Lionel rejected.

Jeremiah suddenly took the artifact from Joseph and backed away. "If you're truly the friend of the Kawatche you claim to be, why don't you let us take it now?" Jeremiah demanded.

"Professor, would you give me back the artifact, please," Lionel requested condescendingly.

"Jeremiah, you embarrass me," Joseph told him off.

"But professor, this is Kawatche soil. Everything here belongs to us," Jeremiah said picking up a random rock. In a very unscientific manner, Jeremiah smashed the artifact's stone covering open revealing it to be a dagger with Kryptonian symbols on it. The dagger glowed in Jeremiah's hands for a moment.

"Give it to me," Lionel said fascinated with the alien-looking artifact. "Give me the knife."

"Never," Jeremiah said backhanding Lionel into the air where he crashed into his bodyguards. Lionel's bodyguards then shot Jeremiah the fuck up with their pistols. Jeremiah remained unharmed through the power of the dagger and then took off with his super-speed.

"Find him and bring me that knife," Lionel ordered his men.

"Well...shit," Joseph realized.

The next morning, Kara walked up to the second floor of the barn reading a magazine when she noticed an intruder. "Professor Willowbrook, we meet again," Kara recognized him.

"Those are a lot of steps for an old man to climb," he remarked.

"You could have knocked on our door like a normal person," Kara chided. "You know, I've been meaning to meet with you people...but I've been busy lately," Kara said wide-eyed.

"You don't need to make excuses, Namaan," Joseph told her.

"Well, finally some respect," Kara agreed.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me," Joseph assured her.

"So...how can I help you?" Kara asked condescendingly.

"Last night, your destiny was revealed," Joseph told her.

"How ominous," Kara said and then listened to his story.

Shortly thereafter, Kara showed a book to Eliza. "This star-blade has been missing for five hundred years until Lionel unearthed it. Native tribes did not know how to do metalwork during that time, and they hadn't yet made contact with the European settlers," Kara said.

"So, it's an alien artifact," Eliza concluded.

"I believe Kryptonians may have been here during that time," Kara said declining to tell her that the Kryptonian in question was her future self. "Supposedly, the dagger will point the way for Namaan to find Sageethe and kill his ass."

"Professor Willowbrook came to you because he thinks you're Namaan?" Eliza asked skeptically.

"The way he looked at me was so underwhelming with his typical expressionless frown," Kara said disappointedly. "I mean, I am the white savior, after all."

"Being the white savior is a huge burden to put on anyone's shoulders, even yours," Eliza said. "I mean, you can barely take care of your own affairs."

"What if I'm not the white savior I should be?" Kara wondered.

"You can't get wrapped up in prophecy on a cave wall," Eliza told her.

"Except some of these prophecies are coming true. One of Willowbrook's students got a hold of the dagger and it's given him powers," Kara said.

"What kinds of powers are we talking about?" Eliza asked concernedly.

"Basically all of my powers," Kara summarized.

"How is that possible?" Eliza asked becoming curious.

"The Kawatche were charged with the blade's safekeeping until Namaan returned. If one of them is holding it, they're given the power to protect it until they can deliver it to the true Namaan. The scientific answer is...bullshit," Kara explained.

"Having your powers must be very intoxicating," Eliza warned.

"You're saying he...isn't just going to give it back?" Kara mocked.

"You have to find him and stop him before Lionel gets a hold of that thing and before someone gets killed," Eliza said seriously.

"If this man could be turned, he could be a great asset," Kara said thoughtfully.

"Can that really be done?" Eliza wondered.

"He will join me or die," Kara replied resolved.

"Kara, knock that shit off. Just fix this," Eliza ordered.

In the "weird room" Pete was having a heated conversation with someone. "Why don't you listen to me? I don't want to talk about it," Pete shouted and then hung up.

"Note to self, send all telemarketing calls to Pete," Alex said dryly as she walked in. "Want to tell me what that was all about?"

"It was nothing," Pete said dismissively.

"Did you pull an all-nighter or do you just like changing your clothes twice a day?" Alex questioned as she saw him pack his backpack with clothes.

"I was a little unprepared this morning," Pete lied.

"I need you to cover the gymnastics challenge," Alex ordered.

"Can you pass that on to someone else?" Pete asked.

"Like whom? The only other person in this office is Kara. Besides, when was the last time you passed up an opportunity to see slender athletic hot girls in spandex?" Alex asked.

"I just can't do it, okay," Pete declined. "I have to get to class," he said taking off.

"Hang on, we have issues to discuss," Alex said to him but he was already gone.

At Midvale General, Lionel was treated for his ribs. Lex came by to visit. "I came as soon as I heard," Lex lied.

"Would you excuse us, please?" Lionel dismissed the nurse away. "I'm fine, son. I just bruised a few ribs."

"Rumor has it, the man that attacked you has an ancient Kawatche artifact. Supposedly, it gave him superhuman strength and speed," Lex said as Lionel put his shirt back on.

"Well, if that were true that would be quite a prize?" Lionel denied. "Is that why you've come?" he asked cynically.

"Dad, let me use my law enforcement connections to track this guy down," Lex offered.

"Considering what we've been going through recently, this gesture is a little surprising," Lionel said suspiciously. "Who are you, Lex?"

"No matter our differences, I'm always going to be concerned with your wellbeing," Lex lied.

"You know, Lex, the only thing more bruised than my ribs is my ego. Any more publicity will embarrass me. So, drop the matter with the cave," Lionel ordered.

Vicki looked over a letter from the Paris school of the arts. Alex stared at her expectantly. "So, did you get in?" Alex asked finally.

"I got accepted but it's expensive as fuck so I won't be going without financial aid," Vicki said sadly.

"Well, before you concede defeat, why don't you talk to Lex," Alex advised.

"Alex, I'm not going to ask Lex for a loan," Vicki refused.

"Why not? Lex would be happy to give you one," Alex said.

"I want to do this on my own," Vicki insisted.

"Well, selflessly, I would prefer it if you stayed. But you never know unless you call him," Alex pressed.

"Alex, are you trying to get rid of me?" Vicki asked suspiciously.

"No," Alex denied. "Of course not."

"You just want me to stay away from Kara, right?" Vicki assumed.

Kara walked up the steps of Metropolis University and reached the Native American Studies department. She found Jeremiah's office to be a complete wreck with papers and folders all over the place. More surprisingly, Lex was already there. "You here for the prospective student tour?" Lex asked sarcastically.

"Did you do this?" Kara asked accusingly.

"What reasons would I have to ransack the office of an obscure teaching assistant?" Lex asked cryptically.

"Why are you here?" Kara demanded.

"You first," Lex countered.

The two stared each other down. "He was going to help me with a term paper," Kara lied.

"Term paper? That sounds like bullshit. It couldn't possibly have anything to do with him going ballistic in the caves, last night, and took with him a Kawatche artifact?" Lex asked.

"Oh, now that you mentioned it...yeah, I'm here for that, too," Kara mocked.

"I'm surprised. Why didn't you call me?" Lex asked offended.

"There's only room for one white savior in Midvale," Kara narrowed her eyes at him.

"The caves become my business when my father is involved," Lex told her off.

"Kryptonian shit is my jurisdiction. I didn't ask your eccentric father to be there," Kara said.

"I thought you cleared the caves completely," Lex recalled.

"I must have missed something. Forgive me for not being completely thorough," Kara rolled her eyes.

"Now, a madman has a dagger that gives him Kryptonian powers. He hurt my father. Now, it's personal," Lex said.

Kara scoffed at that. "Look, we obviously have a communication issue. So, when either of us hears of weird alien shit, we call each other. Deal?" Kara said to him.

"Fine," Lex agreed as he lowered the blinds. "But if you don't take care of this guy soon, I will."

Kara eyed the Kawatche symbol on the blinds. "Well...shit," she realized and then lit the room on fire with her heat vision to destroy any evidence left behind.

At the same time, Lionel was with Joseph. "Even if he came to me, what makes you think he would listen to me?" Joseph dodged.

"As I understand it, you're not only his academic advisers but his...spiritual counselor or some shit," Lionel brought up. "Just explain to him that the star-blade is not for him to keep and that the ancient spirits demand he give it back to me."

"What do you know of it?" Joseph asked curiously.

"I read your writings, professor. That makes me more educated on the subject than the vast majority of your tribe," he said condescendingly.

"Then you know it doesn't belong to you, either," Joseph told him off.

"You know I'm a pretty big deal around these parts," Lionel reminded him.

"Is that a threat?" Joseph wondered.

"No, but I'm fascinated by your work. I'm thinking to bribe you with a sizeable grant to your department so you can continue your research," Lionel offered.

"Don't tell me an educated white man like yourself puts stock in old Indian legends," Joseph scoffed.

"Well, no, but we both saw what Jeremiah did in the caves. I have suspected for some time that there are special human beings, meta-humans, that are capable of feats like that. Now, I know I'm right. We could replicate this power and monetize the shit out of it," Lionel said ambitiously.

"If you read my work, you would know that if the wrong person touches it, it will crumble," Joseph reminded him.

"Yes, Sageethe. Who is he?" Lionel demanded.

"According to legend, he is the bearer of darkness," Joseph said vaguely.

Coincidentally, Kara walked by not noticing the two of them. "Kara, well, this is a coincidence," Lionel noted.

"Shit," Kara realized not expecting to see him.

"Nice to see you," Lionel said politely to her. "Professor," Lionel nodded to Joseph and walked off.

"What did he want?" Kara asked Joseph.

"The same thing you want, Namaan," Joseph said vaguely.

"Riches, beauty, power...," Kara listed off.

"You cannot deny your true destiny, Kara, or else it will become your worst enemy," Joseph told her.

"I'm a 'no fate but what we make' kind of girl. I'm just here to help any way I can as your white savior. I found this symbol in Jeremiah's office. What does it mean?" Kara asked showing a crude drawing of the symbol.

"This symbol is for when we used to perform death rituals in the slumbering grounds. Jeremiah was writing his dissertation about it," Joseph said grimly.

"I feel that should have raised some red flags before you made him your tribal heir," Kara chided. "Do these grounds still exist?"

"I will show you on a map," Joseph offered.

That night, Jeremiah did a death ritual in a Native graveyard like a total creeper when Kara and Joseph showed up. "Jeremiah," Joseph called out.

"Jeremiah doesn't exist anymore, professor," Jeremiah told him.

"You can't allow the power of the blade to cloud your judgment," Joseph lectured.

"It's made things very clear," Jeremiah said insanely.

"Your duty is to protect the blade for Namaan. She is Namaan," Joseph pointed out.

"Her? She's not even Kawatche or a man," Jeremiah doubted.

"Well, that's just racist and sexist," Kara said unimpressed. "Look, the blade is dangerous to you."

"It's given me the strength of ten men. I can shoot fire from my eyes. Don't you see, professor? I am Namaan," Jeremiah said confidently.

"I have all of your powers and more. Don't make me kick your ass," Kara threatened.

"You're misinterpreting the prophecy, Jeremiah," Joseph said flatly.

"All of these years, I've listened to you. But now I can see you held me back. You're afraid I've become more powerful than you," Jeremiah said condescendingly.

"The blade is corrupting you. As your white savior, I'm ordering you to put it down," Kara demanded.

"I don't take orders from anyone. I will be the savior of my people. I will bring Sageethe here and kill him," Jeremiah said.

"You don't even know who Sageethe is. You could kill an innocent person," Kara said obviously.

"The man I want is far from innocent," Jeremiah said referring to Lionel.

"Well, he's not wrong," Kara admitted to Joseph. "Alright, enough bullshit," Kara said as she fired heat vision on the blade to destroy it. The blade merely absorbed her energy.

Jeremiah touched the red-hot blade unaffected by the heat. "Well...shit," Kara realized. Jeremiah then fired heat vision at Joseph's car igniting the gas tank and flipping it over in an explosion. Kara took Joseph behind a rock to give him cover.

"Stay out of my way, false prophet," Jeremiah said to her and then sped off.

At the house, Kara was at the table contemplating her next move. "Do you know where he went?" Eliza asked.

"I'm pretty sure he's going after Lionel," Kara said nonchalantly.

"Because he thinks Lionel is Sageethe?" Eliza questioned.

"Sageethe is supposed to start out as one of the good guys so that leaves Lionel out," Alex said dryly.

"Well, it's open to interpretation," Kara lied.

"Like so many other religions," Alex said bitterly.

"Well, there's only one correct interpretation. The one Pastor Dan preaches," Kara said confidently.

"Spare me," Alex rolled her eyes.

"What is your interpretation then?" Eliza asked Kara.

"I don't know," Kara lied. "Professor Willowbrook thinks I'm Namaan and I haven't discouraged it."

"Well, you're the only one that can stop him so why haven't you done it yet?" Eliza asked impatiently.

"I figured if Lionel and this guy kill each other, it solves both my problems," Kara said brightly.

"Kara, Lionel is your future father-in-law and whether you like it or not, he's in your circle of protection," Eliza lectured.

"Damn," Kara realized.

At the Talon, Vicki noticed a real estate agent walking around with a client. "I know the Egyptian decor is terribly tacky but consider the potential of the whole place. And remember, location, location, location," the real estate agent said to her client.

"Can I help you?" Vicki asked the real estate agent.

"Yes, Earl Grey tea and whatever my client wants," she said arrogantly. "Now, on the second floor, there is a very nice liveable space," she said to her client.

"The Talon is not for sale," Vicki told her off.

"Yes, it is, dear. Lex Luthor hired me to sell it," the real estate agent said condescendingly.

"Excuse me, I'm part owner," Vicki said to her.

"Take it up with him," she suggested.

Vicki arrived at the mansion pissed-off. "You can't just sell the Talon without consulting me," she said to Lex.

"I thought that's what you wanted so you could afford to go to Paris," Lex said obviously.

"I asked you to buy me out of my share. I didn't ask you to sell the building," Vicki said angrily.

"Either way you get the money," Lex said dismissively.

"I put my heart and soul into that place, Lex. My friends hang out there. It's a sanctuary for them. I do not want it to be turned into a Kinkos," Vicki argued.

"This may come as a shock to you but the Talon isn't really a cash-cow. And I have no interest in the coffee business. It's much more profitable to sell the building," Lex said reasonably.

"If the Talon was such a terrible investment, why did you keep it for this long?" Vicki asked incredulously.

"I thought it was obvious. I did it for you. I spend so much time with loan sharks and board room barracudas. It's nice to have a partner that's as pure of heart as you. In some ways, you're the best partner I've ever had," Lex said sincerely.

"Thank you, Lex," Vicki said appreciatively, changing her tune.

"But you're leaving and you're irreplaceable so why hold onto something that's over?" Lex said to her. "Unless, of course, you're having second thoughts."

"Wait...no," Vicki said.

"You have to ask yourself, who are you? Are you a small-town girl content to spend her days gossiping in a coffee shop with her friends or are you the cliche girl that goes to Paris?" Lex asked her.

Kara found Joseph in the Native American museum where he worked. "Have you found Jeremiah?" he asked her.

"Not yet. I need your help," Kara said.

"I'm at your service, Namaan," Joseph told her.

"What if he is Namaan?" Kara asked.

"He did not come down from the sky in a rain of fire. Jeremiah is trying to be something he's not," Joseph said. "And you are desperate to be someone not what you are," he sensed.

"If I can't find him, maybe he can come to me. Do you have a way to contact him?" Kara asked.

"I could pass a message through other members of the tribe," Joseph offered. "But after last night, I doubt they will listen to me."

"I suppose that depends on the message," Kara shrugged.

"Tell me the true story of Namaan and Sageethe," Joseph pressed.

"I am Namaan. In the future, I go back in time to visit your tribe. The Namaan of the past and the Namaan of the present is the same person," Kara revealed.

"And Sageethe?" Joseph asked.

"He's my husband. The prophecy was interpreted by your people incorrectly. Sageethe was initially evil but became good. Namaan and Sageethe are not enemies but lovers. So, you see, he is trying to kill my future husband and I cannot allow that," Kara revealed.

"Then Lionel cannot be Sageethe," Joseph realized.

"No, he cannot," Kara confirmed. "I'm sorry I've destroyed your faith and your entire world," Kara said sincerely.

"My faith does not rest on one prophecy alone and neither does yours," Joseph smiled reassuring her.

Kara waited on the second floor of the barn impatiently. As she was reading a book, Jeremiah suddenly appeared. "Holy shit," Kara said startled as she noticed him.

"I'm the true Namaan," he said to her.

"Oh really? Then, what does that make me?" Kara asked.

"A false prophet, a white devil girl. Now, before I kill Sageethe, I have to kill you," he said.

"Come at me, bro," Kara invited.

Jeremiah went for a stab with the dagger. Kara grabbed his wrist and stopped him. He struggled against her grip. "Ten men, huh? Maybe, if it was three hundred that would give me trouble but ten? I don't even feel it," Kara mocked.

Jeremiah ignited the dagger creating an energy beam that went right through Kara's gut and out the other side. Kara gave him a look of shock and fell to the floor devastated. Jeremiah then took off from the barn.

While Lionel was being kidnapped by Jeremiah, Alex spotted Pete putting his sleeping bag in his locker and closing it quickly at school. "I thought I had the monopoly on all-nighters," Alex remarked.

"Actually, I was headed to the Torch to print out my term paper," Pete lied.

"Oh, yeah, what good are extracurriculars if you can't milk them for office supplies?" Alex said as she opened the door for him. "Just lock up when you're done. Hey, I saw your mom at the courthouse. I didn't know she was up for federal judgeship."

"Actually, she doesn't have the job, yet," Pete corrected her.

"Oh, but with her record of Luthor favoritism, she's a shoo-in," Alex said confidently. "You know, I talked to a couple of...,"

"You don't stop!" Pete shouted at her. "Until you get the scoop, do you?"

"Well, yeah, I'm just showing interest in your life for once and you're being a total asshole to me. I'm your friend, Pete," Alex said peeved.

"You're a reporter first and a friend second," Pete accused and then went past her.

"Pete, what the fuck is your problem?" Alex asked impatiently.

"Not everything is public domain, Alex. You, of all people, should know that," Pete said to her.

"Is you sleeping in the "weird room" also not public domain?" Alex questioned.

"How do you know that?" Pete asked shocked.

"Please, I have surveillance cameras in here," Alex rolled her eyes and closed the door behind them.

"I just need time away from my folks," Pete excused.

"I've spent plenty of nights here as well, Pete. It's my little sanctuary away from Kara. The real question is why we never slept together in this room," Alex said advancing on Pete.

"The fuck?" Pete wondered.

"You confessed your love for me in the elevator. I had the power to compel the truth out of you back then so you cannot deny it," Alex said.

"So what? You don't like me back so what's the point?" Pete asked.

"I'm willing to experiment if you are," Alex said getting closer to him.

"Kara would kill me if she knew what was happening, right now," Pete objected.

"Yeah, right. She's been trying to hook me up with every boy in school. For once, I want to make my own decision. For once, I want to be with a guy that isn't a murdering asshole. Can you do that for me, Pete?" Alex asked.

"Well...," Pete wondered as he recalled his vehicle manslaughter incident and all the other times he was an accomplice to Kara's killings.

"It's not too much to ask, is it?" Alex asked becoming intoxicated with what she wanted to do to him.

"Sure," Pete smiled.

Alex then kissed him as the "persuader" powers kicked in. In her subconscious, she was kissing a black girl with braided hair and fine lips. Alex continued to kiss Pete overwhelmed by the moment. Pete awkwardly kissed her back lacking experience in this area. Alex placed her hands on his chest and aggressively caressed him through his shirt. Alex then broke from Pete and eyed him with slight confusion as the "persuader" powers made her want him. In a rash decision, Alex locked the door behind her.

"Alex, what are you doing?" Pete asked becoming scared of her.

"The couch unfolds into a bed," Alex said pointing out the lever.

"You're not suggesting...," Pete stammered.

"We're both eighteen. It's time I used this room for its intended purpose before we both graduate," Alex said to him.

"You know a man can never turn down an attractive thirsty girl but are you sure about this?" Pete asked incredulously. "I didn't even bring a condom."

Alex opened a drawer full of them. "I came prepared," she told him.

Pete looked uncertain as he ran out of excuses. "Just lay on the couch and let me do everything," Alex told him.

Pete complied awkwardly laying on the couch as Alex unfolded it out. Alex quickly got on top of him and started making out with him. As she did, her subconscious was tricked into thinking she was with a girl. Alex took off Pete's shirt and started rubbing and squeezing his nipples. Pete gave her an odd look but didn't protest. Alex seductively pressed her breasts into his chest as she continued to kiss him.

Finally, Alex took off her own shirt and unhooked her bra. "Don't be nervous, Pete. All the girls in gym have seen them," she reassured him.

"Yeah, but I'm not...," Pete objected.

"Just shut your mouth," Alex silenced him.

Alex opened his jeans and then helped him out of his pants. Alex then placed a condom on him. Alex got off the couch as she fully undressed. "Like what you see?" she asked him.

Pete merely nodded. Alex came back to the couch and ground into him. "You want me to go in?" Pete wondered.

"What are you talking about?" Alex asked slightly confused as she continued to grind her hips into him. She then took Pete's leg over her shoulder as she entangled her legs with his.

Pete winced as he was being manhandled but didn't protest. Alex continued to rub hard against him she felt her release. Alex gave a silent gasp not wanting anyone to overhear them and then relaxed. "Holy shit," she said stunned.

"Is this where I...," Pete asked uncomfortably.

Alex eyed him with confusion as if she wasn't aware he was even there with her. "Yeah, sure," she allowed.

Pete got on top of her while Alex relaxed. He lasted a good five minutes and then carefully withdrew. "Sorry that didn't last too long. I just got really excited," he admitted.

"Well, practice makes perfect, and we're going to practice every morning, afternoon, and evening," Alex said to him.

"What if we get caught?" Pete asked anxiously.

"I don't care. I just know that being with you like this makes me happy," Alex smiled at him.

"Nice," Pete smiled.

"Now, Pete, clean yourself up because we're not done yet," Alex ordered.

"Say what?" Pete wondered.

"You're going down on me...and you're going to do it right," Alex told him.

"Oh, that is whack," Pete said surprised.

Eliza came home to find Kara on the floor passed out with a blood-soaked t-shirt on. "Kara!" she shrieked as she ran over to her.

"I'm good. I just need to walk this off," Kara said groggily.

Eliza tore open her shirt to find the wound already healed. "Thank God," she sighed.

"I let my guard down. That dagger is able to channel energy like a lightsaber," Kara said.

"I'll get you to bed," Eliza said helping Kara back to her feet to her bedroom upstairs.

Alex came home late to find Eliza waiting for her. "Kara got stabbed by a Kryptonian dagger so don't wake her," Eliza said to her.

"Okay," Alex nodded.

"Where have you been?" Eliza interrogated.

"I was at the Torch with Pete," Alex said.

"Oh, alright," Eliza shrugged.

Alex got on the couch across from Eliza and couldn't hold in her excitement. "And we...had sex," she said brightly.

"Wait...what?" Eliza thought she misheard.

"It was so fun and relaxing. I feel like years of stress have just been evaporated all at once," Alex said glowingly.

"Did you use protection?" Eliza asked shocked and appalled.

"Of course, I have a high stack of condoms in the "weird room" for students to come by and ask for them," Alex said obviously.

"It's still risky. You have an amazing future ahead of you, Alex," Eliza scolded.

"I know but I feel so happy, right now. I don't know what this is but I like it," Alex said beaming.

"Wow, Alex, I didn't think boys were really your thing," Eliza said confused.

"I didn't either, but they're not too bad, actually," Alex said just as surprised.

Eliza gave her an odd look at her teenage daughter's excessive frankness over her sex life. "I knew this would happen one day. I just didn't think I would find out...this way."

"I want to finally come out," Alex said excitedly.

"Really?" Eliza asked.

"I mean, I want to come out as a real person and not be a sexless android anymore," Alex said ambitiously.

"Alex...there's more to sexuality than sex. I haven't been with anyone since your father left. And I don't think I'll ever be with anyone else for the rest of my life. But that doesn't mean I can't be loving to other people," Eliza told her. "You're not an android just for being celibate. Remember that," Eliza told her.

"Okay," Alex allowed.

"Thank you for sharing this moment with me, but you don't have to do it every time," Eliza said awkwardly.

"Sure," Alex said embarrassed, and then went up to her room.

"Thank God," Eliza said as she got herself a glass of wine to calm her nerves.

The next morning, Jeremiah tied Lionel up to a stone slab with stakes in the ground. Lionel's shirt was ripped open with a death ritual marking painted on his chest. He was also blindfolded and had been tied up all night into the morning. "You'll have to do better than this to impress me. This reminds me of my old fraternity days," Lionel told him off.

"Now, Sageethe, you will no longer bring darkness to my people," Jeremiah said holding the dagger.

Kara suddenly grabbed Jeremiah off of Lionel. The two fell to the ground and wrestled briefly. Jeremiah threw Kara into a tree knocking it over on impact. Jeremiah sped towards Kara with the dagger. "You won't cheat death twice," Jeremiah said to her as he held the dagger over her.

Kara headbutted Jeremiah away from her and took hold of the tree trunk on the ground. She swung it hard against Jeremiah hitting him to the midsection. The tree trunk shattered on impact throwing Jeremiah a distance away.

Lex then arrived on the scene having been alerted by Kara. "Dad!" he shouted at him as he untied him.

"Jeremiah? Where is Jeremiah?" Lionel asked.

"I don't know but I'll free you before he comes back," Lex assured him.

Kara and Jeremiah charged at each other for a final attack. The impact of the hit killed Jeremiah instantly and send the dagger flying. Jeremiah fell to the ground with cracked ribs, ruptured organs, internal bleeding, and a detached brain stem. The knife landed on the stone slab next to Lionel and Lex. The two eyed the glowing dagger with wonder and tried to grab for it. Kara fired heat vision at the dagger at higher power. The dagger disintegrated as they tried to reach for it.

Kara sat down with Eliza after the battle. "The dagger is gone and so is he," Kara reported.

"Well, at least no one else will be hurt or killed by that dagger ever again," Eliza replied. "Kara, the Kawatche people see you as their white savior. Your parents sent you here as Clark's guardian. Now, knife or not, you can't let other people tell you what to be."

"I know," Kara said arrogantly. "Who do you think I'll become?"

"I don't know. You can be the world's greatest hero or you can be a perpetually unemployed loser that watches TV all day. But the only person that can write your story...is you," Eliza told her.

Lex entered the Talon and found Vicki looking over paperwork. "Is this your idea of a partnership meeting?" he scoffed.

"I got another offer from Kara and her mom," Vicki said showing him the paperwork.

"I wouldn't have predicted that one," Lex lied looking it over.

"They want to keep the place exactly as it is. They're even keeping me as a part-owner so I can come back," Vicki said.

"Sounds too good to pass up," Lex said, secretly peeved Kara didn't consult him on this.

"I turned them down," Vicki revealed.

"Without consulting me?" Lex asked surprised.

"I don't think Kara was really interested in running the place anyway. She's just having trouble letting go of the past. But I don't want anything to pull me back to Midvale. I thought about what you said, and I've decided I'm the girl that goes to Paris," Vicki said resolved.

Vicki took off leaving Lex dumbfounded. His use of reverse psychology to get Vicki to not go to Paris had backfired spectacularly. Now, he was about to lose a friend and partner. Lex eyed the paperwork on the counter realizing that Kara wouldn't stop until Vicki changed course.

Alex entered the "weird room" and found Pete asleep on the couch without his shirt off. "Alex, what are you doing here?" he freaked.

"I could say the same to you. Ready for round two?" she asked.

"Just let me get my shirt on and I'll get out of your way," Pete said sheepishly.

"You know, when my father left us, I stayed in my room all day. Your mother asked me where you were and I said I didn't know. I said you were probably hanging out with Kara," Alex said.

"Mystery solved," Pete said sadly.

"Yeah, I'm thinking you didn't tell me about your mom's job offer because it wasn't a good thing," Alex figured.

"I thought she turned it down right away but it doesn't look like that's going to happen," Pete said bitterly.

"Well, I know how difficult it can be to have parents split up. Is there any chance they'll work it out?" Alex asked hopefully.

"My dad's moving to Metropolis. I guess I didn't know how bad it was between them. Just seems like an excuse for her to leave. Just feels like it's someone else's life and not mine," Pete said angrily.

Alex gave him a hug. "You can depend on me," she told him.

Kara was reading her Native American book in the barn when Lex showed up. "I've been thinking a lot about this prophecy. I got a new interpretation. Want to hear it?" Lex asked.

"Sure, why not?" Kara entertained him.

"This Namaan guy is supposed to be Superman, right? I mean, who else came from the stars, has the strength of ten men, and shoots fire out of his eyes?" Lex contemplated.

Kara pointed at herself but allowed him to continue. "Superman could be a formidable enemy. He could be a tyrant if he wanted to. So, I've been thinking, anyone who would be willing to fight him would have to be pretty brave," Lex continued.

"Or pretty stupid," Kara countered.

"Kara, did it ever occur to you that hero of the story is not Namaan but Sageethe?" Lex asked.

"Sageethe is not the enemy of Namaan but her lover. I am Namaan and you are my Sageethe," Kara revealed to him.

"Wait...what?" Lex wondered.

"Only together can we fulfill the prophecy," Kara told him.

500 Years Prior

Brainiac 5 handed a Kryptonian dagger to Mon-El in the caves. "It's made of Kryptonian metal sharp enough to cut her. It can also be charged by your ki," he said to him.

"Excellent," Mon said pleased as he took the dagger and turned it into a lightsaber with his own ki.

"The Kryptonian power within the dagger can be transferred to anyone who touches it including these primitive humans," Brainiac 5 warned referring to the local Native Kawatche tribe.

"Meaning?" Mon asked as he continued to examine the weapon.

"Don't lose it," Brainiac 5 told him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talisman like White Savior has another Native American bad guy that ends up a casualty, a white savior that solves everything, and a simplistic prophecy that happens to match the DC storyline. It's a bit offensive in some ways which is why I'm constantly bringing up Kara as the white savior. What makes matters worse, here, is that the prophecy, the caves, and the dagger are all due to Future Kara, Mon, and Brainiac 5 carelessly messing with the Kawatche tribe for funsies. The ultimate tragedy is that Kara is still oblivious that Lex is not her Sageethe. I know Alex's lemon here may have been a little surprising but if you know Smallville, you know this will not end the way Alex hopes. It's just never in the cards for Alex to get what she wants. Also, neither Kara nor Eliza refers to Jeremiah by name in this episode as a way to not compare this villain of the week to their loved one.


	69. Forsaken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vicki prepares to leave for Paris but an Emily clone is deadset on keeping her grounded.

Late at night, Vicki was with Lex at the mansion. What was once a game of sexual pursuit had now become a genuine platonic friendship. Lex had just given her a French dictionary. "Thanks, let's see what two semesters of French gets me," Vicki joked.

"Not very far, I'm afraid," Lex smiled. "Just remember, with women, a smile goes a long way even in Paris. Make sure you look pretty every day but not too slutty. To help with the transition, I upgraded your ticket."

"This is first-class. I can't accept this," Vicki said amazed.

"You have to. It's a gift," Lex told her.

Kara then entered the room a little disgruntled. "Kara," Lex addressed.

"I don't mean to interrupt whatever this is," Kara said snidely.

"No, Lex was just giving me some travel tips," Vicki said awkwardly.

"When are you leaving?" Kara questioned.

"Saturday," she said.

"This is a huge fucking mistake. You belong here in Midvale, at the Talon, and with us," Kara said forcefully.

"I've already decided, Kara, and you should respect my decision," Vicki said outraged.

"It's a stupid decision. You've never been to Paris, you don't know the language, and you'll have no one to protect you," Kara said.

"I can handle myself," Vicki said defensively.

"Clearly," Kara mocked.

"You know, it's not me that's the problem. It's this town. I shouldn't have to put up with freaks trying to kill me every other week. I deserve better than that," Vicki said passionately.

"After a year, you're going to come right back to Midvale with nothing to show for it," Kara predicted.

"Fuck you, Kara. What's this really about? Am I some pet to you?" Vicki asked angrily.

"I need you to stay here with me," Kara said finally.

"This isn't all about you, Kara. I have dreams and ambitions beyond being a coffee shop manager. Do you really expect me to work at the Talon, get married, have kids, and never leave this town?" Vicki asked her.

"Yes," Kara said flatly.

"I already have my ticket. It's not like you can stop me," Vicki scoffed.

"I can stop you," Kara said darkly.

"You know what, it's been great. Thanks, Lex. I'll see myself out," Vicki said pissed-off and then left.

Lex waited for Vicki to be out of earshot. "You should let her go. She's the one that wants to leave. All Vicki has ever wanted was for you to be honest with her but if you're not willing to step up, you should step aside and let her continue on with her life," he advised Kara.

"Lex, I fucked up with her. I didn't know how she felt. I could have paired Alex and Vicki together and kept them both here with me," Kara said frustrated.

"Just because they both have the same orientation, so to speak, doesn't mean they would be a good match," Lex said obviously. "You can't control people like pawns on a chessboard."

"That's rich coming from you," Kara sneered.

"You adapted to a strange planet when you got here. You'll adapt to this change as well," Lex predicted.

"The game isn't over, Lex. Not by a long shot," Kara said and then stormed out.

* * *

The next morning, a distracted Kara played some basketball with Pete. "My mom's moving to Metropolis. She got that federal judgeship. She starts work on Monday," Pete said.

"That was fast," Kara said amazed.

"What about your dad?" Kara asked.

"He's staying here in Midvale," Pete replied as he made a hoop.

"I'm really sorry, Pete. I know how it feels to have a fucked-up family...twice," Kara said sympathetically.

"I've been avoiding the whole thing because I knew if I told you, it would definitely sink in. I guess all of our families are splitting apart," Pete said bitterly.

"Well, we won't make the same mistakes as our parents," Kara said resolved.

"It's just so weird that the people you thought had all the answers are just human like everybody else," Pete said thoughtfully.

"I became disillusioned with adult wisdom a few weeks after I got to this planet," Kara rolled her eyes. "So...what are you going to do?"

"I didn't do three years of high school to miss out on my senior year," Pete assured her.

"I wished Vicki would feel that way," Kara said pissed-off.

"I'm going to say this once. This whole yo-yo thing you got with Vicki has to stop," Pete said giving her the ball.

"You sound just like Lex. He thinks I'm the reason Vicki is leaving," Kara said peeved.

"Well, I hate to agree with Uncle Fuster but no shit," Pete said obviously.

"Do you ever wish I never told you about me?" Kara asked softly.

"It's rough at times covering for you. But the truth is, no one's put that much trust into me before. You're not thinking to tell Vicki, are you?" Pete asked worriedly.

"It may be the only way to keep her off that plane," Kara said thoughtfully.

* * *

At school, Vicki opened her locker and looked over an old newspaper clipping of when the Talon reopened. "You look like you could use a garage sale," Kara said looking over her stuffed locker.

"Yeah, you would think I was...," Vicki trailed off.

"Moving half-way across the world," Kara finished for her. "You know, I think it's pretty brave what you're doing with all the terrorist attacks, street gangs, and human traffickers over there."

Vicki looked confused as she tried to find something. "Missing something?" Kara asked.

"Yeah, my mom's bracelet," Vicki said.

"Vicki, I know you're really busy with the move, but I was hoping we could have dinner together, tonight," Kara suggested to stall her.

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Kara," Vicki rebuffed.

"There's something I should have told you. I should have told you a long time ago," Kara began.

"Is everything okay?" Vicki wondered thinking Kara might have a terminal illness.

"I hope it will be," Kara said cryptically.

"Yeah, of course, I'll be there," Vicki relented.

* * *

While Kara was working to belittle and stall Vicki out of going to Paris, Alex took the nice approach. She visited her at the Talon. "I guess you won't miss the 5 am pastry deliveries," Alex said dryly as they entered.

"At first, I just wanted to keep this place from being torn down. Now, it's become my whole life," Vicki said reflectively.

"I thought they were going to dismantle this place," Alex said confused as she saw the Talon perfectly restored to before.

"Why would I do that?" a teenage girl asked as she came to meet them. "You must be Vicki."

"Yeah, I was hoping to meet Mr. Kerns," Vicki said confused.

"He's my dad," she said.

"Oh, I didn't realize," Vicki said naively.

"Yeah, he sent me to set everything up. I'm Emma," she said.

Vicki shook her hand completely oblivious that Emma was an Emily clone that had grown up due to accelerated growth. She was also oblivious to the fact that Emily had killed Mr. Kerns the night before. "Have we met before? You seem really familiar," Vicki asked, getting a deja vu from her.

"Everyone says that," Emily dodged.

"This is Alex. She'll be one of your frequent customers," Vicki said of her.

"Just out of curiosity, what happened to the burrito bar?" Alex asked going into interrogator-mode.

"Oh, it was all wrong. Everything is perfect just the way it is," Emily said adoringly. "Vicki, do you mind staying a while to show me the ropes?"

"It's the least I could do," Vicki agreed. "Oh, and here are some extra keys. I almost feel like I'm giving half of my life over to you."

"Don't worry. It's in good hands," Emily assured her.

Alex eyed Emily thinking there was something wrong but couldn't place it.

* * *

Kara came back to the house after the grocery shopping to find Eliza making muffins. "Wow, does this mean I'm off the hook for dinner?" Eliza wondered as she saw all the food.

"I'm bringing Vicki over," Kara corrected her.

"It must be hard saying goodbye," Eliza said knowingly.

"Well, if this works, I won't have to," Kara said optimistically.

"Kara, do you think this is fair doing this to her?" Eliza asked concernedly.

"I'm not going to lose her. I'm going to tell her I have powers and she'll be so amazed and curious, she will be compelled to stay," Kara said confidently.

"Asking someone to keep your secret is a big responsibility. Look at Pete. It hasn't been easy for him," Eliza pointed out.

"That's because Pete's being a little bitch and can't appreciate my awesomeness," Kara said dismissively. "Besides, it's made us better friends. I finally got Pete and Alex hooked up. Everything is going according to plan."

"Wait...how do you know about that?" Eliza asked surprised.

"I have super-smell as well. They're either wrestling every day or making out. It's all over them," Kara said obviously.

"Are you sure Vicki is ready?" Eliza asked staying on topic.

"She's always wanting me to be honest. I'll let her decide for herself," Kara said.

"I suppose it's not fair to raise you like one of us and then deny you the best parts of life," Eliza said.

"I know, right?" Kara agreed.

"I trust you to make your own decision," Eliza allowed.

* * *

At the Talon, Vicki was showing Emily the robes still oblivious that Emily was the clone of her dead childhood friend who had murdered the actual owner the night before. "Well, I guess that's everything," Vicki said closing her binder.

"It's been fun having you around, today. You sure you need to go? It won't be the same without you," Emily said adoringly.

"Well, that's why I have to go," Vicki said taking off.

"That's too bad. I thought we could be friends. Maybe even best friends," Emily said alarmed.

"Well, I'm sorry we won't be able to get the chance to know each other better," Vicki said awkwardly.

"We already do, silly. I'll show you," Emily said and then ran up the stairs.

Vicki decided it was best to leave but ran into Pete, Emily's father. "Is Emily here?" he asked her.

"Oh, fuck me," Vicki realized.

"I knew she would come to you, Vicki. I have to get her back to Luthor Corp. You know how dangerous she can be," Pete said.

"What does she want?" Vicki asked freaked out.

Pete suddenly had a spasm as he was punched through the back. He fell to the floor with Emily standing over him with her hand blood-soaked. "You have to forgive me. I forgave you. That's what friends do," Emily said to her.

Vicki tried to run out when Emily zipped in front of her and punched her across the room. Vicki hit a coffee table destroying it. "I'm sorry, Vicki," Emily said as she saw her knocked out.

Emily took Vicki to a creepy barn outside of town. Inside the barn was a glass container that held a child's bedroom. Vicki awoke on a bed and tried to open the glass door only to find it locked. Vicki attempted to scream and shout while throwing furniture at the glass with no result.

* * *

That night, Kara was on the second floor of the barn annoyed and befuddled by Vicki's absence. Eliza came up to see her. "Don't worry. Vicki stood me up so the secret is still safe," Kara said bitterly.

"You know, there could be a hundred different reasons why Vicki didn't show up, tonight. Maybe none of them had anything to do with you," Eliza said charitably.

"I've given Vicki so many reasons to not trust me," Kara mused.

There was a long awkward silence. "And?" Eliza wondered.

"That's it," Kara shrugged.

"Wow...well, sometimes a person can hold onto someone too tight for too long," Eliza told her.

"I can't change who I am," Kara said flatly.

"I'm not talking about you. I'm talking about me. You see, a mother is supposed to help her daughter build a life. Not to hold her back from one," Eliza said.

"So, you think telling her is a bad idea?" Kara asked confused.

"Yeah," Eliza nodded. "But honestly, Kara, I don't trust my instincts like I used to. I just hope you can trust yours."

* * *

At the Talon, Emily was busy at work pouring coffee when Kara strolled in. It had been Kara that had unceremoniously swat her off the bridge to her presumed death in the river those many months ago. Emily turned her back to Kara to focus herself and then turned around with a fake smile. "Excuse me. I'm looking for Vicki. She was supposed to meet me last night. My sister, Alex, said she last saw her with you," Kara said gruffly.

"Oh, she didn't tell you? Vicki's gone," Emily told her.

"Figuratively or literally?" Kara questioned.

"She already left for Paris," Emily clarified.

"I call bullshit. She wasn't supposed to leave for two days," Kara corrected.

"Maybe she changed her mind," Emily said unconvincingly.

"She wouldn't leave like that. Not without saying goodbye to her friends," Kara doubted.

"I heard her say something about hating goodbyes," Emily said helpfully.

"Well, she's going to hate my hello even more," Kara said pissed-off, and left in a huff.

* * *

That afternoon, Emily visited Vicki in the creepy barn with the glass cage. Emily opened the glass doors with a tray. "I made you some TV dinners. They're my favorite, especially the one with the brownie," she said as she placed the tray on a coffee table.

"Emily, I'm sure you've been through a lot with you drowning to death, being cloned, and experimented on by your father and I know you're probably very lonely. But we can still be friends without you keeping me in here," Vicki said sympathetically.

"How can we be best friends if you go away?" Emily asked obviously.

"We'll write each other letters and you can visit me all the time. Would you like to see Paris?" Vicki asked her.

"No," Emily said flatly. "I don't want you to go either. It's better this way. You'll see. We'll have so much fun. One day, if you're good, we can run the Talon together."

"Fuck the Talon. I'm done with that shop and this place. Look, you can't force someone to be your friend. It's something that happens over time when you trust each other," Vicki said condescendingly.

"I know what a friend is," Emily said offended. "A friend is someone that will stand for you and protect you. A friend is someone that would jump into a river to save your ass even if it meant giving up their own life for you. You don't need to tell me what it means to be a friend."

"Then, you know a friend would never lock me up in here," Vicki said seriously.

"You'll get used to it. I did," Emily said nonchalantly.

"People are going to come looking for me," Vicki told her.

"No, they won't. They think you already went to Paris," Emily smiled wickedly.

* * *

Kara came over to the mansion in a bad mood. "Vicki's ticket: Why didn't you tell me you changed it?" Kara demanded.

"I didn't think I needed your permission," Lex said dismissively.

"News flash: You do," Kara glared.

"If anything, I thought I was buying you more time. It's an open-ended ticket. She can leave whenever she wants," Lex excused.

"So...she didn't say goodbye to you either," Kara realized feeling a little better.

"What's going on?" Lex asked as he sat down at his desk.

"According to the daughter of the Talon owner, Vicki left today," Kara told him.

"Kara, the new owner doesn't have a daughter," Lex replied.

"Well...shit," Kara realized.

* * *

That night, Emily locked up the Talon in the back only to be confronted by Kara. "Sorry, we're closed," she said lamely.

"Why did you tell me Vicki left? My friend pulled some strings. She never left," Kara said peeved.

"Like you care. You're not a very good friend you were just going to let her go away," Emily said defensively.

"Alright, where is she?" Kara demanded.

"She doesn't need you anymore," Emily told her off.

"Tell me where she is, right now," Kara ordered.

"You're different like me. So, you know what it's like to be alone," Emily said and then took off. She sped right through the wall passing through. Kara went after her but stopped before slamming into the sold brick wall.

* * *

The next morning, a disgruntled Vicki refused to participate in tea time with Emily. "Vicki, your tea is going to get cold," Emily said softly.

"Would you like some more tea, Emily?" Vicki asked holding the teapot. Vicki began to pour imaginary tea and then swung the teapot at Emily shattering it on her head.

Vicki went for the keys as Emily was knocked out cold and tried to unlock the door. Making the fatal miscalculation to not permanently subdue her abductor, Vicki ran off into the barn where she found two bodies wrapped up in the hay. Vicki then continued to run only to be blocked off by a pissed-off Emily. "You're not my friend anymore," Emily said to her.

* * *

Kara entered the "weird room" and met up with Alex. "It's Emily Dinsmore. Her father's car was abandoned outside the Talon," Kara identified Alex's picture of her.

"Lionel Luthor must have taken her in after you smacked her off the bridge. She apparently can pass through walls now," Alex said dryly.

"Lionel is going to want her back," Kara figured.

"If we can find Emily, we can prove that Lionel is cloning people. Wait, why is Emily now showing up if she can pass through walls?" Alex asked.

"Maybe it has something to with Vicki moving away," Kara said.

"So, what would you do to keep someone from leaving?" Alex asked her.

"Personally, I'd put them in a very nice room with all conveniences in a glass box in a typical barn until they decided to stay," Kara said honestly.

"That's sick, even for you. Look, I recall Vicki being at Emily's place a lot...before she became friends with me," Alex said and then looked up Emily's family farm.

* * *

Emily chained Vicki up on the bed, exited the glass cage, and started pouring in chlorine gas into the ventilator hose. Vicki immediately started coughing from the fumes. Kara arrived on the scene and used her X-ray vision to scan the barn. She quickly found the glass cage with Vicki inside. Kara sped over to the barn and punched out the glass cage letting the gas escape. Kara then clamped shut the ventilator hose. Kara snapped off Vicki's ropes and took her into the open air.

"Kara?" Vicki wondered as she awoke.

Emily ran off to escape. Kara sped after her as she went through the barn. Kara then fired heat vision at the wooden beams holding up a water tower. The water tower came down upon Emily as she sped forward unable to stop herself in time and crushed her.

* * *

That night, Pete was driving while black when he was pulled over by a cop car. "Was I speeding?" Pete wondered.

"No, but I'm going to have to ask you to get out of the vehicle. FBI," FBI agent Frank Loder ordered him. "I just have a few questions for you. It won't take long."

"Pretty sure you got the wrong black guy," Pete told him.

"You Pete Ross?" Frank asked.

"Is this about my mom?" Pete asked ignorantly.

"A federal judgeship has to go through a routine check. I just have a few questions to ask you," Frank lied.

* * *

The next morning, Frank dragged a beaten Pete to the dock. He had spent all night questioning and beating the shit out of Pete for information on Kara. "You know how to swim, Pete? Sorry, dumb question," Frank said rudely as he dragged him over.

"What are you doing, man?" Pete asked.

"Losing my patience," Frank told him as he threw Pete to the deck.

"You're crazy," Pete told him. "I don't know anything about her secret."

"You're just her platonic male best friend," Frank said, disgusted by the very notion of such a thing. "You can play the hero if you want but is the stuff in this girl's closet worth your life?" he asked him.

"I'm not telling you anything," Pete said defiantly.

"Oh, I think you will," Frank said about to punch Pete to the face.

"Stop," Lex said as he casually walked over to them. "Pete, you okay?" Lex asked as Frank withdrew his punch.

"What the fuck is this?" Pete asked.

"Did my father ask you to do this?" Lex asked Frank accusingly.

"Maybe, maybe not, maybe go fuck yourself," Frank told him off.

"So, how much did he toss in to make you beat up a black kid?" Lex asked condescendingly.

"Oh, I'd do that for free," Frank said honestly. "I'd worry about yourself, Lex. We got so much dirt on you."

"I'm not too concerned," Lex said smugly.

"You're making a mistake, Lex," Frank said as he walked towards Pete. "This kid is hitting on something bigger than you or even your dad," he said referring to the Luthors. "Isn't that right, Pete?"

Pete simply stared him down until Frank decided to leave the scene. "Are you alright?" Lex asked Pete. "Kara was right to confide in you. She couldn't ask for a better friend. Come on."

"I thought that guy was going to kill me," Pete said of Frank. "I guess I owe you a thanks."

There was a long awkward silence as they walked together. "Okay, I deserve that," Lex allowed.

* * *

Pete came by the Danvers' farm in his car. Kara came out to meet him. "Hey, Pete. Holy shit, what happened to you?" she asked upon seeing his injuries.

"FBI agent decided to go off payroll," Pete said dryly. "Wanted to know about you. I didn't tell him shit."

"I should have been there," Kara said sincerely.

"That's just it. You can't always be there. I got to look after myself. I just thought I should let you know, they're onto you," Pete said.

"Thanks for the warning," Kara said appreciatively.

"It's not the FBI I'm warning you about. Lex was there. He was the one that pulled the Fed off me," Pete said.

"It's just a game between him and his father," Kara said dismissively.

"Well, the little people get caught in the crossfire," Pete said bitterly. "Lionel knows something and he isn't going to stop until he knows everything. Kara, you have to keep an eye on him. Look out for yourself," Pete said giving her a pat on the shoulder.

"Pete, I'm getting some weird vibes from you. Let's go throw some hoops," Kara said as Pete walked off.

"I'm moving to Metropolis with my mom," Pete revealed.

"What about senior year? I mean, you can't be doing this because of me. Your mom is fucking over your dad. Yes, he's a drunk but...damn it. Stay here with me," Kara said passionately.

"I know I told you that keeping your secret wasn't hard. But I lied. I walk around every day afraid I'm going to slip up," Pete said.

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" Kara asked incredulously.

"Because you needed a friend and so did I," Pete said.

"You don't have to move away. You don't have to change your whole life. There's got to be another way. I'll take care of anyone that would even dare to harm you," Kara said becoming visibly upset.

"There's a lot of things I can handle but I can never live with myself if I betrayed you," Pete told her.

"You're betraying me right now, you son-of-a-bitch," Kara snapped at him. "I need you so I can stay sane, to stay balanced. Without you, my world becomes a little darker," Kara said tearfully.

"You can overcome this. You're strong, Kara," Pete said giving her a hug.

"I don't want to be strong all the time," Kara sobbed on his shoulder.

"I'll see you around, Kara," Pete told her as he withdrew from her.

Kara said nothing as Pete walked to his car and drove off into the sunset. Kara slowly walked over to the wooded fence and rested herself on it completely devastated.

* * *

On the second floor of the barn, Kara stared out the window not moving. "Hi," Vicki said awkwardly disturbing Kara's inner turmoil.

"I heard Emily died when a water tower fell on her. Imagine that," Vicki said.

"Emily died to save your life in that river. That wasn't Emily," Kara corrected. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Vicki said still shell-shocked. "Sorry that I ruined dinner."

"It's okay," Kara said somberly.

"In truth, I was looking forward to it," Vicki said.

"So was I," Kara nodded.

"So...was there something you wanted to tell me?" Vicki asked hopefully.

Kara reflected on what she wanted to say. "I...wanted to tell you...that I hope you find what you're looking for in Paris," she said finally,

Vicki gave her a somewhat dismayed expression but smiled it off. "Goodbye, Kara."

Kara watched as she left knowing that while she had protected Vicki and Pete countless times, she had also brought them danger and suffering as well. As soon as Vicki was gone, Kara opened a lead box and placed a Kryptonite stone in her hand so her body would experience the same pain that was in her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This episode begins the turning point where Kara starts to lose people close to her due to her nature, antics, and the enemies she fights. It raises the moral issue of social obligation towards living one's own life as opposed to taking care of an insanely dangerous potentially mentally ill friend or family member. As much as I would love to squeeze Pete into additional episodes, the Smallville writers didn't utilize him very well. Pete was a joy to write for with his witty social commentary on everything weird in Midvale. I liked having the example of an interracial platonic friendship between Pete and Kara. Pete will have an additional appearance at the end of Midvale and in Adventures of Supergirl Season 5 in It Chapter 2.


	70. Covenant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara from the future visits the Danvers family to provide some encouragement for the dark days ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Future Kara's knowledge and experience in this episode are only up to Adventures of Supergirl Season 1, 2, and seven years in the 3000s. Or, in other words, up to Adventures of Supergirl Chapter 57.

A hot naked blond woman walked through the forest without a care in the world. It was dark as she made her way to the street. A truck suddenly slammed into her destroying its engine block and knocking out the driver. The woman eyed the driver to see if he was alright and then walked across the street. The blond woman made her way over to Danvers' farm and knocked on the door.

Alex opened the door and gave the woman a look of shock. "Hello, Alex. I'm Kara from Krypton," she said to her.

Alex eyed the woman that had a striking resemblance to Kara, only ten years older. "Well...no shit," Alex said letting her in.

* * *

Future Kara was given one of Eliza's bathrobes to clothe herself as she hung out in the dining room sipping on coffee. "Thanks, I really needed that. I am so hungover, right now," Future Kara said appreciatively to Eliza.

Alex stared at Future Kara not sure what to make of her as she sat across from her. "You can stay with us, tonight," Eliza offered.

"Thanks, mom. That's so sweet of you," Future Kara smiled amused.

"How did you get here?" Alex asked going into interrogator-mode.

"I took a time machine back in time way too far. I've been in cryo-sleep for thousands of years trying to get back to my own time but a certain comrade of ours can't get the pod to work right, so I wake up every so often," Future Kara explained.

"Any why were you naked?" Alex continued.

"Truth be told, I got drunk as fuck last night. I don't even remember that car crash I was in getting over here," Future Kara admitted.

"So...you know my future?" Alex questioned.

"Up to ten years from now, but I'm not telling you shit," Future Kara told her.

"So, why are you here?" Alex asked.

"Nostalgia," Future Kara said giving nothing away. Future Kara suddenly eyed the door and then zipped away as Lex entered the house. "I know it's late but can I speak with Kara?" Lex asked.

Alex and Eliza eyed each other wondering where Future Kara had gone.

* * *

Lex walked with a yawning Kara in her pajamas. "I've been crying myself to sleep so this better be good," Kara said grumpily.

"My father is undergoing a liver transplant in an undisclosed location. He's making me acting CEO of Luthor Corp.," Lex revealed.

"What's to stop him from taking back the company in forty-eight hours?" Kara asked unimpressed.

"I think this is for real, Kara. He wants me to step up," Lex said optimistically.

"So he can watch you fall," Kara assumed.

"But together, we won't fail," Lex said grasping her shoulders.

"With this, there will be more challenges, Lex. You're going to make a lot of enemies, people that would love to split us apart. I can't have you leaving me like Pete and Vicki," Kara said forcefully.

"You have nothing to worry about. Can I count on you to be my trophy wife?" Lex asked.

Kara embraced him. "Always, Lex."

* * *

**DEO Desert Base**

Lionel was escorted by men in black uniforms through a number of sealed doors at the DEO until they reached the command center full of television screens, a hologram emitter table, and computers. Hank smirked as he saw him. "Do we still have a deal?" Lionel asked him.

"In return for junior temporarily being made active CEO of Luthor Corp., you get a free liver transplant no questions asked," Hank confirmed.

"What's your fascination with my son?" Lionel asked suspiciously.

"In the event of your death, we need to know we have someone at Luthor Corp. willing to play ball," Hank replied.

"Or maybe I'll end up dead on the operating table," Lionel said darkly.

"Mr. Luthor, if we wanted you dead, you would be already," Hank told him off. "Prep our distinguished guest for surgery," he ordered his men. "The moment you turn against us, we'll take that liver back," Hank said to Lionel.

* * *

**Midvale**

Kara watched as Lex drove off and then sensed someone watching her. "Holy shit," she said startled as she saw her future self.

"You invest too much of your time and effort into humanity's petty problems," Future Kara told her in Kryptonian.

"Lex is my fiance. I want to help him. Now...who the fuck are you?" Kara asked as she scanned Future Kara with her X-ray vision.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm you from the future. I was the one that sent you that transmission in the caves. Nice work destroying all the evidence I left behind," Future Kara complimented.

"Those caves certainly gave me a lot of drama. So, you going to tell me how everything unfolds?" Kara asked.

"You know I can't do that. I'm just here to visit. You can enjoy my company or you can worry and fret over what I may know of your future," Future Kara said.

"Or I can force it out of you," Kara figured approaching her.

"Now we're talking," Future Kara smiled. "Let's not split the planet in two for both our sakes."

Kara and Future Kara got into a wrestling hold and immediately the two attempted to overpower the other. The ground underneath their feet began to crack and the wind picked up. Kara tensed up as she was starting to lose. Future Kara slowly but surely forced Kara to her knees. "I give," Kara relented stupified that anyone could come close to her strength.

"Don't feel bad. I gained a lot more power in the future," Future Kara told her.

Kara got back up shakily. "I understand why you're scared. This is all you know, but you were meant for bigger things than Midvale. You were meant to make America... _great again_ ," Future Kara told her.

"Why should I listen to anything you say? You're a total liar that will say anything to get the desired result," Kara accused.

"Fine, fuck it. I won't answer any of your questions," Future Kara said throwing up her hands.

"You know what? I've assessed the situation and I'm going back inside," Kara said dismissively.

"Kara, wait," Future Kara grabbed her arm in a steel grip. "Let me show you something."

Future Kara and Kara lifted up high in the night sky and then into space. The two of them eyed the Earth from below. "This is just the beginning," Future Kara said to her.

"How can you talk to me in space?" Kara wondered.

"You have no idea how powerful you will become," Future Kara smiled at her younger self.

* * *

Shortly thereafter, Future Kara and Kara visited the caves together. "You will find yourself wanting to leave this planet but these humans can be a great people if given the chance. They just need the right leadership," Future Kara said conversationally.

"What makes you think I don't like this world?" Kara asked.

"I know how sad you are, Kara. Not a day goes by that you don't see yourself as an outsider. Even those closest to you don't truly understand you but it doesn't have to be that way," Future Kara said.

"I wasn't understood by my own parents either," Kara said bitterly.

"They're not the monsters you think they are. They saved our lives," Future Kara reminded her.

"I never wanted to be this powerful, to be a hero, to be some baby brat's guardian," Kara said to her.

"I'm not going to tell you that you have a destiny to fulfill or some shit but you have no idea what greatness lies ahead of you," Future Kara assured her.

"Then, why don't you tell me?" Kara pressed.

"I'm only here to give you optimism during your darkest days," Future Kara said vaguely. "Everything you want to know has to come from your own free will."

"I can't do this. Whenever there was someone in my presence that knew something important, I could always squeeze the answer out of them one way or another. But with you, I can't," Kara said to her future self.

"Well, if you need me, I'll be around for a little longer," Future Kara offered.

* * *

Future Kara stared out the window enjoying the morning sunlight coming in while Eliza, Alex, and Kara were talking mad shit about her. "She hasn't eaten anything since she's been here," Eliza pointed out.

"I think her appetite is the least of our concerns," Alex said anxiously.

"She's for real," Kara said confidently.

"Are you sure?" Eliza questioned.

"She has my powers, my memories, and my looks," Kara said obviously.

"This is Midvale. This place has given a lot of people special abilities. I mean, look at Emily's clone," Alex pointed out.

"She knows everything about me, my own birthdate...on Krypton," Kara said.

"Well, I don't trust her," Alex said boldly.

"Thanks," Kara gave her a fake smile.

"You guys done talking shit about me?" Future Kara asked them.

"Look, Kara, we've been through a lot these last few years," Eliza said delicately.

"Shut up for a moment," Future Kara silenced her. "Someone is listening."

"What are you talking about?" Alex asked impatiently.

Future Kara sped over to corrupt FBI agent Frank Loder's car just outside the driveway. He was using a listening device to hear what they were saying. Frank backed away from the car window as Future Kara appeared right next to his door. "How did you do that?" he asked spooked.

Future Kara fired heat vision vaporizing him and his car completely. "That was for Pete," she said softly.

Alex came running up stunned at what Future Kara had done. "What did you do?" she demanded.

"That man was trying to exploit you. He was also an asshole," Future Kara said unrepentantly.

"So you killed him?" Alex asked shocked and appalled.

"He didn't feel any pain," Future Kara said dismissively.

Eliza frowned with Kara at her side on the porch. "She, I mean, you, just killed a man."

"What do you want me to do about it? She's even more powerful than me," Kara shrugged.

"Not everything is about brute force, Kara. Use your words, persuade your future self to not go on a murder rampage," Eliza beseeched her.

"I suppose," Kara said having no enthusiasm for such things.

* * *

While Future Kara and Kara had a good talk a distance away, Vicki came up in her SUV and saw Alex waiting for her. "I thought you would be packing," Alex said somberly.

"If I packed anything more into my suitcases, they would explode," Vicki joked.

"When you taking off?" Alex asked anxiously while looking for the two Karas.

"I have to be at the airport by noon tomorrow," she said. "That's kind of why I am here. I was wondering if you could be my super-shuttle."

"Sure," Alex said eagerly.

"I know it's been a strange year but I feel like things are not settled between us," Vicki sensed.

Alex stared at Vicki but then the "persuader" powers kicked in. "I...," she stammered.

"If there's something you want to say to me, say it before I'm gone," Vicki requested of her.

Alex struggled to articulate her feelings as the "persuader" powers interfered with her thought process. "Who's that?" Vicki asked pointing out Future Kara.

"My cousin...Carol," Alex lied.

"You never mentioned her before," Vicki recalled.

"She's the black sheep of the family," Alex said truthfully.

"Where's she from?" Vicki asked curiously.

"Beverly...north of Boston," Alex eyed Future Kara apprehensively.

"Well, if you have company, I should go," Vicki said awkwardly. "I should get a ride from somewhere else."

"No, fuck her," Alex rejected. "Vicki, even though it's going to be hard for me, I want to see you go. We can talk in the car on the way there," Alex said to her.

"I'd like that," Vicki smiled and then drove away.

Future Kara was suddenly at Alex's side. "She really does love you, but it's not meant to be and you know it."

"Shove it, Kara. No one knows what is meant to be. Not even you," Alex told her off.

"Don't let it upset you, Alex. What you shared with Vicki was only temporary and it was filled with doubt, pain, and sorrow. The love between us will be stronger than anything you can imagine," Future Kara said to her.

Alex gave her an odd look. "And why didn't I come back with you through time? Where is my future self ten years from now?"

"It's complicated," Future Kara evaded. "Look, Alex, sooner-or-later, everyone here in Midvale is going to lie, betray, or leave you."

"No matter what you say, I decide my own destiny," Alex said and stormed off.

Alex entered the house shaken and a little stirred over Future Kara's words. A delivery man knocked on the door. "What is it?" Alex asked annoyed.

"Package from Lionel Luthor," he said handing it to her.

Alex opened the package suspiciously and found a key inside.

* * *

**Metropolis**

Alex went to visit Lionel Luthor at Metropolis General where he was recovering from his successful liver transplant. "What is this?" Alex demanded of him showing him the key.

"A key," Lionel said obviously.

"If you want to play games, I'll toss it," Alex said annoyed.

"I can only assume, at this point, that Lex has you buying into his paranoia," Lionel said calmly.

"Buy into this. You're a murderer and someday I'm going to prove it," Alex sneered.

"I didn't kill my parents. I certainly didn't shed tears at their funeral. You have no idea what it's like to live under the thumb of an overbearing father, someone who would stop at nothing to establish absolute control over you...or do you, Miss Danvers?" Lionel mocked.

"Your son does. Lex is an expert by now," Alex shot back.

"Expert at lies, subterfuge. That key you're holding opens a door: third floor, east wing, Luthor mansion. You'll be fascinated by what you find," Lionel said.

"I'm not walking into a trap," Alex refused.

"Alex, I don't want to harm you. I want to enlighten you. You want answers. There, you'll find them. Answers you won't believe. You owe it to your family," Lionel told her.

* * *

**Midvale**

Alex made her way to the Luthor mansion and used the key to open the door on the third floor of the east wing. She quickly found herself in a dark room filled with exhibits dedicated to Kara. Her picture was prominently displayed, a computer simulation of Lex's car crash was featured, and cases filled with artifacts from items Kara had extracted from her victims. Alex then noticed a Kryptonite rock in the middle of the museum in a case. Alex turned to the door only to find Lex already there.

"Before you jump to conclusions, Alex...," Lex began.

"What the fuck is this?" Alex demanded. "You've been investigating and collecting evidence against Kara."

"This isn't about you," Lex said dismissively.

"The fuck it's not. What happens to Kara affects my family. What happens if someone finds their way in here? It puts me and my mother at risk," Alex said outraged.

"This isn't a secret to Kara. She knows all about this place," Lex revealed.

"Why would she give you permission to do this?" Alex questioned.

"Leverage," Lex said simply. "The Kryptonite here is the only thing that can kill her. The rest of this museum is evidence that would destroy her Earthly reputation and expose her identity. In this room, I have the tools to destroy her if need be."

"Why would she ever agree to that?" Alex asked confused.

"Mutually assured destruction is the only way to guarantee neither of us goes too far," Lex said.

"What about trust and love?" Alex asked incredulously.

"Those only go so far," Lex shook his head. "Kara is the most powerful being on Earth, maybe even the universe. Someone has to put a check on her. As for me, I'm kind of a big deal in my own realm. I don't want to become like my father playing god and treating employees like expendable assets. This is the only way to achieve a balance between us."

"A relationship based on fear and betrayal," Alex summarized.

"Call it whatever you want, it works," Lex shrugged.

"Ever since I've met you, I've defended you and made excuses for you. I tell people they can trust Lex Luthor, he's the good one of the bunch. He's nothing like his father. I was wrong. This little sick game you have with Kara puts my family at risk," Alex said angrily and then slammed the door as she left.

* * *

Alex came back to the barn subdued. Eliza came up to talk with her. "I can't believe Lex has a shrine dedicated to all of Kara's killings. Maybe Kara's right. She said all of my friends would betray me. Maybe, I don't belong here. Maybe, there's a better place for me," Alex said broodingly.

"No, no," Eliza shook her head.

"I've done everything in my power to put a check on Kara. It's only made things worse. Maybe, I should go," Alex said depressed.

"Honey, you don't have to decide anything this minute. You know, it's been an incredibly difficult time for you with Pete gone," Eliza said sympathetically.

"I finally find a guy I can connect with and trust. I shared more with him than any other guy and now he's just fucking gone," Alex said angrily. "It's like my life is one big joke where I can never have what I want."

"I know, sweetie. But you'll go off to college, meet new people, and leave all this Midvale craziness behind. Then, your life will truly begin," Eliza said to her. "Vicki is doing the same thing by going to Paris."

"Vicki," Alex realized alarmed.

* * *

**Metropolis**

Vicki ended up taking a super-shuttle to Metropolis International Airport. She eyed a number of couples involved in gratuitous making out and felt envious of them. Lex suddenly bumped into her and took one of her bags for her. "Lex?" Vicki wondered.

"I just wanted to say Bon voyage," Lex smiled.

"Isn't your father in the hospital?" Vicki asked him.

"He can wait," Lex said dismissively. "I couldn't let the shuttle driver be the last person from Midvale you see before you go."

"I can't thank you enough for everything you have done for me," Vicki said appreciatively.

"It's clear your destiny lies beyond the city limits of Midvale. I'm just trying to help you get there," Lex smiled.

"I'm just wondering what I did to deserve such a great friend, but I'm glad you've been in my life," Vicki said sincerely.

"Maybe I'll bump into you, one day. I take flights to Paris every so often," Lex suggested.

Vicki smiled and gave Lex a hug. As they were talking, Kara was eavesdropping on the other side of the terminal. Vicki then took her bags and went inside the terminal disappearing from view. Lex strolled over to Kara. "You can still catch her before she goes through security," Lex told her.

"No, I might be tempted to stop her if I take another step," Kara rejected.

"You know, if she does end up failing, she'll come back to Midvale," Lex said.

"I hope not. I want her to succeed even if it costs me a little daily joy," Kara said sadly. She then started to cry on Lex's shoulder. "Never leave me, Lex. I can't live without you."

"Don't you worry about a thing," Lex consoled her. "I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

**Midvale**

Alex hung out on the second floor of the barn bitter and angry. She had missed her last chance to see Vicki off. Her best friend was gone, forever. She had done the sacrificial thing, pushing Vicki to go to Paris. All to protect Vicki physically and emotionally from Kara. "Everything you've said has come true," Alex said to Future Kara as she appeared at her side.

"I take no pleasure in your anguish Alex. I wish I could say it gets better," Future Kara said.

There was a long awkward silence between them. "You're a real piece of work. Ever since your arrival, you've brought me nothing but pain," Alex said angrily.

"That's not really fair. I also saved your ass countless times, and I'll continue to save your ass well into the future," Future Kara said offended.

"At least I'm alive ten years into the future," Alex mused.

"What makes you say that?" Future Kara asked wondering if she had revealed too much.

"Because, if I had died, you would have stayed in the future. You wouldn't have come back to the past," Alex realized.

Future Kara said nothing to that. "You will find someone that will love you for who you are. Just be patient, Alex."

Alex turned to look at Future Kara but she was already gone.

* * *

Future Kara suddenly appeared next to Kara overlooking a lake. "I have to go before I say or do something that fucks up the timeline," Future Kara said.

"I understand," Kara allowed.

Future Kara gave her a sympathetic look. "You're going to face challenges and uncertainties in the near future. Just know that things will get better. Don't give up on yourself. The world may not give you the credit you deserve or love you the way it should but those close to you will be there for you. Cherish them and keep them tight to your chest."

"I will," Kara nodded.

"Remember that no one loves you more than me," Future Kara said to her and then gave Kara a heartfelt hug.

* * *

Soon thereafter, Midvale High had its graduation ceremony. Alex was in her graduation gown looking lonely by herself as the last one standing. Kara had been forced to repeat the twelfth grade, Vicki was already gone to Paris, Pete had left with his mom to Metropolis, and Jake had died a war hero. Scores of students were absent due to being killed by freaks, killed by Kara, or by tragic accidents over the last four years. Eliza and Kara sat together in the stands and waited for the ceremony to begin. Kara kept her mouth shut as this was Alex's big day.

Lex was the guest speaker wearing his Yale colors. After he had concluded his speech, he was given some polite applause as most people in the audience hated him or his father. Class President Paul Chan made some remarks and then it was Alex's turn as Midvale High's Valedictorian. The audience gave her an uneasy look wondering if she would use her platform to Torch everyone.

"I know that we all think we're immortal. I mean, we managed to survive Midvale High, after all. But, like our brief four years in high school, what makes life valuable is that it doesn't last forever. What makes it precious is that it ends. We know that now more than ever. And I say it today of all days to remind us that time is luck. So don't waste it living someone else's life, make yours count for something. Fight for what matters to you, no matter what. Because even if we fall short, what better way is there to live?" Alex said to the crowd.

It's easy to feel hopeful on a beautiful day like today but there will be dark days ahead of us, too. There will be days where you feel all alone and that's when hope is needed most. No matter how buried it gets, or how lost you feel, you must hold on to hope. Keep it alive. We have to be greater than what we suffer. My wish for you is to become hope. As we look around here today at all of the people who helped make us who we are, I know it feels like we're saying goodbye, but we will carry a piece of each other into everything that we do next, to remind us of who we are, and if we were meant to be. I've had a great four years with you, and I'll miss you all very much," Alex concluded.

There were some reluctant claps and then finally the entire crowd was on their feet for the girl that had put them and their town on blast for the last four years. Future Kara eyed the speech from a distance on a hill with her falcon vision. She smiled, shook her head amused, and then disappeared in a flash.

* * *

**End of Season 3**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smallville was a real tease by giving us a fake Kara Zor-El in Season 3's finale and then making us wait until Season 7 for the real one to show up. Vicki will have a few more appearances in Season 4 but her story in Midvale is finished. Unlike Lana Lang who comes back, Vicki will not. I felt that they built up Lana's exit from the series well enough and that her coming back to create a silly long triangle with Clark cheapened the Season 3 finale. Alex will also be leaving Midvale High but will occasionally make appearances. All of this is to set up Kara's increasing isolation with everyone leaving on her. I decided the Lionel/Lex feud ending in Lionel's imprisonment was not the way to go after they had reconciled at the start of Season 3. Instead, there will be a different narrative for their relationship going forward in Season 4. Alex's graduation speech comes from Gwen Stacy in Amazing Spiderman 2.


	71. Prince Mon-El: Season 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol Danvers encounters a mysterious man during a lightning storm.

**Season 4**

* * *

**Three Months Later...**

It was a stormy cliche night as Carol Danvers drove her SUV towards Midvale. To make things even more challenging for her, she was on her cell phone. "D-A-N-V-E-R-S," Carol spelled out. "Danvers, it's a farm. Do they even have addresses?" Carol asked and then took her hand off the wheel for a moment to take a sip of her coffee. "The last genius told me to go right on route 31. Now, I'm totally lost," she said peeved.

A nearby lightning strike inconveniently disconnected her. "Well...shit," she muttered.

Despite the pouring rain and constant lightning strikes, Carol looked over her appearance in her rearview mirror. "If you don't smoke, you're going to hate yourself for the rest of the night," she told herself.

She went to reach for a cigarette when God scolded her with a lightning strike near her car. Carol swerved off the road into a cornfield where she eventually stopped. Carol then noticed a bright light coming right for her, blinding her for a moment. Carol looked up and saw a large crater in the cornfield. Inside that crater was an impressively muscular man appearing to be in his late twenties. His body had scars all over it from countless battles and his blond hair was naturally spiky.

"Oh my God," Carol realized.

The man got up and looked around. "Are you okay?" Carol asked him.

The man ignored her with his back still turned to her. "What's your name?" she asked him.

"Mike," he replied.

"I need to get you to a hospital," Carol said obviously.

"I'm fine," Mike told her.

"You just got hit by lighting and are stark naked. You're not fine," Carol rebuked him.

Mike turned to face her causing Carol to become both aroused and uneasy. "I'm going to be right back," she said going to her car.

"Wait, who are you?" Mike asked seeing a resemblance.

"Carol, Carol Danvers," she introduced herself.

* * *

**Cairo, Egypt**

Kara and Alex were on an archeological expedition dig in Egypt over the summer. One of Lex's hired diggers found a perfectly preserved intact artifact out of a cave wall. "Allah Ackbar!" the diggers shouted as they celebrated the discovery of a pagan artifact.

Lex immediately took cover behind a rock upon hearing their chants. "Really?" Kara rolled her eyes at him.

"Can never be too careful," Lex said getting back up.

A digger then handed him the artifact of the Egyptian god, Ra. On the other side of the artifact were Kryptonian letters. "What are the odds of finding an artifact this intact and complete?" Lex asked Kara.

"Stupid low," Kara said amused.

"Can you translate this?" Lex asked her.

"Too easy," Kara said as she saw the letters.

* * *

**Midvale**

Carol gave Mike a red robe to cover himself with and brought him over to Midvale General. Upon exiting the elevator, she noticed Mike still in the elevator. "Try to keep up," she said taking him out of the elevator car.

"Why are we here?" Mike asked.

"To get you checked out," Carol told him.

"I'm fine," Mike assured her.

"Yeah, bullshit. You got struck by lightning. Consider yourself very lucky you're not dead now," Carol told him off. "Excuse me, I need immediate medical attention."

"Yeah...how about you fill out these forms and provide proof of insurance," the receptionist said unconcernedly.

"I don't know who he is and neither does he. He's got some cliche amnesia, so I'm handing him over to you," Carol said to him.

"The fuck you are. What do we look like? An animal shelter?" the receptionist objected. "Now, you have to stay with him until someone can ID him."

"I...don't have to do shit. I'm protected by Good Samaritan laws. I'm leaving," Carol corrected.

"I'll tell the cops you hit him with your car," the receptionist smirked.

"You bastard," Carol glared at him.

"Now, sit your ass down in the lobby while I call a deputy to get your statement," the receptionist ordered.

Mike then dropped his robe as he looked over a bronze angel statue. "Can we get him some clothes?" Carol asked as everyone stared.

* * *

**Paris, France**

Vicki was having the time of her life in Paris. She would go out on the streets and take photographs of everything she saw like a total tourist. She took a picture of French twins. "Merci," she said to them as they stayed still for her camera.

The twins rolled their eyes at the obvious American and took off. Vicki went past a poster of Lex Luthor on Forbes magazine and found several Frenchman checking her out. She suddenly ran into a blond woman of similar age to her. "Sorry, you're American, right?" she asked her.

"Right," Vicki confirmed.

"Can I ask you a big favor?" she asked.

"Sure as long as it doesn't get me arrested," Vicki smiled.

"You see, exactly two months ago, I met this wonderful girl on this street corner. She was so beautiful and curious about the world that I wanted to know everything about her," she said.

"Sounds like love at first sight," Vicki considered.

"Then, I found out she was in my art class, lived across from me, and even went to the same coffee shop as me. I don't know how or why it happened, but we just clicked. I'd like to take her with me to Nice this weekend. Do you know where I could find her?" she asked.

"Jeanne, I'd go anywhere with you," Vicki smiled and then gave her a passionate kiss not caring if anyone saw them.

* * *

**Midvale**

Carol eyed Mike as he sat on a bed in a blue hospital gown. "This is such bullshit," Carol said as she looked through her purse. Mike got up and strolled towards the exit.

"You're not supposed to leave the room," Carol stopped him.

"I'm not supposed to be here," Mike said vaguely.

"Yeah, well, that makes two of us," Carol said as she walked him back to the bed. "All I wanted to do was visit my cousin, Alex. I didn't sign up for this," she said as she put a stick of gum in her mouth.

Mike eyed her as she chewed on her gum. "It's nicorrette. It's the only thing that is going to get me through the day. I started when I was fifteen. It's actually my father's fault. He said he would kill me if I started, so, of course, I did out of rebelliousness and now I have an addiction," Carol explained.

"You talk a lot," Mike said condescendingly.

"I'm just not comfortable with awkward silences," Carol said defensively. She then looked at the clock. "What the fuck? Forty-five minutes and no doctor? If this isn't an indictment of small-town medicine, I don't know what is."

Mike then got up to leave. "Whoa, where the fuck do you think you're going?" Carol asked him.

"I've assessed the situation and I'm leaving," Mike told her.

"Well, you'll have to get through me first," Carol said to him.

Mike simply lifted her off her feet by her shoulders and then placed her away from the door. Mike then casually walked down the hall where he happened to encounter Eliza. Mike eyed her as if he knew her and then walked down another hall with Carol after him. "Wait, Carol?" Eliza called after her.

"Aunt Eliza," Carol said surprised, and then gave her a hug.

"So, who is he?" Eliza asked her.

"It's just Mike, apparently," Carol said. "I found him lying in a field. I'm definitely a sucker for stray dogs and naked guys. Wait...that came out wrong," Carol realized.

"Well, do you need a place to stay?" Eliza asked Mike.

"I'm waiting for a sign," Mike said vaguely.

"I've been trying to get a doctor to look at him. I'm thinking a lightning strike fried his brain," Carol said.

"Mike, is it? Eliza asked doubtfully. "I can help you find your sign but you should come with me for now."

The three of them left the hospital together.

* * *

**Cairo, Egypt**

Lex was sweating and dying of thirst on the ride back to the airport while Kara drove. "Heat too much for you, Mr. Luthor?" an archeologist mocked.

"I don't want any record that I was here. Bury everything," Lex ordered and proceeded to give him a sizeable bribe.

"We will be like footprints in the sand," he assured him.

Kara eyed Lex as he appeared to be on the verge of passing out. She was perfectly fine and composed in the heat. "Sorry, I didn't think to turn on the air conditioner," she said and then turned it on.

"You could have turned it on from the very beginning?" Lex asked outraged.

"Well, that's what you get for sitting in the back like some elitist snob," Kara told him.

Kara drove the car to the private plane parked in the middle of nowhere. Lex struggled to get into his private plane and met with the pilot. "You're two hours late."

"I blame a blond bitch," Lex said dryly.

* * *

**Midvale**

Eliza gave Mike a tour of the place. He was now dressed in a black collared shirt and tan khaki pants. "What is this place?" Mike asked of the barn.

"Kara calls it her fortress of solitude. It's where you come to think and look at the stars," Eliza said brightly.

Mike looked over a large globe thoughtfully. "These two are my daughters, Kara and Alex," Eliza said showing him a framed photograph. Mike eyed the photo of Kara and Alex with interest.

"Do you remember anything before being in that field?" Eliza asked.

"I was in a place I called home," Mike said vaguely. Mike then noticed a picture of Jeremiah and stared at it intently.

"Do you know my husband, Jeremiah?" Eliza asked. "Did you two work together?"

"I knew of him," Mike replied and then sensed something. He went out of the barn and felt a familiar presence.

* * *

**Atlantic Ocean**

On the trip back to Metropolis, Lex looked over the Egyptian artifact. "So, what does it say?" he asked Kara.

"It says 'the cake is a lie'," Kara translated.

"Seriously?" Lex doubted.

"Swear to God," Kara raised her right hand.

"What does that even mean?" Lex wondered.

"This is your captain speaking. We're currently experiencing some inconvenient plot-driven turbulence," the pilot said over the intercom. The plane suddenly shook causing Lex to drop the priceless artifact on the floor breaking it into pieces. "Fuck!" Lex shouted as he realized what had happened.

Kara eyed the orb inside the artifact. It began to glow in her hand.

Mike stepped out into the open as he felt the power of the orb. Eliza followed him concerned for his wellbeing and curious to know if he knew anything about Jeremiah. "I am a Prince of the Jin-Saiyan, and I'm here to fulfill my destiny," he said smirking.

"What destiny?" Eliza wondered.

Mon-El took off into the air and sped towards the plane. Eliza eyed Mon in shock as he went super-sonic. Mon quickly found the plane in the middle of the Atlantic and tore off the door depressurizing the cabin. Lex and the stewardess hung on for dear life while Kara's feet remained planted on the floor. Mon smirked at her and then summoned the orb to his hand. He then flew out of the plane with it.

* * *

**Midvale**

Eliza went back to the barn and looked over a picture of Jeremiah with grief and longing. "Mrs. Danvers, the answers you seek aren't going to be found in this barn," a woman said behind her.

"Holy shit," Eliza said startled.

"I'm Bridgett Crosby, Dr. Swann's research assistant," she introduced herself.

"I heard he passed away. I'm sorry," Eliza said sincerely.

"If by 'passed away' you meant intentionally burned to death in his basement," Bridgett said bitterly.

"Damn," Eliza said shaking her head at Kara.

"I'm here because a very dangerous alien was here recently, a Jin-Saiyan. These people feel no pity or remorse. Their power rivals that of Superman. Now, I must know where he went," Bridgett pressed.

"I don't know. He flew away," Eliza told her.

"Why did he come to you?" Bridgett questioned.

Eliza shook her head not wanting to reveal that he was most likely after Kara. "If he isn't stopped, he will wage a bloody crusade across this planet," Bridgett told her.

"Maybe, he'll come back," Eliza suggested.

"If he does, contact me. You are our only lead," Bridgett said seriously.

* * *

**Caribbean Resort**

Lex came to visit his father at a health resort. He found Lionel with his hair cut short doing push-ups in the gym. "Wow, Dad, you look like you're in great shape," Lex complimented.

"Lex, I've been reading about you: interesting article," Lionel said showing him the Forbes magazine. "You know, they called Mousillini a savior, and look what happened to him."

"Jealous? I'm not going to allow you to ruin my big moment," Lex told him off.

"My people tell me you've been galavanting around the world on a fool's errand. I doubt the shareholders appreciate that. You think I haven't been keeping tabs on you?" Lionel asked.

"Yeah, well, fuck those guys," Lex said dismissively.

"You look pale, Lex. Like you've seen a ghost...or worse," Lionel noted.

"There are three relics created by three different ancient cultures around the world. Legend has it, when united they point to a treasury of knowledge that puts the library of Alexandria to shame," Lex said.

"You're chasing a fairytale Lex or a poorly constructed movie plot," Lionel mocked.

"A fairytale you believed so strongly, you financed six expeditions in the last two years," Lex pointed out.

"I funded all sorts of crazy shit through the Luthor Foundation. So?" Lionel asked unimpressed.

"So, they all attempted to unearth ancient symbols that are on the cave wall in Midvale," Lex said.

"I don't have time for your foolishness, Lex," Lionel said to him.

"Fine, fuck it," Lex said walking out.

Lionel smirked knowing his reaction would only make Lex want to know even more.

* * *

**Metropolis**

Mon-El entered his space cruiser deep underground and found Brainiac 5 waiting for him. "Here it is," he said handing him the orb.

"You two were unwise to hide these omegahedrons across the globe in artifacts for treasure hunts you never bothered to finish," Brainiac 5 lectured.

"How else am I supposed to train my skill in detecting faint energy signatures?" Mon asked him.

"I could think of an infinite number of ways for you to practice your abilities other than influencing ancient human cultures in absurd directions and nearly disrupting the timeline," Brainiac 5 said.

"Is the pod ready? Seeing Kara that young makes my blood burn," Mon asked.

"Momentarily. Your task is finished. Stay here and await my calibrations," Brainiac 5 told him.

* * *

**Midvale**

Eliza called up Luthor Corp. with Kara not answering her phone. "It can't wait a couple of days. I need to speak to her now. Just tell her to get to Midvale quickly," Eliza said to the operator and then hung up.

"Hey, I called earlier but I kept getting a busy signal," Carol said inviting herself in. "I don't know how you survive without call waiting. Where's Mike?" she asked.

"He left," Eliza said vaguely.

"Shucks, he was good looking. Is that coffee I smell? I can't believe this is the town Starbucks forgot," Carol said getting herself a cup. "I heard the only decent coffee shop in town shut down. The Falcon or something."

"It's just under new management," Eliza said declining to tell her it was now owned by Kara. "Carol, I don't want to sound rude but why are you here?"

"Mainly to hide away from my dad," Carol admitted.

"I'm so sorry he's your father," Eliza said sympathetically.

"Yeah," Carol nodded. "Do Alex and Kara get along? Last time I was here, they fought like cats-and-dogs."

"Alex has already left for Metropolis University. It's just Kara now," Eliza said sadly.

"Will Kara be here anytime soon?" Carol asked apprehensively.

"I doubt it," Eliza said honestly. "She's been in Egypt this last week with Luthor Corp."

"Very cool. You used to work for Lionel Luthor, right? Any advice on how to get a job with them?" Carol asked.

"Yeah, stay away. You don't want anything to do with that web," Eliza advised.

"Well, how did you escape unscathed?" Carol asked confused.

"I didn't," Eliza replied. "I know your father is an asshole, but you're safer if you went back home."

* * *

Kara eventually arrived in Midvale to find Eliza visibly stressed out. "There was a Jin-Saiyan here," Eliza told her.

"Here?" Kara said alarmed. "He attacked Lex's plane and stole an omegahedron from us."

"A what?" Eliza asked.

"It's a fusion power source that's as small as a baseball but can power an entire city or ship," Kara explained. "I was never able to figure out how to engineer it with this planet's technology and resources but if I had one right in front of me, I could reverse engineer it."

"Can it be used as a weapon?" Eliza asked.

"Oh yeah," Kara nodded wide-eyed.

"He sounds dangerous. Can you really handle him?" Eliza asked concernedly.

"I'm sure I can. I just need to find him," Kara said confidently. The ground then started to shake as Mon powered up in the southwest wilderness. Kara sensed the odd power source. "He's calling for me."

* * *

Kara flew over to the source of the disturbance and landed near Mon. This time, he was wearing white boots, a black one-piece suit, a belt, and white chest armor. His hair was a spiky blond and his eyes a piercing blue. His body appeared to glow with a golden aura. "Kara Zor-El, I have a proposition for you. I'm only going to say this once so listen carefully. I would like to offer you the opportunity to stand beside me in this conquest of this world. I could use a good woman. Think about it. We could rule the planets. You could have anything you desired. There's no one in the universe that could touch us. Nothing would be out of your grasp. Well, what do you say, Kara?"

"I have everything I could want here and if I did give a shit to conquer the universe, I wouldn't need you to do it," Kara said arrogantly.

Mon laughed at her. "Alright, so be it. You had your chance."

Kara quickly advanced on him with a kick that Mon barely avoided. Mon went to kick her to the head but was blocked by Kara's arm. Kara punched at Mon missing him completely and busting up the ground as her fist impacted. Mon placed his hands on the ground and kicked Kara hard to the jaw stunning her. Annoyed, Kara grabbed his leg and swung him around. Mon swung his other leg connecting to the back of her head releasing himself. Mon then created an energy orb in his hand and fired on her creating an explosion. Kara fired heat vision through the fire and smoke forcing Mon to flee.

Kara flew after Mon as they stayed low to the ground. Mon finally landed on the ground and then rammed his knee into Kara's chest, flew over her head, and kicked her hard to the face. Mon then blasted her with an energy beam. Kara fired back dragging Mon across the ground for several meters. When the fire and smoke cleared, Mon looked a little burnt up.

"Don't tell me that's all you got," Kara said disappointedly.

Mon merely smirked and powered up further creating a field of static electricity around him. He had been the cause of the storm. It hadn't been lightning that struck him, it was the other way around. Kara could sense the dramatic increase in power but still felt confident in herself. Mon suddenly appeared next to her and kicked her twice to the head and several punches in succession to her chest. He continued to punch and kick at her face and chest for a good moment.

Kara backed away from him. "Wow, I actually felt that," she said wiping away blood from her lip.

Mon went to punch at her again at the same speed and power. Kara easily dodged his strikes and then took hold of his leg. Kara tossed Mon into a mountain causing the rock to collapse on him. The mountain exploded as Mon threw the rock off him. He then reached for the sky and sent an intense thin beam straight down on Kara. She dodged it just in time before the beam could split her in two. Kara quickly flew over to Mon and backhanded him into the mountainside. Mon gave a look of annoyance as he looked up at her flying in the air. He then began to fire non-stop energy orbs at her. Kara didn't even need to dodge them.

"You need to work on your aim," Kara chided.

"Do I?" Mon questioned.

Kara looked around realizing she was surrounded on all sides by energy orbs. "Fuck me," she realized.

Mon clasped his hands sending all the orbs to hit her at once creating a powerful explosion in the air. When the smoke faded, Kara was nowhere to be found. "No way," he said to himself.

Kara suddenly appeared next to him and grabbed him by the throat. "Let me put my power level to you in a way you can understand," Kara said to him and then blasted him with heat vision. Mon tumbled a good distance across the rocky ground until he slammed into a mountainside. Kara took to the air and looked for him. She suddenly found herself inside an energy bubble.

"What the fuck?" she wondered.

Mon backhanded the energy bubble to the ground creating a massive crater on impact. Mon kept it up firing non-stop into the crater. Finally, Kara burst through the ground a good distance away from the crater and took to the air. Her clothes were ruffled but otherwise, she remained unharmed. Kara sped towards Mon and headbutted him good. She took hold of him and slammed them both into the ground. Kara went for another punch missing Mon completely. He slammed her to the ground a distance away and then sped towards her. Kara evaded him forcing him to skid across the ground to stop himself. Mon went for another kick when Kara blasted the whole area with a high-intensity heat vision. The entire area was scorched.

"That...really hurt," Mon hissed. He put his hands together and fired back at her with similar firepower. Mon leaped towards Kara through the smoke and dust and punched her to the face.

Kara slammed him back with both her arms. Mon elbowed her to the face and punched her several times in quick succession. Kara leaped back dumbfounded by his strength. She had never faced an opponent so strong before. "You look worn out, Kara. Let me tell you what I'm going to do. I'm going to cut you to pieces and then blast them to ashes," Mon taunted.

"Alright, the warm-up is over," Kara said pissed-off.

"So, you want some more?" Mon questioned.

Kara increased her speed and power and immediately tripped him up with a kick to his leg. She then punched him hard to the jaw stunning him. Kara leaped up and kicked him hard to the head and then landed behind him. Mon turned around and punched at her. Kara cupped his fist and kicked him to the chin. Kara then cocked her hand back for a killer strike and punched him hard to the gut. Mon backed away gagging and clutching his gut in pain. Kara gave Mon a surprised look expecting to see a large hole in his gut instead.

Mon quickly recovered and powered back up. He went for several punches and kicks on her, all blocked or evaded. Kara sailed over him and then kicked him to the jaw. Mon's body dragged across the ground from the hit. Mon got back up and wiped away the blood from his lip. Kara suddenly appeared in front of him and kicked him hard to the gut. Kara punched him to the face for a knockout blow, took hold of him, and threw him into a rock formation. Mon fired back only for Kara to confidently deflect it. Mon instantly appeared in front of her and forced them both into a cave underground. Mon furiously punched at Kara missing each time. Kara threw him out of the cave and then kicked him to the ground.

Mon fired on Kara only for her to easily overpower him with her own heat vision. Mon emerged with a cracked, torn, and burned uniform. His face was dirty and bruised up. Kara quickly punched him to the gut and then to the back of the head devastating him. "Got any more tricks?" Kara asked him condescendingly.

Mon pointed up into the sky. Kara eyed a large white glowing sphere in the sky, a spirit bomb. He had been gathering energy for it during their entire battle. "What the fuck?" she wondered.

Mon threw down the spirit bomb upon them. Realizing the planet was in danger, Kara flew up to block it from reaching the surface. The bomb briefly overpowered her creating a powerful explosion. Mon eyed the crater in the ground and saw Kara emerged with an annoyed expression on her face. "I expected better," she said unimpressed.

"The spirit bomb is only meant to kill the truly wicked. It would appear there's good in you, after all," Mon told her.

"Alright...I guess you deserve it," Kara figured. "Prime."

Kara glowed intensely and then fired a heat vision beam through Mon's chest and out the other side. Kara then fired a white beam paralyzing Mon in place and then forced him up into the air where she intended to blast him to pieces. Mon used all of his remaining strength to bring two fingers from his right hand to his forehead. Kara brought him to a sufficient height and then fired heat vision at him for the kill. The beam went straight for him and then dissipated into space. She then realized Mon was gone.

She looked around for him certain she had not vaporized him but couldn't sense him anywhere.

* * *

**Metropolis**

Mon instantly appeared on a medical table in the space cruiser. He was burnt up, bruised, had a few broken ribs, a collapsed lung, and was bleeding profusely from his chest and back. His hair and eyes were back to black as he powered down. Machines went to work taking off his armor and exposing his chest wound. Brainiac 5 quickly stabilized him with a healing ray. "She could have killed you. What were you trying to prove?" Brainiac 5 asked him.

"In all of our training sessions, Kara always held back. This time, I wanted to fight her to the death," Mon said insanely.

"Any additional deviations from the timeline and you will lose everything," Brainiac 5 warned him.

Future Kara emerged from her room and saw Mon's condition. "Holy shit. What happened to you?" she wondered of Mon.

"I went on an enthusiastic walk," Mon grinned.

Future Kara eyed his injuries and then suddenly recalled something. "Wait...you were the asshole I fought as a teen."

"You're welcome," Mon said deliriously.

Future Kara shook her head dismayed at him. "Make sure he doesn't wake until the appropriate time," she ordered Brainiac 5 and then went back to her room.

* * *

**Midvale**

Carol went to the local cemetery and found her mother's grave, Marie Danvers. She placed fresh flowers at the grave. "I have a confession to make...I didn't go to the funeral. I hate funerals. Dad says everyone does and he's been to a shit-ton. But it's a way to give tribute to a life well-lived. I hate myself for being weak. I promise you I'll become stronger...even if I have to do it alone."

"You're not alone," Kara said from behind. She was dressed in new clothes and her appearance was back to normal.

"I'd rather be alone than having you breathe down my neck," Carol said peeved.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you would be here," Kara said sincerely.

"I'm surprised you even know who I am," Carol said facing her.

"How could I forget?" Kara asked rhetorically. "You've paid your respects and now it's time for you to leave."

"I'm sticking around to look after Aunt Eliza," Carol stalled.

"I've got that covered," Kara said obviously.

"All sorts of near-death experiences, hospitalizations, and open-heart surgery. You're doing a wonderful job," Carol mocked.

"I don't think I like you very much," Kara said honestly.

"And I don't give a shit," Carol shot back.

"You won't like being in my circle," Kara told her.

"Is that a threat?" Carol asked incredulously.

"A reality. In Midvale, you either get yourself killed or become a survivor," Kara informed her.

"I can look after myself. No Midvale freak is going to intimidate me," Carol said confidently and walked off.

Kara eyed her appreciating her spunk. She then stared down at the grave of Marie Danvers and then curiosity got the better of her. She scanned the casket below the ground and found no body. "I'll be damned," Kara said bewildered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The role of Lois Lane in Smallville is to be held by Carol Danvers aka Captain Marvel. This is a prequel so don't expect Carol to use any fancy powers here. Her inclusion here fleshes out her character while making it all that more tragic as to what she becomes later in life as a genocidal xenophobic weapon of the Kree. This is Kara's one and only encounter with Mon-El in Midvale. Following DBZ, Mon in this chapter is perpetually Super Jin-Saiyan with blond hair which is why Kara doesn't recognize him in Adventures of Supergirl Season 2. In a CW SG deleted scene, Alex mentions a Great Uncle Jeremy who gave her a liquor bottle as a wedding gift. In Midvale, Alex's uncle is Joe Danvers Sr, a Navy officer, and will replace Gen. Sam Lane's role.


	72. Family Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Carol go on their first adventure against a man that is composed of liquid metal.

Carol took a stroll in the farmland country of Maine minding her own business investigating a burnt-out house when an Iroquois US Navy helicopter arrived on the scene. Two Navy SEALs rappelled out of the helicopter and went straight for Carol. She immediately took off as the two SEALs ran after her. Kara was there in a flash swatting the rifle out of the SEAL's hands and throwing him across the ruined house. The Iroquois continued after Carol sweeping low to get to her. Carol went flat on the ground forcing the Iroquois to make another pass. Kara and the second SEAL struggled over a rifle until Kara smacked him into a broken wall knocking him out. Carol took cover in a vineyard as the Iroquois made another pass. The Iroquois finally hovered just above the ground on a road dividing the vineyard. A third SEAL came out to capture Carol and easily kicked her ass.

Kara fired heat vision at the helicopter's engines disabling it. The helicopter went into a spin and then landed on the ground away from the vineyard. Kara instantly showed up to assist Carol as she was about to be handcuffed. Kara chopped the SEAL to the neck, took hold of his arm, and threw him on the ground. Kara then kicked him to his helmeted head knocking him out.

"I had it handled," Carol said to Kara.

"Clearly," Kara rolled her eyes.

"Well, don't just stand there. Come on," Carol said as she ran off. Kara followed after her at the same speed.

Commander Joseph Danvers Sr. exited the damaged Iroquis looking pissed-off. "We lost them, Sir," one of the recovered SEALs told him.

"Find them," he ordered.

(In Smallville, they appear to be using a stripped-down US Army Kiowa helicopter or something similar. I changed the design to the US Navy Iroquois helicopter to be consistent with Joe Danvers' branch of service. Also, Smallville Lois Lane being able to take down an armored US Army scout is a little too ridiculous. Gen. Sam Lane is using a woodland uniform here which is questionable as the ACU uniform came into service in 2004 during the time Smallville Season 4 came out. Also, smoking inside a military helicopter is totally prohibited. I don't know why they're using black tactical gear in this setting.)

* * *

Carol was taking a shower when Kara nonchalantly entered the bathroom in pajamas and a towel around her hair. "Nothing gets the blood pumping more than being buzzed by scout helicopters, don't you think?" Kara asked her.

"Don't you take turns in the bathroom?" Carol asked.

"Don't start with me, Carol. You're the one taking the marathon-long shower. Do I have to remind you how short showers are on a navy ship?" Kara said dismissively.

"This isn't a ship and you don't know anything about my life," Carol told her off.

"Sounds like someone who has secrets. Don't worry. I'll figure them all out in good time," Kara assured her.

Carol eyed Kara behind the curtain. "Is that my shirt?" she asked.

Kara eyed her "I love the Navy" t-shirt. "Oh, so it is," she said sheepishly.

Carol got out of the shower with a towel around her. "I'd rather you kept what happened this morning to yourself."

"You mean the SEALs chasing you down or...what we're about to do right here, right now?" Kara teased getting closer to her.

"You know what? You freak me the fuck out so I'm leaving," Carol said opening the door only to find Eliza down the hall wondering why the two girls were in the same bathroom at the same time.

* * *

Kara and Carol stood before Eliza fully clothed. "I don't understand what the big deal is. We just took a shower together," Kara said smirking.

"We took separate showers," Carol clarified.

"At noon?" Eliza questioned.

"We both decided to go on an enthusiastic walk," Carol excused.

"And the US Navy showed up and chased us into this field. We got dirty. You know how it is," Kara said nonchalantly much to Carol's dismay.

"The last thing I need is for the military to show up here," Eliza said displeased.

"Don't worry. Their chopper is permanently disabled in that field," Kara said.

Carol gave her a WTF look. "Can I talk to Kara alone?" Eliza excused Carol.

"Fine," Carol said going back upstairs.

Eliza got close to Kara. "Tell me you didn't crash that military helicopter."

"Not only that but I kicked ass on a couple of Navy SEALs," Kara said, proud of herself.

"Just because Alex is gone, doesn't mean you can attack the US military. What you do affects this family and this town. Do you realize how serious it is if the military ever found out who you are and what you're capable of?" Eliza asked seriously.

"Based on their performance today, I have nothing to worry about," Kara scoffed.

"Kara, I'm being serious," Eliza said to her.

"Okay, I'll make this right," Kara assured her.

* * *

Later that day, Carol came down the stairs and found Kara sleeping on the couch completely topless facedown. Carol shook her head in amused dismay at Kara and then exited the house. She went back to the cemetery to her mother's grave. "Are you Carol Danvers?" a man asked from behind.

Carol eyed a slender bald man wearing a tan trenchcoat. "Who's asking?" Carol asked apprehensively. "What? The boss couldn't get me the first time, so he sent you?" she asked as she got herself pepper spray from her bag. "You can both kiss my ass."

Trent's right arm turned into a metal blade in a second. He then slashed down on her. Carol block his arm and fell to the ground with her pepper spray out of her hand. Trent sliced at her again breaking apart a tombstone. A shovel suddenly hit Trent to the back of the head. Trent gave Alex an annoyed look as he turned to see her. Alex then sprayed a generous amount of pepper spray into his eyes. Trent cried out and took off. Alex then helped Carol to her feet.

"Where did he go?" Carol asked looking around.

Alex looked around as well. "I'll be damned," she frowned.

"What kind of psycho attacks people in a cemetery?" Carol asked dismayed.

"People from Midvale," Alex said dryly.

* * *

Kara was working on the perpetually broken tractor when Alex and Carol came up the driveway. Kara gave Alex a surprised look. "You're back."

"I just happened to find Carol at the cemetery and gave her a ride," Alex said.

"She saved my life from some weirdo with a metal blade for an arm. It was really cool," Carol said.

Kara eyed Carol as she considered that last bit. "So, you come by after three months and immediately get into trouble," Kara said to Alex.

"I don't have to take this. I'm going to go," Alex said pissed-off, and left.

"What's with you two?" Carol asked Kara as Alex drove away.

"It's complicated," Kara said vaguely.

"I could definitely feel the tension between you two," Carol nodded.

"It's not sexual," Kara clarified.

"Wow, I didn't even think to...," Carol stammered.

Kara ignored her and went into the barn. Carol curiously followed and began to prattle on about her attacker. As they got to the second floor, Kara gave her a blank stare. "You haven't heard a word I've said, have you?" Carol accused.

"I have selective listening. It's a condition," Kara admitted.

"Look, I have brothers. I get it. There's always going to be that love-hate relationship with siblings," Carol said of Alex.

"I'd rather not talk to you about this," Kara said uncomfortably.

"You may be adopted but we're still family. You can tell me all the juicy gossip," Carol enticed.

"It's just you think you know someone so completely and then all of a sudden...," Kara said reflectively.

"You don't even know what continent they're on," Carol finished for her.

"Finishing my thoughts is going to get old real quick," Kara said annoyed and hypocritically.

"Well, am I right?" Carol challenged.

The two then noticed helicopter noises right outside the barn with an annoying searchlight. Joseph Danvers Sr., still in uniform, calmly walked up the stairs of the barn to the second floor by himself. "Hi, Daddy," Carol said sheepishly.

Kara eyed her adopted uncle, the brother of Jeremiah. Like his brother, he was a total badass and someone Kara respected in the abstract. The two had never met before until now.

* * *

Joe had a pissed-off face as he took Carol out of the barn. "I thought we had an understanding. You were never to come to this town," Joe told her.

"And you were supposed to be at the Pentagon," Carol shot back.

"They sent me to base Ryan to oversee the SEAL program," Joe explained.

"To keep an eye on me," Carol accused.

"Drop it," he ordered.

"Why, what's so damn dangerous about this town that I can't see my Aunt Eliza?" Carol asked.

"This town is full of freaks exposed to meteorite radiation. Scores of young people your age have been killed," Joe said seriously.

"I can take care of myself," Carol said confidently.

"There are threats to your safety you're not even aware of right under your nose," Joe said referring to Kara.

* * *

Inside the house, Eliza had Kara prepare the plates and silverware. "Why did you invite him to dinner? He's an asshole," Kara reminded her.

"He's your uncle. That makes him family," Eliza said obviously. "Besides, he's a navy commander. He deserves some respect."

Joe and Carol walked into the house. "Attention on deck," Kara mocked as he came in.

"This is someplace you got here, Eliza," Joe complimented while giving Kara a suspicious eye.

"You'd be less impressed if you came by more often," Eliza said dryly.

"And thank you for keeping an eye on my little girl," Joe added. "Can I offer you a cigar? Best tobacco in the US of A," Joe asked Eliza.

"I would but my heart isn't what it used to be," Eliza politely declined.

"I'm going to have to take a raincheck on your hospitality, Eliza," Joe said regretfully.

"You're welcome anytime," Eliza lied.

"Let's double-time it," Joe said to Carol and took off with her.

* * *

The next morning, Kara came to Alex's dorm room at Metropolis University for a visit. She found the door already opened and decided to go inside. There, she found Alex's laptop playing music, a coffee machine, and a new "wall of the weird" on her wall. Kara eyed the newspaper clippings and pictures with some interest and then noticed blood on the floor and on the door to the next room.

"Shit," Kara realized.

Kara quickly kicked the door open and found two students stabbed to death. Kara checked to make sure they weren't Alex and then scanned their bodies for life signs. Finding none, Kara gave Alex a call and got no answer. Kara then called up Joe. "I need a GPS trace on a cellphone. It's Alex."

* * *

Meanwhile, Alex was hanging from a hook with tape around her mouth in a steel foundry. Alex struggled against her restraints and then swung herself over to a control button with her feet. The hook then came down allowing Alex to get back on her feet and get off the hook. She then took off the tape on her mouth with her hands and looked around for anything to get the restraints off her hands.

Trent suddenly grabbed her by the throat with his left hand. His hand became metal as he tightened his grip. "Your Torch investigation sent me to Pescadero asylum. Eventually, I learned to control my powers and freed myself," he said as he turned his right index finger into a needle aimed at her face.

Kara grabbed Trent by the shoulder and threw him across the foundry where he slammed through two large pipes before falling hard to the ground. Kara advanced on him with killer intent. Trent turned his right arm into a blade and slashed down on her. Kara blocked his blade repeatedly and then punched right through his body. Trent immediately reformed himself revealing to Kara he was made entirely of liquid metal. Kara fell to the floor nearly entering a molten steel vat.

Carol suddenly shot Trent from behind with a shotgun. Trent turned around and quickly reformed the hole in his gut. Carol fired several times at him in quick succession blasting holes all over his torso. Finally, Trent lost his balance and fell into the molten steel where he began to melt. Kara and Carol watched as he thrashed about and gave an inhuman scream. Finally, he dissipated into nothing.

"My father told me this town was weird...but damn," Carol remarked.

"How did you get here?" Kara asked suspiciously.

"I overheard my father talk about getting a team down to the foundry so I decided to check it out," Carol said. "How did you get here?"

Kara ignored her and found Alex on the ground exhausted from her ordeal. She was bleeding from the side of her head. Kara took off her restraints and helped her back up. "I was afraid I had lost you," Kara said as she gave Alex a hug.

"Let's get out of here," Alex said urgently.

A SEAL team suddenly entered and quickly cleared the foundry. "The hostage is secure," the leader radioed Joe. "Where is the assailant?" he asked them.

Carol pointed to the molten steel vat. "Nice," the SEAL leader smiled.

* * *

Eliza, Kara, and Alex had dinner together that night. "So...your roommates are dead, by the way," Kara informed Alex.

"Yeah, I was there," Alex said dismayed. "It would appear my Torch activities have followed me to Metropolis. I can't seem to escape this town."

"I don't blame you for going out there and trying to find out the truth but you're going to need to stay low until this sorts itself out," Eliza told her.

"Like that's ever going to happen," Alex said pessimistically.

"Well, with Carol at my side, we'll clean up this town for good," Kara said brightly.

"No, I don't want her involved in this," Eliza scolded.

"Fine," Kara frowned.

* * *

Later that evening, Alex found Carol in the caves looking around with her flashlight. "Carol? What are you doing down here?" Alex asked.

"It's peaceful," Carol smiled.

"You coming by was unexpected," Alex noted. "After my dad disappeared, I didn't know if I would ever see you again."

"After everything we've been through, it takes us longer to get over it," Carol said sadly.

"Us?" Alex wondered.

"Your dad and my mom," Carol clarified.

Alex said nothing to that. "How are you with Kara?"

"She's stuck up, rude, and a total bitch," Carol complained. "I can't stand her."

"The best ones always start out that way," Alex said knowingly.

"Do you believe in destiny?" Carol asked as she looked around the cave.

"I don't...want to," Alex replied.

"But you can't escape it, can you?" Carol asked cryptically.

"Exactly what are we talking about?" Alex asked defensively.

"I should go before daddy sends another team after me," Carol said and walked out of the cave leaving Alex befuddled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of Season 4 material is either going to be cut or modified from the original Smallville. This episode was a total rip-off of the T-1000 from Terminator 2 but it was fun to see how young Superman would deal with that. It's implied that Joe Danvers Sr. is aware of Kara's alien identity. In the comics, Carol is revealed to be half-human, half-Kree whereas the movie suggests she's all human that was simply adopted by the Kree for her powers. In Midvale, I'm going to make it intentionally ambiguous.


	73. Facade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara, Carol, and Alex investigate a plastic surgeon for corruption.

**Four Years Ago...**

At the start of Kara's freshman year, she witnessed homecoming at Midvale High. Rowdy football players in their JV jackets tore through a poster as they made their way to a stage on the school lawn. Cheerleaders were as enthusiastic as they could be in their uniforms. Kara was present in the crowd not taking the situation too seriously. Jake got on stage and took the mic. "Are we going to take the championship this year?" he asked rhetorically.

"Fuck yeah!" the players all shouted.

"I can't hear you. Who's going to be the state champions?" Jake asked his men.

"We are!" they all shouted.

"I need a brave freshman to step up. Alright, which one of you has the balls to challenge me as quarterback?" Jake asked the crowd. "Danvers, how about it?"

"Are you fucking high? Why would you pick a girl?" Kara asked him.

"Too busy milking cows, Kara? How about you show some team spirit?" Jake taunted and then handed her the ball."You ready to take a shot at the hottest freshman in Midvale high?" Jake asked pointing out Vicki on the dunk-the-punk game.

"Come on, Kara. Show them what a girl can do," Vicki encouraged. "Just take your time. You can do it."

Kara was about to totally dunk her when a girl in a horse costume interrupted her. The girl in the costume started cheering and throwing out candy to everyone. "Who is this with all this spirit?" Jake wondered to the crowd.

"Probably the biggest loser like every year," Brett Anderson said insultingly. "Come on, take the head off," he said to the mascot.

"How about you leave her alone?" Kara rolled her eyes.

"What's the matter? We always torture the mascot," Brett pointed out.

"Well, in that case, carry on," Kara said apathetically.

"Leave me alone," the mascot said pathetically.

Brett took the horse head off revealing a blond girl with a lot of acne and glasses. "Scabby Abby," Brent identified. The crowd all shouted her name until she took off crying. "Hey, take your mask with you," Brett taunted her as she left.

"I'm so glad we brought you back this last time to remind everyone how much of an asshole you were," Kara said to Jake.

"I know, right?" Jake grinned.

Kara threw the football right on target dunking Vicki into the pool.

(This would be Whitney Fordman's last appearance on Smallville. After making him a war hero that died on the battlefield in Season 2, he deserved better than this cameo.)

* * *

**Present Day**

Kara picked up the football and pondered about it. With Pete gone, the game wasn't fun for her anymore. As she contemplated throwing a pass, she imagined an announcer in her mind. "What a ball game. It's all tied up. With five seconds left on the clock, it's all up to quarterback, Kara Danvers," the announcer in her head said.

Kara got ready to throw. "Danvers takes the step from her own ten-yard-line. It's Hail Mary time. She fades back. Here's the pass," the announcer continued. Kara threw the ball deep across the field.

"A bullet deep downfield! Way past her own receiver!" the announcer said.

Kara sped towards the ball with her super-speed. "Wait! Danvers' now flying down the field. She's going to catch her own pass!" the announcer said excitedly. Kara caught her own pass easily enough.

"Touchdown. Danvers is unbelievable!" the announcer shouted.

"I know, right?" Kara smiled holding the ball in her hands.

"What's this? Officials rule Danvers as an ineligible receiver: a five-yard penalty. We're now in overtime," the announcer said subdued.

"What?! That is some bullshit," Kara said pissed-off and then threw a pass right through a tire.

"Nice arm, farm girl," Carol said as she came by. "When's the first game?"

"You say that sarcastically but I was the first-ever female player for Midvale football," Kara told her off.

"I think that says more about Midvale football than you," Carol said snidely.

"You're jealous," Kara sensed.

"Hardly, I was varsity softball," Carol said proudly.

Kara scoffed at that. "Have I told you how much I'm going to miss you?" she asked with false sincerity.

Joe Danvers Sr. drove up to the farm in his jeep. He got out looking pissed-off as usual. "Daddy, don't you have three thousand seamen to babysit? Do you really need to keep checking up on me?" Carol asked condescendingly.

"It would appear that way," Joe said dryly.

"I know I'm late but I can still get to campus for orientation," Carol told him.

"Save yourself a trip, MU has yanked your acceptance," Joe told her.

"What? They can't do that," Carol protested.

"They say you don't have enough credits to graduate high school," Joe explained.

"I know I missed a few classes but...," Carol said obliviously.

Joe simply stared at her for being the dumb blond that she was. "No, you failed your last semester."

Kara gave a good chuckle earning an annoyed look from Carol. "Not to worry though. I'm sure Kara will be happy to show you around," Joe said.

"Excuse me?" Kara thought she misheard.

"Around where?" Carol asked confused.

"Tomorrow bright and early, you start Midvale High. It would appear you two blondes have something in common," Joe said and then walked back to his jeep.

"Well...shit," they both said together.

(In the NFL, a quarterback would be considered an ineligible receiver if it was a forward pass and was not tipped by anyone. In College and Highschool, it wouldn't matter and so Clark's pass would be totally legal for the Metropolis Meteors. An NFL quarterback pass is going to be around 50-60mph.)

* * *

Carol drove Alex to Midvale High for her orientation. "You know, students being horribly murdered or killed in accidents aside, this place isn't so bad," Alex said dryly.

"Five more credits and one semester and I am out of this shit-hole," Carol said frustrated.

"Whoa, five credits in one semester? The only way you can accomplish that is to add an extracurricular to your class load, like continuing my legacy at the Torch," Alex suggested.

"No hard feelings but the last thing I want to be is a reporter," Carol rejected.

"What could be worse than uncovering the truth and protecting the public?" Alex asked offended.

"I'm not into looking into other people's business," Carol said.

"That's not what I do," Alex said defensively.

Kara strolled around the Midvale High halls annoyed she had to repeat twelfth grade after the island stunt she pulled. "Hey, look at the new girl," several jocks said as Abby walked past them in a pink dress and purse.

"Oh, fuck me, right?" Kara said displeased at all her attention.

"Abby, what's your deal?" Kara demanded.

"It's actually Abigail," she corrected as she opened her locker.

"I almost didn't recognize you with all the plastic surgery," Kara noted.

"It took an entire summer to look this way. With any luck, things are going to be changing for me," Abigail said optimistically.

"Why the change?" Kara asked curiously.

"I guess you can just stay resentful of what everyone else has or you can do something about it," Abigail replied. "It's my senior year, Kara. It's my last chance."

"For a teenage pregnancy? Absolutely," Kara agreed.

"Hey, Abby," Alex said ignoring Kara.

Alex then walked off with Carol down the hall. "She must have spent all summer at a silicon farm."

"How old is she? Seventeen? That's like messing with the batch of cookie dough before it's even baked," Carol remarked.

"People are nicer to prettier people except me for some reason," Alex frowned. "Besides, it's her body and if she wants to look...better, it's none of our business," Alex said as she stared at Abigail a little too long.

"I would have thought the Torch editor would be shocked and appalled that a girl goes to all this trouble to change her body to attract guys," Carol said.

"And girls," Kara interjected.

"A homophobic remark from you? What a shocker?" Alex mocked.

"High school is just a facade for people to look and be something they're not," Carol added.

"End credits," Kara smirked.

"Looks like you got yourself a first article," Alex said to Carol. "See you at the Torch."

"Fine, but I better get extra credit," Carol agreed.

* * *

Kara entered the football coach's office and found a man that appeared to be in his late twenties with light-brown hair. "Coach Teague," Kara addressed.

"Nice to finally meet you, Kara," Jason Teague said friendly. "I am only the assistant coach. Quigly will still be calling the plays," he clarified.

"Well, I was hoping to try out as the varsity kicker," Kara said ambitiously.

"I read Coach Walt's notes on you before his untimely demise. He said you were the best kicker he's ever seen, but I need to know you'll be with us the entire season," Jason said.

"Absolutely," Kara agreed.

"Well, you look big enough. Why not?" Jason smiled.

"Right...," Kara said wondering how to take that.

* * *

Kara nonchalantly strolled into the boy's locker room and put on her football gear. To her dismay, the boys didn't even notice her. Jason walked up to her with a clipboard. "Danvers, I need your permission slip," Jason ordered.

Kara handed him the slip with the obviously forged signature. "Your mother isn't aware you're doing this, is she?" Jason sensed.

Kara simply stared at him. "It's alright. When it comes to defying parental figures, I'm a pro," Jason allowed.

"I'm not doing this for her," Kara told him.

"I've seen a lot of guys who join the team for a varsity jacket because they want people to look at them differently. Football is a game. If you want to change, you have to do it, yourself," Jason said.

"I'm just here to play a game," Kara assured him.

"Well, okay then," Jason allowed.

On the field, Coach Quigly gave Kara a skeptical eye. "Alright, Danvers, prove yourself," he said giving her the ball.

Kara proceeded to kick it across the entire length of the field. "Alright, that'll do," Jason said. The rest of the players ignored Kara's gravity-defying kick to stare at Abigail as she ran in a sports bra across the field.

"Keep your heads in the game, God damn it!" Coach Quigly scolded his players.

Kara frowned as she was being ignored. "What the fuck?" she threw up her hands.

* * *

An hour later, Carol was driving while on her cell phone in the parking lot talking to MU admissions. "Admissions office...don't you dare put me on hold. Could this day get any worse?" she said as Brett's naked body hit her car and cracked the windshield.

"Well...shit," Carol realized.

The ambulance soon arrived taking Brett away. The Sheriff's deputies took Carol's statement where she totally denied she had been on her cell phone and speeding. Kara walked up to Carol as she noticed the scene. "Running over a student on your first day. Not bad," she said impressed.

"He ran right out in front of me," Carol said defensively.

Kara scanned Brett inside the ambulance. "He'll live."

"The cops say he kind of lost it," Carol said vaguely.

"Brett was in practice just an hour ago. He was fine," Kara doubted.

"Sure about that? I mean, it's the start of a new season, scholarships, and the entire town needing you to be their hero," Carol deflected.

"I find it amusing how you're taking zero responsibility for this. It reminds me of someone," Kara said dryly.

"So, why was he running around naked and soaking wet?" Carol asked. "Who would do that?"

Kara didn't want to say she would, so she kept her mouth shut.

* * *

Kara entered the boy's locker room to investigate. All the boys had recently showered and were wearing just towels around their waists. Not one of them cocked an eyebrow at Kara. Suddenly, Carol came in as well causing all the boys to stare, hoot, and holler like wild monkeys.

"Oh, fuck me, right?" Kara said insulted.

"Excuse me, how well do you know Brett Anderson?" Carol asked a random jock.

"Not as well as I'd like to know you," the jock smirked.

"Charming," Carol said unamused.

Kara ignored Carol as her questioning went nowhere and went over to the showers. There, she found Brett's jersey and then saw a gold chain necklace in the drain. Kara picked up the chain and saw the letter "A" on the end.

* * *

Kara came back home to find Eiza on the porch waiting for her. "Congratulations are in order," she said sarcastically. "Coach Quigly called. Said you made the football team."

"Don't worry, I won't hurt anyone," Kara promised. "I know how to control my power-level."

"I'm worried about you hurting yourself, Kara. You're going to be tempted to run a little faster, throw a little harder, and kick hard enough to win every game," Eliza said.

"You think I'm going to cheat?" Kara asked offended.

"Kara, do you listen to yourself?" Eliza shook her head.

"I won't cross the line," Kara said stubbornly.

"You don't even know what that line is, Kara. You're going to do whatever it takes to win. With you, it's never going to be a fair competition," Eliza said.

"Oh yeah, what's fair? When you think of high school, what comes to mind? You played varsity softball. I want the same for myself," Kara pointed out.

"Then play softball, not...football. You're being ridiculous, Kara," Eliza said obviously.

"I want my own life," Kara told her and walked away.

* * *

Alex took it upon herself to investigate Abigail's plastic surgeon. As it happened, Abigail's mother, Dr. Elise Fine, was such a surgeon. Alex quickly got an appointment and discussed her options. "You've got a really plain face. This is going to require a lot of work," Dr. Fine told her.

Alex gave her a WTF look as Dr. Fine turned her back to her to write down some notes. "You go to school with my daughter, don't you? I never forget a face, especially one as imperfect as yours," Dr. Fine recognized her.

"Well, she's a grade below me. I've already graduated," Alex said still peeved by her condescension.

"I can give you anything you want," Dr. Fine said as she touched Alex's face. "A boy or girl."

Alex gave her an odd look and then Abigail abruptly entered the room. "Abby?" Alex wondered. "How's Brett? I saw you two in the hall."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Abigail denied.

"I'll talk to you later," Alex said to Abigail. "Thank you," she said to Dr. Fine and walked out of the room.

* * *

Soon thereafter, Alex went to the "weird room" to do some research when she saw Abigail enter the auditorium. Curious, Alex followed her backstage where there was a collection of costumes, props, and mirrors. "Abby?" Alex called out.

The lights then went out. "Shit," Alex muttered as she tried to make her way to the door.

Abigail advanced on Alex and gave her a good kiss infecting her with her ability given to her by Kryptonite exposure. The lights then went back on. "Abby? What the fuck?" Alex wondered.

"I'm sorry, Alex," Abigail said to her and backed away.

Alex was about to kick her ass when she saw her reflection in one of the mirrors. Her face looked grotesque as if it were rotting away. Alex backed away from the mirror and found herself looking at another mirror also showing a horrible reflection. It was then that Alex realized what Abigail had done to Brett. While Alex was distracted, Abigail ran out of the room. Alex stumbled and fell to the floor. A mirror then fell on her shattering as it hit her. Alex was knocked out cold bleeding from her face.

* * *

At Midvale General, Jason stood over Alex in her hospital bed completely silent. He ignored Lex as he entered the room. "Ahem," Lex said gaining his attention.

"How is she?" Lex asked him.

"Inconclusive," Jason replied.

"Lex Luthor," Lex introduced himself.

"I know," Jason replied.

There was an awkward silence between them. "And why are you here?" Lex asked finally.

"I was the one that found her. I work at the school. I'm the assistant football coach," Jason said.

"What better way to kickstart a career than Midvale High," Lex said sarcastically. "Nice of the school to send a representative to check up on her."

"I figured I'd stop by and prevent a liability lawsuit," Jason said smartly.

"Alex deserves the best. I hope you're it," Lex said as he walked out. As he left, Kara came by and stood outside the room just staring. Carol came by. "I heard what happened. How is she?"

"She's a bit cut up," Kara replied. "She's also shouting incoherently that she doesn't want anyone to see her. Brett acted the same way. The only thing they have in common is a spike in their serotonin levels," Kara said.

"That's like the chemical in the brain that can cause hallucinations," Carol recalled.

"You make all of us blonds proud," Kara mocked.

"I think this Abby girl is involved," Carol said using her detective skills.

"Well...no shit," Kara agreed. "I found her necklace in the boy's shower."

"So, why haven't you done anything about it?" Carol asked.

Kara sighed. "Because, up until now, I didn't give a shit. I'm done trying to purify this place."

"What do you mean by that?" Carol questioned not comprehending.

"Just let it go," Kara told her.

* * *

Carol had other plans as she arrived at Dr. Fine's office. "My father doesn't understand. He says I'm too young for plastic surgery."

"Parents often forget what it was like. When I was your age, I wasn't exactly homecoming queen. I got tired of all the pretty girls getting everything handed to them. Seven surgeries in two years changed all that," Dr. Fine said.

Carol had to hide her doubt. "I was interested in that procedure you gave Abby. Is it really true you only have to come in once?"

"That's right. I didn't want my daughter to have to undergo the pain I had to go through. I wanted her to have what a lot of girls are born with. Let's see if we can schedule you in," Dr. Fine said looking at her computer.

"Yes, please," Carol said eagerly.

Dr. Fine then noticed Carol's purse on the table suspiciously placed. "You know, I'm running a little late," Carol said attempting to grab it. Dr. Fine snatched the purse and found the recorder. "You're recording this?" she asked outraged.

"I'm going to expose you," Carol promised taking back the recorder and her purse.

"Who are you to stop people from being their best?" Dr. Fine demanded of her.

"Call me crazy but I always believed beauty is on the inside," Carol said in the most cliche way possible.

Dr. Fine grabbed her by the hair and then stuck a needle in Carol's neck sedating her. "Says the people that already have it on the outside," Dr. Fine sneered.

(In eleven states, it is illegal to record a physician conversation without the consent of both parties. However, in all state jurisdictions, it is required that a physician be asked whether to be recorded or not. If the physician in these states refuses the recording, the patient can record anyway. The physician would then choose to terminate the visit at this point or continue with it. Smallville Lois Lane is therefore illegally recording Dr. Fine and it would have been thrown out in court plus Lois would be facing possible felony charges. What Dr. Fine said wasn't even incriminating. Don't be like Lois.)

* * *

Kara escorted a shaky Alex back to the "weird room." "Wow, what a slob," Alex said dismayed at the room.

"Her name is Carol," Kara rolled her eyes.

"We've been looking into Abby's mom's plastic surgery. A symptom is that it causes the subject's serotonin level to go into overdrive," Alex said.

"Even if that were true, every subject would have different hallucinations, not the same," Kara doubted. "It says here she was working on a serotonin suppressant medication. Maybe it worked. Maybe Abby was a trial run," Kara said.

"Well, it appears Abby is able to pass something on that causes people's serotonin levels to go up," Alex said.

"That makes sense if she kissed Brett. But what about...you?" Kara questioned.

"She kissed me, too. You happy now? Totally hilarious," Alex said sarcastically.

"It's not your fault, Alex. You were a victim," Kara smiled amused.

"Shove it," Alex said scornfully.

"Until we get you an antidote, shouldn't your serotonin levels be off the charts?" Kara asked.

"All I have to do is stay away from a mirror," Alex said simply. "It looks like Carol is making an appointment of her own," she noted her schedule book.

"I'll deal with this. Try not to kiss Abby while I'm gone," Kara said seriously.

"Har-har," Alex shook her head dismayed.

* * *

Carol was undressed to her underwear and strapped down on a tanning bed of a sort. Dr. Fine looked her over as she awoke. "What are you doing?" Carol asked groggily.

"Giving you the inside scoop. Want to know what it was like to be Abigail all those years? Let's find out," Dr. Fine said and then brought a human-shaped frame filled with tubes down upon Carol's body.

"Without the serotonin suppressant, you'll end up in the psych ward," Dr. Fine said maliciously.

Carol stared at the human-shaped frame filled with needles with apprehension. Kara sped over to Dr. Fine's office and scanned the room with her X-ray vision. She found Carol in the next room. Kara kicked the door open and forced the human-shaped frame off of Carol releasing Kryptonite gas into the air. Kara backed away weakened and sickened by it.

"Kara?" Carol wondered.

Dr. Fine smacked Kara to the floor with her clipboard. Free of her restraints, Carol kicked Dr. Fine into a table filled with medical equipment. Kara struggled to stand as the Kryptonite affected her. Carol assisted her off the floor. "Get me out of this room," Kara said weakly.

Dr. Fine got back up and tried to stab them with a scalpel. "Bitch, please," Carol said as she kicked her back to the floor.

* * *

Kara came home in the late afternoon in the red truck. "I guess practice ran late," Eliza said, disappointed in her.

"I'm sorry I disappointed you but I'm staying on the team. I'm tired of living my life on the sidelines," Kara said stubbornly.

"I realize that, Kara. I also realize you're a senior in high school...again and from now you'll be making your own decisions," Eliza allowed.

"Not a ringing endorsement," Kara noted.

"If you want to be seen as an adult, you have to start acting like one. Adults don't run off and do something without telling someone first," Eliza told her.

"I know," Kara agreed and gave Eliza a heartfelt hug.

* * *

The next morning, a recovered Alex met up with Carol at Midvale High the next morning. Carol stared at a Torch article written by herself on the Dr. Fine incident. "Admiring your genius?" Alex asked.

"I had a typo. Damn it," Carol frowned.

"Looks like Dr. Fine is off to the psych ward," Alex informed her.

"What about Abby?" Carol asked.

"Well, it's not like she can show her face around here again," Alex said obviously.

"That sucks," Carol frowned.

"In this business, you're going to make a lot of friends...and even more enemies," Alex warned her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I take issue with this episode as it insults the memory of Whitney played by Jake here with this cameo appearance. I also felt the actions of Lois, Clark, and Chole needlessly led to Dr. Fine's fall when she hadn't done anything too grievously wrong. The notion that Abby could come back to school after three of her classmates sacked her mother is farfetched. Abby's story is a true tragedy made worse by our main characters. It continues to be a running gag that minor characters are aware of Alex being gay without Alex realizing it.


	74. Devoted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Midvale High cheerleaders have managed to create a potion that makes love-slaves out of the football team.

Kara was in uniform on the bench as the offensive and defensive practice teams went at it. Cheerleaders were present...for some reason. Kara gave them an odd look. It wasn't even a game. Jason approached Kara in her befuddlement. "How are you holding up?" he asked her.

"Ever since I've become a football player, the guys are treating me like I'm one of them. I'm not getting any flirting, touching, or any kind of sexual harassment at all," Kara said frustrated.

"I meant the game," Jason clarified.

"Oh, I don't need to practice. You can have me on the bench the entire practice. In fact, it's not even necessary for me to be here at all," Kara said dismissively.

"I talked with Coach Quigly about you. He wants you out here as a team player. He's old school like that," Jason told her.

Kara merely nodded and continued to stare at the boys. "Go on in. Hydrate yourselves," Jason ordered everyone.

"Nice catch, bro," Quarterback Danny Cormway said to his receiver, Nate Pratt.

"It's about you and me this year," Nate said giving Danny a hug, a kiss on both cheeks, and a butt squeeze to finish it off.

Mandy, a cheerleader, ran excitedly up to her boyfriend, Danny, and tried to kiss him. He backed away from her repulsed. "Alright, cut it out, Mandy. Just cut it out," he said, impatient with her.

Mandy backed away a little hurt but still desperate for affection as Danny went to get a drink. "Sorry, so what are doing for Saturday night?"

"We...aren't doing anything. I'm hanging out with Nate and the boys. Didn't I mention this to you?" he asked irritably.

"It's okay. I just want to make you happy," Mandy said submissively.

"Alright, then," Danny said pleased.

"I got you a drink," Mandy said helpfully giving him a water bottle.

Kara eyed the exchange with some amusement realizing it all made sense now. Danny took a drink of green Gatorade and then instantly saw Mandy differently. "You know what? Let's screw the guys," Danny said smiling.

"Excuse me?" Mandy wondered.

"I meant...I want to hang out with you on Saturday night," Danny said.

"And how about we go shopping, right now?" Mandy added.

"Whatever you want, babe," Danny agreed. "I'm going to hit the showers and not enjoy it this time," Danny said walking off. Mandy gave a thumbs up to the other cheerleaders as she declared victory.

"Where are you going? The field is that way," Jason asked Danny.

"I'm going shopping with Mandy," Danny told him.

"That doesn't compute," Jason told him.

Mandy went past them to give a flirtatious wave at Danny before leaving. Jason eyed the girl suspiciously. "You checking out my girl?" Danny accused.

"She's a fine specimen. You should be proud," Jason told him.

Danny glared at Jason and took off. "You leave this field, you ride the bench this Friday," Jason told him. Danny continued on his way giving Jason the middle finger. Jason then turned to Kara. "Danvers, you're up."

"I'll remind you I'm just a kicker," Kara said unmotivated.

"What happens if we want to make a fake punt or a fake field goal attempt? Or what if you get a bad snap? You need to be able to adapt to any situation," Jason told her.

"Fine," Kara agreed, getting out there.

"Don't get too comfortable out there," a defensive player told Kara getting in her way.

"It's special teams. Chill the fuck out," Kara rolled her eyes and then slammed her shoulder into two obnoxious players to get to the center of the field. "Let's get her, boys," the defensive players said together.

The center threw the ball towards Kara with the holder missing. She caught the ball and looked for receivers moving down towards the endzone. Kara dodged a defensive player as her offensive line totally collapsed and threw a perfect pass to a receiver in the endzone. "Nice throw, Danvers," Jason said looking bored.

* * *

After practice, Jason toured the locker room and was nearly shot by Danny's shotgun he had placed in his locker. Jason took cover as Danny fired again blasting a piece of the wall off. Danny fired again sparking off some lockers and taking out the ceiling light. Danny then fired again blasting a bathroom mirror to pieces. Jason got back to his feet and stared Danny down as he loaded another cartridge.

"Put the gun down, Danny," Jason said calmly. "Let's talk about this."

"It's too late, coach. You shouldn't have been checking out my girl," Danny said insanely and then fired point-blank at him.

Jason remained standing as he was shot and then his body appeared to fluctuate slightly as if it were a hologram. Jason advanced on Danny, took the shotgun out of his hands, and then beat him down to the floor.

Kara casually entered the locker room and found Jason over Danny. "I heard gunshots. Everyone okay?"

"Perfectly," Jason replied.

* * *

The next day, Carol came to school while talking to MU admissions. "Can you tell the dean there's been an egregious error? I belong in MU, not this shit high school. I'm sure we can work this all out if he would return my phone calls. Thank you," she said frustratedly and then hung up.

"You know...if you spent more time studying and less time trying to leave, you'd be at MU by now," Kara chided while wearing her varsity jacket.

"And where did you get that pearl of wisdom, the farmer's almanac?" Carol mocked.

"No, your dad. So, what do you think?" Kara asked of her jacket.

"You look like the quarterback's girlfriend," Carol rolled her eyes.

"I earned this jacket. I'm a big deal," Kara reminded her.

"I'm glad you made the team, Kara, but why be a conformist. Be your own woman," Carol advised.

"Being a female football player is the farthest thing from being a conformist," Kara rebuked. "You know what? Let's just keep our conversations to hello and goodbye," she said, deciding to put Carol on her shit-list officially.

Kara and Carol then noticed two cheerleaders with two football players submissively following in tow. As they continued to walk down the hall, they found two additional cheerleaders with football players acting as servants for them. Another cheerleader was doing her make-up while the football player held a mirror to assist her.

"What is this? A freakish feminist universe?" Carol asked.

"In a feminist universe, there would be no men," Kara corrected.

The two walked into the "weird room" and found Alex already there on a computer. "Have you noticed how weird these football players are acting?" Carol asked.

"You mean the shotgun being unloaded in the locker room? Sounds like an article you should have already written," Alex scolded Carol.

"Sorry, I was busy bitching out MU's admission office," Carol said apologetically.

"And I had to pick up my varsity jacket," Kara said proudly.

"You look like the quarterback's girlfriend," Alex mocked.

"I touched a lot of balls to earn this jacket. I deserve to be treated with respect," Kara said peeved.

"Whatever, Carol, I need you to go to Midvale General. Apparently, our gun-trotting quarterback claims memory problems and has been apologizing non-stop," Alex ordered.

"I'm guessing he doesn't want to play tight end in prison," Carol mocked. Carol then got a phone call from MU. "Hello. I will hold for the dean. I got to go," she said taking off.

"I guess I'll go to Midvale General," Alex sighed.

"Just let it go, Alex," Kara told her.

"You need to talk to Coach Teague. You were there, after all," Alex said.

"Alex, what if the Torch just...faded away," Kara suggested.

"You know what? Don't worry about it," Alex said disappointedly.

"You've been at this for the last four years. You're going to be taking classes at MU soon. It's time to pass the torch or shut down shop," Kara told her.

"And what about my legacy here?" Alex asked.

"Fuck Midvale High. It's not a priority. Leave it behind you. I know I will," Kara rolled her eyes.

"Until I'm actually gone, the Torch remains. And if Carol wants that last credit, she's going to be working here," Alex said seriously.

* * *

Despite being totally fucked for the season with their quarterback gone, the team was quite enthusiastic with their new uniforms. Kara came in wondering what was going on. "You owe me, Danvers. I save this one from the toilet," he said handing her the smaller jersey.

"We're both still on the same team, asshole. Don't take your job so damn seriously," Kara told him.

Jason then came in unaffected by his near-murder experience. "Listen up, you obviously found the new jerseys. I want to introduce you to the man responsible for them: Lex Luthor."

The locker room clapped for him as he entered wearing a nice suit. "The coach tells me this is going to be a rebuilding season and I want to encourage you to keep at it," Lex said also realizing they were doomed.

"In my life, I have learned that you can never give up something that means a lot to you. Even when you're coming off a losing season. You keep trying because sometimes you just need a fresh start," Lex said looking at Kara. "So, please, enjoy the new uniforms," he concluded.

The team clapped enthusiastically as Lex went to leave. "I know what you're doing. You can't buy sex from me," Kara told him.

"I don't have to," Lex smiled confidently and then left.

That afternoon, Alex tracked down Jason for her story during football practice. "Coach Teague, I'm doing a story for the Torch on your near-death experience with a school shooter that has amazingly received zero press."

"Can it wait? I'm in the middle of practice," Jason dodged.

"It will just take five minutes," Alex insisted.

"Later," Jason dismissed her.

The cheerleaders brought over a cooler with green Gatorade. "Coach Teague, do you have someone special in your life?" Mandy asked.

Jason considered that thoughtfully. "No," he said as he drank his cup down. Mandy then gave a surprised look as Jason went back to coaching the players. Alex confronted Kara while she was in uniform.

"Kara, I need you on this story," Alex said to her.

"Not right now," Kara said to her and went onto the field.

"Fuck priorities," Alex said dismayed, and got herself a cup for herself and drank down the green Gatorade. Alex then watched the players as they were about to kick a field goal. Kara easily kicked the ball through the goalposts. "Kara," Alex smiled adoringly.

* * *

Alex came back to the "weird room" and found Carol already there. "I need you run on this quarterback story. I think his girlfriend, Mandy, is involved," Alex said to her.

"I'm busying trying to get the fuck out of here and so should you," Carol rejected.

"Fine, do whatever you want. I'm done with the Torch," Alex said finally.

"Why the sudden change?" Carol asked confused.

"I finally understand why it never worked between Kara and me," Alex said as she had an epiphany.

"Okay, I'll bite," Carol allowed.

"I was never there for her. I was always here buried in this school newspaper. I wasn't devoted to her but that's all going to change now," Alex said brightly.

"I'll remind you that Kara is a girl...and your sister," Carol said obviously.

"Not by blood," Alex said dismissively.

"Well, you can't shut down the Torch. I need the credits and how much abuse are you going to let Kara get away with?" Carol pointed out.

"You know what's crazy. I thought you would actually be happy for me. Now that Pete and Vicki are gone, I may actually have a shot at this. Why are you getting in my way?" Alex asked scornfully.

"You know what? I've assessed the situation and I'm leaving to cover the cheerleading story," Carol said slowly backing away from her.

"Good," Alex said as she left.

* * *

A weirded-out Carol went down the hall and conveniently found the cheerleaders all gathered together talking about their fiendish scheme. "Seriously, Mandy, the 24-hour mourning period is over. You need a new date for the pool party," Rhonda said to her.

"I'm not going a step down by dating some wide-receiver," Mandy rejected.

"Well, what about Kara Danvers, our star kicker," another cheerleader suggested.

"Don't even joke about that," Mandy rolled her eyes.

"But she's so hot," another cheerleader teased.

"Alright, I'll scope her out," Mandy relented.

"Excuse me? Mandy, is it? What the fuck did I just hear?" Carol asked astounded.

"She doesn't want to talk about it," Rhonda said defending her.

"I don't really give a shit but my cousin dumped this story on me and I need the credits, so let's...," Carol said.

"I wouldn't give a quote to that rag even if it were the last newspaper on Earth," Mandy told her off.

"Damn," Carol said stumped.

Football players then arrived on the scene to escort the cheerleaders away. "Looks like you're missing one," Carol antagonized.

"I can get a boyfriend like that," Mandy said as she snapped her fingers.

One of the football players dropped a notebook on the floor. Carol quickly picked it up and saw that it was conveniently titled "Love Molecule." Carol opened the notebook to find notes on a formula for Phenethylamine. "Oh, advanced chem. Tell me, how Mandy cheerleaders does it take to draw a double helix?" Carol mocked.

"You want a quote?" Mandy relented.

"Yeah," Carol said brightly.

"Fuck off, bitch," Mandy smiled at her.

"Just got my headline," Carol smirked.

(Phenethylamine is used for athletic performance, depression, weight loss, and to improve mood and attention, but there is no good scientific evidence to support these uses. It's totally legal as a diet supplement and would not be scandalous to possess. It's also nowhere near advanced chem.)

* * *

That night, Kara came up to the second floor of the barn only to find Alex already there on the couch wearing her jersey shirt. "Alex...what the fuck?" Kara asked upon seeing her.

Alex patted the couch encouraging her to sit down with her. Kara obliged sitting a good distance from her. "You remember that conversation we had about your priorities?"

"I only remember interesting conversations," Kara mocked.

"Well, I was thinking about my priorities and I think they're a little fucked up," Alex admitted.

"Well...no shit," Kara agreed.

"I'm going to shut down the Torch. Especially, if you're not going to be around for it," Alex said getting closer to Kara.

"Reasonable so far but I have to ask: Why are you wearing my football jersey?" Kara asked.

"I want to make you my number one priority," Alex said brightly.

"Finally, some respect," Kara said appreciatively.

"I would do anything for you. Things that Lex would never do. Things that would help you relieve your stress," Alex said to her.

"Like what?" Kara questioned.

Alex placed her hands on Kara's breasts and down to her stomach. Kara stopped her before she could go inside her pants. "Alex, are you feeling okay?" Kara asked.

"I've never felt happier," she said as she straddled Kara's lap. "Can't you see it? I'm devoted to you. I love you, Kara," Alex said to her and then gave her a passionate kiss. Kara held out her hands and surrendered to it completely flabbergasted by this escalation.

* * *

The next morning, Kara came downstairs to the kitchen. "Kara, I got all your football gear together but I couldn't find your jersey," Eliza said concernedly.

"It's in the barn," Kara assured her. "I forgot it up there. I'll get it later." Kara considered what to say next. "Can I talk to you about something?"

"What is it?" Eliza asked.

"Hypothetically, what if adopted siblings fell in love with each other. Is it wrong?" Kara asked.

"That's incest, honey," Eliza said obviously.

"But it's not blood," Kara pressed.

"What if they have children? There would only have one set of grandparents, uncles, and aunts. I think it would be too confusing," Eliza said.

"Okay, but what if they were gay?" Kara asked.

Eliza seemed stumped by that one. "It's still not okay."

"But why?" Kara wondered.

"On this planet, it's too often the case that these sorts of relationships are abusive and come from a bad place. Love and sexual desire can be wonderful between two people but it can also lead to corruption and hurt feelings. Imagine if adopted siblings broke up or got a divorce. It would devastate the family," Eliza said reasonably.

Kara nodded letting that sink in. "What you have with Alex is different than what you have with Lex. It's a different kind of love. In the Bible, there is brotherly or sisterly love and then there is romantic love. And they're not the same thing," Eliza continued.

"Now, what if you fell in love with your own clone?" Kara asked.

"Kara, there's someone out there for you. I know it," Eliza told her.

"Who?" Kara wondered.

"Lex, stupid," Eliza scolded.

"Oh yeah," Kara recalled.

"So, how is football practice going? Seriously injure anyone yet?"

"Not yet but some of the guys have been giving me a hard time," Kara said.

Eliza simply stared at her. "I mean...not that kind of 'hard time'," Kara clarified. "I got a special teams defense that wants to kick my ass, an offensive line that's shit, and my holder is the worst player on the team."

"No one said it would be easy," Eliza reminded her.

"Oh, but it is. It's super-easy, barely an inconvenience to kick every field goal. Fuck, I could throw touchdown passes on fake punts," Kara said. "But the coaches won't let me shine."

"Remember what I told you way back when: These records are for human players. Don't trample them with your superpowers to feed your ego," Eliza lectured. "You'll earn my respect by using self-restraint."

"Okay," Kara agreed. She then left the house having failed to tell her that Alex was tied up in the barn with a gag in her mouth.

* * *

Kara met up with Carol right before practice. "What did you do to my cousin? She's not answering her phone?" Carol asked.

"Look, Carol, I got a big game coming up. I don't have time for your bullshit," Kara said dismissively.

"Okay, whatever," Carol said walking away.

Kara went over to the cooler and got herself some of that sweet green Gatorade. As soon as she drank a cup, she felt wrong and started gagging. "Kara, what's wrong with you?" Jason asked coming over.

"Not feeling very good," Kara said feeling sick and fatigued.

"Can you still play?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, sure," Kara said walking onto the field.

On special teams, the defense was brutal getting past the offensive line and tackling Kara to the ground before she could make a kick. In another play, the holder had the ball go right through his hands. Kara picked up the ball and was tackled by several guys at once. When she did get the ball, she missed or had her kick blocked. Finally, Kara fell to the ground and stopped moving.

Jason was immediately at her side. "I'm...fucked up," Kara said painfully.

"Give me some room," Jason ordered the other players and picked Kara up in his arms as if she were weightless. He then took her to the boy's locker room and laid her on the floor. Kara began throwing up and unable to breathe. Opening a locker, Jason took out a needle of anti-Kryptonite and stuck her with it. "You've been poisoned. This should counter the effects," he told her.

Kara immediately felt better and got back up. Her vision was still fuzzy making her unable to scan him. "Who the fuck are you?" she wondered.

"A friend. Now, go home, Kara. Get some rest," Jason ordered.

* * *

That night, Kara found Alex gone. "Well...shit," Kara sighed. She then heard a noise coming up the stairs. "If that's you, Alex. I'm not apologizing," Kara said.

A male figure in a hoodie continued to walk up the stairs. "Oh, Coach Teague. Thanks, by the way," Kara said appreciatively.

"Kara, we need to talk," Jason said coming closer to her.

"Look, this is going to sound weird, but I think someone put something in that drink cooler," Kara said.

"Phenethylamine and Kryptonite mixture," Jason replied. "You should stay away from it."

"Wait...what are you talking about?" Kara asked playing dumb.

Jason punched her hard to the gut stunning her. He then elbowed her to the floor. Jason grabbed a hold of her and punched her to the face three times and then rammed her into the guard railing. Jason then punched her through the guard railing to the floor of the barn. Kara hadn't recovered all the way from her poisoning but Jason's punches felt like steel. Jason casually walked down the stairs. He pointed his left hand at Kara and suddenly metallic tentacles wrapped around her body. The tentacles glowed green further weakening her. Jason pulled Kara back to her feet so that they were facing each other.

With his right hand, Jason moved Kara's face from side-to-side as if examing her. "You a...fucking machine?" Kara asked incredulously.

"Cybernetic Organism," he corrected.

"What do you want?" Kara asked painfully.

"Knowledge. But, as of right now, I seek to preserve the timeline. The antics of my comrades have threatened to create a time paradox. I won't let that happen," Jason said to her. "It was only going to be a matter of time before you detected my presence. Consider this our introduction."

"By kicking my ass?" Kara asked resentfully.

"You do not truly know someone...until you fight them," Jason said to her.

"I'll remember that at the next family reunion," Kara mocked.

Jason tightened his grip on her. "You now know my strengths, capabilities, use of stealth, and that I'm not a threat to you, Kara Zor-El. If I wanted you dead, you would be. That was true yesterday, today, and it's true tomorrow."

Jason then released her from his tentacles. The cables went back into his left hand.

"What stops me from destroying you when I recover?" Kara glared.

"Your future is in the balance. If you destroy me or refuse to heed my advice, you could create a time paradox where all of this will be gone. You will still exist but your memories, experiences, and everything you have done will be repeated over again until the time paradox resolves itself," Jason told her.

"And maybe you're full of shit," Kara doubted.

"Can you take that risk?" Jason asked her.

Kara gave him a flustered look. "I'm a 'no fate but what we make' kind of girl," she rebuffed him.

"Wrong, choice is an illusion for both the strong and the weak, the wise and the foolish," Jason replied. "If you alter the timeline too much, you'll be right back in the caves where you started from."

"Why the caves?" Kara asked.

Jason's right eye glowed as he emitted a hologram of Future Kara's transmission to her in the caves. "Why would I send a message to myself knowing it could create a time paradox?" Kara asked taking him seriously for the first time.

"To preserve her timeline from any other interference. At this point, you have no choice but greatness," Jason said.

"Certainly, there's some wiggle room for free will. I mean, you can't be dictating everything that I do every day," Kara said stubbornly.

"There is room for error but the moment you're about to cross the line of no return, I'll be there to stop you," Jason allowed. "Don't see me as your enemy but your friend."

Kara took out a coin. "You've violated the sanctity of my lair. For this, I should tear you to fucking pieces. However, you have a most interesting proposition. So heads, I accept, and tails, I blast your God damn head off."

Jason stared emotionless as Kara flipped the coin. He suddenly caught it in midair. "Even now, you still wish to play games with me," he said as he showed her the two-headed coin.

Kara said nothing to that. "I'll see you at practice, Kara," Jason said as he walked off.

* * *

Lex casually entered the barn and then rushed over to Kara upon seeing her condition. "Kara?" Lex wondered seeing her bleed from her lip and forehead.

"Lex," Kara said relieved.

"What happened?" Lex asked stunned to see her this way.

"I got poisoned earlier today with Kryptonite Gatorade. Some random thug came in and got the best of me," Kara lied.

"We should call the police," Lex said.

"I didn't get a good look at him anyway," Kara rejected. Kara then felt the last drip of Kryptonite Gatorade come out of her nose. Her bruises healed immediately and she felt instantly better. "I'm at full power now. I'm lucky you came by. You probably scared him off."

"Alex found the shrine. I've been thinking about it for a while. I'm thinking to destroy all the evidence and files," Lex said.

"I let you create that shrine as a check on my power. If the shrine is gone, your leverage over me is gone," Kara reminded him.

"And what if I use that shrine for nefarious purposes? I don't know. There's a darkness in me that I cannot always control. I'm thinking it's my curse. Every relationship I have ever had has ended up badly," Lex said reflectively.

"We all have a dark side," Kara told him.

"But I can feel mine creeping over the corners. This relationship keeps it at bay and reminds me there are truly good people in the world. I'm not willing to give up on that," Lex said.

"I'm not good," Kara doubted.

"We'll have to agree to disagree. Goodnight, Kara," Lex said as he left leaving Kara restless and troubled.

* * *

Kara went to the "weird room" hoping to find Alex when she bumped into Carol in the halls."The cheerleaders are spiking the water cooler. It's why the players are acting so weird," Kara informed her.

"Nice work. Want to know what they're using?" Carol asked knowingly.

"Phenethylamine," Kara said.

"How do you know?" Carol asked stupified.

"That's not important. How do you find out?" Kara asked.

"I took their chemistry notebook," Carol said showing it to her in the "weird room."

Kara looked over the formula briefly. "Mandy did her science fair experiment on this. Seeing as how it's a common molecule used in supplements, it didn't get very far. So?"

"So, that's our smoking gun," Carol said obviously. "This is the love molecule."

"Phenethylamine slightly alters one's mood to be happy. In other words, it makes someone feel like they're in love due to an increase in serotonin and dopamine levels. It does not increase attraction between two people," Kara corrected.

"I didn't write the script," Carol excused.

"That's fair. So, it didn't work until they added the meteorite rock to it. We just need to find a way to reverse the effect," Kara said thoughtfully.

"Well, it must wear off at some point. Otherwise, they wouldn't be juicing the football players every practice," Carol reasoned.

"Yes, it wears off in two hours," Kara told her. "Speaking of which, it might not have been necessary to...,"

"What?" Carol asked.

"Nevermind," Kara said referring to having tied up Alex all night.

"I saw you drink some of it, too. Why aren't you going all lovesick?" Carol asked.

"I'm a superior being," Kara said obviously.

"As far as everyone else knows, you're still infected. How do you feel about wearing a bikini?" Carol asked.

* * *

At the pool party, Mandy was pissed-off she didn't have a date. The theme was Hawaiin style with all the football players in appropriate attire. The players served every whim of the cheerleaders. Carol showed up in a green bikini while Kara was in blue in epic foreshadowing for their future roles. Kara noticed Mandy's purse and then went up to her. "Hey, Mandy," Kara said pleasantly.

"Welcome to the party. Too bad we both don't have dates," Mandy sighed.

"I think we can fix that," Kara said confidently.

Many then noticed Carol lurking about. Suddenly, Kara kissed Mandy on the mouth to the shock and fascination of everyone there. "I am devoted to you," Kara said to Mandy.

Mandy placed her hands on Kara's firm stomach. "Yeah, I think I can work with this," Mandy said taking Kara away.

"Wait...what the fuck?" Kara wondered.

Mandy took Kara into the exercise room and immediately started to make out with her. Carol gave an odd look as saw Kara and Mandy kissing and sneaked around the exercise room. "So strong," Mandy complimented Kara.

"I know, right? You're so...beautiful," Kara struggled to say.

"So gross," Carol said immaturely as they resumed kissing.

Mandy took Kara over to the weight lifting bench and straddled her lap. "If you're so devoted to me. What are you going to do to me?" Mandy asked curiously.

"Can I take you out to the BEEP and give you a BEEP and BEEP you?" Kara asked her.

"That is so hot," Mandy said impressed as she continued to make out with her. Kara tossed Mandy's purse on the floor as she rubbed her back. "You have no idea how difficult it's been for me to be my true self. I hated being Danny's girlfriend. All he ever wanted to was hang out with the guys and play spin-the-bottle."

"I completely understand," Kara said sympathetically.

"Let's go all the way right here, right now," Mandy said to her.

Mandy picked up her purse and took Kara over to the desk. Carol hid under the desk grossed out as Kara aggressively kissed Mandy on the desk. Mandy let go of her purse on the floor as she untied Kara's bra. Kara's bra fell on Carol's head as she took the purse and discreetly left the room.

* * *

Carol made her way into the boiler room and started reading a folder in Mandy's purse. Alex suddenly attacked her with a wrench. "Ow, what the hell?" Carol asked her.

"I know what you're up to. I went through this with Vicki, and I'm not going to go through it with you," Alex said irrationally.

"Do what?" Carol asked her as she avoided Alex's strikes.

"Steal Kara," Alex said insanely.

"Alex, this is stupid," Carol said as she took hold of Alex's arm. "I don't want to hurt you."

Carol tossed Alex to the floor. "Too late. You already did," Alex accused as she got up and swung her wrench at her. Carol kicked her away into the furnace. Alex burned her hand and cried out in pain.

"I'm so sorry," Carol said regretfully.

"What's happening? What the fuck is going on?" Alex asked no longer under the spell.

* * *

In the exercise room, Mandy and Kara continued to make out. "How far do you want to go?" Mandy asked her.

"All the way," Kara told her.

"Right about there would be great," Carol said interrupting.

Mandy got off Kara annoyed. "Alex, you okay?" Kara asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for tying me up and putting a gag in my mouth all night," Alex said resentfully.

"You're welcome," Kara smirked.

"I can't believe you, Kara," Mandy said pissed-off that she was faking the whole time.

"Do you know how pathetic it is to use chemicals to control your lovers?" Carol criticized.

"I'm sick of being a distant second to football," Mandy said frustrated.

"The performing arts can relate to that," Kara mocked.

"So, you created a bunch of psychos?" Carol asked Mandy accusingly.

"Was it really necessary to clam jam us so early?" Kara asked her as she put her bra back on.

"Yes, Kara. We worked out our own little experiment. They snap out of it with heat," Carol revealed.

"Hey, where's Mandy?" Alex asked as she was gone from the room.

"Nice, Kara. You only had one thing to do," Carol scolded.

"Say what? You're closer to the door," Kara shot back.

"So, it's automatically my fault?" Carol asked.

"Err...yeah," Kara said obviously.

"You're going to wish you never crossed me," Mandy said villainously as she came back.

"What are you going to do? Cheer us to death?" Carol mocked.

The football players all came in with bats. "Well...shit," Carol muttered.

Kara fired heat vision at low intensity causing the pipes to release hot steam into the room. Kara then entered the steam and beat the shit out of the players taking them all down to the floor. She then appeared back at Carol's side. "What the hell was that?" Carol asked.

"Lucky break," Kara smirked.

"You better hope for that kind of luck on the field," Carol said dryly.

"Damn...it," Kara realized.

* * *

Later that night, Lex invited Kara into the shrine room. "I wanted you to see for yourself," Lex said.

Kara eyed the room. It was exactly the same but with a minor addition: a bed positioned near the Kryptonite rock. "What's this for?" Kara asked.

"I know that during our love sessions, you are always anxious about hurting me. You're not able to relax and enjoy yourself. With this, you're as weak as I am. I can dominate you the way a man should," Lex said.

Kara smiled at that. "After what I had to go through tonight, I need you to clear my head. But I need a favor from you."

"Absolutely," Lex agreed.

"We have a common enemy: Carol Danvers," Kara replied.

* * *

The next afternoon, Kara was in the boy's locker room putting on her football gear. Jason came over to her completely unrepentant for kicking her ass in her moment of weakness. "No hard feelings?" he asked her.

"I may forgive but I never forget," Kara narrowed her eyes at him.

"Of course," Jason smirked.

"Do we win today?" Kara asked testing him.

"I don't know. I'll see you out there," Jason said walking away.

The game progressed relatively okay even with several players out of commission. Lex, Alex, Carol, and Eliza were in the stands. By the end of the fourth quarter, the score was 31-28. Kara had already kicked 4 extra points. The Stallions were on their own 40-yard line on fourth down. "Kick a field goal," Jason advised Coach Quigly.

"There's no way a girl can kick 67 yards, God damn it," Coach Quigly said to him.

"Trust in her," Jason pressed.

"Fuck it," Coach Quigly muttered.

"Holy shit, they're bringing out the field goal unit," the announcer said surprised. "If she makes this field goal, it will be for the record books."

Kara came out onto the field with many of the women and girls standing for her. "This is some buuulllshit," the opposing coach said. Even some people from the opposing stands were on their feet to support her. If she kicked this record-breaking goal, it would take them to overtime. If she missed, the Stallions lost. Kara eyed Eliza in the stands.

"Fuck," Kara shook her head.

The ball was snapped and put into position by the holder. Kara kicked the football hard towards the other side of the field. The stands were hushed as the ball went high into the air, came down, and hit one of the goalposts. The ball then went down outside the goalposts. The field goal had been missed. The Stallions had lost.

"Well...shit," Coach Quigly said disappointedly.

Kara stayed on the field as everyone started leaving the stands. She focused on her missed field goal reflectively. She had missed intentionally to avoid breaking the current record holder as Eliza had taught her. It had cost her team the game and her glory. Alex walked up to Kara as she took off her helmet. Kara wiped away her tears of frustration.

"You missed on purpose, right?" Alex assumed.

"Yeah," Kara sighed.

"For a moment there, I thought you would make it," Alex said. "You just had to make it as dramatic as possible."

"You know me," Kara shrugged.

"I'm sorry for the way I was with you. I guess I could blame the juice but why was I attracted to you and not some other football player?" Alex asked confused.

"I think it corrupted sisterly love to romantic love. It doesn't mean anything," Kara lied.

"Like, how you were with Mandy?" Alex assumed.

"Yeah, sure," Kara said dismissively.

"Thanks for not telling my mom," Alex said gratefully.

"No problem," Kara said.

"And thank you for tying me up in the barn to keep me from doing something crazy. A lot of other people would have just let me escape to my own demise," Alex said.

"You need to work on your kissing," Kara chided.

"Let's forget that ever happened," Alex groaned.

"You need not worry about the Torch. I'll make the time to take charge of it when you leave for MU," Kara assured her.

"Thanks...I think," Alex said anxiously.

"I got great news. The dean called me back. Apparently, my white privilege is going to make me officially a freshman at MU," Carol said ecstatically.

"That is what you wanted, right?" Kara asked.

"If I could describe my time here, it would be summed up with 'weird'," Carol said. "I await the normalcy of the big city. But don't worry. I'll visit."

"Please don't," Kara frowned.

"See you around," Carol said giving Kara a pat on the shoulder and giving Alex a hug.

Once she was gone, Alex turned to Kara. "You got Lex to pull strings to get her away from you."

"Yep," Kara admitted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who wanted an incest love pentagon with Kara, Alex, Carol, Mandy, and Lex the wait is finally over. The heteronormative nature of Smallville has made it fun to explore LGBT issues in the most irresponsible way here. In Smallville, Clark makes the winning touchdown proving he can hide his powers while also winning games. In Midvale, Kara declines celebrity status and the win to keep the promise she made to Eliza back at the beginning of this series. That's not to say one scenario is better than the other. They're just different. Jason Teague has been modified to be Brainiac 5 in disguise. Brainiac 5 is quite different from his CW counterpart in Adventures of Supergirl and in Midvale. Kara, Mon, and Brainiac 5 are rock, paper, scissors to each other. While Mon is easily defeated by Kara, Brainiac 5 is able to easily defeat Kara here. NFL kicker Sebastian Janikowski scored an 82-yard field goal in high school but that isn't the record for Midvale High football which is why Kara intentionally missed it.


	75. Barry Allen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara encounters future Justice League member, Barry Allen, in Metropolis.

Kara walked with Eliza down the streets of Metropolis after a doctor's visit. "Doctor says you're doing great," Kara said to brighten her spirits.

"I'll remind you again not to overhear people's confidential medical consultations," Eliza scolded.

"Alex is worried about you. She thinks I'm the cause of your condition," Kara said.

"I knew what I was getting into when Clark dropped you off with us, and I'd do again in a heartbeat," Eliza said seriously. "Now, we have a game to catch," Eliza reminded her.

"Lex really came through this time," Kara said referring to the tickets.

"I know how much Lex means to you, but he's still a Luthor," Eliza warned her.

"I always keep my eyes wide open," Kara said giving her the wide-eyed. "I'm done being Midvale's superhero. I just want to live my life, graduate high school, and have a little fun."

"Alright, get the truck. We don't want to miss the kick-off," Eliza said giving her the keys.

Eliza looked over a magazine rack when a drunk driver went right towards her. He had the audacity of drinking while driving a Ford in the middle of a city. He suddenly realized he was about to hit Eliza and immediately swerved sending several plastic plumbing pipes off the bed of his truck. Kara turned around and used her super-speed to get to Eliza before she could get hit. A boy with dark brown hair wearing a red sweatshirt got to her first and sped her out of the way. The truck then slammed into the magazine rack totaling it before coming to a stop on the sidewalk.

Kara immediately went over to Eliza still on the street. "Mom, are you okay?" Kara shouted as she scanned her body for injuries.

"Yeah, I think so. We'd be back in the hospital if you hadn't pushed me away," Eliza said gratefully.

"I'd loved to take credit but it wasn't me. I saw someone that can move as fast as I can," Kara said. "I couldn't believe it. He saved you."

"Well, not only did he save my life, he apparently stole my purse," Eliza realized.

"I'll have to thank him personally," Kara said darkly.

* * *

Once Eliza was back home in Midvale, Kara sped back to Metropolis and found the kid's apartment easy enough. She squeezed the doorknob off and sliced off the door-chain. Kara walked into the living room and found a collection of stolen items: t-shirts, sneakers, comics, backpack, snacks, etc. Kara searched the backpack and found a dozen Rolex watches. She then found several fake IDs from various states.

"Wow, this is unexpected. You lost or something?" Barry Allen asked wearing a white bathrobe.

"What makes you say that?" Kara asked rhetorically.

"Because...this is my room," Barry said.

"Actually, it's my room because you used my mom's credit card to pay for it," Kara accused.

"There must be some kind of mistake," Barry denied.

"Save the innocent act. I had a friend track down all of your charges to this room after you stole my mom's purse," Kara said impatiently.

"So, you went through my backpack? That's like an invasion of privacy," Barry protested.

"I don't give a shit. Do I look like a cop to you?" Kara asked.

"Oh yeah, prove it," Barry challenged as he was suddenly dressed in a yellow t-shirt and red sweatshirt.

"I'm not into the detective business. I'm into the kick-ass business. I saw you save my mom from that truck. It's the only reason why I am not killing your ass, right now," Kara said seriously.

Barry scoffed nervously. "Maybe you saw wrong."

"Maybe you're not the only one that can move that fast, Bartholomew Allen," Kara said as she looked over his IDs.

"It's Barry," Barry corrected. "You know, I could be a thousand miles away before you can even blink. I just choose not to, right now."

"I don't know. I can blink pretty fast. You're going to give back my mom's purse and then I'm going to teach you some manners," Kara threatened.

Barry quickly snatch his backpack with all of his IDs and took off. Kara followed him at the same speed outside the building, down the street, and into a park. Barry got to the bay and went so fast he walked on the water before Kara could snatch his backpack off him. Barry then sped away in the city on the other side of the bay.

"Well...shit," Kara said peeved.

* * *

Kara sped back to Midvale and entered the house. "I found the kid but he ran off across the water," she informed Eliza.

"Yeah, well, he's already here," Eliza said dryly.

Kara eyed Barry drinking a glass of milk in the kitchen. "Hey, Kara. What took you so long?"

"Let's have a chat in the barn," Kara suggested.

"Sure," Barry agreed.

Kara walked behind Barry as they went into the barn. "I didn't know anyone could move that fast except maybe Superman," Barry said excitedly. Kara's eye twitched upon hearing her cousin's name. "I mean, you were riding my butt hard," Barry said as he gave Kara a pat on the shoulder.

"Don't let this get to your head. If I wanted to, I could fly at the speed of light but then everything around me would be thrown into space," Kara told him off. "So, what's your story, asshole."

"Okay, so, I was in this chemistry lab minding my own business, mind you, and there was this really intense lightning storm. Like, I had never seen a storm like this one...," Barry babbled.

"Get to the point," Kara said impatiently.

"The lightning reacted to the chemicals giving me super-speed," Barry said.

"This happened in Midvale?" Kara asked wondering if Kryptonite was involved.

"Nope, Central City. I've never been here before," Barry said.

"I've never seen a human with that kind of speed before," Kara admitted as she went up to the second floor of the barn.

"You should get out more," Barry said helpfully. "So, how are you so fast?" Barry asked.

"I'm Superman's more powerful cousin. I have all of his powers and more," Kara told him. "So, why are you living on the streets? With your speed, you should be monetizing that shit. You got parents?"

"Well, I did. My dad is in prison for murdering my mom which is completely BS, by the way. I've been on my own for the last couple of years," Barry said vaguely.

"Holy shit," Kara said sympathetically.

"I guess you don't got that problem," Barry said bitterly. "All I want to do is get by and find out who really killed my mom. You know, sometimes I dream that if I went fast enough I could reverse time and stop what happened to her. Then, everything would be perfect."

"I understand," Kara allowed.

"I just swipe a little from those who have. I'm sorry I stole from your mom, but I figured it was a reward for saving her, right," Barry said awkwardly. "I don't like being on the streets. When I sleep, I'm as slow as everyone else."

"I'm getting the picture," Kara said.

"So, what about you?" Barry wondered. He suddenly appeared with some stuff. "You read Native American mythology, write dicks all over your notepad, and you collect rocks."

"All normal hobbies for a girl my age," Kara said defensively.

"Wow, this rock glows," Barry said opening a lead case.

Kara immediately felt sick and weak from the Kryptonite. "Girl, you okay?" Barry wondered.

"I'm allergic," Kara said falling to a knee.

"Allergic to a rock?" Barry wondered.

"Just shut it, already," Kara told him off.

Barry gave her an odd look and then noticed the case he was holding. "Oh," he said obliviously shutting the lid.

"It's a long a story," Kara told him.

"I'd love to hear all about it when we come back," Barry said interested.

"Wait..what?" Kara said as he took off.

* * *

Kara followed Barry all over the place before finally settling on the Talon. "Those guys on the beach were totally checking you out. They were eying you like a steak. You should have got their number," Barry said to her.

"That's not how this works," Kara reminded him.

"Well, it's how I work," Barry said handing her the phone number on a piece-of-paper.

"A girl doesn't call a guy," Kara rebuffed.

"Why not? No one has ever died from it," Barry said dismissively. He then suddenly got himself a cookie.

"What the fuck?" Kara asked outraged.

"It's just a cookie," Barry shrugged.

"You're displaying your powers for all to see and I actually own this place which means I own that cookie," Kara lectured.

"Look, there's a line. I don't do lines," Barry pointed out.

"Pity, cocaine is a hell of a drug," Kara quipped.

Alex then got in between them. "I thought you were still in Metropolis playing detective."

"I already caught the criminal. Alex, this is Barry from Central City," Kara introduced.

"Really? That place is a shithole with the most corrupt criminal justice system on the planet," Alex said dramatically.

"What's your favorite flower?" Barry asked, hoping to impress her.

"I'm not into flowers," Alex shut him down.

"You know, there's something that's been on my mind for a long time. You think you could help me out?" Barry asked her.

"What is it?" Alex asked suddenly interested.

"It's brunch. What's the deal?" Barry asked taking her away from the line.

Kara ignored Barry and Alex and walked over to Eliza. "Is that the guy that saved me and robbed me at the same time?" Eliza asked.

"Yeah," Kara said nonchalantly.

"Why is he here?" Eliza asked concernedly.

"I think he's lonely. He wants to be my friend," Kara said.

"He wants to be your...friend?" Eliza wondered.

"He's of that persuasion," Kara frowned.

"Well, in any case, talk some sense into him," Eliza said.

"He will or he'll die trying," Kara replied.

"Oh, and Lex wanted you. He said to stop by the mansion. It's important," Eliza brought up.

"Probably shouldn't leave this lethal-as-fuck meta-human alone," Kara considered.

"He seems harmless," Eliza said as Alex and Barry continued to talk on a couch.

Kara eyed Alex wondering if it could be possible to hook them up. If she could make Alex straight, maybe there was hope she could do the same to Barry.

* * *

Kara went over to the mansion to see what all the fuss was about. Lex had placed a manuscript in an air-tight case on a stand. "I bought this from a private collector in St. Petersburg. Convincing him to part with it required a small fortune but it was worth it."

"Oh really? This was what was so important I had to race over here for?" Kara asked dismissively.

"Take a closer look at the border design. Embedded glyphs similar to the Kawatche symbols in the case," Lex pointed out.

Kara eyed the Kryptonian symbols. "I'll be damned."

"Do you know what it means?" Lex asked hopefully.

"Maybe. What is it?" Kara asked coyly.

"It depicts Grand Prince Danskoy's victory over his mortal enemy, Mamaya, at the Battle of Kulikova. Legend has it that this was the only object adorning the walls of Rasputin's chambers while he studied at the Verkhoture Monastery," Lex explained.

"Too bad Khan Tokhtamysh captured and burned down Moscow two years later and continued to rule for another hundred years," Kara mused.

Lex gave her random encyclopedic knowledge an annoyed look. "Sometimes, ultimate victory comes after a long struggle. You never know what we do now could lead to in the future. Rasputin believed this page would lead to unimaginable power. He would stare at it for days at a time, hoping to penetrate its secrets."

"Let me see it," Kara said about to touch it.

"Don't, I've had state of the art security installed to protect it. I'm keeping it at the mansion for a few days before it goes in the vault at Luther Corp.," Lex said stopping her.

"Alright, it's a map," Kara revealed.

"To what?" Lex asked interested.

"To a Kryptonian ship," Kara said. "Apparently, Kryptonians were in Russia and made a map to their ship. Then, it was painted over," Kara said.

"Perhaps the ship is still there," Lex considered.

"I doubt it," Kara said.

"You know something, don't you?" Lex asked accusingly.

"If I tell you anymore, it could fuck up the timeline. Be satisfied I could give you a few answers," Kara said.

"I trust your judgment. Why don't you come by tomorrow and we'll, uh, roll up our sleeves," Lex suggested.

"We'll do more than that," Kara smirked and gave him a kiss.

* * *

Kara went down the halls towards the exit when Barry suddenly appeared. "You know Lex Luthor?" he asked amazed.

"We're engaged," Kara informed him. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Alex shut me down," Barry frowned. "This place is awesome. You see all the cool stuff? There's even a shrine dedicated to you," Barry said excitedly.

"You were just in there?" Kara asked annoyed.

"I just took a little spin," Barry said defensively.

"You need to get the fuck out of here," Kara warned.

"Kara? Who are you talking to?" Lex asked as Barry disappeared.

"You know me. The voices," Kara said sheepishly.

* * *

Kara sped towards the house and found only Eliza there. "I figured we could have a girl's night. Maybe watch the game we missed," Eliza suggested as she came in.

"Lex has a manuscript with Kryptonian symbols," Kara said dumbfounded.

"What did it say?" Eliza asked worriedly.

"Look deeper on repeat," Kara said. "It's a map to a ship under the manuscript. Apparently, I went to the past and fucked with the Golden Horde in Medieval Russia. The same thing happened with the Egyptian artifact. It's like my future self left clues all over the world from different time periods for me to find."

"Sounds like you," Eliza nodded.

"What if I am responsible for all of human history, the good, the bad, and the ugly?" Kara asked concernedly.

"More likely you just had a bit of fun. I think the future you would be more responsible than that," Eliza assured her. "Don't worry about the future...influencing the past. Just have a normal senior year...again."

"Okay," Kara smiled. "But I have something I need to take care of."

* * *

In the barn, Barry suddenly sped in. "Lex's place was so sweet. That guy's got, like, twenty cars. There's no way you get that rich playing it straight," Barry said.

"Well, we can't all be straight," Kara mocked.

"I know, right? I gotta step it up a notch because that's definitely how I want to live," Barry said.

"Get engaged to a rich guy like I did," Kara advised.

"You serious?" Barry wondered. "Oh, that's a joke, because I'm totally not into that."

"Right...," Kara doubted.

"There's this midnight showing of "Rent" at the Talon. Let's get some popcorn," Barry suggested.

"Yeah, sure, just don't mention it to my mom," Kara allowed.

"It's so cool hanging out with someone who's like me," Barry said ecstatically.

"And how we both have similar tastes," Kara added referring to men.

"I got you something to say thank you," Barry said handing her an iPod.

"Thanks, Barry," Kara said knowing it was probably stolen. "Just don't steal from my boyfriend. Everyone else is fine."

"You know, you're really condescending. You haven't been in my position. You have a great family and a nice place here. You're engaged to one of the richest men on the planet. You own a coffee shop downtown. You're living the life," Barry said offended.

"I have to fight and kill mother-fuckers every other week here. I've had to witness my sister and my friends nearly get themselves killed countless times. I've had people close to me die on me. It hasn't been all rainbows and sunshine here," Kara told him off.

"Then leave this place," Barry said obviously.

"You don't solve your problems by running away. Now, I'm going to set you up in Metropolis. You will do whatever I ask of you when I need you, and you will start dating my sister," Kara ordered.

"What the hell?" Barry wondered. "I'm not your subordinate you can boss around."

Kara advanced on him. "How fast do you think you'll run if I break your legs?"

"I was wrong. You're nothing like me," Barry said and then sped out of the barn.

"Well...shit," Kara muttered.

* * *

Kara went back to the mansion to see Lex when the alarms went off. The manuscript had been swiped. Lex and his security guards stared at the empty pedestal dismayed. "Leave us," Lex said to his men. He then turned to Kara when they were all gone. "Care to tell me what this is about?"

"I know who did this, but I'll take care of him, myself," Kara assured him.

"I believe you," Lex said truthfully.

"Well, I better let you go so you can fill out insurance forms," Kara said walking off.

"I'll let you in on a secret. I'm not worried," Lex said.

"You said this cost you a small fortune," Kara reminded him.

"It is. And there aren't many fences in Metropolis that can move such a high-end item. If I put the word out, I'm sure some fiscally-challenged individual will point me in the right direction," Lex said confidently.

"You really think that'll work?" Kara asked doubtfully.

"Our thief is going to learn there's nowhere on Earth he can run from Lex Luthor," Lex said.

"Well, okay then," Kara nodded.

* * *

The next morning, Barry was with some shady men in a warehouse. "It's about time," Barry said impatiently.

"Well, I had things to take care of. When you're an adult, you'll understand," Hanison said condescendingly.

"Is this grown-up enough for you?" Barry asked showing him the stolen manuscript.

"It's a start," Hanison allowed.

A black SUV then arrived on the scene. Hanison's bodyguard immediately chopped Barry to the neck knocking him out. Lex casually entered the warehouse alone. "Mr. Luthor, I believe I have something that belongs to you," Hanison said smugly.

Lex eyed Barry on the floor still knocked out. "Is this the dangerous criminal you warned me about?"

"It's not your problem. Now, let's talk about that finder's fee," Hanison said.

"He's just a kid. Let him go," Lex ordered.

"No, you have no idea what that freak is capable of," Hanison warned.

"I'd be more concerned with the police right about now," Lex smirked.

"What did you do?" Hanison asked alarmed.

"Soon, this place will be swarming with Metropolis PD," Lex bluffed.

"Okay, well, I guess we better hurry this up," Hanison said and then gestured to his bodyguard. The bodyguard took out a pistol to shoot Lex but was immediately disarmed. Lex and the bodyguard traded blows until the bodyguard was on the floor. Hanison then punched Lex to the floor.

"Look at the mess you made, kid," Hanison said angrily, kicking Barry.

Barry shook his head as he awoke. Hanison pointed his gun at him. "Let's see if you're faster than a speeding bullet."

Kara arrived on the scene as Hanison fired his pistol. Kara caught the bullet in her hand and took hold of Hanison. She threw him through the roof and then onto a parked RV outside. Hanison fell through the RV roof to the floor. Kara then advanced on the bodyguard and snapped his neck, killing him. Kara then turned to a stunned Barry.

"You killed those people," Barry said appalled.

"No shit," Kara said obviously. "Barry, you have an amazing gift, but you scare the fuck out of me. With your power, you could infect the entire planet with a disease or slit everyone's throat. You could blast people to pieces just by running through them. You could potentially alter space-and-time. I know what you're capable of because I have your speed as well. So, what's it going to be? You going to do what I tell you or end up like these thugs?" Kara asked him.

Kara walked over to Lex to see if he was alright. "I'm sorry, Kara, but we're not the same," Barry said taking out Kara's lead box. Kara backed away and stumbled to the floor from the Kryptonite. "Why, you little shit," Kara glared at him. "So, you're just like all the others?"

"You don't know who I am," Barry said defensively.

"I know you saved my mom when you didn't have to. Granted, you stole her purse while you did it," Kara said.

"You know what? You're the worst person to lecture me about morality and how to be a hero," Barry told her off.

"That's fair," Kara muttered.

"But I don't want to be a killer like you," Barry said and then closed the box. He then sped away before Kara could recover.

* * *

Later that day, Kara was with Eliza on the farm. "You have no idea where Barry could be?" Eliza asked.

"Lex was unconscious. I couldn't go after him. He could be halfway across the world by now," Kara said regretfully.

"Well, it could be for the best," Eliza said dryly.

"Oh really?" Kara said insulted.

"I know you wanted to help him out but you can't change someone overnight," Eliza said.

"The punk is dangerous. I probably should hunt him down," Kara said thoughtfully.

"Not everyone will use their gifts for evil. Have faith that maybe Barry will turn out straight," Eliza said.

Kara gave her an odd look. "I better check up on Lex, so I can tell him how much of a dumbass he is for going into that warehouse without protection."

"Want to use the truck like a normal person?" Eliza asked.

"No, I think I'll spread my legs...," Kara said thoughtfully. "I mean, I'll run there," she quickly clarified.

"Kara, you're an adult now. You can do both," Eliza told her.

"Okay, well, on that awkward note, I'm gone," Kara said speeding away.

* * *

Kara came by the mansion. Lex still had a bruise on his forehead. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"I guess playing cowboy wasn't too smart. To be honest, I don't know why I'm not dead," Lex said astounded.

"Because of me," Kara said obviously. She then eyed the manuscript back on the pedestal. "How did you get this back?"

"I didn't. It was sitting on my desk when I came back from the hospital. That kid must have had a change of heart," Lex said.

"I would appear he did," Kara said genuinely amazed.

"There will be time to study this later. Right now, I'm nursing an awful headache," Lex said.

"I already gave you the answers," Kara said defensively.

"I had the manuscript tested by a group of experts. You know what they discovered?" Lex asked.

Lex and Kara stared each other down for a good while with neither one of them budging. "I paid too much for it," Lex said finally.

"Well...no shit," Kara said and then left.

Lex looked at his computer and saw a manuscript analysis that detailed the map underneath just as Kara had said. Lex sighed with relief, his trust in Kara restored.

* * *

**Justice League-Central City 2014**

An unsuspecting Barry Allen entered his crummy apartment near the railroad tracks. As he entered, he noticed a middle-aged man sitting in the dark in his chair. As the electricity came on, K-pop music videos and Project Runway appeared on the television screens.

"Barry Allen, Bruce Wayne," Bruce introduced himself.

"You say that like it explains why there is a stranger in my place sitting in my second favorite chair in the dark," Barry said unsettled.

Bruce walked up to Barry and handed him a picture of a boy robbing a liquor store. "Tell me about this?" Bruce accused.

"This is a person that looks exactly like me but is not me," Barry denied. "A very attractive Jewish boy, somebody who may have stolen your pocket watch," Barry added.

"I know. He isn't you," Bruce said looking over Barry's suit.

Barry looked at the picture and realized it wasn't actually him. He had just been tricked into... "Look, I'm not gay," Barry said defensively.

"I didn't say you were," Bruce replied. "I know you have abilities. I just don't know what they are."

"My special skills include violin, fashion design, fluent in French," Barry listed off.

"You're not helping your case," Bruce said to him. "Silicon quartz, abrasive resistant, heat resistant, this material is used on the space shuttles for when they reenter," Bruce noticed.

"I do competitive ice dancing," Barry excused.

Bruce simply stared at him. "I'm sure you do."

"Look, whoever you're looking for...," Barry said as a Batarang was thrown at his head.

Barry instinctively moved out of the way and then grabbed it. "You're the Batman?"

"You catch on quick," Bruce said condescendingly.

"What if I didn't have super-speed?" Barry asked stunned.

"Well, you would have died," Bruce said nonchalantly.

"Is this why you came?" Barry asked confused.

"I'm putting together a team," Bruce began.

"I'm in," Barry said instantly.

"You will likely die horribly from brutal aliens that will eat your flesh," Bruce told him.

"Oh, well, I might have to reconsider then," Barry muttered.

"I have evidence that will exonerate your father. You help me, and your father goes free," Bruce said.

"That sounds fabulous," Barry said gratefully.

"Right...," Bruce said not sure what to make of him.

"Hey, you want to go to brunch with me?" Barry asked hopefully.

"No, and never mention 'brunch' again," Bruce said seriously.

"Well, alright then," Barry said awkwardly.

The two exited the apartment with Barry eating a pizza as they walked towards Bruce's rich car. "Going super-fast requires me to burn a lot of calories, so I eat a lot. You could say that I am a hole for snacks. I really like putting things in that hole if you know what I mean," Barry babbled.

"I get it," Bruce said knowingly.

"How many people are on this special fight team?" Barry asked.

"Three, including you," Bruce replied.

"Is the other team member just like you?" Barry asked.

"What do you mean?" Bruce smirked.

"You know, a guy, older, looks like he works out," Barry listed.

"No," Bruce shook his head.

"What are your superpowers again?" Barry asked as he got in the car.

"I'm rich," Bruce said annoyed, and then played Taylor Swift on the radio to torture him.

"Oh my God, you listen to Taylor Swift? I have all her albums. I love her," Barry said enthusiastically.

"Good God," Bruce muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ezra Miller is actually 4 years younger than Mellissa Benoist but Grant Gustin is only 2 years younger, so I think it's okay to have them relatively the same age here as teens. I like how Kara's dark nature turned Barry to the light here. For whatever reason, Ezra Miller decided to give the most flamboyant, awkward, and ridiculous performance for the Flash in Justice League. I tried to capture a bit of Ezra as much as the plot would allow me to in this episode. For plot purposes, the events of Man of Steel occurred before 2004 when Kara arrived on Earth. Batman V Superman, Suicide Squad, and Justice League have been moved down to 2014 before Adventures of Supergirl Season 1 starts in 2015. Otherwise, I would have a massive plothole as to why the events are not featured during the CW SG Seasons 1-6.


	76. Mxyzptlk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foreign exchange student and class bookie, Mikhail Mxyzptlk, has powers granted to him by the fifth dimension.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smallville 4x06 was skipped as the plot contradicted too many elements of Midvale. This episode is based on Smallville 4x07.

Despite the Stallion's loss with Kara's missed field goal, the team was still in the running for the state championships if they won this game. Kara expertly kicked the ball in the endzone for a touchback every time to avoid a touchdown return. After the kick, Kara went back to the bench to enjoy the game. Meanwhile, Alex was walking around the halls of the stadium looking for someone specific.

"So, are you the guy?" she a shady guy staying in the shadows.

"Well, that depends," he said coyly.

"Are you Mr. Mixyzulpitlick?" Alex asked as he struggled to pronounce his name.

"Mxyzptlk," he corrected. "Let me guess, you want to buy a vowel," he joked. He had a strong eastern European accent, pale complexion, and black hair.

"I just want to put eighty on the game," Alex clarified.

"The game has already started. Sorry, I can't take a bet after kickoff," he declined.

"Oh," Alex said dumbfounded as if the thought had never occurred to her.

"Well, in your case, I can make an exception," Mikhail said smitten with her.

"Thanks. Put me down for Midvale to win," Alex said giving him the cash.

"You sure about that? I have a funny feeling about the kicker," Mikhail smirked.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I could never bet against Kara," Alex said resentfully.

"Well, don't say I didn't warn you," Mikhail said menacingly.

"How ominous," Alex mocked.

"Rule number one: a bet is a bet," he said.

"Yeah, no shit," Alex said and walked off.

As the game progressed, Alex and Mikhail were both in the stands. As the ball was thrown to her by the center, Kara took the ball and threw it to a receiver in a fake punt. The receiver then ran towards the endzone with no one stopping him. "Fumble," Mikhail said softly.

The player inexplicably fumbled the ball as he ran. Kara picked up the ball and kept going. "Slip," Mikhail said softly.

Kara felt herself slip but quickly recovered. She slammed into a defensive player with them both falling to the ground across the goal line scoring a touchdown. The Stallion side was ecstatic except for Mikhail who held a pissed-off face. However, the defensive player Kara had hit was still on the ground hurt. Jason and Kara eyed the player as he was surrounded by his own team.

"He'll live," Jason told her.

Still, it was creating a controversy that a female football player had managed to destroy a male football player twice her weight. "Well...shit," she muttered.

* * *

Kara came by Midvale General to do some damage control. "Will he be okay?" Kara asked Jason.

"His collar bone is broken in two places," Jason said.

"It must have been an accident," Kara shrugged.

"You're showing unusual strength, skill, and resiliency. You wouldn't let a doctor check you after you collapsed the other week. These things raise uncomfortable questions," Jason said obviously.

"What are you trying to say?" Kara asked impatiently.

"Coach Quigly thinks you're on some performance-enhancing drug," Jason said.

"Like steroids?" Kara asked. Jason merely nodded. "Well, what do you think?"

"I put myself on the line and told him Kara Danvers would never do something like that," Jason said.

"Well, I'm not on drugs," Kara said defensively.

"If it ever comes out that you are a Kryptonian, it will mean forfeiting an entire championship season," Jason warned.

"I think discovering your town has a fucking alien living amongst you is more important than some stupid football championship," Kara mocked.

"Let's agree to disagree," Jason said and walked off.

* * *

That night, Mr. Mxyzptlk came by to visit Lex. "I can't imagine what it must be like to grow up in a war-torn country. I can't even imagine what it would be like to not be fabulously wealthy," Lex mused.

"Obviously. I mean, this is as far as you can get from scavenging the streets but it does make you resourceful," Mikhail said looking around.

"Resourceful enough to get my father's foreign exchange scholarship," Lex said impressed. "So, how do you like Midvale High?"

"I think it is the perfect place for me to make my American dream. There are many opportunities and the girls are pretty," Mikhail said.

"Oh really, that's interesting," Lex considered otherwise. "I hope the classes aren't too difficult for you. I reviewed your application and I was surprised by your low test scores and grades. Look, Mikhail, I'm just curious why my father would award a scholarship historically earmarked for future Noble prize winners to a C student."

"You want to send me back," Mikhail sensed.

"No, I just want to know what you're really doing here," Lex said suspiciously. "What potential did he see in you, Mikhail," Lex asked as he cut limes in preparation for some tequila.

"Cut," Mikhail said softly.

Lex suddenly cut himself and started bleeding all over his table. "Shit," he muttered.

"Potential you don't see on any report card, Mr. Luthor," Mikhail said dismissively.

* * *

The next morning, Alex was in the "weird room" working on her story. Mikhail knocked on the door and came in. "Oh, I didn't realize bookies made house calls, especially after hours," she mocked.

"Looks like I entered the lion's den," Mikhail realized as he read her story.

"What are you talking about?" Alex asked innocently.

"Well, you're a first-timer and you show up at the end of the season asking questions. I don't think it's a coincidence that you are Midvale's most notorious whistleblower," Mikhail said.

"Notorious, huh? I think I've earned it," Alex said pleased.

"So, this bet was just research for the article?" Mikhail assumed.

"Frontpage if you play your cards right," Alex smiled.

"Well, I don't think being a local celebrity is going to be good for my business," Mikhail said.

"Maybe you should change professions," Alex said unrepentantly.

"You've just found my Achilles heel," Mikhail admitted.

"What? Greed?" Alex assumed.

"Pretty girls with infectious smiles," Mikhail said flirtatiously.

Alex stared at him as the "persuader" powers kicked in. "Well...I'm still writing the article," she said snapping out of it.

"I don't think you have the inside scoop you are looking for. Promise not to mention my name and I'll let you shadow me. I'll personally escort you through the shady areas of Metropolis," Mikhail offered.

"If I cut you a break, I expect a full behind-the-scenes story," Alex demanded.

"Of course, and the first stop is the winner's circle," he said handing her the winnings from the last game. "So, what are you going to do with the money?" he asked.

"Textbooks, the MU book store is a ripoff," Alex said.

"Oh, don't go too crazy," Mikhail smiled.

"My mom is struggling to just keep the farm so my college fund took a major hit," Alex said resentfully.

"How would you like to make enough money to pay for an entire semester's tuition before you wake up tomorrow morning?" he asked. "I have to go to the Shark's game in Metropolis tonight. Alex, if you want to get into the head of a gambler, you have to be ready to raise the stakes. That is if you're not scared," Mikhail offered.

"Count me in," Alex said undeterred.

* * *

Kara was subdued at the table at home. "There's more to life than a championship," Eliza told her.

"Like what?" Kara wondered.

"I let you join the football team because I thought you knew to be responsible and not get anyone hurt out there," Eliza reminded her.

"And I accepted that responsibility, because I know I can control my abilities," Kara said frustrated.

"So, why is there a kid in a hospital bed, right now?" Eliza asked.

"Have you ever seen me trip? Ever? Something happened out on that field. It was like I didn't have control over my own legs. It was like the hand of God," Kara excused.

"Just because you are strong doesn't mean you can't get rattled out there like anybody else," Eliza said. "You need to think about what happened out there before you get back on the field. Coach Quigly has a big victory party tonight. Now, I'll be the bad guy...,"

"No, as you said, it's my responsibility," Kara stopped her.

* * *

Predictably, Kara went to the party anyway in her Varsity jacket at the Talon. "What a play, girl," one player said to Kara grabbing her by her jacket in the breast region. "You got us into the championship."

"You give me far too little credit," Kara told him as she became free of him.

"I can see the ring on my finger already," he said, pumped.

"And the scholarships," another player said smiling.

"Excellent guilt trip, guys, thank you," Kara said to them.

The players placed a Midvale flag around Kara as the cake was presented. Coach Quigly then came by. "Coach, coach, coach!" the players shouted.

"Alright, alright, Augusta may have three titles under their belt, but this is our time. We may have a shit defense, an offense that can't score worth a damn, but we got ourselves a golden kicker in Kara Danvers, Coach Quigly said.

The players all applauded and cheered for Kara. "No, let's take this title home, God damn it!" Coach Quigly shouted.

"Stallions ride long, Stallions ride hard!" the players chanted.

Jason gave Kara a curious look wondering what she would do next.

* * *

The next morning, Alex came into the "weird room" with all of her shopping bags. "I like the new textbooks," Mikhail mocked seeing her shopping spree.

"Don't worry, I just cut ten percent off for fun. The rest is going towards school," Alex assured him.

"Well, I'm glad my bet paid off for you," Mikhail said sincerely.

"That game was awesome. I haven't had so much fun...since ever," Alex said blankly.

"Now, see, why would you want to spoil all that fun with a hit-piece article?" Mikhail tempted.

"Because it just gets juicier by the minute," Alex said obviously.

"You sure about that?" Mikhail asked menacingly.

"Why, you going to do something to change my mind?" Alex asked. Mikhail looked like he wanted to kiss her. "Nice try. I already gave you anonymity and it goes to the press, tonight."

"You've only begun to scratch the surface. I can give you so much more depth," Mikhail said seductively.

"You just want to stall the article," Alex accused.

"I don't think you understand me, Alex. I always get what I want," he said smiling.

"Sounds like someone I know," Alex muttered. "Look, your charm just ran out."

"Stop, kiss me," he ordered her.

Alex felt compelled to stay still and give him a kiss. "This is me asking you nicely," he warned. "You're going to drop that article whether you want to or not." Mikhail proceeded to give her a creeper stare before leaving.

* * *

At the farm, Kara threw pass-after-pass through a tire hanging in the barn. Bored, Kara opened a lead case and took out the Kryptonite stone. Immediately, she felt weak and sick. She then attempted to throw a pass missing completely. "I'm more than just my powers," she said frustrated.

"I've never seen you miss a pass before," Eliza said coming in. "Nor have I see you take responsibility for anything which is why I wasn't surprised you went to that party after all," she scolded.

"I couldn't let those guys down. Their scholarships are on the line," Kara said. "I thought, maybe, I could play like everyone else."

"Kara, open your hand," Eliza ordered.

Kara reluctantly opened her hand revealing the Kryptonite stone. "What are you doing? You know how dangerous Kryptonite is," Eliza said putting it back into the lead box. "It doesn't just weaken you to our level. It makes you sick."

"So what if I play sick? Other players play when they're injured," Kara said dismissively.

"You're not taking Kryptonite out onto that field. It doesn't just make you sick, it can kill you," Eliza reminded her.

"Well, I can't quit," Kara said stubbornly.

"The answer is no. You need to learn to control your abilities at all times. When I saw you slip, I knew something was wrong. You never have mishaps like other kids. Something happened to you out there. If you really want to play this Saturday, you need to find out what it was," Eliza said seriously.

* * *

In the "weird room" Kara went over footage of her slip on the field. "What's up with the self-flogging. You got the touchdown," Alex said confused.

"I'm trying to figure out what happened. It's like I had no control," Kara said reflectively.

"Self-absorbed much? You just slipped," Alex rolled her eyes.

"I don't slip, ever. I'm perfect," Kara reminded her.

"It's Mikhail. He's our new resident puppet master. This is embarrassing but he made me kiss him," Alex revealed.

"Made you?" Kara questioned wondering if it had to do with the "persuader" powers.

"Yeah, it was like he was controlling me," Alex said.

"Why would he want me to throw the game?" Kara asked.

"He's the biggest bookie in the school," Alex said.

"There's more than one?" Kara wondered.

"His name has nothing in the search engine," Alex said disappointedly.

"What about that?" Kara pointed to the screen.

"It's his last name spelled backward. Thank you, Google," Alex said as she clicked on it. They then got results on an old nursery rhythm. "Some legend in the Balkans. That's where Mikhail is from."

"Coincidence? I think not," Kara concluded.

"It says the region has been terrorized by people who can control luck," Alex continued.

"What does it say about the name?" Kara asked.

"The people fled a century ago and received a stigma when the village mysteriously burned to the ground. According to the legend, the only way to stop them was a plague of locusts," Alex said.

"Well, Midvale is just going to have to bite the bullet on this one," Kara said as she considered how to summon one.

"Wait, how did he get here in the first place?" Alex asked.

* * *

Kara went over to the mansion while Lex was playing pool. "You want me to deport Mikhail on some silly legend?" Lex asked incredulously.

"Yes," Kara replied.

"You got to give me something better than that," Lex said as he made the shot.

"He bets on Stallion games. Granted, I do that, too, but this is different," Kara said.

"I'm surprised you care so much or is there something else you're not telling me," Lex said dismissively.

"He made Alex kiss him. That's sexual assault and it means he's a dead man," Kara said darkly.

"So, why haven't you finished him off?" Lex asked.

"He made me slip," Kara said.

"He...made...you...slip," Lex repeated.

"He has power over me. It's easier if you just deport his ass, legally," Kara said.

"Of course, I'll look into it," Lex said lazily. "Like how Coach Quigly is looking into your steroid use."

"Even if a human girl used steroids, she would still be no match for male football players twice her size. This is all bullshit," Kara said.

"And yet, there is no other sane explanation," Lex said.

"Once I win the championship, this controversy will be over," Kara said confidently.

"Unless there's an investigation after the fact and your championship is revoked retroactively," Lex suggested.

"Then, I expect your best lawyers to ensure that doesn't happen," Kara demanded.

* * *

Later that day, Lex hauled Mikhail's ass into his mansion for a talk. "Don't get me wrong, Mikhail, I appreciate your entrepreneurial spirit. But student bookies tend to reflect poorly on a company."

"There are just fun games," Mikhail downplayed.

"The INS is not exactly renowned for their good sportsmanship. They're revoking your student visa and sending you back home," Lex informed him.

"But a man like you can pull strings and keep me here, yes?" Mikhail assumed.

"If I ever wanted to but whatever talents my father saw in you are not worth the embarrassment you bring to me and my company," Lex said.

"Do you listen to yourself? You're Luthor Corp., the shadiest corporation in all of existence. No one gives a damn if you add a foreign exchange bookie to the pile. In fact, it makes you look more like an asshole for deporting someone back to a war-torn country," Mikhail corrected.

"Luthor Corp. is under new management," Lex said stubbornly.

"And I'll appeal to your father. I'm sure he would love to know the winner of boxing matches, horse races, political elections," Mikhail said.

"You don't have the luxury of time. I've already made the arrangements to send you back, tomorrow," Lex said walking out.

"You don't want to do that. You want to know why your dad brought me here," Mikhail said walking towards him.

"Not that badly," Lex replied.

"Why don't we make a wager?" Mikhail enticed.

"Why would I want to take a gamble when I can just throw you out of here?" Lex asked incredulously.

"How much faith do you have in your fiancee, Kara Danvers?" he asked.

"The championship game? What's the wager?" Lex asked intrigued.

"If the Stallions lose, a million dollars and you keep me here," Mikhail said.

"And if the Stallions win. I doubt you can cover that bet," Lex doubted.

"I can't, but the reason your father brought me here is far beyond money. He'll cover me," Mikhail said.

(Mikhail's student visa being revoked is quite absurd. He hasn't yet been arrested or convicted of a crime and the speed at which he is being deported is way too fast. He could totally clog the system with an asylum request or some other technicality to prolong his state. None of this makes any sense and the plot's resolution depends upon it.)

* * *

Kara was looking through her notebook in the barn when Mikhail came up to see her. "Look at that, a true American football superhero," he said sarcastically.

"I know, right?" Kara agreed. "So...how can I help you?"

"I came here to thank you for ratting me out to Lex. It wasn't hard to figure out. I knew Alex would squeal to her sister. You seem to be the common denominator," Mikhail said.

"Well...no shit," Kara said not taking him seriously.

"You forget that games are my business. If you don't know the players, you can't guess the outcome," Mikhail said.

"I figured you would be packing your bags to go back to the village of the damned by now," Kara said snidely.

"I'm not cursed, Kara. I am lucky and on the Saturday championship game, I'm going to be very lucky," he said confidently.

"You think I'll throw that game? Big if," Kara mocked.

"When there is an 'if' there are odds, and I always beat the odds," Mikhail said to her. "Choke," he ordered.

Kara felt herself choking as her windpipe was restricted. "For example, if you don't take the field my profit margin takes an unfortunate turn. That is why you're not going to tell anyone else about me. You're going to be on that field and you will miss the game-winning kick unless you want more of your loved ones in the hospital," he said menacingly.

Mikhail went to leave and then realized he had forgotten something. "Breathe," he ordered.

* * *

The next day, Kara met up with Alex in the hallway of Midvale High wearing her Varsity jacket. "Kara, warm-up in fifteen minutes," Jason reminded her.

"No, fuck him. I don't need to warm up. What you got on the locusts?" Kara asked Alex.

"Locusts give off an energy signal to avoid crashing into each other. Maybe, Mikhail's commands are on the same frequency," Alex supposed. "Once the signal is jammed, locusts can't fly without running into each other. It's permanent," Alex said.

"You have something that can do that?" Kara asked.

"Maybe I can come up with something that can be put on the loudspeaker during the game," Alex said.

"This guy is more powerful than me...in some ways. We have no room for error," Kara said seriously.

(Recent research has determined that locusts are able to avoid one another in a swarm using visual scanners with their eyes, not an audible hearing frequency.)

* * *

Kara slowly got herself ready in the boy's locker room with everyone gone. She put on her pads, her cleats, gave her "Red Spice" product placement deodorant a good look, and then her jersey. She then walked out into the stadium and saw the "Red Spice" banner prominently displayed. "God damn," Kara shook her head.

Meanwhile, Alex made her way to the communications room finding no one manning it. She went to work connecting the wires of the loudspeakers to a device that acted as a locusts jammer. Mikhail immediately felt a huge headache as his signal was jammed. "Miss," Mikhail said as Kara kicked an extra point. His command was ignored as Kara easily scored.

"Fumble," Mikhail ordered as Kara went to kick the ball away. The ball was kicked perfectly to the other side of the field near the five-yard line.

As the game progressed, Kara kicked a field goal. The opposing team ran in a touchdown. The two teams went back and forth until it was 17-23 in favor of Augusta. A suffering Mikhail finally realized someone was fucking with him on the intercom system. He walked out of the stands and found Alex in the communications room. "What the fuck are you doing?" he demanded as he tore the wires out of the system ending the noise.

Alex punched him to the face. Mikhail grabbed her and pulled out a knife. "In my home country, if you do not adapt to an unexpected, you don't survive."

* * *

Mikhail went back to the field on the sidelines. "What are you doing here?" Kara asked him.

He held up Alex's ID card. "Here's how the game works. If the Stallions win, Alex is dead. The next time you get back onto the field, you'll fumble the ball to the opposing team. They score a touchdown and the game is over," he ordered and went back inside the stadium.

The Stallions scored a touchdown tieing the game up at 23-23. "It's on you," Coach Quigly said to Kara.

Kara eyed the stadium and saw Mikhail with Alex in the communications room. He was threatening her with a knife as she was tied up. "Fuck," she realized. The special teams lined up for the extra point.

Jason found Mikhail and Alex in the communications room. He emitted a sound from his mouth disconnecting Mikhail from the fifth dimension and then threw him across the room where he slammed into several shelves. Jason then fired a cable into Mikhail's head absorbing all of his memories. He then retracted the cable once he was done leaving Mikhail dead on the floor.

"Kara, you're free to win," he said in a soft voice only she could hear.

Kara heard the voice and double-checked the stadium walls finding Jason and Alex together with Mikhail dead. Kara then kicked the ball through the goalposts giving the Stallions the win at 24-23. The Stallions immediately gathered around Kara and hosted her up in celebration. "Finally...some respect," Kara smiled joyfully.

Jason assisted a groggy and befuddled Alex off the floor. She then saw Mikhail's dead body. Jason motioned for her to be quiet and rejoined the rest of the team.

* * *

Late at night, Kara came back to the house. "So, championship kickers don't have a curfew?" Eliza scolded.

Kara looked at her watch. "Holy shit," she realized.

"Mikhail's body was found after the game. I'm so glad you weren't involved in that. I'm really proud of you, for everything," Eliza said obliviously.

Alex then walked into the house. "I hear you're quite the feminist hero."

"Well, if it weren't for you, we wouldn't have won the game...as easily," Kara said.

"Yeah, well, you can thank Uncle Joe for that. Apparently, a navy commander has a stash of cool toys. You never know when a fighter jamming device will come in handy," Alex said.

"Well, Mikhail can't hurt anyone else again," Kara said relieved.

"Speaking of which, I never got a good look at what happened to him. When I awoke, Coach Teague was standing over me," Alex said confused. "I think we should investigate him."

"I think not," Kara rejected.

"I really do," Alex said more convinced.

"Seriously, no," Kara denied her.

* * *

Mr. Mxyzptlk looked upon the Earth and his dead subordinate from space. Mikhail had been a mere probe for him entrusted with a fraction of his power. Instead of ruling the planet like a god, Mikhail had decided to be a mere bookie just staying under the radar. Mr. Mxyzptlk looked upon the jamming device with some amusement, the only thing that was able to block his signal with his probe. Mr. Mxyzptlk then looked upon Kara and was transfixed on her beauty and power.

"Soon, Kara Zor-El. Soon," he said as he returned back to the fifth dimension.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This episode had the potential to put me in a pickle as Mikhail's powers were far below that of the CW SG version. I decided early on to make him a mere probe as a precursor to Mr. Mxyzptlk's real arrival in SG Season 2. This kind of explains why Kara is so nonchalant about Mr. Mxyzptlk when he first arrives in Season 2 and why Mr. Mxyzptlk is so infatuated with her. Unfortunately, the part about the INS and the locusts makes the audience dumber for watching this episode.


	77. Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lex is in trouble again when he's found with a dead hooker in his hotel room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smallville 4x08 was skipped as it had too many conflicts with Midvale and is...unspeakably ridiculous. Even if this episode somehow was compatible with Midvale, I still wouldn't do it. Screen Writers determined this episode to be the 8th worst episode in Smallville. This episode is based in Smallville 4x09.

**Metropolis**

One particular night, Lex was at a big party in a tuxedo drinking a glass of champagne. He awkwardly looked at his watch wanting to leave the scene. He went over to the railing, finished his glass, and contemplated leaping off just to get out of there. He then noticed a young blond woman in a red dress giving him a thirsty expression. Lex smiled, finally invested in where he was at. However, she quickly disappeared leaving Lex frustrated and intrigued at the same time. Looking down, he saw the woman on the ground floor looking up at him.

Lex decided to pursue his prey by going down to the ground floor and finding the woman all by herself. He quickly noticed she was listening to an iPod. He went over to her regardless and waited for her to notice him. "What are you listening to?" Lex asked finally.

"My favorite song," she said vaguely and then offered her earpiece.

Lex indulged her and listened to a dance techno remix song that violently clashed with the classical piano music being played at the party. "What's its name?" Lex asked curiously.

"Does it really matter?" she asked referring to both the song and herself.

Lex couldn't agree more and decided to bring the name-less woman to a hotel. He made out with her in the elevator, had a few drinks in the room, and made love to the woman making a mess of the room as he did. The next morning, a house-keeping maid knocked and then came in since Lex hadn't bothered to put up the "Do not disturb" sign on the doorknob.

The house-keeper screamed, waking Lex up, and then ran out of the room. Lex looked over to his side and saw his date murdered in the bed with blood on his hands. "Well...shit," he realized.

* * *

Lex was arrested and quickly bailed out by his aggressive female attorney, Corrine Harper. "My client has no comment," she said to the army of reporters that greeted Lex as he exited the courthouse. Lex and his attorney went to the mansion to have a formal talk about what happened.

"So, how did you wind up naked with a dead hooker with blood on your hands?" Corrine asked.

"I didn't kill her," Lex said defensively.

"I didn't ask," she said unconcernedly. "You're paying me to get you off, not that you're innocent," she said smartly. "You're going to have to be straight with me. Were you drinking last night?"

"Yes, at the fundraiser and at the hotel. We had champagne," Lex said honestly.

"Is it possible you were drugged?" Corrine asked.

"It wouldn't be the first time," Lex said dryly.

"If you were drugged, it will show up in the drug test. In the meantime, you're going to need to remember anything you can about this girl," she said.

"She had a pink iPod. We listened to it together," Lex recalled.

"Well, that wasn't on the evidence list," Corrine said surprised. "And you're sure she had it with you at the hotel?"

Lex didn't have an answer for her. "The DA is on the phone," Corrine's assistant interrupted.

"I'll be right there," Corrine said to her and then turned back to Lex. "It's a media circus out there so stay here and don't say anything stupid."

"Your bedside manner needs work," Lex said peeved.

"I'm not here to hold your hand, Lex. You want a hug, call your mother," Corrine said rudely and then left the room as Kara entered.

"Well, you can always give me a hug," Kara smirked.

"I take it you saw my walk of shame on the news?" Lex figured.

"Oh, I made sure to record it," Kara said. "So...did you do it?"

"I met a girl at the fundraiser, I brought her to a hotel, I didn't kill her," Lex said honestly.

"Who is she?" Kara demanded.

"I don't know," Lex admitted.

"Why am I not fucking surprised? I feel kind of insulted now," Kara said pissed-off.

"It was just one of those nights. I met someone and got caught up in the moment. I'm guilty of that but I'm not a murderer," Lex insisted.

"How did things get so bad between us, Lex? I suppose I should thank you for saving me the time and effort of killing that hooker," Kara said annoyed.

"My father is framing me," Lex assumed.

"Your father is at a resort," Kara reminded him.

"Do you think that really matters? Go on, Kara. Trust me, you don't want to be involved in this mess," Lex dismissed her.

"Well, ain't that a bitch? First, you're too embarrassed to bring me to an opera fundraiser, then you sleep with a hooker, kill said hooker, and now you're pushing me away. I feel I have to be a little offended at this point," Kara said to him.

"If I don't clear this, I'm useless to you. So let me deal with this my way," Lex said to her.

* * *

Kara went to see Lionel at a beach resort. "Kara, thank you for coming," he said inside a bar. "It's good to see you."

"Nice to see you, too, dad," she said mockingly.

Lionel offered her a seat at a table for them to talk. "How's Lex? I've been trying to contact him since it happened."

"He thinks you're trying to frame him," Kara said bluntly. "Are you?"

"No, I would never," he denied.

"And why should I believe you?" Kara asked as a waiter got her a vodka martini, shaken, not stirred.

"Listen to me. I was ill, Kara. The liver disease I had was a death sentence," Lionel began.

"Oh yeah, how did you get better?" Kara asked.

"It was a miracle, something strong and good," Lionel lied.

"Yeah, I call bullshit," Kara doubted.

"I now understand the darkness, the destructive power that has always been inside me. I can see it in Lex now. I have to help him, Kara," Lionel said.

"Do you think he did it?" Kara asked.

"No, this was a crime of passion or an elaborate frame. Did the girl have a car?" Lionel asked.

"Lex said he took the girl to the hotel," Kara recalled.

"They'll look for a car at the opera house. They won't find it there. Lex has patterns. He would have had the girl drive her car to the hotel, so he could slip out in the morning and not have to worry about taking her home in the morning," Lionel said.

"Ingenius," Kara said impressed.

"The girl had blond hair, yes?" Lionel asked.

Kara nodded. "It reminds him of his mother, Lillian," Lionel said.

Kara gave him a WTF look wondering if that was the source of Lex's affection for her. "You have to help him, Kara," Lionel pressed.

"If I find this car...," Kara said.

"Bring anything you find to me. I can help you," Lionel said.

"I'll see where it leads," Kara said giving him no promises. "But I still don't trust your ass."

"I know," Lionel said unconcernedly. "But you will be back, won't you?"

Kara gave no answer and took off.

* * *

**Midvale**

Later that afternoon, Kara headed to the "weird room." Alex came over to see her. "Where have you been all afternoon?" Alex asked.

"I was at a beach resort...enjoying death," Kara replied.

"The health resort Lionel Luthor is staying at?" Alex assumed.

"This might sound crazy, but he did give me a lead into Lex's case. He said I could probably find the girl's car at the hotel and I did," Kara said.

"I'm surprised the MPD didn't figure this out before you," Alex said unimpressed.

"I know, right?" Kara agreed. "There were twenty-two cars parked by the valet that night at the hotel. Of those cars, all but three were hotel guests and of those three, two of them were two guys too drunk to leave the hotel," Kara said.

"Leaving one," Alex said obviously.

"I haven't been able to track down the identity of the driver," Kara said.

"Let me try," Alex smirked as she got on the computer.

"And the weird thing is that the police aren't even looking into this," Kara said suspiciously.

"Of course not. No one cares about a dead hooker but don't you think it's a little too convenient that Lionel is being so helpful?" Alex asked.

"Lionel is in asshole but he wouldn't let his son get thrown to the wolves. It would shame him," Kara said.

"He is a master manipulator. You cannot trust him," Alex warned. "Besides, Lex is in great hands. Corrine Harper is leading his defense. She got a woman off for killing her two-year-old-daughter and hiding the remains in the trunk of her car."

"Good Gawd," Kara said dismayed. "What the fuck is wrong with your legal system?"

"Have you seen this shit?" Alex asked showing Kara a newspaper. "Police interviewed thirteen women Lex has been with in the last year."

Kara simply stared at the article. "What's wrong?" Alex asked.

"Lex gave me the impression that this hooker was a one-time thing," Kara said peeved.

"And you believed him?" Alex mocked.

"I'll kill him...I mean, I'll kill him after I clear him," Kara said. She then eyed the results on the computer.

"Eve Andrews, twenty-eight, lives in Metropolis," Alex told her.

* * *

**Metropolis**

Kara sped over to Metropolis and noticed her door unlocked. She went inside and found Lex wearing black gloves while burning photographs of himself and the hooker he supposedly murdered. "So...what are you doing, Lex?" Kara asked.

"Saving my ass," Lex said defensively. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Kara then heard sirens in the distance. "Well...shit."

* * *

**Midvale**

"Lex, you were burning evidence. Not exactly the actions of an innocent man," Kara chided.

"Come on, Kara. If I killed that girl, why would I take a nap next to her dead body so the maid could find me? It doesn't make any sense," Lex said.

"Look, I don't give a shit whether or not you murdered that hooker. You broke into her house which makes me an accomplice," Kara said obviously.

"I didn't ask for you to show up," Lex told her off. "How did you even know to go there?"

"I tracked down her car. Why did you go there?" Kara questioned.

"I got a call from Corrine's office that they got a lead on an address. I thought maybe I could find out who she was," Lex said as got himself a drink. "I had no idea what I was walking into."

"What did you find out?" Kara asked.

"Her name is Eve Andrews and she's been stalking me for some time," Lex said.

"So, you did know her?" Kara accused.

"Only by name, which she failed to tell me at the fundraiser. So, how was I supposed to know?" Lex asked.

"I don't know, Lex. I know each and every name of each and every person I killed or slept with. I guess I'm just a superior being," Kara said condescendingly.

"You know I didn't do this," Lex said desperately.

"I don't give a fuck if you did or not," Kara said honestly.

"My father is trying to get back at me. He knows about all these stalkers. Luthor Corp. made a database of them all last year. My father knew Eve would be the perfect victim to create motive," Lex said.

"I...don't think it is your father," Kara said surprised at herself. "I went to see him. He wants to help."

"He was the one that sent you off to look for a car, wasn't he?" Lex accused.

"Yes...," Kara replied.

"You're playing right into his hands," Lex said to her.

"Lex...," Kara rolled her eyes.

"You can't straddle the fence on this one, Kara. My father and I are enemies. You have to decide who you really trust," Lex said angrily.

"I don't have to decide shit," Kara pushed back. "You kept me in the dark about all these women and this murder investigation. We are a team, Lex. What alarms me more than you killing this hooker is that you've been lying to me over this last year. Haven't I been good to you?" Kara asked.

"You're too good," Lex said softly.

"The fuck?" Kara wondered.

"These other women, these human women, are soft and vulnerable. I'm able to impress them physically. They don't mock my inadequacies," Lex said reflectively. "Kara, you're so perfect that it is impossible for me to measure up. How can a mere human excite you or turn you on?" Lex asked.

"I show plenty of enthusiasm," Kara said defensively.

"But it's all an act for my benefit. For once, I wanted to know it was real," Lex said honestly. "And since you were playing games with Vicki, I just figured it was okay."

Kara nodded. "I get it, Lex. It's hard for a man to accept that his girlfriend is the strongest person in the universe. Yes, you often fail to blow my mind and excite me in the bedroom. Yes, you're weak as fuck. Yes...I just lost my train of thought," she said sheepishly.

Lex simply shook his head. "The point being is that despite all of your inadequacies, I'm still here. Unlike your other fake friends, I'm still here even with this murder trial over your head. Whether you get exonerated or I have to free you from prison and live the rest of our days in Mexico, I will always be with you," Kara said seriously.

"Alright, then. Let's get to work," Lex agreed.

* * *

That night, Kara went back to the "weird room" with Alex. "She's stalking him and she doesn't know what she looks like? That sounds like bullshit," Alex said.

"So, you think he did it?" Kara asked.

"There's something strange about all this. Look at this," Alex said showing her video of the elevator. It showed Lex and Eve kissing up a storm inside the elevator.

"Why wouldn't Lex's attorneys have this locked up?" Kara asked as she stared at the video.

"Well, I know people at the bottom I can bribe," Alex said simply. "Check this out. She's wearing two diamond earrings."

"Okay," Kara shrugged.

Alex then played the video in its entirety to make Kara uncomfortable. "Doesn't this offend you?" Alex asked finally.

"Yeah, she's not even a real blond," Kara shook her head unimpressed.

"Kara, your fiance is cheating on you. Why aren't you furious with him?" Alex asked dismayed.

"Why should I be? He has needs. Just because his favorite drink is vodka doesn't mean he doesn't drink other things," Kara said simply.

"But it's about trust and exclusivity," Alex said.

"Lex isn't going to replace me with this hooker. Our plans remain intact and he hasn't denied me affection either. So...why do I give a shit?" Kara asked.

"He's spending time with her and not you," Alex pointed out.

"I had no intention of going with him to some boring-as-fuck opera. I was fine being at home," Kara said.

Alex seemed genuinely stumped. "You think I should be mad and outraged because society says I should. That's you being a slave to some societal norm rather than making up your own mind about things," Kara said.

"I would feel pissed and betrayed," Alex said honestly.

"Good for you," Kara said dismissively.

"Wait...did you...kill that hooker to get back at Lex and make him go through this bullshit investigation?" Alex questioned.

Kara said nothing to that. Alex gave her an odd look and continued watching the video. "See, she had two earrings and now she only has one," she pointed out.

"The police report had the body with two earrings," Kara recalled.

"So, Lex was with two different women," Alex concluded.

"That bastard. He's gone too far," Kara said with mock outrage.

* * *

At the mansion, Lex was with Corrine. "The toxicology report came back negative. You weren't drugged," she said.

"That soon? That sounds like bullshit," Lex said reasonably.

"They got you lying next to the body covered in blood and now that they have ID'd the victim, they also have a motive," Corrine said.

"Why? Because she was stalking me? Where's the murder weapon? What's the cause of death? Who else had access to that room?" Lex asked.

"Do you even know why she was stalking you, Lex?" Corrine asked rhetorically. "Because you slept with her eighteen months ago and then gave her diamond earrings as a consolation prize. How could you not remember her?"

"I don't know. Do you remember what brand of wine you drank eighteen months ago?" Lex asked callously.

"I don't suppose it helps that they're all blond," Corrine said condescendingly. "I was your type, too, or don't you remember that either?"

"I remember, Corrine," Lex said offended.

"Goodie for me," Corrine mocked.

"You're a defense attorney defending people who murder, rape and molest women and girls. You don't have the credibility to pull that feminist card on me. One thing has occurred to me: For someone to know Eve was stalking me, they would need to have access to my legal files. Only my father and you had access and that database was your project," Lex said accusingly.

"You know, I knew taking this case could cause a conflict of interest but I thought we got past all that. Apparently, I was wrong. I'm removing myself as your attorney," she said and then left the room leaving Lex befuddled.

* * *

**Metropolis**

Kara and Alex went to Metropolis and entered the hotel in question. "So, the police haven't picked up on the missing earring and the front desk haven't found anything yet," Alex said.

"Good thing you found all of that out before we made this trip here," Kara mocked.

"Don't be an ass. I'm only doing this for you," Alex said as they entered the elevator.

"If I was an earring where would I hide?" Kara wondered.

"Let's role play this. I'm here and you push me up against the wall," Alex instructed. Kara complied and then Alex positioned her hands where Eve was and positioned Kara's hands where Lex was. The two got really close in the elevator.

"Maybe Lex knocked her earring off," Kara said obviously.

"And then she pushed him over to this side of the wall," Alex recalled moving Kara into position.

The elevator doors opened revealing a mother and her twin daughters. "Oh, my," she said surprised.

"It's okay. We're sisters," Kara said to her.

"We'll take the stairs," the mother said freaked out.

"We weren't doing anything. Really," Alex called after them. Alex then eyed the elevator car again. "What if it fell down this crack?" she suggested.

Kara gave her a mock applause. "How long have you known?" Alex asked pissed-off.

"Since we entered the elevator. X-ray vision: It is a bitch," Kara smirked.

"I fucking hate you. You can go get it," Alex stormed out.

* * *

Kara went to the beach resort and got herself a vodka martini. "You came back. Why didn't you bring this to Lex?" Lionel asked as he looked over the earring.

"He's recently shown himself to be a lying bastard," Kara informed him.

"And I'm not?" Lionel asked hopefully.

"It's all relative," Kara smirked. "That belonged to the girl at the opera: Eve Andrews. But here's the thing: Eve Andrews was wearing two earrings when she died. I think there are two girls. The one on the elevator surveillance tape is the real killer. She killed and dragged the other girl's ass into Lex's hotel room."

"A scorned woman," Lionel assumed. "When I was younger, I would send a pair of diamond earrings by courier, no messy farewells, it was my signature."

"Like father, like son," Kara mocked.

* * *

**Metropolis**

Lex came by Luthor Corp. to talk to Corrine. "Okay, Corrine, I'm here. What's this new evidence you want to talk about? You quit, now you're back, I come all this way, what do you want?" Lex asked her as she kept her back to him in her chair.

Lex then noticed Corrine had her throat slit. "Fuck me," Lex realized backing away. Lex took out his phone to call 9/11 before clearing the room and locking the doors. "What is your emergency?" the operator asked bored.

"Someone's been killed," Lex said to her.

"Please hold," the operator said and then elevator music began to play. Lex then noticed the pink iPod on the table playing the killer's favorite song. Looking up, Lex saw the killer with a gun in her hand.

"What are you doing?" Lex asked stunned.

"What's wrong, Lex? Don't you recognize me?" she asked as she flowed down her hair and took off her glasses.

"No," Lex shrugged.

The woman pistol-whipped him to the face knocking him out.

* * *

**Midvale**

The killer woman, Shannon Bell, took Lex back to the mansion where she tied him up to a chair with tape over his mouth. "Promise to keep quiet?" she asked.

Lex merely nodded. She took the tape off his mouth allowing him to speak. "How did you get past my security?"

"I worked for your law firm, Lex. I told them that you had been drinking and you needed a ride home. They helped me carry your ass up here," Shannon said.

"Why here?" he asked. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because this is where it happened? This is where I earned my earrings. You see, you remember the other night but you don't remember the first time. I took that personally. I had a fiance but you didn't know that. I cheated on him with you because I thought you loved me. And when I broke it off with him, I called you to tell you that. But you wouldn't take my call," Shannon revealed.

"You should have known my reputation for being an asshole," Lex scolded.

"You didn't even recognize me outside Corrine's office three months later," she ranted.

"To be fair, the _glasses_ are a perfect disguise," Lex excused himself.

"Shut the fuck up. It was like I never happened to you. So, I started going through your files. Turns out I wasn't the only one," Shannon said breathing down his neck.

"It's actually quite typical for someone of my stature," Lex said condescendingly.

"I brought Eve Andrews to the hotel under the false pretense that you wanted to make amends. After you fucked me and went to sleep, I put her body in your bed," she revealed.

"You rigged the test," Lex accused.

"No, actually you're just a really sound sleeper," Shannon said.

"Damn," Lex frowned.

"You were supposed to get caught, but you didn't. So, here we are," she said.

* * *

In the "weird room," Kara eyed the earring with her falcon vision. "Ready?" she asked.

"Got it," Alex said with a collection of Lex's diamond earring purchases.

Kara read off the number to her. "Here we go, diamond earrings. Wow, very expensive. To a Shannon Bell," Alex read off.

Kara eyed the price tag and gave a yawn. "That name sounds familiar."

"She works at Lex's law firm," Alex read.

"I have to warn him," Kara said taking off.

"I'll call the police," Alex said.

* * *

At the mansion, Shannon poured expensive wine on Lex's suit. Lex protested through the tape on his mask at the expense of it all. "You could have stopped this, Lex. All you had to do was recognize me at the opera and say hi. But you didn't. I was wearing the earrings you bought me. We had sex again and you still didn't recognize me," she said pissed.

"I had a life, Lex. I had a fiance. You ruined my life and you didn't even know who I was," she said insanely as she poured alcohol on the floor. "And you do this all the time. It has to stop," she said holding a lit candle. She dropped the candle on the floor creating a ring of fire around Lex.

Kara backhanded Shannon to the head against the wall killing her as she rushed in. She then blasted the area with frost breath ending the fire. Kara approached Lex still tied to the chair and then sat in his lap. "You don't deserve to be burned to death for your indiscretions. But you do deserve to be tied up for the night," Kara said to him and then walked off.

* * *

The next morning, Kara had a talk with Eliza. "I'm glad Lex had his charges dropped, but I wish you had come to me before you got yourself involved," Eliza said.

"I was curious as to whether I could trust Lex or not," Kara said honestly.

"What did you decide?" Eliza asked delicately.

"I haven't. I mean, I don't care about the women. It's that he keeps secrets from me. He likes to do things on his own. It's like we're not really a team," Kara said.

"Lex is just following what he's learned from his own parents," Eliza said.

"There's something more to this. I went to see Lionel. He helped me crack the case," Kara said.

"That man is dangerous to you," Eliza warned.

"His liver is healed," Kara revealed.

"I thought his condition was terminal," Eliza said surprised.

"He says it's so miracle but that's bullshit. Someone helped him get a new liver. It's only a matter of time before he takes Luthor Corp. back," Kara said.

* * *

At the resort, Lex came to visit his father. "I understand you helped to vindicate me. There's no telling the influence you have no matter where you are," Lex said appreciatively.

"I pointed Kara in the right direction. That's all," Lionel said dismissively. "You still believe I had something to do with this?"

"No, I just assumed you want something in return," Lex said cynically.

"I want to be your father...if you'll let me," Lionel said sincerely.

Lex gave him a skeptical look. "Of course, dad."

* * *

In the barn, Kara noticed Lex coming up. "I wanted to say thank you and that I'm sorry. I know you were only trying to help me," Lex said.

"How long is this going to continue, Lex? The cheating, the lying, the dead hookers?" Kara asked impatiently.

"I don't know," Lex said honestly. "What do you want me to tell you?"

"I don't want you to tell me anything. I want you to change," Kara replied.

"I don't know if I can," Lex said doubtfully.

"This is rich coming from me, but you're self-centered and self-absorbed," Kara accused. "There's a whole side of you I don't know anything about. What other fucked-up things do I not know about you?"

"You don't know the reason why every day I keep going. Why I do the fucked-up things that I do. Maybe, I am crazy. I treated those women terribly. People died and I could have stopped it. I see that now," Lex said sincerely.

"It's a start," Kara allowed.

"You know, when I saw that fire coming towards me I thought 'good.' It would save the world a lot of grief but somehow the fire went out and she was lying on the floor dead and then suddenly I had a second chance," Lex said thoughtfully.

"I gave you that second chance, dumbass," Kara reminded him.

"Look, I don't care what you do in your free time just as you don't give a shit about what I do in my _free time_. What I do give a shit about is that you're sloppy. You will soon be the permanent CEO of Luthor Corp. and you're going to invent new technologies, cure diseases, and bring this world kicking and screaming into the future. You're going to be a Nobel Prize Winner and you're going to be the President of the United States, and you'll do all of these wonderful things with me at your side."

"You don't have the right to give up or throw your life away because your life belongs to me," Kara told him. "I hate having to go to your son-of-a-bitch father for help. I hate the idea of us being enemies."

"Don't give up on me, yet," Lex asked of her.

"I won't no matter what you do," Kara promised him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This episode is similar to the episode: Suspect, where Kara doesn't really care if her ally is guilty or not. This episode gave me the opportunity to show Kara's mindset towards someone who has cheated on her. Alex finds cheating unforgivable here but then excuses away Maggie's cheating of her ex-girlfriend in Season 2. Kara distinguishes cheating that is mere lust from cheating that is truly treacherous. This will later explain Kara's attitude towards Mon-El's shenanigans in Season 2 onward. Also, despite what Kara and/or Lex may think, hookers are people, too, and do not deserve to be murdered just in case that needed to be said for anyone.


	78. Scare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due to a failed Luthor Corp. experiment, Midvale is hit with a chemical agent that causes people to experience their worst fears.

On one particular night, Kara was hanging out on the second floor of the barn when Vicki showed up in a seductive red dress and high heels. She awkwardly made her way to the second floor earning a jaw drop from Kara. "Vicki?" Kara wondered.

"I was hoping you were still up," Vicki said.

"Is everything alright?" Kara asked concernedly.

"It's about Paris. I think I've made a horrible mistake," Vicki admitted.

Kara closed her notebook and stood up. "Well...no shit," Kara agreed. "Vicki, I'm not sure I'm the one you should be talking to about this," she evaded.

"Actually, I think you're exactly who I should be talking to. I've been thinking about it. I think everything everyone has ever told me about Paris was a lie. And it's really starting to scare me," Vicki said.

"Don't worry, Vicki. I would never allow anything to happen to you," Kara assured her.

"I know, and it's made something very clear: I never should have given up on us. I can lie to myself as much as I want, but I've always been in love with you," Vicki confessed.

Kara and Vicki made out for a good while and then Kara took Vicki over to the couch in a dominating position. The two continued to kiss as Vicki reached under Kara's shirt towards her bra. Suddenly, an alarm interrupted them. Kara searched for the noise and then fell out of bed.

"Holy shit," Kara said startled as she looked around and found herself in her own room. Her fantasy dream had been abruptly ended by her alarm clock.

Meanwhile, Alex was at the Talon having a cup of coffee while Eliza was working as a part-time manager. Eliza went up to the second floor to check up on the room upstairs when she stumbled over the railing and crashed onto a table collapsing it. "Mom! Someone get an ambulance!" Alex shouted upon seeing her mother unconscious.

* * *

Soon thereafter, Kara arrived at Midvale General and entered Eliza's room with Alex already there. "How is she doing?" Kara asked as she scanned her body.

"The doctors aren't sure but it's going to be an issue if we don't get her heart rate and blood pressure down," Alex said grimly.

"Odd for someone unconscious," Kara said as she tried to figure it out.

"They say she's in a panic-mode, like a severe nightmare," Alex said.

"What happened?" Kara asked.

"She went upstairs to check the second floor and then she fell over the railing," Alex said tearfully.

"You have her phone?" Kara asked.

Alex handed it to her. Kara looked over the phone numbers and calendar notices. "She was at Luthor Corp. this morning," Kara recognized the numbers. "I'll check it out. Stay with her."

"No, we go together," Alex said resolved.

* * *

Kara and Alex headed to the Luthor Corp. plant. "The place looks dead," Kara noted as she looked around.

Alex used her stolen ID card to access the gate but was denied. Kara sighed and gently forced it open. "Where do you think everyone is?" Alex wondered.

Kara merely shrugged. "Keep Lex occupied while I snoop around," Alex said taking off.

"Try not to get gassed with Kryptonite," Kara mocked as she went off on her own.

Kara casually strolled through the corridors of the plant when she ran into Lex. "Kara! How the hell did you get in here?" Lex asked outraged.

"The gate was open," Kara lied. "Your security appears to be MIA."

"This is a restricted area," Lex lectured.

"Nothing is restricted for me," Kara corrected.

Lex opened a phone box. "I need someone to escort a guest out," he said urgently and then hung up. "Look, you have your world and I have mine. We agreed not to interfere in each others' business."

"Yeah, well, Eliza is sick. Why was she here?" Kara questioned.

"She was meeting with my HR department," Lex said.

"You're giving her a job?" Kara wondered.

"She was a good assistant to my father. I figured she would do the same for me," Lex said dismissively.

"Wait, you've been trying to get my mother, my sister, and me all under your payroll in one way or another," Kara said suspiciously.

"It's called leverage. I'm surprised you found out," Lex said nonchalantly.

"Eliza is in the hospital unconscious under some kind of neurological stress. You're my only lead," Kara said.

"I'll track my HR guy down but there could be a lot of reasons for Eliza's condition," Lex downplayed.

"And there are a few reasons for why this place is deserted on a Saturday shift," Kara accused.

"I'll send in a specialist from Metropolis to take a look at her. I'm doing everything I can," Lex said and then walked off.

Security arrived on the scene to escort Kara out.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alex was snooping around the stairwell when the power went out. "Well...shit," she muttered. She then saw an eerie light down the hall to guide her way. Alex followed the light and found a woman sitting in a chair all by herself in a room. "I've been waiting for you, Alex. You can't escape this," the woman said still not facing her.

"Escape what?" Alex asked impatiently.

The woman got up from her chair and revealed herself as her older self dressed in her DEO uniform. Future Alex smiled in amusement at her younger self. Another woman of similar age materialized in the room but hid her face from Alex. Future Alex began to kiss and caress the other woman in front of her younger self.

Alex shook her head and then backed out of the room horrified. She ran down the hall as if to escape her fate and ran into Kara and the security guard as they went down the corridors of the plant. Kara knocked out the security guard as she saw Alex running towards her. Kara embraced Alex as she passed out in her arms.

* * *

Lex went to the lab to chew out his scientists. "With all our safety precautions, how does a lab explode?" he asked pissed-off.

"Well, we are dealing with meteor rocks. It's difficult to predict how our chemicals will react to it. Mr. Luthor, we're doing everything we can. We've sounded the alarm and sealed the room. All affected people have been quarantined, and we're working to fix the damaged pipes," Dr. Ford said.

"So, it's still leaking out?" Lex asked incredulously.

"Only in that room," Dr. Ford replied.

"Once this is under control, I want the project dismantled," Lex ordered.

"But Mr. Luthor, your father negotiated this contract with the military. We stand to make a lot if we ever market the compound," Dr. Ford said.

"I'm intrigued. What application are we talking about?" Lex asked.

"We could disable the enemy without ever using violence. We have statistics to prove it," Dr. Ford said.

"Those employees are statistics, too, doctor. That's a huge liability if we can't cure them," Lex reminded him. "And someone who was visiting the plant is now in the hospital with the same symptoms. Where are we on the treatment?"

"This will clarify when it reaches 1000 Kelvin (726 C) and then we can test it," Dr. Ford said.

"What's the ETA?" Lex asked urgently.

"Another five hours," Dr. Ford said grimly.

"Well...shit," Lex realized.

* * *

After taking Alex to Midvale General, Kara went to the "weird room" to investigate. She looked at the weather report and found nothing but clear skies. She then checked minute-by-minute and saw a sudden cloud around Midvale that soon dissipated. Kara zoomed in more on the cloud and found its epicenter over where Luthor Corp.'s plant should be.

"Son of a bitch," Kara said pissed-off.

Kara went up to go when she found herself at the county morgue. In front of her were several bodies covered over. Kara curiously uncovered the first body and saw Jeremiah. The other bodies' faces then became uncovered revealing their identities. Alex eyed Eliza, Alex, and finally Lex's body.

"Kara," a spooky voice said from the back.

Kara went over to the last body revealed to be a zombie version of herself. "They're all going to leave you and there's nothing you can do about it," zombie Kara told her as she sat up to face her.

"Oh really?" Kara said not taking her seriously.

"Fear. Fear attracts the fearful, the strong, the weak, the innocent, the corrupt. Fear. Fear is my ally," zombie Kara said to her.

"Fear not for I am with you," Kara told her off and then returned to the "weird room." Kara looked around slightly unsettled. "Well, that was weird," Kara said and then took off.

* * *

At Luthor Corp., Lex and Dr. Ford waited patiently for the antidote to be prepared. Finally, Dr. Ford opened the incubator and took out a vial with gloved hands. "Mr. Luthor, we have never tested this antidote. I urge you to try one of our lab animals first."

"One of my employees is about to die. Do you see any other option?" Lex asked.

"No, Sir, but please remember that this is like a flu inoculation. It has traces of the mineral in it," Dr. Ford warned.

"So, the patient is likely to get worse before getting better?" Lex asked concernedly.

"Assuming it even works," Dr. Ford said grimly.

Lex heroically got himself a protective suit. "Mr. Luthor, you can't go in there. We must keep exposure to a minimum," Dr. Ford protested.

"I'm responsible for everyone in this plant who works here. I'm going with you," Lex said.

The two entered the lab in protective suits and looked over one of the suffering patients. Dr. Ford injected the man and immediately his vitals got better. However, the patient suddenly went into cardiac arrest, pushed Lex into some of the equipment, and then fell back into his bed dead. Lex then realized his suit was torn at the arm.

* * *

Lex came to Midvale General and realized there were a few dozen patients all with the same symptoms. After unsuccessfully trying to cover up the situation with the lead doctor, Lex ran into Kara. "You knew about this and didn't tell me this morning," Kara accused.

"Other than Eliza, I didn't know anyone outside Luthor Corp. had been exposed. You have to believe me," Lex said to her.

"I don't have to believe shit," Kara said angrily.

A meteorite suddenly hit the hospital blasting the walls open and killing scores of people. Kara waited patiently as the meteors continued to pound the hospital and the parking lot. A direct hit sent Kara to the floor with green Kryptonite everywhere. Vicki then appeared next to her in a hospital gown. "It all makes sense. The meteor shower. You came on the same day. How could I be so stupid?"

"To be fair, you're not the only one that didn't connect the dots," Kara rolled her eyes.

"You're not even human," Vicki said grabbing a piece of Kryptonite. "My parents are gone because of you, and I'm never going to see them again. You killed my parents," she accused.

"Give them justice," Kara said softly as she submitted to her fate.

Vicki went to stab her with the Kryptonite rock when Kara suddenly awoke. Kara looked around and found Lex nowhere to be found. She got off the medical bed in the hallway and took off.

* * *

Kara entered Lex's lab unannounced. "How did you get past security?" Dr. Ford demanded.

"It was super-easy, barely an inconvenience," Kara mocked.

"It's okay. This is my fiancee," Lex said to Dr. Ford. "I left you in the hospital. How are you okay?" Lex asked.

"I got over it. Look, my mother and Alex are in the hospital now. If you don't do something, they're going to die," Kara told him.

"What do you suggest I do?" Lex asked.

"Use my blood," Kara volunteered.

"Look, even if your immune system had some special insight, it could take months or years to analyze it," Dr. Ford objected.

"He's right, Kara. We have a new antidote that we can test in a few hours," Lex said.

"There's no time," Kara objected.

"The antidote has to be heated to a 1000 Kelvin or else it is useless," Lex said.

"Oddly specific temperature. That sounds like bullshit," Kara said skeptically.

"Test it on animals first, this time," Dr. Ford said referring to the last failed patient.

"Lives are at stake. We're running out of time," Lex rejected.

"Look at these people. Are you going to point the finger and decide which one of them is going to get a potentially lethal injection?" Dr. Ford asked as he looked out the window.

Kara fired heat vision into the incubator getting it up to 1000 Kelvin exactly and then quickly turning off the heat. The incubator then indicated it was ready. Lex gave Kara a look realizing he should have trusted her, to begin with. He took out the vial and placed it in the injector. "I'm sorry, Kara. I take full responsibility. I love you," Lex said and then injected himself with it.

"Mr. Luthor, no!" Dr. Ford shouted as Lex passed out on the floor.

Kara was immediately at his side. "How long did the last patient last?" she asked.

"Thirty seconds," Dr. Ford told her.

"Shit," Kara said as she tore his shirt open. "Get me a defibrillator."

* * *

In Lex's dream, he was at Kara's farm. He looked around befuddled and saw Kara in a black Kryptonian uniform approaching him. A world engine could be seen in the distance pouring terraforming pollutants into the atmosphere. "What is this shit?" Lex wondered.

"I am going to make Krypton _great again_ on Earth," Kara told him.

The world engine pulsed into the ground creating a dust storm that ripped away the cornfield, the barn, and everything else in the area. Lex shielded his eyes from the dust and debris while Kara remained standing. "I should thank you. With Luthor Corp. technology, I was able to create a new world engine. I couldn't have done it without you, Lex."

"If Krypton lives again, what happens to the Earth?" Lex asked.

"The foundation has to be built on something. Even your father would understand," Kara said coldly.

"No, Kara," Lex said as he became buried knee-deep in human skulls. "I can't be a part of this."

"Then, what can you be a part of?" Kara mocked. "Don't worry. I'll keep you around as a pet."

"Stop! Kara, no! Don't!" Lex shouted as he became completely swallowed up by human skulls.

Lex then awoke on the floor of his lab with Kara and Dr. Ford over him. "I'll give the antidote to everyone," Dr. Ford said and then ran off.

"You're going to be okay," Kara said overjoyed.

Lex simply stared at her concealing his fear of her.

* * *

Kara went back home with Eliza after she had received the antidote. Alex had gone back to the "weird room" to be alone. "Are you feeling okay?" Kara asked her.

"I'm good now. What about you?" Eliza asked concernedly.

"The antidote has Kryptonite in it. It won't kill me but it will give me nightmares every so often until it wears off," Kara shrugged.

"Want to talk about it?" Eliza asked.

"For some time, I had wanted to tell Vicki my secret. But now, I am more convinced than ever I made the right call not telling her. I had a nightmare where she found out my ship caused her parents' death. She wanted to kill me with Kryptonite. At that moment, I felt it would have been okay if she had if it would give her peace," Kara admitted.

"Your death won't bring her parents back. If she knew, she would understand that," Eliza said sympathetically.

"I killed them. I killed that poor girl's parents," Kara said softly.

"Kara, you cannot blame yourself for things you never intended. You didn't decide where your ship was going to land. You were asleep," Eliza said to her. "Remember that it was Clark that brought Zod and the other Kryptonians to Earth causing thousands of people to die in Metropolis by activating that homing beacon on that ancient ship. Sometimes...shit happens."

"Okay," Kara nodded. "What was your greatest fear?"

"No, you gripe to me, not the other way around," Eliza refused.

"I should find Alex," Kara said leaving the house.

* * *

In the "weird room" Alex busied herself to distract her from her fear attack. "Luthor Corp. isn't even making a statement. I mean, a huge chemical explosion causes everybody to relive their worst nightmares? What the fuck is that? And there's no sign of a lawsuit. It's like there's one big coverup," Alex ranted.

"You're too worked up," Kara said declining to tell her that she was part of that coverup.

"I guess it's just displaced anxiety," Alex considered. Kara waited for her to open up more. "Can you promise to not make fun of me?" she asked anxiously.

"This one time," Kara agreed, holding up her right hand.

"My nightmare probably seems silly to you. I mean, you joke about it all the time," Alex stammered.

Kara said nothing letting her collect her thoughts. "I saw myself older in a government uniform," Alex began.

"Doesn't sound too bad," Kara said dismissively.

"And...I was...kissing a...woman. My older self said that I couldn't escape it," Alex said freaked out.

"Is it really that big a deal?" Kara asked.

"Yes, I mean, I don't know. I want to get married, have kids, and live the American dream. I want to find a guy that will be there for me and the kids...unlike my own father. What if it's true, Kara? What if I go year-after-year failing to find love and I never have a family of my own? What if I'm always alone?" Alex asked tearfully.

Kara said nothing to that. "You must find my greatest fear a big joke to you," Alex said wiping away her tears.

"No, I don't, but you have fought fear before and won," Kara said referring to IT. "I promise you, your fear will never come to pass. No fate but what we make."

Alex nodded. "So, what was your fear?"

"I was immune to it," Kara lied.

"You know, telling you about my fear has made me feel a little better. I mean, if you can't tell your sister, who can you tell?" Alex said smiling.

"Right," Kara agreed and then gave her a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found Lex's fear a little too abstract and not personal enough in Smallville. It was more for Superman fans that already know his destiny. Instead, I made it clear that while Lex loves Kara, he also secretly fears her. Kara also has her fears of Lex that his shenanigans will end up killing Eliza and Alex. As for Alex, I wanted to make a few points here: CW Supergirl gave Alex nothing up to Season 5. Alex is supposed to be an LGBT pioneer but the writers give her no spouse, kids, or career. It confirms young Alex's fears here that she will be a loser. It wasn't my decision to have Alex be a loser, that is on CW. I also wanted to show that it is completely natural and not self-loathing for LGBT youth to struggle, doubt, and fear their own identity while on the path to discovery. I deny that Alex's greatest fear is necessarily homophobic. However, as I always say, it's up to the reader to interpret chapters as they please. This Midvale episode also reinforces Adventures of Supergirl Season 2 where Kara is not surprised in the slightest when Alex comes out.


	79. Carrie: Bonus Episode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Acting as a gym teacher, Alex gets caught up with a special case named Carrie.

**(Rated I for Immature)**

While at MU, Alex was able to get a sweet internship at Ewen Highschool in Chamberlain, Maine, a town not too far from Midvale. She acted as an assistant for the PE teacher that was often not around due to pregnancy-related issues. Normally, a school wouldn't put a college freshman in a position of authority over highschoolers but, for whatever reason, no one wanted to apply.

On her first day, Alex decided to have her high school junior girl's class into the pool before it got too cold. The school was well-funded with an indoor pool. The schedule was such that the boy's PE class ended right before the girl's class was to begin creating a small gap of time where boys and girls flirted with each other inappropriately.

Alex eyed the highschoolers unimpressed and blew her whistle. "Let's go, ladies, Caps on, get in the water, please," she shouted.

The girls eventually complied getting into the water and started playing water volleyball. "Don't be afraid of the ball," Alex said to them as one girl got nailed to the face with one.

Alex then noticed a really shy girl in the back of the pool when the ball dropped in her direction. "Alright, get Carrie in the game. You can't sit on the sidelines the whole time. Carrie: serve," Alex ordered.

Carrie swatted the ball hitting one of the girls to the back of the head. Alex winced at the poor serve. The girls looked like they were about to rip Carrie apart but then they started laughing hysterically. Carrie even managed to chuckle along with them until the lead girl, Christine, turned to her.

"You eat shit," she said to Carrie.

Carrie frowned realizing they weren't laughing with her but at her. Alex gave a sigh of relief she wouldn't have to break up a girl fight in the pool.

* * *

After class, Alex checked up on the girls in the locker room to see what was taking so long. She found the girls crowded around and then saw Carrie on the shower floor. She was covering herself in a bloody white towel with tampons littered all around her. Carrie was screaming in fear and pain. "Holy shit," Alex remarked.

The girls became silent and backed away as Alex took charge of the situation. "Alright, sweetie, okay, stand up," Alex said to Carrie upon realizing what had happened.

Carrie reached for Alex's shorts to pull herself up and fell back down to the floor. "Come on, stand up," Alex encouraged her.

"It hurts! It hurts! Something's wrong," Carrie cried.

"What are you talking about?" Alex asked not seeing any actual injuries on her.

"I think she doesn't know she's having her period," Sue said helpfully.

"Okay, back off. I got this," Alex told Sue off.

Carrie began screaming incoherently as she was freaking out. Alex tried to reach her but when that failed, she gave Carrie a good slap to the face stunning her. "Everyone out, now!" Alex ordered the rest of the girls.

Carrie looked around confused and dazed. "It's going to be okay. I'm here," Alex said to her as she gently held her until she calmed down. Coincidentally, the lights above them sparked out.

* * *

**Carrie**

* * *

Soon thereafter, Alex escorted a fully clothed Carrie to the principal's office. "Are you feeling better?" the black male principal asked Carrie. "You want an aspirin or something?"

Alex eyed the ignorant principal and helped Carrie sit down in a chair. "I'm so sorry I slapped you. I should have handled it better. You know, it's totally normal for girls to have their period. Usually, it happens a lot earlier. Is this your first time?" Alex asked delicately.

Carrie merely nodded. Alex took a seat next to Carrie while the principal looked on. "Do you know what's happening to your body? Do you know what this is?" Alex asked.

"I don't know. It just hurts," Carrie said softly.

"Maybe, you should see a counselor about that or a nurse," the principal suggested.

Alex gave him an odd look realizing immediately that Carrie's issues were more psychological than physiological. "What I need to know is who started throwing...things," the principal said awkwardly.

"It was Christine Hargensen and all of her friends," Alex accused.

"Did Christine do this?" the principal asked Carrie.

Carrie hesitated to snitch on her. "You don't have to protect her. What she did was unforgivable," Alex told Carrie.

Carrie continued to remain silent. "Well, it seems like Carrie isn't going to point the finger at anyone so I need you to get to the bottom of this," the principal said to Alex.

Alex nodded, eager to convict Christine and her friends. "Make sure the punishment fits the crime," the principal said to Alex.

"You mean expulsion, sexual assault, and battery charges?" Alex asked.

"I was thinking...smoking them with PT," the principal said. After all, it would look bad for him if this ever came out.

"In the meantime, you can do study hall," Alex said to Carrie.

"And we're going to call your mom," the principal added.

"What?" Carrie asked instantly triggered.

"We have to call your mother. We have to bring her into this," the principal said obviously.

"No," Carrie shook her head over-and-over again.

"We have no choice," Alex told her.

"No!" Carrie said freaked out.

Coincidentally, the water cooler exploded sending water all over the floor as Carrie ran out of the room.

Once Carrie's mom came to pick her up, Alex followed them as they left. She then noticed Christine sharing a video of some kind with her adult boyfriend. Alex was pretty sure the video was of Carrie in the bathroom, but she couldn't prove it unless she found a way to confiscate it. As for Carrie, Alex figured she was from an ultra-religious household. Alex knew all about that.

* * *

The next day, Alex was determined to smoke the shit out of her girls. They were either guilty or did nothing to stop what had happened yesterday. Alex ordered them onto the football field. "Everyone up. Line up, please," Alex ordered.

The girls eventually complied in a formation. "You have a big month coming up. Probably, the biggest month of your lives: Winter Prom," Alex said condescendingly. "You excited? You all have your dresses. You all have your dates by now. What about you, Chris?" Alex asked isolating her from the rest of the group.

Christine said nothing to her. "Who's the lucky guy?" Alex asked.

"You don't know him. He doesn't go to this school," Christine dodged.

"You going to get him a boutonniere or are you just going to pin a blood tampon to his lapel?" Alex asked.

"I don't need to hear this shit. I've assessed the situation and I'm leaving," Christine said.

"You're not going anywhere," Alex backed her up. "What about you, Sue? Haven't you been busy campaigning to be prom queen? I would have voted for you but not now."

Alex faced them all after she had pointed out individuals from the mob. "You all did a shitty thing, yesterday. A real shitty thing. One of you had the audacity to post a video. Really?" Alex bluffed.

"This sounds like bullshit," Christine doubted.

"That's it. Thanks to Miss Hargensen, you're all doing suicides," Alex ordered.

"I'm not doing it," Christine declared.

"That's up to you but if anyone stops running, they're suspended. And if you're suspended, you're not going to prom," Alex said smartly. "While you're running, I want you all to think long and hard about what it would be like to be Carrie White."

Alex watched the girls run back-and-forth in the sun completely drunk with power. All of her desires to punish the bullies at Midvale finally being able to manifest itself here. "Keep moving, Hargensen, or you're not going to prom," Alex mocked as she stopped running.

"Fuck you. This is child abuse," Christine told her off.

"What did you say to me?" Alex asked outraged.

"I'm not going to run another God damn inch because Carrie was too stupid to know what it was," Christine said angrily.

"You're suspended. You're not going to prom and you're out of my class," Alex ordered.

"No," Christine said argumentatively.

"No?" Alex stared her down.

"You can't decide that. She can't do that to us. You're an intern, a college freshman. You're not a real teacher," Christine said.

"Bye, Hargensen. The rest of you keep moving," Alex ordered the others.

"If we all stick together, they're not going to suspend all of us from prom. There would be no prom," Christine beseeched the others.

"Let's go, ladies," Alex ordered feeling her power potentially slipping.

"This is bullshit. We didn't do anything wrong," Christine said to them all.

The girls gradually got back to running leaving Christine alone. "This isn't over. This isn't over by a long shot," Christine said as she left the field.

* * *

During the week, the girls retaliated by spraypainting "Carrie Eats Shit" on multiple lockers requiring emergency maintenance to get it off. However, Carrie appeared to be doing better fitting in with her classmates. The girl bullies were becoming more-and-more isolated in the school as Carrie was more accepted. That didn't stop Christine from bringing her lawyer father into the principal's office to fight the suspension.

"As I understand it, this intern ran these girls into the ground and used profanity," Mr. Hargensen said to the principal. "She can't do that. That's abuse of power," he said shocked and appalled.

"That's right, daddy. She did," Christine chimed in.

Alex rolled her eyes standing behind them. "Mr. Hargensen, you know we've had all sorts of problems with your daughter. But what she did to her classmate, Carrie White, while she was having her 'you know what'...," the principal said lamely.

"I'm not going to sit here and listen to half-truths. My daughter said she didn't do it. I want her prom priveledges restored," Mr. Hargensen demanded. "You can't prove she did anything, can you?"

"There's a video of the incident on her phone," Alex said. "I mean, I'm just a gym intern, but I'm pretty sure a video like that would be damning to the person that took it and anyone in it. It could lead to college admission rejections, a lawsuit, bad publicity. Let's just look at her phone and see if it's there. If it's not there, I owe you a huge apology, I will resign on the spot, and she should go to prom."

"Sounds fair," Mr. Hargesen said reasonably. "Chris," he ordered.

"I'm not going to give up my phone. It has personal things in there. What about my privacy?" Christine rejected.

"If you want to go to prom, give them the damn phone so we can be done with this. I have to get back to work," Mr. Hargensen told her.

"Err...no," Christine refused.

"God damn it, just give them your phone," Mr. Hargensen ordered.

"No," Christine said and left the room confirming to everyone the video did, in fact, exist.

* * *

Afterward, Alex called up Eliza in Midvale. "I put myself out there and I scored a big victory against bullies. I am so proud of myself," Alex said pleased.

"That's my girl," Eliza said pleased.

Kara rolled her eyes overhearing the whole conversation. "What if there was no video or she was smart enough to delete it," Alex cringed.

"Sweetie, sometimes doing the right thing isn't going to be easy or safe. No matter what, we have your back here," Eliza assured her.

"It's so different here. With the Torch, no one dared to fuck with me. Now, it's a constant battle just to stay confident and assertive," Alex said drained.

"Remember, Alex, it's just for a few more months," Eliza reminded her.

* * *

One day, Alex checked the locker rooms and found Carrie crying. "Oh, shit," she realized. She went over to Carrie to console her. "Did one of the girls try something again?" Alex asked.

"No...I got invited to prom," she said embarrassed.

"Really? That's great news. With who?" Alex asked excited for her.

"Tommy Ross," she said.

Alex recalled that Tommy already had a girlfriend. "Wow, Tommy Ross. He's pretty dreamy, right?" Alex asked trying way too hard.

"Yeah, but I know who he hangs out with. They're just going to trick me again," Carrie said subdued.

"Maybe he really meant it," Alex said optimistically.

"No," Carrie shook her head.

"Of course, he did," Alex assured her.

"Why? Why would he go out with me?" Carrie asked.

"Come here," Alex said taking her to the mirror. "Do you know what I see? I see a beautiful young woman. With a little make-up, straightening out your hair, and standing up straight, you could be a movie star."

* * *

As soon as Alex was done giving Carrie some needed emotional support, she went to Tommy and Sue to chew them out. "If this is some trick you three are playing on a defenseless lonely girl...," Alex scolded.

"This has nothing to do with Chris," Sue denied. "Or you, Miss Danvers."

"Listen, due respect, this is between Sue and me. You know, it's kind of like a private thing. And what's the big deal anyway? It's just one night. Famous athletes, like Tim Tebow, take girls out to prom all the time and everyone loves him for it. I want to be that guy," Tommy said sincerely.

"Really?" Alex asked skeptically. "This is a really big deal for her."

"Doesn't matter. She said no," Tommy said.

"So, you'll try again," Sue insisted.

"It's okay," Tommy told her off.

"It's not okay. You will take that girl to prom...for me," Sue demanded.

"Are you listening to yourself? You're being a crazy bitch again," Tommy scolded her.

"Tommy, when you show up to prom with Carrie White on your arm, don't you think you'll look a little ridiculous," Alex said obviously.

"We don't care how we look," Sue interjected. "Do we?"

"No," Tommy shook his head.

The bell then rang ending the awkward scene. Alex eyed them suspiciously not sure what to think.

* * *

At prom, Alex was assigned one of the chaperones. She called up Kara before the event began. "So, you know how you tricked poor Elsa into going to prom with you while you still had a boyfriend?" Alex asked.

"Not ringing a bell," Kara denied.

"I'm being serious. It's like history is repeating itself with this Carrie girl," Alex said.

"Why do you give a shit? It's not your job to protect every student in that school. Just like it wasn't your job to put the whole town on blast with the Torch," Kara said disinterestedly.

"I just hate bullies," Alex shook her head.

"When I first came to Midvale High, you fed me to the wolves. I had to learn to defend myself. Given time, Carrie will too...or not," Kara said.

"I got a bad feeling about tonight," Alex said grimly.

"You want me to be there?" Kara asked.

"Fuck no. I just needed someone to talk to that knows these people," Alex said.

"The only way to handle a bully is with brute force. They respect that shit," Kara advised. "Be strong, don't take any shit, and put them in their place."

"Okay, got to go," Alex hung up as prom began.

During the dances, Alex stayed away from everyone being a total introvert. She then noticed Tommy and Carrie by themselves at a table. She walked over to them amazed at Carrie's appearance. "You look beautiful," Alex complimented her.

"I'll let you two ladies talk. I'm going to get some punch. I heard Harry spiked it," Tommy said taking off.

"Really?" Alex glared at him.

"No, I'm just kidding," Tommy lied and then walked off.

Alex sat down across from Carrie. "You doing okay?"

"Yeah," Carrie smiled.

* * *

Alex backed off as Tommy came back. The two stayed at the table until Tommy finally managed to get Carrie to the floor for a slow dance. Alex eyed the two of them thinking everything was going to be okay, after all. The students then voted for their prom king and queen. The prom director announced the results. "It was very close but by one vote: Tommy Ross and Carrie White."

The students were on their feet clapping for them. Alex eyed Sue entering the hall wearing civilian attire. Tommy escorted Carrie to the prom king and queen chairs on the stage. Alex and the rest of the faculty clapped for them as they came up.

"I give you your newly elected prom king and queen," the prom director announced to the crowd.

Carrie was handed some flowers as Tommy waved to the crowd. Alex couldn't help but notice Sue still hanging around in civilian attire. "Sue?" Alex asked getting closer to her. "What are you doing? Come with me. Don't ruin this for Carrie."

"It's not me," Sue protested as Alex dragged her away and locked her out of the hall.

A pale from the ceiling then poured pig blood all over Carrie and her dress while splattering Tommy in the process. The entire crowd was silent in horrified amazement. Carrie's blond hair and her dress were soaked in pig's blood. Blood began to drip down Carrie's face and arms. She dropped her blood-soaked flowers on the stage floor. Carrie looked at her bloody hands completely stunned. She then looked up and saw the empty pale right above her. It had all been premeditated by Christine, her boyfriend, and some of the other students that had bullied her. Carrie even eyed Tommy to see if maybe he was in on it.

"What the hell?" Tommy shouted outraged indicating he wasn't.

The video of Carrie struggling to deal with her period in the shower suddenly appeared on the two giant TV screens for all to see. The crowd began to laugh at Carrie as the video progressed. Completely humiliated, Carrie decided to leave.

"Carrie, wait," Tommy called after her.

The crowd continued to laugh and jeer at Carrie with a minority of students disgusted. "Holy shit, this is a nightmare," Alex realized. She went up to Carrie to console her. Carrie extended her hand towards her and pushed Alex to the floor with her telekinetic powers. Alex was stunned by the hit. It was as if she had been lightly punched to the floor by Kara.

The pale from the ceiling suddenly fell hitting Tommy square on the head. It broke his neck instantly. Tommy fell to the floor dead. Alex gave a horrified look now realizing this was now a murder case. Carrie crawled over to Tommy not caring about the pool of blood. She began to cry over him. He had been the only one at the school that had been courteous and honorable to her. Now, he was dead. As she looked up, she saw her grotesque appearance in the reflection of the lights.

Carrie got back to her feet and faced the hushed student body. The lights began to flicker with her anger, some of the loose blood began to float off from her arms. Carrie began to hyperventilate and then she screamed in rage. Immediately, tables and students were flung backward. In a second wave, students were thrown against the backdoors. With her power, she locked the doors preventing anyone from escaping. She threw a lamppost prop on top of a boy crushing him. Students pounded on the door to try to escape. A team of boys tried to use the bleachers to get out the windows. Carrie folded the bleachers crushing them all inside.

Carrie eyed the cameraman and threw a table at him with enough force that it killed him and disabled the camera. Carrie activated the sprinkler system soaking all the students. She threw two girls to the floor where they were trampled to death by panicked students. When the sprinklers went off, Carrie unleashed electrical cables from the stage and created a fire. With the electrical cables, Carrie shocked a girl several times until she fell into the fire. She was then set ablaze in a flowing orange dress until she was burned to death.

Alex bravely confronted Carrie. "Stop this now," she ordered.

Carrie silenced her by choking her throat and raising her off the floor. Carrie then placed the electrical cables on the wet floor causing several students to shake uncontrollably as they were shocked. Carrie then threw Alex to the stage behind her as she continued her massacre. It was then that Alex realized she was going to be spared. Carrie floated above the dying students and exited the school. The school was in flames almost entirely consumed. Carrie ignored the survivors and focused on Christine and her boyfriend as they fled the scene in their car.

* * *

Kara arrived on the scene and found Alex staring off into space dumbfounded. "I got your text," Kara frowned as she saw the death and destruction. She scanned Alex for injuries and saw nothing significant. "I'll take you home."

"No, stop her. Do what you have to do," Alex told her.

Kara nodded and then disappeared to go find Carrie. Not too far from the school, a gas station exploded. Kara was on the scene in a flash and saw the burnt remains of two bodies, Christine and her boyfriend. Kara then turned to Carrie covered in pig blood. "What the fuck?" Kara mouthed upon seeing her.

Carrie gave Kara a crazed expression with dilated pupils. Kara noticed the cross around her neck. "Let's talk this out."

Carrie took hold of Kara and threw her into a house. She then caused the house to collapse on top of Kara. Annoyed, Kara punched out of the house and sped back towards Carrie. She fired heat vision at her for the kill. Carrie raised her arm in front of her blocking the heat vision from hitting her. "So, you've got some skill," Kara admitted.

Carrie took hold of a car off the street and slammed it on top of Kara. The car was torn apart as Kara went through it. Carrie gave Kara a look of wonder not expecting this kind of resistance. "I have no fight with you. This isn't even my town. Calm down," Kara said to her.

Carrie constricted Kara's throat and tried to crush her lungs as she stepped closer to her. Carrie put all of her power into stopping Kara's approach but she kept coming. Finally, Kara struck her to the chest with her five fingers from her right hand. Carrie coughed up blood and collapsed in Kara's arms. She eyed Kara with horror at what she had done as her blood-lust left her. Kara held her up to keep her from falling.

"What have I done? All those people. Oh my God, I'm damned," she said mournfully.

"Do you think something like that is too big for the All-Mighty to forgive?" Kara asked her.

Carrie simply stared at her. "Are you sorry for what you have done?" Kara asked her.

"Yes," Carrie said sincerely.

"Do you have faith?" Kara asked.

"Yes," Carrie said tearfully.

"I'm not going to tell you it's going to be easy. You have a lot to answer for but nothing is impossible," Kara told her.

Carrie simply nodded. "Are you ready?" Kara asked her.

"Yeah," Carrie said as she held onto her cross. "Tell my mother, I'm sorry."

"I will," Kara promised her.

The two then started walking forward. After five steps, Carrie's heart exploded. She collapsed on the street pavement dead. Kara gave her one last look and then walked away.

* * *

A few days later, Kara and Alex came to the cemetery that was full of fresh graves of her students. In the back corner of the cemetery was the grave of Carrie White. There was graffiti all over the stone. "How could this happen?" Alex wondered.

"You want an explanation? Carrie had some kind of power, but she was just like me. Like anyone. She had hopes and she had fears. But you can only push someone so far before they break," Kara said reflectively.

"You identify with her?" Alex accused.

"I don't judge people. I just send them to God's courtroom," Kara said defensively.

"Well, she can burn in hell," Alex sneered and left Kara behind to ponder what had happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's up to the reader to decide if Carrie deserves sympathy or not. I just wanted to show the intersection between Kara and Alex on Carrie. In the beginning, Alex is sympathetic towards Carrie only to be spiteful towards her at the end while Kara sees some of herself in Carrie and sympathizes. For Alex, Carrie is irredeemable while Kara holds a more faith-based view that any sin, no matter how heinous, can be forgiven. Carrie is the only Kara victim that shares a religious Christian faith which is why Kara gives Carrie time to repent with the exploding heart technique. It all furthers the notion that Kara believes killing is acceptable if it doesn't involve malice or judgment.


	80. Conversion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vicki runs into trouble in Paris when her girlfriend, Jeane, comes back from conversion therapy.

In Paris, Vicki was at a cafe late at night working on her college homework when two Frenchman approached her. "Hey, girl. What are you doing?" one of them asked in English as Vicki stuck out like a sore thumb. They decided to sit down at her table before she could answer.

"Hey, I'm just working on my art history homework," Vicki said to them.

"What for?" the other asked.

"My GPA is actually important to me," Vicki told him.

"Well, when you're done with that, we're hosting a party. We even got a hot tub," the first one said.

"Oh really?" Vicki said unimpressed. "Thanks but I have a lot of work to do here," she declined.

"Okay, well, drop by anytime," they offered and then took off to talk to other young women.

Vicki sighed not sure what to think. Jeane, the only relatable person she knew in Paris, had disappeared on her. Now, she found herself very much alone.

* * *

Dr. William Martel and two of his underlings marched towards Jeane's room at a secret psychiatric facility. The hallways and rooms had no windows completely isolated from the rest of the world. "I can't believe we're letting a Lesbian go," one of the underlings muttered.

"That does tend to happen when a patient is cured," Dr. Martel said condescendingly. He opened the door to Jeane's cell. "Jeane, it's time," he said to her.

Jeane was by herself in a blue uniform in deep reflection. "You can go home now," Dr. Martel told her.

* * *

Vicki went back to her apartment and found Jeane already there dressed in a white shirt and skirt. "So what are you doing all alone on a Saturday night?" Jeane asked her.

"Jeane?" Vicki stared at her.

"I'm surprised you remember me," she said surprised.

"How could I forget?" Vicki said but keeping her distance from her. "Where have you been?"

"I was sick, Vicki. I went to a place to get better. Don't worry, I didn't escape or anything. I was let out. The doctors say I am cured," Jeane said smiling.

"Well, I'm glad to hear it but you could have called," Vicki said, still oblivious.

"I wanted to tell you how sorry I am for what I put you through. You're the last person on Earth I wanted to hurt. The whole time I was at the institute, I was thinking about you the whole time. You gave me hope in my darkest moments. I hope that we can be good friends," Jeane said.

Vicki gave her an odd look as Jeane seemed to be struggling with something. "I thought we were more than just friends."

"I was wrong to feel that way about you. I perverted our friendship with my lust. I'm sorry. Bye," Jeane said awkwardly and placed Vicki's apartment key on the desk.

Vicki shook her head wondering what had happened to Jeane.

* * *

The next day, Vicki found Jeane on the art school campus and had to stop her. "Nice to see you, Vicki," Jeane said politely.

"Likewise," Vicki said awkwardly.

"I didn't expect to see you so soon," Jeane said not realizing Vicki had been searching for her.

"And I didn't expect you to disappear on me and then throw away what we had. What's really going on here?" Vicki asked her bluntly.

"Where we were heading, it wasn't right for either of us. Our relationship was wrong," Jeane said to her.

"What was wrong about it?" Vicki asked offended.

"Do we really have to talk about this? I have to go," Jeane said taking off.

Vicki gave a frustrated sigh but wouldn't let the issue drop. "Jeane, let's go shopping...just as friends."

Jeane turned to look back. "Alright, I'd like that," she agreed.

* * *

The two eventually ended up on the ice skating rink. Jeane showed off her impressive skills while Vicki could barely get around a full circle. "You good?" Jeane asked as she skated backward faster than Vicki could skate forward.

"No, I got it covered," Vicki lied as she barely kept her balance.

"Come here," Jeane said holding her hand. "Now, bend your knees and glide," she said and then skated with her while holding her hand. "I didn't think you would ask me to come out here."

"Well, I understand now," Vicki lied hoping Jeane would open.

"I don't. I mean, I remember feeling excited and lustful when it came to you but when I think about it now, it's like watching a movie. Like, it's not even me," Jeane said.

"Maybe," Vicki doubted.

Vicki suddenly tripped taking them both down onto the rink. Jeane and Vicki both laughed as they were on top of each other looking into each other's eyes. Jeane stared at Vicki affectionately but then noticed Dr. Martel spying on her outside the rink.

"Vicki, I'm getting cold," Jeane said getting back up and helping Vicki get back on her feet.

"You want to get some hot chocolate?" Vicki suggested.

"Sure, I'm just going to be right back," Jeane said taking off.

"Okay," Vicki agreed naively.

Jeane left the rink to see Dr. Martel. "Enjoying your freedom?" Dr. Martel mocked.

"Dr. Martel, what are you doing here?" Jeane asked spooked.

"Just checking up on my favorite patient. This bracelet helps me know where you are. I have to know you won't do anything to jeopardize your release. Like associating with your old girlfriend," Dr. Martel said.

"We're just friends," Jeane said defensively.

"I doubt that," Dr. Martel said skeptically. "Vicki was the object of your obsession. Your feelings for her caused your parents to bring you to me. You really want to risk all the progress you have made?"

"You said I was better," Jeane pointed out.

"And I want you to stay that way. I want you to have a loving man in your life, kids, a family. Perhaps, more sessions are in order outside the office. You're such a bright beautiful young girl," he said as he inappropriately touched her hair. "It would be a shame to see you locked up again. Stop seeing Vicki Donaghue before someone gets hurt."

Jeane came back to meet up with Vicki at a cafe. "There you are. I thought I had lost you," Vicki said as she sat down.

"Thank you," she said appreciatively referring to the hot chocolate.

"So, what do you want to do next?" Vicki asked.

"Let's go for a drive," Jeane suggested.

"Where to?" Vicki asked.

"Ever been to England?" she asked.

"England? Sure, let's rent a car and go to England, right now," Vicki said jokingly.

Jeane smiled giving nothing away. "Are you serious?" Vicki wondered. Jeane merely nodded. "Jeane, going to England would be...,"

"Crazy?" Jeane finished for her.

"I wasn't going to say that," Vicki said defensively.

"I just want to go somewhere where no one knows me and what I did. And I want you to come with me," Jeane said.

"Jeane, I can't...as much as I want to be with you. Is everything okay?" Vicki asked concernedly.

Jeane gave her a fake smile. She had been testing Vicki to see her resolve. "I actually have to go. It's so cold in here," she said taking off.

* * *

**Midvale**

Kara and Lex furiously dueled with one another in fencing uniforms in the study room. Kara toyed with Lex and then got a hit on him within thirty seconds. Lionel then entered the room. "You return, father," Lex said slightly surprised as he took off his mask.

"I've been trying to reach you but you're always unavailable. Too busy playing with swords with your fiance to talk to me?" Lionel asked pissed-off.

"Actually, I've been preoccupied trying to find a way to keep you from sacking me," Lex said honestly.

"You don't have to worry about that. I've decided to put my energy into a higher purpose," Lionel said sincerely.

"Well, could you please give me a courtesy notice before you fuck me over?" Lex requested.

"Corporate maneuvering doesn't interest me anymore. I know where you're coming from, Lex. It's a place of anger and mistrust but it's not too late to get off the path that leads to darkness," Lionel said dramatically.

"Come on, don't bullshit me," Lex said as he sat in his chair.

"I want to make the world a better place. I'm going to create a charitable foundation to feed the hungry, clothed the poor, and shit. I want everyone on the face of the Earth to know how much a saint I am," Lionel said ambitiously.

"So, now you're the messiah?" Lex mocked.

"I'll settle for a Noble Peace Prize," Lionel corrected.

Lex and Kara looked at each other in complete disbelief. "Well, okay then," Lex said.

* * *

**Paris**

Vicki heard a knock on the door and saw Jeane at the door. "I thought you would be in England by now," Vicki said confused.

"My bags are in my car," Jeane said.

"What's going on?" Vicki asked confused.

"Dr. Martel, my psychiatrist, was at the ice rink. He said that if I keep seeing you, he's going to send me back to the institute," Jeane said vaguely.

"Why would he do that?" Vicki asked.

"Because I'm failing the program. No matter how much I want to just remain friends with you, I can't stop thinking about you. One of these days, I'm going to slip up," Jeane said.

"So, slip up. It's okay," Vicki allowed.

"No, that's the reason I was sent to the institute: To cure me of my homosexual desires," Jeane revealed.

"That's crazy," Vicki objected. "Look, I'll go with you to England but only as a couple, like how we were before."

"No," I can't do that," Jeane backed away. "Goodbye," she said and turned to leave.

Vicki suddenly reached for Jeane and gave her a kiss. Despite her conditioning, Jeane couldn't help but kiss her back. Vicki led Jeane back into the apartment and closed the door behind them. In short order, Jeane was back to her old self taking the more dominant role in their relationship. The two made out on the couch with Jeane already taking off her shirt and bra off with her boots already on the floor. Vicki was just shirtless. Jeane aggressively kissed Vicki's lips and neck while on top of her.

"I want this to last forever," Vicki said softly as she was being caressed.

"I'll see what I can do," Jeane smiled flirtatiously.

Vicki suddenly became panicked. "Wait a second," she said.

Jeane and Vicki sat up on the couch. "What is it?" Jeane asked concernedly.

"I've never had...sex...with a woman before," Vicki admitted.

"That's fine," Jeane assured her. "You are the most beautiful, amazing, sexiest girl I've ever met."

"Can we be girlfriends again?" Vicki asked hopefully.

"Partners," Jeane suggested.

The two continued to make out in a sitting position until something in Jeane snapped. "What did you do to me?" she asked stunned at what she was about to do. She felt her breasts feeling embarrassed and apprehensive. Her conditioning came back in full force causing Jeane mental anguish. She eyed Vicki with anger and confusion.

"Jeane, I know all about you. This isn't you, it's your conditioning," Vicki told her.

Jeane got off the couch as if repulsed by her and ran her hands through her hair. "You don't even realize what you've done is wrong. What's the matter with you?"

"Jeane, you could have been with anyone else in Paris but you chose me. Why do you think that is?" Vicki asked as she attempted to reach her.

"You're making me do things I don't want to do," Jeane said freaking out.

"You want to kiss me. You want to make love to me. I know you want it," Vicki pleaded with her.

"Then, maybe...I've made a mistake," Jeane said grabbing her clothes and tearing out of the apartment.

* * *

The next morning, Vicki found Dr. Martel in her apartment unannounced. "Holy shit," Vicki said getting up.

"I warned Jeane to stay away from you," Dr. Martel said pissed-off.

"Dr. Martel, where is she?" Vicki demanded.

"She called me from her cell phone. She was hysterical, crying that she thought she wasn't better. That maybe she would be better going back to the institute," Dr. Martel said.

"You threatened to send her back if she didn't stop seeing me," Vicki accused.

"Jeane is my greatest achievement. When she came to me, she was a militant homosexual. I made her whole again. Now, look what you've done to her," Dr. Martel shot back.

"What I've done? She wants to run away," Vicki pointed out.

If you won't believe me, maybe you'll believe in this," Dr. Martel said taking out a pistol.

"What are you doing?" Vicki backed away fearfully.

"To help Jeane, I had to understand her obsession with you. So, I studied you. It wasn't hard. You're linked to several unexplained killings in your hometown of Midvale. It was almost like you had a guardian angel protecting you. Don't worry. I can cure you just as I cured Jeane," Dr. Martel said to her.

"I don't need to be cured," Vicki said defiantly.

"It stops now," Dr. Martel said aiming his pistol at her.

Dr. Martel fired center mass towards Vicki's heart. Just before the bullet was about to hit her, Kara was there to catch the bullet. The windows shattered, the entire apartment complex shook, and the air cracked with a powerful sonic boom. Vicki fell to the floor from Kara's sudden entrance. Kara immediately backhanded Dr. Martel out of the apartment window where he fell to the ground to his death on the streets below. Kara then assisted Vicki off the floor.

"I figured I wouldn't need to keep saving you after you left," Kara said dryly.

"So, this is your secret," Vicki said amazed. "What the hell are you?"

"I'm Superman's more powerful cousin," Kara said as she dropped the bullet on the floor.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Vicki asked stunned.

"I wanted to have a friend that didn't know. I wanted someone who would see me as normal," Kara admitted.

"Everyone else knew, didn't they?" Vicki realized.

"I'm sorry. I should have told you, but I felt that if I didn't tell you, it would be better. Here you are in Paris living your dream. Would you have left if you knew who I am and what I am capable of? Everyone in my life suffers because they're around me. You deserve a better life," Kara said.

"Kara, you've lied and manipulated me countless times...but you've also saved my life countless times including now. I will always be grateful to you," Vicki said sincerely. "I wish I could be the hero you are."

"You will be...when you get Jeane back," Kara said knowingly and then disappeared in a flash.

* * *

**Midvale**

It was still night in Midvale when Lionel entered the study room of the mansion. "Warm fire on a cold night. Nothing like it, is there?"

"Thanks for coming by, dad. I know how busy you are saving the world," Lex mocked.

Lionel chuckled at that. "I was hoping your call was meant as an olive branch to reconcile but obviously I was wrong," he said as he turned to leave.

Lex stood up and faced his father. "You know, I got to hand it to you. When you throw yourself into a role, you really commit," Lex said sarcastically.

"This is not an act, Lex. You should know that by now. You've been having me followed since I got back," Lionel said as he sat across from him.

"Which you knew I would," Lex replied.

"I'm not playing some elaborate game. This is my life now. It's no longer about making ridiculous amounts of money and being on the cover of Forbes magazine. Now, it's about being a beloved figure in the eyes of the public," Lionel said. He then got up to leave.

"Dad, I'd like you to stay here at the mansion, so we can continue our reconciliation," Lex suggested.

"It will be easier to keep an eye on me that way, huh?" Lionel assumed.

"Yes," Lex replied bluntly.

* * *

**English Countryside**

Jeane was by herself in a cottage when she heard a knock on the door. She opened the door and found Vicki in front of her. "Vicki, how did you find me? How did you get here?" she asked surprised.

"I had help from a friend," Vicki said referring to Kara. "Dr. Martel is dead. He tried to kill me and he...committed suicide by throwing himself out my window. So...I'm laying low for a while."

"Oh my God," Jeane said stunned. "I should have been there."

"Jeane, I can't imagine what you had to endure because of me. You have nothing to apologize for. If I had been in Midvale, I would have investigated your disappearance and found you," Vicki said.

"You didn't have to go to all the trouble of coming here. You could have called," Jeane said awkwardly.

"I was hoping we could do more than just talk," Vicki smiled.

Jeane gave Vicki an appreciative nod and led her inside the cottage. "This isn't how I intended our first time," she admitted.

"Jeane, look me in the eye and tell me you don't love me," Vicki said bluntly.

Jeane had no answer for her. "Then, there's no reason why we shouldn't be together," Vicki told her as she unbuttoned her shirt.

"You're right," Jeane said and then gave Vicki a kiss. The two girls quickly stripped out of their clothes and went towards the bed. "You mind if I take the lead?"

"Not at all," Vicki shook her head.

"Just repeat whatever I do to you. In time, you will get a feel for it," Jeane said to her.

Vicki merely nodded and allowed Jeane to go to work on her. Gone were the days of Vicki's immature romance with Jake, being bi-curious with Kara, and fantasize about her former best friend, Alex. Now, she was ready to be in a committed lesbian relationship with Jeane. Vicki tensed up and cried out as she felt her first lesbian orgasm. "I love you," she said to Jeane as she regained her breath.

"Je t'aime pour toujours," Jeane smiled at her.

Vicki and Jeane would move in together, graduate from Art school, and eventually get married in Paris in 2013. Vicki and Alex would not reconcile until early 2020.

* * *

**Fall 2016 Adventures of Supergirl Season 2**

Kara was on a park bench looking over the Metropolis bay pretending to care about Alex's sudden emotional distress. "I'm up all night...thinking about it. And if I'm being honest, I realize that...maybe I've had thoughts like this before," Alex said.

"You're damn near thirty, Alex. You're telling me this the first time you've felt like this?" Kara rolled her eyes. "What were you before? A sexless android?"

"Just shut up and listen for a moment," Alex said sitting down next to her. "Do you remember Vicki Donaghue from high school?"

"Not ringing a bell," Kara replied.

"Fuck you, Kara. I'm trying to have a serious conversation here," Alex said pissed-off.

"So am I, and I'm failing, and I'm sorry for that," Kara admitted.

"We had a really bad falling out. I didn't even see her off at the airport when she left for Paris. I'm an agent in a shady secret organization but I never spied on her or wondered how she was doing. I used to love sleeping over at her house...in her room...in her bed," Alex recalled.

"Creepy as fuck but continue," Kara allowed.

"I think I felt something and it scared me because the next thing I know, I'm fighting with her over something so stupid...and we just drifted apart," Alex said reflectively. "I think I shoved that memory down so hard like it never happened. I'm remembering stuff like that...now."

"Or this is a giant retcon that makes zero sense. You're acting like I wasn't there watching and noticing everything you did during those years," Kara doubted.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore," Alex said getting up.

Kara watched as Alex walked off into the distance. Sighing, she looked up Bob Rickman on her phone and discovered he had recently died in a car accident. His "persuader" powers on Alex and all of his other victims had expired with him. Kara looked up at the sky realizing her dream of Alex having a normal straight family life was now gone.

"Well...shit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not here to make any kind of statement about conversion therapy or whatnot. I have serious doubts that would even be a thing in France. It just happened to be convenient with the plot of the Smallville episode. As per usual, I have no idea what I'm talking about. This is the last appearance for Vicki in Midvale. So, I decided to give Vicki who was mentioned very briefly in season 2 and had a cameo in season 3 a true character arc using Smallville's Lana Lang. Some readers will see it as a beautiful coming of age teenage lesbian romance. Others will find it extremely patronizing and ignorant. All I can say is that I consulted with a team of straight high school football players and they tell me I'm right on the money.


	81. Recruit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is recruited to join the MU college football team but nothing is as it seems when Carol paralyzes one of the players.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smallville 4x12 had to be skipped as it contradicted Midvale storylines to such a degree it could not be saved. This episode is based on Smallville 4x13.

At Metropolis University, Carol Danvers was engaged in a drinking contest with some frat boys at a rowdy party. Already a borderline alcoholic, Carol looked like she might just win it all. She was wearing navy pajamas to further mock them. Finally, it was down to the three as a frat boy passed out in his chair and had to be taken away. "You guys okay or do you want a cracker to keep it down?" Carol mocked the two left.

After the next shot, one was forced to leave to go hurl. "You sure want to tangle with me? I've drunk vodka with Russian admirals," Carol mocked.

"Stop talking and drink," Dave told her off.

"What are you doing man? You got physicals coming up," Geof, his friend, reminded him.

"Ask me if I give a rat's ass," Dave said dismissively.

"Stop stalling or give up," Carol said impatiently.

"Let's get everyone out of here, alright. I have to wake up brutally early tomorrow for the recruits coming," Geof said being a total hater. "Dude, you've had enough," he said as Dave was about to take a shot.

"I'm not even tipsy, ass-wipe. Do you see...Do you see how much money is on the table?" he pointed out. Dave then fell out of his chair as he tipped over his shot. Carol drank the last shot and collected all her money.

* * *

Carol exited the fraternity building and made her way to her dorm complex across the street in her pajamas. "Deep breaths and pretend the world isn't spinning," Carol said to herself as she stumbled about.

"Hey, wait up," Dave said to her, still very drunk.

"What do you want?" Carol asked suspiciously.

"I got another game for you. Only this time we both win. Come on, baby, give me some," he said to her.

Carol pushed him back. "I've got a game for you. It's called hide and go fuck yourself. Ready, set, go."

"Oh, come on. Don't be like that," Dave said incoherently as he walked after her.

"You've got a girlfriend. Go bug her," Carol suggested.

Dave then grabbed a hold of her shoulder. Carol disarmed him and kicked him to the ground hard. Dave groaned in pain on the hard street pavement. "If you had simply fucked yourself, this wouldn't be happening."

"Hey, that hurt," Dave complained.

Carol walked off thinking nothing of it and went back to her dorm complex.

* * *

The next morning, Carol had an awful hangover as someone knocked on her door. "Go away," she said to them. The knocking continued. Carol finally got her ass out of bed and answered the door revealing two MPD officers. "Carol Danvers?" the female cop asked.

"You shouldn't talk so loud," Carol said suffering from a migraine.

"There's been a report you had an altercation last night with a Dave Cooper," the cop said. "He's been paralyzed."

"No comment," Carol stared them down.

"You're under arrest," the cop said taking her away in handcuffs.

* * *

In the barn, Kara put her football gear together in her gym bag. "I gave you my blessing but I feel uneasy about all this," Eliza said to her.

"We've been watching MU football games together since I got here. Now, they're knocking on my door," Kara pointed out.

"I know that and I would be proud of you if not for all your ridiculous powers," Eliza said smartly.

Kara took her bag downstairs with Eliza following. "Why can't I have a shot at what every other high school kid dreams of?"

"Because you're not like every other high school kid, Kara. You have a billionaire boyfriend, alien super-powers, and a functional family. Not many kids can claim to have any of those," Eliza pointed out.

"I'm just the kicker," Kara rolled her eyes.

"There's going to be a million eyes on you. You're going to be under a magnifying glass," Eliza warned.

"I pulled it off before," Kara reminded her.

"Yeah, barely. MU is not Smallville High. It's a much bigger stage with much bigger problems," Eliza said stressed out.

"You've always told me to never walk away from a challenge," Kara pointed out.

"No, I've told you countless times to quit or not even try...to protect yourself from those who would do you harm," Eliza corrected.

"I can do this," Kara said confidently.

"Maybe you will," Eliza allowed. "I need you to behave yourself this weekend. Steer clear of alcohol, boys, and cops."

"Don't worry. It takes a lot to get me even tipsy," Kara assured her.

"That's not the point. You're still underage. Look, I just don't want you getting booted out and then you pull some shenanigans to get back in," Eliza said concernedly.

"Okay," Kara relented.

"There's one last thing, and it's very important: Have fun," Eliza smiled.

"Kara Danvers, future MU Hall-of-Famer?" Geof asked as he came into the barn wearing his MU jacket.

"You give me far too little credit," Kara smirked.

"What's all this?" Eliza asked confused.

"Coach Callaway wanted to surprise Kara by sending a local boy to pick her up," Geof explained.

"That is extremely thoughtful and inappropriate," Eliza remarked.

"Well, it worked," Kara smiled. "I would never have expected the all-time rushing Bulldog in my barn."

"Hey, I'm no different than you, Kara, except for being a boy, bigger, and of drinking age," Geof told her.

"I've heard you're on your way to the NFL. You're quite the legend at Smallville High," Eliza recalled.

"Thanks, Mrs. Danvers, that means a lot. Kara, here, has what it takes," he said confidently.

"You really think so?" Kara gushed.

"I know so," Geof smiled at her.

"Let's not inflate her ego more than it already is," Eliza interjected.

"Well, we have a heck of a ride but what's going to keep you level-headed is knowing where you came from," Geof said ignorantly.

"Yeah," Kara said wide-eyed as she recalled Krypton.

"Like Smallville High," Geof added.

"Oh, yeah, sure," Kara agreed.

"You want to say hi to Coach Quigly?" Geof asked.

"No, fuck that guy. I'm all about the future, not the past," Kara said rudely.

"Well, okay then," Geof said taking Kara to his truck.

* * *

At Midvale High, Carol came by still hungover despite being arrested, thrown in jail, given a bail hearing, and then released. She wore sunglasses down the halls with Alex and ended up slamming into a locker. "Smooth," Alex mocked.

"This is such bullshit. I was protecting myself from sexual assault. I merely kicked him to the ground. Now, he can't even speak. I feel...I don't know," Carol said.

"It doesn't take an M.D. to know that a kick to the gut isn't going to cause head-to-toe paralysis," Alex said obviously.

"I'm taking it to trial. I want a full medical examination on this guy," Carol said.

"How did you get out on bail?" Alex asked curiously.

"I maxed out all my credit cards," Carol admitted.

Kara came by with an amused expression. "Carol, I heard what happened. Good work."

"Word travels fast," Carol sighed.

"The guy you put in the hospital is Geof's roommate. I've been spreading your tale like mad through the school," Kara pointed out.

"All I did was knock the wind out of him. I couldn't have paralyzed him," Carol said.

"You sell yourself short. He could have landed on his neck or the back of his head causing spinal injuries to his third or higher vertebrae. You were drinking, right?" Kara asked.

"Yeah, so?" Carol asked defensively.

"Maybe what you thought was a sexual assault was something else entirely," Kara said thoughtfully.

The bell then rang giving Carol another migraine. "I need an aspirin."

"There's some in the drawer with the rest of my drugs," Alex told her.

As soon as she was gone, Alex turned to Kara. "You're being an ass. You know she's innocent."

"What I know...is that MU has lost a valuable player," Kara stared her down.

"You need to knock this shit off. You have an unfair advantage out there," Alex said scornfully.

"That's how it is in sports. Some people are better than others," Kara said smugly.

"Right, I guess I just don't understand as much as I thought I did," Alex said disappointedly.

"It wouldn't be the first time," Kara mocked.

"Kay-Dee, let's go. Festivities are about to begin," Geof told her.

"Lead the way," Kara said leaving Alex behind.

* * *

At Metropolis General, Dave was completely still with his eyes open in a comatose state in his bed. "Coop, can you hear me? Remember me? It's Carol, your drinking buddy. I need you to wake up for me and tell everyone I didn't do this. You have no idea how inconvenient this is for me," Carol said to him with Alex at her side.

"Come on, Carol. We got to get out of here before someone sees you," Alex said anxiously.

"Maybe someone close to Coop knows something we don't," Carol considered.

The two proceeded to go through Dave's "get well" cards. "Like his girlfriend, Monique," Carol said.

"How do you know she's his girlfriend?" Alex questioned.

"I know dating is a new thing for you but the hearts and the 'I love you forever' is a good clue," Carol said condescendingly. She then eyed the sorority Monique was from: Alpha, Alpha, Alpha.

* * *

On the ride to Metropolis, Geof pointed out all the cool stuff in the truck. "If you push that button, the operator is there to tell you everything you want to know like ATM locations, movie times, you name it."

"Uh-huh," Kara said unimpressed.

"Well, the next year's model is even sweeter," Geof said defensively.

"I would hope so. So, do I get one of these if I play for you guys?" Kara asked.

"Certain alumni are nice enough to loan their athletes rides," Geof said.

Kara simply gave him a blank look completely unimpressed. "Kara, College football is big business. You get a lot but they expect a lot in return. You have to be better than good. You have to be a hero out there," Geof told her.

"Too easy," Kara replied.

"This is the place you'll spend much of your Saturdays," Geof pointed out the stadium. The two went inside the stadium garage and made their way to the field. Kara gave Geof an odd look as he had not made one flirtatious remark or even an eye glance at her. Her whole intent with this stunt was to get male attention. Kara and Geof were suddenly ambushed by MU cheerleaders.

"This is so awkward for me," Kara muttered as she went past them. She then noticed the MU band playing the fight song. "Ladies and gentlemen, playing the position of kicker for the Metropolis Bulldogs is number 8, Kara Danvers," the intercom announced.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Geof asked as they met up with the actual team. "This is just the beginning."

"It better end in the locker room if you know what I mean," Kara smirked.

"The girl with the golden foot. I'm Coach Callaway. It's a pleasure to meet you," he said shaking her hand.

"Pleasure to meet all of you," Kara grinned.

"I know a lot of schools are after you," Coach Callaway began.

"Oh really?" Kara wondered.

"But if you go with MU, you will win the national championship," Coach Callaway promised.

"We better," Kara narrowed her eyes.

"Try this on for size. It's a small," Coach Callaway handed her the jersey with her name on it.

"Excellent," Kara said seeing the Danvers's name on it.

"I know you're going to make the right decision," Coach Callaway said confidently.

"That's the first time anyone has ever said that to me," Kara said wiping away a tear.

Geof then brought Kara over to a shady corporate guy in a suit. "Gary Bergen, Metro Motors: On behalf of the Bulldog Booster Club, welcome to MU. If there's anything you need, you give us a call," he said and then handed her his card.

"How about honesty and integrity?" Kara mocked.

Geof pulled Kara away from the shady suit. "Everybody wants a winning team, Kara. It's people like you and me that will make that happen."

"Well...no shit," Kara agreed.

* * *

Geof proceeded to bring Kara to a sorority to sweeten the deal. "I'm not gay," Kara informed Geof.

"This isn't about that. These girls are just really big football fans," Geof told her.

"Well, okay then," Kara allowed.

As soon as she entered, she was ambushed by sorority girls. "We got you your favorite: chocolate," one girl said taking Kara over to a cake shaped like a football.

"It's a start," Kara said looking at it.

"Anything to get you to sign up for MU, Kara," the girl said seductively. "How about a tour of the house?" she asked.

"It's okay, Kay-Dee, take your time," Geof said to her as she went upstairs. "I'll be at your dorm."

Kara gave him an odd look as to why he wasn't sticking around. Upon entering a room, two girls were present to show her around. "You two roommates?" Kara assumed.

"Oh, we're more than that if you know what I mean," the second girl said.

"Tell me more," Kara said intrigued.

"They tell us you're not only good with your feet but also your hands," the first girl said.

"Well, when you're right, you're right," Kara agreed. Kara then eyed the scenery from the window. "Great view out the window. The real estate value on this place must be...,"

"Let me show you an even greater view," the two girls said at once as they unbuttoned their shirts and placed Kara on the bed. As she was being caressed by the two girls, Kara noticed a slight sound in the closet. She used her X-ray vision and saw Carol in the closet. Kara snapped her fingers knocking the two girls out and went over to the closet.

"So...what the fuck, Carol?" Kara asked her.

"I could ask the same question," Carol shot back.

"I'm currently on a bribery train to get me to join the MU football team. You're out on bail for paralyzing a man and now you've come back to the scene of the crime," Kara pointed out.

"I found this," Carol said of Monique's diary. "It says Coop is meeting with some sports reporter and being really secretive."

"I don't give a shit. Now, get back in the closet," Kara ordered, pushing her back in.

Kara snapped her fingers waking the two girls back up. More girls then entered the room with a cake with her name on it. "Forget the cake. I just want to taste you," Kara said to them all.

* * *

That night, Kara and Carol casually walked down the halls of a dorm complex. "I can't believe what I heard in that closet," Carol said shocked and appalled.

"I told you to stay outside," Kara told her off.

"This is my trial. I want to know what Geof knows," Carol insisted.

The two of them ended up intercepting Geof as he was about to leave. "Hey, Geof, I understand you've met my adopted cousin, Carol. She's the one that paralyzed your roommate and doomed MU's football season," Kara pointed out.

"Coach just called. Coop's dead, Kara," Geof said subdued.

"Oh my God, I'm in deep shit now," Carol said self-absorbed.

"When?" Kara asked.

"An hour ago. His vitals were getting better and then the doctors say he stopped breathing," Geof said.

"Look, Geof, we know Cooper was going to the press about something going on with the football team," Carol blurted out.

"Carol, I don't think this is the right time," Kara said attempting to shut her up.

"And when would be a good time? Like, when I'm in prison?" Carol asked incredulously.

"I'm sorry, she's under a lot of stress now that her status update is accused murderer," Kara said apologetically.

"This isn't stress. This is my life here. I could get locked up for manslaughter," Carol said.

"Kara, can I talk you alone real quick," Geof said taking her aside.

"I'm sorry, what? If you want to talk shit about me, say it to my face," Carol said obnoxiously.

"Carol, please. I'll catch up with you later," Kara ordered her away.

"This is some bullshit," Carol said as she walked off.

"I can't tell you how to pick your friends, Kara, but that chick is trouble," Geof said angrily.

"She's not my friend, she's my cousin, and I have a family obligation to deal with her shit," Kara clarified.

"Probably best for her to not come around here," Geof continued.

"I've been saying that from the very beginning. It makes her look guilty-as-fuck," Kara agreed.

"She's done enough damage already," Geof said and then left in a huff.

Kara frowned. "Am I being upstaged?" she wondered.

* * *

The next morning, Kara attended Cooper's wake in the coaching office in the stadium. "Coop wasn't just a good football player, he was a great guy, a great lover. He cared about what was right, what was tight. To Coop," Geof said raising his beer.

Kara looked around uncomfortably. She was still in her Smallville Varsity jacket and jeans while everyone else was in a suit or black dress. "Well, he would have wanted us to party. So, let's give him a party," Geof said to them all.

The attendees immediately got to work to get as smashed as possible. "You're not drinking?" Geof asked Kara.

"I've already finished," Kara told him as she gave an appropriate burp and then threw the can into the trashcan with perfect accuracy.

"I know where you're coming from Kay-Dee," Geof said as he opened a beer himself.

Kara said nothing as Geof began to drink beer-after-beer in front of her. "Don't you think you should slow down with your product placement?" Kara mocked.

"Kara, you're from the same town as me, so I'm going be straight with you," Geof said.

"If you must," Kara mocked.

"Being a Bulldog is a dream come true but you're in the pressure cooker now. All they want is a winner. Takes a toll on you," Geof said.

"I know exactly what you mean," Kara said wide-eyed after killing fools for four seasons.

Some Asian nerd then entered the party uninvited. "Sit tight," Geof said to her as he took the Asian nerd out of ear-shot outside the office. Kara casually drank her beer as she listened in on them.

"What the hell are you doing? I've told you we meet in private," Geof said to him.

"I brought the urine sample," he said lamely.

"And you decided to bring it here to my buddy's wake. Like, _what_ _the fuck_?" Geof wondered.

"Well, you said you would pay me today," the Asian nerd pointed out.

"I told you never to come to me. I come to you. Now, get the fuck out," Geof told him off.

"But you said you would pay me today," the Asian nerd protested.

Geof lightly touched the Asian nerd collapsing him to the floor. He then shakily got back up. "Get the fuck out," Geof ordered.

"What just happened to me?" the Asian nerd wondered.

"I don't know, man. You fell over or something. I don't know. Don't worry about it," Geof said loud enough for everyone to hear as they came back in.

The Asian nerd then departed the area. "Drink up, Danvers," Geof said to her as he got himself another beer.

"To Coop," Kara said clinking beer cans with Geof.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alex was bitterly filling out a financial aid application with Carol in her room. It wasn't fair that Kara was so rich and powerful while she had to scrape by. On the other hand, she wasn't facing prison time for manslaughter. "If you want to get that passed through, it's best if you're not seen within a hundred feet of me," Carol said miserably.

"That's not how it works," Alex said dismissively. "The autopsy is going to clear you."

"Your father's birth city? What are you applying for? Financial aid or the CIA?" Carol asked as she looked it over.

Alex gave her an odd look as she recalled all the people in her life telling her to do that very thing. Kara entered the room unceremoniously and a little drunk. "You guys missed an awesome wake party. Thank you, Carol, for making it happen," Kara said appreciatively.

"Fuck you, I'm innocent," Carol said outraged.

"My investigation into this is going to clear you, no matter how dangerous it may be," Alex assured her.

"Shit...Geof did it," Kara revealed.

"What?" Alex demanded.

"He's passing off someone else's urine samples for his own. He also touched some kid causing instant paralysis. I did some research and apparently, Geof is able to paralyze line-backers when he goes past them. I think he has meteor powers," Kara said.

"Using meteor powers to cheat? It's pathetic," Carol remarked.

"I wouldn't go that far," Kara said defensively.

"Yeah, well, no one outside Midvale is going to believe that shit," Carol said pessimistically.

"Maybe if we track down the pee-handler, we can get some proof," Alex suggested.

"Wait, what? No, he's the best tail-back we've ever had. I think the team has lost enough, thank you," Kara rebuked.

"And what about Cooper?" Carol asked.

"Snitches get stitches, should have kept his mouth shut," Kara said obviously.

"My life is on the line here," Carol told her off.

"Before your trial is complete, the season will be over with," Kara said dismissively.

"Kara, deal with this or I'll tell mom," Alex threatened.

"Damn...it," Kara said walking out the door.

* * *

Kara tracked down the Asian nerd on campus as he was about to bike away. "Excuse me. I'm looking to get some high-quality pee. The type that is so clear and clean, you can drink it."

"I don't know what you're talking about," he denied.

"Don't play dumb with me. I want to know everything about...," Kara threatened him.

"Me?" Geof asked standing behind her.

"Speak of the devil," Kara said turning around.

"Ask away," Geof stared her down. "I'm wide open."

"Are you gay and if so...was Cooper your lover?" Kara asked bluntly.

"This is what you want to know?" Geof asked skeptically.

"Why haven't you been flirting with me? Am I not get enough for you?" Kara asked offended.

"It's called being professional," Geof told her off.

"Is it being professional when you use meteor rock powers to help you win?" Kara asked.

"Back in Smallville, I won on my own. But here, I have to use whatever gifts I have to win," he said seriously. "You're just like me."

"Excuse me?" Kara asked.

"A female kicker being asked to join the MU football team? I've seen your kicks. You have special abilities too," he accused.

"Look, I don't give a shit that you're a cheat, gay, and have messy hair...," Kara told him. "Damn it, I lost my train of thought," she admitted.

"You think this is a joke. Football is my life," he told her off.

"You killed your snitch roommate and put the blame on my cousin. That, I cannot abide," Kara said simply.

"Well, you're never going to tell anyone. You're off the team," Geof said as he paralyzed her. Kara seized up in his arms. Geof then dragged Kara's ass to his truck and drove off.

* * *

Geof took Kara's body down into the sewer system to dispose of her. He laid her down on the wet floor and then contemplated turning on the water supply to drown her. As he did, Kara got back up and took hold of his arm. "The fuck?" he wondered.

"Your power doesn't work on me," Kara said obviously.

"But you didn't even move a muscle," Geof said confused.

Kara gave a mock curtsey. "I should have joined the MU drama department," she mocked. "You're just like all the others incapable of using the very gift I gave you to be a force for good," Kara scolded.

"Cooper was going to tell the world that the MU star tail-back was some kind of freak. I couldn't let him do that," Geof told her.

"I totally understand, but you shouldn't have involved my cousin," Kara said and then turned the knob letting water gush in.

"What are you doing?" Geof shouted at her.

Kara chopped Geof to the neck causing him to collapse on the floor. He stared at her in fear and disbelief as he was covered in water. Kara waited for him to drown and then turned the water off.

* * *

At the farm, Kara sat down across from Eliza. "Well, who would have known? He seemed like such a nice kid," Eliza sighed.

"If I stay on the team, I'm going to have to lie on every physical, cheat every test, and do whatever I can to protect my secret...and I'm okay with that," Kara smirked.

"Good," Eliza smiled back at her.

"What?" Kara asked.

"I know with your superior intellect, you'll make sure not to get caught," Eliza said.

"What about morals, sportsmanship, and shit?" Kara asked.

"All that matters is that you win," Eliza told her. "You're the new MU kicker. Feel good about yourself."

Kara simply stared at her. "Carol is in the barn waiting for you," Eliza reminded her.

"I know," Kara said subdued.

* * *

Kara went to see Carol on the second floor of the barn. "I don't know how you did it but if it weren't for you, I'd be rotting away in jail. Thanks," Carol said appreciatively.

"I'm just glad you're going back to school and staying there," Kara said snidely.

"I got kicked out of the university," Carol admitted.

"I thought you were cleared of all charges," Kara said confused.

"I was but I still got busted for booze..and...well, it wasn't the first time I've seen the disciplinary board," Carol said.

"You going back to daddy?" Kara asked.

"Not an option. He's giving me the tough love approach," Carol said.

"So...what are you going to do?" Kara asked hoping it wasn't staying with her.

"I'm...going to join the Air Force and earn my college education. I'll start enlisted and then work to become an officer. I'm thinking to be a pilot," Carol said.

"Great," Kara said genuinely surprised.

"But the recruiters tell me I don't ship out for a couple of months. So, I've already talked with Aunt Eliza about it. I guess I'll be staying here with you until then," Carol said.

"You can't be serious," Kara said horrified.

"And I could use a hot shower," Carol said taking off towards the house.

"Damn...it," Kara seethed.

* * *

At the MU stadium, Kara and Alex walked onto the empty field. "So, the financial aid guy said I pretty much have a lock. Can you believe it? I won't have to rob banks now," Alex said.

"That quickly? That sounds like bullshit," Kara doubted.

"So, it looks like you're going to be MU's star kicker next year. You ready for all that stardom?" Alex asked.

"I quit the team and I'm not going to MU," Kara told her.

"What? Did someone give you a better offer?" Alex asked dumbfounded.

"Yeah, Yale, Harvard, Princeton," Kara listed off. "I don't need football or a scholarship when I have Lex."

"I thought you loved football," Alex said surprised.

"I just don't think it's my calling," Kara said vaguely.

"Mom talked you out of it," Alex realized.

"Midvale is obscure enough that nobody gives a shit if their kicker is a girl for one season. But on a college team, broadcasted to the entire world, I would be exposing myself. I would be the first, a feminist pioneer. That should be reserved for an ordinary girl like you," Kara said.

"I'm proud of you, Kara," Alex said sincerely.

"You're proud of me? Why?" Kara asked surprised.

"I have a feeling you are destined for more than just kicking field goals," Alex said.

"What makes you think I'm destined to do anything?" Kara scoffed.

"Just a hunch," Alex shrugged.

The two made it to the endzone. Kara took the football and kicked the ball across the entire length of the field through the goalposts and into the stands. "Show off," Alex rolled her eyes.

Kara and Alex headed to the exit. Kara gave the field one last look and then turned away leaving football behind forever.

* * *

Vanderbilt kicker, Sarah Fuller, made history by being the first female college football player in a Power 5 game. She was put on the roster after all the other kickers came down with Covid. She kicked one time for 30 yards to the 35 Missouri yard line. Vanderbilt was defeated by Missouri 41-0.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara, as with Clark, decided not to play college football not because of their gender but due to their super-human powers. Feel free to comment on whether it's weird for female athletes to be in the presence of female cheerleaders. It's something Kara has had to think about for a few episodes now. The gender switch between Clark and Kara put gender norms front and center as to what should be appropriate behavior. In this episode, Eliza finally learns the art of reverse psychology on Kara.


	82. Krypto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol runs over a dog with super-powers.

Carol Danvers was driving at night talking on her cellphone to Alex about her mail when she suddenly ran over a dog. "Shit," she realized and got out. She looked over the golden retriever and discovered him to be still alive. "I'm going to get you some help," Carol said to the dog and then picked him up to take back into her car.

"You're going to be fine. The last guy I hit also turned out alright," Carol said referring to Mon-El several months ago.

* * *

Soon thereafter, Kara awoke to a noise in the kitchen. Eliza and Kara both peered around the corner and found the dog making a huge mess with food all over the floor. It had been the same dog Carol had hit. Now, he was perfectly healed and healthy. Carol came through the door and noticed the mess. "Hey, what are you two doing up?" she asked sheepishly.

"We seem to have a hungry visitor," Eliza said dryly.

"He's supposed to be chained up in the barn," Carol said confused. "I chained him to a post just for a second so I could get something out of my car and yeah...,"

"I don't know. That sounds like bullshit," Kara doubted.

Carol led Eliza and Kara into the barn. "I chained him right there," Carol pointed out the broken post. "Okay, that's just bad wood. It's not my fault. How did that post break?"

Eliza and Kara gave each other looks realizing this dog was on something. Carol began sneezing. "My allergies," she sniffled.

"Where did you find him?" Eliza questioned.

"I actually hit him on the road," Carol admitted. "I was going to call the vet but when I came here, he seemed fine."

"I suppose we could make some flyers in the morning so we can figure out who he belongs to. I'm sure somebody is missing him," Eliza said reasonably.

"Fine with me," Carol said and then sneezed.

"Or...or...or, we keep our mouths shut and let him live here," Kara suggested enjoying Carol's discomfort.

"Let's just see what happens tomorrow, Kara," Eliza dodged.

"I'm going to bed," Carol took off.

"I'm going to fix the place up. Better now when Carol isn't around," Kara volunteered.

"Alright, start with that post first," Eliza said pointing it out.

Kara went to work fixing the post within seconds like a carpentry boss. "At least I don't have to hide anything from you," Kara said to the dog.

* * *

The next morning, Alex drove up to the house in her Volkswagon. "Sup?" Kara greeted from the barn.

"I have the rest of Carol's mail before she forwarded it to here," Alex said. "She around?"

"Maybe," Kara said indifferently.

"What's with the dog?" Alex asked concernedly as he came up to her.

"We don't know yet. Carol hit him with her car last night," Kara said.

"Another stray, huh?" Alex rolled her eyes.

"Love you, too, Alex," Kara mocked.

"So, how is Carol?" Alex asked curiously.

"Oh, fuck me, right? She changed the message on the answering machine, uses all the hot water, and invaded my room," Kara said peeved.

"Well, at least you got this guy. You can be yourself around him," Alex said obviously.

"I'm beginning to think I like dogs more than people on this planet," Kara said as Alex walked off. Kara eyed the dog and the chain linked around his neck. "Let's see if this holds you," she said as she wrapped the chain around a tractor.

The dog barked in protest as Kara went back inside the house. Kara then heard a commotion and quickly went outside. The dog had managed to pull himself and the tractor through the fence into the yard up to the house. "Well...shit," Kara muttered.

Kara eyed the dog and took off the useless chain. "It looks like you have a secret, too. Where you from? Who are you working for?" Kara interrogated. Kara then used her X-ray vision to find a chip inside the dog's back.

Alex and Carol came out and saw the destroyed fence. "What the hell happened?" Carol asked stunned.

"It must have rolled," Kara lied.

"Through a fence?" Carol wondered.

"It's a piece-of-shit fence," Kara excused.

"It really was. I'm not surprised this could happen," Alex said covering for Kara. "It is an old tractor."

"It is old," Kara confirmed.

"Well, I'm going to get going," Alex said taking off.

"And you can get back in the house," Kara directed Carol.

"I made some flyers. I'm about to go all over town," Carol rebuked.

"I don't think that's necessary. I found a microchip in the dog. The animal shelter can scan it and see who the owners are," Kara said.

"I spent all morning on these," Carol said pissed off showing her the flyers.

"Work smarter, not harder," Kara smirked.

* * *

Kara, Carol, and the dog arrived at the vet to get a read on that microchip but for two different reasons. Carol wanted to permanently return the dog to his rightful owner and Kara wanted an excuse to permanently get rid of them so as to keep the dog for herself.

Kara rang the bell at the front desk impatiently. The animal shelter vet came out to see them and earned some growls and barks from the dog. Kara eyed the dog realizing something was up. "So...how can I help you?" the vet asked.

"Carol, here, ran this dog over, and I'm here to make sure he's alright," Kara explained.

"It wasn't hard," Carol said defensively.

"Anyway, we think he has an ID chip. We were hoping you could scan it for us," Kara said as the dog continued to growl.

"Well, sure, I guess," the vet said acting as if he really really didn't give a shit.

The vet attempted to scan the dog only to be nearly bitten. "I think he hates you," Carol noted.

"Let me do it," Kara said taking the scanner. "Luthor Corp."

"Wow, it must be one of those lab dogs," the vet figured.

"Lab dogs?" Kara asked curiously.

"I'd be happy to take him off your hands and return him for you," the vet offered.

"Actually, I'm Lex Luthor's fiancee so, in many respects, the dog belongs to me," Kara said giving the scanner back. "Let's go," she said to the dog.

"I should probably get your name and address," the vet said lamely. "In case Luthor Corp calls. It's policy."

"Your work here is finished, my friend," Kara said dismissively as she left with Carol and the dog.

"Shit," the vet realized.

* * *

Kara brought the dog over to the mansion. Lex was about to play a game of pool. "Kara, grab a stick. I was just about to break," he said as she came in.

"The only stick I want is yours, Lex," Kara smirked.

Lex handed her his pool stick earning a frown from Kara. "Is Luthor Corp. experimenting on dogs?" Kara demanded.

"I'm not sure that's really your business," Lex replied.

"It is now. My new dog, here, is just as strong as my cousin. It has a Luthor Corp. ID tag. So, I'll ask again, are you?" Kara demanded.

"When I inherited the company, I found quite a few irregular experiments at my father's bequest. One of them involved animal testing," Lex relented.

"What were they doing?" Kara questioned.

"They were mixing Kryptonite with a steroid to enhance canine strength," Lex said vaguely.

"Why would your dad be interested in making super-powered dogs?" Kara asked.

"If I understood my father's insanity, I would be a much happier man," Lex said dismissively. "I suppose, there were military applications. Imagine a dog that can sniff out bombs and survive any explosion. Or a dog that can pull a man out of the rubble. The results were inconclusive. I had animal-rights activists talking shit, so I closed it down."

"You kneel to no one, Lex, especially not these PETA freaks," Kara told him.

"I was told the animals had been destroyed," Lex said.

"Apparently, not all of them," Kara said pointing to the dog.

"Is he exhibiting any problems?" Lex asked concernedly.

"He destroyed my fence but I believe that is outweighed by how miserable he makes Carol," Kara said giving the dog a pat on the head.

"Kara, the dog is a liability to me," Lex said.

"Not if we remove the chip," Kara said obviously. "I'm keeping him which means he's ours."

"Under your care, he won't last a week even with superpowers," Lex said snidely.

"Fuck you, Lex. He's perfectly healthy. This will be a trial run for when we have a baby," Kara said thoughtfully.

Lex spat out his drink. "Until the wedding, he's yours and only yours."

* * *

Eliza was outside when a Rottweiler charged her and took her down to the ground by the arm. "Aunt Eliza?" Carol wondered as she heard the noise. She went outside and saw Eliza fighting with the Rottweiler. "Holy shit," she said and then went back inside the house. Carol quickly came back out with a rifle in her hands. The Rottweiler backed off from Eliza as if knowing the threat the rifle posed.

"Stay back!" Eliza shouted to her.

"Get away," Carol said as she aimed the rifle at the growling dog.

The dog continued to growl at her. Carol fired on the dog getting a direct hit on his head. The dog's head swung to the side but there was no blood. The dog then turned back to Carol and was about to charge her.

"No fucking way," Carol said spooked.

The dog then took off upon hearing a dog whistle. Kara and her golden retriever arrived just as the Rottewieller took off. Carol was immediately at Eliza's side to look over her arm. Kara scanned the area for the dog but he was already gone. She then eyed Eliza's arm. "It has a fracture. We need to go to the hospital," Kara said seriously.

* * *

Later that evening, Eliza got herself a sling for her arm. Kara and Carol were there with the dog. "What did they say?" Kara asked.

"They said they had never seen a dog bite through bone before," Eliza said dryly.

"Look at this shit," Carol said showing a newspaper. "The store owner is in a coma. He was attacked by something that could get through a steel door. The police think it's a bear but that sounds like bullshit."

"It must be the dogs," Eliza figured.

"Someone's controlling them and using them," Kara figured.

"The only ones that knew about the dog were Lex and that vet," Carol recalled.

"The vet is a dead man," Kara said seriously.

"Let's wait until tomorrow morning," Eliza recommended. "Kara, give me a hand signing out."

Kara and Eliza walked over to the front desk leaving Carol behind. "I know you're really attached to this dog, but I'm worried he could be dangerous, even to you," Eliza said to her.

"I'll find out who is behind this," Kara promised.

"Kara, it won't make a difference. If those dogs had anything to do with putting that man in a coma, they're going to have to be put down," Eliza said somberly.

"I don't share your humanist agenda. A dog is no more worthy of the death penalty than a three-year-old child," Kara countered.

"A three-year-old can't kill people with its jaws," Eliza said obviously.

"He's a good dog. I'm going to give him a chance," Kara said resolved.

* * *

The next morning, Kara and Carol went to the animal shelter. Kara hopped over the fence and left Carol behind. "What is this? An obstacle course?" Carol complained as she tried to climb the fence, too.

Kara ignored her and snapped off the lock to the door. Kara sighed as Carol was able to climb the fence to the other side. The two went inside the shelter and looked around. Kara eyed a locker and snapped off the lock finding a Luthor Corp. binder. "What is all this?" Carol asked.

"It's Luthor Corp. payroll in an armored truck scheduled for...right now," Kara said looking at her watch. "Call the police. I'll go after these guys."

"What are you going to do? Run?" Carol asked incredulously.

"I was going to use your car," Kara said smoothly.

"The fuck you are. We're both going," Carol said leading her out.

* * *

Carol drove them both around town to where the armored truck was supposed to be. "Can you speed it up?" Kara asked impatiently.

"I don't want to hit anything...again," Carol said.

"It should be right here," Kara said eying the map.

"Well, it's not," Carol said obviously.

"Turn left," Kara said suddenly as she heard something.

"Why?" Carol asked.

"Just...do it," Kara told her.

"What is this? A scenic route?" Carol asked as they got on a dirt road.

"Stop here," Kara ordered.

The two got out and found two guys looting the armored truck of its payroll cash. The two drivers were dead from headwounds. "Alright, come on," Kara said as the two thieves were ready to leave. Kara took cover behind the truck belonging to the shelter. "See if you can help those guys," Kara pointed out already knowing they were dead.

Carol nodded and walked over to them. Kara opened the door to the van and found sacks of cash along with her dog that had been recaptured that morning. "It's alright, buddy. I got you," Kara said as she released her dog out of his cage. In so doing so, liquid Kryptonite vials used to control the dogs fell on the floor. "Oh, shit," Kara said painfully.

The van took off leaving Kara's dog behind. Carol eyed the van after determining the drivers were dead. "Well...shit," she realized.

* * *

The van eventually came to a stop. The thieves opened the backdoor of the van and found the dog gone but Kara instead looking sickly. "It's the girl from the animal shelter," the first thief pointed out.

"Well...well...well, looks like someone has some explaining to do," the second thief said menacingly.

The two thieves placed the money bags in their car as Kara's dog came by. The thieves then poured gasoline all around the van after they had put Kara in a dog cage. "You just had to be a hero, didn't you?" one of them mocked. "Sometimes heroes get burned."

As the thieves prepared to leave, Kara's dog pushed the button to release Kara from her cell. The dog then dragged her ass out of the van. Kara struggled to get back to her feet but the dog encouraged her by licking her face.

The thieves then lit a flare and threw it at the van causing it to go up in flames. They turned around and saw Kara facing them. "Going somewhere?" she asked them. She took hold of both of them and dragged them into the van. She threw them inside along with the evil Rottweiler and locked the back. Kara then walked away as the van exploded behind her.

* * *

Later that day, Kara was in the barn with her dog. Lex walked in and felt a little jealous of Kara's affection. "What are you going to name him?" Lex asked.

"Krypto," Kara decided.

"Interesting name," Lex remarked. "Almost like you're not even trying to keep your secret," he scolded.

Krypto proceeded to growl at Lex. "I went by to see the remains of my truck. It looks like a very strong dog tore the doors open. My drivers are dead. But most importantly, the payroll is gone."

"Krypto didn't do it. The thieves and the bad dog are dead," Kara said.

"And the payroll?" Lex asked.

"Up in smoke," Kara said dramatically.

"This dog could be dangerous," Lex warned.

"Well, he saved my life. I'll take my chances with his loyalty," Kara said as she patted the dog affectionately.

Lex softened his look. "Well, welcome to the family," he said to Krypto.

Kara took out a frisbee. "You want to go play? Let's play."

Lex followed after Kara as she threw the frisbee a far distance. The dog used super-speed to catch up and caught the frisbee in the air. Lex shook his head in amusement seeing Kara truly happy for the first time in a long while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara's alien outlook makes her more sympathetic to dogs than to humans. From her perspective, humans are even more necessary to put down for bad deeds due to their higher intellect and overall danger to animals and themselves. This is a reverse from human thinking whereby dogs are easily expendable while even the worst killers are kept alive for life. Kara's outlook on life will later explain her lethal approach to problems in Adventures of Supergirl. In Adventures of Batwoman, Kara slaughters an entire Russian mafia gang when they injure her dog also named Krypto.


	83. Split

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lex Luthor plays with fire when he conducts an experiment with Black Kryptonite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smallville 4x15 and 4x16 were skipped as they had too many conflicts with Midvale's storyline. This episode is based on Smallville 4x17.

Lex eyed a green Kryptonite crystal placed in an experimental machine. "Your sure you've fixed the problem, Dr. Sinclair?" he asked impatiently.

"You can never be too sure with sci-fi bullshit like this," Dr. Sinclair said. Lex eyed him with disapproval. "Absolutely, Mr. Luthor," he corrected himself. "Simulations have all been positive. Increasing the thermal variance by 98% should eliminate the separation impurity."

Lex eyed the laser resembling the one from _Honey I Shrunk the Kids_ , a glass cell, and the Kryptonite crystal inside. "All this time and it was just a matter of heat?" Lex asked incredulously.

"Well, it's not that simple, Mr. Luthor. The composition of these meteor rocks is highly unusual. Calculating the exact temperature is a challenge," Dr. Sinclair said condescendingly.

"One I hope you're up to," Lex said scornfully. "If this works, I'll leave a mark on the world no one will forget."

"It won't hurt your bank account either," Dr. Sinclair smiled.

"Now, you're speaking my language, doctor," Lex said pleased.

"Initiating sequence," Dr. Sinclair began.

The white-hot laser hit the Kryptonite causing a glowing reaction. "Increasing thermal output," Dr. Sinclair said from his computer.

"Come on, come on," Lex said as he was way too close to something that hot, unstable, and potentially explosive.

"Opening the radiation sequence," Dr. Sinclair continued as sample seeds were bathed in green radiation. "Absorption level as expected. The power objective has been attained."

Lex eyed the Kryptonite and saw it turn color from green to black. "Thermal levels have exceeded safety perimeters. The temperature is climbing past the target range," Dr. Sinclair warned.

"Shut it down!" Lex said quickly.

"I'm trying, Sir, I'm trying," Dr. Sinclair said truthfully.

Lex then noticed the Kryptonite crystal about to shatter. "Get out of here!" he shouted as he led Dr. Sinclair away from the lab. Dr. Sinclair hit his head on a piece of machinery and fell to the floor knocked out.

The Black Kryptonite hit Lex with a powerful beam and then the entire lab exploded in a fireball with shrapnel being throw everywhere. Lex was on the floor hurt and dumbfounded by the explosion. He eventually pulled himself back up to his feet and realized the extent of the damage. He then saw the injured. Dr. Sinclair on the floor. "You okay?" Lex asked him.

Dr. Sinclair had a bad gash just above his eyebrow. "I've been worse," he said.

"I'm calling this one a failure. Come on, let's get you to a hospital," Lex said taking Dr. Sinclair away.

What Lex was completely unaware of was that a second naked Lex emerged from the wreckage. A genetic copy of the first, he looked exactly like the original except for his long strawberry blond hair. The second Lex eyed the first Lex with surprise and apprehension.

* * *

At Midvale General, Kara and Alex came to visit Lex. "Are you okay?" Kara asked and then scanned him anyway.

"I'm fine. How did you know I was here?" Lex asked confused.

"I heard the explosion. You seem to have taken it well," Kara said dryly.

"We were conducting an experiment," Lex said vaguely.

"I guess it didn't go so well," Kara said obviously.

"Not as well as I would have hoped, but it was worth the risk," Lex said.

"I'm sure it was for Luthor Corp.'s bottom line," Alex said cynically.

"To the world, Alex," Lex shot back. "Look, why don't you both come with me to the lab, and I'll show you what I've been working on. I really think you're going to like this one," he said as he left the room.

"Well, okay then," Kara said about to follow him.

"I don't trust him for shit. I'm going to talk to Dr. Sinclair about this," Alex said.

"Fine, whatever," Kara said dismissively.

"Hey, be careful. Lex plays around with Kryptonite these days," Alex reminded her. "And no matter what he says, Luthor Corp. experiments never end well."

"Your cynicism is much appreciated," Kara mocked and then went after Lex.

* * *

The second Lex arrived at Midvale General as well and entered Dr. Sinclair's room. He was shaved bald and wearing one of Lex's suits for appearance's sake. Despite his appearance, he didn't hold any of the original Lex's memories although he did have his mannerisms. "Wow, that looks like it hurts," Alexander said to Dr. Sinclair.

"What happened?" Dr. Sinclair asked dazed and confused.

"I was hoping you could tell me," Alexander said.

"There was an explosion," Dr. Sinclair said vaguely.

"Well...no shit. Do you remember anything after the accident?" Alexander asked. "Anything queer per se?"

"Like what?" Dr. Sinclair wondered.

"Like two of me," Alexander suggested.

"Wait...what?" Dr. Sinclair thought he misheard.

"I think the explosion caused some kind of separation, a division at the molecular level, I don't know. I saw myself, doctor. I saw another Lex Luthor and it has me concerned," Alexander said.

"My God," Dr. Sinclair realized he had two Lex Luthor bosses to contend with now.

"What about reversing it? Is it possible to combine us back together?" Alexander asked.

"My research notes are back in the lab. If I had those, I might be able to come up with some sci-fi bullshit to reverse the process," Dr. Sinclair said hopefully.

"I'll go back to the lab, get your notes, and, in the meantime, you get some rest," Alexander said as he suspiciously shut the blinds to the room.

Dr. Sinclair nodded, oblivious that Alexander had been injecting air bubbles into his IV with one syringe after another.

(The amount of air it would need to kill someone varies from 30-300 milliliters of air via syringe. Based on the size of Lex's syringe at 3ml, it would take at least 10 of those to get close to a realistic death)

* * *

Alexander exited the room only to be ambushed by Alex. "Lex? I thought you went to the lab with Kara," Alex said surprised to see him.

"I just wanted to check on Dr. Sinclair first," Alexander said smoothly.

"Is he alright?" Alex asked.

"Not feeling a thing," Alexander said truthfully.

"How ominous. I was hoping to talk to him," Alex said disappointedly.

"Well, he's sleeping now," Alexander informed her.

"I guess I'll just have to wake his ass up," Alex figured.

"Perhaps, you should come back later when he's feeling a little more alive," Alexander suggested pulling Alex away from the room.

"I don't know. That sounds like bullshit," Alex doubted.

Doctors and nurses suddenly rushed into Dr. Sinclair's room. Alexander walked away giving Alex a look like a total creeper as Dr. Sinclair was being resuscitated. Alex watched from afar as the doctors failed to bring him back. "Damn it, that's the second time a patient has died of air bubbles this week. It never gets any easier," the doctor said pissed-off.

* * *

Lex gave Kara a tour of the lab and showed her a case of radioactive oranges. "This is what your experiment is about? This is why I'm missing my Saturday morning cartoons?" Kara asked disappointedly.

"No, Kara, it's about the future. These are growing in common sand with a few drops of water as irrigation," Lex said.

"You want to make the Sahara green," Kara realized.

"Taste this shit," Lex said giving her an apple.

Kara took a bite. "Delicious," she said pleased.

"It was grown from radiated seeds," Lex added.

Kara immediately spat it out. "It tastes..."

"Rotten?" Lex assumed.

"I can literally feel myself get drunk on it," Kara said revolted.

"That's what we have been wrestling with. You see, we have successfully destroyed the plants' genes that make them weak, giving them the ability to thrive under the harshest conditions. But the process also affects the fruit it bears and not for the better," Lex explained.

"It's like God is mocking you," Kara smirked.

"Dr. Sinclair thought that increasing the temperature in the reaction would solve the problem. We've pushed it harder than we ever had, Kara, but the Kryptonite became unstable," Lex said.

"So, how come you're not inviting me to help you with your whacky experiments?" Kara asked.

"I'm dealing with Kryptonite, the one thing that can hurt you. I couldn't live with myself if you had died in that explosion. Plus, I wanted all the glory to myself," Lex said."If I can find a way to make this work, Luthor Corp. could end hunger and famine forever. I'm hoping there is something in Dr. Sinclair's notes that will help explain what went wrong."

Lex opened a secure safe and got his notes. Kara immediately felt sick from the Kryptonite crystals and backed away. Lex turned back to Kara and realized what was wrong. "Oh, my bad," he said shutting the safe.

"I feel like I'm going to puke," Kara said sickly.

"And this is why I don't involve you in my work," Lex told her.

"You act like your immune to radiation and explosions," Kara mocked. "When it comes to this, we can and we should work together," Kara told him.

"Alright, deal," Lex agreed, shaking her hand.

* * *

That night at the mansion, Lex had a chat with Lionel. "Son, I heard there was an accident at Luthor Corp. I wanted to be sure you were alright," Lionel said sincerely.

"I'm fine, dad. Thank you for your concern," Lex said dismissively.

"Well, I'm grateful you're all in one piece," Lionel said.

"Dad, are you still planning your bullshit charity fundraiser?" Lex asked.

"Yes, although I must say it's an interesting challenge to get the deep pockets to show up to a salad bar and ginger chicken," Lionel chuckled.

"I'll make an appearance," Lex offered.

"No disrespect, son, but you're not at my level, yet," Lionel smirked.

"As of right now, I am in charge of Luthor Corp. We can have the fundraiser on the top floor of the tower. I'll even reach out to the younger deep pockets," Lex said.

"That's very generous of you. What do you want?" Lionel asked cynically.

"I must admit I had my doubts about your motives for philanthropy, but I can see how much joy it brings to help the less fortunate. Dad, I'm proud of you," Lex said sincerely.

"Don't bullshit me, Lex," Lionel said impatiently.

"I'm completely serious," Lex said defensively.

"I'm truly grateful...for everything," Lionel said greatly touched.

Lionel then went off to make arrangements leaving Lex alone with his notes. "It's amazing work, isn't it?" Alexander remarked wearing his same exact clothes.

"The fuck?" Lex mouthed.

"Hello me," Alexander smirked as he held a pistol in his hand. He then pistol-whipped Lex knocking him out.

* * *

In the basement of the mansion, Lex was chained up to a metal foundation pillar. Alexander waited patiently for him to wake up. "You know I can't have you out running about. No, no, no, that wouldn't do," Alexander said ending all pretenses.

"Who the fuck are you?" Lex wondered.

"Who am I? Who are you? I've been going around-and-around in circles thinking about it. None of it makes any sense, does it!" Alexander said to him. "Honestly, I don't even know why I remember this place."

"My God, you're me," Lex realized.

"Yes," Alexander clapped his hands.

"The explosion from the lab...," Lex realized.

"Yes, we split in two in that explosion. Like gods, we created something out of nothing. You see, you haven't been living to your fullest potential, Lex. I've been reading all about you in magazines, journals, Wikipedia, etc, etc, etc. It's actually quite disappointing, frankly, a really boring read," Alexander said to him.

Lex stood up to face him down. "You'll never have what I have."

"Ah, the Kryptonian girl. You wish to rule this world with her like a tyrant. I, on the other hand, want to keep it safe," Alexander said ambitiously.

"You can't keep me locked down here, forever. So, what's your brilliant plan?" Lex asked condescendingly.

"I figure if Kara is all-powerful, she cannot be all-good. What do you think of that?" Alexander asked.

"She's never claimed to either of those things. You leave her alone. This is between you and me," Lex told him.

"I'm going to show the world what a fraud these Kryptonians are...with their own eyes...with the blood on their hands," Alexander said insanely.

"Yeah, when?" Lex rolled his eyes.

"In good time, in good time," Alexander assured him. "Lex, you're a traitor to your tribe. You're a collaborator with a god, her servant. The difference between you and me is the difference between day and night."

"I'm the day, you're the night," Lex accused.

"Just like Icarus, you fly too close to the sun. Eventually, your wings will fall off and you'll go crashing into the sea along with the rest of mankind," Alexander predicted. "But I don't hate you, Lex. I hate the sin, not the sinner."

"If you kill me, who knows what the fuck will happen? You could eliminate your own existence," Lex told him. "Why take the chance?"

Alexander pointed the pistol at his chest. "I've been the horse for too long. Time to be the king," he said and then shot Lex several times to the torso. Lex fell to the floor devastated.

"Don't worry about a thing, Lex. No one can hear the gunshots here, not even Kara," Alexander sneered.

" _Kara_ ," Lex said softly and then died on the spot from blood loss.

* * *

Kara entered the "weird room" and found Alex hanging out. "Dr. Sinclair is dead. I was there to see it," Alex reported.

"What happened?" Kara asked slightly concerned.

"Cardiac arrest with a guy that has no history of heart problems," Alex replied.

"He did get hit with a powerful explosion. I better tell Lex to lawyer up...again," Kara said about to take off.

"He already knows. I bumped into him as he left Dr. Sinclair's room right before he died," Alex said.

"When was this?" Kara questioned.

"Right after you left to go to the lab," Alex said.

"Alex, I was with Lex. We went together to the lab," Kara rejected.

"At around the same time, Lex visited Dr. Sinclair's room," Alex said.

"No, that's impossible," Kara rejected.

"I can show you it on the surveillance system," Alex said getting on her computer. "This is going to take a while."

"I won't hold my breath. You saw wrong. You've always had it in for the Luthors and I'm tired of your shit. Find another corrupt-as-fuck billionaire to go after because this one is mine," Kara told her off and left in a huff.

* * *

At the mansion, Kara and Alexander did some fencing in their uniforms. Kara was playing easy as usual and then Lionel barged into the room. Alexander scored a point on Kara as she became distracted with Lionel. "That didn't count," Kara said peeved.

"What the hell are you doing?" Lionel raged.

"Seizing the moment, dad," Alexander said as kept his blade on Kara's chest. The two took off their masks and Alexander withdrew his sword. "I'll catch up with you later," Alexander said to Kara.

"Don't take too long," Kara said as she walked out.

Alexander then turned to Lionel. "What is it now?" he asked annoyed.

"It was your plan to have the fundraiser at Luthor Corp. tower and then you go behind my back to cancel the whole thing. Why would you do that? Did you do it to make me look like an ass?" Lionel demanded.

"Helping those...who refuse to help themselves...is a waste, father. I mean, that is what you believe, isn't it?" Alexander mocked.

"Yes, but this isn't about money. This is about image, prestige, making connections," Lionel said.

"I think you've become soft. You need to prove to me, right now, you're worthy," Alexander said.

"Worthy to be what?" Lionel asked impatiently.

"To be my father, of course," Alexander replied giving him a real sword.

"This is insane," Lionel said of him.

"As insane as having God your father? If He is unworthy then so are you," Alexander said as he pointed his sword at him.

"I'm not going to fight you, son. We both know I could kick your ass with my eyes closed," Lionel rejected.

"Perhaps all you need is a little incentive," Alexander said and then threw a dozen pictures on the floor in front of him.

"What is this?" Lionel asked as he looked over the photos of his dead son.

"What do you think it looks like? In that accident, we were split in two. Well, I decided there wasn't enough space in the universe for two Lex Luthors," Alexander said.

Lionel gave the pictures a look of shock and grief. "But we can start over fresh, father. You see, I never experienced your beatings, neglect, and abuse over the years. I don't remember any of it! So, as you can see, this actually works in your favor," Alexander said.

"My son," Lionel said mournfully. "I want to see him," he said angrily.

"That...I cannot allow," Alexander rejected.

"You're not my son. You're an abomination," Lionel accused.

"Unfortunately, I'm not very good with rejection, so you're going to have to die," Alexander said as he attacked Lionel.

The two fought furiously in the study room toppling the bar table, the globe, and statues. Lionel would normally be the better fencer but his grief and anger got the better of him while Alexander remained cool and collected. Alexander got in a few playful hits before Lionel overpowered him and disarmed him sending him to the floor. Lionel pointed his sword at Alexander's chest.

"Good! I knew you had it in you, father," Alexander applauded.

"Yield, you son-of-a-bitch," Lionel ordered.

With no fear for his life, Alexander got back to his feet and swatted Lionel's sword away disarming him. "My God, have mercy," Lionel said softly as Lex stabbed him through the heart and out the other side. Lionel collapsed on the floor bleeding out.

Alexander gave him a dismissive look and cleaned his sword blade off.

* * *

Later that night, Kara arrived at the mansion. Lionel's body was gone along with any evidence of the murder. Kara couldn't help but smell bleach on the floor. "We need to talk," Kara said as Alexander poked at the fireplace.

"What's on your mind this late hour?" Alexander asked nervously.

"Alex is out of control. She made up this bullshit story that you were in two different places at once. It turns out she can't find the surveillance footage of you present at Dr. Sinclair's death. She'll say or do anything to tear us apart. She's always been jealous of what we have. God knows I tried to fix her," Kara raged.

"Let's not talk of Alex's eccentricities. Instead, let's talk about how we're going to change the world, together," Alexander said.

"Yeah, well, Dr. Sinclair's death is a bit of a speed bump," Kara said.

"Dr. Sinclair sacrificed his life for a cause greater than himself," Alexander toasted his memory with some Kentucky bourbon.

"You're going to have lawyers up your ass. Do you know how many of your hapless employees have died in recent months from accidents?" Kara said scornfully.

"This is bullshit. I suspect foul play. I'm going to double security at the mansion," Alexander said. "This whole thing is my mess. I'll take care of it."

"Well, okay then," Kara said unconvinced.

* * *

Kara came back to the house fuming and found Alex at the dinner table. "He's fine. There's nothing to this," Kara said to her.

"I know what I saw," Alex stood her ground.

"How am I supposed to believe you? It's nuts," Kara said.

"This is Midvale we're talking about. I have always had your back," Alex shot back.

"No, I've always had your back. This jealousy you have against me and Lex has to stop," Kara said angrily.

"He's shady-as-fuck," Alex said obviously.

"Maybe, I'm okay with that," Kara stared her down.

"Then, you're no different than all other villains I have investigated," Alex said.

"You have to let this go, for all of our sakes," Kara ordered her.

"Fine, but when he fucks you over, don't go crying to me," Alex said and then stormed out of the house.

* * *

Kara went to the barn and found Alexander already there staring at the stars on the second floor. Kara went up to meet with him. "I should have told you earlier. My father is dead," Alexander revealed.

Kara simply stared at him as she absorbed that. She had hated the old bastard but he had flair, personality, and kept her on her toes. As Eliza had said, he was in her circle of protection and now he was gone. "I'm sorry," Kara said dumbfounded.

"In accordance with his will, his wealth will be redistributed to my mother, myself, and my sister. It will be enough for me to have majority shares of Luthor Corp," Alexander said.

"I see," Kara said delicately.

Alexander turned his back to her as he faced the night sky. "We had an argument over the fundraiser. It turned into shouting and screaming at each other. In his rage, my father took a sword to kill me with," he continued.

"Lex, what are you trying to tell me?" Kara asked feeling a chill go through her.

"I killed him, Kara. My God, I killed my own father," Alexander said pretending to be upset.

"Where is the body now?" Kara asked going into clean-up mode.

"In a plastic bag in a trunk in a secure room," Alexander said. "I cleaned up the study the best I could.

"Lex, listen to me. Your father's moment of rage is not who he was. Deep down, he loved you," Kara said to him.

Alexander merely nodded. "And he would not want his son destroyed by this. We have to move quickly," Kara told him. "I know how to handle these sorts of things, but we have to be on the same page."

"I will do whatever you say," Alexander said submissively.

"Call the police. Tell them your father got drunk and walked off the grounds. Start organizing a search party for him," Kara said.

"When?" Alexander asked nervously.

"Now," Kara pressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the pivotal episode in Midvale that explains everything about the Lex Luthor we have come to hate. Many of you may have been wondering if there were signs Lex would ever turn evil and end his relationship with Kara. There have been certainly quite a few episodes or events in which that was teased. In the end, Lex never did turn evil and Lex never did break up with Kara. The Lex/Kara relationship ends tragically here and I knew from the beginning of this series how I was going to turn Smallville Lex into DCEU/CW SG Lex and this was the episode to do it. Due to the trajectory of Midale, this story is indeed a tragedy even with some funny absurd WTF elements. I know that this writing decision may not be accepted by all and that many favor the slow burn between Clark and Lex rather than this abrupt change. Some of you may have been hoping for a happy ending even if it did contradict DCEU, CW SG, Smallville, and Adventures of Supergirl. Without spoiling, this event is featured again in Adventures of Supergirl Season 4 and Season 5.
> 
> Alexander shall be referred to as "Lex" from this time forth. I tried to capture the dialogue and mannerisms of Jessie Eisenberg's performance from the DCEU which will be the interpretation I will be using here instead of Jon Cryer from CW SG.


	84. Exorcism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a deadly accident, Dawn finds she has the ability to transfer her spirit to others.

Lex and Kara led a search party all over the general area to find Lionel Luthor late at night and then in the early morning. The mansion was surrounded by trees but was very close to the ocean. After failing to find him that night by the Midvale Sheriffs, a proper search party was formed that morning. Lillian and Lena Luthor came by Midvale to meet with Lex when Kara was not around. The authorities questioned Lex a great deal on the last time he saw his father. Drinking glasses with Lionel's DNA were tested to substantiate the theory Lionel got drunk and waltzed off into the darkness.

Trained dogs finally got a lead on the beach and called Lex and Kara over to confirm. "Found this. It has his ID," a cop said giving it to Lex. He opened the sandy wallet and found Lionel's ID in it. There were some other items on the beach such as Lionel's shoes. Lex eyed the ocean pretending to be horrified at the possibility his father drowned in the ocean. Footprints from Lionel's shoes led directly to the beach courtesy of Kara.

"Looks like your father went for a swim," Sheriff Ronald Collins said dryly.

"So it would seem," Lex said softly.

Immediately, boats started searching for a body in the water near the mansion. "With that current, this could take some time to recover the body," a coast guard officer informed Lex.

"So, there's no hope of recovery?" Lex asked.

"In that cold, he would be dead from hypothermia in minutes," he said grimly.

"Please find the body. I want to know exactly what happened," Lex requested.

In truth, Kara had incinerated the body completely and planted several clues that Lionel had drowned himself in the ocean. No body would ever be recovered.

* * *

After being involved in the search party, Kara went to school and stayed in the "weird room." Alex came by for a chat. "So, should I bow to you when I see you or kneel?" she asked snidely.

"Why not both," Kara replied.

"How can you be promoting your candidacy for prom queen in the Torch while Lionel is still missing? Shouldn't he be front-page news?" Alex asked.

"Unlike you, I wait for all the facts to come out," Kara said snidely.

"Lex did it, didn't he?" Alex suspected.

Kara narrowed her eyes at her. "And this is why you shouldn't be the editor of a newspaper. You jump to conclusions, Alex."

"So, you taking Lex to prom even with that cloud over his head?" Alex asked.

"I was thinking to sit it out after I win, of course," Kara replied.

"What the fuck happened with Lionel? Really?" Alex asked point-blank.

"Why do you care? You hated the man. He made your life difficult," Kara pointed out.

"He didn't deserve to die...without due process. If Lex is behind this, you'll be married to a murderer," Alex said dramatically.

"Oh? And what does that make him if he marries me?" Kara asked.

Alex simply stared at her. "There's a world of difference between self-defense and murder. You have always managed to keep the balance between them. But if Lex killed his father out of fear, jealousy, or pent up rage, he's no different than all the others you've put under."

"The reason the others are six feet under is they were not in my circle," Kara said bluntly.

"So, you don't give a shit even if Lex murdered his father in cold blood?" Alex asked pissed-off.

"Of course, I do. For you, Lionel was nothing but an obstacle but for me, he was like a father-in-law. And now, I don't have him anymore. I let someone in my circle die, and it pains me," Kara said sincerely. "So...you can take that self-righteous attitude of yours and shove it up your ass because whoever killed Lionel is going to burn," Kara lied.

* * *

After school, Kara met up with Lex at the mansion as the search continued. "The shrine has to be taken down and destroyed. It's only a matter of time before the cops get a search warrant. They're already asking me to open every room in the mansion," Lex said to her.

"Okay," Kara said sadly. She had spent many an hour in that room admiring and reflecting on all of her victories. "I'll need you to get rid of the Kryptonite in there."

"Of course," Lex nodded.

"I've eliminated all the forensic evidence in the mansion and the body. I can't think of what else I need to do," Kara said thoughtfully.

"I think we may be in clear now," Lex said cautiously optimistic.

* * *

That night, Eliza was driving her truck down the road when she noticed a wrecked guardrail in front of her. Suddenly, the spirit of Dawn, a highschool girl recently hurt in a car accident, went into Eliza's body. The truck immediately came to a stop as Eliza became possessed by the teenage spirit. "Holy shit, I'm Kara Danvers' mom," Dawn realized upon seeing her face in the rear-view mirror.

Kara came back to the house feeling subdued as she took down the shrine dedicated to her killings. She entered the house and heard pop music blaring. Dawn as Eliza was busy dancing and singing along to the song while eating ice cream in the kitchen. "So...what's going on?" Kara asked as Dawn noticed her.

"Hey, Kara," Dawn said mischievously.

"What's for dinner?" Kara asked weirded out by her.

"Dinner? Oh, crap. How about some ice cream? It's really yummy," Dawn said giving it to her.

"Are you feeling okay?" Kara asked.

"I'm great. I've been meaning to ask you, do you have a date for the prom yet?" Dawn asked.

"I've told you. The whole prom queen campaign is a sham. I'm not going to the prom," Kara reminded her.

"What? You have to go!" Dawn shouted at her.

"It's really not that big a deal. I've got a lot of other problems to deal with, right now," Kara said.

"Kara, prom is the most memorable night of your life. I'm not going to let you miss it," Dawn lectured.

"That was true of Elsa," Kara recalled.

Carol then came down the stairs with Krypto sneezing as she did. Since Krypto had arrived, he had made a point to be around Carol as much as possible to trigger her allergies...just as Kara intended. "I swear that dog knows I'm allergic and is following me around to fuck with me," Carol complained.

"So, this is your little secret," Dawn accused. "You're taking her to the prom, aren't you?"

"Damn, you found me out," Kara mocked.

"A lot of things are possible but I will never go with Kara or any girl, for that matter, to the prom," Carol shot down.

"So, what? You two just get together and mack it up in private but keep it down-low in public?" Dawn accused.

"I don't mean to be rude, Aunt Eliza, but are you on drugs?" Carol asked.

"Of course not. I'm just super-pumped for prom," Dawn said.

Kara and Carol gave each other concerned looks. "I've assessed the situation and I'm leaving," Dawn said taking off. "Laters," she said as she took off in the truck.

"Well, that was weird," Kara remarked.

* * *

Kara got a message that Eliza was acting weird at the Talon. She immediately sped over to the Talon and talked with Alex now possessed by Dawn. "Where's mom?" Kara asked.

"Forget about her. I've been meaning to ask you something," Dawn said.

"This is why you sent me an urgent message about mom?" Kara asked annoyed.

"I know this is so last minute but I thought it totally amazing if we went to prom together," Dawn said.

"Us?" Kara wondered. "What about the fact that we're sisters?"

"Not by blood, silly. It's you I want to go with. Don't you want to go with me?" Dawn asked needily.

"Well...I...," Kara struggled to come up with a witty retort.

"Awesome, it's a date. I have to go back to school and help them set up. They're lost without me," Dawn said. "Laters," she said as she took off.

"What the fuck is wrong with this family?" Kara wondered. Upon seeing Eliza befuddled at a table, Kara decided to join her. "You alright?"

"For the life of me, I can't remember how I got here," Eliza admitted.

"I'll take you home," Kara offered.

* * *

At the school, Dawn still in Alex's body began bossing people around. From her POV, everyone was doing it wrong. She then realized that all of her so-called friends hated her including her ex-boyfriend. Dawn stalked her ex-boyfriend, Billy, down as he headed to the locker room. "You worked up quite a sweat," Dawn remarked.

"Hey, Alex. I didn't think you of all people would be decorating for the prom," Billy said confused.

"Well, maybe there's more to me than meets the eye," Dawn replied."Heard you got over Dawn real quick."

"She's hot for sure but I couldn't stand another minute with her. I mean, her voice is like nails on a chalkboard, if you know what I mean," he said.

"No, I don't know what you mean!" Dawn shouted at him. "But I have an idea," Dawn said gaining control of her emotions. "Why don't you clean up and then we can hang out and get to know each other better."

"This is surprising coming from you, Alex. I thought you were a...," Billy said.

"Thought I was what?" Dawn narrowed her eyes.

"I'll be right out," Billy said entering the locker room.

Dawn took an electrical wire from the scrubber machine as she contemplated a murderous plot.

* * *

Kara came by the school looking for Alex scanning the halls and moving past the decorating committee as if they weren't even there. In the boy's locker room, Billy suddenly noticed Dawn right on him. "Alex, what are you doing in here? Only Kara is allowed in the boy's locker room," he said alarmed.

"Nobody breaks up with me," Dawn said as she placed the electrical wire on the lockers. Billy, still holding onto his own locker got zapped by the electricity. Kara noticed the lights fluctuating, entered the boy's locker room, and forced Billy off the locker. He then scanned his body to see if was still breathing. Seeing that he was still alive, Kara noticed Dawn exit.

Dawn touched some Asian boy transferring her spirit to him. "Alex, what the fuck?" Kara demanded of her.

"Having a cock is so cool," Dawn said out loud as she walked away from the scene of the crime. Dawn then touched a teacher transferring herself into her and then into her friend, Harmony.

"You were just in there. Only I can go in there," Kara told Alex.

"I don't know how I got to the school," Alex admitted.

Kara then eyed Harmony walking past them doing the same hair twirl habit that Dawn used to do. "Well...shit," Kara realized.

* * *

Kara and Alex went to Midvale General to investigate. They quickly discovered that Dawn had been in a brutal car accident. "So, if Dawn is no longer in me, where is she now?" Alex asked.

"I know that wasn't supposed to sound sexual, _but_...," Kara joked.

Dawn in Harmony's body came by. "How is she?" she asked referring to herself.

"She's barely hanging on. She's got massive head injuries and is severely disfigured. If I were her, I would seriously contemplate euthanasia," Kara said grimly.

"No, it couldn't be. Her face was so perfect," Dawn said of herself.

"I know right? I guess I'm back on top," Kara said to her.

Dawn took off to see herself in her own room. "That's her, isn't it?" Alex figured.

"Yep," Kara replied.

"Such an ass," Alex shook her head dismayed.

"Want to know what you said to me at the Talon?" Kara smirked.

"Oh, shit," Alex sighed.

"You asked me to prom," Kara said amused. "It wasn't you, so it's okay."

"It's okay as long as you were going to say no," Alex pointed out.

* * *

Dawn became interrupted by a nurse as she looked over her own body. "You're not allowed to be in here," she scolded.

"Oh really?" Dawn smirked.

"Yeah," the nurse nodded.

Dawn touched the nurse taking over her body now. Soon thereafter, doctors and nurses scrambled to Dawn's room. Dawn, as a nurse, then walked up to Kara and Alex. "Are you Dawn's friends?" she asked.

"Friend is too strong a word," Kara mocked.

"Well...she passed on," Dawn informed them.

"Did she suffer?" Kara asked hopefully.

"I'm sure she didn't," Dawn said defensively. "I'm sorry."

Kara and Alex gave each other a look as the nurse took off. "That's her, isn't it?" Alex assumed.

"Yep," Kara nodded.

Dawn went around the corner and found Carol bitching out the front desk receptionist for a dog allergy prescription. "Maybe I can help you," Dawn said as she touched her.

* * *

Eliza dressed nicely as she went to the prom as a chaperone. "You know, the only reason I decided to volunteer was that I thought you were going. I needed to be sure you didn't pull another stunt as you did with Elsa," Eliza said scornfully.

"Yeah, well, watching human teenagers dance badly to awful music is not a memory I wish to cherish," Kara said snidely.

"I think I know why you're not going: Lex," Eliza realized.

"I had a dream of us both going but he's been so busy with the search party that he couldn't go," Kara said. "I mean, it would look bad if he went even if he wasn't busy."

"I know that Lionel was like an...abusive alcoholic step-father to you that secretly conspired against you, this family, and this town. I know how much he meant to you. When I get back, we can talk about it if you like," Eliza said sympathetically.

"Thanks, mom," Kara said sincerely giving her a hug.

"I got your dress prepared just in case," Eliza said to her and then took off.

"Wait...what?" Kara wondered. Kara then eyed Carol in her red dress with a conservative hairstyle.

"Well...how do I look?" Dawn asked.

"Looks like you're going to the prom but that's impossible seeing as how you're not a high school student nor do you have a date," Kara chided her.

"You're taking me," Dawn said to Kara.

"The fuck I am," Kara refused.

"You'd rather stay here and mope around? It's going to be fun," Dawn said confidently.

"No, I'm not going. And if I were going, you would be the last person on Earth I would go with," Kara told her off.

"You're going whether you want to or not. End of discussion. Now, put on a dress," Dawn said aggressively.

"It's not possible," Kara said dramatically.

"Anything is possible or I'll do to this body what I did to my own," Dawn said ending all pretenses.

"Well...shit," Kara realized.

* * *

Pastor Dan came by the house and met with Kara. "This better not be another bullshit false alarm," he said to her.

"You know me, pastor. I would never do that twice to you," Kara smirked.

Instead of going to prom, Kara had strapped Dawn down to the bed. She had tried in vain to take over Kara's body but without success. So long as she couldn't touch another human, she was trapped in Carol's body. Pastor Dan and Kara entered the room finding Dawn royally pissed-off.

"This really isn't my thing. Have you asked the Catholics?" Pastor Dan tried to back out.

"If they can do it, you can do it," Kara rolled her eyes.

Pastor Dan sighed and went over to examine Dawn. "Stick your cock up my ass, you worthless mother-fucking cock-sucker," Dawn said to him as he made his preparations.

"Be silent!" Pastor Dan ordered the obnoxious thot.

Dawn cried out in pain as she struggled with her restraints. Pastor Dan got on a knee and began to pray only for Dawn to splatter his face in vomit. "God damn," Pastor Dan shook his head as he backed away.

Kara handed him a towel. "Fuck this. I can't do this," Pastor Dan said to her.

"This is my cousin. You will save her," Kara said to him.

Pastor Dan turned back to Dawn. "Do you accept Jesus Christ as your Lord and savior?" he asked her.

"Fuck-off," Dawn spat.

"Well, I tried," Pastor Dan said giving up.

"Let me give it a whack. Stay here and pray for me," Kara said as she confronted Dawn. "Let's get this party started."

"You got bad credit, Kara," Dawn insulted.

"Damn," Kara said shedding a tear and then focused herself. "In the name of Jesus and all great men before him, I command your dumb blond soul back to the depths of hell."

Dawn merely laughed at her. "Is that all you got, Kara?"

"Oh no, bitch, this is just the tip of this iceberg," Kara assured her. She took out a book and opened it wide for her. "Read, Dawn, read!"

Dawn shrieked as her field of view was only the words on a page without pictures. Kara then turned on classical music on her phone causing Dawn even greater irritation. Finally, Krypto entered the room and began licking Dawn's face. "Oh, that tickles." Kara and Pastor Dan backed away as they saw the dog and Dawn getting along.

"Dawn, you love dogs, don't you?" Kara questioned.

"I sure do," Dawn smiled at Krypto.

Krypto barked excitedly as Dawn began to laugh at being licked on the face. Suddenly, Dawn's spirit was forced out of Carol as she achieved true happiness in her life for the first time. All of her insecurities were gone at that moment. Kara and Pastor Dan watched in amazement as Dawn's spirit floated into the ceiling and disappeared for good.

"I'll send your check in the mail," Kara promised Pastor Dan as they were finished.

Carol awoke and found herself tied to the bed with dog slobber all over her face. She immediately began sneezing. "What the fuck is going on?" she demanded.

* * *

At the mansion, Lex met with his lawyers. "Without a body, the state of New York requires a waiting period of three years before you can collect on the life insurance policy and your inheritance in accordance with Lionel Luthor's will," a lawyer informed Lex.

"What of my father's shares?" Lex asked.

"If we dilute the value of Luthor Corp. stocks by issuing new shares, you will have an opportunity to buy majority control of Luthor Corp.," another lawyer suggested.

"The board isn't going to like that," a third lawyer warned.

"With Lena, I have majority control. I can persuade her to make it happen," Lex said confidently. "I may take a significant hit in the stock price, but it will be worth it if I have control over the company."

"Should Lionel Luthor return, this will all be fucked up," a fourth lawyer brought up.

"That is why we're merely talking about it," Lex said. "We must hope for the best...but prepare for the worst."

Lex then dismissed the lawyers out of his study. A grieving Lillian then entered the room and noticed the team of lawyers. "So certain he's dead, are you?" she asked scornfully.

"I'm only doing my due diligence," Lex excused.

"What really happened, Lex? Lionel isn't the type of man to get drunk and waltz into the ocean," Lillian doubted.

"All the evidence points to it," Lex replied. "I am working non-stop to search for him and keep the company afloat."

"And I appreciate all you are doing for this family," Lillian backtracked. "It's just...so surprising."

"Isn't it? He could control others but not himself," Lex mused.

"If he doesn't return, you are now head of the family. Are you prepared?" Lillian asked.

"I will make my mark in world history," Lex said ambitiously.

"You sound like an idealist," Lillian scolded.

"Stay out of my world, and I'll stay out of yours," Lex said menacingly.

"Very well, Lex. I'm going to wait two weeks until I hold the funeral," Lillian informed him.

"Of course," Lex agreed and then began to contemplate how he would get rid of her, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These post-Lex episodes are comedic and horrific at the same time. Kara is still oblivious of who Alexander really is while going about her normal routine of defeating bad guys. Alexander talking to his lawyers is in great contrast to Lionel holding out for months that his son was still alive in the Atlantic at the end of Season 2. As I saw Lex being "mostly good" his counterpart is now "mostly evil" and this is something that will be touched upon again when Black Kryptonite is reintroduced in Adventures of Supergirl Seasons 3, 4, and 5. This episode continues the trope that all of the side-characters treating Kara like she's a boy for daring to defy her gender stereotype.


	85. Blank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara gets a case of amnesia when she attempts to stop a thief at the Talon.

Carol was busy working at the Talon making as many coffees as she could when Kevin Grady came by. He nonchalantly stole a muffin, went behind the counter, and smoothly took all the money out of the cash register. "You did not just do that," Carol said outraged.

Kevin pointed his palm at her and fired a green beam that made her forget what he had done. "What can I get you?" Carol asked him.

"I've already been helped," Kevin said and then took off.

"Great, next?" Carol asked the next customer.

Kara and Alex entered the Talon to see Carol. "University of Miami?" Alex questioned.

"Nah, I'm just fucking with you. I'm going to Harvard," Kara said smugly.

"I hate you so much," Alex said bitterly and then turned to Carol. "Can I get a double cappuccino?"

"Yeah, just a sec," Carol said overwhelmed.

"Why don't you hire a second worker to help her out? You might even make more money that way," Alex suggested to Kara.

"It's not about the money. Seeing her scurrying around like a squirrel on crack puts a smile on my face," Kara grinned.

"You're a sadist," Alex accused.

"Oh my God, we've just been robbed," Carol realized as she opened the cash register.

Kara scanned the area and found someone rushing out the door. "No one robes from me."

* * *

Kevin drove quickly away from the Talon only to be stopped by Kara in front of him. He put on the brakes hard to avoid hitting her. Kara walked over to his door to kick his ass when Kevin blasted her with a green beam from his hand. Kara fell to the pavement stunned. Kevin then drove off leaving Kara behind. Alex came by and found Kara in a confused state.

"Kara, what happened?" Alex asked amazed.

"Who's Kara?" Kara wondered suffering from apparent amnesia.

"Shit," Alex realized.

* * *

Alex proceeded to drive Kara home pointing out everything of interest on the way there. "This is where we lived for the last four years," Alex told her.

"Here? You must be joking," Kara said dismissively.

"Do you recognize anything?" Alex asked impatiently.

"You sure this is where I live? I mean, damn," Kara said shaking her head.

"Yeah, so can you stop talking shit about my family home?" Alex asked pissed-off.

"I'll try," Kara said uncommitted.

"You spend a lot of your time in that barn," Alex pointed out.

"Keeps getting better-and-better," Kara frowned.

"There's a lot about you that isn't normal," Alex said. Kara simply stared at her. "And that was my lame attempt at humor," Alex muttered.

Kara slowly went to the door as if on her way to prison. She noticed the door was locked, so she tore the door off. "You have a key," Alex said annoyed at her. "Hey, Mom, Kara broke the door...again!" Alex shouted for her.

Carol came by and noticed the broken door. "What happened to the door?" she asked.

"A freak wind came and tore it off," Alex interjected for Kara.

"I don't know. That sounds like bullshit," Carol doubted.

"Do you know where my mom is?" Alex asked concernedly.

"Aunt Eliza is in Metropolis for that scheduled heart exam," Carol said. "Kara, you know that."

"Well, not anymore. She has amnesia," Alex reported.

"You're just like that guy I found in the cornfield. Well, at least, you have your clothes on," Carol remarked.

"I'm going to call my mom to get her back here," Alex said taking out her cell phone.

"Aunt Eliza is going to be in Metropolis for a couple of days undergoing drug treatment. She can't come home even if she wanted to," Carol said.

"Damn...it," Alex said frustrated.

"So, what happened?" Carol asked curiously.

"The last thing I remember, there was a green flash and then I woke up on my ass in an alley," Kara recalled.

"She caught up to the thief and got hit with some memory erasure power," Alex theorized.

"That explains why I filled out eight coffee orders and don't remember making any of them," Carol considered.

"I'm going to see what I can find out about amnesia," Alex said about to take off.

"I can make some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. That's, like, the extend of my culinary abilities," Carol said lamely.

"Don't tell me I'm related to this person," Kara said to Alex.

"You're adopted," Alex informed her.

"Thank God," Kara said relieved.

Carol then threw a jar of peanut butter at Kara. She grabbed it with one hand. Kara was about to open it when Alex interrupted. "You know what? I'm going to take her to the barn. See if that jogs her memory," Alex said realizing the danger of leaving Kara alone with Carol.

"Suit yourself," Carol shrugged.

"We need to talk," Alex took Kara outback.

* * *

Alex got herself a crowbar and gave it to Kara. "Bend this."

Kara easily did so. "How did I do that?" she asked amazed.

"Take a seat," Alex said to her referring to the stacked hay on a tractor. "I know this sounds way out there, but you're an alien from another planet. You look and sound like us but you're not human. You have powers and abilities far beyond what ordinary people can do."

"Sounds bad-ass," Kara said not taking her seriously.

"Kara, your parents, your entire civilization is gone. All that's left of your kind is Superman, your cousin. He's the one that brought you to us. In the last couple of years, you self-appointed yourself to be this town's hero. You've saved my life countless times. You are amazing," Alex said sincerely.

Kara gave her a blank look and got up to look around in reflection. "We must be really good siblings then?"

"Yeah, well, actually we're not. It's okay. You were protecting your fragile psyche. It's quite common among siblings," Alex said sadly.

"Perhaps, now, we can have a fresh start," Kara suggested.

* * *

That night, Kara and Alex went to investigate at the Talon. "Carol said she was right here when it happened," Alex pointed out.

"We should call the police. They're there to protect us and solve crimes," Kara said naively.

"I'm trying to keep you off the radar so government men don't come snooping around. Now, can you try to find anything useful?" Alex asked of her.

Kara scanned the counter and found a ticket for Motorcross underneath a mat. "Try there," she pointed out.

Alex picked up the ticket. "Well, nice to see you have all your powers."

"You mean, you can't see as I can?" Kara asked.

"No, we can only see in the visual spectrum with 20/20 vision. You can see both visual and X-ray as far as a hawk can," Alex said enviously.

"Cool," Kara smiled.

"That's one of your abilities you need to keep a lid on. Most people find it uncomfortable that you can see through their clothes without permission," Alex told her.

"You know, I've been thinking about that. Why should I care what people think? Why should it rule my life? I'm like a big deal," Kara said.

"Unfortunately, there are people that would fear you if they knew who you were," Alex objected.

"And that sounds like not my problem," Kara said dismissively.

"It is your problem when bad people target your friends and family. So, please don't," Alex pressed her.

"How is anyone going to get to know me if I can't be myself?" Kara asked dramatically.

"You don't want people to know your true self. You're a greedy, power-mad, sadistic prankster," Alex said scornfully.

"Damn," Kara frowned.

"Which is why we need to get your memory back," Alex said urgently.

"Why if I'm such a bitch?" Kara asked.

"Because you, at least, had some common sense when you did have your memories," Alex pointed out.

"I'm not so sure I want that life back," Kara said dissatisfied.

"Wait until my mom comes back," Alex requested.

"Okay," Kara relented.

* * *

The next day, Kara wandered the halls of Midvale High. Alex and Carol caught up with her before she could do something stupid. "How did she get here?" Carol wondered.

"Hey, we have good news. We tracked down that Motorcross ticket and found out it belongs to a Kevin Grady. He lives in Midvale, so we're going to check up on the address," Alex said.

"Sounds like a plan," Kara said.

"Coming?" Carol asked gesturing for her to follow.

The three arrived at the Grady residence and knocked on the door. The father opened the door for them. "Yes?" he asked as Kara and Carol stood in front of him while Alex stayed with the car.

"We're here because your son robbed me blind at the Talon and erased two minutes of my memory," Carol accused.

"I don't know. That sounds like bullshit," Mr. Grady doubted.

"We found this at the register. It belongs to Kevin. We just want to ask him some questions," Kara said handing him the Motorcross ticket.

"I'm afraid that's not possible. My son is out of town at the moment," Mr. Grady refused them.

"You mean Summerholdt Institute? That is your parking pass, isn't it?" Alex asked interjecting.

"That's no one's business but ours. Now, excuse me," he turned to leave.

"We're not necessarily saying he did it. We just need to find out what he knows," Kara said delicately.

"Alright, my son is a patient at Summerholdt. One day, I took both my boys hunting. There was an accident. Kevin was loading his gun...and I lost my son, Dillon," Mr. Grady said becoming emotional.

"I'm sorry," Kara said sympathetically.

"Kevin couldn't live with himself, and I didn't know where to turn. So, we thought at Summerholdt if they could erase those memories, maybe Kevin could get on with his life. Excuse me. I need to go find my son," Mr. Grady said and closed the door on them.

"I don't buy that shit. Do you?" Carol asked the others. "I'm going to take a look around."

"Yeah, you go do that," Kara said dismissively. "I hear something. They were running and now they're on a motorcycle."

"You have super-running speed. Go catch them," Alex encouraged.

Kara did just that following close behind Kevin until he arrived at a particular spot in the woods. Kevin got off his bike and started looking around. Kara snuck up on him startling him. "Kevin, I'm here to talk to you about Summerholdt," Kara said to him.

"You're the girl from the Talon. How do you remember me?" Kevin asked.

"I'm not like everyone else. My power is that I have lots of powers," Kara smirked as she advanced on him without fear. "Tell me about the accident. Is this where it happened?"

"Somewhere here," he said vaguely.

"Tell me what happened that day," Kara pressed.

"I was loading my shotgun, I tripped on a tree branch, and I shot my brother, Dillon," he said.

"Why wasn't the safety on? Why was your finger in the trigger guard? Are you really that sloppy? Or, or, or maybe someone told you that was what happened," Kara said.

Kevin suddenly had a revelation that it was his father that had shot his brother to death. "I didn't do it," he realized.

"Well...no shit," Kara said not surprised.

"It was my dad. How could he do that to me?" Kevin said dismayed.

"My real dad...was an asshole, too. I'm sorry, Kevin," Kara said sincerely.

"I don't get it. I robbed your Talon and assaulted you. Why would you do this for me?" he asked confused.

"You're the excuse I needed to pretend I had amnesia so I could know what people really thought about me," Kara said. "Now, if you really want your memories back, we need to go to Summerholt. I can get you in."

* * *

Kara and Alex entered the mansion to meet with Lex. "Mr. Luthor," Kara addressed.

"That was my late father. You can call me Lex," he frowned.

"As much as I enjoy this little ice-breaker, we did come here for a reason. I was hoping you still had your contact at the Summerholdt Institute. We're guessing they did something to someone we know to wipe his memory," Alex said.

"I'm not surprised. I'll make a few calls," Lex promised. "Oh, and if you don't mind, Alex. I'd like to talk to Kara alone."

"Well, I promised my mom I would get her home," Alex blocked him.

"I think I can manage that," Lex said condescendingly.

"It's alright, Alex. I can handle myself," Kara said excusing Alex.

"Okay," Alex said eyeing Lex. "Kara, be careful," Alex whispered as she left the mansion.

Lex then sized Kara up. "So, you've lost your memories. How unfortunate. I know how that feels like."

"Exactly what are we to each other?" Kara tested.

"Alex didn't tell you?" Lex asked surprised.

"Just that you've been a good family friend," Kara replied.

"And that's true. Ever since you saved me from the river, we've been good friends," Lex downplayed.

"Just friends?" Kara wondered.

"You were expecting more?" Lex asked.

"It's just we're both really attractive people," Kara said.

"That we are, but I could never endanger our friendship by having a one-night stand with you. No, no, no, that wouldn't do. Your friendship means so much to me," Lex lied.

"Who does this belong to?" Kara asked showing him the engagement ring.

"Ah, that would be Jake Powell. You were engaged to him. He died in Indonesia but to honor him, you continue to wear the ring. It's actually quite a touching story," Lex replied.

"I can't thank you enough for your help," Kara said with false sincerity.

"Any time, Miss Danvers," Lex said politely.

Kara walked out of the mansion stunned and confused. A part of her wanted to drop the act and kick his ass but the other part of her just wanted to leave. She tried to rationalize the exchange that it was merely him being under stress or some elaborate test. Kara centered herself and considered the task at hand. She would solve this mystery first and then straighten Lex out later.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Kara, Alex had already broken into Summerholdt and started downloading their files in their computer room, so she could email them to herself. After she was done, she called up Carol. "Hey, check my email," she said to her and then hung up.

Soon thereafter, Alex got grabbed.

* * *

Kara entered the "weird room" and found Carol on a computer. "Where's Alex?" Kara asked concernedly.

"You need to look at these. I just got an email from her. They're the files she got from Summerholdt" Carol said.

"How did she get in?" Kara asked.

"Don't underestimate her," Carol said and then clicked the video. It showed Kevin struggling with his restraints on a medical bed.

"I know it was an accident. I know you didn't mean to shoot him," Kevin said in the video.

"Looks like his father works at Summerholdt," Kara realized. "Stay here. I got this."

* * *

Kara sped over to Summerholdt and entered through the back. She scanned the facility and carefully avoided the liquid Kryptonite jars. Alex was about to get a memory erasure from Mr. Grady when Kara intervened. She fired heat vision at the laser emitter overloading the system. The power coils sparked and fell over. Kara caught them both as they were about to crush them. Kara threw the power coils aside like they were weightless. Looking over Alex, she unstrapped her.

Kara then turned on Mr. Grady. "How is it possible?" he asked her upon seeing her strength.

"Your family has lost enough already," Kara said as she gave him a kiss erasing his memory of his own accidental killing of his son, his work at Summerholdt, and her super-powers.

Mr. Grady fell to the floor stunned from the memory loss. "I'm guessing your memories have returned," Alex figured.

"Yeah," Kara nodded. "Get him out of here. I'm about to finish what I should have done a long time ago."

Alex nodded and helped a dazed Mr. Grady back to his feet and out of the facility. Kara casually flipped the fire alarm. Once everyone was out, Kara glowed intensely and then let loose an energy discharge that gutted the entire facility from the inside out. Summerholdt was finally no more.

* * *

At the farm, Kara met up with Lex. "Kara, just looking for you," he said casually. "Congrats, I heard you have your memories back. Good for you."

"I remember everything," Kara narrowed her eyes at him.

Lex frowned realizing what that meant. "Except, for the last twenty-four hours," Kara lied.

"Well, you didn't miss much, I assure you," Lex said relieved. "I'm glad the old you is back."

"I'm so lucky to have so many good friends watching over me," Kara tested.

"Oh, more than a friend, Kara. A partner," Lex corrected.

Lex then entered his sportscar and took off down the road. Kara shook her head wondering what was wrong with him. Was he testing her? Teasing her? Playing an elaborate game with her? In any case, she would find out soon enough.

* * *

Kara entered the "weird room" and found Alex working on a computer. "Are you Alex?" she joked.

"Aren't you hilarious," Alex rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry I was a zombie for a little while," Kara said.

"Yeah, well, you know, for a moment there, I was enjoying it. But then I realized how many great memories I've had with you. And I thought it was a shame we wouldn't be able to share them together," Alex said sincerely. "I mean, you lost your memories but you were the same exact person I've grown to love." '

"In my moment of weakness, you didn't take advantage of me. For better or worse, I will always trust you," Kara said appreciatively.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like the blindness episode, Kara exaggerates her disability to see how others will treat her in her moment of weakness. It's also to further Kara's OP nature that she cannot succumb to the same weaknesses Clark endured during his early years. This episode gave insight into Kara's relationship with Alex and the fake Lex, who she could trust and who she could rely upon. With each episode, Kara's relationship with Lex begins to unravel.


	86. Ageless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara encounters a baby that is aging at record speed leading to a possible meltdown.

Kara and Carol were driving down Maine county roads at night when they were hit with a sudden burst of light and a shockwave. Carol pumped the brake and came to a sudden stop. "What the hell was that?" Carol wondered.

"Stay here," Kara told her and got out.

Kara walked onto the field and found a large crater. "This better not be a repeat," she muttered. Carol came out to see the crater as well ignoring Kara's order.

"Oh my God," she said as she saw a baby in the middle of the crater.

"Probably shouldn't touch him. He could be radioactive as fuck, an alien, a mutant, or spawn from the devil," Kara listed off.

Carol ignored Kara and covered up the baby in her sweatshirt. "Where is his mother?" she wondered.

"We _are_ his mothers," Kara said dramatically. "Wait...that came out wrong."

* * *

Eliza and Kara stayed at Midvale General while the baby was being checked out. Sheriff Nancy also arrived already feeling she was being punked, yet again. "Last time I heard, kids don't fall out of the sky," she said skeptically.

"I thought the same way until I came to this town," Kara said snidely earning a nudge from Eliza. "Sheriff, there was a thirty-foot crater and that baby was in it. How do you explain that shit?"

"Maybe someone put him in that crater and took off," Sheriff Nancy said smartly.

"Damn, that didn't even occur to me," Kara mocked.

"What happens to the baby now?" Eliza asked concernedly.

"He'll be placed with child services until we find a home for him," Sheriff Nancy said thoughtfully. "You did well, for a change, Miss Danvers."

"I always enjoy your backhanded compliments," Kara smirked.

"The little critter wouldn't be alive if not for you," she said sincerely as she took off.

"Mom...she gives me far too little credit," Kara said dramatically.

"Alright, enough fooling around. Is he an alien?" Eliza asked impatiently.

"Perfectly human," Kara replied.

"So, what's up with the crater?" Eliza asked confused.

"The mom blew up and left him behind," Kara shrugged.

"That doesn't make a lick of biological sense," Eliza said doubtfully and then went off to talk to child services.

Kara went into a hospital room and found Carol with the baby. "I've tried everything but he won't shut up," Carol said exasperated.

"Did you try milk? Maybe, breast milk," Kara joked.

"That's not how it works. I'm going to track down a nurse and get some formula," Carol said taking off.

"Yeah, you do that," Kara said unconcernedly.

Carol then handed the baby to Kara. "Wait...what?" Kara objected. The baby immediately became silent in Kara's arms.

"Wow, impressive," Carol complimented.

"He just knows not to...mess with me," Kara said darkly.

Eliza then entered the room and saw Kara with the baby. She gave Kara a look of surprise and apprehension. "So, when is child services coming to pick him up?" Kara asked.

"They're not," Eliza frowned.

There was a long awkward silence. "He'll have to stay at the hospital," Eliza finished.

"He can't stay in the hospital. You know this place's track record," Kara objected.

"Maybe he can stay with us until they find room for him," Eliza suggested.

"That's not what I meant," Kara backtracked.

"It's settled. Taking care of a baby might do you some good," Eliza concluded.

"Well...shit," Kara muttered.

* * *

The next morning, Kara was in the "weird room" with Alex. "A baby in a crater? That's just weird," Alex remarked as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"You have no idea how annoying it is trying to sleep when a baby is crying all night," Kara said.

"You are the least qualified person to handle a human baby. I'll come over," Alex volunteered.

"I'm sure you'll be a natural. After this whole episode is over, you might want to make one, yourself," Kara said snidely.

"At least I can," Alex shot back.

"I could fuck my cousin if I wanted to. I just choose not to," Kara said defensively.

Alex rolled her eyes at her and sat down at the computer. "Listen to this. It's the 911 call at the same time you found the baby," she said and turned on an audio clip.

_"What the fuck is the matter with you people. It's an emergency," the male voice shouted._

_"It's coming! It's coming! Don't leave me, please!_ _Oh, God!_ _" the female voice shouted._

There was an explosion and then the phone call abruptly ended. "Can I hear that again?" Kara requested.

"Look, the father could still be alive," Alex said.

"But what about the mom?" Kara mocked.

"Can you take this a little more seriously? This woman didn't even get to see her own baby," Alex scolded.

"Alright, alright, can you trace the call back to the cell phone?" Kara asked seriously.

"I can try," Alex said doubtfully.

"The father could give us some answers. Believe it or not, this case has me intrigued," Kara said.

"Why is that?" Alex asked.

"If a certain male superhero manages to impregnate a human woman...it could end up the same way," Kara said vaguely.

"My God, you're right," Alex realized.

* * *

That night, Kara held the crying infant. "What's the matter with you? Is the milk too cold? Don't worry, I got this," she said as she fired low-intensity heat vision into the bottle and gave it to the baby.

"Let's hope that didn't make that milk radioactive," Eliza rolled her eyes.

"You know, having someone so helpless in my custody makes me feel powerful," Kara mused.

"Well, I'm going to the lab. Call me if you need anything," Eliza said taking off.

Alex then walked in on Kara changing the baby's diapers. "You're doing it wrong," she said as she took over.

"On Krypton, the diaper incinerated waste and didn't need to be replaced so often," Kara brought up.

"You're just so advanced in every category of life," Alex said scornfully.

"Pretty much," Kara said as he tried to think of something humans were better at.

"Don't worry, I have this under control," Alex said to Kara.

The baby proceeded to pee on her. "Clearly," Kara mocked. "We need a name for the kid."

"Well, you found him in Evan's field. Why not Evan?" Alex suggested.

"Sure, whatever," Kara shrugged.

Kara eyed Alex handling of the baby. "Perhaps, we should take a step back and not be so attached. The father is probably still around."

"Then, he shouldn't have left him in that field. As far as I am concerned, he loses all parental rights," Alex said passionately.

"We don't know what happened. He may have had a legitimate reason to leave his girlfriend and child to die in a fiery explosion," Kara told her.

"Yeah, bullshit. Evan is an orphan and he's now mine," Alex said looking over him.

"Oh, shit," Kara realized.

"Things like this don't just happen. There is a reason you found him as you did," Alex said.

"I'm more of a subscriber to chaos theory...like now," Kara said as the lights started blinking.

Evan began to glow brightly and started to morph. Kara stood in front of Alex to shield her in case he blew up the house. "What's happening?" Alex asked stunned.

"Well, I'll be damned," Kara said as Evan now appeared to be seven.

* * *

The next morning, Eliza and Kara discussed Evan. "So, where is he now?" she asked concernedly.

"In the barn with Alex. FYI, he's now seven years old or something," Kara said nonchalantly.

"You didn't get rid of the baby and kidnap someone's kid, did you?" Eliza narrowed her eyes at her.

"Come on, you know I wouldn't do that a second time," Kara smiled.

"In that case, Evan needs to be seen by a doctor. We have to bring him to the hospital," Eliza said.

"And tell them what?" Kara asked rhetorically. "He'll end up in a lab."

"Well, as long as it's my lab," Eliza said thoughtfully.

"You can't study my kid," Kara said defensively.

"We have to do something. If he ages seven years every day, you do the math," Eliza said seriously.

Kara counted on her fingers. "Damn. I'm going to get Lex involved."

* * *

Alex eyed Evan as he read _Art of the Deal._ "You know how to read?" Alex asked amazed.

"I've read all of Kara's books but this one is my favorite," Evan said, pointing out a stack of books from the conservative book club from Rush Limbaugh, Sean Hannity, Michael Reagan, Michael Savage, Ann Coulter, etc.

Alex shook her head dismayed. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Evan asked defensively.

"Evan, you're a very special boy," Alex said to him.

"Really?" he wondered.

"And you're really lucky to have me as your mom. I'm going to have you read other types of books and I'll have you see so many places," Alex said dreamily.

"Like what?" Evan asked.

"Like...a windmill," Alex said lamely. "I mean, when you stand on top of it, you can see the whole horizon around you," she quickly recovered.

"Can we go, right now?" Evan asked enthusiastically.

"Where are you going?" Kara asked suspiciously as she arrived.

"Mom wants to bring me to a windmill. Can you come?" Evan asked.

"Evan, listen, we're your parents. Sometimes, when two sisters really love each other, they have a child and that child was you," Kara said seriously.

"I read in an encyclopedia that one of you has to be a man," Evan said confused.

"That was the old way but now things are different, more progressive, more...woke," Kara said wide-eyed.

"Can we go see that windmill?" Evan asked not bothering to question his existence further.

"You bet, but we need to see a friend of mine first," Kara said referring to Lex.

Kara then noticed Alex's peeved expression. "I don't want Lex doing any weird-ass experiments on my son," she told her.

"Our first custody dispute," Kara frowned. "Don't worry. I got this."

"I'm going with you," Alex insisted.

"Shit," Kara sighed.

* * *

At Luthor Corp., Evan was placed on a medical table and given an IV. Kara and Alex looked through a window into the lab. "He looks really scared," Alex noted.

"Lex has his top scientists looking into what's happening," Kara assured her.

"They've already found some intriguing discoveries," Lex said entering the room.

"Is he going to be alright?" Alex asked not trusting him.

"So, what's happening?" Kara asked.

"The data indicates Evan is storing energy, like a battery charging," Lex said.

"Charging for what?" Alex asked.

"The theory goes that once he's stored enough energy, it's expended in a burst of rapid cell division," Lex said.

"That is how he's been able to go from a baby to this in one day," Kara realized.

"How can you stop it?" Alex asked seriously.

"A bone marrow transplant might bring his metabolism down to normal," Lex said thoughtfully.

"Can we use my bone marrow? I'll do anything to help," Alex said sacrificially.

"We'll need an exact match with a living donor. That means, a biological parent," Lex said simply.

"Well, his mother is gone if you catch my drift," Kara informed him. "I'll track down the father."

"What's going to happen to Evan if we can't?" Alex asked alarmed.

The lights blinkered and then suddenly the lab exploded as Evan became a teenager. "Evan!" Alex shouted as he went over to him.

"Intriguing," Lex smiled upon seeing him.

"What's wrong with me?" Evan asked terrified.

"Prep him to be transferred," Lex ordered his men.

"No, he's not going anywhere with you," Alex glared at him.

"He's unstable. He needs to be isolated," Lex argued.

"I want to go home," Evan said fearfully.

"He's just a boy," Alex said.

Kara eyed Lex and then Alex wondering what side to take. "Yeah, let's take him home."

Alex took Evan away back to the truck while Kara stayed with Lex. "An interesting decision. Do you not trust me?" Lex asked.

"Of course I do, Lex," Kara lied. "But I care more about Alex's wish fulfillment to be a parent than whatever happens with that boy."

"I'm not particularly happy that you put Alex's interests above my own," Lex said honestly.

"Get used to it," Kara told him off and left the lab.

* * *

In the barn, Evan realized the truth. "I'm dying, aren't I?" he realized.

"Evan, don't say that," Alex tried to console him.

"Not going to sugarcoat it. You probably got less than a week," Kara said bluntly.

"What the fuck, Kara?" Alex glared at her.

"She's right. I'm gone from an infant to a teenager in 48 hours," Evan said depressed.

"We're not going to give up. Lex has a team working on a cure, right now," Kara said.

"And we're going to find your father," Alex said helpfully.

"You really think you're going to find my father and a cure overnight?" Evan asked skeptically. "It's like my life was some kind of trick being played on me."

"Yeah, join the club," Kara said insensitively.

"All those things I saw in those books, I thought I was going to see but I'm not, am I?" Evan asked grimly.

"We're going to keep trying," Alex told him.

"It's not fair. This whole thing is not fair," he said running off.

"Did he just pull a teenager tantrum on us?" Kara asked.

"Kara, I know you're protecting your fragile psyche by being a bitch, but we have to do something," Alex said seriously. "We can't just let this happen to him."

"Fine, keep track of him. I'll go find his father," Kara said.

* * *

Kara went to the "weird room" and checked out a yearbook. She eyed Kallen Gallagher. Her cell phone number had been the one that had made the emergency call. Looking up her profile on the computer, Kara eyed a detailed file of her. The only thing weird about her is that she had a tendency to short circuit computers and other electronics around her.

Kara then tracked down a party invite she had received and looked at the guest log. Narrowing down the guys, she found one that wasn't already in a relationship: Tanner Sutherland. Looking at his profile, Kara discovered that he worked at an auto-mechanic shop in town. His picture showed a resemblance to the boy. "Got you," Kara smiled.

* * *

Soon thereafter, Kara walked into the auto mechanic shop. "Is Tanner Sutherland here?" she asked one of the mechanics.

"Yeah, he's right over there," he pointed out.

"Tanner?" Kara asked for him as he was working under the hood of a car.

"Leave your car in the back. I'll get to it," he said to her.

"This might sound a little odd, but I want your seed. You see, I want to have as much fun as your girlfriend did," Kara said bluntly.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked her getting annoyed.

"I'm the girl that found your son in the middle of a field. That makes me his new mom. Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Between you and me, I prefer it hard so let's get married...for the sake of the kid," Kara said wide-eyed.

"Look, I don't have a son. I don't know what you're talking about. I got work to do," he said dismissively.

"You're not walking away from this," Kara said darkly.

"What's your problem, bitch?" he asked as Kara held his arm in a tight grip.

"Your son needs your help. Now, tell me how he got in that field," Kara ordered.

"Okay, I got with this girl at a party. The next day, she tells me she's pregnant. I go over and her stomach was...," he trailed off. "A week later, we're in my car speeding to the hospital. She's screaming and then she starts glowing. Then, my car went up like an A-bomb," he said dramatically.

"I'm sorry for your loss, the car, I mean," Kara said sympathetically.

"It wasn't a baby. It was some kind of monster," Tanner continued.

"Yeah, well, I'm a monster, too. Look, he's aging rapidly and he needs your help. He needs a bone marrow transplant and it has to be you," Kara said.

"What? No, I can't deal with this. I'm sorry. I can't. She should have gotten an abortion or drank bleach or fell down some stairs. Then, she'd still be alive. What about my rights? I didn't consent to this birth. Fuck that," Tanner went on a rant.

Kara eyed the other "witnesses" in the mechanic shop. "I'll be back."

"Yeah, fuck off, lady," Tanner told her off.

* * *

Kara came back to the barn empty-handed. "Did you find my father?" Evan asked hopefully.

"Oh yeah," Kara frowned.

"Then, where is he?" Alex demanded.

"He works downtown," Kara said vaguely.

"When can I see him?" Evan asked urgently.

"Look, your father is an asshole. I couldn't take him with witnesses around. I'll wait until dark," Kara said.

"I don't understand," Evan said confused. "I want to see him."

"Evan, you have two moms. You don't need a dad," Kara said delicately.

"She's just trying to protect you," Alex said to him.

"You can't protect me. No one can," Evan said argumentatively.

"You need to calm down," Kara said triggering him further.

"Stop telling me what to do, Kara. You're not my father," he said and stormed off.

"So, this is what it's like to be a Lesbian mom," Kara mused.

"Stop it. Get his father over to Luthor Corp. before he dies," Alex ordered.

* * *

That night, Kara went back to the auto-mechanic shop and waited for Tanner to be alone. "We're closed. Come back tomorrow," he said to her not recognizing her in the dark.

"As it happens, I'm open for you," Kara said. "Wait...let me rephrase that."

"Look, bitch, don't make me call the cops," Tanner threatened.

"Dead or alive, you're coming with me," Kara told him.

Tanner reached for a wrench and smacked her to the face. Kara merely smirked at him and then tapped his forehead knocking him out.

* * *

The next morning, Alex was looking everywhere for Evan. She finally found him in the house looking subdued. "Evan, I've been worried sick about you. We've been looking for you all night. Are you okay?" Alex asked going from angry to concerned.

"I don't know. I feel sick," he said and then bent over in pain.

"Are you alright?" Alex asked alarmed.

"It's happening again. I can feel it," he said painfully.

"I'm going to call Kara. We're going to get you help," Alex assured him. She went to the phone only to find it disconnected. The lights also started to blink.

"It's happening. I can feel it," Evan said to her.

"There must be something we can do," Alex said.

"There is. If I impregnate you, my bloodline will continue," he said.

"Wait...what?" Alex asked surprised.

"I can't die a virgin," Evan said shaking his head.

"Evan, I am your mom," Alex said authoritatively.

"And in a few hours, I'll be older than you," he pointed out.

"Being your teenage mom was one thing. Co-parenting with my sister was another. But this, I have to draw the line," Alex said resolved.

"We have Evan's asshole father at Luthor Corp. Oh, there you are," Kara said as she entered the house.

* * *

At Luthor Corp., Evan was placed in a surgical room that also acted as a containment vault in case he blew up. Kara and Alex were beside him as Lex's team was nearly ready. "I'm glad you found me, Kara," he said sincerely.

"Or maybe you found me," Kara smiled.

"It's happening again," he tensed up in pain.

"I'll be right outside. I'm not leaving you," Kara told him.

Lex's team went into the vault and gave Kara and Alex a nod indicating they should leave. "It will be alright. Trust me," Kara said to Evan and then left with an anxious Alex.

Once they were gone, Lex had the vault shut blocking even Kara's hearing. "Evan, you're just going to go to sleep for a little while. When you wake up, you'll be as good as new," Lex said to him.

Evan nodded trusting in him completely. He was then given the gas and fell asleep. Tanner was rolled into the room still unconscious. "Just as we discussed," Lex said to his team.

Metal devices were placed on Evan's ankles and wrists. Immediately, Evan began to glow as the devices accelerated the feedback loop. Lex had noticed that Evan's body stored up energy like a Kryptonian. He was curious as to how Kara and Superman were able to store that energy without blowing up. Now, he had the perfect test subject. As predicted, Evan's energy level began to spike.

"Clear the vault," Lex ordered his team.

They exited in an orderly fashion and locked the vault behind. Evan then exploded in a brilliant flash of light incinerating himself and his father so that nothing was left. The Luthor Corp. plant shook from the explosion. Alex shrieked and began to cry as she realized what had happened. Even Kara was dumbfounded. Lex and his men came out running.

"Evacuate the plant!" Lex ordered as alarms went off.

"What the fuck happened, Lex?" Kara demanded.

"We were too late," Lex shook his head.

"I should have been with you in there," Kara said pissed-off.

"And blown your secret in the process? Look, I'm sorry it came to this. Even with the bone marrow transplant, it was a longshot," Lex said defensively.

"He trusted us and now he's dead," Alex said sobbingly.

"I'm sorry. I truly am," Lex lied. "But we have to leave until I know it is safe here."

Kara nodded and took Alex away.

* * *

That night in the barn, Kara folded up Evan's clothes and reorganized her library. Alex came up to see her still saddened. "I can't believe he's gone," she said.

"I know," Kara said disappointed as well.

"This whole year, I've felt disconnected but when Evan came into my life, I felt like I was given a second chance...," she trailed off.

"After Ryan," Kara finished for her.

"I felt like I had a purpose. Something deeper and more meaningful than school, the Torch, or my lack of social life," Alex said reflectively. "I don't know about you, but life is too short. I have to make the best of the time I have."

"Alex, don't rush to become a single mom. Let it happen naturally," Kara advised. "Wait...I mean..."

"I understand what you mean," Alex nodded. "I don't know what happened in that vault but a part of me thinks Lex killed Evan."

"Why would he do that?" Kara asked.

"I don't know. Maybe, to try to find out if you have any weaknesses," Alex theorized.

"As if," Kara scoffed.

"Maybe, your power is your weakness. What if someone can cause you to go into a meltdown where your own power destroys you," Alex said seriously.

"This is crazy talk. Shit happens. We did our best for Evan. Just leave it at that," Kara said defensively.

"Yeah, you're right," Alex said leaving Kara conflicted.

* * *

Kara went to the mansion to chew Lex out on his failure. He was in his study dealing with corporate lawyers. "Leave us for just a moment," Lex said to them. He then turned to Kara. "I assure you, Evan's life was not in vain."

"Oh really?" Kara asked.

"My team believes that by studying his unique cellular structure, it will advance research on cancer and other age-related illnesses by hundreds of years. I'm releasing our findings to every research facility across the globe. Evan's life may give hope for generations to come," Lex said.

"He was a special kid. I can't stop thinking what kind of man he would have become," Kara said to him.

"A good one, with you in his life. You're going to be a great mom, someday," Lex said.

"With you as the father," Kara said obviously.

"I don't know about that," Lex said doubtfully. "We're all reflections of how we were raised. Your parents gave you nourishment and support. Mine chose the opposite."

"Well, that doesn't give you an excuse to be a deadbeat father when the time comes," Kara narrowed her eyes at him.

"I plan to create a different kind of legacy for myself. Lena can continue the Luthor bloodline," Lex said.

"That's a pretty big decision you've made...without consulting me," Kara said peeved.

"I wasn't aware you wanted kids," Lex replied.

"Just not now. But I may still be able to persuade Clark to be a sperm donor for me if the time ever comes," Kara said.

"You intend to make even more Kryptonians, I see," Lex said amused.

"Why not keep options open?" Kara asked.

"Certainly," Lex said dismissively. "While we're here, I'd like to add another stipulation to our relationship."

"Oh? What is it now?" Kara asked impatiently.

Lex opened a box with a Kryptonite ring. "Consider it a new engagement ring, a sign of trust between us. Kara, you're more than just your powers. You're smart, very intelligent, beautiful, and ambitious...like me. I want you to wear this ring at all times."

"You must be joking. I would be as vulnerable as you," Kara rejected.

"This relationship must be built on trust. This game of mutually assured destruction will only lead to our downfall. How many people have you killed? Face it, we're both villains, you and I. But we don't have to be," Lex said.

"And what are you willing to give to me in return?" Kara asked.

"As soon as you graduate high school, we can be married immediately," Lex offered.

"No deal. I require my powers to ensure Alex doesn't get herself killed," Kara rebuffed.

"Then, I'm sorry to say, our partnership is at an end," Lex said coldly.

There was a long awkward silence between them. "Are you fucking serious?" Kara demanded.

"This is not a negotiation," Lex insisted. "You used your powers to keep me marooned on that island. Never again," he said angrily.

"Get over yourself. You knew who I was and what you were dealing with from the beginning," Kara shot back.

"And I thought you would change, but you continue to kill, maim, and threaten those who cross your path. When is it going to end?" Lex asked.

"After I marry you, I'll leave this shit-town forever," Kara promised.

"It's not this town, it's the whole world, the whole universe, for that matter," Lex pointed out. "You and your cousin, Kal-El, see yourselves as gods."

"We are this world's gods. Don't you get that?" Kara asked incredulously.

"You know what you have to do," Lex insisted touching the ring in the lead case.

Kara's heart broke as she contemplated losing her powers against losing Lex. Perhaps, this was just a trial run, a test, another game of his. She went over to his desk and replaced her diamond engagement ring with the Kryptonite one. As soon as she did, she felt her powers diminish and felt sick. "Happy now?" she asked angrily.

"Indeed," Lex smiled. "Now, if you don't mind, I have a lot of work to do," he dismissed her away.

As Kara left the room, a lawyer went up to Lex. "Mr. Luthor, are you sure you want to release the findings?" he asked.

"Eventually," Lex replied having no intention of doing so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this episode, I wanted to hint at Alex's maternal longings. CW Alex appears to be interested in kids only after encountering Ruby in Season 3 and that's just lousy writing that doesn't even go anywhere. Lex uses Evan as a test subject for something that occurs in Bleach when the all-mighty Aizen is nearly destroyed by his own power from within in a complicated spell. Clark telling Evan where his father was and then not preventing Evan from killing his own father was pretty dumb. This was also a filler episode that is considered one of the worst in the series.


	87. Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex becomes trapped in a Midvale High replica with a sinister student photographer.

At Midvale High, Alex was chilling in the "weird room" when Brenden Nash came in wanting her to sign his yearbook. "I'm not really a student here. I'm just keeping the Torch running because my dumbass sister is too lazy to do it properly."

"All the same," he insisted.

"Fuck it," Alex muttered and then signed the yearbook.

"To Brenden, you always know how to capture the moment," Brenden repeated her message. "Thanks."

"Now, get out of my office. I have work to do," Alex ordered him out.

As he left, Alex got back on her computer and heard the bell ring. Ignoring it, she noticed she didn't have Internet. The clock in the room was also not working. Disturbed by this, she left the room and went down the hall finding no one. "Hello?" she called out.

Hearing the sound of water in the girl's locker room, Alex went inside and continued to call out. She finally found someone leaning over a drinking fountain. "Hailey?" Alex wondered. "I don't know what the hell is going on, but I think we're the only two people here."

Alex then noticed Hailey was frozen solid with water flowing over her mouth. Alex then noticed Hailey's eyes were still moving indicating she was still alive. Spooked, Alex went for the exit only to find it locked. Going back to the "weird room" she tried to dial out only to find it dead. She then lowered the blinds finding only a concrete wall.

"What the fuck?" Alex wondered.

The school had been perfectly reconstructed inside an old factory warehouse with no way out.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kara was at the house helping with breakfast. Kare carelessly burnt herself as she touched the stove. She reflexively moved her hand off it earning an odd look from Eliza. "Kara, what's wrong with you?" Eliza demanded.

"Nothing," Kara said dismissively.

"What is this?" Eliza asked seeing the green engagement ring.

"Lex got it for me. It's emerald," Kara lied.

"It's Kryptonite. Why are you wearing this?" Eliza asked her.

"I just want to be like everyone else, a weak-ass human," Kara dodged.

"That's bullshit. Where did you even get this? Did Lex put you up for this? This isn't a game. This will make you sick, maybe give you cancer or infertility. Not to mention, I'm around you all the time. Do you care about anyone but yourself?" Eliza ranted.

"Is that...a trick question?" Kara wondered.

"Take it off, right now," Eliza ordered.

"It's part of our agreement," Kara said lamely.

"Why would Lex have you wear a Kryptonite ring?" Eliza asked.

"I don't know. He's just having one of his paranoid delusions at the moment. It will pass," Kara said dismissively.

"This makes you as vulnerable as anyone else and you're constantly getting into danger. This could get you killed," Eliza said seriously.

"It's just until after the wedding, after I get into Harvard, after Lex pays for everything, and after I find a loophole in the prenup. Then, I can tell Lex to piss off if he's still insisting upon it," Kara said.

"That's a long time wearing a radioactive ring. You could get run over by a bus or shot or fall off a building," Eliza stressed.

"Alex has to deal with those realities all the time," Kara pointed out.

"And she's adapted accordingly. You just burnt your hand on the stove because you have never had to worry about getting injured. You've never had to live in fear of dying and are completely unprepared for the world," Eliza said.

"Kind of sounds like you're doubting my survival skills," Kara said peeved.

"If not for your powers, you would have died over a hundred times over these last few years. You need those powers to keep you alive because you're such a ditz," Eliza reminded her.

"Damn," Kara said feeling roasted.

"So, give it to me," Eliza ordered.

"I have to keep it on or the engagement is off. I can't just give that up. Lex wants to know I can still function without my powers. That, I can be trusted the same way I trust him to run a company. This engagement is the most important thing, right now. It's the only thing I haven't fucked up. I won't throw it away," Kara said passionately.

"Listen, Kara, you need to tell Lex that this isn't a game. If he truly loves you, he won't make you keep doing this. Your life and the lives you care about are in the balance," Eliza told her.

"What if I'm...the bad guy?" Kara wondered. "What if I need to be more human, to suffer, to be punished, to repent?"

"Kara, you're not a villain," Eliza softened her expression.

"But I'm not a hero either," Kara said sadly and left the house.

* * *

In the fake "weird room" Alex still couldn't get Internet access but noticed two girls walking by in the halls. "Lisa, Delia, do you know what's going on?" Alex asked them.

"You better hurry, Alex. You're going to be late for trig," Lisa told her.

"I already passed calculus. I don't even go to school here," Alex told her off.

"Just play along," Delia told her. "He's watching," she said pointing to the camera.

Brenden then opened a door from a security closet and entered the hall. "What are you doing? Are you playing along, too?" Alex demanded.

"Playing along? Alex, I planned it all," he revealed.

"You brought us here? How? Why?" Alex demanded.

"Just because it's the last day of school doesn't mean it can't last forever," Brenden said.

"You can't be serious. Why would you want to be stuck in high school?" Alex asked him.

"Once you leave, it's just a lifetime of disappointments. I thought someone like you would understand. At MU, you're in a small dorm with people that don't care about you. Your Torch is gone along with all of your influence in this town," Brenden said.

"Let's be practical about this. You can't keep us here forever. You have to move on," Alex said obviously.

"To what? I didn't get into my dream college like you. When you have nothing but rejection letters, moving on means working at a video store for the rest of your life," Brenden said bitterly.

"I knew a guy just like you. Go join the military," Alex said referring to Jake.

"And get killed? Fuck that," Brenden rejected.

"How can you be sure the rest of us will go along with this?" Alex asked.

"Wendell, come here," Brenden ordered another captured student. "I said come here!"

"I didn't do anything, I swear," he said fearfully.

"Alex was just wondering what happens when you don't play along," Brenden said advancing on him.

"No, please, not again," Wendell said pathetically.

Brenden grabbed his wrist and froze him solid. "It's best for you to realize how much better it is for you to stay here. I'll save a seat for you at lunch."

"Okay," Alex said meekly.

* * *

Kara entered the "weird room" and hung up her graduation gown. Looking around, she was about to put everything into storage boxes when she noticed Alex's unfinished latte and cell phone on the desk. Kara eyed the Torch issue finding it unfinished. Disturbed by this, Kara went to the Talon and found Carol busy behind the counter.

"Have you seen Alex?" Kara asked urgently.

"Probably crashed out at her dorm," Carol said.

"She left her cell phone behind and didn't finish the Torch's last issue," Kara pointed out.

"Aren't you supposed to be the editor of the Torch?" Carol asked confused.

"I delegate," Kara said simply.

"Can you sign my yearbook?" a girl asked Kara.

Kara was about to write a witty insult when Carol stopped her. "Hey, Lisa didn't show up to work this morning," she pointed out her picture.

Kara froze and then simply signed her name. "Lisa, Hailey, and Delia didn't pick up their graduation gown today. Normally, I wouldn't give a shit but now it's personal."

"The last time I saw Alex, she was going through some photographs with some photography kid," Carol said.

"It's Brenden," Kara said immediately.

* * *

Kara and Carol went back to Midvale High and checked out the photography room. "Brenden? We just want to talk," Kara said as she entered.

"This room is starting to give me the creeps," Carol said as she saw all the pictures of girls hung up.

"Brenden knows everyone. He's been working with Alex for some time," Kara said.

"Maybe, he was hoping for more than just a professional relationship," Carol considered. "Look at this shit."

Kara eyed a picture diagram of people crossed out including Alex. "You don't think they're...," Carol let it hang.

"It looks like a collection. Maybe, he's keeping them somewhere," Kara said hopefully. Kara eyed a diagram of the school to scale and saw Nash construction on the blueprints.

* * *

At the fake school, Alex was busy on her computer writing a fake Torch story. Brenden came in spooking her. "Hey, there's so much material to work with," Alex said nervously.

"I'll be sure to get you some good shots," Brenden said helpfully. "You know, it's funny. All these years together and I didn't know you were such good friends with Hailey. It all makes sense now."

"What makes sense?" Alex asked confused.

"Why you never had any interest in me despite working as a slave to give you all those pictures for the Torch. But it's okay. I've already suspected for a long time," Brenden said.

"Wait...what?" Alex wondered.

"You're in love with her," Brenden concluded.

"I'm not gay," Alex told him off.

"It's okay. Here, in this place, it doesn't matter. You can be your true self here so long as I get to watch," Brenden said like a total creeper.

"Now that I think about it, it's quite amazing how you were able to make a perfect replicate of the school," Alex complimented.

"After I got those rejection letters, I had a lot of time on my hands," he admitted.

"You could be a set designer for Hollywood. I mean, the attention to detail is insane," Alex said.

"Actually, my dad had a lot to do with it. I told him if he didn't do it, I would ice my step-mom. You should have seen the look on his face," Brenden chuckled and then was suddenly hit by a drawer by Hailey.

"Let's go," Alex said taking Brenden's card.

The two deactivated the lock and exited the fake school ending up in the factory warehouse. Alex tripped with Hailey got up the stairs quicker. The doors to the exit opened revealing Brenden already there. "You shouldn't have tried to get away, Hailey," he told her.

He grabbed her, froze her, and then snapped her head off. "You can't keep us here forever. You have to let us go," Alex told him at the base of the stairs.

"I don't think you really want that. You'll like it here or you'll end up like Hailey," he said revealing her frozen head. He then threw the head down the stairs where it shattered into bloody shards.

* * *

Soon thereafter, Kara and Carol arrived at the factory. Carol got in through the roof while Kara casually entered through the front door finding it still unlocked. Kara gave Wendell an odd look as she went down the halls and finally found Alex in the "weird room" She was frozen but alive. Kara gave her a horrified look unable to detect her vital signs without her powers.

Carol unnecessarily dropped down from a vent and noticed Kara with a frozen Alex. She then saw Brenden's reflection in the window. She gave him a kick which he caught and then froze her. Taking a bat, he was about to shatter her. Kara got there in time and was hit to the back with the bat dropping her. Kara got back up hurt. Brenden continued to hit her repeatedly with the bat creating painful bruises all over her body.

"Fuck it," Kara said finally as she removed her ring.

With her powers restored, the bat shattered on her body. Her injuries healed up immediately. Spooked, Brenden retreated away up the stairs. Kara caught up to him. "You have to release them," she ordered.

"I wanted you to be a part of all this, Kara. But you guys had no right coming here," Brenden said incomprehensively.

"Let them go. Things change like you going from alive to dead if you don't do as I say," Kara threatened.

"Kara, think about it. You and your sister could stay here forever. You would never be afraid of her leaving you. She would always be with you," Brenden argued.

"I'm not afraid of that," Kara said.

"You should be. She'll leave you and might never come back. If you really care about her, you'll do anything you can to keep her," Brenden said.

Kara eyed the mark on her finger where the Kryptonite ring had been. She had wanted to do anything to keep Lex with her at the cost of everything. She was just like Brenden hanging onto something that was no longer real. Kara shed a tear as she realized it was over. "Let them go," she ordered.

"No," he shook his head and then grabbed her arm.

Instead of freezing Kara's arm, his own hands became frozen instead. In his horror, he lost his balance. Kara watched passively as his leg broke off as he fell off the stairwell, slammed into the trophy display case, and fell to the floor in pieces. Kara then saw Carol, Wendell, and Alex becoming unfrozen.

* * *

That night, Kara looked through her telescope. "I haven't seen you use that for a while," Eliza remarked as she came up.

"Just giving myself some perspective," Kara said turning to face her. "Alex, Carol, and the others could have died. I had to take off the Kryptonite ring to save them. Poor Hailey is dead because I didn't get there in time."

"So, you broke the rules this one time. Lex doesn't have to know," Eliza said obviously.

"It will keep happening over-and-over again. Next time, it will be you or Alex that is dead," Kara said.

"There comes a time when a child realizes their parents won't be around forever," Eliza told her.

"I'm staying local. I'll find some community college that will accept me, and I'll help around the farm," Kara said resolved.

"You can't waste your potential on me," Eliza objected. "You don't have to make that sacrifice."

"It's not a sacrifice. It's a choice," Kara replied.

"There's a fine line," Eliza pointed out.

"Alex is your legacy. I'm just some weird-ass space alien that fell in your lap," Kara downplayed.

"Kara, I will always be your mother and you will always be my daughter," Eliza assured her.

Kara gave her a tearful expression. "It hurts. It really hurts," she said upset.

"I know, Kara, but you will get through this. Your cousin went through his own heartaches before he found Lois," Eliza told her.

"I feel like all my hopes and dreams are suddenly gone," Kara said agonized.

"Do you want me to talk to Lex and set him straight?" Eliza asked.

"No, I'll do it, myself," Kara replied.

* * *

Kara went over to the mansion and entered Lex's study. He was at his desk dealing with business affairs. Kara placed her engagement ring on his desk. Lex gave her a surprised look. "What is this?"

"My sister could have died because I couldn't use my powers. I broke the rule we agreed upon to save her. I'm done playing this game," Kara said to him.

"You understand what this means, right?" Lex asked her.

"Yeah, I'll never be invited to his big house again, I'll never ride in your fancy cars, I won't go to Harvard, and I won't be working at Luthor Corp.'s R&D someday. But I'm okay with that if it means I can protect the people I love," Kara said to him.

"And what about me? What we had?" Lex asked.

"I thought what we had was special. We went on so many adventures, defeated so many enemies, covered for each other, and shared so many stories. But now, I realize that we've been hurting each other this whole time. That you have felt resentful and afraid of me all these years. We've used each other and taken each other for granted. For that, I'm truly sorry," Kara said sincerely.

"I'm touched but this negotiation tactic isn't going to work," Lex said coldly.

"This isn't a joke. I'm fucking serious," Kara told him off.

"I think the needs of the planet outweigh the needs of Alex, your mother, and even me," Lex said to her.

"We'll have to agree to disagree," Kara said.

Lex clapped his hands in mock applause. "You truly are willing to sacrifice everything I can offer you to keep your powers, for Alex's sake. But, so you know, it would never have worked out between us even if you had kept your side of the bargain. Ring or no ring, you always have the potential to take it off, and I cannot let someone like you being close to me."

Kara merely stared at him. "So, are we enemies now?" he asked her.

"No, at least when it came to my enemies, I felt anger or hate. With you, I feel only indifference," Kara said feeling numb. "Have a nice life, Lex," she said and then walked out.

Lex sighed with relief and withdrew his hand from a button that would activate Kryptonite emitters strategically located all around his study.

* * *

The next morning, Kara and Alex packed away the "weird room." After they were done, it now looked like a stale office room. Alex gave the room one last look and then left with Kara. "It feels like a part of me has died," Alex said tearfully.

"I know what you mean," Kara said.

"So, I guess this is it," Alex said mournfully. "Thank you for keeping the Torch alive even if it was in the most half-assed way possible."

"No problem," Kara said as she went to her car.

"We'll still see each other, right?" Alex asked hopefully.

"I'm staying with mom," Kara informed her.

"Well, I guess commuting between Midvale and Harvard won't be difficult for someone like you," Alex said enviously.

"I'm not going to Harvard. I'm going to Stanhope College. It was the only one that would accept me but if I do well there, I can transfer to MU," Kara said.

Alex gave Kara an odd look and then noticed her engagement ring was gone. "Kara, what the fuck happened?"

"You were right about Lex. You were right the whole time," Kara said sadly.

"I'm so sorry," Alex said sincerely and gave her a hug.

"Don't worry about me, Alex. I have it on good authority that everything is going to be okay," Kara said to her.

* * *

At the lake, Kara skipped rocks alone. Suddenly, her anger flared up as she fired heat vision across the entire lake dividing it in half. "You lied to me. How could you lie to me?" Kara said infuriated with her future self. "How could you not tell me?"

Jason aka Brainiac 5 casually walked up to her and noticed the steam coming off the lake. Kara eyed him knowing who and what he was. "Are you here to tell me I fucked up the timeline?" she asked him.

"No, everything is going according to plan," he replied coldly.

"So, you knew I would break up with Lex. You knew he wouldn't be my Sageethe this whole fucking time," Kara said angrily.

"Yes," Jason replied. "But your journey with Mr. Luthor wasn't in vain."

"I decide my own fate," Kara spat at him.

"And you have. I did not interfere. Perfect knowledge of the future does not mean you didn't have free will," Jason said.

"I can't bear this pain, this humiliation. I want to die," Kara admitted.

"I was asked to give you this message from your daughter," Jason said.

"The daughter that will kill me," Kara rolled her eyes.

There was a long silence between them. "Tell me," Kara said finally.

"Thank you, mother, for your courage through the dark years. I can't help you with what you must soon face, except to say that the future is not set. You must be stronger than you imagine you can be. You must survive, or I will never exist," Jason recited.

Kara gave him a look of wonder. "Death will come to you in due time...but not yet," Jason said to her.

"So, what the fuck am I supposed to do now?" Kara asked incredulously.

"Be this world's hero or do nothing at all. In the end, it won't matter," Jason replied.

"Thanks," Kara shook her head dismayed.

"I'll be always watching over you but this will be the last time we meet until the appropriate time," Jason said to her.

"I must be pretty cool in the future to be friends with you," Kara assumed.

"I wouldn't go that far," Jason replied and then walked off.


	88. Armageddon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon destroying an incoming asteroid, the criminal Kryptonians from Man of Steel are released.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This episode will be an adaptation of Smallville 4x22 and 5x01 combined. A lot of incompatible scenes and storylines had to be cut for Midvale. This is the last Smallville adaptation.

Kara awoke with a start as she saw a flight of light outside her house. Krypto was barking furiously and scratching the door. Kara and Krypto went outside and saw a bright object in the sky and then it faded to nothing. Krypto continued to bark at the night sky. "Well, that was weird," Kara said and then went back inside.

What she wasn't aware of was that Superman had hit an asteroid headed towards Earth. Only, the hit merely stunned Superman in space. The asteroid kept coming towards the Earth.

* * *

Kara and Eliza sat down for early breakfast. "I can't help but think that flash of light meant something," Kara said.

"Leave that to NASA or your cousin," Eliza told her. "You need to get some sleep for graduation."

Carol then came down in her pajamas. "What's up?"

"Asteroid or something exploded in the sky. It was really cool," Kara told her.

"Well, good time as any to tell you guys. I'm leaving for basic training with the Air Force tomorrow," Carol said.

Kara tried and failed to conceal her glee. "Well, good for you. Sounds exciting," Eliza said.

"Kara, I know how devastated you must be. Just keep your tears to a minimum," Carol said sarcastically.

"You misunderstand. These are tears of joy," Kara corrected.

"Aunt Eliza, thanks for everything. You're like the way my mom was to me," Carol said sincerely.

"Carol, you are always welcome back anytime," Eliza said warmly. "We both will miss you."

"I'll miss you, too," Carol said and then got ambushed by Krypto causing her to sneeze uncontrollably. "You, not so much."

* * *

At dawn, Kara sat in her chair on the second floor of the barn eyeing the sunrise. Carol came up to meet her. "You don't seem to be getting ready for graduation," Carol noted.

"I'm not going," Kara said.

"Why not?" Carol asked surprised.

"There's no point. Everyone I know is either dead or gone," Kara said.

"Jesus, you sound like my grandfather talking about his war buddies," Carol remarked.

Kara said nothing to that. "So, what are you going to do? Go to some community college, major in agriculture, and get married to some farmer in a church wedding?" Carol asked mockingly. "Or you could go to the big city and make your mark on the world."

"I don't have to worry about it for a while," Kara said knowingly. "You going to stay in the Air Force your whole life?"

"That depends on whether they let me be a pilot," Carol said thoughtfully.

"Flying is super-easy, barely an inconvenience," Kara told her.

"You mock me now, but I'm going to be a fighter pilot. I'm going to go to places and see things. It's going to be great," Carol predicted. "I know that I've invaded your territory and made you uncomfortable."

"I haven't been the most gracious host," Kara admitted.

"Remember that being adopted doesn't mean anything. You are and always will be family to me for better or worse," Carol said sincerely.

"Thank you, Carol. That means a lot," Kara said appreciatively.

"Alright, see ya," Carol said leaving Kara in the barn with her thoughts.

* * *

During the graduation ceremony, Kara watched TV from the house. She turned on the news and found President Bush addressing the nation. "I address you not as the President of the United States, not as a leader of a country, but as a...," he trailed off. "Lost my train of thought," he admitted as someone handed him a script.

"As a citizen of humanity," he corrected himself. "We are faced with a very grave challenge. The Bible calls this day Armaggedon, the end of all things. As you know, all of my policy decisions have been rooted in the Good Book. For the first time in the history of the planet, America will prevent the extinction of mankind. All of you praying with us only need to know that everything that can be done is being done to prevent this disaster from happening," President Bush said shakily.

"The wars that I've started have provided us the tools to wage this terrible battle. Through all the greatness that is our history, there is one thing that has nourished our souls and elevated our species above its origins, and that is our courage. The dreams of an entire planet are focused tonight on those fourteen brave American souls traveling into the heavens. And may we all, citizens the world over, see America succeed. God speed, and good luck to you," President Bush concluded his remarks.

"What's going on?" Kara wondered.

"There's an asteroid headed towards Earth. Your cousin wasn't able to stop it so we need to evacuate right now," Eliza told her as she saw Kara watching TV.

"Maybe...I can stop it," Kara considered.

"That asteroid could have Kryptonite in it. It's too dangerous," Eliza rejected.

"What are the odds of that? It was only Kryptonite the last time because it was my ship," Kara said skeptically.

"If our brave American astronauts fail, the asteroid will impact in the Atlantic Ocean. The tsunami waves will wipe clean Western Europe and the East Coast," the news anchorman said grimly.

"Bring Alex back home. I can protect you," Kara said to her.

Eliza attempted to call Alex on her cell phone. "She's already on her way back but she's caught in a traffic jam," Eliza reported.

"Well...shit," Kara realized.

* * *

As the asteroid approached the Atlantic Ocean, Lex took off from Luthor Corp. tower in a helicopter making his way more inland. He eyed the city of Metropolis indifferently and considered the damage to his companies finances. At the DEO, Hank ordered lockdown procedures. "I want everyone underground until the dust settles from this thing."

In the middle of the Atlantic, waves crashed over Kara's body as she stood on the water. She was wearing a black wetsuit. Closing her eyes in concentration, she then glowed white as she went Prime. Shooting off the water, she accelerated into space towards the asteroid. Upon finding it, she loaded up her right arm and punched the asteroid hard creating an explosion that incinerated most of the asteroid. What remained rained down on the Earth with most of the debris burning up in the atmosphere. Kara floated down towards the Earth as if she were a meteor and stayed off the radar.

As it happened, Kara's punch created a black hole in space that opened the phantom zone. Criminal Kryptonians in league with Zod escaped from the phantom zone and made their way towards Earth.

* * *

Faora and Nam, wearing their black uniforms and armor, looked over the police force in front of them near Midvale. A police helicopter hovered overhead along with several sheriffs' cars. The sheriff's deputies had their guns fixed on the two Kryptonians. "Get on the ground and put your hands on your head," Sheriff Ronald Collins ordered.

Faora smirked as she fired heat vision at the police helicopter blasting it to scrap. The sheriff's deputies immediately fired on the two with everything they had without effect. The bullets merely bounced off their armor. Faora and Nam both fired heat vision at the sheriffs destroying their vehicles and forcing them to retreat. After the one-sided battle was over, all the vehicles were destroyed with several sheriff deputies dead.

"We must find Kal-El," Faora ordered Nam.

* * *

In Metropolis, the Daily Planet came under attack. Nam busted through walls, tore through windows, and generally trashed the place as he made his way towards Chief Editor Perry White. He swatted anyone that got in his way. Faora calmly walked behind him looking around for her target. She then spotted Lois Lane and moved towards her. James Olsen tossed a hard bronze globe at Nam which simply bounced off his head.

"Shit," he realized.

Nam chopped a desk in half to get to James and then rammed his head into the ceiling knocking him out. Lois punched Faora to the face nearly breaking her hand. She cried out in pain as she fell in her chair. "Where is Kal-El?" Faora demanded.

Lois gave her a defiant look. "Tell us or we'll kill everyone here," Faora threatened.

"The Fortress of Solitude," Lois said finally.

"Where is it?" Faora interrogated.

"Fuck you," Lois spat.

Nam was about to kill her when Faora stopped him. "She lives for now," Faora said and then smirked as she gave Lois a kiss reading her memories.

"Take her," Faora ordered Nam.

The three then took to the air towards the Fortress. As they flew, they met up with several more criminal Kryptonians named Jax-Ur, Tor-An, Car-Vex, Dev-Em II, and Nadira

* * *

The Kryptonians and Lois entered the Fortress and looked around for Kal-El. Faora smirked amused by the fortress. "An ancient replica of a time long ago," she noted. "No style at all."

"Preaching to the choir on that one," Kara said walking towards them. She was dressed in a white gown with the S-crest on her chest.

"We're here for Kal-El. We will extract the codex from him dead or alive," Faora told her.

"You'll have to go through me," Kara told her off.

"There's no need for us to fight. Before, we were merely following General Zod's orders. We know now that we can share this world as you have. We can reproduce naturally if need be," Faora told her.

"Why the change of heart? Did several years in the phantom zone give you a conversion experience?" Kara mocked.

"I remember you. It's you, Kara Zor-El. You betrayed our cause by spying on Astra leading to our imprisonment and exile," Faora accused.

"Guilty," Kara said nonchalantly.

"I don't want to hurt you, Kara. This is our time. We are the future. You and me, this world could be ours," Faora enticed.

"I agree with every word you've said. We are the future. But...I do have one question. When you find yourself a little nest on this planet, I imagine you're going to take off that sleek Kryptonian uniform, ain't you?" Kara asked.

Faora simply stared at her not sure what she was dealing with. "That's what I thought," Kara sighed. "And that I cannot abide. Can you abide it, Lois?"

She merely shook her head. "I mean, if I had my way, you'd wear that God damn uniform for the rest of your bitch life. But practically speaking, you're going to have to eventually take it off and assimilate into human culture. So, I'm going to give you something you can't take off."

"Seize her," Faora said to her men losing all patience with Kara.

Kara put the hood of her dress over her eyes and went to work. The Kryptonians fired heat vision at her from multiple directions without effect as it was merely absorbed on her dress. Kara fired her own heat vision slashing Nam from left shoulder to right side killing him instantly. Kara pushed Car-Vex back with her breath while Tor-An grabbed her shoulder. Kara turned around and sliced Tor-An in half from head-to-groin with heat vision. Kara backhanded Dev-Em slamming him against a crystal wall as she sliced off Nadira's head with more red beams. Kara then fired heat vision into Dev-Em's chest as he struggled to stand with a broken back. Kara grabbed Jax-Ur by the throat as he tried to back away and broke his neck with ease.

Kara then dealt with Faora who had taken Lois as a hostage. "Tell me, Kara, what made you hate your race?" she asked.

"I'm just projecting my own self-loathing onto you," Kara admitted.

"That's fucked up. You're fucked up," she spat.

"Coming from you, I must be," Kara figured. With her right index finger, she paralyzed Faora in place allowing for Lois to escape. Faora struggled in vain against the white beam.

"This is for all those you killed in Metropolis," Kara glared at her.

"We were only following orders," Faora struggled against her.

Kara increased the power of her beam causing Faora to be telekinetically crushed in her armor. She cried out as her body inside her armor was crushed completely. Kara then released her dead body on the floor. Lois stared at all the dead bodies around her. "Holy shit," she said stunned.

"Kal-El is resting, right now. When he wakes up, he can take you back," Kara said as she walked off.

* * *

Kara came back to Midvale and found Eliza waiting for her on the porch. "Are you okay?" Eliza asked concernedly.

"Not really but I'll get there someday," Kara replied.

"We'll get there together," Eliza assured her. "Everything that you have gone through is in the past. It's time to look to the future."

"To the future," Kara smiled giving her a hug. The two walked back into the house with Krypto following.

* * *

**End of Season 4**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smallville episode adaptions are finished now. There will be some bonus episodes linking Midvale to Adventures of Supergirl and then this fic will be complete. It had always been my intention to only do the first four seasons of Smallville where Clark is in highschool. Later seasons of Smallville deviate too much from CW Supergirl to the point where it's not possible to continue. Faora and crew were brought back to kill them for good as their fate was left a little ambiguous in Man of Steel. Killing Zod was controversial as it is without Superman having to kill the others as well. I also felt it was necessary to separate the Zod faction from the Astra faction that will be introduced in SG Season 1. In this continuity, Man of Steel occurs before Midvale and SG.


	89. Estrangement: Bonus Episode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Kara gets her life on track, Alex begins to fall, and Lex schemes his next move.

In the fall of 2009, Kara attended Stanhope College not too far from Midvale. One of her elective courses was American history taught by newly minted Professor Benjamin Lockwood. He was young and attractive then. If he wasn't already married with a kid, Kara would have considered dating him for funsies. He began one particular class in the most dramatic of fashion.

"The Oxfordian thing...what pisses people off about Shakespeare. What lies behind every controversy about Shakespeare...is rage. Rage over nature and unequal distribution of talent. The rage that genius appears where it appears for no material reason at all. Desiring a thing cannot make you have it," Ben began.

"Let's talk about talent. Let's have a look at Dexter right there. Dexter, an ordinary-looking young man with a size forty jacket, regular features, and decent dentition, is the second-ranked collegiate tennis player in the United States," Ben pointed him out.

"How'd that come about, Dexter? You come from a tennis family?" Ben asked him.

"I started five years ago in high school because the tennis guys had the best weed," he admitted earning a few laughs from the class.

"So you started playing tennis because the tennis guys had the best weed? After you started tennis, how long was it before you and everybody else realized you were better than everybody?" Ben asked. "What happened when you noticed you were naturally better than everybody? Everybody else is lumbering around, essentially pretending to play tennis, while you played tennis like Jesus raising the dead," Ben continued.

"I got interested in tennis," Dexter said awkwardly.

"Is it the game or the money? Fame, or virtue? You're kicking ass in tennis. What are you after? Don't go modest on me. What do you want? Money or glory?" Ben asked.

"Both?" Dexter said unsure of himself.

"You got ambitious. You want to be at the highest possible level," Ben assumed. "But do you know who does write at the highest level? When most of us, and even I, write barely adequately? Do you know who it is, in this room?" Ben asked the class.

"No, it isn't the one who talks the most or talks the most shit...," Ben said as he looked over the class. "The literary person here is Miss Danvers. She is the quietest and the only one in this room who can have a real career in letters. Some of you can have one perceptually. Only she can have one in reality. She's better at writing than our US presently amateur number two is at tennis. Let's address the Shakespeare question. Where do you come from, Miss Danvers?" he asked pointing her out.

"Midvale," Kara replied.

"Your parents geniuses, filthy rich?" he asked.

Kara merely shook her head wanting to avoid the question. "Your father wasn't the Earl of Oxford, was he?" Ben asked rhetorically.

"No," Kara said softly.

"How old were you when you started to read?" Ben questioned.

"Three," Kara lied. If she had said six months old, everyone would look at her as if she were a space-alien.

"That's early. That's prodigious. Any advantages? Literary home life? What was your father?" Ben probed.

"A farmer," Kara said vaguely.

"And your mother?" he asked.

"Coffee server," Kara replied.

" _You are_ better than the rest of us. If no one's told you yet that you're a genius, and an artist, let me be the first. Genius is magical, not material. If you don't have the magic, no amount of wishing will make it so. History is often decided by those with talent and genius among us. It is decided by those who either make their talent known or stay in the shadows. Miss Danvers, if you do not reveal your talent to the world, someone else will take your place," Ben told her.

* * *

Inspired somewhat, Kara did the work and aced all of her classes. At the same time, she was a nanny for the elite Quentin family. Their son, Kevin, was a handful. Upon arriving at the house, she slipped and fell on an oil substance that had been placed on the stairs leading to the door. Kara got back up bewildered and touched the door only to find it red hot. Kara found that a bit odd and opened the door. As she entered, a trap was activated blasting her blond hair with a blowtorch. Kara quickly deactivated the blowtorch switch and came inside.

"You're going to have to do better than that, Kevin," Kara said as she walked around.

Upon entering the dining room, a sticky sheet got stuck to her face. Kara pulled it away but the opening of the door activated another trap that turned on a giant fan. It blew pillow feathers in Kara's general direction covering her in it. "Really?" Kara muttered. Continuing her way through the house, she tripped on some race car toys on the floor. Going up the stairs, several paint cans were thrown towards her. Kara let them hit her unaffected by the blows.

"Kevin, come down here," Kara ordered.

As she came to the second floor, she opened a bedroom door only to get slammed into the wall by a heavy tool chest. Pushing it off her, she looked through the window and found Kevin in his tree fort. Kara eyed the rope connecting the house to the tree fort. Kevin gave her an innocent look as she got on the rope to get to him. Halfway across, Kevin lit the rope on fire forcing Kara to drop into the swimming pool down below. However, instead of water, it was liquid paint. An annoyed Kara got out of the pool completely covered in paint and feathers as Kevin laughed below.

"You ready to give up, yet?" he taunted.

Kara clapped her hands causing the entire tree fort to collapse. Kevin came down with the rest of the debris with a thud. After scanning him to make sure he had no injuries, Kara advanced on the little shit. "Impressive, most impressive," Kara allowed and then helped Kevin back to his feet.

The two then diligently worked to clean up the house and eventually repair the treehouse before the parents came back. Once the Quentins came back from their elite activities, Kara was in a new set of clothes but otherwise, there was no sign of their epic battle. Kevin was a disturbed eight-year-old that was both a mechanical genius and a total sadist. Kara decided to encourage his behavior by not quitting and allowing him to design whatever traps he could think of against her. What would probably kill an ordinary nanny ten times over merely amused Kara.

* * *

Kara went before the non-nonsense editor of the Midvale newspaper. "You were the editor of 'The Torch' at Midvale High your senior year, and you're currently a freshman at Stanhope. Do you really think you got what it takes to be one of my interns?" she asked condescendingly.

"I'll tell you what I got. I got your husband's dick on the way over here," Kara said assertively.

"No one has ever talked to me like that before," the editor said narrowing her eyes at Kara.

"That's because your people are a bunch of insufferable suck-ups," Kara told her.

"You're hired," the editor said impressed.

"Shit," Kara muttered.

* * *

**Metropolis**

In Spring 2012, Kara and Alex graduated from MU together. Despite falling a year behind Alex, Kara had caught up and aced every single class she ever took. The gap between them had disappeared. Not only that but cracks started to appear in Alex's social life. At the graduation ceremony, Eliza congratulated her two daughters.

"I'm so proud of both of you," Eliza said giving them both a hug.

"You give me far too little credit. I could have gotten my degree faster if the rules would have allowed me to," Kara bragged.

Alex gave her a dirty look. As she noticed Kara accelerating in her classes, she had taken extra classes to compensate nearly making her a nervous wreck. "Well, at least my degree will help me help people. I'm going to Standford next year to cure cancer and AIDs," Alex said defensively. "What are you going to do? Convince people to buy shitty products?"

"We all have a role to play in the circle of life," Kara said amused at her discomfort.

"Don't make your job your whole life. No matter what occupation you end up being, you can always be a hero in life," Eliza told them. "Standford is so far away. I'm going to miss you."

"I know, mom," Alex said to console her.

"Make sure you break up with Caparo before you leave," Kara said knowingly.

"Bite me," Alex said pissed off and took off. The two had already broken up before graduation when Caparo had decided to write an entire poem book on their arguments. And, of course, Kara paid him handsomely to purchase his book.

"Really, Kara?" Eliza scolded.

* * *

That night, Kara kept an eye on Alex as she went to a graduation party with her so-called friends. At first, Kara encouraged Alex to drink but then things got out of hand. Kara watched slightly disturbed as Alex got sloshed in short order and began making out with random guys. "What will you have, Miss?" the bartender asked Kara.

"Vodka martini, shaken, not stirred," Kara ordered.

The guys encouraged Alex and some other girl to kiss in front of them. They were more than willing to oblige but Alex felt a painful sensation from the "persuader" powers keeping her from doing so. She proceeded to throw up in the women's restroom. Kara ignored Alex and drank her martini. "I like you, Loyd. I always liked you. You were always the best God damn bartender from here to Portland, Maine," Kara complimented.

"Thank you for saying so," Loyd smiled.

"Here's to three years of college and all the irreparable harm it has caused me," Kara said bitterly.

"How are things going, Miss Danvers?" Loyd asked conversationally.

"Things could be better, Loyd. Things could be a hell of a lot better," Kara admitted.

"I hope it's not something serious," Loyd said sympathetically.

"Nah, nothing serious. Just a little problem with the sister. Nothing I can't handle, Loyd," Kara said as Alex came out of the restroom and continued to drink more cheap beers.

"Sisters," Loyd shook his head. "Can't live with them, can't live without them."

"Words of wisdom, Loyd," Kara agreed. "Don't get me wrong. I love the bitch and I would do anything for her, any fucking thing for her. But as long as I live, she won't let me forget what happened in Midvale."

Kara paused as she took another sip of her drink. "Okay, I did kill people but they were accidents, completely unintentional. Could have happened to anybody," Kara lied. "And it was three God damn years ago," Kara pointed out.

"I completely understand," Loyd said having gotten used to her insane rants.

Kara nodded appreciating her bartender's loyalty and discretion. She turned back to Alex who was about to join a gang bang at someone's frat house. "Okay, I have to deal with this bullshit."

Kara grabbed Alex and forced her out of the bar. "What the fuck, Kara?" Alex asked outraged.

"Time to go home," Kara told her.

"I'm perfectly fine to drive and have consensual sex," she told Kara barely able to stand.

"Of course you are," Kara mocked.

"Fuck you and your Kryptonian DNA. You can drink as much as you like and get sober in seconds. I hate you and all your ridiculous powers," Alex spat.

"I know you do," Kara rolled her eyes.

"This is all your fucking fault," Alex accused.

"Say what?" Kara thought she misheard.

"All the things that happened in Midvale. I get nightmares all the time. The only way I can sleep is to drink," Alex told her. "My God, Kara, I've killed a few people."

"In self-defense," Kara recalled.

"It doesn't matter. I still see them in my classes, in the crowds, and even in the bars. I feel haunted by all the people we killed," Alex admitted.

"Alcohol isn't going to make it better. How about you take some time off to unfuck yourself, talk to a shrink, take some pills," Kara suggested.

"No, fuck you. You did all you could to graduate faster than me despite my headstart. You wanted to embarrass me so I started taking twenty credits a semester and labs. You never had to do one God damn lab like I had to," Alex accused.

"I wanted to graduate with you. That's all," Kara downplayed.

"I'm not going to slow down. I'm going to go to Standford, become a medical researcher, and cure cancer. I'm going to be the fucking hero of this story," Alex told her.

"It's not a competition. Because...if it were...," Kara trailed off.

"You...and your smart mouth. When I go to Stanford, I will finally be free of you. And you better not try to follow me there," Alex said angrily.

"If you drive, I'll call the cops on your ass. I got your license plate memorized. Now, get in a cab and go home. That's an order," Kara said losing patience with her.

"You talk like you're my father," Alex glared.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Kara said as a cab came by. "If you get a DUI, your future at Stanford is history."

Alex stared at Kara realizing this was no idle threat. She shook her head dismayed and got in the cab.

* * *

**Cusco, Peru**

While Alex went to Stanford for graduate school, Kara decided to go to Peru and track down traces of Jeremiah's disappearance. Every summer, she came down to Peru looking for more clues but finding nothing. Finally, Kara came upon a bone fragment on a cliffside. It was human and not old. Looking around, Kara scanned the ground for the rest of the skeleton but found nothing. Kara picked up the skull fragments and put them together to get a picture. It was the left side of someone's face that included the left eye socket. Kara didn't know it at the time but what she had found was a piece of Hank Henshaw's skull that had been shattered when he had fallen over the cliff back in 2004. Looking around the area, she found

Kara continued to keep it a secret from Eliza and Alex that Jeremiah had become the Winter Soldier working for some shady organization as she continued her search.

* * *

**Metropolis**

In early 2013, Kara exited the elevator and entered the Catco office for the first time. While looking around, she ran into Winn. "I'm sorry," he said lamely and then stared at Kara.

"Oops," Kara said as she went past him.

"That's okay. My name is Winn Schott...Junior," he said awkwardly. "And who are you?"

"Kara Danvers," Kara replied politely.

"Nice handshake you got there," Winn said as his hand was nearly crushed.

"I know, right?" Kara smirked.

"Do you work out?" Winn wondered.

"Never," Kara smiled.

"So, what are you here for?" Winn asked curiously.

"An interview with Ms. Grant to be her new assistant," Kara said as a weeping woman ran out of the office.

"Next!" Cat yelled.

"Good luck," Winn said.

"I don't really give a shit if I land the job. The state of New York requires that I do interviews to keep my unemployment payments going. The trick is applying for jobs you can never get," Kara smirked.

"Wow, well, that's clever," Winn said.

"I know," Kara said walking past him into Cat's office. "Hi, Ms. Grant," Kara said cheerfully hoping to get kicked out within five seconds.

"I told them not to send any more millennials," Cat said displeased.

"Counting my thirty-year coma, I'm actually 54," Kara said brightly.

"You're a funny one. You must have high self-esteem to think you can come in here and joke with me," Cat said annoyed. "You think you're special," Cat added.

"Well, I kind of am," Kara said knowingly.

"You all have opinions and think you deserve to be heard and yet the truth is that you need to earn the right to have an opinion in the first place," Cat lectured.

"Twitter would say otherwise," Kara said skeptically.

"So, my 10:15, why are you so special?" Cat asked.

"I'm a Kryptonian, the same kind of alien as Superman. I'm his cousin," Kara said nonchalantly.

"You fucking with me?" Cat asked.

"No, like, I know that you have pharmacy pills under your papers. I know your pen is out of ink. I know your face is full of plastic," Kara said boldly.

"Oh really? Turn this into a ball," Cat said of her pen box made of metal.

Kara took the box and crushed it into a ball. "Satisfied?" Kara asked.

"And why should someone like you come to me?" Cat asked slightly spooked.

"To be honest, I didn't expect to get this far. I have to do all of these interviews to continue my unemployment insurance. My next interview is with the Daily Planet," Kara said smirking.

"What experience do you have being a special assistant?" Cat asked.

"Zip," Kara replied.

"So, you think you can bargain for this job because of who you are?" Cat asked.

"Yep," Kara agreed.

"You will provide me insights on alien activity on the planet, natural disasters, celebrity gossip, and whatever I want to know. You will use your powers in the service to Catco. You will never reveal your identity to my competition. You will be mine and mine alone," Cat told her.

"Yeah, sure," Kara said not taking her seriously.

"My own superhero," Cat realized.

"I don't know about the hero part," Kara objected and then became memorized with the forest fire on the TV screen behind Cat.

"Something caught your interest?" Cat asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, so much death and destruction," Kara said intrigued.

"You start today," Cat ordered.

"Yeah, if you could just sign this form saying I was here that would be great," Kara said taking out a form.

"No, if you don't take this job, I will call up the New York state unemployment office and tell them you refused a job I so generously bequeathed to you," Cat threatened.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Kara asked standing up to Cat.

"Either your boss or a glorious media martyr. There will be no in between, so kill me or do your job," Cat said to her.

"You got balls, lady," Kara complimented.

"Balls of steel," Cat confirmed.

* * *

Not too far from Catco, was the renamed Lex Corp. tower. In the lab, Mercy Graves walked up to Lex. "They found a radioactive sample in the Indian Ocean where the World Engine was destroyed. It's the real thing, not synthetic," she told him.

Lex smiled pleased. "Well, that is good news."

"We will need an import license to transport something like that," Mercy said obviously.

"Leave that to me," Lex said confidently. The two watched videos of several meta-humans Lex had been tracking that included Diana Prince, Barry Allen, Arthur Curry, and Victor Stone.

"If they were to work for us, they could be a great asset," Mercy said to him.

"Yes, yes, they could," Lex agreed. "They will join us or die."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This episode follows closely the stated biographies of Kara and Alex during these years with some Gambler, Home ALone, Shinning and SG flashbacks threw in for fun. Unlike, CW SG, my Kara continues to search for Jeremiah during these years. CW Alex's turn to alcoholism, drugs, etc is used as an excuse for her recruitment to the DEO but not explained as to how even happened in the first place or why Kara and Eliza didn't intervene. Here, the PTSD associated with Midvale and her anger towards Kara has led her down this path. Alex's sexuality is also explained during these years as being influenced by the "persuader" powers. In continuity with Adventures of Supergirl, Cat Grant knew Kara's identity from day one. The relationship between these two is an inverse of the CW version.


	90. DEO: Bonus Episode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex joins the DEO and works with Hank to defeat a bug to keep the Earth from being destroyed.

**(Rated I for Immature)**

A less-than-sober Alex chased after someone who had snatched her purse and was making a run for it in Metropolis. "Freeze!" Alex shouted at him.

The purse-snatcher continued to run with Alex close on his tail. He got himself over the railing of a bridge and then jumped down on the street below. Alex followed after him jumping onto the second floor of a tour bus. She then got off the tour bus and ran over to a Daily Planet delivery truck. She rode the back of the truck until she sighted the thief once more. Getting off the truck, she rammed the thief into a wall. Alex grabbed a hold of the thief and kept him still.

"He's coming. He's coming!" the thief shouted incoherently.

"Yeah, well, when he gets here, I'll kick his ass, too," Alex told him.

The thief took out a pistol against her. Alex knocked the pistol out of his hands before he could fire it. The pistol exploded as soon as it hit the ground removing all evidential trace of it. Alex shoved the thief against the wall, but he used the momentum to flip off the wall behind her and take off. Alex braved through traffic as she chased down the thief towards an art museum. The thief crawled on the outside of the museum, like a lizard to the roof.

Undeterred, Alex kicked the glass doors out and went inside the museum. She proceeded to ran all the levels of the museum until she got to the roof. "What's up?" she asked the thief as she blocked his escape.

"He's coming. He's coming because I failed and now he'll kill me, too," the thief said fearfully.

"You're just pissing everyone off today," Alex said not taking him seriously.

"You don't understand. Your world is going to end," he said and then blinked a secondary pair of eyelids like a lizard.

Alex gave him an odd look. "What the hell are you?"

He merely smiled at her and went towards the ledge. "Hey, watch the ledge. Look, come down, give me back my purse, and we talk about your eyes. Hey, wait a minute, no!" Alex said to him as he jumped off.

The creature gave a roar as he hit the sidewalk with a splat. "Well...shit," Alex muttered.

* * *

**DEO**

* * *

Alex sat down for a police interview shortly after the weird-ass alien's suicide. Her purse was placed into an evidence locker and her breathalyzer test was unfavorable. Everything in her life was going to shit. MPD investigator Maggie Sawyer came in to question her on the matter. "The thief had two sets of eyelids? You mean, he blinked with both eyes?" Maggie asked condescendingly.

"No, he blinked one set of eyelids and then a completely different set of eyelids," Alex said impatiently. There were a few cups of coffee in front of her to sober herself up. She had been drilled by a few investigators trying to trip her up.

"Was that before or after he displayed the weapon you say evaporated into a million pieces?" Maggie asked.

"After," Alex replied.

"Why is that there are no other witnesses to these two events?" Maggie questioned.

"I don't know," Alex admitted.

"Maybe after he stole your purse, you got mad, maybe threw him off the roof," Maggie suggested.

"Fuck you," Alex told her off.

"Don't threaten me with a good time," she smirked. "I'll be back in ten. When I come back, you better have a better story than this," Maggie said walking off.

Alex slouched in her chair miserably and then a black man in an all-black uniform entered the room. He closed the door behind him and disconnected the security camera. "Some night, huh?" he asked.

"Yeah, some night," Alex smirked wondering how this investigator was going to question her.

"They were gills, not eyelids. Gills, he was out of breath," he explained.

"Who are you?" Alex asked spooked.

"Did he say anything to you?" he asked.

"Yeah, he said the world was coming to an end," Alex rolled her eyes.

"Did he say when?" he asked seriously.

There was a long awkward silence between them. "Would you recognize that weapon if you saw it again?" he asked her.

"Absolutely," Alex said.

"Come on, let's take a walk," he offered.

"Wait a minute, I'm facing charges. The last thing I need is a jailbreak on my record," Alex objected.

"Don't worry about it. I took care of it. You know, running that guy down was tough. You must be in really good shape," he said as he let her out of the interrogation room and out of the station.

* * *

The two went into the black man's car. "So, who are you exactly with?" Alex asked.

"My name is Hank Henshaw. I'm with a bureau that licenses and monitors all alien activity on Earth," he said bluntly.

"Yeah, whatever," Alex said not believing him.

The two parked near a pawn shop. "We're here," Hank said getting out with her.

"Alright, I'll help you identify the gun but when we come out, I want some real answers," Alex bargained.

"Sure, Alex," Hank smiled having no intention of doing so.

The two went into the store and encountered the store owner. "Show me the imports," Hank ordered him.

"Hey, Hank," the store owner stared at him in fear.

"Show me the imports, right now," Hank ordered with his pistol in his hand.

"I got out of that business a long time ago," he lied.

"Why do you lie to me? It never works," Hank said knowingly.

"Hold on a second," he stalled.

"I'm going to count to three," Hank said pointing the pistol at his head.

"He'll do it. That man does not look stable," Alex told him.

"Why don't you go fuck yourself?" the store owner said to Hank.

Hank immediately blasted his head off. "Holy shit! Fuck!" Alex said stunned.

"I warned him, you warned him," Hank said nonchalantly.

"You insensitive prick. You have any idea how much that stings?" the store owner complained as his head grew back to before.

"Show me the merchandise or you'll lose another head," Hank threatened.

The store owner complied this time pushing a button that flipped normal displays to that of alien weaponry. "Miss Danvers," Hank requested.

"Right there," Alex said pointing it out.

"You sold a carbonizer, you piece-of-shit," Hank critiqued the store owner.

"Hey, don't tread on me," the store owner excused.

"It must have been for an assassination. Who was the target?" Hank demanded.

"I don't know," the store owner shrugged.

"God damn it, tell me!" Hank ordered putting his pistol to his face.

"I don't know!" the store owner admitted.

"I'm confiscating all of this shit and I'm officially deporting your ass off this rock," Hank told him and then exited the store with Alex.

"I'm sorry, did that shake you up, make you nervous?" Hank asked a stupified Alex.

Alex merely stared at him in terror. She had never encountered such a person except for maybe _her._ "You must be starving. Let's get some Chinese," Hank suggested taking Alex away.

* * *

At the Chinese restaurant, Hank laughed in genuine amusement as he talked about Alex's adventures in Midvale with precise detail. Alex simply remained silent as he detailed every one of her secrets including Kara's identity. "Well, it's been fun. I got to get going," Hank said after dinner.

"Wait a minute, who are you, really?" Alex asked.

"I'll see you bright and early at nine," Hank said giving her a business card to the DEO office in Metropolis. "Be there or be square."

Alex eyed the card that simply said DEO and an address. She spent the next hour reflecting on everything she had seen. She had come back to Metropolis after flunking out of Stanford's medical program. She had yet to tell her mother. She was an alcoholic and depressed. None of her relationships went anywhere. All the while, Kara was now the executive assistant to Cat Grant, of all people.

"I'm so fucked up," she realized.

* * *

The next day, Alex went into the DEO building in Metropolis and found the receptionist. "Can I help you?" he asked.

"This guy named Hank Henshaw gave me this card," Alex said lamely. She was just in casual clothes not taking this as a job interview. "Take the elevator. The thirteenth floor," he said.

Alex gave him an odd look and went into the elevator. Upon arriving, she found several candidates trying out to be DEO agents. "You're late," Hank remarked as the elevator doors opened. "Sit down."

Alex sat down in a chair across from several men wearing dress military uniforms and suits. She looked like crap in her sneakers, jeans, t-shirt, and orange windbreaker. "You're here because you are the best of the best of the best and we're looking for one of you. Just one. What will follow is a series of tests on motor skills, concentration, stamina," Hank told them.

"Yeah, sorry, I'm not sure if you already answered this but why exactly are we here?" Alex asked.

"We're here because you want the best of the best of the best," a Marine lieutenant said enthusiastically.

"The fuck," Alex mouthed.

"Let's get going," Hank said and then left the room.

Alex eyed the fact that the table was a distance away from the chairs. The military men went ahead and tried to do the test on their knees or however they could. Alex rolled her eyes and dragged the coffee table to her causing it to screech as she did. As the other military men stared at her, she aced the test with her college background and general academics.

* * *

Next, Alex and the military men went to an indoor shooting range. "You'll have ten seconds to shoot as many hostile targets as you can," Hank said giving them all loaded pistols.

The military men fired on all the alien targets with center-mass shots. Alex hesitated to shoot and then fired one bullet. Hank came in after the test was over. "Miss Danvers, tell me why poor Tiffany had to die."

The target Alex had shot in the head was a little blond girl with a quantum physics textbook in her hand. "She's the only one that seemed dangerous at the time," Alex said.

"How did you come to that conclusion?" Hank asked.

"None of these weird-ass aliens are an actual threat. They're just there. They don't even have weapons. But when I saw Tiffany, there, with that quantum textbook, I knew she was up to something," Alex said referring to how she felt about Kara.

Hank eyed Alex knowing she had pent-up frustration and anger towards her sister. She had shot the blond girl on purpose as a reflection of that anger. They both knew the danger Kara posed even as she looked cute, young, and innocent. Hank couldn't help but smile that they were on the same wavelength.

"All of you are what we have come to respect from our men in uniform. With the exception of Miss Danvers, you all pass. Come with me while I administer the final test," Hank said to them leaving Alex behind. In reality, Hank used his Martian powers to zap their memories away and then had DEO men take them away. Once he was done, he came back to the room to see Alex.

"What the hell is all this?" Alex demanded.

"Back in the 1950s, the US government established a laughable agency dedicated to monitoring alien life on this planet. Everyone thought the agency was a joke except for the aliens, themselves. They come to Earth giving us all sorts of interesting technology, medicines, foods, culture, religion, and so forth. We give them a home. More non-humans arrive each year and they live amongst us in secret," Hank told her.

"You're the assholes that took Kara's ship away. You think you can use me as leverage against Kara? Why don't you show me to the door?" Alex asked pissed-off.

"Suit yourself," Hank said showing her the DEO command center. "I'm going to get a cup of coffee. You want some?"

Alex simply stared as she saw analysts at their computers, a lab on the second floor, a large TV screen showing world events as they were happening, and a hologram emitter on a desk. in the center of the room. "What is this place?" Alex asked amazed.

* * *

After taking a tour of the place, Alex and Hank looked over the balcony overseeing all of Metropolis. "Alright, kid, here's the deal. At any given time, there are fifteen thousand aliens on the planet, some of them even in Metropolis. Most of them are decent enough, they can pass for human, and they're just trying to make a living. Humans, for the most part, don't have a clue. They don't need one, they don't want one. Every once in a while we have an event like your sister's arrival," Hank said showing Alex her sister's Kryptonian pod in storage.

"That ship was meant to impact Metropolis. Had it done so, thousands would have been dead with an uncontrollable outbreak in meta-human mutants. Superman managed to land the ship a distance away but at a terrible cost to your town. You and your sister have done a good job of playing whack-a-mole with these meta-humans," Hank said.

"Why were you not involved?" Alex asked scornfully.

"Meta-humans is not our area. And besides, we have more dangerous people to worry about. Meta-humans are one thing, dangerous aliens are another. It's time for you to take your investigative, medical, and combat skills to the next level. All your life, you've been preparing for this moment. You were a serious investigative reporter in Midvale, you studied bio-engineering at Stanford, and you've inherited your father's combat skills. You don't have to choose what career path you want to go into. The DEO has everything you've ever wanted to do in life and more. And...we can provide you the structure and the discipline you need to get your life back on track. You'll never be alone again. We look out for each other," Hank said persuasively.

"What's the catch?" Alex asked suspiciously.

"The catch is that you will keep your employment an absolute secret, discuss with no one what you do here, and no one will know you exist. If you're looking for glory and fame like your sister, this isn't it. I'll give you until sunrise to think it over," Hank said.

"Is it worth it?" Alex asked finally.

"Oh, yeah, if you're strong enough," he challenged her.

* * *

Alex sat on a park bench in Metropolis wondering what to do. She was kicked out of school, had no job, and was basically a loser. She recalled all the times Kara had suggested she join the military or an agency. She had never considered joining a para-military organization before. She considered Kara and all her powers. At the DEO, she would be a member of a team. And that team was more powerful than even Kara.

"Fuck it," Alex sighed and went back to the DEO building just before sunrise.

As she entered the elevator, Hank was waiting for her slightly peeved she had decided to take several hours to think it over. "Alright, I'm in. There's some next-level shit going on here and I get that. But I want you to recognize that you chose me. You recognize my skills," Alex said assertively.

"Whatever you say, Alex. But let me tell you about your skills," Hank said as they entered the DEO. "At this moment, they mean shit."

Hank escorted Alex around as a number of aliens registered themselves in a long line. "What part of the government do we report to?" Alex asked.

"Directly to the President and the Senate intelligence committee. No one else knows we exist or what we do here," Hank said. "I've managed to keep them at all at bay. They ask too many questions."

"This is a universal translator. When you reach the appropriate clearance, you can have the procedure," Hank told her referring to a small chip device.

"What's this thing?" Alex asked touching a glowing orb.

The orb suddenly took off bouncing around the DEO like a golf ball on crack. After tearing through the lab and causing major disruptions, Hank caught the orb in a specialized glove. "This thing caused the 1977 blackout as a practical joke," Hank told her as he put it back in its force field.

"Sorry, it was an accident, sorry," Alex said sheepishly to all the other agents.

Hank showed Alex a viewscreen of a map of the world. "This map shows the location of every registered alien on the planet. Some of them are under constant surveillance. Every one of these people on screen is an alien. In public, they look like you and me. In private, it's an entirely different matter," Hank said showing her a diverse group of people.

"You'll get the idea," Hank said confidently.

Alex merely stared at the screen completely astounded by how many human-looking aliens existed on Earth. She was not alone. There were so many other human families with alien parents, siblings, and children. There were even some that intermixed between alien and human. All of them had their unique cultural challenges just as she had.

"Alex, it's time you got out of those clothes," Hank said finally.

"Excuse me?" Alex wondered.

"Your new DEO uniform," Hank clarified.

* * *

In the women's locker room, Alex found her locker under the letter A. Inside the locker were black boots, a black uniform, and a pistol belt without any identifiers. Hank brought her over to a device that erased her fingerprints. "That stings," Alex hissed after it was over.

"You'll be given an apartment in Metropolis. What you do outside the DEO in your free time is your own business. You are never to tell your family or friends about what you do here," Hank said seriously.

"What am I supposed to tell my mom about my job?" Alex asked.

"Think of something," Hank said dismissively. "Remember this, Alex: You are no longer part of the system. You are above the system, over it, and beyond it. We are the Department of Extraordinary Operations, the DEO."

The alarm bells then went off in the DEO. "What's wrong?" Alex asked alarmed.

"We got ourselves an alien trying to leave without a permit," Hank said looking at a map of Metropolis. "This shouldn't be too hard. Let's go," he said to Alex.

* * *

The two entered Hank's Ford car. "I would fasten your seatbelt if I were you," Hank said as he proceeded to drive like a maniac in Metropolis. "Never push the red button," Hank told her as her hand was nearly on it.

Hank sped down the highway and tracked down the rogue alien forcing him to pull over. He got out of the car and approached the driver. "License and registration," Hank ordered. The alien complied with the order. "The other one," Hank clarified.

He reluctantly handed over his DEO card. "Where do you think you're going?" Hank asked him.

"Well, it's my wife," he said.

Hank suddenly noticed a very pregnant woman grunting and screaming in pain. "Okay, no big deal," he said to the rogue alien. "Take care of her," Hank said to Alex.

"Wait...what?" Alex asked.

"It's easy. Just catch," Hank assured her.

"What the fuck?" Alex mouthed as she saw the weirdest birth ever. She tried to go back to her medical training but there were some tentacles starting to come out. Suddenly, a huge tentacle took hold of Alex, swung her around a bit, sent her through the car and out the other side, and slammed her on the roof of the car. Finally, Alex spat out of the car with a weird squid-looking alien in her arms.

"Oh, fuck," Alex said weirded out as the squid baby tried to squiggle out of her arms with several tentacles.

"Congratulations...it's a squid," Hank said to the rogue alien.

"You know, she actually looks kind of cute," Alex remarked only to have the alien baby throw up on her.

The two went back into the car with Alex completely disgusted by the puke on her face and uniform. "Did any of that seem weird to you?" Hank asked her. Alex merely stared at him. "What would be so bad that he would risk a hyperspace jump with a newborn?"

Hank noticed her discomfort. "Not all aliens are going to look, talk, and feel like your sister. In fact, it's almost supernatural how similar Kryptonians and humans look alike," Hank told her.

"I get that now," Alex allowed.

"This is why we always wear black. They don't stain as easily from blood, puke, and guts," Hank smiled. He then got a phone call from the DEO. "We detected an impact not too far from Metropolis. We have a 911 emergency phone call from a woman claiming an alien stole her husband's skin at the same location."

"We'll be right there," Hank said and then hung up.

* * *

Driving to the farm, Hank and Alex noticed the destroyed truck in the middle of a crater. "Can I help you?" the farmer's wife asked them as they looked around.

"Yes, I'm Agent Henshaw, special division. This is Agent Danvers. We'd like to talk to you about your visitor," Hank said seriously.

"You here to make fun of me, too?" she asked skeptically.

"No, we at the bureau have no sense of humor we are aware of," Hank assured her. "May we come in?"

"Sure," she allowed.

They sat down on the couch as the farm wife explained her story. "Edgar came out to investigate the crash, but it wasn't him when he came back. I know Edgar and that wasn't Edgar. Like something was wearing Edgar, like an Edgar suit," she said.

Alex helpfully showed a picture of Edgar to Hank. "Go on," Hank encouraged.

"Well, he's gone now," she said.

"Did he say anything?" Hank asked.

"Yes, he asked me for some water, some sugar water," she said.

"I think we're done here. Take some dirt samples," Hank ordered Alex out of the house with a device. After she was gone, Hank's eyes glowed red as he erased her memory of the alien and their conversation.

Hank then went outside with Alex coming back to him. "It's green. What does that mean?" Alex asked ignorantly.

"It means we're fucked," Hank realized.

"Could you be more specific?" Alex asked.

"We have a bug. They thrive on carnage. They consume, infest, destroy, and live off the death of other species. Imagine a giant cockroach with unlimited strength, a massive inferiority complex, and a real short temper," Hank explained.

"I don't have to imagine. It sounds like my sister," Alex rolled her eyes.

"That's a good one. This bug is running around Metropolis in an Edgar suit. Does that sound like fun?" Hank asked rhetorically.

"I could be. What's our move?" Alex asked.

"With a bug in town, we watch the morgue," Hank said grimly.

* * *

Hank and Alex came by the morgue and snooped around like they owned the place. Dr. Weaver was busy taking notes at the time of their arrival. "The subject's body temperature actually increased to 112 degrees. When verifying this rectally, the subject didn't have a rectum which is...," Dr. Weaver said into her tape recorder.

"Weird," Hank finished for her as he entered her office. "I'm Dr. Henshaw, this is Dr. Danvers, we're from the department of public health."

"You guys must not have much of a home life," she remarked looking at her watch.

"We watch the morgues very carefully. Do you have anything usual around here?" Hank asked.

"I'd say so. Triple homicide," she said nonchalantly. "The first body was fairly normal except he was broken in half but the other two were...queer," she said leading them both to the bodies. "The skeletal structure on this one is nothing I have ever seen," she said of the tall one.

"I'll look over this one. Why don't you go with Dr. Weaver and check out the other one," Hank said to Alex.

"This way, doctor," Dr. Weaver said taking Alex away. "This one is even stranger."

"Let's start wherever you started first," Alex said hoping to BS her way through this autopsy.

The two put on gloves and then Alex noticed the cat. "It came with the body," Dr. Weaver explained.

The two placed their hands inside the body. Dr. Weaver gave Alex a look. "You have pretty eyes," she noted.

"Thank you," Alex said awkwardly assuming that was a clinical observation.

"Notice anything strange?" Dr. Weaver asked.

"Yeah...where are the organs?" Alex asked identifying something was wrong.

"The lungs, liver, stomach, they're all missing," Dr. Weaver confirmed.

"I figured you had already taken them out," Alex said confused.

"Okay, do you want to know what I really think? Don't tell that other guy. He looks like he's an asshole. I think this body is not really a body at all. I think it's some kind of transport vehicle for something else. The question is, what?" she said. "Is this freaking you out?"

"I've encountered worse," Alex said honestly.

"You know what I like to do sometimes when it's really late," Dr. Weaver said suggestively.

Alex gave her a confused look not recognizing her obvious flirtations. "Dr. Danvers," Hank called her over.

"Excuse me," Alex said and went over to him.

"What do you think?" Hank asked.

"Very interesting. It's like one of those practice dummies we would use to stick needles into. All the organs and major vessels are gone," Alex said.

"Who do you think killed them?" Hank quizzed.

"The bug?" Alex figured.

"Dr. Danvers," Dr. Weaver called over. "Look at this," she pointed out the dead body's ear. It looked like stables.

Alex touched the ear and suddenly the head opened up mechanically revealing a three-inch tall grey humanoid alien inside a machine. The alien was on a throne with levers in front of him to operate the body. The alien looked weak and on the verge of death. The two women stared at the alien not sure what to make of him. "Must prevent...contest," he said.

"What do you mean? Struggle?" Alex asked.

"War?" Dr. Weaver chimed in.

"War," he confirmed. "The galaxy is on...Orion's...," he said. "What is the word?" he wondered.

"Belt, Orion's belt?" Alex guessed.

The alien nodded and then died deactivating his transport vessel in one of the saddest deaths Alex had ever witnessed. "To prevent war, the galaxy is on Orion's belt," Alex repeated. "Hey. Dr...Dr. Hank, come over here," Alex called over.

"Dr. Hank? You're not really from public health, are you?" Dr. Weaver accused.

"Ah, Rosenberg. Damn," Hank frowned upon seeing the body. "The Arquilleans are going to be pissed. This guy was in the royal family."

"I knew it. He's an alien and you two are from shady government organization here to cover it up," Dr. Weaver said.

"No shit," Hank rolled his eyes at her.

"He said, 'To prevent war, the galaxy is on Orion's belt,'" Alex repeated.

"That doesn't make sense. There are no galaxies on Orion's belt, it's just three stars," Hank objected.

"I'm just saying what the little guy in the big guy said," Alex said defensively.

"Well, you heard wrong," Hank assumed. "Go back to the DEO. I'll handle special services when they arrive."

"What about her?" Alex asked of Dr. Weaver.

"I got it handled," Hank said vaguely.

"Fine," Alex said walking off.

"What the fuck is going on?" Dr. Weaver demanded.

Hank's eyes glowed red as he zapped her memory and waited for special services to take the bodies away.

* * *

The next morning, Hank was on a computer. He searched for Eliza Danvers and got her home on satellite. Hank zoomed in to the max and spotted Kara playing with Krypto around the barn in Midvale. Hank couldn't help but smile when he saw Kara embracing Krypto. As Alex approached with a cup of coffee, Hank quickly terminated the program.

"Director, we have multiple unauthorized launches. They're all leaving," an agent informed Hank.

"What's going on?" Alex asked concernedly.

"Like rats deserting a sinking ship," Hank remarked. "Give me a planetary scan and look specifically for cloaked vessels."

The scan then displayed an Arquillean battleship approaching Earth. The ship was triangular in appearance with ridges in the front. "That's an Arquillean battleship and we have a dead prince," Hank said grimly.

The screen then communicated a message to the DEO. "They sound pissed," Alex noted.

"Translate that shit," Hank ordered his agents. "Come with me. We're going to Rosenberg's place."

* * *

Hank and Alex entered the armory. "Series 4 de-atomizer," Hank said showing a rifle pistol.

"That's what I'm talking about," Alex smiled.

"Noisy cricket," Hank handed her a ridiculously small pistol.

"Come on, really?" Alex asked unimpressed.

"Size matters not," Hank told her.

"I feel like I'm going to break this thing," Alex said putting it in her pocket.

* * *

The two made their way to Rosenberg's jewelry store and found it already trashed. "Who breaks into a jewelry store and doesn't take anything?" Alex wondered.

"Someone not looking for jewels," Hank said obviously

Alex eyed Rosenberg's cat collars and saw that they were all named Orion. The two suddenly heard a shotgun blast. "Hank, get down," Alex said as she fired the Noisy cricket. The blast destroyed the store window but missed the bug. The kick sent Alex to the floor stunned. "That's him. That's the bug," Alex said getting back up and chasing after him.

Alex fired again blasting off the link between the tow truck and an exterminator van. Alex continued pursuit and fired on the tow truck missing and hitting another cargo truck instead, creating a giant hole. Alex ended up smashed against a car window from the force of the kick. Hank grabbed her off the car. "We do not discharge our weapons in view of the public," Hank scolded her.

"With all due respect, we don't have time for this coverup bullshit. There's a fucking alien battleship ready to...," Alex argued.

"There's always an alien battleship or a death ray or a galactic plague ready to wipe out all life on this miserable planet. The only way these people get on with their happy lives is if they do not know about it," Hank told her.

Alex gave him a frustrated look. "Don't worry about the bug. He isn't going anywhere," Hank pointed out the saucer ship in the exterminator van. "I want a containment team on my position," Hank ordered his agents at the DEO.

"We've translated half the message so far. They say to deliver the galaxy," a senior agent told Hank. "They're holding us responsible."

"Well...shit," Hank muttered.

* * *

As soon as the DEO agents arrived on the scene to take the exterminator van away, Hank's eyes went red as he zapped the memories of all the civilians in the city block that had witnessed the battle and the saucer ship.

Hank and Alex went back to the DEO and activated the Alura program. "Who is she?" Alex wondered seeing a resemblance.

"She came with your sister's ship. She's Alura Zor-El, your sister's mother," Hank said.

"She's beautiful," Alex marveled.

"Yeah, well, too bad you can't tell her that in person," Hank said dryly. "This program has encyclopedic knowledge on twenty-eight galaxies including our own."

"Kara would kill to have this," Alex said amazed.

"Let's focus on the job at hand," Hank scolded. "What was Rosenburg's connection to the bugs?" Hank asked Alura.

"Rosenburg was the guardian of a galaxy. He was last known to be on Earth. The galaxy is a source of powerful sub-atomic energy," Alura replied.

"Can it be weaponized?" Hank asked.

"If the galaxy is unleashed all at once, it would destroy the already existing galaxy," Alura replied.

"Where is the galaxy?" Hank asked.

"It is here," Alura said.

"What do you mean here?" Hank asked confused.

"The galaxy has been compressed to the size of a marble or a jewel," Alura revealed.

"Wait, Roseberg's cat is named Orion. The belt must be...the collar," Alex realized.

* * *

The two immediately went back to the morgue where the cat was last seen. "Go ahead and get the cat. I'll be right with you," Hank said as he made a phone call with the DEO.

Alex went inside and eventually found Dr. Weaver next to a medical table covered in a sheet. "Dr. Weaver, it's Dr. Danvers, again. We need that cat. It's for public safety."

"Well, I don't know where the cat is, right now," Dr. Weaver evaded.

"You don't?" Alex asked befuddled.

"No, but maybe you could take me instead," Dr. Weaver said flirtatiously.

"What?" Alex wondered not taking the hint.

"I would really like to go with you somewhere," Dr. Weaver pressed licking her lips at her.

"Why?" Alex asked confused.

"There's something I would really like to show you," Dr. Weaver said pointing down low.

"Look, I don't swing that way," Alex told her off.

"You don't understand. You really need to see this," Dr. Weaver insisted.

"I am the most pro-LGBT person out there. I had many gay friends in college. I am an ally, alright. But I can't," Alex told her.

"Look, girl, you're really not getting this. There's something I really need you to help me with," Dr. Weaver said point down low once more.

"Between us women, I can recommend several vibrators. God knows, I haven't had anything going for a while," Alex obliged.

Orion, the cat, suddenly dropped on the medical table. Edgar-the-bug, who had been underneath the table the whole time, grabbed the cat and took Dr. Weaver hostage with his revolver.

"Freeze, bug," Hank said as he entered the room with his pistol ready.

"You are thick," Dr. Weaver critiqued Alex.

"How was I supposed to know?" Alex asked holding her noisy cricket.

"What do I have to do? Sing it for you?" she asked.

"Shut the fuck up," Edgar-the-bug interrupted.

"Let her go, shit-eater," Hank ordered.

"Listen here, monkey. Compared to you, humans, I'm on the top of the food chain so don't fuck with me," Edgar-the-bug told him.

"Show me your face, and I'll solve all your problems," Hank offered.

"Ever pulled off the wings of a fly? Ever wondered what would happen if the fly got even?" Edgar-the-bug asked.

"How do you think you're getting off this planet? We have your piece-of-shit ship back at the office," Hank antagonized.

"Put your weapons down," Edgar the bug ordered.

"Not going to happen, insect," Hank replied.

"It's going to be okay," Alex assured Dr. Weaver.

"I won't hold my breath," she said skeptically.

"Don't bet on it, meat-sack," Edgar-the-bug said and then crashed through the window taking Dr. Weaver with him. He then jumped with her onto the sidewalk level, placed her in a stolen cab, and took off.

Hank and Alex rushed to get to the street level and found nothing but cabs everywhere. "Well...shit," Hank muttered.

* * *

Hank and Alex entered the DEO with some urgency. "I want a bio-net around Metropolis. If it isn't human, it doesn't leave," Hank ordered an agent. "How are our friends upstairs?" Hank asked his agents.

"Same thing: Deliver the galaxy," the senior agent replied.

The Arquillean battleship powered up and fired a warning shot at Earth near its north pole. "Did they miss?" Alex wondered freaked out.

"Arquillean battle rules. First, they give us a warning shot and then a galactic week to respond," Hank explained.

"How long...is a galactic week?" Alex asked confused.

"One hour," Hank clarified.

A new message was sent to the DEO and translated. "DEO: Deliver the galaxy or Earth will be destroyed," it read.

"That is some bullshit," Alex rejected.

"To prevent the bugs from getting it, the Arquilleans will destroy the Earth," Hank said nonchalantly.

"You're talking about us, my home, my family," Alex said dismayed.

"I know, it sucks," Hank said sympathetically. "Don't worry. I have an idea of where the bug is going."

* * *

Hank and Alex got in a DEO helicopter and took off from the building's helipad. The helicopter made its way to the fairgrounds and dropped down. Edgar-the-bug used one of the two saucer ships disguised as space needles and took off leaving Dr. Weaver behind in a tree. Hank and Alex opened a trunk from the helicopter and took out two cannons. The saucer ship slowly made its way over the New York Met's baseball stadium.

"I don't know how this works," Alex admitted.

"Just shoot the damn thing," Hank told her.

The two fired plasma burst at the saucer getting direct hits. The ship burst into flames and then swerved back towards them as it fell. It went right through a metal globe of the Earth and hit the ground hard creating a wave of dust towards Hank and Alex. The saucer opened up revealing Edgar-the-bug. "You idiots! You don't get it. I've won. It's over. You don't matter. In fact, in a few minutes, you won't be matter."

"You're under arrest. Hand over any galaxies you may have, step away from your busted-ass vehicle, and put your hands on your head," Hank ordered.

"I'll put my hands...on my head," he said clutching the back of his head.

At this point, he looked like a zombie version of Edgar with rotting skin and dead eyes. "Like this?" he asked as he tore the human skin away and expanded in size to that of a giant cockroach. The bug immediately stuck out his tongue and took their weapons from them swallowing them whole. The bug then bitch-slapped the two of them to the ground.

"Alex, get our guns back," Hank ordered her.

"Wait...what?" Alex asked incredulously.

"It's the only way to save the planet. I'll keep him from getting on the second saucer," Hank said seriously.

"You must be joking," Alex said horrified.

"You want to be a DEO agent? It comes with the territory," Hank told her.

Alex simply nodded and went after the bug. "Hey, I'm talking to you, asshole. Do you know how many of you I've killed? You're nothing but a smear on one of my old newspapers. Go ahead and eat me, you son-of-a-bitch."

The bug obliged eating Alex whole in one gulp. Hank then proceeded to blast the bug's head off with a pistol he had in his jacket pocket. The bug body went down in a heap. Not too long afterward, Alex blasted the bug in half with one of the stolen guns. "That was really gross," she said covered completely in goo.

Hank picked up the galaxy orb from the remains. "Good work, Agent Danvers. Make sure you hit the showers when we get back," Hank said dryly.

"Interesting job you guys have," Dr. Weaver noted as she came down from the tree. She had seen everything.

"If you want her, you can have her," Hank offered to Alex.

"Not you, too," Alex shook her head dismayed.

"Go get yourself cleaned up. I got the rest handled," Hank said dismissing Alex away. Hank then went up to Dr. Weaver. "It's a shame. You two had a lot in common," he said as he zapped her memory of the event.

* * *

As time expired, the Arquillean battleship got ready to fire. A humanoid figure rose into space and went straight for it. The Arcquilleans fired a beam powerful enough to destroy the planet. Kara fired her own heat vision beam. The beams met in the middle until Kara easily overpowered the Arquillean battleship causing it to overload. The ship exploded from the inside and then ripped apart in a powerful flash of light. In an instant, the ship was gone.

Hank entered the DEO and found his agents with their mouths wide open in shock. "Inform the Arquilleans we have their galaxy," he said urgently.

"Director, the Arquilleans are...gone," a senior agent told him.

"The fuck?" Hank wondered.

Hank eyed the viewscreen and saw nothing but debris where the ship once was. "Report," he ordered.

"We picked up these satellite images," an agent said helpfully showing them on the viewscreen. Hank felt a human-like chill as he saw a humanoid shape in between the Earth and the battleship.

"Magnify," Hank ordered.

"Could it be Superman?" one agent guessed.

"Superman wouldn't have the stomach to kill thousands of Arquilleans even to save the Earth," Hank rejected.

The satellite image made the figure clearer. It was a young woman with blond hair in an all-black wetsuit. The room was silent as everyone knew what this meant. "Well...shit," Hank realized.

"What do we do?" a senior agent asked Hank.

"Increase surveillance on her and increase our synthetic Kryptonite supply," Hank ordered.

"Will that be enough?" an agent asked skeptically.

"Don't worry. If she becomes a threat to Earth security, we now have her sister," Hank assured them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the point here is that the DEO is almost exactly the same as MIB. I felt the first movie would be a good bonus episode to explain Alex's involvement with the DEO beyond the 5-minute flashback we got in SG Season 1. Hank has had a couple of appearances in Midvale but only cameos. I wanted to express a few thoughts on him in this bonus episode. He treats Kara as a genuine threat and has employed Alex, whether she deserves it or not, as a DEO agent to gain leverage. This puts a different twist on Hank's motivation for why he recruited Alex. Honestly, if CW Hank's goal was to honor his promise to Jeremiah to keep Alex safe, employing Alex as a DEO agent was exactly the wrong thing to do. My Hank is consistently an asshole in everything he does. Just as Hank makes Alex's sacrifice to get eaten totally pointless, Kara makes the entire episode pointless in Adventures' style. Additionally, this episode continues the running gag that everyone is aware Alex is gay except herself. The key ingredient in Midvale and Adventures is that despite everyone having toxic negative motivations, it all turns out good in the end. If you knew Kara was going to end up destroying the battleship in the end, kudos to you.


	91. Batman V Superman: Bonus Episode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman and Superman clash while Lex unleashes Doomsday.

**Nairomi, Africa**

Lois Lane and James Olsen drove through the deserts of Nairomi, Africa in search of an international story involving terrorism, money laundering, and CIA cover-ups. James was driving while Lois was in the passenger seat working furiously on a crossword puzzle.

"Lois, I think we're lost. There's no such place as Nairomi, Africa. Africa isn't even a country, it's a continent," James said skeptically. Lois simply ignored him. "Lois?" James wondered.

"What?" Lois asked distractedly.

"When you printed our tickets were you sure you got our destination right?" James asked.

"Yeah, Nairomi, spelled N,A,R,O,M,I," Lois said disinterestedly.

"I think you forgot an 'I' in there. Are you sure the "M" wasn't a "B"?" James asked.

Lois simply shrugged. "We're here. Let's make the best of it."

James rolled his eyes and the two got out of the SUV at the gates of an African town. Immediately, militants with AK-47 rifles approached and placed hoods over their heads. The two were led and pushed towards an open square. There, they were brought to their knees. They then took their hoods off. Lois was placed right in front of an unknown African general. Taking out her notebook, she went right to work. "So...general, are you a terrorist?" she asked bluntly.

"Excellent question, really?" James mocked.

"You want to do my job?" she shot back.

"Yes!" James replied.

"Well, you can't. I'm a Pulitzer Prize-winning journalist and have awards in...," Lois rambled on.

"They didn't tell me the interview was with a lady," the general interrupted.

"I'm not a lady," Lois began.

"Really?" the general asked surprised.

Lois sighed and James started laughing. "Let me finish...I'm a journalist."

"What I am...is a man with nothing, except for a love for my people," the general began.

"Who's paying for these security contractors?" Lois asked pointing them out.

"Who pays for the drones that pass over our heads at night?" the general asked rhetorically.

One of the security contractors named Anatoli Knyazev took James's camera and opened it exposing the film. "My safari...," James groaned.

Anatoli continued dissecting the camera until he found an unusual device. "CIA," he said simply.

"They're tracking us!" the general said alarmed. The security contractors forced James to the ground. "I should have known that deal was too good to be true," James said dryly referring to his new camera.

The general took out his pistol and aimed it at James. "It's okay, Lois," James said nonchalantly.

"CIA, James, really?" Lois asked disappointedly.

"How was I supposed to know?" James said innocently.

"My whole interview is ruined," Lois said unhappily.

"We don't know who this guy is or where we are," James pointed out.

The general suddenly shot James in the head ending the argument. Lois gave a shriek as she was brought inside for a proper interrogation. "I didn't know," Lois said honestly.

"Ignorance is not the same as innocence," the general told her.

"Wait...what?" Lois wondered.

Outside, Lex's security forces started shooting all the African fighters until they were all dead. They dragged the bodies together and used an incinerator rifle that mimicked Superman's heat vision. With the bodies burned beyond recognition, Lex's security forces took off on motorcycles. In the chaos, the African general took Lois hostage with a pistol to her head. Superman dropped in through the ceiling with a perfectly clean uniform and shiny black hair.

"Take one step and you'll see the inside of her head," the general threatened.

Lois gave a nod giving him permission. Superman sped towards the general and took him away through the wall before he could pull the trigger. The CIA soon arrived and conducted an immediate evac on James Olsen who was miraculously still alive.

* * *

**Batman V Superman**

* * *

**Metropolis**

At the DEO, Hank and Alex had a sitdown over the matter in Africa. They watched a Senate hearing where some African woman talked about how her village had been massacred by Superman. "This is such bullshit," Alex doubted.

"We must consider all possibilities," Hank told her.

"Can we just ask him what happened?" Alex asked confused.

"Ever since I kicked his ass several years ago and revealed I had a shit-ton of Kryptonite, he hasn't been taking my calls," Hank said.

"Shocking," Alex mocked. "I don't think he's capable of this."

"My sources tell me the bodies are littered with bullets. Why would Superman shoot them and then turn his heat vision on them?" Hank wondered.

"Was there surveillance on the scene?" Alex asked.

"Shut you down, Superman destroyed the surveillance drone that happened to be in the area. He has this thing against drones, apparently," Hank rolled his eyes.

"So, what are you suggesting happened?" Alex asked.

"Where was your sister during the time this happened?" Hank asked finally.

"Kara...I don't know. I don't talk to her. She works at Catco and that's all I know," Alex admitted. "But, this isn't her style, either."

"How do you know?" Hank questioned.

"If it were her, she wouldn't have burned the bodies. She would just leave them mangled and torn apart in the sand," Alex said darkly.

* * *

**Gotham Outskirts**

Bruce Wayne casually exited the elevator and walked into the bat cave in an expensive suit. No one would have ever believed this same person had just freed some Asian prostitutes, apprehended the criminal responsible, and then branded said criminal with a hot bat-shaped poker. Bruce went past the old robin costume that had graffiti all over it and a bullet hole in its chest. He gave it a sad reflective look.

"Still working? You're slow in your old age, Alfred," Bruce commented as he walked by.

"Fuck you, too, Master Wayne," Alfred replied not looking up from his work.

Bruce walked over to his bat computer while Alfred finished on a new armored mask. "Last night was productive?" Alfred asked.

"Nope, low level. No experience points," Bruce said disappointedly.

Alfred slapped down a newspaper showing a branded criminal being taken away by police. Bruce smirked at the picture. "New rules?" Alfred asked.

"Nothing's changed, we've always been criminals," Bruce replied.

"Ah, but everything has changed, Master Wayne. You took off that man's shirt and branded him. Is there anything else you want to tell me?" Alfred asked knowingly.

"No," Bruce shook his head.

There was an awkward silence between the two men. "I'm not GAY, Alfred," Bruce said suddenly. "How many women do I have to fuck to convince you?"

"You know what they say, Master Wayne, it only takes one to end a perfect record," Alfred replied.

Bruce glared at Alfred and concentrated on his Youtube videos. The video showed a battle between Zod and Superman but the two of them were going so fast that the video could barely track their movements.

"You know what you have to do," Alfred said.

"I have to kill him," Bruce said resolved. "The rules have changed, Alfred. I am going to start killing people like how I was in the 90s."

Alfred merely smiled. "Very good, Sir."

* * *

**Downtown, Metropolis**

Kara was cooking eggs for breakfast while only wearing a bra as she usually did. "Another man accused of child molestation was branded by the Batman. He is the second man to wear this brand. Many criminal experts believe that anyone branded this way will be the subject to attacks and death in prison," the newscaster reported.

The newscaster then went over to an elderly Commissioner Gordon for a statement. "What has caused the Batman to change tactics so drastically, Commissioner?"

"I wouldn't say it's a change in tactics," Commissioner Gordon disagreed. "Before, he would place that hot branding iron up their ass. Now, he's branding them on the chest to make it more visible is all."

"Is this acceptable in Gotham?" the newscaster asked.

"No comment," Gordon replied.

"Nice," Kara smiled.

* * *

**Lex Corp. Metropolis**

Two US Senators ventured into Lex Luther's office building and found their way to an indoor basketball court. They approached a bald-headed man in an expensive suit, a man with a muscular physique and confident expression, and who wore a number of rings on his big hands.

"Mr. Lex Luther?" Senator June Finch presumed.

"Ah! No, that would be me," the real Lex Luther corrected wearing a t-shirt and shorts. Since he was a genetic copy of the first Lex Luthor and not affected by the meteor shower, he was able to grow out his strawberry blond hair out. "He's one of my bodyguards," he smiled awkwardly.

"Of course," Senator Finch said embarrassed.

"Sorry for the appearance, Senator. I did not realize you were here," Lex said shaking both their hands. "How are you doing?"

"Really great," Senator Finch said condescendingly.

Lex smiled and there was an awkward silence between all three of them. "Want to see my rock?"

Lex led the two Senators to his laboratory which featured a glowing green rock in a case. "What does this have to do with national security?" Senator Finch asked.

"National security? Oh no, planetary security," Lex corrected. "This rock was found courtesy the world engine in the Indian Ocean. What we have found is that it can cause cellular degradation in Kryptonians," Lex explained.

"It can kill Superman," the male Senator realized.

"Right, we could turn this little rock into a bullet, and bye-bye Superman," Lex grinned.

"Why would we do that?" Senator Finch asked.

"Superman could destroy this world if he wanted to. He could force the government to do whatever he desired including marching in parades with pretty flowers," Lex began. "I am not saying we should use it but if the time comes when we have it, well, we have it."

"Now, this is just a sample. We have found a much larger sample, but we require an import license to bring it to the United States so that it can be weaponized," Lex said.

"You want to weaponize this?" Senator Finch asked incredulously.

"Of course not, ma'am. The Department of Defense will take the mineral and their people will hold it. We merely wish to be consultants," Lex said reasonably.

"What do you want from us?" the male Senator asked.

"We need a little funding to begin experiments on the mineral. That's where you two come in. We also want access to the Kryptonian ship and the body," Lex said.

"I don't know...," the male Senator said undecidedly.

"We will donate a lot of money to your next campaign, Senator," Lex said bluntly.

"Done!" the male Senator said pleased and shook Lex's hand.

"What? How can you do that?" Senator Finch asked outraged.

"I am in the majority. I would like to keep it that way. If Superman tries to conquer the world, who do you think they're going to blame? Yeah, fuck that. I'm covering my ass. Lex, you can have whatever you want," the male Senator said.

"One silver bullet coming up," Lex said happily.

Once Senator Finch was gone, the male Senator approached Lex. "There are ways we can help each other," he said coyly.

"Ah, please step into my office," Lex said seriously and then took two steps to the side of where he once was.

"What's your wish list?" the Senator asked.

"Access to the Kryptonian ship and Zod's body," Lex requested.

"Done," he said without hesitation.

Lex got out a bowl of Jolly Ranchers and opened one. In a dominating move, he placed a Jolly Rancher in the senator's mouth. "It's cherry," Lex assured him as he pushed it in.

* * *

**Heroes Park, Metropolis**

Wallace Keef was horribly injured from the Metropolis battle back in 2003. He lost his legs, his job, and his self-respect. He grew a beard, dressed in shabby clothes, and occasionally acted as a homeless man. He approached Superman's statue in Metropolis with disdain. Using some climbing rope, Keef attempted to get out of his chair and climb the statue. He failed a few times falling on the hard pavement below.

"That poor man," one observer said sympathetically.

Finally, Keef got to the top of the statue. The crowd watching cheered the disabled man's perseverance, tenacity, and determination. Keef then took out some red spray paint. "Sir, get down," a police officer said finally.

Keef ignored him and prepared to spray the statue. "Sir, don't do it!" the officer said taking out his gun.

Keef continued to ignore the warnings and wrote his message on the statue. The cop then fired hitting his leg. Keef cried out as he hit the ground hard. A half-dozen more police officers came to the scene and started beating the man senseless with their batons. "Don't resist arrest, sir," the officers said as they continued the beating.

In giant red letters, Keef wrote the word "False God" on the S crest of Superman's statue.

* * *

**Downtown, Metropolis**

Kara sat at her desk bored looking at a computer screen at Catco. She was wearing business attire and glasses she didn't need. Cat came to her desk with enthusiasm in her voice. "I want you to cover football," she said.

"Football, as in international football or American football?" she asked.

"Don't be a smartass," Cat rebuked.

Kara rolled her eyes. "Underdog's dreams are murdered at the ten-yard line," Cat said dramatically. Kara pretended to take notes. She never worked a day in that office.

"You watching this?" a fellow journalist asked watching TV.

"We do not watch the news, we make the news," Cat said and walked off.

Kara looked up and saw a news reporter discussing a recent graffiti on the Superman statue in Heroes Park. "William Keef, a former employee at Wayne Enterprises, was arrested for graffiti and resisting arrest," the news reporter said.

"We have to stop them! They'll kill us all!" he shouted as he was placed in the police car.

"Poor man," the same journalist said sympathetically.

"He ruined the statue. He deserves what he gets," Kara said displeased. If anyone was going to graffiti that statue, it would be her, alone.

* * *

**Downtown, Gotham**

Bruce Wayne watched the news on television in his board room. "I worked for Bruce Wayne! I worked for Bruce Wayne!" he shouted as he was taken away.

"Who is this guy?" Bruce asked his secretary.

"He is Wallace Keef. You fired him when he took time off to heal from his amputations ten years ago," his secretary reminded him.

"Ah yes, now I remember. This is bad press," Bruce said shaking his head.

"Do you wish to make a statement?" the secretary asked.

"Yes, tell the news outlets that Mr. Keef, in fact, never worked for Wayne Enterprise. We are outraged by this false association," Bruce said eloquently.

"Do you want me to destroy all files related to Mr. Keef?" his secretary asked.

"You read my mind," Bruce complimented.

* * *

**Gotham Docks**

That night, Bruce smiled at the brutality of watching two men fight each other while others cheered and made bets. Across from him was Lex's security leader, Anatoli. Bruce's fighter wasn't doing so well, so Bruce gave him a pep talk on how to defeat his opponent. The fighter did better and earned a knockout.

"You're my slave now," Bruce whispered to the black fighter.

Bruce followed Anatoli to a drinking table and partook in vodka shots. "I want to buy your fighter," Anatoli said.

"My fighter isn't for sale," Bruce said simply.

"I know he isn't. You wouldn't sell your best," Anatoli figured.

"I guess we have nothing to talk about," Bruce smiled.

"Look, I know you won't sell your best, maybe not even your second or third best, but perhaps your fourth on down," Anatoli said. "But you might reconsider it if I give you a ridiculous offer."

"Who knows?" Bruce let on. "What do you consider ridiculous?"

Anatoli shrugged. "One-hundred thousand dollars."

Bruce picked up his phone from the table. "You have my attention. We'll be in touch."

* * *

**Metropolis, Lex Lab**

The next day, two men in suits approached Lex Luther as he was examining Zod's body. He was using a Kryptonite knife to take off the fingerprints, so he could access the Krypton ship's door.

"We have to reject your import license, sir," one of them said.

"Who are you?" Lex asked curiously.

"We're US Customs," both of them said and showed their badges.

"I have Senators on my side. How can you do this?" Lex asked upset.

"US Senators have no say over US Customs. Our head boss is appointed by the President," he said as if it were obvious.

"Then, I'll have the president on my side," Lex said confidently.

"Good luck with that. Even if you managed that, it would still take several months of paperwork," he said.

"You don't understand!" Lex said displeased. "I am trying to keep the world safe from aliens."

"Yeah, that's great. You can appeal our decision if you want. I can assure you it won't work," he said.

Lex looked like he was about to freak out and then composed himself. "Thank you for coming," he smiled.

The US Customs men looked at the body. "Say, why do you need his fingerprints?" he asked.

"To access the door, of course," Lex answered.

"Why not just place his hand on the door and keep the door open?" he asked.

Lex appeared stumped for a moment. "What a wonderful suggestion. Thank you."

* * *

**Wayne Manor, Gotham**

Bruce went to his parent's tomb passing by the tombstones of all his sidekicks. He placed a new batch of flowers inside the tomb. Suddenly, the tomb began to bleed. Bruce touched the blood confirming it. Suddenly, a bat monster grabbed his throat.

Bruce woke with a start. "I need to lay off the drugs," he said to himself. He took a glass of booze to help his nerves. He then went to the dining room of his vacation home, a structure with large windows that allowed anyone to see inside. He dared anyone to mess with him.

"Here is your orange juice," Alfred said placing a cup in front of him.

Bruce poured vodka into his orange juice, stirred it a few times, and took a sip. "I will take care of the trash in your room, Master Wayne," Alfred said.

"You mean the prostitute? Thanks," Bruce smiled appreciatively.

"Have you ever thought to be an honest man?" Alfred asked.

"I don't drink booze, abuse drugs, and sleep with prostitutes because that's who I am. I do it to create a front for the public, to keep people from knowing I'm Batman," Bruce explained.

"I see," Alfred doubted. "Master Wayne, do you know her name?"

Bruce stared at Alfred with an annoyed expression. "Fuck you, Alfred."

"By the way, I traced that Russian's phone to Lex Luther's facilities. Isn't it interesting that Batman interrogated six people and came up with nothing, but Bruce Wayne manages to get a solid lead?" Alfred said dryly.

"Solving crimes is secondary, Alfred. I became Batman to kick ass. After twenty years, I think I have accomplished that," Bruce said. "Besides, I can't break into Lex Luther's house as Bruce Wayne."

"Yes, you can. You've been invited," Alfred said giving Bruce the invitation.

"Well, I'll be damned," Bruce smiled.

* * *

**Metropolis**

Kara was busy doing nothing when Lex entered the Catco office. Everyone stopped what they were doing as he walked in. Kara gave him a stare wondering what he was doing here. Cat approached Lex with a degree of reverence.

"How can I help you, Lex?" Cat asked.

"I need to borrow your lovely assistant," Lex replied.

"Kara!" Cat called over.

Kara walked over to Cat and Lex. This had been the first time in several years that the two of them had seen each other. Cat could sense the tension between them. "Use my office," she invited.

In Cat's office, Lex looked around not giving Kara direct eye contact. "You've done well for yourself, Kara. You graduated from MU with honors and landed the job of executive assistant to Cat Grant. Well done," Lex applauded.

"What do you want?" Kara asked coldly.

"Ah, the direct approach. I always appreciated that in you, Kara. It was one of your better qualities," Lex stalled.

"It's taking every ounce of self-control to not throw you out that window. So...what do you want?" Kara asked advancing on him.

"I'm hosting a fundraiser for the Metropolis library. I want you to come and introduce me," Lex said boldly.

"And why the fuck would I do that? You threw me away, Lex," Kara said angrily.

"I can see how you might think that, but you were the one that gave me back the ring," Lex pointed out.

"You gave me an impossible choice and you never tried to reconcile with me. You simply took your father's company and ran with it leaving me behind," Kara said bitterly.

"I was young and foolish back then, we both were. I want to make amends between us. Can you ever forgive me?" Lex asked.

"I already have but I'll never forget," Kara glared.

"Understandable. I'm sorry to have wasted your valuable time," Lex said taking off.

Kara sighed and closed her eyes in contemplation. "Wait," she said finally.

Lex turned around with a hopeful expression on his face. "I'll do it for old time's sake," Kara relented.

"Excellent. I'll see you there," Lex said pleased.

"Lex, how did you ever grow back your hair?" Kara asked suspiciously.

"I invested in an experimental treatment that finally helped me grow it back," he lied. "Do you like it?" he asked.

"No," Kara shook her head.

Lex frowned and then left the office. Kara sat in Cat's chair behind the desk and began to cry as she lowered her defenses. Cat came in and was initially pissed that Kara was in her chair but then noticed she was crying. "Kara, did he do something to you?" she asked alarmed.

"He opened a wound I thought had been closed," Kara said sadly.

* * *

**Gotham Outskirts**

Bruce stared at his bat-suit in his closest in the bat-cave. "I'm sorry. I can't bring you with me," Bruce said to the suit.

"You have abandoned me," the suit accused.

"I'm sorry. Alfred said this would be the best way to break into Lex Luther's house," Bruce said apologetically.

"Alfred doesn't trust us. He mocks us," the suit said.

Bruce got on his knees before the suit. "Forgive me," he said softly

"I demand blood sacrifices," the suit said.

"You will have it," Bruce promised.

"Master Wayne, hurry up or you will be late," Alfred said entering the bat cave.

Bruce stood up and composed himself. "You should know by now, Alfred. I'm always late."

* * *

**Lex Luther's Mansion, Metropolis**

In front of everyone, Kara, wearing a white dress, introduced Lex to his rich pals. In attendance were her cousin, Clark Kent, Diana Prince, and Bruce Wayne. "Philanthropist, bibliophile, true friend of the Metropolis library, Mr. Lex Luthor," Kara pointed out.

Lex awkwardly made his way to the stage with everyone clapping for him. He gave Kara a kiss on the cheek and turned to the crowd. "You're embarrassing me," he said to her for the benefit of the crowd.

Kara stepped down as she watched Lex's horrifyingly bad speech. "Speech, blah, blah, blah, open bar," he chuckled. "The word philanthropist comes from the Greek meaning a lover of humanity and about twenty-five hundred years ago...," Lex said.

Kara eyed Lex wondering where he was going with this. "In the war between gods and men, Prometheus went with us, and he ruined Zeus' plan to destroy mankind and for that, he was given a thunderbolt. Hmm. That seems unfair," Lex continued.

Diana glared daggers at Lex for giving a simplistic and potentially blasphemous interpretation of what happened. "On a serious note, the library of Metropolis...," Lex trailed off.

As Lex continued to ramble, Kara could overhear Alfred in Bruce's earpiece as he headed towards the mansion's basement level. She also noticed Clark focusing on it as well. Kara considered intervening but then realized how much of an asshole Lex had been to her.

"But, at one time, Dad could not either. No, my father could not afford the books, so... He had to root through the garbage for yesterday's newspaper," Lex said referring to the time Lionel lived in East Germany.

Kara gave him an odd look as Lex brought up his father who he had killed several years ago. The body had never been found and he was eventually declared legally dead after three years. Kara vaguely followed the Luthor drama in the news during that chaotic transitional period between Lionel and Lex. "Books are knowledge, and knowledge is power. And I am..., no. I, umm. No, what am I? What was I saying?" Lex wondered.

Kara gave him a WTF look as he stumbled over his thoughts. "No. The bittersweet pain among man is having knowledge with no power. Because... Because that is paradoxical!" Lex ranted.

Everyone simply stared at him with polite silence. "And umm...Thank you for coming. Please, drink, it's free," Lex concluded awkwardly.

The crowd clapped and the music started again. Kara came to Lex's side wondering if he had a stroke onstage. "What the fuck was that?" she hissed.

"It's all about controlling expectations. You'll see," Lex assured her.

Meanwhile, Bruce continued his espionage mission. "Where am I going, Alfred?" Bruce asked Alfred through the earpiece.

"It's in the basement," Alfred said.

Bruce navigated his way through Lex's house stumbling through the kitchen and getting lost. "Damn it, Alfred," he cursed as he was redirected. Bruce finally found the computer cores. "Now what?" Bruce asked.

"Put the device on some wires," Alfred instructed.

"Really, that's how computer hacking works?" Bruce questioned.

"Just do it," Alfred said annoyed.

Bruce shrugged and attached the device to some wires. The timer was set for seven minutes. "May I help you?" Mercy Graves asked him.

Bruce smiled embarrassed and walked over to her. "Just looking for the bathroom," he said.

"You're not supposed to be down here," she said.

"I don't know...how to put this...but I'm kind of a big deal," Bruce replied. "I'm Bruce Wayne."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Wayne. Would you like to come upstairs for more drinks?" she asked.

The offer was tempting and Bruce felt he had no choice in the matter. He followed her back up the stairs.

Lex and Kara approached Clark and Bruce as they were arguing about Gotham. "Boys! Bruce Wayne meets Clark Kent. Ah, I love it. I love bringing people together," Lex said flamboyantly.

"You're making an ass of yourself...again," Kara told Lex as he came closer to them.

"Hello, Lex," Bruce shook his hand politely.

"Hello, good. Hi, it is a pleasure. Ow, wow, you have a good grip," Lex said backhanding Clark to the chest. "You should not pick a fight with this person," Lex smirked. "This is Kara Danvers, an old flame of mine in Midvale years ago," Lex introduced Kara.

Clark eyed Kara with trepidation while Bruce smiled flirtatiously at her. "So, we finally got you over to Metropolis," Lex said pleased.

"Well, I haven't had a DUI in this jurisdiction yet," Bruce said while drinking a martini.

"We should partner on something. Here's my card," Lex said handing it over. Bruce stared at the card intently. "The classy coloring, the gentle thickness, the lettering, the print, oh my god, it even has a watermark...," Bruce hid his panicked admiration while keeping a disinterested face.

Bruce handed Lex his card knowing full well it was no match. "Nice, very nice," Lex said politely. Kara simply stared at the two not knowing what had just occurred.

"Mr. Luthor, the governor," Mercy interjected.

"Oh, the governor," Lex winced for their benefit and took off. Mercy gave Kara a knowing look and then walked off with Lex as he talked with the governor of New York. Kara and Clark stared at each other.

"I hope you're having as much fun as I am," Kara said bitterly.

"You don't have to be here if you don't want to," Clark said delicately.

"I'm actually leaving. You deal with Bruce Wayne...or not, I don't give a shit," Kara said and walked away from the party.

Bruce went down the stairs to collect his device. When he got there, it was missing. "God damn it! Shit! Fuck!" Bruce began swearing non-stop. He looked around for the thief and saw Diana Prince walking up the stairs. He went after her, but she got into a car and took off.

"If I were Batman, I could have stopped her," Bruce gritted his teeth.

* * *

**Slums, Metropolis**

The next day, Wallace Keef made bail and headed back to his apartment. He soon realized the door to his room was open and a creepy young man was already there in a wheelchair.

"Can I help you?" Keef asked disturbed.

"No, can I help you is the question," Lex grinned. He got out of the chair and walked around Keef. "If you help me on a small little matter, I will get you some robot legs. How would you like that?" Lex asked.

"Sure, what do you want me to do?" Keef asked.

"I need you to testify before the Senate on how much you hate Superman," Lex said.

"Done," Keef eagerly agreed.

* * *

**Museum of History, Metropolis**

Diana wore another dress that showed off her back in the Gotham Museum. "The sword of Alexander," the tour guide showed her. The sword was ancient and rusted. The tour guide departed leaving her alone to contemplate.

"It's a fake," Bruce said appearing over her shoulder.

"You're such a hater," Diana replied. "How do you know it's a fake?"

"Because I stole the real one and sold it for a lot of money to a Saudi prince," Bruce said.

"Excuse me," Diana said leaving.

"Excuse me, miss!" Bruce said obnoxiously. "The other night, you took something that didn't belong to you. Stealing isn't polite."

"Is it stealing if you steal from another thief?" she asked.

"As a matter-of-fact," Bruce began. "It is," he concluded. "Who are you?"

"Diana Prince," she answered.

"That sounds like a stage name, like putting Diana Ross and Prince together," Bruce pointed out. "Only, I'm afraid, you're not black."

"Think what you want," she said dismissively. "I just happen to be interested in the same man as you are," she said.

"I'm only interested in his files," Bruce clarified.

"As am I; he has a photograph that belongs to me," she said.

"Like...a nude photograph?" Bruce wondered.

"No," she said displeased.

"Did you get it?" Bruce asked.

"As it happens, I didn't. It has military-grade encryption," she said frustrated.

"Too easy...noob," Bruce replied.

Diana started to leave but Bruce followed her. "I can see through that babe in the woods act. You're dangerous and that's a turn-on. I have only encountered a few women like you," Bruce complimented.

"Mr. Wayne, I don't think you have ever known a woman like me," she said.

"Wait...like, you're a guy?" Bruce asked horrified.

"No, idiot," Diana hissed. "I don't want to talk about it. Figure it out," she said annoyed. "Your drive is in the glove compartment of your car. Goodbye, Mr. Wayne," she said walking off.

Bruce was immediately aroused. No woman had ever gotten past him like this before. He went up to his car and found it completely totaled and smashed. "God damn that woman," he cursed and found the drive where she had said it was.

"Alfred, I am going to need a ride."

* * *

**Wayne Manor, Gotham**

Bruce watched his computer screen impatiently as it decrypted the hard drive. After ten minutes, the decryption went from .01% to .02%. "I am so bored!" Bruce said as he waited. Bruce looked over at a bottle of Whiskey on his desk. "Time for a drink."

After another ten minutes had gone by, the bottle was finished and Bruce was passed out on his desk. He dreamed he was in an apocalyptic wasteland where Gotham used to be. The twin cities were ruined, volcanoes erupted in lava plumes, and the land was a desert. In his dream, he was furiously fighting Superman Nazis killing all of them with pistols and submachine guns. As he kicked their asses, hellspawn creatures appeared as reinforcements. He proceeded to kick their asses too. Eventually, it became too much and his dream turned into a nightmare. He was tied up with his arms over his head.

Superman suddenly landed and immediately his troops knelt before him like a god. There was one prisoner hanging to his left and one to his right. It was at that moment that Batman realized he was Jesus. Superman approached him and used his heat vision to incinerate the two prisoners to his left and right.

"Really guys? You can't even say anything before you die?" Batman said disappointedly.

Superman took off Batman's mask revealing a disheveled Bruce Wayne. "Even in this apocalypse, I still look good," Bruce smiled showing his perfect white teeth.

"Lois was my world," he said angrily. "And you took her from me," he added.

"Really? I kill some gal no one cares about, and you decide to ally with the Dark Lord of the universe and create a corp. of Nazi death squads who worship you? And they call me the psychotic one?" Bruce accused.

Superman's eyes went red and Bruce prepared for the end. Instead of being incinerated though, he was simply stripped of his clothes. He was now hanging naked in front of him. "Now, things are going to get weird," Superman promised.

* * *

Bruce woke up with a start. Before he could contemplate his dream, a man in red armor appeared on his computer monitor. "This is incredible 3D," Bruce commented.

"Listen to me now," the red man said.

"No, go fuck yourself," Bruce told him. "Get out of my TV."

"It's Lois Lane. She's the key," the red man said. "You were right about him. You were always right to fear him."

"Alright, asshole, I fear no one. Do you even know who I am?" Bruce said annoyed.

"Find us!" the red man said and then disappeared.

Bruce woke up again and felt a terrible headache. "Maybe I should quit drinking," he considered and then disregarded.

He looked up at his screen half-expecting the red man to come back to haunt him. The decryption was now at .05%. "God damn it!" he cursed.

Alfred came in to give Bruce some coffee. "I had the weirdest dream. I was fighting Superman Gestapo Nazis and giant mosquitoes," he began.

"I would lay off the drugs, Master Wayne," Alfred suggested.

"It seemed so real like it could actually happen," Bruce said. "Then I had another dream within a dream where a red man told me that Superman was a threat and that I needed to kill him."

"Ah, but Master Wayne, that wasn't a dream," Alfred said knowingly.

"What the fuck are you saying?" Bruce asked incredulously.

"I satisfied your paranoia by placing video cameras all over the bat cave. It recorded this," Alfred said.

Bruce looked at the footage and sure enough, a red man popped out of his computer monitor for a few seconds. "You seem really nonchalant about a guy popping out of my computer screen from the future," Bruce noted.

"Master Wayne, after everything I have seen, that is of little consequence," Alfred said bored.

* * *

**One Week Later**

A bored and very hungover Bruce Wayne waited patiently for his decryption to reach 100%. "Finally, God damn!" Bruce said ready for action.

Bruce looked over the files and found the White Portuguese. It was not a man at all but a ship. "Why does it have to be white?" Bruce wondered.

Bruce strolled into Alfred's mechanic shop. "Lex Luther has a ship in the harbor that is carrying Kryptonite, a radioactive element that weakens their cells. I am going to steal it from him," Bruce said.

"To keep it out of Luther's hands? To destroy it?" Alfred asked.

"No, I am going to use it to kill him," Bruce clarified.

Alfred smile proudly. "Your hate has made you powerful."

* * *

**Metropolis Docks**

Bruce got into his new Batmobile and roared the jet engine. "Time to kick some ass!" he said happily. "Try to bring it back in one piece, Sir," Alfred requested.

Bruce ignored him and took off speeding down the runway. He made his way to the harbor and took up a position on top of a crane with a rifle. Lex Corp. contractors were busy unloading the ship including the Kryptonite. One of the workers looked up and saw something dark on top of the crane.

"Take a look at that. It looks like a guy's up there," one of them said.

"Yeah, it kind of does," the other agreed.

Soon thereafter, Anatoli shouted to his men. "Move out!"

Batman quickly fired a tracking device on the lead truck and glided down to his Batmobile. Starting the engine, Batman quickly went after the convoy. The rear guard fired on the Batmobile with submachine gunfire. The Batmobile hit it flipping the car multiple times. Another car started firing at him with a Gatling gun. The bullets merely bounced off the Batmobile. Batman gleefully fired his own machine guns shredding the car to bits and killing everyone inside. During the chase, another car slammed into a tanker creating a huge fireball. Batman pressed forward slamming through a warehouse wall and out the other side. As he did, he slammed into his target nearly taking it down with him. The Batmobile briefly lost control and slammed into a boat. Batman quickly blasted through the boat again and continued pursuit. Anatoli fired a TOW missile at the Batmobile. Batman immediately activated flares causing the missile to explode prematurely. Like a boss, the Batmobile went through the flames and continued pursuit.

Out of missiles, Anatoli turned to his partner. "We're fucked."

Batman laughed as he got closer to his target ready for the next kill. Suddenly, a figure got in his way. Batman didn't bother to dodge the figure thinking he would just go through it. The impact caused the Batmobile to skid across the pavement and crash into a building. The Lex Corp. truck disappeared into the darkness.

"Son of a Bitch!" Batman growled.

Superman opened the hatch on the Batmobile and the two stood face-to-face.

* * *

**Lex Corp. Labs, Metropolis**

At Lex Corp., the crate was taken off the truck and placed inside the lab. Lex opened the case revealing a large number of ordinary rocks. "Half my men died for this?" the Anatoli asked.

"This was just a decoy. I used a helicopter to bring the real sample here. Lex tower has a helipad, you know," Lex said obviously.

Anatoli was not convinced of this plan. "I'm not stupid. I was hoping there would be a confrontation between Superman and Batman and it did not disappoint," Lex said pleased.

"So, did they kill each other?" Anatoli asked.

"Well no, but this is just the beginning," Lex said.

"Sounds really convoluted," Anatoli said skeptically. "And by the way, he put a tracking device on our truck," he said pointing out the black device.

"Oh, that's not good," Lex frowned.

The lights in the lab suddenly went dark. "That's not good at all."

* * *

**US Capitol Building, Washington DC**

The next morning, Senator Finch held a press conference with Wallace Keef in a wheelchair by her side. "I have more platitudes to say," she said as she continued her speech.

"There are tens of thousands of injured victims of the Kryptonian attack ten years ago. Why is Wallace Keef so special?" a reporter asked.

"Well, he has suffered the loss of his legs, his livelihood," Senator Finch replied.

"Yes, but there are others who have also lost their legs that didn't commit vandalism on federal property," the reporter continued.

"The squeaky wheel gets the oil," Senator Finch replied.

"Doesn't this reward more civil disobedience?" another report accused.

"The world is at stake. I am doing what I can to encourage Superman to attend this hearing," Senator Finch argued.

"Isn't having a witness that called him a "false god" more discouraging than encouraging?" another reporter questioned.

Senator Finch became more and more flustered until she finally departed from the podium. Inside the capitol building, she was met by Lex Luther. "You are opposing the funding of my project," he accused.

"My constitutes and I don't trust the executive to give Superman a fair hearing. I am not going to wake up one morning and see that Superman has been killed by radioactive poison. That's what the Russians do," Senator Finch said.

"When the world burns, it will be your fault!" Lex said outraged.

Senator Finch stormed off leaving Lex behind. Mercy came over to comfort him. Lex took out a jar from his pocket. "I need you to fill this up," he requested.

* * *

Senator Finch invited Superman to the hearing and then noticed a large jar of yellow liquid on her desk. She turned the jar to see the words "peach tea" on it. "Who put this on my desk?" she asked her colleagues.

"I didn't do it," her fellow Senator said.

"Well, someone did," Senator Finch said annoyed.

"Perhaps we can review the CSPAN footage," another Senator suggested.

"We may very well have to do so," Senator Finch said appreciatively.

"Is this real? Is this happening?" Superman asked stunned by the exchange.

Wallace Keef suddenly spoke up. "I have something to say," he said boldly. "And it is that...," he began, and then suddenly the whole room exploded in fire.

Fire swarmed around Superman and suddenly a splash of liquid suddenly hit him in the face. "Really?"

* * *

**Wayne Manor, Gotham**

Bruce Wayne stormed into the bat cave. "I'm going to kill that son-of-a-bitch," he said resolved.

"Wallace Keef, a former Wayne employee, did the bombing. You are more responsible for the bombing than him, Master Wayne," Alfred pointed out.

"If I had been there, I would have thrown a Batarang at him and tied him up," Bruce said.

"And what of the bomb?" Alfred asked.

"I would have used an electro-magnetic pulse device on my utility belt," Bruce said obviously.

"Really, Master Wayne?" Alfred doubted.

"The point is he lived and everyone else died. He's a freak of nature. I have to put him down," Bruce said.

"Very well, Sir. Shall we begin?" Alfred smiled.

"I am going to work out," Bruce said and promptly took off his shirt.

Bruce did his daily workout routine of hitting a tire with a hammer, rolling said tire around, picking said tire up and dropping it, and doing pull-ups with said tire hanging onto his legs. His entire workout routine revolved around that tire.

Meanwhile, Alfred was using a particle beam to slice into the Kryptonite rock. A sweaty shirt-less Bruce walked over to Alfred while he was cutting into the rock. "This looks really dangerous. Why don't we turn this into a weapon to kill Superman?" Bruce asked.

"Why not, indeed?" Alfred replied.

"Nah, too easy. This has to be fun," Bruce rejected.

"What do you have in mind, Sir?" Alfred asked.

"I want kryptonite in my gloves, so I can give him a knuckle sandwich," Bruce requested.

"Consider it done, Sir," Alfred agreed.

"I need a suit, like Iron Man, only black," Bruce continued. "The eyes need to glow too."

"How about I give you a spear with Kryptonite on the end," Alfred said showing Bruce his finished work.

"This is badass," Bruce complimented.

Later, Bruce sat at his computer and looked over the "meta-human" folder in Lex's files. He clicked on the "W" folder first and saw a picture of Diana Prince only it was in a different time period decades ago. Since it wasn't a nude photo, Bruce lost interest and went to the next folder. It showed a picture of Diana in armor and a coat in 1918 Belgium.

"Wow, she's old. If I bang her, I'll surpass my record," Bruce considered.

* * *

**Lex's Lab, Metropolis**

Lex Luther placed Zod's nude dead body in a yellowish pool inside the Kryptonian ship. "This has to be the second weirdest thing I have ever done," he said aloud.

"Subject identified: General Zod," the computer said.

Lex then cut his hand and let the blood sprinkle on Zod's face. A computer hologram of Zod appeared inside the ship. "What the fuck is this?" he asked outraged.

"Look, I have to use your DNA and mine to create a monster that can destroy Superman," Lex said defensively.

"So, instead of using modern medical equipment, you're just going to put my nude dead body in this pool and sprinkle blood on me?" Zod asked incredulously.

"If it works, it works," Lex said unconcernedly.

"The end result is going to be a clone of me with red wild hair," Zod said unimpressed.

"You're right. I need a third ingredient," Lex agreed. He took a turtle out of his pocket and dumped it into the pool.

"That doesn't make it better," Zod said.

"I'm sorry, General, but I am going to have to override your programming," Lex said to the hologram. A new image appeared before Lex.

"How may I serve you?" it asked in a robotic tone.

* * *

**Wayne Manor, Gotham**

Bruce stared into space inside his burned down mansion. "You alright, Master Wayne?" Alfred asked.

"Just feeling nostalgic," Bruce answered.

"Remembering how you burned the place down?" Alfred asked bitterly.

Bruce smiled. "Those were good times."

"You can't win this. It's suicide. He'll bust your balls. You know this," Alfred said.

"This may be the only thing I do that matters. I have defeated every criminal for the last twenty years without breaking a sweat. This is a real challenge," Bruce said.

"This is about my legacy," Bruce added. "I wish I could have faced Zod. What a fight that would have been? No, even better, a fight against all the Kryptonians at once. I would have kicked all their asses," Bruce mused.

"But it was in the day," Alfred finished.

Bruce nodded sadly. "You know, the first generation made their living skinning small animals for fur. They were hunters."

"You don't really need to hunt him down, Master Wayne," Alfred said.

"What?" Bruce asked confused.

"Just use the signal projector," Alfred suggested.

"Alfred, it has the bat image on it. How is that going to help me?" Bruce asked.

"Replace the image with his symbol," Alfred said impatiently.

"Oh, yeah. That'll work. Good thinking," Bruce complimented.

* * *

**Gotham Bay**

Bruce got into his Bat Iron-man suit and activated the projector showing the "S" symbol instead of the usual bat signal. "Testing...testing, can you hear me, Alfred?" Batman asked through his radio.

"I can hear you loud and clear," Alfred said while sipping a drink.

"Tonight is the night," Batman said giddily.

* * *

**Downtown Metropolis**

Lex saw the signal in Gotham while on his helipad at Lex Corp. tower. He called up Anatoli. "The night is here," Lex said.

"Yeah, I know, it's dark," he replied.

"No, I mean, tonight kidnap Lois Lane," Lex clarified.

"Okay, fine, anyone else we need to kidnap tonight?" lead goon asked.

"That will be all," Lex said.

* * *

Lois Lane was all by herself in a shopping mall after hours. She was quickly ambushed by goons pretending to be janitors. "Aren't you one of Lex's security contractors I met in Africa?" Lois asked bluntly.

"Wow, Miss Lane, if I hadn't been ordered to already, I would have been forced to kidnap you now," Anatoli replied.

Anatoli took Lois into a helicopter and landed on Lex Corp. tower. "You afraid?" he asked Lois in the helicopter.

"Of Lex Luther? No, the guy's a squirt," Lois said unimpressed.

"Yeah, he is, but he's also rich, so I do his dirty work," Anatoli agreed.

* * *

Diana got around to reading her email and found one from Bruce Wayne. "How did he get my email?" she wondered.

She opened the email and looked over the attachments. One video had a teenager in a liquor store. In a flash, entire shelves of booze were gone and the teenager disappeared as well. Another video was footage from a submarine at a wrecked ship. The video zoomed in and saw what appeared to be a man with a trident. The man was visibly humping a large fish.

"Wha...tha...fuuk?" the man said underwater as he saw the camera. He immediately used his trident to destroy the camera ending the video.

The last video showed a man without limbs or the lower half of his body strapped to a medical table. A weird-looking black square hit him with energy and started creating metallic limbs on his body. "Wait...operating system is...windows." the newly created Cyborg said robotically. "Nooooo!" he screamed.

Diana had to shut off the video. It was too horrible to imagine. "I'm taking the next flight out of here," she said to herself.

* * *

Inside the Kryptonian ship, Lex watched his timer with anticipation. He had created a convoluted scenario where Batman and Superman would fight. He had already kidnapped Martha Kent to gain Superman's cooperation. Whoever ended up winning the fight, he won. However, things did not go as planned as both heroes realized they shared an intimate detail: their mothers both had the same first name.

The Batwing flew over to the Kryptonian ship and fired missiles into its hull blasting a hole through it. Lex barely kept his footing as explosions went through the ship. Batman went down into the hole placing his Batwing in Alfred's hands. Batman then went through the ship's corridors looking for someone to kill.

Finally, Batman encountered Lex. "I wasn't expecting to see you here," he said nervously. "Obviously, Superman failed to kill you. That means poor Martha is going to die."

"I don't give a shit," Batman replied getting closer to Lex.

"Seriously?" Superman said through the radio.

"I mean...I was trying to intimidate him," Batman said to the radio. He then turned to Lex. "You've lost."

"If you won't kill god then the devil will do it," Lex shouted incoherently.

"What the fuck does that mean?" Batman asked losing patience.

"I mixed the DNA of Zod and myself to create an abomination designed solely for the purpose of destroying Superman," Lex said with a crazed expression.

"That sounds really bizarre. I am going to name it Bizarro," Batman said.

"No, you see, it is doomsday," Lex corrected.

"I like Bizarro better," Batman insisted.

"You don't understand. My creation brings doom," Lex argued.

"But it's night, how can it be doomsday if it's night?" Batman replied.

"You're just trying to confuse me with your interrogative mind. I know your tricks. You can't fool me," Lex said.

"You're a freak. Now, get out of the way," Batman said advancing on the control panel.

"I can't let you do this," Lex objected.

Batman quickly hit Lex with a TASER zapping him. Lex shuttered and fell to the floor. "I have finally found a worthy adversary to kill," Batman said pleased as he saw the monster awake.

The monster in its embryonic sack roared. "No one brings doom...but me!" Batman declared.

Superman then arrived on the scene wondering what was going on. "I came as fast as I could. Is that what I think it is? Oh, God!"

* * *

Doomsday took hold of Superman as he leaped out of the Kryptonian ship and then punched him into the Superman memorial. Doomsday stared at the statue in disgust as if he remembered Zod's memories. Superman went for an attack but was thrown into the stone panels of names that had been killed by the criminal Kryptonians. To add insult to injury, Doomsday picked up a stone panel and slammed Superman with it as he lay on the ground. Taking Superman's leg, Doomsday threw him through the statue completely destroying it and into a skyscraper. causing massive structural damage.

"Holy shit!" Winn cried out as the building shook violently.

Cat came over to Kara as they eyed Doomsday's rampage. "Do something," Cat ordered.

"Like what?" Kara wondered.

"I don't know. Punch it really really hard," Cat told her.

"That's not really my job. Superman can handle him," Kara said dismissively.

"He's getting his ass kicked. If this building goes down, you lose your job," Cat pointed out.

"Damn," Kara realized.

"Don't take ten minutes and half the city to do it either," Cat told her.

Kara rolled her eyes and left the office.

* * *

At the DEO, Hank, Alex, and other senior agents were in the conference room on speakerphone. "POTUS joining," Alex said concealing her giddiness of how important she had become in just a year.

"Mr. President," Hank addressed.

"What the hell is that thing?" President Obama demanded.

"I don't know but we're going to kick its ass," Hank promised. "I want birds in the air. Agent Danvers, you're staying here at the command center," he ordered.

"What?" Alex asked dismayed.

"That's an order. Keep communicating to the White House," Hank ordered her.

Four DEO helicopters soon lifted off the DEO building's helipad and went straight for the monster as it perched on Lex Corp. tower. Hank was in the lead helicopter taking command of the operation. The helicopters fired 30mm machine guns and missiles at Doomsday blasting off Lex Corp tower's antenna and roof deck. Doomsday jumped down to the helipad and roared at the helicopters in annoyance. He grabbed the X letter from the tower and threw it at one of the helicopters destroying it completely. The three remaining helicopters continued to fire on the monster.

Doomsday roared in annoyance and then gave off a burst of energy annihilating the top floors of Lex Corp. tower and the three helicopters. A severely burned Hank fell among the helicopter debris and phased through the street disappearing from view. The monster roared victoriously and then got punched into the sky by a recovered Superman.

"Sir, he's taking it out of the city and into space," Alex reported to the POTUS as she saw a TV monitor of their location.

"Alright, nuke the bastard," President Obama ordered.

"Mr. President, Superman is still up there," Alex reminded him.

"Did I stutter?" President Obama questioned. "Fire at will."

Alex could only watch helplessly as she saw the nuke intercepted Superman and Doomsday in the upper atmosphere. Superman was just about to get Doomsday into space when he noticed the nuke coming right at him. "Wait...what?" he wondered.

The nuke hit both of them creating a powerful explosion right above Metropolis. The night sky was lit up from the explosion above the clouds. Doomsday landed on Stryker's island completely intact and pissed-off. "Projectile one on Stryker's Island," Alex reported. "Projectile two, no apparent reentry," Alex said mournfully.

"Projectile two?" President Obama asked.

"Superman, Mr. President," Alex said dismayed. "Sir, it's moving now," she said referring to Doomsday.

With even greater energy than before, Doomsday erupted horns all over his body and emitted an energy bubble around the island. "The shockwave is getting stronger. Every time we hit, we make it stronger," Alex analyzed. "We can't attack it."

"What are you saying, Agent Danvers?" President Obama asked.

"I'm saying...it's unkillable," Alex realized.

Batman continued to harass Doomsday in his Batwing and made the questionable decision to bring the monster to Gotham in a highly populated city. The Batwing was finally hit at the Gotham docks forcing a crash landing. Doomsday landed with a thud and took aim at Batman. "Oh, shit," Batman realized as he was going to be too late to get out of his ruined Batwing.

Doomsday fired heat vision at him but was blocked by Wonder Woman's bracelets. In full Amazonian costume, Diana fired back at Doomsday releasing all the energy he had given her. A recovered Superman swooped in and punched Doomsday into several oil drums creating a massive explosion on the dock. Superman then met up with Diana and Batman.

"Why did you bring him back to the city?" Diana asked Batman.

"There's a weapon here that can kill it," Batman replied referring to the Kryptonite spear.

"So, why not take the weapon and bring it to Stryker's island?" Diana asked confused.

"I actually hate this city and want to see it burn," Batman said.

"Fair enough," Diana shrugged.

"Did you find the spear?" Superman asked irritably.

"I've been busy," Batman excused.

"This thing, this creature, seems to feed on energy," Diana mused.

"No shit," Batman said looking directly at Superman.

"This thing is from another world, my world," Superman told them.

"I've killed things from other worlds before," Diana said fiercely as she took out her sword.

"Is she with you?" Superman wondered.

"I thought she was with you," Batman denied.

"Dick, we've exchanged dialogue scenes and emails," Diana said pissed-off with him.

"He doesn't know that," Batman pointed out.

"I already know you're Bruce Wayne," Superman reminded him.

"But she doesn't know that," Batman argued.

"Boys, boys, shut the fuck up," Diana silenced them.

Doomsday released more energy, consuming the entire dock. Batman rushed to get cover before he could be vaporized. Superman and Diana could barely stand as they were hit with it. As the dust settled, the two fought Doomsday with physical attacks. Doomsday easily defeated them both with his overwhelming strength. Realizing they could not beat him physically, Superman went off to find the spear encountering Lois in the docks. Diana and Batman did what they could to evade Doomsday's attacks and kept him on the docks. A nearly drowned Lois got the spear for Superman.

Diana sliced off Doomsday's right arm only for him to regrow it back with a crystalized horn. "I love you," Superman said to a passed out Lois. "You are my world." He then took the spear and went straight for Doomsday. Diana placed her lasso around Doomsday pinning his arms to his sides. Batman fired his last Kryptonite grenade into Doomsday's face weakening him. Superman sliced into Doomsday with the spear at high speed. Doomsday sliced into Superman's chest with his spear hand mortally wounding him and threw him off. He then took the spear out of his chest and flung it into the bay in annoyance. Superman fell to the ground dead.

Diana and Batman gave stupified looks as Doomsday's wound closed up. Diana and Batman gave each other looks realizing all hope was lost. A figure in black suddenly hit the ground in front of Doomsday. She wore an all-black wetsuit and black boots. It was Kara. Doomsday roared in her face pushing her blond hair back. Kara loaded up her right fist and punched a basketball-sized hole in the creature's gut.

Doomsday roared in pain and then fired heat vision against her. Kara fired her own at the same time. The beams met in the middle until Kara easily overpowered Doomsday incinerating his body completely. Kara then eyed her dead cousin on the rocks. She took a knee and touched the wound on his chest. "I failed you, Kal-El. I was supposed to be your guardian and I failed to protect you. I'm sorry," she said mournfully.

After years of resentment against him, Kara felt truly alone as the last Kryptonian on Earth and perhaps the universe. Diana and Batman had their mouths wide open in stunned amazement. "If I could trade places with you, I would," Kara said sincerely as she held Superman's dead body. "I will avenge you," she promised.

Kara then walked over to Diana and Batman. "Honor him by telling the world he was the one that took the monster down," she said and then sped away faster than their eyes could track.

* * *

Kara entered the Kryptonian ship and found Lex at the control panel communicating with Darkseid's general, Steppenwolf. Kara fried the controls with her heat vision ending the transmission. "What the fuck are you doing?" Kara asked him.

"It's too late. I've already told Darkseid's general all about the mother-boxes. Kara, there were so many things you neglected to tell me. The entire galaxy is at war between Darkseid and New Genesis. Worlds are enslaved and destroyed left-and-right with us on the sidelines," Lex said.

"You want to hand Earth over to Darkseid?" Kara asked incredulously.

"No, quite the opposite. You won't go to them because you're lazy and apathetic. So, I'll bring them to us and kill them you will," Lex said pleased with himself.

"Millions could die in the crossfire," Kara said appalled.

"A small price to pay to win the galactic struggle, I say. And when the war is over, we will take the credit for it," Lex argued. "I imagine you have already defeated Doomsday," Lex assumed.

"Yeah," Kara replied.

"Good. I knew it would take something like him to bring you out of hiding. Now, things can be as they should be with the two of us leading this world," Lex said ambitiously.

"You maniac, that monster killed my cousin. He was the reason I was brought here and now he's dead! What the fuck happened to you, Lex? What did I do or say that has caused this change in you. You used to be good, fair, reasonable, and funny. I loved you and you turned your back on me. And for what? Politics? I would have been happy to live out our days on our own island away from the world as long as it was just the two of us," Kara told him.

"I'm sorry but I have greater ambitions than that," Lex said condescendingly.

Kara grabbed Lex and was about to kill him. "You're going to Arkham where you will live out the rest of your days in a cell," she spat at him. "I will remember the man you once were, not this monster you have become."

Kara sped away as a DEO team led by Alex entered the ship and found Lex. With lasers all over his body, Alex walked over to him and cuffed him. "Agent Danvers of the DEO," Lex smirked.

"Your reign of terror ends now," Alex glared at him.

"But the bell has already rung, Alex, and they've heard it. They know now that God is dead," Lex antagonized referring to Superman's death.

Alex punched him in the face knocking him out. "I always knew you were an asshole. Take him away," she ordered her fellow agents.

* * *

Superman had two funerals with the actual body taken to Smallville, Kansas. In the Daily Planet, Superman's death and victory over Doomsday was front-page news. In the back, there was an article stating that veteran reporter, Clark Kent, had been killed in the battle. In DC, there was a military procession as Superman's empty casket was draped in the American flag and taken to Arlington cemetery. Artillery cannons went off and fighter jets flew over. Rows of military service members, emergency responders, and civilians lined the procession. Hank and Alex wore civilian suits as they walked the way.

The flag was folded and presented to Hank. He, in turn, gave it to Alex. The empty casket was then placed in a memorial plot with a flame that would never die and with the House of El symbol prominently displayed.

* * *

In Smallville, Martha Kent, Lois Lane, Perry White, former classmates and friends, and distant relatives arrived for the wake and funeral. James Olsen couldn't come as he was still recovering from his gunshot wound to the head.

Kara was by herself lost in thought. Pete Ross then came over to her. "Pete?" Kara wondered.

"I came as soon as I heard," he said.

"You didn't have to come all this way," Kara said amazed at him.

"Yeah, I did," Pete said and then gave her a hug.

At the burial, the priest said some words, the casket was lowered into the ground, and eventually, everyone went back home except for a few that stayed behind. Bruce and Diana were off to the side watching Lois grieve at the gravesite. Bruce had anonymously paid for all funeral expenses. "The whole circus back East is over an empty box," Bruce remarked.

"They honor him as a soldier," Diana noted.

"I failed him in life. I won't fail him in death. Help me find the others like you," Bruce requested.

"Perhaps they don't want to be found," Diana considered. "That man may have been our last hope," she said referring to Superman.

Bruce eyed Kara on the other side of the cemetery. "No, there is another."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In CW SG, Lex is arrested for turning the sun red...somehow. Smallville also has Lex turn totally evil in Season 7. I decided to go with DCEU Lex in Batman V Superman to bridge Smallville's Lex with CW SG's Lex. I also added a stipulation that Black Kryptonite not only creates a copy of a person but that the copy has the opposite traits of the original to explain the extremely different versions of Lex from Smallville to DCEU. In this version of the film, I give a more reasonable reason as to why Lex called up Steppenwolf. In SG 1x01, I felt Kara embracing Supergirl was a bit abrupt. Some series, good series, don't even have the main character in the suit until the end of their first season. So, these bonus episodes are to show Kara gradually desiring to come out of the shadows when things get really messy.


	92. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midvale concludes, linking to Adventures of Supergirl.

**Somewhere, Russia**

In a random Russian town, Hellspawn bodies were scattered about. They were all in various states of death with some of them blasted to pieces, others were torn apart, while many others just had their heads blown off. Inside an old nuclear reactor was Steppenwolf's tower. There, Steppenwolf tried to crawl away with his left arm sliced off. His scythe blade was shattered and the mother-boxes melted into black goo. Kara looked over him wearing black boots and a black wetsuit. She could hear the Justice League members approaching in the distance in their jet.

"Darkseid...will avenge me," Steppenwolf told her.

"And I'll kick his ass, too," Kara said unconcernedly. She took what remained of Steppenwolf's scythe blade and scanned his body through his armor with her X-ray vision. She then slammed the end into his back, widened the hole, lifted the pole up, and then slammed it back down through his midsection. Satisfied he was dead, Kara dismissively walked away leaving the Justice League to clean up the mess she had left behind. As she walked away from the tower, she avoided the thousands of Hellspawn bodies that littered the streets.

* * *

**Midway City**

The Suicide Squad had just defeated Incubus in a powerful explosion. El Diablo had sacrificed his life to destroy the monster redeeming himself after burning his family and untold others in fire. "Brother!" Enchantress screamed in rage as he was destroyed.

"You're next," Deadshot said to her.

"My spell is almost complete. When it has, my darkness will spread across this world and it will be mine to rule," Enchantress said as she created a cliche energy pillar into space with her energy.

"Got a play, Flag?" Deadshot asked.

"We have to cut her heart out," he replied.

"Of all that have faced me, you deserve mercy. For the last time, join me or die," Enchantress ordered.

"I'm not much of a joiner but maybe we should," Harley Quinn said to the others.

"Hey, she's trying to take over the world," Deadshot reminded her.

"So? What has the world done for us anyway? It hates us," Harley told him off. "Hey, lady, what are you offering?"

"We negotiating?" she asked incredulously.

"Always," Harley smirked.

"Anything you want," she replied. "You need only kneel and serve beneath my feet."

"I like what you're selling, lady, but there's one small problem. Killing all of your goons has put a nasty cramp in my leg so kneeling will be hard," Harley mocked.

"You dare!" Enchantress spat.

Harley punched through her chest, ripped her heart out, and fired heat vision beams at the energy pillar causing it to explode destroying the construct. Tons of floating debris crashed down to the surface and the magical storm evaporated into nothing. Harley then turned to the others burning the dye off her hair and make-up on her face revealing Kara.

"The fuck?" Deadshot wondered.

"Harley Quinn was simply a code name. This is Superman's cousin," Col. Flag introduced.

"El Diablo sacrificed his life to destroy Incubus and save us," Deadshot pointed out.

"I am a Croc," Killer Croc agreed.

"And you have no idea how hard it was for me to keep a straight face when he did," Kara grinned. "Don't worry, he's in a better place. Oh, wait, he's probably in hell."

"You were just toying with us?" Captain Boomerang asked incredulously.

"I wanted to see what you would do and you didn't disappoint," Kara smirked. "Despite all of your murders, thefts, and so forth, you have all redeemed yourselves."

"So, we get to go, right?" Deadshot asked.

"I don't judge. I just send people to God's courtroom," Kara said darkly.

"Fight or run, it won't matter," Col. Flag said to them.

"This is some bullshit," Deadshot said as he fired everything he had on Kara. The bullets merely bounced off her. Killer Croc punched Kara solidly to the face without effect. Kara loaded up her right arm and punched a basket-ball size hole in his gut killing him instantly. Captain Boomerang threw a boomerang at her face that fell to the ground.

"Really?" Kara rolled her eyes.

Kara backhanded him to the face twisting his neck in a contorted position killing him. Kara then eyed Deadshot trying to run away. She fired heat vision on him vaporizing him completely. Suddenly, Kara dodged Katana's blade. The blade's hilt had a green Kryptonite stone allowing the blade to get through Kara's energy shield and cut her skin. Kara dodged and evaded Katana as she swiped at her. Col. Flag merely watched as Katana did her best against the overpowered Kryptonian. Katana sliced through Kara only to have it be an after-image. Kara kicked the blade out of her hands faster than she could react. The blade fell a distance away.

"I yield," Katana said going to a knee and bowing her head.

"That was a lot of fun. You had me going," Kara said lifting her up.

"It was an honor to fight the most powerful being in the universe," Katana said sincerely.

"Alright, let's move out," Col. Flag said as the mission was over.

"You're pretty nonchalant about me killing your girlfriend. Any hard feelings?" Kara asked.

"Well...," Col. Flag considered. The body of the Enchantress started moving again revealing Dr. June Moone covered in black goo alive and well. "Thanks for not vaporizing her," Col. Flag said appreciatively.

"No problem," Kara smiled.

* * *

**Amsterdam**

On the coast of Amsterdam, Lex Luthor hung out on his yacht. He had bribed the prison warden to allow him to escape while he still awaited trial. A boat docked with the yacht and then took off. A man in bad-ass armor, a black-and-orange helmet, two Samurai swords, a utility belt filled with ammunition and explosives, and two sidearms, slowly made his way up the ramp to meet with Lex.

"Ah, there he is. Welcome aboard," Lex said wearing a blue suit and still looking bald from being in prison. "I was just celebrating God's return from the ground and back up into the sky. He and his odd little friends are forming a league."

"You better not be wasting my time," Deathstroke warned.

"No, I have too much to live for and more important things to do," Lex replied.

Deathstroke took off his helmet revealing a white-haired man with an eyepatch over his right eye. "We have to level the playing field, Mr. Wilson. To put it plainly, shouldn't we have a league of our own?" Lex asked rhetorically.

"No," Kara said emerging from the shadows. She backhanded a surprised Deathstroke into the water a distance away. Lex's female bodyguards intervened only for Kara to clap her hands knocking them out.

Kara then advanced on Lex. "Wine?" he offered.

"Thank you," Kara said sitting down across from him. She was wearing her black wetsuit as if she had been swimming off the coast waiting for the right moment to punk him.

Lex poured them both a glass. "So, you going to kill me this time. No witnesses."

"No," Kara shook her head.

"So, your cousin's back. I guess you can be his guardian once more," Lex said resentfully.

"He has others to protect him," Kara rolled her eyes. "I have only one person I need to look after."

"Alex," Lex nodded. "So, what now?"

"I'm going to send you back to prison. But before I do, you're going to tell me everything about the DEO," Kara said.

* * *

**Midvale**

Kara and Eliza had a heart-to-heart at the farm. "People hate what they don't understand. Actually, they hate what they do understand, too. The point I'm making is people are just haters no matter what," Eliza said.

"That's for damn sure," Kara agreed.

"Kara, you're a killer, a threat, but I had always hoped you would be a hero for the world. But that's not you, Kara. You're the hero we deserve, not the one we need," Eliza said.

"I'm getting mixed messages," Kara said confused.

"You don't owe this world a thing. You never did," Eliza told her.

Kara nodded absorbing that in. "Just enjoy life and keep yourself sane," Eliza advised.

"I'll just look after Alex and keep her safe. How about that?" Kara said.

"I worry about her. After she dropped out of school, she's been chronically unemployed and she won't even tell me where she lives. I don't even know how she survives," Eliza said concernedly.

"You want the truth? I've been helping her out financially," Kara lied.

"That's not your burden to bear, Kara," Eliza said.

"It's a burden I've chosen to take on, for your sake," Kara said uplifting herself while roasting Alex.

"Together, we'll get her back on track," Eliza said confidently.

Kara nodded in agreement. "Hey, I have to get something before I leave," Kara said entering the house, going to her old room, and finding Ryan's old comic book. Kara eyed the Supergirl comic and then took it with her back to Metropolis. She was now resolved to begin a new chapter of her life.

* * *

**Gotham**

Batman leaped onto the roof of CCPD headquarters after seeing the signal. "Commissioner Gordon?" he asked not seeing him.

"He's at home. I sent the signal," Kara said revealing herself in a simple black dress.

"The bat-signal is not a beeper," Batman scolded her knowing full well who she was and what she was capable of.

"Well, I wish I could say my interest in you was... _purely professional_ ," Kara said flirtatiously.

"You trying to get under my cape?" Batman asked suspiciously. "It's the car, right? Chicks dig the car."

"What is it about the wrong kind of man? In grade school, it was guys with earrings. In college, it was motorcycles and leather jackets. Now...black kevlar," Kara said thirstily as she rubbed his chest.

"Have you tried anyone straight?" he mocked.

"Not yet," Kara said looking straight at him.

"Direct, aren't you?" Batman realized.

"You like strong women. I've done my homework...or do I need skintight vinyl and a whip?" Kara asked.

"It couldn't hurt your chances," Batman allowed.

"I can see through your mask," Kara reminded him.

"We all wear masks," he told her off.

"Mine's an open book. You read it," Kara said referring to Catco magazine.

"What do you want?" Batman asked bluntly.

Kara gave him a disappointed look. "I'm thinking to play in the sandbox with you all. I just wanted you to be the first to know."

Batman hid his horror at this revelation. "When?" he asked.

"Soon," Kara said vaguely.

Commissioner Gordon then rushed onto the scene in his pajamas cock-blocking Batman once again. "I saw the signal. What's going on?" he asked.

"Nothing, false alarm," Batman replied.

"Are you sure?" Kara mocked.

Batman turned away from her and glided back down to his Batmobile. Upon landing inside the cockpit, he contemplated what he had just heard. "Shit."

* * *

**Metropolis**

In the fall of 2015, Kara casually strolled through the side of Metropolis not completely destroyed by her cousin's fight with Zod. She was wearing a grey long sleeve shirt and pink skirt that completely clashed. Fortunately, Kara didn't give a fuck about fashion even as she worked at a gossip magazine. Entering the Catco building, Kara greeted a number of her co-workers.

"There was an armed car robbery last night. There were no witnesses except this homeless guy that says the guy had horns," Winn Schott told her.

"Wicked," Kara smiled.

"I'm telling you aliens are among us," he said excitedly.

"No shit?" Kara wondered.

"Hey, I was wondering if you'd like to see a movie tonight?" Winn said awkwardly.

"Like a date?" Kara asked curiously.

"I suppose," Winn allowed.

"I thought you were gay," Kara said confused.

"That's an office rumor. I'm not gay," Winn insisted.

"Winn, you're so deep in the friend zone," Kara informed him.

"How do I get out of the friend zone?" Winn asked lamely.

"The fact that you had to ask," Kara shook her head.

"What do you want from me?" Winn begged while on his knees.

Kara ignored Winn and focused on her boss' voice from the elevator. "You all smell like shit!" Cat informed all the occupants of the elevator and then stormed out when the doors opened.

"She's here," Kara smirked.

Cat Grant entered the floor and immediately started complaining. "The only reason I bought this building was for its private elevator," she said.

"Did you look over the construction plans?" Kara asked condescendingly.

"I don't have time for that. I'm tired of other people's mouths smelling like weed and hooker spit," she raged.

"I'll get them a Sam Adams," Kara said helpfully as they entered Cat's office.

"Well, aren't you funny?" Cat snapped at her. "Where's my coffee?"

"Yeah…I don't do that," Kara reminded her.

"Why do I keep you around?" Cat growled.

"Because I'm an alien related to Superman, and I can give you information on the competition no one else can," Kara said obviously.

"Right," Cat acknowledged. "Can you prepare termination letters?"

"Too easy," Kara replied.

"And can you get the art director here with his layouts?" Cat asked her.

"I suppose," Kara sighed and left the office.

* * *

Kara strolled into the art department and found a black man busy at a table. "Hello. Ms. Grant wants that layout."

"Tell her I'll be there in a minute," the black man told her.

"Have you met Ms. Grant?" Kara asked amused. "She doesn't like to wait."

"Well, fortunately, I don't give a shit," the black man replied. "She going to fire me right after hiring me?" he asked rhetorically.

"Yeah," Kara said flatly

The black man then turned around and Kara was stunned by his beautiful face and physique. "You're one attractive secretary. How about we go back to my place for some buffalo wings and sex," he suggested.

Kara simply stared at him with her mouth wide open. "Was I too forward? I'm James Olsen," he said.

"I don't care who you are," Kara said completely aroused by him. "Wait, I thought it was Jimmy."

"Only the big guy calls me that. He's an asshole," James told her.

"You think so, too?" Kara asked.

"You know him?" James questioned.

"Oh, he's my cousin," Kara blurted out.

"Oh, so you're an alien, too? How come you're not out there flying around and saving people?" James asked.

"Cuz, I don't want to," Kara winced. "Also, have you seen what my cousin has done to this city?"

"Good point," James allowed. "I see the resemblance. You both look like nerds when you wear glasses."

"Oh really?" Kara said flirtingly and took them off.

"Beautiful," James complimented.

The two immediately made out in the art room for a good hour.

* * *

After work, Alex came over to see her sister's crummy apartment. "What's the emergency? I have a plane to catch to Geneva, Switzerland in two hours," she said annoyed.

"I need help…knowing what to wear," Kara said awkwardly.

Alex stared at Kara wondering if she was serious. "For what?"

"A date," Kara revealed.

"You date now? Isn't that like bestiality?" Alex questioned.

"Hey, if my cousin can be with that cow I can get some action, too, right?" Kara told her.

"I guess," Alex said not overly thrilled Kara was dating. "Just wear blue or red like your cousin does," she suggested.

"Very funny," Kara scoffed.

"Men don't give a shit what you wear," Alex told her.

"That's not what my magazine says," Kara refuted.

"That rag? Why do you work there?" Alex asked confused.

"To make a difference," Kara said seriously.

Alex rolled her eyes. "If you really want to make a difference, you'll get off your ass and pick red or blue, so I can make a difference in Geneva."

Kara picked the red one. "Blue, it is," Alex said giving her the shirt. "Text me if he's an asshole. I'll make him disappear."

* * *

Kara and James hung out at a bar and were having a good time mocking other people around them. "So, where are you from, originally?" James asked.

"Krypton," Kara replied.

"Well…no shit. I mean, on Earth," James clarified.

"With the Danvers," Kara replied.

"You have to be fucking with me. That's your last name," James pointed out.

"Truth be told, I didn't really go to school or…," Kara said embarrassed.

"You don't know your own address?" James asked skeptically.

"Hey, don't judge," Kara said displeased. "How does my outfit look?"

"I don't give a shit. I prefer you not wear anything at all," James said honestly.

"Oh, behave," Kara said as she took another shot.

"Breaking News: A 237 aircraft bound to Geneva is royally fucked," an anchorman said on a TV behind them.

"You going to do anything about that?" James asked.

"Err…no. That's what my cousin is good for. He'll save the plane for sure," Kara said.

"What if he doesn't?" James asked casually.

"Well, it's not like there's anyone on the plane I know," Kara said and then paused. "Oh shit!" she realized.

"What's up?" James wondered.

"My adopted sister is on that plane?" Kara realized.

"Is she hot?" James asked drunkenly.

"You're drunk," Kara smiled accusingly.

"So are you," James pointed out.

"It's against the law to fly drunk," Kara reminded him.

"Fuck the law," James replied seriously.

Kara and James passionately kissed and then Kara tore out of the club.

* * *

Throwing her jacket aside, Kara launched herself into the air and flew towards the plane. Finding the engines that were on fire, Kara blew frost breath on them. The engine fire was immediately put out. "Yes!" Kara said excitedly.

The engines then cracked off and fell towards the city. "Oh fuck," Kara realized as the engines fell towards populated areas.

Kara then went for a wing and tried to slow it down. The wing suddenly tore off sending the aircraft into a spin. "Really?" Kara asked herself.

The aircraft headed towards a heavily trafficked bridge. Kara flew towards the aircraft and attempted to pull it up. The aircraft's other wing sliced into the bridge tossing cars as it did. The wing-less plane then descended towards the bay. Kara attempted to slow the aircraft down as it landed in the water.

Kara then ripped the door open and stared at the passengers inside. She saw her sister giving her a wide-eyed look of recognition. "Well, folks, statistically speaking..." Kara began panting from effort. She then forgot the rest of the quote.

"Well…fuck it," she finished and flew off.

* * *

**Continues in Adventures of Supergirl**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While Midvale is finished, the Adventure series still continues. You'll find them all on my profile page. With this story, I wanted to flesh out Kara and Alex's childhood the way Smallville did with Clark Kent in a ridiculous, humor-filled, coming-of-age romance, action-packed series that still stays consistent with the CW series. I am sure there could have been additional characters or plotlines that could have been added to keep this going for infinity but every well-intentioned story needs to have a final ending. If you review and want to talk about this story in more detail, I am more than happy to go back-and-forth on the PM. In this story, I tried to show the moral ugliness of narcissism and lack of empathy shown by Kara and her foes while showing the value of Alex's compassion and moral objectivity. For 99% of you, my message isn't getting across here or in Adventures of Supergirl. It is what it is. I want to thank all those who reviewed and I wish good luck and fortune to any of them that are aspiring authors.


End file.
